


Till The World Ends

by HarukaPai



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, lexark
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 264,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaPai/pseuds/HarukaPai
Summary: [LEXARK – Crossover “Fear the Walking Dead” - “The 100”]ATTENZIONE!! SPOILER SEASON 3 FearTWD!!La storia parte dalle 3x02 di “Fear The Walking Dead”, ed accompagna per i primi capitoli, la trama principale del telefilm, descritta però da personaggi differenti non presenti nell’originale.Sono passati circa 3 anni dall’inizio dell’apocalisse zombi che ha colpito la terra, la famiglia Clark ne ha passate già tante, e molte altre ne dovranno passare. Ma la piccola Alicia ancora non sa, che da qualche parte, invisibile e non troppo distante, qualcuno sta vegliando su di lei. Ed è così che la strada di Elyza Lex incrocerà la sua senza più potersene separare.





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi con l’inizio di una nuova avventura, per chi non mi conosce, sarà tutto nuovo, tutto una grande scoperta. Per chi invece ha già letto le mie vecchie storie, “You are my weakness” e “You are my strenght”, sappiate che dovrete riscoprirmi, perché per questa ho deciso di cambiare completamente il mio stile e il modo di scrittura. Ho cercato di tenere fede al tipo di narrazione del telefilm originale, e come nella serie, ci saranno dei capitoli incentrati solo su un personaggio. In alcuni capitoli non ci sarà Alicia, in altri non ci sarà Elyza, o magari nessuna delle due, ma spero comunque che la cosa non vi disturbi e non vi annoi.  
> Detto ciò, vi lascio a questo crossover nato come esperimento narrativo, ispirato al lavoro di grande successo di Kirkman, con l’aggiunta ovvia del personaggio fanon di Elyza Lex, e l’apparizione di qualche personaggio di “The 100”.  
> Ci si vede nelle note finali, buona lettura  
> Pai

Una ragazza bionda stava percorrendo il crinale della montagna alla ricerca di un luogo sicuro dove passare la notte, e proprio nel momento in cui il sole stava andando a sparire dietro all’orizzonte, si ritrova a pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello vedere quel panorama in un'altra situazione. Prima di tutto questo casino, prima che scoppiasse questa dannata infezione a contaminare il mondo intero. Quando ancora lei era solo una semplice studentessa di medicina, ed avrebbe guardato il tramonto dalla cima di quel monte tra le braccia di Jessica. Sicuramente la sua ragazza avrebbe detto qualcosa di terribilmente romantico, ed avrebbero finito per fare l’amore proprio il, distese su una vecchia coperta, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di trascinarsi fino all’interno della tenda, montata a qualche passo da loro. Ma ora era tutto diverso. Erano passati meno di tre anni da quando tutto aveva iniziato ad andare a rotoli, eppure quella prima di tutto questo, le sembrava addirittura un’altra vita.

Gli ultimi raggi del sole sparirono, e ben presto il buio della notte iniziò a calare, lasciando a rischiarare il cielo solo un piccolo bagliore luminoso verso ovest. Nell’aria ferma del crepuscolo, il rumore delle pale di un elicottero riverberarono lungo la vallata, attirando l’attenzione dei pochi esseri viventi ancora presenti in quel folto bosco, e scatenando agitazione dei morti a valle, attratti da quel forte frastuono proveniente dal cielo. Elyza cercò con lo sguardo il mezzo in questione, e in fine grazie al lampeggio delle luci di segnalazione, lo scorse più o meno al centro della vallata. Si rese conto che stava volando a bassa quota, quasi in linea d’aria con il suo sguardo, una cosa che prima della fine del mondo nel quale era cresciuta, non sarebbe stata possibile. Poi uno scoppio assordante riecheggiò improvviso, seguito da un altro colpo, e un altro ancora. Dall’altro lato della valle, si scorgevano i luccichii tipici delle sfiammate dei colpi d’arma da fuoco. Qualcuno stava sparando con un arma di grosso calibro, proprio contro quell’elicottero. Del fumo nero iniziò ad uscire dalla testa del rotore, e l’elicottero cominciò a scendere di quota in maniera lenta e controllata, poi però, qualcosa, anzi qualcuno, precipitò giù dal portello, e l’urlo disperato di una ragazza che chiamava quell’uomo, lo seguì rimbombando prepotentemente nella valle, sovrastando ogni altro suono.

L’elicottero girò in cerchio perdendo vistosamente quota, ed avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suolo senza ormai più alcun controllo. La bionda, subito iniziò a scendere verso valle, era pericoloso, lo sapeva, ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio. Potevano esserci sopravvissuti armati, o peggio, potevano andare li i loro aggressori, oppure potevano arrivare un mare di vaganti affamati. Ma doveva andare, doveva provare a scoprire qualcosa su quanto appena accaduto davanti ai suoi occhi. Forse avrebbe potuto recuperare armi, medicine, provviste, o se fosse stata più fortunata, le informazioni che tanto cercava. La sua corsa rapida sulla riva scoscesa rischiò di farla cadere almeno un paio di volte, ma alla fine riuscì a raggiungere il confine del bosco. Si fermò a debita distanza, per quanto la voglia e la foga di scoprire le cose fosse tanta, Elyza doveva essere prudente. Quella qualità la avrebbe fatta sopravvivere a lungo li fuori, così con l’aiuto del cannocchiale montato sul suo fucile, studiò attentamente la situazione, restando immersa nell’ultima parte di quella folta vegetazione, senza rivelare ai sopravvissuti, che ora vedeva chiaramente essere in quattro, la sua presenza in quel luogo sperduto.

 

*****

 

Lo schianto poteva andare decisamente peggio, Jake si riprese per primo dal forte impatto, e dopo aver sbattuto svariate volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco l’ambiente attorno a se, si tolse dalla testa le cuffie con microfono, e prestò attenzione alla donna sedutagli accanto al posto di guida. La scosse un paio di volte lasciandole il tempo di riprendere i sensi, dopo di che, slacciandosi la cinghia di sicurezza si accertò delle sue condizioni.

 

  * Tutto ok? – Chiede quando lo sguardo del pilota si puntò ancora un po’ spaesato su di lui. La donna annuì ed il ragazzo si alzò passando nel retro dell’abitacolo a controllare la situazione degli altri passeggeri.
  * Jake, aiutami! – Ordinò la ragazza più giovane vedendolo sporgersi nel retro dell’abitacolo.



 

L’elicottero era atterrato riverso sul fianco destro, il lato dove si era seduta Alicia dopo che Travis, il compagno di sua madre, era stato colpito da un proiettile e oramai in fin di vita si era gettato giù dal portello. Luciana le era finita completamente addosso, e la ragazza si trovava bloccata dalla cintura di sicurezza, in bilico sul sedile inclinato, e col peso dell’altra donna incosciente a bloccarla. Jake sollevò quindi Luciana portandola fuori dall’elicottero, liberando di quel peso Alicia, che finalmente riuscì a riprendere a respirare a pieni polmoni. Il pilota la aiutò a sganciare la cintura e poi assieme a lei, scese seguendo Jake sino ad un gruppo di rocce lì a poca distanza, dove con cautela depositò a terra Luciana.

Fortunatamente l’elicottero non aveva preso fuoco, e non era nemmeno esploso, probabilmente aveva perso carburante per uno dei colpi subiti, e lo schianto, per merito del pilota, non era stato poi così violento da procurare ai suoi passeggeri traumi molto seri. Certo erano tutti scossi, e un po’ ammaccati si trascinavano lontano dal mezzo a fatica. Ma la cosa più sconfortante, era che, avevano ancora quasi venti miglia da percorrere prima di arrivare al ranch.  Però, dopotutto, erano vivi.

Un po’ di pioggia cominciava a cadere, ed il cielo era ormai completamente buio, sia per il fatto che oramai fosse diventata notte già da un po’, che per la comparsa di quei grossi nuvoloni, quindi l’unica cosa che potevano fare con Luciana in quelle condizioni, era quella di accamparsi li per la notte, aspettando la venuta del nuovo giorno.

 

*****

 

Solo quando le luci dell’alba iniziano a rischiarare la vallata, finalmente Elyza riuscì ad avere una visuale più nitida sui sopravvissuti del disastro aereo. Un ragazzo probabilmente con un paio d’anni più di lei stava seduto con il fucile stretto tra le mani a fare la guardia, e tre ragazze. Una di cui, a prima vista pareva essere ferita.  La bionda restò a fissarli mentre si risvegliano, iniziando a guardarsi attorno spaesati per decidere il da farsi. La donna che sembrava essere la più anziana del gruppo, si mise a parlare con il ragazzo che faceva la guardia. La messicana ferita, rimase rannicchiata tra i massi riparandosi così dalla pioggerellina e continuando a sonnecchiare. Mentre l’ultima ragazza, una giovane, col fisico snello e slanciato, dai lunghi capelli ondulati castani, se ne stava in disparte con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Non ci volle molto per Elyza, a capire di chi fosse l’urlo udito la notte precedente. Guardando quelle persone sapeva per certo, provenisse proprio da lei. Incuriosita dalla sua figura iniziò a osservarla dal cannocchiale, scorgendo i lineamenti affilati del suo volto magro, e la morbida curva delle sue labbra carnose. Pur essendo completamente stravolta, con il volto sporco, i capelli in disordine ed increspati per colpa l’aria umida, quella ragazza era una di una bellezza disarmante. Dopo la morte di Jessica, dalla quale nonostante fosse passato un anno, Elyza non si era ancora ripresa, la bionda non si era mai permessa prima di questo momento, di pensare di poter incontrare qualcuno che potesse accendere ancora il suo interesse. Ma quella giovane ragazza, in qualche modo, le stava smuovendo sensazioni e desideri da tempo dimenticati.

Dopo una breve discussione, impossibile da udire a quella distanza, i quattro superstiti, recuperano lo stretto indispensabile, e si incamminano lentamente a piedi, lontano da quel posto sfortunato. Elyza si tenne a distanza, e con molta cautela li seguì lungo la vallata. Non aveva ancora capito per quale motivo lo stesse facendo, se era stata spinta dalla curiosità, dalla preoccupazione, o se stava ancora seguendo il suo obbiettivo principale di trovare provviste, cose utili per la sopravvivenza, e soprattutto quelle informazioni che da un anno a questa parte la tormentavano. O forse semplicemente, voleva scoprire di più su quell’incantevole creatura. No quello sicuramente non poteva essere… in ogni caso, Elyza Lex si ritrovò a camminare furtiva, seguendo da lontano i passi di quegli sconosciuti, sperando di riuscire a mantenere l’anonimato senza perderli fino alla loro destinazione.

Camminarono per ore, ma la donna dai tratti ispanici era sempre più debole, così furono costretti a fermarsi più volte per darle il tempo di riprendersi. Il clima era decisamente migliorato, la pioggerellina della mattina aveva smesso di cadere, e le nuvole ora chiare nel cielo erano rischiarate dalla luce del sole, donando all’ambiente una strana luminosità eterea.

Doveva essere tardi oramai, perché i quattro che la precedevano iniziarono a sistemarsi per la notte. Ed in effetti il sole si intravedeva basso nel cielo verso ovest, già pronto a sparire, per lasciare la scena, al buio del manto stellato dietro alle nuvole. La bionda ancora non aveva capito chi fossero quelle persone, ne dove fossero dirette, tantomeno se potesse fidarsi a rivelare la sua presenza. Così mentre gli sconosciuti si accingevano ad accendere un fuoco, lei stretta nel suo giubbotto di pelle, si arrampicava tra le frasche di un grande albero per stare più al sicuro, senza dover fare i conti con qualche vagante disperso per la boscaglia. L’indomani sperava di svegliarsi prima di loro e di riuscire a seguirli fino al loro campo, ma in quel momento aveva bisogno di mangiare qualcosa e di riposare un po’ anche lei, così dopo aver sgranocchiato della carne essiccata, aggrappata in modo sicuro a quell’albero sprofondò in un sonno pesante.

Il rumore di tre spari a poca distanza fece saltare la bionda sul ramo, che subito strinse il fucile tra le mani e si mise all’erta scrutando la zona. Da quella posizione, riusciva a sentire il nauseabondo puzzo di putrefazione a cui oramai il mondo intero aveva dovuto fare l’abitudine, e dopo nemmeno due minuti la vide. Appena fuori dalla boscaglia su quel piccolo sentiero a pochi metri da lei, la più giovane del gruppo stava camminando per tornare al focolare. Il cielo ora era finalmente limpido, e la luce dei raggi della luna le illuminava quel viso stanco e tirato ma ugualmente tanto bello da togliere il fiato. Un quarto sparo fece fermare la ragazza per un infinito attimo, ed Elyza si perse qualche istante a catturarne i particolari, almeno quelli visibili con quella scarsa illuminazione. Poco dopo anche il ragazzo passò di li, la pistola fumante ancora in mano e lo sguardo basso, cupo, come se avesse appena dovuto fare qualcosa che non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto fare. Entrambi tornarono nella direzione dove si erano accampati, in quel luogo dove poche ore prima avevano acceso il fuoco ora spento, ed Elyza da quella posizione contava solo tre persone. Subito la sua mente pensò che uno di quei proiettili esplosi, era stato destinato all’altra donna che fino a poco prima era con loro. Solo a quel punto, quando tutto sembrava essere tornato tranquillo, ed oramai non poteva più fare nulla, la bionda si concesse il lusso di rilassarsi e di tornare a riposare per le poche ore che ancora mancavano all’alba.

 

*****

 

Il mattino seguente Alicia e Jake, ancora scossi per l’attacco di quei tre morti la notte precedente, che avevano causato la perdita della loro compagna di viaggio, si decisero a partire per quello che sarebbe stato il loro posto sicuro, il ranch dove viveva Jake. Probabilmente causa della faticata del giorno precedente, sommata alla sua ferita alla spalla che sicuramente le aveva fatto perdere molto sangue, e di conseguenza molte forze, Luciana era ancora priva di sensi, così dovettero portarla via di peso. Nel giro di un paio d’ore, sul fondo di un’immensa radura, come un miraggio, davanti ai loro occhi comparve il ranch. Il luogo che Jake chiamava casa, il luogo nel quale Alicia avrebbe dovuto ritrovare la sua famiglia. La ragazza non si sarebbe mai immaginata un posto tanto grande, con una comunità così numerosa, così organizzata, e, a prima impressione ben funzionante. Doveva essere arrivata in un posto sicuro finalmente, eppure, fino a che non aveva posato Luciana a terra appena dentro il cancello, e non aveva visto sua madre correrle incontro per abbracciarla, al sicuro non ci si era sentita affatto. Tutta quella gente che non conosceva, stava osservando lei e Luciana in modo circospetto, e si guardinghi avvicinarono solo a parlare con Jake. Ma una volta stretta tra le braccia di Madison, si lasciò coccolare per qualche istante, non pensando a tutti i pericoli che potevano ancora circondarla, sentendosi in qualche modo a casa. Solo qualche attimo dopo, si sentì crollare nuovamente il mondo sotto i piedi. Sua madre chiedeva dove fosse Travis, e lei si ritrovò a farfugliare frasi incomplete, un po’ sconnesse, colme di dispiacere e di scuse, per dire a sua madre che il suo compagno non ce l’aveva fatta.

 

  * Lucy, Lucy. – Nick, dall’interno del ranch arrivò correndo per poi buttarsi in ginocchio accanto alla sua ragazza.



 

Ad Alicia tutto parve surreale, sua madre era crollata a terra pochi passi avanti a lei, suo fratello Nick, era accasciato su Luciana, e Jake stava raccontando a qualcuno ciò che era accaduto. Ogni cosa le sembrava distorta e distante. Poi arrivò Troy. Lui era il fratello minore di Jake, non era un ragazzo molto raccomandabile per quel che aveva visto, e difatti la situazione al suo arrivo degenerò. Il ragazzo estrae la pistola e la puntò su Luciana. Solo per il rischio che si potesse trasformare all’interno del ranch, era già pronto a ucciderla piuttosto che tentare di guarirla, e mettere a rischio l’intera comunità. Sembrava non voler dare alla ragazza nessuna possibilità di salvarsi. Madison tirò da parte Alicia, e Nick apparentemente si arrese al volere di quel ragazzo, lasciando che si avvicinasse a Luciana con il colpo carico in canna.

 

  * Lo faccio io. Lo faccio io… - Disse in tono sicuro il ragazzo bloccando l’azione di Troy, e facendo restare tutti a bocca aperta. – Spetta me farlo. – Proseguì convinto guardando il ragazzo armato dritto in faccia. Tutti osservarono la scena con stupore, allibiti. Alicia e Madison mostrarono anche una certa preoccupazione, ed un po’ di terrore per ciò che Nick si era appena proposto di fare.
  * D’accordo, va bene. – Affermò Troy passando la pistola all’altro ragazzo in piedi accanto a lui.



 

Nick afferrò la pistola con decisione, guardò Luciana che ancora giaceva a terra assopita e rantolante, a quel punto alzando l’arma, si voltò verso Troy puntandogliela contro. Tutti i residenti di quella comunità, che si erano ammassati al cancello a curiosare, non esitarono un istante a prendere le difese di Troy sfoderando le loro pistole e puntando i fucili verso Nick. Ma il ragazzo non si fece intimorire, e tantomeno posò l’arma fino che Jeremiah Otto, uno dei fondatori del ranch, non gli garantì che la sua ragazza sarebbe stata curata. E così dopo qualche attimo di panico e tensione, tra i residenti di quella comunità, e i nuovi arrivati della famiglia Clark, Luciana venne portata in infermeria. Lo spettacolo era finito, ed uno ad uno tutti rientrano nelle loro abitazioni. Tutti tranne Alicia che tentò in qualche modo di stare vicina a sua madre, che però la allontanò per restare sola nel suo dolore. Una volta che sua figlia se ne era andata, finalmente si lasciò andare piangendo la perdita di Travis.

Ad Alicia non restò altro che dirigersi all’infermeria, ed è in quell’infermeria che per la prima volta in vita sua, Nick, si ritrova ad agire come un fratello maggiore, stringendo tra le braccia la piccola Clark, che si lasciò andare nel pianto che dallo schianto con l’elicottero, aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento. La maggior parte delle persone aveva perso ogni speranza, aveva perso la propria umanità da quando era giunta l’apocalisse, ma Nick, che il fondo lo aveva toccato molto prima, e che era stato uno sbandato per tutta la sua adolescenza, Nick, era diventato un uomo migliore di molti altri che nel vecchio mondo lo avrebbero solo guardato storto criticandolo. Da quando la sua tossicodipendenza si era placata, e finalmente aveva capito, che le cose importanti della vita non passavano dall’ago di una siringa, aveva preso in mano il suo futuro, imparando a sopravvivere meglio di chiunque altro in quel pericoloso mondo ricolmo di morte, prendendosi cura delle persone a cui teneva veramente.

Più tardi quello stesso pomeriggio la famiglia Clark si riunì nella propria stanza, si ragguagliarono sulle ultime 48 ore passate separati. Madison volle sapere come fosse morto Travis, ed Alicia dovette rivivere quegli attimi traumatici dell’attacco all’elicottero, dovette ricordare lo sguardo del suo patrigno mentre si lasciava cadere dal portello, dovette rivivere quell’atroce momento. Ricordò del brusco atterraggio, della paura, dello smarrimento, e della solitudine che sentiva nel cuore. Ricordò del difficile tragitto a piedi per arrivare li, della perdita del loro pilota, dello stato di salute pessimo di Luciana, e del come l’aveva portata li solo per il bene di Nick. Parlarono anche del futuro, e di ciò che sarebbe stato meglio fare. La decisione di Madison fu irremovibile, per lei il ranch sembrava l’opzione migliore per sopravvivere in maniera più sicura e normale possibile.

 

*****

 

Erano passati un paio di giorni, da quando il gruppo di sopravvissuti dell’elicottero era arrivato al Ranch. Elyza da quel momento, stava ispezionando e tenendo sotto controllo la zona, si era procurata un rifugio sicuro, e si era accampata in quel luogo per non farsi vedere. Voleva capire più precisamente chi fosse tutta quella gente, come funzionasse la loro comunità, chi di loro era veramente al comando, su chi avrebbe potuto contare, e chi invece avrebbe dovuto temere se avesse deciso di presentarsi li.

Aveva riconosciuto l’anziano signore che sembrava essere al comando, ricordava di averlo visto parlare con suo padre quando era poco più di una bambina. Da quel che ricordava, e da quel che aveva capito osservandoli, Jeremiah Otto, così si chiamava quell’uomo, aveva due figli maschi, sua moglie era venuta a mancare prima di tutto questo, e questo ranch era stato costruito con lo scopo di sopravvivere ad una catastrofe. Era nato con l’idea di essere un posto sicuro per una grande comunità, autonoma in tutto e per tutto. Suo padre, molti anni fa, le aveva raccontato di questo luogo, ma lei non era sicura che esistesse davvero, e tantomeno che fossero riusciti a resistere per tutto quel tempo. I morti erano pericolosi, ma allo stesso tempo agivano solo per istinto, erano primitivi e prevedibili una volta individuati. Ma a chiunque fosse rimasto vivo, un posto del genere avrebbe fatto sicuramente gola. Ed Elyza, aveva imparato che spesso, un piccolo gruppo di vivi, era peggio di una mandria intera di morti che ti veniva incontro.

Il ranch in ogni caso, le era sembrato davvero un luogo sicuro. Era da giorni che osservava la comunità lavorare nei campi, allevare il bestiame, e svolgere le comuni attività quotidiane. Era un luogo tranquillo, si c’erano le guardie a tutti i cancelli, qualcuna di ronda attorno alla recinzione esterna, ma erano li più che altro, per accertarsi che nessun pericolo entrasse a distruggere il loro piccolo paradiso, immerso nel verde della vallata. Non fece nemmeno a tempo a pensarlo, che qualcosa in lontananza attirò la sua attenzione, le fiamme di un grande incendio stavano divampando, mangiandosi una delle case all’interno del ranch. Cosa poteva essere successo? Non aveva visto nessuno avvicinarsi, e a quell’ora quasi tutti stavano dormendo. Qualche minuto dopo, distratta nell’osservare gli uomini, correre con secchi ricolmi d’acqua per placare le fiamme, che invece di diminuire parevano danzare sempre più alte nel cielo scuro della notte, si ritrovò con una pistola puntata dietro la nuca, ed un braccio stretto attorno al collo.

 

  * Dammi il fucile. – Una voce maschile, ruvida, con uno strano accento glielo comandò. Ed Elyza si ritrovò costretta ad obbedire. – Anche la pistola bionda, e non fare scherzi! – La ragazza estrasse l’arma dalla fondina e la passa all’uomo alle sue spalle.
  * Ti sei appena preso tutto quello che ho, lasciami andare per favore. – Lo supplicò quasi, cercando di apparire una ragazza indifesa e spaventata.
  * Mettiti in ginocchio. – Ordinò l’uomo come se non l’avesse sentita, caricando il cane del suo revolver, ed Elyza obbedì. – Mani dietro la schiena. – Aggiunge prima di avvicinarsi a lei.
  * Non uccidermi ti prego. – Disse continuando a fingere paura, ma dal modo in cui si stava comportando l’uomo, sapeva già che non l’avrebbe uccisa.
  * Servi più da viva che da morta. – Disse ad un soffio dal suo orecchio iniziando a stringere la corda attorno ai suoi polsi.
  * Ti ho già detto che non ho più niente. – Ribadì con quel finto terrore nella voce.
  * Tu hai informazioni, e il mio capo sarà felice di sentirle. – Confessò l’uomo strattonandola per un braccio per tirarla in piedi.



 

Con lo stesso modo di fare grezzo la fece voltare e le indicò la direzione da prendere, solo a quel punto la bionda riuscì a vedere il volto del suo assalitore. Non aveva più di trent’anni, portava una lunga coda di cavallo nera ed aveva i lati della testa perfettamente rasati, inoltre la sua carnagione olivastra, anzi tendente al rossiccio, le indicava la sua origine di nativo americano. Si era appena fatta catturare da uno degli ultimi indiani d’America, che sapeva popolavano quelle montagne nei tempi antichi, e a quanto pare le popolavano ancora. Fino che sarebbe stata utile, non avrebbe corso rischi. Contava di farsi portare al loro campo per scoprire dove fossero, e poi dopo aver registrato informazioni anche su di loro, avrebbe trovato come sempre un modo per scappare.

Venne imbavagliata, e caricata nel cassone di uno dei due pick up, vecchi ed un po’ arrugginiti, sorvegliati da un altro ragazzo armato di fucile.

 

  * Stai lì buona e non ti accadrà niente. – Disse il suo rapitore in modo convincente e severo facendo un cenno di intesa all’altro uomo.



 

Elyza dubitava fortemente che questi due sapessero chi fosse, probabilmente credevano fosse del ranch di Otto, e non potevano sbagliarsi più di così. Lei era finita li per caso, era li solo perché aveva deciso di seguire quella ragazzina, che per qualche assurdo motivo aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Era uscita a cercare indizi su chi avesse ucciso Jessica, trovare nuovi rifornimenti, e magari sopravvissuti idonei alla loro comunità sicura. Era partita dalla base con la sua amica Raven, e si erano separate al secondo giorno di viaggio, per coprire una superficie più ampia. Dalla base militare a sud di San Diego, vedendo che quel posto non era più proprietà dell’esercito, si erano divise, e lei si era addentrata nell’entroterra in su per le montagne, mentre Raven, aveva preso la strada per il confine con il Messico. Ora dopo giorni lontana da casa, si ritrovava con il solito pugno di mosche tra le mani. L’unica cosa che aveva scoperto, era che nelle aree verdi vicine a San Diego c’era molta più vita, e molte più risorse, di quanto avesse mai immaginato.

La bionda, era confinata ancora in quel furgone con le mani legate, l’uomo di guardia, passeggiava avanti a indietro ad un paio di metri dai veicoli parcheggiati uno accanto all’altro. Poco dopo, alcuni uomini arrivarono di corsa ai mezzi, salendo rapidi, e mettendo in moto. Quello che l’aveva catturata, salì nel cassone del pick up, e sedendosi al suo fianco, le puntò tra le costole la pistola guardandola in cagnesco.

La carovana di veicoli partì alzando un bel polverone dietro di loro, e dando ai passeggeri stipati nei cassoni dei mezzi, la vista del ranch in lontananza, ancora più chiara e luminosa per la luce delle fiamme. Ma cosa diavolo stava accadendo davvero? Cosa volevano sapere da lei questi uomini? E poi chi diavolo erano davvero? Tutto quel che sapeva per certo, era che si stava cacciando in un bel casino. E questo solo per aver seguito una stupida ragazzina… ma per quanto continuasse a cercare giustificazioni e scuse, era li proprio a causa di quella ragazza. E se avesse avuto la possibilità di tornare indietro nel tempo, l’avrebbe seguita altre mille volte. Ad ogni modo, oramai le cose si erano messe così. Sperava almeno, che avrebbe scoperto qualcuna delle risposte che stava cercando. Poi sarebbe fuggita, e sarebbe tornata li da lei.


	2. Capitolo 2

Il caldo torrido del deserto, ed il sole cocente, stavano iniziando a sfiancarla. La giovane ragazza dai lineamenti ispanici, si asciugò per l’ennesima volta il sudore dalla fronte con l’avambraccio, e prese l’ultimo sorso di acqua dalla sua tanica ormai vuota. Ma perché cavolo le era venuto in mente, di andare giù fino al confine con il Messico? Lo stesso giorno che si era separata da Elyza, alla periferia della città, aveva trovato una jeep ancora intatta, era riuscita a procurarsi anche un po’ di carburante per il viaggio, ma ovviamente non era bastato. E ora, nel bel mezzo del nulla, si era ritrovata sfinita, accaldata, e senza nemmeno più un goccio d’acqua.

Se non avesse trovato alla svelta un riparo, e qualcosa da bere, sarebbe sicuramente morta, ed il suo cadavere si sarebbe trascinato poi affamato, in quell’area deserta chissà per quanto tempo. E poi come se fosse un miraggio eccolo li, uno strappo nella rete, ed in un attimo oltrepassò il confine, si precipitò giù dalla scarpata, correndo verso quegli unici due alberi, alla ricerca di un briciolo di ombra per riprendersi da quel caldo infernale. Raven, si accasciò stravolta poggiandosi al troco dell’esile pianticella, e crollò per la stanchezza.

Un respiro rantolante la riportò nel mondo reale, facendole spalancare gli occhi di scatto, mentre automaticamente la mano correva alla pistola nella fondina legata alla coscia destra. Un vagante, uno solo. Il primo da quando quella mattina aveva finito il carburante, ed aveva deciso di proseguire a piedi. Decise di non voler attirare l’attenzione di chiunque fosse nei paraggi, così lasciò la pistola li dov’era, sganciò la sicura del fodero sul fianco estraendone il suo pugnale da sopravvivenza. Il morto ancora non si era accorto di lei, e puntava zoppicante in un’altra direzione. Ma Raven aveva imparato che risparmiare quelle creature quando non costava grande fatica eliminarle, poteva diventare un rischio poi quando avessero trovato compagnia. Quindi con calma e senza fare rumore, gli si avvicinò da dietro, e con un movimento veloce e deciso, gli piantò la lama nel cranio, donando all’uomo che era prima di trasformarsi, la sua meritata pace. Gli ispezionò le tasche attentamente, una gomma da masticare nel taschino della camicia, un accendino nella tasca posteriore dei jeans oramai consunti, e tre proiettili calibro 22 nella tasca davanti. Non erano il calibro del suo revolver, ma decise comunque di prenderli, di questi tempi erano sicuramente una buona merce di scambio con i vivi, e poi le calibro 22, erano molto comuni quando il mondo era ancora normale, la probabilità di trovarne una era ancora abbastanza elevata.

Il sole stava andando a sparire per lasciare la scena alla luna, che in quel momento si intravedeva già nell’azzurro cielo Messicano. Raven ancora terribilmente assetata e stanca, si rimise in marcia immediatamente, con la speranza di trovare rifugio alla svelta nei pressi della città più vicina al confine, Tijuana.

Le prime stelle iniziavano a comparire, e la luce già da un po’ non era più sufficiente ad illuminare il cammino, poi i primi segni di civiltà comparirono alla vista della ragazza, che con le ultime energie arrivò finalmente al lato di una strada asfaltata, la prima che vedeva da un paio di giorni a questa parte. Poco più avanti, scorse delle auto tra il ciglio e una piccola piazzola laterale, sicuramente erano state abbandonate. Quando infine vi arrivò vicino, notò anche che erano incidentate, e rigorosamente svuotate dal carburante. Azione non eseguita anche per i proprietari, ancora agonizzanti al volante dopo chissà quanto tempo. Così come aveva fatto prima con quell’unico vagante incontrato, tirò fuori il suo coltello e li finì, il estrasse dalle auto, rovistandogli poi in ogni tasca, ed in sportello dei mezzi alla ricerca della bramata acqua. La gola era ormai secca, le labbra arse dal caldo e dal sole, la pelle del volto già colorita di natura era quasi ustionata, e i brividi, iniziavano ad incresparle tutto il corpo, a causa dello sbalzo termico dalla giornata, passata a ribattoni sotto il sole. Stava perdendo le speranze, quelle auto erano state ripulite completamente, ma nel bagagliaio dell’ultima vettura finalmente la sua salvezza. Ci volle un po’ per aprirlo, era incastrato per la botta ricevuta probabilmente nell’incidente, ma quando ci riuscì, capì che ogni singolo sforzo fatto ne era valso la pena. Al suo interno c’era un borsone da viaggio, una corda, una coperta, e una tanica da due litri d’acqua. Raven la prese immediatamente, la aprì e la portò subito alle labbra. Bevve avidamente fino che ebbe il fiato. Il liquido, anche se caldo come il piscio, le scorreva giù per la gola alleviando il bruciore accumulato durante il giorno, la sua bocca completamente asciutta, finalmente trovava un briciolo di sollievo. Prese una lunga boccata d’aria annaspando in cerca di ossigeno, e poi si gettò di nuovo sulla tanica. Ora la sua sete si era momentaneamente placata, così raccolse gli oggetti che si trovavano in quel baule, ed entrò nell’abitacolo del furgoncino, nel quale sarebbe stata più comoda per passare la notte. Si stese sul sedile posteriore, si avvolse nella coperta, e in men che non si dica si addormentò.

 

Il mattino seguente, i primi raggi di sole la svegliarono, e dopo aver rilasciato un sonoro lamento da far invidia al morto più marcio della terra, Raven uscì dalla coperta mettendosi a sedere sul sedile che le aveva fatto da materasso quella notte. Solo dopo iniziò a frugare nel borsone che aveva trovato la sera precedente. Sembrava non esserci davvero nulla di interessante, almeno fino che la sua mano non si scontrò con qualcosa di freddo, di metallico. La fortuna pareva essere dalla sua, una Smith & Wesson. Non era in ottime condizioni, ma era pur sempre un arma da fuoco. Estrasse il caricatore… vuoto. Solo un colpo in canna, più i tre proiettili che aveva trovato il giorno prima, ora aveva ben 4 colpi in più. L’unico problema, era che quell’arma, non vedeva un po’ d’olio da chissà quanti anni, ed il carrello già eseguendo il movimento di carica scorreva decisamente male arrivando quasi a incepparsi. Ma Raven sapeva il fatto suo, decise di tenerla, e non appena avesse trovato il materiale giusto, l’avrebbe fatta tornare come nuova.

Mise la sicura e infilò l’arma nella cintura dei pantaloni, svuotò il borsone dalle cose inutili, e prese solo il necessario. Solo allora scese e si incamminò verso il centro abitato, in cerca di provviste e rifornimenti. Nemmeno cinque minuti di passeggiata, e notò una strada sterrata entrare tra un insolita chiazza di folta vegetazione, così si addentrò per dare un occhio.

 

  * Mi prendi per il culo? – Disse dopo giorni che non parlava con nessuno, alzando lo sguardo al cielo, con la voce roca per l’inutilizzo.



 

Davanti a lei, una modesta casetta apparentemente disabitata, ma comunque ben protetta. Le finestre erano accuratamente bloccate con assi di legno, la porta chiusa a chiave sembrava molto robusta. Facendo il giro del fabbricato, si accorse dell’unica finestra aperta al secondo piano, proprio sopra il tetto del box.

Raven si arrampicò sulla catasta di legna accanto ad esso, si attaccò con forza al tetto del garage, e si issò sopra alla copertura spiovente. Arrivata alla finestra, decise di non volere sorprese, quindi con il calcio della pistola batté qualche colpo sul serramento, per attirare così i possibili abitanti della casa. Attese un minuto buono, e ripeté l’azione. Stava per decidere di saltare all’interno, quando improvvisamente sentì un grugnito provenire dal fondo della scala.

 

  * Hey bello vieni a prendermi! – Lo richiamò a se la ragazza con la sua ironia.



 

Lo zombi saliva la scala lentamente, un gradino alla volta, con un piede che strisciava sullo spigolo di ogni scalino, rischiando di farlo cadere ad ogni singolo passo.

 

  * Coraggio ragazzo, ci sei quasi. Non hai fame? Guarda qui che bel bocconcino che sono. – Scherzò Raven al sicuro sul tetto fuori da quella finestra, mentre il suo nuovo amico morto, faceva gli ultimi passi per arrivare al pianerottolo.



 

La ragazza si tirò da parte all’apertura, mentre lo zombi dai riflessi decisamente lenti si affacciò a braccia distese, tirandosi in avanti senza ancora aver capito dove fosse finita la sua colazione. È a quel punto, che con un colpo veloce e sicuro, il pugnale della latina, gli si conficca nel bel mezzo del cranio putrefatto, penetrando nel suo cervello, e donandogli finalmente la grazia. Dopo un paio di secondi, Raven lo afferrò per la cinta tirandolo fuori dalla finestra, e facendolo scivolare lungo il tetto sino a cadere sul retro della casa. Con agilità saltò all’interno dell’abitazione, e per prima cosa, si diresse al piano superiore. Tutte le porte erano chiuse, così accese la torcia per guardarsi attorno, e bussò su ogni porta, per vedere se all’interno qualcosa rianimato da quel suono, potesse iniziare a muoversi. Niente, nessun lamento, nessun rumore. Due camere da letto vuote, e stessa cosa anche per il bagno.

Con cautela richiuse tutto, e scese al piano inferiore. Un grande salone deserto, una modesta cucina anch’essa vuota, e un piccolo sgabuzzino fornito di uno scafale pieno di provviste. Un leggero ticchettio su di una superficie metallica attirò la sua attenzione, la ragazza si voltò di scatto verso quel suono proveniente dal lavandino, il rubinetto stava gocciolando. Per qualche strano motivo, in quel posto c’era ancora acqua corrente! Cosa, che non le era capitata di trovare molto spesso, quando era tanto lontana da casa. Corse immediatamente al piano superiore, frugò nelle stanze alla ricerca di un cambio pulito, poi aprì il getto della doccia, vi si fiondò sotto all’istante per lavare via la stanchezza e lo sporco, di quei giorni a trascinarsi per il deserto. Oramai era ufficiale, quella casa sarebbe stata il suo piccolo angolo di paradiso sicuro, almeno per il periodo di tempo, in cui si sarebbe trattenuta da quelle parti.

Anche i fornelli funzionavano, la casa aveva l’impianto del gas provvisto di bombole, e fortunatamente per lei, erano ancora cariche. Andò nella dispensa, ringraziando l’uomo che aveva accumulato tutte quelle provviste, prese del cibo, e si cucinò qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Era da giorni che si nutriva soltanto con carne essiccata, e barrette energetiche probabilmente scadute da anni, che lei ed Elyza, aveva trovato in un minimarket al primo giorno di esplorazione.

Dopo essersi lavata, ed aver riempito lo stomaco, fu solo in quel momento che la vide. Su un vecchio mobile polveroso del soggiorno c’era una radio militare collegata ad una batteria di un’auto, e poco distante la foto incorniciata di due agenti in divisa. Immediatamente corse a quel mobile, vi tirò vicino la poltrona, e dopo essersi seduta provò a girare la manopola di accensione della radio. Sentì un click, e poi il fruscio delle onde di frequenza leggermente disturbato. Spostò i canali per vedere se qualcuno stesse trasmettendo qualcosa, e poi tra i mille fruscii finalmente una voce.

 

  * C’è nessuno? Qualcuno mi sente? – Chiese con disperazione la voce di un uomo.
  * Chi parla? – Domandò di rimando la latina.
  * Oh grazie al cielo! – Rispose con una punta di sollievo lo sconosciuto. – Ho bisogno di aiuto, ti prego. – Disse con agitazione e terrore.
  * – Rispose con sicurezza Raven cercando di calmarlo. – Chi sei? Dove ti trovi? – Chiese per poterlo aiutare.
  * Ti prego aiutami stanno per entrare! – La disperazione e la paura presero il sopravvento, lo poteva sentire. Le cose stavano per mettersi davvero male per quel poveretto, ed un senso di angoscia misto a impotenza si fecero largo nella ragazza che cercava di aiutarlo.
  * Non posso aiutarti se non mi dici dove sei. – Disse a modi rimprovero cercando di scuoterlo per ricevere una reazione.
  * Oh Dio no! – Fu il grido disperato che ottenne.
  * Hey calmati e dimmi dove ti trovi. – Riprovò la ragazza con più calma.
  * No! – Strillò lui un’altra volta. – Oddio stanno entrando. – Continuò con disperazione, mentre una botta probabilmente di una porta che si sfonda sovrastò il resto. – No! Noooooo. – Furono le ultime grida che sentì tra i grugniti dei morti, che probabilmente affamati stavano addentando la loro preda, poi la comunicazione cadde.



 

Era uno sconosciuto, probabilmente a miglia di distanza, e probabilmente non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per lui, ma sentirlo gridare mentre veniva mangiato vivo dall’altro lato della radio, era stato comunque terrificante. Aveva passato momenti davvero terribili in tutti quegli anni, aveva visto cose disgustose e rivoltanti, aveva sentito grida disumane di gente morente, a volte anche di amici, ed anche se era capitato talmente tante volte da non poterle nemmeno ricordare tutte, non ci aveva mai fatto l’abitudine alla mote di una persona. Oramai non poteva fare più niente per quell’uomo, quindi riprese a cercare una frequenza buona per trasmettere, una di quelle di emergenza per contattare casa.

 

  * Santa Claus, Principessa, qui è Corvo, mi ricevete? – Nessuna risposta. Girò ancora la manopola e poi riprovò. – Santa Claus, Principessa, qui è Corvo, mi ricevete? – Ancora niente. – Santa Claus, Principessa, qui è Corvo, mi ricevete? – Sembrava non esserci nessuno ma il fruscio della radio cambiò leggermente. – Santa Claus, Principessa, qui è Corvo, mi ricevete? – Il suono di una voce gracchiante e disturbato uscì a scatti così per un’ultima volta risistemò la frequenza e ripeté. – Santa Claus, Principessa, qui è Corvo, mi ricevete?
  * Corvo, qui Santa Claus, ti riceviamo forte e chiaro!- Era la voce familiare del Tenente Green.
  * È bello sentire finalmente una voce da casa Santa Claus. – Rispose con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra la latina.
  * Raven! – Una voce femminile alquanto preoccupata risuonò dall’altoparlante della radio, e il sorriso di Raven si ampliò all’istante in maniera esagerata.
  * Hey tesoro, come va da quelle parti? – Domandò allegra e spensierata, come se nulla fosse, come avrebbe fatto un tempo sentendo per telefono la sua fidanzata.
  * Qui è la solita noia… - Rispose l’altra tranquilla in un primo momento. – Ma non pensare di spostare la conversazione su di noi! Perché non sei con Lex? – La rimproverò immediatamente ritrovando la lucidità, e facendole quella domanda scomoda che entrambe stavano aspettando.
  * Ci siamo separate tre giorni fa per seguire due piste diverse. – Disse in modo professionale spiegando la situazione.
  * Dove sei? – Altra domanda scontata, e Raven non era affatto sicura che la risposta sarebbe piaciuta alla sua dolce metà.
  * Dalle parti di Tijuana, a casa dello sceriffo. – Disse cercando di mantenere un tono sicuro.
  * In Messico? – Chiese infatti sorpresa e stupita. - E lo sceriffo è li? – Domandò poi immediatamente il Vicecomandante.
  * È sul retro… ma credo sia un po’ morto. – Ammise la latina in uno sbuffo.
  * Raven… - La voce all’altro capo della radio era davvero preoccupata, ed anche un po’ sconsolata. Avevano discusso prima di partire per questa missione, e lei le aveva promesso che non avrebbe fatto cazzate, di stare tranquilla, che tanto ci sarebbe sempre stata Elyza a guardarle le spalle. Ma ovviamente quella promessa l’aveva già infranta.
  * Hey va tutto bene. Sto bene. – Cercò di rassicurarla. – Userò questo posto come base, è un luogo sicuro, lo sceriffo lo aveva sistemato bene. Poi c’è la radio… chiamerò tutti i giorni per fare rapporto. – Spiegò con calma e convinzione, poi non ricevendo alcuna risposta aggiunse un’ultima cosa. – Te lo prometto.
  * Non hanno poi questo gran valore le tue promesse, tanto le infrangi sempre. – Con quella frase ricca di sarcasmo e una punta di delusione, l’aveva colpita ed affondata. Se fosse stata la al suo fianco, sicuramente avrebbe cercato un modo senza usare le parole per farle capire che le dispiaceva terribilmente, che non voleva farla preoccupare in quella maniera, che stava andando tutto bene, e soprattutto che sarebbe tornata presto. Non fece tempo a trovare nulla di sensato da dire se non un banale “scusami” o “mi dispiace”, che Anya riprese a parlare. – Almeno cerca di tornare indietro tutta intera.
  * Ci vuole molto più di un apocalissi zombi per liberarsi di me Forrest. – Concluse scherzando, e sapeva che l’altra ragazza era arrabbiata con lei, ma sapeva anche che era più che altro in pensiero. E che quando sarebbe tornata a “casa”, avrebbero sicuramente risolto subito la cosa, finendo in poco tempo l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.



 

La voce del Tenente Green ritornò a riempire la stanza, e così iniziarono ad aggiornarsi sull’andamento della missione, e sulle mosse future da fare. Nessuno di loro aveva ricevuto contatti dal Comandante Lex, ma almeno ora alla base sapevano dove fosse diretta, e di quali informazioni erano entrate in possesso lei e la Reyes. Raven aveva spiegato che la base navale a sud di San Diego, quella dove era morta Jessica, era caduta. E che dei militari che la popolavano non vi era più traccia, non avevano avuto il tempo di contattare la loro base che degli uomini armati erano sopraggiunti spingendo all’interno di uno degli stabili dei prigionieri. Loro erano solo in due, e quei tizzi erano davvero tanti, così con le poche informazioni che avevano recuperato, si erano separate per coprire due differenti piste. Lei aveva deciso di seguire le tracce di un criminale messicano, che pareva essersi impadronito delle risorse primarie di Tijuana, mentre Elyza voleva scovare l’altro gruppo che aveva attaccato la base. Ma l’unica indicazione in suo possesso, era quella che arrivavano da un posto sperduto nella zona verde a est della città.

Finito di ragguagliare la base, la ragazza si diresse nell’unico posto di quella casa, che non aveva ancora visionato. Il garage. Aprì la porta e di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettata di trovare tutto quel ben di Dio. Una parete era tappezzata di armi di ogni genere, un banco da lavoro al suo fianco aveva tutto il necessario per la loro pulizia e la manutenzione, e sotto ad esso una scorta di proiettili da far invidia al dipartimento di polizia di una piccola cittadina. Parcheggiate li all’interno c’erano una Wrangler un po’ vecchiotta ma in buone condizioni, e  una BMW XR da turismo, con tanto di valige rigide sulle fiancate. Raven non ci mise molto a scegliere il suo mezzo di trasporto per quei giorni, la moto era sicuramente più veloce e maneggevole da guidare, soprattutto per quelle strade disseminate di veicoli fermi ed incidentati in ogni angolo della città. quindi caricò il necessario nelle due valige, e si preparò a partire per la prima esplorazione.

 

*****

 

Finita la comunicazione con il Tenente Green alla base militare, che il Comandate Lex e il Tenente Reyes chiamavano casa, le truppe residenti li, sopravvissute all’apocalisse ancora in corso, si misero al lavoro con le tecnologie a loro rimaste.

Il Vicecomandante Anya Forrest, andò subito nella sala informatica, situata accanto alla sala comunicazioni dove avevano ricevuto la chiamata via radio del Tenente Raven Reyes, ed appena entrata iniziò a impartire ordini a tutti. Sapevano la posizione di Raven, ma quella di Elyza era ancora sconosciuta, poteva essere ovunque tra quelle montagne. Chiamò il Sergente Brown che si portò delle mappe cartacee della zona, le appoggiò sul tavolo, intanto il cadetto Jordan armeggiava a computer per posizionare un satellite sulla zona di San Diego e dintorni.

 

  * Gustus dove credi sia andato il Comandante? – Domandò aprendo una delle mappe che le aveva portato il Sergente Black.
  * Le aree verdi a ovest della città non sono molte, ma sono decisamente vaste. – Constatò passando una mano sulla zona da prendere in considerazione. - In questa c’era una riserva di nativi americani, magari sono sopravvissuti. – Disse puntando il dito e valutando la cosa. Anya annuì, e passò al prossimo ordine.
  * Jordan quanto ci vuole ancora per quel satellite? – Chiese canzonatoria per spronare il ragazzo, che stava facendo tutto il possibile per riallineare il satellite in posizione. Oramai dopo tutti quegli anni di devasto, quello che era rimasto attivo della tecnologia moderna mondiale era ben poco, e ovviamente molto più lento ed incompleto di quanto non fosse prima.
  * Ci sto lavorando signora. Ancora pochi secondi e dovremmo avere le prime immagini. – Disse svelto continuando a digitare sulla tastiera.
  * Vice Forrest, abbiamo triangolato la posizione esatta del Tenente Reyes. – Disse Monty entrando nella stanza con le coordinate trascritte su un foglietto. – Si trova appena oltre il confine, l’abitazione sembra isolata ed indipendente. Dovrebbe essere un luogo tranquillo. – Spiega mentre si accomoda accanto all’amico, il cadetto Jusper Jordan, prendendo possesso dell’altro terminale.
  * Ottimo lavoro Tenente Green. – Disse la Forrest con un cenno riconoscente del capo. – Jordan? – Chiese di nuovo incalzante.
  * Si ecco le immagini. – Conferma il ragazzo mostrando la diretta dal satellite sul luogo di partenza della missione. - La base NAVY di Imperial Beach è andata. – Afferma commentando le immagini avanti a loro. – Ci sono morti ovunque, attivo gli infrarossi per vedere se li in mezzo ci sono sopravvissuti, ma credo non sia rimasto nessuno.
  * Se anche quella base è andata, temo che oramai siamo rimasti soli qui in California. – La voce sconfortata del Vicecomandante si sentì flebile e sconsolata nella stanza. – Voglio due monitor, uno sempre sul Tenete Rayes, non perderla di vista nemmeno per un secondo, voglio sapere se si ferma anche solo per allacciare le scarpe! Chiaro? – Ordinò con decisione riprendendo energicamente il comando.
  * Si signora! – Rispose Jusper inserendo le esatte coordinate ed isolando l’immagine su uno degli schermi più piccoli.
  * E sull’altro, cerchiamo il Comandante. Forza tutti al lavoro! – Impartì l’ultimo ordine ai suoi uomini, che si misero subito alla ricerca del luogo dove potesse essere Elyza.



 

Fu una giornata molto più faticosa del solito alla base di San Nicolas, ma finalmente erano arrivate notizie dalla terra ferma, e Anya non avrebbe permesso ne accettato, che capitasse qualcosa alle due persone più importanti della sua vita. Aver scoperto che Raven stava bene, che aveva trovato un posto sicuro, e che aveva la possibilità di contattarli, l’aveva tranquillizzata parecchio. Era furiosa che quelle due si fossero separate, di sicuro era stato un ordine di Elyza, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto lasciarla andare, sapeva che era talmente ossessionata dal trovare il responsabile della morte di Jessica dal poter prendere decisioni avventate, ma aveva deciso di fidarsi. Ora che non sapeva che fine avesse fatto la sua migliore amica, non era molto convinta di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Dovevano rintracciarla assolutamente. Sopravvivere tre giorni la fuori da sola, non era cosa così semplice, non da quando i morti avevano ripreso a camminare, ed i vivi erano diventati anche più affamati di loro. Non potevano permettersi di perderla, anche se non era il Comandante per l’effettivo grado militare, quel titolo se lo era meritato, ed aveva ammirazione e stima di tutta la loro comunità. Dovevano trovarla a tutti i costi, e anche alla svelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo completamente diverso, quasi completamente incentrato su Raven, addirittura in un altro stato. Scopriamo però qualcosa di nuovo e fondamentale per la trama principale, le ragazze hanno un posto sicuro dove tornare, e ci sono persone ben addestrate a coprirgli le spalle da lontano. Ovviamente se c’è Raven, non poteva mancare Anya, e pian piano scopriremo molto di più su quella base militare, sui suoi abitanti, e sul loro passato.
> 
> So che voi speravate di vedere che fine ha fatto Elyza Lex, e invece vi ho buttato altra carne sul fuoco tenendovi in sospeso. Forse nel prossimo vi accontenterò, ma ora ci saranno vari posti da tenere sotto controllo, Raven a Tijuana, Anya alla base, Alicia al ranch, ed Elyza boh, non si sa che fine abbia fatto… inoltre altri nuovi personaggi sono in arrivo, alcuni con buone, altri con cattive intenzioni, ma il tutto andrà sicuramente a movimentare la storia rendendola più interessante. Spero non vi sia dispiaciuto troppo non vedere ne Alicia ne Elyza, probabilmente ce ne saranno altri del genere anche più avanti, come potrebbe capitarne uno solo con loro due.
> 
> Intanto vi ringrazio per avermi letto, per aver lasciato un voto e/o un commento, senza il vostro supporto scrivere sarebbe un impresa molto più difficile.
> 
> Ci si rilegge nel prossimo capitolo, un abbraccio
> 
> Pai


	3. Capitolo 3

Raven prese la cartina della città, poi saltò sulla moto e partì. Tijuana era una desolazione, un po’ come il resto del mondo. La periferia sembrava abbandonata da secoli. Non c’era traccia di vita, le poche auto abbandonate erano distrutte, addirittura bruciate. Ogni tanto si vedeva un cadavere in stato avanzato di decomposizione, ma pareva non esserci traccia nemmeno di quei morti rantolanti che ancora camminavano.

Si spinse più verso il centro, e la concentrazione dei veicoli distrutti qua e la, iniziò ad aumentare. Di tanto in tanto, incrociava qualche vagante che a fatica si trascinava per le strade, rianimandosi un pochino vedendola passare sulla moto. Un colpo di arma da fuoco la fece inchiodare all’istante. La gomma posteriore bloccata scivolò sull’asfalto completamente bloccata per la brusca frenata, e la moto si intraversò leggermente prima di fermarsi. Mise il mezzo sul cavalletto contro un muro, prese le armi dalle valige, e con cautela proseguì a piedi verso quel vociare umano che già da li sentiva chiaramente.

I morti erano pericolosi, bastava un morso e saresti diventato uno di loro, un essere strisciante comandato solo dall’istinto di mangiare qualcosa di vivo. I vivi però spesso erano peggio. Oramai regnava la legge della giungla, solo il più forte sopravvive, e al posto che aiutarsi verso il nemico comune, si ammazzavano a loro volta incrementando l’inarrestabile esercito di zombi. Come ben pensava, quei vivi che stavano facendo baldoria da sopra un paio di pick up, erano quelli della peggior specie. Probabilmente erano i superstiti di qualche cartello della droga messicano, o forse erano gli uomini del tiranno che stava cercando. Sentì uno strano strisciare dietro di se, poi il puzzo di putrefazione le inondò i polmoni, tutto quel frastuono stava attirando i morti. Con velocità estrasse il pugnale, colpì con un calcio in pieno petto il vagante che cadde atterra, e lo finì con la lama. Non c’era più tempo, se non voleva trovarsi nel bel mezzo di una battaglia per la sopravvivenza con quei cosi, doveva andarsene subito. Corse fino la BMW dello sceriffo, la mise in moto e sfrecciò via per la strada nella direzione opposta di quella banda. Poco dopo arrivò all’esterno di una specie di centro commerciale, o più che altro di quelli che sembravano i resti di un vecchio mercato coperto dall’aspetto pittoresco. Vide un uomo in bicicletta e lo seguì a piedi, pochi isolati dopo trovò una piccola comunità ammassata in quello che pareva un rifugio per senzatetto. Quella gente viveva in un vicolo, i più fortunati in una tenda e gli altri baraccati in costruzioni fatte con scatole di cartone. Si avvicinò e notò che tra di loro c’erano anche un paio di bambini, intenti a giocare con una palla oramai consumata e sgonfia. Un tiro sfuggì all’esterno del campo, ed atterrò proprio a poca distanza da Raven, che se ne stava schiacciata dietro l’angolo di uno dei tanti edifici decadenti ed abbandonati della zona. La ragazza agganciò il fucile a tracolla mettendolo dietro la schiena e si chinò a prenderlo. Il bambino che stava correndo a prendere il pallone si bloccò immediatamente, ed uno degli adulti che osservava la scena si impietrì, sbiancò ed intimo il ragazzino di non andare, di tornare indietro. Raven si inginocchiò  e tendendo il braccio con il pallone verso il piccoletto sfoderò quel poco di spagnolo che ricordava.

 

  * No voy a hacerte daño. – Non voglio farti del male, gli disse in tono amichevole con uno dei suoi più dolci sorrisi. Ma il bambino non avanzò. – Toma. – Prendi, aggiunse facendola rotolare nella sua direzione. Il bambino sorrise flebilmente, afferrò il pallone, e corse subito via.



 

Da quando le persone avevano il terrore di incrociare altre persone? Eravamo tutti sulla stessa barca da anni oramai, ma nessuno si fidava di nessuno, e addirittura tutti avevano paura di tutti.

 

  * Quién eres tú? – Chi sei? Chiese un uomo alle sue spalle.
  * Tenente Raven Reyes, marina degli Stati Uniti. – Disse voltandosi lentamente con le mani alzate. – Conosci la mia lingua? – Gli chiese con calma osservandolo mentre teso stringeva sopra la testa il tubo di ferro tra le sue mani.
  * E cosa ci fa in Messico un soldato americano? – Domandò circospetto.
  * Sto cercando Dante Esquivel. – Rispose seria con determinazione, lasciando l’uomo allibito e terrorizzato.



 

Sicuramente questa comunità non aveva nulla a che vedere con il Sig. Esquivel, ma il suo nome era già giunto alle orecchie di quell’uomo, ed era sicura che da lui avrebbe ottenuto informazioni utili per scovarlo. Perciò lo seguì all’interno dell’accampamento, si sedette di fronte a lui, e iniziando a parlare scoprì tutto quello che c’era da sapere sull’attuale situazione della città, e dei suoi uomini malavitosi.

 

*****

 

Il tragitto nel cassone del furgone era stato abbastanza veloce, ma comunque parecchio sgradevole. I polsi erano ben stretti da quella corda che oltre a iniziare a crearle qualche escoriazione per i movimenti le stava togliendo anche il sangue alle mani. Ma Elyza non si sarebbe mai lamentata, non avrebbe mai e poi mai mostrato una tale debolezza al suo carceriere. Arrivarono in quella che sembrava essere una stazione di servizio, o almeno quello che ne restava, la scaricarono e la spinsero all’interno di una stanza senza preoccuparsi minimamente di vedere in che condizioni ci fosse arrivata.

La bionda si guardò attorno, sembrava essere una camera di uno squallido motel, dove un tempo nessuno vi avrebbe passato più di un paio d’ore. Guardò oltre l’unica porta della stanza e intravide l’interno del bagno, ma al suo interno non vi era nulla di utile per sciogliere quella dannata corda che le stava facendo male. Poi la porta si aprì, e una ragazza di origini probabilmente messicane fece il suo ingresso. Aveva qualche anno più di lei ed i suoi lunghi capelli neri erano raccolti in una coda alta che per un attimo le ricordò l’acconciatura della sua amica Raven. La ragazza la guardò dritta negli occhi, le stava chiedendo con lo sguardo di stare indietro e di non fare nulla di avventato. Poggiò una bottiglia d’acqua sulla scrivania della stanza, poi estrasse un coltello dalla cintura.

 

  * – Disse in modo autorevole, ma dal suo tono si capiva perfettamente che non era affatto abituata a comandare. Elyza la guardò senza ubbidire all’ordine. – Voglio solo slegarti i polsi, se non farai mosse azzardate ti prometto che il coltello servirà solo a quello. – La bionda annuì e senza aggiungere altro si voltò dandole le spalle. Aveva deciso di fidarsi. Una volta che la corda cadde atterra, portò le braccia ai fianchi, strinse i pugni e li riaprì per un paio di volte facendo riprendere la circolazione oramai scarsa nelle sue dita. – Meglio? – Domandò poi con gentilezza la ragazza.
  * – Rispose semplicemente Elyza.
  * Ora riposati, domani mattina il capo vorrà sicuramente parlare con te. – Disse avvicinandosi alla porta aprendola, ed in quel momento Lex vide due uomini armati li fuori sull’uscio a fare la guardia.



 

Non era sicuramente il posto peggiore al mondo dove essere tenuta prigioniera, anzi era sicuramente il migliore dove l’avessero mai tenuta in ostaggio, ma la situazione non le piaceva comunque. Di certo non era li per sua volontà, e a Elyza Lex non piacevano ne le regole, ne le imposizioni se non era lei a impartirle. Dal lavabo usciva appena un rigagnolo d’acqua, vi mise sotto le mani e se lo fece bastare per darsi una lavata al viso ed una rinfrescata ai polsi arrossati che le bruciavano terribilmente. Rientrata in camera si tolse il giacchetto di pelle, lo poggiò sulla sedia e si buttò sul materasso. Non era sicuramente pulito, ed era anche parecchio sfondato, ma era sempre più morbido e comodo dei luoghi dove aveva dormito negli ultimi giorni. In quel posto non si sentiva minacciata, non si sentiva in pericolo, si sentiva solo prigioniera, e non aveva intenzione di restarci a lungo, ma per quella sera, aveva già deciso che non avrebbe avuto le forze di fare nulla. Quindi dopo aver fatto un paio di sbuffi si rilassò cedendo al sonno e alla stanchezza.

 

Il mattino seguente Elyza si svegliò alle prime luci dell’alba, era da tempo che non dormiva per così tante ore di fila, e per questo ne fu grata ai suoi rapitori. Si alzò e guardò con circospezione la bottiglia d’acqua che quella donna le aveva lasciato la sera prima. Pur avendo una sete terribile decise di ignorarla per quel momento, poi si sistemò la maglia e si mise seduta sul letto in attesa di qualcosa. Non passò molto tempo, o almeno così le sembrò, che la porta si aprì, e la stessa ragazza della sera prima entrò con un vassoio a portarle la prima colazione. L’odore del bacon fritto sulla piastra invase la stanza, e la bionda non riuscì a tenere a bada il suo stomaco che subito venne risvegliato da quel profumino e gorgogliò. La ragazza con un mezzo sorriso poggiò il vassoio sul tavolo e guardò la bottiglia d’acqua ancora intatta.

 

  * Non stiamo cercando di drogarti o ucciderti. Se l’obbiettivo era quello non credi che sarebbe stato più facile farlo senza portarti qui? – Le disse la sconosciuta cercando di farla ragionare e farla tranquillizzare.
  * Come faccio a fidarmi di voi dopo che mi avete rapito? – Domandò di rimando scrutandola con attenzione senza abbassare la guardia nemmeno per un secondo.



 

Elyza la guardò poco convinta, così la latina aprì la bottiglia e ne bevve un sorso, poi gliela porse per farle capire che non aveva nulla da temere. La bionda si avvicinò, afferrò l’oggetto e finalmente bevve avidamente.

 

  * Mangia qualcosa, più tardi Taqa verrà a farti qualche domanda. – La incoraggiò la sconosciuta, ed Elyza annuì debolmente sedendosi al tavolo.
  * – La richiamò nel momento in cui si girò. – Grazie. – Le disse con sincerità puntandole gli occhi nei suoi.



 

La ragazza sparì oltre la porta, ed Elyza si ritrovò a mangiare voracemente quel piatto di uova strapazzate e bacon che per un istante la riportò alla normalità, a quello che era una delle sue tipiche colazioni prima di tutto questo. Non si era resa conto di quanta fame, e quanta sete avesse fino che non iniziò a riempire lo stomaco. Poco meno di un ora più tardi quella giovane donna dai lineamenti sud Americani tornò, e con lei vi era anche un uomo. Era sicuramente un discendente della tribù di pellerossa di quella zona, portava lunghi capelli neri con intrecciata una piuma di un falco tra le ciocche sciolte che gli ricadevano morbide sulle spalle. La bionda non ci mise molto a capire che si trattava del capo, il suo portamento era fiero e composto, le spalle ben dritte e lo sguardo sicuro.

 

  * Io sono Qaletaqa. – Si presenta freddo ma cordiale. – Qual è il tuo nome?
  * A te cosa importa? – Ribatte scorbutica la bionda alzandosi in piedi e puntando il suo sguardo glaciale in quello di quell’uomo.
  * Grazie Ofelia, puoi andare. – Ordinò alla ragazza di levarsi dai piedi, e ora finalmente era il momento di iniziare a giocare. Entrambi osservavano con la coda dell’occhio la ragazza uscire dalla stanza con il vassoio della colazione in mano, e fino che la porta non si richiuse nessuno dei due si mosse di un millimetro continuando a fronteggiarsi. – Dimmi come ti chiami?
  * Sapere il mio nome farà differenza? – Rispose ancora sprezzante lei.
  * Devo ammettere che hai molte più palle della maggior parte degli uomini che vivono in quel ranch con te. – Ribatte sarcastico con una punta di ammirazione nei suoi confronti.
  * Io non vivo in quel ranch. – Si lasciò sfuggire la bionda in un impeto, zittendosi subito dopo per paura di aver azzardato troppo.
  * E allora cosa ci facevi li? – Domandò curioso l’indiano fissandola con intensità.
  * Li stavo solo osservando, volevo capire se fosse un posto sicuro. – Si decise a rispondere la ragazza dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, nel quale sfrontata come suo solito fronteggiava lo sguardo tagliente di Qaletaqa senza alcuna paura.
  * E lo è? – Chiese l’uomo dopo poco, visibilmente avido di informazioni sul luogo.
  * Lo è come ogni posto da quando viviamo in questo nuovo mondo. – La voce di Elyza rispose tagliente e ironica con una mezza risatina che avrebbe irritato chiunque, ma l’indiano finse indifferenza e mostrò uno sguardo di pietra.
  * Ripasserò più tardi ragazza, magari avrai più voglia di parlare con me. – Disse lui chiudendo il discorso in modo sbrigativo.



 

Taqa uscì dalla stanza, lasciando la bionda a riflettere da sola con i suoi pensieri. Oramai era sicura che quelle persone non avevano nessuna idea su chi lei fosse, e che il loro interesse, fosse esclusivamente per quella comitiva di persone che vivono in quel grande appezzamento di terreno, nel quale ora, si era stabilita anche quella bellissima ragazza misteriosa, che aveva seguito fino al giorno prima, con tanto interesse.

 

*****

 

Al ranch intanto la situazione si stava calmando, l’incendio era stato lasciato divampare fino a spegnersi da solo, fortunatamente era una delle case distaccate da tutto il resto, e nel rogo non si era portata via nient’altro. Nick stava iniziando a capire il punto di vista di sua madre, ed ora vedeva finalmente il potenziale di quel posto. Infondo a parte Troy che aveva fatto da subito a tutti un impressione decisamente negativa, le altre persone della comunità sembravano essere brava gente, tutti uniti e ben disposti a collaborare per mantenere il posto funzionante e sicuro. Il ragazzo, si era persino unito alla battuta di caccia al cinghiale, della sera dopo al giorno cui erano arrivati al ranch, chiarendo così il diverbio con il più giovane della famiglia Otto. Entrambi sapevano che non sarebbero mai diventati buoni amici, anche se erano più simili di quanto immaginassero, ma comunque per il bene di tutti, avrebbero dovuto imparare a convivere in modo civile.

Luciana si stava riprendendo velocemente, e finalmente dall’infermeria si era trasferita nella camera della famiglia Clark. Così mentre riposava, Nick si concesse di stare all’aria aperta, a osservare il disastro di quella casa bruciata nell’incendio, che sia era consumato durante la notte. All’interno aveva trovato la fotografia mezza bruciacchiata dei Brown, la coppia che vi abitava, la raccolse e rimase seduto sui gradini del portico ora fatiscente, fino all’arrivo di Jeremiah Otto. Il ragazzo gliela consegnò, ed iniziò così una lunga e piacevole conversazione, con uno dei pochi rimasti tra i fondatori di quel posto.

Madison quella stessa mattina si era offerta per una missione all’esterno del ranch, non c’erano notizie dell’avamposto alfa in ricognizione da ben trentasei ore, così dopo aver fatto colazione e aver salutato velocemente i suoi figli, si ritrovò a salire sul furgone di Troy alla ricerca di quegli uomini.

Alicia dopo una nottata folle, insonne e di trasgressione, trascorsa con i suoi nuovi amici del ranch, come non si era mai concessa in tutta la sua breve vita, a colazione scoprì di ciò che era accaduto la sera precedente ai Brown, e si sentì in colpa per come pochi minuti prima si era comportata con Jake. Lui li conosceva da tutta la vita, e loro erano appena morti. E lei lo aveva trattato come una pazza scorbutica, solo perché aveva provato gentilmente a fare conversazione, mentre ed in uno scatto per allontanarsi si era versata addosso il suo caffè. Gracen le aveva raccontato la storia del Broke Jaw Ranch, delle quattro famiglie fondatrici di cui lei e Jake, facevano parte assieme alla coppia morta nell’incendio. La piccola Clark era sempre stata una ragazza forte, aveva dovuto sopportare cose che un adolescente non dovrebbe mai vedere. Prima la separazione dei suoi genitori, poi la crisi di suo fratello e la sua tossicodipendenza, e tutto questo solo prima che i morti iniziassero a camminare. Poi aveva perso Matt, il suo ragazzo, dopo era arrivata la famiglia Salazar, bisognosa d’aiuto ma anche pronta ad aiutarli, e alla fine arrivarono anche i militari. Chiudendoli all’interno dei loro campi sicuri, nei quali praticamente tenevano tutti prigionieri, ed all’oscuro di come il mondo fuori dal quelle reti si stava trasformando. Venne anche il momento di lasciare casa, salvare Nick, e scappare verso il Messico con uno sconosciuto di nome Victor, per poi scoprire di non essere al sicuro ne sul suo magnifico yacht, ne in quel posto dove avrebbero dovuto esserlo. E li è cominciato il problema con Chris, il suo fratellastro, figlio di Travis il compagno di sua madre. Lui aveva dei problemi a superare tutto ciò che stava accadendo, e per qualche motivo li sfogava sulla povera Alicia. Il Messico iniziava a diventare un posto pericoloso, e dopo essersi separati, si ritrovarono quasi tutti uniti nella fuga da Tijuana, fino alla base militare presa da un esercito di civili con a capo Troy. Ecco come era finita li, ecco cosa le era successo, ecco cosa l’aveva cambiata. Alicia era sempre stata una brava persona, ma stava iniziando a perdere le speranze di poter vivere una vita normale, come quella che aveva sempre immaginato per se. Ed ora, si sentiva anche più orribile di quanto non fosse, per aver reagito male con Jake, che già stava vivendo una brutta giornata. Alla fine prese coraggio ed andò a chiederli scusa per il suo comportamento, ritrovandosi a fare qualcosa di non programmato, che probabilmente era anche peggiore.

Salì le scale ed entrò nella camera del ragazzo, lui sedeva alla scrivania e stava scrivendo qualcosa su dei documenti. Era concentrato e non si accorse di lei fino che non iniziò a parlargli.

 

  * Sei felice di cosa? Stavi dicendo qualcosa prima che facessi la stronza. – Esordì la ragazza cercando di essere meno apatica del solito.
  * Sono felice che tu sia qui, e che ti stia ambientando. – Rispose lui guardandola stranito soppesando le parole da dire.
  * Io non sapevo dell’incendio, e… di quelle persone. – Disse a modi scusa tagliando un po’ la tensione del silenzio che si sera andato a creare.
  * – Disse lui quasi con una scrollata di spalle, come se effettivamente non si aspettava nulla da lei, che in tutta risposta entrò di qualche passo nella stanza. - Alicia ti serve qualcosa? – Chiese vedendola avvicinarsi alla sua libreria contemplando i titoli al suo interno.
  * Non torneremo più alla normalità vero? Come credevamo… avevo tante idee di cose da fare, e potevo immaginarle, avevo dei piani, e aveva un senso, e io ero… ma che cos’è la normalità? La mia famiglia era anormale anche prima che capitasse tutto questo. – Disse un po’ farneticante prendendo lunghe pause come per riordinare i pensieri che comunque uscivano dalle sue labbra confusi e sconnessi. Si stava davvero rendendo conto solo in quel momento, che la vita non sarebbe più tornata quella di una volta?
  * Alicia… tutto bene? – Domandò Jake non capendo cosa davvero la ragazza volesse da lui, e cosa stesse cercando di comunicare.



 

Dalla finestra filtrava la luce calda del giorno, che rischiarava i lineamenti armoniosi del volto di Alicia schiarendo di qualche tono il verde brillante delle sue iridi. La ragazza rapida ma un po’ incerta si avvicina di un passo a Jake, tirandosi in punta di piedi, e poggiandogli una mano sul petto gli stampa un veloce bacio sulle labbra per poi ritrarsi rapidamente e sorridergli con un briciolo di malizia. Era andata a chiedere scusa e stava complicando tutto, il più grande dei fratelli Otto era un ragazzo di bell’aspetto, gentile, ben educato, e lei non poteva non aver notato tutto questo, ma per quale motivo lo stesse trascinando in quel letto dietro di loro mentre lasciava cadere atterra i suoi vestiti, quello ancora non lo sapeva. Forse era solo attrazione fisica, forse erano solo gli ormoni in subbuglio, o forse peggio ancora solo il bisogno di sentire qualcosa, qualcosa che la facesse sentire di nuovo viva, di nuovo normale. Quando l’eccitazione svanì e la soddisfazione fisica prese il sopravvento, il suo razionale pensiero che oramai non v’era più nulla di buono o di bello per cui vivere, ma che oramai l’unica cosa che poteva fare era sopravvivere a quella dannata apocalisse, a quei maledetti zombi, riprese il sopravvento e con la solita freddezza ed apatia che oramai da qualche tempo facevano parte di lei, si rivestì velocemente e se ne andò, lasciando Jake ancora nudo e senza parole seduto nel suo letto.

Durante tutta la giornata si chiese cosa stava facendo, perché si stesse comportando a quel modo, e cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nel sopravvivere così, senza più avere a cuore davvero nulla. Le era oramai chiaro che di quel ragazzo non le importava affatto, che con lui era stato solo sesso. Che non aveva provato nulla quando le sue labbra e le sue mani le scivolavano lungo tutto il corpo, e anche quando poi era entrato dentro di lei, l’unica cosa che aveva percepito era stata solo il puro piacere fisico. Decisamente non era infatuata dal suo fascino da ragazzo della porta accanto, ma almeno, per qualche minuto era stata sopraffatta dalle sensazioni di un orgasmo, che l’aveva distratta da tutta la morte che li circondava.

 

*****

 

Alla base militare dell’isola di San Nicolas, le ricerche del Comandante Lex non si erano fermate un istante, i due addetti alle comunicazioni e alla sorveglianza non si erano dati ancora pace. Il cadetto Jusper Jordan era riuscito a seguire ogni spostamento del Tenente Reyes per i sobborghi di Tijuana, ma ne lui, ne il suo amico, il Tenente Monty Green, erano riusciti a individuare Elyza Lex.

Il vicecomandante Forrest, li osservava da un angolo della stanza sorseggiando l’ennesimo caffè, controllando ossessivamente la posizione della sua Raven dalle sue immagini satellitari, e buttando di tanto in tanto l’occhio sull’altro schermo per la ricerca della sua amica.

 

  * Fermo! – Ordinò improvvisamente al ragazzo che stava facendo scorrere i boschi a ovest di San Diego. – Ingrandisci l’area. – Disse notando una radura nel bosco nella quale sembrava esserci vita.
  * Sembrerebbe un ranch, o almeno quello che ne rimane. – Confermò Monty voltandosi a guardare la donna dai lineamenti asiatici di grado superiore al suo.
  * Dammi la visione termica. Voglio sapere se quelli che si muovono in quel campo sono ancora vivi. – Non sapeva dove fosse quel ranch, ma ricordava che una volta il vero Comandante Lex, il padre di Elyza aveva parlato di un posto completamente autosufficiente in grado di garantire sopravvivenza alla sua comunità da qualsiasi cosa. Probabilmente, quello era proprio il posto che stava vedendo sullo schermo, e probabilmente la fortuna aveva guidato loro, e anche Elyza da quelle parti.
  * Sembrano tutti umani. – La voce di Jusper la risvegliò dai suoi pensieri. – Ci sono dei mezzi in movimento. Sembra stiano per lasciare la proprietà. – Comunicò svelto il ragazzo focalizzando l’inquadratura in quel punto.
  * Voglio un altro monitor con la vista fissa sul ranch, segui quei veicoli, vediamo dove ci portano. E non perdete di vista il Tenente Reyes. – Disse risoluta la donna alzandosi in piedi.
  * Si signora! – Risposero i due all’istante.
  * Se ci sono novità, o una delle due si mette in contatto chiamatemi. – Ordinò prima di uscire dalla stanza.



 

Erano oramai giorni che non riusciva a dormire più di un paio di ore filate, era da quando Elyza e Raven erano partite per quella missione, e ora iniziava ad accusare la stanchezza. Si diresse in sala mensa e riempì di nuovo la tazza, poi si incamminò verso l’ufficio del comandante, lei e Elyza lo avevano sempre condiviso, dato che di fatto era lei l’ufficiale di grado più elevato, e che Elyza aveva ereditato i suoi gradi da suo padre, riconfermati per merito di qualche missione, dove aveva mantenuto maggior controllo e sangue freddo di tutti, riuscendo a comandare i soldati e guadagnandosi tutto il loro rispetto.

Anya si mise a frugare tra le carte dello schedario dell’ultimo Comandante, Jake Lex, e come per magia le si accese qualcosa leggendo il nome di una delle cartelle al suo interno, “Broke Jaw Ranch”. La aprì, e trovò una mappa del luogo, sembrava proprio il posto che avevano appena trovato con il satellite, sul retro della carta, vi erano le coordinate che più tardi avrebbe fatto controllare ai ragazzi giusto per sicurezza. Oltre a quello vi era una relazione completa sul luogo, sui suoi abitanti dell’epoca, e sulle intenzioni che avevano alla creazione di quel posto, e di quella comunità. Sul fondo della cartella una foto sbiadita probabilmente di almeno vent’anni prima con quattro uomini, la voltò immediatamente, e con la calligrafia elegante del Comandante vi era scritto: “I fondatori: Russel Brown, Fill Mc Carty, Vernon Trimbol, Jeremiah Otto.” Quel posto era reale, ed era sopravvissuto all’apocalisse, almeno fino a quel momento. Sperò con tutta se stessa che non si trattasse di persone ostili, e che Elyza fosse finita li, ma fino che non avrebbe avuto sue notizie, non sarebbe stata comunque tranquilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Questa volta finalmente vi ho svelato dove si trova la nostra Elyza, e sicuramente molti di voi se lo aspettavano fosse proprio li. Ovviamente anche se è nei guai è viva e vegeta, e per il momento non sembra poi messa così male. Ma partiamo dal principio, Raven va in esplorazione, e fa conoscenza di qualche superstite… Chiedo perdono se ci sono inesattezze su quelle poche frasi in spagnolo, ho usato il traduttore, perciò se notate errori comunicatemelo che li sistemo. Per quanto riguarda Alicia la sua vita al ranch procede esattamente come già sapevate dalla storia originale, le due persone che andranno a scombinare la trama sono lontane, e a lei tocca restare nella sua parte. Intanto alla base potrà sembrarvi non accada mai niente, ma pian piano Anya lancerà briciole di passato di Elyza e della sua famiglia.  
> Come sempre voglio ringraziarvi per il vostro fantastico supporto, semplicemente leggendomi, o lasciando un kudos, ed un grazie ancora più grande a chi perde qualche istante del suo tempo a lasciarmi un commento.  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	4. Capitolo 4

La stanchezza aveva appena preso il sopravvento, quando Jusper bussò alla porta. Anya aveva ancora il fascicolo del ranch aperto davanti a se sulla scrivania, e si era abbandonata da non più di cinque minuti sulla spalliera della sedia lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro. Il leggero bussare del ragazzo la svegliò all’istante, e nel giro di pochi secondi aveva già riacquistato la lucidità mentale sufficiente per rispondere.

 

  * – Aveva risposto dopo essersi stropicciata gli occhi assonnati con i palmi delle mani.
  * Signora, ci sono novità. – Disse il ragazzo affacciandosi all’interno dell’ufficio.
  * Dimmi tutto cadetto. – Rispose sbrigativa alzandosi e camminando verso la porta.
  * Il convoglio di veicoli partito dal ranch si è fermato. Pare non siano i soli sopravvissuti di quei boschi. – Spiegò spostandosi di lato per lasciare uscire la donna.
  * Ci sono tracce di Lex? – Chiese lei incamminandosi per il corridoio che porta alla sala comunicazioni.
  * – Disse conciso e con una punta di dispiacere lui.
  * Reyes? – Domandò infine entrando nella stanza, cercando inutilmente di velare un pochino l’interesse personale davanti ai suoi uomini.
  * È in sella, sta tornando alla casa dello sceriffo presumo. – Rispose l’altro ragazzo ancora seduto davanti al monitor.
  * Ragazzi portatemi il fascicolo che ho lasciato sulla scrivania, mandatemi il Sergente Black, e prendetevi una pausa. – Ordinò ai due Anya senza staccare gli occhi dal monitor, e sedendosi alla postazione di Jusper.
  * Si signora. – Risposero in coro avviandosi alla porta.



 

Un paio di minuti più tardi Monty era già rientrato nella sala comunicazioni con il fascicolo richiesto tra le mani, e lo aveva appoggiato accanto al vicecomandante sempre intenta a fissare lo schermo.

 

  * Ecco il fascicolo. – Disse il ragazzo, poi posò una mano sulla spalla del suo superiore per attirare la sua attenzione, e quando la donna si voltò puntando i suoi occhi a mandorla in quelli del ragazzo, lui riprese a parlare in modo meno formale. – Dovresti riposare anche tu Anya. – Lei chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa in segno di assenso ma le sue parole che arrivarono poco dopo dissero il contrario.
  * Riposerò quando saprò che sono entrambe al sicuro.
  * Elyza sa badare a se stessa, sono sicuro che sta bene. – Le fece notare lui prima di andare.
  * Lo spero davvero Monty. – Sussurrò appena speranzosa.



 

Qualche minuto dopo Gustus fece la sua comparsa, Anya gli diede la planimetria del ranch presente in quella vecchia cartella e gli chiese di controllare il luogo e confrontarlo con la situazione attuale, ed immediatamente nella stanza scese il silenzio, disturbato solo dal rumore dei fogli di carta sfogliati e del picchiettio delle dita sulla tastiera della postazione informatica principale. I mezzi partiti dal ranch erano fermi già da un po’ ad un paio di fabbricati sperduti nel nulla, ed un gruppo di persone sembrava tenuto sotto tiro da alcuni uomini appostati li. Da quel che aveva intuito non potendo ingrandire l’immagine più di così, erano appena caduti in una trappola, e gli uomini armati si stavano prendendo tutto ciò che avevano, veicoli compresi. Agganciò uno dei pick up che stavano ripartendo al satellite e tornò ad osservare il monitor dedicato a Raven, che finalmente era arrivata a casa dello sceriffo.

 

  * Gustus, tieni d’occhio la situazione. Io provo a contattare Reyes. – Ordinò la donna spostandosi alla radio nella stanza da parte.



 

Il Sergente Black annuì semplicemente e si spostò ai monitor come ordinato, e l’istante dopo nella stanza tornò nuovamente il silenzio.

 

*****

 

Erano passati due giorni da quando era partita da casa dello sceriffo in cerca di informazioni, e finalmente vi stava facendo ritorno. Raven non credeva sarebbe stata via tanto a lungo, aveva passato tutto quel tempo a raccogliere informazioni su Esquivel, su dove si trovasse, e sui suoi uomini che continuamente perlustravano la città. Era a dir poco sfinita, e raggiungere finalmente a quella casa sicura la stava tranquillizzando. Aprì il box e ripose la moto all’interno, sistemò l’equipaggiamento sopra bancone sul fondo della stanza, e poi con cautele entrò in soggiorno. Non c’erano segni di intrusione o di morti dall’esterno, ma di questi tempi non si poteva di certo stare tranquilli, quindi sfoderò il suo fedele revolver dalla fondina sulla sua coscia, e ispezionò rapidamente tutto l’edificio. Una volta  che si accertò che fosse tutto libero, rimise la pistola al suo posto e si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona prendendo un lungo respiro ad occhi chiusi. Qualche istante dopo quando li riaprì e mise a fuoco ciò che vi era difronte a lei, sapeva di non poter rimandare oltre quel momento. Accese la radio ed attese l’arrivo del fruscio della frequenza.

 

  * Corvo qui è Santa Claus, mi ricevi? – Il suono di quella voce era una delle cose migliori della vita di Raven e per un attimo si perse sognante ad ascoltarla senza rispondere. – Corvo ci sei? – Chiese di nuovo Anya dall’altro lato della comunicazione.
  * Hey Forrest che ci fai in sala comunicazioni? Ti hanno esso in punizione? – Risponde scherzosa e pungente come suo solito la latina per alleggerire la situazione.
  * Considerando che qui comando io, e nessuno può darmi ordini, sono dove voglio stare. – Ribatte immediatamente con il suo fare stizzito. – E in punizione ci finirete tu e Lex non appena sarete tornate a casa! – Precisa con una punta di acidità strappando alla latina una piccola risata.
  * Ai! Quasi quasi mi conviene prolungare il soggiorno in Messico tipo… per sempre. – Risponde provocatoria ma scherzosa e divertita Raven, mentre immagina la faccia minacciosa di Anya sentendo le sue parole.
  * Non costringermi a venirti a prendere di persona Rae. – Dice immediatamente la bionda in modo piuttosto intimidatorio, e se Raven non la conoscesse già tanto bene ne avrebbe avuto paura sul serio. Ma se fosse arrabbiata davvero non l’avrebbe mai chiamata con quel diminutivo che normalmente usa solo quando sono sole.
  * Scusa se non ho chiamato prima An, non potevo rientrare. – Il tono della conversazione si fa più serio, ed il dispiacere della latina si fa strada nella sua voce.
  * Lo so. – Ammette Anya in uno sbuffo abbattuto. – Ti stiamo seguendo, non ti perderò più di vista nemmeno per un secondo. – Le confessa seria e preoccupata, e il sorriso di Raven sbuca sul suo volto al pensiero che anche a distanza di tutte quelle miglia la sua Anya si preoccupa e cerca di proteggerla come può.
  * Mi sentivo costantemente osservata. – Ribatté ridendo e spezzando quel momento che di li a poco sarebbe diventato ingestibile per entrambe. – In questi giorni ho trovato una pista concreta, posso parlare? – Cambia discorso passando a cose più professionali, o meglio inerenti alla folle missione per cui erano partite lei e Lex.
  * Si tranquilla, Green e Jordan ci hanno lavorato e hanno reso la linea sicura. -
  * E loro sono… - Inizia la frase con un intonazione a metà tra l’affermazione e la domanda lasciandola in sospeso.
  * In pausa. – Conclude Anya capendo cosa le stesse chiedendo.
  * Allora sei tutta sola nella sala comunicazioni… potremmo parlare d’altro al posto che della missione. – Insinua in tono piuttosto malizioso.
  * Tesoro, sei sperduta alla periferia di Tijuana, per quanto io possa avere voglia di fare molte altre cose con te, credo sia meglio pensare a riportarti a casa sana e salva il prima possibile. – Sapeva perfettamente che Anya non avrebbe ceduto a quella velata proposta, ma non aveva resistito alla voglia di insinuare cose inopportune per sdrammatizzare la situazione. Odiava i toni troppo seri nelle conversazioni, anche quando si trovava in estremo pericolo cercava sempre di giocare e scherzarci su.
  * Agli ordini Vicecomandante! – Rispose in tono particolarmente divertito.
  * Cosa hai scoperto? – Chiese facendo finta di nulla e riportando il tono piuttosto freddo e professionale.
  * Dante Esquivel controlla la zona, la base militare di San Diego lo stava già tenendo d’occhio, sono venuta qui per cercare proprio lui. Si è impossessato della Diga Gonzales con il suo piccolo esercito di mercenari, ed hanno il pieno controllo sull’acqua dell’intera città. – Le spiegò la situazione sperando che Anya non conosca i dettagli su quell’uomo, ma essendo il Vicecomandante da prima della morte del padre di Elyza era improbabile non conoscesse quel nome.
  * Esquivel era già noto alle autorità prima di tutto questo. È sempre stato un uomo pericoloso. – Disse infatti distruggendo ogni sua speranza.
  * Domani andrò alla diga, mi metterò in coda con tutti gli altri per prendere la razione giornaliera di acqua che concede, così potrò vedere la situazione e capire come avvicinarlo. – Spiegò Raven cercando di mantenere la voce ferma e sicura.
  * Questa è una missione per una squadra Raven, è troppo pericoloso per una persona sola. – Le fece notare immediatamente la bionda senza nascondere la sua preoccupazione.
  * Prenderò solo informazioni. – Cercò di rassicurarla lasciando intendere che questa volta non avrebbe fatto cazzate.
  * Fa attenzione ti prego, e cerca di tornare a casa tutta intera. – Disse quindi il Vicecomandante dopo aver preso un respiro profondo.
  * L’idea è sempre stata quella. – Rispose svelta con il suo tono spavaldo e sicuro la latina.
  * Raven… - E il modo in cui pronunciò il suo nome voleva dire più di quanto potessero dire mille parole, c’era il rimprovero per il fatto che non prendesse mai sul serio certe cose, c’era la preoccupazione, c’era la voglia di riabbracciarla, e c’era tutto ciò che provava per lei.
  * Lo so… anch’io tesoro. – Rispose con tranquillità e dolcezza come faceva sempre per farle sapere che aveva capito ed era così anche per lei.



 

La porta della sala comunicazioni si aprì improvvisamente, Gustus infilò la testa nella stanza e richiamò l’attenzione del suo superiore.

 

  * Vicecomandante! – Disse con urgenza, conosceva Anya da una vita e sapeva che tra lei e Raven c’era qualcosa di più del rapporto lavorativo, avrebbe voluto lasciargli molto più tempo per parlare, ma come sempre il resto del mondo non si sarebbe messo in pausa per loro.
  * Arrivo Gustus. – Rispose dandogli un occhiata veloce ed annuendo.



 

Il ragazzo uscì richiudendosi la porta alle spalle ed Anya tornò a fissare la radio con un velo di tristezza, poi la voce improvvisa di Raven la fece sussultare.

 

  * Notizie di Lex? – Chiese con interesse e preoccupazione la latina.
  * Non ancora, solo indizi, ma continuiamo a cercarla. – Rispose Anya afflitta ma ancora non del tutto abbattuta.
  * Va a vedere le novità, ci sentiamo domani Forrest. – Tagliò corto Raven sperando possano essere notizie rilevanti sulla sua amica.
  * A domani Reyes. – Salutò sbrigativa Anya con la stessa speranza ed il sorriso sulle labbra per aver potuto almeno scambiare due parole con la persona più importante della sua vita.



 

E dopo aver salutato Anya ed aver capito che nonostante quello che stessero passando tra di loro era tutto ok, Raven prese una razione dalla dispensa, e la divorò velocemente. Solo dopo aver riempito lo stomaco, si buttò sul letto del piano di sopra, per riposare comodamente dopo quella che le era sembrata un eternità, sopra un bel materasso morbido.

 

*****

 

Al ranch le cose procedevano bene, o almeno così sembrava. Alicia era confusa e sopraffatta dalla situazione, ma almeno era in un posto sicuro, sfamata e incredibilmente aveva ritrovato suo fratello. Quel fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto perché troppo fatto o troppo distrutto dalle crisi d’astinenza. Invece ora Nick stava ripulendo e risistemando la casa parzialmente bruciata dei Brown, e si era convinto a stabilirsi li, a iniziare una nuova vita in quel posto, con quelle persone, con la sua famiglia, e con Luciana. La mattina dopo quando si svegliò, scoprì che la ragazza non era dello stesso avviso, di fatti al suo fianco, al suo posto trovò un biglietto con scritte poche parole che confermavano il fatto che se ne era andata da li per sempre.

Attorno a mezzogiorno venne avvistato un gruppo di persone in avvicinamento, era la squadra mandata a controllare l’avamposto alfa, erano a piedi, scalzi e claudicanti, e sfiniti si trascinavano quasi come quei morti verso il cancello principale della proprietà. Qualcosa era andato storto, all’avamposto non c’era più nessuno vivo, non dei loro almeno. E fu così che Madison Clark scoprì che c’era altra vita su quei monti, lungo la valle, e che probabilmente gli stessi uomini armati che li avevano accolti erano responsabili anche della caduta dell’elicottero e della morte di Travis.

Quella stessa sera, appena il sole smise di rischiarare il cielo, altre luci rischiararono i confini del ranch, tutta la comunità uscì dalle tende, dalle case, e dai camper per guardare cosa stesse succedendo. Qualcuno aveva acceso dei fuochi attorno a tutta la proprietà, era chiaramente un segnale, era sicuramente un avviso che li non erano più al sicuro, e che presto avrebbero fato la fine della gente che stava all’avamposto. Presto quegli uomini dalla pelle rossa tipica dei nativi Americani avrebbero attaccato, presto si sarebbero presi quelle terre che sostenevano da sempre essere di loro proprietà. Nemmeno le tre famiglie dei fondatori rimaste erano concordi sul cosa fare, sul come agire a quella provocazione, c’era chi voleva scappare, chi voleva attaccare, e chi invece non voleva agire. Jake si mise a cercare una soluzione una soluzione più conveniente per tutti, pensò che forse avrebbe potuto negoziare con il suo vecchio rivale, Walker  Qaletaqa, il capo degli Indiani della riserva del cappello nero. Forse sarebbe riuscito a trovare un compromesso pacifico, bastavano i morti ad uccider i vivi, di certo non voleva scatenare una guerra.

Il giorno seguente Alicia riuscì a tenerlo calmo, a farlo ragionare, e Jake pur avendo preparato tutto l’occorrente decisi di mantenere il controllo sul ranch, e su suo fratello Troy che incitava lo scontro. I Trimbol una delle famiglie fondatrici rimaste, presero il camper ed abbandonarono il ranch, scapparono perché non si sentivano più al sicuro, e quello stesso giorno Nick e Madison trovarono i loro cadaveri a qualche miglio di distanza che si trascinavano affamati in cerca di carne viva. Dovevano essere stati gli uomini di Qaletaqa, non vi erano altre spiegazioni. E quando Alicia si accorse che Jake era sparito oramai era troppo tardi per fermarlo, così prese una copia della mappa dalla sua stanza, e armata di fucile partì al suo inseguimento tra i boschi della California.

 

*****

 

I giorni trascorrevano tutti uguali, il sole sorgeva puntuale, illuminando per tutto il giorno quella terra arida e brulla attorno al campo dove Elyza era ancora era prigioniera. Tutte le mattine Ofelia le serviva la colazione, Taqa le faceva visita, per poi lasciarla rinchiusa in quella stanza sola con i suoi pensieri. Ancora non aveva capito con esattezza cosa stesse accadendo fuori da quelle mura, sapeva solo che i suoi carcerieri volevano qualcosa dal ranch. Probabilmente era una questione territoriale, non le era sfuggita la gerarchia e certe usanze tipiche delle popolazioni native Americane. Non poteva vedere molto da quelle due uniche finestre presenti nella sua “cella”, si aveva la sembianza di una stanza di un motel da quattro soldi qual era, ma per lei restava una cella. Uno o due uomini erano sempre appostati davanti alla porta, e alla finestra del bagno c’erano delle sbarre ben murate. Ancora non capiva come fosse possibile che dopo tutti quei giorni passati li a rispondere in malo modo e a beffarsi del suo interlocutore, nessuno le aveva ancora torto un capello. Stava rischiando il tutto e per tutto, stava portando la pazienza di Taqa al limite, ma lui si limitava a tenerla rinchiusa e a cercare di farla crollare solo con violenza psicologica. Cosa che con Elyza Lex non era affatto semplice. Aveva visto posti peggiori, aveva dormito in luoghi più angusti, più zozzi e pericolosi. Era stata più volte sul punto di credere che non sarebbe sopravvissuta, aveva dovuto liberarsi e affrontare uomini molto più spaventosi di questi. Infondo stare prigioniera li, in una stanza al sicuro dallo schifo che era diventato il mondo esterno, le pareva di essere in vacanza.

Quella mattina prese il piatto dalle mani di Ofelia e la manica lunga della camicia si alzò scoprendole il polso, vide la ragazza concentrare lo sguardo e strabuzzare gli occhi mentre le sue labbra sillabavano silenziosamente il nome tatuato sulla sua pelle. Le due si guardarono per qualche istante senza dire nulla, alla fine Elyza lasciò cadere lo sguardo e si sedette al tavolo per mangiare. Portò la prima forchettata alle labbra ed ingoiò il primo boccone mente la sudamericana insolitamente scostò l’altra sedia e si mise comoda a farle compagnia. La bionda alzò un sopracciglio e la guardò storto per qualche silenzioso istante dove nessuna delle due voleva cedere, ma alla fine decise di non darle importanza e riprendere a mangiare.

 

  * È il tuo nome quello? – Chiese prendendo coraggio Ofelia. Elyza si bloccò, probabilmente era da una settimana che le chiedevano il suo nome, da dove venisse, e chi fosse, e lei non aveva mai detto nulla. Scosse la testa continuando a mangiare, ma poi capì che era il momento di guadagnare un po’ di fiducia da quella ragazza.
  * È quello di mia madre. – Disse un po’ incerta se svelare questa verità o no.
  * Lei è…
  * Non l’ho mai conosciuta. – Disse puntandole quegli occhi azzurri scintillanti nei suoi, zittendola all’istante. – Lei è morta subito dopo il parto. – Spiegò subito dopo con un velo di tristezza mostrando finalmente il primo briciolo di umanità da quando l’avevano rinchiusa.
  * Mi dispiace. – Fu la risposta banale e scontata dell’altra ragazza, che si guadagnò soltanto un cenno del capo ed il piatto vuoto da portare via.



 

Ofelia capì di non poter tirare ulteriormente la corda, così non aggiunse altro e prendendo il piatto si alzò ed andò verso la porta pronta per andare via.

 

  * Più tardi ti farà visita Taqa. Ti prego parla con lui, non è un uomo cattivo, vuole solo sapere chi sei. Deve tenere al sicuro tutta la tribù, non può fidarsi solo vedendo un bel faccino. – La supplicò la sudamericana prima di andarsene.



 

La bionda non rispose, ma la guardò corrugando la fronte, cosa diavolo stava tentando di fare quella ragazza? Visto che ancora non aveva ceduto al fascino di Qaletaqa cercava di abbindolarla lei? Quando Ofelia aprì la porta e con calma varcò la soglia, ed ecco li il primo passo verso la sua salvezza. Lo sguardo curioso e attento di Elyza si scontrò con due occhi scuri che riconobbe al volo, due occhi buoni a contrasto con quella spaventosa e massiccia corporatura muscolosa, due occhi che non vedeva da molto tempo, ma che improvvisamente la fecero sentire a casa.

La porta si chiuse togliendole la visuale, sentì la serratura chiudersi con le consuete due mandate, la voce di Ofelia salutare, e quella dell’uomo rispondere. Rapidamente si avvicinò alla porta e vi si appoggiò contro. Era felice di quella scoperta inaspettata, e ancora incredula che l’uomo dietro la porta fosse proprio il suo amico. Sentì un tonfo sulla porta che vibrò come se qualcuno vi si fosse appoggiato contro con noncuranza, poi un altro rumore sordo come quello del tacco di uno scarpone sbattuto sulla superficie, e poi silenzio.

 

  * Sei davvero tu? – Chiese con poca voce, ma a sufficienza per farsi sentire dall’uomo dietro quell’asse di legno.
  * Si Comandante. – Fu la risposta sicura del ragazzo.
  * Credevamo foste morti tutti. – Disse Elyza con voce tremante.
  * Sono sopravvissuto solo io. – Confermò lui tristemente. – Come va la dentro, sei ferita? – Domandò poi con preoccupazione ed interesse.
  * Solo nell’orgoglio, continuo a cercare senza sosta, ma non ho ancora trovato quel figlio di puttana che ha ammazzato Jessica. – Ammise abbattuta.
  * Mi dispiace, ma non è nessuno di questi uomini. – Gli confermò lui dispiaciuto.
  * Sono brave persone? – Chiese la bionda.
  * La maggior parte, ma non mi fido davvero di nessuno di loro. – Ci fu un attimo di silenzio ed Elyza ebbe il tempo di sospirare ed abbandonare il capo contro il legno della porta. – Alla prima occasione ti tirerò fuori di qui. – Le promise l’uomo senza nemmeno che lei gli chiedesse aiuto.
  * Grazie Lincoln, mi sei mancato amico. – Rispose quasi commossa dal modo in cui quel gigante buono anche dopo tutto quel tempo si preoccupasse di prendersi cura di lei.



 

Il tempo passava e Taqa non si era ancora fatto vivo quella mattina, la bionda era terribilmente annoiata, continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza. Il sole era già alto nel cielo dalle ombre e dal brontolio del suo stomaco avrebbe potuto essere certa che oramai fosse ora di pranzo, strano Taqa non aveva mai fatto tanto tardi. Sentì degli strani movimenti, delle grida incitanti ed uno strano guaito. Si issò sopra la vasca da bagno e sbirciò fuori da quella piccola finestrella sbarrata. Taqa indossava un grembiule bianco, ed era inginocchiato con un ascia tra le mani accanto ad un grosso maiale. L’animale era tramortito ma respirava ancora, Elyza poteva vedere la sua cassa toracica muoversi in lunghi respiri profondi, poi l’uomo alzò il braccio armato e sferrò un colpo. Il sangue schizzò ovunque mentre l’ultimo grido disperato della bestia squarciava l’aria, Taqa non si fermò, e scagliò un altro fendente, e un altro ancora, fino che la testa dell’animale non fu staccata dal suo corpo. Fu uno spettacolo barbaro e crudele, eppure avrebbe dovuto immaginare da dove provenisse il bacon che le servivano ogni mattina. Le urla degli uomini cessarono, e si sentì una voce estranea di un ragazzo dall’altro lato del fabbricato. Chiamava con rabbia il capo tribù. Elyza saltò giù dalla vasca e corse all’altra finestra, scostò la tenda ed intravide Lincoln ancora li a farle da guardia, poi vide nel piazzale il nuovo arrivato. Sembrava il figlio di Jeremiah Otto, ma cosa diavolo ci faceva li? Non era possibile fosse lui. Taqa arrivò e la folla che si era radunata si aprì come le acque difronte a Noè, e fu li che a Elyza mancò il respiro. Non era possibile… accanto a quel ragazzo che non sembrava essere il benvenuto in quel luogo, c’era lei. Non l’aveva mai vista da così vicino, non aveva mai potuto apprezzare la vista del suo viso senza dover usare un cannocchiale. La sua pelle candida riluceva per il sudore della camminata sotto il sole, ed i suoi occhi chiari spiccavano sopra ogni cosa anche da quella distanza, per non parlare delle sue morbide labbra pronunciate socchiuse per colpa del respiro affannato.

Non poteva sentire la loro conversazione, ma sobbalzò quando vide quella bellissima ragazza fare la stessa cosa con aria sorpresa e disgustata. Solo dopo prestò attenzione alla scena, e notò la testa del maiale sbattuta atterra davanti ai piedi di Taqa. La folla le coprì la visuale, e quando si tolsero di mezzo non c’era più traccia ne di Qaletaqa ne dei suoi due nuovi e sfrontati ospiti. Per qualche assurda ragione, ora sentiva di avere un altro motivo per voler uscire di li, e la cosa folle era che le avrebbe complicato di gran lunga la sua fuga. Ma non sarebbe mai e poi mai potuta andare via lasciando quella ragazza in mano a questi uomini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya continua ad osservare impotente gli svolgimenti sulla terra ferma, fortuna che Raven si è fatta sentire, o temo che avrebbe potuto impazzire. Al ranch le cose procedono lente ancora seguendo la trama originale, ma non vi preoccupate non sarà sempre così. Elyza intanto inizia a sbottonarsi, in senso figurato ovvio, e lascia sfuggire una piccolissima informazione ad Ofelia. Il tatuaggio in questione sul suo polso, è effettivamente quello che ha Eliza Taylor all’interno del polso destro con il nome di sua madre Lucinda. Sono un po’ maniaca dei particolari, e per questa Elyza Lex ho pensato di inserire qualcosa che comunque appartenesse alla vera Eliza. Compare anche Lincoln, ed il cast di “The 100” aumenta in questa mia folle avventura, ma del resto la nostra bionda aveva bisogno di un aiutino no? E giusto per incasinare il tutto, arriva pure Alicia a complicare la situazione. Un’altra volta le loro strade si intersecano, ma chissà se questa volta riusciranno a parlarsi?  
> Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo ed incuriosendo, intanto ringrazio chi ha lasciato kudos, e commenti, se avete voglia di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate sarò ben felice di leggere e rispondere ad ognuno di voi.  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	5. Capitolo 5

Il cuore le martellava nel petto in un modo che non credeva possibile, lo sentiva risuonare nella cassa toracica, avvertiva le pulsazioni lungo la carotide fino al cervello. Il respiro le si fece affannato, e il suo sguardo era puntato fisso sull’ingresso dell’edificio difronte al suo. Per la prima volta da quando era tenuta prigioniera li, Elyza sentiva il bisogno di sfondare quella porta ed uscire immediatamente da quella stanza. Le si era chiuso lo stomaco, si reggeva in piedi solo perché poggiata al muro, e stava sudando freddo. Cosa diavolo le stava accadendo? Perché era così agitata? Infondo non era  accaduto nulla di male, nessuno le si era avvicinato, e nessuno le aveva torto un capello o l’aveva minacciata, ma oramai le era chiaro che non era preoccupata per se… era preoccupata per quella ragazza che aveva osservato per giorni mentre stava appostata nascosta nel bosco, ed il fatto di saperla dietro quella porta, senza poterla vedere, la stava a dir poco uccidendo dalla preoccupazione. Non sapeva nulla di quella ragazza, non l’aveva mai nemmeno davvero vista. Eppure qualcosa dentro di lei ne era rimasto affascinato, colpito, e subito era scattato in lei il bisogno di proteggerla, e di saperla al sicuro. La porta che ancora stava fissando si aprì di scatto, la bionda sobbalzò per lo spavento e si irrigidì all’istante, ma dall’edificio vide uscire Ofelia, che con un vassoio si incamminava verso di lei. Lasciò immediatamente la finestra e corse a sedersi sul letto, si sistemò i capelli scompigliati, e mentre il chiavistello girava rumorosamente facendo scattare le due mandate della serratura, prese due respiri profondi, e cercò di tornare impassibile come suo solito.

La ragazza sudamericana varcò la soglia e si diresse verso il tavolo senza degnarla di uno sguardo, poggiò il vassoio e fece per andarsene.

 

  * C’era trambusto li fuori prima. – Disse improvvisamente Elyza bloccandola con la maniglia in mano la porta mezza aperta ed il viso corrucciato. – Va tutto bene? – Chiese in modo gentile cercando di trattenerla, e la latina chiuse la porta tornando al tavolo e sedendosi accanto a lei come quella mattina.
  * Quei due che sono arrivati, vengono del ranch dal quale dici di non venire. – La bionda fece finta di nulla ed iniziò a giocare con la forchetta spostando il cibo nel piatto. – Non credevo di poter incontrare uno sguardo vuoto quanto il tuo. – Continuò a parlare cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. - Ma lei è…
  * Lei? – Chiese Elyza con fin troppo interesse, e senza accorgersene stava dando tutta la sua l’attenzione a Ofelia che aveva a malapena accennato a quella ragazza, mostrando così il suo punto debole.
  * Alicia. – Disse guardandola fissa negli occhi per cogliere un fremito in quelle pozze azzurre fino a quel momento sempre indifferenti ed assenti. – Smettila di fingere. Tu sai chi sono quei due, ne sono sicura. – Disse con convinzione ed il tono fermo.
  * Non so di cosa stai parlando. Io non li conosco. – Rispose Elyza scuotendo la testa indifferente. – Ve l’ho detto un mucchio di volte, non vengo da quel ranch, e non conosco le persone che lo abitano. – Ribadì ancora una volta cercando di essere convincente.
  * Non mi inganni più bellezza, i tuoi occhi ti hanno appena tradita. – Rimarcò la latina prima di alzarsi ed uscire da li.



 

Elyza la seguì con lo sguardo, e tornò alla finestra per osservare la situazione. Ofelia non fece a tempo a rientrare che la porta dell’altro edificio si aprì, la bionda si ritrovò con una mano davanti alle labbra che lentamente con un fio di voce facevano scivolare fuori il nome della ragazza che era appena uscita “Alicia”. Lo disse in un modo che le causò quasi i brividi, quel nome le scivolò sulla lingua e le uscì dalle labbra prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto. Le era sfuggito in un sospiro appena più forte di un sussurro, avvolto nel suo tono leggermente rauco, ma accompagnato da una dolcezza che non le apparteneva più oramai da molto tempo. Lo aveva detto con una strana ammirazione mista alla preoccupazione, in modo rispettoso ma al contempo seducente, in quel modo in cui si chiama un amante per non farla fuggire dal letto, quando all’alba vuole scappare via prima che qualcuno si accorga della sua presenza. Oramai non sapeva più dove sbattere la testa, non sapeva come fare a capire qualcosa su quella ragazza, che a lei, sembrava tutto tranne che vuota ed indifferente come l’aveva definita Ofelia. Le osservava parlare nel piazzale sterrato li fuori, ed in lei vedeva grinta, e rabbia. Era ancora giovane, e si vedeva, ma era chiaro che fosse una ragazza alla quale non piaceva prendere ordini, una di quelle che non avevano paura di uscire dagli schemi, di rompere la gerarchia per dire la sua difendendo le sue convinzioni e i suoi ideali. Non aveva la presunzione di averla capita solo osservandola per quel poco tempo che le era stato concesso, ma ogni secondo che passava a guardarla, le confermava la sua più grande paura. Quella ragazza le piaceva… non tanto perché fosse dannatamente bella, ovviamente quello incrementava l’interesse, ma no, le piaceva perché aveva carattere, e quello era anche peggio.

Poco dopo, Taqa e il ragazzo che era arrivato con Alicia, uscirono e si unirono alle due ragazze. Parlarono qualche minuto, poteva dire che in qualche modo quella ragazza si stava imponendo su una decisione con quel tizio che era li con lei. Ed ora che lo guardava bene, notò che era il ragazzo dell’incidente dell’elicottero, ma infondo di lui poco le importava. Alla fine lo vide annuire, ed arrendersi alla decisione che aveva preso la ragazza. A quel punto lui e Ofelia si incamminarono verso la strada, e Alicia rimase li con Qaletaqa, che subito la portò a fare il giro del campo. Elyza li seguì con lo sguardo tutto il tempo, come se in qualche modo, quel piccolo inutile gesto, potesse tenerla al sicuro, ed in qualche modo proteggerla. Dovette andare all’altra finestra ma la visuale non migliorò un granché, non capiva cosa le stesse facendo vedere l’indiano, ma vedeva come spavalda e senza paura la piccola Alicia gli teneva testa sputandogli addosso tutto ciò che pensava. La ragazzina ha le palle pensò, e il pensiero le mise immediatamente il sorriso.

La giornata passò più velocemente del solito ora che aveva trovato qualcosa di interessante da osservare. Taqa non le aveva fatto visita quel giorno, probabilmente gli era bastato essere aggredito verbalmente da Alicia e non voleva ricevere il solito trattamento di indifferenza e menefreghismo di Elyza. Era buio già da un po’ oramai, e da un po’ non c’erano stati movimenti o rumori strani all’esterno, la luce fioca della luna non permetteva una grande visuale , ma Elyza continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra del retro per poter scorgere i possibili spostamenti di Alicia. Improvvisamente sentì scattare la serratura della sua porta, rapidamente si allontanò da quella finestra, e si ricompose pensando di trovarsi davanti Qaletaqa pronto a darle fastidio. La prima cosa che vide tornando nella stanza fu la candela sul tavolo ed il vassoio del cibo da parte, poi sentì la porta chiudersi ed il suo sguardo capitolò sull’uomo nella stanza con lei.

 

  * Scusi per il ritardo Comandante, ma senza Ofelia, in cucina regna il caos. – Disse scherzoso quel possente uomo di spalle girandosi nella sua direzione.
  * Lincoln! – Esclamò Elyza correndo a buttargli le braccia al collo per abbracciarlo.
  * È bello rivederti Lex. – Disse lui stringendola a se tanto forte da sollevarla da terra.
  * Perché non ci hai contattati in tutto questo tempo? Come sei riuscito a sopravvivere? Ho visto le vostre auto saltare in aria. – Domandò tutto in una volta pronta a sommergerlo di altri mille quesiti.
  * Ero rimasto indietro per salvare una ragazza da alcuni vaganti, e quando è saltato tutto siamo rimasti intrappolati all’interno dell’edificio. Un paio di giorni dopo, Taqa e i suoi uomini sono venuti a controllare se ci fosse qualcosa da recuperare, ci hanno trovati, e così siamo finiti qui. – disse aprendo le braccia ed alzando le spalle. – Non c’è corrente, non ci sono radio, non ho avuto modo di chiamare la base. – Concluse confermando l’idea che già si era fatta della totale assenza di tecnologia in quel luogo.
  * Sono felice tu abbia deciso di aiutare quella ragazza, quella scelta ti ha salvato la vita. – Disse lei con un mezzo sorriso accomodandosi a tavola.
  * Non immagini nemmeno quanto Elyza. – Ammise lui sedendosi al suo fianco.



 

Elyza iniziò a mangiare immaginando che Lincoln non potesse fermarsi li per molto tempo, e che dovesse rientrare con il vassoio vuoto.

 

  * Ti ho portato un regalino. – Disse sfilandosi qualcosa da dietro la schiena e posandola sul tavolo. La bionda gli diede un occhiata, lo prese in mano e sfilandolo dal fodero iniziò ad esaminarlo.
  * Gran bell’arma amico mio, impugnatura in radica borchiata, lama damascata ben appuntita e estremamente affilata… un pugnale davvero elegante. – Disse riferendosi al coltello che Lincoln le aveva portato.
  * Nascondilo. – Consigliò lui. – Portarlo via con te quando ti farò scappare da qui, non so ancora quando sarà, ma ho preferito iniziare i preparativi. – Disse con un sorriso sincero.
  * Tu non verrai? – Gli chiese lei prendendo una forchettata di cibo.
  * È troppo pericoloso. Da quando Taqa sta facendo guerra al ranch, sono tutti allerta. Ti prometto che tornerò alla base Elyza, ma non posso farlo ora, non posso scappare via con te. Mi seguirebbero e metterei in pericolo tutti quanti. – Lei annuì capendo perfettamente le motivazioni dell’amico. – Non sono persone cattive, ma l’acqua scarseggia, hanno bisogno di nuove fonti per sopravvivere, ecco cosa vogliono dal ranch. Taqa rivendica i terreni che anticamente erano della tribù, ed è disposto a tutto per la sua gente. – Le spiegò brevemente la situazione lui.
  * Come lo siamo sempre stati noi per la nostra. – Sentenziò Elyza guadagnandosi un cenno di assenso.
  * Meglio che vada prima che mi trovino ancora qui. – La bionda prese l’ultima forchettata di cibo, poi annuì un'altra volta concordando con lui che subito si alzò pronto ad andare. – Oh giusto dimenticavo. – Disse poi fermandosi colpo estraendo una scatoletta dalla tasca e lanciandogliela. – Non sono molte, ma se non sbaglio sono le tue preferite. – Proseguì facendole l’occhiolino.
  * Hey – Lo richiamò dopo aver messo a fuoco cosa le avesse lanciato il ragazzo. – Grazie. – Disse con un piccolo sorriso alzando quel pacchetto, e poco dopo si ritrovò ancora una volta sola.



 

Aprì il pacchetto, ed anche se effettivamente era quasi vuoto, fu felice di poter sentir uscire il profumo del tabacco. Era da un bel po’ che non fumava una sigaretta, cavolo se le mancava quella brutta abitudine, prese uno dei lunghi cilindri bianchi e lo portò sotto al naso, annusò a fondo quel piccolo oggetto che immediatamente le donò un po’ di tranquillità. Era incredibile come una cosa tanto piccola e distruttiva, a lei portasse un immediato senso di pace. Estrasse l’accendino dallo stesso pacchetto e dopo averci giocato per qualche istante, si portò il filtro tra le labbra e accese la sigaretta. Il primo tiro era sempre stato il suo preferito, inspirò a fondo, lentamente, e se lo godette come non mai. Quella giornata era stata piena di stranezze, di rivelazioni, di sorprese, e dopo aver consumato quella sigaretta, e aver riassaporato il gusto del fumo sulla lingua, e nei suoi polmoni, Elyza si buttò sul letto mentre i suoi pensieri vagavano verso la sua nuova ossessione… Alicia.

 

Come inevitabile un altro giorno iniziò, e come sempre, la bionda venne svegliata dai rumori delle prime persone già sveglie nel capo. Qualcuno borbottava fuori dalla sua porta, sicuramente era qualche uomo che le faceva la guardia. Si stropicciò gli occhi con i pugni chiusi ed iniziò a sbattere le palpebre pigramente per abituarsi alla luce che filtrava dalla tenda polverosa di quella stanza. Una volta in piedi si stiracchiò, e stranamente si sentì riposata più di quanto non lo fosse stata negli ultimi tempi, con calma andò alla finestra e cercò segni di vita nell’edificio davanti al suo. Alicia stava seduta sui gradini davanti alla porta laterale, aveva i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia, e lo sguardo perso all’orizzonte. La camicia le cadeva morbida sui fianchi, aprendosi sul davanti e mettendo in mostra una canotta grigia con uno scollo generoso. Portava i capelli raccolti in una coda alta, che tutto sommato le davano un aria ordinata risaltando i suoi lineamenti delicati. Non c’è che dire quella ragazza era proprio bella, madre natura non le aveva fatto mancare davvero nulla. Elyza si maledì per quei pensieri, era prigioniera in territorio nemico, ogni indizio che aveva trovato sull’uomo che cercava era stato per l’ennesima volta un buco nell’acqua, e si era ritrovata immischiata in problemi non suoi. Perdersi per una ragazzina era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe dovuto pensare di fare, eppure non poteva evitare di cercarla, di guardarla, e di perdersi in lei pur non conoscendola affatto. Dopo la morte di Jessica mai nessuna aveva attirato minimamente la sua attenzione, ma quella ragazza le stava scatenando qualcosa per cui non era affatto preparata.

Chiaramente osservandola, si capiva che Alicia non era felice di essere li, ma lo era per sua scelta, e dopotutto la stavano anche trattando relativamente bene. L’avevano messa a lavorare in cucina, ma almeno, non era rinchiusa in una stanza con un uomo armato sulla porta, come invece era toccato a Elyza. Erano entrambe irrequiete quella mattina, un po’ come se empaticamente riuscissero a sentire lo stato d’animo dell’altra. Taqa fece visita ad Elyza in tarda mattinata, ed i suoi quesiti per la bionda erano sempre gli stessi: “Chi sei?”, “Qual è il tuo nome?”, “Parlami del ranch?”, se solo avesse saputo quanto fuori strada fosse credendola una di loro… ma Elyza non poteva dire nulla, il suo cognome, a causa di suo padre,  poteva essere conosciuto li, come sicuramente lo era al ranch. Non poteva rischiare di mettere in pericolo il posto da cui proveniva, soprattutto ora sapendo quali fossero i problemi della tribù, così continuò con il suo solito fare indifferente eludendo le domande. Lincoln sapeva, lai la conosceva, ed era li, ma era sicura che non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai tradita, si fidava ciecamente di quell’uomo. E infondo non aveva motivo di dubitarne, non era tornato alla base per non metterli in pericolo, di certo non li avrebbe traditi ora. E lei nemmeno. Qaletaqa se ne andò con il suo solito pugno di mosche in mano, ma prima di uscire si fermò sulla porta e senza nemmeno guardarla le chiarì il concetto che era stufo di giocare.

 

  * I tuoi amici sono più collaborativi di te. Non vuoi dirmi chi sei… non importa. Ma se non mi darai informazioni utili, o non ti dimostrerai meno ostile per poter restare qui, a me non servi. E ovviamente capirai che per il bene della mia gente dovrò prendere provvedimenti. Ti do ancora un giorno, poi deciderò cosa fare di te. – Disse in modo serio e minaccioso.



 

E dopo quelle parole, aprì la porta e se ne andò. La bionda fu felice di vedere che fuori dalla sua porta a fare la guardia, non c’era uno sconosciuto ma Lincoln, almeno non avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo dell’urgenza che aveva ora più che mai di fuggire da quel posto.

Una mezzora dopo sentì la voce del suo amico fuori dalla porta dire a qualcuno “Lascia a me, ci penso io.” Elyza si alzò di scatto ed andò a vedere cosa stava accadendo scostando un poco la tenda, il cuore le mancò un battito, proprio li oltre a quel vetro c’era Alicia girata di spalle che se ne andava. La porta della sua stanza si aprì, Lincoln entrò con il vassoio tra le mani, e notò immediatamente l’espressione stravolta del Comandante, che salutò con un cenno preoccupato prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle.

 

  * Tutto bene Lex? Sembri sconvolta… tranquilla stasera ti tiro fuori di qui. Io e Octavia ci stiamo lavorando. – Chiese sorpreso di vedere quella nota di preoccupazione ed agitazione sul volto di Elyza.
  * Octavia? – Domandò lei di rimando evitando i suoi interrogativi.
  * La ragazza che ho aiutato, quella per cui sono ancora vivo. – Spiegò semplicemente lui con un tono affettuoso.
  * Ti fidi? – Chiese allora Elyza per capire quanto la conoscesse davvero.
  * Con tutto me stesso. – Fu la risposta sicura e decisa del ragazzo.
  * Allora mi fiderò anche io. – Disse annuendo la bionda.
  * Appena farà buio e la maggior parte degli uomini sarà andata a dormire verrò ad aprirti. Dovrai andare sul fondo del campo, ti lascio una moto con il pieno e le chiavi inserite, saltaci su e non ti guardare indietro nemmeno per un secondo. Quando si accorgeranno della tua fuga sarai già troppo lontana e dovranno aspettare domani per venire a cercarti. Avrai una notte di vantaggio. – Spiegò il piano gesticolando per indicarle la direzione da prendere.
  * E la ragazza? – Disse senza riflettere, come se fosse un informazione di vitale importanza.
  * Quale ragazza? – Domandò perplesso lui.
  * Alicia, la ragazza del ranch… - Rispose con uno sbuffo, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di aver detto qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto.
  * E tu che ne sai? – Le chiese di rimando guardandola con perplessità.
  * Lincoln sai che sono una buona osservatrice… non è stato difficile scoprire il suo nome. – Disse in modo neutro, mentre dentro di se si sentiva in subbuglio come non mai.
  * Quella ragazza non è affar tuo. Non puoi salvare sempre tutti Elyza. – Disse conciso, con una punta di rabbia fissando quei suoi occhi scuri in quei pozzi blu della ragazza.
  * Credimi, lo so bene… - Ammise lei tristemente, mentre i ricordi di quel giorno le tornavano alla mente.
  * Io non intendevo… scusa… - Si giustificò lui capendo di averle appena buttato addosso quel peso che da un anno a questa parte la opprimeva in ogni momento della sua esistenza
  * Lo so. – Tagliò corto lei non volendo più pensarci.
  * Comunque Taqa è un uomo di parola, Alicia non è in pericolo, la lascerà andare quando Jake tornerà con Ofelia. – Cercò di rassicurarla quel poco che poteva.
  * Ok… è solo che sarebbe un peccato se le accadesse qualcosa. È così giovane… - Sospirò sconfitta abbassando lo sguardo per la prima volta sul pranzo davanti a lei.
  * Elyza Lex, se non ti conoscessi direi che quella ragazza ti piace. – Osservò lui con un sopracciglio alzato e lo sguardo tra il serio e il divertito.
  * Forse… - Ammise con un mezzo sorrisetto imbarazzato.
  * Non credo alle mie orecchie. – Affermò svelto strabuzzando gli occhi e ridacchiando un po’ di lei, che era stata imperturbabile per così tanto tempo che credeva non fosse più possibile rivederla interessata a qualcosa, o in questo caso a qualcuno.
  * Hey ma tu non li hai gli occhi? Ma l’hai vista? – Replicò lei in modo giocoso fingendosi stizzita dalla sua reazione. – Poi sembra che abbia carattere… - Concluse lasciando la frase in sospeso, riacquistando la sua solita serietà e smettendo di ridere.
  * Inizia a portare il tuo culo in salvo Comandante, la tua principessa è al sicuro per il momento. - Elyza decise di non replicare più, così l’uomo risolutivo proseguì. – Tieniti pronta per questa sera.



 

I due si scambiarono un cenno di intesa, e poi Lincoln se ne andò via di li.

L’attesa fu snervante, Elyza detestava stare seduta a far niente quando sapeva che di li a poco sarebbe iniziata l’azione. Era tesa, al solo pensiero di dover finalmente agire l’adrenalina iniziava a farsi sentire, doveva tranquillizzarsi o rischiava di mandare a mote tutto, e non poteva di certo permetterselo. Doveva proprio tranquillizzarsi, così si mise a guardare fuori dalla finestra sul retro, quella del bagno, l’unica che si apriva poiché munita di sbarre robuste. Si accese una sigaretta come calmante per riprendere la concentrazione. Gliene restavano solo due, ma quel metodo funzionava sempre, ne aveva bisogno, e li non aveva altro. Prendeva un tiro dalla sigaretta, e guardava fuori assorta, mentre tratteneva all’interno del suo corpo il fumo, prima di espiare lentamente creando una nuvoletta davanti al suo viso, e di nuovo ripeteva l’azione cercando qualche indizio, o qualche segnale per la sua fuga imminente.

Oramai fuori era buio ma vide comunque arrivare due mezzi nella boscaglia sulla collina, Lincoln non gliene aveva fatto parola, forse lo sapeva e stava aspettando che se ne andassero, o forse come lei, non ne sapeva nulla. Intravide degli uomini muoversi verso il campo in maniera circospetta, sembravano armati e alcuni erano in uniforme militare, ma da quel che poteva vedere, non erano i suoi uomini, quella era un uniforme diversa, sembrava quella della base oramai caduta di San Diego. E poi sentì il cigolio di quella maledetta porta, quella della cucina. Quella da dove usciva sempre lei. Pochi attimi dopo la vide avvicinarsi con un secchio al recinto dei maiali, era buio, la luna rischiarava appena l’ambiente, ma era Alicia ne era sicura. Qualcuno furtivo le si avvicinò da dietro, e non era sicura se doveva urlare per avvisarla, o se era qualcuno venuto li per prendere proprio lei e riportarla a casa. Si morse la lingua per non urlarle di fare attenzione, e quando vide che il ragazzo aveva lasciato Alicia, e lei era tranquilla, capì di aver preso la decisione giusta. Le cose ovviamente non filarono del tutto lisce, e qualcuno si accorse di quell’intrusione.

 

  * Cazzo! – Imprecò la bionda più a se stessa che non altro. La sua porta si aprì e subito vide Lincoln entrare.
  * Sei pronta? – Le chiese nervoso. – Qualcuno ci sta attaccando Elyza, devi stare attenta, ma se approfitti di questo casino nessuno farà caso a te che correrai nella direzione opposta. – Lei annuì immediatamente, e lui le si parò davanti. – Colpiscimi. – Ordinò. – Fa che sembri vero così non passerò dei guai.
  * Scusa amico. – Disse prima di mollargli un pugno in pieno viso facendolo barcollare.
  * Più forte Comandante. – Chiese lui incurante del sangue che gli sgorgava dal labbro.



 

Elyza prese la sedia dallo schienale con entrambe le mani, e sollevandola fino sopra la testa la scagliò sulla schiena del ragazzo che si accasciò senza respiro per il colpo, sotto ciò che restava di quel pezzo di arredo.

 

  * Vai… - Riuscì a biascicare strisciando sul pavimento e lasciandosi andare definitivamente atterra mentre la ragazza dispiaciuta per quell’azione, avanzava verso la sua libertà.



 

Si sentirono degli spari, e gli uomini di Taqa convergevano tutti in quella direzione, Elyza approfittando della situazione e passando rasente ai muri tra le ombre della notte, riuscì ad addentrarsi nel campo. Il trambusto su per la collina aumenta sempre di più, i nativi liberano i cani, e sapeva che aveva poco da stare ferma sui suoi piedi, quelli ebbero trovato immediatamente anche lei. Un ultimo sguardo alla posizione della sparatoria, le sembrò di scorgere un elicottero un po’ ammaccato, avrebbe giurato fosse quello su cui si trovava Alicia la settimana prima, ma non aveva il tempo di accertarsene, quindi diede un ultimo sguardo per vedere se la ragazza fosse ancora li e se stesse bene, ma quell’ultimo sguardo fu uno fu troppo.

 

  * Ferma dove sei brutta stronza. – Quella voce maschile ruvida e profonda dell’indiano che l’aveva catturata le rimbombò in testa seguita dallo scatto metallico del cane che arma la pistola.



 

Elyza alza le mani per arrendersi, ma sa che non può permetterselo, non questa volta, sa che se resta sarà la sua fine. Si stava preparando a voltarsi di scatto per colpirlo, quando un colpo sordo alle sue spalle la sorprende, e il corpo di quell’uomo si accascia dietro ai suoi piedi.

 

  * Dovresti fare più attenzione Comandante. – Le disse una giovane ragazza dai capelli corvini e gli occhi azzurrissimi quasi quanto i suoi.
  * Suppongo di doverti ringraziare. – Disse in modo riconoscente la bionda.
  * Prendi questa, la fuori è pericoloso da soli. – Aggiunse la ragazza inginocchiata accanto al corpo dell’uomo, porgendole la pistola di quell’energumeno.
  * Sei Octavia non è vero? – Chiese più per conferma, ma conosceva già la risposta.
  * Sei perspicace biondina. La tua moto è quella laggiù, ora va prima che ci vedano. – Disse sbrigativa, ed Elyza ebbe la conferma che Lincoln aveva trovato qualcuno di davvero fidato con cui dover sopportare la permanenza in quel posto ostile.
  * Ti devo un favore. – Le disse mettendo la pistola nella cinta ringraziandola con un cenno del capo.
  * Puoi scommetterci il culo. – Ribatté lei strappandole un sorriso.



 

Elyza corse senza più fermarsi, gli spari erano cessati, il rumore dei motori dei furgoni stava riempiendo tutto il campo, i cani ululavano ed abbaiavano ferocemente, e qualcuno da un momento all’altro avrebbe potuto notare la sua mancanza. Saltò in sella, girò la chiave, spinse la leva d’accensione con il piede e diede gas fuggendo una volta per tutte da quel campo. Tutto le si era appena complicato molto più del previsto, aveva battuto tutte le piste sull’assassino di Jessica non trovando nulla, aveva scoperto la situazione critica che c’era su quei monti, e non era riuscita a contattare la base da quando lei e Raven si erano separate, ma almeno aveva trovato Lincoln. Oramai erano passati giorni, troppi giorni, da quando aveva fatto rapporto al suo vice, Anya sicuramente l’avrebbe presa a calci nel sedere per essere sparita a quel modo. Era persa tra quei pensieri sulla sua vita, sui suoi amici, e si anche su Alicia perché oramai faceva parte costante di essi, stava guidando all’impazzata da un paio d’ore attraverso i sentieri sterrati, e quel poco di boscaglia della zona arida in cui si trovava. Frenò all’improvviso, bruscamente, facendo scivolare la gomma posteriore della vecchia moto da cross, su quel terriccio arido alzando un gran  bel polverone. Poggiò atterra un piede e facendo perno lasciò intraversare il suo mezzo, fermandosi a pochi passi da una donna, che se ne stava li ferma in piedi nel mezzo del sentiero davanti a lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come già nei primi 4 capitoli, la trama principale del telefilm viene rispettata anche qui, ma ancora una volta vediamo gli eventi dagli occhi di qualcun altro. Elyza mi sembra già abbastanza cotta e ancora non ha avuto modo di scambiare due parole, o un vero sguardo ad Alicia.  
> Intanto iniziamo a conoscere un pochino la storia di Lincoln, che approfitta del casino e lascia fuggire Elyza. Vediamo anche spuntare Octavia, e per fortuna che c’è anche lei, o la nostra bionda se la sarebbe vista brutta un’altra volta… finalmente ce ne andiamo via dall’accampamento indiano, finalmente un briciolo di libertà, ma non potevo lasciarvi con tutto risolto e niente in sospeso, non sarei io. Chi cavolo sarà la ragazza che incontra Elyza durante la fuga? Cosa farà ora la bionda? La trama inizia ad intrecciarsi, i personaggi aumentano sempre di più, e spero che le parti originali ancora presenti non vi annoino troppo, tra poco spariranno del tutto.  
> Se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, adoro leggere i vostri commenti e confrontarmi con i vostri pensieri, mi date la carica per continuare questa avventura. Grazie a tutti voi dell’immenso supporto, alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	6. Capitolo 6

Anya, uscì dalla sala comunicazioni entrando direttamente nella sala affianco, dove, il Sergente Black stava tenendo sotto controllo la situazione con il satellite.

 

  * Eccomi Gustus, che succede? – Chiese subito la ragazza senza indugiare.
  * Quei tizzi si sono fermati. – Comunica sbrigativo. – Sembra una vecchia stazione di servizio lungo la strada, c’è un accampamento. – Le indica lui la zona sul monitor.
  * Manda le immagini di tutto sullo schermo principale, e dammi tutti i dettagli. – Ordinò lei dirigendosi al tavolo al centro della sala, aprendo un’altra volta la mappa che avevano consultato un paio di giorni prima.
  * Due fabbricati, probabilmente c’era un motel, alcuni camion, veicoli di vario genere, e qualche tenda. Sembrerebbe un posto relativamente sicuro, e sicuramente abitato. Farò subito una ricerca ma dal satellite non riusciremo a vedere di più fino a domattina con il sole. – Spiegò chiaro e preciso la situazione.
  * – Disse lei risoluta. – Mantieni monitorato anche questo posto, Elyza potrebbe essere anche qui. – Aggiunse con la speranza di aver la possibilità di averla trovata.
  * Si signora. – Rispose spiccio e professionale.



 

La stanza ricadde immediatamente nel silenzio, almeno per quanto riguarda le loro conversazioni. Gustus stava già cercando informazioni relative a quella precisa zona, picchiettava velocemente sui tasti della console, e sfogliava ciò che restava del database con le informazioni relative alle aree civili. Intanto, Anya stava segnando sulla mappa la posizione degli obbiettivi che stavano tenendo sotto controllo, il nord di Tijuana dove si trovava Raven, il Broke Jaw ranch, e questo nuovo accampamento appena trovato. Si mise dritta davanti alla mappa per osservarla in tutta la sua grandezza, e per un colpo di fortuna vide una piccola nota proprio nel mezzo di quell’area verde, “Riserva del cappello nero”.

 

  * Indiani! – Disse come se avesse avuto un’improvvisa illuminazione.



 

Non lasciò a Gustus il tempo di capire, ne tantomeno di controbattere, che partì di corsa verso l’ufficio del comandante, il suo ufficio. Si bloccò di nuovo davanti al vecchio schedario, ed iniziò a sfogliare le cartelle fino che non trovò quella che cercava. La aprì, la poggiò sopra il grande cassettone ancora aperto davanti a lei, ed iniziò a guardare le informazioni al suo interno. Lesse freneticamente qua e la qualche informazione, cercava di capire se ci fosse la remota possibilità si trattasse effettivamente dei nativi americani, e soprattutto trovare qualche collegamento con il ranch.

 

  * Cazzo! – Imprecò davanti al faldone trovandosi per le mani qualcosa di interessante.



 

Raccolse velocemente tutte le carte, spinse il cassetto con il fianco per chiuderlo, e tornò dal suo sottoposto con informazioni da controllare. L’archivio che aveva orgogliosamente riempito il Comandante Lex, quello vero, ancora una volta si dimostrò utile e migliore di qualsiasi database digitale potesse essere sopravvissuto alla fine del mondo. Corse lungo il corridoio, e tornò nella stanza dove poco prima aveva lasciato solo il povero  Gustus, incaricato di tenere sotto controllo tutta la situazione.

 

  * Abbiamo un problema Black. – Disse Anya con preoccupazione entrando nella sala informatica.
  * Che succede capo? Non è suonato nessun allarme. – Si affrettò a chiedere l’uomo.
  * No non qui Gustus. Li. – Affermò indicando lo schermo. – Credo che quelli possano essere gli ultimi discendenti della tribù di nativi americani della riserva, sono sempre stati tra quei boschi. – Spiegò lei tutto d’un fiato.
  * Oh… - Replicò il ragazzo incapace di realizzare l’informazione.
  * E quel ranch, è sul loro terreno. O meglio, su quello che era il loro terreno, prima che arrivassero i coloni nel 1700. – Spiegò Anya con enfasi.
  * Improvvisamente la mia speranza che il Comandante si trovi in uno di quei due luoghi è svanita. – Affermò Gustus con lo sguardo preoccupato avendo capito la possibile gravità della situazione. – Se è come dici, temo che presto in quei boschi scoppierà un gran casino.
  * È quello che temo anche io. Tieni lo schermo con questi tre luoghi, e mentre io raccolgo le informazioni su questa tribù, vedi se riesci a trovare la diga Gonzales nei pressi di Tijuana. Raven ha detto che domani vuole andare a dargli un occhio. – Ordinò la donna rapidamente prima di mettersi al lavoro.



 

La mattina seguente arrivò velocemente, e con essa anche Jusper e Monty pronti a riprendere il loro turno di sorveglianza davanti a quei monitor. E dopo qualche minuto di discussione, i ragazzi riuscirono a convincere il Vicecomandante Anya Forrest, ad andare a dormire almeno per qualche ora. Era davvero stanca, cavolo se lo era, non avrebbe potuto negarlo nemmeno buttando giù tutto il caffè rimasto al mondo, aveva proprio bisogno di dormire. Erano tre giorni che non chiudeva occhio per più di qualche minuto, ed alla fine, la stanchezza vinse sui sensi di colpa per non aver ancora trovato Elyza, e per non poter seguire passo a passo Raven, nel suo sopraluogo alla diga.

 

*****

 

 Si svegliò di soprassalto nella stanza del piano di sopra, ancora immersa in una discreta oscurità. Raven, si mise a sedere di scatto prendendo un forte respiro dell’aria viziata e calda della stanza. La sua pelle era imperlata di sudore, e la canottiera le si era appiccicata addosso completamente bagnata. Si portò le mani alle tempie, rannicchiandosi per un attimo seduta su quel letto, cercando di acquistare calma e lucidità. Era stato solo un maledetto sogno, anzi, più un brutto incubo, in ogni caso niente di cui preoccuparsi davvero, niente di reale… ma ovviamente la sua mente non riusciva a fare a meno di pensarci, pur sapendo che Anya non era davvero morta, e che non aveva ricevuto un colpo d’arma da fuoco dritto al cuore davanti ai suoi occhi, per poi rialzarsi trasformata in qualcosa di disumano, andandole incontro affamata, producendo quei lamenti strozzati dei morti oramai tanto famigliari. No Anya era viva, Anya era al sicuro alla base, e sicuramente in quel momento non avrebbe dovuto scegliere se dare pace alla sua anima, o morire con lei. In quel momento stava facendo i conti con qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto affrontare, qualcosa che aveva evitato di pensare da quando era capitato a Elyza. Onestamente Raven non sapeva se avrebbe avuto il coraggio e la forza di reagire, di non farsi letteralmente mangiare da ciò che restava della donna che amava, ma Elyza, lei aveva agito, lei non aveva esitato, non aveva rischiato di mettere in pericolo se stessa e tutte le altre persone in quella stanza con loro. Al ricordo di quel giorno tanto lontano ma ancora così difficile, lacrime silenziose iniziarono a rigarle il volto, e l’urlo disperato della sua amica le riecheggiava in testa, come se lo stesse sentendo proprio in quel momento.

Rialzò il viso e tirò indietro i capelli legandoli nella sua solita coda alta, poi scese dal letto e spalancò la finestra alla ricerca di aria fresca. Il sole all’orizzonte stava ancora finendo di spuntare, e la luce calda del mattino si infiltrava tra quella piccola boscaglia rischiarando l’area circostante alla casa, a parte il rantolo distante di un morto, all’esterno si udiva solo il frusciare del vento tra le foglie. La latina prese un respiro profondo si preparò per la giornata, e poi fece un abbondante colazione con la previsione di non toccare più cibo fino a sera.

 

  * Santa Claus qui è Corvo, mi ricevi? – Chiese via radio prima di uscire.
  * Ciao Corvo qui è Santa Claus ti sento. – Rispose la voce di Monty lievemente disturbata dai fruscii.
  * Fa sapere al Vicecomandante che tra poco partirò per la ricognizione. – Comunicò nella speranza di sentire la voce di Anya rimproverarla per la pericolosità di quella missione, e di quel criminale a capo del luogo.
  * Glielo riferirò appena si sveglia. – Rispose invece Monty.
  * Oh… - Disse con un filo di delusione.
  * Era da tre giorni che non chiudeva occhio, da quando ci hai contattati la prima volta, per paura di perdersi qualcosa, non si è mossa da qui fino ad un ora fa. – Un sorriso increspò le labbra della latina nel sentire quanto quella fantastica donna tenesse a lei, anche se comunque le restava un velo di tristezza per non poterci parlare in quel momento, e per come l’aveva messa in pensiero in quei giorni lontana da casa.
  * È tutto ok, ci parlerò stasera quando farò rapporto. – Disse nel modo più neutrale possibile. – Notizie di Lex? – Domandò poi con interesse.
  * Ancora nessuna, ma abbiamo trovato due comunità dove potrebbe aver trovato rifugio. – Le comunicò il ragazzo con tono fiducioso.
  * O dove potrebbe essere finita nei guai… - Ragionò a voce alta Raven facendo uno sbuffo, conosceva la sua amica, sapeva che se la sapeva cavare, ma la maggior parte delle volete, era anche una calamita per i guai.
  * Sa badare a se stessa, lo sai anche tu, tornerà a casa. – La confortò lui in tono rassicurante.
  * Sarà meglio che vada. – Chiuse sbrigativa cercando di non pensarci, per non mettersi sulle spalle altre preoccupazioni inutili.
  * Buona fortuna Reyes. – Disse il ragazzo come saluto.
  * È solo un sopraluogo, non mi metterò nei casini. Ci sentiamo stasera Green. – Chiuse la comunicazione come sempre in modo spavaldo, e molto sicura di se.



 

La latina spense la radio, prese la sacca che aveva abbandonato poco prima li accanto alla poltrona, ed entrò nel garage chiudendosi la porta del soggiorno alle spalle. La moto era esattamente li dove l’aveva lasciata la sera prima, già carica con le sue armi, aprì il box e la portò fuori, richiuse il tutto, si mise gli occhiali da sole dello sceriffo, e salì in sella finalmente pronta a partire.

Guidò per una mezzora buona senza incrociare anima viva, la strada era deserta, e il sole cocente. Accostò riconoscendo la zona che le aveva descritto quell’uomo al centro di Tijuana, da li per arrivare alla diga erano 2 chilometri da fare a piedi nella boscaglia. Girò la moto di modo da essere già pronta per scappare via nascondendola tra dei fitti cespugli, si legò in vita il machete, prese la tanica dell’acqua oramai vuota con se, e si incamminò verso monte. Qualche minuto dopo arrivò ad una radura dalla quale già si poteva ammirare il panorama della città, e sulla strada che aveva appena lasciato un gruppo di vaganti, più o meno una ventina, si trascinavano tra le carcasse delle auto distrutte nella direzione da cui era arrivata lei. Per quanto il panorama potesse essere suggestivo, uno strano fruscio tra la sterpaglia ed un lamento attirarono la sua attenzione. Rapidamente estrasse il pugnale, si nascose dietro ad una delle piante, e controllò furtivamente nella direzione di quel rumore. Un solo morto scendeva verso valle, camminava pigramente, inciampando di tanto in tanto nelle impervie del terreno sconnesso, Raven aspettò in silenzio, nascosta dalla vista di quell’essere, e quando fu pronta a liberarsene, fece la sua mossa. Non poteva immaginare di ritrovarselo addosso a quel modo, al vagante di era incastrato un piede sotto ad una radice sporgente dal terreno, ed era caduto dritto tra le braccia della ragazza atterrandola brutalmente. La latina gli aveva puntato svelta l’avanbraccio sotto il mento, tenendo il più possibile distante i denti di quell’essere dal suo corpo, e con la mano armata, affondò la lama del suo pugnale nel cranio di quel morto con una forza tale da sfondarlo. Fortuna che la maggior parte di quei corpi, erano disidratati e in gran parte svuotati dalle interiora, così, non fu troppo faticoso sollevarlo quel tanto che bastava, per lasciarsi scivolare fuori dal cadavere ora inerme, e quindi liberarsi. Si rialzò schifata scrollando le mani imbrattate del sangue puzzolente e putrefatto di quel coso, le asciugò alla meglio sui pantaloni impolverati, e poi si passò il braccio sulla guancia per levare i residui biologici di quel morto, che le avevano schizzato persino il viso. Dopo tutto quel tempo, doveva essersi oramai abituata a queste cose, invece anche se le era capitato innumerevoli volte, ognuna nelle quali si imbrattava di quella roba, provava un senso di nausea e disgusto. Ripartì senza indugiare oltre, aveva un compito da portare a termine, e aveva ancora  una lunga camminata da fare. Abbandonò quindi quei pensieri, e riprese a camminare lungo quella salita.

Come le aveva detto quell’uomo, arrivò alla base della diga dal lato ovest. Il letto del fiume, tenuto in secca da quell’imponente barriera, era sconnesso e roccioso. Qua e la spuntava qualche ciuffo verde, ma per tutta la tratta, non avrebbe avuto alcun tipo di copertura. Decise di controllare da lontano la situazione, non era il caso di passare rasente al muraglione, pensò che di sicuro c’erano uomini armati a fare la guardia, e di fatti, presto ne avvistò un paio sulle passerelle sospese che attraversavano da una parte all’altra l’immensa diga. Si accorse anche del movimento atterra, un movimento sconnesso, disorganizzato,  e senza senso. Non di certo quello tipico di una guardia, guardò meglio e capì che erano morti… morti che camminavano affamati attorno ad un mucchio di cadaveri.

Dopo aver visto che da quel lato non vi era modo di salire o arrampicarsi sulla diga, Raven decise di scendere a valle di qualche centinaio di metri, per poter attraversare in sicurezza, così da arrivare alle porte di quella fortezza, dal lato dove arrivavano tutti. Attraversò il letto del fiume inosservata, arrivò nella boscaglia dall’altra parte del fiume senza intoppi, ed iniziò a risalire verso monte spostandosi anche più ad est. All’improvviso sentì delle voci, davanti a lei un piccolo spiazzo erboso, e dei canali di scolo. Un uomo se ne stava in piedi davanti ad uno di essi, e chiacchierava con qualcun altro all’interno, erano vestiti da lavoro, tutti infangati, sporchi, così a occhio sembrava stessero facendo pulizia e manutenzione a quelli che potevano sembrare gli scarichi della diga. Quello all’interno del tubo saltò fuori, ed entrambi si chinarono prendendolo per le gambe un corpo per trascinandolo fuori. Come aveva immaginato, si trattava di un non morto. Ed a quel punto vide la sua occasione, dallo scarico accanto uscirono striscianti due vaganti, che, probabilmente molto affamati, si muovevano con un insolita velocità verso i due uomini poco distanti da loro. Raven afferrò il machete e corse in quella direzione decapitando il primo, che oramai si trovava ad un passo dai due uomini ancora distratti a tenere a bada il loro primo morto. Con un calcio in pieno petto atterrò l’altro ritardatario, e subito gli affondò la punta della sua arma nel cervello. La estrasse e la pulì nella camicia del morto, solo dopo si voltò a guardare quei due uomini. Finalmente erano riusciti a dare la pace anche all’altro vagante, e ora la stavano guardando allibiti. Le fecero un cenno di saluto e ringraziamento con il capo, che lei ricambiò velocemente prima di rimettere nel fodero il suo machete.

 

  * Gracias señorita. – Grazie signorina, disse il più giovane dei due.
  * De nada. – Di niente, rispose con estrema tranquillità.
  * Tenemos que vivir para ti. Nos salvaste. – Raven intuì dal tono che stesse ancora dimostrando la sua gratitudine, forse stava dicendo che gli dovevano la vita o che li aveva appena salvati, non ne era molto certa.
  * Lo siento, soy americano, no hablo mucho español. – Rispose con quel poco di spagnolo che conosceva, nella speranza che almeno uno di loro parlasse la sua lingua.
  * Sei lontana da casa ragazza. Cosa ti porta qui? – Disse l’altro in un inglese perfetto avvicinandosi a lei di un passo.
  * Daniel! – Lo canzonò l’altro leggermente a disagio. - Tenemos que volver a trabajar. – Dobbiamo tornare a lavorare, aggiunse raccogliendo degli attrezzi, e Daniel senza dire niente gli fece un cenno di assenso.



 

Raven non rispose mai a quella domanda, e quegli uomini, qualche attimo dopo se ne andarono senza voltarsi più indietro. Chiaramente per funzionare il luogo aveva bisogno di manutenzioni, di un minimo di personale a controllare che tutto procedesse correttamente, ma quei due non le sembravano i tipici delinquenti affiliati a Dante Esquivel, sembravano persone normali. Probabilmente prendeva gente comune a lavorare per lui in cambio di acqua e cibo, che, di quei tempi, erano persino più preziosi dei diamanti. Arrivò al cancello principale, e come tutti gli altri si mise in coda ad aspettare il suo turno.

 

  * Mover Salazar – Muoviti Salazar, sentì ancora la voce dell’uomo più giovane mentre entrava dal cancello e teneva aperto per il suo collega più anziano.



 

Salazar, Daniel Salazar, quel nome le sembrava noto, ma non riusciva a ricollegarlo a nessuno. La giornata fu particolarmente noiosa, restare in attesa li sotto il sole cocente, ad osservare gli uomini di Esquivel, in attesa di ricevere solo quel poco d’acqua stava diventando una tortura. Nel pomeriggio la coda era oramai lunghissima, avanzava oltre a quel che si potesse vedere, ed un auto di classe arrivò dalla strada facendo spostare tutti. Raven adorava tutto ciò che possedeva un motore, e quella Jaguar cabrio del tipico verde corsa inglese, non faceva certamente eccezione. La osservò arrivare fino davanti al cancello, e guardò l’uomo al volante, chiedere di entrare per parlare con Dante, usando la scusa di essere un vecchio amico. Le guardie lo presero a pugni e lo trascinarono dentro in malo modo. Dopo di che, tutti spaventati iniziarono a sparire rinunciando alla razione giornaliera. Tornò giù per il sentiero di corsa, recuperò la moto, e partì per tornare alla casa dello sceriffo.

 

Arrivò a casa che il sole era oramai vicino all’orizzonte, era stata una giornata lunga e pesante, ed aveva decisamente bisogno di darsi una pulita e mangiare qualcosa. I suoi vestiti erano ancora imbrattati del sangue di quei vaganti, la sua pelle sprigionava il caldo accumulato sotto i raggi del sole, ed era tutta appiccicosa per lo sporco misto al sudore della giornata. Raven entrò nel soggiorno, passò rapidamente in cucina per prendere un sorso d’acqua, poi salì al piano superiore ed approfittando della rimanente luce naturale, si spogliò velocemente e si diede una lavata. Sciacquò rapidamente i vestiti, li appese nel bagno per farli asciugare, poi avvolta nell’enorme salviettone, si diresse in camera dove prese in prestito una confortevole tuta da uno dei cassetti. Sul comodino c’era ancora la candela della sera prima, accese un fiammifero e lo portò al suo stoppino per accenderla. Oramai, restava solo un bagliore lontano di quel caldo sole messicano che la accompagnava da un po’ nelle sue giornate, così, candela in mano, scese in dispensa per cercare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. Dopo un veloce pasto a base di scatolame, la latina si mise su quella poltrona confortevole seppur sfondata dai troppi anni di utilizzo, accese la radio e fece rapporto.

 

  * Santa Claus qui è Corvo, c’è nessuno? – Disse appena la frequenza si stabilizzò.
  * Hey straniera, com’è andata la tua giornata? – Domandò Anya fregandosene del solito protocollo e mandando fuori tutti dalla stanza.
  * È stata pesante… ma sono felice di sentirti almeno questa sera. –Disse con voce morbida e rilassata.
  * Scusa se non ero qui questa mattina. – Replicò immediatamente la bionda.
  * An, sei un essere umano, devi dormire anche tu ogni tanto. – La giustificò Raven avendo capito quanto si sentisse in colpa per aver perso una sua chiamata.
  * Già… - Sbuffò il Vicecomandante con una certa sconfitta.
  * Ancora niente su Lex? – Domandò quindi la latina per cambiare argomento.
  * Niente… - Sospirò con anche più sconfitta di prima.
  * Oggi ho incontrato un uomo interessante. – Disse dopo qualche attimo per cambiare il tono della conversazione.
  * Da quando ti interessano gli uomini Raven? – Ci scherzò su finalmente Anya strappandole un sorriso.
  * Non in quel senso stupida! – La rimproverò con sdegno. – Pensavo li avessi capiti i miei gusti oramai. – Aggiunse con una certa malizia scherzosa.
  * Sai con le relazioni a distanza non si sa mai. – Provò a giustificarsi ridacchiando, come se quelli fossero davvero i problemi del mondo in un epoca come quella in cui stavano vivendo.
  * Ad ogni modo, questo messicano parla perfettamente la nostra lingua, ed il suo nome ha qualcosa di famigliare, non so devo averlo già sentito da qualche parte. – Disse Raven tornando ad un tono più serio.
  * Di chi si tratta? – Chiese arrivando dritta al punto Anya.
  * Daniel, Daniel Salazar. – Disse la latina senza aggiungere altro.
  * Ora faccio fare una ricerca a Monty, e poi ti dico se abbiamo qualcosa su di lui. – La avvisò in modo efficiente e professionale.
  * Lavora alla diga Gonzales per quel farabutto di Esquivel, ma ho visto che li ci sono anche molti civili, non sono tutti delinquenti, e lui mi è sembrato fuori luogo in quel posto. – Gli spiegò velocemente.
  * Credo che oramai per sopravvivere tutti siano disposti a fare ogni cosa. – Constatò Anya.
  * Già… - Sospirò pesantemente Raven.



 

Passarono svariati minuti a chiacchierare della disposizione della diga, dell’uomo che era arrivato nel pomeriggio, di come lo avevano fatto entrare a suon di botte, dei pericoli che potevano esserci a tentare di avvicinarsi di più a quel criminale, e di come poterlo fare. Ovviamente Raven sminuì tutti i rischi che già aveva già corso, e quelli che avrebbe corso il giorno successivo tornando la. I vaganti, gli esseri umani, il costante combattere contro quel caldo esasperante, il combattere contro la fame, contro la sete… si perché per stare la, doveva sembrare una di quelle persone disperate. Sminuì tutto, non poteva permettere che Anya si facesse carico anche di quelle preoccupazioni aggiuntive per lei.

 

  * Abbiamo trovato qualcosa! – Disse improvvisamente la bionda tagliando le futili ma piacevoli chiacchiere. – Sottoufficiale di primo grado Daniel Salazar, Sergente, o Tenente probabilmente, nato a San Salvador, ora cittadino americano, ex agente della Sombra Negra, addestrato dalla C.I.A. ha prestato servizio durante la guerra civile. Non c’è da scherzare con uno così. – Spiegò come quando istruiva i suoi uomini per una missione pericolosa.
  * Potrebbe essere un buon alleato da avere all’interno. – Valutò la latina.
  * Oppure un nemico molto pericoloso. – Le fece notare la bionda.
  * Lo scoprirò presto. – Tagliò corto Raven.
  * Fa attenzione Rae. – Le disse dolcemente Anya, perché per quanto potesse mostrare la sua maschera da dura con tutto il mondo, a lei teneva davvero più che a se stessa.
  * – Rispose come suo solito cercando di rassicurarla, prima di chiudere la chiamata.



 

*****

 

Il mattino dopo, dalla base di San Nicolas, venivano controllati come sempre tutti gli spostamenti del Tenente Reyes, il Cadetto Jordan, e il Tenente Green, seguivano con il satellite ogni sua mossa, ogni spostamento da casa fino alla diga Gonzales, e restarono anche a controllare la situazione una volta che la latina era arrivata a destinazione. Una folla di persone si accumulava davanti alla recinzione di quel posto, e verso la metà del pomeriggio iniziava ad essere smaltita, per la tanto attesa distribuzione dell’acqua. Il movimento aumentava, sembrava stesse scoppiando qualche casino, una rissa o l’arrivo di alcuni vaganti, purtroppo il stellite non aveva definizione sufficiente per vedere con chiarezza quello che stava accadendo. I ragazzi allarmano immediatamente il Vicecomandante, che arrivò giusto in tempo per vedere degli uomini portare all’interno una persona probabilmente priva di sensi. Poteva trattarsi di chiunque, non c’era bisogno di allarmarsi, eppure Anya se lo sentiva dentro che qualcosa era andato terribilmente storto, e che molto probabilmente quella persona era Raven. La gente scappava spaventata in ogni direzione, la folla che si era accumulata davanti a quei cancelli, rapidamente stava sparendo, andando a disperdersi dentro la boscaglia, e giù per la strada, nessuno però tornò alla moto di Raven, e nessuno quella sera chiamò alla radio. Le paure ed i sospetti di Anya, divenivano ogni minuto sempre più fondati. Il buio era oramai sceso, e dalle parti di Tijuana, nessuno pareva più muoversi. In compenso, del movimento sospetto si aggirava a quella vecchia stazione di servizio. Due veicoli erano arrivati poco distanti dal campo, e dalla visione termica si vedeva chiaramente che delle persone erano scese dai mezzi, e si erano avvicinate a piedi. Si videro le fiammate degli spari, la gente scappare verso quei veicoli, ed i loro inseguitori prenderne altri per corrergli dietro. Accadde anche una cosa strana… una moto schizzare verso la boscaglia esattamente nella direzione opposta.

 

  * Seguite quella moto! – Ordinò con urgenza Anya, ed i suoi uomini con un solo sguardo si divisero i compiti, Monty seguì la moto, e Jusper gli altri veicoli.



 

Avevano appena perso Raven, ma forse avevano appena trovato Elyza. Nessuno di loro ebbe il coraggio di dire quel pensiero ad alta voce, ma infondo tutti loro ci speravano con tutto il cuore.

 

*****

 

Nel mezzo della boscaglia arida di quella zona che doveva essere il verde montuoso della California, il vento soffiava gentile e fresco nel buio della notte. L’adrenalina e i pensieri inappropriati di Elyza le stavano procurando un accelerazione del battito, soprattutto per merito della brusca frenata davanti a quella donna. Indubbiamente era di origini messicane, ed aveva qualcosa di familiare, ma li per li Elyza non ci fece troppo caso. Per un po’ ci fu silenzio tra loro, un silenzio assordante, con in sottofondo solo lo scoppiettio del motore acceso al minimo dei giri. Uno scambio di sguardi che si studiavano attentamente, e poi finalmente qualcuno parlò.

 

  * Come ti chiami? – Domandò Elyza non troppo sicura di ricevere una risposta.
  * Luciana, e tu sei? – Disse la donna continuando a fissarla con intensità.
  * Sei del ranch… - Sussurrò la bionda sorpresa.
  * No, non lo sono mai stata e me ne sono andata appena ho potuto. – Rispose concisa senza alcun ripensamento.
  * Io sono Elyza. – Si presentò automaticamente senza riflettere, ricordando che quella era la ragazza ferita che Alicia e Jake avevano portato con loro dallo schianto. – Qui tra poco potrebbe esserci folla, c’è un rifugio poco più a nord… salta su. – La invitò la bionda tendendole una mano.



 

La ragazza continuò a guardarla storto non capendo cosa volesse intendere, ma quando sentì il primo grugnito capì. Elyza si stava trascinando dietro una schiera di morti, che come incantati seguivano il rumore della sua moto nel silenzio della boscaglia. Anche se ancora con un po’ di incertezza, la ragazza le prese la mano, montò in sella, e si aggrappò a lei, che immediatamente partì. Pochi minuti dopo incrociarono la strada principale, Elyza la seguì per un paio di chilometri a tutta velocità prima di sterzare bruscamente verso un sentiero sterrato, dove la vegetazione stava iniziando ad infittirsi. La strada arrampicava scoscesa nel bosco, ed Elyza dovette diminuire la velocità a causa della poca luce, e del poco spazio per passare tra una pianta e l’altra. Ma poi finalmente ecco comparire davanti a loro quello che stava cercando. Si avvicinò all’obbiettivo e spense la moto, Luciana scese guardandosi attorno circospetta, mentre la bionda smontava dalla moto e la poggiava contro il modesto steccato di legno. Sembrava non esserci nessuno, ma si incamminarono comunque verso la porta di quel vecchio rifugio in stato di allerta, la serratura scattò subito. Era aperto.

 

  * Dopo di te. – Disse fingendo galanteria la messicana.



 

Elyza le fece un cenno di assenso con il capo, sfoderò il pugnale che le aveva dato Lincoln e, con passo felpato scivolò all’interno della piccola baita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui con un altro capitolo, lo so che in realtà la storia non avanza molto dal precedente, ma è giusto conoscerne tutti gli aspetti della storia che inizia ad intrecciarsi. Alla base continuano con l’estenuante ricerca ed il controllo della situazione. Raven con il suo incubo fa un po’ di luce sul passato, o almeno sulla tragica scelta che ha dovuto fare Elyza. Inizialmente le cose per lei sembrano andare bene, e incontriamo anche un nuovo personaggio di “Fear the walking dead” importante e fondamentale, Daniel Salazar. Poi le cose pare vadano completamente a rotoli, ma per averne la certezza dovrete aspettare il prossimo capitolo. Spero di non aver scritto castronerie in spagnolo, in caso mi scuso, e non abbiate timore a segnalarmele che correggo.  
> E per chiudere ecco a voi la donna misteriosa, nonché un altro intreccio nella trama.  
> Chissà come andranno le cose tra la nostra bionda e Luciana? Che fine ha fatto Alicia che risulta completamente assente in questo capitolo? Che succederà ora a Raven? Forse nel prossimo capitolo scoprirete tutto, ma sicuramente vi lascerò con molte altre cose in sospeso…  
> Intanto volevo dirvi grazie per il vostro supporto, per le vostre numerose letture, per i voti, e i commenti, siete fantastici.  
> Ci si legge presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	7. Capitolo 7

L’interno del rifugio era buio pesto, il silenzio regnava indisturbato, almeno fino che Elyza non mosse i primi passi, facendo così scricchiolare le assi di legno sotto I suoi piedi. L’odore persistente della resina, riempiva piacevolmente l’ambiente, avanzò ancora un poco facendosi luce con l’accendino, che aveva nella tasca assieme all’ultima sigaretta rimastale. Sul mobiletto accanto all’ingresso notò subito una vecchia lanterna a petrolio, la esaminò, ed ovviamente era completamente scarica. Aprì le ante e trovò una piccola tanica lercia e consunta, ma con ancora dentro due dita di quello che sembrava essere il combustibile per quella benedetta lanterna.

 

  * – Chiamò grezzamente la ragazza rimasta all’esterno. – Vieni a darmi una mano.



 

Luciana entrò con cautela, si guardò attorno spaesata, poi aiutò la bionda a caricare la lanterna, che, una volta accesa, rischiarò finalmente il piccolo ambiente fortunatamente disabitato, e altrettanto fortunatamente sicuro, almeno per quella notte.

 

  * Come sapevi di questo posto? – Chiese la messicana con particolare curiosità.
  * Lo avevo visto sulla mappa. – Rispose senza fronzoli in maniera piuttosto secca.
  * E lo hai trovato così? Solo avendolo visto sulla mappa? – Domandò perplessa e per niente convinta della risposta.
  * Ho un ottimo senso dell’orientamento. – Ribatté la bionda in modo un po’ superbo.
  * Si certo… - Le fece il verso Luciana con l’intento di farle capire che non le piaceva essere presa per il culo anche se gliela stava lasciando passare liscia.
  * Senti… io non so niente di te, e tu non sai niente di me. Non ti fidi, lo capisco, nemmeno io mi fido. È piena notte, e siamo in un posto sicuro, ti assicuro che se ti avessi voluta morta non ti avrei nemmeno caricata sulla moto, perciò se tu non tenterai di ammazzarmi, io non ho nessuna intenzione di farti del male, tutto chiaro? – La messicana annuì concorde con Elyza, il suo ragionamento filava, e per quanto fosse stata fredda e risoluta, sembrava essere anche effettivamente sincera. – Chiudi la porta, vado a vedere se ci sono delle coperte.



 

E così dicendo, Elyza si spostò verso l’unico grosso armadio della stanza. Luciana chiuse la porta, e tirò il chiavistello di ferro al suo interno per bloccarla. Quando si voltò verso Elyza, la bionda aveva già per le mani una vecchia e polverosa coperta. Erano in California, vero, ma se di giorno sotto il sole tra quei monti si stava bene in maniche corte, la notte il venticello era alquanto pungente, e lo sbalzo termico non era indifferente, quindi la coperta ci voleva eccome. L’arredo scarno completamente in legno era composto semplicemente da quel grande armadio, il mobiletto all’ingresso, ed un vecchio divano in legno con dei cuscinoni smangiucchiati dal tempo, proprio posto davanti al camino. Sembrava fosse un posto con il minimo indispensabile per la sopravvivenza di una sola persona, magari per trascorrerci un weekend a caccia. Si guardarono per un attimo, poi contemporaneamente guardarono quel divano, e di nuovo si guardarono.

 

  * Un solo divano, una sola coperta. – Constatò la bionda.
  * Se mi dai la coperta io dormo atterra. – Dichiarò la messicana con una certa risolutezza.
  * Che cosa? Non se ne parla nemmeno! – Protestò l’altra.
  * Bene allora tieniti la coperta, io mi prenderò il divano. – Disse allora Luciana scocciata.
  * – Affermò immediatamente Elyza con tono secco e piuttosto sgarbato.
  * Chiaro… - Commentò sbuffando la messicana. – Non hai intenzione di ammazzarmi, ma non mi vuoi nemmeno tra i piedi. Prenditi entrambi e dormi bene stronza. – Sentenziò scorbutica andando a sedersi nell’angolino della stanza, lasciando che il suo corpo strisciasse contro tutta la parete, fino ad arrivare a toccare il pavimento raggomitolandosi su se stessa.
  * Non intendevo questo. – Disse Elyza in tono più morbido, ma la mora non la degnò della sua attenzione, allora iniziò a togliere i tre cuscini dello schienale buttandoli atterra, poi prese quelli della seduta poggiandoli ordinatamente da parte, aprì la coperta, e infine gliela stese sopra. Solo a quel punto tornò a guardare l’altra ragazza imbronciata nell’angolo. – Dividiamo? – Chiese con un mezzo sorriso cercando di non sembrare ostile come aveva fatto fino a quel momento.



 

Luciana la guardò con perplessità e sorpresa, di certo non si aspettava che questa sconosciuta che l’aveva portata via da una situazione complicata, si sarebbe rivelata anche in qualche modo anche gentile. Non era sicura che al posto della bionda avrebbe dimostrato la stessa cortesia, anzi era quasi certa del contrario. Alla fine si rialzò in piedi, ed accettò la proposta vantaggiosa, avvicinandosi a quel giaciglio improvvisato sicuramente più comodo di quel piccolo angolo di pavimento dove si trovava. Si tolsero soltanto gli stivali, e si sdraiarono dandosi la schiena, ognuna attaccata al proprio angolo si coperta, e qualche minuto dopo aver spento la flebile fiamma della lanterna, crollarono in un sonno profondo.

 

*****

 

Raven si svegliò piuttosto intontita, una fortissima emicrania le martellava la testa, i brividi le percorrevano prepotentemente il corpo, e uno strano odore di terriccio bagnato le riempiva i polmoni. Tentò di aprire gli occhi, ma le parve di non vedere nulla, provò un’altra volta, e solo allora capì di trovarsi sdraiata atterra in un luogo piuttosto buio, dove le sue pupille avrebbero dovuto abituarsi prima di iniziare a distinguere le sagome dell’ambiente circostante. L’umidità le entrava nelle ossa facendole percepire molto più freddo di quanto non ce ne fosse realmente, da quel che ricordava si trovava ancora in Messico, e tutto quel freddo non aveva senso. Schiuse la bocca un paio di volte, umettandosi le labbra secche per il sole preso i giorni precedenti, e solo allora percepì il sapore ferroso del sangue sulla sua lingua. Provò a mettersi seduta, ma subito le venne un capogiro ed il mal di testa aumentò all’istante. Trovò appoggio ad una parete, e con calma riuscì a tirarsi su quel tanto che bastava per considerarsi soddisfatta.

Portò una mano alla testa, proprio nel punto che le faceva più male, sentì le dita toccare qualcosa di secco, appiccicoso e grumoso sulla sua fronte, ed i capelli erano tutti impastati. Dal bruciore al tatto sulla cute, aveva capito che il colpo che aveva ricevuto le aveva procurato una ferita, e che quel residuo sulla sua testa era senza ombra di dubbio sangue. Uno strano e costante cigolio metallico attirò l’attenzione della ragazza, che era intenta a far mente locale per ricordare cosa fosse successo, e come ci fosse finita li. Quel rumore sembrava avvicinarsi, erano indubbiamente dei passi, ora li sentiva chiaramente, era lo scricchiolio di una suola in gomma, sopra una grata di ferro, che si fermò proprio arrivato vicino a lei.

 

  * Hey americana, sei sveglia? – Chiese una voce maschile nota ma non così familiare, e Raven si impegnò per capire da dove provenisse.
  * – Grugnì a fatica in risposta.
  * Stai bene? – Domandò con tono distaccato.
  * Sono ancora viva… - Biascicò con un ironica spavalderia. – Daniel? – Silenzio. – Sei tu? – Chiese conferma con tono incerto.
  * – Confermò tranquillamente poggiandosi alle sbarre che la ragazza aveva notato soltanto in quel momento. – Posso sapere il tuo nome? – Domandò poi con gentilezza ma senza troppo interesse.
  * – Rispose semplicemente senza aggiungere altro, sospirando e tirandosi verso l’apertura da dove proveniva la voce di quell’uomo.
  * Bel nome. – Commentò più che altro per riempire il silenzio.
  * Di certo non ha la fama del tuo sottoufficiale di primo grado Salazar. – Azzardò la ragazza con tono fermo una volta arrivata faticosamente vicino a quella finestra sbarrata.
  * Chi diavolo sei? – Chiese immediatamente sulla difensiva lui. Si era già trovato a lavorare per Esquivel, e per colpa della sua fama temeva che si sarebbe ritrovato a fare cose che si era ripromesso di non fare mai più, e ora questa ragazza lo conosceva, mentre lui non aveva idea di chi fosse.
  * Tenente Raven Reyes, marina degli Stati Uniti d’America. – Si presentò con orgoglio, come ogni soldato in servizio per il suo paese avrebbe fatto. – So del tuto addestramento alla C.I.A., so che hai prestato servizio per la patria. – Gli spiegò poi cercando di non spaventarlo e di capire se realmente potesse contare sul supporto di quell’uomo.
  * È stato in un'altra vita. – Ribatté lui con sufficienza.
  * Tu non sei un criminale, aiutami a uscire di qui, aiutami a fare giustizia per questa povera gente. – Disse quasi supplicante sperando di convincerlo.
  * Senti Raven, tu mi hai aiutato ieri, e io farò tutto il possibile per aiutare te. Ma non ti posso promettere nulla. – Sentenziò sbrigativo dandole un contentino che in realtà non le lasciava nessun tipo di certezza.
  * Lo so che è difficile. Ma dobbiamo combattere. – Provò a insistere spronandolo a fare la cosa giusta.
  * – Sentenziò immediatamente, poi osservandola dritto negli occhi prese un respiro. – Non lo sai. – Disse conciso, con una nota di durezza. – Non ho più niente per cui combattere. – Sentenziò infine continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo, cosa che con quel buio, in realtà, non era affatto difficile da fare.
  * Mi dispiace. – Disse lei, provando a capire cosa significasse davvero aver perso tutto. Aveva perso tanto, ma infondo aveva ancora un posto da chiamare casa, aveva ancora la sua migliore amica, e aveva Anya. Lei, era decisamente una delle persone fortunate di questa apocalisse.
  * Tieni, questo è tutto quello che sono riuscito a portare fuori. – Disse porgendole un tovagliolo con del pane ed una borraccia piena d’acqua, che la ragazza prese senza esitare un istante di più bevendone un sorso. – Fa in modo che non li trovino, e non dirgli assolutamente cosa sei, non credo saranno felici di avere ospite un soldato. – Disse voltandosi per andare mentre la ragazza addentava il pane.
  * – Sussurrò Raven con un pezzetto di pane ancora in bocca, e Daniel voltò appena il capo annuendo prima di incamminarsi il più lontano possibile da li.



 

Masticò velocemente e ingoiò il boccone prendendone un altro subito dopo, aveva talmente tanta fame, che non fece assolutamente caso al fatto che quel pane fosse particolarmente gommoso ed anche un po’ insipido, anzi lo trangugiò avidamente riprendendo un po’ di forze. Dopo aver visto Salazar ebbe la conferma di trovarsi ancora alla diga, e che decisamente le cose non si erano messe come sperava, ma almeno Daniel, anche se poco entusiasta, le stava dando una mano.

 

*****

 

Appena Elyza si stiracchiò e si alzò da quel letto improvvisato con i cuscini del divano, anche Luciana si svegliò e si mise immediatamente a sedere. La bionda aprì la persiana di quell’unica finestra presente nella baita ed osservò l’altra ragazza. I suoi capelli neri raccolti in una cosa alta, quegli occhi scuri, quello sguardo impavido e un po’ beffardo, le ricordarono un po’ Raven, ed il solo pensiero della sua amica le fece nascere un sorriso.

 

  * Allora… come mai facevi motocross con i morti nel bosco in piena notte? – Chiese la messicana senza indugio.
  * Scappavo dagli indiani. – Rispose la bionda con un sorrisetto quasi divertito.
  * Ero seria Elyza. – La canzonò Luciana con un tono piuttosto scocciato.
  * Anche io. – Disse la bionda questa volta in modo serio, fissando intensamente la sua interlocutrice accigliata.
  * Indiani? Davvero? – Domandò incredula e sorpresa.
  * Indiani incazzati direi. – Precisò Elyza in quel modo ironico tipicamente suo.
  * Che gli hai fatto? – Chiese di rimando per comprendere la situazione.
  * – Disse lei scrollando le spalle e scuotendo la testa.
  * Se non mi dici la verità – Provò a intervenire Luciana con fare minaccioso, ma venne interrotta.
  * Senti, quegli uomini hanno problemi di territorio con il ranch. Pensavano vivessi la perché mi trovavo nelle vicinanze quando mi hanno rapita, ma io non ci sono mai entrata in quel posto. – Spiegò per cercare di guadagnarsi un po’ di fiducia.
  * E come sapevi che ero li? – Proseguì con l’interrogatorio la ragazza dai tratti ispanici.
  * Ti ho vista arrivare… ero nel bosco li vicino, e ho visto un ragazzo ed una ragazza trascinarti di peso fino al cancello. Eri ferita, e hanno discusso prima di farti entrare. – Disse sincera, e già le aveva detto più di quanto avesse detto a Taqa in tutto quel tempo.
  * E tu che ne sai? – Continuò scettica e dubbiosa Luciana.
  * Te l’ho detto, vi ho visti arrivare. – Ribadì con sufficienza la bionda.
  * Tu ci stavi spiando! – La accusò infastidita.
  * Si, ma solo perché volevo capire se fosse un posto sicuro dove stare. – Disse utilizzando la scusa che aveva rifilato agli indiani, ma la verità è che per motivi che ancora non capiva, stava seguendo Alicia.
  * Questa è una cazzata, si vede lontano un miglio che non hai bisogno di nessuno per sopravvivere qui fuori. – Le fece notare la messicana, ed era vero Elyza sapeva cavarsela alla perfezione da sola, anzi forse meglio che non con tanta gente tra i piedi.
  * Ma loro hanno bisogno di noi. Dobbiamo aiutarli prima che gli indiani decidano di scatenare una guerra. – Le disse lasciandola piuttosto sorpresa.
  * Io non gli devo niente! – Disse dopo un attimo di sgomento.
  * Non ti importa di nessuna di quelle persone la dentro? – Chiese Elyza volendo far leva sui suoi sentimenti.
  * Forse… ma ha deciso lui di restare. – Sentenziò abbastanza sicura di se, cercando di non mostrare debolezze nei confronti di qualcuno, e già da li la bionda intuì che sarebbe stato molto difficile, se non impossibile, convincere la ragazza a darle una mano.
  * Luciana, aiutami a metterli in guardia. – Provò usando un tono più morbido e supplichevole.
  * No io da quella gente non ci torno. Di sicuro non sono meno selvaggi di quegli Indiani. – Sentenziò la ragazza ripensando a ciò che era successo prima di partire per il ranch.
  * Ti prego. – Disse un ultima volta sperando di scalfire la sua corazza, ma l’aveva inquadrata e sapeva che non avrebbe assolutamente ceduto.
  * Non insistere, se vuoi andare al ranch non ti fermerò, ma io ho intenzione di tornare in Messico. – Chiuse il discorso seccata rimettendosi gli stivali ed uscendo dalla porta.



 

Partirono poco dopo, scesero in moto lungo il sentiero dall’altro lato della baita, e si diressero silenziosamente per qualche chilometro verso ovest, poi trovata una strada più sicura voltarono a sud, verso il Messico, e per il momento anche verso il ranch. Arrivate abbastanza vicine, ma comunque lontane per essere viste dagli abitanti del Broke Jaw, Elyza si fermò.

 

  * Sicura di voler andare fino in Messico? – Chiese diretta senza girarci attorno.
  * Sicura di volerti immischiare in fatti che non ti riguardano? – Ribatté Luciana senza risponderle.
  * Si, non posso stare a guardare senza far niente. – Rispose la bionda mentre l’altra scendeva dal veicolo accostato al sentiero.
  * Allora credo che ci separeremo qui. – Le disse sicura, ed Elyza la imitò mettendo la moto sul cavalletto e scendendo.
  * Se trovi una radio e hai bisogno aiuto, chiedi di Elyza Lex. Tutti i miei uomini ti aiuteranno. – Le disse convinta svelando la sua identità.
  * I tuoi uomini? – Chiese incuriosita l’altra.
  * È una storia lunga… sappi solo che ci sono molte persone che facendo il mio nome ti aiuterebbero. E poi, credo che la mia migliore amica sia a Tijuana proprio ora. – Le confidò lasciandosi andare molto più di quel che avrebbe dovuto.
  * Non è un bel posto da quando c’è Esquivel. – Constatò la messicana un po’ pensierosa.
  * Lo conosci? – Chiese Elyza, sapendo che la missione di Raven era proprio quella di trovarlo.
  * So chi è. E non voglio averci niente a che fare. – Spiegò Luciana intransigente.
  * Spero solo che Raven non si sia ficcata in qualche guaio. – Sospirò la bionda al pensiero.
  * La tua amica? Bè, se ti somiglia, ci si è ficcata sicuramente. – Sentenziò Luciana con una risatina leggera a modi scherno, strappando così un raro sorriso alla bionda.
  * Prendi la moto, serve più a te, io sono arrivata oramai. – Le disse poi ritornando seria come suo solito.
  * Grazie Elyza, spero di incontrarti ancora. – Disse veramente grata.



 

Le ragazze si scambiarono un ultimo cenno, poi Luciana risalì in moto e ripartì verso sud, in direzione del confine. Elyza si prese qualche istante a osservare la ragazza andare via con il loro unico mezzo, e poi si incamminò nella boscaglia in direzione del suo vecchio rifugio, sperando di trovarci ancora qualcosa di utile all’interno. Arrivò un ora e mezza più tardi, quella piccola caverna era ben nascosta, e fortunatamente non vi era entrato nessuno, le restava comunque poco niente nello zaino che aveva con se sin  dall’inizio della missione. La borraccia dell’acqua era mezza vuota, la carne essiccata cominciava a scarseggiare, per non parlare di quell’unica barretta energetica che le era rimasta. Oramai aveva solo una scelta, doveva entrare nel ranch, procurarsi del cibo e cercare una radio. Rimase tranquilla all’interno della grotta ad aspettare il tramonto prima di uscire, iniziare ad avvicinarsi allo steccato, andare a quel punto vicino al lago che aveva notato già da tempo scoperto, ed entrare.

Scavalcò il recinto senza problemi, e nessuno si accorse della sua intrusione. Per prima cosa riempì la borraccia, senza mangiare ci poteva stare qualche giorno, ma senza bere sarebbe morta sicuramente alla svelta, e di morire ancora non ne aveva alcuna voglia. Approfittò del buio della sera per girare indisturbata lontano dai luoghi comuni, dove gli abitanti socializzavano allegramente e discuteva i programmi dei giorni successivi, parlando di sicurezza e funzionamento del ranch. Individuò un posto, che pareva essere una specie di dispensa sotterranea, scostò il pannello in legno all’ingresso ed entrò rapidamente senza fare alcun rumore. Elyza ci mise un attimo ad adattare gli occhi alla flebile luce di quel posto, ma poi la vista gradualmente mise a fuoco gli scafali quasi completamente vuoti di quel posto. Non era la dispensa principale, ne era certa, quella era ben sorvegliata. Questo sembrava più un posto mezzo abbandonato, ma trovò comunque tutto ciò che stava cercando. Aprì lo zaino e vi infilò quei quattro barattoli di cibo in scatola rimasto, poi avanzò e su un tavolo vide una mappa della zona, una torcia elettrica, che utilizzò per guardarsi attorno meglio, e infine trovò una ricetrasmittente portatile. Provò ad accenderla, e subito sentì il fruscio del segnale disturbato, la spense per non attirare gente con il rumore sospetto e scappò via da li prima che chiunque potesse vederla.

Stava oramai camminando nel buio del bosco quando sentì delle grida provenienti dal campo. Qualcosa di inaspettato, e di brutto stava accadendo all’interno del ranch. Si voltò in quella direzione e vide che alcune persone stavano sparando, erano entrati dei morti. Eppure era tutto tranquillo fino a cinque minuti prima, quando lei ancora era all’interno del recinto. Si vedeva gente correre da un capo all’altro, si sentivano spari, grida disumane, e lagnosi lamenti. Tra il casino di quel momento riconobbe Ofelia correre verso il cancello principale, e Alicia verso un ragazzo al centro della radura. Elyza non ci pensò due volte, corse fuori dalla boscaglia, e con un atletico balzo scavalcò la recinzione. Poi estrasse coltello stringendolo bene nella mano, e con l’altra prese la pistola pronta a colpire qualsiasi morto in avvicinamento. Alcune persone tossivano e si accasciavano vomitando l’anima, poco dopo li vedeva annaspare e morire, per tornare a trascinarsi con il solo scopo di mangiare qualcuno. Uno di quegli esseri le si fece incontro, e lei lo fece cadere abilmente con un calcio al ginocchio per poi chinarsi a finire il lavoro con il pugnale.

Guardava attraverso la radura in cerca di Alicia, la gente stava pian piano facendo tutta la stessa atroce fine, e sempre meno vivi stavano combattendo questa dura battaglia. Altri morti le si avvicinarono, uno, probabilmente morto difendendo qualcuno, aveva ancora a tracolla un M4. La bionda con il suo addestramento, optò per rimettere la pistola nei pantaloni, scivolargli rapidamente alle spalle, cingergli la vita per usarlo come copertura, mentre con il suo mitra sistemava gli altri che le venivano incontro. Una volta eliminati tutti quelli che camminavano verso di lei, con la lama del coltello gli diede un violento colpo trapassandogli il bulbo oculare conficcandosi nel cervello. Il mostro si accasciò immediatamente, ed Elyza riuscì a sfilargli con facilità l’arma ed i due caricatori che portava alla cintura. Si alzò rapidamente e andò verso il centro della radura, nell’occhio del ciclone, nella direzione dove aveva visto andare Alicia poco prima. La giovane ragazza stava abbracciando un ragazzo, che da quel che aveva capito osservandola i primi giorni li, doveva essere suo fratello, nonché anche quell’unica persona importante li dentro per Luciana. Doveva ammettere che la sua compagna di viaggio messicana aveva ragione, tornare al ranch era stata una pessima idea, ma doveva farlo. Si avvicinò ai due con cautela, non poteva credere di essere finalmente così vicina a lei, erano nel bel mezzo di una battaglia ma d’improvviso sentiva come se il resto del mondo non esistesse. Il ragazzo iniziò a tossire pesantemente spezzando il momento, ed Alicia scattò preoccupandosi per la sua salute. Poi udì un rantolo alle loro spalle, ma i due non fecero tempo a voltarsi che qualcuno se ne stava già occupando. Il morto cadde senza emettere più nessun lamento, e a quel punto la ragazza di spalle davanti a loro, con un coltello imbrattato di sangue nella mano sinistra, si voltò nella loro direzione con aria rassicurante. Per un attimo che ad Elyza fece mancare il fiato, i suoi occhi si scontrarono con quelli verdi impauriti di Alicia. Il momento venne interrotto dal ragazzo, che rantolante si accasciò a vomitare quella schiuma biancastra, come quasi tutti gli altri.

 

  * Nick! – Gridò Alicia con preoccupazione, sorreggendolo. – Nick! – Urlò di nuovo quando si buttò completamente atterra ed iniziò a tremare preso dalle convulsioni. Un altro morto si avvicinò a loro, e questa volta Elyza puntò il mitra e sparò. Un singolo colpo, preciso, letale, esattamente al centro della fronte.
  * Dobbiamo andare. – Le disse richiamando l’attenzione della ragazza ora accasciata accanto al fratello.
  * Non lo lascio qui. – Protestò sicura di se la giovane Clark, fissando Elyza con il suo sguardo irremovibile e determinato.
  * Ti do una mano a portarlo via. – Alicia fece un cenno di assenso, ed assieme alzarono il ragazzo tenendolo tra di loro e trascinandolo fuori da quel casino.
  * – Sussurrò la ragazza appena arrivarono sul ciglio della strada sterrata lungo la quale c’erano parcheggiati i mezzi.
  * Dove? – Chiese immediatamente la bionda, ed Alicia le indicò la donna che sfondava un finestrino del mezzo militare fermo davanti a tutti. – Resta con lui, ci penso io. – Disse risoluta lasciandogli il fratello, e correndo in soccorso di quella donna dai capelli biondi.



 

La signora stava inveendo contro qualcuno, solo quando Elyza si avvicinò capì che si trattava di Ofelia. L’aveva tirata giù dall’Hummer, l’aveva sbattuta atterra, e le si era seduta sopra. La stava prendendo a pugni con disperazione, accusandola di aver fatto scoppiare lei tutto quel casino. La ragazza che proveniva dal campo Indiano, era svenuta sotto la furia dei colpi della donna più anziana, ed Elyza una volta arrivata abbastanza vicina, intercettò il suo braccio fermando il colpo a mezzaria.

 

  * Così la ucciderai! – Disse secca stringendo la presa per allontanarla.
  * È tutta colpa sua! – Gridò la donna arrabbiata e agitata con la voglia di riprendere a pestarla.
  * Hey, cerca di non perdere il controllo. I tuoi figli ti stanno guardando. – Le disse cauta, e la bionda finalmente si calmò. – Nick non sta bene, dobbiamo portarlo via di qua. Dobbiamo andarcene tutti fino che siamo in tempo. – Le comunicò cercando di farla ragionare.
  * Ma tu chi diavolo sei? – Chiese Madison guardandola per la prima volta.
  * Quella che vi porterà al sicuro. – La donna più anziana la guardò con curioso interesse per un istante. – Va ad aiutare Alicia, io faccio partire quest’affare.



 

Madison le fece un cenno di assenso, poi corse dai sui figli. Nick tremava come una foglia, e di tanto in tanto sputava dalla bocca quella strana bava biancastra, ma stava resistendo, almeno era ancora vivo. Nel frattempo Elyza si abbassò a controllare i parametri vitali di Ofelia, era mal ridotta, ma il suo cuore batteva ancora. Non poteva di certo lasciarla li, priva di sensi, su un campo, nel mezzo di una guerra con i morti. Infondo con lei, non era mai stata cattiva, anzi. Quindi aprì il portellone sul retro vi posò all’interno lo zaino, e con tutta la forza che aveva caricò la ragazza all’interno del baule, chiudendola dentro. Buttò giù dal sedile il grosso dei vetri rotti del finestrino, e poi salì mettendo in moto. Appena vide arrivare Alicia con sua madre e Nick, scese e le aiutò a caricarlo sul sedile posteriore.

Non appena furono tutti a bordo, partì buttando giù il cancello e fuggendo da quell’inferno. Nick se ne stava con la testa fuori dal finestrino e Alicia lo reggeva confortandolo anche con qualche carezza sulla schiena, mente Elyza si concentrava sulla guida e sulla strada cercando di arrivare il più alla svelta possibile a quello svincolo, dove solo mezza giornata prima si era separata da Luciana. Arrivata a quel punto girò verso sud, direzione Messico, se volevano evitare i conflitti con i nativi americani, era l’unica possibilità che avevano. Scendere da quelle montagne da sud, e poi puntare ad ovest verso la costa.

 

  * Come sta? – Chiese la bionda in modo distaccato e risoluto.
  * Non lo so, continua a vomitare. – Rispose confusa e scossa Alicia.
  * Appena siamo abbastanza lontani mi fermo e lo visito. – Disse buttandole un occhiata dallo specchietto retrovisore, e incrociando di nuovo quel verde sconvolgente.
  * Ora posso sapere chi sei? Non ti ho mai vista al ranch. – Intervenne Madison portando tutta la sua attenzione sulla bionda, iniziando ad avere qualche dubbio sulla scelta di seguirla.
  * No infatti, ero prigioniera di Taqa. Sono riuscita a scappare quando avete liberato Alicia. – Disse per spiegare la sua assenza da quel luogo, e giustificare il motivo per cui non si erano mai viste.
  * Come sai il mio nome? – Chiese la più giovane dal sedile posteriore portando lo sguardo su quella ragazza misteriosa che li aveva appena salvati.
  * Me lo ha detto Ofelia, lei mi portava il cibo… credeva che ti conoscessi. – Spiegò sintetica e sincera. – Ma non sono la persona che credevano fossi, e a loro non ero più utile. Un giorno in più la dentro, e a quest’ora sarei morta. – La bionda finalmente frenò fermando il veicolo nel bel mezzo del nulla.



 

Saltò giù ed andò a prendere lo zaino nel retro del veicolo, dove Ofelia era ancora accovacciata priva di sensi, estrasse la borraccia e la torcia, poi aprì la porta di Nick e iniziò a controllare il suo stato. Le pupille reagivano, il battito un po’ accelerato ma regolare, il colorito della pelle era un po’ pallido, ma tutto sommato nemmeno così cadaverico. Sudava e tremava, il suo corpo stava combattendo contro chissà cosa. Se fosse stata alla base, con l’infermeria fornita che avevano,  gli avrebbe fatto una flebo al volo, dovevano tenerlo idratato, ma l’unica cosa che poteva fare li nel mezzo del nulla era farlo bere. Lanciò la tazza di metallo che si portava sempre nello zaino ad Alicia, e appena la girò verso di lei ci mise dell’acqua.

 

  * Fallo bere. – Le ordinò.
  * Ma vomiterà di nuovo. – Protestò la ragazza.
  * Ma ha bisogno di reidratarsi, quindi a meno che tu non abbia una flebo nella tasca, deve bere. – Sentenziò in tono fermo non ammettendo repliche.



 

Girò attorno al mezzo lasciandole la borraccia ben chiusa, e tornò al portello posteriore. Diede degli schiaffetti sul viso ad Ofelia, che spaventata aprì gli occhi dolorante per le botte prese.

 

  * Cosa gli hai dato? – Chiese con urgenza.
  * Tu! – Disse lei riconoscendo quella ragazza dai capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri sempre tristi ma incredibilmente luminosi.
  * Che veleno era Ofelia? – Chiese di nuovo in tono arrabbiato ed imperativo, facendole capire che non era il momento di scherzare.
  * L’hai portata via con noi? Come hai potuto? – Disse la madre di Alicia arrivando accanto ad Elyza guardando la ragazza nel retro dell’Hummer.
  * Devo sapere come curare tuo figlio. – Disse guardandola con serietà zittendola. – Allora? Cos’è? – Domandò nuovamente dura alla prigioniera.
  * Io non… non lo so… - Ammise con voce tremolante e spaventata. – Mi hanno dato questa busta, doveva solo farli stare un po’ male. – Disse porgendola alla bionda.



 

Elyza la prese in mano ed esaminò la polvere, la annusò stando attenta a non inalarla.

 

  * Credo sia qualcosa di batterico, non un veleno. Ci vogliono degli antibiotici. – Giudicò abbastanza sicura di se.
  * Sei un medico? – Chiese la signora Clark.
  * Stavo cercando di diventarlo prima di tutto questo. – Spiegò senza troppi dettagli. – Sono comunque la possibilità migliore che avete. – Le fece notare con schiettezza.



 

La bionda gettò la busta all’interno dell’auto, prese lo zaino e richiuse dentro Ofelia. Poi tornò allo sportello laterale, ed estrasse un tubetto arancione di pillole. Non ce n’erano molte, lo scosse per attirare l’attenzione.

 

  * Dagliene due ogni 12 ore, per domattina saremo in una zona abitata e ne cercherò altre. Per il momento è tutto ciò che abbiamo. – Disse in modo diretto e disinteressato porgendole il flacone.
  * – Disse sincera Alicia sfiorando la mano della bionda per prendere il contenitore delle pillole, ed i loro occhi inevitabilmente si incrociarono per un istante.
  * È ancora presto per ringraziarmi ragazzina. – Rispose secca Elyza richiudendo la portiera e lasciandola di stucco per il suo tono arrogante.



 

Alla bionda sfuggì un sorriso per l’espressione stizzita di Alicia, che il momento prima le stava mostrando gentilezza. Dovette ricomporsi  immediatamente per tornare al posto di guida, così con rapidità fece il giro del mezzo, risalì in auto, e ripartì.

San Diego era a mezza giornata di marcia, c’erano da trovare le medicine per Nick, e un posto tranquillo per farlo riprendere. Poi dovevano anche decidere, che cosa fare con Ofelia. In più, c’era l’incognita del quando, e se, si sarebbero accorti della loro fuga, ma soprattutto del cosa sarebbe successo. Ed anche se per il momento non sembrava che qualcuno li stesse seguendo, la probabilità di essere trovati era ancora molto alta, e purtroppo, Elyza sapeva che non sarebbero stati davvero al sicuro per un bel po’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Partiamo da Raven, la ragazza se la passa maluccio prigioniera in una delle celle della diga, ma forse qualche speranza di ricevere aiuto da Salazar c’è, che ne dite?  
> Elyza e Luciana condividono un po’ di tempo, e qualche piccolissima informazione, che forse almeno ad una delle due potrebbe diventare utile… e per ultima cosa, ma non per questo meno importante, anzi… finalmente abbiamo il primo incontro! Immagino non vi aspettaste una cosa così travagliata e particolarmente fredda, ma Elyza per il momento non ha alcuna intenzione di mostrarsi particolarmente gentile. Stiamo entrando nel vivo della storia, e stiamo finalmente abbandonando la trama originale, cosa accadrà ora?  
> Se ne avete voglia lasciatemi un commento, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, e se vi piace la storia lasciate un kudos. Questa volta ho davvero bisogno del vostro aiuto e supporto per arrivare alla fine di questa storia, perciò un grazie per tutto il sostegno che mi state dando, e per tutto quello che mi darete.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	8. Capitolo 8

I caldi raggi del sole, iniziavano a rischiarare le cime degli alberi sulla montagna alle loro spalle, riflettendo dispettosi nello specchietto retrovisore della jeep, ed abbagliando fastidiosamente l’azzurro chiaro degli occhi di Elyza, rendendolo così ancora più vivido. I primi fabbricati iniziavano a comparire all’orizzonte, e gli avanzi della civiltà si facevano sempre più vicini. La bionda era ormai sveglia da ventiquattro ore, ma non sembrava dar segni di cedimento, tantomeno era intenzionata a lasciare il posto di guida a qualcun’altro. Di tanto in tanto, buttava un occhio sulla donna al suo fianco che silenziosa guardava lo scorrere del panorama dal finestrino, e sporadicamente si voltava a controllare i suoi figli sul sedile posteriore. Altre volte Elyza, si soffermava qualche istante sul riflesso di Alicia, teneramente assopita sul sedile posteriore, accanto a suo fratello. Sembrava così piccola e fragile a vederla in quello stato, eppure già aveva visto che il coraggio non le mancava, che era in grado di reggere le situazioni pressanti, e che non era una che si tira indietro facilmente. Su Nick invece, non sapeva davvero niente. Mentre per quanto riguarda la madre, aveva già deciso che, vista la sua reazione nei confronti di Ofelia, non avrebbe potuto di certo farci affidamento. Non che la latina non si meritasse una sfuriata, e probabilmente anche qualche pugno per ciò che aveva fatto, ma quella donna si era lasciata andare alla rabbia nel bel mezzo di un emergenza. Non aveva il controllo sulle sue emozioni, e tantomeno su se stessa, se Lex non fosse intervenuta, l’avrebbe ammazzata senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

In quei boschi per la fretta della fuga, quella notte si erano quasi persi, ma ora finalmente stavano percorrendo la Route 94, in direzione ovest costeggiando il confine con il Messico. Anche se la strada sembrava dispersa nel mezzo del nulla, era pur sempre una strada vera, ed ora, Elyza sapeva perfettamente da che parte doveva andare.

Arrivati nei pressi della prima cittadina, la bionda sicura di se, svoltò nuovamente sullo sterrato, conosceva quel posto, ricordava di essere stata li qualche anno fa. Parcheggiò dietro a qualche pianta, per non farsi vedere, e per non allarmare gli abitanti, o peggio i morti presenti in quel luogo. Spense il motore, e fissò la donna accanto a lei. Madison si era già allarmata, e la stava guardando preoccupata.

 

  * C’è una fattoria sul fondo della strada. – Comunicò la bionda rispondendo alla sua tacita domanda. – Vado a controllare se la è tutto tranquillo, potrebbe essere un ottimo posto dove fermarsi qualche giorno per far riprendere Nick. – La donna annuì e fece per chiederle qualcosa. – Tu resta qui di guardia, lasciamoli dormire. – Aggiunse facendole capire che se la sarebbe cavata da sola. – Torno subito. – Disse sicura di se prendendo le sue armi, e saltando giù dal veicolo.



 

Elyza si avvicinò al primo fabbricato lentamente, con cautela. L’area sembrava sgombra dai vaganti, ma bisognava sempre essere vigili, la più piccola distrazione poteva costare la vita di chiunque. La ragazza sbirciò all’interno aprendo appena di qualche centimetro il portone scorrevole, all’interno non si vedevano strani movimenti, quindi picchiò l’impugnatura del coltello sulla porta per attirare l’attenzione, ed allora udì un lamento proveniente dal fondo del fienile. Batté di nuovo e finalmente lo vide muoversi. Solo uno, era un solo morto che si trascinava svogliato verso di lei. Attese qualche istante e quando fu in una zona a lei comoda, aprì di scatto la porta, balzò dentro atterrandolo, ed immediatamente finendolo con la lama del coltello, così da non fare troppo rumore, e non attirarne altri. Pulì la lama sulla camicia del cadavere, e si rialzò lentamente, ma quando sentì uno scricchiolio di passi all’esterno si spostò fulminea attaccata al portone alle sue spalle, pronta a scattare e uccidere qualsiasi cosa fosse apparsa. Non si sentivano grugniti o respiri pesanti, i passi in avvicinamento erano lenti ma sembravano regolari, costanti. Doveva essere qualcuno di ancora vivo. Strinse con forza l’impugnatura del pugnale per darsi coraggio, e non appena quella persona varcò la porta le fu addosso scaraventandola automaticamente contro la parete, ed immobilizzandola con forza poggiandole la lama al collo. Gli era addosso, con lo sguardo tagliente ed assassino, decisa a difendersi a tutti i costi, e disposta ad uccidere chiunque potesse metterla in pericolo. Dopo qualche attimo di immobilità presa dalla foga dell’adrenalina, e dall’istinto di sopravvivenza, finalmente mise a fuoco la figura davanti a se. Due occhioni verde scuro per la poca luce, la fissavano stupiti ma senza paura, ed il respiro corto ed affannato della ragazza le si infrangeva sul viso.

 

  * Cristo ragazzina! – Imprecò a denti stretti allentando lievemente la presa. – Potevo ammazzarti… - Sussurrò lasciandola andare e rimettendo via il pugnale.
  * Ho pensato di venire a darti una mano. – Disse con innocenza Alicia cercando di non apparire turbata da quell’accoglienza gelida.
  * Ho detto a tua madre che me la sarei cavata da sola. – Ribatté la bionda infastidita.
  * Io non sono mia madre, e nemmeno una ragazzina. – Rispose quindi mostrando un po’ di grinta sostenendo lo sguardo freddo dell’altra ragazza.
  * Staremo a vedere. – Disse Elyza con sufficienza, sbuffando ed allontanandosi di un paio di passi. Mise la mano dietro la schiena estrasse la pistola e gliela porse. – Sai usarla? – Domandò scettica con un sopracciglio alzato.
  * Viviamo nel mezzo di un apocalisse, chi non sa usare una pistola? – Chiese retorica prendendola con sicurezza, facendo scorrere il carrello per controllare il colpo in canna e sistemandosela nella cinta. Poi estrasse il coltello a farfalla dalla tasca, e con dei veloci movimenti del polso lo aprì attirando del tutto l’attenzione della bionda. – Meglio non fare troppo casino se sono pochi. – Osservò girandosi per uscire dal fienile, ma la forte stretta della mano di Elyza sul  braccio la bloccò e la face girare di nuovo verso di lei.
  * Sta dietro di me. – Ordinò intransigente, e senza aspettare una risposta le passò davanti per uscire.
  * Hey Wonder Woman, mi dici almeno come ti devo chiamare se ho bisogno di aiuto? – Disse con il tono di presa in giro la ragazza più giovane.
  * Guarda che la bionda era Supergirl, Wonder Woman somiglia più a te che a me… - Rispose seria e puntigliosa l’altra fermandosi dopo pochi passi guardandola storto.
  * Si bè, come dici tu… non mi interessavano molto i fumetti. – Replicò Alicia con indifferenza e un alzata di spalle. – Il tuo nome si però. – Sottolineò fissandola in attesa di una risposta che pareva non arrivare mai, mentre quegli occhi azzurri la osservavano con distacco mettendole quasi i brividi.
  * Lex, mi chiamano tutti Lex… - Affermò dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito. – E ora muoviamoci ci sono ancora due edifici da controllare. – Aggiunse sbrigativa interrompendo il contatto visivo e riprendendo con indifferenza la sua perlustrazione.



 

Chiusero la porta del fienile, ed aprirono lentamente la porta dell’edificio adiacente, doveva essere una specie di stalla. Nell’oscurità dell’interno, si vedevano allineati ai lati i box per gli animali, a prima vita ovviamente sembravano tutti vuoti. Il puzzo di morte usciva da quel piccolo spiraglio da cui la bionda stava sbirciando, ed un cupo e raccapricciante grugnito riecheggiava all’interno, indicando che qualcosa la dentro c’era eccome. Elyza si voltò portandosi un dito davanti alle labbra, per far segno alla sua nuova accompagnatrice di fare silenzio, poi lentamente aprì un po’ di più il portone. Infilò la testa all’interno dando un’occhiata, non si vedeva movimento probabilmente erano bloccati da qualche parte. Aprì quel tanto che bastava per entrare, e con passo silenzioso varcò la soglia, portandosi dietro di un paio di passi la piccola Clark. Nel corridoio dei box, c’era uno di quegli esseri putrefatti infilzato al petto con una forca, ed attaccato alla parete di legno, la sua bocca emanava un alito fetido, ed emetteva dei lamenti piuttosto schifosi. Elyza gli afferrò un braccio bloccandoglielo, ed Alicia fece lo stesso con l’altro affondandogli velocemente il coltello nel cranio. La bionda rimase piacevolmente colpita dalla prontezza della ragazza, iniziava a pensare, che forse poteva essere davvero d’aiuto e non d’intralcio. Passarono oltre, ed altri grugniti si fecero vicini. All’interno di uno dei box aperto la carcassa di un animale giaceva atterra mezza smangiucchiata, ed una scia piuttosto larga di sangue usciva andando verso il fondo del corridoio.

Un ratto squittiva sopra una delle mangiatoie oramai vuote, e sul pavimento il corpo strisciate di mezzo morto, cercava di afferrarlo alzando per quel poco che puoteva le braccia magre e rinsecchite. Elyza entrò nel box, poggiò un piede sulla schiena di quell’essere e con un colpo secco lo finì. Arrivarono fino al fondo dell’edificio senza incontrare più alcun mostro, ma nell’ultimo box, sotto un polveroso telo, trovarono qualcosa che fece immediatamente brillare lo sguardo ed il sorriso della bionda. Una vecchia Harley Davidson tenuta come un gioiellino, perfettamente lucidata, completa di borsoni in pelle con tanto di frange. Pensò immediatamente, che sarebbe stata un ottimo mezzo, per muoversi più agilmente fino al centro della cittadina per fare rifornimenti. Uscirono di li senza dirsi nulla, senza nessuno scambio di parole, solo un piccolo cenno, ed Alicia si accodò a Elyza che a passo sicuro si avvicinava all’abitazione principale. Dalle finestre non si scorgeva alcun movimento, ma entrambe le ragazze, sapevano perfettamente che ciò, non significava che la casa fosse davvero libera. Alicia afferrò il battacchio in ottone sulla porta e lo sbatté un paio di volte. All’interno ancora nessun rumore. La bionda le fece un cenno, e la giovane Clark aprì per farla scivolare all’interno. La  zona giorno era completamente sgombra, si addentrarono più in profondità lungo il corridoio, arrivando fino le porte presumibilmente delle camere. Come all’ingresso Alicia aprì, ed Elyza entrò per prima… prima stanza vuota. Seconda, vuota. Quando Alicia aprì l’ultima porta, l’odore della putrefazione avanzata le assalì, provocando alla più giovane dei connati di vomito, che riuscì a trattenere a stento. Elyza avanzò lentamente, e sul pavimento dall’altro lato del letto trovò un corpo con la testa fracassata. Lo spettacolo era a dir poco ripugnante, il cranio era completamente distrutto ed al suo posto vi era una poltiglia rivoltante. Rinfoderò il pugnale e si portò il pugno davanti alla bocca ricacciando giù l’acido dell’abile che le era salito, chiuse per un attimo gli occhi e poi si voltò verso l’ingresso della stanza. Alicia fece per entrare, ma la bionda alzò una mano fermandola e scuotendo la testa in segno di non farlo. Aprì la finestra, fece scostare la giovane ragazza ferma sulla soglia, ed uscì di li chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Sempre in silenzio, tornarono alla jeep a dare il via libera per iniziare a sistemarsi in quel posto.

 

  * Alicia! – Disse sua madre con apprensione andando incontro alle due ragazze. – Ma che cavolo ti è saltato in mente? – Chiese pronta a farle la predica.
  * Era un lavoro per due. – Sentenziò la ragazza senza nemmeno guardare la donna.
  * Alicia! – La richiamò la madre.
  * Sto bene! Ora portiamo Nick al sicuro. – Rispose esasperata dai continui rimproveri di quella donna assillante, ma lei come se niente fosse entrò nell’abitacolo e si mise seduta accanto a suo fratello.
  * Le è successo qualcosa? – Chiese rivolta alla bionda, che semplicemente fece di no con la testa per poi mettersi nuovamente alla guida, e portare il veicolo davanti all’abitazione.



 

Appena il mezzo si fermò, Alicia, scese al volo senza nemmeno aspettare che il motore si spegnesse, prese quelle due cose che aveva sul sedile e svegliò Nick.

 

  * Hey ce la fai a camminare? – Gli sussurrò dolcemente dandogli una carezza, mentre lui ancora mezzo addormentato tentava di capire dove fosse finito. Poi alla fine fece cenno di si con la testa, ed appoggiandosi alla ragazza scese dal veicolo un po’ barcollante.
  * – Questa volta era la voce di Lex a chiamarla, e si girò con sorpresa. – Portalo nella camera di sinistra, arrivo a controllarlo appena possibile. – Le disse guadagnandosi un cenno d’intesa ed un mezzo sorriso. Il primo che le vedeva fare, ed indubbiamente una delle cose più belle al mondo, che la bionda avesse mai visto.



 

Elyza scaricò quelle poche cose che avevano portato con loro, si liberò della madre di Alicia, e controllò le ferite sul viso di Ofelia. Aveva fatto accomodare la latina sul divano, e le aveva delicatamente pulito e disinfettato tutti i tagli sulla sua faccia, la maggior parte dovuti alle botte prese la sera prima dal raptus violento di mamma chioccia Clark.

 

  * Perché non mi hai lasciato la? – Chiese la donna dai lineamenti ispanici. – Vuoi prenderti la rivincita per tutto il tempo che Taqa ti ha tenuta rinchiusa in quella stanza? – Domandò tra il preoccupato e l’infastidito al pensiero di dover pagare per qualcosa di cui non aveva colpa.
  * Prego per non averti lasciata la a morire, priva di sensi, in attesa di essere divorata da qualche morto. – Rispose beffarda e sarcastica la bionda.
  * Perché hai voluto salvare i Clark? Nemmeno li conosci? – Chiese riferendosi alla famiglia nella stanza accanto alla loro.
  * E tu perché li volevi uccidere? Eppure li conoscevi già… – Ofelia si sentì travolta da quella dura verità, lei che aveva condiviso tutto quel tempo con la famiglia Clark, aveva fatto una cosa davvero terribile mettendoli tutti in pericolo.
  * Io non volevo farlo… - Rispose con un filo di voce.
  * È stato Qaletaqa a chiederti di farlo? – La ragazza annuì. – La sua guerra contro il ranch, contro gli Otto, è una cosa stupida che non farà altro che aumentare i morti in questa dannata apocalisse. – Sentenziò con apatia continuando a curarle le ferite. - Non riguarda me, non riguarda te, e nemmeno questa famiglia che ci si è trovata di mezzo. – Spiegò con lo stesso tono piatto e distaccato.
  * E così vuoi giocarti la carta del: “sono una persona buona che salva gli innocenti”?
  * Nessuno è buono. – Affermò guardandola fisso negli occhi per qualche secondo, e nei suoi vide vergogna e sensi di colpa. – Ma sicuramente non sono nemmeno quella cattiva in questa storia. – Disse poi in tono meno freddo distogliendo lo sguardo. – Riposati, mentre vado a vedere come sta Nick.



 

Finalmente, come promesso, la bionda entrò nella camera per vedere come stava il ragazzo. Le pasticche gli avevano già fatto scendere la febbre. Era ancora caldo, ma non come la sera prima, i brividi erano diminuiti, ed ora che era sdraiato tranquillo in un letto, sotto ad una pesante coperta, anche il colorito della pelle si stava riprendendo.

 

  * Sembra che la terapia stia funzionando. – Valutò a voce alta la bionda.
  * – Disse senza astio la madre dei ragazzi, ed Elyza annuì semplicemente.
  * Vado a cercare altro antibiotico. Voi restate pure qui.
  * – La richiamò Alicia facendola fermare immediatamente. – Ho trovato questi, possono andare? – Chiese lanciandole un flacone che la bionda prese al volo. Lesse l’etichetta e valutò il contenuto svuotandolo sulla mano.
  * Non basteranno, ma per il momento vanno benissimo. Bel lavoro ragazzina. – Disse poggiando il barattolo sul comodino ed uscendo dalla stanza.



 

Alicia rimase male dalla freddezza con cui le aveva risposto la bionda, e quel chiamarla ragazzina la innervosiva parecchio, strinse i denti e serrò i pugni cercando di farsela passare, infondo era solo una sconosciuta un po’ scorbutica, ma che per qualche assurdo motivo li stava comunque aiutando. Elyza non si perdeva nessuna piccola reazione della giovane bruna, e doveva ammettere che farla irritare la divertiva parecchio, senza considerare che la cosa le permetteva di tenerla distante da se, così da non mostrarle il particolare interesse che aveva nei suoi confronti. Perché quello proprio non poteva permetterselo.

Disse a Ofelia di controllare la dispensa, e cercare tutto ciò che ci potesse essere di utile. Poi si avviò verso il fienile, prese una pala, ed iniziò a scavare una buca nel terreno li accanto. Dopo un ora che lavorava ininterrottamente rientrò in casa, aprì la seconda camera, ringraziò che quel cadavere era già sdraiato sul tappeto, così prendendo gli angoli di quella spessa stoffa lo trascinò fuori. Quando Ofelia vide ciò che stava facendo, corse a darle una mano. Afferrò l’altro lato sollevandolo da terra, e assieme, gettarono nella fossa quel corpo massacrato e putrefatto. Al posto che iniziare a ricoprirlo di terriccio, Elyza si diresse di nuovo nel fienile, per uscirne poco dopo trascinando un altro corpo.

 

  * Quanti ce ne sono? – Domandò la latina andando ad aiutarla.
  * Altri due nella stalla. – Disse la bionda di getto fermandosi poi a riflettere. – Uno e mezzo a dire il vero, più la carcassa di un animale. – Aggiunse distaccata come suo solito.
  * Mi sa che dovremo scavare una buca molto più grande allora. – Valutò Ofelia dopo aver lasciato cadere il secondo corpo nella fossa.
  * Già… - Ammise Elyza riprendendo a scavare e buttando la terra sui primi due corpi.



 

E così, in completo silenzio, lavorarono senza sosta sotto il sole splendente della California, fino a che tutti i corpi non furono ricoperti da un abbondante strato di terriccio.

 

*****

 

A Tijuana il giorno stava iniziando, Raven non aveva più parlato con nessuno dopo la visita notturna di Daniel. Doveva esserci un altro americano qualche cella più in la della sua, lo sentì urlare qualcosa per convincere qualcuno a liberarlo, probabilmente sempre a Daniel, lo stesso uomo a cui aveva chiesto aiuto lei, ma non udì mai alcuna risposta.

Più tardi dall’interno della struttura si udirono delle grida, quegli uomini stavano sicuramente torturando qualcuno, e per quanto Raven fosse preparata a quell’eventualità, addestrata a resistere in certe situazioni, ed a sopportare il dolore fisico, ad ogni urlo che raggiungeva le sue orecchie, il suo corpo reagiva con i brividi increspandosi di pelle d’oca. Le urla andarono avanti a lungo, e quando si fermarono, per qualche strano motivo iniziò ad esserci movimento sulla passerella esterna, quella appena fuori dalle finestre delle celle, proprio da dove la notte prima, era venuto a parlarle Salazar.

Sentì scattare le serrature metalliche seguite dai cigolii dei cardini di ferro delle altre celle, stavano liberando i prigionieri. Presto si aprì anche la sua porta, e si ritrovò con i polsi legati da una fascetta di plastica, e con due guardie che la trascinavano fuori su quella passerella assieme a tutti gli altri. Le cose si stavano mettendo male. Li fuori c’erano altre guardie armate di mitragliatori, c’era Salazar, e c’era un uomo dal capo rasato, con un abito pulito e impeccabile, adornato persino da una cravatta rossa a pois. Quello doveva essere senza dubbio il temuto Dante Esquivel. Stava per morire, se lo sentiva, ma almeno aveva la magra consolazione di aver trovato l’uomo che cercava. Erano rimaste solo tre guardie, ovviamente armate fino i denti, e vi era un terribile silenzio disturbato solo da qualche lieve scricchiolio della struttura metallica sotto i loro piedi. Esquivel guardava il panorama con sguardo fisso davanti a se, sembrava cupo e pensieroso, ed allo stesso tempo sicuro e sprezzante.

 

  * Che vi sia di lezione. – Disse voltandosi verso i prigionieri. – Quando rubate l’acqua da questa diga, state rubando a me. Quando rubate a me, questo è quello che succede. – Disse rivolgendo un cenno a Daniel.



 

Salazar si avvicinò di malavoglia al primo uomo della fila, lo prese per le spalle, e lo portò verso il suo capo. L’uomo dispensava scuse in spagnolo, chiedeva pietà e si giustificava per le sue azioni. Dante lo tranquillizzò, dicendo che aveva bisogno di qualcuno per mandare un messaggio, e quando l’uomo ringraziò, Esquivel senza esitare lo spinse giù dalla balconata facendogli fare un volo di quasi 20 metri, proprio su quel mucchio di cadaveri che Raven aveva visto nel letto del fiume prosciugato dall’acqua alla sua prima ispezione alla diga. Dante guardò nuovamente Salazar chiedendo il prossimo, e l’uomo si voltò tornando verso i prigionieri. La ragazza che ora stava davanti alla fila era terrorizzata, piangeva, tremava. Daniel la prese per le spalle e l’accompagnò lentamente verso quel tiranno. La fece girare verso il vuoto, e poi rimase immobile.

 

  * Sei pronto Daniel? – Domandò Esquivel per comandargli di pensarci lui a buttarla di sotto.
  * Si signore. – Rispose Salazar restando ancora immobile.
  * Forza Daniel. – Lo spronò quel tiranno, e poi senza pazienza si voltò verso la sua guardia personale. – Ok J.C. fammi il favore. – Disse con un cenno della mano in direzione della ragazza.
  * Si padrone. – Rispose composto.



 

La guardia di Esquivel si avvicinò ai due, e l’attimo dopo si ritrovò disarmato con un colpo della sua arma in fronte. Daniel si voltò verso i prigionieri e sparò all’altra guardia che immediatamente cadde atterra morta, e mentre Raven fermava l’ultima guardia accanto a lei buttandola giù dalla balconata, Salazar si era già liberato del corpo di J.C. e stava tenendo Dante sotto tiro.

Questa volta era quel tiranno ad implorare pietà, Daniel lo lasciò arrancare la frase, ma poi premette il grilletto. Si voltò verso la donna che stava per essere giustiziata, estrasse il coltello e le tagliò la fascetta che le stringeva i polsi, le diede la pistola, si inginocchiò e le chiese perdono. I due si guardarono qualche istante. Al posto che sparare, la donna gli porse la mano libera e lo invitò ad alzarsi. Tutti furono sollevati da quel gesto, Salazar li stava aiutando per davvero, Dante era morto, e non c’era tempo da perdere, presto altre guardie sarebbero arrivate a controllare. Daniel si rialzò e iniziò a liberare tutti, poi dal lato di uscita delle celle arrivò un altro mercenario, la ragazza che ancora aveva la pistola in mano gliela puntò contro. Erano tutti disarmati tranne lei, e Salazar con il suo pugnale, che senza esitare lo lanciò con precisione sul collo dell’uomo armato, colpendo la carotide e facendolo dissanguare. Andò a riprendersi il coltello, sfilò via il mitra all’uomo oramai morto e lo fece rotolare giù dalla passerella.

 

  * Tenente! – Chiamò Daniel, e Raven accorse al suo fianco. – Dalla a lei Lola. – Disse alla ragazza che ancora tremava con in mano quella pistola.
  * Tenente? – Chiese incerta la ragazza, che dopo un cenno di conferma da parte di Raven, si decise a lasciarle la pistola.
  * Ne arriveranno altri, dobbiamo prenderli di sorpresa se vogliamo sopravvivere. – Spiegò l’uomo ricevendo l’attenzione e l’assenso della sua nuova alleata. – Dobbiamo tenerli uniti e al sicuro, uno apre il gruppo e l’altro chiude.
  * Fai strada Daniel. – Disse Raven con un cenno della mano.
  * Dove stiamo andando? – Domandò la ragazza impaurita che aveva appena visto la morte avvicinarsi.
  * All’armeria. se prendiamo noi le armi, non possono averle loro. – Sentenziò Daniel ricevendo il consenso del Tenente.



 

Il gruppo partì guidato da Salazar, e di conseguenza chiuso dal Tenente Raven Reyes, gli unici due armati. I corridoi all’interno della diga erano bui, umidi, stretti, e senza alcun segno di riconoscimento, ma Daniel sembrava conoscere la strada. Bisognava salire, e fu quando arrivarono in cima alla scala che si sentirono due guardie parlare tra di loro. Daniel fece segno di fermarsi, poi da solo svoltò l’angolo, e prendendoli da dietro, sgozzò il primo e sparò al secondo. L’uomo di colore che faceva parte del gruppo osservava la scena da dietro l’angolo, e appena Daniel gli fece cenno, partirono ordinatamente in fila per seguirlo. Quando arrivarono da lui, Salazar stava disarmando i due corpi di tutte le armi, fucili, pistole, e coltelli. Immediatamente li passò ad ognuno dei compagni di fuga, ed in quel momento altre due guardie arrivarono dal piano inferiore. Raven si voltò appena udì i passi, con la pistola alta, ben stretta con entrambe le mani, e nel momento in cui svoltarono l’angolo ed entrarono nel suo campo visivo, non esitò a fare fuoco e liberarsi di loro. Due colpi precisi, proprio dritti in mezzo agli occhi. Si avvicinò ai cadaveri e prese le loro armi. Ridiede la pistola a Lola, e si impossessò del’AK-47 di uno dei due mercenari, poi svelti ripartirono alla conquista della diga. Pur avendo fatto rumore con quegli spari, per un paio di piani non trovarono guardie. Più salivano e più l’edificio diventava meno spartano, e molto più luminoso. Ora si trovavano nel fabbricato sopra la diga, era diminuita anche l’umidità, e una piacevole brezza calda entrava dalle finestre aperte. Dall’altro lato del fabbricato si scorgeva la vista del lago artificiale, e si intravedeva anche una parte dell’impianto di distribuzione idrica.

Quando arrivarono al piano dell’armeria, ritrovarono anche la compagnia delle guardie, ma ora erano meglio armati e avevano qualche possibilità in più di riuscire nell’impresa. Girarono per i corridoi dai quali si vedevano lavorare le persone sugli impianti, e a poco a poco facevano fuori una dopo l’altra tutte le guardie che incontravano. Arrivarono alla meta impadronendosene, e poi passarono all’alloggio di Esquivel. Si chiusero nello studio e dopo aver organizzato una difesa richiamarono l’attenzione delle guardie rimaste con l’interfono, convocandole tutte in sala mensa. Una volta radunati tutti, chiusero le porte, ed iniziarono le trattative.

 

  * Dante Esquivel è morto. – Affermò Raven sbucando fuori dalla porta sul fondo della stanza accompagnata da Salazar e seguiti dagli altri prigionieri armati. – La fuori, ci sono persone disperate che hanno bisogno di acqua per vivere. Hanno bisogno che questo posto funzioni, hanno bisogno di noi. Non ho di cero la presunzione di salvare il mondo, ma proviamo a salvare questa città. Aiutiamoci a sopravvivere, liberiamoci dai morti, aiutarci a tenere questo posto sicuro vivendo qui, oppure andarvene via. Non voglio uccidervi per aver seguito l’uomo sbagliato, ma non esiterò se mi costringerete a farlo. – Disse con convinzione a quei pochi uomini rimasti.
  * E chi ha deciso che dovresti essere tu a comandare? – Chiese il più massiccio di tutti guardandola con sufficienza come a insinuare che non ne aveva ne il diritto ne le capacità di farlo.
  * Se tu fossi stato in grado di comandare, non avresti aspettato un gruppo di prigionieri per liberarti di Esquivel e prendere il suo posto. – L’uomo a quell’osservazione si innervosì.
  * Io non prendo ordini da una ragazza. – Affermò sfoderando la pistola e puntandola dritta verso Raven.



 

Il Tenente Reyes non si scompose, anzi, fece un passo verso di lui, ed in maniera fulminea intervenne. Alzò il braccio di scatto, colpendolo sull’interno del gomito per fletterglielo, lasciò scivolare la mano fino a prendergli il polso, e torcendoglielo per fargli mollare la presa. Con l’altro serrò il pugno, che gli arrivò come un lampo a ciel sereno, dritto sul naso facendolo sanguinare. L’uomo, già barcollante, cadde al suolo all’istante, quando Raven con il piede gli spazzò via il suo instabile punto d’appoggio al suolo. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, l’energumeno si ritrovò atterra con lo scarpone impolverato della ragazza poggiato sul petto, e la canna della sua stessa pistola carica puntata in faccia. Tutti rimasero sorpresi per la prontezza e le capacità di quella ragazza, che in pochi secondi aveva appena disarmato e steso il più grosso di loro. A quel punto, nessuno ebbe più il coraggio di fiatare.

 

  * Se siete furbi darete una mano a questa donna. – Intervenne Salazar visto il silenzio calato all’interno della sala. – Non la sottovalutate, è sveglia, è intelligente, e sa combattere. – Disse in sua difesa elogiandola e spalleggiandola. – Quelli la fuori sono dalla sua parte. Quelli che lavorano qua dentro, sono dalla sua parte. Io sono dalla sua parte… e voi? – Disse lasciandoli attoniti per quelle giuste osservazioni.



 

Quegli uomini si guardarono l’un l’altro titubanti e circospetti, nessuno sembrava voler cedere alla nuova direzione, e al contempo nessuno sembrava volersene andare. Ribellarsi non aveva senso, avrebbero avuto il mondo intero contro di loro. Salazar li fissava insistentemente uno ad uno, il suo sguardo severo li scrutava incutendo terrore, fino che il primo non si decise a cedere.

 

  * Sono con te. – Disse facendo un passo avanti, e Raven lo guardò annuendo.
  * Conta su di me. – Affermò un altro.
  * Ci sto anche io. – Intervenne un terzo uomo, ed a poco a poco tutti i rimasti accettarono.



 

Il gigante era ancora al suolo con il naso sanguinante, ed un po’ disorientavo osservava da terra i suoi compagni schierarsi con quella giovane ragazza, così diversa da tutte le figure di comando che aveva sempre ammirato nella sua vita, eppure lei lo guardò dritto negli occhi, mostrando autorevolezza. Non vi era alcuna paura in quello sguardo, sfilò il caricatore della semiautomatica, che era rimasta tutto il tempo puntata su di lui, fece saltare fuori il colpo che aveva in canna, e gettò atterra l’arma. Poi spostò il piede dal suo torace, e gli porse gentilmente la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Lui ovviamente, ignorò quel gesto di cortesia e si tirò su senza aiuti, si passò una mano sotto il naso tentando inutilmente di ripulirsi. Solo allora la guardò con quello che poteva sembrare rispetto, e dopo qualche attimo immersi in un silenzio teso si fecero un cenno con il capo.

 

  * Lavorerò per te. – Disse arreso ma al contempo sicuro di quella decisione. Lei gli porse la mano di nuovo e questa volta lui la strinse per sigillare quel patto.
  * Va a farti medicare ora. – Gli ordinò in modo deciso. – Domani ti voglio in forma. – Aggiunse con più gentilezza guadagnandosi addirittura un mezzo sorriso.



 

Certamente in quel momento non poteva fidarsi davvero di nessuno di quegli uomini, ma almeno, dopo il breve malinteso con quell’energumeno, nessuno le si stavano rivoltando contro. Come prima cosa gli chiese di portare fuori dalla diga i cadaveri dei morti, e di far sparire quell’orribile ammasso di corpi mangiati e putrefatti sotto di essa, disse di tenere in sicurezza il perimetro, e tutti i lavoratori esterni che ripuliscono i canali di scolo, ed infine,  di smettere di terrorizzare la gente. Per oggi le cose sarebbero rimaste così, ci avrebbe dormito sopra una notte, poi, avrebbe deciso con precisione il da farsi per ognuno di loro. Li congedò e parlò con gli altri prigionieri, che avevano seguito lei e Daniel in quell’impresa. Si misero comodi nell’ufficio che apparteneva a Esquivel, ed iniziarono a discutere di quel posto. Non conosceva nessuno di loro, ma si fidava un po’ di più che non dei delinquenti con cui aveva appena fatto un patto. Scoprì che Lola la ragazza che stava per finire giù dalla passerella, era a capo del funzionamento dell’impianto di depurazione e distribuzione dell’acqua. L’altro uomo tutto trasandato che stava sempre al suo fianco, Efrain, era stato imprigionato perché aveva trovato una fonte di acqua ancora funzionante in città, distribuendola a chi ne necessitava. Aveva rapporti anche con la comunità che Raven aveva conosciuto solo qualche giorno prima al centro di Tijuana. Per l’uomo di colore Victor, aveva garantito Daniel, e le aveva assicurato che loro due sarebbero partiti l’indomani.

 

  * La diga dovrebbe essere tua Daniel. – Gli disse la latina quando rimasero soli.
  * Victor dice che mia figlia è viva, e che sa dove trovarla. Devo andare da lei… non mi è rimasto nessun’altro. – Spiegò l’uomo con la speranza dipinta sul viso.
  * Se vorrai tornare qui ci sarà sempre un posto per te. – Gli disse lei.
  * Tu resterai qui a comandare? – Chiese l’uomo in modo diretto ma disinteressato.
  * Non per sempre, sistemerò tutto per far funzionare questo posto, e una volta che sarà tutto in ordine, me ne andrò. Ho qualcuno a casa che mi sta aspettando. – Gli confessò la latina.
  * Buona fortuna Tenente Reyes. – Disse lui congedandosi.
  * Buona fortuna sottoufficiale Salazar. – Lo salutò lei con un lieve sorriso.



 

Un ultimo sguardo e Daniel sparì oltre la porta, lasciando Raven nell’ufficio di comando, intenta ad ammirare il panorama della città. Il sole che oramai era prossimo al tramonto illuminava il paesaggio di un arancione brillante. Rimase minuti li in piedi davanti alla finestra ad osservare la scena, e quando oramai anche l’ultimo raggio si era oscurato, si ritrovò a contemplare il bagliore sul fondo della diga. Le fiamme danzavano sulla massa informe dei cadaveri accatastati, riducendoli a poco a poco, e lambendone ogni centimetro di superfice fino ad incenerire tutto quanto. Domani sarebbe stato un giorno di decisioni importanti, domani avrebbe dovuto iniziare a pianificare ed organizzare la sicurezza, il funzionamento, e la distribuzione. E poi ci sarebbe stato il problema delle scorte, non poteva di certo continuare a dare acqua in cambio di viveri, o sarebbe stata come lo stesso tiranno che avevano appena fatto fuori, e non era ciò che voleva. C’era da organizzare il lavoro, e i compiti di una comunità intera. Pianificare un piano per la sopravvivenza di un intera città, o almeno, di quel che ne restava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey eccomi qui con l’aggiornamento settimanale, che dite vi è piaciuto il capitolo? Alicia ed Elyza iniziano ad interagire finalmente, ed ovviamente l’acida freddezza di Lex ha la meglio, e lascia l’atmosfera piuttosto tesa e pungente. Insomma le cose sono ancora tranquille ma sicuramente avranno dei problemi da affrontare quei cinque.  
> A Tijuana l’atmosfera è anche peggio, almeno all’inizio ma scommetto che vi aspettavate il colpo di scena della trama originale, che ora finalmente si stacca anche da quello scenario una volta per tutte. Ed ora abbiamo Raven nella sua versione badass, al comando di tutto quel nuovo impero.  
> Come sempre se ne avete voglia lasciate un kudos e commentate il capitolo, il vostro parere e i vostri pensieri mi danno sempre la carica per continuare a scrivere questa storia, quindi un immenso grazie a chi puntualmente lascia la sua recensione.  
> Ci si legge la prossima settimana, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	9. Capitolo 9

Finito di seppellire i corpi dell’intera proprietà, Elyza e Ofelia rientrarono nell’abitazione principale, la latina andò spedita in cucina, afferrò una bottiglia d’acqua prendendone un generoso sorso, per poi uscire dalla stanza porgendola alla bionda, che subito imitò il suo gesto. Il caldo del pomeriggio, ed il movimento le aveva sfiancate e fatte sudare non poco, ma Elyza aveva ancora qualcosa da fare prima di chiudersi in quella casa a riposare.

 

  * Prenditi pure la camera, io dormo sul divano. – Le disse mente si sedeva su quest’ultimo tirandosi vicina lo zaino.
  * Sicura? – Chiese la mora per gentilezza, ma con la voglia di farsi finalmente una dormita come si deve, e non rannicchiata nel bagagliaio di una jeep militare.
  * Starò bene anche qui. – Affermò battendo la mano sul cuscino accanto a lei un paio di volte, e rivolgendole un piccolo sorriso.



 

Ofelia la guardò per qualche istante, poi le fece un cenno con il capo, e senza aggiungere altro si incamminò lungo il corridoio. La bionda sentì la porta aprirsi, e chiudersi poco dopo, solo allora prese la radio dallo zaino, ed a passo spedito uscì dalla porta dirigendosi verso le stalle. Si intrufolò nell’edificio, lasciando il portone aperto per far girare un po’ l’aria rarefatta di quel luogo, si diresse sul fondo ed entrò nell’ultimo box, l’unico senza fieno sparso ovunque. Alzò di nuovo quel telo, e questa volta, al posto che una veloce occhiatina come quella che aveva dato prima in compagnia di Alicia, lo fece scivolare via lasciandolo cadere atterra in un angolo. Era una vecchia Harley sportster, con la sella biposto, i borsoni laterali di cuoio neri. Aveva tutti i tubi comati, la carrozzeria era di un incantevole azzurro metallizzato con gli ovali bianchi sui lati del serbatoio, proprio dove risaltava la scritta del marchio. Era un vero gioiellino, incredibilmente era sopravvissuta a tre anni di apocalisse senza nemmeno un graffio, ed Elyza non vedeva l’ora di poterci fare un giro, ma le chiavi non erano nel nottolino quindi avrebbe dovuto cercarle in casa per non doverla sfigurare strappandole i cavi per farla partire. Le girò attorno, poi si sedette di lato sulla grossa soffice sella, e finalmente fece ciò per cui si era rintanata in quel luogo. Accese la radio, sistemò la frequenza sul canale di emergenza militare che avevano sempre usato alla base, ed iniziò a trasmettere sperando di ricevere una risposta.

 

  * Santa Claus, Corvo, mi sentite? – Si fermò qualche istante in attesa di risposta, che non arrivò. – Santa Claus, Corvo, qui è la vostra Principessa che chiama, mi ricevete? – Quando tolse il dito dal tasto di trasmissione, ancora una volta si sentì solo fruscio. – Santa Claus, Corvo, c’è nessuno? – Chiese un ultima volta con la speranza fosse quella buona.
  * Non ci speravamo più di sentire la tua voce principessa! – Rispose la voce giovane e spiritosa di un ragazzo.
  * Hey Jusper vi sono mancata? – Domandò Elyza tenendo il suo tono spiritoso.
  * Fa poco la spiritosa Lex! Quando rientri alla base ti ammazzo con le mie mani! – Intervenne nella conversazione la voce autoritaria e piuttosto arrabbiata di Anya.
  * È bello sentire anche te Forest. – Rispose la bionda ironica cercando di stemperare l’atmosfera.
  * Non sto scherzando Elyza, se sparirai un’alta volta in questo modo, per te è la fine. – Ribatté chiaramente infastidita dalla sua sfrontataggine.
  * Che fai minacci un tuo superiore? – Chiese con un sorrisetto divertito Elyza, immaginandosi la sua amica con quell’espressione feroce e rabbiosa che farebbe tremare chiunque, chiunque tranne lei, e Rae che oramai sapevano come prenderla.
  * Non me ne frega un cazzo se sei il Comandante! – Protestò secca. – Non puoi farmi preoccupare così tutte le volte che esci in missione! – La rimproverò con tono fermo e duro, senza riuscire a mascherare completamente la sua preoccupazione.
  * Si bè c’è stato qualche problemino… - Ammise Elyza imbarazzata sentendosi in colpa, e portandosi una mano sulla nuca come se l’altra potesse davvero vedere la sua espressione dispiaciuta.
  * Oh si, ed è stato prima o dopo esserti separata da Raven? – La domanda arrivò immediatamente, e come prima il tono del Vicecomandante Forest non era affatto amichevole. – Cosa che per giunta mi avevate promesso di non fare assolutamente! – Le fece notare poi facendola sentire ancora più in colpa.
  * Anya… - Arrancò sussurrando il suo nome in un sospiro pronta a scusarsi per aver infranto la promessa.
  * Fanculo Elyza! – La interruppe lei malamente.
  * Prima che questo affare si scarichi, vorrei comunicarti gli aggiornamenti. – Disse dopo qualche attimo di silenzio lasciandola sbollire e mostrandole l’urgenza di spiegarle la situazione.
  * Dai parla… - Rispose in modo più morbido. – Ma non pensare di scapartela! – Aggiunse ammonendola un’altra volta.
  * Nei boschi a ovest di San Diego ci vivono due comunità distinte, c’è un ranch con un centinaio di abitanti, e degli indiani della riserva accampati vicino a una vecchia stazione di servizio. – Spiegò fingendo di non aver sentito il rimprovero della sua amica.
  * Come sospettavamo… - Constatò confermando i dati che avevano trovato. - Hai trovato quello che cercavi? – Chiese diretta nella speranza di sentire un si e di porre fine a questa sua crociata.
  * Spero che Raven abbia avuto più fortuna di me. – Ammise sconsolata.
  * Non la sentiamo da tre giorni. Doveva fare una ricognizione al quartier generale dell’obbiettivo, e poi non l’abbiamo più sentita. – Le spiegò dispiaciuta e preoccupata Anya, perché quando si trattava di Raven per quanto volesse nasconderlo, restava sempre percettibile il sentimento che le legava.
  * Sono sicura che sta bene, lei trova sempre un modo per tornare a casa… - Disse cercando di consolarla nell’unico modo che poteva da li. – Forest? – La richiamò non sentendo più un fiato.
  * Si Comandante? – Rispose Anya ora più calma utilizzando quel titolo che in realtà sarebbe più suo che di Elyza.
  * Ho trovato Lincoln, è vivo! Ma tra poco si ritroverà nel bel mezzo di una stupida guerra, per la contesa di uno stupido pezzo di terreno. – Comunicò sperando che almeno questa mezza buona notizia la tenesse tenere su di morale.
  * Faccio preparare subito una squadra per andare a prenderlo. – Disse già carica e pronta all’azione per riportare indietro un fidato compagno d’armi.
  * Ha detto che verrà lui quando sarà sicuro di non portarsi dietro i guai. – Disse la bionda smorzandole l’entusiasmo.
  * Dove sei? – Chiese allora sperando di poter riportare a casa alla svelta almeno lei.
  * In un fattoria sulla rute 94, a una settantina di chilometri dal punto di estrazione. Mi ci vorrà una settimana per arrivare, sono con dei civili con me, ed uno non è in buone condizioni. – Comunicò dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, sapendo che la sua amica non avrebbe approvato l’arrivo di nuova gente.
  * Elyza… - Disse infatti in quel modo sconsolato che comunicava un “che devo fare con te?” per farle notare la sua avventatezza nel portarsi dietro queste persone.
  * Avevano bisogno di aiuto Anya, sono brave persone. – Le garantì la bionda anche se in realtà ancora non ne aveva la certezza.
  * E va bene. Tra sette giorni vengo a prendervi. – Acconsentì alla fine quella voce dall’altro capo della radio.
  * Grazie Forest. – Disse Lex con sincerità.
  * Mi devi molto più di un grazie Comandante. – Sentenziò con sarcasmo Anya.
  * Lo so… ci vediamo presto. – Salutò così e chiuse definitivamente la comunicazione.



 

Spense la radio, e la mise al sicuro dentro a uno dei borsoni attaccati alla moto, li nessuno l’avrebbe vista. Ma quando si girò, inaspettatamente si scontrò con quel verde che tanto temeva. Alicia era li ferma in piedi nel corridoio, all’altezza dell’ingresso del box prima del suo. La ragazza non aveva fatto rumori entrando, o almeno Elyza non si era accorta di nulla.

 

  * Da quanto sei li? – Le chiese in modo seccato e scorbutico.
  * Da quanto basta per sapere che ci stai nascondendo qualcosa. – Rispose con altrettanta acidità Alicia puntando quegli occhioni accusatori nei suoi.
  * Sto solo proteggendo la mia gente, ragazzina. – Ribatté la bionda non scomponendosi da quell’osservazione, anche se ovviamente era seccata per essere stata scoperta.
  * E noi? Cosa farai di noi tra sette giorni? – Chiese la più giovane facendo un passo avanti fronteggiandola.
  * Vi porterò con me, al sicuro. – Rispose in tono più morbido cercando di sembrare rassicurante.
  * Ma tu chi cavolo sei davvero? – Domandò Alicia con grinta dopo un lieve tentennamento per il cambio di tono della bionda.
  * Alicia… - Sussurrò Elyza a modi scuse.
  * Dimmi la verità Lex! – La sovrastò con rabbia serrando i pugni lungo i fianchi, e non smettendo nemmeno per un secondo di fissarla, nella profondità di quei suoi occhi del colore dei cristalli più brillanti di acquamarina.
  * Non puoi dire niente agli altri di quello che hai sentito qui, è chiaro ragazzina? – Digrignò tra i denti mostrando un po’ della sua aggressività, sostenendo senza tentennare quello sguardo arrabbiato.
  * Altrimenti che fai? Mi uccidi? – La provocò la più giovane rischiando il tutto e per tutto, fidandosi del suo istinto che per qualche ragione le diceva che infondo Lex non era una cattiva persona.
  * Alicia… - Sussurrò di nuovo Elyza cercando di placarla, ed ovviamente senza riuscirci.
  * Chi cazzo sei? – Chiese ancora una volta alzando il tono della voce con grinta e decisione, e la bionda vide quella determinazione, e quel coraggio che aveva notato in lei, quando giorni prima discusse con Qaletaqa all’accampamento indiano. Attese qualche attimo, fissandola intensamente occhi negli occhi, poi alla fine sospirò e si decise a parlare.
  * Mi chiamo Elyza Lex. – Affermò con fermezza non potendosi più nascondere, almeno non per quello, e non con Alicia.
  * Perché ti ha chiamato Comandante? Sei un militare? – Continuò a domandare curiosa senza perdere tempo, con quel tono vagamente accusatorio.
  * Non proprio… - Sbuffò Elyza non volendo davvero raccontarle il suo passato.
  * Dove ci vuoi portare? – Chiese ancora con la stessa aggressività di prima.
  * Questo non posso dirtelo. – Rispose questa volta in modo secco tornando sulla difensiva.
  * Che posto è? Se vuoi che io stia zitta, devi darmi qualcosa Elyza. Loro sono tutto ciò che resta della mia famiglia, e io non so ancora se posso fidarmi di te. – Il tono di Alicia era pian piano mutato dalla rabbia all’affetto per la sua famiglia, ed Elyza riuscì a capire ciò che la ragazza stesse provando a fare in quel momento, anche lei stava solo provando a proteggere le uniche persone care che le erano rimaste.
  * È una base militare ancora operativa, li sarete al sicuro. – Le rispose dopo qualche secondo di assordante silenzio. – Non posso dirti altro Alicia, anche io non so ancora se posso fidarmi di te. Non posso mettere in pericolo l’intera comunità che vive in quel posto. – Aggiunse dopo averla fissata alla ricerca di comprensione.
  * Si sta facendo buio, è meglio rientrare. – Disse la più giovane cambiando bruscamente argomento ed avviandosi verso il portone.
  * Alicia. – La richiamò Lex, e la ragazza voltò solo il capo osservandola da sopra la spalla.
  * Non dirò niente. Ma non farmene pentire. – Disse poi distogliendo definitivamente l’attenzione dalla bionda.



 

La giovane Clark si voltò e se ne andò fuori a passo spedito, non guardò se la bionda la stava seguendo o meno, e non si prese nemmeno la briga di chiudere il portone. Elyza si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo, si chiedeva come avesse fatto a non sentirla arrivare, voleva disperatamente potersi fidare di lei, voleva dirle tutto, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare. C’era in ballo troppo, per quanto Alicia potesse sembrare un innocua ragazzina attraente, Elyza sapeva bene che il più delle volte l’apparenza inganna, e ora lei si era già esposta anche fin troppo. Si prese qualche istante di tempo per stare sola con i suoi pensieri, con le sue paure, poi si dipinse sul volto quell’espressione apatica e sicura di se e rientrò nell’abitazione.

Alicia e sua madre, erano in cucina quando la bionda varcò la soglia. Le due erano intente a studiare cosa fosse rimasto nella dispensa, per razionare le provviste, e riuscire finalmente a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Erano quasi ventiquattrore che nessuno di loro toccava cibo. La bionda gettò un occhio in quella direzione, si tolse la giacca di pelle gettandola sullo schienale della poltrona, e poi con le mani nelle tasche si avvicinò alla porta poggiandosi allo stipite. La piccola Clark si accorse subito di lei, e le gettò una timida occhiata veloce, mentre la madre, ignara di tutto, recuperava dalla credenza dei piatti puliti. Quando la vide poggiò tutto ciò che aveva per le mani sul tavolo, e le si avvicinò.

 

  * Nick sta molto meglio, grazie. – Le disse con riconoscenza e il lieve e raro accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra.
  * Non ho fatto davvero nulla signora Clark. – Sostenne cordialmente come a non volersi prendere alcun merito per le sue azioni della notte precedente.
  * Madison. – Affermò la donna porgendole la mano. Forse l’appellativo signora, tutta quella compostezza e quel riguardo che sarebbe stato educato utilizzare qualche anno prima, in questo nuovo mondo non erano davvero più necessarie.
  * Lex. – Affermò semplicemente ricambiando la stretta sotto lo sguardo indagatore e curioso di Alicia.
  * Zuppa? – Le domandò poi la donna lasciando la presa e tornando alla sua mansione di poco prima. Elyza annuì semplicemente tirando leggermente le labbra.
  * Come siamo messi con le provviste? – Domandò poi con interesse mentre la donna iniziava a scaldare quel barattolo di brodaglia sulla stufa a legna di quella modesta cucina di campagna.
  * Non troppo bene. – Sentenziò Alicia aprendo l’anta della credenza e mostrando quegli unici due barattoli rimasti al suo interno.
  * Domani andrò a caccia di antibiotici e cibo allora. – Comunicò la bionda con il suo ritrovato modo di fare piuttosto freddo e distaccato.
  * Ti accompagno. – Affermò svelta Alicia, con l’idea di stare il più possibile incollata a quella ragazza per poter davvero capire le sue intenzioni.
  * Alicia non mi sembra il caso. – Disse sua madre a modi veto con uno sguardo serio.
  * Mamma non può andare da sola. – Protestò la ragazza guardandola con la stessa serietà nello sguardo. Di aspetto non si somigliavano per niente quelle due, ma in quel momento si notava una certa similitudine nel provare ad imporsi una sull’altra.
  * Bè, veramente, pensavo proprio di si. – Disse Elyza per spezzare quel teatrino tra madre e figlia.
  * Non se ne parla. – Sentenziò Alicia rivolgendole un occhiataccia tagliente.
  * No infatti, ci vado io con lei. – La voce di Ofelia fece sussultare le due Clark in cucina, poco prima che la ragazza sbucasse sull’altro stipite della porta.
  * Si è meglio che vada lei. – Asserì Madison sprezzante senza nemmeno rivolgere uno sguardo alla latina.
  * Ok basta ora. – Intervenne Elyza con voce ferma. – Andrò con Ofelia, ma voi due dovete cercare di risolvere i vostri problemi. – Aggiunse spostandosi da quello stipite.
  * Come puoi pensare che possiamo risolvere? – Chiese Madison incredula a quelle parole, ripensando a ciò che Ofelia aveva fatto al ranch.
  * Bè almeno imparate a convivere civilmente. – Disse spostando lo sguardo da una all’altra per carpire le loro reazioni. – E ora se volete scusarmi, saranno trenta ore che non chiudo occhio, ho bisogno di dormire anche io. – E con quella scusa si diresse in soggiorno, lasciando le altre tre a guardarsi in completo silenzio.
  * Ha ragione lei, torno subito… e voi cercate di non uccidervi. – Disse qualche minuto dopo la più giovane, lasciando sua madre e Ofelia ai loro battibecchi.



 

Alicia prese due scodelle di zuppa, ed uscì dalla stanza. Il resto della casa, sembrava immerso nel completo silenzio, come se di Elyza e di Nick non ci fosse la minima traccia. Sentì l’odore del fumo di sigaretta appena accesa, e guardò verso la finestra del portico, per notare all’esterno un punto incandescente muoversi dalla mano della bionda verso la sua bocca. La piccola Clark si perse qualche istante ad osservarla, non aveva mai provato a fumare in vita sua, non sigarette almeno, e non aveva mai capito cosa ci trovassero quelle persone in quell’assurda dipendenza che all’apparenza non portava a nulla di buono, ma in qualche modo doveva ammettere che Elyza sembrava piuttosto affascinante mentre lo faceva. Poggiò uno dei due recipienti sul tavolino del soggiorno, e con l’altro ancora tra le mani si diresse nella stanza per portarlo a Nick.

Quando Elyza rientrò, la casa era sprofondata nel silenzio, il buio della sera l’aveva oscurata quasi completamente. Sul tavolino davanti al divano, vi era posato un piatto di zuppa illuminato dall’unica candela accesa nella stanza. Non volle pensare a chi di loro avrebbe potuto fare quel gesto gentile nei suoi confronti, poi sentì un rumore proveniente dalla cucina e si mise subito allerta con la mano poggiata sull’impugnatura del pugnale, pronta ad entrare in azione. Qualche istante dopo Madison uscì dalla porta mostrandole una candela spenta ancora fumante, ed Elyza si rilassò.

 

  * Grazie. – Disse accennando alla sua cena poggiata sul tavolino.
  * Opera di Alicia. – Ammise Madison non volendo prendersi meriti. – Buona notte Lex. – Aggiunse distrattamente andandosene verso le camere.



 

Quando rimase sola, al pensiero che era stata proprio Alicia a compiere quella piccola e stupida gentilezza, le comparve subito un sorriso sulle labbra. Mangiò velocemente il piatto di zuppa, spense la candela, si rannicchiò sul divano, e crollò per la stanchezza in un sonno pesante, privo dei sui soliti incubi pronti a perseguitarla quasi ogni notte, dalla morte della sua Jessica a questa parte.

 

*****

 

Quella mattina, Salazar, aveva lasciato la diga alle prime luci dell’alba. Lui e quell’uomo di colore, Victor, erano montati sulla Jaguar cabrio verde corsa inglese di quest’ultimo, ed erano spariti prima che la gente cominciasse ad arrivare ai cancelli per elemosinare l'acqua. Raven li aveva guardati sfrecciare via lungo la strada polverosa, ed aveva così iniziato a sentire sulle sue spalle il peso del comando. Cosa avrebbe fatto ora? Come avrebbe fatto a far funzionare quel posto? Lei era una donna d’azione, non era di certo una che se ne stava li a guardare mentre gli altri eseguivano i suoi ordini. Come se non bastasse, non sapeva nulla di quel posto, non aveva idea di cosa ci fosse da fare per farlo funzionare correttamente, delle potenzialità che aveva, e della disperazione di quelle persone, che presto sarebbero arrivate fuori da quel cancello. In più l’unica radio presente nella struttura non funzionava, quindi non avrebbe potuto contattare Anya, non a breve almeno. E questo la faceva stare anche peggio.

Presto il luogo iniziò a prendere vita, gli uomini all’interno della diga iniziavano a svolgere le loro abituali mansioni. Le guardie erano tutte sveglie, pronte ai rispettivi posti di controllo, mentre Efrain e Lola erano già fuori dalla porta dell’ufficio di comando. Li fece entrare e assieme si misero al tavolo a fare il punto della situazione.

 

  * Allora Tenente, come pensi di fare a far funzionare questo posto? – Domandò la ragazza in modo già spazientito.
  * Non ne ho la più pallida idea Lola. Avrò bisogno di voi per capirlo. – Rispose in tutta onestà Raven, cercando così di coinvolgere anche loro nelle decisioni di comando.
  * Tra poco qui ci sarà la coda per avere dell’acqua, cosa pensi di fare? – Chiese poi in modo sgarbato.
  * Daremo acqua a tutti quelli che vengono qui a cercarla. – Disse tranquilla la Reyes come se fosse la risposta più logica del mondo.
  * E in cambio? – Indagò l’altra ragazza sempre più curiosa.
  * Tutti hanno il diritto di sopravvivere, non sono Esquivel. – Sentenziò Raven guardandola negli occhi. – Ma se non chiederemo qualcosa in cambio dell’acqua, non potremo far funzionare questo posto, e la gente si rivolterà. Scoppieranno risse, conflitti, distruggeranno tutto, ed allora si che nessuno potrà più sopravvivere. – Spiegò le sue paure di ciò che potrebbe succedere a dare libero accesso a chiunque.
  * Si… certo, tu non sei affatto come Esquivel. – Disse ironica e accigliata. – Diventate tutti uguali quando prendete il potere. - Il suo tono era disgustato.
  * Se non sopravviviamo, non possiamo dare l’acqua a nessuno. – Le fece giustamente notare.
  * Quindi cosa farai? – Chiese ancora a caccia di risposte che in realtà ancora nessuno conosceva.
  * Ieri sono morte delle guardie, bisogna rimpiazzarle. Abbiamo bisogno di più uomini per le manutenzioni. – Constatò riflettendo ad alta voce.
  * E dove li prendiamo? – Chiese di rimando la ragazza ancora scettica sul da farsi.
  * Credi che, nessuna di quelle persone la fuori a chiedere acqua vorrebbe lavorare qui? – Fu la domanda di risposta a quella domanda di Lola.
  * Che intendi? – Chiese non comprendendo il punto dove sarebbe andata a parare Raven.
  * Offriamo un posto dove stare alle persone che possono essere utili per far funzionare questa diga, costruiamo un luogo sicuro dove vivere fuori dalla città. Diamogli uno scopo di vita, una speranza. – Il Tenente Reyes non era affatto sicura di ciò che stava dicendo, ma si ricordò di come Elyza e Anya parlavano a lei e agli altri soldati quando c’era da mettere giù un piano d’attacco e guadagnarsi la loro fiducia.
  * Non è una cattiva idea Lola. – Affermò Efrain che fino a quel momento era stato in silenzio a osservarle. – Raven ha ragione, bisogna mantenere l’ordine. – Disse schierandosi dalla parte della ragazza al comando.
  * Efrain, tu hai contatti con le comunità di Tijuana vero? – Chiese lei giusto per conferma.
  * Si. – Disse infatti immediatamente confermandoglielo.
  * Allora preparati. Oggi dovrai andare a portare una cisterna a quelle più vicine. Porta loro l’acqua come hai sempre fatto, Daniel mi ha raccontato ciò che facevi per quella gente. E chiedi ai capi dei vari gruppi di venire qui per prendere accordi convenienti per entrambe le parti. – Sentenziò con sicurezza Raven, e lui annuì.
  * Quella gente non ha niente Efrain! – Protestò sconvolta Lola dalla sottomissione del suo amico.
  * Così avrà una possibilità. – Rispose lui con sicurezza forse avendo capito ciò che intendeva davvero Raven.



 

Lola uscì furiosa dalla stanza sbattendo la porta, se lo sentiva che non si sarebbe dovuta fidare di quella ragazza. Che cambiare la faccia del tiranno al comando, non avrebbe comunque cambiato nulla, che la povera gente affamata e assetata, non avrebbe avuta ancora giustizia. Era una ragazza che aveva vissuto sempre vedendo la sofferenza di chi non aveva avuto nulla dalla vita, e aveva fatto sempre tanto per aiutare tutta quella gente. Ed ora, si ritrovava ancora una volta piegata agli ordini di qualcun altro, con le sembianze più innocue ed angeliche, ma ugualmente crudele e tiranno del suo predecessore. Ancora non le era chiaro quanto fosse lontana dalla realtà, il Tenente Raven Reyes voleva davvero fare qualcosa di buono, ma stare al comando ti dà molte responsabilità, e ti porta a fare scelte difficili per il bene comune. Anche se era ancora molto giovane, Raven, aveva imparato che non si potevano salvare sempre tutti. A volte, si poteva solo scegliere il male minore anche se era la scelta più difficile e dolorosa per se stessi. Lo aveva imparato da Anya, lo aveva imparato da Elyza, e prima ancora dal vero Comandante Lex, che aveva sacrificato persino se stesso per il bene dell’intera base navale di San Nicolas. Così dopo aver congedato Efrain, Rae si era messa alla ricerca di quella donna. Doveva farle capire la situazione, doveva assicurarle che stavano dalla stessa parte, e doveva accertarsi che non sarebbe diventata un problema.

Qualche minuto più tardi, la trovò nella stanza vetrata di visione degli impianti, bussò per annunciare il suo arrivo anche se era aperto, e dopo essersi accertata di non essere una presenza così sgradita, entrò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Si avvicinò alla vetrata mettendosi accanto a quella donna con lo sguardo perso davanti a lei, proprio fisso su quell’intrico di tubature, e la imitò cercando di capire il funzionamento di quell’impianto. Infondo era un ingegnere meccanico prima di tutto questo, aveva preso la laurea in una delle scuole migliori del paese, e poi si era arruolata subito dopo con l’intento di fare carriera servendo il proprio paese. Poteva distinguere tra quel casino di tubi, vasche ed apparecchi strani davanti a lei, alcune pompe, gran parte del sistema di filtraggio, ed i generatori che davano tensione all’intero impianto. La cosa geniale era l’energia rinnovabile autoprodotta dall’impianto stesso, sfruttando la forza della costante caduta dell’acqua.

 

  * So che non ti fidi di me. – Disse continuando a guardare fuori, ma attirando davvero l’attenzione della ragazza. – Io non sono come Dante.
  * Non è quello che hai dimostrato fino ad ora. – Ribatté senza peli sulla lingua.
  * Sto cercando davvero di migliorare le cose. – Disse in tono gentile.
  * Hai ucciso degli uomini. Hai preso la diga. Ti stai comportando esattamente come faceva lui. – Sentenziò la ragazza ripensando alle ultime ventiquattro ore.
  * Mi dispiace averti dato quell’impressione. Io non voglio fare ne prigionieri ne altri morti, ce ne sono già abbastanza a camminare la fuori. – Disse voltandosi finalmente verso di lei. – Non sono una criminale di qualche cartello della droga, e non sono nemmeno una truffatrice come lo era Esquivel. – Le spiegò composta senza mostrare alcun tipo di risentimento per le sue provocazioni precedenti.
  * E allora cosa sei? – Chiede Lola girandosi a guardarla. – Perché per ora, da quel che ho visto, sei un assassina spietata come lui. – Sentenziò al pensiero di lei che il giorno prima abbatteva e sparava alle guardie senza esitare.
  * Sono un soldato della marina degli Stati Uniti, ho ucciso quelle persone perché ho dovuto… o loro o noi. Ma credimi, non provo alcun piacere nel farlo. – Spiegò fissandola negli occhi cercando di infonderle fiducia e sicurezza. – Non conosco ancora questo posto, e nemmeno tutto il suo potenziale, ma se mi aiuterai, potremo fare qualcosa di veramente buono per queste persone. – Disse dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.
  * E sentiamo, come pensi di fare qualcosa di buono portandogli via tutto ciò che hanno in cambio di un po’ d’acqua? – Tornò alla carica Lola seguendo il suo ideale del buon samaritano che agisce senza avere niente in cambio.
  * All’interno dei cancelli c’è molto spazio inutilizzato, vorrei creare una comunità autosufficiente, un gruppo di persone che lavori all’interno della diga per mantenerla funzionante, così potremmo continuare a dare acqua alla città. – Spiegò con calma. – Sono stata tra quella gente, ho visto la loro disperazione, e so che non possono darmi nulla in cambio di acqua. – Disse accertandosi che la ragazza la stesse ascoltando per davvero. – Io voglio offrirgli un posto dove stare, un luogo sicuro dove convivere, dove sopravvivere tutti assieme. Se ognuno di quelli che risiederanno all’interno dei cancelli farà qualcosa di utile per l’intera comunità, avremo tutto ciò che ci serve per dare acqua a chi ne avrà bisogno, e aiutare anche quelli fuori. – Spiegò la sua visione di come avrebbe voluto trasformare quel posto, anche se, si rendeva perfettamente conto, che ci sarebbe voluto molto più tempo, di quello che aveva intenzione di passare li.
  * Perché non farlo subito? – Chiese allora con ingenuità Lola.
  * Perché ora abbiamo il controllo su una delle cose che in questo mondo ti da più potere, tutti lo vorranno, e nessuno vorrà condividerlo. Io voglio condividerlo con più gente possibile, ma non possiamo rischiare che qualcuno se ne approfitti e distrugga la possibilità di costruire un futuro. – Disse Raven nel modo più semplice possibile per farle vedere che non è lei il nemico da combattere.
  * Non mi fido ancora di te. – Sentenziò la messicana ancora poco convinta.
  * Dammi la possibilità, di dimostrarti che non sono la persona cattiva che credi. – Disse infine sperando di raggiungere una tregua.
  * Non ti darò un’altra possibilità. – Fu la risposta concisa della donna. E a Rae dopotutto parve una mezza vittoria.
  * Non ce ne sarà bisogno... e poi sei tu a capo dell’impianto, visto che era il tuo lavoro prima, non vedo perché non dovresti continuarlo ora. – Ribatté ammorbidendosi ed offrendole quel ruolo che già le era stato concesso.



 

Raven si guadagnò finalmente un sorriso, e con l’aiuto di Lola, si mise a preparare il necessario per la spedizione del suo amico Efrain. Un autocisterna piena d’acqua, e un paio di uomini come scorta armata. Purtroppo, le guardie le avevano decimate il giorno prima lei e Daniel, per riuscire a liberarsi e mettersi al comando della diga. La maggior parte delle rimanenti, sarebbero dovute restare ai cancelli per garantire la sicurezza del posto, da quella folla assetata ed inferocita in attesa della propria razione. Una mezz’ora più tardi Efrain partì con il camion verso il centro di Tijuana, verso quelle persone bisognose di acqua, le quali era quasi certo avrebbero accettato la proposta del Tenente Reyes. Poco dopo Raven era andata a recuperare le sue armi che le avevano requisito qualche giorno prima, e per sicurezza, aveva dato una pistola anche a Lola. Poi si erano appostate nelle vicinanze del cancello, per poter tenere sotto controllo la situazione e capire il da farsi dei prossimi giorni, mentre le guardie stavano già iniziando la distribuzione dell’acqua. La gente rimase sorpresa quando i cancelli si aprirono prima del solito orario, e lo rimase ancora di più, quando non ci furono le solite storie per la distribuzione di quel bene prezioso, che erano venuti ad elemosinare. Le guardie di tanto in tanto davano un occhio a Raven, quando normalmente la situazione sotto il comando di Esquivel, li avrebbe fatti intervenire con la violenza sulla gente che si ritrovavano davanti, senza poi nemmeno dargli un goccio d’acqua. Si vedeva che gli uomini erano spaesati, non erano sicuri su come agire, cosa fare, e quando intervenire. Così lei quando carpiva l’arrivo di qualche problema, si avvicinava a parlare con quelle persone, alla fine gli concedeva sempre dell’acqua, ma gli proponeva scambi o accordi per i giorni successivi.

Lola, notò che effettivamente la ragazza era gentile con quella povera gente, vide che non voleva arricchirsi sulle loro spalle, si accorse della comprensione, e della clemenza che dimostrava, ma soprattutto della speranza di sopravvivere, che in qualche modo riusciva a diffondere. Andarono avanti a distribuire acqua fino quasi al calare del sole, quando la fila di gente era ormai sparita. Per la prima volta non c’erano state risse, non c’erano state sparatorie, non c’erano stati feriti, morti, o prigionieri da rinchiudere. Per la prima volta, tutti erano stati soddisfatti, e nessuno si era fatto male. La messicana dovette iniziare a ricredersi su quel soldato americano, era felice di quella giornata almeno quanto lei, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, rientrare agli impianti quella sera, non la fece sentire male. Raven parlò velocemente con tutto il personale e con le guardie, disse loro che era soddisfatta del lavoro svolto durante la giornata, e spiegò che stava iniziando a mettere le fondamenta per un futuro migliore per tutti. Poi, li lasciò in sala mensa a consumare il loro pasto, prese da parte Lola, e le chiese di prepararle programmi di lavoro e stime di quanto possedevano davvero in quella diga. Alla fine si congedò dicendo che sarebbe uscita per dei controlli, e che si sarebbero viste l’indomani mattina. A Lola parve strano, ma, dopo quella giornata, volle darle almeno il beneficio del dubbio. Così non protestò, lasciandola andare via, e osservandola dalla finestra scomparire nella boscaglia assieme agli ultimi raggi di sole. Efrain tornò alla diga poco dopo, e con lui, erano arrivati anche un paio di sconosciuti, pronti a parlare di una possibile collaborazione proficua per le loro comunità. Al Tenente Reyes, l’indomani sarebbe spettata un’altra giornata lunga e faticosa.

 

Approfittando delle ultime luci del tramonto, Raven si precipitò nella boscaglia, corse giù lungo le rive di quel fiume in secca che dalla diga si protendeva verso valle, e trovò facilmente il sentiero che aveva percorso pochi giorni prima, arrivando alla strada con lo svanire delle ultime luci del giorno. Viaggiare senza luce era pericoloso, lo sapeva, ma ora che era arrivata alla sua moto poteva contare almeno sul viaggio senza intoppi in sella, o almeno lo sperava. Mentre cercava di districare la moto dai cespugli che la coprivano, iniziò a sentire un lamento, uno di quei lamenti, che da tempo conosceva fin troppo bene, e che in quel momento, non aveva proprio alcuna voglia di sentire ed affrontare. Dovette fermarsi immediatamente per non fare rumore ed attirare l’attenzione di quel morto, poi estrasse il coltello, e a passo leggero ma spedito, si incamminò verso quell’essere. Gironzolava solo, attorno ad una carcassa di un auto ferma nel bel mezzo della strada da chissà quanto tempo. Rae prese un po’ di rincorsa, scivolò sul cofano, e lo atterrò prima ancora di mettere i piedi di nuovo sull’asfalto. Appena si ritrovò dall’altro lato dell’auto, con rapidità si abbassò sulle ginocchia, e con precisione lo colpì alla tempia ponendo fine al suo supplizio. I rantoli cessarono. Almeno parve per qualche secondo, perché presto se ne udirono altri. Lo strisciare di passi pesanti e trascinati sull’asfalto attirò immediatamente l’attenzione della latina, che guardando in quella direzione vide una mandria di morti in arrivo. Non c’era tempo di pensare, non c’era tempo di organizzarsi per farli fuori, era sola e loro erano troppi. L’unica cosa che poteva fare, era scappare via il più velocemente possibile. Corse alla moto fregandosene dei rovi e dei rami che le graffiavano la pelle, saltò in sella e accese il motore. Si voltò giusto un istante, e vide appena in tempo arrivarne uno dalla fitta vegetazione alla sua destra, oltre alla mandria sulla strada i morti stavano arrivando anche dall’altura. La situazione che fino pochi attimi prima era tranquilla stava precipitando velocemente. Senza altra possibile scelta, estrasse la pistola e sparò un colpo, sfracellando la testa di quell’essere putrefatto. Senza indugiare oltre, rimise nella cinta l’arma, tirò la leva della frizione sotto le dita della sua mano sinistra, innestò la marcia spingendo verso il basso il pedale, e diete gas. Una decina di metri più avanti, appena uscita dalla boscaglia si concesse di guardare alle sue spalle per controllare quanti, e quanto distanti fossero, e quello che vide non le piacque affatto. La scarsa illuminazione non le permetteva di vedere a grande distanza, ma le sembrò che la strada fosse affollata, e temette di essere quasi completamente circondata. Tornò con lo sguardo davanti a sé, ed iniziò a sfrecciare zizzagando tra i resti delle auto abbandonate sulla strada, il rombo del motore li attirava, la luce dei fari sembravano svegliarli, e quando finalmente la strada fu sgombra accelerò. Inserì un paio di marce, e prese finalmente una velocità abbastanza sostenuta, per liberarsi definitivamente del problema. Venti minuti più tardi, arrivò alla casa dello sceriffo, finalmente salva e al sicuro da quel mondo pieno di morte, che giorno dopo giorno, cadeva a rotoli sempre di più. Sospirò di sollievo lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona del soggiorno, e solo allora finalmente si concesse il lusso di rilassarsi. Sapeva di essere in ritardo sul rapporto alla base di almeno tre giorni, così accese la radio al suo fianco, e sperò che qualcuno fosse dall’altro capo ad ascoltare le trasmissioni.

 

  * Santa Claus sei in ascolto? Qui è Corvo, passo. – Disse con voce speranzosa senza ottenere risposte oltre a quel fastidioso fruscio di sottofondo. – Santa Claus, mi senti? – Chiese di nuovo.
  * Corvo, qui Santa Claus, iniziavamo a preoccuparci. – Disse la voce profonda del Tenente Black.
  * Sono tutta intera Gus. Le cose non sono andate proprio come avevo programmato, ma alla fine si è risolto tutto per il meglio. – Comunicò velocemente al ragazzo.
  * Mi fa piacere sentirtelo dire. Aspetta un minuto che vado a chiamare il Vicecomandante, se non lo faccio potrebbe uccidermi. – Disse sghignazzando e trascinandosi dietro anche Raven, che si ritrovò di nuovo sola con il fruscio della radio.
  * Tenente Reyes! – Rimbombò la voce severa e arrabbiata di Anya.
  * Vicecomandante Forest… - Rispose Raven in un sospiro.
  * Perché questo ritardo nel fare rapporto? Cos’è successo? – Chiese la donna in modo professionale e distaccato.
  * Quanta formalità… comunque sto bene grazie Anya. – Rispose scherzosa come suo solito Rae.
  * Raven smettila immediatamente di fare la spiritosa, e dimmi cosa cazzo è successo! – La riprese seria e anche un po’ arrabbiata per il suo solito sdrammatizzare scherzando sulle situazioni pericolose.
  * Si signora! – Rispose la latina concisa ma con un sorrisetto beffardo sulle labbra.
  * Sei fortunata che non sono li, altrimenti ti starei già prendendo a calci. – La rimproverò il Vicecomandante captando il suo tono insubordinato.
  * Non lo so… magari invece riuscirei a strapparti un sorriso. – Provò a ribattere sfrontata e beffarda la latina, sicura che alla fine, la sua Anya sapendola al sicuro avrebbe ceduto.
  * Non credo proprio. – Protestò l’altra cercando di restare impassibile.
  * Però stai sorridendo, lo so. – Osservò Rae con il sorriso che contagiava anche le sue di labbra.
  * Presuntuosa che non sei altro! – La canzonò la bionda. – E ora, ti va di dirmi cosa diavolo ti è capitato? – Domandò per l’ennesima volta, ma con tono decisamente più morbido.
  * Alla diga le cose sono andate storte, mi hanno catturata, e mi sono risvegliata in una cella. Ma poi con l’aiuto di Salazar io e gli altri prigionieri siamo riusciti a liberarci. – Spiegò velocemente senza dare dettagli inutili o appigli per un altro rimprovero.
  * E ora qual è la situazione? – Chiese seria.
  * Esquivel è morto, il posto è sicuro. Ora ci sono io al comando. – Disse sintetica e fiera delle sue azioni.
  * Hai fatto carriera in tre giorni! – Ci scherzò su Anya dimostrando finalmente che la rabbia era scomparsa.
  * Visto? Lo dico sempre io che merito una promozione! – Ribatté Raven spavalda e spiritosa.
  * Stupida! – La ammonì ridacchiando il Vicecomandante.
  * Bè comunque sto costruendo alleanze con le persone del luogo, sto cercando di aiutare la gente che ha bisogno d’acqua, voglio creare una comunità autosufficiente di modo da poter lasciare questo posto funzionante quando tornerò alla base. – Disse poi tornando seria.
  * È un lavoro impegnativo. – Le fece notare con un po’ di malinconia la bionda dalla base.
  * C’è tanta brava gente che ha bisogno qui. – Disse con lo stesso tono la latina.
  * Immagino… solo fa attenzione ok? Non tutti sono ciò che sembrano. – Anya parlò con tono apprensivo e preoccupato, e per un attimo venne fuori la sua rara dolcezza che mostrava solo a pochi.
  * Lo so… - Sospirò Rae, prendendosi qualche secondo di silenzio. – Notizie di Lex? – Chiese poi con interesse e speranza di buone nuove notizie.
  * Ci ha contattati ieri sera, sta rientrando alla base con dei civili. Tra meno di una settimana sarà a casa. – Le disse con un briciolo di allegria nella voce, Elyza era viva ce l’aveva fatta e stava tornando, era davvero una notizia fantastica.
  * Ottimo. – Affermò Raven con gioia. – Anya? – La richiamò con un filo di voce appena udibile.
  * Cosa? – Rispose concisa e senza fronzoli.
  * Mi è mancata la tua voce. – Le disse allora Rae con dolcezza.
  * Non cercare di rabbonirmi, sono ancora arrabbiata, e ti odio. – Rispose fredda rifugiandosi dietro le parole come era solita fare quando le cose diventavano troppo sdolcinate.
  * No non mi odi… - Ribatté Raven con la stessa dolcezza di prima.
  * Non ti odio… - Sospirò col cuore in gola quella verità, e dopo poco riprese tutto il suo controllo. – Ma non ti sopporto proprio quando ti ficchi nei casini in questo modo, e io non sono li per poterti aiutare! – Continuò tornando a quel tono rabbioso distaccato e tipico suo.



 

Parlarono per una buona mezzora, come sempre anche i momenti di dialogo seri con Rae diventavano uno scherzo. Anya odiava ed amava allo stesso tempo questo suo modo di essere, a volte proprio non sapeva quando smettere con le battute, e quando iniziare a comportarsi da persona matura, ma la cosa riusciva il più delle volte a metterle il sorriso. Ed oramai era convinta, che Rae lo facesse apposta per quello, per tirarle fuori quel sorriso, che altrimenti prendeva vita sulle sue labbra troppo raramente.

Si salutarono come sempre, in modo amichevole ma piuttosto contenuto, in quel modo che per loro significava che tenevano l’una all’altra, ma che gli altri non capivano. Delle due era Anya quella più restia a lasciarsi andare in certe smancerie, eppure nel loro strano modo di sbeccarsi e bisticciare, loro quel “ti amo” mai detto in maniera esplicita lo sentivano ugualmente forte e chiaro come un grido nella notte. Solo quando la voce di Anya dall’altro capo della radio sparì, e la tensione per la fuga da quei morti si era volatilizzata, Raven si accorse che non aveva mangiato ancora nulla quella sera. Si alzò afferrando quell’unica candela che aveva acceso accanto alla radio mentre chiacchierava con la sua ragazza, e fece qualche passo verso la dispensa. Si bloccò immediatamente nel sentire un rumore sospetto proveniente dalla serratura della porta d’ingresso, e facendo il minor rumore possibile si diresse nel box per osservare dal piccolo finestrino chi ci fosse li fuori. Era una sola persona, una ragazza su per giù della sua età. La vedeva di spalle che armeggiava sulla serratura per cercare di aprirla. Si portò una mano alla pistola, aprì velocemente la serranda, ed uscì tenendo per bene sotto tiro quella sconosciuta, che si voltò di scatto, e trovandosi la canna del grosso revolver davanti al naso, alzò immediatamente le mani in segno di resa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, incredibilmente siamo arrivati al capitolo 9, e le cose sembrano pian piano sistemarsi. O meglio, Elyza e company hanno trovato un rifugio sicuro, tra Alicia e Lex le cose continuano ad essere strane, ma temo ci vorrà un po’, e finalmente anche la base ha avuto notizie del Comandante. Raven invece sta prendendo il controllo sulla diga, si è prefissata un obbiettivo difficile e lungo da conquistare, chissà se ce la farà? E poi ora che finalmente ha risentito Anya staranno entrambe più tranquille, sempre che la ragazza davanti alla porta della latina non porti guai…  
> Forse nel prossimo capitolo vi toglierò qualche dubbio, o forse ve ne metterò altri… temo che l’unico modo per scoprirlo sia leggerlo la prossima settimana. Intanto vi ringrazio di cuore per continuare a seguirmi, lasciarmi kudos e commenti, con il vostro entusiasmo e le vostre parole siete la mia carica vincente.  
> Un abbraccio a tutti, a presto  
> Pai


	10. Capitolo 10

Il vecchio cross che le aveva lasciato Elyza per raggiungere il confine, iniziava ad arrancare sugli ultimi metri dell’ultima salita. Il motore andava a colpi, faceva uno scoppio, poi una pausa di quasi un secondo, e poi un altro pigro scoppio, come se fosse un essere vivente boccheggiante in cerca di ossigeno. La benzina stava finendo per davvero, in tutto il tratto dentro la boscaglia fino al ritrovamento della civiltà, Luciana, non era riuscita a trovare nessun veicolo abbandonato, con ancora nel serbatoio un goccio di quel liquido tanto prezioso, per non far morire il suo unico mezzo di trasporto. Per qualche miracolo divino, la moto si spense sulla cima dello scollinamento, c’era poco da fare, il serbatoio era completamente a secco. La ragazza innestò la folle, e decise di buttarsi giù per la discesa, libera dal freno, e dal rumore del motore acceso, arrivando così a pochi chilometri dalla frontiera sul confine con il Messico.

Il giorno stava ormai finendo, la ragazza stava camminando trascinandosi sulla lunga strada sterrata, sotto il sole cocente, già da un paio d’ore. Aveva quasi finito l’acqua e anche le provviste, e soprattutto avrebbe dovuto trovare un posto sicuro dove passare la notte. Tra le rocce accanto a quella polverosa strada, un iguana piuttosto grossa, la osservava avvicinarsi godendo degli ultimi raggi del sole. Nel momento in cui la vide, non si accorse nemmeno di prendere la decisione, sfilò il coltello dalla cinta e fulminea tentò un lancio fortunato. L’animale si spostò appena in tempo, e così, con esso, il pensiero di una cena sostanziosa svanì nel nulla. L’idea di mangiare quell’affare non l’aveva fatta impazzire, ma era pur sempre meglio che restare a stomaco vuoto, e poi le avevano sempre detto che la carne dei rettili ricordava molto il gusto del pollo, quindi troppo schifoso non poteva essere. In ogni caso, non lo avrebbe di certo scoperto quella sera. Qualche minuto più tardi, come un miraggio, apparve davanti ai suoi occhi uno di quei capanni per la guardia, che di tanto in tanto si ergevano lungo tutto il confine. Dopotutto ci era vicina, era quasi arrivata in Messico. Ci si avvicinò cauta, e con gran sorpresa si accorse che la struttura era intatta. La porta era chiusa a chiave, ma alla fine, con l’aiuto del coltello, riuscì a far saltare quella vecchia serratura. Il gabbiotto, era si e no da 1 metro per 1 e mezzo, giusto quel che bastava per una sedia e la postazione radio, ovviamente non più funzionante. Ma poi, anche se quella radio si fosse accesa, chi avrebbe mai potuto contattare? Del suo vecchio gruppo, non era rimasto più nessuno. Del ranch non voleva saperne nulla, e di certo, non si aspettava davvero che facendo il nome di quell’Elyza Lex, qualcuno l’avrebbe aiutata sul serio. Era li, sola, stanca, e affamata. Non poteva contare sul divino intervento di nessuno a tirarla fuori dai guai, l’unica cosa che le restava, erano le sue sole forze, la sua astuzia, e la sua tenacia. Il sole era sparito a ovest dietro l’orizzonte, presto sarebbe diventato buio, così si rifugiò in quel buco angusto, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, e si rannicchiò a terra, nella speranza di riuscire almeno a riposare fino all’arrivo del nuovo giorno.

Erano circa le sei del mattino, quando il sole iniziava a rischiarare la linea dell’orizzonte quel giorno. Luciana si svegliò con le prime luci dell’alba, e con tutti i muscoli intorpiditi. Si stiracchiò appena, per sgranchire le sue membra indolenzite dalla nottata passata sul pavimento. E solo dopo, notò qualcosa sporgere dalla mensola sopra la sua testa. La sera prima, era già troppo buio in quel rifugio dalle dimensioni di una scatola, e la stanchezza aveva avuto la meglio. Ma ora, ora aveva visto chiaramente l’incarto di una confezione di qualcosa, molto probabilmente di commestibile, avanzare fuori da quel ripiano. Si alzò in piedi di scatto e si girò per osservare cosa fosse, non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per accertarsi non fosse un allucinazione, poi, ancora incerta, allungò la mano ed afferrò la scatola dei crackers che aveva davanti. Era incredibilmente leggera, e quando la capovolse, un pacchettino scivolò fuori. Era solo uno, ma era sempre meglio di niente, soprattutto considerando che ormai era più di un giorno che non toccava cibo. Scartò velocemente il pacchettino, e subito diede un morso al primo dei quattro pezzi al suo interno, alzò gli occhi al cielo quasi in estasi per quel dono inaspettato, e si accorse della bottiglia d’acqua sulla mensola, che, fino ad un attimo prima, se ne stava nascosta dietro alla scatola dei crackers. Quel posto alla fine si era rivelato meglio del previsto, e dopo aver mangiato, prese lo zaino e ripartì verso la frontiera.

Quando finalmente arrivò all’ingresso del Messico, sulla strada che attraversava la dogana, trovò compagnia indesiderata. Un gruppo di dieci morti si aggirava attorno alle auto abbandonate, e lei era sola, armata di un unico pugnale. Si acquattò dietro la prima auto, attese in silenzio per qualche minuto che uno di quei morti le si avvicinasse, lo fece inciampare per farlo cadere a terra e lo uccise con il coltello. Svelta e silenziosa gli frugò nelle tasche e cercò qualcosa di utile, niente. Passò all’auto dopo rannicchiandosi dietro la carrozzeria, e guardò la situazione nelle vicinanze, due infetti si trascinavano tra quell’auto e un piccolo furgone, infilzò il primo di spalle accompagnandolo nella caduta per fare meno rumore possibile, poi afferrò l’altro, ed appena in tempo pose fine alla sua vita. L’ultimo morto portava alla cintura una piccozza da scalatore, la prese e con cautela proseguì la sua avanzata. Mancavano un paio di macchine prima di oltrepassare il confine, si sporse oltre il furgone, e si ritrovò quasi faccia a faccia con uno di quegli esseri, che alla sua vista sembrò rianimarsi all’improvviso, ed a braccia tese, iniziò a puntare verso di lei. Si ritrovò spalle al furgone con quel coso putrido a rantolarle in faccia, il tanfo di morte si intensificava ad ogni rantolo che emetteva, a fatica lo trattenne lontano dalla sua carne puntandogli il manico della piccozza sotto il mento, qualche istante dopo riuscì ad ucciderlo con la lama del pugnale. Tutto quel movimento iniziava a farle tornare il dolore alla spalla appena guarita, ma non poteva dargli peso, non in quel momento, non se voleva continuare a vivere. Riuscì a passare di soppiatto quelle ultime due auto, poi da lì al primo riparo utile, aveva quasi cento metri di stacco. Doveva percorrerli alla svelta e senza fare troppo rumore per non trovarsi tutti gli altri morti a correrle dietro. Arrivò sana e salva a quel fabbricato, era ricoperta di schizzi di quel sangue marcio e puzzolente, ma era tornata finalmente in Messico.

Aveva già deciso che non sarebbe andata verso il centro di Tijuana, era troppo pericoloso, e per quel che ne sapeva, il territorio era sotto il controllo di Esquivel, e non aveva nessuna voglia di incontrare ne lui, né i suoi uomini. Costeggiò quindi la città sulle vie panoramiche, dove le case erano rade, gli infetti pochi, e i segni di vita recente praticamente inesistenti. La maggior parte dei fabbricati avevano le porte divelte, le finestre rotte, le auto nei vialetti erano distrutte, fatte letteralmente a pezzi, incidentate, ed alcune erano state addirittura incendiate. Luciana non si arrese comunque, ispezionò ogni singolo fabbricato in cerca di provviste, e altre cose utili alla sopravvivenza, e quando il buio stava iniziando ad accennare il suo ritorno, e la ricerca di un riparo sicuro per la notte si faceva sempre più imminente, si ritrovò vicino ad una macchia di vegetazione piuttosto fitta, attraversata da una stradina sterrata. Forse non avrebbe trovato nulla, forse sarebbe stato l’ennesimo buco nell’acqua della giornata, ma la curiosità vinse, e si incamminò per quel sentiero. Restò sbalordita quando vide quella casa alla fine della strada nel bel mezzo della vegetazione, isolata e completamente intatta. Il luogo ideale per avere un po’ di tranquillità e rifugiarsi senza incrociare troppi pericoli, o almeno così sembrava. Abbassò la maniglia ma niente, la porta era chiusa. Così si inginocchiò ed iniziò ad armeggiare sulla serratura con quel che aveva, non voleva buttare giù la porta, non voleva nemmeno danneggiarla troppo, o poi sarebbe stato un problema tenerla chiusa in maniera sicura per trascorrerci dentro la notte. Era così concentrata su ciò che stava facendo, che non sentì nessun rumore fino che la serranda del garage appena dietro di lei, non si spalancò di colpo. Si alzò voltandosi, e si ritrovò la canna di un grosso revolver proprio davanti al naso. Di istinto alzò le mani in segno di resa, lasciando cadere a terra il coltello che stava usando per tentare di scassinare la serratura. L’unica cosa che riusciva a mettere a fuoco davanti a se, era l’acciaio ben lucidato di quella pistola ad un soffio dal suo viso, poi quando la sorpresa passò, mise a fuoco quella mano stretta sull’impugnatura dell’arma. Una mano esile ma ben serrata, il suo sguardo scivolò lungo il braccio snello ma tonico, e poi quegli occhi scuri che la fissavano severi, rabbiosi, ed infastiditi.

 

  * Non è educato provare ad entrare in casa della gente senza invito. – Disse Rae con una punta di sarcasmo ed il suo sorrisetto dispettoso.
  * E questa sarebbe casa tua? – Chiese sfrontata la ragazza puntando il suo sguardo sicuro ed accattivante negli occhi di quella ragazza armata.
  * Mi ci sono trasferita da qualche giorno. – Affermò beffarda sostenendo lo sguardo della sconosciuta davanti a lei.
  * E questo la rende solo ed esclusivamente tua? – Chiese in modo piuttosto provocatorio ed irritante Luciana.
  * Sicuramente più mia che tua. – Rispose Raven mentre il pollice tirava indietro il cane del revolver caricando il colpo con un sonoro click.
  * Hey calmati, stavo solo cercando un posto dove passare la notte. – Cercò di rabbonirla la messicana con un tono più amichevole, e tirandosi indietro di quel mezzo passo che aveva prima di scontrarsi con il legno del portone d’ingresso.
  * Scassinandomi la porta? – Domandò Rae con sarcasmo e un amaro sorriso.
  * Non credevo ci fosse qualcuno. – Ammise la ragazza deglutendo.
  * Sei sola? – Chiese Rae con quel tono fermo e autoritario che non ammette repliche. – Sei sola? – Chiese di nuovo a denti stretti avvicinandosi di un passo per bloccarla contro la porta chiusa, e poggiandole la pistola sotto al mento.
  * Si. – Disse con un filo di voce l’altra ragazza.
  * Allora entra prima che cambi idea e che qualche morto arrivi a farci compagnia. – Affermò spostandosi di lato e tirandola per la spalla.



 

Raven la fece passare avanti a lei, e puntandole alla schiena la pistola la fece incamminare verso l’interno della casa. Prima di seguirla, raccolse il coltello da terra, entrò, si chiuse tutto alle spalle, poi riaccese quell’unica candela, e la portò in soggiorno.

 

  * Chi sei? – Chiese facendole cenno con la pistola di sedersi al tavolo.
  * Nessuno di importante… e tu? – Rispose la ragazza ritrovando un po’ di sbruffonaggine mostrata poco prima.
  * Sicuramente qualcuno di più importante di te. Almeno per quanto mi riguarda. – Ribatté altezzosa evitando la domanda. – Dimmi il tuo nome. – Disse nuovamente con tono fermo Rae.
  * E tu mi dirai il tuo? – Disse Luciana tentando inutilmente di ribaltare i ruoli e prendere il controllo di quella conversazione.
  * Da dove vieni? – Chiese ignorando la domanda dell’altra.
  * Nata e cresciuta in Messico. – Rispose sardonica con sguardo di sfida.
  * Non voglio sapere cosa hai fatto nella tua infanzia. – Le disse con fare seccato, e facendole notare la pistola ancora in mano. – Da dove sei arrivata? Perché sei qui? – Chiese spazientita.
  * Te l’ho detto cerco riparo per la notte. – Ribadì con uno sbuffo.
  * E sei Messicana. – Affermò Raven fissandola insistentemente.
  * Si. – Ammise con sincerità ed un sospiro. Non era davvero molto ma almeno stava iniziando a dire qualcosa in modo onesto.
  * Ma non eri da queste parti fino a oggi vero? – Chiese la Reyes con curiosità inarcando un sopracciglio.
  * Mi trovavo oltre al confine, speravo che la situazione fosse migliore là. Sono scappata da un ranch sulle colline della California prima che potessero farmi fuori. – Rispose l’altra sconsolata, capendo che l’unico modo che aveva per uscire da quella situazione sarebbe stato provare ad essere civile, infondo se quella ragazza avesse voluto ucciderla, non l’avrebbe nemmeno fatta entrare.
  * E per quale motivo volevano farti fuori? – Domandò logicamente l’altra dopo aver appreso l’informazione.
  * Il capo della milizia è un sadico pazzo che si diverte ad ammazzare gente per vedere quanto ci mette a trasformarsi! – Disse con chiaro disgusto e rabbia alzando un po’ la voce. Sbuffò sfinita poggiandosi al tavolo, ed il suo stomaco vuoto emise un sordo brontolio.
  * Da quanto non mangi? – Chiese in modo decisamente più gentile guardandola con compassione ed abbassando finalmente la pistola.
  * Un pasto vero? – Chiese l’altra incrociando lo sguardo di Rae che semplicemente annuì. – Due giorni… - Sbuffò abbassando gli occhi.
  * Stavo per preparare qualcosa, ma in cambio mi devi dire almeno il tuo nome. – Le comunicò rimettendo la sicura e rinfilando finalmente nel fodero agganciato alla sua coscia la pistola.
  * Luciana. – Disse tornando a guardarla con sincerità.
  * Ok Luciana, io sono Raven. – Rispose annuendo.
  * Raven... – Luciana assaporò il suono di quel nome, e ricordò improvvisamente di averlo già sentito. – Non avrei mai pensato che… - Sussurrò incredula più a se stessa che non alla ragazza difronte a se.
  * Cosa? – Chiese Rae con curiosità.
  * Niente, una buffa coincidenza suppongo… una persona, mi ha detto che aveva un amica di nome Raven qui a Tijuana. – Le spiegò con esitazione e un lieve sorriso al ricordo di quell’ultima conversazione con quella bionda.
  * Chi? – Domandò con interesse.
  * Credo si chiamasse Elyza… Elyza Lex. – Disse senza farsi tanti problemi, aspettandosi una risposta del tipo “non so chi sia”, o qualcosa del genere.
  * Quando l’hai vista? – Chiese invece Raven con urgenza, avida di sapere.
  * Un paio di giorni fa. – Rispose la messicana, guardandola incredula. – Voleva salvare le persone di quel ranch da dove sono fuggita. – Aggiunse senza bisogno di altre domande.
  * Tipico di Elyza. – Commentò Rae scuotendo la testa.



 

Il Tenente Raven Reyes, non si separò per tutta sera, ne, dalla pistola fedelmente riposta nella sua fondina allacciata alla sua gamba, ne, dal pugnale infilato nel fodero attaccato alla cinta sull’altro fianco. Tenne d’occhio Luciana per tutto il tempo, e per tutto il tempo cercò di farla parlare di quello che le era successo, di come aveva incontrato Elyza e di quello che sapeva di lei. Ben presto comprese che l’incontro con la sua amica fu solo un caso fortuito, e anche durato ben poco, ma per qualche motivo Elyza si era fidata, le aveva detto il suo nome, e le aveva parlato di lei a Tijuana. Anche se erano poche piccole informazioni, le aveva fatto piacere scoprire qualcosa in proposito a ciò che avesse fatto la sua amica dopo che si erano separate, e poi aveva appena saputo da Anya che Elyza stava tornando alla base, quindi stava bene, ed aveva tutto sotto controllo. Per quel che sapeva, il suo salvataggio in quel ranch di cui parlava Luciana, doveva essere andato bene. Luciana era stata un grosso imprevisto, un po’ come quella mandria che aveva incontrato sulla strada di ritorno a questa casa, ma poteva diventare una grande risorsa. Ovviamente non si fidava al cento per cento di quella Messicana, e non le aveva ancora detto di essere un militare, ma per quel che aveva visto di lei, le sembrava una ragazza tosta, una pronta all’azione, e con il sangue freddo. Una che con le giuste motivazioni, poteva tenere insieme ciò che stava costruendo alla diga Gonzales, proprio in quel posto, dove aveva già deciso di portarla l’indomani.

 

*****

 

Essendosi addormentata come un sasso la sera prima, e avendo passato la notte senza incubi, immersa in un sonno ristoratore, Elyza si svegliò prestissimo quella mattina. Forse era per l’ansia del condividere quella casa con quattro persone praticamente sconosciute, forse era la solita ansia da apocalisse, o forse per ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare quel giorno, o almeno così si impose di pensarla. Ma no, in realtà non era preoccupata del fatto che la sua vita potesse essere in pericolo, o che la sua spedizione alla ricerca di cibo ed antibiotici potesse andare male. Ma quel senso d’ansia costante che le attanagliava continuamente lo stomaco, era comunque li. Si sistemò i capelli arruffati affondandovi le mani e ravvivandoli alla bella e meglio, poi uscì dalla porta godendo del tepore delle prime luci dell’alba. Si mise la mano in tasca e trovò quel pacchetto di sigarette ormai vuoto, se ne avesse avuta ancora una, si sarebbe seduta sul portico ad osservare l’alba godendosi il gusto dolce e amaro della nicotina. Invece tenne l’accendino, gettò il pacchetto a terra dopo averlo accartocciato nella sua stretta, e si mise a preparare l’occorrente per la missione del giorno. Nel piccolo quadretto accanto alla porta d’ingresso, aveva trovato delle chiavi a forma di teschio ed il marchio HD, se le era messe immediatamente in tasca, ed una volta uscita, si era diretta alla stalla per verificare fossero quelle del mezzo di trasporto che aveva scelto. Arrivò alla moto, le inserì nel nottolino e girò. Il quadro si accese di lucine per un solo istante, poi meno di un secondo dopo, tutto si spense. La batteria aveva appena sacrificato il suo ultimo briciolo di carica.

 

  * Dannazione! – Imprecò per la sfortuna dando per disperazione un calcio alla balla di fieno li fuori dal box della moto.



 

Alzò lo sguardo, e sopra un piccolo scafaletto sul fondo del fabbricato, notò un po’ di attrezzi da meccanico, e dei cavi per auto. Immediatamente le si accese il sorriso, corse a prenderli e li mise nel borsone di pelle della moto, poi la prese per il manubrio, la sollevò dal cavalletto facendolo chiudere, e la spinse verso l’uscita. La parcheggiò accanto all’Hummer color sabbia con cui erano arrivati, e tornò nella stalla a prendere qualche altro attrezzo. Quando uscì oltre al cacciavite e la chiave inglese, portò con se un vecchio machete ancora ben affilato, un arma sicuramente silenziosa e molto utile per quella giornata. Si mise quindi a lavorare con gli attrezzi per qualche minuto, tolse la placca di copertura della batteria, poi aprì il cofano del grosso mezzo li accanto, e infine cosa non molto ortodossa da fare dato il differente amperaggio, prese i cavi ed iniziò a collegarli ai poli di entrambe le batterie. Non si preoccupò più di quel tanto quando sentì aprire la porta d’ingresso della casa, era elettrizzata all’idea di dar vita a quella belva dal serbatoio azzurro e dalle cromature scintillanti, così andò avanti imperterrita su ciò che stava facendo. Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi, ma comunque ebbe un sussulto quando udì la voce della persona appena arrivata al suo fianco.

 

  * Caffè? – Domandò con innocenza la piccola Clark.
  * Cosa? – Chiese sbigottita la bionda girandosi nella sua direzione con sorpresa.
  * Ho fatto del caffè… ne vuoi? – Disse Alicia porgendole una tazza fumante con un mezzo sorriso.
  * Ma allora, qualcosa di buono lo combini anche tu ragazzina. – Rispose beffarda afferrando svelta quella tazza e bevendone una lunga sorsata, lasciando Alicia impietrita e al contempo infastidita da quella frase.
  * Mi sembra di averne già fatte altre di cose buone. – Ribatté stizzita la ragazza tirandole un occhiataccia, che Elyza ignorò completamente, o almeno così le fece sembrare, bevendo un altro sorso di caffè e poi tornando a prestare attenzione alla moto.



 

Alicia si appoggiò al cofano dell’Hummer a braccia conserte, e sbuffò sonoramente, provocando un sorrisetto incontrollato sulle labbra della bionda che le dava le spalle. La porta si aprì un’altra volta, ed Ofelia si presentò sulla soglia già pronta per partire. Elyza controllò un’ultima volta i cavi, e prese un altro sorso di caffè.

 

  * Andiamo? – Chiese Ofelia avvicinandosi alle due.
  * Dammi solo un secondo. – Rispose la bionda lasciando tra le mani di Alicia la tazza vuota rivolgendole quel sorriso irritante, poi montò in sella e premette sul tasto di accensione. L’assordante rombo del bicilindrico a V di 45° più diffuso in America, risuonò con prepotenza ai leggeri movimenti del polso della bionda.
  * Andiamo con quella? – Domandò con sorpresa Ofelia facendo scivolare gli occhi sulla carrozzeria luccicante della moto, e non solo… notando così, che Lex in sella a quel bestione, aveva un non so ché di affascinante.
  * Hai paura? – Le chiese in quel modo tra il punzecchiante e l’ammiccante, che fece sollevare gli occhi al cielo per il disgusto alla loro spettatrice imbronciata.
  * Certo che no! – Esclamò con entusiasmo la latina. – Sarà davvero figo! – Aggiunse sorridendole.



 

Elyza scese dalla moto lasciandola accesa sul cavalletto, staccò i cavi, richiuse lo scomparto della batteria ed il cofano, infine affrancò per bene tutte le armi alla moto. Solo a quel punto Alicia, si ricordò di avere ancora nella cinta la pistola che la bionda le aveva dato il giorno prima, così si fece coraggio e si avvicinò porgendogliela dal lato dell’impugnatura. Lex restò sorpresa da quel gesto, guardò la pistola ed inarcò le sopracciglia, poi si decise a guardare negli occhi la ragazza di fronte a se. Quello sguardo serio, intenso e sfuggente la stava osservando parlando più di mille parole. Rimase senza fiato nel vedere il colore di quegli occhi sfumare dal verde intenso sull’esterno dell’iride, al grigio azzurro andando verso la pupilla. La luce del sole mattutino le donava queste splendide tonalità, che aggiunte all’intensità del suo sguardo, le fecero mancare un battito. Non poteva più nascondersi questa grande verità, Alicia le piaceva, e le piaceva davvero tanto. Era sbagliato, inopportuno, pericoloso, e dolorosamente spiazzante, ma quelle sue piccole gentilezze, e quel suo carattere forte. Quel suo non abbassarsi a chi tentava di opprimerla, avendo sempre una risposta pronta, il suo coraggio. La sua voglia di vivere, la sua infinita curiosità, ed il suo senso di protezione verso la famiglia, la intrigavano almeno tanto quanto la sua incredibile bellezza naturale. Ma non poteva di certo darlo a vedere, soprattutto non ora che l’aveva appena conosciuta, e probabilmente non avrebbe potuto farlo mai, così alzò i suoi muri di difesa, e provò a tirare fuori l’insensibilità e l’irritante impertinenza tipiche di Elyza Lex.

 

  * Io e Ofelia abbiamo già quello. – Affermò con sufficienza rifiutando l’arma, ed indicandole l’M4 già fissato alla moto.
  * Sicure? – Chiese dopo un attimo studiando lo sguardo della bionda davanti a lei alternato a quello di Ofelia in piedi accanto alla moto.
  * Grazie del caffè Alicia. – Disse per cambiare argomento evitando le sue possibili proteste, e velocemente raggiunse l’altra accanto alla Harley. Salì, rimosse il cavalletto e le fece cenno con la testa di salire. Ofelia scavalcò agilmente il sellino con la gamba destra sedendosi.
  * Reggiti forte. – Disse la bionda girando il capo con un sorriso malizioso, e la sud americana si aggrappò immediatamente alla sua vita. Elyza strinse la frizione mise la marcia, e prima di partire diede un ultimo sguardo ad Alicia. – Ci vediamo per sera ragazzina. – Affermò, e facendole l’occhiolino accelerò lasciandola li, sola, sorpresa, e ammutolita.



 

Alla fattoria avrebbero avuto una giornata tranquilla in famiglia, o almeno così si stava prospettando. Madison non avrebbe girato per casa con lo sguardo rabbioso solo al ad incontrare Ofelia, e non avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi gentile al posto che guardinga, nei confronti della bionda che pur avendoli portati via da quel casino, ancora non la convinceva a pieno. Ora che Elyza e Ofelia se ne erano andate a fare rifornimenti, alla piccola Clark, restava solo da sopportare i brontolii e le paranoie incessanti di sua madre, e da vegliare su suo fratello. Insomma come fare un tuffo nel passato… la situazione era proprio come ai vecchi tempi, quando Nick, troppo sbronzo o troppo fatto, si presentava moribondo dopo giorni di assenza, davanti alla porta di casa.

 

Le gomme dell’Harley Davidson rotolavano indisturbate sul caldo asfalto, macinando metro dopo metro, tutta la strada fino al centro della cittadina più vicina. Qualche vagante dal lato della carreggiata, le aveva osservate sfrecciare via, provando ad inseguirle con qualche passo barcollante ed incerto, attirato dal movimento improvviso, e dal cupo rumore di quella fantastica motocicletta.

Poco distante dalla fattoria, passarono su di un ponte sopra ad un fiumiciattolo non ancora in secca, la bionda si appuntò mentalmente la posizione del luogo, per passare a rifornirsi di acqua quando ne avessero avuto bisogno. Il viaggio non durò molto, infatti dieci, quindici minuti più tardi, Elyza accostò nel parcheggio di un market. Sapeva bene che trattandosi di un negozio sulla strada principale, la possibilità di trovare qualcosa di utile, era davvero minima, ma volle comunque controllare. Scesero dalla moto, e con cautela si avvicinarono all’ingresso. La porta era ancora chiusa, la cosa lasciava sperare che il posto non fosse stato già assaltato, anche se guardando al suo interno alcuni scafali rovesciati raccontavano tutta un’altra storia. Picchiò nel vetro per capire se all’interno ci fossero ospiti indesiderati, e un paio di morti fecero capolino da dietro le casse del supermercato. Forse la gente non lo aveva assaltato, ma qualcuno lo aveva sicuramente occupato. Ofelia notò che sopra la vetrata sull’altra parete, c’era un finestrone lungo aperto a bascula, ed andò subito a dare un occhiata. Poco distante c’era il cassone dei rifiuti, così lo spinse sotto la finestra e vi montò immediatamente su per provare ad aprire. Il blocco del vetro saltò quasi subito grazie a qualche colpo mirato, ed ecco che avevano trovato un ottimo punto d’accesso. Un altro paio di vaganti si stavano trascinando in quella direzione avanzando con lentezza tra gli scafali. Entrare era un problema ormai risolto, poi, per uscire, sarebbe stata tutta un’altra storia.

 

  * Attirali all’ingresso, io entro da qui e lì sistemo. – Elyza lo ordinò con voce ferma e sicura.



 

Ofelia si limitò ad annuire e poi in modo piuttosto rumoroso si spostò dall’altro lato del market, dove ancora vi erano attaccati alla vetrata, i primi due morti che avevano visto. Iniziò a picchiare sul vetro e a schiamazzare per farli convergere tutti in quel punto, di modo da dare a Elyza, la possibilità di entrare indisturbata. La vide scavalcare e calarsi agilmente giù dalla finestra, correre nella prima corsia, recuperare una scala che probabilmente aveva già adocchiato prima di entrare, e portarla proprio sotto la sua unica via di fuga. Valutando la situazione, e per non fare rumore, si era armata solo con il pugnale che le aveva dato Lincoln, ed il machete. Così, in maniera fluida, veloce, ma pur sempre furtiva, iniziò a ispezionare l’ambiente. Il market non sembrava molto grande, e gli scafali erano quasi completamente spogli, ed alcuni sul fondo erano ribaltati impedendole la vista dell’intero ambiente. Un morto si trascinava sul pavimento tra le corsie, e per la bionda non ci fu alcun problema a farlo fuori. Dopo quella veloce azione, non fece a tempo ad alzare la testa che sentì i grugniti di un altro in avvicinamento. Sfoderando il machete, si voltò tirando un fendente, e decapitando così anche il secondo infetto. Quatta quatta con il pugnale nella mano destra, e il machete nella sinistra, si avvicinò a quei cinque, che, ammassati alla vetrata, sbavavano affamati guardando Ofelia attraverso al vetro. I primi due, non si accorsero nemmeno del suo arrivo, e in un lampo finirono stramazzati al suolo. Gli altri tre, risvegliati dal rumore dei corpi in caduta, e dal profumo invitate della carne ancora viva, si girarono verso di lei con il respiro pesante, e le bocche spalancate, pronti ad assaggiarla.

Elyza si ritrovò sola nel negozio, con tre morti davanti. La situazione non era delle più favorevoli, ma nemmeno delle peggiori. Se l’era già cavata in passato, in momenti ben più difficili di quello. Ofelia, stava recuperando il fucile d’assalto dalla moto, quando si accorse di alcuni morti in avvicinamento, provenienti dall’altro lato della strada. Erano in divisa da vigile del fuoco, ed effettivamente poco più in là, riuscì a scorgere l’insegna della caserma. Corse verso il cassone dei rifiuti e vi salì sopra, ma quei morti erano già vicini, stavano arrivando. Per quel che aveva intravisto con la coda dell’occhio, la sua compagna di avventura all’interno del market, non era messa tanto meglio di lei, questa volta avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da sola. Si girò con le spalle alla vetrata, ed iniziò a fare fuoco su ciò che rimaneva di quegli uomini, che, avevano trascorso la loro intera vita, a salvare quella degli altri. Il fucile era impostato sul colpo singolo, ed i suoi spari erano precisi, la sua mira quasi impeccabile. Quei cadaveri che tentavano di avvicinarsi al negozio, cadevano a terra uno dopo l’altro per mano sua. L’unico vero problema in quel momento era il rumore, quegli spari riecheggiavano nel silenzio della cittadina abbandonata, attirando ogni singolo morto della zona, ed agitando quelli nascosti lì vicino.

Un tonfo metallico piuttosto forte, arrivò dall’interno del negozio. Doveva entrare a controllare la situazione, quindi si arrampicò fino la finestra, e si lasciò cadere sulla scala gentilmente messa li da Elyza. Corse nella direzione di quel rumore. Uno scafale sul fondo che separava un area del negozio nascosta, era stato abbattuto, e una decina di infetti si stavano per avventare sull’unico essere vivente in quel market oltre a lei. Elyza era in piedi dall’altro lato del negozio, con lo sguardo concentrato e senza segni di paura sul viso, il machete stretto nella mano stesa accanto al suo fianco grondante del viscido sangue marcio di quegli esseri, ed il pugnale ancora nell’altra. Attorno a lei c’erano già stesi due cadaveri, oltre ai tre vicini all’ingresso, e quella mandria dal fondo del negozio, stava proprio andando a convergere in quel punto preciso. Ofelia si spostò qualche metro più in là per non avere la bionda proprio dritta sulla sua linea di tiro, poi iniziò a fare fuoco, mentre l’altra tornava all’attacco di quegli esseri, dall’altro lato del gruppo.

Ora la situazione era diventata ben peggiore, se ne era resa conto di aver sottovalutato i pericoli di quel luogo, e si era resa conto che quella pistola, che aveva voluto stoicamente rifiutare, e lasciare ad Alicia per la sua sicurezza, le sarebbe stata davvero utile. Tra i grugniti e gli spari, il negozio era pieno di rumori inquietanti ed assordanti. Il sangue e i pezzetti delle membra dei morti, schizzavano ovunque. Il pavimento era diventato tutto del colore della putrefazione, appena si spostava il peso da un piede all’altro, si percepiva la superficie scivolosa come fosse un telo di plastica insaponato. Ofelia riuscì a liberarsi degli ultimi infetti nelle sue vicinanze, ed accorse in soccorso ad Elyza. La bionda era stata stupefacente, con solo quel misero arsenale ne aveva fatti fuori quanti lei con il fucile, gliene restavano davanti solo tre. La sud americana mirò al primo, e con un colpo millimetrico gli sfracellò il cranio facendolo stramazzare al suolo, lo schizzo di sangue e materia grigia, investì la bionda ad un passo da quel morto, facendole serrare per un attimo gli occhi. Ofelia puntò al secondo cadavere ma quando premette il grilletto, non partì alcun colpo, i proiettili del suo M4 erano finiti. Non le restava che sporcarsi le mani, quindi corse fin la, non c’era tempo da perdere, uno dei due infetti aveva già messo le mani su Elyza, e l’altro le era ad un soffio. La sud americana mise un piede in fallo, e scivolò copiosamente su quel sangue viscido travolgendo uno dei due morti, e facendo traballare l’altro, che barcollante cadde sulla bionda. Con il calcio del fucile e quel poco di movimento che le era permesso in quella posizione, sferrò un colpo sulla tempia al cadavere più vicino a lei e pose fine alla sua esistenza, si scostò da quel cadavere e si sollevò su un ginocchio guardando verso la bionda. Lo spettacolo che si trovò davanti, era a dir poco agghiacciante, Elyza era a meno di un metro da lei, completamente ricoperta di sangue, sfinita, e con gli occhi sbarrati, senza respiro, immobilizzata sotto al peso di quell’infetto dalla corporatura piuttosto massiccia, che, fino ad un attimo prima, grugniva nel tentativo di azzannarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E la donna misteriosa della fine dello scorso capitolo… è di nuovo Luciana! La ragazza ha incontrato tutti ormai, ed è stata ovunque, ecco il vero personaggio che lega tutti gli scenari della storia fino ad ora. Ovviamente l’incontro con Raven è stato inizialmente un po’ spinoso, nessuna delle due sembrava voler cedere ma alla fine un compromesso per passare quelle ore assieme lo hanno trovato.  
> Alicia prova a giocarsi la carta della gentilezza con Lex, che però continua a tenerla ben distante da sé, forse divertendosi anche un po’ per questa situazione. Subito dopo lei e Ofelia si ritrovano nei guai, e per questo vi prego di non odiarmi troppo, lo so che il finale è piuttosto agghiacciante, ma ormai dovreste sapere che creare suspance mi piace da impazzire, e poi sicuramente non posso aver ammazzato una delle protagoniste già a capitolo 10.  
> Grazie infinite per la vostra pazienza, sto cercando di scrivere il più velocemente possibile ma purtroppo non mi riesce di mettere assieme più di un capitolo alla settimana, la storia è praticamente appena partita, spero vi stia piacendo. Se vi va lasciate un commento, anche un insulto per il finale burrascoso, sappiate comunque che la parte dove mi odierete ancora non è finita, prevedo un altro paio di capitoli di fuoco!  
> Alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	11. Capitolo 11

Qualche notte prima, quando grazie al piccolo involontario diversivo, dato dalla squadra che era andata a liberare Alicia dalle sgrinfie di Qaletaqa, ed Elyza era fuggita dalla stanza dove gli indiani la tenevano prigioniera, Lincoln ebbe più fortuna di quanto non immaginasse. Quell’attacco non programmato, aveva fatto si che i sospetti su di lui fossero praticamente nulli, e che le convinzioni di Taqa relative a quella bionda impertinente che teneva prigioniera, si radicarono sempre di più nella sua mente. Oramai era certo che quella bionda fosse un abitante del ranch di Otto, e che non avrebbe dovuto essere tanto gentile con lei. Il capo della tribù indiana, era stato preso in giro non da una donna, ma bensì da due. E questo era inaccettabile. Avrebbe riconquistato i diritti sulle sue terre, avrebbe distrutto gli Otto e gli altri fondatori rimasti in vita, e avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta su quelle due ragazze che lo avevano fregato.

In quei tre giorni all’accampamento non si parlò di altro se non di come attaccare il ranch, e la preoccupazione di Lincoln, relativa all’imminente scoppio di una guerra tra le due fazioni, era più che giustificata. Qaletaqa, non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdere, e passata la rabbia iniziale, studiò un piano per ridurre le perdite della loro comunità.

Ofelia, si trovava al ranch la notte della fuga delle due ragazze, ed il giorno dopo, venne rimandata da loro. Taqa si fidava di quella ragazza, infondo lei gli doveva la vita, quindi decise di mettere tutto nelle sue mani. Poche ore più tardi, incaricò Lincoln di riportarla al Broke Jaw ranch, scaricarla davanti al loro cancello, e fuggire via senza farsi prendere. Non andava fiero di quello che avrebbe dovuto fare, sapeva che molti innocenti sarebbero morti, ma non poté evitarlo. Al suo ritorno cercò immediatamente Octavia, la portò in un luogo tranquillo dove poter parlare indisturbati, ed insieme iniziarono a pianificare il piano per la loro fuga. Non gli restava molto tempo per organizzare il tutto, ed il trambusto della battaglia sarebbe stato il momento perfetto per non dare nell’occhio. Octavia era una combattente, non era stata addestrata come lui, ma aveva molta grinta, e grande coraggio, tutte qualità importanti per sopravvivere. Si fidava di lei, e sapeva che una volta messo a punto il piano, il suo aiuto sarebbe stato fondamentale, come si era dimostrato qualche notte prima per la fuga di Lex.

Era finalmente giunto il grande giorno, Taqa aveva già fatto preparare tutti i mezzi, gli uomini erano adunati ed armati nel piazzale della vecchia stazione di servizio, tutti pronti a combattere, e Lincoln era uno di loro. Stavano partendo alla conquista di un posto migliore dove vivere, almeno quello era quel che diceva Taqa, avrebbero attaccato il ranch quella mattina stessa. Ofelia, se tutto era filato liscio secondo i piani, avrebbe dovuto avvelenare il caffè della milizia la sera precedente, così da distruggere le difese del ranch, e consegnare a loro una vittoria schiacciante senza troppe perdite.

Octavia rimase in disparte durante tutto il periodo di preparazione delle truppe, cercò di rendersi invisibile, non voleva dare nell’occhio ed attirare l’attenzione su di se. Anche lei però si stava preparando a qualcosa, aveva ancora pochissimo tempo e pochi dettagli da sistemare prima della grande fuga. Lei e Lincoln avevano pattuito che sarebbero partiti dal campo separati. Lui con i soldati, e lei un oretta più tardi da sola, poi si sarebbero trovati poco distante dal ranch, su una piccola altura più a nord poco dopo l’attacco. Da li, si sarebbero dileguati una volta per tutte da quelle montagne, dirigendosi ad ovest alla ricerca della costa occidentale, e alla ricerca di un posto sicuro, e di un modo per tornare a quella che lui definiva casa. Così, dopo la partenza del convoglio armato, Octavia prese lo zaino con le provviste, saltò su una delle moto ferme sul fondo dell’accampamento, ed armata di tutto punto sfrecciò via verso la libertà.

 

*****

 

Il Cadetto Jusper Jordan, si era illuso che dopo aver riagganciato i contatti con il Tenente Reyes, e il Comandante Lex, il Vicecomandante Forest si sarebbe finalmente tranquillizzata. Niente di più differente dalla realtà. Anya girava per i corridoi della base tenendo sempre tutti allerta, ora che aveva ritrovato la sua migliore amica e la sua ragazza, aveva disposto controlli serrati su ogni loro spostamento, o meglio ogni possibile loro spostamento, perché sapeva esattamente dove fosse Raven, ma l’esatta posizione di Elyza su quella dannata Route 94 del sud della California, non l’avevano ancora individuata. La strada era lunga parecchi chilometri, e vi erano fattorie disseminate qua e là per tutta la sua percorrenza nelle campagne.

Continuava a far tenere d’occhio anche quel dannato ranch, e gli indiani della riserva del cappello nero. Aveva scoperto da Elyza che Lincoln era vivo, e che si trovava proprio li, quindi doveva avere il controllo sulla situazione, ed essere pronta a tutto per salvare l’unico superstite di un intera squadra, partita per una sfortunata missione qualche mese prima. Come tutte le mattine, poco dopo l’alba, si palesò nella sala comunicazioni, dove il Tenente Monty Green, e il suo inseparabile amico Jusper, stavano visionando le immagini dal satellite.

 

  * Ci sono novità? – Chiese ancora ferma sulla porta.
  * No signora! – Risposero i due ragazzi all’unisono.
  * Avete individuato Lex? – Domandò poi in modo più specifico.
  * Non ci sono stati movimenti durante la notte su tutta la zona. – Disse il Tenente Green.
  * Estendete l’area di ricerca. – Ordinò immediatamente snervata da quel continuo non sapere.
  * Ma – Provò a dire uno dei due.
  * Niente ma, fatelo e basta! – Lo interruppe con il fare da despota la donna al comando. – La Reyes ha chiamato? – Chiese poi in modo un pochino più cordiale.
  * No, e non ha ancora lasciato casa dello sceriffo. – Le comunicò velocemente Jusper.
  * Nessun movimento su quelle montagne? – Chiese finendo il giro dei luoghi da tenere d’occhio.
  * No. – Ammisero nuovamente entrambi.
  * Insomma non abbiamo proprio niente! – Protestò lei particolarmente irritata, con la rabbia che le saliva al cervello ogni istante sempre di più.
  * Vicecomandante, permette una parola. – La voce di Gustus riecheggiò nella stanza dal corridoio.
  * Certo Sergente Black. – Acconsentì lei passandosi una mano sulla fronte, tirando poi indietro i folti capelli biondi.
  * Anya non credi di esagerare un po’? Non è colpa dei ragazzi se la notte tendono tutti a rintanarsi in un posto sicuro e dormire. – Disse l’uomo parlando in tutta libertà una volta che furono soli nella stanza accanto.
  * Io non ce la faccio più a stare qui ferma in ufficio a far niente. – Sbuffò lei frustrata. Ed era vero, odiava il fatto di non poter far nulla, di non poter partecipare all’azione, e di dover stare ferma ad aspettare.
  * Tu fai molto più di quel che credi da questo ufficio. – Disse in modo confortante Gustus.
  * Dovrei essere la fuori con loro. – Protestò lei.
  * No… c’è bisogno di te qui al comando. In questa base, ci sono moltissimi soldati che hanno bisogno della tua guida. Sull’isola ci sono abitazioni di civili da proteggere, c’è l’intera quotidianità dell’intera comunità da tenere sotto controllo, e da organizzare. – Specificò il ragazzo con comprensione ed ammirazione nei suoi confronti.
  * Io sono un soldato, non un politico Gus! – Fu la risposta di Anya che oramai si era ammorbidita alle parole del suo amico di lunga data.
  * Tu sei quella che manda avanti tutto. – Gli fece notare lui.
  * Vorrei solo che il Comandante Lex fosse qui… e non intendo Elyza. Lui sapeva sempre cosa fare. – Ammise sconfortata la ragazza, ripensando a quell’uomo che era stato un modello per tutta la sua vita professionale e non.
  * Lo so, lei è più un tipo da azione, si trascina dietro gli uomini e tira fuori il meglio di loro in missione, ma non è di certo fatta per faccende diplomatiche. – Disse in tono comprensivo con un sorrisetto insubordinato per far notare i difetti del loro comandante.
  * Oh no, per quelle c’era Jessica a farla ragionare. – Ammise Anya trovando un briciolo di spensieratezza e ridacchiando.
  * Stanno tutti bene, vedrai che torneranno presto. – Cercò di confortarla lui.
  * Grazie Gus. – Ed in quel momento Anya gli era davvero riconoscente.
  * Quando vuoi An. – La salutò con un occhiolino il Sergente Black, e poi se ne andò.



 

Il Vicecomandante, si mise quindi alla radio per contattare Raven, che ancora non si era fatta sentire. Chiamò un paio di volte per attirare l’attenzione della ragazza sperando che fosse stata in ascolto, ma no, all’ennesimo  “Corvo, qui Santa Claus. Mi ricevi?” andò avanti a non ottenere alcuna risposta.

 

  * Vicecomandante! Il Tenente Reyes sta uscendo. C’è qualcuno con lei. – Comunicò urgentemente Jusper.
  * Cosa? Com’è possibile? – Inveì immediatamente ritornando nella sala accanto.
  * Non lo so, ieri sera era sola. – Ammise il ragazzo sentendosi un po’ in colpa.
  * Come avete fatto a non vedere arrivare qualcuno? – Si lamentò subito furiosa.
  * Scusi signora! – Disse il Cadetto preoccupato della furia del suo superiore.
  * Non perderla di vista nemmeno un secondo! – Gli ordinò lei in modo imperativo.
  * Vicecomandante c’è movimento anche alla riserva. Gli indiani si preparano a partire. – Comunicò la notizia l’istante dopo Monty.



 

Dal niente al tutto. Quel tutto che crolla in un istante. Ad Anya parve di vivere in un incubo. Chi era quella persona con Raven? Cosa voleva da lei? Se le fosse successo qualcosa, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Sapeva bene che i morti erano pericolosi, ma i vivi lo erano anche di più. Inoltre dovevano ancora trovare Elyza, e ora che la situazione tra l’accampamento indiano e il ranch si stava smuovendo, iniziava ad essere in pensiero anche per Lincoln… possibile che i problemi arrivassero sempre tutti insieme? I cinque minuti di calma che il suo sottoposto nonché buon amico Gustus Black le aveva regalato, si erano dissolti nel giro di pochi secondi. E ora, doveva ritrovare il controllo e la concentrazione, per essere il buon capo che quegli uomini meritavano, e che lui aveva tanto elogiato.

 

*****

 

Ofelia era rimasta pietrificata. Tutto intorno a lei era fermo, statico. D’improvviso era calato il silenzio. C’era sangue ovunque, attera, sui suoi vestiti, su di lei, su tutti i corpi distesi sul pavimento, sulla bionda accanto a lei… no, non poteva essere accaduto davvero. Lex l’aveva salvata al ranch, e come ringraziamento, alla prima occasione non era riuscita a darle una mano, anzi l’aveva fatta ammazzare. Gli occhi azzurri di Elyza erano immobili come tutto il resto, le labbra leggermente dischiuse, bloccate in un espressione terrificante, ed in parte schizzate da quel rosso scuro che ricopriva quasi ogni cosa.

L’unico suono nella stanza, era il suo respiro rotto dal disgusto dei sensi di colpa. Non riusciva a muoversi, non riusciva ad alzarsi, non riusciva nemmeno a cadere di nuovo atterra, aveva lo sguardo fisso sull’espressione vitrea della ragazza davanti a se. All’improvviso udì un colpo di tosse, seguito dal movimento frenetico di alcuni battiti di ciglia, e dei respiri corti. Respiri veloci, rumorosi, in affanno alla ricerca di ossigeno in un luogo dove non c’è, come qualcuno appena uscito da uno stato di apnea forzata.

 

  * Lex! – Gridò Ofelia con disperazione, e solo in quel momento trovò la forza di alzarsi. – Oh mio Dio! – Disse afferrando dalla stoffa della camicia, quel corpo in via di decomposizione steso proprio sopra la bionda, strattonandolo via con forza.



 

Il respiro di Elyza era in affanno come se avesse appena corso una maratona, tossiva prepotentemente, ma con tutta la forza rimastale in corpo, aiutò Ofelia a spingere via quell’energumeno morto una volta per tutte proprio sopra di lei. Una volta libera da quel peso, prese un paio di respiri profondi, e si lasciò andare di nuovo su quel pavimento ricoperto di liquame putrescente. Ofelia dopo aver spostato quel corpo mezzo decomposto, si mise accanto alla bionda. Non disse nulla. Le lasciò tutto il tempo necessario per riprendersi. Poi dopo essersi passata le mani sul volto un paio di volte, aver regolarizzato il suo respiro, Elyza la fissò con quegli occhi azzurri iridescenti, ora nuovamente pieni di vita, ed Ofelia decisamente più tranquilla le tese semplicemente una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

 

  * Sei tutta intera? – Chiese Ofelia una volta che furono una difronte all’altra.
  * Sono ancora viva… tu? – Rispose con la sua solita indifferenza la bionda.
  * Ricoperta di quella roba schifosa, ma sto bene. – Disse gesticolando con una smorfia schifata per sdrammatizzare, guadagnandosi così un piccolo sorriso. – Scusa se ti ho messa in pericolo, non era mia intenzione. – Aggiunse poi con più serietà.
  * È tutto ok Ofelia. Erano tanti, non ce l’aspettavamo, io non me la aspettavo. – Ammise colpevolizzandosi per la sua imprudenza.
  * Ce la siamo vista brutta. – Commentò la sud americana.
  * Già… ora vediamo di trovare qualcosa di utile. – Affermò Lex iniziando a guardarsi in giro.



 

Elyza ancora un po’ indolenzita ,andò verso quell’ultimo morto, recuperò il pugnale damascato ancora infilzato nella sua testa, e glielo pulì nella stoffa della camicia a quadri. Poi un metro più avanti raccolse il machete, lo scrollò dal grosso di quel viscidume rossiccio, e si addentrò tra gli scafali. Sul fondo del negozio Ofelia trovò uno zaino vecchio e polveroso, ma ancora integro. Lo scrollò per bene, e tornò verso la bionda mostrandoglielo in maniera trionfante. Lex le fece solo un cenno compiaciuto, ed assieme iniziarono ad aggirarsi per le corsie del market. Sopra un ripiano trovarono un barattolo di frutta sciroppata, e poco più avanti una confezione di fagioli in scatola, non era molto, ma era sempre meglio di niente. Guardarono gli scafali ribaltati, Elyza iniziava ad essere sconfortata, aveva rischiato la pelle per poco niente. Gli scafali ribaltati si rivelano anche peggio del resto, fino che sotto l’ultimo non trovarono alcune latte di carne in scatola. Si presero qualche attimo per controllare le tasche di quei corpi oramai privi di vita, trovandoci solo una confezione di fiammiferi di un motel, le chiavi delle stanze riservate, ed un pacchetto di mentine. Ispezionarono poi quelle due stanze chiuse, una era l’ufficio e l’altra lo spogliatoio del personale. In quest’ultimo a terra vi erano dei sacchi a pelo, segno che qualcuno aveva dormito in quel posto, mentre negli armadietti avevano trovato soltanto qualche vestito di ricambio, e una bottiglia d’acqua.

 

  * Wow! – Esclamò Elyza con entusiasmo aprendo l’ultimo armadietto.
  * Trovato qualcosa? – Chiese speranzosa Ofelia.
  * Dentifricio, una confezione di assorbenti, e della carta igienica. – Disse la bionda spalancando l’anta per mostrarle il bottino.
  * Avrei preferito delle munizioni per il fucile, ma credo che mi accontenterò. – Commentò abbattuta l’altra, che visto l’entusiasmo di Lex, tutto sperava ci fosse li dentro, tranne quello.
  * C’è un caricatore nel borsone della moto. – Le comunicò con indifferenza.
  * Dici sul serio? – Chiese incredula la latina.
  * Non siamo ancora a secco, ma dobbiamo ancora trovare gli antibiotici per Nick. Qualche proiettile in più non sarebbe dispiaciuto nemmeno a me. – Disse con un velo di tristezza, ricordandosi di avervi rinunciato di sua spontanea volontà a quella pistola.
  * Già… non capisco perché hai lasciato la pistola ad Alicia, sono al sicuro alla fattoria. – Le fece appunto notare l’altra.
  * E se dovesse arrivare qualcuno? Se una mandria gli piombasse li? Ne avevano bisogno tanto quanto noi. – Rispose nel modo più convincente che poté, anche se sapeva benissimo essere più un bisogno suo di saperla al sicuro, che non tanto un bisogno della famiglia Clark per rimanerci.
  * Probabilmente hai ragione tu. – Disse Ofelia lasciando correre anche se non sembrava affatto convinta.



 

Erano solo all’inizio di una lunga giornata, avevano recuperato un po’ di provviste, ma le cose da trovare prima di rientrare alla fattoria erano ancora molte. Con uno dei vecchi asciugamani riposti nello spogliatoio, si diedero una pulita alla bella e buona a mani e viso, poi presero tutto ciò che avevano trovato, ed uscirono dalla finestra da dove erano venute.

 

*****

 

Anya si prese qualche attimo, Gustus aveva ragione, doveva calmarsi e riprendere il controllo della situazione. Lei era un buon capo, lo sapeva, ma non poteva permettersi di perdere la lucidità. Con una scusa andò nel suo ufficio, chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, ed aprì il primo cassetto della scrivania di Elyza. Pur essendo la sua migliore amica, non si prendeva mai queste libertà di sconfinare e intaccare la sua privacy, ma questa volta aveva proprio bisogno di farlo. Andò a colpo sicuro, sapeva perfettamente dove trovare quello che stava cercando. Elyza gliela aveva mostrata un sacco di volte, così senza sentirsi troppo in colpa, aprì l’agenda in pelle marrone, ed estrasse una foto. Si abbandonò sulla sedia, e stringendo quel vecchio ricordo tra le mani, ci si perse ad osservarlo per qualche minuto. Ricordava di quel giorno come se fosse ieri, Elyza era tornata alla base a trovare suo padre durante le vacanze del penultimo anno di college, e per la prima volta aveva portato con sé Jessica. Rae le aveva sempre detto che prima o poi ci sarebbe finita assieme, e per un anno intero, Elyza, imperterrita sostenne il contrario. Poi arrivata all’ultimo anno di medicina, senza quel genio già laureato in ingegneria meccanica che la assillava continuamente sulla barista del campus, si ritrovò a fare proprio quello che era stato predetto. Così chiese un appuntamento alla ragazza che da dietro il bancone le offriva sempre un sorriso assieme alla sua ordinazione.

Fu proprio in quei giorni con la sua migliore amica a casa, che iniziò a vedere Raven fuori dalle ore di addestramento alla base. Quel particolare giorno, erano andate a correre tutte e quattro assieme fino alla splendida spiaggia situata all’estremo nord dell’isola. Elyza ci teneva a portare Jessica in quel posto, e coinvolse anche le sue due amiche in quell’avventura. Ad Anya, Jessica sembrò subito una ragazza meravigliosa, ed Elyza al suo fianco sembrava la persona più felice del mondo. Notò quanto stessero bene assieme, ed allo stesso tempo, non poté non notare lo splendido sorriso spensierato del Cadetto Reyes, oltre a quella sua personalità intrigante che dopo mesi di addestramento alla base ancora non aveva conosciuto. Quella che teneva tra le mani, era la prima foto di loro quattro assieme, il primo di tanti momenti felici passati con loro. Passò la punta delle dita sulla figura di Raven, che, guarda caso era in posa proprio tra lei ed Elyza. Osservò di sfuggita la figura di Jessica, e si chiese come facesse Elyza ad andare avanti dopo quello che le era successo. Poi tornò sulle due figure al centro, le due persone più importanti della sua vita. Ed ora erano entrambe la fuori, sole, nel bel mezzo di un apocalisse. Prese un respiro profondo, e finalmente riacquistò la sua concentrazione. Ripose con cura quella foto, e con lo spirito più tranquillo tornò in sala comunicazioni.

 

  * Spari sulla route 94! – Affermò il Tenente Green proprio nel momento in cui la Forest mise piede nella stanza.
  * Deve essere il Comandante. Segui l’azione, dammi la schermata sul monitor grande. – Disse con serietà riprendendo il comando con fermezza.
  * Dalle rilevazioni termiche sono tutti vaganti tranne la persona che spara. – Disse Monty.
  * Grazie a questo ora ci penso io, tu continua a seguire i movimenti sui monti. – Ordinò Anya sedendosi davanti ad una delle postazioni libere.
  * Vicecomandante, la Reyes è arrivata alla diga. – Comunicò Jusper guadagnandosi la sua attenzione ed un cenno di intesa.
  * Ottimo… come sempre le cose interessanti capitano tutte assieme. Tienila sotto controllo il posto. – Commentò lei con sarcasmo ma senza più tutta quella frustrazione che la aveva sopraffatta in precedenza.



 

Ed ognuno con un obbiettivo differente, si mise al controllo dell’intera situazione, per non perdere di vista nessuno dei loro compagni in missione sulla terra ferma.

 

*****

 

Per la prima volta Raven arrivò fino al cancello della diga con la BMW XR dello sceriffo, sapeva che potevano esserci ancora problemi all’orizzonte, ma decise ugualmente di sfidare la sorte, così si fece aprire il cancello dalla guardia piantonata li davanti, e con Luciana ancora in sella entrò parcheggiando proprio accanto alla porta dello stabile.

 

  * Che cos’è questo posto? – Chiese con curiosità e un filo di preoccupazione la ragazza appena scesa dalla moto.
  * Il futuro… benvenuta alla diga Gonzales. – Rispose Raven spalancando le braccia con teatralità e facendo un mezzo inchino scherzoso per cercare di toglierle preoccupazioni. Fare la buffona con le ragazze l’aveva sempre divertita.
  * Lavori per Esquivel? – Domandò a bruciapelo l’altra con lo sguardo tagliente e disgustato.
  * No, lavoro per la gente di Tijuana. – Disse scuotendo la testa. – Dante Esquivel è morto qualche giorno fa. – Spiegò con tranquillità porgendole un sorriso un po’ impacciato, uno di quelli che ad Anya faceva dimenticare ogni stupidaggine che aveva fatto.
  * Reyes, era ora! – Starnazzò una voce femminile alle sue spalle facendola quasi saltare in aria. – Efrain è rientrato ieri sera con i capi di due accampamenti, vogliono parlare con te. – Le comunicò con urgenza e visibile fastidio la ragazza dalla soglia della porta.
  * Arrivo subito Lola. – Rispose Raven annuendo appena e dandole un veloce sguardo da sopra la spalla.
  * Tu sei al comando di questo posto? – Fu la domanda spontanea e sorpresa di Luciana.
  * Per il momento. – Ammise l’altra tornando seria. – Entra, una delle guardie ti accompagnerà a fare un giro del posto, più tardi ne parliamo. – Disse autoritaria ma in maniera gentile, facendole segno di seguirla.



 

Una volta all’interno, il Tenente Reyes richiamò l’attenzione di uno degli uomini di ronda, proprio quello che quando aveva conquistato il comando le aveva dato filo da torcere. Gli diede disposizione di portare Luciana a fare un giro del posto, di non perderla di vista, ma di trattarla bene. Hector non era troppo contento di quel compito, ma annuì e lo eseguì senza protestare portando la ragazza a visitare il luogo. Poco distante da loro Lola stava osservando la scena, e non appena lei e Raven furono sole, iniziò a illustrare i suoi dubbi.

 

  * Recluti randagi spauriti? – Chiese la ragazza pungente e sarcastica come suo solito.
  * Avanti Lola, quella ragazza ha potenziale, e ha bisogno di un posto dove stare, lo scopo di tutto questo non era aiutare la povera gente di Tijuana? – Ribatté senza scomporsi ribadendo per l’ennesima volta la sua posizione di soldato in missione per salvare la città.
  * Non mi fido di quella! – Affermò con irritazione Lola, incamminandosi verso l’ufficio.
  * Se è per questo, ancora non ti fidi nemmeno di me. – Esclamò Raven alzando gli occhi al cielo ed inseguendola per il lungo corridoio.



 

Quando Raven entrò nella stanza non fu stupita di trovare Efrain ad attenderla con due uomini, uno dei quali aveva già visto qualche tempo prima. Si ricordò la sua prima ispezione al centro della città e quei due giorni passati con la sua comunità mentre cercava informazioni su quel tiranno di Esquivel.

 

  * Raven, sono felice di vedere che ci sia tu al comando ora. – Disse uno dei due uomini porgendole la mano.
  * Grazie Alejandro, è un piacere anche per me rivederti. – Rispose gentilmente stringendo la presa.
  * Vi conoscete? – Chiese l’altro sbigottito.
  * Ci siamo incontrati qualche tempo fa. – Comunicò senza troppi dettagli lei.
  * Lui è Miguel, un amico, è a capo di una piccola comunità vicino a dove vivevo. – Le spiegò Efrain presentandoglielo.
  * È un piacere Miguel. – Disse la Reyes porgendogli la mano.
  * Efrain ci ha detto quello che vuoi fare, la fuori le cose stanno diventando sempre peggio. – Disse l’uomo stringendole la mano.
  * Lo so, ed è per questo che vorrei fossimo tutti uniti. Basta con i giochi di potere e di oppressione, basta con le guerre per il territorio e per l’acqua, basta ucciderci tra di noi. C’è già un esercito di morti ovunque si vada, non c’è bisogno di incrementarlo. Dobbiamo essere uniti e rimettere in piedi la città. – Spiegò convinta la ragazza cercando di guadagnarsi la sua fiducia.
  * Se il tuo scopo è davvero questo, conta su di me e sulla mia gente. – Le disse Alejandro oramai convinto delle buone intenzioni della ragazza.
  * Ti fidi di lei Alejandro? – Domandò schietto Miguel.
  * Si Miguel, e dovresti farlo anche tu. È la miglior possibilità di sopravvivenza che abbiamo mai avuto. – Spiegò senza fronzoli appoggiando a pieno Raven.



 

E dopo qualche sguardo di intesa e qualche stretta di mano, i due uomini furono convinti nell’appoggiare il complicato ma meraviglioso disegno, che quella ragazza davanti a loro gli aveva proposto. Non vi erano garanzie di riuscita, la strada era ancora lunga e tortuosa, ma Raven era fiduciosa, e senza saperlo riusciva a trasmettere questa fiducia e questa speranza a questi uomini sfiniti da quella vita ormai piena solo di morti e crudeltà.

 

*****

 

Ofelia saltò giù dalla finestra atterrando sul cassone metallico dei rifiuti, e subito dopo Elyza la seguì con un atletico balzo ben composto, senza fermarsi si lasciò scivolare giù, ed atterrò agilmente sull’asfalto del parcheggio del supermercato. Si voltò, allungando poi una mano all’altra ragazza per aiutarla a scendere, e lei, più per gentilezza che non perché ne avesse effettivamente bisogno, la afferrò saltando giù e trovandosi in piedi al suo fianco. Se solo Raven avesse visto quella scena l’avrebbe presa in giro per una settimana intera. Poi inevitabilmente si ritrovò a pensare per un istante ad Alicia, e a cosa avrebbe insinuato la sua amica, solo dopo avergli dato una sola occhiata mentre stava assieme a lei. Li una settimana non sarebbe mai bastata, Raven avrebbe fatto insinuazioni su di loro fino alla morte, come aveva fatto ai tempi del college quando ancora tra lei e Jessica non c’era stato niente.

La bionda si ridestò dai suoi pensieri, ed avvicinandosi alla moto, si guardò attorno ispezionando la zona. Aprì il borsone in cuoio, estrasse il caricatore del fucile, e lo lanciò a Ofelia un paio di metri dietro di lei, poi si fece dare la cartuccia scarica dell’M4, la ripose nel borsone, e dopo di che, di comune accordo, si spostarono verso la caserma, che la sud americana aveva adocchiato prima di quel bagno di sangue. Lungo la breve strada che le separava dall’ingresso, vi erano distesi sei corpi con la divisa da vigile del fuoco. Tutti vaganti che erano accorsi sentendo il trambusto del loro arrivo, e che Ofelia, aveva giustiziato prima di entrare nel market. Si fermarono ad ognuno di quei corpi, e controllarono le tasche alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa utile, ed alla fine, in uno di quei giubbotti con la scritta San Diego Fire Department, saltarono fuori delle chiavi, con tutta probabilità di un auto o di un furgone.

Le ragazze arrivarono allo stabile, la serranda dell’autorimessa era alzata un metro da terra, ed all’interno del garage, si vedevano due grossi camion rossi tipici dei vigili del fuoco. Rimasero accucciate in silenzio per qualche minuto guardando l’interno, non volevano avere sorprese come nell’edificio precedente, e dopo un tempo che ad entrambe era sembrato infinito, entrarono armi in mano con estrema cautela. Nella rimessa non vi era traccia di vita, e stranamente nemmeno di morte. Il luogo sembrava fin tropo silenzioso ed ordinato. Elyza si avvicinò all’oblò della porta di ingresso alla caserma, sbirciò all’interno, e vide un ampio salone con un grande divano, e un lungo tavolo al centro. sul fondo vi era anche una cucina, e dei mobiletti che potevano essere la dispensa. C’era solo un problema tra lei e quel cibo. Un problema che necessitava di un idea meno rischiosa di quella precedente. Quello che restava degli abitanti della caserma, si stava trascinando per la stanza senza vita, sbattendo contro ogni elemento d’arredo, scrutando ogni movimento estraneo, con quegli occhi vitrei e privi di umanità.  Si rigirò tra le mani quelle chiavi trovate poco prima, poi posò lo sguardo sull’autopompa parcheggiato proprio li a pochi metri da lei, vi si avvicinò, e la fortuna volle che le chiavi che aveva in mano, erano proprio di quel bestione. Fece segno ad Ofelia e le spiegò il suo piano. Una volta pronte, infilò le chiavi nel quadro del mezzo, e lo fece partire. In una corsa contro il tempo, Ofelia spalancò la porta del salottino, ci mise un estintore per tenerla spalancata, e in tutta velocità saltò sul retro del mezzo, chiudendocisi brutalmente all’interno. A quel segnale la bionda pigiò a fondo l’acceleratore, sfondò il portone dell’autorimessa, ed uscì nel piazzale arrivando abbastanza distante dall’ingresso della caserma. Tutto il gruppo di vaganti che era rinchiuso nella sala, con un guizzo ritrovò tutte le energie, e corse dietro a quel gigantesco mezzo in movimento, circondandolo nella speranza di mangiare qualcosa. Elyza era soddisfatta del risultato, gli infetti erano usciti, se non tutti almeno la gran parte. Ora, si trattava solo di aspettare, che la maggior parte di quei morti si dileguasse da sola.

 

  * Pare che dovremmo stare chiuse qui per un po’. – Osservò annoiata Ofelia sbirciando quei cadaveri ammassati fuori dal loro camion.
  * Già… - Disse con un sospiro Lex.
  * Hai portato delle carte? – Elyza si girò aggrottando la fronte. - Sai per ammazzare il tempo… non è che tu sia molto loquace di solito. – La bionda sbuffò sonoramente, poi si alzò dal sedile del guidatore passando sul retro del camion per mettersi accanto a lei, e solo allora si tolse la sua giacca di pelle ancora completamente ricoperta di sangue.
  * E di che cosa vorresti parlare? – Chiese con indifferenza.
  * Non so… - Disse fingendo di valutare le opzioni. – Di te. – Aggiunse poi con un mezzo ghigno.
  * Non c’è davvero nulla di interessante da dire su di me. – Protestò Elyza.
  * Andiamo dai Lex! So che sei molto più di quanto vuoi dare a vedere. – Obbiettò con un piccolo broncio divertente la sud americana.
  * Tutti siamo più di quanto diamo a vedere. – Le fece giustamente notare Elyza, mentre il sole Californiano iniziava a scaldare l’aria all’interno di quell’enorme scatola metallica.
  * Ma ora ho scoperto che sei un medico, so che sai combattere molto bene, che non sei così stronza come vuoi far credere, e che sei legata alla famiglia. O almeno, così mi fa pensare il tatuaggio sul tuo polso, sempre se è davvero il nome di tua madre. – Disse tutto d’un fiato Ofelia per paura di essere interrotta in malo modo.
  * Se sai già tutte queste cose, cos’altro vuoi sapere su di me? – Domandò sarcastica e scontrosa la bionda.
  * Voglio solo conoscerti. – Protestò con una punta di curiosità e delusione la latina.
  * Che importa ora del passato? – Chiese di rimando Elyza, perché infondo qualsiasi cosa avessero fatto prima di tutto questo, non importava davvero niente. Non ora che il mondo si era stravolto, non ora che nessuno era più chi credeva di essere.
  * Il passato Lex, è ciò che ha fatto di te quella che sei oggi. – Disse con interesse Ofelia porgendole un piccolo sorriso.
  * Lucinda, era davvero il nome di mia madre. – Sbuffò la bionda carezzando quella scritta nera sulla sua pelle, con un tono di tristezza nella voce. – Lei è morta dandomi alla luce. – Spiegò poi portando gli occhi sulla ragazza al suo fianco.
  * Mi dispiace. – Sussurrò con compassione la mora, e prima che potesse aggiungere altro vide un sorriso apparire sulle labbra della ragazza accanto a lei.
  * Sono cresciuta con mio padre. – Iniziò a spiegare abbattendo un po’ delle sue barriere sempre ben erette. – Non mi ha mai fatto mancare niente, mi ha insegnato tantissime cose che, da quando il mondo ha iniziato ad andare a rotoli, mi sono state davvero utili. – Spiegò in modo nostalgico, si mise a guardare fuori dal finestrino e continuò. – Sai, non era proprio uno di quei papà che tengono la propria figlia sotto una campana di vetro, mi chiamava principessa ma mi trattava come un cavaliere. – Disse con affetto ed un sorriso. – Lui mi portava a pesca, mi portava a caccia, mi ha preparato a cavarmela in ogni situazione insegnandomi le arti marziali, un po’ di meccanica, i concetti base dell’elettronica, e cose del genere. – La bionda rise appena. – Tutto il suo tempo libero, lo dedicava completamente a me, è stato davvero un grand’uomo, ed un ottimo padre. – Aggiunse ricordandolo con affetto.
  * Anche io ho perso tutta la mia famiglia. – Disse Ofelia sentendo di dover dare qualcosa in cambio a Lex dopo quella confessione. – Mia madre morì per un infezione qualche giorno dopo lo scoppio di questa epidemia, e mio padre in Messico meno di un anno fa, o almeno credo. Sai, da quando non esistono più i calendari, è davvero difficile capire quanto tempo sia passato. – Disse ridacchiando per la sua stessa stupida osservazione.
  * Già… mi sembra sia passata una vita da quando mi lamentavo con la mia ragazza di quanto fossero pesanti certi esami alla facoltà di medicina. – Ammise Elyza guadagnando un briciolo di spensieratezza e ridendo con lei.
  * Ragazza è? – Chiese ammiccante la latina.
  * Hem… si ragazza… - Rispose con un po’ di imbarazzo la bionda alzando gli occhi al cielo.
  * Ora capisco tante cose… - Commentò Ofelia a bassa voce.
  * Quali cose? – Domandò la bionda diventando immediatamente seria e scrutandola in modo insistente.
  * Hey guarda, se ne sono andati. Possiamo uscire! – Disse l’altra per cambiare argomento.



 

E subito la sud americana saltò giù dal camion fuggendo via da quel discorso, ma dopo quella scoperta, stava davvero realizzando cosa avesse spinto Lex a fare quello che aveva fatto. Infondo, doveva esserci un motivo se aveva voluto salvare la famiglia Clark. La bionda, recuperò il suo inseparabile giubbotto di pelle e la seguì fuori al volo. Una volta rientrate nella caserma, sbloccarono la porta chiudendosela alle spalle. I morti sembravano essere usciti tutti, e mentre Ofelia si fiondò sugli armadietti della cucina, Elyza iniziò a cercare le scorte mediche. Doveva esserci qualcosa in quel posto, dopo che aveva spostato l’autocisterna aveva visto un ambulanza parcheggiata sul fondo dell’autorimessa, e se c’era un ambulanza, dovevano esserci dei farmaci. Dopo poco Ofelia la seguì con la notizia che la dispensa era ancora ben fornita, così, ad una ad una girarono tutte le stanze dell’edificio. Passarono per gli uffici, trovarono il magazzino, la camerata con le brande, ed infine gli spogliatoi. Una volta entrate li dentro si misero ad aprire gli armadietti in cerca di un cambio pulito. Si aggiravano nella zona delle docce quando la bionda sentì una goccia schiantarsi atterra, si voltò di scatto preoccupata e guardinga, ma poi la sentì di nuovo, e la volta dopo riuscì a vederla cadere da uno dei doccioni. Era solo una piccola goccia d’acqua che cadeva al suolo. Si avvicinò incredula, posò una mano sul rubinetto, e lo aprì. Una piacevole pioggerellina fresca scese dall’alto schizzandole i vestiti. Il rumore richiamò l’attenzione della sua compagna d’avventura che arrivò di corsa alle sue spalle stupita da quell’evento.

 

  * Questo è un sogno! Non ci posso credere che funzioni! – Esclamò con gioia, ma la bionda sembrava quasi non notare nemmeno l’acqua scorrere davanti a lei, bagnandole la giacca e facendole colare via una parte del sangue appiccicato.



 

Ofelia chiuse l’acqua, poi diede uno scossone alla ragazza accanto a sé. Si tolse gli scarponi, ed i calzini lasciandoli sotto la panca poggiata sulla parete davanti alle docce, si levò la camicia, e quando vide che la bionda non si era mossa di un millimetro tornò accanto a lei. Le afferrò la giacca di pelle dalle spalle e la lasciò cadere atterra.

 

  * Cosa diavolo stai facendo? – Chiese stranita da quel gesto inaspettato.
  * Togliti questa roba di dosso. – Disse lasciando scorrere i suoi palmi sulle braccia della bionda girata di spalle davanti a lei. – Ti aiuto a levare l’odore di morte dalla pelle. – Le sussurrò ammiccante proprio ad un soffio dall’orecchio.
  * Ofelia io… - Elyza provò a fermare quell’assurda situazione voltandosi per fronteggiarla. Stava pensando ad Alicia, non ne aveva nessun diritto, e nessun dovere, ma stava pensando a lei.
  * Lo so Lex… non mi importa. – Sussurrò lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra, ed in quel momento Elyza capì che lei sapeva davvero, che lei, aveva capito quanto le importasse davvero di Alicia. – Ora spogliati. – Aggiunse con tono deciso, sfilandosi la canottiera e lanciandola sulla panca li accanto, attese si e no il temo necessario alla bionda di levarsi gli scarponi, prima di rituffarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra.



 

Era passato un po’ da quando Elyza aveva fatto sesso l’ultima volta, del resto nel bel mezzo di un apocalisse, non era facile trovare qualcuno con cui trascorrere del tempo a fare quel genere di attività fisica. Ma anche con un po’ di ruggine addosso, Lex non si lasciò prendere in contropiede da questo improvviso slancio affamato di Ofelia. Immediatamente ribaltò le posizioni, mettendo la sud americana spalle al muro, e prendendo definitivamente il comando di quel bacio famelico ed arrapato, uno di quei baci che trasuda solo e soltanto sesso. Le sue mani corsero lungo il busto della donna tra le sue braccia, e con urgenza andarono ad aprire i bottoni dei jeans facendoli cadere al suolo. Le addentò la spalla mentre le sfilava rapidamente il reggiseno. Si staccò prendendo fiato e sfilandosi la maglietta, ed in un solo istante, si ritrovò nuovamente sopraffatta da Ofelia, che a sua volta le sfilò i pantaloni. Le loro bocche affamate si cercavano rincorrendosi con desiderio, e le loro mani scivolavano sulla pelle l’una dell’altra per liberarsi degli ultimi brandelli di stoffa ancora addosso. Poi allo stesso tempo, arrivarono sul rubinetto aprendo il getto dell’acqua sopra le loro teste. Si staccarono di nuovo prendendo il respiro ed alzando il capo verso quel piacevole getto sulla pelle, si sciacquarono il viso ed i capelli dal grosso di quel putridume che gli si era incollato addosso, poi quando finalmente l’acqua scorrendo sui loro corpi arrivò al suolo pulita e cristallina, ripresero a baciarsi con foga e disperazione. Avevano appena visto la morte in faccia, ed anche se nessuna delle due lo avrebbe mai ammesso, erano spaventate e sotto shock per quello che avevano appena passato. Se l’erano vista brutta, ma non erano morte, e per esserne sicure,  avevano un disperato bisogno di sentirsi vive. Ofelia cercò di mostrarsi sicura, così allacciò le braccia attorno al collo della bionda tirandola completamente contro il suo corpo, pelle su pelle. Elyza dal conto suo invece, sotto al quel getto d’acqua non aveva intenzione di perdere un secondo del suo tempo. Con urgenza andò ad esplorare ogni parte del corpo dell’altra, le sue mani scivolavano sui fianchi della latina spostando le goccioline d’acqua ferme sulla sua pelle, e salivano avide ad afferrarle i piccoli seni tonici, per poi scendere ad intrufolarsi contro la parete per stringerle con poco riguardo il sedere sodo. Non c’era passione in quei gesti, solo pura esigenza, le spinse un ginocchio tra le gambe facendogliele aprire, e fece scivolare una mano tra le sue cosce, facendo affondare subito dopo con irruenza due dita nella sua apertura calda e bagnata. La inchiodò a quel muro con le spinte incessanti della sua mano sulla sua intimità, che senza alcun tipo di gentilezza, le stavano strappando gemiti di piacere. Affondava le dita tra quelle pareti lisce e setose sempre più in profondità, sempre con più forza, ad un ritmo sempre più veloce, che in quel modo privo di alcun sentimento, la stavano portando sull’orlo del precipizio per il mare della lussuria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torniamo indietro un attimo, perché questa storia è complessa e tutti meritano un po’ di spazio per riuscire a delineare al meglio la trama principale, così eccoci di nuovo con Lincoln all’accampamento indiano.  
> Alla base Anya inizia a farsi prendere dalla pazzia, del resto chi non lo farebbe? Ma poi con l’aiuto di Gustus e di quella vecchia foto, si rimette in carreggiata e riprende il comando.  
> Raven inizia a mettere insieme la comunità di Tijuana, chissà se Luciana le sarà di aiuto in qualche modo, o se le creerà problemi?  
> Elyza come era ovvio è viva! E vi ho sentito tirarmi gli accidenti per il finale dello scorso capitolo, ma ancora di più vi sto sentendo urlare per il finale di questo! Lo so, chiedo scusa per il colpo basso, perciò ora sfogatevi e ditemi tutte le cattiverie che volete, questa volta me le sono proprio cercata…  
> Intanto vi ringrazio per avermi supportato e sopportato fino qui, senza di voi e i vostri commenti probabilmente non riuscirei a continuare a scrivere.  
> Alla prossima settimana, un abbraccio.  
> Pai
> 
> P.S. Temo che il prossimo capitolo inizierà proprio da dove abbiamo lasciato…


	12. Capitolo 12

Lo sciabordio dell’acqua, faceva da sottofondo alle due ragazze, ancora intente in attività ben differenti da quella del lavarsi. La mano premuta davanti alla bocca, non bastava più a smorzare i sonori lamenti di Ofelia, ed Elyza, si ritrovò a doverla sostituire con le sue labbra per soffocare il forte suono di quei gemiti, prima che attirassero attenzioni indesiderate. Le dita di Lex affondarono con un colpo deciso nell’intimità dell’altra ragazza, che ormai si reggeva in piedi a stento, travolta dai tremiti di un potente orgasmo. Lo sentì sulle dita, e lo percepì sulle labbra, ma la bionda continuò imperterrita a muovere quelle dita dentro e fuori, fino che la latina non si tranquillizzò lasciandosi andare tra la parete ed il suo corpo. Si scostò da quel bacio forzato, che pian piano era diventato meno irruento, e solo allora estrasse lentamente le sue dita dall’intimità della donna davanti a lei. Poggiò la fronte alla sua, e portandosi sulla mano i segni di eccitazione della sud americana, continuò a carezzarle il suo punto più sensibile con molta più calma e delicatezza, lasciandole qualche bacio distratto, e qualche leggero morso sulle labbra, mentre entrambe annaspanti recuperavano il fiato.

 

  * Nessuno mi aveva mai scopata così. – Commentò ancora scossa Ofelia insinuando le mani tra i capelli sulla nuca di Lex.
  * Quello che è appena successo non significa niente. – Disse Elyza schietta fissando i suoi occhi ancora scuriti dal desiderio in quelli dell’altra.
  * Lo so. – Affermò senza problemi la latina, senza comunque mollare la presa dal collo della bionda che da quando avevano iniziato a parlare, aveva staccato le sue mani da lei poggiandole alle mattonelle fredde della parete.
  * È stato solo sesso. – Precisò Lex con tono freddo e sguardo glaciale, voleva essere sicura che le cose fossero chiare.
  * È anche una voce in meno, sulla mia lista delle cose da fare prima di morire. – Rispose in modo scherzoso Ofelia ridacchiando, facendo comparire quel sorrisetto compiaciuto e beffardo, su quel viso impassibile ancora ad un soffio dal suo.
  * Avevi la voce “farmi fottere da Lex”? – Domandò quindi la bionda in modo sicuro e provocante, sussurrando con arroganza sulle sue labbra le ultime parole per poi fuggire via lasciando all’altra il desiderio di quel contatto proibito.
  * Sei davvero egocentrica… - Disse sciogliendo la presa al suo collo e spingendola al centro della doccia, lontana dal suo corpo. – La voce era “fare sesso con una donna” veramente… - La corresse con fare disinteressato. – Ma devo ammettere che non mi dispiace affatto sia stato con te. – Aggiunse poi mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.
  * Ofelia… - Protestò Lex a modi ammonimento, perché davvero non voleva che si illudesse potesse esserci dell’altro.
  * È stato così eccitante, che ho già voglia di rifarlo… - La interruppe facendo scivolare una mano sulla pelle nivea del torace di Lex, ed avvicinandosi per strapparle un veloce bacio sulle labbra. - Vado nella camerata… raggiungimi se ti va. – Aggiunse ammiccante rubando l’unico salviettone per coprire le sue membra completamente nude e gocciolanti.



 

È vero, ad Elyza di Ofelia non le importava proprio niente, non in quel senso almeno, ma comunque non riuscì a trattenersi a quel provocante invito. Si sciacquò un’ultima volta il viso sotto il getto dell’acqua, e si tirò indietro i lunghi capelli biondi bagnati. Poi chiuse il rubinetto, e senza preoccuparsi di coprire la sua pelle nuda, a passo sicuro la seguì. Una volta arrivata alle sue spalle nella camerata, le cinse i fianchi con le mani stringendosi a lei. La spinse all’interno di una piccola stanza con un singolo letto, mentre con disinvoltura, senza mai doversi staccare da lei, chiuse la porta utilizzando il piede, non smettendo nemmeno per un istante di baciarle il collo. Tirò con decisione il salviettone fissato sopra il seno della latina, accompagnando la sua caduta al suolo, con il tocco leggero delle sue mani striscianti lungo tutto il suo corpo, e senza darle la possibilità di girarsi, la spinse a sdraiarsi sul letto.

Come un feroce animale con la sua preda, la bloccò immediatamente sul materasso, trattenendole le braccia alzate con fare possessivo, per sistemarsi a suo piacimento sopra di lei. Si posizionò con entrambe le ginocchia tra le sue gambe, e fece scivolare lentamente le mani sulla pelle ancora umida della sua schiena, scostandole delicatamente i folti capelli scuri da un lato. Scese dalla sua colonna lungo tutta la schiena, carezzando ogni millimetro con lenta cura per provocarle i brividi, ed alla fine arrivò a stringerle con forza suoi glutei sodi. Le poggiò una mano di lato al suo torace per sostenere parte del suo peso, lasciando che il suo inguine si scontrasse sul sedere della ragazza sotto di lei, mentre con l’altra mano, percorreva già in modo stuzzicante tutta la lunghezza della sua apertura bagnata. Non la torturò a lungo, si lasciò cadere sul suo corpo addentandole la pelle bronzea della spalla, e senza preavviso la penetrò subito con tre dita. Ofelia sussultò lasciandosi sfuggire un lieve gemito di apprezzamento, ma la sua intimità era pronta a quella violenta intrusione, già dall’orgasmo precedente. Elyza le strisciò la punta della lingua lungo il collo, restando immobile dentro di lei, per lasciarla abituare alla sensazione invadente delle sue dita. Poi, mordicchiandole il lobo, iniziò lenta e decisa a imporle il suo famelico ritmo martellante.

 

  * Shh… - Sibillò nel suo orecchio quando i respiri affannati della latina iniziarono a trasformarsi in sonori piagnucolii di piacere. – Se fai rumore mi fermo. – Disse restando immobile sopra di lei per qualche istante, aspettando un segno di assenso che non tardò troppo ad arrivare.



 

Solo dopo la bionda riprese a spingere, accompagnando la sua mano con il movimento sinuoso del suo bacino, che sbatteva con prepotenza sul corpo della donna inerme sotto di lei.

 

  * Dio Lex… - Sussurrò Ofelia ansimando all’ennesima spinta dura e profonda, inarcando la schiena, e premendo così il suo sedere contro l’intimità eccitata della bionda. Dandole anche un accesso più comodo, permettendole di arrivare ancora più a fondo.



 

Elyza si lasciò andare completamente su di lei, facendo scivolare la sua mano libera in una carezza lungo tutto il corpo della sud americana, intrufolandosi tra il materasso ed il suo ventre, scorrendo un po’ a fatica sotto il peso di entrambe, ed arrivando al fascio di nervi eccitato ed abbondantemente bagnato della sua vittima, che a quel contatto spinse il viso nel cuscino per soffocare un urlo impossibile da trattenere. Un sorriso compiaciuto comparve sulle labbra di Lex dandole l’espressione di un pericoloso predatore. Una mano premeva con forza su quel punto sensibile creando dei piccoli fantastici cerchi eccitanti, mentre le dita dell’altra lavoravano spietate ed insaziabili prendendola con vemenza da dietro. Non ci volle molto prima che il corpo della sud americana, si lasciasse andare alle involontarie contrazioni del suo secondo orgasmo, venendo sulle dita di Elyza con un intensità maggiore di prima, e facendole provare a sua volta un inaspettato piacere appagante nel basso ventre.

Lex non era mai stata il tipo da scopate senza senso, prima di quel momento non si era mai fatta prendere dall’irrefrenabile eccitazione per del sesso occasionale, fatto solo ed esclusivamente per soddisfare le sue esigenze fisiche. Ed anche se sapeva perfettamente che non era così, aveva la disgustosa sensazione, di aver abusato e usato la donna completamente nuda ancora sdraiata sotto di lei. Le sembrava di averla trattata come fosse un corpo senz’anima, come se fosse una puttana pagata per i suoi servigi. Infondo lei, aveva ceduto solo per il bisogno si riuscire a sentirsi viva, aveva appena visto la morte in faccia. E a conti fatti, era esattamente quello che Ofelia aveva fatto con lei. Il respiro veloce della latina, si infrangeva sul viso di Elyza a pochi centimetri dal suo. La bionda si buttò sul fianco, scendendo dal suo corpo, ed abbandonando definitivamente quella parte calda e bagnata tra le gambe dell’altra ragazza. Le lasciò un veloce bacio sull’angolo della bocca, poi con rapidità le rubò il grande asciugamano caduto a terra, fasciandocisi dentro.

 

  * Rivestiti. – Ordinò con indifferenza. – È ora di andare. – Aggiunse uscendo dalla porta per andare a recuperare i vestiti puliti nello spogliatoio, riacquistando la freddezza del suo ruolo da stronza, il più delle volte recitato fin troppo bene.



 

Di certo, la latina non si aspettava dalla bionda, un comportamento differente da quello. Dopo che l’aveva scopata in quel modo tanto privo di gentilezza, completamente intriso di eccitazione e desiderio fine a se stesso, non c’era davvero nient’altro da aggiungere. Ma nonostante questa maschera da stronza insensibile, Ofelia finalmente era riuscita a mettere un po’ di pezzi del misterioso puzzle della strana ed affascinante personalità di Lex.

 

*****

 

Erano passate più di due ore da quando i ragazzi avevano notato gli spari sulla route 94, e da quel momento, avevano registrato il movimento di due persone dal luogo della sparatoria, ad un edificio nelle vicinanze. Poco dopo, Anya aveva visto un grosso camion rosso uscire dallo stesso edificio, e farsi circondare dai numerosi infetti usciti subito dopo di esso. Ormai non aveva più dubbi, doveva trattarsi per forza di Elyza, non erano in molti a poter avere un idea del genere. Tenne sotto controllo la situazione, e quando quei vaganti annoiati sparirono lasciando l’area sgombra, vide due figure rientrare nell’edificio. Ci volle un bel po’ prima di vedere altro movimento. Probabilmente l’interno non era sgombero, o forse il posto era più grande di quel che sembrava, quindi ispezionarlo tutto era stato più lungo del previsto. Anya attese con i nervi a fior di pelle, lo sguardo fisso sul monitor ed una matita a sbattere ritmicamente sulla scrivania, la pazienza non era mai stata il suo forte. Alla fine vide uscire dall’edificio un auto medica, che si fermò nel parcheggio da dove era partita tutta l’azione. Qualcuno scese dal lato del passeggero, e si avviò a piedi per recuperare una motocicletta. Se ancora le fossero rimasti dei dubbi, ora era sicura al cento per cento che quella piccola macchiolina bionda in sella a quel mezzo, doveva per forza di cose essere Elyza.

I due veicoli si incamminarono per la route 94 in direzione est, probabilmente stavano tornando verso la fattoria, dove sapeva che si stavano rifugiando in quei giorni. Elyza le aveva spiegato che tra di loro c’era un ferito, e aveva parlato di un gruppo di civili, di sicuro per aver detto gruppo significava che erano ben più di tre persone. Seguì i veicoli fino a che non si fermarono ad un piccolo fiumiciattolo, dove vide Lex e l’altra persona, probabilmente un’altra donna da quel che poteva dedurre per la scarsa definizione delle immagini del satellite, osservando la corporatura non molto differente da quella della sua amica. Le vide riempire delle taniche con l’acqua, caricarle sull’auto, e ripartire subito dopo. Nel giro di qualche minuto, presero una strada secondaria, ed arrivarono ad un isolata fattoria. Quello doveva essere il loro rifugio, a prima impressione sembrava un posto tranquillo e isolato. Da quel che sembrava essere l’abitazione principale, uscirono un altro paio di persone. Anya osservò la scena attentamente, e notando infine che non vi erano segni di ostilità, tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Elyza stava bene, e per il momento sembrava in un luogo sicuro. In ogni caso, ora che l’aveva trovata non l’avrebbe più mollata per nessuna ragione, e non sarebbe andata a dormire fino che non avesse ricontattato.

 

  * Movimento alla diga. – Affermò Jusper svelto.
  * Fammi vedere. – Disse la donna mettendosi immediatamente al suo fianco.
  * È arrivato qualcuno che sta creando scompiglio. – Commentò indicando il cancello principale sullo schermo.
  * Raven? – Domandò quindi nella speranza che non sia li in mezzo a quel trambusto.
  * È all’interno. – Comunicò il ragazzo in maniera sicura e tempestiva.
  * Ottimo. – Disse lei soddisfatta del suo soldato. – Tenente Green novità al ranch? – Domandò poi rivolgendosi all’altro ragazzo.
  * Gli indiani lo hanno circondato, si sono dispersi per i boschi sembrano in attesa di qualcosa. – Spiegò con calma la situazione ormai invariata da ore.
  * Aspetteranno il tramonto, sarà più difficile scovarli nella boscaglia, io farei così per assicurarmi il minor numero possibile di perdite. – Constatò con ovvietà di strategia Anya, perdendosi un attimo a guardare lo schermo.
  * È quello che ho pensato anche io Vicecomandante. – Confermò con orgoglio la sua idea il Tenente Green.
  * Dato che sembra tutto tranquillo vado a prendere un caffè. – Disse ora molto più tranquilla di quella mattina, ed entrambi i ragazzi continuarono imperterriti in ciò che stavano facendo. Poi si rese conto che loro erano li dentro da prima di lei, si sentì in debito con quei due ragazzi che avevano dovuto sopportarla in una delle sue giornate no, così, per una volta, tirò fuori un po’ di gentilezza. – Ne volete una tazza anche voi? – Chiese fermandosi sulla porta.
  * Non sarebbe affatto mele, grazie Forest. – Rispose Monty con un sorriso e quel pelo di confidenza in più, mentre Jusper al suo fianco annuiva allegro.



 

Anya restituì il sorriso ai due ragazzi, mostrandogli rispetto e gratitudine, in un modo fin troppo raro per i suoi soliti standard di freddezza, a quel modo che Raven le diceva sempre avrebbe dovuto usare di più per non farsi odiare da tutti. Ed a quel modo, diede a quei due soldati, un ringraziamento silenzioso che in quel momento valeva più di mille parole, chiedendo tacitamente scusa per la sua rabbia eccessiva di qualche ora prima.

 

*****

 

Dal cancello principale della diga si alzò un certo trambusto, Luciana stava visitando ancora l’area in compagnia di Hector, quando un uomo sulla sessantina arrivò li chiedendo udienza a Raven. Le due guardie armate al cancello non volevano farlo passare, ma Hector intervenne prendendo il comando della situazione. Si vedeva che gli uomini lo rispettavano, ed appena si avvicinò per vedere cosa stesse succedendo, gli fecero immediatamente spazio.

 

  * Sei tornato. – Disse il mercenario grande quanto un armadio senza bisogno di chiedere niente a nessuno, come se conoscesse perfettamente la situazione.
  * In quel posto, non c’era ciò che cercavo. – Rispose quell’uomo al di fuori del cancello, senza intimorirsi della stazza o del modo un po’ rude e autoritario di Hector.
  * Fatelo entrare! – Disse rivolto ai due del cancello. – Vieni con me Daniel, ti io accompagno dalla Reyes. – E con la mano fece cenno al nuovo ospite della diga di entrare e seguirlo.



 

I tre si incamminarono verso la struttura, entrarono e percorsero svariati corridoi, prima di arrivare nei pressi degli uffici, da dove la latina gestiva tutti gli affari. Hector bussò e dall’interno una voce affaticata e ovatta rispose di entrare. Raven era girata di spalle, intenta ad armeggiare con pinze e cacciaviti per smontare una grossa e vecchia radio non funzionante.

 

  * Che c’è? – Domandò senza nemmeno voltarsi.
  * Mi chiedevo se potesse farti comodo un po’ di aiuto. – Esordì Salazar osservandola mentre era concentrata sul suo lavoro
  * Daniel! Non credevo ti avrei rivisto, o almeno non così presto. – Disse voltandosi sorpresa ma felice di vedere quell’uomo che aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale nella conquista della diga.
  * Victor è ancora un cialtrone, mi ha fatto fare un viaggio per niente. – Sentenziò con l’amaro in bocca, e un filo di rabbia verso quell’uomo di colore con cui era partito.
  * Mi dispiace. – Disse sinceramente Raven, sapendo quanto fosse importante per lui trovare sua figlia. - Grazie Hector, puoi andare. – Aggiunse rivolgendosi alla guardia che gentilmente lo aveva accompagnato.
  * La ragazza? – Domandò l’energumeno scostandosi dalla porta, mostrandole Luciana lì fuori in piedi in attesa di qualcosa.
  * Se avete finito il giro, direi che può restare. – Rispose lei guadagnandosi un cenno affermativo e vedendo sparire Hector da solo.
  * Nuova arrivata? – Chiese curioso Daniel, mentre la Reyes invitava la ragazza con un cenno della mano ad entrare nell’ufficio.
  * Daniel ti presento Luciana, lei è appena tornata in città, arriva da nord. – Li presentò rapidamente Raven, e anche se notò un po’ di incertezza in entrambi, alla fine si scambiarono ugualmente una stretta di mano.
  * Eri oltre il confine? – Domandò curioso come suo solito Daniel.
  * Già… - Rispose monosillabica lei, con l’intento di non sbilanciarsi con quello sconosciuto.
  * E come vanno le cosa in America? – Chiese ancora fingendo l’interesse di intraprendere una conversazione amichevole.
  * Sinceramente? – Domandò Luciana retorica con un sopracciglio alzato. - Male come in tutto il resto del mondo. – Rispose poi con una punta di sarcasmo.
  * Ecco perché ti ho portata qui. – Intervenne quindi il Tenente Reyes. – Voglio mostrarti la possibilità di creare qualcosa che funzioni davvero. Grazie a Daniel la diga è diventata un posto sicuro, ed io sto collaborando con alcuni gruppi di sopravvissuti di Tijuana per renderla un posto migliore che possa aiutare la gente disperata dell’intera città, fornendo l’acqua a tutti. – Spiegò con orgoglio la sua idea, ricevendo le occhiate stupite e curiose di entrambi. – Devo solo trovare un modo, per riuscire a mantenere le persone che vivranno qui per far funzionare gli impianti. – Ammise con un pelo di sconforto, per la paura di ritrovarsi ad un vicolo cieco e dover agire come il tiranno che l’aveva preceduta.
  * Dicono ci sia un bazar a Mexicali, li si può comprare, barattare, o vendere qualsiasi cosa. – Senza rendersene nemmeno conto Luciana diede voce ai suoi pensieri.
  * Non è molto vicino. – Asserì Salazar.
  * Nemmeno così lontano. – Affermò Raven. - L’idea non è da scartare… se scambiando un autocisterna d’acqua di tanto in tanto riusciremo ad avere cibo per tutti, e qualche arma in più per difendere questo posto, potrebbe essere una soluzione. – Valutò ad alta voce esternando così il suo pensiero.
  * Lo stai davvero considerando? – Chiese Salazar preoccupato.
  * Si Daniel, manderò una squadra a controllare quel posto il prima possibile. Ma prima di qualsiasi cosa, ho bisogno di riparare questa dannata radio, così potremo comunicare a distanza. – Sentenziò sicura di se mostrandogli il suo lavoro a metà.
  * Pensi di riuscirci? – Domandò quindi lui un po’ dubbioso.
  * Se trovassi i pezzi giusti. – Rispose senza troppi problemi la ragazza.
  * Tenente Reyes, sei piena di sorprese. – Disse l’uomo in modo scherzoso ma con chiara stima nella voce.
  * È solo una radio Daniel. – Affermò lei facendo spallucce come se fosse una cosa da niente.
  * Tenente? – La voce incerta e confusa di Luciana riecheggiò nella stanza riportando i toni seri e i loro rapporti precari, demoliti di ogni possibile passo avanti appena fatto.



 

A Luciana, non piacque molto questa scoperta. Ma poi pensandoci bene, lo aveva già capito la sera prima che Raven fosse una persona con dei principi, e avrebbe dovuto immaginarselo che la ragazza avesse ricevuto un addestramento militare. Alla fine si lasciò convincere a restare, e a dare un contributo alla causa. Dopotutto avrebbe potuto ritrovare un po’ di stabilità in quel posto, non sembrava poi tanto diverso dalla comunità dove stava fino pochi mesi prima infondo. In più, Raven le sembrava una brava persona, e aveva l’idea di creare qualcosa di costruttivo per tutta la comunità, non voleva portare benefici solo alla diga, ma se fosse riuscita a far funzionare la cosa, li avrebbe portati all’intera città. Era un obbiettivo piuttosto ambizioso per una ragazza sola, ma Luciana, iniziava ad accorgersi che quella ragazza sola non era affatto... non sapeva come, non sapeva perché, ma li alla diga tutti sembravano riporre fiducia in lei.

 

*****

 

Il viaggio di ritorno alla fattoria, filò fortunatamente liscio, lasciando arrivare tranquille le due ragazze, senza incappare in altri pericoli. Il rumore cupo ed assordante dell’Harley Davidson in avvicinamento, richiamò l’attenzione all’interno dell’abitazione, e nel giro di qualche istante, sia Madison che Alicia, si affacciarono dalla porta d’ingresso sotto al piccolo portico. Il pomeriggio iniziava a volgere al termine, ed una leggera brezza scompigliava i lunghi capelli castani della giovane Clark. La piccola Alicia era uscita di qualche passo, e con le mani sulla ringhiera di legno, era intenda ad osservare l’arrivo delle due donne uscite a caccia di provviste. La moto rallentò fermandosi proprio davanti a lei, Elyza mise la folle per liberarsi le mani dalle manopole, si passò una mano tra i capelli e le riservò uno di quei suoi sguardi indecifrabili piuttosto freddi e distaccati, anche se dentro di sé il cuore le galoppava a mille, già solo per il fatto che Alicia fosse uscita ad accoglierla.

 

  * Trovato qualcosa di utile? – Chiese la piccola Clark spezzando il silenzio, Elyza sentì la gola secca ed annuì solamente.
  * È tutto nell’auto con Ofelia. – Affermò dopo un attimo soddisfatta, poi carezzando il serbatoio di quel bolide aggiunse. – Metto via la bimba, e vengo a scaricare. – E le accennò un sorrisetto compiaciuto, che sparì all’istante con l’arrivo di Madison al fianco di sua figlia.



 

Lex rimise la prima e spostò la moto davanti alla stalla, scese dalla sella, aprì il portone e la portò all’interno. Cosa diamine le stava prendendo? Perché le tremavano le mani? Stava giocando con il fuoco, e dopo quell’intensa giornata con Ofelia, era oramai sicura che presto o tardi si sarebbe bruciata del tutto. Cercava di restare calma, impassibile, ma quando si ritrovava vicina ad Alicia, mantenere il controllo era difficile, iniziava a pensare che a lei non sarebbe mai riuscita a restare davvero indifferente.

Quando tornò all’abitazione, davanti al portellone aperto della vecchia auto medica, trovò soltanto Ofelia, intenta ad afferrare sul fondo del bagagliaio una delle ultime due taniche piene d’acqua.

 

  * Hey. – Disse la bionda attirando la sua attenzione. – Prendi questo, alle taniche ci penso io. – Elyza la spinse gentilmente di lato afferrandola per un fianco, poi le passò il fucile, e le loro dita si sfiorarono per un istante, i loro sguardi si incrociarono e la sud americana le rivolse spontaneamente un timido sorriso.
  * Grazie Lex. – Disse poi posandole una mano sul braccio, senza preoccuparsi di scappare da quel contatto fisico, che fino a quella mattina, sarebbe sembrato strano ad entrambe.



 

Alicia intravide la scena, nascosta all’interno nella penombra del soggiorno. Subito notò qualcosa di strano nelle dinamiche delle due ragazze rimaste fuori, Elyza sembrava quasi essere diventata improvvisamente gentile, ed Ofelia molto più tranquilla. Doveva indubbiamente essere successo qualcosa… si, ma cosa? Intanto la bionda sollevò senza troppi problemi quelle ultime due taniche rimaste nel bagagliaio, mentre la latina non togliendole gli occhi di dosso attendeva si spostasse per chiudere il baule dell’auto. La piccola Clark voleva potersi fidare ancora di Ofelia, e si stava fidando di Elyza, ma qualcosa nel loro modo di fare la stava facendo insospettire, e a dirla tutta, la stava facendo anche irritare un po’. Non si rese conto di essere davvero infastidita dalla cosa, fino che le iridi azzurro ghiaccio contorniate di quel blu zaffiro di Lex, non si scontrarono con le sue, lasciandola quasi senza respiro. Anche Elyza ebbe un lieve sussulto, si sentì quasi colpevole, e se Alicia non fosse scappata via entrando in cucina, non sarebbe sicuramente riuscita a sostenere il suo sguardo a lungo. La cosa ovviamente non sfuggì ad Ofelia, che dopo la rapida fuga di Alicia, la raggiunse avvicinandosi pericolosamente a lei per schernirla.

 

  * Pare che qualcuno sia nervosetto. – Sussurrò poco distante dal suo orecchio facendole venire la pelle d’oca. – Avanti Lex cammina o si fa notte. – Aggiunse a volume decisamente più alto dandole una scherzosa pacca sul sedere correndo all’interno.



 

Ogni istante che passava, Elyza si rendeva conto sempre di più, di aver imboccato una via decisamente angusta, e la cosa peggiore è che sapeva perfettamente che questo era soltanto l’inizio. Portò in casa quelle due taniche, le lasciò appena fuori dalla porta della cucina, e se ne andò prima di poter incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo indagatore di Alicia.

Rimase fuori dalla porta a godersi gli ultimi raggi del sole prima del tramonto, se solo avesse trovato un pacchetto di sigarette pieno, ne avrebbe accesa sicuramente una per rilassarsi. Se ne stava ancora li fuori sul portico, seduta sulla ringhiera, quando Ofelia arrivò a farle compagnia.

 

  * Che c’è vuoi prenderti ancora gioco di me? – Chiese la bionda piuttosto scocciata per aver esaurito i suoi minuti di pace.
  * In effetti è stato piuttosto divertente. – Rispose la latina avvicinandosi con un sorrisetto divertito.
  * Non lo fare. – La ammonì Lex tirandole un occhiataccia storta.
  * Cosa? – Domandò con innocenza Ofelia.
  * Qualunque cosa tu stia cercando di fare. – Obbiettò quindi l’altra seccata fissandola in malo modo.
  * Ma – Cercò di controbattere la latina, che prontamente venne interrotta con prepotenza.
  * Te l’ho già detto, quello che è successo non cambia niente. – Ribadì il concetto ancora una volta Elyza, erano due adulte consenzienti che avevano fatto sesso, ma forse, per come si stavano incasinando le cose, per la bionda, era meglio che non lo avessero mai fatto.
  * Sto solo cercando di esserti amica Lex. – Protestò Ofelia allargando le braccia e sbuffando.
  * Me la cavo benissimo da sola, non ho bisogno di amici. – E così Lex chiuse la conversazione in modo piuttosto scorbutico, come solo lei sapeva fare.



 

La bionda saltò giù agilmente dalla ringhiera, ed andò verso la stalla, lasciando lì l’altra ragazza impietrita. Ofelia non sapeva davvero cosa avesse fatto di male in quel momento, era ovvio che a Lex servisse un amica molto più di quanto chiunque avesse potuto immaginare, e lei infondo voleva solo fare un po’ di conversazione. Che Elyza non fosse interessata ad avere una relazione di genere differente lo aveva capito anche prima di farsi scopare brutalmente da lei. Lo aveva capito, perché aveva capito che non era lei l’oggetto del suo desiderio, ma una ragazzina più giovane dai folti capelli castani e dai profondi occhi verdi. Qualche attimo dopo, la porta della casa si aprì scricchiolante, Alicia le si affiancò imitandola guardando dritto davanti a se. L’ora del tramonto era ormai vicina, e la brezza che spirava poco prima sembrava essere sparita completamente.

 

  * Tutto ok? – Chiese la più giovane notando con la coda dell’occhio l’espressione un po’ smarita dell’altra.
  * Si… è solo che è stata una giornata davvero faticosa. – Rispose un po’ titubante con una mezza verità, sentendosi colpevole per la situazione alquanto complicata in cui si trovavano.
  * Ci sarei dovuta andare io. – Le disse Alicia finalmente girandosi a guardarla.
  * Se sapessi quello che abbiamo fatto, non saresti stata felice di esserci andata… - Replicò alla sua affermazione ripensando a tutto quel sangue nel market, e a Lex quasi morta sotto quel gigantesco infetto. – O forse si… - Aggiunse in un sussurro tirando appena le labbra in un sorriso mentre le immagini di quello che le era accaduto dopo si facevano vive nella sua mente.
  * Che intendi? – Domandò stranita la piccola Clark.
  * No niente, solo che ce la siamo vista davvero brutta. Nick? – Glissò Ofelia riprendendo il controllo sui suoi pensieri.
  * Migliora… - Disse sbuffando, era colpa di quella ragazza se suo fratello stava male, e ora voleva sapere come stava. Sembrava quasi assurdo. – Lex? Lei è ok? – Chiese con fare indifferente dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.
  * Si… è andata a rifugiarsi nella stalla, credo non abbia molta voglia di socializzare. – Le comunicò con un po’ di sconforto la latina, che dopo aver condiviso quella pazzesca giornata con la bionda, avrebbe davvero voluto scambiarci due parole, e provare ad esserle amica.
  * Vado a chiamarla, tra poco si mangia. – Affermò risoluta Alicia fregandosene del possibile stato d’animo della bionda.



 

E così dicendo, anche la piccola Clark la lasciò sola. E pensare che fino a poco prima, Alicia considerava Ofelia un amica, e ora non sapeva più nemmeno se poteva fidarsi di lei, o se dover temere per la sua vita. Se da un lato credeva di aver perso Ofelia, sentiva di aver trovato Elyza, anche se la bionda era piuttosto contorta, in qualche modo sentiva che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male. Con questo pensiero bizzarro, si incamminò verso il portone di quella stalla, nella quale era quasi sicura di trovare Elyza con la radio in mano, intenta a contattare casa.

 

*****

 

Il sole stava calando, e tutti gli uomini della riserva, erano appostati nella boscaglia attorno al ranch già da qualche ora, tutti tranne uno. Lincoln si era appartato in una postazione isolata, aveva preso un fucile da cecchino con la scusa che con quello avrebbe garantito la copertura dall’alto. Ovviamente il ragazzo, era andato ben oltre la posizione che doveva occupare, ed una volta arrivato al sentiero, si era incamminato verso quella piccola radura, dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi con Octavia.

La camminata che doveva affrontare era bella lunga, gli ci sarebbe voluta un’ora di marcia a passo sostenuto, ma alla fine sarebbe arrivato al punto di incontro, e finalmente sarebbero potuti scappare via da quella guerra, che con loro non aveva assolutamente niente a che fare. Era grato a Qaletaqa per avergli dato un posto dove stare quando lui e Octavia ne avevano avuto bisogno, ma certe faccende non lo avevano mai riguardato, e certe idee del capo tribù non le aveva mai condivise.

Quando arrivò al punto di incontro, Octavia era già lì ad attenderlo seduta su un grosso tronco. Accanto a lei un grosso zaino pieno di cose utili per la sopravvivenza, ed una delle moto più integre della riserva. Quando la vide sospirò di sollievo e si bloccò un istante a prendere fiato, mentre lei finalmente tranquilla, gli corse incontro per abbracciarlo. Tra i due era nata una bella amicizia, ed una certa complicità. Si fidavano l’uno dell’altra, e dal momento in cui si erano conosciuti, si proteggevano sempre le spalle a vicenda.

 

  * Tutto bene? – Chiese con gentilezza lui mollando la presa per poterla guardare in faccia.
  * Si, tu? – Disse lei di rimando con un timido sorriso.
  * Si, ma non abbiamo molto tempo, se non si sono ancora accorti della mia mancanza ci vorrà ancora poco. Meglio andare. – Le comunicò preoccupato e risoluto carezzandole una guancia con affetto.



 

La ragazza si mise in spalla lo zaino e gli diede le chiavi della moto, poi montò in sella dietro di lui, e l’attimo dopo, partirono verso nord costeggiando un area di bosco disabitata.

Con le ultime luci del sole, arrivarono nei pressi di un piccolo torrente, e dopo aver trovato un nascondiglio tra delle rocce piuttosto imponenti, decisero di accamparsi li per la notte. Il lento scorrere delle acque era accompagnato dal fruscio delle foglie mosse dal vento che spirava lungo tutto il fiumiciattolo. L’aria era umida e fresca, molto più di quanto non fossero abituati. In silenzio consumarono un veloce pasto frugale, poi presero i due vecchi sacchi a pelo dallo zaino, e protetti da quelle pietre si accoccolarono l’uno contro all’altra tenendosi stretti in un abbraccio privo di malizie, per restare più caldi nella notte, e riuscire a riposare meglio in previsione del lungo viaggio che li attendeva l’indomani.

 

*****

 

Entrata nella stalla, la bionda si girò per controllare se Ofelia la stesse seguendo. Fortunatamente la latina aveva compreso il suo bisogno di solitudine, e la sua intenzione di tenere le distanze dopo quanto accaduto quel giorno. Doveva ammettere che era stato piacevole ed eccitante, ma la sua testa era altrove. O forse era solo affollata di pensieri confusi, un attimo la sua mente le faceva vedere il sorriso provocatorio di Ofelia, e l’attimo dopo quello dolce di Alicia, poi rivide quella pelle bronzea nuda incresparsi al suo tocco bagnata dalle goccioline della doccia, e subito dopo lo sguardo profondo ed indagatore del verde più bello che avesse mai visto. Poi la testa la portò a Jessica, la vide il giorno in cui era morta… il giorno peggiore della sua vita. E così, si trovò ad immaginare cosa avrebbe detto ora di lei. Sicuramente non sarebbe stata fiera del suo comportamento, forse sarebbe stata felice di rivederla ridere accanto a qualcun altro, ma non avrebbe assolutamente apprezzato, quel modo rude e privo di tatto, con cui aveva scopato Ofelia. Si sentì in colpa, sporca, e disgustata. Ricordò poi, che la gente attorno a lei, rischiava sempre di ritrovarsi nei guai e a morirle davanti agli occhi. Eccolo lì, il vero motivo per cui sapeva di doversi tenere il più alla larga possibile da Alicia, ma quella sarebbe stata un’impresa davvero difficile. Quella ragazzina la attirava come una falena con una luna distante, come un orso con il miele, come fosse una calamita dall’irresistibile polo positivo, vicino al suo decisamente negativo che si portava dentro da molto, troppo tempo.

Per Elyza era stata una giornata davvero pesante, sia a livello fisico, che emotivo. Scampare per un soffio alla morte, non era di certo una cosa da tutti i giorni… anche se forse, in questo nuovo mondo, poteva anche diventarlo. E alla fine, pur non aveva davvero voglia di parlare con nessuno, pescò la radio dalla borsa sul fianco della moto, e la accese per contattare la base.

 

  * Santa Claus, Corvo, qui è Principessa. Mi sentite? – Disse premendo il bottone della comunicazione ed attendendo la risposta. – Santa Claus ci sei? – Domandò nuovamente.
  * Qui Santa Claus ti riceviamo forte e chiaro. – Rispose una voce maschile tra i fruscii della frequenza disturbata.
  * Sergente Black oggi di turno alle comunicazioni? – Disse la bionda riconoscendo al volo voce del suo amico.
  * Si comandante. Ora ti chiamo Anya, immagino vorrai parlare con lei. – Tagliò corto come se avesse urgenza di passarle il Vicecomandante, ed Elyza sperò che fosse semplicemente perché quella fosse stata una delle giornate no di Anya.
  * Grazie Gus, intanto ci sono novità degli altri? – Disse informandosi della situazione mentre attendeva la sua amica.
  * Sei fuggita dalle montagne appena in tempo, il ranch è sotto assedio. – Gli comunicò in maniera cordiale ma con quel pizzico di confidenza che lì alla base non tutti potevano permettersi con Elyza Lex.
  * Lincoln? – Domandò lei sbrigativa.
  * Ancora nessun contatto. – Annunciò con dispiacere.
  * La Reyes? – Continuò con l’interrogatorio senza soffermarsi, se si fosse fatta carico anche di quei pensieri, in quel momento sarebbe potuta esplodere.
  * Sembra passarsela abbastanza bene in Messico. – Disse lui buttandola sullo scherzoso, cosa che le fece capire che Raven stava bene.
  * Si, me la immagino sdraiata sulla spiaggia che sorseggia un Margarita ghiacciato! – Ribatté sghignazzando e stando allo scherzo di Gustus.
  * Lex! – Una voce femminile impetuosa la assordò per un istante… Anya.
  * Hey Forest. – La salutò allegra, nonostante la sua voglia di restare sola, era felice di sentirla.
  * Dimmi che eri tu quella che sparava sulla route 94 questa mattina! – Affermò svelta e speranzosa di conferma per essere sicura di averla davvero trovata.
  * No. – Disse, poi si fermò per un secondo o due senza sganciare la comunicazione prima di riprendere a parlare. - Ma ero lì, e dentro l’edificio ti assicuro che è stato anche peggio.
  * Stai bene? – Chiese ora con un filo di preoccupazione la sua amica.
  * Sono viva… ma sai, è stata una giornata… molto difficile. – Rispose soppesando le parole.



 

Elyza sentì il portone scorrere alle sue spalle, si bloccò immediatamente e mise sul silenzioso la radio, nascondendola all’interno della giacca.

 

  * Ofelia non ho voglia di parlare adesso. – Disse infastidita senza nemmeno girarsi.
  * Sono io… - La voce tremante della piccola Clark le arrivò alle orecchie provocandole un brivido.
  * Alicia. – Elyza sospirò quel nome assaporandone con la lingua ogni singola lettera.
  * Scusa io non volevo disturbarti. – Continuò lei mantenendo le distanze.
  * No, dimmi. – Disse svelta per non farla fuggire girandosi finalmente a guardarla.
  * Tra poco si cena. – Le comunicò ricevendo solo un cenno di assenso. – Elyza. È tutto ok? Con Ofelia dico… sembravi piuttosto scocciata. – Le chiese trovando un po’ di coraggio per affrontare una risposta che non era sicura di voler sentire, e che la bionda non aveva nessuna intenzione di darle.
  * Sono sempre scocciata anche con te ragazzina, ma mi pare che la cosa non ti turbi più di quel tanto. – Disse infatti con quel tono acido e menefreghista per farla allontanare.
  * Smetterai mai di fare la stronza? – Le chiese irritata Alicia iniziando ad indispettirsi sul serio per gli sbalzi di umore dell’altra.
  * Non credo, mi riesce così bene. – Rispose beffarda con quel ghigno fastidioso.
  * Già una meraviglia proprio. – Le confermò furibonda dandole le spalle per andarsene.



 

Appena Alicia uscì dal portone, Elyza recuperò la radio. Forse avrebbe dovuto proprio spegnere al posto che zittire e basta, ora era sicura che Anya le avrebbe fatto il terzo grado. Ma ormai era tardi, perciò ripristinò il sonoro e riprese la conversazione interrotta poco prima.

 

  * An sei ancora lì? – Chiese sapendo già la risposta.
  * Così Comandante, quante donne ci sono ai tuoi piedi esattamente? Perché mi è parso di capire che ne hai almeno due… - Ci scherzò su il Vicecomandante punzecchiandola nel vivo.
  * Non dire stupidaggini Forest. – La ammonì Elyza facendole capire che non voleva parlarne.
  * Oh capisco è solo una, ma scommetto che non è quella che ti interessa. – Continuò a schernirla fregandosene dell’avvertimento.
  * Anya… - Sbuffò Elyza sconcertata.
  * Chi è? – Pausa. - Ofelia? – Un’altra pausa gracchiante della radio. – No forse Alicia… - Valutò in tono dubbioso e curioso.
  * Finiscila Forest! – Esclamò Elyza ora davvero spazientita.
  * Uh… si deve essere proprio Alicia. – Disse confermando la sua ipotesi per la reazione dell’amica.
  * Questa conversazione è davvero ridicola, ora spengo. – Sbuffò con irritazione Lex.
  * Ma io mi stavo divertendo. – La schernì Anya ridacchiando di gusto.
  * Appunto! Vi ricontatto domani sera. Se tutto va bene, tra un paio di giorni inizieremo a muoverci verso il punto di estrazione. – Comunicò in modo serio e sbrigativo per finire quell’imbarazzante conversazione al più presto.
  * Ok capo! – Disse continuando a scherzarci su.
  * Chiudo. – Rispose secca la bionda e spense la radio.



 

Quello che Elyza non sapeva, era che Alicia dopo essere uscita da quel portone, non se ne era andata affatto. Anzi la ragazza, si era messa lì accanto all’ingresso per verificare i suoi sospetti. Cosa stava insinuando su di lei ed Elyza questa Anya Forest? Cosa le era sfuggito di tutta questa situazione? E poi perché Lex la trattava sempre in quel modo così incoerente? Quella ragazza l’avrebbe fatta impazzire, se lo sentiva, ma ancora non aveva capito né il perché, tantomeno il come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so che ora mi odiate ancora di più del capitolo scorso, ma vi avevo avvisato che si partiva da li… poi però diciamo che Ofelia ed Elyza chiariscono un pochino la cosa, e spero mi perdoniate un pochino per il loro sfogo ora che sapete che nessuna delle due ha intenzione di ripetere la cosa.  
> Intanto alla diga torna Daniel, non potevo lasciarlo via troppo a lungo, e poi manteniamo certe cose ancora come nell’originale, ma noi abbiamo la variante Luciana che si svela un personaggio dalle idee interessanti.  
> Lincoln e Octavia intanto disertano dall’esercito di Taqa, ed iniziano la loro fuga assieme.  
> E alla base invece Anya se la ride prendendo un po’ in giro il nostro Comandante che è nel bel mezzo del più grande casino che poteva combinare.  
> Spero che nonostante tutto il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e che la storia vi stia appassionando, in proposito grazie per non avermi ancora ammazzato, e vi prego commentate, voglio proprio sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	13. Capitolo 13

Il rumore assordante degli spari, riempiva la vallata riecheggiando con prepotenza. Urla. Panico… Troy e ciò che era rimasto della milizia, erano scesi nel bunker, per armarsi, e difendersi, dall’attacco che stavano subendo inesorabilmente. Il ragazzo, non ci aveva messo molto a capire che erano gli uomini di Qaletaqa quelli che stavano attaccando il ranch. Solo qualche sera prima, c’era stato il degenero quando alcuni degli uomini di guardia, e non solo, avevano iniziato a stare male. Alcuni erano morti, e di conseguenza si erano trasformati. Quella stessa sera, Ofelia era sparita dal ranch. Non avrebbero mai dovuto fidarsi di quella donna, che era stata abbandonata dagli indiani davanti al loro cancello. Doveva per forza essere stata colpa sua, nessuno all’interno della comunità avrebbe osato fare qualcosa del genere. Quello che non capiva, era per quale motivo da quel momento fosse sparita anche l’intera famiglia Clark, Madison sembrava una tosta, lo aveva appurato uscendoci in missione, ma non sarebbe stata tanto folle da commettere un atto come quello. Jake, il fratello maggiore di Troy, era rimasto sconvolto alla scoperta della scomparsa di Alicia, ed in quel momento, non era in grado di prendere decisioni sensate. Mentre suo padre, Jeremiah Otto, era rimasto ormai l’ultimo dei padri fondatori ancora in vita di quel posto, ed iniziava a sentire il peso della responsabilità di tutta quella gente, sommato alla stanchezza degli anni sulle spalle.

A Troy parve di non avere scelta, se qualcuno doveva reagire e fermare quell’attacco, quello era lui. Nessun’altro avrebbe potuto comandare quegli uomini, nessun’altro avrebbe fatto resistenza, ma lui era già deciso a cacciare quei maledetti indiani dalla sua terra, da casa sua.

 

  * Colpite alla testa. – Disse rivolto a quei pochi uomini che gli erano rimasti. – Non voglio ritrovarmi anche i morti che vagano all’interno del ranch. – Spiegò risoluto.



 

Poco dopo, lui e i suoi uomini erano armati fino ai denti, e pronti a tutto per difendere quel posto. Mentre gli abitanti, spaventati correvano ovunque per cercare un posto sicuro dove rifugiarsi. Ad un certo punto, vide Jake… cercava di calmare la folla, camminava controcorrente indirizzando tutti al bunker.

 

  * Se rispondi al fuoco ci ammazzeranno tutti. – Gli disse suo fratello, e lui risoluto fece segno agli uomini di schierarsi.
  * Ci stanno già ammazzando tutti Jake. – Rispose secco Troy.
  * Lascia che ci parli, possiamo trovare una soluzione. – Lo supplicò il ragazzo più grande, che sempre cercava soluzioni pacifiche.
  * L’ultima volta mi pare che non hai risolto molto. – Ribatté con freddezza e sarcasmo suo fratello. – Porta più gente possibile in salvo, a questi stronzi ci pensiamo noi. – Gli ordinò sicuro di sé tornando immediatamente a dare attenzione ai suoi uomini.



 

Uno sparo risuonò più potente di tutti gli altri, al cancello principale, era appena arrivato un pick up, con un mitragliatore di grosso calibro, istallato sopra una piantana nel cassone. Un solo singolo colpo. Un colpo andato a segno. E dopo di quello, il silenzio… Jake osservò la scena come fosse al rallentatore, il corpo di un uomo anziano, privo di vita, si stava afflosciando lentamente a terra.

 

  * Nooooo! – Urlò il ragazzo iniziando a correre sconvolto in quella direzione.



 

A causa dell’urlo disumano del fratello, anche Troy si arrestò. Poi capì, e lo seguì facendosi largo tra la gente che scappava, correndo via dal luogo dove, entrambi i fratelli Otto stavano tentando di arrivare.

Jeremiah era steso al suolo, un rivolo di sangue gli fuoriusciva dalla bocca, ed il colpo di quell’impressionante arma da fuoco, gli aveva squarciato il torace. Jake arrivò per primo e gli si gettò accanto, poi fu la volta di Troy, che preoccupato, si guardava attorno imbracciando il fucile, per paura di poter essere il prossimo bersaglio. Qualche metro più in là, Qaletaqa scese dal furgone e con passo fiero e deciso, entrò dal cancello principale del ranch, avvicinandosi ai ragazzi.

 

  * Non voglio uccidere anche voi. Ridateci le nostre terre. – Chiese freddo e distaccato.
  * Che cosa hai fatto Taqa? Perché sei arrivato a tanto? – Urlò Jake tra la disperazione, e le lacrime che avevano iniziato a rigargli il viso. – Potevamo trovare una soluzione pacifica! – Protestò tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, mentre premeva sull’inguaribile ferita al petto di suo padre, sporcandosi le mani di quel rosso che non avrebbe mai dimenticato.
  * Vattene se non vuoi morire. – Ordinò Troy puntandogli il fucile addosso e facendogli un cenno con la testa.
  * Posa quell’arma o morirete tutti quanti. – Rispose il capo indiano senza spostarsi di un millimetro.



 

Troy fece scattare la sicura, era un messaggio chiaro per fargli capire che non si sarebbe arreso. Taqa fece un semplice cenno con la mano, e un paio di colpi arrivarono dalla boscaglia vicino ai piedi del ragazzo davanti a lui, facendogli capire che combattere era davvero inutile.

 

  * Getta il fucile, richiama i tuoi uomini. – Disse Taqa in modo autoritario.
  * Troy fa come ti dice, basta morti ti prego. – Lo supplicò suo fratello maggiore.



 

Alla fine il ragazzo si lasciò convincere, abbassò l’arma e richiamò i suoi. Poi per la prima volta da quando era arrivato li, posò lo sguardo sul volto dallo sguardo fisso ed assente di suo padre, estrasse la pistola, sotto gli occhi terrorizzati di suo fratello, e senza esitazione premette il grilletto, colpendolo al centro della fronte per non farlo trasformare.

Gli indiani avevano vinto, da quel momento, Qaletaqa e tutta la sua tribù avrebbero vissuto al ranch, dividendo le terre e le risorse di quel luogo, con gli attuali abitanti.

 

*****

 

Lincoln si svegliò alle prime luci dell’alba, Octavia era ancora accoccolata tra le sue braccia, profondamente addormentata, con un aria tanto dolce ed indifesa, che, per un attimo rese la situazione meno brutta e più spensierata di quanto potesse essere. Si prese qualche minuto per osservare i lineamenti affilati del suo viso magro, fino a che le palpebre della ragazza, non iniziarono a muoversi lampeggiando, ed i suoi occhi di un azzurro intenso, si aprirono definitivamente abituandosi alla fioca luce che filtrava dalle cime degli alberi.

 

  * Da quanto sei sveglio? – Chiese lei sbadigliando e stiracchiandosi pigramente.
  * Pochi minuti. – Rispose mostrandole un dolce sorriso.
  * Nonostante tutti quei tatuaggi, e quell’aria da duro, sei davvero tenero sai. – Disse lei girandosi nel suo abbraccio e dandogli una carezza gentile.
  * Non lo dire in giro, ho una reputazione da difendere. – Rispose il ragazzo seriamente facendo ridere Octavia che poco dopo trascinò in una risata anche lui.



 

Il fresco pungente della notte stava iniziando a lasciare spazio al caldo del giorno. In quella zona della California pioveva davvero poco, e quel giorno non sembrava essere l’eccezione all’abituale caldo cocente del sole. Raccolsero le loro cose, riempirono le borracce al piccolo ruscelletto che scorreva qualche metro da loro, e come il giorno precedente montarono in sella alla ricerca della via di casa. L’orientamento del ragazzo era impeccabile anche tra quei boschi sconosciuti, e nel giro di mezza giornata incrociarono una strada che portava i segni di civiltà, svoltando finalmente verso ovest, col sole che molto lentamente calava sull’orizzonte davanti a loro, fino quando l’ultimo goccio di carburante non li lasciò a piedi. Poco distante un cartello indicava il chilometro della route 78 a cui erano arrivati, e la presenza di una stazione di servizio poco più avanti. Forse non avrebbero trovato un altro mezzo di trasporto integro, forse non vi avrebbero trovato acqua né cibo, ma almeno incamminandosi in quel luogo speravano di trovare un riparo sicuro per la notte.

Quei due non si conoscevano da molto tempo, e non parlavano nemmeno così tanto, ma per qualche assurdo motivo avevano legato. Si erano incontrati per puro caso, e subito si erano salvati a vicenda senza nemmeno saperlo, o meglio, Lincoln era corso in soccorso della ragazza in difficoltà, circondata da svariati morti che tentavano di mangiarsela, e quella decisione altruistica salvò casualmente anche la sua di vita. Proprio mentre l’ultimo di quei morti cadeva al suolo con il cranio sfondato, il sibilo di una granata di un RPG, seguito dalla potente esplosione della camionetta con i suoi compagni d’armi, lacerava l’aria circostante. Poi un boato, e parte dell’edificio dove si trovavano iniziò a crollare, chiudendoli in una stanza senza vie di fuga. Era stato un giorno decisamente difficile, erano rimasti bloccati per più di quarantotto ore. Intrappolati, ma pur sempre vivi, e solo per caso, si erano così salvati a vicenda, condividendo un esperienza traumatica, che, da quel momento li aveva legati in modo indissolubile.

 

*****

 

Come ogni giorno alla diga, vennero riempite delle autocisterne e vennero spedite nelle zone di Tijuana, dove ancora non erano passate nei giorni precedenti. Efrain continuava a contattare le comunità della zona, per stringere nuovi accordi, mentre il gruppo di Miguel, e quello di Alejandro, iniziavano a trasferirsi dietro le recinzioni fortificate, di quel posto impenetrabile, dove Raven gli aveva offerto di iniziare una nuova convivenza.

La ragazza americana dai lineamenti ispanici, aveva passato tutta la notte sveglia a smontare completamente la radio che c’era nell’ufficio. Doveva assolutamente recuperare un saldatore, per ricontrollare tutti i contatti e cambiare qualche filo che sicuramente non faceva più contatto. Nonostante fosse solo un meccanico, era riuscita a individuare quale potesse essere il problema. Ora non le restava che recuperare tutto il materiale necessario, e riparare quell’apparecchio. Se voleva davvero mandare qualcuno a sondare il terreno al mercato di Mexicali, doveva essere sicura di poterli contattare, non li avrebbe mandati mai senza copertura, e poi almeno avrebbe avuto le informazioni in tempo reale. In oltre così, in caso di emergenza, avrebbe potuto anche chiamare la base senza dover correre fino la casa dello sceriffo, e quando se ne fosse andata avrebbe potuto controllare la situazione da lontano, un po’ come stavano facendo ora Anya e i ragazzi con lei.

Anche se particolarmente stanca e assonnata, Raven si era fissata in testa un obbiettivo, e non riusciva proprio a metterlo da parte. Quindi, dopo aver preso una cartina della città, ed aver segnato i negozi di elettronica che Hector ed un'altra guardia conoscevano, si preparò per uscire a procurarsi i pezzi di ricambio per quella maledetta radiotrasmittente guasta.

 

  * Reyes dove pensi di andare? – La voce di Lola risuonò per il corridoio bloccando Raven sulla porta dell’armeria. - C’è da sistemare tutta la gente nuova che sta per arrivare, tu servi qui. – Le fece notare la messicana avvicinandosi a lei.
  * No Lola, puoi sostituirmi tu al comando. Sistemarli tu nel modo che ti sembra più giusto. – La contraddisse secca dando l’impressione che non le importasse davvero, beccandosi un occhiata fulminante. – Io ora, devo pensare al modo di farli sopravvivere tutti una volta che si saranno stabiliti in maniera definitiva qui. – Spiegò in maniera più tranquilla e ragionevole Raven, trovando la giustificazione perfetta della sua uscita.
  * Non mi puoi lasciare qui a far tutto da sola Raven! – Protestò la ragazza un po’ spaurita da quel possibile potere nelle sue mani.
  * Non sei sola, Daniel resterà qui con te. – Le fece notare con un tono più amichevole e comprensivo. – Io mi muoverò meglio e più velocemente senza nessuno appresso, vedrai che torno prima che ti possa accorgere della mia mancanza. – Aggiunse con un sorriso rassicurante. È vero stava uscendo per cercare quei pezzi di ricambio per pianificare le prossime mosse, ma sperava di avere anche il tempo di passare da casa dello sceriffo per fare una chiamata alla base, sicuramente Anya era preoccupata per lei, e stava andando in escandescenza.
  * Tu non ci vai da sola. Vengo io con te. – Intervenne un’altra voce femminile dall’altro lato.
  * Davvero, non è necessario Luciana. – Disse Raven con sufficienza sperando di riuscire a togliersela di torno senza troppe proteste.
  * Si che lo è. Così avremo anche il tempo di chiacchierare un po’. – Rispose l’altra irremovibile.
  * Ok, se proprio insisti. – Sbuffò il tenente Reyes vedendo andare in fumo il suo piano. – Ma devi restare incollata a me, non farmi perdere tempo, e cerca di non ficcarti nei casini. – Dettò subito le sue condizioni la latina.
  * So badare a me stessa mamma. – Rispose con sarcasmo l’altra, e Raven alzò gli occhi al cielo un po’ infastidita dalla sua insolenza. Eppure tra Anya e Elyza doveva esserci abituata alle donne con quel caratteraccio… non che il suo fosse meno spigoloso, ma ovviamente è sempre quello degli altri a dare più fastidio.
  * Prendi le armi e andiamo. – Acconsentì sorvolando la sua uscita sarcastica e facendole cenno di darsi una mossa.



 

Quando Luciana finalmente uscì dalla stanza con un AK-47 assicurato alla schiena, una beretta nei pantaloni, ed un coltello nella cintura, lei e Raven si incamminarono verso l’uscita, lasciando li Lola impietrita nel corridoio. Uscirono dalla porta dell’edificio e trovarono Salazar intento a parlare con alcune delle guardie, che congedò al volo quando vide Raven camminare nella sua direzione.

 

  * Tenente Reyes. – Disse a modi saluto.
  * Se mi chiami così Daniel, sono costretta a chiamarti Sergente Salazar. – Rispose sorridendogli. – Raven va più che bene. – Affermò con gentilezza ed uno sguardo di intesa.
  * Hai ragione, ormai i gradi e le formalità appartengono ad un’altra vita. – Disse lui constatandone l’inutilità data la situazione attuale del mondo intero.
  * Io e Luciana usciamo a procurare il materiale per la ricognizione a Mexicali, e tra poco dovrebbe arrivare gente nuova dalla città. Potresti aiutare Lola a tenere sotto controllo la situazione, e a farli sistemare? – Chiese spiegandogli la situazione in maniera sbrigativa ed essenziale, ma pur sempre veritiera.
  * Certo. – Affermò facendo cenno con il capo.
  * Grazie Daniel, ci vediamo prima di sera. – Disse lei liquidandolo alla svelta, ansiosa di partire.
  * Buona fortuna. – Aggiunse lui come saluto alla ragazza che già stava scappando via.
  * Anche a te. – Rispose girando appena la testa sopra la spalla.



 

E finalmente Raven e Luciana montarono in sella, e partirono per il primo dei numerosi posti, che avrebbero dovuto girare, per trovare tutto ciò che le serviva.

 

*****

 

Dalla base di San Nicolas, Anya e i suoi sottoposti continuavano a tenere d’occhio la situazione. Al ranch oramai era chiaro che la cosa fosse degenerata, dalla sera prima quando era calato il sole e l’attacco era iniziato si era visto un gran via vai di mezzi dalla riserva indiana fino a li, segno che con le buone o con le cattive, i nativi erano riusciti ad ottenere un posto per la tribù in quel luogo sicuro. Che poi, era davvero sicuro quel posto? Quella era la domanda che continuava a passare nella sua testa, prima o poi lo avrebbe chiesto ad Elyza, anche se probabilmente già conosceva la risposta. Analizzando i fatti persino l’isola dove si trovava lei in quel momento, poteva non essere affatto sicura, era ben protetta con i chilometri di oceano a separarla dalla terra ferma, aveva alte recinzioni su tutta la costa o ripide scogliere impossibili da scalare. Gli uomini e le donne che vi abitavano erano brava gente, ognuno faceva la sua parte per mandare avanti la comunità, coltivavano e allevavano da sempre, erano autosufficienti in tutto e per tutto. Pale eoliche, pannelli solari, depuratori per l’acqua di modo da non sprecare quella poca dolce che avevano sull’isola, preservandola al solo scopo di berla. Ma l’isola era abitata, e dove c’era vita, c’era sempre anche morte. Vuoi per anzianità, per malattia, o per un incidente, il rischio che qualcuno morisse e si trasformasse era presente in ogni luogo abitato dell’intera terra. Quella base, quell’isola, era uno dei luoghi più sicuri conosciuti, eppure nemmeno quello poteva esserlo al cento per cento.

Il Vicecomandante Forest era afflitta dal fatto che i suoi migliori uomini, o in questo caso donne, fossero lontane da li, e in più dal laboratorio della base, dove si erano radunati gli ultimi medici sopravvissuti del CDC, che dall’inizio dell’epidemia stavano studiando il virus ed una possibile cura, non vi era alcuna novità confortante. Questa epidemia di morte, sembrava inspiegabile e davvero impossibile da arrestare.

Con la testa tra le nuvole ed i pensieri a districare tutti i problemi dell’intero universo, il tempo a fissare gli immobili sviluppi sugli schermi avanti a se, le sembrò passare più velocemente del solito. La situazione nei boschi e al ranch, sembrava noiosamente monotona, chissà se Lincoln era ancora li? Chissà se era sopravvissuto allo scontro a fuoco? Lo sperava vivamente, ma al contempo non voleva farsi troppe illusioni, aveva paura di dover soffrire della sua perdita un’altra volta, perciò cercò di non pensarci, o almeno di accantonare il pensiero fino a quando non sarebbe riuscito a contattarli.

Sulla route 94, e alla fattoria dove risiedeva Elyza con il suo gruppo di civili, sembrava tutto tranquillo, anche troppo. Nessuno si era mosso se non per fare quattro passi da un edificio all’altro, ma la sua amica dopo quella chiacchierata futile sulle due ragazze in viaggio con lei, non si era più fatta sentire. Ad Anya spuntò un sorriso a quel pensiero, lei stava scherzando, ma l’ipotesi che Lex avesse finalmente trovato qualcuno in grado di abbattere le sue barriere, e riuscire a farle provare qualcosa, non le sarebbe dispiaciuta affatto. Quella sarebbe stata la cosa migliore, che potesse capitare alla sua amica, in questa schifosissima apocalisse. Avrebbe dato tutto, pur di vedere di nuovo Elyza con quel sorriso spensierato, che non le aveva più visto, da quando Jessica era venuta a mancare. In un certo senso la capiva, non riusciva minimamente ad immaginare il dolore che da quel momento si portava dentro. Se qualcuno le avesse ammazzato Raven davanti agli occhi, non era sicura che sarebbe riuscita a convivere con quel senso di lacerante impotenza e vuoto, che l’avrebbero sicuramente assalita. Ed Elyza invece aveva corso come un fulmine fino a raggiungere il corpo senza vita della sua ragazza, ma oramai non poteva più fare niente se non piangere disperatamente e stringerla tra le sue braccia. Per poi ritrovarsi a doverla uccidere un’altra volta quando si fosse trasformata in un essere senz’anima, spinto dal solo istinto dell’insaziabile fame di carne umana. E con il coltello attaccato alla sua cintura, non appena aveva emesso il primo lamento, così aveva fatto, continuando a stringerla a se mentre l’intero luogo iniziava a cadere a pezzi. “Dovrai soffrire quanto ho sofferto io” quelle erano state le parole di quell’uomo dagli occhi di ghiaccio puntati su Lex, prima di spezzare il collo di Jessica a mani nude, rapido, preciso, con un solo colpo secco. L’assurdo è che lui pareva conoscerci, ed avere un conto in sospeso con Elyza, ma nessuno di noi ancora sa chi sia, ne tanto meno dove trovarlo.

Anche alla diga non c’era nulla da vedere, qualche autocisterna era uscita a distribuire acqua per la città, ed i soliti gruppi di pellegrini si incamminavano al cancello alla ricerca di quello stesso bene prezioso. Di Raven nemmeno l’ombra, almeno non fino a quel momento. Poi ecco li due figure incamminarsi alla moto, salire ed andare via. Rae stava andando a fare un giro da qualche parte, ma come quando era arrivata il giorno precedente, non era sola. Chi diavolo era quella persona assieme a lei? Anya moriva dalla curiosità, e forse anche un po’ dalla gelosia… non tanto perché aveva dubbi sulla fedeltà della sua ragazza, no era gelosa perché avrebbe voluto essere lei, quella persona seduta in sella alla moto dietro Raven, solo per potersi stringere forte alla sua vita, abbracciandola in modo possessivo per non farla andare più via. Era inutile negare l’evidenza, Raven Reyes era la cosa più importante della sua vita, e le mancava in una maniera davvero esagerata, ogni minuto sempre di più.

 

*****

 

Dalla diga al primo dei tanti negozi da controllare, la strada era abbastanza breve, ma non appena Raven arrivò davanti all’edificio decise di non scendere nemmeno dalla moto, e di andare direttamente al negozio successivo. Il fabbricato dove doveva esserci il primo negozio, riportava i segni visibili di un grosso incendio. Era completamente nero, le vetrate erano esplose, e su quei pochi scafali rimasti in piedi all’interno, si intravedevano gli articoli esposti completamente carbonizzati, o fusi sui i ripiani. L’odore acre del fumo era ancora pungente nell’aria, così senza perdere troppo tempo, ripartì sperando di avere più fortuna con il prossimo.

Dopo una decina di minuti, arrivarono davanti ad un enorme capannone, sembrava abbandonato ma ancora in condizioni decenti, perciò il Tenente Reyes parcheggiò la moto vicina all’ingresso, e si apprestò ad andare a controllare l’interno.

 

  * Cosa dobbiamo prendere? – Chiese Luciana giusto per avere un idea di cosa cercare.
  * Il trasformatore è bruciato, poi serve qualche condensatore, dei fusibili, vorrei cambiare tutti i cavi, e ovviamente non abbiano nemmeno lo stagno e il saldatore. – Disse la Reyes in modo professionale e sicuro di se.
  * Ok credo di non avere proprio idea di cosa devo cercare. Forse è meglio se ti seguo facendoti semplicemente da copertura. – Ammise Luciana confusa, con un sorrisetto a chiedere perdono per la sua ignoranza in materia.
  * Lo immaginavo. – Rispose Rae ridacchiando, avvicinandosi noncurante allo stabile.



 

Dopo aver fatto scattare la serratura con una leva, entrarono a passo svelte nel negozio, Raven si guardò in giro velocemente, e già aveva capito che li avrebbe trovato poco niente. Il posto sembrava deserto ed ancora intatto. Del resto, chi avrebbe pensato di svaligiare un negozio di TV al plasma durante un apocalisse, dove la corrente e le trasmissioni erano saltate completamente? Come previsto arrivata sul fondo del negozio, ancora non aveva trovato nulla di utile, ma poi vicino alle casse e alle autoradio, un pannello che conteneva dei cavi, e qualche piccolo condensatore, attirò la sua attenzione. Afferrò una matassa di filo, e mise in tasca una manciata di condensatori di vario tipo, non era tutto ma era comunque un buon inizio.

Luciana la seguiva come un ombra, con l’arma sfoderata puntata dritto avanti a se, guardando in ogni direzione per accertarsi di non avere sorprese, Rae notò con piacere che la ragazza sapeva il fatto suo, e non sembrava affatto male come scorta armata. Così come erano entrate, uscirono da quel negozio, che tutto sommato, non era stato tempo sprecato. Anzi, niente infetti da abbattere, e qualcosa in meno sulla lista della spesa, un ottimo bilancio.

 

  * Hey. – Richiamò l’attenzione Raven indicando con il capo un’auto abbandonata poco più in là nel parcheggio. – Vediamo se ha carburante, alla diga c’è scorta solo di gasolio per i camion, ma questo splendore va a benzina. – Disse posando una mano sul sedile della BMW. Era ancora a metà serbatoio, comunque era sempre meglio riempirlo quando se ne aveva l’occasione.



 

Luciana fece soltanto di si con la testa, ed assieme si avvicinarono all’auto. La messicana aprì lo sportello del serbatoio, ed immediatamente appurò che il mezzo andava a benzina. Raven tornò alla moto spingendola li accanto, poi estrasse un tubo da uno dei bauletti laterali, lo fece scorrere nel serbatoio della vettura, ed iniziò a succhiare fuori il carburante per riempire la canna e travasarlo direttamente nella BMW. Una sorsata di benzina le riempì la bocca, e prontamente dopo aver gettato l’altro lato del tubo nel serbatoio della moto, la sputò fuori disgustata. Lo scorrere del liquido da una parte all’altra era lento, ma non durò molto. Ci saranno stati si e no cinque litri di carburante, ma per il serbatoio della moto non erano affatto pochi. E mentre Raven si sciacquava la bocca da quel liquido tossico e schifoso, Luciana la osservava studiandola e pensando a cosa chiederle.

 

  * Allora Tenente… come mai sei qui a Tijuana? – Iniziò così il suo interrogatorio la messicana.
  * Cercavo Esquivel. – Rispose sincera e sbrigativa senza prestarle troppa attenzione.
  * E? – La incalzò l’altra con curiosità dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.
  * E quando l’ho trovato, sono stata catturata. – Disse con un po’ di vergogna. – Daniel lo ha spinto giù dalla diga, per non farci ammazzare tutti, poi ha liberato me e gli altri prigionieri. Così abbiamo iniziato a rivoluzionare quel posto. – Spiegò senza troppi noiosi dettagli, non voleva mentire, ma non aveva poi così tanta voglia di raccontarle ogni particolare.
  * Perché lo cercavi? – Proseguì con il suo interrogatorio Luciana, non volendo mollare la presa come fosse un cane sul suo osso.
  * Speravo che lui, o uno dei suoi uomini, fosse il mio obbiettivo. – Rispose con onestà temendo che le prossime domande, e di conseguenza le risposte non sarebbero state così semplici.
  * Così cerchi qualcuno? – Osservò Luciana con fare pensieroso valutando l’informazione appena acquisita.
  * Tutti cerchiamo qualcuno. – Ribatté Raven con noncuranza.
  * È una vendetta? – Chiese la messicana secca e veloce come uno schiaffo in pieno viso.
  * No, solo una ricerca. – Rispose il Tenente Reyes senza scomporsi.
  * Se rischi la vita per trovare qualcuno che non vuoi ammazzare, allora è qualcuno a cui tieni. – Ipotizzò l’altra ragazza curiosa di conoscere la storia della sconosciuta di cui stava provando a fidarsi.
  * Direi proprio di no, ma non spetta a me farlo fuori. – Affermò scuotendo il capo. - Ha ucciso una ragazza che conoscevo molto bene, una ragazza davvero importane per una mia cara amica, le sto solo dando una mano a trovarlo. Intanto nel tempo libero cerco di rendere ciò che resta del mondo, un posto migliore. – Spiegò senza nominare Lex, ricordando che lei e Luciana si erano incontrate nei boschi su a nord.
  * Credi funzionerà alla diga? – Domandò dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, cambiando completamente argomento, come se finalmente le informazioni raccolte l’avessero soddisfatta.
  * Devo crederci, anzi dobbiamo. Altrimenti non funzionerà mai. – Affermò sicura Raven.



 

Luciana doveva cominciare ad ammettere a se stessa, che infondo Raven non era poi tanto male. Aveva avuto qualche dubbio dopo aver scoperto della sua carriera militare, ma stava cominciando a vedere oltre a quel particolare, e a provare a fidarsi di lei. Risalirono in moto in silenzio, e ripartirono alla ricerca di un altro negozio, uno magari che vendesse componenti elettroniche e non elettrodomestici. Sul fondo della stessa strada la Rayes inchiodò fermandosi davanti ad un cartello pubblicitario, “Televisore rotto? La tua radio non va più? Portali da noi, e te li ridaremo come nuovi!” ecco il posto che stava cercando. Lesse il nome della via scritto più in piccolo sul fondo, ma onestamente non conosceva molto bene Tijuana, ci era stata pochissime volte prima dell’apocalisse.

 

  * Sai dove si trova? – Chiese indicando il cartello.
  * Allo stop gira a sinistra, dovrebbe essere la seconda o la terza via sulla destra. – Disse un po’ incerta la ragazza seduta dietro di lei, e Raven nonostante tutto decise di darle fiducia.



 

Ripartì immediatamente, e come le aveva detto Luciana, girò prima a sinistra, e poi rallentò per leggere i cartelli delle viuzze sulla destra. La zona sembrava deserta, c’era qualche vagante solitario qua e là, ormai troppo zoppicante per riuscire a muovere più di tre passi senza inciampare. Oltrepassò la prima via, la seconda… la terza sulla destra era quella giusta, e Raven la imboccò senza esitare.

Il negozio si trovava proprio lì sul fondo, era una di quelle catapecchie vecchio stile, piena di apparecchi elettronici particolarmente datati. Era piccolo, la porta era bloccata con una catena che con due colpi ben assestati dati con il calcio del fucile saltò. All’interno solo un morto si trascinava tra gli scatoloni impilati a terra, e Luciana lo stese all’istante, per tornare poi di guardia sulla porta, mentre Raven curiosava sugli scafali. Trovò delle scatolette in cartone con i fusibili, e ne prese qualcuno in più da tenere di scorta, di quei tempi era sempre meglio pensare ai ricambi. Poi andò sul retro, dove trovò il banco da lavoro che utilizzavano per le riparazioni. Un rocchetto di stagno era posato proprio lì accanto al saldatore, prese entrambi, e velocemente tornò dalla sua compagna di viaggio. Aveva trovato tutto, cavi, condensatori, fusibili, e il materiale per le saldature. Era solo mezza giornata che giravano, e fortunatamente potevano già tornare alla diga.

 

*****

 

Camminarono uno accanto all’altra, seguendo l’asfalto della route 78, stanchi ed un po’ oscillanti si trascinarono in direzione della città, come se fossero due vaganti. Di tanto in tanto si tiravano qualche maldestra e distratta spallata, ma continuavano ad avanzare senza lamentarsi. Il pomeriggio iniziava a volgere al termine, quando da lontano iniziarono ad intravedere la sagoma della grande tettoia dell’area di servizio. Octavia iniziò a sorridere e saltellare per la felicità. Anche se era stanca, la vista di quel luogo le mise allegria e le fece tornare tutte le energie perdute. Una decina di minuti più tardi, arrivarono in quel posto desolato. Un auto era ferma alla pompa di benzina, con ancora la pistola infilata nel serbatoio per fare rifornimento. Evidentemente era successo qualcosa al proprietario proprio in quel momento, oppure era già arrivato al carburante troppo tardi, e le cisterne erano già vuote. Lincoln provò inutilmente a vedere se era rimasto qualcosa, e come immaginava, non ne uscì nemmeno una goccia. Un paio di vaganti giravano attorno a quel che restava della tavola calda, ed un altro paio si vedevano appiccicati al vetro dall’interno. Lincoln ed Octavia si diedero un occhiata veloce, ed assieme con passo silenzioso, arrivarono ai due morti colpendoli alla testa con i pugnali, ponendo fine al loro strazio. Aprirono la porta ed in poco fecero fuori anche i due all’interno. Il posto per il resto sembrava vuoto, dietro al bancone c’erano ancora un po’ di cose da mangiare. Un pacco di grissini, dei barattoli di sottaceti, qualche merendina confezionata, e delle patatine. Era tutto scaduto ovviamente, ma i due non si fecero troppi problemi ad aprire ed assaggiare quelle pietanze pur di riempire lo stomaco. Misero gli avanzi nello zaino, e si incamminarono sul retro dove si ergeva un piccolo e squallido motel. Prima del tramonto avevano ancora un po’ di tempo, ma erano davvero troppo stanchi per pensare di proseguire il viaggio, quindi ispezionarono una delle camere al piano terreno con l’accesso sul parcheggio, e dopo averla messa in sicurezza ci si stabilirono per la notte.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver visitato Nick quella mattina, Elyza fece di tutto per restare fuori da quella casa più tempo possibile. L’idea di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati sempre addosso, con mille domande da farle su quello che avrebbero fatto e dove sarebbero andati, le metteva l’angoscia più dei morti che avrebbe potuto incontrare li fuori. Perciò, passò la giornata camminando attorno ai fabbricati della fattoria, fingendo di fare la ronda per controllare che non arrivassero infetti. Oppure rimase sdraiata sul mucchio di paglia nella stalla a dormicchiare e riflettere. In realtà, in tutto ciò, la persona che più le dava fastidio era Madison. Aveva l’impressione che la donna la guardasse sempre in malo modo, come se stesse cercando un qualsiasi segno che le desse il permesso di aggredirla. Elyza proprio non capiva per quale motivo lo facesse, infondo lei li aveva appena salvati tutti, e ok si era mostrata un po’ scorbutica, ma se non fosse stato per la sua intuizione sulla natura dell’avvelenamento di Nick, il ragazzo sarebbe sicuramente già morto da un pezzo.  Ofelia quando la vedeva sola in un angolino, la perseguitava e provava a fare conversazione, e a Lex la cosa proprio non interessava. Quindi con lei, si stava comportando decisamente da stronza, solo per evitarla… prima se l’era scopata in quel modo selvaggio, ed ora non la degnava nemmeno di uno sguardo, anzi, appena si avvicinava scappava via con qualche scusa. Non ce la faceva proprio ad affrontarla, temeva che la latina volesse qualcosa in più, ed Elyza davvero non era in grado di darle altro, ne fisicamente, né tanto meno mentalmente. Poi c’era Alicia, la sua dolce tortura. La ragazza che le mandava in subbuglio ogni pensiero, e che le faceva mancare la terra da sotto i piedi. Lei in realtà la guardava da lontano, le si avvicinava raramente, e le parlava solo se era necessario, non la stava assillando. Anche se si sentiva sempre quei suoi occhioni verdi curiosi puntati addosso, come se fossero pronti a memorizzare e a cogliere ogni sua sfumatura, anche quelle che ancora non era pronta a rivelare. Si trascinò lì intorno tutto il giorno, di tanto in tanto sentiva Madison dare ordini a sua figlia, trattandola come fosse ancora una bambina, come se dopo tre anni in quell’inferno di mondo, non fosse ancora in grado di capire quanto tutto fosse andato a rotoli. Questa cosa le dava davvero fastidio, anche lei trattava Alicia come una ragazzina incapace, ma aveva visto subito che non lo era, e lo faceva solo per tenere le distanze. Si, perché se la piccola Clark le fosse stata troppo vicina, fosse stata troppo gentile, e amichevole, avrebbe finito per cedere alla sua bellezza, e questo non poteva assolutamente permetterselo.

Già quella sera la bionda notò che la temperatura di Nick era tornata nella norma, il ragazzo iniziava ad alzarsi dal letto e fare qualche passo in casa senza bisogno di essere accompagnato, era ancora debole, ma c’erano buone probabilità che l’indomani sarebbero riusciti a partire.

Lex non vedeva l’ora di tornare alla base, ma il pensiero di chiudersi in auto con tutti loro, la stava dilaniando, poi si ricordò dell’Harley, effettivamente avrebbero viaggiato più comodi in quattro sull’Hummer, mentre lei avrebbe potuto isolarsi precedendoli sulla moto, con i capelli liberi al vento, ed il senso di libertà che solo due ruote a tutta velocità sull’asfalto ti possono dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Pensavate mi fossi dimenticata di Jake, Troy, e Taqa? Ovviamente no, e per la vostra felicità eccoli qui! Lo so perfettamente che a voi non fregava nulla di questi tre, ma nella storia serviranno anche loro…  
> Lincoln e Octavia forse iniziano ad avvicinarsi all’inevitabile, ma per il momento solo tanta tenerezza, e supporto.  
> Alla diga Raven si ritrova a fare i conti con la nuova arrivata, ed alla fine direi che la giornata non le va affatto mele.  
> Scopriamo cose nuove sulla base di San Nicolas, vediamo comparire nuovi personaggi, e facciamo luce su un pezzettino di passato di Elyza.  
> Di entrambe le Lexark in questo capitolo poco niente, e lo so è crudele da parte mia essendo l’ultimo capitolo prima di Natale, ma vi prometto che per la fine dell’anno avrete una scena su cui fantasticare un po’.  
> Intanto vorrei ringraziare tutti voi che mi leggete, un abbraccio in più a chi mi commenta anche, siete davvero tutti di grandissimo supporto.  
> Se avete voglia di una shot natalizia quest’anno ho scritto per voi “My only wish”, e per concludere lascio i miei auguri di un felice Natale e buone feste a tutti, ci si legge la settimana prossima.  
> Pai


	14. Capitolo 14

Un rumore di passi sordo e lento destò Elyza dalla sua dormiveglia, facendola scattare ad afferrare il pugnale poggiato sul tavolino, proprio li accanto a quel vecchio divano consunto, dove stava riposando.

 

  * Calma bionda! – Disse il ragazzo alzando le mani in segno di resa.
  * Nick… - Constatò Elyza con sorpresa. – Che ci fai in piedi? Come ti senti? – Chiese dopo aver riposto il coltello nel suo fodero.
  * Bene. – Rispose grattandosi la nuca. - Tutto grazie a te. – Aggiunse leggermente imbarazzato, perché fino a quel momento in realtà non aveva avuto ancora un vero e proprio dialogo con quella ragazza che gli aveva salvato la vita.
  * Nah… merito degli antibiotici. – Ribatté Lex sminuendo il suo intervento scuotendo la mano.
  * Dico sul serio, grazie. – Affermò con un filo di sicurezza in più l’uomo di casa Clark. – Questo posto è carino, ma so che non è dove volevi portarci. Cosa ne dici se ci rimettiamo in marcia? – Aggiunse lui dalla cucina mentre prendeva dell’acqua.
  * Se te la senti. – Fu la risposta di rimando di Elyza, che ricevette un tacito consenso con il cenno del capo del ragazzo.



 

Nick stava finalmente meglio, e potevano iniziare a muoversi, non c’era notizia migliore per iniziare una splendida nuova giornata di apocalisse. Oramai sveglia, Elyza iniziò a prepararsi. Recuperò una tanica dal fienile, svuotò il trattore dal gasolio per fare rifornimento all’Hummer, poi fece lo stesso con l’auto medica, di modo da riuscire ad avere un po’ di scorta. Quel mezzo era fenomenale, anti proiettile ed in grado di attraversare ogni tipo di terreno accidentato, però, beveva più di un alcolizzato in piena crisi di astinenza. Purtroppo, alla fattoria non c’era benzina per potersi garantire anche il carburante per tutto il tragitto con quella meravigliosa Harley Davidson. Ma la bionda era comunque decisa a partire con quella, almeno per un po’, non avrebbe dovuto condividere l’abitacolo della jeep con Alicia, con Ofelia, e tanto meno con Madison. Iniziò poi a preparare le provviste da portarsi appresso e da caricare nel mezzo militare, e dopo prese una borraccia piena e si diresse nel fienile. Mise la misera scorta d’acqua nel borsone laterale della moto, dal quale estrasse la radio, per avvisare velocemente la base dell’imminente spostamento. Anya non era ancora arrivata, quindi parlò qualche minuto con Gustus, e rapida la rimise al suo posto. Sistemò le armi come un paio di giorni prima, e proprio quando stava per spingere fuori dal portone il suo mezzo di trasporto, Ofelia fece la sua comparsa sbarrandole la strada. Elyza la guardò per un lungo istante e la sud americana non sembrò intenzionata a muoversi da li.

 

  * Ofelia… - Mormorò Lex in modo spazientito fermandosi a meno di un metro da lei.
  * Dobbiamo parlare. – Disse secca la sud americana.
  * Non è il momento. – Ribatté la bionda.
  * Per te non sarà mai il momento, visto che fai di tutto per evitarmi. – Affermò con un po’ di sconforto la donna dai lineamenti latini, senza lasciare a Lex una via di fuga.
  * Senti… io ho sbagliato, ok? – Iniziò a giustificarsi in maniera piuttosto grezza ed aggressiva, come era solita fare per nascondersi dietro la sua corazza ed allontanare chi tentava di avvicinarsi a lei.
  * Tu non hai capito nulla Lex. – La interruppe bruscamente la mora fissandola sconcertata.
  * Hai ragione, io… - Iniziò a parlare Elyza senza aver minimamente ascoltato l’intervento dell’altra ragazza. – Aspetta cosa? – Chiese invece quando realizzò cosa Ofelia le aveva appena detto.
  * Quello che c’è stato tra di noi, non nego sia stato bello, anzi… ma avevo solo bisogno di un contatto fisico, del resto come te. – Le spiegò senza troppi giri di parole, cercando di farle capire che anche per lei non era stato niente di più di una scopata occasionale. – Non voglio di certo imbarcarmi in una storia, con qualcuno che vorrebbe stare con un'altra persona. – Aggiunse guardandola negli occhi. – L’apocalisse fa già schifo così senza aggiungere altri problemi. – Commentò poi cercando di sdrammatizzare.
  * Già… - Confermò la bionda con tristezza ma lasciandosi poi sfuggire un timido sorriso.
  * Quindi, non c’è bisogno che mi eviti per non dovermi dire che non puoi darmi altro. Lo so, e non lo voglio nemmeno io. – Precisò Ofelia tornando ad un tono serio.
  * Sono stata una stronza. – Disse Elyza con sincero dispiacere.
  * Lo sei con tutti. E con lei anche di più. – Ribatté la sud americana cercando di nuovo l’azzurro degli occhi di Lex che immancabilmente quando si tirava in ballo la piccola Alicia era sfuggente.
  * Vero… - Ammise abbassando il capo e guardando atterra. – Quindi è tutto apposto tra di noi? – Domandò per conferma.
  * Certo Lex. – Le confermò la latina sorridendole. – Siamo una buona squadra, lavoriamo bene assieme, e mi piaci… - Le disse per rassicurarla e vide lo sguardo di Lex mutare dal divertito al malizioso. – Ma togliti quel sorrisetto compiaciuto, perché non intendo affatto in quel senso! – Disse in modo scherzoso dandole una pacca sulla spalla ed iniziando a ridere tirandosi dietro anche la bionda.
  * Grazie. – Disse Elyza tornando improvvisamente seria e smettendo di ridere.
  * Di cosa? – Domandò l’altra non capendo per cosa la stesse ringraziando.
  * Di aver capito… non sono un granché con le parole. – Spiegò la bionda stringendole un braccio.
  * L’ho notato. – La prese in giro Ofelia ridendo di lei con spensieratezza. – È una persona molto forte, ma se scavi un po’ scoprirai che sa essere anche dolce, e che il peso che si porta sulle spalle la sta opprimendo. – Aggiunge riferendosi alla piccola Alicia.
  * Non dovrebbe sopportare tutto questo, è ancora una ragazzina. – Disse sbuffando con evidente dispiacere, per quella ragazza che pian piano, senza far nulla le si stava insinuando sottopelle.
  * No Lex, non più. Ma è testarda e non ammetterà mai di aver bisogno di qualcuno che la sostenga. – La bionda annuì incamerando l’informazione, poi tornò alla moto iniziando a spingerla verso l’uscita. – Che fai? Non farai il viaggio con noi? – Domandò stupita Ofelia pensando che dopo aver chiarito la situazione Lex si sarebbe decisa a viaggiare con loro.
  * È meglio andare con due mezzi, se dovessimo incontrare una mandria potrei distrarli e farmi seguire liberandovi la strada. – Spiegò sicura di sé.
  * E tu come farai? – Fu l’immediata domanda di Ofelia.
  * Con questa posso seminarli e poi raggiungervi alla fermata successiva. Ho già diviso il viaggio in tappe per arrivare alla meta tra sei giorni. – Rispose senza scomporsi cercando di sembrare il più tranquilla possibile, mostrando solo la sua imperturbabile spavalderia.
  * Potrebbe essere pericoloso. – Le fece notare giustamente la sud americana con un po’ di preoccupazione, perché dopotutto a Lex ci si stava affezionando.
  * So badare a me stessa. – Affermò la bionda chiudendo il discorso in modo piuttosto sbrigativo.



 

A quel punto, Ofelia si fece da parte lasciando finalmente uscire Elyza con la moto. La bionda la accostò all’Hummer, e quando anche la famiglia Clark fu tutta riunita li fuori, con cartina alla mano spiegò le tappe previste per arrivare al famoso posto sicuro, poi montò in sella ed aprì la strada precedendo il grosso mezzo militare.

 

*****

 

Dopo essere rientrata alla diga con Luciana, Raven era andata a vedere come procedeva la sistemazione dei nuovi arrivati, e constatando che tutto stava procedendo bene, non aveva perso tempo dirigendosi subito nell’ufficio, portando con sé tutto il materiale che aveva recuperato.

Per prima cosa attaccò il saldatore per farlo scaldare, poi iniziò a preparare tutto l’occorrente sul tavolo. Alcuni dei fili che collegavano i circuiti, erano in pessime condizioni. La gomma di copertura ormai troppo secca, si sgretolava sotto il tocco delle sue dita, esponendo il filamento interno di rame. E così, con calma, si mise a staccare i vecchi fili uno ad uno, e ne saldò di nuovi. Controllò i condensatori e ne sostituì un paio, poi iniziò a rimontare i circuiti nel mobile in legno della radio, e man mano sistemava gli ultimi collegamenti. Chiuse quindi tutto e diede finalmente corrente. L’apparecchio si accese, ma sembrava non esserci segnale, qualcosa sembrava non funzionare correttamente sulla ricezione. Guardò il cavo dell’antenna, correre lungo la parete ed uscire sulla facciata esterna, andando verso una grossa antenna centralizzata sulla cima dell’edificio.

Il sole stava quasi tramontando e Raven non chiudeva occhio da quasi quaranta ore, ma nonostante la stanchezza non voleva mollare. Uscì sul balconcino dello studio, e seguì con lo sguardo la vecchia canalina, che da li andava verso la grossa antenna radio. Doveva andare lassù e controllare che i contatti fossero ancora intatti, ma non fece a tempo a pensare a come arrivarci, che dalla porta entrò Lola. La ragazza era piuttosto esausta, particolarmente scocciata per la sua assenza prolungata, e per aver dovuto occuparsi da sola della sistemazione dei nuovi arrivati alla diga. Raven ascoltò tutte le sue lamentele senza interromperla, semplicemente annuendo di tanto in tanto. In realtà era stanca, ed aveva la testa da tutt’altra parte, percepiva solo il brusio di una voce brontolante di sottofondo, che ovviamente non stava minimamente ascoltando.

 

  * Raven mi ascolti? – Chiese la messicana iniziando ad alterarsi.
  * Si si… - Rispose distrattamente le Reyes continuando ad osservare con ossessione quell’antenna poco distante ma comunque tanto lontana.
  * Quindi cosa vuoi fare? – Domandò Lola sbuffando.
  * Stavo pensando… - Iniziò il Tenente, poi fece una pausa e con lo sguardo sempre disperso verso l’alto chiese. - Sai come si arriva sul tetto?
  * Che c’entra il tetto? – Chiese di rimando spiazzata da quella domanda completamente insensata per ciò di cui le stava parlando.
  * Devo arrivare all’antenna. – Rispose questa volta con serietà e convinzione Raven indicandogliela.
  * Sinceramente non ne ho idea. – Fu la risposta dell’altra ragazza che sconsolata scrollava le spalle mentre realizzava il fatto che la Reyes non l’aveva minimamente ascoltata.
  * Ok, allora passo di qui. – Affermò arrampicandosi sulla ringhiera del balconcino.
  * Ma che fai? – Disse Lola vedendola mentre si issava sul corrimano tenendosi in equilibrio aggrappata alla persiana. - Sei per caso impazzita? – La ammonì cercando di farla ragionare. - Raven scendi di li! – Disse piuttosto disperata quando vide la ragazza alzare le mani ed agganciarle al cornicione. – Raven! – Gridò poi mentre il soldato tentando di issarsi sul terrazzo sovrastante perse l’appiglio di un piede che scivolò giù con qualche piccolo calcinaccio lasciandola appesa solo per le braccia. Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio poi Raven ripeté l’azione e si trascinò sopra il cornicione senza fiato.
  * Cazzo… - Sussurrò tra se realizzando che le era andata bene, se le fosse sfuggita la presa avrebbe fatto un volo di quaranta metri, e di sicuro non sarebbe sopravvissuta. – È tutto ok, ce l’ho fatta. – Disse a voce più alta dopo aver ripreso fiato.
  * Tu sei completamente matta… - Commentò la messicana ancora allibita ad osservare il cornicione dietro il quale Raven era appena sparita.
  * Buttami su la borsa degli attrezzi, credo che il cavo si sia staccato… - Disse il Tenente tenendo in mano il capo spennacchiato del cavo d’antenna, decisamente scollegato dai circuiti. – Oh, Lola? Da quella parte ci deve essere la scala se vuoi salire. – Aggiunse affacciandosi ed indicandole la direzione.



 

Qualche minuto dopo, mentre Raven ancora stava ammirando il cielo e riprendendosi da quella folle azione, la porta sul fondo della terrazza si aprì cigolando. Lola era riuscita a trovare la scala, e era arrivata ad aprirle, portandole la borsa degli attrezzi. Aveva uno sguardo piuttosto arrabbiato, ma cercò di non darvi peso, pensando che almeno non avrebbe dovuto calarsi giù dal tetto, buttandosi su quel misero balconcino. Il Tenente Raven Reyes, si mise a sedere, aprì il quadro elettrico dell’antenna, ed iniziò ad armeggiare con qualche attrezzo per ricollegare il tutto.

 

  * Cosa diavolo ti dice il cervello Reyes? Potevi ammazzarti! – La rimproverò Lola vedendo la sua indifferenza.
  * Ma non è successo. – Ribatté con sufficienza come avrebbe fatto con Anya se l’avesse guardata con tale preoccupazione.
  * Per poco! – Sbraitò sperando di suscitare una reazione che non arrivò. – Almeno hai trovato quello che cercavi. – Chiese quindi con più calma.
  * Dieri proprio di si. – Affermò con orgoglio mostrandole il cavo staccato.
  * Poi mi spiegherai perché è tanto importante questa radio… - Disse in uno sbuffo la messicana sconsolata.
  * Dobbiamo riuscire a comunicare a distanza, così potremmo andare a Mexicali al mercato, o possiamo chiedere aiuto quando siamo fuori a portare l’acqua. Possiamo avere supporto a distanza, e chiedere rinforzi Lola. – Iniziò a spiegarle i possibili benefici. – Potremmo restare sempre in contatto, non starò qui per tutta la vita. – Aggiunse poi pensando al giorno in cui sarebbe davvero potuta partire da li per tornare dalla sua ragazza.
  * E dove vorresti andare? – Chiese curiosa. – Il mondo è andato completamente a rotoli se non te ne fossi accorta. – Le fece notare l’altra.
  * A casa… - Affermò in modo un po’ sognante Raven, senza aggiungere altro, e perdendosi con i pensieri in quel luogo, anzi in quella persona che la facevano sentire davvero a casa.



 

Lola l’aveva guardata mostrando comprensione, forse il Tenente aveva davvero un posto dove tornare, e qualcuno da riabbracciare, sapeva così poco della sua vita. Si stava chiedendo dove fosse quel luogo, chi ci fosse a farglielo sentire ancora casa, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire più nulla. Le aveva solo fatto compagnia e l’aveva osservata riallacciare tutti i contatti del pannello, fino che trionfante non lo aveva richiuso, ed aveva riordinato tutti gli attrezzi nella borsa, per tornare finalmente nello studio, a verificare che il suo lavoro avesse davvero ristabilito la linea radio.

 

*****

 

In tutti i punti della route 94 dove poteva esserci un blocco di una ventina d’auto incidentate ed abbandonate nel bel mezzo della strada, proprio li dove da un lato vi è un bosco fitto e dall’altro una parete rocciosa alta più di 4 metri? Elyza fermò la moto, ed accanto a lei si fermò anche l’Hummer. Mise l’Harley Davidson sul cavalletto, e scese. Non c’era molta scelta su come procedere, indietro non si poteva tornare, o meglio, si poteva ma non vi erano altre strade che poi si dirigevano ad ovest, perciò o si passava per sentieri sterrati, o si continuava a piedi, cosa da escludere per lo stato di salute di Nick, oppure quelle auto andavano spostate.

 

  * Restate qui, controllo la situazione e vedo se si possono spostare in qualche modo. – Ordinò, scambiandosi un gesto di intesa con Ofelia al volante, e senza attendere risposta si incamminò tra quell’ammasso di vetture, che in alcuni punti dava noia a passare persino a piedi.



 

Sentì il rumore di una portiera sbattere, ma non vi diede molto peso pensando, che una delle ragazze volesse sgranchirsi le gambe. Tra le auto che aveva appena passato, in alcune vi era ancora legato ad uno dei sedili uno dei suoi originari occupanti ancora rantolante, ma ovviamente non aveva ancora preso tempo per aiutarli a passare a miglior vita.

Era arrivata al principio dell’ingorgo, un’auto era rovesciata sul tetto e le altre subito dietro si erano tamponate a catena nel tentativo di fermarsi ed evitarla. Per quanto riguarda quella sotto sopra c’era poco da fare, ma le altre se le avessero svuotate da quegli scomodi passeggeri, avrebbero potuto provare a spingerle di lato per creare un varco e riuscire a passare. Il morto nell’auto alle sue spalle si stava agitando e solo quando si girò ne capì il motivo, Alicia era a meno di un metro dal finestrino, con il suo butterfly stretto in pugno pronta a dargli la grazia. Elyza la guardò quasi con ammirazione mentre con freddezza estraeva dal cranio di quell’essere la lama del suo coltello, ma subito dopo quando il corpo oramai esanime di quell’uomo ricadde sul volante facendo suonare il claxon ebbe un attimo di terrore. Come un fulmine corse li scansando la ragazza. Afferrò per il collo della camicia quel morto, e lo buttò di lato facendo smettere quel rumore assordante.

Lex aveva il fiato corto, ed Alicia era visibilmente spaventata per la sua reazione tempestiva, credeva di aver fatto una cosa per aiutare, ed invece stava per scoprire di aver combinato un enorme danno. Infatti qualche secondo dopo, si accorsero di alcuni rumori sospetti in arrivo dal folto della vegetazione. Da dove si trovavano in quel momento alla loro jeep c’erano sessanta, forse settanta metri da correre a slalom tra le auto, erano bloccate dalla parete rocciosa su di un lato, e dall’altro stava arrivando un intera mandria. Lex recuperò un po’ di lucidità, valutò velocemente la situazione, afferrò la mano di Alicia ed iniziò a correre trascinandosela dietro. Arrivò alla prima auto con il baule ancora intatto, e provò ad aprirlo, niente da fare, si girò e corse dietro a quella dopo, il bagagliaio della berlina si aprì proprio nel momento in cui i morti uscirono dal bosco ed iniziarono a strisciare veloci sulla strada, in ogni punto della colonna di auto.

 

  * Entra! – Ordinò alla più giovane strattonandola per quel braccio che ancora non aveva lasciato.



 

L’attimo dopo buttò uno sguardo alla jeep sperando che Ofelia prendesse la decisione giusta, e seguì Alicia chiudendosi il portellone alle spalle, appena in tempo per lasciare fuori il primo, di quella lunga serie di morti che stavano arrivando.

Il cuore di entrambe le ragazze batteva all’impazzata per la corsa, e per la scarica di adrenalina, il loro fiato era corto, il respiro spezzato, affannato e veloce. Come se non bastasse li dentro faceva dannatamente caldo, se non fosse stato per quel punto rotto dietro al faro che lasciava entrare un po’ di luce dal vetro rosso dello stop, sarebbe stato anche completamente buio. In più lo spazio nel bagagliaio non era poi così ampio, almeno non per i corpi di due persone adulte, quindi le ragazze si ritrovarono strette una contro l’altra, con i visi ad un soffio rubandosi l’aria a vicenda. Erano talmente vicine che sarebbe bastato un niente per sentire il sapore delle labbra dell’altra, e per la bionda che le osservava inconsciamente con desiderio, stava diventando davvero difficile resistere a quella tentazione.

 

  * Elyza… - Chiamò la piccola Clark con un filo di voce.
  * Shh… non fare rumore o non se ne andranno mai. – Bisbigliò al suo orecchio la bionda mettendole due dita sulla bocca per zittirla, mentre all’esterno i grugniti dei morti, e gli spintoni accidentali di quei corpi senz’anima contro l’auto aumentavano sempre di più.
  * Mi… mi dispiace. – Aggiunse spaurita e profondamente dispiaciuta, quando quel contatto scivolò via lentamente dalle sue labbra, ed il respiro ancora affannato di Elyza le si infrangeva sul viso. Le lacrime le premevano dietro agli occhi, aveva paura, stava iniziando a tremare, e si sentiva dannatamente in colpa.



 

Lex non rispose, ci fu qualche secondo di completa immobilità e silenzio. Alicia stava crollando, e non poteva permetterglielo, quindi fece l’unica cosa che poteva fare per calmarla. Si spostò appena girandosi all’interno di quello spazio angusto, ed inaspettatamente la abbracciò in modo protettivo e consolatorio. Alicia non oppose alcuna resistenza, e si lasciò andare tra le braccia di quella ragazza che con estrema delicatezza la stava stringendo a se. Le sue mani si erano intrufolate all’interno della giacca di pelle aperta, e si erano serrate alla maglietta di Elyza, come se lasciandola potesse in qualche modo precipitare da un burrone. Il suo viso si era rigato da silenziose lacrime andando a bagnarle la spalla, si era accoccolata nell’incavo del collo della bionda, che un’altra volta l’aveva spiazzata reagendo con dolcezza e comprensività, al posto del suo solito atteggiamento da stronza menefreghista. Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito, fino che Alicia non si calmò. In realtà ci rimasero anche oltre, perché dopotutto quell’abbraccio era un luogo confortevole per entrambe, e fino che la strada non fosse stata libera non potevano uscire. La piccola Clark sentiva il battito agitato del cuore di Elyza che le rimbombava nel petto, e dopo un po’ si accorse che anche il suo era piuttosto accelerato. Sicuramente era colpa della paura, o dell’adrenalina per quello che avevano appena vissuto. Doveva essere per forza per quello, non c’era altra spiegazione, così si convinse che Elyza non doveva essere così imperturbabile come faceva sembrare. La piccola Clark, non aveva ancora capito che, la cosa che spaventava più di tutto la coraggiosa bionda che la stringeva tra le sue braccia, era proprio lei, anche se ad ogni respiro il dolce profumo della pelle di Lex le si insinuava nei polmoni, e il suo corpo era pervaso da strani brividi procurati dal confortevole passaggio leggero della mano della bionda sulla schiena, e tra i suoi capelli.

Già da qualche minuto niente sembrava sbattere più contro la carrozzeria della vettura, i versi agonizzanti dei morti sembravano spariti quasi del tutto, così spinta più che altro dal senso di dovere, che non dall’effettiva voglia di sciogliere quell’abbraccio, Elyza decise che era giunto il momento di uscire da li.

 

  * Hey stai bene? È tutto ok? – Chiese con un filo di voce scostandole i capelli dal viso ed inspirandone per l’ultima volta il profumo, mentre Alicia annuiva debolmente contro il suo petto. – Pronta ad uscire di qui? – Domandò poi prendendo distanza da lei per cercare di guardarla nella fioca luce di quel bagagliaio.
  * Andiamo. – Affermò la più giovane lasciando la presa dal corpo caldo di Elyza per asciugarsi velocemente i residui delle ultime lacrime.



 

Lex sentì immediatamente la mancanza di quel contatto. Quella che era appena capitata, era la disgrazia migliore che le fosse mai capitare in vita sua. Alicia aveva commesso uno sbaglio che poteva costare la vita a tutti, e ancora non sapeva quali erano state le effettive conseguenze, ma in realtà non le importava. L’unica cosa che sapeva, è che sentiva il suo cuore esplodere per aver avuto l’occasione di stringerla tra le braccia, di aver potuto godere del calore di quel contatto, di aver potuto sentire il suo profumo insinuarsi nei suoi polmoni, e di aver potuto essere il sostegno di quell’anima che si stava sgretolando li avanti ai suoi occhi. Tutte quelle sensazioni, le avevano fatto comprendere, ciò che dal momento in cui l’aveva incontrata, si rifiutava di ammettere persino a se stessa. Alicia non le piaceva, no, magari fosse stata solo semplice attrazione fisica. No, lei si stava innamorando perdutamente di quella ragazzina, e quella sarebbe stata la sua più grande rovina.

 

*****

 

Quando Octavia riaprì gli occhi quella mattina, si accorse di essere finita con il dormire rannicchiata con la testa sopra al muscoloso torace di Lincoln. Il ragazzo non ne sembrava infastidito, anzi, le stava cingendo i fianchi con un braccio tenendosela stretta a se. La morettina sorrise appena, e si lasciò cullare dal battito regolare e tranquillo del cuore dell’uomo. Era sicura di essersi addormentata distante da lui, e non riusciva a spiegarsi come avesse potuto trascinarsi fin sopra al suo corpo durante la notte, anche se svegliarsi tra le sue braccia, doveva ammettere fosse una cosa che non le dispiaceva affatto.

Da quando si erano conosciuti, si era creato subito un forte legame per quell’esperienza quasi mortale condivisa. Erano rimasti entrambi soli, lei già da qualche giorno a dire il vero, e lui salvandola aveva perso tutti i suoi compagni per colpa di una grossa esplosione, che gli sarebbe costata la sua stessa vita. Avevano sopportato uno il dolore dell’altra, si erano capiti e protetti a vicenda fin da subito.

Al di la delle apparenze minacciose, Lincoln era un ragazzo gentile, premuroso, e rispettoso. Era alto e con un fisico atletico, non poteva negare che le sue braccia muscolose, i suoi pettorali ben delineati, ed i suoi addominali scolpiti, non fossero tra le cose più sexy che avesse mai visto. Ma di lui le piacevano anche quel tenero sorriso che di tanto in tanto le riservava, e quello sguardo dolce e gentile con cui la guardava.

Per una volta che si era svegliata per prima, si prese qualche istante per osservarlo dormire. La sua testa prima perfettamente rasata era ora affollata di corti ricciolini neri, e sul viso anche quell’accenno di barba che portava si era allungato andandone a oscurare un pochino i lineamenti del mento e della sua mandibola. Anche un po’ sfatto così, era decisamente un bell’uomo, non c’era che dire, ed Octavia oltre che esserne affascinata, si era ormai anche affezionata a lui. Non appena aveva aperto i suoi occhi scuri, si era imbattuto in quelli azzurro cristallino della sua compagna di viaggio, le aveva sorriso dolcemente imbarazzato.

 

  * Buongiorno. – Disse Octavia allegra.
  * Buongiorno a te. – Aveva risposto lasciando un leggero bacio sulla fronte della ragazza.



 

La morettina si era poi arrampicata un pochino più su di lui per incrociare il suo sguardo, e quando finalmente sprofondò in quegli occhi quasi neri, le mancò quasi il fiato. I loro sorrisi si spensero appena sostituiti dalla tensione e da una respirazione leggermente affannata, mentre gli occhi non si scollavano nemmeno per un istante, e le loro labbra inesorabili si attraevano le une alle altre. Le loro bocche si accarezzarono dolcemente, ed i respiri sempre più corti si mischiarono. Fu lei a chiedere di approfondire quel bacio inaspettato ma desiderato da entrambi, e lui di certo non le negò l’accesso andandole incontro per sfiorarle con gentilezza la lingua. Lincoln la strinse forte a sé, e le carezzò dolcemente il viso, mentre lei faceva scivolare le mani sulla maglietta tastando il fisico perfetto di quel ragazzo. Il bacio divenne presto più passionale, più esigente. Lei lo voleva, e a considerare l’abbondante rigonfiamento nei pantaloni, anche lui nutriva il medesimo desiderio.

Erano usciti da quella stanza un paio d’ore più tardi, quando il sole era ormai alto nel cielo, ed il caldo della California iniziava ad essere opprimente. Erano dispersi nel nulla, ancora su quella strada deserta e desolata, ma comunque felici di essersi trovati, e tenendosi per mano si incamminarono con la voglia di affrontare un’altra giornata di apocalisse, con uno spirito decisamente diverso dal solito.

Dopo una mezzora di passeggiata senza incrociare niente, all’orizzonte comparvero i resti di due vetture, una delle quali provvista di lampeggianti sul tetto. Accelerarono il passo, ed arrivarono a quell’auto abbandonata sul ciglio della strada, era una pattuglia della polizia di San Diego. Come prima cosa, Lincoln salì per provare a farla partire, ma la vettura era completamente a secco. Poi vide la radio ancora intatta al centro della plancia, e sperò che almeno quella funzionasse ancora. La accese, e velocemente sintonizzò sul canale di emergenza della base.

 

  * Santa Claus siete in ascolto? – Il fruscio gracchiante del canale fu l’unica risposta, eppure era sicuro che la frequenza fosse giusta. – Santa Claus rispondete!
  * Qui è …ta Cl…s, la co…nic…one è di…bata, …. pa..ala? – Il segnale andava e veniva, e le parole arrivavano a pezzi un po’ sconnessi.
  * Sono Lincoln ragazzi! Sono sulla route 78 in direzione ovest, sto tornando a casa! – Disse sorridendo nella speranza che loro sentissero meglio.
  * Li…oln? Ti se…tia…mal… puoi ripe…e? – I suoni gracchianti continuavano a coprire le parole e a distorcere la voce di chi aveva risposto.
  * Route 78 direzione San Diego, ripeto, sono sulla route 78 mi dirigo al punto di estrazione. –Il fruscio aumentò notevolmente, e non arrivò più alcuna risposta. – Santa Claus? Santa Claus? – Richiamò il ragazzo e poi la radio si spense definitivamente. – Dannazione! – Imprecò lanciando il microfono sul cruscotto.
  * Hey calmo, sanno che sei vivo. Vedrai troveremo un'altra radio per ricontattarli prima di arrivare. – Disse Octavia cercando di consolarlo.



 

Recuperarono un fucile a pallettoni nel retro della vettura, dopo di che, lei gli offrì di nuovo la mano, ed assieme continuarono la loro marcia, verso l’unico luogo che il soldato riteneva ancora sicuro di tutta la cosata ovest.

 

*****

 

Anya stava osservando dai monitor la situazione, aveva visto Raven uscire la mattina, e rientrare alla diga poco dopo l’ora di pranzo, ma non aveva potuto parlarci, perché non essendo sola, non era passata da casa dello sceriffo. Inoltre stava seguendo il viaggio di Elyza, ed aveva sentito fin da li la puzza di guai, quando la bionda si era fermata poco prima di quell’ingorgo di auto ferme nel mezzo della strada. L’aveva vista scendere dalla moto ad ispezionarle, poi aveva visto arrivare dal bosco quella mandria, e la aveva vista correre tra quelle auto assieme ad una ragazza rifugiandosi nel bagagliaio di una vecchia berlina. Anche se non le era sembrato che i morti si fossero avvicinati a sufficienza per farle del male, non era certa che stesse bene, e questo la stava facendo impazzire. L’Hummer in viaggio con lei alla vista dell’esercito di infetti, era partito in retromarcia a tutta velocità, e dopo essersi girato aveva attirato quegli esseri trascinandoseli dietro per qualche chilometro allontanandoli dalla zona. Poi nell’attesa c’era stata quella chiamata disturbata di Lincoln… lo stavano ancora cercando, non aveva capito molto di quello che aveva detto prima che la linea cadesse, solo cose sconnesse tipo 78, ovest, San Diego, ed estrazione, ma almeno sapeva che era vivo, e stava tornando.

Poi uno strano fruscio della radio catturò di nuovo la sua attenzione, forse Lincoln era riuscito a ristabilire il segnale, o forse era solo un interferenza fastidiosa, ma comunque scattò immediatamente fino all’apparecchio.

 

  * …ta …us qui è … mi se…te? – Dannazione a questo fruscio che copre tutto, si era detta. La voce dall’altro capo era terribilmente disturbata, era talmente alterata che non si comprendeva nemmeno se fosse un uomo o una donna a parlare. – Santa C…us è Corv… mi rice…te? – La comunicazione era ancora pessima, ma quelle poche lettere in più che aveva sentito, le erano bastate a capire.
  * Raven! – Si era affrettata a gridare nel microfono. – Ti sento malissimo. – Aveva aggiunto con più calma.
  * An… mi se…ti? – Chiese la ragazza dall’altro capo. - …ya? – La richiamò ma ovviamente si sentiva sempre peggio, forse non era il giorno giusto per le comunicazioni via radio.
  * Dove sei Raven? – Chiese il Vicecomandante non avendola vista lasciare la base.
  * ….. – Solo fruscii inutili.
  * Tenente Reyes rispondi! – Disse più decisa.
  * …. – Ancora qualche gracchiamento e il fruscio ad infastidire la conversazione e a sovrastarla.
  * Raven! – Chiamò con la preoccupazione che iniziava a prendere il sopravvento.
  * Hey Forest – Sentì in modo più pulito, poi qualche altro gracchiamento. – Ora mi ricevi? – Chiese la latina speranzosa.
  * Si ti sento Rea. – Rispose più tranquilla. – Ma dove sei? – Domandò poi curiosa.
  * Alla diga, ho riparato la radio che c’è qui, ma è più vecchia di te! – Affermò Raven in tono scherzoso ridacchiando leggermente.
  * Stai cercando di farmi arrabbiare Reyes? – Rispose a tono Anya lasciando però che un sorriso le tirasse le labbra.
  * Non mi permetterei mai Vicecomandante. – Disse subito con riverenza l’altra.
  * Sarà meglio per te. – La minacciò scherzosa, ormai calma e tranquillizzata dalla sua voce. - Va tutto bene? – Domandò poi con interesse per avere aggiornamenti sulle novità.
  * Si qui la situazione è sotto controllo, stiamo accogliendo nuova gente, ed abbiamo un piano per procurarci un po’ di risorse. Domani mando una squadra al mercato di Mexicali a vedere com’è l’ambiente. – Le spiegò con più rapidità del solito senza perdersi dietro a dettagli o scherzi, perché li alla diga non era ancora sicura di poter far sapere che la base fosse ancora operativa.
  * Il mercato di Mexicali? – Chiese stupita per conferma, non conoscendone nemmeno l’esistenza.
  * Pare ci sia un posto li, dove si possa fare un po’ di baratto. Se la ricognizione va bene, credo potremmo scambiare l’acqua con cibo, medicine, o armi per far funzionare questo posto. – Espose le sue conoscenze il Tenente su quel luogo nuovo per entrambe.
  * Ho l’impressione che non sarà così semplice come vuoi farmi credere. – Osservò percependo i possibili rischi e il voler non farla preoccupare di Raven.
  * Se ci sembrerà troppo pericoloso, troveremo un'altra soluzione. – Disse la latina in modo rassicurante, anche se sapeva benissimo di non poter avere un piano B.
  * Fa attenzione ok? – Disse apprensiva cercando di non essere opprimente, ma cavolo come si faceva a non preoccuparsi quando le persone che ami sono in pericolo?
  * Sempre. – Si sentì bussare alla porta, un secondo di completo silenzio, e poi la voce di Raven riprese in un sussurro. – Devo andare… ti chiamo appena posso. – E la comunicazione si chiuse lasciando Anya imbambolata a guardare il vuoto.



 

Il Vicecomandante tornò nella sala informatica li accanto, e guardò sul grande tavolo la cartina della zona per considerare la distanza dalla diga alla cittadina di Mexicali. Poi alzò lo sguardo sui suoi due sottoposti, e con tono autoritario e sicuro iniziò ad impartire ordini.

 

  * Datemi le immagini di Mexicali, voglio sapere tutto su quella città! Trovatemi il mercato voglio sapere dov’è, come ci si arriva, quali pericoli ci possono essere, e tutte le possibili vie di fuga. – I due ragazzi si misero immediatamente a digitare sulle tastiere iniziando la ricerca frenetica di quelle informazioni. – Quando richiama la Reyes dobbiamo avere più informazioni possibili da passarle. – Concluse tornando alla postazione di controllo ad esaminare sia le nuove informazioni richieste, che a tenere d’occhio le situazioni precedenti.



 

*****

 

Ci volle qualche minuto per riuscire ad arrivare al cavo per far scattare la serratura del bagagliaio, ma Lex con calma e senza farsi prendere dal panico era riuscita a raggiungerlo e ad aprire il portellone facendo finalmente entrare in quel bagagliaio aria e luce. Lo scatto della serratura attirò un vagante rimasto indietro, oramai seminato dalla mandria che le aveva travolte, e Lex si trovò a doverlo affrontare prima ancora di uscire dall’auto. Gli sferrò un calcio in pieno petto facendolo barcollare indietro, poi si mise a sedere nel baule, e saltando fuori estrasse il pugnale per conficcarglielo nella tempia l’attimo dopo. Il corpo si accasciò davanti ai suoi piedi, si guardò attorno per vedere se avevano altra compagnia, e solo dopo essersi accertata che non ci fossero altri pericoli, si voltò allungando una mano ad Alicia per aiutarla ad uscire.

La piccola Clark aveva gli occhi arrossati, e la luce accecante del sole aveva schiarito le sue iridi facendole quasi diventare un grigio azzurro molto particolare, che a Elyza fece quasi mancare il respiro. Lo sguardo di quella ragazzina riusciva sempre a incantarla e farla tremare, Alicia era una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto in vita sua, ed in così pochi giorni quasi le aveva fatto dimenticare il motivo per cui era li fuori. Quando la bruna si guardò in giro e si accorse che l’Hummer con Ofelia e la sua famiglia era sparito iniziò ad agitarsi.

 

  * Elyza ma dove sono? – Chiese la piccola Clark sorpassandola. – Perché se ne sono andati? Come li ritroviamo ora? – Domandò di getto senza aspettare le risposte. – È tutta colpa mia! Avrei dovuto stare più attenta… avrei dovuto ascoltarti e restare in quella dannata jeep! Perché cavolo ti ho seguita? – Si chiese con disperazione infilandosi le mani tra i capelli.
  * Calmati. – La voce leggermente rauca di Elyza interruppe i suoi sproloqui. – Alicia, ti prego sta tranquilla. – Le disse la bionda portandosi davanti a lei. – Guardami piccola. – Le sfuggì mentre le prendeva il viso tra le mani ed iniziava a fissarla per calmare l’attimo di panico che stava per prenderla. – Respira… non è colpa tua. – Le disse in modo dolce, con tranquillità e sicurezza una volta catturata la sua attenzione. – Sarebbero arrivati comunque. Devi solo stare calma ora. – Continuò a dirle carezzandole le guance e fissandola dritta negli occhi respirando con lei.
  * Si ma loro… - Provò a ribattere tornando a pensare al peggio.
  * Stanno bene. Se sono andati via, vuol dire che non sono morti giusto? – Provò a farla ragionare la bionda.
  * Si ma – Tentò di protestare di nuovo.
  * Sei con me, e io non ti lascio. – L’aveva interrotta una seconda volta Elyza fissandola negli occhi con ancora più intensità, oramai ad un soffio dal suo viso.
  * Promesso? – Chiese titubante Alicia aggrappandosi a quell’ormai tanto famigliare giubbotto di pelle della ragazza davanti a lei, ed allora Lex lasciò che le sue mani scivolassero dalle guance sulle spalle della ragazza abbracciandola di nuovo.
  * Fino che il mondo non finisce. – Affermò in un sussurro mentre il capo di Alicia trovava il suo posto sulla spalla della bionda, ed il suo caldo respiro le si infrangeva sul collo.
  * Il mondo sta già finendo Elyza! – Protestò la piccola Clark dandole un pugno scherzoso sul fianco, proprio dove fino ad un attimo prima c’era la sua mano aggrappata con forza.
  * Ma non è ancora finito. Siamo qui no? – Rispose strappandole un mezzo sorriso, e dopo un lungo scambio di sguardi, ed un po’ di distanza tra i loro corpi, Lex riprese il controllo della situazione e riprese a dare ordini. – Spostiamo un paio di auto e andiamocene di qui.



 

Dovettero spostare solo tre auto per creare un varco per la moto, il lavoro non fu poi così lungo e non sarebbe stato nemmeno così faticoso se non avessero avuto addosso ancora il caldo e l’agitazione per la situazione in cui si trovavano. Alicia era tesa, preoccupata, e nonostante gli sforzi di Elyza per tenerla impegnata sia fisicamente che mentalmente, la situazione pareva non migliorare di molto. Avevano ormai finito di spostare le auto che intralciavano, avevano ucciso tutti quei corpi putrefatti ancora negli abitacoli, ed avevano anche ispezionato ogni veicolo alla ricerca di cose utili, ma purtroppo avevano trovato poco niente. Alla fine l’unico modo che passò nella testa di Lex per tranquillizzare la ragazza più giovane, era anche quello più compromettente per lei, ma pensò che correre il rischio per Alicia, sicuramente ne valeva la pena. Così prima di ripartire per il viaggio, aprì il borsone della moto le offrì la borraccia, e prese la radio. Alicia la guardò stupita da quell’azione, e quando Elyza la accese ed iniziò una conversazione con la sua base restò a bocca aperta.

 

  * Anya, sono ferma sulla route 94 qualche chilometro prima della deviazione per il lago Otay, io ed Alicia siamo rimaste bloccate qui da una mandria. – La piccola Clark iniziò a comprendere le battute della conversazione solo quando sentì il suo nome, tutto quello che c’era stato prima non lo aveva minimamente sentito pur essendo li accanto a Elyza.
  * Lei è li con te? – Sentì chiedere da una voce femminile.
  * È quello che ti ho appena detto. – Rispose la bionda in modo ironico e un po’ scocciato.
  * Cazzo Lex! – Imprecò ad un tono appena udibile, poi dopo qualche istante di silenzio, la voce arrivò più alta e sicura, ma comunque vagamente irritata. – Ciao Alicia. – Disse semplicemente la donna dall’altro capo della radio.
  * Ciao… - Rispose la ragazza un po’ titubante.
  * Anya ci stavi seguendo con il satellite? Dimmi di si ti prego. – Si intromise all’istante Elyza mettendo subito le carte in tavola.
  * Si Lex. – Confermò la sua amica con quel tono scorbutico ed offeso di una a cui venivano messe in dubbio le sue capacità lavorative.
  * La jeep che era con noi, sai dove si trova? – Domandò la bionda senza scomporsi.
  * È tornata indietro un per un pezzo di strada, poi ha tagliato per una valle passando sullo sterrato, ed è arrivata ad un ranch sul confine di Jamul. La mandria li ha seguiti per un po’ ma poi li hanno seminati. – Comunicò le informazioni in suo possesso Anya, nel modo più professionale e preciso possibile. – Perciò Elyza dimmi che riesci a proseguire senza dover fare la stessa manovra. – Aggiunse in modo più amichevole.
  * Tranquilla Forest con la moto ci passiamo. – Affermò sbrigativa Lex.
  * Fate buon viaggio, continuo a tenervi d’occhio da qui Comandante. – Rispose l’altra ora più tranquilla.
  * Grazie, ci sentiamo presto. – Salutò Elyza già pronta a ripartire.
  * Alicia non lasciarle fare cazzate, quella testa di rapa è un mago nel ficcarsi in situazioni pericolose. – Commentò Anya in modo scherzoso tagliando un pochino la tensione che si era andata a creare.
  * Chiudi quella bocca An! – Rispose secca la bionda ridacchiando, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso e perplesso di Alicia.
  * A presto Lex. – Disse la voce dalla radio prima di chiudere la conversazione.



 

Alicia non aveva compreso molto, ma aveva afferrato che la sua famiglia ed Ofelia erano arrivati in un luogo sicuro, e che ora finalmente li avrebbero raggiunti. Ora un po’ più calma, lasciò sistemare le cose nel borsone a Lex, osservando con nuovo interesse ogni suo movimento, fino che la bionda non salì sulla moto, e non fissò con insistenza quei fanali azzurro marino nel suo verde, in quel momento un po’ spento.

 

  * Che fai non sali? – La incitò la bionda tendendole una mano per aiutarla a montare in sella. Alicia iniziava a rendersi conto che sotto quella scorza dura che mostrava, Elyza era una persona completamente diversa. Sapeva essere gentile, protettiva, persino dolce.
  * Si scusa. – Disse riprendendosi dallo stato incantato nel quale era caduta osservando il suo fascino, e si sedette finalmente sulla sella della moto.
  * Reggiti. – Le consigliò Elyza senza malizia, ma con la voglia di ristabilire un contatto fisico con quella ragazza che la spaventava e l’attraeva e in egual misura.
  * Grazie… - Le sussurrò all’orecchio riferendosi a tutto e a niente, ma in qualche modo e per qualche motivo si capirono all’istante. Poi la mora si strinse ai fianchi di Lex, non tanto per la paura, ma più come se anche lei avesse bisogno di sentire ancora quel corpo appiccicato al suo.



 

Elyza partì, e la piccola Clark fece scivolare le mani dai fianchi all’addome cingendola in un abbraccio, ed abbandonandosi completamente sulla sua schiena. Ancora non capiva cosa stava succedendo, a lei, a Lex, e tanto meno tra di loro. In qualche modo però la bionda le aveva dimostrato supporto e fiducia in un modo che mai si sarebbe aspettata dopo quei pochi giorni, in un modo che nemmeno sua madre le aveva mai dimostrato. Questa situazione la confondeva, ma allo stesso tempo la faceva stare bene. Dopo quasi tre anni di apocalisse, sperduta in mezzo al nulla, viaggiando su una moto con migliaia di domande ed incognite, stretta al corpo di quella sconosciuta, per la prima volta, si era sentita al sicuro.

Il viaggio da li, fino al cartello della cittadina di Jamul, proseguì senza intoppi e ci vollero solo una quindicina di minuti per arrivarci. Sulla strada principale il primo fabbricato che incontrarono fu un grande Hotel con casinò, e difronte ad esso una strada più stretta passava davanti ad una caserma per poi proseguire sterrata verso dei campi. Non avevano alcuna certezza, ma Elyza si sentiva che il ranch dove si era fermata Ofelia doveva essere li. Appena si avvicinarono al vecchio fabbricato Alicia riconobbe l’Hummer parcheggiato li fuori, e poco dopo sua madre comparve sulla porta. Lex non fece quasi a tempo a fermare la moto, che la ragazza scese e corse dalla sua famiglia. Ofelia dalla soglia accanto alle due donne Clark, la guardò facendole un piccolo cenno di saluto con la testa. Era stata una giornata lunga e difficile per tutti, Nick stava già riposando in una stanza distrutto dal viaggio, e Madison stava tornando da lui trascinandosi dietro anche sua figlia. Alicia all’ultimo si girò per chiudere la porta, regalando un ultimo sguardo ed un sorriso riconoscente ad Elyza, che non poté fare a meno di ricambiare quel gesto, restando senza fiato e con il cuore in gola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qui anche durante le vacanze invernali, avete passato un buon Natale? Spero migliore del mio con l’influenza… ma bando alle ciance, passiamo al capitolo!  
> Ofelia ed Elyza credo abbiano finalmente chiarito, che ne dite? Chissà forse ora la latina si divertirà a osservare le dinamiche tra la bionda e Alicia, e magari potrebbe pure dare una spintarella alla situazione…  
> Raven è sempre al top, mi sono divertita molto a scrivere le sue parti in questo capitolo, spero di avervi messo un sorriso leggendo delle sue folli azioni, e del suo “grandissimo” interesse nell’ascoltare Lola e i problemi della diga che si è schivata per tutta la giornata.  
> Ed arrivate a capitolo 14, finalmente la prima vera scena Lexark che manda un pochino in fibrillazione le nostre ragazze, in quel bagagliaio c’è stata dolcezza, tensione, apprensione, paura, conforto, sicurezza, e protezione. Questa è decisamente la scena che più di tutte mi piace in questa storia, ma ancora non ho finito di scriverla quindi non è detto lo rimarrà.  
> Grazie al grande fratello, Anya come sempre, da tutti quei chilometri di distanza è un pezzo importantissimo della storia.  
> Anche i Lincoln e Octavia continuano il loro viaggio, e finalmente provano a comunicare con la base, le cose non vanno proprio nel migliore dei modi, ma comunque un contatto c’è.  
> Elyza mostra un lato nuovo di sé, quello che ovviamente ci piacerebbe vedere più spesso, soprattutto nei confronti della piccola Alicia, ma la storia è ancora lunga e la diffidenza del Comandante a lasciarsi andare è tanta, godetevi questo momento, l’apocalisse non si ferma e non aspetta che queste due si decidano a fare quel passo in più, quindi arriverà qualche capitolo di viaggio e azione.  
> Come sempre se avete voglia di lasciare due parole sarò felice di scoprire se questa mia storia vi sta piacendo, grazie infinite per continuare a leggermi, un grande abbraccio.  
> Pai


	15. Capitolo 15

La notte passò lenta e tranquilla, Elyza ed Ofelia, si alternarono per fare dei turni di guardia alla casa di periferia dove si erano fermati, mentre Madison, di tanto in tanto sbucava fuori dando alle due ragazze strane occhiate. Forse lo faceva per il fatto che era furiosa con la sudamericana per ciò che aveva fatto, o forse perché non si fidava davvero di Lex, o più probabilmente perché quelle due sembravano andare d’accordo, o perché aveva la strana sensazione, che le stessero nascondendo qualcosa. In ogni caso, la donna si limitava a passare con il broncio senza proferire parola, per poi sparire nuovamente nella stanza a controllare i suoi figli. Ad Elyza quel comportamento altalenante dava sui nervi, ma per il quieto vivere non si intrometteva negli affari della famiglia Clark.

La mattina seguente, mentre Madison era intenta a frugare nelle borse dei viveri per trovare qualcosa di adatto alla colazione, Lex, era entrata nella camera da letto dove aveva dormito la famiglia Clark, semplicemente per controllare lo stato di salute di Nick. La prima cosa che vide quando aprì la porta, fu Alicia di spalle seduta sul letto accanto a lui. I due stavano ridacchiando spensierati, e quando sentirono il cigolio della porta, in contemporanea si voltarono a controllare chi fosse. Le iridi di Alicia quel giorno avevano un colore più chiaro, ma quando si scontrarono con quelle azzurro ghiaccio di Elyza, sussultarono e si scurirono immediatamente di un tono. Le risa dei due ragazzi si smorzarono, e subito l’atmosfera giocosa di poco prima, sparì lasciando spazio alla serietà dello sguardo cupo di Elyza. La bionda non aveva di certo intenzione di interrompere un momento allegro, e sicuramente non voleva togliere ad Alicia uno di quei rari attimi di spensierata felicità, facendole cancellare dal viso quel suo tenero sorriso. Ma ormai il danno era fatto, perciò avanzò nella stanza per fare ciò per cui era entrata.

 

  * Volevo solo controllare le tue condizioni, come ti senti Nick? – Domandò Elyza passando a guardare il ragazzo ed avvicinandosi al letto dove erano seduti i fratelli Clark.
  * Meglio di ieri mi sembra. – Rispose il ragazzo grattandosi la testa imbarazzato, e rivolgendole un accenno di sorriso.
  * Ottimo. – Disse la bionda osservandolo e testando la sua temperatura con la mano. – La febbre non c’è più, ma devi continuare a prendere gli antibiotici ancora per qualche giorno. – Sentenziò seria entrando nella modalità Dottor Lex.
  * Ma mi fanno sentire stanco. – Protestò Nick sbuffando.
  * Lo so, ma non possiamo correre rischi. – Affermò lei allungandogli due pastiglie e la borraccia dell’acqua. – Se dovessero ricomparire i sintomi, temo di non poter più fare nulla, non qui almeno. – Gli spiegò per fargli capire l’importanza della cosa.
  * Ok. – Sussurrò prima di mandare giù quelle due pasticche con un sorso d’acqua.
  * Che ci fai qui? È tutto apposto? – Una voce alle spalle di Elyza proruppe nella stanza con una certa spinosità. Madison, la osservava in cagnesco dalla soglia della camera da letto, come una tigre a cui stanno importunando i cuccioli. Ormai la bionda, si era arresa al fatto che la signora Clark, con lei era passata dalla riconoscenza alla diffidenza, ma ancora non si spiegava per quale motivo.
  * Stavo solo controllando Nick, ora me ne vado. – Rispose Lex senza esitazioni, sostenendo il suo sguardo tagliente mostrando una sicurezza glaciale.
  * Bene. – Affermò senza fronzoli e con poco garbo Madison, ed Elyza la oltrepassò conquistando la porta.
  * Hey… - Chiamò un filo di voce tremante Alicia, prima che potesse sparire del tutto, e la bionda al suono di quell’inconfondibile voce, si bloccò all’istante. – Grazie Lex. – Le disse gentilmente la ragazzina, dandole la gratitudine meritata per aver salvato Nick, e forse riferendosi ancora a quello che aveva fatto il giorno precedente per lei.



 

La bionda fece un leggero cenno con il capo, e sparì dalla stanza, mettendo tra sé e la famiglia Clark la spessa porta di legno. Si appoggiò alla parete, e sbuffò fuori un lungo e pesante sospiro, solo dopo si accorse di Ofelia che dal fondo del corridoio la stava osservando. La sud americana le fece un sorriso comprensivo, e le fece cenno di seguirla in cucina, ed una volta lontane da orecchie indiscrete, spezzarono il pesante silenzio che si era creato.

 

  * Credo che quella donna mi odi. – Borbottò Lex fredda ma comunque scocciata.
  * Benvenuta nella squadra! – Rispose con sarcasmo la latina sdrammatizzando un po’ quell’aura seriosa della bionda.
  * Dico sul serio Ofelia. – Replicò Lex ammonendo immediatamente il suo modo di fare.
  * Perché, pensi che non odi anche me? – Le fece notare Ofelia con una scrollata di spalle.
  * Non so nemmeno cosa le ho fatto di male. – Bofonchiò con una punta di dispiacere che raramente mostrava, soprattutto nei confronti di qualcuno appena conosciuto.
  * Forse è perché confabuli con me. - Provò a valutare l’altra. – O forse… - Aggiunse pensierosa lasciando la frase volutamente in sospeso.
  * O forse cosa? – Chiese subito la bionda alzando lo sguardo ed andando ad inchiodarlo nel suo.
  * Sarà per il modo in cui guardi Alicia. – La punzecchiò la latina, ed in quel momento quasi le parve di avere davanti Raven.
  * E in che modo la guarderei? – Domandò alzando il sopracciglio e fissandola spazientita.
  * Dai Lex, sto scherzando. – Replicò la mora dandole una spinta giocosa alla spalla. – Anche se a osservarti bene, si capisce che lei ti piace… - Aggiunse con quel suo sorrisetto provocatore. –Comunque è più facile che sia irritata per tutto questo mistero. – Disse poi capendo che la bionda non era troppo in vena di scherzare su quell’argomento.
  * Forse hai ragione, dovrei dirvi qualcosa di più su dove vi sto portando… - Ammise sconsolata lasciandosi andare sulla sedia.
  * Bè si, ora che Nick sta meglio, forse tutta questa incertezza, inizia a farle perdere quel briciolo di fiducia che ti aveva concesso. – Asserì la sud americana.
  * Lo so, è solo che… - Farfugliò Elyza sbuffante.
  * Non puoi rischiare di mettere in pericolo le persone che vivono la. – Finì la frase per lei Ofelia.
  * Già. – Confermò annuendo.
  * Magari inizia a darle qualche informazione non compromettente, potrebbe tranquillizzarsi. – Le consigliò la latina, senza metterle pressione ne chiederle qualcosa di più.



 

Elyza convenne con lei facendole un cenno di assenso, poi tornò il silenzio. Lex si prese il suo tempo per pensare a cosa effettivamente poteva dire per non compromettere l’ubicazione della base, e la sua posizione, ma c’era davvero poco. Alicia già sapeva, aveva deciso di fidarsi di lei, e al momento la sua fiducia era da considerarsi ben riposta. Ma per quanto con Ofelia si trovasse bene a combattere, non era ancora sicura che se fosse tornata da Taqa, non avrebbe parlato della sua isola sicura. L’unica consolazione con lei era che non si comportava in modo ostile, e sembrava darle fiducia. Forse perché l’aveva salvata, forse perché le aveva raccontato quelle briciole del suo passato, o forse perché avevano condiviso quegli attimi di passione. Non lo sapeva, ma infondo non le importava nemmeno, non fino che tutto andava nel verso giusto.  Con Madison invece era tutta un’altra storia, di quella donna non sapeva cosa pensare. All’inizio era stata riconoscente e gentile, ora invece sembrava piuttosto scontrosa, come fosse un animale in gabbia pronta a rivoltarsi alla prima occasione. Era cambiata come il giorno e la notte, senza dare accenni ma mutando improvvisamente. Liberarsi di lei poteva essere una soluzione, ma ciò avrebbe comportato la perdita di Alicia, ed Elyza non era assolutamente disposta a correre quel rischio.

 

*****

 

Il caldo opprimente e l’accecante luce del giorno, svegliarono Lincoln ancora addormentato in quel rifugio di fortuna che la sera precedente aveva trovato con Octavia. Quell’auto abbandonata, era stata la loro salvezza per potersi chiudere dentro e passare una notte al riparo dai vaganti. Non che in quell’area ce ne fossero molti, ma era pur sempre rischioso dormire all’aria aperta. Il ragazzo, era ancora deluso dal non essere riuscito a parlare con la base il giorno prima, quel breve e disturbato contatto lo aveva sconfortato. Se non fosse stato per Octavia al suo fianco, avrebbe dato di matto e si sarebbe lasciato trasportare dalla rabbia, ma fortunatamente per lui, quella ragazza aveva speranza per entrambi. Quando anche Octavia si svegliò, i due si prepararono ad un’altra lunga giornata di viaggio sotto il sole, lungo quella dannata strada desolata e quasi completamente deserta.

Ormai esausti, a circa metà del giorno, arrivarono nei pressi di un ranch abbandonato. Secondo i suoi calcoli stava poco prima della prima cittadina presente su quella lunga strada, ma la cosa che riempì di gioia la morettina, non fu tanto il fatto di vedere finalmente dei fabbricati. No, fu la vista del laghetto all’interno della recinzione del ranch, nel quale, non vedeva l’ora di buttarsi per lavare via lo sporco ed il sudore di quei giorni faticosi di fuga. Octavia, saltò via al volo la recinzione, e corse subito nella direzione di quel piccolo stagno. Lincoln la seguì immediatamente, non afferrando subito le intenzioni della ragazza, temendo quasi gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa che potesse metterli in pericolo. Quando la giovane arrivò sulla riva del lago, gettò a terra lo zaino, ed aveva iniziato a spogliarsi. Il soldato che correva seguendola, si bloccò quasi schiantandosi addosso a lei. La pelle liscia e pallida di Octavia riluceva imperlata di goccioline di sudore sotto quel sole cocente, e lui si imbambolò un attimo preso a mangiarsi con gli occhi quella visione. In pochi secondi il corpo della ragazza rimase coperto solo dal suo intimo, e Lincoln si ritrovò a deglutire faticosamente completamente perso ad osservare le sue curve mozzafiato.

 

  * Che fai li imbambolato? – Disse sentendosi osservata guardandolo a sua volta. – Andiamo a farci un bagno dai! – Lo spronò lei con il sorriso dandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.



 

Octavia corse quei pochi passi che la separavano dall’acqua, immergendo i piedi felice e sorridente. Il ragazzo aveva quindi sfilato lo zaino, buttato atterra la sua canotta, e nel momento in cui stava per sfilarsi gli scarponi, con la coda dell’occhio aveva visto qualcosa di anomalo sotto il pelo dell’acqua.

 

  * Octavia attenta! – Esclamò correndo verso di lei. – Vieni subito fuori di li! – Gridò con urgenza andandole incontro con il coltello stretto in mano.



 

Sotto la superfice del lago, c’era un morto che si dimenava per cercare di acciuffarla, Lincoln era già balzato nello stagno, e l’acqua gli arrivava quasi alla vita quando finalmente lei lo aveva raggiunto. Fortunatamente quell’essere in via di decomposizione, sembrava impigliato in qualcosa sul fondale, che non gli permise di spostarsi per acciuffarli, ma comunque dovettero abbandonare l’idea di potersi immergere spensieratamente in quelle fresche acque. Uscirono rapidamente da li, ed Octavia si ritrovò a tremare tra le braccia di quel ragazzo che la stringeva a se confortandola. E così, quello splendido luogo, si era appena trasformato in qualcosa di terrificante. Chissà se al mondo era rimasto un posto incontaminato? Chissà se da qualche parte sperduto sulla terra, c’era ancora un luogo dove poter apprezzare la bellezza della natura, senza rischiare di morire all’istante?

Dopo essersi ripresi da quello spiacevole episodio, i due ragazzi raccolsero le loro cose e si diressero verso i caseggiati di quel ranch. Avevano bisogno di trovare provviste, magari un cambio d’abiti, e un mezzo di trasporto per arrivare più rapidamente al punto di estrazione. Dopo essersi sbarazzati dei due abitanti, rovistarono frettolosamente ma con grande minuzia in quella casa, ed alla fine trovarono ciò che cercavano. Nella dispensa c’erano ancora un barattolo di verdure sott’olio, qualche scatola di tonno, e una di fagioli. Per un paio di pasti sarebbero stati apposto. Lincoln trovò un paio di jeans della sua misura, e si cambiò immediatamente i pantaloni completamente inzuppati, cosa che purtroppo non poté fare anche con gli scarponi che erano troppo piccoli per il suo piede. Ma la vera rivelazione furono le chiavi marchiate Toyota che trovarono in bella vista sul tavolo del soggiorno. Quando uscirono di li iniziarono a girare per gli altri edifici, trovarono il deposito di cibo per gli animali, quello degli attrezzi, quello dei mezzi agricoli, e poi alla fine sul fondo dell’ultimo capannoncino, un vecchissimo pick up scolorito e mezzo arrugginito, che per loro fortuna, portava lo stesso stemma della consumata chiave d’accensione in loro possesso. Caricarono nel cassone la loro roba, e partirono senza indugio verso la prima cittadina del loro ancora lungo viaggio.

 

*****

 

Quella mattina alla base di San Nicolas, l’atmosfera era tranquilla. Anya dopo essere passata dall’ufficio un salto ed aver salutato i ragazzi alle prese con i video del satellite, si era diretta ai laboratori.

 

  * Vicecomandante. – Salutò subito un uomo dalla voce gentile.
  * Buongiorno Nyko, lascia stare il mio titolo qui dentro, tanto sai che il comando lo ha la dottoressa Griffin. – Ribatté la ragazza dai capelli biondo cenere e gli occhi a mandorla.
  * Anya! – Salutò la dottoressa con entusiasmo e gioia di vederla entrando nel laboratorio.
  * Ciao Abby, c’è qualche novità? – Chiese cordialmente dopo un saluto veloce il Vicecomandante passando subito alle questioni serie.
  * Continuiamo a studiare questo maledetto virus, ma ancora non riusciamo a venirne a capo. Siamo tutti già infetti, questo è un dato di fatto, ma non troviamo un modo per impedire la trasformazione. Se solo riuscissi a trovare un anomalia nella genetica del virus, o qualcuno immune che sia sopravvissuto ad un morso. – Spiegò la situazione con un po’ di sconforto, era tre anni che ci lavoravano sopra, eppure ancora non avevano trovato nulla.
  * In quel caso potremmo trovare un vaccino. – Intervenne Nyko, lui al contrario della dottoressa Griffin era un semplice medico militare, ma da quando era scoppiato questo casino, se non c’erano feriti da curare si dedicava ad aiutare Abby nella sua ricerca ad una cura.
  * E per quelli già trasformati? – Chiese Anya pur immaginando la risposta.
  * Li hai visti anche tu, sono morti. Per quelli non c’è alcuna possibilità. Ma almeno non aumenterebbero. – Confermò infatti la donna.
  * Ce la farete. – Disse in modo incoraggiante regalando ad entrambi un piccolo sorriso.



 

La bionda al comando, anche se con un po’ di amaro in bocca, stava per guadagnare la porta e tornare nella palazzina degli uffici. Ma la Dottoressa Abigail Griffin aveva deciso di prolungare la sua visita ai laboratori.

 

  * Anya? – La richiamò Abby
  * Si? – Rispose semplicemente girandosi a guardarla.
  * Ci sono notizie di Raven e Elyza? – Chiese la donna visibilmente interessata. Del resto quando si era trasferita a lavorare alla base Elyza era poco più di una bambina, l’aveva vista crescere, e negli ultimi anni aveva avuto modo di conosce ed affezionarsi anche a Raven.
  * Raven è a ancora a Tijuana, Elyza sta tornando alla base con dei civili… - Spiegò rapidamente come farebbe con qualunque suo sottoposto, ma Abby capì che era la risposta più dettagliata e profonda che la ragazza riuscisse a dare, perché anche se non lo dava a vedere il fatto che quelle due fossero lontane la faceva stare terribilmente male. – Però abbiamo scoperto che il soldato Wild è vivo. – Aggiunse infatti sviando la conversazione dalla sua ragazza e dalla sua migliore amica.
  * Lincoln è sopravvissuto? Come? – Domandò incredula e felice, prendendosi subito confidenza chiamando il ragazzo per nome senza gradi e referenze tipiche della marina. Anche se era ospite alla base da più di dieci anni, lei tutte quelle formalità non le aveva mai sopportate, e già prima di tutto questo le usava solo quando la situazione glielo imponeva.
  * Non lo so, la comunicazione era disturbata, ed è durata solo pochi secondi. Spero riesca a ricontattarci presto. – Spiegò un po’ dispiaciuta per non poterle dire più di così.
  * È comunque una buona notizia. – Rispose con un sorriso confortato.
  * Vedrai che torneranno tutti presto. Dovresti saperlo che Elyza è tosta. – Replicò infondendole quel coraggio che di tanto in tanto persino a lei mancava, come del resto le mancavano quelle due combina guai.
  * Lo so… - Ammise Abby in uno sbuffo.



 

Pur parlando di cose serie e tristi, con Abby non si riusciva a non ricadere in un clima famigliare, dove i ruoli che ti aveva assegnato il mondo non ti pesano sulle spalle, e potevi sentirti per un attimo una persona semplice senza la responsabilità del mondo intero ad opprimerti. Ed anche se la Dottoressa non le aveva dato nuove notizie, si sentì comunque speranzosa. Con questa nuova sensazione di speranza, tornò alla sala computer per controllare le novità. Il Tenente Green ed il Cadetto Jordan, avevano preso informazioni sulla città di Mexicali, e continuavano a monitorare la situazione di Lex e della Reyes, mentre il Sergente Black stava continuando a cercare il suo amico Lincoln. Da quando anche lui aveva chiamato, la sala informatica e quella comunicazioni, erano quasi sempre al completo del personale. Tutti intenti a dare a quei compagni lontani da casa il miglior supporto e la massima copertura che potessero offrirgli.

 

  * Vicecomandante, c’è un mezzo in movimento sulla route 78. – Esordì il Sergente Black appena vide una macchia rossa dirigersi sulla strada che stava monitorando. – Potrebbe essere lui. – Aggiunse con speranza dando un veloce sguardo ad Anya.
  * Tienilo sotto controllo. – Ordinò il Vicecomandante Forest dopo aver velocemente annuito alle osservazioni del suo sottoposto.
  * Si signora. – Rispose veloce e sicuro lui tornando con gli occhi sullo schermo.
  * Le altre non si sono ancora viste? – Domandò Anya rivolta agli altri due.
  * No, tutto tranquillo. – Affermò il Tenente Green senza incertezze.
  * Strano è già mezzogiorno… - Valutò ad alta voce con fare pensieroso.
  * C’è movimento da Lex! – Intervenne il Cadetto Jordan. – Qualcuno va alla moto. – Fece notare indicando la persona in movimento sul monitor.



 

L’esile figura che si avvicina alla moto, sembrò fermarsi a rovistare all’interno di un borsone per un po’, poi come venuta se ne era andata via. Questa volta però, diretta nel verso opposto al fabbricato da cui era uscita. Anya tenendo un occhio sul monitor, si diresse verso la radio. Con tutta probabilità, quella era Elyza che stava cercando un posto lontano ad orecchie indiscrete, per chiamare la base. Forse Alicia, non aveva detto nulla agli altri del gruppo, in proposito a quella chiamata via radio, a cui era stata presente. Probabilmente Lex, l’aveva convinta a tenere la bocca chiusa per un po’, oppure la ragazza per qualche motivo aveva deciso di fidarsi della bionda. Almeno questi furono i pensieri che passarono nella mente di Anya in quel momento. Quando la persona visualizzata dal satellite era stata abbastanza lontana dalla casa, nascosta alla vista da un grosso albero, la radio della base iniziò a gracchiare, anticipando con qualche lieve interferenza la chiamata in arrivo.

 

  * Santa Claus, qui è Principessa, mi sentite? – Fuoriuscì dall’altoparlante della radio qualche istante dopo.
  * Ciao Lex, tutto bene da quelle parti? – Chiese subito il Vicecomandante.
  * Stiamo tutti bene, ma temo di dover iniziare a dare spiegazioni a questa gente. – Spiegò Elyza sbuffando con un tono arreso.
  * Alicia ti sta dando problemi? – Domandò quindi la Forest, sapendo che l’unica al corrente della situazione fosse proprio quella ragazza.
  * No lei è… - Lex si prese qualche secondo di pausa per trovare il termine giusto, ma tutti quelli che le venivano in mente non poteva di certo usarli con Anya. – Non ha detto nulla. – Disse quindi riprendendosi da quell’attimo di smarrimento. – È sua madre che inizia a essere diffidente. – Ammise poi a malincuore.
  * Portarsi via anche la suocera per le vacanze, non è mai una buona idea Comandante. – La schernì immediatamente la ragazza dagli occhi a mandorla, e ripensando alla conversazione di qualche giorno prima dove l’aveva punzecchiata sul suo dibattersi tra le due ragazze del gruppo che si portava appresso, iniziò a ridacchiare.
  * Anya! – Il richiamo di Elyza non era davvero arrabbiato, forse un po’ irritato per la sua giocosità in una situazione delicata, ma comunque serio.
  * Lo so scusa, stavo solo sdrammatizzando un po’… - Disse il Vicecomandante Forest chiarendo il suo attimo di ilarità.
  * Oggi ci sposteremo ancora, dovremmo arrivare tra quattro giorni. – Riprese a spiegare la bionda con distacco, come sempre quando iniziava a parlare della missione. – Ci sono novità? – Chiese poi per avere qualche aggiornamento sulla situazione.
  * Lincoln ha provato a contattarci ma la comunicazione era troppo disturbata, credo stia venendo anche lui al punto di estrazione. – Rispose sincera Anya, sperando di rallegrare la sua amica con una buona notizia.
  * Dove si trova? – Chiese senza perdere tempo Elyza.
  * Sulla route 78 crediamo. – Disse con incertezza la Forest.
  * Cercherò di intercettarlo. – Replicò immediatamente la bionda, Anya doveva aspettarsi una risposta del genere da Lex.
  * Elyza stai arrivando dall’altro lato della città! – Le fece notare l’assurdità di prolungare quella missione con quel gruppo di civili appresso, ma era quasi certa che farle cambiare idea sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile.
  * Passerò dalla periferia al posto che tagliare per il centro, c’è meno rischio di incappare nei vaganti stando in zone di campagna. – Ribatté di fatti la bionda trovando il lato positivo della cosa. La strada era più lunga ma infondo non aveva tutti i torti, sicuramente gli infetti sarebbero stati molti di più al centro della città dove la densità della popolazione era maggiore.
  * Si ma la strada è più lunga. – Provò a dissuaderla un ultima volta.
  * Arriverò a nord entro domani sera, non perdetelo An, ho intenzione di raggiungere il punto di ritrovo con lui. – Disse ignorando completamente le sue proteste.
  * Cerca di non fare cazzate Lex. – Si raccomandò la sua amica passando ad un tono più che altro preoccupato.
  * Non ti preoccupare, non farei nulla che non faresti anche tu Forest. – Rispose Elyza con il suo sorriso beffardo.
  * Appunto… - Sbuffò il Vicecomandante strappandole una risata che contagiò entrambe.
  * Richiamo quando posso, a presto An. – Tagliò corto la bionda ora già con la mente sul nuovo obbiettivo prima di rientrare.
  * Buona fortuna Comandante. – Le disse la sua amica dalla base prima che la bionda chiudesse la comunicazione.



 

E con la speranza che Elyza, non si stesse andando a ficcare in guai troppo seri, che da li non avrebbe potuto risolvere, Anya si arrese al fatto che quella testa dura della sua amica, non avrebbe mai e poi mai abbandonato un suo uomo, sapendolo solo nel bel mezzo dell’apocalisse, alla disperata ricerca di tornare a casa.

 

*****

 

Elyza si lasciò alle spalle l’arido campo, e la misera ombra di quella pianta solitaria, tornando in direzione di quel piccolo ranch, dove si erano accampati per la notte. Quando rientrò in casa, aveva tra le mani la logora cartina con il piano di viaggio, e la radio che aveva appena usato. Ofelia le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, sapeva che di li a poco avrebbe finalmente avuto qualche risposta, ma non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere nulla. Il suo sguardo intercettò per un istante quello torbido e combattuto della bionda, che in modo piuttosto stanco apriva la mappa sul grande tavolo del soggiorno. La osservò tracciare con le dita la linea di una strada da sud verso nord, e poi cercarne un’altra che da est correva verso ovest fino ad arrivare alla costa. Le si avvicinò, e poco dopo le posò una mano sull’avanbraccio. Era un gesto privo di malizia, un semplice modo silente per farle capire che era li. Si scambiarono automaticamente uno sguardo di comprensione, e solo allora si accorsero di essere osservate. Alicia, era immobile davanti alla porta della camera, con gli occhi sgranati rivolti nella loro direzione, i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi, e le sue labbra leggermente dischiuse erano incapaci di emettere un fiato. Istintivamente fece per arretrare, quando quell’azzurro così brillante da sembrare irreale, le si piantò dritto nei suoi occhi. Elyza, che ormai da qualche secondo stava affogando in quelle stupefacenti tonalità di verde, abbassò un istante lo sguardo quasi con colpevolezza, prese un respiro profondo, e tornando a fissarla si decise di mettere le carte in tavola.

 

  * Alicia, aspetta. Fa venire qui anche tua madre e tuo fratello.



 

La ragazza non rispose, riaprì semplicemente la porta della camera alle sue spalle, e fece un cenno ai suoi occupanti per farli uscire. Nessuno di loro era pronto per quella conversazione, ma Elyza non aveva scelta. Doveva trovare Lincoln, e poi doveva portare tutti in salvo alla base. Con quelle nuove informazioni erano costretti a modificare la tabella di marcia, ma poteva funzionare solo con la collaborazione di tutti, e a quel punto la bionda fu costretta a dargli qualcosa in cui credere. L’unica a darle qualche pensiero, era come sempre Madison, ma dopo aver velocemente valutato i rischi, aveva deciso che una sola persona avrebbe potuto tenerla tranquillamente a bada. Infondo, aveva già ottenuto rispetto e fiducia da Ofelia, e anche Alicia si era dimostrata leale.

 

  * Cambiamento dei programmi. – Esordì Lex quando furono tutti attorno al grande tavolo.
  * Che vuol dire? – Chiese Madison già sulla difensiva.
  * Che cambiamo strada per arrivare dove dobbiamo. – Rispose con distacco e tranquillità cercando di non sembrare aggressiva, cosa che con quella donna le costava una fatica immane.
  * E dove stiamo andando esattamente? – Chiese la signora Clark iniziando a risultare piuttosto sgarbata ed irritante.
  * Questo non ve lo posso dire. – Ammise Elyza abbassando lo sguardo non riuscendo per la prima volta a sostenere quello accusatorio di Madison Clark.
  * Mi sono stufata di prendere ordini da te. – Affermò secca la donna più anziana. – Stare al comando ti fa sentire potente? – Chiese beffeggiandola. – Ma chi ti credi di essere? – Domandò ancora in maniera canzonatoria. – Sei solo una giovane arrogante in caccia di pericoli per soddisfare il bisogno di adrenalina! – Sentenziò infine mostrando il suo più totale disappunto, e facendo innescare la miccia in Lex, che sentendo quelle parole, sfoderò il suo sguardo più truce puntandoglielo fisso negli occhi, senza alcuna sbavatura di timore, fredda e glaciale come a incenerirla con il solo sguardo.
  * Sono il Comandante Elyza Lex della marina degli stati uniti d’America. – Annunciò con fierezza senza mai staccare lo sguardo da lei che invece vacillò appena. – E prima di rientrare alla mia base, dobbiamo intercettare uno dei miei uomini, non posso abbandonarlo qui. – Affermò con tono sicuro ed autorevole, che fece storcere il naso a Madison, ma che guadagnò sorpresa ed ammirazione degli altri.
  * Questo è davvero troppo… - Commentò a bassa voce in tono ironico, come a non credere a quelle parole.
  * Mamma! – La richiamò la piccola Clark per farle capire che stava esagerando.
  * Io non mi fido di lei Alicia. – Affermò la donna guardando storto sua figlia. – Prima tutto questo mistero sul dove andiamo, e ora questa cazzata. – Continuò della sua idea Madison senza dare segni di ripensamento.
  * Non pensi che forse lo fa per proteggere le persone che vivono la? – Le fa notare Alicia irritata, perché infondo Elyza stava agendo come avrebbe agito anche sua madre. Sapeva che la bionda non stava mentendo, aveva le prove dell’esistenza di quel posto. Ed ora aveva capito il suo ruolo. Non poteva di certo mettere a rischio tutto e tutti, per qualcuno che conosceva appena da pochi giorni... anche se effettivamente per loro aveva rischiato già molto.
  * Vi sto portando all’unica base militare ancora in funzione di tutta la California. È l’unico posto davvero sicuro rimasto. – Spiegò Lex guardandoli ad uno ad uno. - Ovviamente per la sicurezza di chi ci vive, non posso specificare la sua ubicazione. – Disse cercando di far capire la sua posizione già chiara a tutti.
  * Qual è il programma Lex? – Domandò Ofelia tagliando la testa al toro e tornando al lato pratico della discussione per garantire la loro sopravvivenza.
  * Ho comunicato con il mio vice, e uno dei nostri soldati è a un giorno di cammino da noi. Su questa strada. Lo intercettiamo in questa zona e rientriamo alla base con lui. – Illustrò il piano mostrando i punti sulla mappa aperta sul tavolo. – Passeremo dall’esterno della città, così avremo meno problemi con i morti. Arriveremo al punto di estrazione tra quattro giorni come avevamo già programmato. Cambiamo solo strada, e facciamo delle tratte un po’ più lunghe. – Disse per chiudere la veloce spiegazione. – Te la senti Nick? – Chiese infine al ragazzo ancora in fase di guarigione.
  * Non se ne parla! – Rispose Madison tirando fuori il suo fare da mamma chioccia che a fasi alterne, veniva oscurato dalle altre sue infinite e bizzarre sfaccettature di carattere.
  * Madison non cambia nulla, tra poco saremo al sicuro. – Cercò di rabbonirla la latina.
  * Tu hai cercato di uccidere mio figlio! Finiscila di far finta che sia tutto normale, io con te non voglio avere niente a che fare. – Sentenziò la donna con il solo scopo di distruggerla.
  * Non era mia intenzione. – Provò a giustificarsi con tono dispiaciuto una visibile vergogna e sincero pentimento per ciò che era stata costretta a fare.
  * Oh no, tu volevi uccidere tutti non solo Nick! – Infierì ulteriormente la donna.
  * Mamma. – Questa volta fu Nick a protestare. Nick che era la reale vittima, e che aveva capito ed accettato quel brutto incidente senza mostrare tutto quel risentimento per Ofelia.
  * No lei doveva morire al ranch, non venire con noi. È colpa tua Lex! è tutta colpa tua! – Sfuriò Madison arrivata all’estremo della sua sopportazione, probabilmente sopraffatta dalle emozioni che aveva accumulato in quegli ultimi giorni.
  * Mamma! – La zittì ancora il suo figlio più grande. – Se non fosse stato per lei, io sarei morto! Tu fa ciò che ti pare, ma io ho intenzione di seguirla. – Protestò schierandosi sorprendentemente con Lex, che fino a quel momento non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quel ragazzo.
  * Anche io. – Irruppe la voce sicura di Alicia. – Mi fido di Elyza, fino ad ora ci ha solo aiutato, e se non fosse per lei ieri sarei morta anche io. Perciò scusa mamma, ma qui sei tu quella che sbaglia. – Aggiunse la piccola Clark, prendendosi addirittura la confidenza di chiamare la bionda per nome, cosa che non passò inosservata a Lex, che sentendo la sicurezza di Alicia nei suoi confronti, per poco non fece crollare la sua maschera impassibile mostrandole un sorriso.



 

Madison senza dire una parola, uscì dalla stanza e tornò a chiudersi in camera per sbollire. Mentre entrambi i suoi figli, continuarono ad ascoltare il programma, e ad accordarsi sui dettagli del viaggio. Entro sera dovevano arrivare nei pressi di Lakeside, sarebbe stato un viaggio di meno di un’ora se non avessero trovato intoppi, ma erano nel mezzo dell’apocalisse, ed anche il minimo problema, poteva essere fatale, o fargli perdere un sacco di tempo. Senza contare il fatto che ormai il mezzogiorno era passato, quindi le ore di luce rimaste per arrivare sul luogo, e trovare un altro riparo, non erano molte. Perciò Elyza, Ofelia e i due giovani Clark, iniziarono a preparare tutto per il viaggio, così da poter partire il prima possibile, nella speranza che Madison si fosse fatta passare la rabbia.

 

*****

 

La mattinata alla diga Gonzales era trascorsa tranquilla, Efrain era partito con uno dei camion a portare l’acqua, e sull’altro era andato Salazar per tenere sotto controllo la situazione della città. Raven era rimasta in ufficio a studiare il percorso per arrivare al bazar di Mexicali, e a perfezionare la ricezione del segnale delle trasmittenti, per comunicare con l’intera squadra. Luciana sembrava iniziare ad ambientarsi, e le stava dando una mano con le informazioni che aveva di quel posto, anche se in realtà, non vi era mai stata. Lola invece continuava a controllare il funzionamento della diga, e rimaneva piuttosto indisponente nei confronti della nuova arrivata. Non si fidava di quella messicana, e ancora non condivideva la decisione di Raven, di andare a quel dannato mercato, a due ore di strada da li. In più era infastidita da questa ossessione per ripristinare la comunicazione, fino a quel momento ne avevano sempre fatto a meno, e continuava a chiedersi perché ora ne avessero così tanto bisogno. Finito il giro di controllo degli impianti, la ragazza si era appostata nei pressi dell’ufficio, in attesa di veder uscire Luciana, e poter parlare da sola con il Tenente Reyes. Ma quelle due, sembravano aver legato fin troppo per i gusti di Lola, che di tanto in tanto, si avvicinava alla porta per cercare di cogliere qualche pezzetto di conversazione. Ed ogni volta che lo faceva, più che sentir parlare di strade, possibili passaggi alternativi, cose da preparare per il viaggio, o usanze di quel luogo, non aveva captato. Dopo un tempo che le era sembrato interminabile, la porta si aprì di scatto, Luciana era uscita senza degnarla di uno sguardo, mentre Raven era rimasta ferma sulla soglia tenendo aperta l’anta per permetterle di entrare.

 

  * Come fai a fidarti di quella? – Chiese Lola in modo guardingo e un po’ infastidito.
  * Allo stesso modo in cui mi fido di te. – Rispose il Tenente Reyes alzando le spalle.
  * Bè, a me non piace. – La messicana sputò la sua sentenza non richiesta.
  * Lola, quella ragazza non ha più nulla. Sa combattere, e per qualche assurda coincidenza, mi ha trovato qui a Tijuana dopo aver incontrato una mia carissima amica su al nord. – Spiegò Raven cercando di mitigare lo spirito della ragazza che non sembrava affatto ben disposta nei confronti della nuova arrivata.
  * E dato che ha incontrato la tua amica, tu ti fidi? – Chiese sarcastica e stizzita.
  * Mi fido perché poteva uccidermi e scappare, ed invece mi ha aiutata senza fare storie. E poi le sue informazioni su quel posto sembrano buone. – Affermò dando una spiegazione ragionevole al suo comportamento.
  * E se fosse una trappola? – Domandò ancora mettendo in dubbio le intenzioni di quella ragazza.
  * Ecco perché verificherò tutto, e manderò qualcuno a perlustrare l’area prima di espormi per il primo scambio. – Disse in modo sicuro e rassicurante.
  * E come verificherai le sue informazioni? – Domandò curiosa la messicana, che proprio non aveva idea di quante risorse avesse davvero Raven.
  * A questo serve la radio. – Disse semplicemente con il suo sorriso sornione.
  * Non capisco… - Sospirò con perplessità la ragazza.
  * Sai che sono della marina, c’è una base ancora attiva con buone informazioni, e risorse per controllare tutto quello che abbiamo. E con questa posso contattarli. – Le spiegò quindi il Tenente Raven Reyes mettendo per la prima volta tutte le carte in tavola.
  * Sei ancora in servizio? – Chiese sbalordita Lola.
  * Si, io e il Comandante, siamo partite per una missione dieci giorni fa. – Spiegò il marinaio per guadagnarsi altra fiducia da quella donna sempre sospettosa.
  * Ovvio volete impossessarvi della diga… che stupida che sono stata. – Sospirò lei sconfortata, delusa, e sfinita. Senza più voglia di combattere per qualcosa che ormai credeva inevitabilmente perduto.
  * No Lola, dovevo solo trovare Esquivel. Speravo avesse delle informazioni su una persona che cerchiamo. – Disse subito la Reyes attirando la sua attenzione, e dando quel briciolo di speranza a quella donna che si stava arrendendo al destino.
  * Chi? – Chiese con una nuova curiosità.
  * Non so il suo nome. – Ammise Raven. – È un uomo poco raccomandabile, maschio bianco un metro e ottanta circa, capelli lunghi castani, ha delle cicatrici sul volto, e due occhi di ghiaccio. – Espose l’identikit dell’obbiettivo in modo professionale.
  * Mai visto. Credo me lo ricorderei uno così. – Ammise Lola dispiaciuta.



 

Quella fu l’ulteriore conferma del suo buco nell’acqua. Quel bastardo senza scrupoli non si trovava li a Tijuana, o almeno non nelle zone conosciute dalla ragazza. E considerando il fatto che Elyza stava tornando alla base con dei civili, anche a lei la ricerca non era andata bene come speravano.

 

*****

 

Una volta finito di sistemare le poche cose recuperate in quel posto sui loro mezzi di trasporto, Elyza ed i suoi compagni di viaggio erano finalmente pronti per partire. Tutti tranne una… Madison non si era più fatta vedere, e la bionda iniziava ad aumentare le sue riserve verso quella donna. Capiva il punto di vista della madre iperprotettiva, ma la cosa stava diventando assurda.

 

  * Hey ragazzina. Sai guidare? – Domandò a bruciapelo prima che Alicia potesse lamentarsi per il suo chiamarla ragazzina.
  * Si perché? – Rispose secca in modo piuttosto indignato, mostrando più sicurezza di quanta ne avesse in davvero. In realtà aveva imparato a guidare, ma sicuramente non era molto esperta come voleva lasciar credere.
  * Perché tuo fratello è meglio stia seduto tranquillo, tua madre non ha la più pallida idea di ciò che abbiamo deciso di fare, e per quanto riguarda me e Ofelia non mi pare proprio il caso di condividere la sua stessa vettura. – Spiegò la bionda senza fare una piega fissandola in quel modo insistente come a volerle scavare dentro.
  * Quindi? – Chiese con sufficienza la ragazza più giovane.
  * Tu guidi l’Hummer, e noi facciamo strada con la moto. – Sentenziò Lex in modo sbrigativo lanciandole le chiavi.
  * Ma se – Provò a ribattere sbigottita, rigirandosi le chiavi di quel mezzo tra le mani.
  * Se qualcosa va storto, ci separiamo. – La interruppe Lex capendo al volo cosa le stava chiedendo. - Io attiro l’attenzione e mi faccio seguire e voi scappate via fino al punto d’incontro prestabilito. – Disse ribadendo il piano che avevano discusso nella casa poco prima. – Pensi di farcela? – Chiese in modo più gentile cercando di non terrorizzarla più del dovuto.
  * Si. – Disse con un filo di voce la piccola Clark, guadagnandosi uno di quei rari e confortanti sorrisi della bionda davanti a lei.
  * Madison, so che sei incazzata e non ti va di parlare con me e Ofelia, ma se non vuoi farti lasciare qui, ti conviene darti una mossa a salire sulla jeep! – Gridò Elyza alla stanza vuota per spronare quella donna particolarmente irritabile, che nel giro di pochi secondi comparve passandole accanto a passo spedito.
  * Ancora non mi fido di te biondina. – Disse scocciata fermandosi sulla porta. – E tienimi lontana quell’assassina. – Aggiunse rabbiosa indicandole Ofelia, montando immediatamente sul sedile posteriore della vettura chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.
  * Pensate di riuscire a tenerla buona? – Chiese Lex con un filo di preoccupazione ai fratelli Clark.
  * L’ho vista anche più arrabbiata di così. – Commentò Nick ripensando alle sue scorribande di quando il mondo era ancora un posto dove la morte era la fine.
  * Non è affatto incoraggiante… - Commentò lei dirigendosi alla moto.



 

Nick salì al posto del passeggero, ed Alicia seguì per qualche passo Elyza andando nella sua stessa direzione, quando arrivò alla portiera del grosso mezzo militare, si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia, girandosi ad osservare la schiena ricoperta dal giubbotto di pelle dell’altra ragazza che pian piano si allontanava da lei, andando verso Ofelia e la bellissima Harley Davidson su cui aveva fatto l’ultimo viaggio. L’idea di Lex e la sud americana in sella a quella moto per tutto il tragitto, le diede una strana sensazione di fastidio. E dopo averle osservate salire non aveva resistito al bisogno di ricevere un ultimo conforto da quei meravigliosi occhi azzurri.

 

  * Elyza? – Chiamò prima di aprire lo sportello, ottenendo proprio quello che stava bramando. Lo sguardo della bionda infatti si fissò per qualche breve ed infinito istante nel suo.
  * Andrà tutto bene Alicia. – Le disse con sicurezza Lex, non interrompendo mai quell’intenso contatto visivo, che ogni volta riusciva a darle i brividi.



 

La cosa non sfuggì a Ofelia che dal sedile del passeggero si gustava la scena, immaginando in modo divertito l’espressione sul viso di Elyza. Interruppe volontariamente quel momento che sembrava prolungarsi ad in oltranza, facendo scivolare la sua mano dal fianco all’addome della bionda stringendosi a lei pronta per partire. Il corpo di Lex sussultò per l’inaspettato contatto, e vibrò ulteriormente pervaso dalle scosse quando il fiato caldo della sud americana le si infranse dietro l’orecchio sussurrandole qualche parola.

 

  * Vediamo se è gelosa, magari è interessata anche lei. – Disse la mora con il sorriso sulle labbra e il tono divertito.



 

Alicia sparì come un lampo all’interno dell’abitacolo, sistemandosi sul sedile di guida, e senza perdere tempo accese il grosso mezzo. Lo sbuffo di Elyza fu l’unica risposta a quella provocazione, poco prima di accendere il bicilindrico che stringeva tra le gambe, inserire la marcia e partire. Era innegabile il fatto che Ofelia stava prendendo gusto nel vedere l’evolversi della situazione, sapeva perfettamente quello che provava la bionda, ma forse stava iniziando a vedere qualcosa anche nel comportamento della sua piccola amica, e l’idea di dare una spinta per aiutarle a scontrarsi l’una contro l’altra, la distoglieva della schifezza che era diventato questo nuovo mondo decadente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per prima cosa vorrei farvi gli auguri di buon anno, spero che le vostre vacanze siano state fantastiche, e che per chi ancora non è rientrato procedano bene.  
> Passando alle mie farneticazioni invece, vi sarebbe piaciuto ritrovare quell’atmosfera che si è creata tra Elyza e Alicia in quel bagagliaio al capitolo precedente… e invece, tra Madison in versione iperscorbutica e malfidente, e Ofelia punzecchiante curiosa e pronta a scoprire i pensieri di Alicia, le cose prendono tutta un’altra piega.  
> Lincoln e Octavia proseguono il loro viaggio in solitaria, e sono una squadra stupenda assieme, credo che in questo momento anche se dispersi nel mezzo dell’apocalisse non abbiano davvero bisogno di nessun’altro nella loro vita, ma Elyza sta arrivando a prenderli lo stesso!  
> Il grande fratello che osserva sempre tutto “Anya” è sempre un anima in pena, ma grazie a lei iniziamo a scoprire qualcosa sull’isola, e ovviamente qualche piccola informazione sul passato della bionda.  
> Alla diga compare qualche piccolo dissapore, ma Raven tiene tutto sotto controllo in maniera magistrale, e intanto scopriamo qualcosa sull’obbiettivo della sua missione principale, che da capitolo 1 ad ora è passata decisamente in secondo piano.  
> Vi ringrazio come sempre perché in tantissimi mi leggete continuamente, se ne avete voglia fatemi anche sapere cose ne pensate di questa storia, che lentamente sto cercando di scrivere fino la fine per voi.  
> Alla prossima, un grande abbraccio  
> Pai


	16. Capitolo 16

I fari di quel vecchio catorcio erano bruciati entrambi, così quando il sole calò, Lincoln si ritrovò costretto a fermare la sua avanzata ed accostare sul ciglio della strada, per lasciar passare le ore di buio e la note. Erano sperduti nel nulla, oltre la striscia d’asfalto su cui erano, attorno a loro solo la radura e qualche sterpaglia. Fortunatamente quella notte non sembrava volersi alzare il vento, ma comunque la mancanza del sole a scaldare l’ambiente, mise dei brividi di freddo ad entrambi. Poco distante da loro, una pianta sradicata, e qualche arbusto ormai secco, gli diedero sostentamento per accendere un piccolo fuoco, appena sufficiente per rischiarare e scaldare l’aria circostante, almeno per il tempo di consumare una veloce cena. Tornarono poi a rinchiudersi nell’abitacolo del pick up, giusto per dormire qualche ora, protetti dalla carrozzeria arrugginita di quel mezzo, per un sonno più sicuro. Per Lincoln lo spazio li dentro era decisamente stretto, ma almeno il sedile unico gli permetteva di stendere la schiena sul morbido, tenendosi Octavia stretta sopra il suo petto. Indubbiamente non era una delle posizioni più comode del mondo, ma il soldato aveva dormito in posti decisamente peggiori, e inoltre la vicinanza di quella ragazza, gli faceva sembrare le cose meno terribili di quanto potessero essere.

La mattina dopo, si svegliarono ovviamente tutti indolenziti, ed anche in compagnia di un vagante, impigliatosi durante la notte nelle frasche secce di quell’albero caduto poco distante da li. In un primo momento pensarono di ignorarlo, ma quando Octavia vide che portava a tracolla un arco, ed una faretra con ancora qualche freccia al suo interno, decise che poteva valere la pena di sprecare qualche minuto per recuperarle. Del resto le armi in questo mondo scarseggiavano, e loro erano armati solo di coltelli ed una pistola con pochi colpi, perciò quell’arma silenziosa a lungo raggio, poteva tornargli molto più che utile. Cercò di avvicinarsi in modo cauto e furtivo, ma quel morto pareva aver fiutato l’odore di carne viva già da metri di distanza, iniziando a dimenarsi e grugnire. Alla fine dovette optare per un approccio più rapido del previsto, ed evitando quei tentacoli che muoveva impacciatamente afferrando l’aria, si avvicinò colpendolo con decisione alla testa. Prese l’arma che aveva attirato la sua attenzione, e gli frugò nelle tasche, dove trovò soltanto uno zippo ormai scarico, ed una medaglietta portafortuna, che, a conti fatti, tanta fortuna a quel poveraccio non l’aveva portata. Dopo essere tornata trionfante verso il furgone, ed aver lasciato nel cassone il suo prelibato bottino, la ragazza salì, e partirono per l’ultimo tratto di strada ancora immerso nel verde. Prima del mezzogiorno infatti passarono per la periferia di San Diego, zona in cui le case erano rade, e la popolazione non molto concentrata, infatti anche di vaganti non ce n’erano ancora molti.

Appena oltrepassato il cartello di benvenuto della città di Escondido, avvistarono un negozio di alimentari mezzo distrutto, con poche speranze decisero comunque di farci un giro, e difatti trovarono poco niente di utile. Subito dopo, vista l’ora e la vicinanza con quello che una volta era la civiltà, decisero di tornare sui loro passi, ed entrare in quella fattoria che avevano superato da poco. Solo un paio di morti seguirono il furgone, ed appena scesero si trovarono costretti ad affrontarli. Fortunatamente per loro l’andatura goffa e zoppicante li rendeva lenti e poco pericolosi, ed una volta eliminati, riuscirono ad entrare nell’abitazione ormai deserta. La porta era socchiusa e sbatteva per il leggero vento, e l’interno era un completo disastro. Tavolo e sedie erano stati ribaltati, alcuni schizzi di sangue decoravano il pavimento, la fodera del divano era tagliata in più punti, quasi tutti i mobili erano aperti, e la maggior parte dei cassetti era stata rovesciata a terra. Anche nella zona notte il trattamento per quella casetta era stato simile, e quei pochi vestiti rimasti, giacevano al suolo tutti impolverati ed arruffati. Una volta finita la perlustrazione dell’intero edificio, rimisero in piedi il tavolo e un paio di sedie, raccolsero da terra una candela e recuperarono dal cassone del pick up la loro roba. Anche se erano in periferia, si trovavano pur sempre in un luogo abitato, e rischiare di perdere le poche cose che si erano guadagnati era un vero peccato.

Quella casetta in stile contadino era in condizioni davvero fatiscenti, con la polvere a fare da sovrana alla scena, ed il caos più totale ad accompagnarla, ma era pur sempre un luogo più comodo e sicuro di quel furgone disastrato che avevano recuperato, dove poter passare la notte successiva. La luce del sole, non era ancora del tutto sparita quando Lincoln si incamminò verso il divano, e passando sopra il grande tappeto, percepì sotto uno dei suoi piedi uno strano scricchiolio.  Spostò immediatamente il persiano, e quando osservò le assi di quel lurido pavimento di legno, si accorse della presenza di una grossa botola.

 

  * Octavia! – Chiamò immediatamente. – Ho trovato qualcosa. – Affermò incuriosendo la ragazza che corse subito da lui.
  * Secondo te che c’è la sotto? – Chiese avvicinandosi e mettendosi dall’altro lato della botola per aiutarlo ad aprire.
  * Non ne ho idea… - Ammise scuotendo la testa. – Scopriamolo. – Aggiunse guadagnandosi un cenno di intesa.



 

I cardini della pesante botola cigolarono, l’odore dell’umidità fuoriuscì immediatamente, e i primi due gradini di una scala a pioli comparvero alla loro vista. Proprio lì all’interno del grande buco, che si era appena andato a creare sul pavimento. Se al di sopra la luce iniziava a scarseggiare, sotto non ci arrivava proprio, e di quei tempi, scendere in un luogo sconosciuto ed angusto completamente al buio, non era affatto raccomandabile.

 

  * Ho un bengala nello zaino. – Affermò la ragazza smettendo di sbirciare nell’oscurità di quella botola.
  * E dove hai preso un bengala? – Domandò sorpreso lui.
  * Un piccolo regalo con gli omaggi di Crazy Dog, anche se lui non lo sa. – Ammise guadagnandosi un sorrisetto divertito.
  * Octavia Blake, sei sempre piena di sorprese. – Disse lui con orgoglio.
  * E non immagini ancora quante altre ne ho… - Ribatté lei con un po’ di malizia mordicchiandosi il labbro. - Ma ora andiamo a vedere cosa c’è lì sotto. – Affermò accendendo il tubo e gettandolo giù dall’apertura.



 

La stanza si rischiarò assumendo quel colore rossastro tipico della fiamma di quella torcia, e poco dopo anche del leggero fumo iniziò ad invadere l’ambiente. Scesero la scala uno per volta, la sotto non c’era traccia di vita, nemmeno di quella morta e pericolosa, anzi sembrava un rifugio sicuro. L’ambiente era terribilmente freddo e umido, e quando videro che sul fondo della stanza vi era la bocca di un pozzo, quasi non credettero ai loro occhi. Subito tirarono su un secchio di acqua fresca, sicuramente prima di ripartire avrebbero riempito tutte le loro borracce, ed avrebbero fatto una bella scorta, ma in quel momento, si limitarono a berne una gran quantità per togliersi quel senso di aridità dalla gola, che la loro misera razione giornaliera gli imponeva.

Così dopo essersi reidratati, ed aver messo qualcosa sotto i denti, con il buio della sera, in compagnia della luce di quell’unica candela accesa che avevano recuperato, si diressero nella camera per trascorrere una notte intera sopra un comodo materasso.

 

*****

 

Il viaggio da Lakeside verso nord per le campagne filò abbastanza liscio, il gruppo di Lex incrociò solo qualche vagante solitario qua e la, almeno fino ad arrivare nei pressi della periferia abitata di Escondido. Certo non era un città grande quanto Los Angeles, o San Diego, ma era pur sempre una città piuttosto grande. E proprio in quella città avrebbero incrociato la route 78, sperando di riuscire ad incontrare Lincoln.

Nella periferia di Escondido, immersi nella zona residenziale a sud della città, i vaganti iniziavano ad aumentare, non erano più solitari come nelle campagne, ma in piccoli branchi di quattro o cinque elementi. I cadaveri disseminati per le strade erano la prova che qualcuno aveva lottato per la propria sopravvivenza, e aveva dato fine all’esistenza di quei corpi animati solo dall’istinto primordiale della fame. Elyza fermò la moto davanti a quella che sembrava essere la tipica casetta del sogno americano, una modesta villetta a due piani con un dondolo sotto il portico, un balconcino sopra l’ingresso, ed il tipico recinto bianco. Con la moto ancora accesa scrutò la zona, e le sembrò tutto tranquillo, quindi si decise a spegnere e parcheggiare il mezzo sul cavalletto. L’attimo dopo Ofelia scese dalla moto lasciando scivolare distrattamente la mano lungo l’intera schiena della bionda, e quando anche la famiglia Clark arrivò al loro fianco Alicia gli riservò uno sguardo piuttosto freddo, che alla sud americana fece divertire e le raccontò più di mille parole.

 

  * Proviamo a vedere se possiamo fermarci qui per la notte, sembra una zona tranquilla. – Affermò Lex con un accenno alla villetta davanti a lei.
  * Ma è ancora presto. – Protestò Alicia.
  * Vero, ma vorrei intercettare il mio uomo in questa città. E poi se ci spingiamo più in centro ci saranno più morti, e noi non abbiamo abbastanza armi se incontrassimo una mandria. – Osservò Elyza esponendo le problematiche del caso.
  * Quindi? – Chiese la piccola Clark alzando un sopracciglio.
  * Ci accampiamo qui, così Nick potrà riposare e stare tranquillo. Qualcuno resta a sorvegliare la casa, e qualcuno viene con me a cercare armi. – Espone finalmente la sua idea la bionda.
  * Posso venire io. – Si offrì come la volta precedente Alicia, ansiosa di rendersi utile, o forse solo desiderosa di passare un po’ di tempo con il Comandante.
  * Credo sia meglio venga Ofelia. – Sentenziò Lex in modo piatto guardandola dritto negli occhi.
  * Ma io – Provò a ribattere la ragazza.
  * Alicia lascia andare loro, è meglio per tutti. – Affermò subito Madison fermando le parole della figlia sul nascere.
  * Ok… - Sbuffò la ragazza arrendendosi al volere degli altri.
  * Se proprio hai voglia di azione dammi una mano a perlustrare la casa. – Aggiunse la bionda con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.



 

L’attimo dopo Elyza aveva già saltato via lo steccato, ed armata di machete e pugnale si dirigeva verso l’abitazione. Alicia scavalcò poco dopo con qualche esitazione e difficoltà in più, ma arrivò comunque al fianco della bionda che le fece un lieve cenno col capo. La porta era chiusa a chiave, e mentre Lex stava per scassinarla rompendo la serratura, la piccola Clark si schiarì la voce per attirare l’attenzione.

 

  * Cosa ne dici di provare con questa? – Disse mettendole una chiave davanti al naso.



 

Era proprio vero a volte la gente era prevedibile, la chiave di scorta era proprio sotto l’unico vasetto vicino all’ingresso. La porta si aprì senza problemi, e nessuna delle due osò parlare. Entrarono in silenzio ed iniziarono a controllare ogni stanza. Sembrava non esserci anima viva, o morta che fosse, comunque il fabbricato sembrava sgombro, almeno a quel piano. Sul tavolo del soggiorno un fucile a pompa con tre cartucce a pallettoni, forse il proprietario di casa amava andare a caccia. Qualche rumore sordo arrivò dal piano di sopra, ed Elyza si affrettò a correre su per le scale tenendosi dietro Alicia con fare protettivo. Per quanto fingesse che quella ragazza non le importava affatto, quando poi c’era la possibilità di incappare in qualche rischio ecco li che il suo interesse sbucava fuori. Due stanze erano aperte, e si affrettarono a controllare fossero vuote, ma la terza porta, quella presumibilmente del bagno, era chiusa e quel rumore sordo e ripetitivo di qualcosa che andava a sbattere contro il muro, proveniva proprio da li. La bionda fece ceno alla più piccola di aprire mentre si preparava all’attacco da qualsiasi cosa fosse uscita. La puzza di decomposizione fu la prima cosa ad assalirle, li c’era sicuramente un morto, un uomo si era impiccato allacciando una corta fune al braccio metallico del doccione, ed oscillava per l’agitazione sbattacchiando ripetutamente contro la parete. La bionda sbuffò depose il pugnale e si avvicinò lentamente al box doccia aprendone il vetro. Con un colpo veloce e sicuro affondò la punta del machete nel cranio di quell’essere ponendo fine alle sue sofferenze, poi tagliò la corda facendolo cadere a terra.

 

  * Portiamolo fuori. – Affermò risoluta ricevendo solo un veloce assenso.



 

Qualche minuto dopo, la casa era sicura e la famiglia Clark ci si stabilì all’interno, mentre Ofelia ed il Comandante Lex ripartivano perlustrando le altre proprietà della zona nella speranza di trovare almeno qualche proiettile per il loro M4. Ed un paio d’ore dopo, quando furono di ritorno con il sole ormai prossimo a sparire per lasciare la scena alla luna, avevano trovato una fondina doppia in cuoio con due pistole in acciaio finemente decorate, e dalle eleganti impugnature in madreperla, che Elyza aveva subito agganciato al suo torace, qualche cartuccia a pallettoni e un caricatore a metà per il fucile. Inoltre erano riuscite a recuperare un paio di bottigliette d’acqua e qualche confezione di cibo in scatola dimenticato sul fondo di qualche armadio, e per l’immensa gioia di Elyza un pacchetto di Winston blu quasi nuovo.

 

*****

 

Anya dopo la breve conversazione con Elyza del giorno precedente, aveva passato tutto il tempo tra le mura della zona di comando. Jusper Monty e Gustus, non si erano staccati nemmeno un secondo dalla sala informatica. Era vero che erano in tempi di crisi, ma il Vicecomandante Forest, sapeva che non poteva andare avanti a spremere i suoi uomini in quel modo, dopotutto anche loro avevano bisogno di riposo. A parte lo svolgersi delle ricerche nei laboratori, li sull’isola di San Nicolas dove si ergeva la base, il mondo sembrava non aver subito nessuna variazione. Le pale eoliche sulla costa, ed i pannelli solari appena fuori dal campo militare, davano l’energia elettrica necessaria al funzionamento della luce di tutta l’isola. I depuratori lavoravano continuamente filtrando l’acqua salata dell’oceano, facendo in modo da avere un flusso di acqua dolce corrente sempre costante in ogni fabbricato, come si usava fare sulle grandi navi da guerra. I soldati, si addestravano nel cortile sotto la guida di un ufficiale come avevano sempre fatto. Ed i civili che condividevano con loro quel luogo, continuavano a compiere i loro doveri. Quando la base era al pieno delle forze contava quasi duemila uomini, ora in tutta l’isola, vi erano si e no duecento abitanti. Tutti facevano del loro meglio per mandare avanti la baracca, alcuni coltivavano, altri allevavano, il cibo fresco non mancava mai, e quello era già un lusso che pochi al mondo potevano ancora permettersi. Tre volte al giorno, una squadra di soldati partiva dalla base facendo il giro completo di tutta l’isola, per controllare lo stato delle recinzioni, e il possibile arrivo di ospiti indesiderati trascinati contro di esse dalla corrente marina. Nessuno voleva avere a che fare con gli infetti, ma tutti li erano comunque addestrati ed istruiti ad agire in caso se ne fossero trovato avanti uno. Il pericolo era minimo in quel luogo, e non era tanto di quelli che potevano arrivare sull’isola dalle scogliere e le recinzioni invalicabili, ma quello di chi stava già li e poteva trasformarsi. Purtroppo gli incidenti e la morte non guardavano in faccia nessuno, e potevano capitare a chiunque, anche a chi viveva in quel luogo immacolato. Quando le esercitazioni dei soldati giunsero al termine, il Vicecomandante Forest decise di uscire nel piazzale, per parlare con l’istruttore capo e trovare dei soldati per una nuova squadra.

 

  * Indra vedo che il tuo programma di allenamento non risparmia nessuno nemmeno durante l’apocalisse. – Esordì Anya affiancandosi alla donna di colore che fino ad un attimo prima aveva intimato quei ragazzi a correre lungo il percorso ad ostacoli.
  * Proprio ora che siamo in questa situazione deve essere più duro che mai Vicecomandante. – Affermò con professionalità e durezza l’istruttore capo.
  * Ho bisogno di tre persone da alternare ai ragazzi su in sala controllo, sono davvero sfiniti, non dormono più di qualche ora da giorni. – Spiegò il motivo della sua visita il Vicecomandante.
  * A giudicare dalla tua faccia, nemmeno tu. – Replicò questa volta prendendosi più confidenza. Infondo da quando tutto il mondo era andato a decadere, e le persone di istanza alla base si erano decimate, i rimasti erano diventati una grande famiglia allargata.
  * Già… con Raven ed Elyza la fuori mi riesce piuttosto difficile prendere sonno. – Confessò la Forest, infondo con Indra poteva permettersi di ammettere la piccola verità di essere in pensiero per quelle due ragazze.
  * Wick, Jaha, Monroe, una parola prima di andare. – Gridò l’istruttore capo a tre ragazzi che si stavano rialzando da terra dopo l’allenamento sfiancante.
  * Si signora! – Risposero uno dopo l’altro.
  * Credo che questi tre facciano al caso tuo. – Aggiunse Indra a tono più pacato rivolgendosi alla bionda accanto a sé. - Wick è un esperto informatico, Jaha è un asso in intercettazioni e comunicazioni, e nessuno conosce il territorio bene quanto Monroe. Sono perfetti per tenere d’occhio quelle due. – Le spiegò le promettenti caratteristiche che avevano quei tre, perfette per sostituire Jusper, Monty, e Gustus.
  * Abbiamo ritrovato anche Wild, Lex sta provando ad intercettarlo a nord di San Diego di modo da rientrare alla base anche con lui. – Disse il Vicecomandante informandola della bella notizia.
  * È fantastico! Per quando è previsto il loro ritorno? – Replicò trattenendo l’entusiasmo per non mostrare ai ragazzi in avvicinamento la sua reale euforia per la notizia. Indra e Lincoln erano sempre stati grandi amici, e per Anya assieme a Nyko e Gustus erano i compagni più leali che avesse mai avuto nella marina prima dell’arrivo di Elyza. Con Raven invece era tutt’altra storia.
  * Tra tre giorni. – Affermò rapidamente il Vicecomandante alzando lo sguardo sui ragazzi ormai ad un passo da loro, che come da manuale si misero sull’attenti rivolgendo loro il saluto militare.
  * Ragazzi vi assegno temporaneamente alla sorveglianza, farete rapporto direttamente al Vicecomandante Forest. Vi sto dando un compito molto importante, non deludetemi. – Comunicò ai tre soldati la loro istruttrice.
  * Si signora! – Risposero all’unisono.
  * Andate pure a darvi una sistemata, vi voglio in sala comunicazioni subito dopo cena. – Li liquidò rapidamente Anya rivolgendo loro il saluto per congedarli.
  * Si signora! – Dissero nuovamente, e rispondendo al saluto, se ne andarono entrando nell’edificio dei dormitori della base.



 

Anche Anya si congedò, pensò di potersi concedere un piccolo sonnellino prima dell’arrivo dei tre nuovi addetti, ed invece quando tornò venne riempita di aggiornamenti. Elyza era arrivata a Escondido nei tempi prefissati, ora dopo essersi impossessata di un edificio, stava girando il quartiere con qualcuno presumibilmente a caccia di provviste. Lincoln stava anch’esso arrivando alla periferia di quella stessa città, e pareva essere accompagnato da qualcuno. Raven invece sembrava non essersi mossa, e stranamente non aveva ancora chiamato. Non fece a tempo a pensarlo e a farsi venire i dubbi che qualcosa non stava procedendo per il verso giusto, che la radio iniziò a emettere segni di vita.

 

  * Santa Claus, qui Corvo, c’è nessuno in ascolto? – Risuonò dall’altoparlante l’inconfondibile voce del Tenente Raven Reyes.
  * Corvo qui Santa Claus, ti riceviamo. – Rispose praticamente subito il Vicecomandante Forest.
  * Vicecomandante, sembra proprio fosse lì ad aspettare la mia chiamata. – Ribatté punzecchiante e spiritosa Raven.
  * Non dire stupidaggini, ero solo vicina alla radio Reyes. – Rispose indispettita la donna dai lineamenti asiatici, ma sfoggiando comunque un sorrisetto imbarazzato che nascose dietro al microfono della radio.
  * Così mi ferisci Forest. – Protestò Raven fingendosi offesa.
  * Come procedono le cose lì alla diga? – Chiese cambiando repentinamente argomento Anya, c’era troppa gente davanti ai monitor, era meglio mantenere una certa professionalità.
  * Non male, abbiamo rimpiazzato le guardie perse con la conquista del posto, ed ora stiamo accogliendo i primi ospiti che contribuiranno al funzionamento di questo nuovo sfavillante regno. – Spiegò la latina con la sua solita punta di ironia per far sembrare tutto più simpatico e meno serio di quanto non fosse.
  * Più che regno, lo chiamerei campo profughi… - Si concesse di commentare Anya prendendola in giro, mandando così a farsi benedire il suo buono proposito di mantenere professionale la conversazione.
  * Caspita An, tu si che sai come distruggere l’entusiasmo di una povera donna lontana da casa. – Sbuffò Raven abbattuta, ma anche se Anya non poteva vederla sapeva che in realtà anche quella lamentela era fatta per gioco più che altro.
  * Avanti Rae, non prendertela sto scherzando. – Commentò con il sorriso Anya immaginandosi il finto broncio che aveva sicuramente messo la sua ragazza.
  * Lo so An, è che mi manca scherzare con te… - Sospirò con dolcezza la latina. – E non è solo quello a mancarmi ovviamente. – Aggiunse con una nota di malizia.
  * Reyes! – La richiamò piuttosto furiosa la bionda.
  * Oh scusa… ci stanno ascoltando? – Chiese distrattamente senza mostrare nessuna sfumatura di imbarazzo nella voce per quella possibile scoperta. – Ciao Ragazzi! – Salutò Rae facendo sbucare un sorriso a tutto lo staff della sala informatica che inevitabilmente aveva sentito tutta la conversazione.
  * Prima o poi mi farai impazzire Tenente. – Commentò il Vicecomandante con uno sbuffo sconsolato.
  * Credevo di averlo già fatto. – Ribatté la latina con un tono piuttosto malizioso.
  * Reyes! – Affermò ancora più infuriata di prima la bionda, mentre ormai i ragazzi sogghignavano per il loro scambio di battute divertenti.
  * Ok, ok, torno seria. – Disse in modo arrendevole. – Scoperto niente su Mexicali? – Chiese poi Raven riportando in carreggiata la conversazione che stava andando decisamente a divagare.
  * La strada per arrivare sembra sgombra, la città non è affatto piccolo, ma c’è solo un posto piuttosto grande dove pare esserci movimento, sembra una vecchia arena. – Affermò Anya in modo serio e professionale.



 

Le ragazze confrontarono quelle poche informazioni in loro possesso, e si scambiarono opinioni sul metodo di avvicinamento, e di ispezione del luogo. E mentre Anya spiegava la planimetria di quel luogo, Raven munita di carta e penna, ne abbozzava uno schizzo. Così da poter spiegare poi alla squadra di ricognizione, tutte le possibili vie di fuga.

Si aggiornarono su Lex, su Lincoln, e sul fatto che se tutto a quel bazar fosse andato bene, tra scambi e accordi con quei mercenari, presto anche il Tenente Reyes avrebbe potuto lasciare il Messico, per tornare a casa,

 

*****

 

Elyza era apposta sul modesto balcone dell’abitazione, per il primo turno di guardia. Non si fidava molto dei suoi nuovi compagni di viaggio, sapeva già che quella notte, come del resto le ultime in viaggio, avrebbe dormito ben poco se non per niente. L’unica di cui si fidava era Ofelia, anche se non erano sempre state d’accordo su tutto, era sicura di poter chiudere occhio senza avere sorprese solo durante i suoi turni di guardia. Anche Nick, sembrava uno disposto a sporcarsi le mani quando ce ne fosse stato bisogno, ma non poteva contare su di lui, si stava ancora riprendendo dall’avvelenamento, ed aveva bisogno di riposo. Madison, la madre di Nick, invece non le dava per niente fiducia, e tantomeno le stava simpatica. Anzi, Elyza pensava fosse una persona alquanto irritante. E poi per ultima, c’era la piccola dei tre Clark, che poi a conti fatti tanto piccola non era, ma con lei era tutta un’altra storia. Elyza la teneva sott’occhio dal primo istante in cui l’aveva vista, ed aveva avuto modo di scoprire Alicia sotto vari aspetti. Da un primo sguardo, poteva sembrare una ragazzina dolce e bisognosa di protezione, invece osservandola bene, aveva capito che non era affatto così… era appena maggiorenne, ma si vedeva che era una ragazza cresciuta in fretta, nonostante qualche attimo di debolezza, era in grado di badare a se stessa. Eppure, il più delle volte, permetteva a sua madre di assillarla e trattarla a quel modo tanto opprimente. Ovviamente oltre al suo carattere forte ed intrigante, Elyza, aveva notato anche la sua indiscutibile bellezza, e questi erano pensieri che la distraevano non poco.

Dei passi leggeri ma non del tutto silenziosi, fecero tornare la bionda in completa allerta, Elyza mise la mano sinistra sull’impugnatura della pistola slacciando il bottone della fondina, e si girò di scatto in un movimento rapido e fluido togliendo la sicura e puntando l’arma dritta davanti a sé, giusto all’altezza della testa. Quando il suo sguardo incrociò la fonte del rumore però, ebbe quasi un mancamento. I suoi occhi sorpresi affondarono in quello sguardo verde davanti a sé. Alicia era lì, immobile con le mani alzate in segno di resa, i piedi nudi e le gambe fasciate in quei suoi jeans aderenti scuri, aveva tolto la camicia a quadri, ed il suo busto era coperto da una canotta grigia abbastanza larga da caderle morbida sui fianchi.

 

  * Dannazione ragazzina, per poco non ti sparo. – Affermò nervosa la bionda, inserendo la sicura alla sua nuova e luccicante pistola in acciaio, riabbassandola lentamente.
  * Bell’arma. – Commentò la mora senza scomporsi per la reazione aggressiva dell’altra, accennando con il capo in direzione della pistola ancora tra le mani della ragazza difronte a lei. La bionda risponde con un piccolo movimento d’assenso della testa, e rimise nella fondina la sua Browning dall’impugnatura candida e scintillante di madreperla.
  * Come mai sei qui? Dovresti riposare. – Domandò con un pizzico di curiosità, finendo con un tono quasi più di rimprovero.
  * Non riesco a dormire. – Commentò senza troppi problemi la ragazza più giovane.
  * Cos’è non ti fidi delle mie impressionanti capacità di tenervi al sicuro per qualche ora? – Domandò con quel suo fastidioso e saccente sarcasmo la bionda, alzando le sopracciglia e guardando un po’ di traverso la piccola Clark.
  * Dio Lex, sei sempre così fastidiosamente sicura di te? – Chiese di rimando l’altra infastidita alzando gli occhi al cielo.
  * Quando devi sparare è meglio esserlo, altrimenti qualcuno, o qualcosa, ti faranno fuori per primo ragazzina. – Risponde spocchiosa come sempre Elyza, in quel suo modo tipicamente irritante.
  * E piantala con questo ragazzina! Non hai poi così tanti anni più di me. – Ribatte scocciata dal nomignolo Alicia, infondo aveva diciotto anni, non era una bambina. E per quanto Elyza volesse apparire una donna vissuta, matura e di grandi esperienza, non avrebbe potuto averne più di ventidue.
  * Io lo trovo perfetto per te. – Osservò divertita la bionda con quel suo sorrisetto provocante, facendo arrabbiare ancora di più l’altra.
  * È irritante! – Sentenziò infastidita Alicia, a denti serrati con lo sguardo affilato dritto verso l’altra che sembrò sempre più divertita dalla situazione.
  * Appunto. – Affermò sghignazzando Elyza.
  * A volte sei proprio insopportabile! – Ribatté a tono la mora con un briciolo di cattiveria. – Senti fai come se non ci fossi e lasciami in pace. – Aggiunge sedendosi sulla panca dall’altro lato del balcone.



 

Elyza sogghignò girata verso il panorama, scrutando il piccolo giardino e la strada davanti alla casa senza più dire una parola. Si appoggiò al parapetto con entrambi i gomiti, disperdendo lo sguardo attento sul panorama, ed intanto si infilò una sigaretta tra le labbra. Estrasse l’accendino sempre fedele nella sua tasca, e avvicinando la sua vivace fiamma, con fare distratto e disinteressato la accese. Una piccola nuvoletta di fumo uscì dalla sua bocca, e la leggera brezza notturna la fece sparire in pochi istanti. Nei minuti successivi, si portò ripetutamente la mano alla bocca, stringendo tra pollice e indice quella stecca di carta e tabacco, per scrollargli via la cenere dalla parte oramai bruciata sulla punta. Il silenzio tra le due ragazze era disturbato solo dal lieve rumore dei suoi movimenti, il suo pesante espirare sbuffando fuori il fumo, e lo scricchiolio del giubbotto di pelle al movimento del suo braccio. Arrivata oramai al filtro della sigaretta la bionda la spense sul corrimano, gettando poi di sotto il mozzicone esausto. Con la coda dell’occhio notò Alicia che la osserva, e nel momento in cui girò il suo viso verso la ragazza, lei distolse timidamente lo sguardo voltandosi dal lato opposto. Elyza si prese qualche attimo ad osservarla, la piccola Clark aveva portato un piede sulla panca e si stringeva il ginocchio al petto, la luce della luna faceva risaltare il profilo della sua totale figura, risaltandone ogni più piccolo tratto. La bionda non si fece sfuggire il brivido che percorse l’intero corpo della più giovane, così prese la coperta poggiata sulla ringhiera accanto a sé, e si avvicinò posandogliela sulle spalle.

                                                                                                                                   

  * La notte non è poi così calda qui fuori. – Disse Lex facendo scorrere la mano lungo la schiena della ragazza mentre si sedeva accanto a lei sulla panca.



 

Alicia sussultò per la sorpresa, da come l’aveva appena trattata, non si aspettava di certo una tale gentilezza da Elyza Lex. Decise di smetterla con quell’inutile broncio, e si girò in direzione della bionda con un accenno di sorriso di gratitudine sulle labbra. Lo sguardo di Elyza era spavaldo, un po’ impertinente, e non dava cenni di volersi staccare da quello verde stranito ed incuriosito di Alicia, che dopo qualche attimo, cedette allargando il suo sorriso, ed abbassando il capo socchiudendo gli occhi, mostrando un po’ quel suo lato più tenero ed infantile, ancora bisognoso di qualcuno che si prenda cura di lei. La sua espressione un po’ da bimba causò la reazione spontanea di Elyza, che senza nemmeno accorgersene, aveva già allungato una mano a sistemarle una ciocca di capelli ricaduta a coprirle il viso. A quel contatto, Alicia si irrigidì appena e spalancò gli occhi, stranita da quel gesto tanto insolito da parte della bionda. Il suo sguardo era sorpreso, forse nemmeno Lex si era accorta di ciò che stava facendo. Lei che si comportava sempre in quel modo un po’ distaccato ed acido, non permettendo a nessuno di guardare dietro alla sua corazza. Invece in quel momento la stava fissando negli occhi con quello sguardo insicuro, accennando un piccolo sorriso, che per un attimo fece mancare il respiro ad entrambe. Un suono gutturale in lontananza, fece alzare di scatto Elyza, che immediatamente imbracciò il fucile, puntandolo verso la fonte del rumore. Un solo vagante passò davanti alla recinzione, per poi incamminarsi nel campo dall’altro lato della strada, e sparire subito dopo nel buio. Dopo quell’evento, non ci furono più parole. Non ci furono più sguardi. Semplicemente Elyza si sedette di nuovo accanto ad Alicia, con il fucile poggiato tra le sue gambe, e lo sguardo fisso davanti a se. Questo almeno fino che la stanchezza non prese il sopravvento sulla più giovane, che già sprofondata nel sonno, senza rendersene conto, poggiò la testa sulla spalla dell’altra.

 

  * Sogni d’oro piccola Alicia. – Sussurrò appena la bionda inclinando il viso verso di lei ed inspirando il dolce profumo dei suoi capelli.



 

Una mezzora più tardi, Ofelia varcò la soglia del balcone, stiracchiandosi pigramente ed iniziando ad avvicinarsi perplessa alle altre due. Poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Elyza che a quel punto si trovò costretta a prestarle attenzione. Non che non l’avesse sentita arrivare, anzi dal rumore dei passi aveva anche capito che si trattava di lei, ma proprio non aveva voglia di darle retta, e soprattutto, non aveva voglia di alzarsi e far spostare Alicia, che era ancora profondamente addormentata sulla sua spalla. Infatti, vedendo ora in maniera piuttosto chiara la scena davanti a lei, l’espressione della nuova arrivata piuttosto curiosa, si fece decisamente più maliziosa.

 

  * Non mi aspettavo di trovarti in compagnia… sono venuta a darti il cambio. – Disse la ragazza sud americana accennando stranita alla presenza di Alicia.
  * È già ora? – Chiese Elyza senza preoccuparsi di dare spiegazioni all’altra, infondo lei non le doveva niente, e comunque da quello sguardo, Ofelia aveva già immaginato più di quello che c’era stato.
  * Svegliamo la bella addormentata, almeno potete andare a riposare su un bel materasso morbido… la mia camera è libera. – Affermò in modo accattivante per stuzzicare la bionda. Non la conosceva da molto, ma aveva capito che non amava avere l’attenzione su di se, e con la piccola Clark fingeva un comportamento più distaccato che con tutti gli altri, anche se poi con lei, aveva sempre un filo di riguardo in più.
  * Lasciala dormire. – Elyza la bloccò semplicemente alzando una mano, poi le passò il fucile ancora poggiato alla sua coscia. – Ci penso io. – Aggiunge in tono meno ostile, spostando lo sguardo dalla sud americana alla ragazza assopita al suo fianco.
  * Sicura di farcela? – Chiese Ofelia capendo le intenzioni della bionda, che muovendosi in modo lento ma sicuro, stava facendo scivolare un braccio dietro le spalle della più piccola, e l’altro sotto le sue gambe. Nel momento in cui Elyza si alzò con la piccola Clark tra le braccia ancora beatamente addormentata senza ricevere risposta, la latina decise di chiudere la conversazione e lasciarla andare. – Buona notte Lex. – Disse come saluto senza mai ricevere alcuna risposta.



 

Alicia era magra, non pesava poi così tanto, ed Elyza non avrebbe mai ammesso che quello sforzo le stava costando tutte le energie rimate. Non voleva assolutamente svegliarla, e tantomeno voleva l’aiuto di Ofelia per metterla a letto. In qualche modo cercava di negare l’evidenza del suo comportamento, continuava a trattarla con distacco, cercava di allontanarla, eppure Alicia tornava sempre… la realtà era che aveva paura di provare ancora quei sentimenti per qualcuno, ma per quanto si sforzasse, Lex proprio non riusciva a metterli a tacere e a stare lontana da lei.

Elyza, posò delicatamente la ragazza tra le sue braccia sul letto, le rimboccò la coperta, e si prese qualche istante a osservare i lineamenti del suo viso assopito. Era come rapita dai tratti somatici a dir poco perfetti di Alicia, così dolci ed armoniosi, e poi aveva quelle labbra carnose che le davano un aria sensuale. La bionda si scostò dal letto, fuggendo dalla tentazione di dormire stringendola a se per tutto il tempo, e con un respiro profondo, si voltò facendo qualche altro passo verso il fondo della stanza.

 

  * Torni a fare la guardia? – La voce un po’ impastata dal sonno di Alicia risuonò nella stanza facendo trasalire Elyza.
  * No, Ofelia mi ha dato il cambio. – Affermò la bionda senza nemmeno voltarsi verso l’altra.
  * Allora dove stai andando? – Domandò curiosa la più piccola sollevando il capo e poggiandosi su un gomito per vedere meglio la bionda che imperterrita continua la sua fuga.
  * Mi sistemo qui sulla poltrona. – Rispose Lex in modo freddo e distaccato come suo solito, mentre lentamente si sfilava la giacca di pelle, le fondine con le armi, e le gettava sulla spalliera di quella stessa poltrona.
  * Questo letto è enorme, possiamo anche condividerlo. – Osservò Alicia invitandola innocentemente a sdraiarsi lì accanto a lei.
  * Non hai paura che io ti strangoli nel sonno? – Rispose la bionda con una domanda pungente per tentare di mantenere le distanze, dopo l’attimo di sorpresa iniziale per quella proposta.
  * Se avessi voluto farmi del male, me lo avresti già fatto, di occasioni ne hai avute molte. – Ribatté la mora scrollando la testa e puntando i suoi occhi verdi in quelli azzurro brillante della bionda, senza vergogna, senza ritegno e senza alcuna paura. Paura che invece stava pervadendo ogni fibra del corpo di Lex. – Per quanto ti impegni ad essere scorbutica, ti assicuro che non mi spaventi affatto. – Le fece notare sfacciatamente provocandola. Ed infatti, sostenendo il suo sguardo, Elyza camminò lentamente verso il lato libero del letto, fino ad appoggiarsi con le ginocchia al materasso. – E poi mi hai persino messa a letto. – Proseguì la mora dopo aver deglutito a fatica per l’intensità di quegli occhi incatenati ai suoi, che non la spaventavano assolutamente, ma le facevano sentire comunque uno strano brivido.
  * Non ci fare l’abitudine ragazzina. – La avvertì in tono sempre più freddo Elyza sedendosi sul bordo del letto per sfilarsi gli stivali.
  * Lex. – La chiamò con un filo di voce la piccola Clark. – Non sei poi tanto male sai? – Le disse dopo aver attirato la sua attenzione ed aver ricevuto mezzo sguardo da sopra la spalla.
  * Ora chiudi quella bocca e dormi Alicia. – Fu la risposta scorbutica che ricevette dalla bionda, che però notò averla chiamata con il suo nome, e non in modo acido e fastidioso, causandole così la comparsa di un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Forse Lex era solo un po’ restia ad aprirsi, e voleva mantenere l’apparenza della stronza per difendersi dagli altri, e come biasimarla del resto? Ma Alicia aveva capito che non era affatto così, e che dietro a quel suo modo di fare un po’ burbero, si nascondeva una persona tutta da scoprire.
  * Buona notte Elyza. – Sussurrò la mora dopo che l’altra si era finalmente sistemata nel letto.
  * Notte piccola Clark. – Rispose la bionda con l’insolita gentilezza che di tanto in tanto con lei prendeva il sopravvento.



 

Ben presto il respiro di entrambe rallentò e si stabilizzò, mentre l’una accanto all’altra, crollarono in un sonno profondo per la stanchezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il viaggio verso la base continua, i Linctavia se la cavano alla grande, Elyza e company si sistemano piuttosto bene, e il grande fratello conquista tre nuovi paia di occhi per sostituire quei poveracci che altrimenti sotto il comando della Forest non dormirebbero più.  
> Ma passiamo alle cose importanti, una veloce e divertente chiacchierata delle Ranya mancava da troppo, e finalmente un'altra scena Lexark! Ci sono piccoli passi di avvicinamento per la piccola Clark e il Comandante Lex… la strada è ancora lunga ovviamente, ma almeno qualcosa si smuove. Che dite stiamo iniziando ad andare nella direzione giusta?  
> Se la storia vi sta piacendo mettete un kudos, e/o lasciatemi un commento. Ci si legge la settimana prossima, grazie infinito a tutti voi che ancora mi leggete, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	17. Capitolo 17

Un solo raggio di sole, illuminava la stanza quando Alicia si svegliò, iniziando a sbattere le palpebre per abituarsi a quella fastidiosa luce, che colpiva le sue iridi verde chiaro, con delle leggere striature tendenti all’azzurro. Davanti a lei, si e no ad una spanna di distanza, c’era il viso rilassato di Elyza ancora assopita. Non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di osservare così da vicino il suo viso, ed anche con le palpebre chiuse a nascondere il meraviglioso azzurro dei suoi occhi, la trovò particolarmente affascinante. Una ciocca di capelli d’orati le copriva il volto, dando risalto a quel piccolo neo sopra la bocca, e a quelle labbra sottili che sembravano comunque morbide ed invitanti. La bionda riposava beata su di un fianco, rivolta verso di lei, con il capo poggiato sul braccio destro, e l’altra mano poggiata poco più sotto del suo mento. Ad Alicia pareva quasi di vedere un’altra persona, in quel momento Elyza Lex le suscitava tenerezza, cosa che, normalmente da sveglia, non faceva a nessuno. Eppure, in quella posizione, indifesa mentre dormiva, le sembrava un angelo bisognoso di affetto e protezione. Senza rendersene conto, allungò una mano verso il suo viso per scostarle quei capelli a coprire i suoi armoniosi lineamenti, ma prima ancora di poter accarezzare la pelle morbida della sua guancia, con un rapido scatto senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi, Lex le afferrò bruscamente il polso bloccando la sua avanzata.

 

  * Elyza. – Sussurrò la piccola Clark, ed all’udire il suono di quella voce la bionda spalancò gli occhi fissandoli in quel magnifico verde magnetico dinnanzi a lei, obbligando Alicia ad affogare in quell’azzurro iridescente. Per qualche attimo ci fu solo immobilità e silenzio, dalla stanza quasi pareva mancare anche l’aria, mentre si perdevano sempre di più l’una nello sguardo dell’altra.
  * Cosa volevi fare? – Domandò dopo quei lunghi attimi di tensione Elyza, ed Alicia non le rispose, non a parole almeno. La ragazza strattonò il braccio dalla presa ancora salda della bionda sul suo polso, e molto lentamente avvicinò la punta delle dita al suo volto, scostandole i capelli da davanti agli occhi. Elyza presa alla sprovvista espirò sonoramente chiudendo le palpebre e assaporando il lieve tocco della mano di Alicia. Sentiva il calore di quel contatto farsi strada in lei, e sapeva di non potersi permettere una tale distrazione. Non in quel mondo sull’orlo del baratro, e poi non doveva lasciar avvicinare così Alicia, altrimenti non sarebbe stata più in grado di fare a meno di lei. Così si liberò della mano della ragazza mettendosi a sedere sul bordo opposto del materasso, dandole le spalle, imponendole tutta quella distanza tra di loro.
  * Già scontrosa di prima mattina vedo… ottimo… - Bofonchiò a bassa voce la più giovane riferendosi alla reazione scorbutica dell’altra ragazza.
  * Non farmi incazzare appena svegliata ragazzina. – La riprese con tono severo la bionda senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lei.
  * Sei proprio una stronza Lex! – Ribatté Alicia snervata dalla situazione. Proprio non capiva come fosse possibile, che un attimo prima Elyza potesse sembrare tanto dolce e indifesa, e l’attimo dopo potesse diventare tanto insopportabile.
  * Ti avevo per caso fatto credere diversamente? – Rispose con tutta l’indifferenza in suo possesso, per distruggere ogni possibile avvicinamento della piccola Clark nei suoi confronti.
  * Fanculo! – Affermò quest’ultima prima di scattare in piedi piuttosto alterata.



 

Alicia uscì velocemente dalla camera, lasciando la bionda a sbuffare al nulla, per cercare di riprendersi da quel contatto, che al passaggio della sua mano, le aveva bruciato la pelle, dirigendosi dritto a scaldarle il cuore. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dormire nello stesso letto di Alicia, sapeva che starle vicino sarebbe diventato un problema, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a farne a meno. Svegliarsi con i suoi occhioni a fissarla, e ad incatenarsi ai suoi, emotivamente era stato davvero troppo. Forse poteva prendere in giro ancora Ofelia, Nick, Madison, e persino Alicia stessa, ma la verità è che quella ragazzina la stava travolgendo come fosse un treno in corsa. Quella ragazzina, le stava facendo provare cose che credeva di non potersi permettere di provare mai più nella vita. E quella, era la cosa che in assoluto, spaventava più di tutto al mondo Elyza Lex. Amare significava avere qualcosa da perdere, e lei che nella vita aveva già perso tutto, non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a sopportare ancora una cosa del genere. Lei che da tempo non temeva più la morte, lei che viveva alla giornata, alla ricerca della sua vendetta. Lei non aveva avuto problemi ad adattarsi alla legge del più forte, e che era disposta a tutto perché pur essendo a comando di un esercito, perché nessuno avrebbe potuto più portarle via niente. Proprio lei che aveva visto così tanta morte e violenza da non riuscire nemmeno a ricordarla, tremava dalla paura per una ragazza indifesa, che semplicemente le stava mostrando un po’ di affetto.

 

*****

 

Quella mattina Lincoln e Octavia, si svegliarono presto ma comunque riposati, fuori regnava ancora il silenzio ed osservando dalla finestra il ragazzo vide solo un vagante trascinarsi lungo la strada principale almeno ad un centinaio di metri di distanza. Quel giorno avrebbero dovuto attraversare la città, il che significava un mucchio di infetti da affrontare, e con quelle poche armi che avevano non sarebbe stata un’impresa affatto semplice.

Octavia si alzò dal letto, e trascinandosi dietro il lenzuolo andò a stringersi alla schiena nuda di Lincoln ancora assorto ad osservare il panorama. Il suo respiro cado gli solleticava la pelle della spalla scoperta, e lo fece tremare all'istante strappandole un sorriso e guadagnandosi un bacio sullo stesso lembo di pelle esposto. Quando il ragazzo si girò nel suo abbraccio e la guardò dolcemente con quei suoi occhioni scuri, Octavia si sciolse, e stupidamente quasi si imbarazzò. Eppure solo qualche ora prima, durante la notte, quelle grandi mani forti, e quelle labbra piene stavano esplorando ogni angolo del suo corpo, regalandole un piacere sconvolgente. E ora, si stava imbarazzando per uno sguardo, ed il dolce sorriso, di quel soldato dal fisico perfetto, che con tenerezza ricambiava il suo abbraccio baciandole il capo.

Tra una cosa e l’altra si ritrovarono di nuovo in quel letto, l’imbarazzo insensato di Octavia svanì all’istante quando le sue labbra toccarono quelle di lui, ed il desiderio prese il sopravvento. Lincoln sapeva essere dolce e delicato quando voleva, ma era anche piccante e deciso al punto giusto quando serviva. Mai e poi mai Octavia avrebbe immaginato di poter trovare un amante tanto soddisfacente e premuroso dopo che il mondo aveva iniziato ad andare a rotoli, in oltre era un ottimo compagno di viaggio, forte, simpatico, astuto, abile nel combattimento, e ricco di qualità utili per la sopravvivenza. E dopo essersi rotolati svariate volte tra le lenzuola ansimando e sospirando per il piacere, dopo un abbondante ora uscirono finalmente da quella stanza.

Gli ci volle meno a procurare un paio di taniche vuote e a riempire tutto ciò che avevano con l’acqua fresca di quel pozzo nello scantinato, per poi coricare tutto nel pick up e ripartire in direzione della costa. Dopo pochi minuti di strada videro una vetrina di un vecchio negozio di caccia e pesca, molto probabilmente non vi era rimasto molto all’interno, ma valeva la pena dare un occhiata. Parcheggiarono sul lato opposto della strada, controllarono rapidamente che non vi fossero vaganti o esseri umani in avvicinamento e si avvicinarono al negozio. La vetrina era intatta, ma la porta sembrava essere stata scardinata già da molto tempo ormai. Octavia aprì lentamente e Lincoln entrò di soppiatto con il coltello ben saldo nella sua mano destra. Un vagante bloccato dietro il bancone iniziò ad agitarsi, e subito venne freddato con decisione dal soldato. Un altro infetto comparve dal retro del negozio con a tracolla ancora la mitragliatrice ed il giubbotto anti proiettile nero. Octavia lo vide appena in tempo per scansarsi dalla sua presa e colpirlo alla testa con una mossa fulminea. Lincoln la fissò per un attimo e dopo un piccolo cenno di intesa si avvicinò, mentre la ragazza si abbassava a prendere da quell’essere inerme la sua arma. Sganciò il caricatore dell’AK-47 e controllò le munizioni, vuoto… la fortuna sembrava non voler essere dalla loro. Un po’ abbattuti girarono sul retro. A terra c’erano due morti, ed il puzzo di decomposizione era così concentrato da mettere i connati di vomito ad entrambi, ma quella stanza dalle pareti crivellate di colpi e ricoperte di sangue raffermo, sembrava avere ancora qualcosa da offrire. Appesi su uno scafale giubbotti antiproiettile di ultima generazione, cinture e fondine per armi di vario genere, e sotto allo spazio di esposizione dei fucili, un armadietto ad ante ancora ben chiuso con il lucchetto. Lincoln tornò a prendere l’AK e con un paio di colpi precisi del calcio sul lucchetto riuscì a farlo saltare. Quando finalmente le nate si aprirono non poterono credere ai loro occhi. C’erano svariati caricatori e molte scatole di proiettili ancora nuove, sembrava un miraggio, ed anche se non avevano armi per utilizzare tutte quelle munizioni, decisero di prenderle comunque tutte.

Lincoln rimase nel negozio a preparare i caricatori per il mitragliatore appena trovato, mentre Octavia uscì a prendere lo zaino da riempire. Quello che non si aspettava era che li accanto al cassone del loro fatiscente furgone, vi erano due persone di spalle che vi stavano rovistando dentro per portarsi via la loro roba. Con calma estrasse il suo pugnale, e lentamente senza fare rumore si avvicinò ad una delle due figure, prendendola alle spalle di sorpresa e puntandole il coltello al collo.

 

  * Togliete immediatamente le mani dalla mia roba o vi ammazzo. – Disse con tanta freddezza da far gelare anche l’equatore stringendo la presa. – Non ti avvicinare! – Intimò all’altra persona accanto al furgone. – Butta tutte le armi nel cassone. – Ordinò in modo autoritario. – Fallo o la uccido! – Ringhiò tra i denti premendo la lama sul collo della donna che stava trattenendo, che a sua volta emise un lamento strozzato. – Ora voltati. – Chiese con calma. – Lentamente. – Aggiunse.



 

Octavia rimase impassibile, dimostrando la sua forza e la sua determinazione, resse la situazione con sangue freddo, senza mai dare la possibilità di essere in qualche modo schiacciata. Almeno fino che l’azzurro vivace delle sue iridi non si scontrò con lo sguardo di chi aveva appena minacciato.

 

*****

 

Tutto era pronto per la partenza, Raven aveva già predisposto tutto per quella missione di ricognizione. I suoi uomini, avrebbero solo dovuto trovare il bazar di Mexicali, capire che tipo di affari si potessero fare, e che persone lo frequentavano. Lola non perdeva occasione per continuare a esternare il suo disappunto sulla missione, non si fidava della fonte delle sue informazioni, ma alla fine dovette fidarsi del giudizio del Tenente Reyes, e lasciare che la squadra partisse per la missione.

 

  * Daniel, tu sei al comando, tienimi informata sulle vostre posizioni, e qualsiasi cosa accada contattami. – Disse Raven passando a Salazar una radio.
  * Certo Raven. – Disse l’uomo con un cenno d’assenso.
  * Sicuro ti bastino due uomini? – Chiese lei osservando i due che si accomodavano nel vecchio veicolo che li avrebbe portati alla meta.
  * Meno siamo, meno daremo nell’occhio. – Affermò sicuro di sé Daniel, e la Reyes non poté far altro che essere d’accordo con lui.
  * Fate attenzione, vi sto affidando il futuro di questo posto. – Disse lei con la voce ricolma di speranza e fiducia in loro.



 

Daniel salì in auto senza aggiungere altro, e con un veloce saluto della mano a Lola che stava uscendo proprio in quel momento partirono per la missione.

 

  * Se Daniel se ne va chi si occuperà della sicurezza? – Chiese la messicana una volta arrivata al fianco di Raven.
  * Ci sono io, e anche Luciana. – Rispose in modo distaccato la latina.
  * Non puoi dire sul serio! – Protestò immediatamente Lola, che ovviamente in Luciana ancora non riusciva a vederci niente di buono.
  * Sa il fatto suo, è stata di grande aiuto quando siamo andate la fuori assieme. – Disse senza pensarci su, spendendo quelle poche parole in difesa di quella ragazza che non aveva assolutamente fatto nulla di male, anzi, li stava aiutando. - Andrà con Efrain a portare l’acqua al posto di Daniel. – Sentenziò secca.
  * Sai che non mi fido. – Ribatté Lola con quel suo modo irritante e prevenuto.
  * Dalle una possibilità, vedrai che è ingamba. – Le disse Raven cercando di sembrare meno ostile possibile, anche se a volte avrebbe voluto proprio urlarle contro. Ma la sua esperienza con le donne restie e malfidenti, le diceva che sarebbe servito solo a peggiorare le cose.



 

Proprio in quel momento, la prima delle due autocisterne che sarebbero dovute uscire dal cancello della diga quella mattina, arrivò accanto a loro con Efrain già a bordo. Dal palazzo degli uffici, Hector e Luciana, con in spalla un fucile a testa, uscirono guardandosi in giro, ed incamminandosi verso il loro gruppo. Persino quell’energumeno di Hector, sembrava aver preso in simpatia la nuova arrivata, ma per qualche strano motivo, a Lola proprio non andava giù.

 

  * Luciana, Hector, vi va di uscire a fare un giro? – Chiese il Tenente ai due nuovi arrivati.
  * Certo capo. – Rispose lui senza remore.
  * Dove dobbiamo andare Raven? – Domandò la ragazza prendendosi più confidenza del solito.
  * Tu prendi il posto di Salazar, e vai con Efrain alla comunità di sopravvissuti a sud della città. – Rispose con sicurezza guardando la ragazza direttamente negli occhi, che le fece cenno di assenso. – Mentre tu e altri due uomini Hector, accompagnate Lola con il secondo camion alla comunità qui vicino. – Continuò con tono neutro spiegando il compito anche al ragazzo davanti a lei.
  * Stai scherzando Reyes? – Chiese Lola sentendosi tirata in causa. Fino a quel momento non era mai uscita a distribuire i rifornimenti d’acqua poiché troppo impegnata tra le mura della diga.
  * Ti pare che abbiamo il tempo per gli scherzi? – Ribatté Raven con sguardo serio e corrucciato.
  * Non puoi mandarmi la fuori, chi terrà sotto controllo gli impianti? – Protestò immediatamente la messicana guadagnandosi uno sbuffo di Luciana che la guardava divertita.
  * Non hai istruito un paio dei nuovi arrivati a farlo? – Chiese il Tenente Reyes annientando la reciproca attenzione delle due.
  * Si ma – Partì nuovamente all’attacco Lola.
  * Niente ma. – Intervenne bruscamente Rae interrompendola sul nascere. – Devi renderti conto di cosa succede la fuori, non ci sarò sempre io al comando, e dovete conoscere tutti la situazione per poter prendere le decisioni giuste per il futuro di questo posto e dell’intera città. – Le spiegò ragionevolmente non lasciando nemmeno per un istante lo sguardo arrabbiato della sua interlocutrice.
  * Spero tu sappia in cosa ti stai cacciando Tenente. – Disse Lola arrendendosi al suo destino.
  * Saprò affrontare le conseguenze delle mie scelte, e tu signorina Guerrero? – Ribatté Raven con fierezza senza indietreggiare dalla sua decisione.



 

Le due ragazze si scambiarono sguardi di fuoco, Lola era indispettita dal comportamento fiducioso e rischioso di Raven, che invece era sicura delle sue decisioni. Mandare Daniel a trattare e perlustrare il bazar di Mexicali, era sicuramente stata l’opzione migliore che aveva. Mettere Luciana alla sicurezza del camion al suo posto, era l’unica possibilità per farlo uscire. E Lola, aveva sicuramente bisogno di vedere come si stava riducendo il mondo fuori da li. Certo ad ognuno di loro sarebbe potuto andare storto qualcosa, e in quel momento, più di ogni altro, la diga sarebbe stata vulnerabile. Le guardie migliori che avevano a disposizione, erano disperse in tre differenti posti, per tre compiti di vitale importanza, ma doveva correre il rischio se voleva sistemare le cose, per poter poi poter tornare a casa.

 

  * Ho settato le radio dei camion sulla frequenza della base, se ci sono problemi potete contattarci in ogni momento. – Disse Raven ai quattro che si accingevano a partire.



 

Lola, se ne andò sbuffante verso il secondo camion in arrivo, già pronto con il carico d’acqua da portare a quella comunità amica, che, aveva deciso di non trasferirsi li alla diga con loro, ma di aiutarli con l’assistenza alle persone che vivevano ancora nella città. Hector, con un cenno del capo, si congedò in modo deciso seguendola, mentre Luciana, attese qualche attimo per poter scambiare due parole con la latina.

 

  * Mi dispiace per… - Disse sconsolata ed avvilita Raven lasciando la frase a metà per trovare le parole giuste da dire.
  * Non è colpa tua se non mi sopporta. – Disse in modo più deciso Luciana togliendo a Raven l’impaccio delle scuse, e guadagnandosi un sorriso.
  * È solo che non si fida di chi non conosce bene. – Spiegò il Tenente Reyes cercando di mitigare la situazione.
  * Di te si fida. – Ribatté la messicana in modo piuttosto sicuro.
  * Abbiamo avuto i nostri diverbi, e ne abbiamo ancora. – Spiegò Raven allargando quel suo sorriso beffardo ed ammaliante. – Dimostrale che non ha niente da temere, e vedrai che a poco a poco si fiderà anche di te. – Disse poi diventando seria.
  * Grazie Raven. – Affermò Luciana sorridendole a sua volta per il piccolo conforto appena ricevuto.



 

Luciana salì sul mezzo, e l’autocisterna partì nell’istante in cui chiuse la portiera. Subito dopo, passò anche il secondo camion, dal quale il Tenente Reyes, incrociò lo sguardo di Lola, ancora furiosa per quell’imposizione. Mentre Hector seduto sul retro della cisterna, le fece un cenno di saluto, sfilandosi con tranquillità una sigaretta dalle labbra. Raven, pensò che nel giro di pochi giorni li alla diga, era riuscita a fare cambiare molte cose. Addirittura Hector, che inizialmente si era mostrato il più scontroso degli uomini, obbediva senza più batter ciglio agli ordini, e da quella dimostrazione di forza in sala mensa, le portava rispetto. L’unica persona che non stava nelle righe, e che a volte le dava noia, un po’ per i suoi problemi di fiducia, e un po’ per la sua visione idealista del comando di quel posto, guarda caso era Lola.

Raven sperò che in quella giornata tutto filasse liscio, e che tutti tornassero sani e salvi senza intoppi, oppure avrebbe dovuto davvero sopportare il peso delle conseguenze di quella scelta azzardata. Così, dopo aver fatto il suo giro di perlustrazione fino al cancello principale, ed aver dato le direttive per la difesa della diga agli uomini rimasti, si diresse all’interno per appostarsi alla radio. L’idea era di stare in attesa per dare supporto ai tre gruppi appena usciti, e ovviamente, anche quella di contattare la base per fare rapporto, e soprattutto anche se per poco, poter parlare con la sua ragazza.

 

*****

 

Al vedere quel viso conosciuto, la presa di Octavia sulla donna che stava frugando nel cassone del suo pick up vacillò appena, ma quella piccola insicurezza le costò immediatamente tutto il suo vantaggio.

 

  * Octavia… - Riuscì appena a sussurrare allibita la donna di origine sud americana difronte a lei.



 

E quel misero tempo di incertezza, quel millesimo di secondo in cui la ragazza ebbe un brivido, bastò alla sua preda per sferrarle una gomitata in pieno addome. La giovane brunetta si piegò per il dolore, e si ritrovò catapultata al suolo, con uno degli atterramenti di base del judo, ritrovandosi di colpo sull’asfalto già disarmata, con un ginocchio sul petto a bloccarla atterra, e il suo stesso coltello puntato alla gola. Ofelia guardò la scena a dir poco stupita, la situazione si era ribaltata in un battito di ciglia, ed ora Lex leggermente in affanno per il veloce movimento, stava sovrastando la ragazza sotto di lei, boccheggiante per l’urto subito nel brutale atterraggio.

 

  * Dovresti imparare a guardarti alle spalle Comandante, non puoi farti sorprendere sempre così. – Disse Octavia beffarda una volta messa a fuoco la bionda sopra di lei.
  * Mi sembra che questa volta sia tu quella in difficoltà. – Ribatté Lex senza gentilezza ne esitazione, mostrando un sorriso divertito.
  * Voi due vi conoscete? – Domandò stupita Ofelia, spostando lo sguardo da una all’altra in modo alquanto perplesso, valutando la situazione tra le due.
  * Ci siamo viste una sola volta. – Spiegò la bionda ad Ofelia che continuava a guardarle con curiosità. – Lincoln è con te? – Chiese ad Octavia ancora bloccata sotto la sua presa.
  * Lincoln? – Domandò Ofelia ancora più confusa.
  * È nel negozio. – Rispose Octavia ignorando completamente la sud americana che continuava a fissarle stranita. Elyza annuì e si rialzò da terra liberando finalmente dalla presa la ragazza più giovane.
  * Mi volete dire cosa sta succedendo? – Chiese la latina non ottenendo ne risposte ne attenzione dalle due davanti a lei che si erano stampate in volto un sorriso alquanto irritante.
  * Ofelia, abbiamo appena trovato il soldato che stavo cercando. – Disse Lex alla sua accompagnatrice rivolgendole un sorriso estremamente felice, poi tese una mano a Octavia per aiutarla ad alzarsi. – Andiamo. – Affermò porgendole il suo coltello e senza aspettare risposte da nessuna delle due.



 

La porta del negozio era aperta, qua e là vi erano seminati i corpi di alcuni infetti già finiti. Elyza non vedendo nessuno all’interno, si diresse automaticamente alla porta che dava sul retro del negozio. Lì i suoi occhi, si posarono immediatamente sull’uomo di spalle, che stava accovacciato davanti ad un basso mobiletto con le ante aperte.

 

  * Finalmente ti ho trovato soldato. – Disse la bionda con voce nostalgica, quasi emozionata, anche se in realtà erano solo pochi giorni che non vedeva il suo amico.
  * Elyza! – Esclamò lui sorpreso alzandosi di scatto. – Credevo fossi già alla base, cosa ci fai qui? Come mi hai trovato? – Chiese immediatamente avvicinandosi a lei.
  * Ho fatto una piccola deviazione, Anya mi ha detto che hai provato a contattarli e mi ha indirizzato qui. – Spiegò Lex abbracciandolo con forza.
  * Sono così contento di vederti. Lo so che sei tosta, ma non dovresti viaggiare da sola. Affermò staccandosi per poter tornare a guardarla negli occhi.
  * Non è sola. – Rispose dalla soglia, una voce famigliare ma inaspettata.
  * Ofelia? – Chiese incredulo Lincoln guardando la sud americana immobile a pochi passi da lui. – Credevo fossi al ranch. – Affermò sbigottito.
  * Come io credevo che voi foste alla riserva, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo. – Ribatté lei a modi sfida.
  * Non c’è più nessuno alla riserva, sono andati tutti in battaglia con Taqa. Tu piuttosto, perché non sei con lui? – Chiese freddo rispondendo alla sua provocazione.
  * La bionda mi ha rapita. – Disse asciutta la sud americana incolpando Elyza della sua presenza li.
  * Hey, io ti ho salvata! – Intervenne il Comandante guardandola in modo accigliato.
  * Lo so Lex, ma non puoi negare di avermi rapita. – Rispose a tono fissando la bionda in un modo tra la difensiva e la rabbia, come un cane appena messo all’angolo.
  * Cercate di stare buoni e non litigare, nessuno di noi voleva restare in quel posto e dare la vita per una battaglia che non ci riguarda. – Sentenziò la bionda cercando di mitigare i due che discutevano inutilmente. – Da qui in poi viaggeremo tutti assieme, non ho intenzione di lasciare indietro nessuno. – Precisò passando i suoi occhi di ghiaccio da uno all’altra fino ad avere la sicurezza che avessero capito.
  * Allora dateci una mano a svuotare questo posto, siamo solo in quattro, e avremo bisogno di tutte queste armi se vogliamo attraversare la città con quel rottame che ci ha portati fin qui. – Si intromise Octavia scostando Ofelia per entrare nella stanza con il borsone che aveva recuperato dal pick up.
  * A dire il vero siamo in sette. – La corresse Elyza con tono serio.
  * Avevo capito non fosse una ragazza normale il tuo Comandante, ma non mi aspettavo avesse anche problemi a contare. – La schernì la morettina parlando con Lincoln, che si lasciò andare in un sorriso prima di notare lo sguardo truce di Lex.
  * Molto spiritosa. – Disse stizzita Elyza. – Abbiamo tre civili da recuperare in un’abitazione poco distante da qui. – Spiegò rivolta al suo amico e sottoposto che aveva immediatamente fatto sparire quel sorrisetto divertito dalla faccia.
  * Stai portando dei civili alla base? – Chiese lui piuttosto sorpreso.
  * Anche tu. – Le fece notare alzando un sopracciglio e facendo cenno verso la ragazza che stava già controllando cosa prendere.
  * Forza, prendiamo questa roba e andiamocene da qui. C’è ancora molta strada da fare. – Intervenne Ofelia andando ad affiancarsi ad Octavia per aiutarla.



 

Velocemente riempirono quel borsone di caricatori e proiettili, e mentre stavano uscendo dal negozio, la bionda notò che dietro al banco accanto al cadavere di uno di quegli infetti c’era un mazzo di frecce in carbonio. Scavalcò immediatamente il mobile dal fianco della cassa e balzò agilmente dall’altro lato, raccolse quel mazzo di frecce e lo appoggiò sul banco. Poi iniziò ad aprire velocemente i cassetti perlopiù vuoti, e vi trovò ancora un paio di pistole scariche, e le punte da caccia per quelle frecce. Prese al volo anche quelle cose buttandole in un sacchettino che recuperò sotto al banco, e solo dopo seguì gli altri tre fuori dal negozio. Sistemarono il tutto sul furgone, e con quel pieno di armi, assieme partirono per andare a recuperare la famiglia Clark, con le provviste accumulate, ed un mezzo di trasporto più sicuro.

 

*****

 

Anya riaprì gli occhi che il sole iniziava a filtrare appena dalla finestra, sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, e con un grugnito si stiracchiò facendo scrocchiare le ossa della schiena e del collo indolenzito. Ancora una volta, si era addormentata sulla scrivania del suo ufficio mentre consultava dei documenti, ormai le capitava tutte le sere di fermarsi li, e il più delle volte, come del resto quella, non di proposito. Da quando Elyza e Raven erano partite, la sera alla base le sembrava di non avere nulla da fare, e nessuno da cui tornare. Non che non avesse altri amici con cui passare la serata, anzi li sull’isola si conoscevano tutti, piuttosto non aveva voglia di passare il suo tempo con nessuno, e preferiva trascorrerlo al lavoro per poter essere d’aiuto alla sua ragazza ed alla sua migliore amica. Quello che stava iniziando sarebbe stato un giorno importante, Elyza avrebbe dovuto provare ad intercettare Lincoln, e se tutto fosse filato liscio al massimo un paio di giorni dopo sarebbero finalmente arrivati al punto di recupero. Almeno una delle due donne più importanti della sua vita, stava tornando a casa, ma per riavere Raven sarebbe stata tutta un’altra storia, per quel momento avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di saperla al sicuro.

Con uno sbadiglio, afferrò la tazza con lo stemma della marina, che, aveva lasciato sulla scrivania la sera prima, e a passo lento e svogliato, camminò lungo il corridoio passando davanti alla sala comunicazioni, per arrivare fino alla mensa per prendere del caffè. Pervasa da un briciolo di bontà e compassione, si fece dare un vassoio e altre tre tazze fumanti da portare ai ragazzi nuovi, che avevano fatto il loro primo turno di sorveglianza durante quella lunga notte. Quando entrò in sala computer i monitor erano impostati sulle solite location, uno puntava sulla casetta dove si era fermata Elyza, uno sulla diga, e l’altro sulla presunta posizione di Lincoln. Poi più in piccolo, stavano ancora tenendo d’occhio il ranch e l’accampamento degli indiani, dove pareva iniziare ad esserci gran movimento.

 

  * Buongiorno ragazzi. – Esordì la Forest avvicinandosi al tavolone centrale con le carte geografiche ancora aperte sopra.
  * Vicecomandante! – Dissero in coro Wick, Jaha, e Monroe alzandosi in piedi di scatto per salutare il loro superiore.
  * Riposo soldati. – Disse con un sorriso divertito, non era più abituata a una reazione così, ormai con Gustus, Monty e Jusper certe formalità imposte dalla marina le avevano abolite. - Dato che avete avuto una lunga giornata, e avete passato la notte qui, vi ho portato del caffè. – Aggiunse poggiando il vassoio e prendendosi la sua tazza personalizzata.
  * Grazie signora! – Dissero ancora un po’ rigidi ed impacciati i tre nuovi addetti alla sorveglianza.
  * C’è qualche novità? – Domandò lei con tranquillità sorseggiando il suo caffè bollente.
  * Alla diga inizia ad esserci movimento, stanno spostando un paio di camion. – Affermò Wick
  * Si è normale, tutte le mattine portano dell’acqua ad alcune comunità di Tijuana per mantenere l’ordine in città. – Spiegò la Forest al nuovo arrivato che non poteva di certo conoscere le abitudini che Raven aveva imposto in quel luogo negli ultimi giorni.
  * Dal comandante tutto tranquillo. – Disse quindi Jaha, ed Anya annuì semplicemente.
  * Ancora nessun movimento nemmeno alla presunta posizione del soldato Wild. – Comunicò Monroe girandosi in direzione della donna al comando osservandola con ammirazione.
  * Perfetto ragazzi. – Li rassicurò con un cenno soddisfatto, del resto non si aspettava novità, era ancora molto presto. - Che sta succedendo invece alla riserva? Vedo del movimento. – Chiese con curiosità buttando l’occhio su quel piccolo quadrante di monitor che ancora controllava la situazione.
  * Sembra si stiano preparando a lasciare l’accampamento, ma non riesco a capire dove vogliano andare. – Rispose Monroe ingrandendo per qualche istante l’immagine per poter osservare meglio.
  * Qualche giorno fa hanno attaccato il ranch, presumo abbiano trovato un accordo per andare a vivere con la comunità che risiede li. – Disse il Vicecomandante spiegando ancora una volta i fatti che quei tre nuovi ragazzi alla sorveglianza, non conoscevano in quanto non di dominio pubblico all’interno della base.
  * Si ma avevano già un campo organizzato e funzionante perché spostarsi? – Osservò Wells trovando il coraggio di chiedere il parere della donna al comando. Il Vicecomandante Anya Forest non era una cattiva persona, lo stavano scoprendo proprio in quelle ore, ma era pur sempre una donna autoritaria che incuteva un certo timore. Cosa che il giovane Jaha iniziava a capire di non dover avere.
  * Purtroppo anche se abbiamo molte informazioni, e vediamo molte cose, non possiamo prevedere ne sapere tutto da qui. Credo che il Broke Jaw ranch risieda su un antico territorio indiano, sappiamo che c’erano questioni di territorio irrisolte già prima dell’apocalisse, in più credo che quell’accampamento non fosse messo poi così bene come sembra. – Anya gli rispose con disinvoltura senza infierire sull’ovvietà della risposta, perché insomma avevano più risorse di chiunque in quella zona degli stati uniti, ma non potevano proprio controllare tutto.
  * Mi scusi Vicecomandante, domanda stupida. – Disse timidamente il ragazzo, che se non fosse stato di pelle scura probabilmente sarebbe diventato rosso per l’imbarazzo.
  * Niente affatto, la tua è una domanda giusta. Qualsiasi curiosità porta sempre a considerare altri punti di vista, e a scoprire informazioni utili qui dentro. – Ribatté il Vicecomandante, perché non voleva che i suoi uomini non esternassero i loro dubbi e le loro perplessità, certo Monty, Gustus, e nemmeno Jusper avrebbero fatto quell’osservazione, ma loro erano lì da tempo, e ormai conoscevano i limiti delle loro risorse. Presto anche questi nuovi ragazzi avrebbero imparato e capito quali fossero le cose rilevanti da considerare durante la sorveglianza di una missione, e quali no.
  * Il primo camion sta lasciando la diga. – Comunicò Wick togliendo l’attenzione dal ragazzo di colore alla postazione accanto alla sua.
  * Ok, fammi vedere. – Disse la Forest avvicinandosi. - Se ne va anche il secondo. E quella è il Tenente Reyes. – Fece notare una volta giunta allo schermo.
  * Ne è sicura signora? – Chiese il ragazzo perplesso osservando quel puntino sul monitor che si spostava a piedi verso il cancello principale.
  * Non potrei esserne più sicura di così. – Rispose con un sorriso, ed in quel caso si limitò a quello senza spiegare per quale motivo ne avesse la certezza, e come facesse a riconoscere tanto facilmente Raven rispetto a tutti gli altri.



 

Una mezzora più tardi, i ragazzi riuscirono finalmente a guadagnarsi il meritato riposo con l’arrivo del cambio turno. Il cadetto Jordan prese la sua postazione alla diga, il Tenente Green si mise alla sorveglianza del Comandante Lex, ed il Sergente Black a controllare il soldato Wild. Anya ordinò loro di tenere d’occhio i movimenti del ranch e dell’accampamento, poi notando il ritorno di Raven agli uffici della diga, si accomodò in sala comunicazioni fingendo di consultare delle carte, e finendo di sorseggiare il suo caffè ormai diventato freddo.

 

  * Santa Claus, qui Corvo, c’è qualcuno in ascolto. – La voce leggermente gracchiante del Tenente Reyes risuonò dall’altoparlante della radio.
  * Corvo, qui è Santa Claus, ti ascolto. – Rispose con il sorriso sulle labbra ma pur sempre in modo più che professionale Anya.
  * Buongiorno Vicecomandante. – Salutò con voce gioiosa la latina. – Oggi purtroppo ho poco tempo per parlare, devo tenere la radio su un altro canale per eventuali comunicazioni delle squadre che ho mandato fuori. Salazar è partito per Mexicali proprio questa mattina. – Comunicò Rae in modo dispiaciuto ma fiero di sé.
  * Ricevuto Tenente, lo rintracciamo subito e vediamo di tenerlo d’occhio. Se ci dai anche la frequenza su cui trasmettete la impostiamo sulla radio secondaria per avere aggiornamenti in diretta. – Continuò a mantenere la conversazione sul tono pratico e professionale il Vicecomandante, dando a Raven tutto il supporto che poteva.
  * Grazie Forest. – Disse Rae comunicando anche i dati della frequenza utilizzata dalla diga, sulla quale di lì a poco la base sarebbe diventata un tacito ascoltatore.
  * Per il resto tutto bene Reyes? – Chiese quindi Anya passando a toni più amichevoli.
  * Si certo, qui ho un mucchio di cose da fare, mi tengo impegnata la giornata, e il tempo vola… ma non immagini quanto vorrei essere lì alla base… - Farfugliò Raven sbuffando in modo divertente, che fece immaginare il tenero broncio e l’espressione annoiata della latina al Vicecomandante.
  * Sai che basta una parola e vengo a prenderti. – Le disse con dolcezza Anya, anche se pur avendo i mezzi per farlo, entrambe sapevano che se non ci fosse stata una reale minaccia nessuno alla base avrebbe mosso un dito per recuperarla da quel posto rischiando di mettere in pericolo la loro isola sicura.
  * Lo so An, ma devo prima sistemare le cose qui. – Ammise sbuffando la latina, intenerendola ulteriormente. Per quanto nessuna delle due lo desse mai a vedere, la necessità di rivedersi ed abbracciarsi iniziava a diventare qualcosa di davvero opprimente.
  * Lo so… vorrei solo che tornassi a casa presto. – Ammise teneramente la donna dai lineamenti orientali.
  * Lo farò. – Affermò senza indugio Raven. - Ora devo chiudere Vicecomandante, vi ricontatto appena possibile. – Annunciò con dispiacere.
  * A presto Rae. – Salutò con affetto Anya.
  * Contaci. – Ribatté con il suo sorrisetto e quel suo tono spavaldo la latina.



 

Anya impostò sulla seconda radio della base, la frequenza che Raven le aveva dato durante la loro conversazione, e decise di rimanere all’ascolto di entrambi i segnali. Presto Elyza avrebbe potuto chiamare, e forse anche gli uomini di Raven avrebbero iniziato a comunicare con la diga, perciò qualcuno doveva occupare quella postazione e restare all’ascolto.

Intanto dalle riprese del satellite, una carovana di veicoli, stava macinando chilometri sulla strada sterrata e polverosa, che dall’accampamento indiano si dirigeva verso il ranch. L’idea di Anya, che avessero trovato un accordo di convivenza dopo l’attacco di qualche giorno prima, iniziò a diventare una certezza. Anche sullo schermo di Gustus iniziò ad esserci movimento, Lincoln stava caricando il furgone, e stava partendo per chissà dove. Il Sergente Black le stava giusto segnalando con la mano il suo spostamento, quando in contemporanea la radio principale iniziò a gracchiare. Questa volta era Elyza a chiamare, voleva informazioni sulla posizione di Lincoln, e fortunatamente per lei, sembrava che il ragazzo si stesse dirigendo nella sua direzione, giusto un poco più a nord. Così la bionda con quelle poche informazioni acquisite, comunicò la sua partenza con Ofelia per andare a prendere il loro amico.

Anya ascoltava ogni comunicazione, controllava tutti i monitor, raccoglieva informazioni, sistemava i dati, ed era pronta a dare indicazioni a chiunque avesse chiamato, eppure le sembrava di essere inutile. Le mancava l’azione, Dio se le mancava... decisamente, non vedeva l’ora di pilotare la barca per il recupero di Lex, e magari scendere sulla terra ferma per dare copertura al gruppo da recuperare. Intanto il tempo scorreva, e dalle immagini del satellite, potevano confermare il trasferimento della comunità indiana al ranch, e l’arrivo di Elyza davanti al caccia e pesca dove credevano fosse Lincoln. Ma fino che la radio non iniziò l’ennesima conversazione della giornata, il Vicecomandante non si diede pace.

 

  * Santa Claus qui è Principessa, mi ricevete? – La voce roca e chiara di Elyza risuonò nella stanza.
  * Comandante, qui è Santa Claus, ti sentiamo forte e chiaro. – Rispose immediatamente la Forest.
  * Ho una sorpresa per te Anya. – Le disse svelta Lex ridacchiando.
  * Forest hai due giorni per rimettere nella mia stanza tutto quello che mi hai rubato pensando che non tornassi più! – Affermò Lincoln scherzoso, riferendosi a tutte le volte che la sua amica aveva tentato di rubargli la maglia dei Padres autografata dal catcher della
  * Cerca di portarmi rispetto soldato, sono sempre un tuo superiore. – Rispose la donna con le lacrime di gioia a pungerle gli occhi mentre tentava di rispondergli a tono con la sua solita sprezzante insensibilità.
  * Si signora! – Rispose lui ridendo.
  * Non vediamo l’ora del tuo ritorno Lincoln. – Aggiunse lei lasciando trasparire più del solito la sua emozione nel tono di voce un po’ spezzato.
  * Hey così mi offendete però! Io non manco a nessuno? – Protestò Elyza riprendendo le redii della conversazione in modo piuttosto buffo.
  * Lex tu dai ordini a tutti, sei sempre troppo seria, e hai la capacità di finire sempre nei guai… no non manchi proprio a nessuno! – Ribatté il Vicecomandante facendo ridere tutti.
  * Questa è insubordinazione bella e buona… non riderai più quando ti metterò in punizione. – Sbuffò la bionda fingendo di essersela presa.
  * Oh Gesù, mi sa che è meglio se vi lascio li allora. – Commentò Anya continuando a ridacchiare.
  * Non lo faresti mai. – Obbiettò Lex disinvolta e sorridente, mostrando estrema sicurezza di sé.
  * È vero, Lincoln non si merita di rimanere bloccato lì con te. – Continuò a schernirla Anya, tenendo la conversazione su toni allegri e spensierati. Avevano appena ritrovato un compagno che credevano perduto, un po’ di allegria ad oscurare l’apocalisse che imperversava sul mondo intero era il minimo.
  * Davvero spiritosa An. – Affermò in tono permaloso Elyza, prima di scoppiare in una risata divertita e sincera. – A proposito di Lincoln, con lui c’è una civile, lo ha salvato quando noi pensavamo fosse morto, e sono rimasti assieme da allora. – Spiegò dopo essersi ripresa da quel divertente teatrino per sdrammatizzare la situazione.
  * Sembra che dopo questa missione ripopoleremo un po’ la base. – Disse Anya riferendosi a tutte quelle persone nuove che si stavano portando appresso.
  * Già… è tutto pronto per l’estrazione? – Chiese Lex entrando improvvisamente in modalità Comandante.
  * Si, domani a mezzogiorno saremo al punto di incontro. Pensate di farcela? – Comunicò la Forest facendosi anch’essa seria.
  * Ci mettiamo in marcia subito, da qui è tutta zona abitata, sarà più difficile proseguire. – La rassicurò Elyza.
  * Fate attenzione. – Si raccomandò la donna dalla base.
  * Ci vediamo domani Vicecomandante. – Salutò Lex con allegria.
  * A domani ragazzi. – Rispose Anya chiudendo la chiamata.



 

Ora la situazione era decisamente più confortevole, ad Elyza ed il suo gruppo di civili, si era finalmente aggiunto anche Lincoln e la sua compagna di viaggio. Anya era un po’ più tranquilla finalmente. Ed ora con una pedina in meno sullo schermo da seguire, potevano controllare più accuratamente la situazione al Broke Jaw ranch, che, da ciò che si capiva dalle riprese satellitari, sembrava definitivamente invaso dai nuovi arrivati. Ed anche quella sera, aveva già deciso che sarebbe rimasta a dormire in ufficio, perché l’indomani mattina, avrebbe dovuto far subito i mezzi e la scorta per la missione di recupero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per caso vi aspettavate un risveglio migliore? Lo so sono cattiva, e queste Lexark ve le sto facendo penare… un po’ mi dispiace giuro, ma questa situazione infondo è anche intrigante.  
> Per un po’ di tenerezza ci sono i Linctavia, almeno per ora, ed infondo anche le Ranya a distanza… lo so, altra sofferenza tenere quelle due separate, ma abbiate pazienza le cose miglioreranno anche per loro.  
> Finalmente Lex ha ritrovato Lincoln! Ora che la squadra è al completo state tutti pronti a correre verso il punto d’estrazione per andare alla base? Il viaggio è agli sgoccioli, tra poco questo gruppo sarà finalmente al sicuro… forse...  
> Volevo dire grazie a tutti voi che mi leggete, e che mi commentate, siete davvero di grandissimo sostegno in questa mia lunga e difficile avventura. Speravo di riuscire a velocizzare i tempi di pubblicazione, ma aimè il tempo scarseggia e la complessità della trama frammentata in tutte le diverse situazioni, a volte mi fa perdere un sacco di tempo per scene che ancora sto comprendendo come scrivere, in ogni caso vi prometto che mi impegno ad arrivare anche questa volta alla parola fine, e spero di non dover rallentare il ritmo.  
> Al prossimo capitolo, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	18. Capitolo 18

La strada per tornare alla casa, dove Elyza si era accampata con Ofelia e la famiglia Clark la note precedente, era completamente sgombra, e nel giro di pochi minuti, la squadra arrivò davanti al cancello della proprietà. Lex scese dal vecchio pick up, e saltò dento dalla recinzione come aveva fatto il giorno prima, senza minimamente preoccuparsi di aprire il cancello. Corse verso al portone, e senza esitazione aprì e si infilò dentro. Ad attenderla all’ingresso, trovò però la canna di un fucile a pallettoni già carico, giusto all’altezza del suo naso. La ragazza si bloccò immediatamente alzando le mani in segno di resa.

 

  * Woo… calma sono io. – Disse il Comandante, e la donna bionda davanti a lei, non si mosse di un millimetro, anzi, la fissò con aria di sfida. Elyza stava iniziando a preoccuparsi di dover reagire, di doverla disarmare brutalmente, e metterla una volta per tutte al suo posto.
  * Mamma ma che fai? Abbassa quel fucile, non lo vedi che è Elyza? – La voce squillante di Alicia risuonò nell’atrio, e solo qualche istante dopo la donna si arrese abbassando l’arma.
  * Nick? – Domandò Lex dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, senza minimamente scomporsi per il comportamento fuori di senno di Madison.
  * Sono qui. – Rispose il ragazzo convergendo all’ingresso.
  * Stai bene? – Chiese Lex in maniera diretta, e lui senza troppi fronzoli annuì. – Preparatevi a partire, abbiamo trovato sia le armi che i rinforzi. – Comunicò con la sua impeccabile freddezza ed attitudine al comando, che dopo il comportamento della signora Clark era diventata ancora più marcata.



 

Anche se di mala voglia, Madison, tornò nella camera e terminò di riempire un borsone con dei vestiti che potevano sempre venire utili. Alicia intanto, racimolava le provviste avanzate. Mentre Nick ed Elyza, si erano silenziosamente spostati assieme verso l’esterno, per raggiungere l’Hummer parcheggiato nel vialetto.

Al pick up Ofelia stava già aiutando Lincoln e Octavia a scaricare tutte le armi riposte nel cassone, dopo quel piccolo diverbio iniziale, dato più che altro dalla sorpresa nel ritrovarsi tutti e tre disertori dall’esercito di Taqa, i tre si erano subito calmati, mettendo da parte il risentimento covato, per lavorare assieme come una squadra. Cosa che invece, Madison Clark, proprio non riusciva di fare. A parte quella donna sempre un po’ alterata e scorbutica, il gruppo sembrava funzionare bene, e se tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto, in poco più di ventiquattro ore sarebbero stati finalmente a sicuro.

Nick si presentò senza remore ai due nuovi arrivati, e nonostante la sua debolezza fisica, li aiutò a spostare le cose dal loro mezzo trasandato, al loro Hummer decisamente più integro. Non fosse stato per l’ira di Madison verso Ofelia, che aveva rotto il finestrino del guidatore per tirarla fuori e massacrarla di botte, quel magnifico mezzo non avrebbe avuto nemmeno un graffio. Alicia e sua madre, uscirono poco dopo caricando gli ultimi due borsoni, e Lincoln da bravo osservatore, non si fece sfuggire l’identità della giovane ragazza, che lo riconobbe a sua volta osservandolo con perplessità. Una volta fatte le ultime presentazioni, la famiglia Clark si mise sul sedile posteriore del pesante mezzo militare, mentre Lincoln ed Octavia occuparono i due posti davanti. Elyza ed Ofelia proseguirono il loro viaggio in moto, aprendo la strada fino a prendere la route 78, che per loro fortuna sembrava essere abbastanza libera da poterci passare con i due veicoli senza intoppi. Senza contare, che se fosse stata tutta così, quella strada li avrebbe portati quasi fino alla costa.

Arrivati nei pressi della città di Vista, meno di un’ora più tardi, la loro fortuna finì. La strada era un ingorgo di auto ammassate, ed abbandonate, da lì fino ad averne la visuale. Era decisamente impossibile proseguire con la grossa jeep, quindi dovettero fermarsi per fare il punto della situazione, e trovare una soluzione per proseguire. Un centinaio di metri avanti a loro, vi era il primo svincolo per lasciare la strada principale, e scendere dalla sopraelevata. Da li si arrivava alla zona commerciale della città, forse valeva la pena dare un occhiata, potevano procedere per un po’ a piedi, e magari trovare un posto sicuro per fermarsi a riposare e proseguire per gli ultimi chilometri la mattina seguente.

 

  * Ho visto l’indicazione per un hotel qualche chilometro più avanti. – Affermò Lincoln con la cartina della zona tra le mani. – Potremmo procedere fino li, dare un occhio alla situazione, e valutare se fermarci. – Considerò esternando i suoi pensieri.
  * Nick non reggerà a lungo camminando, si sta riprendendo da un avvelenamento probabilmente d’antrace, almeno così sembrava. – Spiegò Elyza al soldato che essendosi appena unito al gruppo era ancora all’oscuro dei fatti.
  * Possiamo creare un varco per passare con la moto da questo lato. – Disse il soldato spostandosi per indicarle la direzione della rampa. - Potresti portarlo tu e caricarti un po’ di scorte pesanti, mentre noi procediamo a piedi sull’altra carreggiata ed usciamo da li. – Aggiunse facendo notare l’uscita dall’altro lato della strada.
  * Sembra un buon piano. – Riconobbe Lex facendo un cenno di assenso con la testa.
  * Non ho intenzione di separarmi da mio figlio. – Intervenne bruscamente Madison, con il suo solito modo irritante tra il protettivo ed il possessivo.
  * Sai guidarla? – Chiese la bionda con freddezza, e Madison come se fosse appena stata schiaffeggiata fece un’espressione abbattuta e guardò a terra. – Come pensavo… bè non ci sono altre possibilità. – Disse allora Lex chiudendo l’argomento.



 

Solo un paio d’auto intralciavano il passaggio da lì all’uscita per lasciare lo spazio necessario, alla splendida Harley Davidson di imboccare la rampa per la zona industriale, e scendere dall’alto cavalcavia della route 78. Dopo un veloce sguardo di intesa, Lincoln ed Elyza, iniziarono a controllare quei veicoli per poterli spingere via, e fortunatamente per loro, a parte un paio di vaganti solitari, nella zona non si vedevano morti in movimento, ed all’interno di quelle due autovetture da spostare, già da tempo non vi era più traccia di vita. Ofelia, si era armata con il solito M4, e si era messa sul tetto di uno dei veicoli fermi in colonna a fare da guardia, Octavia era corsa a dare una mano ai due militari al comando della situazione, ed Alicia dopo aver sbuffato alle continue assurde manie di sua madre, li aveva raggiunti per aiutarli a spingere via quell’unico grosso suv rimasto ad ingombrare l’uscita.

Dopo un oretta di lavoro sotto il sole, la strada era finalmente sgombra, e la situazione sembrava essere sotto controllo. Due taniche d’acqua erano già state caricate nei borsoni della moto, con un po’ di armi piuttosto pesanti da portare a spalla. Per il resto, la borsa con il cibo, e le armi più leggere erano già ben distribuite per ogni membro del gruppo. L’improvviso rumore di vetri che si rompono attirò l’attenzione di tutti, e gli occhi glaciali di Elyza si puntarono immediatamente in quella direzione alla ricerca dei guai in arrivo. Non c’era più tempo, la vetrata di un pullman a due piani pieno di morti aveva ceduto, e con foga quegli esseri si stavano spintonando fuori da quel mezzo poco più avanti di loro.

 

  * Correte, cerco di trattenerli per un po’, ci vediamo all’hotel. – Ordinò la bionda al gruppo salendo sulla moto con Nick.



 

Inutile dire che Madison non fu affatto contenta di quella nuova sorpresa, ma dovette rassegnarsi a seguire Lincoln, che li stava intimando a scavalcare il muretto in cemento centrale, che divideva le due carreggiate, per poter correre come pattuito verso l’uscita dal lato opposto. E mentre il verde degli occhi spaventati e pieni di adrenalina di Alicia, lasciavano la figura stoica e coraggiosa della bionda in sella alla moto, si sentirono riecheggiare i primi colpi di arma da fuoco, che uno dopo l’altro, ponevano fine alle vite dei primi infetti appena usciti da quel bus.

 

*****

 

La strada per Mexicali, non era così libera come pensavano, o almeno come speravano. Dopo un’ora di viaggio, ormai giunti a metà strada senza intoppi, un piccolo gruppo di quattro, cinque, auto abbandonate restringeva il passaggio sulla strada, fortunatamente non bloccandolo del tutto, ma la cosa davvero fastidiosa, era la compagnia poco gradita che popolava quell’ingorgo. Una ventina di morti si trascinavano qua e là, girando in tondo, senza andare davvero da nessuna parte. Indubbiamente provare a falciarli con l’auto li avrebbe solo lasciati a piedi, e pensare di affrontarli uno ad uno finendoli, era decisamente troppo pericoloso. Necessitavano di un diversivo per attirarli lontani da li, ma da usare a quello scopo avevano davvero ben poco. Salazar e i suoi due accompagnatori, tornarono indietro fino una piccola piazzola di sosta, che avevano oltrepassato da non più di 5 minuti. Un cumulo di spazzatura era abbandonato in un angolo, ed anche a rovistare li dentro per il vero non c’era poi così tanta scelta, ma con una bottiglia in vetro vuota, ed lo straccio che avevano appena trovato, sacrificando due dita di benzina dell’auto, improvvisare una molotov sembrò la scelta migliore. Si avvicinarono nuovamente all’ingorgo, ed uno dei due uomini con Daniel scese dall’auto per appostarsi ancora più vicino a quell’ammasso di corpi putridi ancora in movimento. Restò coperto dietro una delle ultime vetture per accendere lo straccio, poi di scatto si alzò e lanciò la bottiglia su quell’unica auto di lato alla strada, che immediatamente prese fuoco. L’uomo corse indietro e salì sul vecchio mezzo che lo attendeva per ripartire, e non appena quei morti, sarebbero stati attirati verso il fuoco a mangiarsi anche gli interni dell’auto, come le falene alla luce di un lampione sarebbero ripartiti a tutta velocità. Quello della molotov fu un colpo di genio mischiato a grande fortuna, e in pochi minuti più tardi con la strada finalmente libera, riuscirono a ripartire verso la loro meta.

Mexicali sembrava un posto abbandonato da Dio come il resto del mondo, ma poi scorsero i primi movimenti, e si accorsero di non essere gli unici esseri umani, a girare per quella zona desolata del Messico. Un alto recinto con pilastri in cemento, e grosse sbarre di ferro, circondava un grande parcheggio asfaltato. Alcuni uomini erano incatenati a quella recinzione, provvisti di qualche arma di fortuna, e in compagnia di qualche cadavere in decomposizione steso ai piedi. Daniel guardò la scena raccapricciante avvicinandosi con l’auto ai cancelli di quel posto, senza troppa fretta parcheggiò in una zona isolata un po’ nascosta dall’ingresso, e dopo aver spento il motore, accese la ricetrasmittente per avvisare del loro arrivo al bazar.

 

  * Tenente mi senti? Sono Daniel. – La radio gracchiò ma non ci fu alcuna risposta. – Reyes sei in ascolto? – Riprovò Daniel dopo aver sistemato un pochino la frequenza per diminuire i fruscii.
  * Eccomi Daniel, come va il viaggio? – Chiese Raven in modo tranquillo non avendo sentito preoccupazione o urgenza nella voce dell’uomo.
  * Siamo appena arrivati a destinazione, abbiamo avuto solo un piccolo contrattempo con un gruppo di vaganti, ma si è risolto senza problemi. – Spiegò infatti con serenità Daniel.
  * Mi fa piacere. – Affermò la ragazza felice di quella notizia. - Come ti sembra il posto? Siete al sicuro ora? – Chiese poi con interesse per i suoi uomini, perché per quanto poco li conoscesse, Rae non era capace di fregarsene, era sempre stata quel tipo di persona che si preoccupava della sorte di tutti i suoi compagni d’avventura.
  * C’è molta gente, recinzioni alte, perquisizione all’entrata, credo sia sicuro dagli infetti… ma sai anche tu che a volte i vivi sono peggio. – Spiegò Salazar valutando quello che poteva vedere da così lontano, stando ancora seduto all’interno dell’auto.
  * Fate attenzione, guardatevi attorno e vedete che tipo di merci si possono trovare. E soprattutto, cercate di capire se qualcuno è interessato a scambiarlo con il nostro prodotto. – Si raccomandò la latina sugli obbiettivi prefissati per la missione.
  * Ti contatto quando ho novità. – Rispose l’uomo risoluto per chiudere la comunicazione.
  * Grazie Daniel, buona fortuna. – Furono le ultime parole gracchianti dall’altoparlante della ricetrasmittente



 

Daniel spense la radio, la mise nel cassetto porta oggetti dell’auto, e poi scese. Prima di incamminarsi si assicurò di chiudere, e solo dopo, si voltò per l’ingresso del grande mercato. Una scritta sopra l’ingresso identificava il posto come “EL BAZAR”, ed affermava la possibilità di dialogare sia in inglese che in spagnolo, cosa che per quei tre uomini, in realtà era davvero di scarsa rilevanza dato che conoscevano entrambe le lingue. Arrivati finalmente davanti all’ingresso per quella specie di antica arena, si misero in coda per aspettare il loro turno di perquisizione, e come già aveva immaginato Salazar, le armi da fuoco non erano ammesse.

 

*****

 

I colpi dell’AK-47 andavano a segno uno dopo l’altro, i morti in avvicinamento alla fine del blocco di auto che occupava l’intera route 78, cadevano a terra uno dopo l’altro. Una volta aver visto sparire dalla strada Lincoln e gli altri, Elyza mise a tracolla il fucile, passò a Nick una delle sue luccicanti pistole con l’impugnatura di madreperla, e sgasando partì giù per la rampa, tirandosi dietro gli ultimi infetti usciti dall’autobus. In moto potevano essere molto veloci se non avessero trovato impicci, ma per prima cosa, dovevano togliersi quella schiera di morti che si stava movimentando lentamente verso di loro da ogni lato. Un camioncino del servizio di manutenzione strade, fermo sul fondo della rampa d’uscita, trasportava ancora qualche attrezzo da lavoro, ed oltre le pale, e qualche residuo di catrame, nel cassone attaccata in bella vista, c’era la bombola a gas di un cannello.

 

  * Nick! – Lo richiamò la bionda fermandosi lì accanto facendogli cenno con la testa in direzione della bombola.
  * Vuoi farla saltare in aria? – Chiese lui esaltato ed allo stesso tempo stupito, già pregustando la scarica di adrenalina che di li a poco lo avrebbe invaso. Non sapeva molto di quella ragazza, ma sicuramente quelle sue idee folli lo stavano conquistando.



 

Scesero dalla moto, ed Elyza si arrampicò velocemente nel cassone del camioncino. Aprì il rubinetto della bombola, ed il sibilo del gas si fece udire all’istante, e con una piccola scintilla dell’accendino accese la fiamma pilota, ed alla velocità di un fulmine risalì in sella.

 

  * Spero tu abbia una buona mira. – Disse lei ripartendo per prendere distanza da quella bomba improvvisata.



 

Il ragazzo non disse nulla, con il braccio libero si affrancò meglio alla vita di Elyza, e non appena arrivarono abbastanza lontani da non rischiare di saltare in aria, tese il braccio e premette il grilletto. Un paio di colpi veloci, uno in fila all’altro, e subito dopo il boato di uno scoppio fece tremare l’aria dell’intero isolato, facendo partire gli antifurti delle vetture nelle vicinanze e riempiendo di fiamme il mezzo da lavoro ormai distrutto.

 

Arrivati sul fondo della rampa di discesa dell’altra carreggiata, Lincoln e gli altri sentirono un improvviso silenzio. Gli spari erano cessati, i grugniti dei morti sembravano non seguirli, probabilmente Elyza e Nick li avevano già sistemati tutti. Il soldato in testa al gruppo non si fermò nemmeno per un secondo, ed a passo svelto continuò a fare strada verso l’hotel dove avevano appuntamento con il Comandante. Octavia stava al passo senza problemi abituata ormai a marciare senza sosta alla velocità di quell’uomo, Ofelia li seguiva indietro di qualche passo, e le donne della famiglia Clark erano subito dietro di lei. Alicia di tanto in tanto si guardava indietro per accertarsi che nessuno di quei morti le seguisse, e Madison se ne stava allerta con la pistola tra le mani, pronta a sparare a qualsiasi cosa in movimento. Due colpi di pistola squarciarono l’ara, ed un boato assordante li seguì facendo tremare la terra sotto i loro piedi. Tutti si voltarono in quella direzione, nessuno si aspettava un rumore del genere, la sorpresa era dipinta nell’espressione di tutti, ma il viso più sconvolto e terrorizzato, era indubbiamente quello della giovane Alicia. Paura ed angoscia la stavano assalendo, e forse nemmeno si era resa conto di essere rimasta impotente ed immobile, ad osservare la punta delle fiamme che in lontananza lambivano il cielo.

 

  * Nick! – Gridò Madison con disperazione muovendo un paio di passi per tornare.



 

Lincoln la bloccò all’istante, ed una manciata di secondi dopo, dalla zona dell’esplosione, videro una Harley Davidson azzurro metallizzato con a bordo due passeggeri, schizzare via a tutto gas. Alicia riprese a respirare, e nemmeno si era accorta di aver trattenuto il fiato. Improvvisamente si rese conto di aver bisogno di ossigeno, ed ebbe a mala pena il tempo di prendere una boccata d’aria, che Ofelia la stava già trascinando via nella direzione opposta. Quei pochi morti che vedevano li sulla strada, andavano tutti nella direzione di quel potente scoppio, e Lincoln stava cercando di guidarli via di li tutti il più velocemente possibile, prima che quei cadaveri affamati potessero accorgersi della loro presenza.

 

*****

 

Efrain e Luciana rientrarono alla diga in perfetto orario, il loro camioncino arrivò ai cancelli senza problemi, e subito andarono a riferire i progressi della giornata al Tenente Reyes, che in realtà si aspettava di vedere rientrare prima di tutti la Lola. Raven ascoltando il loro resoconto, iniziò a pensare che potesse essere successo qualcosa, la messicana doveva andare in un luogo più vicino, ed anche già chiaramente schierato con la diga per aiutare la città, doveva essere li già da ore, ma di lei e la sua squadra non c’era nemmeno l’ombra. La sua doveva essere la consegna più semplice, la più veloce, eppure Efrain e Luciana erano già rientrati, mentre Lola no. Stava iniziando a preoccuparsi seriamente, aveva già chiamato tutti gli uomini disponibili per formare una squadra di recupero, quando i cancelli della diga si aprirono facendo finalmente entrare la seconda autocisterna uscita quella mattina.

Lola era alla guida del camion, ed Hector accasciato al suo fianco si premeva una mano intrisa di sangue fresco sul costato. Raven corse subito da loro, aprì lo sportello, ed aiutò il ragazzo a scendere dal sedile. Erano partiti in quattro quella mattina, ma erano tornati solo loro due.

 

  * Vai a chiamare il dottore! – Ordinò il Tenente a Luciana, mentre aiutava Hector a stendersi a terra sanguinante. – Che cazzo è successo? – Domandò poi a Lola in modo piuttosto rabbioso, sostituendo con le sue mani, quelle ormai stanche della sua guardia, per cercare di limitare la sua perdita di sangue.
  * Ci hanno attaccati… la gente è disperata, volevano prendersi la cisterna. Poi sono arrivati i morti, e tutti hanno iniziato a sparare. Io ed Hector ci siamo salvati per miracolo. – Disse con voce rotta e tremante ancora colta dal panico del momento.
  * L’accampamento? – Domandò Raven risoluta guardandola, e sperando che entrasse in crisi proprio in quel momento già difficile.
  * Non so se sia sopravvissuto qualcuno. – Rispose Hector rantolando accompagnando le parole a qualche colpo di tosse.
  * Cristo… - Sussurrò Raven portando l’attenzione sull’uomo che lentamente si stava dissanguando sotto la pressione delle sue mani.
  * Cosa abbiamo? – Domandò il medico correndo nella loro direzione.
  * Colpo d’arma da fuoco, sembra superficiale ma ha perso molto sangue. – Disse la Reyes in modo distaccato e professionale come le avevano insegnato a fare sul campo.
  * Portiamolo dentro. – Ordinò l’uomo richiamando l’attenzione di alcune guardie di pattuglia per farsi aiutare. - Proviamo a fermare l’emorragia, ma gli serve subito una trasfusione, e non abbiamo sangue. – Disse a basso volume rivolto alla donna al comando.
  * Sono donatore universale, prendi il mio. – Rispose lei senza indugio.
  * Grazie Tenente. – Riuscì a dire con voce flebile Hector fissando gli occhi della ragazza al suo fianco.
  * Tu però resisti. – Affermò lei stringendogli la mano e regalandogli un piccolo sorriso di incoraggiamento.



 

Efrain ed un altro paio di uomini, alzarono di peso il corpo inerme e robusto di Hector, e lo portarono all’interno, Fortunatamente per loro l’infermeria era lì vicina all’ingresso, ed il dottore appena entrò, aprì un mobiletto estraendone il necessario. Accese la fiamma di un fornelletto da campo, ci mise la lama di un coltello sopra e tornò all’armadio. Solo allora andò da Hector mettendogli una cinghia di cuoio tra i denti.

 

  * Mordi questa, non sarà affatto piacevole. – Gli disse spingendo quella fascia di cuoio tra i denti.



 

Il ragazzo obbedì, ed il dottore riprese il coltello dalla lama arroventata per posarlo sulla ferita sanguinante e cicatrizzare i vasi sanguigni. Nonostante la cinghia tra i denti, l’urlo di dolore di Hector risuonò nella stanza in modo quasi assordante, il dottore dovette ripetere l’operazione un’altra volta, ed il ragazzo già indebolito dalla copiosa perdita di sangue, perse anche i sensi per l’immensa fitta. Solo dopo che il sangue aveva smesso di uscire il dottore prese l’occorrente per medicarlo e far partire la trasfusione. Inserì l’ago nel braccio di Raven, attese che il sangue defluisse lungo il tubicino, e solo dopo lo attaccò anche al braccio del ragazzo privo di sensi. Poi mise delle bende con del disinfettante sulla ferita, e la pulì attentamente, gli applicò una crema e la fasciò accuratamente.

Ora restava solo da attendere e vedere se erano riusciti ad intervenire in tempo.

 

*****

 

Una decina di minuti più tardi, Elyza fermò la moto in un grande parcheggio dall’apparenza deserto, avvicinandosi il più possibile a quello che sembrava essere l’ingresso del modesto hotel lungo la strada. Doveva essere un posto piuttosto carino qualche anno prima, la costruzione color cotto, era lunga e su due piani, gli ingressi delle camere erano indipendenti, e davano sul parcheggio. A metà della struttura un imponente balconata nascondeva quella che una volta era una piscina di medie dimensioni, ora però a nuotarci vi erano solo due infetti piuttosto decomposti che vi si trascinavano all’interno senza riuscire ad uscire più. Lei e Nick si organizzarono con le armi da fuoco, i coltelli, e il machete, poi entrarono in quello che doveva essere l’ufficio accoglienza. Un vagante si incamminò verso di loro, e Nick prontamente alzò la pistola, ma la bionda decisa a non fare rumore, gli posò una mano sul braccio e gliela fece abbassare. Strinse la presa sul machete, e avvicinandosi sferrò un colpo deciso dall’alto che gli aprì in due la calotta cranica. Il morto si accasciò a terra, ed i due riuscirono ad avvicinarsi al banco della reception, dietro al quale un corpo senza vita giaceva ormai secco poggiato alla scrivania. Fortunatamente per loro niente chiavi elettroniche, guardarono il pannello e presero le chiavi delle prime quattro stanze, così con le armi spianate, uscirono camminando verso la prima porta. Una macchina era ancora parcheggiata lì davanti, segno che probabilmente i suoi proprietari erano ancora all’interno. Avevano dovuto abbandonare l’Hummer, ma visto i mezzi abbandonati nel parcheggio, forse sarebbero riusciti a recuperare un paio d’auto integre, così da riuscire l’indomani, ad arrivare alla banchina di attracco sulla spiaggia, senza fare troppa strada a piedi.

La prima stanza puzzava di chiuso, ed a prima impressione, pareva essere sgombra. Ma più si avvicinavano al bagno, e più si poteva sentire l’odore della decomposizione, che ormai regnava sovrano nel mondo intero. All’interno della vasca da bagno, il cadavere di un uomo imbavagliato e legato, si dimenava furiosamente nella sua non vita, cercando di liberarsi. Aveva un solco profondo che gli strappava la carne della gola, e una marea di sangue rappreso, gli copriva la parte anteriore della camicia un tempo bianca. Nick si fece avanti e gli affondò la lama del coltello nella testa, era lì da talmente tanto, che per ucciderlo non dovette nemmeno far forza più di quel tanto.

La seconda stanza era un caos. I cassetti erano stati svuotati atterra, il grande letto matrimoniale era completamente sfatto, i comodini rovesciati, le abat-jour in vetro rotte in mille pezzettini, che scricchiolavano sotto gli stivali dei due nuovi ospiti, ma almeno in quella stanza, non c’erano segni della presenza di nessuno, né vivo, ne morto.

Velocemente passarono alla terza stanza, ed appena aprirono la porta l’odore della morte li assalì. Sembrava tutto dannatamente in ordine, tutto pulito, tutto al proprio posto, non fosse stato per i cadaveri di quei due, che giacevano sdraiati nel letto, ancora tenendosi per mano, dopo essersi sparati un colpo in testa, la stanza sarebbe stata perfetta. Nick ed Elyza li guardarono tristemente, non tutti erano stati capaci di reagire e trovare il modo di sopravvivere in quel nuovo mondo sottosopra, e quei corpi, erano il perfetto esempio di chi aveva deciso di arrendersi, cercando il riposo eterno. Era una scena piuttosto inquietante e commovente allo stesso tempo, ma nessuno dei due diede il permesso alla propria umanità di manifestarsi, e con un sospiro desolato, uscirono per passare all’ultima porta di cui avevano già preso le chiavi.

Già da fuori si sentiva qualche rumore, e si vedevano delle ombre in movimento dietro la tenda tirata della finestra. Elyza infilò lentamente le chiavi nella serratura, ed altrettanto lentamente fece scattare la mandata, che produsse un clack quasi assordante nell’aria tesa e silenziosa del luogo. Uno dei corpi all’interno andò a sbattere poco dopo sul legno della porta, aggiungendo subito rumorosi grugniti inquietanti, la bionda serrò l’impugnatura del machete, mentre Nick sfoderò il coltello, e dopo uno sguardo d’intesa, Lex abbassò la maniglia lasciando uscire all’aperto quelle creature moribonde. Il ragazzo si buttò nella mischia senza esitare, prese uno dei morti bloccandolo sul cofano della macchina e lo finì con la lama del pugnale. Nel frattempo la bionda ne aveva sistemato un altro con un fendente del machete, ma quando si voltò si accorse che Nick se ne ritrovava uno addosso, così Elyza fu costretta ad intervenire. Lo afferrò immediatamente per le spalle, e lo strattonò via con forza dal ragazzo. Il giovane Clark, prese un respiro profondo, e poi si catapultò al fianco della bionda, trattenendo il morto per un braccio, mentre lei gli teneva l’altro, infilandogli da sotto il mento fino a trapassargli la testa, l’intera lama affilata del suo grosso machete. Il tempo di lasciare un sospiro di sollievo ed un grugnito soffocato gli arrivò alle spalle, i due furono percorsi da un brivido, e non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di reagire, prima di sentire un tonfo. Quando si girarono, l’ultimo vagante uscito era stecchito al suolo con una freccia a trapassargli il cervello. Dal fondo del parcheggio Octavia correva verso di loro imbracciando l’arco che aveva trovato il giorno prima. Poco dopo Lincoln e Ofelia sbucarono nel parcheggio con le armi in mano, e dietro di loro anche le due Clark.

 

  * State tutti bene? – Chiese Elyza non appena il suo soldato arrivò a qualche passo da lei, e Lincoln annuì semplicemente.
  * Voi? – Chiese lui di rimando guardando i corpi di quegli infetti stesi al suolo.
  * Si grazie a Octavia. – Ammise la bionda. – È stato un colpo davvero perfetto. – Si complimentò poi con la brunetta.
  * Te lo dico sempre che devi guardarti meglio le spalle Comandante. – Asserì Octavia non lasciandosi scappare l’occasione di punzecchiare un po’ Elyza.
  * Mentre voi passeggiavate, noi abbiamo iniziato a controllare le prime quattro stanze. – Li informò Lex rispondendo allo scherno dell’altra ragazza.
  * Ma sentila… - Sospirò Lincoln con una risatina divertita.
  * Tu hai messo in pericolo mio figlio! – Tuonò Madison arrivando minacciosamente vicino ad Elyza. – Cosa cazzo è stata quella fottuta esplosione? – Sbraitò puntandole il dito contro. – Si può sapere cosa cazzo hai nel cervello Lex? – Ringhiò fronteggiandola con il viso ormai ad un palmo dal suo.
  * Dovevamo distrarre i vaganti ed attirarli lontani da voi, era solo un diversivo mamma. – Rispose Nick prendendo le difese del Comandante, che pur non essendosi minimamente scomposta, non aveva nemmeno accennato a reagire.
  * Un diversivo… - Sbuffò lei con sufficienza prestando un po’ di attenzione a suo figlio. – E ora stavate per essere morsi entrambi! – Affermò poi tornando a puntare il suo sguardo accusatorio su Elyza.
  * Ero in difficoltà e Lex mi ha aiutato. – Ammise Nick tirando sua madre per il braccio facendola allontanare dalla bionda.
  * Certo come ha aiutato Alicia quando si sono trovate travolte da un’orda l’altro giorno. – Ruggì tra i denti la signora Clark sempre più furiosa. A volte trattava i suoi figli come se non gliene fregasse nulla, altre volte diventava una madre isterica iperprotettiva, e forse non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto.
  * Non è stata colpa di Elyza mamma, e lo sai bene. Sono stata io ad attirarli li. – Intervenne Alicia facendo balzare lo sguardo prima in quello di Elyza, e poi in quello di sua madre, per poi ammettere la sua colpa sprofondando nell’azzurro della prima.
  * Sarebbero arrivati comunque Alicia. – Il Comandante la scagionò immediatamente dalla sua colpa, ricambiando quello sguardo smarrito con determinata sicurezza.
  * Ma per colpa mia sono arrivati prima. – Sbuffò terribilmente dispiaciuta la giovane Clark, ed Elyza in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto poterla abbracciare con forza sussurrandole che era tutto ok, che erano al sicuro, ma davanti agli occhi rabbiosi di Madison non si sarebbe mai permessa di farlo.
  * Comunque stiamo bene, non ci è successo niente. – Rispose invece senza mai lasciare lo sguardo tremante di Alicia.
  * Prima o poi la tua fortuna finirà, e allora ci troveremo tutti nei guai che ti porti dietro! – Affermò la signora Clark non volendo mollare la presa, come un cane con l’osso.
  * Madison non credi di esagerare? – Provò ad intervenire Ofelia portandosi al suo fianco.
  * Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere. – Rispose la donna in malo modo spostando la sua attenzione sulla sud americana.
  * Mamma basta! – La richiamò Nick esasperato da quel teatrino assurdo.
  * Dobbiamo svuotare le stanze, ci sono dei cadaveri da portare fuori. – Comunicò il Comandante dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.



 

Subito dopo, Elyza rientrò in una delle stanze, e qualche istante più tardi, anche gli altri si misero al lavoro. A due a due, presero i corpi di quei morti e li portarono fuori dalle stanze, sistemarono le tre più integre, e si accordarono sul da farsi. Dopo aver trovato nel parcheggio i mezzi di trasporto per la mattina seguente, aver stabilito il percorso per il molo di Oceanside, aver messo nello stomaco qualcosa, ed aver organizzato i turni di guardia per la notte, Elyza si ritirò in una delle stanze per riuscire a dormire almeno qualche ora. Adesso che aveva Lincoln, Octavia ed Ofelia su cui fare affidamento, si sentiva più sicura a schiacciare un pisolino indisturbata, ed infatti, in pochi minuti la stanchezza prese il sopravvento, facendola crollare in un sonno profondo fino l’ora del suo turno di guardia mattutina.

 

*****

 

Da quando Raven aveva fatto rapporto quella mattina per confermare la partenza della sua squadra verso Mexicali, ed Elyza aveva chiamato per informarli di aver trovato Lincoln, la radio della base di San Nicolas non aveva più emesso suoni, o almeno non quella principale. Di tanto in tanto, si sentivano interferenze o comunicazioni degli uomini della diga, che puntualmente comunicavano i loro spostamenti e la loro posizione, ma a parte l’arrivo del gruppo in ricognizione al bazar di Mexicali, non c’era stato nulla di così rilevante.

Intanto in sala controllo, i monitor continuavano a seguire la situazione su tutti i fronti. L’accampamento indiano nella riserva del cappello nero, era ormai diventato deserto. Durante la mattinata, avevano spostato tutti i mezzi e le tende al ranch, che ora sembrava aver richiuso i cancelli per sprofondare nella tranquillità. Almeno avevano optato per una soluzione relativamente pacifica, e lo scontro a fuoco era durato ben poco, limitando le perdite di uomini da entrambi i lati.

Avevano ovviamente seguito anche la moto di Elyza fino al parcheggio dove si era fermata, ed avevano notato che un paio di chilometri prima di arrivare, aveva creato un po’ di scompiglio sulla route 78, innescando una potente esplosione. Il gruppo che viaggiava con lei, aveva dovuto abbandonare l’Hummer che avevano requisito al ranch, ma almeno, da quel che si vedeva dal satellite, non avevano perso nessun componente.

Alla diga invece regnava la pace, tutto sembrava tranquillo. Le persone svolgevano i loro normali compiti in maniera ordinata, la solita fila di gente alla ricerca di acqua, si era accalcata davanti al cancello e si era poi smaltita durante la giornata. Insomma tutto sembrava filare liscio, almeno fino al rientro della seconda cisterna, dalla quale parve scendere un uomo ferito. Anya si avvicinò allo schermo per controllare meglio, riconobbe Raven intenta a soccorrerlo, e quando li vide sparire all’interno della struttura, si concesse del tempo per controllare la situazione anche a Mexicali. L’auto trasandata di Salazar era ancora nel parcheggio, davanti all’ingresso dell’arena si vedeva ancora il movimento della gente che andava e veniva, ma all’interno della struttura non avevano alcun tipo di visibilità.

Al Vicecomandante pesava sempre di più questa snervante inattività, e dopo aver pianificato i dettagli per l’estrazione del Comandante Lex, e dei suoi sei compagni di viaggio, con l’ennesima tazza di caffè tra le mani, tornò ad attendere la prossima comunicazione radio. Nella speranza che almeno per un saluto veloce, il Tenente Reyes si facesse sentire.

Stava finendo di spiluccare svogliatamente la cena che le avevano portato in sala comunicazioni, quando la radio iniziò a frusciare in maniera sospetta.

 

  * Santa Claus ci sei? – Disse a voce spenta e flebile il Tenente Reyes dall’altro capo della radio.
  * Hey Rae. Tutto bene? Hai una voce… - Rispose Anya in modo fin troppo dolce rispetto al suo solito, con un briciolo di preoccupazione per la sua ragazza.
  * Si sto bene, sono solo un po’ stanca. – La rassicurò velocemente Raven, lasciando che il sorriso si impossessasse delle sue labbra. – Abbiamo avuto problemi con una delle cisterne oggi, ho perso due uomini, ed un terzo è arrivato alla diga piuttosto malmesso. – Spiegò poi in modo piuttosto sintetico la sua giornata.
  * Mi dispiace. – Disse con sincerità e comprensione il Vicecomandante.
  * Non è colpa tua. – Ribatté subito la latina, sapendo che pur essendo lontana, Anya si stava facendo carico del peso di quelle perdite con lei.
  * Intendevo dire che sono qui, ok? – Infatti le disse dolcemente confermando i suoi sospetti.
  * Lo so tesoro, grazie. – Sussurrò Raven in un sospiro.
  * Domani recuperiamo il Comandante, ha trovato Lincoln e rientrano con cinque civili. – Cambiò drasticamente argomento Anya, per cercare di distrarre da quella brutta giornataccia la Reyes.
  * E io che mi preoccupavo per lei, credendola tutta sola nel mezzo dei boschi. – Disse il Tenente a quel modo indignato tipicamente suo, che suonava un po’ da presa in giro.
  * Conoscendola forse avrebbe preferito. – Rispose in modo scherzoso la donna al comando vedendo che il suo piano di distrarre Raven stava funzionando.
  * Già... – Confermò ridacchiando. – An? – La richiamò con un sospiro.
  * Si? – Rispose subito la bionda tornando a preoccuparsi per il tono così flebile della donna che amava.
  * Se Daniel torna con un buon accordo per procurare le forniture alla diga, tra qualche giorno parto per rientrare alla base. – Comunicò con la voce incerta ma seria.
  * Sei sicura Raven? – Chiese il Vicecomandante sperando di sentirsi urlare un si.
  * Si, non posso fare ancora molto qui. E poi mi manca casa. – Ammise esausta e con voce nostalgica la latina
  * Solo casa Reyes? – Puntualizzò in modo stizzito Anya, ma ovviamente entrambe sapevano che era la sua maniera di sdrammatizzare quel momento troppo serio.
  * Sei tu la mia casa Forest. – Rispose Rae dopo qualche interminabile secondo di silenzio ed un pesante sospiro.
  * Raven… - Sussurrò appena la bionda, restando impietrita a quell’affermazione.
  * Si lo so, ci sono lì i ragazzi… - Si ammonì da sola ma non poté far a meno che sorridere.
  * Già… - Confermò il Vicecomandante con dispiacere ma finalmente sorridendo per quelle parole.
  * Torno sull’altro canale, Daniel potrebbe ancora farsi sentire. – Tagliò corto la Reyes tornando ai suoi doveri di comando della diga.
  * Ok, a presto Rae. – Riuscì a dirle Anya.
  * A presto Vicecomandante. – Salutò anche il Tenente con un po’ della sua ritrovata energia.



 

Anya chiuse la conversazione con la speranza che il quel bazar di Mexicali, Daniel potesse davvero trovare una soluzione permanente per tenere rifornita la diga. Sentire la voce stanca ed abbattuta di Raven, le aveva stretto il cuore, per non parlare delle ultime frasi dolcemente nostalgiche che le aveva detto. Anche se li alla base in pochi sapevano della loro relazione, era davvero difficile fingere che tutto andava bene, che non fosse preoccupata a morte, e che Raven non le mancava, perché in realtà senza di lei si sentiva persa. Ed ora quella minima speranza di poterla riabbracciare a breve, le si stava insinuando nella mente, portandole finalmente un briciolo di buon umore.

 

*****

 

Da quando erano arrivati all’hotel il giorno prima, Alicia era alquanto irrequieta, continuava a sbuffare e non riusciva a stare ferma. La piccola Clark era alquanto irritata dal comportamento di sua madre, e confusa da quello di Elyza, ma dopo che erano arrivate all’hotel, non riusciva ad evitare di starle attorno. Si indispettiva ancor di più, quando la bionda le ordinava in qualche modo di togliersi dai piedi, ed anche in quel momento, con l’aria pungente della notte a fargli compagnia, le cose non erano diverse.

 

  * Va a dormire Alicia, ci vorranno un paio d’ore prima di potercene andare da qui. – Le disse per l’ennesima volta Elyza osservando la ragazza che a furia di camminare nervosa ed arrabbiata di li a poco avrebbe lasciato il solco nell’asfalto.
  * Riposerò quando saremo arrivati. – Ribatté secca la più giovane alla bionda, che stava facendo il suo turno di guardia.
  * Dannazione ragazzina sei davvero testarda… - Commentò in uno sbuffo Elyza, sperando di farla arrabbiare per levarsela di torno, continuando a fumare la sua sigaretta con disinvoltura.
  * Ti odio quando fai così! – Affermò rapida e rabbiosa infatti la mora.
  * Solo quando faccio così? Uh cavolo facciamo progressi! – Scherzò la bionda con il suo fare spocchioso che ad Alicia dava ai nervi, e anche questa volta ovviamente non fa eccezione.
  * Ti odio quando mi parli con quel tono dispregiativo senza motivo. – Chiarì la più giovane in tono infastidito ma senza urlare. – Cazzo Lex, si può sapere cosa ti ho fatto di male? – Chiese vedendo l’espressione di pura indifferenza che le rivolgeva l’altra. – Non ti ho chiesto io di venire a prendermi in quel Ranch, non ti ho chiesto di portarmi con te in un luogo sicuro. Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, me la sono cavata benissimo fino ad ora senza di te. – Sbottò infine vedendo sbucare come unica reazione quell’odioso sorrisetto di sfida tipico della più grande.
  * Ok ragazzina. – La risposta arrivò apatica accompagnata da una sbuffata di fumo, come se nemmeno stesse ascoltando.
  * E poi smettila di chiamarmi ragazzina! Non sono una ragazzina! Non lo ero nemmeno prima di tutto questo! – Questa volta seppur il volume fosse rimasto basso, il tono di Alicia era diventato aggressivo, la rabbia si stava facendo strada in lei, ed il piano di Elyza per restare sola, non stava funzionando per niente. Di solito la piccola Clark alla seconda battuta sbuffava alzando gli occhi al cielo e se ne andava lanciandole qualche insulto, questa volta invece non pareva voler mollare la presa. Qualcosa era cambiato in lei durante la giornata, ma ancora non capiva cosa.
  * Ho capito, va bene… - Rispose noncurante riportandosi la sigaretta alle labbra.
  * No tu non hai capito. Non mi stai nemmeno ascoltando! – Affermò puntandole il dito contro come aveva fatto sua madre qualche ora prima. – Tu non sai un cazzo su di me Lex. – Rincalzò chiarendo il concetto che quella volta non se ne sarebbe andata lasciandole l’ultima parola. – Smettila di trattarmi in questo modo! – Proseguì sfogando su di lei un po’ della sua rabbia repressa.
  * Ok ragazzina. – Risponde la bionda con il suo ghigno strafottente.
  * Oh si certo, prendimi pure per il culo. È la cosa che ti riesce meglio a quanto pare. – Disse con disprezzo Alicia, scuotendo la testa con sconforto.
  * Se andassi a dormire come tutti gli altri, io non farei la stronza, e tu non avresti bisogno di urlarmi contro. – La bionda spegnendo il mozzicone della sigaretta sotto al piede, le fece notare il suo punto di vista, lasciandole intendere che la sua presenza non era altro che un fastidio per lei, anche se in realtà non era affatto così.
  * Sai una cosa Lex? Mi sono rotta di questa situazione. La mia famiglia era già un gran casino prima di tutto questo… vedi io ero quella che aiutava Nick quando tornava a casa e stava male tutta la notte per le crisi di astinenza. Oh già dopo che se n’è andato mio padre mio fratello ha iniziato a farsi! – La ragazza più giovane iniziò uno sproloquio con l’intenzione di chiarire a quella bionda arrogante e saccente, che anche se aveva qualche anno meno di lei, la vita l’aveva obbligata a crescere molto più alla svelta del dovuto.
  * Alicia… - La voce di Elyza era tranquilla e stranamente gentile, ma non bastò a far fermare la piccola Clark che oramai era stata innescata.
  * Poi è arrivato Travis, ma l’unica persona di cui tutti si preoccupavano tutti era sempre il povero figlio sbandato, quello che per sua scelta era finito a drogarsi per strada, Alicia era solo una brava ragazza su cui fare affidamento, era quella da opprimere con il peso di tutto, era quella per cui non ci si doveva preoccupare mai. Eppure tu pensi che io sia ancora una ragazzina… – Continuò a sfogarsi la mora non mancando di rinfacciare all’altra il suo disappunto nei suoi confronti.
  * Alicia… - Cercò di fermarla di nuovo Elyza con un tono dolce e comprensivo.
  * Pochi mesi fa, ho pugnalato una persona a sangue freddo. Io ho ucciso un uomo! – La sua voce ora aveva un tono disperato. – Perciò forse dovresti rivalutare i tuoi parametri Lex, perché sono non una ragazzina, ma piuttosto un assassina! – Le fece notare con un certo sarcasmo e assumendo per una volta lei quel ghigno beffardo tipico della bionda.
  * Alicia… - Un’altra volta Elyza pronuncia quel nome cercando di calmarla, e farle fermare quel fiume di parole che le stavano uscendo dalla bocca, e ancora una volta la cosa non funzionò.
  * E se ancora non ti basta, questa ragazzina andava a letto con il figlio del capo per garantirsi un posto sicuro in quel dannato ranch! – Continuò a sputare rabbia sulla bionda incolpevole, perché è vero è stato il suo comportamento a farla esplodere, ma comunque Elyza non centrava nulla con tutto quello che le era successo fino a pochi giorni prima.
  * Alicia… - Ora il tono di Elyza era stanco, quasi implorante di smettere, pieno di tristezza e comprensione e forse una punta di compassione.
  * Cosa Elyza? Ti si è incantato il disco? Ora riesci solo a dire il mio nome? – Sbottò la piccola Clark infuriandosi per la prima volta di tutta quella conversazione direttamente con la bionda.
  * Mi dispiace. – Ammise Elyza con sincerità rivolgendole uno sguardo che per un attimo la bloccò.
  * Ti dispiace… - Ripeté Alicia cercando di capire cosa le avesse detto, perché con gli occhi di Elyza puntati nei suoi, proprio non riusciva a connettere. – Devi smetterla di fare così. Non puoi trattarmi di merda, essere gentile cinque minuti, per poi ricominciare a trattarmi male. – La canzonò Alicia riprendendo finalmente il filo del discorso e un po’ di quella rabbia che l’azzurro brillante degli occhi di Elyza aveva placato.
  * Lo so, scusa. – Ammise con sconforto l’altra quasi in maniera sottomessa, cosa che Elyza Lex da quando era diventata il Comandante non era mai stata davanti a nessuno.
  * Dio Elyza, perché fai così? Mi stai facendo impazzire! – Sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo la più piccola non riuscendo a capire il motivo delle mutazioni del comportamento dell’altra, e poi arrivata a pochi passi da lei la fissò con insistenza in attesa della sua risposta.



 

Per una volta tanto la bionda si ammutolì, non ebbe il coraggio di ribattere con il suo tono fastidioso e pungente, sembrava davvero dispiaciuta per tutto. Per la prima volta mostrò una strana insicurezza, quasi tremava dalla paura. Dopo qualche lungo attimo di silenzio sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Alicia, Elyza prese il coraggio di staccarsi da quel muro dov’era poggiata, e lentamente fare un passo verso di lei. Rialzò lo sguardo timidamente e lo puntò in quel verde che tanto la ossessionava, non era un occhiata spavalda e di sfida come suo solito, anzi era più uno sguardo di scuse, una tacita richiesta di perdono. Alicia restò colpita da questo atteggiamento completamente nuovo, sentiva quegli occhi scavarle nel profondo dell’anima, provocarle sensazioni mai provate prima. L’azzurro sfuggì per un istante dall’insistente confronto, perdendosi più in basso sulle soffici labbra carnose della ragazza più giovane, per poi scivolare via immediatamente, e tornare ad incatenarsi con quel verde un po’ smarrito e spaesato difronte a lei. Non si erano rese conto di essersi in qualche modo avvicinate così tanto, eppure erano lì, a pochi centimetri di distanza, perse l’una nello sguardo dell’altra.

La bionda sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe dovuto cedere, ma resistere stava diventando una vera tortura, ed Elyza non ce la faceva proprio più a resistere a quella dolce tentazione. Lasciò scivolare una mano sulla guancia della piccola Clark carezzandole il labbro inferiore con il pollice, e poi l’attirò a se facendo congiungere le loro bocche in un delicato bacio. Di primo impatto la mora sbalordita non reagì, poi posò una mano sul fianco della bionda e dischiuse le labbra per approfondire quel bacio inaspettato. Lex non si fece di certo pregare, e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo si lasciò andare a quelle forti emozioni che la facevano tremare di paura. Le labbra di Alicia erano morbide proprio come aveva immaginato, il contatto delicato ma deciso della sua lingua la stava facendo impazzire, ed il sapore di quel bacio la mandava in estasi. Con una dolcezza disarmante aveva portato anche l’altra mano sul viso della ragazza cercando di mantenere il controllo su sé stessa.

Lentamente, riprese un po’ di distanza per ricominciare a respirare. Il cuore le martellava talmente forte nel petto, che temeva si potesse sentire anche da fuori. E non aveva il coraggio di aprire gli occhi, per scoprire cosa si celasse nel verde davanti a lei. Così rimase immobile ed affannata, a godere del calore del respiro della piccola Clark che le solleticava le labbra.

Alicia era senza parole… senza fiato… fino a quel momento, non aveva capito quanto anche lei desiderasse quel contatto. Non era di certo il suo primo bacio, c’era stato Matt prima di tutto questo, e negli ultimi tempi c’era stato Jake. Ma quello con Elyza, era stato diverso da tutti gli altri baci che avesse mai dato o ricevuto in vita sua. Si aggrappò con le mani sulla maglia ai suoi fianchi per non farla scappare, poi con il respiro ancora accelerato poggiò la fronte a quella della bionda che con dolcezza le teneva ancora il viso tra le mani accarezzandolo.

 

  * Sei così bella Alicia. – Il sussurro di Elyza, si infranse contro le lebbra dell’altra ragazza, ancora così vicina alla sua bocca, da poterne sentire quasi il sapore.



 

Alicia prese iniziativa e si fece avanti per catturare di nuovo quelle labbra con le sue, e riprendere a far danzare dolcemente le loro lingue in un altro bacio, alla ricerca di quella sensazione inebriante appena provata. Ma Elyza la fermò lasciando scivolare due dita sulle sue labbra, indietreggiando di qualche centimetro, trovando finalmente il coraggio per poterla guardare in quegli splendidi occhi, ora di un verde più scuro del solito, che la osservavano con desiderio e perplessità.

 

  * Aggiungilo pure alla tua lunga lista delle azioni incomprensibili di Elyza Lex. – Disse la bionda con tono distaccato.
  * Io… - Farfugliò la più giovane cercando di riprendersi da quel bacio che le aveva dato alla testa.
  * Non avrei dovuto farlo, scusa. – Sentenziò Elyza in quel modo apatico tipicamente suo per prendere le distanze.
  * Elyza… - La voce tremante di Alicia le fece credere di aver sbagliato tutto, e le parole di Alicia sul figlio di Otto le ritornano in mente. Come aveva potuto approfittare di lei in quel momento? Ora sicuramente la piccola Clark avrebbe frainteso tutto.
  * Non mi devi nulla Alicia, domani arriveremo alla base, e li sarai al sicuro. E in ogni caso non permetterò mai che ti accada qualcosa di male, che tu lo voglia o no, io ti proteggerò sempre. – Disse la bionda con un filo di voce, lasciandole un morbido ed affettuoso bacio sulla fronte. – Ora prova a riposare un po’, ti prego.



 

Il tono gentile e supplichevole dell’ultima frase di Elyza, aveva finalmente convinto Alicia ad andare a letto, ma sicuramente dopo quanto era appena successo, non sarebbe riuscita a dormire nemmeno un secondo. Era ancora più confusa di prima dal comportamento di Elyza, oramai era chiaro che la bionda fosse attratta da lei, ma perché trattarla male? Perché la voleva tenere lontano? Non poteva avere paura di lei, eppure sembrava terrorizzata. Inoltre, non si aspettava di provare quella sensazione di pace e sicurezza mista al desiderio. Forse dopotutto, la sua irrequietudine della giornata, era dovuta anche alla paura che aveva provato quando aveva sentito lo scoppio, forse quella paura non era unicamente per suo fratello come si era imposta di pensare, forse, era soprattutto per lei. Così, passò le due ore successive distesa nel letto, fingendo di dormire solo per accontentarla, per non infastidirla, anche se in realtà, raggomitolata su quel materasso, non faceva altro che ripensare alla delicatezza del contatto delle labbra di Elyza sulle sue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al momento che aspettavate tutti, l’arrivo di Daniel a Mexicali! Scherzo ovviamente ahahah finalmente è arrivato questo tanto atteso avvicinamento delle Lexark, cosa ne dite di questo primo bacio? Elyza ha davvero trovato la forza di abbattere i suoi muri? Alicia ha davvero capito cosa sta succedendo tra di loro? Ma soprattutto sono davvero pronte per stare assieme?  
> Intanto lontane fisicamente ma emotivamente sempre vicinissime, le Ranya si sostengono con un po’ di dolcezza tra una battutina sarcastica e l’altra, proprio nel loro inconfondibile stile.  
> Cosa vi aspettate accadrà adesso? Di sicuro sappiamo che un’altra mezza giornata di viaggio attende il gruppo di Lex prima di arrivare al punto di incontro con i suoi uomini della base. Per Raven invece ci sono in vista le trattative per un accordo con il Broke Jaw ranch, e poi? Riuscirà anche la Reyes a partire come spera?  
> Se ne avete voglia fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate della storia fino qui, e cosa vi aspettate dai prossimi capitoli. Intanto vi ringrazio per le sempre numerose letture silenziose, e per i vostri commenti che, nonostante il poco tempo a mia disposizione, mi danno la forza e l’ispirazione per continuare a scrivere.  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	19. Capitolo 19

Da qualche giorno al Broke Jaw ranch la situazione si era tranquillizzata, Jake Otto, e il capo indiano Qaletaqa, si erano accordati per una convivenza pacifica delle loro due comunità. Era stata dura per Jake superare la morte del suo anziano padre proprio per mano degli indiani, ed ancora di più tenere a freno l’ira di Troy, il suo fratello minore. Ma alla fine per evitare un massacro dettato solo dal desiderio di vendetta, e per il bene di tutti, erano giunti all’accordo di dividere i terreni del ranch e condividere le risorse. Agli indiani mancava l’acqua, non potevano più sopravvivere nella riserva, e nei terreni del ranch oltre ad un lago piuttosto grande, vi era anche un pozzo sempre pieno.

Jake quella sera prima di andare a dormire, decise di controllare le carte che suo padre teneva nella scrivania, Jeremiah era un uomo ordinato, aveva sempre il controllo su tutto, ma non amava condividere le informazioni utili al comando nemmeno con i suoi figli. E quando dal cassetto uscì una mappa con i calcoli sulle riserve d’acqua del ranch, Jake sbiancò completamente. Se non avesse piovuto un po’ erano veramente nei guai, e li in quella zona della California, pioveva veramente di rado. Controllò i calcoli un paio di volte, poi ricordò che le persone al ranch erano aumentate, modificò quindi il numero, rifece i calcoli, e scoprì che se non avessero trovato altra acqua in sei settimane sarebbero sicuramente morti di sete.

Anche se era piena notte non poté aspettare oltre, ora lui e Taqa erano al comando, e doveva informarlo immediatamente di quella terribile scoperta. Non c’era tempo da perdere, se non avessero subito iniziato a razionare l’acqua, e trovato delle nuove fonti da cui attingere, in meno di due mesi sarebbero realmente morti tutti.

Jake uscì di fretta dalla sua casa, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di controllare che la porta gli si chiudesse alle spalle, corse giù per la riva come una furia, arrivando fino al grande prato dove aveva fatto sistemare tutte le tende dell’accampamento indiano, procedette a zig zag tra una e l’altra, e con il fiato corto, arrivò fino alla porta della grande roulotte dove alloggiava il capo tribù. Batté con forza due colpi, e dopo poco non ricevendo alcuna risposta, ripeté l’azione, continuando a colpire fino che Qaletaqa non aprì.

 

  * È piena notte Jake! Credevo che quello fuori di testa fosse tuo fratello… - Commentò l’uomo dalla pelle rossa aprendo la porta della sua casa mobile con un’espressione assonnata.
  * Abbiamo un problema Taqa. – Esordì il ragazzo scansandolo ed entrando con prepotenza dalla porticina in lamiera.
  * Prego accomodati… - Disse con sarcasmo Qaletaqa richiudendo la porta per non fare entrare più aria fresca del dovuto. – Immagino che questa cosa non possa aspettare fino a domani. Che succede? – Chiese quindi l’indiano facendo cenno di accomodarsi al tavolo e prendendo posto davanti a lui.



 

Jake iniziò a parlare con l’impeto di un fiume in piena, spiegando la complicata situazione all’uomo che divideva il comando con lui, e dopo un’ora buona di chiacchiere alla ricerca di una fonte alternativa d’acqua, ancora non avevano minimamente trovato una soluzione alla loro disperata situazione. Tornarono alla casa degli Otto, consultarono le mappe di tutta la zona circostante per vedere se vi fosse qualche sorgente, lago, o fiume, che fosse sfuggito ad entrambi in precedenza. Ma ovviamente sia all’indiano che a Jake, dopo tutti quegli anni passati a discutere sui confini e le proprietà di quel luogo, non era sfuggito il fatto che fosse l’unico luogo tra quelle montagne ad avere una grossa riserva d’acqua potabile. Al sorgere del sole, Troy e Crazy Dog comparvero nell’ufficio di casa Otto, dove i due uomini al comando ancora stavano discutendo alla ricerca di una soluzione, e dopo aver spiegato la precaria situazione anche a loro, fu il braccio destro di Qaletaqa ad indirizzarli nell’unico posto dove avrebbero potuto trovare ciò che cercavano. E così, mentre i due avrebbero tenuto a bada la gente del ranch, e iniziato a razionare l’acqua rimasta, Jake e Taqa sarebbero partiti verso sud con l’autocisterna della riserva del cappello nero, alla ricerca di diecimila galloni d’acqua necessari per sopravvivere un po’ di più, nella speranza che presto anche la pioggia avrebbe rimpolpato le loro ormai misere riserve.

Non erano sicuri che sarebbero riusciti a trovare ciò che cercavano, ed ancora meno che in caso lo avessero trovato, avrebbero avuto la fortuna di incontrare persone oneste con cui accordarsi, ma Crazy Dog gli aveva parlato di un posto appena oltre il confine con il Messico dove si potevano fare buoni affari, e non avendo altre idee, dovettero per forza di cose credere e sperare che avrebbe funzionato.

 

*****

 

Daniel e le due guardie che si era portato appresso, avevano passato tutto il giorno precedente a girovagare per il bazar di Mexicali. Il posto era molto affollato, persino dopo aver fatto arrivare alla diga quelle due comunità sopravvissute di Tijuana, a confronto la gente che viveva la, era pochissima. Al centro della grande arena, avevano assistito all’asta di una motocicletta, avevano guardato le bancarelle che vendevano e barattavano oggetti utili per la sopravvivenza. Avevano trovato bancarelle che vendevano talismani strani, fatti con dita di morti o altre cose macabre e raccapriccianti, ed erano finiti addirittura davanti ad un parrucchiere, e ad un tatuatore. Entrando invece nella zona coperta ed appartata di quel luogo, trovarono un corridoio che faceva il giro di quasi tutta la struttura, ed aveva sbocchi a delle stanze private dove poter passare la notte come fosse un motel, soli o in compagnia di droghe e alcol forniti al bar, o ancor meglio di una delle tante donne in vendita al bordello.

Non c’era voluto molto a capire come funzionasse quel luogo, tutti vendevano qualcosa, e tutti volevano qualcosa, ma a Daniel sembrò più che altro un luogo di perdizione, dove la gente si rifugiava ogni tanto dall’apocalisse che imperversava sul mondo intero, per tornare a godere dei piaceri della vita passata. Avevano limitato al minimo i contatti, ma comunque avevano raccolto informazioni sul posto, ora sapevano che li vigeva un regime anarchico, e che qualcuno controllava che tutto restasse in ordine all’interno del bazar. All’interno dell’arena di fatti giravano delle guardie, e chi recava danno al luogo, rubava, faceva debiti, o metteva in pericolo la sicurezza, veniva catturato e messo a fare servizi utili, ossia veniva incatenato fuori dalla recinzione ad ammazzare i morti che si avvicinavano. Salazar aveva individuato il capo delle guardie, di sicuro non era l’uomo al comando di tutto, ma era sicuramente uno da avere come amico più che nemico, per stare tranquilli in quel posto. Ad ogni modo tra i vari venditori di quel grande mercato, non mancava la gente losca, anzi più che altro non vi si vedeva quella onesta, e dopo quasi ventiquattro ore tra quelle mura, avevano concluso ben poco, fare affari con qualcuno li dentro sembrava più pericoloso che proficuo, e quasi sicuramente si sarebbero trovati con una fregatura, e Daniel non voleva assolutamente farsi fregare e rovinare tutto il lavoro che Raven aveva fatto alla diga. Forse lo vedeva come un modo di redimersi per ciò che aveva fatto di terribile durante la guerra, o forse aveva davvero iniziato a credere nel Tenente Reyes e nel suo progetto, qualunque fosse il motivo per cui lo stava facendo, anche lui voleva garantire un futuro migliore a tutta quella brava gente. Sconfortato ed abbattuto da ciò che avevano trovato in quel luogo, decise di tornare alla macchina a mani vuote e comunicare al Tenente Reyes che avevano bisogno di un piano alternativo.

I tre uomini della diga Gonzales uscirono dai cancelli principali del bazar, lasciarono i crediti a loro rimasti, ripresero le proprie armi, e con un pugno di mosche per le mani, lasciarono l’ingresso dell’arena. Mentre attraversavano a piedi il parcheggio, una grossa autocisterna simile a quelle della diga ma con il serbatoio di colori differenti, fece il suo ingresso nel parcheggio. Daniel ne fu inesorabilmente attirato, doveva capire di chi si trattasse, e se andavano a vendere o a comprare. Mandò quindi i suoi uomini alla macchina, e si avvicinò a quel grosso mezzo per parlare con i proprietari.

 

  * Hola. – Salazar salutò cordialmente l’uomo che uscì dal lato della guida del camion.
  * Hola. – Rispose il nativo americano usando la sua stessa lingua.
  * Hey. – Disse invece un ragazzo molto più giovane di loro intromettendosi nella conversazione. – Conosci la nostra lingua? – Chiese spiccio passando all’inglese.
  * Si certo. Avete un bel mezzo di trasporto. – Affermò il sud americano battendo una mano sulla cisterna per capire se fosse piena.
  * È utile per i nostri affari. – Spiegò Taqa in modo un po’ distaccato.
  * È per l’acqua? Comprate o vendete? – Azzardò Daniel.
  * E tu? – Domandò l’indiano freddo non volendo esporsi con il primo sconosciuto.
  * Se dovete fare il pieno potrei procurarvi quello che cercate. – Si sbilanciò Salazar.
  * Abbiamo bisogno di diecimila galloni d’acqua. – Andò al punto Jake togliendo a Qaletaqa la possibilità di ribattere in modo scorbutico.
  * Posso darveli. – Affermò con sicurezza Salazar. – Ma voi cosa potete darmi in cambio? – Chiese facendo ballare lo sguardo da uno all’altro.
  * Cosa vorresti? – Domandò quindi il più giovane vedendo Taqa ancora a valutare se fidarsi o meno di quell’uomo davanti a loro.
  * Cibo, armi, cose del genere. – Disse Daniel con sufficienza.
  * Possiamo darti il cibo, ma le armi no. – Sentenziò l’indiano senza dare tempo al giovane Otto di tenere lui il comando di quell’importante trattativa.
  * Potremmo accordarci… - Ammise il sud americano con un piccolo accenno di sorriso.



 

Forse quella gita a Mexicali non era stata poi un completo buco nell’acqua, Daniel e le sue due guardie, si appartarono quindi in un angolo tranquillo del parcheggio a chiacchierare con questi due sconosciuti. Prima di potersi fidare doveva conoscerli, doveva capire chi fossero, da dove venissero, e cosa davvero volessero. E così iniziò a fare conoscenza di questo capo tribù indiano di nome Qaletaqa Walker, e del suo socio al comando Jake Otto. Gli parlarono di un ranch nelle montagne della California, e di come le loro due comunità avevano deciso di unirsi per sopravvivere, in qualche modo a Salazar ricordò ciò che il Tenente Reyes stava tentando di costruire alla diga, solo che questi due sconosciuti, pare avessero abbondanza di cibo ma poca l’acqua, mentre loro si trovavano nella situazione contraria.

 

*****

 

Poco dopo il sorgere del sole, Ofelia era uscita dalla sua stanza, ed aveva raggiunto Lex nel parcheggio. La bionda stava fumando svogliatamente una sigaretta, mentre sedeva scomposta sul cofano della vecchia auto parcheggiata davanti alla prima stanza. Quando la sud americana le si parò davanti, Elyza tolse dalle labbra il cilindro di tabacco stringendolo tra il pollice ed il medio, e glielo porse offrendole un tiro, sbuffando verso l’alto una nuvoletta di fumo.

 

  * Quella roba ti ucciderà. – Disse la sud americana rifiutando l’offerta.
  * Ho l’impressione che riuscirò a morire prima per qualcos’altro. – Rispose Lex con sarcasmo.
  * Com’è andato il turno di guardia? – Chiese Ofelia cercando di non mostrare troppo interesse, sapendo che la bionda era sempre stata particolarmente restia ad aprirsi.
  * Tranquillo, più o meno. – Commentò il Comandante senza nemmeno rivolgerle lo sguardo, continuando a fumare disinteressata al resto.
  * Ne vuoi parlare? – Azzardò la latina con uno sguardo comprensivo, che senza parole le stava comunicando che sapeva esattamente cosa la stesse turbando.
  * No, direi proprio di no. – Affermò Lex spegnendo il mozzicone sulla carrozzeria scolorita dell’auto accanto, e poi gettandolo a terra lontano.



 

In quel momento, anche Lincoln ed Octavia aprirono la porta della stanza uscendo stiracchiandosi, e guardandosi curiosamente attorno si incamminarono nella loro direzione per raggiungerle.

 

  * Vado a svegliare Madison e Nick, tu chiama Alicia, è ora di andare. – Ordinò la bionda saltando giù dal muso dell’auto.
  * Perché non mandiamo Lincoln da Madison, e tu non vai da Alicia? – Provò a contrattare Ofelia con un sorrisetto furbo.
  * Non credo sia una buona idea. – Rispose Lex con uno sbuffo abbattuto.



 

E salutando distrattamente i due nuovi arrivati Elyza si avviò alla porta della terza stanza, bussando con forza prima di aprire e avvisarli che era ora di partire. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Ofelia scivolare all’interno della stanza da parte senza fare troppo rumore, e soprattutto senza attirare l’attenzione di nessuno. La latina guardò il caos di quella camera, e con cautela stando attenta a non inciampare in qualcosa, si avvicinò al letto sedendosi dal lato libero del materasso.

 

  * Alicia. – Chiamò a bassa voce posandole una mano sul braccio della ragazza rannicchiata di spalle dall’altra parte del materasso. – Hey svegliati. – Aggiunse non ricevendo risposta provando a scuoterla con delicatezza.
  * Non ho nemmeno dormito… - Sbuffò la più giovane.
  * È tutto ok? – Chiese con gentilezza Ofelia.
  * Hai visto com’è diventato il mondo? Come fa ad essere tutto ok? – Ribatté la piccola Clark in modo sarcastico per non rispondere davvero a quella domanda.
  * Un paio d’ore fa ti ho sentita discutere con Lex, ho visto quello che è successo. – Disse la latina ignorando la reazione della ragazza più giovane, togliendole ogni dubbio sul motivo di quella domanda.
  * Grandioso… - Commentò Alicia con acidità ed un pizzico di fastidio senza voltarsi.
  * Alicia non sto giudicando credimi, sarei l’ultima persona qui a poterlo fare. – Affermò Ofelia cercando di farle capire che qualsiasi cosa pensasse o provasse non era assolutamente un problema. – Intendevo dire che se hai bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, io ci sono. – Disse rivolgendole un sorriso apprensivo, e per un attimo la piccola Clark ritrovò in Ofelia l’amica che era stata negli anni precedenti in quella assurda apocalisse.
  * Tu sapevi? – Chiese Alicia finalmente girandosi a guardarla, ed Ofelia in risposta annuì. – Te lo ha detto lei? – Domandò con curiosità ricordando che effettivamente lei ed Elyza passavano molto tempo assieme.
  * Quando ho scoperto i suoi gusti, non mi ci è voluto molto a capire il suo interesse per te. – Ammise la sud americana ricordando la conversazione sull’autopompa dei pompieri di quella piccola cittadina, quando Lex si era lasciata scappare un piccolo ricordo della sua ragazza.
  * Da quanto lo sai? – Domandò Alicia affamata di conoscenza, e soprattutto di poter mettere assieme i puntini di quell’affascinante mistero di Elyza Lex.
  * Dalla prima volta che siamo andate a cercare provviste assieme. – Ammise senza troppi problemi la latina.
  * Sai avevo notato che era cambiato qualcosa, c’era tutta quella confidenza in più dopo che siete tornate… - Constatò Alicia iniziando a comprendere i gesti delle due, che effettivamente le erano sembrati strani, fuori luogo.
  * Siamo quasi morte quel giorno. – Usò come scusa Ofelia per quell’improvviso avvicinamento.
  * Cos’è successo tra te ed Elyza? – Chiese la giovane americana dagli occhi verdi ora bloccati in quelli scuri dell’altra. – Ofelia cosa cazzo è successo? – Non ricevendo risposta la domanda le sfuggì dalle labbra in modo più rabbioso di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.
  * Alicia… - Cercò di calmarla la sud americana, ma la giovane Clark schizzò in piedi come una molla non appena l’altra tentò di toccarla.
  * Siete quasi morte, ma poi vi siete anche divertite. – Disse con repulsione, realizzando che probabilmente c’era davvero stato qualcosa tra di loro. Ma ancora non capendo per quale assurdo motivo provasse quella rabbia, quel disgusto, e quella gelosia, tutti assieme nei confronti di Elyza. Infondo quella bionda spaccona ed irritante non era proprio nessuno per lei, e il bacio di qualche ora prima, non aveva sicuramente alcun significato, se non come sempre, quello di infastidirla.
  * Lei provava già qualcosa per te. – Affermò Ofelia cercando di rabbonirla, e di tranquillizzare quelle emozioni in subbuglio che la più giovane lasciava trasparire nei suoi occhi di tempesta, ma Alicia aveva già raggirato il letto e stava puntando verso la porta per fuggire da quella conversazione.
  * Quindi non è successo niente tra di voi? – Chiese girandosi all’improvviso verso la latina ancora seduta sul letto, che in risposta abbassò per un istante lo sguardo. – Già come immaginavo… - Sbuffò con l’amaro in bocca, sentendosi una tra le tante raggirate da quell’azzurro impetuoso di quegli occhi incantatori. - Credo sia ora di andare. – Sentenziò prendendo in mano la maniglia, per poi fermarsi un istante a prendere un respiro. – Ofelia, non ce l’ho con te. – Aggiunse sbirciando appena da sopra la spalla la reazione della latina a quelle parole.



 

Poi con decisione, la piccola Clark spalancò la porta ed uscì. Il suo sguardo indurito da quella scoperta, si puntò freddo ed aggressivo in quello di Lex, che nei lunghi secondi di quel contatto visivo si sentì trapassare da quel verde rabbioso, restando senza fiato, e senza il coraggio di dire nulla. Di certo Elyza non si aspettava che quel bacio non avesse fatto alcun effetto, ma non credeva nemmeno di suscitare quella reazione agghiacciante. E con quell’atmosfera fredda e pungente, caricarono le nuove auto e partirono per il punto di incontro con i soldati della base.

 

*****

 

Come ormai d’abitudine, Anya si svegliò all’alba rannicchiata sulla poltrona dell’ufficio. La sera precedente aveva optato per fermarsi lì e non tornare nella sua casetta al di fuori della base, nell’eventualità in cui ci fossero state comunicazioni urgenti da parte di Lincoln o Elyza, per il loro imminente recupero. Si stiracchiò per sgranchire le membra intorpidite per la scomoda posizione assunta, si rimise gli anfibi d’ordinanza, e si preparò per la giornata. Dopo un veloce giro in sala comunicazioni ed ai monitor delle riprese satellitari per controllare le novità, il Vicecomandante prese una delle Rover della base, e si diresse al capannone dove già la attendevano i suoi uomini per prepararsi alla missione di recupero. Il Caporale Jacapo Sinclair e la sua squadra, stavano già preparando gli armamenti, ed avevano anche già aperto le carte nautiche della zona, per valutare la rotta ideale all’attracco di quel vecchio pontile a Oceanside. Una volta stabilito tutto, si diedero appuntamento all’attracco della base per le 8:00, il viaggio in mare aperto, sarebbe durato poco meno di due ore e mezza con i motori a potenza massima, e non potevano di certo permettersi di arrivare in ritardo al punto d’estrazione del Comandante. Anya era tesa, impaziente, felice, ma probabilmente anche preoccupata, e per quanto cercasse di nasconderlo, l’idea di riavere a casa il Comandante Lex, ed il Soldato Wild, era per tutti un grosso sollievo, e per lei, un’ancor più grande gioia. Avevano quasi recuperato tutti i militari in servizio di quella base, tutti tranne una… non poter recuperare anche Raven, era una cosa che al Vicecomandante Forest stava pesando davvero molto. Se solo quelle due teste dure, avessero fatto quello che avevano promesso, e non si fossero separate all’inizio della missione, ora avrebbe potuto riportare a casa anche lei. La sua unica consolazione era che una volta che Elyza fosse tornata alla base, almeno avrebbe potuto iniziare a dividerne il peso del comando con lei, ed avrebbe avuto la sua migliore amica a supportarla per la mancanza di Rae.

Una mezzora più tardi, la Forest stava uscendo dal deposito delle armi bardata di tutto punto, come se stesse partendo per una guerra. Giubbotto anti proiettile, protezioni imbottite su braccia e gambe, ed un arsenale di armi appeso addosso. Quando arrivò alla zona di attracco Sinclair con l’aiuto di Miller stavano già montando la torretta con mitragliatrice sulla prua dell’imbarcazione, mentre Nyko, il medico della base, caricava i materiali di primo soccorso, e qualche armamento extra nel caso in cui le cose si fossero messe male. La nave venne pronta poco dopo, la cabina di pilotaggio di modeste dimensione consentiva al Vicecomandante ed al Caporale di stare comodi durante il viaggio, così mentre Sinclair direzionava il timone per la rotta stabilita, Anya teneva sotto controllo le comunicazioni con la base ed il radar. Intanto Nyko Olsson e Nathan Miller, si godevano il viaggio comodamente sistemati sotto coperta, sistemando tutto per l’arrivo di quei sette nuovi passeggeri.

 

*****

 

Era ancora presto, e nei corridoi della diga non vi era ancora alcun tipo di movimento, ma non appena Raven mise piede in infermeria, gli occhi di Hector si spalancarono per osservarla riconoscente. Sul viso della ragazza comparve un accenno di sorriso, e lentamente si avvicinò al lettino dove quel bestione giaceva ancora legato con delle spesse cinghie di cuoio.

 

  * Come ti senti? – Domandò Raven con un filo di voce un volta arrivata accanto a lui.
  * Uno schifo… - Sussurrò l’uomo sghignazzando.
  * Dato che mi sembri piuttosto vivo, ti tolgo queste, almeno potrai muoverti un po’ di più. – Disse la Reyes iniziando a sciogliere le cinghie sui polsi di Hector che con gioia riuscì finalmente a mettersi più comodo. – Vado a chiamare il dottore così ti visita. – Aggiunse poi incamminandosi verso la porta.
  * Tenente? – La richiamò Hector. – Perché mi hai salvato? – Chiese titubante.
  * Non è mia abitudine lasciar morire i miei uomini. E nonostante abbiamo iniziato con il piede sbagliato, tu sei uno di quelli buoni. – Affermò la latina con tono sicuro, ed orgoglioso. Era davvero felice che almeno lui fosse sopravvissuto.
  * Mi sbagliavo su di te, sei davvero ingamba, e sono felice di lavorare per te Reyes. – Raven gli sorrise e gli fece un semplice cenno con il capo, era felice di aver conquistato la fiducia ed il rispetto di quell’uomo senza più dover lottare, ma essendo solo sé stessa.



 

Raven uscì quindi dalla porta alla ricerca del dottore, che ancora stava riposando nel suo alloggio, poi riprese la sua avanzata verso l’ufficio di comando, dove convocò immediatamente Lola e Luciana per decidere il programma della giornata. Non poteva rischiare un’altra imboscata come quella del giorno precedente, non poteva perdere così altri uomini, ma doveva comunque vedere con i suoi occhi cosa fosse successo, e soprattutto se al campo c’era ancora qualche sopravvissuto.

Quando le due ragazze arrivarono nell’ufficio, Raven comunicò a loro che almeno per quel giorno nessuno sarebbe uscito dalla base per distribuire l’acqua, e probabilmente nemmeno per il giorno successivo, e che comunque nessuno dei residenti, avrebbe lasciato la diga. La fuori stava diventando troppo pericoloso, e loro possedevano il controllo su uno dei beni più importanti per la sopravvivenza.

 

  * Ho bisogno di voi oggi, ho bisogno che proviate a lavorare assieme. – Affermò Raven guardando le due ragazze in piedi davanti alla scrivania.
  * Che vuoi dire? – Domandò Luciana con curiosità.
  * Tu devi occuparti della sicurezza, coordina gli uomini, controllali, guadagnati il loro rispetto. – Rispose il Tenente in modo autorevole.
  * Non sarò alla tua altezza Raven, ma farò del mio meglio. – Disse Luciana cercando di apparire sicura di sé.
  * Sono sicura che puoi essere anche meglio di me. – La incoraggiò Rae prima di spostare l’attenzione sull’altra donna. – Tu invece dovrai occuparti di tutto quello che accade all’interno, controllare che le cose procedano senza intoppi, prendere decisioni se ci sono problemi, e mandare avanti la baracca. – Ordinò a Lola, dandole un compito altrettanto importante ed impegnativo.
  * Perché ci stai dando i tuoi compiti Reyes? – Chiese quindi piuttosto stranita quest’ultima.
  * Perché dovete imparare a gestirli. Io intanto andrò a dare un occhiata all’accampamento dell’attacco di ieri, voglio vedere se ci sono superstiti. – Comunicò il Tenente Reyes in modo risoluto, facendo capire che effettivamente quella giornata la diga sarebbe stata completamente in mano loro.
  * Ma è pericoloso. – Protestò immediatamente Lola.
  * Ecco perché ci vado solo io, ma voi due dovete garantirmi che riuscirete a sostituirmi. Ora si tratta di una sola giornata, più avanti chissà… - Spiegò in maniera stringata che ovviamente fece sorgere dubbi e domande soprattutto all’ultima arrivata.
  * Che significa? Te ne vuoi andare via? – Chiese di fatti Luciana non sapendo molto su quella ragazza che le aveva dato ordini in quegli ultimi giorni.
  * Quando sarete in grado di far funzionare tutto si. – Affermò Raven dandole conferma di quella preoccupazione.
  * Cosa? Dove vuoi andare? Perché? – Domandò a raffica la messicana, non avendo idea del passato di Rae e di ciò che erano i suoi programmi futuri.
  * Voglio tornare alla base, non è più quella di un tempo, quando mi sono arruolata, ma per me è comunque casa. – Spiegò il soldato con orgoglio e nostalgia verso la sua caserma ed i suoi commilitoni. – E poi la mia ragazza mi sta aspettando, ed io non vedo l’ora di poterla rivedere. Perciò vediamo di far funzionare questo posto prima possibile. – Aggiunse con un filo di imbarazzo mascherato dietro ad uno dei suoi sorrisetti beffardi.
  * Ma come faremo senza di te? – Questa volta fu Lola a fare la domanda in tono preoccupato.
  * Ragazze, sete più in gamba di quanto pensiate. Giuro che se non fossi già follemente innamorata ci avrei provato con entrambe. – Disse Raven facendole ridere. Come sempre fare battute e sdrammatizzare era il suo forte. – Ad ogni modo, se imparate a collaborare potrete comandare questo posto meglio di una sola persona, e poi se avrete bisogno del mio aiuto o quello della mia base, basterà chiamarci con la radio. – Disse indicando loro quel vecchio reperto che aveva risistemato qualche giorno prima.
  * Perciò quella bionda che ho incontrato prima di venire qui diceva sul serio? Se chiedo di te o di lei alla radio e qualcuno corre ad aiutarci? – Domandò Luciana piuttosto stupita di non essere stata presa in giro da quella sconosciuta.
  * Quella bionda è il Comandante. Se farete i nostri nomi nessuno alla base vi negherà l’aiuto che avrete bisogno. – Confermò il Tenente Raven Reyes con tono fiero e sicuro di sé.



 

Ci volle un po’ a Raven per spiegare tutto alle due ragazze, e soprattutto per convincerle che, assieme sarebbero un ottima squadra se solo avessero imparato a fidarsi l’una dell’altra. Ma alla fine riuscì nel suo compito e ad ottenere da loro almeno quella giornata di prova, mentre lei si assentava per quella sua pericolosa escursione solitaria. Lola tentò nuovamente a dissuaderla da andare sola in quel posto, ma il Tenente non volle sentire ragioni, ed alla fine varcò i cancelli della diga in sella alla sua moto, pronta ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa si fosse trovata davanti.

Una decina di minuti più tardi, arrivò nel quartiere di Tijuana desiderato, rallentò drasticamente la velocità della moto, facendola procedere lenta e il più silenziosa possibile, con il motore al minimo dei giri, così da potersi guardare attorno incuriosita e allerta. Più si avvicinava all’accampamento, più i cadaveri riversi sulla strada aumentavano, alcuni erano già in uno stato di decomposizione avanzata, altri completamente dilaniati dai morsi dei morti, ed i più fortunati invece, presentavano solo un piccolo foro di proiettile nel bel mezzo della fronte. Poco dopo arrivò a quelle tende colorate, site in quell’area che sembrava sicura fino a qualche giorno prima, la rete della recinzione era stata abbattuta con una vecchia auto ancora bloccata sopra di essa. Nel luogo dove sorgeva l’accampamento, non vi era un briciolo d’aria, il caldo era soffocante, il sole ribatteva sui tendaggi colorati abbagliando la vista di chiunque si avvicinasse, ed il silenzio sovrannaturale che regnava, era a dir poco assordante.

Raven, aveva passato troppo tempo a sopravvivere nell’apocalisse per fidarsi di quella calma apparente, che regnava indisturbata nei resti delle tende dell’accampamento distrutto il giorno prima, sfilò il suo revolver dalla fondina, e con l’altra mano estrasse il coltello da sopravvivenza, solo allora iniziò ad addentrarsi con cautela in quel luogo. Atterra si vedevano pozze di sangue ancora in parte liquido ed appiccicoso, i bossoli dei proiettili erano sparsi ovunque, i fori dei colpi di arma da fuoco, e gli schizzi di sangue ricoprivano ogni cosa, le pareti dei fabbricati, le carrozzerie delle auto abbandonate, alcuni bidoni e cisterne di latta accumulate nell’accampamento. Andando avanti poi, i cadaveri aumentavano di concentrazione. Un uomo era ancora steso atterra con il fucile a pompa stretto in mano, ed un colpo alla testa a testimoniare la morte che lo aveva salvato da un destino ben peggiore. Raccolse l’arma, la controllò, era completamente scarica, quindi la rigettò atterra e proseguì. Altri corpi erano riversi qua e la, trivellati di colpi, mordicchiati qua e là, ma nessuno di quelli sembrava in grado di muoversi ancora. Svoltò dietro ad una delle tende con la pistola ben alzata, e si bloccò vedendo che quel leggero rumore di passi che aveva percepito arrivava da un bambino che stava camminando in direzione opposta alla sua.

 

  * Hey piccolo, dove vai? È pericoloso stare qui tutto solo. – Disse con dolcezza ad un tono piuttosto alto per farsi sentire da quella piccola creatura indifesa.



 

Quando il bambino si girò sentendo la sua voce, stringeva ancora tra le braccia il suo coniglietto di peluche. A Raven mancò il fiato vedendolo, la sua guancia destra era stata completamente strappata a morsi, e la dentatura di quel lato del suo viso, era completamente esposta in bella vista. Esitò qualche istante prima di rialzare la sua arma su di lui, una lacrima silenziosa le rigò il viso, mentre quel che restava di quel bambino, gli si avvicinava lentamente strisciando di tanto in tanto uno dei suoi piedini. Rialzò finalmente la pistola, e ancor prima di far fuoco alcuni grugniti e respiri pesanti iniziarono a riecheggiare nell’ambiente. Il primo morto sbucò poco distante da lei, e per non fare altro rumore, subito scattò avanti colpendolo con la lama del suo robusto coltello. Altri iniziarono ad arrivare dalle sue spalle, proprio dalla direzione da cui era venuta. Uscivano dai resti delle tende, che credeva essere completamente disabitate, ed anche se erano lenti e goffi nei movimenti, erano comunque tanti per una persona sola. Raven dovette cercare una via di fuga alternativa, ed appena la vide iniziò a correre, ma prima di svoltare l’angolo e sparire da li una volta per tutte, la compassione e la pietà per quella piccola creatura presero il sopravvento, sparò un solo colpo d’arma da fuoco, attirando così ancor più l’attenzione di quegli esseri, era una mossa pericolosa, ma la doveva fare. Il proiettile tagliò l’aria con un sibilo, e si schiantò sfracellandosi nel cranio del piccolo non morto, facendolo accasciare a terra esanime, proprio sopra quel pupazzo un tempo bianco ed ora completamente intriso di sangue, che nonostante tutto non era mai riuscito ad abbandonare. Subito dopo quell’azione Raven riprese a correre, scavalcò la recinzione dove era stata abbattuta, e proseguì lungo la via per tornare alla sua moto. Qualche vagante pigro e svogliato si alzava e si rianimava vedendola passare, ma fortunatamente solo pochi riuscirono ad avvicinarsi tanto da farla preoccupare, ed ovviamente furono rapidamente giustiziati dal Tenente in fuga. Una schiera di morti la stava inseguendo, e quando finalmente vide la moto, iniziava a non avere più fiato, a sentire i muscoli bruciare per lo sforzo di quel lungo scatto, ed udiva il rimbombo del cuore batterle all’impazzata nel petto. Davanti a lei tre vaganti a contrapporsi tra lei e la BMW li ferma ad aspettarla, e con le ultime energie rimastegli, sfondò la calotta cranica putrefatta al primo con il calcio del revolver, infilzò la testa del secondo con il pugnale, ed in contemporanea sparò al terzo in piena fronte. Quando si girò per vedere la situazione, i morti dell’accampamento stavano a meno di dieci metri da lei, fece un ultimo sforzo ed arrivò finalmente alla moto, saltò il sella, accese il motore, e partì giusto l’attimo prima di essere raggiunta dal più veloce ed affamato del gruppo. Aveva fatto bene ad andare di persona, ora era estremamente sicura che per quell’accampamento non vi era assolutamente più niente da fare. L’adrenalina dell’azione ancora in circolo quasi la faceva tremare, il cuore a mille, con il volto schizzato si sangue marcescente, e le lacrime a lasciarle due scie pulite sulle guance, guidò con disperazione fino ad un posto tranquillo e sicuro dove potersi riprendere da quel terribile momento appena vissuto.

 

*****

 

Ancora cinque chilometri separavano Lex ed il suo gruppo, dal punto di estrazione sul pontile di Oceanside, ma la strada stava diventando sempre più impraticabile. Macchine, furgoni, camioncini, addirittura degli autobus, erano fermi ed abbandonati sulla strada, senza contare che i morti aumentavano sempre di più. Elyza infilò la vettura in un vicolo sgombro, lontano da quell’esercito di morti che di tanto in tanto avevano visto addentrandosi per la zona abitata della città. Lei e Lincoln si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa, poi si diressero all’angolo attirando l’attenzione di un paio di morti. Rapidi e precisi li fecero fuori in sincrono, non c’era che dire entrambi sapevano agire in modo elegantemente letale. Velocemente trascinarono i due cadaveri putrefatti nel vicolo dove avevano lasciato gli altri, per iniziare a squartarli per cospargersi il corpo delle interiora di quei corpi putridi.

 

  * Ce ne sono troppi, non possiamo più procedere con le auto. – Sentenziò Elyza guardando il gruppo di civili che li fissava curioso e schifato.
  * Così potremo passare inosservati, con questa roba addosso non sentiranno il nostro odore. – Spiegò Lincoln vedendo lo sguardo disgustato di Madison.



 

Nick si avvicinò e si inginocchiò accanto ai due militari, senza troppo indugio infilò le mani tra le interiora di uno dei due cadaveri, ed iniziò a cospargersi il viso con quel sangue puzzolente, poi lo mise sulle braccia, sul torace, sulle gambe, il tutto sotto lo sguardo incredulo degli altri suoi compagni di viaggio. Ofelia e Octavia, si avvicinarono a guardarli, e con un po’ di incertezza iniziarono ad imitarli. L’odore nauseante della decomposizione che usciva da quei due cadaveri era qualcosa di davvero insopportabile, e per riuscire a sopportarlo senza vomitare dovettero iniziare a respirare dalla bocca.

 

  * Funziona, l’ho già fatto. – Confermò Nick, spronando sua madre e sua sorella a seguire il loro esempio.



 

Quando finalmente anche le due donne della famiglia Clark si decisero ad iniziare quella procedura, un altro infetto sbucò all’ingresso della via, il Comandante per dimostrare la teoria gli si avvicinò e gli si fermò davanti alla distanza di un passo, la creatura la guardò in modo assente, senza mai provare ad afferrarla e senza avere l’istinto di morderla. Elyza dopo qualche secondo di sguardi e grugniti con quell’essere moribondo, estrasse il pugnale e lo finì. Poi trascinandoselo dietro tornò ad unirsi al gruppo, come aveva già fatto per gli altri due, lo squartò ed iniziò a imbrattare la schiena di Lincoln, che ricambiò il favore subito dopo. Senza pensarci troppo, abituata al lato pratico della vita in missione cosparse la schiena di Ofelia, e poi si avvicinò ad Alicia per fare lo stesso, ma lo sguardo freddo e minaccioso che le rivolse la ragazza, la fece quasi indietreggiare, bloccando la sua avanzata. Madison si intromise in quel breve momento, e prese il suo posto prendendosi la briga di fare quel lavoro sul corpo di sua figlia.

Pochi minuti dopo, bardati di tutte le armi che avevano, iniziarono ad incamminarsi immersi nel silenzio, uno accanto all’altro, fino ad addentrarsi per le vie infestate dagli infetti. Il fetore dei morti, i loro lamenti agghiaccianti, ed i loro sguardi spenti privi di vita, non erano il massimo della compagnia, ma almeno pareva che nessuno di quegli esseri fosse interessato a loro. Se solo avessero potuto farli fuori uno ad uno, mentre sgusciavano in mezzo a quella folla di cadaveri ancora camminanti, senza rischiare di farsi mangiare, lo avrebbero fatto ben volentieri, ed invece dovevano procedere a passo lento tra le file di quell’imprevedibile mandria, che svogliata si trascinava urtando distrattamente qualsiasi cosa lungo il suo cammino. La strada era lunga, ma continuavano a procedere passo dopo passo, sotto il sole cocente di quella mattina, avvicinandosi poco per volta al punto di raccolta.

Arrivati ormai sul lungo mare, l’infelice compagnia dei vaganti diminuì drasticamente, ma comunque non scomparve del tutto, in macchina sarebbe stato proprio impossibile arrivare fino li, e con passo lento e costante, il gruppo di sopravvissuti seguiva il Comandante Lex o il soldato Wild, attraverso le vie popolate di morte di quel luogo. Quando il rumore di un motore venne trascinato a riva dalle onde, i morti iniziarono ad agitarsi. Dietro la vetrata di un negozio, si ammassarono in parecchi picchiandovi contro per uscire, ed il gruppo di vivi guidato da Elyza iniziò ad accelerare il passo verso il pontile. Avevano ancora un chilometro buono prima di arrivare al punto di attracco dove l’imbarcazione della marina li avrebbe recuperati, portandoli in salvo, e la situazione iniziava a diventare piuttosto pericolosa. La vetrata della sala giochi appena oltrepassata scricchiolò, poi il vetro scoppiò frantumandosi a ragnatela e crollando atterra. I morti rinchiusi al suo interno uscirono, ed attirati dall’improvviso trambusto, altri morti iniziarono a convergere li da ogni direzione. Senza rallentare Elyza sganciò il machete dalla cintura, iniziando a menare vigorosi fendenti non appena uno di quegli esseri si avvicinava più del dovuto. Di tanto in tanto si voltava a controllare la situazione, doveva assicurarsi che nessuno restasse indietro, e che nessuno fosse in pericolo. Lincoln aveva il coltello stretto in una mano e la pistola nell’altra, e ben presto anche Ofelia lo imitò. Tutti cercavano di fare il minor rumore possibile, ma quando la compagnia diventò troppo opprimente, partirono i primi colpi d’arma da fuoco. La pistola di Madison fumava, e anche quella di Nick al suo fianco continuava a sparare colpi a raffica. Alicia cercava di avanzare sprecando meno munizioni possibili, ma ben presto fu costretta a sparare all’impazzata anche lei. I morti avanzavano sempre più numerosi, ed Octavia si arrampicò sopra delle casse per dare una maggior copertura con l’AK-47.

Una volta abbastanza vicini al pontile, altri colpi di copertura arrivarono dalla barca, Anya ed un altro soldato erano saltati giù con un mitragliatore a testa in mano, ed avevano iniziato a mietere vittime, e dalla torretta sulla prua della nave, una pioggia di colpi falciava i morti ad una velocità impressionante. I colpi volavano incessanti, i morti stramazzavano al suolo con la testa fracassata, e i sette esseri umani sulla banchina procedevano di corsa a testa bassa, coprendosi come meglio potevano dal fuoco selvaggio dei militari.

Ad Elyza si raggelò il sangue quando sentì un urlo provenire un pio di metri dietro di lei, istintivamente si girò e facendosi superare rapidamente degli altri tornò sui suoi passi. Alicia era stata travolta da due infetti, sparò un colpo alla testa al primo, e quando premette nuovamente il grilletto in direzione del secondo, che se ne stava a peso morto sopra di lei, il colpo non partì. Aveva finito tutte le munizioni, la pistola era completamente scarica, ed il pugnale lo aveva perso dalle mani nella caduta. Come un fulmine la bionda balzò indietro, ormai anche lei era a secco di proiettili, e rapida colpì con il calcio del suo M4 la testa di quel vagante, che finalmente smise di rantolare ad un niente dalla carne appetitosa della giovane Clark.

Alicia aveva il fiato corto, iniziava a sentirsi oppressa sotto il peso di quel corpo, ed era provata per la fatica che aveva fatto a tenere le fauci di quel mostro lontane da sé. Lex vedendo la sua difficoltà, senza pensarci un istante afferrò il cadavere e lo fece rotolare via dal corpo dell’altra ragazza, poi le porse la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, e l’attimo dopo se la trovò davanti un po’ barcollante ad un niente da lei. Erano nel bel mezzo del campo di battaglia, tra i morti che ancora continuavano la loro avanzata, ed il fuoco di copertura dei militari della base di San Nicolas, ma in quel momento l’unica cosa che Elyza riusciva a vedere, erano gli occhi verdi di Alicia puntati nei suoi, l’unica che riusciva a sentire, era il contatto del corpo di quella ragazza contro il suo, ed il calore della sua mano tremante che ancora le stringeva la sua con forza. Uno schizzo di sangue le colpì in pieno viso, e solo allora si resero conto di dove si trovavano davvero, e ripresero a correre non capendo nemmeno chi dei loro compagni le avesse appena salvato la vita. Corsero quegli ultimi duecento metri mano nella mano, sotto la pioggia di proiettili, con Lex a trascinare la piccola Clark senza lasciarla nemmeno per un secondo, mentre con l’altra mano brandiva il machete mietendo vittime. Quando oltrepassarono Anya e Miller saltarono sulla nave senza più fiato nei polmoni, cadendo rovinosamente al suolo per l’immenso sforzo appena fatto.

Poco dopo i colpi cessarono, ed anche i due militari risalirono sulla barca. Tutti erano finalmente a bordo, ed i motori partirono a tutta velocità. Solo allora si accorsero di avere le mani ancora intrecciate assieme, e gli sguardi imbarazzati di entrambe vi si posarono sopra per poi scontrarsi e sciogliere la presa. La piccola Clark che era sembrata per tutta mattina piuttosto arrabbiata e distante si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo cenno ed un lieve sorriso di ringraziamento, che ad Elyza sciolse completamente il cuore. Poco dopo Madison corse ad abbracciare sua figlia, e ad accertarsi che fosse ancora tutta intera, ed Elyza ancora con il fiato corto, prese l’occasione per sparire verso il suo unico rifugio. Doveva sparire dalla vista di quegli occhi che l’avevano ossessionata fin dal loro primo sguardo, e che durante le ultime ore l’avevano guardata in modi così diversi, così contrastanti, da non farle capire niente. Ed incrociandoli per un’ultima volta da sopra la spalla di sua madre che la stringeva a sé, si chiuse dietro la porta della cabina di comando dove rimase per tutto il viaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> So benissimo che non vedevate l’ora di leggere gli svolgimenti di Daniel a Mexicali, e del ranch, perciò ho cominciato ben da quello ahahah ormai avete capito che mi piace scherzare, e che so perfettamente che di quelle parti non frega niente a nessuno, ma insomma per la trama generale servono, perciò sopportatele dai.  
> Lex sembra essere sulle sue più del solito, e di fatti non si sbilancia nemmeno con Ofelia che pensando di poter essere d’aiuto alle due, si ritrova invece a fare da impiccio.  
> A Tijuana la situazione non è affatto delle migliori, Raven decide di andare di persona a controllare quel che resta dell’accampamento, e lo spettacolo che si ritrova incrina un po’ le sue speranze.  
> Anya è finalmente presente in prima persona, ed il numeroso gruppo in rientro alla base ha finalmente finito il suo travagliato viaggio. Le ragazze condividono effettivamente solo una piccolissima scena, ma forse quel salvataggio di Elyza vale più di mille parole.  
> Allora vi sta piacendo la storia da quando ha finalmente abbandonato FTWD? Se vi va fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, e magari cosa vi aspettate potrebbe accadere. Intanto vorrei ringraziarvi per il vostro continuo sostegno anche in questa avventura, alla prossima settimana, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	20. Capitolo 20

Raven guidò come una pazza per le strade malmesse di Tijuana. Aveva la vista appannata, le mani che tremavano strette al manubrio della moto, il sangue dei morti a ricoprirle i vestiti e la pelle, ed il cuore che scalpitava freneticamente nel petto. Fortunatamente in quelle viuzze della periferia non vi erano veicoli distrutti o abbandonati ad intralciare completamente il suo passaggio, e di morti se ne vedevano pochi, ma la ragazza non sembrava volersi fermare. Girava già da un po’ senza una meta precisa, semplicemente non riusciva a fermarsi, aveva paura che se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe crollata del tutto, e non voleva assolutamente crollare, ma in quello stato non poteva nemmeno tornare alla diga, quindi continuava ad inoltrarsi per le vie deserte di quella città. La vista di quel bambino l’aveva sconvolta più di quanto avrebbe mai voluto ammettere persino a sé stessa, ma alla fine non poté più negare la cosa. La tristezza e lo sconforto per quella giovane vita stroncata la stavano distruggendo, la rabbia e la disperazione iniziavano a prendere il sopravvento, così ormai giunta in una zona deserta, priva di abitazioni, e popolata soltanto di sterpaglie secche qua e là, fermò la moto e scese a dare sfogo a tutte le sue emozioni. Per prima cosa diede un calcio ad una lattina di birra vuota abbandonata al lato della strada, imprecò miseramente tirando fuori tutta la frustrazione, e dopo essersi allontanata di qualche passo dal suo mezzo di trasporto, presa dallo sconforto, picchiettandosi i pugni sulle cosce, si accasciò al suolo rannicchiandosi le ginocchia al petto per poi sfogare il suo pianto.

Non le capitava di sentirsi tanto impotente da molto tempo ormai, anche se non ne provava piacere ad uccidere quegli esseri, non le faceva così male vederne morire uno da quando Elyza dovette freddare Jessica davanti ai suoi occhi, e quelli inermi di Anya. Era un soldato, era addestrata a quel genere di missioni, a quel genere di vita, e soprattutto a vedere ingiustizie, e a perdere dei compagni di battaglia. Eppure quel bambino ed il suo coniglietto di peluche, le stavano divorando il cuore, offuscando alla sua mente brillante con la disperazione della sua umanità. È vero, era un soldato, un Tenente della marina, ma sotto a quel titolo, sotto alla sua apparenza, restava comunque sempre una giovane ragazza che non poteva sempre solo ironizzare sulle cattiverie della vita fingendo che le scivolino addosso senza sfiorarla. No, a volte anche la stoica Raven Reyes crollava sotto il peso delle emozioni, lasciandosi andare a tutta la disperazione accumulata nel tempo.

Un particolare rumore ritmico in avvicinamento, le fece capire che era ora di ricomporsi ed andarsene da lì, si guardò attorno non capendo da dove provenisse, e tantomeno cosa fosse, non era un motore, non era un rumore meccanico, e non sembravano nemmeno i passi dei morti, schioccava in modo ben più sonoro toccando il terreno. Era ancora seduta a terra nella polvere quando lo vide. Il suo manto corvino lucido rifletteva la luce del sole quasi abbagliando, mentre l’animale massiccio ed al contempo leggiadro, trottava con un eleganza regale nella sua direzione. Raven restò immobile e senza fiato allo spettacolo di quello splendido equino disperso nel bel mezzo del nulla, il passo deciso rallentò non appena vide la ragazza muoversi, e subito l’animale diventò circospetto e cauto, ma la sua curiosità lo fece avanzare ugualmente. Raven guardò quell’imponente stallone avanzare fino ad un paio di passi da lei, le narici dell’animale fiutavano l’aria in cerca di indizi che i suoi occhi non potevano percepire, e la ragazza decise di non muoversi più per non spaventarlo. Le sue lacrime passarono da essere disperate, ad essere di gioia, dovute al fascino di quel maestoso cavallo più nero del carbone, e solo allora l’animale si sbilanciò a sfregarle il muso sul braccio ancora stretto attorno alle sue ginocchia. Fu solo una manciata di secondi ti tranquillità, giusto il tempo di un gesto di conforto, e di una carezza sul suo muso, che in lontananza rumori ben più sgradevoli di quello degli zoccoli iniziarono a farsi sentire. Il cavallo sbuffò, e con un nitrito leggero si allontanò e ripartì al galoppo nella radura. Incoraggiata dal gesto di quell’amorevole bestia, Raven si alzò in piedi, si asciugò le lacrime nella stoffa della maglia tirandosi via anche qualche schizzo di sangue dal viso, e tornò a mettersi in sella alla moto. Non era sicura di dove fosse finita guidando all’impazzata, non aveva nemmeno prestato attenzione alla strada che aveva percorso, di per certo sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirigersi dalla parte opposta di quei rantoli sgraziati che iniziavano ad essere più vicini e persistenti. Accese il motore e partì senza esitare, tornando per un pezzo di strada da dove doveva essere venuta, ritrovandosi poi a seguire delle indicazioni stradali, relative a quel posto dove sarebbe dovuta rientrare, probabilmente già da più di un’ora.

 

*****

 

Nella cabina di comando dell’imbarcazione, Sinclair reggeva il timone ben saldo nelle mani, e quando vide Elyza entrare e richiudersi la porta alle spalle, si irrigidì appena prima di farle il saluto con la mano destra. La reazione del Vicecomandante Forest non fu altrettanto subordinata ed amichevole, Anya si avvicinò con un paio di falcate a Lex ancora impalata appena dentro la porta, i suoi occhi nocciola scrutavano in quello sguardo dall’azzurro glaciale della sua amica, e quando fu abbastanza vicina da poterla toccare le sferrò un sonoro ceffone lasciandole il segno delle cinque dita sulla guancia. Elyza non disse nulla, chiuse gli occhi ed abbassò il capo piena di dispiacere, e per una volta tanto priva di parole arroganza o spavalderia. Ci furono degli interminabili secondi di silenzio tagliente, poi la donna dai lineamenti asiatici spalancò le braccia ed avvolse con forza e disperazione il corpo della sua amica ancora inerme.

 

  * Mi sei mancata stupida testa di cazzo che non sei altro. – Sussurrò Anya all’orecchio della sua amica che solo in quel momento si decise a ricambiare quel sincero abbraccio.
  * Mi dispiace. – Biascicò la bionda come richiesta di perdono.
  * Lo so… - Affermò in un sospiro il Vicecomandante allentando la stretta per poterla guardare.
  * Non avrei mai dovuto mandare Raven da sola in Messico. – Ammise Elyza abbassando lo sguardo in modo colpevole.
  * No che non avresti dovuto idiota! – La rimproverò con grinta Anya dandole uno scappellotto sulla nuca. – Ma lei sta bene, è in un posto sicuro. – Disse poi in modo più calmo scuotendola, facendo in modo che i loro sguardi tornassero al pari, uno nell’altro. – E ora raccontami ogni cosa. – Ordinò il Vicecomandante con la smania di chi ha bisogno di sapere ogni più piccolo dettaglio di tutto il viaggio della sua amica.



 

Le due si aggiornarono su ogni cosa che avevano scoperto in quel periodo di lontananza, Elyza raccontò le sue disavventure con gli indiani, il suo periodo di sorveglianza del ranch, ed il suo intervento per salvare Ofelia e la famiglia Clark. Anya ascoltò tutto senza interrompere il racconto, e a sua volta le spiegò cosa fosse successo alla base, come avevano continuato la sorveglianza di quei luoghi, e il periodico contatto che avevano con Raven alla diga. Insomma a conti fatti ora erano sicure che la missione iniziale del Comandante Lex e del Tenente Reyes, non aveva portato a nulla, e quel maledetto uomo che Elyza voleva trovare a tutti i costi per vendicare la morte di Jessica, sembrava essere sparito nel nulla.

 

  * Oltre la missione c’è altro che dovrei sapere? – Domandò il Vicecomandante con quel ghigno furbo stampato in viso.
  * No, direi di no. Non è successo nient’altro di rilevante. – Affermò Lex senza nemmeno pensarci un po’ su.
  * E che mi dici del fatto, che se non avessi fatto fuoco a mezzo metro da te, a quest’ora saresti stata il pasto di uno di quei morti? – Chiese Anya ripensando alla scena di poco prima sul pontile, dove si era accorta dello smarrimento della sua amica, mentre aiutava la ragazza più giovane del gruppo, a salvarsi da due di quegli esseri putrefatti.
  * Non dire assurdità. – Ribatté Elyza in modo superbo.
  * Ma se nemmeno ti sei accorta della sua presenza talmente eri impegnata a perderti negli occhioni di quella ragazzina! – Affermò Anya soddisfatta di averla presa in castagna, mostrandosi sicura di sé con quel tono beffardo e maliziosamente divertito.
  * Alicia, si chiama Alicia. – Precisò il Comandante. – Odia l’appellativo ragazzina… tra l’altro non lo è affatto. – Sbuffò poi abbassando lo sguardo, esasperata dal trattamento che sapeva per certo gli sarebbe toccato subire ora, dalla sua amica.
  * Non vedevo quell’espressione dai tempi del college, quando Raven ti punzecchiava con Jessica. – Difatti appuntò subito con divertimento la Forest, continuando a mostrare il suo fastidioso sorriso beffardo.
  * Ma cosa dici! – La ammonì il Comandante con un leggero imbarazzo, guardando di sfuggita Sinclair prima di fissare di nuovo negli occhi la sua amica.
  * Elyza, che tu lo voglia ammettere o no, si vede che quella ragazza ti piace, e a me fa solo piacere sapere che qualcuno ti rende felice. – Spiegò con un tono più morbido ed affettuoso Anya, sperando che almeno in quel modo Elyza decidesse di sciogliersi un po’. Dopo Jessica c’era stato solo dolore nella sua vita, e vederle riaccendere l’interesse per qualcuno, le stava facendo sperare, che finalmente il calvario della sua amica sarebbe diventato quantomeno più sopportabile.
  * È complicato Forest… - Rispose invece la bionda dopo qualche interminabile momento di silenzio, nel quale non aveva davvero trovato niente di più convincente da dire.
  * Non mi sembra. – Insistette Anya, spronandola a parlare, e guardandola nel modo più comprensivo possibile. Il Vicecomandante Forest era una donna dura il più delle volte, non faceva trasparire nulla, ma con Elyza e Raven riusciva a mostrare questo lato decisamente più dolce e protettivo.
  * Senti, Alicia è una ragazza fantastica, è molto più forte ed intraprendente di quel che sembra. È sveglia, intelligente, cerca sempre il modo di risolvere le cose in modo pratico e razionale, tiene molto alla sua famiglia, e farebbe di tutto per tenerla al sicuro. – Il tono di ammirazione di Lex non sfuggì all’orecchio attento di Anya, che conoscendola da così tanto tempo, percepì anche l’amarezza di quelle parole. – Ma credimi, è qui solo per sopravvivere a questa dannata apocalisse, di me non le importa assolutamente niente. – Aggiunse abbattuta.
  * Da come ti guarda non direi proprio. – Ribatté il Vicecomandante in modo incoraggiante cingendo le spalle della sua amica.
  * Ti prego lascia stare An, ora ho solo voglia di tornare a casa. – Sbuffò sfinita Lex.



 

Incredibilmente Anya mollò il colpo, e lasciò che la sua amica si sedesse al posto di comando della cabina, senza aggiungere altro. Sicuramente c’era molto che ancora non sapeva, probabilmente lo aveva pensato solo perché voleva vedere di nuovo Elyza felice, ma per confermare quelle prime impressioni ora che la stava riportando a casa aveva tempo, perciò decise di lasciarla riposare ed andò sotto coperta per conoscere i nuovi arrivati e riabbracciare anche Lincoln.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver parlato per molto tempo con l’indiano e quel ragazzo americano, Daniel si era convinto che potevano essere le persone giuste con cui fare affari. O almeno sembravano migliori dei furfanti che popolavano l’interno del malfamato bazar di Mexicali. Raven aveva mandato lui perché si fidava del suo giudizio, dopotutto non era affatto uno sprovveduto, e con tutti gli interrogatori che aveva fatto durante la guerra, aveva imparato a capire quando le persone mentivano o nascondevano qualcosa, e quei due, pur non essendo particolarmente amici tra di loro, sembravano essere sinceri sul loro bisogno, e sulla possibilità di offrire a lui e agli abitanti della diga quanto promesso. Alla fine non gli restò che fare l’unica cosa possibile, fidarsi di loro e portarli a parlare direttamente con il Tenente Reyes per stringere ufficialmente l’accordo. Salazar salì quindi su quel vecchio catorcio che avevano utilizzato come mezzo di trasporto per arrivare fin li, ed in compagnia di quei due uomini della diga, ed aprì la strada davanti alla cisterna vuota del ranch, per portarli a riempire il serbatoio dell’acqua direttamente alla diga.

Il viaggio di ritorno proseguì senza intoppi, qualche vagante sperduto qua e la, ma nessuno davvero di intralcio come quel gruppetto all’andata, ed in poco più di due ore arrivarono al cancello principale. Gli uomini di guardia aprirono immediatamente vedendo Salazar e Luciana si avvicinò all’auto per capire chi fossero quelli nell’autocisterna dietro di loro. Ma li per li Daniel le disse solo che erano le persone con cui aveva fatto l’accordo di acqua in cambio di cibo, così la messicana li lasciò passare senza troppe domande.

I due veicoli entrarono, e parcheggiarono davanti al fabbricato principale. Lola uscì all’istante preoccupata per quell’inaspettato arrivo di ospiti. Raven non era ancora rientrata, spettava a lei dover gestire la situazione, ma l’idea di doverlo fare da sola la stava iniziando a far vacillare un po’.

 

  * Daniel, che succede? – Chiese immediatamente la Guerrero arrivando accanto a lui.
  * Ciao Lola, questi signori sono qui per fare un accordo con noi. Dobbiamo parlare con il Tenente. – Riassunse velocemente Salazar.
  * È fuori per una ricognizione, ieri ci sono stati dei problemi ad un accampamento qui vicino. – Gli spiegò con altrettanta rapidità lei per non lasciare troppe informazioni a quei due sconosciuti. Perché una cosa che a Lola riusciva dannatamente bene, era quella dell’essere sempre diffidente di tutto e di tutti.
  * In tal caso, prendiamoci cura dei nostri ospiti mentre aspettiamo il suo rientro. – Disse mentre i suoi due nuovi amici si avvicinavano a loro. – Lui è capo indiano della riserva del cappello nero, e lui è l’ultimo rimasto delle famiglie fondatrici di un ranch di quelle zone della California. – Li presentò in maniera piuttosto spiccia Daniel, mentre la ragazza facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco gli rivolgeva un sorriso appena accennato. – Hanno riunito le loro comunità proprio come stiamo facendo noi qui, hanno terreni, coltivazioni, e bestiame, ma hanno problemi con l’acqua. – Spiegò poi Salazar, cercando di mantenere calma la curiosità e la nota diffidenza della ragazza davanti a loro.
  * Jake? – Una voce dubbiosa e titubante arrivò alle spalle del giovane Otto, che non si aspettava di incontrare un viso conosciuto in quel luogo a lui sconosciuto.
  * Luciana? – Chiese con perplessità ed incertezza, mettendo a fuoco il viso di quella messicana che aveva visto solo poche volte. – Perché te ne sei andata dal ranch? Nick era sconvolto. – Disse il ragazzo cercando di studiare la sua reazione.
  * Come sta? – Chiese lei di rimando ignorando il resto per non aggredirlo sputandogli in faccia tutta la verità su quell’essere che lui si ostinava a proteggere e chiamare fratello.
  * Non lo so, tutta la sua famiglia se n’è andata la settimana scorsa. – Ammise il ragazzo con un velo di tristezza al pensiero che Alicia se ne era andata senza nemmeno salutarlo.
  * Tu li conosci? – Chiese Lola con circospezione, ce la stava mettendo davvero tutta per mantenere il controllo. Avrebbe voluto che Raven fosse lì in quel momento, perché in tutta onestà non era sicura di potersi fidare del giudizio di Luciana su questa gente.
  * Solo il ragazzo, sono stata nel suo ranch per qualche giorno. – Rispose piatta e apatica la messicana messa sotto esame.
  * Lola perché non li accompagni dentro e li fai sistemare, noi vi raggiungiamo tra poco, e quando arriva la Reyes parliamo dell’accordo. – Si intromise Daniel capendo la situazione e percependo la lieve tensione che si era appena creata tra le due.



 

Lola con un cenno richiamò l’attenzione di quel ragazzo e del suo amico indiano, che poco dopo la seguirono all’interno del fabbricato sparendo nei corridoi della diga.

 

  * C’è qualcosa da sapere su quegli uomini? – Domandò Daniel una volta sicuro che i loro ospiti fossero fuori dalla portata di ascolto.
  * Jake è un bravo ragazzo, quando ero ferita e priva di sensi mi ha aiutata portandomi al ranch. Il problema potrebbe essere suo fratello, spero non si faccia mai vedere qui. – Rispose con onestà ed una punta di amarezza al ricordo di Troy che ammazzava persone davanti ai suoi occhi solo per il gusto di farlo.
  * Hanno davvero ciò che dicono? Animali, coltivazioni… - Indagò l’uomo riportandola al presente. Lui si era già fidato di quei due, è vero che come erano arrivati potevano anche sparire senza lasciare alcuna traccia di loro, ma sicuramente il fatto che Luciana sapeva da dove arrivavano e cosa davvero avevano, era una carta a loro favore.
  * Si c’è tutto. – Confermò la messicana senza indugio.
  * Allora perché te ne sei andata? – Chiese spontaneamente l’uomo, essendosi fatto un idea che dopotutto quella comunità poteva essere interessante.
  * Non mi sentivo al sicuro la. – Ammise lei rivolgendogli uno sguardo implorante di fermare quelle domande, e Daniel annuì semplicemente prima di passare ad un altro argomento.
  * Ora ti dispiace spiegarmi perché Raven è la fuori da sola? Cosa diavolo è successo mentre non c’ero? – Chiese quindi per avere tutti gli aggiornamenti possibili.



 

E mentre Luciana si prendeva la briga di raccontare della consegna del giorno prima a Daniel, spiegandogli che Lola aveva trovato una situazione decisamente diversa dal normale all’accampamento li vicino. Luciana gli raccontò delle perdite della squadra dell’altra cisterna, e della ferita di Hector, poi accompagnò Daniel in infermeria a trovare la guardia per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni e per saperne di più sull’accaduto. La Guerrero, portava quei due ad una delle camere della diga per lasciarli tranquilli a riposare nell’attesa di Raven. Solo dopo era tornata in ufficio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle alla ricerca di tranquillità. Poi aveva raggiunto la radio, e per la prima volta aveva parlato a quel microfono.

 

  * Raven, se sei in ascolto, rientra prima possibile, abbiamo bisogno di te. – Non arrivò nessuna risposta, ma sperò vivamente che la latina avesse sentito il messaggio, e che fosse già sulla strada di ritorno.



 

*****

 

Lo scafo della barca solcava le onde ad una velocità piuttosto elevata e costante, il viaggio sotto coperta sembrava infinito, ed i nuovi passeggeri dopo essersi dati una veloce ripulita si erano messi comodi sul divanetto dell’area comune. Madison osservava con impazienza l’acqua salmastra fuori dall’oblò, mentre teneva vicini a sé i suoi figli ed osservava con diffidenza quei soldati sconosciuti che erano venuti a prenderli al molo. Ofelia se ne stava a distanza, e di tanto in tanto intercettava occhiatacce torve della piccola Alicia, che fortunatamente sfuggirono agli altri. Anche perché onestamente parlando sarebbe stato piuttosto imbarazzante per entrambe spiegarne il motivo. Lincoln chiacchierava amichevolmente con il medico militare a bordo, ed Octavia rideva e scherzava con loro. L’atmosfera sembrava piuttosto in contrasto con quella degli altri passeggeri più taciturni e seriosi. Quando la porta della cabina si aprì improvvisamente, gli occhi verdi speranzosi di Alicia si puntarono immediatamente in quella direzione, nella speranza di incrociare l’azzurro ghiaccio che le aveva fatto mancare il respiro solo un’ora prima, mentre sembrava essere arrivata la sua fine. Invece vi trovò una donna probabilmente un paio d’anni più grande di Elyza, dagli occhi nocciola, con un affascinante taglio a mandorla, fece il suo ingresso. Gli uomini in divisa scattarono subito in piedi sull’attenti, tutti compreso Lincoln rimasero in posizione composta e solenne fino che quella donna non fece loro cenno con la mano di mettersi comodi. Alicia la identificò come la donna che era scesa dalla nave sparando del fuoco di copertura per aiutarli a disfarsi di quei morti, il suo sguardo era fiero, sicuro, senza alcuna paura. I suoi lunghi capelli castano chiaro con qualche riflesso sicuramente dato dal sole tendente al biondo, erano leggermente mossi le ricadevano sulle spalle sciolti, in maniera elegante ed impeccabile. La sua bellezza esotica faceva a botte con il suo sguardo duro e severo, e la sua voce ferma e concisa le dava l’aria di qualcuno nato per stare al comando.

 

  * Per chi non lo sapesse sono il Vicecomandante Forest. Io e il Comandante Lex siamo a capo della base militare di San Nicolas dove vi stiamo portando. L’isola è grande, oltre alla base navale e l’aeroporto ci sono anche delle fattorie e dei civili che ci vivono da anni. È un posto sicuro, autosufficiente, ed ogni giorno da prima di tutto questo, tutti lavoriamo assieme per mantenerlo tale. Noi siamo stati abbastanza fortunati da poter chiamare quell’isola casa, spero che capiate l’opportunità che il Comandante e il soldato Wilde vi hanno offerto portandovi con loro, e mi auguro che riusciremo ad andare tutti d’accordo. Domande? – Nessuno osò fiatare, Anya era stata fin troppo seria, aveva imposto tensione incutendo quasi più paura di quella mandria da cui erano appena scappati.
  * Tu e quella biondina siete davvero a capo di un intera base? – Domandò ancora scettica Madison, guadagnandosi occhiate incredule da tutti.
  * Mamma! – Sibillò Alicia tra i denti cercando di ammonirla senza attirare troppo l’attenzione. Se al posto di quella donna ci fosse stata Elyza a parlare con loro non si sarebbe fatta problemi a gridare contro sua madre, ma non voleva dare un impressione sbagliata al Vicecomandante.
  * Incredibile… - Sussurrò Madison sconcertata.
  * E la cosa le crea qualche problema signora Clark? Se la disturba troppo la faccio subito riaccompagnare sulla terra ferma. – Disse concisa e senza scrupoli Anya fissando il suo sguardo lapidario negli occhi della donna più anziana.
  * Credo che mia madre, sia solo stupita dal fatto che siete molto giovani, eppure siete al comando. – Disse cercando di ostentare sicurezza Alicia, per calmare un attimo gli spiriti e far sparire immediatamente quell’accenno di minaccia del Vicecomandante. Da come l’aveva sentita parlare con Elyza alla radio sapeva che non era una cattiva persona, ma sicuramente come tutti anche lei cercava di essere dura per proteggere la sua gente.
  * Abbiamo guadagnato il nostro grado e la nostra posizione con impegno, fatica, e sacrificio. – Disse lapidaria immergendo le sue iridi nocciola in quel verde incerto ma che coraggiosamente sostenne il suo sguardo.
  * Nessuno di noi lo mette in dubbio Vicecomandante. Vi siamo tutti grati per averci dato la possibilità di stare in un posto sicuro dove poter ricominciare a vivere senza paura. – Affermò di nuovo la giovanissima Clark con una grinta ed una determinazione che nemmeno lei ancora sapeva di avere, e solo quando Anya distolse lo sguardo mostrandole l’accenno di un ghigno, si permise di riprendere a sbattere le palpebre.
  * Lex ha ragione su di te, non sei affatto male ragazzina. – Alicia rimase quasi a bocca aperta per il commento, e forse fu solo quello che riuscì ad oscurare la rabbia per quel nomignolo che tanto la seccava. Ora ci si metteva anche la Forest a chiamarla in quel modo, non bastava Elyza. – Wilde, vieni con me. – Ordinò il Vicecomandante avviandosi alla porta.
  * Si signora! – Rispose Lincoln seguendola immediatamente.



 

Sotto coperta nessuno più parlò fino all’attracco, ed intanto Anya e Lincoln erano giunti alla cabina di comando, dove il Vicecomandante si permise di levarsi la sua maschera ed abbracciare l’amico per dargli il caloroso bentornato che si meritava. Forse era stata un po’ troppo dura, ma voleva mettere subito in chiaro a quelle persone quale fosse il loro posto, fargli capire che con lei non si scherza, e che per mantenere la base un posto sicuro, rispetto e disciplina dovevano essere osservati da tutti, loro compresi.

 

*****

 

La BMW XR dello sceriffo macinava la strada agilmente lasciandosi alle spalle quella schiera di morti che si aggirava per le strade di Tijuana. Finalmente Raven era arrivata in una zona della città dove era già stata, e cosa ben più importante, da cui sapeva tornare alla diga. Da li era circa un quarto d’ora di strada, e dato che ormai il pomeriggio era già tardo, apprendere quell’informazione che tra poco sarebbe stata al sicuro dietro la robusta recinzione della diga Gonzales, non poté che farle piacere.

Il rumore del quattro cilindri in linea della moto copriva ogni suono, a stento la latina riuscì a sentire il frusciare della radio allacciata alla sua cintura.

 

  * Raven, se sei in ascolto, rientra prima possibile, abbiamo bisogno di te.



 

Ebbe la sensazione di sentire quelle parole, pronunciate dalla voce incerta di Lola, ma non fece a tempo a fermarsi per rispondere, che la batteria della sua trasmittente la abbandonò, e la radio si spense miseramente. Infilò la prima via sulla sinistra, e aprì il gas sfogando i 165 cavalli di quel motore. Non aveva idea del perché avessero bisogno di lei, poteva essere successo qualcosa di brutto, poteva esserci qualche pericolo, o forse qualcuno si era presentato lì in cerca di rifugio. Proprio non sapeva cosa pensare, e non se ne sarebbe data pace fino a quando non sarebbe arrivata da Lola.

Una decina di minuti più tardi, arrivò sul sentiero sterrato dove la gente si incolonnava tutti i giorni per prendere l’acqua, ad a passo lento procedette zizzagando tra gli ultimi rimasti per raggiungere il cancello. Non appena le guardie la riconobbero sotto quella coltre di sporcizia e sangue che le ricoprivano ancora gran parte del corpo, aprirono il grosso cancello e la fecero passare. Pochi istanti dopo il Tenente si fermò davanti all’ingresso. Tutto sembrava tranquillo, le guardie giravano spensierate per il piazzale, e a quel punto notò un autocisterna di colore differente dalle loro, parcheggiata proprio accanto alla vecchia auto con cui era partito Salazar il giorno prima. Daniel era tornato, e se la sua deduzione era giusta, aveva trovato un possibile acquirente. Non appena entrò nello stabile, si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Luciana, che si bloccò all’istante per le sue condizioni, quasi stentando a riconoscere lo sguardo determinato ed accattivante tipico del Tenente Reyes.

 

  * Dio Raven che ti è successo la fuori? Stai bene? – Chiese la ragazza con una certa preoccupazione.
  * Si tranquilla, non è sangue mio. – Affermò la latina con superficialità guardandosi le braccia ed il torace completamente schizzati di quella sostanza puzzolente e appiccicosa. - Daniel ha trovato qualcuno al bazar? – Chiese poi avida di sapere, entusiasta del fatto che le cose procedevano, e presto sarebbe potuta tornare a casa.
  * Si… - Sbuffò in modo per niente felice. – Sono del ranch da cui sono fuggita. – Aggiunse in modo cupo con un sospiro.
  * Allora io e te dovremo fare quattro chiacchiere, prima che vada parlare con loro. – Affermò la latina puntando i suoi occhi scuri in quelli della messicana, che ritrovò un po’ della sua sicurezza.
  * Ti dirò tutto quello che so di quel posto. – Acconsentì immediatamente Luciana con la sua espressione seria e determinata, e Raven annuì tirando leggermente le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto.
  * Hector? – Chiese poi con interesse per la sua guardia ferita.
  * Sto bene Tenente, ma tu hai un aspetto davvero pessimo capo. – Rispose il ragazzo sbucando dalla porta dell’infermeria. Una benda gli copriva la ferita sul lato del torace, ed il suo colorito era ancora un po’ pallido, ma tutto sommato sembrava stare molto meglio, aveva persino scherzato sulle sue disgustose condizioni, perciò si stava riprendendo davvero bene. Raven ricambiò il suo sorriso e senza ribattere alla sua presa in giro tornò seria.
  * Avvisa Lola che sono tornata, ci vediamo tra poco in ufficio. – Ordinò a Luciana prima di congedarsi rapidamente e sparire per il lungo corridoio.



 

Raven andò immediatamente a buttarsi sotto il getto dell’acqua e a togliersi quel sangue putrido incrostato sulla sua pelle, la giornata era stata pesante, ed ancora aveva moltissime cose importanti da fare. L’idea che Daniel avesse trovato delle persone con cui chiudere l’accordo le metteva il sorriso, anche se dopo aver scoperto da dove fossero arrivate un po’ la preoccupava. Non sapeva molto di quel posto, ma quando aveva trovato Luciana aveva visto la paura in lei e doveva capire assolutamente cosa avessero quelle persone di così pericoloso, non poteva di certo permettersi di mandare tutto all’aria fidandosi delle persone sbagliate. Così dopo essersi data una sistemata veloce, ancora con i capelli bagnati si diresse in ufficio per scoprire cosa l’aspettava.

 

*****

 

Nel tardo pomeriggio, una volta sbarcati sull’isola di San Nicolas, vennero tutti condotti alla struttura principale della base militare dell’isola. Ad i nuovi arrivati fu fornito un cambio per levarsi di dosso i vestiti sporchi delle interiora putrefatte che si erano dovuti mettere addosso, e gli fu assegnata una branda temporanea per quella prima notte sull’isola. L’indomani dopo averne parlato con i diretti interessati, avrebbero pensato ad una sistemazione migliore per tutti, magari li all’esterno della base, in alcune delle casette sparse qua e là sull’isola. Ma per quella sera, nessuno aveva davvero voglia di preoccuparsi di qualcosa, quella sera, tutta la base era in festa per il ritorno del Comandante, e del compagno che fino pochi giorni prima credevano morto.

Dopo la cena di fatti, i soldati dell’intera base navale, ed alcuni degli abitanti dell’isola in visita, si riversarono nel piazzale a fare baldoria. Lincoln venne trascinato da una parte all’altra del piazzale, in balia dei suoi compagni che dopo mesi dalla sua scomparsa, increduli e contenti, volevano dargli il bentornato. Era una base militare, ma da quando era scoppiata l’apocalisse quegli uomini e quelle donne arruolati per difendere il loro paese, erano diventati una grande famiglia più che semplici commilitoni. Persino i medici del CDC, per quella sera erano sbucati fuori dal loro laboratorio, e stavano festeggiando assieme a tutti gli altri, felici quasi come se finalmente avessero trovato una cura per questa impossibile epidemia.

Abby, era corsa ad abbracciare Elyza appena aveva saputo del suo ritorno, la Dottoressa Griffin non si era mai sposata, e non aveva mai avuto figli, ma quando era arrivata alla base, quella bionda cocciuta e caparbia era poco più di una ragazzina, l’aveva vista crescere, e vi si era affezionata in un modo che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Lex si godette il calore di quell’abbraccio fino l’ultimo secondo, dopo aver perso prima suo padre, e poi Jessica, Abby era l’unica persona, che oltre alle sue due migliori amiche, considerava di famiglia. La serata scorreva piacevolmente, e tra Elyza e la donna che quasi considerava la madre che non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di avere, le chiacchiere continuavano indisturbate, poi inevitabilmente, la bionda si perse ad osservare Alicia, che se ne stava seduta sorridente, al tavolo con alcuni dei ragazzi della sala controlli e comunicazioni. Il Comandante non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto il sorriso spensierato di quella creatura fosse stupefacente, e sul suo volto incondizionatamente comparve un’espressione di insolita dolcezza. Quando la Dottoressa Griffin intercettò lo sguardo perso di Elyza, capì al volo quale fosse la causa di quell’improvviso cambiamento. Quella ragazza sorridente dall’altro lato del piazzale, forse aveva fatto scattare qualcosa nel Comandante, che gli aveva ridato la voglia di ricominciare a vivere sul serio. Dopo la morte di Jessica, Elyza, non aveva più guardato qualcuno a quel modo, ed Abby fu felice di rivedere quel suo sguardo, ma sapeva meglio di chiunque altro, che farglielo notare l’avrebbe solo fatta scappare, e quella era l’ultima cosa che la donna voleva. Perciò si tenne le sue deduzioni per sé, e con una scusa si diresse da quella parte trascinandosi appresso Lex, portandola inconsapevolmente, proprio lì ad un passo da quella bellissima morettina.

 

  * Elyza vieni qui con noi! Jusper e Monty sono simpaticissimi! – Schiamazzò la piccola Clark con un insolita euforia ed un tono altalenante.
  * Va da loro… - Disse Abby con un sorriso congedandosi e sparendo all’istante, senza nemmeno dare alla bionda il tempo di replicare.
  * Alicia sei ubriaca? – Chiese seria la bionda afferrandole il mento tra indice e pollice per sollevarle il viso e guardarla negli occhi.
  * No… - Biascicò la ragazza. – Ho bevuto solo un paio di bicchierini. – Aggiunse allegra mordicchiandosi il labbro.
  * Jordan, ti prego, dimmi che questo non è il tuo moonshine? – Domandò Lex esasperata scandendo bene la frase, e sollevando la bottiglia di vetro poggiata al centro del tavolo.
  * Ne ha bevuto davvero pochissimo Comandante, non pensavo potesse farle tutto questo effetto. – Si giustificò svelto il ragazzo impaurito dalla possibile reazione severa del suo superiore. Infondo Alicia aveva buttato giù solo due shot, ed erano anche riempiti a metà.
  * Questo coso stenderebbe un cavallo, figuriamoci una ragazzina di diciott’anni! – Ringhiò la bionda rimettendo la bottiglia al centro del tavolo.
  * Hey amico hai dato da bere ad una minorenne, dovrebbero arrestarti! – Affermò scherzoso il Tenente Green dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, ed Elyza capì che anche i due ragazzi erano piuttosto alticci, quindi ci sarebbe stato poco da fare in quel momento.
  * Già… ti va bene che siamo nel pieno di un apocalisse. – Commentò la bionda guardandoli di sbieco, mentre Alicia accanto a lei persa in un altro mondo giochicchiava distrattamente con il bicchierino.
  * Ne posso avere un altro goccetto? È proprio buono. – Domandò girando il bicchiere per far notare il suo stato di completo vuoto.
  * Non mi sembra proprio il caso Alicia. – Disse con voce bassa e roca Elyza togliendole il bicchiere dalle mani.
  * Sei sempre così seria Ely, dovresti divertirti un po’ di più… - Sbuffò la più giovane sorprendendo la bionda per la sua osservazione, e per aver abbreviato a quel modo il suo nome, nessuno la chiamava a quel modo da molto, troppo tempo.
  * Coraggio ragazzina andiamo, è ora di andare a dormire, per te la serata finisce qui. – Le ordinò il Comandante liberandosi del bicchiere e guardandola a quel modo che non ammetteva repliche.
  * Sei proprio una guasta feste, se lo sapevo non ti chiamavo. – Sbuffò nonostante tutto la piccola Clark, mettendo un adorabile e tenero broncio.
  * Forza Alicia. – Disse il Comandante porgendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.



 

Dopo un attimo di titubanza, la ragazza più giovane posò le sue lunghe dita affusolate sul palmo aperto della bionda, che a fatica trattenne i brividi per il contatto, e subito strinse con decisione la presa sulla sua mano, facendola sollevare dalla sedia. Solo dopo, quando si ritrovò il corpo di Alicia poggiato al petto, e la punta del naso della ragazza a sfiorare il suo, capì di aver sbagliato mossa, ed aver peggiorato ulteriormente la cosa. Rimasero immobili in quella posizione alquanto compromettente per qualche secondo, se non fosse stata sopraffatta dalle innumerevoli sensazioni che le scatenava quella vicinanza, Lex si sarebbe sicuramente accorta del lieve color porpora che inondò le guance della piccola Clark, ma in quel momento nessuna delle due poteva davvero notare qualcosa al di fuori della tensione e l’elettricità che sentivano dentro di loro. Furono attimi interminabili di completa immobilità, fino che la più giovane, in balia dell’alcol, o dei brividi scatenati nel suo corpo dal caldo respiro della bionda sulle sue labbra, non barcollò. Elyza fece appena in tempo a riprendersi dall’intontimento per la vicinanza di Alicia, per riuscire ad afferrarla in un modo saldo e non farla cadere. Ovviamente quella mossa le aveva avvicinate ulteriormente, ma questa volta il senso di protezione del Comandante prese il sopravvento su gli altri sentimenti, e pur ritrovandosi Alicia stretta tra le braccia, riuscì a mantenere la forza e la calma per stabilizzarla. Con un po’ di imbarazzo si allontanarono, Lex non lasciò mai il contatto visivo con gli occhi assonnati ma brillanti della piccola Clark, quasi come se l’intensità del suo sguardo potesse farla sentire meglio. La affiancò e le cinse la vita con un braccio, facendola appoggiare delicatamente alla sua spalla scortandola dentro al dormitorio.

La camminata ondeggiante di Alicia non consentì di arrivare oltre la prima stanza, ma almeno fin lì era arrivata sulle sue gambe. All’interno della camera vi erano due letti singoli, uno dei quali già occupato da Nick. Elyza pensò che dopotutto metterla nella stessa stanza di suo fratello non sarebbe stato affatto un male, almeno se Alicia si fosse sentita poco bene durante la notte non sarebbe stata sola, o con dei completi sconosciuti. Il ragazzo nella branda più vicina alla finestra era già immerso in un sonno profondo, e nonostante il baccano causato dai movimenti impacciati di sua sorella, continuò imperterrito la sua permanenza tra le braccia di Morfeo, o così diede a vedere. La piccola Clark tentò di sistemarsi per la notte, togliersi i pesanti scarponi sporchi prima di sedersi sul materasso, ed alla fine rischiando di cadere nuovamente addosso ad Elyza, sbuffando frustrata dalla situazione, dovette arrendersi al fatto di non essere in grado di farlo da sola. La bionda con un raro e sincero sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra, la fece accomodare sul materasso, e poco dopo la stava aiutando a liberarsi di quelle scomode calzature, per poi farla stendere e rimboccarle le coperte. Se solo Alicia fosse stata più sobria avrebbe potuto godersi quel momento di dolcezza tanto insolito da associare ad Elyza, eppure con lei non riusciva a evitarlo. Alicia aveva un’espressione rilassata e gli occhi già chiusi, come fosse già crollata nel sonno, così il Comandante si concesse di lasciarle una lieve carezza sistemandole un ciuffo ribelle di capelli, e spegnendo la luce della lampada sul comodino, in un sussurro le augurò la buona notte.

 

  * Ely. – La richiamò la più giovane con tenerezza.
  * Dormi Alicia. – Protestò quasi esasperata Elyza, che ancora una volta si ritrovava a dover discutere con lei per quel motivo.
  * Resta qui… - Sussurrò la piccola Clark con la dolcezza di una bambina, afferrando nel buio della stanza la mano della bionda ancora in piedi accanto al letto.
  * Alicia… - Sbuffò a modi protesta Lex. La sua testa le aveva ordinato di correre via, ma il suo cuore si era rifiutato di farle muovere un solo muscolo. Quell’attimo di esitazione le era appena costato la sua libertà di scelta, fu Alicia infatti a decidere per entrambe sul destino di quella sera.



 

La piccola Clark non mollò minimamente la presa, anzi, con tutte le sue forze tirò giù Elyza che sbilanciata ricadde sul materasso, e sopra di lei, facendola ridacchiare per la sua improvvisa goffaggine. Le sue risa furono interrotte dagli sbuffi della bionda che però non protestò per quell’azione, e quasi a ribadire quanto detto a parole, Alicia intrecciò le sue dita con quelle della mano di Elyza, e girandosi sul fianco la trascinò contro di sé in quel piccolo letto. Dopo un paio di tentativi per divincolarsi dalla sua presa, Lex si arrese completamente. E da quella posizione contorta, lasciò cadere i suoi stivali sul pavimento, per potersi rannicchiare più comodamente dietro ad Alicia, che con la schiena schiacciata al suo petto, in quel mezzo abbraccio che le aveva imposto, scivolò serenamente nel mondo dei sogni, non mollando la stretta su quella mano per l’intera notte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripartiamo con Raven, in questa scena le ho finalmente permesso di crollare, dopotutto chiunque abbia un minimo di cuore prima o poi ha bisogno di sfogare la frustrazione dovuta ad un apocalisse.  
> Che dite di Anya invece? La finezza e la gentilezza fatta a persona vero? Soprattutto se deve prendersela con la povera Elyza…  
> Daniel ritorna alla diga, e ovviamente si porta appresso quei due del ranch in cerca d’acqua, e lo so benissimo che questa è stata la vostra parte preferita ahahaha  
> Per una volta vi ho voluto dare un finale di capitolo che lascia sperare, il bacio non c’è, ma il bisogno di contatto di quelle due è piuttosto evidente, e alla fine Alicia riesce a dormire tra le braccia di Lex per la prima volta.  
> Spero che la storia vi stia piacendo, io mi sto impegnando anima e corpo per riuscire a scrivere qualcosa di decente, e pur avendo buttato giù già 250 pagine ancora non vedo la parola fine avvicinarsi… temo che dovrete sopportarmi ancora per un bel po’.  
> Vi ringrazio di cuore per tutto il supporto che mi state dando, aspetto come sempre i vostri commenti, alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	21. Capitolo 21

Alicia si svegliò con un pesante cerchio alla testa ed un insolito ma piacevole tepore a riscaldarle il corpo. Strinse ancora di più quella mano tra le sue tirandosela avanti agli occhi, erano passati molti anni dall’ultima volta che sua madre l’aveva abbracciata in quel modo amorevole durante il sonno, e doveva ammettere che quella sensazione di protezione le era mancata molto. Inspirò profondamente mentre i ricordi della sera prima iniziavano ad invaderle la testa. Non ricordava molto, ma quel retrogusto dolce amaro ancora presente sul suo palato, le riportò alla mente l’intruglio alcolico che aveva bevuto. Si beò ancora qualche istante di quel contatto con il corpo dietro al suo, nemmeno ricordava come fosse arrivata nel letto, sperò solo di non dover subire una ramanzina già di prima mattina, e faticosamente iniziò ad aprire gli occhi. La luce aggrediva le sue iridi accecandola, obbligandola a sbattere le palpebre più volte per riuscire a tenerle aperte e a mettere a fuoco l’ambiente davanti a sé. Tra il suo viso e la parete verniciata di grigio chiaro, c’era solo lo spazio per le sue mani ed un’altra, che morbida e rilassata, giaceva intrecciata nel garbuglio delle sue dita. Sorrise pensando fosse quella di sua madre, ed è vero che non era più una ragazzina, e che non era mai stata dipendente dall’affetto di quella donna, ma l’idea che finalmente si prendeva cura di lei le scaldò il cuore. Rigirò la mano osservando la pelle rovinata delle nocche fin troppo tirata e liscia per essere di una donna della sua età, osservò quelle dita un po’ più tozze di come le ricordasse, e poi i suoi occhi finirono ad analizzare il polso, bloccandosi increduli sull’inchiostro nero che lo decorava con un nome inciso sulla pelle. In un attimo realizzò che quella non era affatto la mano di sua madre, e pur sentendosi più al sicuro di come non si fosse mai sentita in vita sua, ebbe paura di ciò che poteva significare tutto quello. Cos’era successo la sera prima? Cosa ci faceva Elyza a letto con lei? Perché quella era la mano di Elyza ne era sicura… ma soprattutto cosa diavolo avevano fatto in quel letto per svegliarsi abbracciate così? Mille dubbi le si insinuarono nella testa, ed improvvisamente si sentì in trappola, stretta tra quel corpo caldo, ed il muro. Lasciò immediatamente la presa da quella mano quasi come se scottasse, anzi la rilanciò indietro e si divincolò facendo leva sulla parete davanti a lei. Alicia non si era resa conto del poco spazio di quel materasso fino che non sentì sparire la presenza alle sue spalle, e non udì il tonfo sordo dell’urto di un corpo sul pavimento, seguito da un lamento.

 

  * Ma che cazzo fai? – Domandò con tono piuttosto incazzato Elyza, mettendosi a sedere atterra e massaggiandosi la spalla per la botta appena presa con il pavimento.
  * Tu che cazzo fai? – Ribatté Alicia rabbiosa puntando gli occhi nei suoi.
  * Sei tu che mi hai appena buttata giù dal letto! – Protestò la bionda assottigliando lo sguardo per renderlo più minaccioso. Non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, ma quel risveglio brusco e doloroso le aveva fatto perdere ogni riguardo all’istante.
  * Cosa cazzo ci facevi nel mio letto? – La domanda arrivò rapida ed inattesa, facendo sussultare la bionda. – Prima mi dici che non ti devo niente, e poi ti approfitti di me da ubriaca? Mi fai schifo! – La assalì la più giovane, e la rabbia di Elyza salì alle stelle.
  * Fanculo Alicia! – Esclamò Lex infuriata, di certo aveva fatto delle cose cattive e spregevoli nella vita, ma quella ragazzina come poteva anche solo aver pensato che si era approfittata di lei? Questo proprio non se lo meritava, non dopo averla gentilmente accompagnata a letto, non dopo esserci rimasta perché glielo aveva imposto lei.
  * Fanculo tu! – Ringhiò la piccola Clark stringendosi nel lenzuolo come a volersi proteggere da lei. – Sparisci dalla mia vista Lex, non ti voglio più vedere! – Affermò con disprezzo Alicia, mentre la delusione si faceva strada sul viso scuro di Elyza.
  * Sei fuori di testa ragazzina… - Sbuffò andandosene dalla camera con ancora gli stivali in mano.



 

Alicia si ributtò nel letto sospirando, non credeva a ciò che era appena successo. Tra lei ed Elyza le cose erano sempre state un po’ pungenti, strane, ma in quel momento le sembrò che niente potesse andare peggio di così. Non credeva davvero che Lex avesse fatto una cosa del genere, ma non sapeva spiegarsi per quale motivo fossero finite aggrovigliate assieme nello stesso letto.

 

  * Alicia? – La voce di Nick risuonò dall’altro lato della stanza.
  * Merda… - Imprecò a bassa voce la piccola Clark accorgendosi solo in quel momento della presenza di suo fratello nella stanza.
  * Sei stata davvero una stronza sai? – Disse lui con tono piatto e distaccato, non per accusare, o rimproverare, ma più per far notare quello che era un dato di fatto.
  * Lasciami in pace Nick. – Sbuffò la ragazza scocciata, dandogli le spalle e tirandosi il lenzuolo fin sopra la testa.
  * Ieri sera eri completamente ubriaca. – Continuò lui ignorando la sua richiesta, era suo fratello, la conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che qualcosa non andava, e che quello non era un comportamento tipico di Alicia.
  * Lo so… - Ammise lei in uno sbuffo arreso.
  * Lex ti ha accompagnata in camera, e tu eri talmente andata che nemmeno riuscivi a toglierti le scarpe da sola, ti ha aiutata lei. – Le raccontò ridacchiando della sua condizione, per una volta nella vita era stato lui a vedere gli effetti dell’alcol su sua sorella e non il contrario. – Sei stata tu a chiederle di restare. – Aggiunse poi facendosi più serio.
  * Non mi ricordo niente. – Sussurrò appena, realizzando che si Nick aveva dannatamente ragione, Elyza l’aveva aiutata come sempre, e lei invece si era spaventata per niente e l’aveva trattata di merda.
  * Le hai afferrato la mano come facevi da bambina con la mamma, e nonostante le sue proteste non l’hai lasciata, ecco perché è rimasta. – Il ragazzo continuò imperterrito il suo racconto, ed i sensi di colpa di Alicia continuarono ad aumentare.
  * Sono una persona davvero orribile. – Boffonchiò lei rannicchiandosi stretta sotto il lenzuolo, come se quello potesse farle dimenticare ciò che aveva appena fatto. Nemmeno si accorse dello spostamento di suo fratello fino ché non sentì il materasso abbassarsi e la sua mano gli si posò sulla spalla in modo gentile.
  * Leashy, non so cosa stia accadendo tra di voi, ma con delle scuse si sistemerà tutto vedrai. – Disse Nick con tono amorevole, usando quel nomignolo affettuoso di quando erano piccoli. Non sapeva davvero nulla di ciò che era successo tra sua sorella ed Elyza, ma dalla reazione e dalle parole di Alicia di quella mattina, aveva già intuito parecchie cose.
  * Non ne sono tanto sicura. – La voce della piccola Clark arrivò insicura e tremolante, subito prima delle sue braccia che si strinsero attorno al collo di suo fratello.



 

Il risveglio non era di certo stato dei migliori, forse avrebbe potuto, ed invece si era comportata come una pazza. Dopo le parole di Nick si sentì davvero una cattiva persona, non aveva nessun diritto di dire ad Elyza quelle cose. A lei che era l’unica persona che la faceva davvero sentire al sicuro, a lei che pur facendo la scorbutica, e trattandola il più delle volte con distacco, l’aveva sempre tenuta d’occhio ed aiutata nei momenti di bisogno. Le parole di Ofelia “lei provava già qualcosa per te” le tornarono alla mente, ma com’era possibile che fosse vero? La conosceva da poco più di un giorno… eppure più di una volta aveva incrociato i suoi occhi azzurrissimi sempre determinati e sicuri, che al cospetto dei suoi parevano tremare. Se prima le cose tra di loro erano strane e piuttosto imbarazzanti, ora era riuscita a complicarle molto di più, le accuse infondate e terribili che le aveva fatto le stavano facendo venire schifo di sé stessa, figuriamoci come si stava sentendo Elyza in quel momento. Strinse ancora più a sé suo fratello, che la teneva già da qualche minuto tra le sue braccia coccolandola senza chiedere niente, nemmeno quando le sue lacrime gli bagnarono la pelle scoperta della spalla. Forse non sapeva cosa dire, o forse non c’era davvero nulla da dire. Ma anche senza parlare, lui era li con lei, era li per lei.

 

*****

 

Victor aveva mentito spudoratamente per salvarsi dalla brutta situazione in cui si era ficcato alla diga Gonzales, per sopravvivere alla collera di Esquivel.  Aveva dovuto imbrogliare Daniel, aveva dovuto trovare un modo per non essere ammazzato dal suo vecchio socio in affari, e così aveva affermato di sapere dove trovare Ofelia. Victor Strand non aveva idea che Daniel lo avrebbe aiutato a prescindere da quella sua affermazione, anche se forse lo avrebbe fatto più per Lola, Efrain, ed addirittura per Raven più che per lui. Sta di fatto che appena fuggiti via dalla diga, i due uomini si ritrovarono a ripercorrere gli ultimi passi di Victor dirigendosi sulla costa messicana, verso all’hotel che aveva lasciato pochi giorni prima su quella splendida Jaguar verde corsa inglese con la quale era arrivato alla diga in cerca di Dante.

Ovviamente Victor non aveva idea di dove fosse Ofelia, sicuramente era certo non si trovasse all’hotel dove era stato con la famiglia Clark, e oramai non aveva più nemmeno idea di dove fossero finiti Madison, Alicia, e Nick. L’uomo andò avanti a mentire finché poté, ma Salazar non era uno stupido, e tantomeno uno sprovveduto, e quando si accorse dell’imbroglio lo abbandonò solo al suo destino e tornò alla diga dal Tenete Reyes. L’unica consolazione di Daniel, era quella che Ofelia non era morta in quel terribile incendio che aveva causato lui stesso nella proprietà degli Abigail.

Dopo l’abbandono di Daniel era inutile tornare a quell’hotel, così Victor si diresse verso il mare, lungo la cosata, nella speranza di trovare almeno la famiglia Clark, o di non trovare nessuno, pur di poter restare in pace ed al sicuro per qualche tempo. Di certo non si sarebbe ami aspettato di ritrovare lo yacht con cui erano partiti da Los Angeles, in un tempo che sembrava una vita fa. La lussuosa imbarcazione era andata perduta quando erano arrivati in Messico, ed ora giaceva su di un fianco dello scafo, incagliata nella sabbia e nella roccia della terra ferma.

Victor, corse in quella direzione, saltò nell’acqua ed arrivò sul retro della barca. Il pavimento in legno scuro pendeva tutto dal lato sinistro, come del resto tutta l’imbarcazione, ed una volta salito si accorse di avere la tipica ed inanimata compagnia dei morti. Dopo averli fatti fuori, sperò di trovare ancora qualcosa di utile, ma purtroppo la dispensa era già stata svuotata, ed anche le armi che aveva nascosto qua e là erano sparite tutte. Si consolò con l’ultima bottiglia di champagne rimasta, e chiacchierò con un uomo alla radio in quelli che probabilmente furono i suoi ultimi momenti di vita, assistere alla morte di qualcuno in modo diretto o indiretto, era diventato ormai una cosa normale di quei tempi. Alla fine con l’amaro in bocca, e la devastante consapevolezza che anche quell’ultimo pezzo di Thomas se ne stava andando, diede fuoco allo yacht e se ne andò via di li.

Dopo una mezza giornata di cammino trovò una jeep scassata a bordo della strada. Le chiavi ancora nel quadro, ed uno zaino sul sedile del passeggero. Sul cruscotto una mappa con una grossa X su un grosso fabbricato nella città mi Mexicali, e accanto in grande la scritta “Bazar”. Si guardò attorno per controllare non ci fosse nessuno in vista, aprì lo zaino e trovò delle scatolette di cibo ed una bottiglia d’acqua. Sul sedile posteriore una mazza da baseball in alluminio tutta insanguinata, non era il massimo come arma, ma sicuramente meglio di niente. Stava vagando senza scopo, e d’improvviso la fortuna decise di dargli una mano in questo suo nuovo viaggio, ora aveva un mezzo di trasporto, un’arma, e persino una destinazione. Non aveva moneta di scambio, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quel posto segnato sulla cartina, per quanto ne sapeva poteva anche non esistere, ma decise comunque di andare a vedere. Del resto era stato un truffatore per gran parte della sua vita, se li c’erano persona, in qualche modo sarebbe riuscito a cavarsela. E poi erano giorni che non parlava davvero con nessuno, da quando si era separato da Daniel aveva più che altro farneticato da solo contro sé stesso, e aveva avuto quella breve e triste conversazione alla radio, e per quanto volesse fingere di cavarsela bene anche da solo, il contatto con la gente gli mancava più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso. Girò le chiavi nel nottolino, e la macchina diede un paio di colpi senza accendersi, ripeté l’operazione un’altra volta, e finalmente dopo due o tre secondi il motore prese vita, attirando con il suo rumore l’attenzione di qualche morto. Senza esitare chiuse lo sportello e partì verso la sua nuova meta, se tutto fosse filato liscio in meno di tre ore sarebbe arrivato a destinazione.

 

*****

 

Lex percorse il corridoio a piedi scalzi con gli stivali stretti in mano, avrebbe voluto gridare, avrebbe voluto piangere per la frustrazione, avrebbe voluto sfogare la sua rabbi distruggendo qualcosa con le sue mani, invece semplicemente voltò a destra e si infilò nel suo ufficio sbattendo sonoramente la porta. Anya dalla poltrona balzò in piedi come un lampo, il coltello già in mano e lo sguardo più affilato di quella lama pronto all’attacco.

 

  * Cristo Lex… - La bionda sbatté gli stivali atterra accanto alla sua scrivania con rabbia. – Il buongiorno si vede proprio dal mattino. – Ironizzò il Vicecomandante osservando i movimenti nervosi della sua amica.
  * Scusa… credevo fossi ancora a casa, non volevo svegliarti in questo modo. – Sbuffò Elyza lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia alla sua scrivania.
  * Non riesco a dormire a casa senza Raven. – Le aveva confessato l’altra stiracchiandosi e dandosi una sistemata ai capelli tutti arruffati per l’ennesima notte sulla poltrona dell’ufficio. Elyza la capiva meglio di chiunque altro, dopo la morte di Jessica le ci erano voluti mesi prima di riuscire a riaddormentarsi in quello che era il loro letto, così non le chiese niente, le fece solo un cenno comprensivo con la testa. – Hai dormito male Comandante? – Chiese poi Anya per cercare di comprendere da dove sorgesse tutto quel malumore mattutino.
  * A dire il vero, non dormivo così bene da quando… - Le parole le morirono in gola quando realizzò quello che stava per dire, e non ci fu bisogno di dirle nemmeno ad alta voce perché sapeva dal suo sguardo comprensivo, che Anya aveva già capito e completato mentalmente la frase con “Jessica è morta.”
  * Se dormire bene ti fa questo effetto, forse è meglio che riprendi ad avere gli incubi, perché vederti già arrabbiata di prima mattina non è affatto piacevole. – La schernì immediatamente il Vicecomandante sdrammatizzando quel momento fin troppo serio, e fu felice di veder spuntare un sorrisetto sulle labbra della sua amica.



 

La cosa non durò molto, Elyza aprì il primo cassetto della sua scrivania, ed estrasse quell’agenda ricoperta di pelle, la aprì e si girò tra le mani quella foto ormai vecchia e consumata che avevano fatto sulla spiaggia qualche anno prima. Passò l’indice sulla figura snella accanto alla sua. Jessica indossava un costume a due pezzi con una fantasia sgargiante, e degli shorts chiari le fasciavano i fianchi come una seconda pelle. Aveva tolto quei grossi occhiali da sole solo per fare la foto, infatti li stringeva per le bacchette nella mano libera, mostrando così il suo dolce sguardo, ed i suoi bellissimi occhi marroni. Con la permanenza estiva a San Nicolas, i suoi capelli castano chiaro si erano ulteriormente schiariti, e quel giorno li aveva acconciati con delle piccole treccine qua e là. Jessica aveva una bellezza tutta sua, pur essedo di bell’aspetto, non era una di quelle ragazze che giudicavi folgoranti al primo sguardo. No lei ti conquistava a poco a poco, con il suo carattere, i suoi sorrisi, il suo modo di fare… aveva il suo fascino, e sapeva essere una persona dolce e divertente al punte giusto.

Anya si era messa a sedere sulla scrivania, osservando la sua amica, e la foto che stringeva tra le mani, la stessa che qualche giorno prima le aveva dato la forza di riprendere la calma e ricominciare a comportarsi come il leader che sapeva ma soprattutto doveva essere.

 

  * Lei vorrebbe che tu fossi di nuovo felice. – Disse il Vicecomandante in modo amichevole ed affettuoso, pensando che il problema di Elyza fosse un conflitto per ciò che prova ancora per la sua donna morta, e ciò che sente per quella ragazza viva e vegeta che probabilmente dorme ancora in una delle camere sul fondo del corridoio.
  * Bè lei non c’è più… e dopo più di un anno, io non ho ancora trovato quel figlio di puttana che me l’ha portata via! – La risposta scorbutica di Lex mancò di qualsiasi gentilezza. Non vi era il dolore di una perdita, vi era solo rabbia e odio.
  * Elyza… - Sussurrò la donna dai lineamenti asiatici posandole una mano sul braccio. – È successo qualcosa? Vuoi parlarne? – Chiese poi con quel tono dolce ed apprensivo, che riservava davvero a pochi, ma ottenne solo un occhiataccia che la fece ritrarre immediatamente da quel gesto affettuoso.
  * No. – Rispose secca la bionda. – Occupati del trasferimento della famiglia Clark fuori dalla base. – Ordinò con voce ferma, ma ad Anya sembrò anche scossa e dispiaciuta. Tutto il rispetto e l’ammirazione che aveva mostrato il giorno prima per Alicia erano improvvisamente spariti, e quella rabbia e quel vuoto che l’avevano caratterizzata subito dopo la morte della sua ragazza, erano improvvisamente ricomparsi.
  * Come vuoi tu. – Acconsentì senza fare altre domande, tanto sapeva bene quanto fosse inutile chiederle qualcosa quando era in quelle condizioni.



 

Il Vicecomandante Forest alla fine decise di lasciare Elyza tranquilla a sbollire la rabbia per conto suo, e prima di uscire gettò un ultima occhiata sulla bionda che nel frattempo aveva messo via la foto, ed aveva recuperato una penna, standosene li ad osservare la prima pagina vuota di quell’agenda, in cerca delle parole da scriverci. Aveva visto Lex farlo altre volte, mettere nero su bianco le cose importanti, volte fare qualche disegno, inserire foto o strani biglietti in quell’agenda, ed in quel momento Anya sapeva di doverle darle il suo spazio. Quindi uscì dall’ufficio chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e si diresse in sala comunicazioni a vedere se ci fossero state novità, non sentiva Raven da un giorno e mezzo, ed era ansiosa di scoprire tutto sulla spedizione di Salazar.

 

*****

 

La mattina seguente al ritorno di Daniel da Mexicali, Raven aveva ormai acquisito tutte le informazioni necessarie sul Broke Jaw ranch, almeno quelle che poteva apprendere dall’esperienza di Luciana. La sera precedente aveva anche già iniziato a conversare con quei due uomini, il capo indiano Qaletaqa Walker, e Jake Otto, arrivati fino alla diga Gonzales a rappresentare la loro gente.

Luciana la aveva messa al corrente su tutto quel che le era successo, dallo spiacevole modo in cui aveva conosciuto i fratelli Otto alla base navale di San Diego, alla sua fuga dal ranch. L’aveva messa in guardia sul membro più giovane della famiglia, a detta sua, Troy era un vero mostro, un ragazzo problematico che godeva nel terrorizzare e distruggere le persone. In quella base prima dell’arrivo di Jake a fermarlo, il più giovane della famiglia Otto, uccideva le persone che erano andate li in cerca d’aiuto, scommettendo con i suoi uomini quanto tempo ci avrebbero messo a trasformarsi in non morti. Raven si fidava abbastanza della ragazza da sapere che non stava mentendo, e di certo non era rimasta affascinata dalle azioni folli e spregevoli di questo Troy, la sua unica consolazione in quel momento, era che per una volta tanto sembrava dovesse accordarsi con il fratello buono.

Era ancora presto, aveva ancora un po’ di tempo prima che la diga si svegliasse del tutto, quindi corse in ufficio ed accese la radio, se il recupero di Elyza era andato secondo i piani, il Comandante avrebbe sicuramente potuto darle qualche informazione in più sugli indiani, e confermare quelle su quel ranch, e se tutto fosse andato per il verso giusto durante quella giornata, il Tenente Reyes poteva finalmente iniziare a pensare di tornarsene a casa.

 

  * Santa Claus, qui Corvo, c’è qualcuno in ascolto? – Disse con urgenza e decisione.
  * Hey straniera, è più di un giorno che non ti fai sentire. – Rispose allegra e con un tono leggero, quasi spensierato il Vicecomandante.
  * Che ti devo dire An, comandare è più impegnativo di quanto pensassi. – Rispose la latina in modo ironico sbuffando.
  * Come vanno le cose li in Messico? – Chiese dolcemente dopo aver ridacchiato alla battuta della sua ragazza.
  * Piuttosto bene direi, abbiamo perso un accampamento qui vicino, ma forse abbiamo trovato una soluzione ai nostri problemi. – Spiegò in modo piuttosto stringato Raven, anche se in realtà la perdita di quell’accampamento l’aveva sconvolta molto più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso. - Il Comandante è alla base? – Domandò poi andando subito al nocciolo della questione.
  * È di pessimo umore ma è dei nostri, ora la faccio chiamare. – Commentò Anya con una punta di dispiacere nella voce.
  * Non c’è bisogno. – La voce di Elyza risuonò in lontananza. – Ciao Rae, che c’è? – Disse dopo essersi avvicinata alla radio.
  * Non scherzava sul malumore… - Borbottò la latina. – È bello anche per me sentirti Elyza, mi fa piacere che sei ancora viva e vegeta, e ti interessi degli amici lontani. – Aggiunse fingendosi infastidita dal suo completo disinteresse.
  * Scusa, ho avuto un pessimo risveglio. Ma sono davvero felice di sentirti brontolona. – Ammise dispiaciuta per quella freddezza usata con la sua amica.
  * Disse la bionda imbronciata… - La schernì Raven, come avrebbe fatto un tempo ormai lontano.
  * Non cambierai mai, passano gli anni il mondo va a puttane, e tu ti comporti ancora come la mia compagna di stanza idiota del college. – Ribatté Elyza con serietà ma lasciandosi poi scappare una risatina leggera.
  * Lo prendo come un complimento. – Rispose stizzita la latina, proprio a quel modo in cui erano solite fare quando condividevano la camera.
  * Lo è. – Confermò Lex con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.
  * Purtroppo non ho molto tempo, so che sei stata per un po’ dalle parti del Broke Jaw ranch, e credo tu abbia conosciuto anche gli indiani che stanno nella riserva di quelle parti. – Affermò Raven passando a toni più seri.
  * E tu come lo sai? – Chiese Lex con curiosità, non avendo idea di come Raven conoscesse quelle informazioni che solo da poche ore aveva appreso Anya.
  * Ho parlato con qualcuno che ti ha incontrata prima di fuggire qui a Tijuana. – Spiegò senza fare nomi, ma Elyza capì lo stesso che quel qualcuno era sicuramente la ragazza con cui aveva passato la notte dopo la sua fuga da Taqa.
  * Che vuoi sapere? – Chiese quindi concisa.
  * Tutto ciò che sai su Qaletaqa. – Affermò Raven secca.



 

La bionda confermò ogni cosa detta da Luciana, aggiunse le informazioni sull’accampamento indiano che aveva racimolato in quei pochi giorni di permanenza, e quelle scoperte parlando con Lincoln e Ofelia. Anya che aveva continuato a monitorare la situazione, le confermò che ora tutta la tribù indiana si era trasferita nei terreni del ranch, ed entrambe furono sorprese dei loro problemi con l’acqua, nessuno aveva immaginato quello scenario, anche se in effetti quell’estate stava facendo parecchio caldo, e la pioggia mancava già da qualche mese.

Una mezzora dopo aver chiuso la conversazione con la base, qualcuno bussò alla porta del vecchio ufficio di Esquivel, Lola e i due ospiti della diga, entrarono e si accomodarono sulle sedie davanti alla scrivania.

 

  * Fa riempire la loro autocisterna Lola. – Comandò il Tenente Reyes. – Intanto qui definiamo le ultime cose. – Concluse risoluta.
  * Allora ci aiuterete? – Domandò Qaletaqa che dopo tutte quelle ore li iniziava a perdere le speranze.
  * Se voi aiuterete noi. Ne abbiamo parlato no? – Confermò Raven con serietà e tono piuttosto irremovibile.
  * Certo, torneremo a portarvi tutto quello che avete richiesto, si può fidare di noi Tenente, le garantisco che abbiamo cibo in abbondanza, possiamo condividerlo. – Aggiunse svelto e speranzoso il ragazzo, cercando di alleviare quella tensione accumulata in quei giorni.
  * Lo so. So molte cose su di voi, molte di più di quante immaginiate. Questo posto rappresenta una speranza per l’intera città, forse non lo vedete, forse non lo potete capire, ma qui stiamo costruendo qualcosa che possa dare un futuro a chi è ancora vivo. – Sostenne Raven per fargli capire l’importanza che questo scambio ha anche per la diga.
  * È lo stesso motivo per cui è nato il ranch, mio padre credeva ci fosse bisogno di un luogo sicuro per vivere in caso il mondo fosse impazzito. – Condivise quel pezzetto del suo passato Jake, sperando di farle capire che dopotutto non erano poi così diversi.
  * Vi sto dando fiducia, signori. Fate in modo che io non me ne debba pentire, e soprattutto non debba venire a distruggervi. – Affermò la Reyes, passando lo sguardo serio e tagliente sui suoi due interlocutori.
  * Non te ne pentirai. – Affermò Taqa riprendendo parola per quell’ultima battuta.



 

Dopo quell’ultima breve chiacchierata tra il tenete Raven Reyes e i due uomini provenienti dal ranch, Hector fece la sua comparsa e si propose di scortarli nel loro viaggio e tornare l’indomani con le provviste promesse in cambio di quel carico d’acqua. Raven decise che il suo uomo non era ancora pronto per affrontare quel viaggio, e dato che non voleva mettere in pericolo nessuno decise di fidarsi di quei due stranieri che ormai aveva fatto controllare in ogni modo possibile. L’accordo era stato chiuso, tutto sembrava essere andato a buon fine, finalmente aveva rimesso assieme quel posto, ora avrebbe potuto lasciarlo nelle mani di Daniel, Lola, e Luciana, che sicuramente sarebbero stati in grado di non distruggere tutto quello che avevano creato tutti assieme in quelle due interminabili settimane.

 

*****

 

Come ordinato dal Comandante, Anya si mise a predisporre il trasferimento della famiglia Clark all’esterno della base, e su suggerimento del Tenente Green trovò il posto perfetto per loro. Non troppo distante dagli alloggi esterni degli ufficiali, vi era una fattoria con una casetta indipendente libera già da tempo, e la famiglia McIntyre che risiedeva li accanto, aveva una figlia di un anno meno dell’età di Nick, il più grande dei Clark. Forse l’avere come vicini una comune famiglia di agricoltori, avrebbe fatto bene a Madison che non sembrava molto contenta di essere finita in un posto pieno di soldati, e Harper la figlia dei due fattori, con la sua inseparabile amica Maia, sicuramente sarebbero state d’aiuto ai due ragazzi più giovani. Alla Forest sembrò la soluzione migliore per farli ambientare nella loro comunità, senza contare che Jusper e Monty trovavano sempre una scusa per passare di li a trovare le due ragazze, ed avendo visto Alicia ridere e scherzare con loro la sera prima, le sembrò davvero il modo perfetto di tenere sotto controllo la situazione.

Elyza aveva un aspetto distrutto quando entrò nella sala comunicazioni a tarda mattinata, dopo la sua breve comparsa per parlare con Raven alla diga, era sparita di nuovo nell’ufficio, e non era più tornata fino l’ora del pasto. Anya era preoccupata per la sua amica, sapeva che qualcosa non andava, e sapeva anche che con Elyza bisognava aver pazienza, perché con l’insistenza si otteneva solo la sua riluttanza, ecco perché lei e Raven cercavano sempre di scherzare su certi argomenti per farla sbottonare, ma in quel momento al Vicecomandante parve inopportuno anche quell’approccio.

 

  * Dopo pranzo faccio trasferire i Clark nella casetta accanto ai McIntyre. Harper e Maia dovrebbero avere più o meno l’età di Nick e Alicia. – Comunicò concisa Anya fingendo di passarle la notizia solo a titolo informativo.
  * Basta che questi due, tengano lontano da li, il loro intruglio alcolico. – Ribatté con fermezza e serietà il Comandante.
  * Comandante noi non – Provò a scusarsi il Cadetto Jordan ancora imbarazzato per aver fatto ubriacare la piccola Clark la sera precedente.
  * Non serve Jordan, quel che è successo è successo, ma che non ricapiti più. – Lo interruppe Elyza bruscamente, senza alcun tatto, e tantomeno possibilità di replica.
  * Si signora. – Rispose lui immediatamente.
  * Alicia probabilmente non aveva mai bevuto nulla di così forte in vita sua, ma Nick era un tossico, quindi sono seria quando dico che quella roba non la devono nemmeno vedere. – Spiegò il Comandante per fargli comprendere del tutto i danni che potrebbero creare.
  * Oh… e questo tu lo sai perché… - La incalzò Anya per farsi spiegare di più.
  * Me lo ha detto Alicia ieri mattina. – Fu la risposta secca e distaccata di Lex.
  * C’è altro da sapere su di loro? – Chiese quindi la donna dai lineamenti asiatici avendo capito perfettamente che la sua amica non avrebbe aggiunto altro i sua spontanea volontà.
  * Oltre al fatto che Madison non mi sopporta? No è tutto. – Rispose la bionda con sarcasmo e serietà.
  * E suppongo che tu non voglia accompagnarli alla nuova dimora… - Provò a indagare ancora Anya, sperando di vedere un increspatura o un piccolo cedimento nello scudo di freddezza dietro al quale Elyza si stava nascondendo da tutto il giorno.
  * E per quale motivo dovrei? C’è sicuramente più bisogno di me qui, che non alla fattoria dei McIntyre. – Obbiettò ovvia trovando rifugio nel suo ruolo di comando.
  * Con Octavia ed Ofelia che facciamo invece? – Domandò quindi la Forest cambiando argomento.
  * Octavia penso che si sistemerà con Lincoln, ad Ofelia ci penso io. Più tardi ci faccio due chiacchiere e vedo come preferisce sistemarsi. – Affermò sbrigativa tagliando corto per poter tornare velocemente a rifugiarsi dietro la porta dell’ufficio.



 

La sensazione di Anya che qualcosa non andava, si era ulteriormente riconfermata, Elyza non voleva vedere Alicia, anzi sembrava quasi volerla allontanare il più possibile da sé, ma allo stesso tempo cercava di proteggerla anche solo da dello stupido liquore fatto in casa. Cosa diavolo era successo nelle ultime ore per aver scatenato questa reazione nella sua amica? Normalmente Lex non era un tipo instabile, eppure quando c’era di mezzo Alicia, sembrava piuttosto confusa anche sulle sue normali convinzioni.

Il trasferimento del Clark e il resto della giornata filarono tranquilli, con un Elyza solitaria rintanata nel suo ufficio, ed Anya a ricoprire il ruolo di comando al posto suo, come aveva fatto quando non c’era. Alla fine anche ad Ofelia dovette pensare lei, e la sistemò lì alla base in una camera appartata lontana dai soldati, non che tra di loro ci fossero persone poco raccomandabili, ma la ragazza era piuttosto attraente, e gli uomini erano pur sempre uomini, perciò preferì evitare qualsiasi possibile situazione sconveniente.

La sera arrivò alla svelta, e proprio quando stava per arrendersi ed andare a dormire in ufficio, la radio interruppe il suo silenzio, e la voce di Raven risuonò nella stanza.

 

  * Hey Forrest, che ne dici di venirmi a prendere per una cena sulla mia spiaggia preferita tra un paio di giorni? – Disse in modo squillante, con la certezza che lì alla base ci fosse proprio lei in attesa di quella chiamata, ed ovviamente Anya era ancora in sala comunicazioni proprio nella speranza di sentire ancora quella voce.
  * Possibile che tu non riesca mai a fare la persona seria Raven? – Rispose ridacchiando del solito modo di fare scherzoso della sua ragazza.
  * Non sono mai stata così seria tesoro. – Disse invece senza un briciolo di ironia la voce dall’altro capo della radio, provocando una sensazione di vuoto allo stomaco al Vicecomandante, che a stento riuscì a tenersi in piedi poggiando il palmo della mano al tavolo.
  * Quindi mi stai seriamente invitando a cena tra due giorni alla Mission Bay? – Domandò con emozione ed incredulità la Forrest.
  * Partirò domattina, cercherò di arrivare il prima possibile. – Affermò Raven in fibrillazione.
  * Sicura di farcela in così poco tempo? – Chiese Anya appena apprese sul serio quell’informazione.
  * Dubiti delle mie capacità Forest? – Il tono di Raven tornò a riempirsi di quella strafottente sicurezza di sé, mista ad indignazione che strappò un sorriso al Vicecomandante.
  * Cerco solo di essere realista Reyes. – Rispose cercando di non ridacchiare, sarebbe stato un viaggio lungo per Raven, ma sapeva benissimo che non era impossibile farlo in quel tempo con le sue capacità, più che altro la preoccupava il fatto che avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo tutto da sola.
  * Fidati di me. – Disse il Tenente Reyes in modo rassicurante, socchiudendo gli occhi e sospirando, comportandosi come se stessero avendo quella conversazione faccia a faccia.
  * Quindi tu e Daniel siete riusciti a sistemare le cose? – Domandò Anya piena di ammirazione e felicità.
  * Abbiamo raggiunto un accordo con il ranch. – Affermò Raven con orgoglio.
  * Sono fiera di te. – Disse Anya con dolcezza, con quel suo sorriso sincero stampato sulle labbra.
  * E io sono felice di poter tornare a casa. – Affermò Raven con un tono altrettanto delicato e confidenziale, per farle capire quanto le mancava davvero. – Prima di andare spiegherò a Lola, Daniel e Luciana, come contattare la base in caso di bisogno, mi fido di loro. – Aggiunse in modo da poter tornare su toni più opportuni e professionali.
  * Certo, avere dei contatti con la terra ferma farà bene anche a noi. – Convenne il Vicecomandante.
  * Ci vediamo tra due giorni Forest. – Disse a modi saluto Raven, che per quanto si divertisse a punzecchiare e mettere in imbarazzo Anya nelle conversazioni alla radio, non avrebbe retto a lungo per la nostalgia opprimente che provava nel sentirla felice.
  * Fa attenzione la fuori Reyes. – Si premurò di dire amorevolmente la Forest.
  * Sempre. – Sospirò Raven, comunicandole altre mille cose sottointese, che anche se non si erano mai dette, sapevano essere così.



 

Anya chiuse quella chiamata con il cuore gonfio e scalpitante nel petto, meno di quarantotto ore, e avrebbe riabbracciato la sua Raven. Quasi non poteva crederci, e ovviamente visto il trambusto che aveva creato l’arrivo della barca quando era andata a prendere Elyza, la sua mente aveva già elaborato un piano. Per questa missione di recupero, aveva già deciso di arrivare con largo anticipo al punto di ritrovo, così da diminuire i pericoli sulla terra ferma, ancor prima dell’arrivo della sua ragazza.

Con una ritrovata allegria ed una nuova gioia ad animarle lo sguardo, tornò nell’ufficio del Comandante. Elyza era ancora malinconica ed imbronciata, e dopo aver appreso la grande notizia del ritorno di Raven, decise di non farsi contaminare dal malumore della sua amica, provando con indifferenza a contagiarla con la sua felicità, infondo sapeva che la cosa avrebbe fatto piacere anche a Lex.

 

  * Tra due giorni andiamo a San Diego. – Comunicò il Vicecomandante chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, ed attirando così l’attenzione della bionda seduta alla scrivania.
  * Come? – Chiese un po’ sulle nuvole Lex ridestandosi dai suoi pensieri.
  * Andiamo a prendere Raven. – Disse Anya con un sorriso radioso che avrebbe potuto contagiare chiunque, chiunque tranne Lex...
  * Oh, è fantastico… - Rispose in modo flebile e apatico il Comandante, come se nemmeno la stesse ascoltando davvero.
  * Si lo è. – Affermò la Forest quasi scocciata. – Ma tu non ne sembri affatto felice. – Le fece notare sedendosi sul bordo della scrivania, proprio accanto al suo diario ancora aperto li sul piano avanti a lei.
  * Scusa An… è solo che credo di avere qualche problema… - Ammise dispiaciuta e con imbarazzo abbassando lo sguardo e lasciando andare la penna che teneva ancora tra le mani.
  * E te ne sei accorta solo ora? È da anni che te lo dico che sei un caso senza speranze! – La schernì la Forest trovando un appiglio per cercare di distrarre la sua amica dai suoi tristi pensieri.
  * Certo perché tu stai messa bene invece… - Ribatté Elyza guardandola storto e con serietà.
  * Confronto a te sono un bijou… - L’occhiataccia fredda di Elyza parlò da sé, ma il sorriso che si rivolsero in contemporanea mostrò a entrambe un punto d’incontro. – È per Alicia? – Domandò il Vicecomandante in apprensione, e guadagnò appena un cenno distratto del capo. – Se non mi dici cos’è successo, non posso aiutarti Ely. – Le fece giustamente notare in modo affettuoso Anya, azzardandosi a posarle una mano sul braccio per darle conforto.
  * Ieri sera mi ha chiamata così anche lei… due volte… - Sbuffò appena con un mezzo sorriso ricolmo di tristezza.
  * Ed è un problema? – Domandò Anya spostandosi un po’ sulla scrivania per cercare di intercettare lo sguardo azzurro e malinconico della sua migliore amica.
  * Da quando non c’è più Jessica, solo tu lo fai. – Le fa notare in modo apatico Elyza. – Nessuno si permette di usare quel diminutivo con me, e non lo lascerei fare a nessuno, ma lei… - Farfugliò non sapendo nemmeno cosa volesse davvero dire, perché sentirsi chiamare in quel modo da Alicia in realtà era stato anche fin troppo bello.
  * Ti ha dato fastidio? – Chiese Anya pur sapendo già la risposta.
  * No… ma credo non se lo ricordi nemmeno. – Ammise con rammarico. – Era talmente ubriaca ieri sera, che questa mattina non si ricordava nemmeno di avermi costretta a dormire accanto a lei. Quando si è svegliata mi a buttata giù dal letto in malo modo, e mi ha accusata di essermi approfittata di lei. – Spiegò Lex con un certo imbarazzo, tornando ad osservare le pagine bianche del diario aperto difronte a sé.
  * Oh… adesso capisco perché non hai voluto vederla. – Valutò Anya in uno sbuffo, quello proprio non lo aveva previsto, ma apprendendo l’informazione, nella sua testa altre cose stavano iniziando a prendere senso.
  * Credo che un po’ di distanza faccia bene ad entrambe. – Sussurrò Elyza rompendo il silenzio che si era creato.
  * Ha chiesto di te quando li ho accompagnati alla fattoria dei McIntyre, sembrava dispiaciuta di non vederti. – Provò a rincuorarla Anya, ma purtroppo la cosa non ottenne l’effetto sperato.
  * Questa mattina lo era di sicuro quando mi ha vista. – Ribatté di fatti la bionda con sarcasmo e un ghigno amaro.
  * Forse ha avuto paura stamattina, e probabilmente voleva scusarsi per la sua reazione. – Disse Anta posando una mano sulla spalla incurvata di Lex.
  * Non credo proprio, e comunque è meglio se per il momento le sto lontana. – Concluse drastica come suo solito il Comandante.
  * Non potrai evitarla per sempre. – Le fece notare la Forrest scuotendola appena.
  * L’isola è abbastanza grande per riuscirci. – Affermò la bionda con fermezza facendo spallucce, facendole notare che dopotutto potrebbe anche farlo.
  * Speravo avessi smesso di essere tanto cocciuta e masochista. Se lei ti piace tanto quanto penso, non negare ad entrambe la possibilità di essere felici. – Replicò Anya rimettendosi in piedi e dandole uno spintone sulla spalla per farla reagire. Elyza era sempre stata pessimista su certe cose, e dopo Jessica non riusciva a credere di potersi meritare ancora della felicità, ma la sua amica in qualche modo riusciva a vedere sempre più lontano di lei. Forse Alicia non era ancora sicura di quel che sentiva, ma sicuramente teneva a quella testa di rapa bionda che aveva davanti, e Anya avrebbe fatto di tutto per farglielo capire.
  * E chi lo dice che con me lo sarebbe? – Chiese dopo svariati istanti di riflessione, come se davvero avesse valutato quella possibilità ma non trovandoci il fondo di verità che il Vicecomandante intravedeva.
  * Sei proprio un idiota… - La ammonì scherzosa Anya e la tirò in un abbraccio quasi soffocante, perché non erano da lei certe dimostrazioni d’affetto ma a volte con Elyza proprio non poteva farne a meno.



 

Alla fine, dopo essersi sciolte da quell’abbraccio stritola ossa, stanche della lunga giornata, decisero di spostarsi in una delle camere libere ed restare a dormire lì alla base, ma almeno in un letto e non accartocciate sulla poltrona dell’ufficio. Per uno scherzo del destino, finirono proprio in quella camera, dove la notte prima il Comandante aveva dormito stringendo tra le braccia la piccola Clark. Qualcosa la guidò proprio verso quel letto ancora tutto disfatto, Nick aveva risistemato la sua branda, ma quella di Alicia era rimasta nel più completo disordine. Si tolse l’inseparabile giubbotto di pelle e lo appese al muro, poi sfilò gli stivali lasciandoli ai piedi del materasso, ed infine si sdraiò sotto quelle lenzuola tutte spiegazzate. Quando Anya dalla branda sull’altra parete, la vide chiudere gli occhi ed inspirare profondamente il profumo impregnato sul cuscino, capì immediatamente chi vi avesse dormito la notte precedente. Il Vicecomandante non disse niente, non più una parola, nemmeno un semplice “Notte” detto per cortesia, nulla. Da li in poi solo buio e silenzio, fino che il respiro di entrambe le ragazze si regolarizzò e sprofondarono finalmente nel meritato sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giusto perché vi piacciono tanto le parti di Daniel, ho voluto far comparire nuovamente anche il nostro amico Victor, chissà che non diventerà un personaggio fondamentale per lo sviluppo della trama.  
> Ma passando alle parti che aspettavate davvero, vi stavate aspettando qualcosa di diverso dal risveglio? Sicuramente si, ma è una mia storia, e ormai dovreste saperlo che sono rari i momenti dove tutto va secondo le aspettative. Forse dormire in stanza con Nick non è stata poi una pessima idea. Piuttosto rilevante anche il divino intervento di Anya, chissà magari quella zuccona bionda si deciderà a darle retta… ma la cosa davvero interessante è che Raven sta per tornare!  
> Detto ciò vi ringrazio per tutto il supporto che mi dimostrate ogni volta, scrivo per me è vero, ma è grazie a voi che riesco a non smettere. Alla prossima un abbraccio  
> Pai


	22. Capitolo 22

Da quando la Forrest li aveva accompagnati nella casetta accanto a quella del McIntyre, la famiglia Clark aveva improvvisamente ritrovato un atmosfera di inaspettata tranquillità. Madison seppur restia si era lasciata rabbonire dalla coppia che viveva lì da anni. Sembrava tutto così normale li, come se l’apocalisse non fosse mai arrivata... la fattoria era abbastanza grande, c’erano varie bestie, un piccolo appezzamento di terreno con qualche coltivazione, ed i campi cintati dove far pascolare il bestiame, insomma era il perfetto quadretto della tipica vita di campagna, che quella donna, vedeva da bambina quando i suoi genitori la portavano in vacanza. Incredibilmente sapere di essere in un posto sicuro, e vedere la gente normale continuare a vivere come niente fosse, la rilassò almeno un po’, e l’essere a qualche chilometro dalla base le faceva ringraziare il cielo, di non avere più tra i piedi tutti quei militari e soprattutto quella bionda arrogante che li aveva portati li. Non c’era niente da fare, a Madison proprio non piaceva Lex, soprattutto da quando i suoi figli avevano preso le sue parti mettendosi contro di lei. Ed ora che si erano sistemati all’esterno della base vera e propria, era sollevata e felice di non doverla più vedere tutti i giorni, perché nonostante tutti sull’isola parevano avere tutt’altra considerazione di lei, continuava a rifiutarsi di chiamarla Comandante, e soprattutto riconoscerla come la persona all’effettivo comando.

Nick si era finalmente ripreso per bene da quel brutto avvelenamento, ed arrivato alla fattoria non perse un secondo di tempo per iniziare a fare amicizia con i proprietari, e trovare qualcosa da fare per rendersi utile in quel posto. Infondo la vita di campagna non gli era mai dispiaciuta, e stare in mezzo ai pascoli e agli animali, non lo disturbava affatto.

Il componente della famiglia Clark più in agitazione di tutti, era decisamente Alicia, che da quando aveva scoperto da suo fratello di aver trattato a quel modo Elyza senza motivo, si sentiva terribilmente in colpa per ogni singola parola pronunciata contro di lei, e per di più da quando l’aveva cacciata in malo modo dalla stanza, la bionda sembrava essere sparita nel nulla, persino il Vicecomandante non le aveva detto niente di ché, anzi era rimasta piuttosto sul vago quando aveva chiesto dove fosse finita Lex, e perché non era lei ad accompagnarli. Ancora non sapeva come avrebbe fatto, e quando ci sarebbe riuscita, ma sentiva di doverle chiedere scusa, doveva assolutamente farlo per distruggere il senso di colpa che non l’aveva fatta dormire la notte intera, doveva farlo perché sicuramente l’aveva offesa e non era sua intenzione, doveva farlo perché ormai le era abbastanza chiaro che a quella bionda scorbutica ci teneva, e forse anche più di quanto non volesse ammettere a sé stessa.

La prima notte era passata lenta ed inesorabile, i pensieri di Alicia continuavano a finire sempre alla sera prima, cercava di ricordare tutto l’accaduto. Cercava di mettere assieme i flash dei ricordi che aveva, con ciò che le aveva riferito Nick. Aveva ancora qualche buco, si ricordava Jusper, Monty, il liquore che bruciava lungo la gola. Elyza… ricordava di aver incrociato il suo sguardo preoccupato, era solo un frammento di ricordo della sua ubriachezza, ma anche solo ricordare quegli occhi azzurrissimi puntati nei suoi, le faceva mancare il fiato e perdere il sonno. Ma la cosa che più di tutto la teneva sveglia, era la mancanza di quella sensazione di calore e sicurezza che aveva provato al risveglio tra le braccia di Lex. Aveva avuto paura quando aveva capito fosse proprio lei alle sue spalle a stringerla dolcemente, ma ora iniziava a capire il vero motivo di quella paura. Non era paura di Elyza, o di ciò che le avesse fatto mentre era ubriaca, no, sapeva benissimo che quella ragazza non le avrebbe mai fatto nulla di male, e non le sarebbe mai mancata di rispetto a quel modo. La sua era paura per ciò che stava sentendo, per ciò che stava realizzando. Era paura di non poter più fare a meno di quel contatto, perché da quando si erano baciate tutto era cambiato, ed Alicia ancora stava cercando di comprendere a pieno in che modo.

 

Dopo una notte a rimurginare guardando il soffitto, Alicia si alzò presto ed uscì sul portico per prendere un po’ d’aria ancora fresca del mattino. Harper, la figlia dei McIntyre, si trovava già lì fuori a spazzolare il corto pelo di un cavallo della fattoria, e quando la vide la salutò con un gigantesco sorriso. Fino a quel momento la piccola Clark si era tenuta un po’ sulle sue, ma forse doveva iniziare a fare conoscenza con i nuovi vicini, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto almeno provarci, e poi parlare con qualcuno forse l’avrebbe distratta dai suoi continui e confusi pensieri su Elyza.

 

  * Buongiorno Alicia. – Disse la bionda con gentilezza sorridendole.
  * Harper giusto? – Domandò la piccola Clark con incertezza, il giorno prima quando la Forrest li aveva accompagnati in quel posto e aveva presentato le persone che vivevano li, non aveva prestato molta attenzione, e non era sicura se quella fosse la figlia dei McIntyre o la sua amica. La ragazza annuì, ed allora Alicia le sorrise orgogliosa di non aver sbagliato.
  * Sai cavalcare? – Chiese la ragazza continuando a spazzolare l’animale.
  * No, sono cresciuta in città, ma devo ammettere che non mi dispiacerebbe affatto imparare. – Rispose sincera ed incuriosita, allungando una mano verso il muso del docile animale.
  * Non è affatto difficile, più tardi se vuoi posso farti vedere, magari facciamo il giro della proprietà. – Disse quindi Harper pacata e speranzosa di poter fare una nuova amicizia. – Siete di San Diego? – Domandò quindi per fare conversazione.
  * Nata e cresciuta a L.A. – Rispose la più giovane con un sorriso malinconico. – Ma ora non sembra più essere tanto importante. – Aggiunse tristemente. – Tu? Quando sei arrivata sull’isola? – Chiese finalmente mostrando interesse verso la comunità di quel posto.
  * Nata e cresciuta proprio qui. – Rispose la bionda. – Sono stata a Los Angeles per studiare, era davvero una bellissima città, ma sono felice che quando è scoppiato questo casino, io e la mia famiglia fossimo tutti qui, a casa. – Spiegò Harper. – Dev’essere stata dura vivere tutto questo tempo la fuori… - Aggiunse apprensiva.
  * Dopo che il governo è crollato e le forze dell’ordine si sono ritirate abbandonandoci al nostro destino, in effetti non è stato affatto semplice sopravvivere. Non mi sembra ancora vero che esista un posto come questo. – La voce di Alicia quasi inespressiva fece sentire ad Harper una certa malinconia, e compassione per ciò che quella giovane ragazza e la sua famiglia dovevano aver passato.
  * Abbiamo perso tantissime persone anche noi, ma siamo stati fortunati, il Comandante Lex, e sua figlia, assieme al Vicecomandante Forest si sono sempre presi cura di noi, hanno reso questo posto quello che vedi. – Ammise riconoscente della fortuna che la vita le aveva regalato vivendo da sempre sull’isola di San Nicolas.
  * Quindi è il padre di Elyza al comando di tutto? – Chiese la piccola Clark con una nuova curiosità.
  * No, lui è morto in una missione poco dopo lo scoppio dell’epidemia, lei ha preso il suo posto con grande coraggio e serietà. È una brava persona, e ha sacrificato tanto per tutti noi, non si meritava tutto quello che le è successo. – Spiegò senza problemi la più giovane della famiglia McIntyre, dalla sua voce si poteva percepire una sorta di ammirazione per Elyza, e forse anche di affetto nei suoi confronti.
  * Che vuoi dire? – Domandò Alicia più curiosa che mai, avida di ogni informazione possibile su quella bionda che le tormentava i pensieri da qualche giorno.
  * Harper, sai che il Comandante non ama dare dettagli di sé. – La voce di un’altra ragazza, si intromise bloccando così la conversazione.
  * Lo so Maia… vorrei solo tornasse ad essere la ragazza spensierata e allegra di un tempo. – Affermò Harper rivolta alla sua amica. L’arrivo di Maia aveva appena mandato in fumo ogni speranza di Alicia di scoprire qualcosa sul Comandante Lex, o forse no…
  * Elyza spensierata e allegra? – Chiese perplessa inarcando un sopracciglio, come se effettivamente non reputasse possibile l’idea, ma effettivamente era stupido pensare fosse sempre stata scontrosa come si poneva il più delle volte da quando l’aveva conosciuta.
  * È sempre stata una giovane ribelle! – Ricordò sghignazzando la bionda.
  * Harper! – La richiamò Maia con un filo di rimprovero nella voce.
  * E dai non sto dicendo nulla di male, è solo la verità… e poi era molto affascinante col suo fare da ragazzaccia. – Affermò Harper in modo piuttosto amichevole e scherzoso, e ad Alicia comparve un sorriso per il teatrino a cui stavano dando luogo le due ragazze davanti a lei, anche se il fatto che la figlia dei McIntyre trovasse Elyza affascinante, non le piacque per niente.
  * Non credo che Alicia sia interessata alle tue cotte adolescenziali, amica mia. – La schernì Maia facendola avvampare, ed Alicia si ritrovò a ridacchiare divertita dalla scena.
  * Non avevo una cotta per lei! – Protestò subito la bionda imbarazzata.
  * Certo che no… - Affermò ironica e ridacchiante Maia dando una pacca sulla spalla dell’amica.
  * Non mi piacciono le donne, quante volte devo dirtelo? – Ribatté sconsolata Harper, mettendo un broncio divertente.
  * No, solo il Comandante! – Continuò a prenderla in giro Maia, aumentando l’imbarazzo dell’altra e il divertimento di Alicia che dopotutto era più della possibile gelosia per la bella bionda che si ritrovava come nuova vicina di casa.
  * Sei davvero un amica terribile, guarda che figure mi fai fare… - Disse Harper imbronciata a braccia conserte sbuffando.
  * Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla giovane e affascinante. – Ammise Alicia di getto senza riflettere. – Cioè, non che ora non lo sia… giovane intendo… - Farfugliò cercando di rimediare a quel fallo, ma notando gli sguardi delle due ragazze capì di non esserci riuscita affatto. – Ok si, è anche affascinante, ma il più delle volte è insopportabile, e si comporta da vera stronza. – Aggiunse cercando di non far trapelare il suo interesse, boffonchiando spazientita e imbarazzata. Le altre due si guardarono con intesa, e poi alla fine le sorrisero complici.



 

Dopotutto le cose potevano andare peggio, Harper e Maia non infierirono oltre, e non chiesero nulla, ma la piccola Clark notò che mentre lei si prendeva la confidenza di chiamare per nome il Comandante, le due ragazze che la conoscevano da tutta la vita si riferivano a lei sempre con il suo titolo, o chiamandola per cognome. Tutti li sembravano avere una sorta di paura o reverenza nei confronti delle due giovani donne al comando, e nessuno pareva prendersi certe libertà, o certe confidenze nei loro confronti.

 

*****

 

Quella notte Raven si era sforzata di riposare, ma l’agitazione e l’emozione per l’imminente viaggio di ritorno a casa, non le avevano fatto chiudere occhio più di quel tanto. La mattina arrivò troppo lenta, ma allo stesso tempo anche troppo veloce. Il Tenente Reyes trasudava gioia e allegria, eppure mostrava delle occhiaie incredibili per aver passato la notte insonne.

Alla diga la vita iniziava anche in quella giornata, le guardie prendevano i loro posti, e gli abitanti iniziavano i loro lavori abituali. Daniel, Lola, Efrain, e Luciana si ritrovarono nell’ufficio di comando, pronti a ricevere gli ordini per un nuovo giorno da affrontare. Quando varcarono la soglia, notarono qualcosa di differente, Raven passeggiava avanti e indietro per la stanza in modo nervoso, il suo zaino con gli oggetti necessari per la sopravvivenza era abbandonato sopra la scrivania, con una cartina aperta poggiata sopra.

 

  * Tutto bene Tenete? – Domandò Efrain entrando. Raven annuì senza rispondere a voce. Improvvisamente le si era seccata la gola, parlare le sembrò quasi impossibile, ma doveva dire a quelle persone ciò che aveva deciso di fare.
  * Siete tutti pronti per la giornata? – Chiese la Reyes deglutendo a fatica.
  * Hector è già al cancello principale, e gli altri già di ronda. – La rassicurò subito Salazar.
  * L’impianto è perfettamente in funzione e stiamo riempiendo già le cisterne. – Disse a modi rapporto Lola.
  * Oggi dovremmo andare a portare un carico in centro, è già due giorni che non usciamo a vedere la situazione. – Azzardò Efrain nella speranza di non essere fermato.
  * Potrei andare con lui così gli copro le spalle. – Intervenne Luciana per dargli manforte spalleggiandolo, e cercando di dare più sicurezza alla donna al comando, soprattutto dopo quello che era accaduto all’accampamento lì vicino.
  * Siete diventati davvero una squadra eccezionale. – Disse la Reyes guardandoli con orgoglio. – Ora che siete tutti qui, vorrei farvi vedere come usare questa maledetta radio. – Aggiunse avvicinandosi al vecchio apparecchio.
  * Sappiamo premere il tasto per le comunicazioni alla radio Tenente. – Scherzò Daniel, guardandola torvo avendo realizzato prima di tutti la situazione.
  * Questo è il canale della base, il Comandante Lex, o il Vicecomandante Forest sono al comando, e i loro uomini, i miei colleghi, si sono presi cura di me in ogni missione, dandomi informazioni e supporto di ogni tipo.
  * Raven lo sappiamo che hai contatti con la base, ce lo hai detto. – Le fece notare Luciana.
  * Voglio che ora li manteniate voi. – Affermò la latina facendo scorrere lo sguardo nei loro. – Adesso che il Broke Jaw ranch fornirà le provviste alla diga, e tutti in città sanno di poter contare su di voi, la mia presenza qui è inutile. – Aggiunse. – Posso tornare a casa. – Disse in fine con un filo di voce.
  * Quando vuoi partire? – Chiese preoccupata Lola.
  * Oggi. – Fu la risposta secca del Tenente Reyes.
  * Ma è troppo presto! Non siamo in grado di fare tutto senza di te! – Protestò immediatamente la donna.
  * Si che lo siete, fate già tutto senza di me. – Le fece notare Raven. – L’unica differenza sarà che da oggi non sarò fisicamente qui. Ma voi, assieme, siete perfettamente in grado di gestire, e comandare in modo esemplare questo posto. – Disse incoraggiandoli.
  * Quanto ci metterai ad arrivare alla base? – Domandò Daniel sviando la conversazione, e cercando di far tranquillizzare Lola.
  * Domani sera devo essere al punto di estrazione, da li ci vorranno quasi tre ore per mare. – Spiegò in modo tranquillo la Reyes.
  * Possiamo accompagnarti. – Disse Luciana che dopotutto iniziava ad affezionarsi e a preoccuparsi per lei.
  * Non ce n’è bisogno, ho intenzione di raggiungere la costa, e risalire verso gli Stati Uniti via mare, devo solo trovare un imbarcazione che stia ancora a galla. – Raven chiarì subito il suo piano, e soprattutto che non avrebbe accettato di portarsi dietro qualcuno che poi avrebbe dovuto tornare in solitaria alla diga.
  * Conosco uno dei ragazzi che sta giù al porto, digli chi sei, che ti mando io, e ti darà ciò di cui hai bisogno. – Disse Efrain sperando di poterle essere utile almeno in quello, ed effettivamente la sua informazione era piuttosto interessante.
  * Grazie a tutti voi. E ora forza, tutti al lavoro, avete una diga da mandare avanti. – Li spronò con enfasi cacciandoli fuori, probabilmente più perché non avrebbe retto altre parole senza commuoversi che non perché non le facesse piacere averli tutti e quattro lì.



 

Uno dopo l’altro, sparirono dall’ufficio dirigendosi ognuno ai propri compiti, tutti tranne Lola, che era ancora incredula e sconvolta dalla notizia della partenza di Raven.

 

  * Non sarà più lo stesso senza di te questo posto. – Disse la messicana con una nota di dispiacere nella voce.
  * Sarà anche meglio, siete le persone migliori che possano mandarlo avanti. – Rispose Raven incoraggiandola ancora una volta, dandole la sicurezza che cercava.
  * Sentiremo la tua mancanza Tenente. – Ammise la ragazza con un filo di tristezza.
  * Chi lo avrebbe mai detto… quando sono arrivata non volevi nemmeno darmi ascolto, credevi fossi un tiranno come Esquivel! – Ribatté Raven cercando di sdrammatizzare prendendola un po’ in giro, ed infondo era tipico suo fare una battuta quando le cose sembravano farsi troppo serie, tristi, o cupe.
  * Sono felice di essermi sbagliata su di te, e di averti conosciuto. – Le disse sorridendo sinceramente, e lasciandola sola in quell’ufficio per gli ultimi preparativi.



 

Così dopo aver recuperato tutto l’occorrente, ed aver salutato di nuovo tutti i suoi collaboratori, sotto ad un cielo stranamente nuvoloso, minaccioso di pioggia, Raven salì in sella alla moto, pronta a partire per il suo viaggio di ritorno verso casa.

 

*****

 

Anya si svegliò di soprassalto disturbata da dei rumori provenienti dal letto all’altro lato della stanza, Elyza si stava agitando nel sonno, i suoi mugugni lamentosi stavano pian piano aumentando di frequenza e volume. Non ci volle molto per il Vicecomandante a capire cosa turbasse il sonno della sua amica, doveva essere colpa del solito incubo, che, un anno e mezzo prima, aveva vissuto ad occhi aperti ed in prima persona. Lentamente si alzò dal materasso e si avvicinò all’altra branda, osservando Lex rannicchiata su sé stessa, agitata e sudata, che di tanto in tanto farfugliava parole senza senso.

 

  * Anche lei no… - La sentì sbuffare nel sonno, ed Anya si sedette al suo fianco provando a scuoterla per una spalla. – No! – Affermò la bionda con più enfasi stringendo a se il cuscino.
  * Elyza… - La chiamò Anya scuotendola ancora una volta. – Elyza svegliati, è solo un sogno. – Disse scuotendo con più convinzione.



 

Lex schizzò a sedere con il fiato corto e gli occhi spaventati, afferrando in modo piuttosto brusco il braccio di Anya che si ritrovò immobilizzata sul materasso nel tempo di un battito di ciglia.

 

  * Hey sono io! – Biascicò la Forest sotto la sua salda presa.
  * Anya! – Disse allarmata lasciando la presa dal suo braccio ritorto dietro la schiena. – Scusa io… - Boffonchiò Elyza con un certo imbarazzo.
  * Solito brutto sogno Comandante? – Chiese comprensiva Anya.
  * Qualcosa del genere… - Mormorò la bionda ributtandosi sul cuscino.
  * La sogni ancora spesso? – Domandò cercando di non mostrare il dolore che questa cosa le provocava, e come risposta si accontentò del debole annuire della sua amica. – Ne vuoi parlare? – Chiese quindi in modo apprensivo, sperando di poterla aiutare a sopportare quel dolore.
  * Non direi… - Rispose con un filo di voce Lex tornando a rannicchiarsi con lo sguardo verso la parete, e stringendo al petto quel cuscino ancora intriso del profumo di Alicia, che in qualche modo inondando i suoi sensi riuscì a calmarla.



 

Anya si alzò lasciando tutto il tempo necessario alla sua amica per riprendersi, con calma si ricompose ed uscì dalla stanza per iniziare la nuova giornata, quella dove avrebbe finalmente organizzato il recupero di Raven, così senza altri indugi andò in ufficio e cominciò i preparativi.

Una volta rimasta sola, Elyza si permise di crollare. Pensò alle parole di Anya, ripensò a Jessica, all’incubo che spesso riviveva nei suoi sogni. Pensò a quell’uomo che era diventato la sua ossessione, i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, la sua risata macabra, e al rumore assordante delle ossa del collo della sua ragazza che si rompevano tra le mani di quell’assassino a sangue freddo. Lacrime silenziose scivolavano lungo le sue guance, bagnando la fodera di cotone di quel pesante cuscino tra le sue braccia. Da quando aveva incontrato Alicia aveva smesso di fare tutte le notti quel sogno, aveva smesso di piangere per la donna che aveva perso, e ora invece si ritrovava con un incubo di gran lunga peggiore da affrontare. Per la prima volta, dopo più di un anno, il suo incubo era cambiato. Jessica era già atterra morta, e tra le braccia di quell’uomo spietato, con le mani strette alla gola ed una smorfia di estrema sofferenza, c’era Alicia che la guardava implorante. Quando aveva perso tutto, aveva rinunciato ad avere ancora qualsiasi cosa che potesse portarle un briciolo di felicità, ma poi senza cercarlo, senza volerlo, si era ritrovata a doversi proteggere da un sentimento che non poteva controllare. La piccola Clark era comparsa come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e senza troppa fatica le si era insinuata sotto la pelle, dritta al cuore. Ed ora Elyza pur avendo condiviso così poco con quella ragazza, pur non essendo sicura di essere corrisposta, sapeva di avere di nuovo qualcosa da perdere. Come la neve che si scioglie al sole, per Elyza era stato inevitabile farsi sopraffare dal bisogno di proteggerla, di prendersi cura di lei, desiderarla, amarla… e adesso doveva fare i conti con quella che sarebbe stata la sua più grande debolezza, perdere qualcun altro di importante nella sua vita.

Rimase a lungo a fissare la parete spoglia di quella stanza, beandosi in ciò che restava del profumo di Alicia, in ciò che le restava della sensazione di stringerla tra le braccia, crogiolandosi nel ricordo di un suo timido sorriso appena sfuggito, ed alla morbidezza di quelle labbra carnose che pochi giorni prima aveva potuto saggiare con dolcezza in quell’unico bacio rubato.

Dalla finestra della camera quella mattina, pareva non voler entrare nemmeno il sole, eppure doveva essere già tardi, sentiva i movimenti dei soldati all’interno della base, e la fame le scandiva con più evidenza lo scorrere del tempo. Fu quando lo stomaco iniziò a brontolare sonoramente che Lex si decise ad alzarsi e guardare fuori, dei nuvoloni coprivano il cielo verso sud, e la luce eterea del sole era appena accennata sopra quel grigio che lento ed inevitabile avanzava verso di loro. Di lì a poco avrebbe iniziato a piovere, e con l’imminente arrivo di Raven e il suo recupero tramite mare, proprio non ci voleva.

 

*****

 

Il vecchio mezzo di fortuna che aveva trovato, fornito delle informazioni sul bazar, dalla costa, lo aveva portato fino alla città di Mexicali. Poco dopo il confine della città, lo aveva però abbandonato spegnendosi una volta per tutte, privo di carburante. Così prese la mazza di metallo dal sedile posteriore, mise lo zaino con le provviste in spalla, e iniziò a vagare a piedi per la città alla ricerca della sua meta.

Pur essendo una città piuttosto grande, e dalla numerosa popolazione, Victor la trovò particolarmente tranquilla. Si aspettava di trovare le strade infestate di morti, invece, pur non mancando completamente, il loro numero era comunque contenuto, e soprattutto affrontabile camminando silenziosamente e con attenzione per le vie desolate di quel luogo. Uccise qualche vagante solitario mentre pian piano si avvicinava al suo punto di interesse, e più si faceva vicino al bazar, più la vita dei vivi si faceva notare ancora presente in quella città. Di tanto in tanto qualche auto passava per la strada travolgendo uno dei morti che a fatica ancora si trascinava in questo mondo, e quando arrivò al cospetto di un alto muraglione di cinta intervallato da robuste sbarre di acciaio, capì di essere giunto a destinazione.

Fuori dalle mura, vide degli uomini affrontare i morti, armati solo di poche armi di fortuna, e osservandoli da lontano, alla fine del combattimento, si rese conto che erano tutti incatenati alla recinzione, impossibilitati a fuggire e salvarsi nel caso in cui fosse arrivato un gruppo di vaganti troppo cospicuo da affrontare, un po’ come se fossero finiti a fare quel lavoro per punizione. Senza farsi notare girò attorno alle mura, trovò il cancello principale e vi entrò. Un grande cartello apposto sopra l’ingresso della grande arena, riportava la scritta “benvenuti al bazar”, il parcheggio era gremito di auto, quasi come prima dell’apocalisse, e la gente si ammassava davanti al portone per entrare. Ben presto afferrò per quale motivo nello zaino che aveva trovato, avesse anche un sacchetto ricolmo di anelli e collane, così lo estrasse per darlo alla donna dell’ingresso, in cambio di crediti e ospitalità tra le mura del mercato.

Tutto ciò non era di certo lo stile di vita a cui Victor era abituato prima dello scoppio dell’apocalisse, ma l’idea di essere relativamente al sicuro, lo tranquillizzò almeno per qualche istante. Fu felice di appurare che in quel luogo il mondo non sembrava cambiato da come lo conosceva, o almeno la gente non lo era… alcuni offrivano merci, servizi, ma tutti cercavano, volevano qualcosa, o qualcuno. Fece un giro tra i banchetti, e tra la folla che popolava quel luogo, studiò la situazione, la gente… c’erano tante persone, pochi giravano guardinghi ed armati, e le persone erano estremamente calme. Si sedette su uno sgabello di quello che pareva essere il bar, diede qualche credito guadagnato all’ingresso all’uomo dietro il banco in cambio di un bicchiere, l’intruglio alcolico artigianale gli scivolò sulla lingua e poi giù lungo la gola bruciando la carne al suo passaggio. Quel liquido dal colore ambrato era piuttosto forte, quasi disgustoso, ma il suo effetto di immediata leggerezza, lo rendeva la miglior bevanda dell’epoca in cui si trovava.

Parlò a lungo con l’uomo del bar, parlare era una delle cose in cui indubbiamente era più bravo, e questo giocava spesso a suo vantaggio. La prima giornata in quel posto nuovo la passò a guardarsi attorno, a trovare un rifugio dove dormire, a capire chi poteva essere utile, chi importane, chi temibile. A valutare con chi fare affari, che servigi poter rendere, e cosa poteva ottenere. Victor Strand era sempre stato uno con le mani in pasta ovunque, ma aimè aveva l’abitudine di mettersi sempre in tasca la metà più grossa e importante dell’affare, ed ora che si trovava in una vasca piena di squali più grossi di lui, avrebbe dovuto iniziare anche a preoccuparsi di nuotare più in fretta del solito.

Fu il secondo giorno che vide portare delle persone incatenate fuori dalle mura, e lo stesso giorno capì che qualcuno governava la milizia del luogo in modo severo ed intransigente, mantenendo l’ordine e il rispetto tra le mura del bazar. “Nessuno può lasciare questo posto se ha dei debiti”, questo era il mantra che girava tra la gente quando vedeva una delle guardie prelevare qualcuno, e Victor comprese che con quelle persone c’era poco da scherzare, e che avrebbe dovuto iniziare a darsi da fare per stare al sicuro senza ritrovarsi nei guai. Ma per come era stato abituato a vivere gli ultimi anni negli agi, anche adesso con il mondo a rotoli, non si accontentava di un posto qualunque. Lui avrebbe puntato sempre in alto, e per farlo doveva diventare un pezzo grosso del bazar. Di lì a poco avrebbe dovuto iniziare la sua scalata alla gerarchia di comando, partendo dal basso per arrivare nelle grazie del supervisore, l’uomo che dava l’impressione di essere al comando… almeno per quel che riguardava la sicurezza, per poi arrivare a chi comandava davvero, e poter godere di tutti i suoi benefici.

 

*****

 

La mattina di Raven era iniziata presto, i saluti alla diga e la sua partenza erano stati lunghi e più strazianti di quanto avesse immaginato. Efrain era stato il più tranquillo di tutti, persino più di Daniel, che si era raccomandato di stare sempre allerta, e di avvisarli via radio una volta arrivata a casa, proprio come avrebbe fatto un padre preoccupato e protettivo. Luciana le aveva dato semplicemente una pacca sulla spalla, l’aveva ringraziata per averle dato un posto dove stare, e poi era scappata via per non rendere troppo difficile quel momento. Lola con gli occhi lucidi andò ad abbracciarla cercando di non crollare, e quel gesto quasi commosse il Tenente, che fino a quel momento non era davvero sicura di essere riuscita a conquistare completamente la fiducia di quella messicana sempre malfidente e restia su tutto. Persino Hector non mancò a salutare e ringraziare nuovamente la Reyes, confermando ancora una volta, che sotto quella montagna di muscoli, anche lui era davvero riconoscente a quella ragazza, che con le sue idee di comando, aveva salvato la diga e la città. Era con il ricordo di quei giorni passati lì, con tutti loro, che correva per le strade quasi deserte di Tijuana, in sella alla moto dello sceriffo, in direzione del porto. Era felice di tornare finalmente a casa, di poter vedere di nuovo Elyza, e di poter riabbracciare Anya, ma al contempo, era dispiaciuta di lasciare le persone che l’avevano accompagnata in quest’ultima avventura.

Il giro in periferia per arrivare al porto, era stato piuttosto lungo, ma si era effettivamente rivelato sgombro e privo di pericoli. La sensazione di sollievo e sicurezza sparì all’istante non appena svoltò l’ultimo angolo, e scoprì che tra lei e la banchina vi era un campo di morti seminati per tutto il parcheggio. Fermò la moto all’istante, e senza scendere valutò la situazione. Alcuni cadaveri erano riversi senza vita sull’asfalto, o almeno così sembrava, mentre un bel gruppetto si trascinava per il piazzale inciampando tra le macerie ed i rottami disseminati al suolo.

Velocemente individuò un motoscafo in buone condizioni, e come un cavaliere sul suo destriero estrasse il machete brandendolo a modi spada, e ripartì falciando i morti lungo il suo cammino. Intraversò la moto davanti al pontile di legno, saltò giù veloce come un fulmine, prese le ultime cose dal bauletto laterale, e cominciò a correre verso quell’unico motoscafo attraccato alla banchina. Quattro o cinque infetti tentarono di seguirla, ma la moto a sbarrare loro la strada riuscì a rallentare la loro corsa quel tanto che le era bastato a sciogliere gli ormeggi e salire sull’imbarcazione. La fortuna non fu particolarmente dalla sua parte, ed ovviamente le chiavi della barca non erano presenti nel quadro di comando. Gettò lo zaino atterra, e si buttò sotto il pannello di accensione, velocemente individuò i cavi e li strappò via con forza dal nottolino. Prese il coltello dalla cintura, sbucciò le estremità dalla gomma di protezione dei due principali, e li avvicinò per chiudere il contatto. Attorcigliò per bene i fili di rame, poi si rialzò per controllare la presenza di corrente nel quadro. Le lucette illuminate erano un buon segno, ed il rumore di accenno del motore in movimento, ne fu sicuramente un altro.

Un tonfo lontano catturò la sua attenzione, i morti erano riusciti a ribaltare la moto, ed ora si stavano incamminando sulla passerella in legno, proprio verso di lei. Premette nuovamente l’accensione, e pregò che il motore questa volta partisse, ma ancora niente da fare.

 

  * Andiamo, andiamo… - Sussurrò tra i denti la latina, mentre vedeva la fine avvicinarsi, e la salvezza scivolarle via dalle mani.



 

Al terzo tentativo, ecco lo scossone d’arrivo dei cilindri del motore, che finalmente si rianimarono iniziando a girare velocemente dando vita al modesto motoscafo, e donando al Tenente Reyes la possibilità di fuggire. Afferrò saldamente il timone e spinse con decisione la leva di accelerazione, la barca si spostò giusto in tempo per far cadere quegli ultimi infetti nell’acqua al posto che all’interno del suo stesso scafo. La fortuna parve tornare ad accompagnare la latina nel suo viaggio, ma ben presto, quando i nuvoloni neri iniziarono ad addensarsi sulla costa, ed i primi stralusci come dei flash rischiaravano il cielo, Raven capì che quel viaggio sarebbe stato molto più duro di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Era sola, in mare aperto, su una piccolissima imbarcazione, ancora a sud del confine con gli Stati Uniti, con la tempesta che la inseguiva ingrossando il mare, e le prime gocce di pioggia a inzupparle gli abiti. La luce del giorno stava sparendo completamente rimpiazzata dall’atmosfera cupa del temporale, ed il vento fresco le increspava la pelle di brividi. Erano mesi che su tutta la zona della California non cadeva una goccia d’acqua, e di tutti i giorni in cui poteva riprendere, l’ironia della sorte proprio quello aveva scelto.

Ben presto la latina si maledì di aver scelto quel percorso come via di fuga, e quasi fu tentata di puntare verso la spiaggia e tornare sulla terra ferma a cercare un riparo aspettando il ritorno del cielo sereno, ma l’idea di mancare l’appuntamento con Anya la sera del giorno successivo, le strinse lo stomaco in una morsa e le aumentò i brividi, facendole ritrovare la forza e il desiderio di arrivare a destinazione il più presto possibile.

Si fermò solo pochi minuti, per ricoprire con il telo impermeabile che aveva trovato in uno degli sportelli dell’imbarcazione la zona di comando. La tempesta imperversava in modo sempre più violento, e non appena tornò al timone decise di avvicinarsi di qualche miglio alla costa per non perdere l’orientamento perdendola di vista, mantenendo però una distanza di sicurezza per non finire incagliata in qualche scoglio. Il pomeriggio e la notte passarono lunghi e difficili nella tormenta, e solo quando il cielo lasciò passare un po’ della luce del giorno successivo, con il carburante ormai quasi completamente esaurito, Raven riuscì a trovare un posto tranquillo dove attraccare, o meglio spiaggiarsi con il motoscafo e riposare qualche ora prima di ultimare il suo lungo viaggio solitario.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver passato una buona ora in ufficio con la pagina bianca di quel diario davanti senza saper di preciso cosa scrivere, Elyza, decise di uscire per farsi investire dall’aria di tempesta che spirava sull’isola, corse lungo il cortile della base e si infilò nella porta dell’edificio sul fondo, l’unico posto dove poteva trovare un po’ di pace e tranquillità, ed essere sicura che solo Anya avrebbe potuto trovarla.

 

  * Comandante… - Salutò Nyko nel momento in cui la vide entrare dalla porta. – Lei è in ufficio. – Aggiunse capendo immediatamente chi stesse cercando, e la bionda annuì in risposta.



 

Elyza attraversò il laboratorio a passo spedito, e senza disturbarsi a bussare, entrò nella stanza adiacente. La Dottoressa Griffin era intenta a controllare dei campioni al microscopio, staccando gli occhi dal binocolo solo per prendere appunti, era talmente concentrata, che nemmeno si accorse di quell’improvvisa intrusione nel suo ufficio, e la bionda non fece nulla per palesare la sua presenza li, anzi si poggiò con la schiena alla parete e rimase immobile in silenzio a braccia conserte, ad osservare l’altra donna al lavoro. Passarono dieci minuti buoni prima che Abby alzò lo sguardo e si accorse di avere compagnia.

 

  * Elyza. – Disse la donna rivolgendole un dolce sorriso. – Scusa non ti ho sentita arrivare.
  * Eri così concentrata che non volevo disturbarti. – Ammise il Comandante Lex tirando appena le labbra in modo stanco e svogliato.
  * Ti senti bene? – Chiese la donna più anziana avvicinandosi e prendendole il viso tra le mani per guardarla negli occhi.
  * Si. – Rispose Lex facendo un cenno con la testa.
  * Sei sicura? Non hai un bell’aspetto. – Disse sospettosa e preoccupata, come solo una madre farebbe con la propria figlia, ed infondo il loro rapporto si avvicinava molto a quello.
  * Sei in vena di complimenti oggi… grazie, tu sì che sai come farmi sentire meglio. – Ribatté con sarcasmo Elyza.
  * Ti va di dirmi cosa ti turba? – Chiese ignorando il modo di fare della più giovane.
  * No, direi di no… - Rispose Lex scuotendo la testa.
  * Elyza, lo sai che con me puoi parlare di tutto. Non ti ho mai giudicata, mi preoccupo solo per te. – Ribatté con dolcezza stringendola in un abbraccio, e qualche istante dopo Lex si lasciò andare ricambiando quel gesto affettuoso. Per quanto le cose andavano male, Abby sarebbe sempre stata in grado di alleggerire la sua tensione con un semplice abbraccio materno.
  * Non ho dormito bene, tutto qui. – Si giustificò la bionda sfuggendo dallo sguardo indagatore della Dottoressa.
  * E quella nuova ragazza che è arrivata con te l’altro giorno? – Domandò sistemandole dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli.
  * Che c’entra Alicia adesso? – Chiese Elyza scostandosi un po’ da quella donna che come sempre l’aveva capita senza doverle dire nulla.
  * Non lo so, dimmelo tu… c’entra? – Ribatté la Dottoressa Griffin in modo velatamente malizioso.
  * Può darsi… - Ammise Lex. – Ma ora non metterti a fare come farebbe Raven, ti prego. – Aggiunse per smorzare il visibile entusiasmo che le aveva subito messo il sorriso.
  * Non ti preoccupare, lascio a lei l’onore di sfinirti quando sarà tornata. – Disse in modo rassicurante, sistemandosi i lunghi capelli scuri in una coda alta, prima di sedersi al tavolo da dove si era appena alzata.
  * Anya sta organizzando proprio ora il suo recupero. – La informò Elyza prendendo la palla al balzo per cambiare argomento.
  * Mi fa piacere sapere che tra poco anche lei tornerà a casa. – Disse Abby sorridendole gentilmente. Conosceva Elyza da quando era davvero giovanissima, e con il passare degli anni si era inevitabilmente affezionata anche le sue più care amiche.
  * Ti dispiace se resto un po’ qua? – Chiese titubante la bionda dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, cercando nello sguardo della donna più anziana un cenno di assenso.
  * Elyza, non sei più una bambina. Non devi chiedermi il permesso se vuoi rimanere, è la tua base questa. – Le fece notare la Dottoressa sistemando le carte davanti a sé.
  * Non voglio darti fastidio Abby, ho solo bisogno un posto tranquillo dove poter pensare. – Ammise in un sospiro sfinito.
  * Resta pure quanto vuoi. – Rispose facendole cenno con la mano di accomodarsi, e sorridendole dolcemente.



 

E così la bionda si accomodò sul vecchio divano dell’ufficio, abbandonandosi sul soffice cuscino dello schienale, perdendosi in riflessioni, ricordi, progetti, e speranze.

 

*****

 

Alla fattoria dei McIntyre, visto l’avvicinarsi del maltempo, tutta la famiglia stava radunando le bestie per riportarle alle stalle, era troppo tempo che non pioveva, e quei nuvoloni scuri in avvicinamento da sud, non promettevano nulla di buono. Quando Nick si accorse del trambusto dei loro nuovi vicini, senza chiedere il permesso a sua madre, che da quando erano scappati dal ranch degli Otto, era diventata piuttosto opprimente, e senza nemmeno avvisare Alicia, uscì per rendersi utile dando una mano a portare al sicuro le bestie.

La più giovane dei Clark invece, se ne stava sbuffante e pensierosa nella sua stanza, dopo tre anni a correre su e giù tra California e Messico, non le sembrava vero di essere finita finalmente in un posto sicuro, dove poter dormire una notte intera senza preoccuparsi di poter essere mangiati da qualche vagante. Elyza aveva promesso che li avrebbe portati al sicuro, e così aveva fatto. E da quel che aveva capito, né lei né tantomeno gli altri soldati, avevano mai portato gruppi di estranei così numerosi sull’isola. Per un momento Alicia si chiede perché questa volta il Comandante l’avesse fatto, poi inevitabilmente ricordò la sensazione delle labbra di Elyza sulle sue, la dolcezza che le aveva mostrato in quel bacio… poi ricordò lo smarrimento del suo sguardo il giorno prima, quando senza motivo l’aveva buttata giù dal letto, ed accusata di qualcosa di terribile, che in cuor suo sapeva perfettamente che non aveva fatto, e non farebbe mai. Quei pensieri le misero lo stomaco sotto sopra, e le confermarono che se Elyza li aveva portati in salvo alla base, lo aveva fatto solo ed esclusivamente per lei. Era un pensiero presuntuoso, egocentrico, ma mai come in quel momento, aveva capito quanto fosse anche vero. Il cuore iniziò a batterle all’impazzata, quasi trattenne il respiro per lo sgomento di ciò che stava capendo davvero, e non era tanto l’idea che Elyza fosse interessata a lei a terrorizzarla, ma il prendere forma della sua consapevolezza che le urlava quanto anche la sua testa ed il suo cuore, fossero ormai presi da quella bionda scorbutica ed altrettanto dolce, coraggiosa ed arrogante, forte e spavalda, con cui doveva assolutamente parlare e chiarire la situazione. E doveva parlarle non perché avesse paura di ripercussioni su lei o la sua famiglia, non aveva paura di essere rimandata sulla terra ferma, o in un posto dove solo la morte l’avrebbe circondata, no, la sua paura era di perdere l’unica persona che aveva finalmente compreso fosse diventata importante per lei. Ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri sospirò guardando fuori dalla finestra, c’era movimento alla stalla, la famiglia McIntyre al completo, Maya, e persino Nick, si trovavano lì fuori a correre avanti e indietro, mettendo a riparo animali ed attrezzature. Il vento sembrava essersi alzato, ed il manto plumbeo delle nubi iniziava a ricoprire il cielo. Velocemente chiuse le imposte della sua camera e passò in a fare lo stesso in quelle accanto.

 

  * Mamma sta arrivando un temporale, chiudi tutto. – Strillò con urgenza rendendosi conto che il tempo stava cambiando. Non arrivò alcuna risposta, ed Alicia continuò la sua avanzata a serrare le finestre di ogni stanza. – Mamma! – Ripeté Alicia entrando nel salone e vedendola assorta nei suoi pensieri con la finestra spalancata alle spalle. – Sta per arrivare una tempesta, per l’amor del cielo chiudi! Vado a vedere se fuori hanno bisogno di una mano.



 

E così dicendo, la giovane Clark uscì tirandosi dietro la porta, e corse verso la stalla, ad aiutare Harper alle prese con il suo cavallo, piuttosto agitato ed impaurito dai bagliori elettrici di quella coltre nera carica d’acqua, che stava coprendo l’azzurro del cielo, e lasciava portare al vento il suo profumo umido di tempesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta non vi voglio annoiare con i miei inutili commenti, sta anche arrivando una tempesta che probabilmente creerà qualche problema a tutti. Raven con il suo viaggio in solitaria, Elyza ed Anya che devono andare a prenderla sulla terra ferma, e sta anche arrivando proprio lì sull’isola… chissà cosa succederà anche negli altri posti…  
> Come sempre se avete voglia di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, sarò felice di leggere i vostri commenti, intanto grazie per il continuo supporto che mi date leggendo ed apprezzando il mio lavoro, non so come farei senza di voi.  
> Alla prossima, un grande abbraccio  
> Pai


	23. Capitolo 23

Un intera notte di vento gelido aveva fatto sicché del cielo sopra l’isola di San Nicolas, non si vedesse più nulla. La pioggia iniziava a cadere, e le forti folate provenienti da sud, la sbattevano energicamente contro i muri dei fabbricati. Il tempo non era decisamente dei migliori per una gita sulla terra ferma, ma se loro alla base erano preoccupati per questo improvviso cambio di clima barricandosi dentro, chissà com’era la situazione sulla costa ovest della California per quei poveretti che non avevano trovato riparo. Il pensiero di Anya andò immediatamente a Raven, che in quelle ore quasi sicuramente era fuori sotto le intemperie per raggiungere quella dannata spiaggia di San Diego, che aveva scelto per farsi recuperare da loro. L’unica speranza che poteva avere il Vicecomandante in quel momento, era quella che forse i morti erano ulteriormente rallentati da quel temporale, e forse l’unico rischio del Tenente Reyes, era proprio solo l’incessante pioggia. Ma ovviamente questa era solo una speranza che si ripeteva continuamente, solo per non farsi prendere dal panico.

Elyza arrivò in ufficio all’ora in cui si sarebbe sollevata l’alba, nella sala comunicazioni c’erano ancora i tre ragazzi del turno di notte, e i loro schermi mandavano segnali a spizzichi e bocconi. Più che altro, restavano a puntini grigi e fruscianti, perché quella maledetta tempesta stava disturbando e coprendo i segnali del satellite. La radio dalla partenza del Tenente Reyes, era rimasta quasi completamente muta, di tanto in tanto sul canale secondario, si sentivano i rapporti interni alla diga, degli uomini che si aggiornavano per il maltempo, ma anche quelle comunicazioni a dir poco arrivavano molto più disturbate del solito, erano quasi completamente incomprensibili. Per ovvi motivi di blocco della tecnologia, Wick, Jaha, e Monroe, non avevano alcuna segnalazione importante da dare, se non quella che la tempesta, viste le dimensioni di quei nuvoloni, sarebbe durata almeno un paio di giorni.

 

  * Qualche novità? – Chiese Anya entrando nella sala senza nemmeno guardare veramente chi ci fosse all’interno.
  * Il segnale radio è disturbato, e il satellite è fuori uso per la tempesta. – Spiegò in modo calmo e professionale Monroe.
  * Cazzo! – Imprecò il Vicecomandante in modo piuttosto seccato.
  * Andrà tutto bene An. – La voce di Elyza la fece sussultare, e l’attimo dopo si girò guardando la sua amica alla ricerca di un minimo di conforto.
  * Dovremmo andare completamente alla cieca. – Protestò facendole notare che la situazione era una delle peggiori. – Non possiamo lasciarla la fuori da sola con questo tempo di merda Lex! – Affermò in tono grintoso e fermo, perché lei non avrebbe mai rinunciato ad andare a prendere Raven, nemmeno se la terra si fosse aperta in due.
  * Lo so, e non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo. – La rassicurò il Comandante posandole una mano sulla spalla.
  * Signore, l’oceano qui fuori inizia ad ingrossarsi non poco, ci sarà da ballare per arrivare sulla terra ferma. – Disse il Sergente Black entrando in sala comunicazioni, riportando altre notizie poco incoraggianti per quel viaggio.
  * Quando volete partire? – Domandò Elyza facendo rimbalzare lo sguardo da Anya a Gustus.
  * Prima andiamo meglio è, una volta arrivati troveremo riparo sulla terra ferma ed avremo il tempo di dare una ripulita all’area, sperando che non ci sia troppa folla, e che la tempesta dell’anno si calmi per il ritorno. – Rispose lui spiegano le sue preoccupazioni.
  * Se siete pronti passiamo in armeria e partiamo subito allora. – Disse Anya impaziente di partire per questo folle viaggio di recupero.
  * – Affermò Lex dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo di assenso con Gustus.



 

Non era decisamente una missione da sottovalutare, e soprattutto non era un attraversata per un equipaggio tanto scarno, senza contare che se fosse successo qualcosa, entrambe le donne al comando della base militare, sarebbero andate disperse, o peggio ancora morte. Ma loro tre avevano sempre lavorato bene assieme, e non c’era tempo di reclutare altri marinai vista la necessità di partire alla svelta, perciò il Sergente Black, il Vicecomandante Forest, ed il Comandante Lex, si misero in assetto da guerra con giubbotti, protezioni e quant’altro, imbracciarono le armi, e salirono sul Rover diretti al pontile. Caricarono immediatamente tutto sulla barca, sciolsero gli ormeggi, e si chiusero nella cabina di comando per affrontare il difficile viaggio.

La distanza da percorrere via mare, su per giù era la stessa di qualche giorno prima, ma con quel vento, quella pioggia incessante, e quelle onde, se tutto fosse andato bene ci sarebbe voluto almeno il doppio per arrivare alla costa. La luce del sole abbagliava sui pesanti nuvoloni schiarendoli appena, il colore violaceo del cielo sfumava in grigio e nero, e veniva attraversato dalle scariche elettriche dei fulmini, che attraversavano in orizzontale la coltre di nubi, e di tanto in tanto scendevano verso terra squarciando l’aria. A cento miglia dalla costa le onde erano alte quanto la barca, ed i suoi tre abitanti, erano sballottati qua e là in malo modo per tutta la cabina. Si davano il cambio spesso al timone, poiché la fatica del tenerlo dritto sulla rotta verso San Diego, era decisamente troppa per una sola persona. Il rumore costante della pioggia sul vetro dell’imbarcazione, era sovrastato dallo scroscio delle onde, che colpivano con violenza lo scafo, che a sua volta di tanto in tanto veniva oscurato dallo scoppio prepotente dei tuoni. Si trovavano al centro di una delle tempeste peggiori dei tempi dell’apocalisse, soli, in balia delle intemperie, senza la possibilità di poter fare marcia indietro. Il radar di bordo impazziva, e la plancia era illuminata da mille spie accese come fosse un albero di Natale, quando l’ennesima onda alta si schiantò di traverso sulla prua dell’imbarcazione, portò con sé il corpo gonfio e putrefatto di un morto ancora rantolante, Anya ed Elyza si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, ed un paio di scossoni dopo, con la barca ad ondeggiare sulle creste dell’oceano, il corpo di quell’infetto scivolò giù senza troppi problemi dalla chiglia bagnata.

L’avanzata sembrava infinita, e poi finalmente verso la metà della giornata, avvistarono la terra ferma. Erano per mare da più di cinque ore, ed ancora gli restava il compito più difficile da svolgere: attraccare. Capirono di essere arrivati nella baia osservando il colore dell’acqua mutare ed illuminare l’ambiente circostante con quei suoi tipici bagliori d’azzurro fluorescente, il buio dovuto al temporale bastava a rendere visibile l’effetto della bioluminescenza tipico di quella spiaggia della California. Ed in quello scenario terrificante ed al contempo incantato, Gustus e le due ragazze riuscirono finalmente ad assicurare una cima al molo, per mettere finalmente piede sulla terra ferma.

 

*****

 

Quando Jake si svegliò quella mattina e guardò fuori dalla finestra, non gli sfuggì l’ironia dei fatti. Il vento sferzava con forza, ed il cielo era coperto da un manto scuro minaccioso di pioggia… se solo fosse arrivata un paio di giorni prima, lui e Taqa si sarebbero risparmiati il viaggio fino al bazar di Mexicali, per poi ritrovarsi a fare un accordo ad una diga di Tijuana per un carico d’acqua, ma ormai era fatta.

Rapidamente si vestì ed uscì dalla casetta di famiglia, scendendo a piedi giù dal lieve promontorio verso il resto del ranch. L’aria era molto più fredda di quanto avesse immaginato, il tipico caldo della California, in quel momento sembrava solo un vago ricordo. Chiuse il giubbotto in jeans, e corse verso la tenda comune, alcuni degli indiani e qualcuno dei vecchi componenti della comunità, stavano già provvedendo a chiudere al sicuro ogni piccolo oggetto che potesse essere spazzato via dalla tormenta. Troy in un angolo discuteva animatamente con Cray Dog sul da farsi, nel caso in cui il temporale fosse scoppiato da un momento all’altro, la maggior parte degli indiani risiedevano nelle tende, e non avrebbero retto ancora a lungo con quel vento. Ovviamente Troy, non aveva nessuna intenzione di distribuire i nuovi arrivati, ospitandoli nelle case degli abitanti del ranch. Quando anche Qaletaqa entrò nel tendone, Jake gli si avvicinò all’istante per cercando di studiare un piano in maniera più calma e ragionevole.

 

  * Taqa, sembra che tra poco si scatenerà l’inferno. Dobbiamo mettere al sicuro tutta questa gente. – Disse Jake con urgenza andandogli incontro.
  * Sarà meglio decidere alla svelta cosa fare, prima che quei due si azzuffino inutilmente. – Asserì il capo indiano, riferendosi al suo braccio destro ed al più giovane degli Otto.



 

Nemmeno il tempo di iniziare a parlare che dal cancello principale si udirono delle grida, e poco dopo l’uomo di guardia sulla torretta lanciò l’allarme. Tutti nella tenda si fermarono, e iniziarono a guardarsi con una certa inquietudine. Troy si voltò, notando solo in quel momento la presenza di suo fratello, ed in modo burbero, come sempre del resto, gli rivolse la parola.

 

  * Vado a vedere che cazzo succede! – Sentenziò uscendo dal tendone non dando possibilità di replica a nessuno.



 

Le prime goccioline di pioggia iniziavano a bagnare il terreno, alcune persone scappavano impaurite verso di lui, ma Troy non se ne preoccupò più di quel tanto, ed avanzò imperterrito per la sua strada. Una volta arrivato sotto la torre di guardia, tra gli ululati del vento ed il rumore della pioggia in aumento, richiamò l’attenzione dell’uomo sulla sua sommità che ancora suonava la campana d’allarme.

 

  * È solo un temporale imbecille! Vuoi attirare ogni morto della valle con quella cosa? – Gridò con tutto il fiato e la rabbia che aveva in corpo.
  * Non ce n’è bisogno! Stanno già arrivando! – Rispose urlando spaurito.
  * Cosa? – Chiese di rimando il ragazzo senza capire, ed iniziando a salire su per la torre.
  * Guarda là. – Disse allora l’uomo di guarda indicando la parte di valle davanti a loro infestata di morti che lenti e costanti avanzavano nella loro direzione.
  * Merda! – Esclamò Troy preoccupato ed inorridito da quello spettacolo, quella davanti a loro non era una mandria, era un esercito intero di morte.



 

Il ragazzo schizzò giù dalla torretta, tornando alla tenda da dove era appena venuto, correndo a perdifiato, nel freddo vento ora reso ancora più pungente dalle gocce ghiacciate di quella tanto attesa pioggia, con i polmoni a bruciare per lo sforzo di quel fulmineo scatto.

 

  * Jake, le chiavi dell’armeria presto! Radunate chiunque sia in grado di combattere, e trovate un posto sicuro per tutti gli altri, c’è una mandria che sta puntando dritta verso di noi! – Strillò a modi ordine rientrando con una certa urgenza.



 

Da tutto il ranch le persone uscirono spaesate per il suono dell’allarme, e incerte si guardavano in giro non sapendo cosa fare. Fortunatamente quel poco di milizia rimasto vivo dall’attacco con il veleno, e dall’arrivo della tribù di Taqa, si era già radunato fuori dall’ingresso del bunker. Troy aprì e fece entrare tutti spiegando velocemente la situazione, subito distribuì fucili e proiettili, ed infine tornò sotto la pioggia con i suoi uomini, imitato da Crazy Dog, e la schiera di soldati della tribù del cappello nero.

Jake e Taqa invece stavano correndo a reclutare nuovi guerrieri, e stavano indirizzando tutti gli altri nel bunker con le scorte alimentari, lì i morti non sarebbero riusciti ad entrare, e lì, la tempesta non sarebbe stata un problema per nessuno. Una volta messa al sicuro la gran parte della gente, anche loro si armarono e si unirono ai combattenti per fronteggiare quella schiera di morti, ma ben presto capirono di non potercela fare solo sparando. Taqa e Crazy Dog tentarono di attirare la mandria in un'altra direzione, correndo con il pick up provvisto di piantana e mitragliatore di grosso calibro, lungo la strada che costeggiava il ranch, mandando a segno colpi alle loro teste, e facendo più rumore possibile, nella speranza che il più degli infetti li seguisse, per poi doversi occupare dello smaltimento dei pochi che erano entrati con forza abbattendo la recinzione. In un primo momento il piano sembrò funzionare, ma presto la mandria fu distratta dai rumori dell’accampamento ancora in movimento verso il bunker, e dagli spari di chi difendeva l’ingresso della proprietà. Jake era appena riuscito a raggiungere la milizia, quando Troy sfoderò un lanciagranate. E camminando in direzione di Taqa e delle scorte di carburante del ranch, iniziò a sparare dei colpi attirando la mandria. Forse sarebbe stato folle, ma erano davvero troppi per affrontarli e ucciderli tutti uno a uno, ed il giovane e più pazzo degli Otto, pensò a qualcosa di pericoloso ed azzardato, per poterne sterminarne la gran parte.

 

  * Andate tutti sul promontorio, io li attiro e li faccio saltare in aria tutti questi schifosi! – Ordinò il ragazzo in preda all’eccitazione per quella tattica appena studiata.



 

Crazy Dog e Taqa lo assecondarono nel piano facendo ancora più rumore per attirare i morti, ma una parte di loro, continuò comunque a seguire la carne fresca degli altri in fuga verso la casa degli Otto. Il terreno era diventato dannatamente pesante e scivoloso, la pioggia stava diventando piuttosto insistente, ed i vestiti zuppi rendevano impacciati i movimenti tremanti di tutti gli uomini che stavano combattendo. Ad uno ad uno si ritrovarono in difficoltà, spararono, gridarono, sferrarono colpi con le mazze, i pugnali, le asce e tutto ciò che trovavano per difendersi, ma uno dopo l’altro, vennero sopraffatti da quegli esseri putrefatti ed affamati che li inseguivano. Jake era quasi arrivato alla cima della riva, quando lo scarpone perse la presa e scivolò rovinosamente atterra. Sparò tre colpi con la semiautomatica stendendo tre di quelle creature, poi si trovò a secco. Rapido si rialzò, ma qualcosa gli afferrò la caviglia ritirandolo al suolo. Un morto si fece strada su di lui, e gli morsicò con rabbia la giacca affondando i denti fino la carne del suo braccio. Il ragazzo gli infilzò immediatamente il pugnale nel cranio, e lasciò quel corpo ormai privo di vita a coprirlo per mimetizzarsi dal passaggio degli altri, ma ormai per lui era troppo tardi, ormai sapeva che presto sarebbe diventato uno di loro.

 

*****

 

I corridoi della base militare sembravano tutti uguali, stesso grigio alle pareti, stesse porte chiuse, nessun quadro, nessuna decorazione… Ofelia, vi girava già da un paio di giorni, ma ancora non era in grado di orientarsi molto bene all’interno. La giornata uggiosa conferiva ancora più tristezza a quel posto, ma almeno lì era al sicuro. Non capì bene come ci arrivò, ma ad un certo punto alzando lo sguardo incrociò la targa accanto alla porta che citava “ufficio del Comandante”, in quel momento si rese conto che dopo la serata di festa per il loro arrivo, non aveva più visto Lex nemmeno alla mensa. Ci pensò un attimo, poi anche se con un po’ di incertezza, alzò la mano a pugno e bussò alla porta. Dall’interno non arrivò alcuna risposta, forse non c’era nessuno, o forse non avevano sentito. Provò a bussare di nuovo, e un’altra volta non ebbe risposta. Rassegnata girò sui tacchi e si incamminò ancora per quel corridoio, non sapendo nemmeno dove l’avrebbe portata.

 

  * Ofelia! – La chiamò con voce squillante e gioiosa Octavia.
  * Buongiorno Octavia. È bello finalmente incrociare un viso conosciuto, credo di non essermi ancora ambientata in questo posto. – Disse la latina sollevata di aver incontrato una delle persone che conosceva meglio lì dentro. Anche se non avevano mai avuto chissà quale rapporto in quei mesi all’accampamento di Taqa, almeno non si odiavano, e poteva farci un minimo di conversazione.
  * A chi lo dici, se non fosse per Lincoln impazzirei. – Ammise la morettina ridacchiando nervosamente.
  * Per caso hai visto Lex? – Domandò la sud americana nella speranza di avere un riscontro per trovarla, e parlarle della sua sistemazione li. Per quanto fosse grata ad Elyza di averla portata in un posto sicuro, ora si sentiva spaesata e in gabbia, ed aveva bisogno di uno scopo per tirare fine giornata, così proprio stava iniziando a dare i numeri.
  * Sarà nel suo ufficio, pare non esca praticamente mai di li. – Le comunicò Octavia per le voci che aveva sentito dire dai soldati.
  * Ci sono appena passata ma non c’era nessuno. – Ammise Ofelia sconsolata.
  * Strano…. hey, vuoi venire con me e Lincoln a fare un giro per l’isola? Con la tormenta in arrivo tutti i soldati hanno l’ordine di andare a controllare se i civili hanno bisogno d’aiuto per proteggere il raccolto o il bestiame. Forse lui potrebbe sapere che fine ha fatto il Comandante. – Disse la più giovane con entusiasmo, cercando di coinvolgere l’altra ragazza in qualche attività per tirarle su il morale, perché anche se non le aveva detto nulla, aveva notato immediatamente il suo sconforto ed il muso lungo.
  * Un po’ d’aria fresca credo mi farà bene, grazie O. – Accettò la latina di buon grado, rivolgendole un sorriso finalmente allegro.



 

La più giovane delle due fece strada, ed in pochi minuti arrivarono all’ingresso principale della base. Octavia si muoveva già in modo piuttosto sicuro e deciso tra quelle mura, forse Lincoln l’aveva portata a girare tra quei corridoi insegnandole a trovare con facilità la sua meta.

La coltre spessa e scura di nubi, serrava qualsiasi possibilità al sole di rischiarare la giornata, ed un insolito vento freddo, penetrava nelle ossa appena messo il piede fuori nel piazzale. Lincoln ed un altro uomo chiacchieravano accanto ad una grossa jeep, e quando si accorsero delle due ragazze in avvicinamento, si voltarono a guardarle con un sorriso sincero.

 

  * Andiamo? – Domandò il soldato aprendo in modo cavalleresco lo sportello per il sedile posteriore. – Viene anche Nyko. – Aggiunse mentre il medico girava attorno al mezzo sedendosi al posto del passeggero.
  * Anche Ofelia è dei nostri. – Affermò Octavia posando una mano sul braccio di Lincoln prima di salire, che le fece un cenno del capo sorridendo anche all’altra donna con lei.



 

Come erano arrivati alla base, il ragazzo si era dato una sistemata, aveva subito rasato a zero i riccioli ribelli sulla sua testa, e spuntato la barba lasciandone un solo leggero accenno. Octavia si ricordava che quando lo aveva conosciuto era proprio così, testa liscia e un filo di barbetta, e rivederlo in ordine perfetto dopo tutto quel tempo lo aveva fatto apparire ai suoi occhi ancora più bello di quanto non credesse. Ed in tutto e per tutto, aveva cancellato quell’aria da cattivo ragazzo che doveva tenere fuori, mostrando il suo vero carattere. Lincoln era un po’ un uomo di altri tempi, sempre sorridente e gentile, mai una volta volgare, violento, o privo di rispetto. Valutandolo bene, era davvero impossibile non innamorarsi di un ragazzo così, non gli mancava proprio nulla. O almeno per Octavia era stato inevitabile, ed ogni giorno che passava, era sempre più felice di aver avuto l’opportunità, anche se in tragiche circostanze, di conoscerlo e poter far parte della sua vita.

La prima parte del viaggio fu silenziosa, qualche goccia di pioggia iniziava a cadere isolata, dopo una breve pausa mattutina, ma era solo l’apparente calma nel mezzo della tempesta, il primo acquazzone era stato all’alba, ed ora il cielo si preparava per la seconda ondata di pioggia.

Il primo posto della lista da controllare, era la casetta di un contadino e la sua serra, l’uomo e suo figlio avevano già chiuso ermeticamente tutto, e li lasciò proseguire nel tragitto senza fargli perder più tempo del dovuto. Le verdure sotto serra non si spaventavano con i temporali, Lincoln e Nyko sapevano bene che sul quel versante dell’isola, se qualcuno avesse avuto bisogno d’aiuto, quelli sarebbero stati i McIntyre alla stalla con le loro bestie.

 

  * Serve aiuto? – Domandò Nyko aprendo uno spiraglio sulla porta dell’ultima destinazione.
  * Nyko! – Schiamazzò Harper saltandogli al collo. – Per il momento abbiamo tutto sotto controllo, Nick sta portando dentro l’ultima capra.
  * Nick? – Chiese aggrottando la fronte.
  * Si, i Clark sono venuti ad abitare nella casetta qui accanto, e gentilmente ci hanno aiutato con il bestiame. – Spiegò lei mostrandole tutti gli animali al sicuro nella stalla.
  * Oh non lo sapevo. – Disse piuttosto stupito, credendo che il Comandante non avesse ancora spostato nessuno dei nuovi arrivati dalla base.



 

Un fulmine squarciò l’aria illuminando tutto a giorno per un istante, facendo così rimbombare il suo boato tra le mura della stalla, e mettendo un po’ di agitazione alle bestie. L’attimo dopo la porta si aprì ed i fratelli Clark entrarono di corsa, giusto l’istante prima che l’acqua iniziasse a scrosciare al suolo. Anche Lincoln, Octavia, ed Ofelia corsero al riparo nello stabile, prendendo giusto solo qualche goccia, prima che la forte tempesta iniziasse a scatenarsi davvero.

 

  * Scusate l’intrusione ma fuori c’è davvero un tempo da lupi… - Esordì il soldato chiudendosi la porta alle spalle dopo aver lasciato entrare le altre due ragazze.
  * Lincoln! È bello riaverti qui. – Disse con gioia la bionda andandogli incontro per salutarlo con un affettuoso abbraccio.
  * È bello anche per me Harper. Hai già conosciuto Octavia? È lei che mi ha salvato la vita. – Disse scostandosi con un leggero imbarazzo, per fare spazio a quella che era diventata la persona più importante della sua vita.
  * Veramente è andata al contrario… - Farfugliò la morettina guardandolo con dolcezza.
  * Se non fossi corso ad aiutarti sarei morto in quella esplosione, e poi senza di te non ce l’avrei mai fatta la fuori tutto questo tempo. – Ribatté lui in modo tenero ed impacciato, fissando i suoi occhi scuri nell’azzurro del cielo delle iridi di Octavia.
  * Se i due piccioncini hanno finito… lei è Ofelia invece, è arrivata assieme al Comandante e tutti loro. – Si intromise Nyko chiudendo il cerchio delle presentazioni alla giovane McIntyre.
  * A proposito del Comandante, qualcuno di voi l’ha vista? Dalla festa dell’altra sera sembra essere sparita. – Provò a testare il terreno la latina, gettando un occhiata veloce all’espressione contorta di Alicia.
  * Si sarà chiusa in ufficio. – Rispose di getto Lincoln.
  * Sono passata questa mattina e non c’era nessuno. – Ammise Ofelia abbassando lo sguardo per non dover incrociare quello di nessuno.
  * Magari è passata a casa. – Disse Lincoln alzando le spalle con sufficienza.
  * Casa? – Senza nemmeno che se ne accorgesse, questa volta fu Alicia a fare la domanda.
  * Si Lex ha una casetta poco più avanti della fattoria, accanto a quella della Forest. – Spiegò Nyko senza farsi troppi scrupoli o problemi al riguardo dell’informazione.
  * Oh… - Sospirò la piccola Clark, e fortunatamente per lei solo Ofelia se ne accorse e la guardò.
  * Io comunque non l’ho vista passare di qui, quindi escludo sia a casa. – Disse Harper in modo sicuro, mentre la pioggia risuonava sul tetto di lamiera facendo un rumore sempre più assordante.
  * Allora è partita nonostante la tempesta. – Concluse il Dottore, guadagnandosi l’attenzione di tutti.
  * Partita? – Fu Octavia questa volta a chiedere ciò che tutti erano curiosi di sapere.
  * Ieri parlava del recupero del Tenete Reyes. – Ammise Nyko portando le braccia conserte, e poggiandosi allo steccato degli animali.
  * Raven torna a casa? – Domandò Lincoln con euforia.
  * Si amico. – Confermò allegro e sorridente il medico. – Sperando che la tormenta non le spazzi via in mare aperto. Quelle due a volte non la usano proprio la testa! – Commentò poi divertito riferendosi alla follia che a volte il Comandante e il suo vice dimostravano.
  * E chi sarebbe questa Raven? – Il tono curioso di Octavia questa volta sembrava vagamente pungente, e mise il sorriso a tutti tranne al povero Lincoln, che con indifferenza iniziò a grattarsi il capo.
  * È solo un amica O, lei è la ragazza di… - Iniziò a spiegare, rendendosi poi conto di non essere così certo di poter dare quell’informazione, così si schiarì la voce e cambiò repentinamente la direzione di quella frase. - Sono sicuro che quando la conoscerai, ti piacerà ed andrete subito d’accordo.



 

Nonostante il trambusto della tempesta, e gli animali in subbuglio da tranquillizzare di tanto in tanto quando un tuono troppo vicino e potente li spaventava, l’atmosfera all’interno della stalla era piuttosto allegra per tutti. Tutti tranne Alicia, che inevitabilmente era in pensiero per quella bionda, che come suo solito, stava facendo qualcosa di stupido e pericoloso. Era talmente persa tra i pensieri e le preoccupazioni, che non si accorse nemmeno di Ofelia che si sedette sulla paglia proprio accanto a lei, almeno non fino quando non sentì il palmo della sua mano stringerle il ginocchio. Alicia incontrò lo sguardo apprensivo della sud americana e si sforzò di farle un sorriso impacciato.

 

  * Andrà tutto bene, vedrai che tornerà presto. – Sussurrò Ofelia senza farsi sentire dagli altri, e la piccola Clark, si sentì per una volta tanto, compresa e confortata, anche solo per quelle poche e banali parole.



 

*****

 

Uno strano trambusto per il lungo corridoio circolare dell’arena, disturbò il sonno leggero di Victor, chiuso in una delle stanze del bazar. La gente sembrava in subbuglio, si sentiva il rumore delle persone che correvano, altre che schiamazzavano, e la tavola in legno legata al gancio del muro che fungeva da porta, tremava aprendosi leggermente e lasciando entrare l’aria fresca della mattina. Svogliatamente l’uomo aprì gli occhi, e si mise a sedere sul vecchio materasso posato atterra, che usava come letto da quando era arrivato li, si passò entrambe le mani sul viso, e finalmente si decise ad alzarsi.

Appena sganciò la corda e aprì la porta, sentì un insolito vento freddo scivolare tra le pareti di quel lungo corridoio, riconobbe alcuni dei mercanti che portavano nelle loro stanze ogni merce normalmente esposta, e quando finalmente arrivò al piazzale centrale dell’arena, solitamente popolato dal rigoglioso e bizzarro mercato, si accorse che il cielo si stava scurendo e che la gente stava impazzendo.

Era lì da poco, e si stava muovendo ancora all’ombra, non voleva farsi notare, non troppo almeno, ed ancora stava capendo come comportarsi con quella gente. Mentre si dirigeva al solito bar al coperto, nella confusione si scontrò con due o tre persone, e compiaciuto notò che le sue abilità da borseggiatore non erano affatto arrugginite, così arrivò al bancone con una cinquantina di crediti in più di quelli che aveva appena svegliato. Se qualcuno se ne fosse accorto, sicuramente sarebbe finito incatenato fuori dalle mura a combattere contro i morti, ma fortunatamente per lui, rubare e truffare erano due cose che gli riuscivano con tale naturalezza, da non destare nemmeno il sospetto.

 

  * In questo bar c’è qualcosa che somigli al caffè? – Chiese sedendosi al bancone, ed allungando una moneta di credito del luogo, ed il solito uomo che aveva sempre trovato lì, gli piazzò davanti un bicchiere riempendolo con una bottiglia presa dalle sue spalle.
  * Questa roba ti darà molta più carica di un caffè. – Disse alzando la bottiglia per brindare con lui.



 

Il sapore era orribile, ed odorava leggermente di putrefazione, ma Victor si sforzò di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, almeno con l’unica persona con cui aveva un minimo di conversazione lì dentro, e buttò giù tutto in un sorso. Quella bevanda era talmente disgustosa che faticò a tenerla giù, la nausea per quel saporaccio fu istantanea, ma effettivamente gli diede all’istante una carica impressionante.

 

  * Hey amico ma cosa c’è qui dentro? – Domandò schifato ed incuriosito.
  * È una bomba vero? Il sapore non è il massimo, devo ancora perfezionarlo, ma almeno ti sveglia. – Scherzò l’uomo dietro al bancone sghignazzando, senza però svelare i suoi ingredienti segreti.
  * Sono qui da pochi giorni, e questo posto mi piace molto, vorrei restarci per un bel po’. – Strand iniziò ad imboccare il discorso alla larga. – Dimmi, come può fare un brav’uomo a guadagnarsi da vivere qui? – Chiese quindi pacato senza dare indicazioni del dove sarebbe voluto arrivare nella gerarchia del posto.
  * Puoi fare affari con i mercanti, cercano sempre persone che gli procurino merce da rivendere. Oppure parla con il sovrintendente, se sei qualificato a far parte della sua milizia e ha un posto libero potrebbe prenderti. L’ultimo modo è vendere prestazioni, abbiamo un barbiere, un dottore, un macellaio, un fabbro, un falegname, persino un tatuatore, l’ultima spiaggia è il bordello, ma non credo tu sia il tipo da vendere il proprio corpo. Anche se da lì passano quasi tutte le informazioni di questo posto. – Spiegò l’uomo con garbo, e di fatti non gli aveva detto un granché di nuovo, ma almeno aveva confermato le sue idee.
  * No infatti… e quali sono le merci più preziose qui? – Confermò con un sorriso sghembo, e riprese ad indagare.
  * Bè, quelle primarie, come in tutto il mondo. Cibo, acqua, armi, farmaci, carburanti, alcol, droghe… insomma le solite cose. – Elencò con sufficienza sistemando della roba dietro al bancone.
  * E tu hai bisogno di qualcosa? – Domandò quindi l’uomo di colore rigirandosi il bicchiere vuoto tra le mani.
  * Ho già il mio uomo che mi porta gli ingredienti per tutti i miei intrugli, ma in caso servissero due braccia in più ti terrò presente. – Rifiutò con garbo il barman.
  * – Disse infine Victor allungandogli un'altra moneta. Doveva iniziare a trovare alleati, e quello sarebbe stato il primo di una lunga serie pensò.
  * È un piacere. – Rispose l’uomo dietro al banco afferrando quel credito extra e porgendogli un sorriso.



 

Oltre al vento, qualche goccia di pioggia iniziava ad inzuppare i tendoni del mercato, e i pochi ancora all’aperto stavano rientrando con le ultime cose. Le nuvole si addensavano rapidamente, portandosi a dietro lo strascico di un violento temporale. Fulmini e stralusci rischiaravano il cielo dai colori lugubri, quel giorno sarebbe stato sicuramente insolito, ma a Victor, la folla ammassata nei corridoi, avrebbe permesso di carpire informazioni in più, e scegliere i mercanti che avrebbero fatto al caso suo.

 

*****

 

Dopo un paio d’ore di sonno nella torretta del guardaspiaggie, Raven era ripartita verso nord sotto l’incessante tempesta. Il mare si era ingrossato vistosamente, il vento sferzava contro di lei, e la pioggia continuava a cadere fredda e prepotente. L’unico lato positivo di tutta quella situazione assurda, era che quantomeno sembrava che gli infetti fossero spariti. Si strinse nel suo giacchetto rosso, e con difficoltà provò ad accelerare il passo sulla sabbia bagnata. Le onde sbattevano sui sporadici scogli con un fragore tremendo, portando a riva tutte le schifezze disperse nell’oceano, morti compresi. Sentì un rantolo e si mise immediatamente sull’attenti, sfoderando il grosso coltello da sopravvivenza che portava fedele alla cintura, dopo tutte quelle ore sotto l’acqua aveva paura che il suo grosso revolver, avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi di sparare il colpo. Un solo corpo rotolava sul bagnasciuga, tentando di ridestarsi sui suoi piedi, e fallendo miseramente volta dopo volta. Il Tenente Reyes lo osservò da lontano, era una donna dai lunghi capelli chiari, le mancava un braccio, ed indossava degli abiti casual piuttosto laceri e logori. Si chiese se avrebbe dovuto sprecarsi a porre fine alle sue sofferenze, o se tirare dritto per la sua strada, ma l’ennesimo rantolo la impietosì, quindi allungò il passo nella sua direzione ed aspettando il momento giusto in cui la nuova ondata la stese nuovamente al suolo, colpì ponendo fine alla sua non vita.

Camminò per un tempo infinito, nemmeno lei sapeva quanti chilometri avesse percorso, e quanti ancora ne mancavano. Con quel clima ostile, faticava a vedere gli edifici che costeggiavano la spiaggia, il che le rendeva quasi impossibile capire dove fosse, e quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto proseguire. Di tutti i posti dove poteva farsi recuperare, doveva proprio scegliere quello? La domanda le frullava per la mente già da un po’, e per colpa del suo inguaribile romanticismo, continuava a rispondersi che si, non c’era posto migliore della Mission Bay per riabbracciare Anya. Se solo il tempo fosse stato clemente, sarebbe stato tutto incredibilmente perfetto. Così spinta dalla voglia di arrivare al punto di incontro il prima possibile, anche se stanca per le poche ore di sonno, e le mille peripezie del viaggio, continuò a camminare imperterrita sulla spiaggia, sotto al violento temporale.

 

Una volta sbarcati, il Vicecomandante e i suoi due fedeli amici, si resero conto che sulla costa, la tempesta aveva spazzato via la maggior parte degli infetti. Velocemente arrivarono al fondo del molo, ed entrarono nel primo edificio con la vetrata sfondata. La pioggia batteva di traverso, entrando a bagnare il pavimento rendendolo scivoloso, e l’immenso salone di uno dei ristoranti più popolari della baia, era quasi completamente allagato. Alcuni tavoli erano capovolti, un ammasso di sedie rotte, e qualche cadavere, giacevano atterra inzuppati dalla pioggia.

 

  * Andiamo di sopra! – Esclamò Gustus indicando la scala, e subito le due ragazze lo seguirono su per i gradini, ancora ricoperti da un elegante tappeto rosso.



 

Arrivati al piano superiore, la situazione era di gran lunga migliore. Tutte le vetrate erano intatte, i tavoli e sedie in ordine, completamente apparecchiati e pronti per il servizio del pasto successivo. Ne svuotarono un paio vicini alla finestra più grande, e vi disposero sopra gli armamenti e le provviste che avevano portato, poi si misero ad osservare il panorama selvaggio, nell’attesa di veder sbucare Raven da qualche parte. Il tempo scorreva noiosamente lento, la pioggia era leggermente diminuita, ma il vento forte pareva non voler cessare, così come l’oceano sembrava non voler diminuire la forza devastante delle sue onde, che nonostante la loro pericolosità, fino a qualche anno prima, le ragazze non si sarebbero fatte problemi a cavalcare spensieratamente con una tavola da surf.

Da una mezzora Elyza aveva sfoderato un binocolo dallo zaino, ed ora che la pioggia era diminuita, riusciva ad avere una discreta visuale sulla costa. Sembrava non esserci movimento da nessuna parte, almeno dopo la fatica del viaggio, non si erano ritrovati un branco di morti ad attenderli, come quando qualche giorno prima, Anya e i suoi uomini, avevano recuperato lei poco più a nord di lì.

Controllando per l’ennesima volta distrattamente la situazione, incrociò il movimento sfinito di un corpo, tornò indietro con il binocolo e mise a fuoco l’immagine, non poteva essere certa fosse la sua amica, ma era una donna dal passo lento e claudicante, che camminava nella loro direzione. Diede una gomitata ad Anya al suo fianco, ed indicandole la direzione con la testa, le passò il binocolo. La ragazza dai lineamenti asiatici si ridestò immediatamente, iniziò a scrutare il paesaggio, e non appena vide la figura indicata da Elyza, lasciò sul tavolo il binocolo e corse a perdifiato giù dalle scale, e fuori dal ristorante.

 

  * Credo sia Raven, vado a coprirle le spalle. Ci vediamo alla barca. – Comunicò Lex all’uomo accanto a lei, prima di scattare dietro la sua amica ad armi sfoderate.



 

Gustus rimise tutta l’attrezzatura nello zaino, controllò un ultima volta con il binocolo la situazione, e poi una volta sicuro, scese e si incamminò sulla banchina eseguendo gli ordini del Comandante.

 

Le goccioline fresche della pioggia imperlarono all’istante il viso di Anya, coprendo nel giro di pochi secondi, tutta la sua commozione e le lacrime di gioia che le stavano rigando le guance. Non fece caso ai pesanti passi dietro di sé che la seguivano, in quel momento non le importavano proprio, in quel momento, l’unica cosa che aveva come obbiettivo, era raggiungere quella figura stremata e affaticata, che vedeva arrancare in lontananza sul bagnasciuga. Le onde del mare che si ritiravano ritmicamente dalla sabbia lasciavano una scia di punti luminosi, ben più concentrati all’interno delle impronte fresche delle due ragazze che si andavano incontro. Quando fu a dieci metri da lei, Raven si bloccò. Lasciò cadere il grosso coltello che aveva in mano nella sabbia al suo fianco, poi barcollò per un brivido di freddo faticando a stare in equilibrio. Poco dopo alzò lo sguardo su di lei sprofondando nei suoi occhi, e qualche istante più tardi, crollò al suolo con le ginocchia.

Con poche veloci falcate Anya la raggiunse gettandosi in ginocchio davanti a lei, ed abbracciandola stretta per non farla cadere completamente stremata al suolo. L’acqua gelida dell’oceano, bagnava le gambe di entrambe facendole rabbrividire, ritraendosi periodicamente per poi tornare a lambire la stoffa zuppa dei loro pantaloni, formando attorno a loro un incantevole aura fluorescente.

 

  * Ti ho presa… ti ho presa… - Sussurrò Anya all’orecchio della latina stringendola a sé ancora con più forza, e sentendo finalmente le braccia di Raven, avvolgersi attorno alla sua vita.
  * Sei in anticipo. – Disse la Reyes accoccolando il viso nell’incavo del collo dell’altra, inspirando il più possibile l’odore di quella pelle che tanto le era mancato.
  * Anche tu. – Affermò Anya baciandole la guancia esposta verso di lei ed accarezzandole dolcemente i capelli.
  * Te l’ho detto che ce l’avrei fatta ad arrivare in tempo. – Ribatté Raven scostandosi per poterla guardare, mostrandole il suo sorrisetto presuntuoso.



 

Fu in quel momento che Anya non resistette più, l’attimo prima aveva i suoi occhi nocciola impiantati in quelli più scuri della sua ragazza, e l’attimo dopo senza nemmeno accorgersene, aveva già messo le labbra sulle sue, togliendole quell’espressione spavalda dal viso. Il bisogno e l’urgenza di riassaporarsi era irrefrenabile, ben presto la passione prese il sopravvento, e le loro lingue si accarezzarono disperate per il troppo lungo periodo di separazione. Nessuna delle due sentì il rumore degli scarponi di Elyza affondare nella sabbia fino a pochi passi da loro, e la bionda dovette schiarirsi la voce un paio di volte prima di riuscire davvero ad attirare la loro attenzione.

 

  * Mi dispiace interrompervi ragazze, ma temo che se non ci diamo una mossa, tra poco avremo compagnia. – Disse Elyza indicando un punto in lontananza, quando si ritrovò gli sguardi attoniti delle due su di sé.



 

Anya si sporse subito a guardare oltre le spalle di Raven, vide due infetti rialzarsi dall’acqua, e mettersi a camminare con andatura goffa verso di loro, anch’essi completamente fradici, e ricoperti di puntini fluorescenti, lasciavano scie luminose sul bagnasciuga con i loro passi trascinati ed impacciati.

 

  * Torniamo a casa. – Annunciò il Vicecomandante rialzandosi, per poi offrire a Raven una mano a tirarsi su.



 

Una volta rimessa in piedi anche la latina, visibilmente esausta dal viaggio, anche Lex l’abbracciò per salutarla, per poi offrirle anche il suo sostegno. Così con Anya da un lato, ed Elyza dall’altro, si incamminarono alla barca, che nel frattempo Gustus, aveva già preparato per la partenza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui con i resoconti di questa tempesta su tutti i vostri personaggi preferiti: Troy, Jake, e Victor ahahaha  
> Scherzi a parte, il viaggio via nave è stato piuttosto duro, ma alla fine la squadra di recupero riesce ad arrivare con largo anticipo senza troppi intoppi.  
> La tempesta arriva bella forte anche sull’isola di San Nicolas, ed Alicia si ritrova a scoprire un po’ di informazioni preoccupanti su dove potrebbe essere Lex.  
> Intanto al ranch, le cose vanno piuttosto maluccio, la tempesta sembra creare molti più problemi che non alle nostre ragazze, mentre per Victor sembra un’ottima occasione per insinuarsi al meglio nel bazar.  
> Passando al pezzo davvero forte, per la serie ultimo ma non per importanza… dopo 22 capitoli di strazio, le Ranya sono finalmente assieme! Vi è piaciuto il loro incontro? Siete pronti a scoprire quanto queste due possano essere fenomenali assieme? A questa scena tenevo particolarmente, e vorrei proprio sapere cosa ne pensate.  
> Grazie a tutti voi che mi leggete, votate e commentate, non potete capire quanto sia importante tutto il vostro supporto.  
> Un grande abbraccio a tutti, al prossimo capitolo  
> Pai


	24. Capitolo 24

Fortunatamente la pioggia era diminuita notevolmente dal loro arrivo sulla terra ferma, l’oceano era ancora molto agitato, e sulla modesta imbarcazione si ballava in maniera notevole. Il Sergente Black, era partito appena le tre ragazze erano risalite sullo scafo, salutando Raven con un veloce cenno del capo, giusto prima che crollasse sfinita ed infreddolita, sulla panca imbottita della cabina di pilotaggio.

 

  * Perché tu e Raven non andate sottocoperta? – Disse la bionda a bassa voce per farsi udire solo dal suo secondo.
  * Eliza ma sei impazzita? Hai visto che tempo c'è fuori? C'è bisogno di me qui. – Protestò subito il Vicecomandante.
  * Anya, guardala. - Disse il Comandante posando lo sguardo sull'amica appena recuperata. Raven era seduta sulla panca vicino all'ingresso della cabina, i suoi vestiti erano completamente zuppi, i capelli sfatti e grondanti, e sul viso mostrava i segni della stanchezza di chi non dormiva da giorni. Vedere la sua ragazza in quel modo, ad Anya fece comparire un tenero sorriso sul viso. – Ha bisogno di riposare, e ha bisogno di te. – Al Vicecomandante, ci volle ben poco per capire che la sua amica aveva ragione, le si strinse il cuore vedendo quanto Rae fosse davvero a pezzi, così non protestò ulteriormente, e con passo deciso si avvicinò a lei.
  * Coraggio Tenente, andiamo di sotto a darti una sistemata. – Disse la donna dai lineamenti asiatici tendendo una mano verso la latina, che, nonostante lo sguardo un po' dubbioso, intreccio le dita alle sue alzandosi a fatica.



 

Una volta in piedi Raven Barcollò appena, ma anche se avesse perso l'equilibrio, la Forest era già lì pronta a prenderla. Senza aggiungere altro e due ragazze si avviarono sottocoperta, dove il lato più dolce ed amorevole di entrambe prese il sopravvento.

 

  * Hey bellezza, cosa ne dici di toglierti quei vestiti inzuppati, mentre vado a prenderti un cambio pulito? – Chiese Anya in modo sbrigativo dandole una pacca scherzosa sul sedere.
  * Tutte le scuse sono buone per vedermi senza niente addosso Forest. – Commentò Raven con una punta di divertimento e malizia.
  * Non ho bisogno di una scusa per quello. – Rispose con tono seducente la donna dai lineamenti orientali, puntando lo sguardo in quello del Tenente Reyes, ed avvicinandosi a lasciarle un veloce bacio sulle labbra.
  * Se la metti così, faresti bene a spogliarti anche tu… - Ribatté Raven cercando di aggrapparsi con gli indici ai passanti dei pantaloni di Anya, che però rapida, era già indietreggiata abbastanza per non farsi prendere.
  * Asciugati! – Disse il Vicecomandante con un sorriso beffardo, lanciandole dritto in faccia un salviettone pulito. Sparendo subito dopo, nella cabina lì accanto.
  * Grazie tante… - Sbuffò la latina togliendosi quel soffice telo spugnoso dalla testa, ed iniziando a levarsi il giacchetto grondante.



 

Il brontolio sommesso di Raven, mise uno stupido sorriso ad Anya, intenerendole anche lo sguardo. E mentre una a fatica faceva scivolare via gli indumenti fradici, che le si erano incollati completamente alla pelle, l’altra rovistava nel borsone per estrarre due confortevoli tute blu NAVY con il logo della base. Vista la prolungata assenza della bionda, Raven si fece dentro al grosso asciugamano e si diresse nella cabina dove poco prima era sparita la sua ragazza. Anya aveva i capelli sciolti appiccicati in ciocche bagnate che le sgocciolavano sulla pelle nuda della schiena, l ragazza stava tirando su il pantalone felpato della tuta che lentamente scivolava dalle sue cosce verso l’alto, andando ad aderire alla perfezione sulle forme del suo sedere. Era seducente anche quando non sapeva di essere osservata, pensò Raven mentre la mangiava con gli occhi, restando completamente senza fiato.

 

  * Così non vale però! – Protestò la latina palesando solo a quel punto la sua presenza.
  * Avanti Reyes non fare quella faccia, non c’è niente che tu non abbia già visto! – La schernì la Forest per il suo sguardo tra l’imbronciato e l’affamato, che le mise al contempo divertimento e tenerezza.
  * Non significa che non lo riguarderei volentieri tutti i giorni. – Ribatté Raven ammiccando, ma Anya non abboccò alla sua provocazione, e con disinvoltura, si infilò anche la parte superiore della tuta coprendo tutta la sua pelle scoperta.
  * Forza mettiti quella ed infilati sotto le coperte. – Disse a modi ordine il Vicecomandante. – Stai congelando. – Aggiunse in modo più morbido poggiandole una mano sul braccio e lasciandola scivolare via per tutta la sua lunghezza. I brividi della latina aumentarono all’istante per quel lieve sfioramento con i polpastrelli di Anya, e poco dopo si decise ad eseguire gli ordini. Era stata più di 24 ore sotto le intemperie, con quel vento gelido, la pioggia glaciale, e gli schizzi di acqua salata ghiacciati. Effettivamente anche ora che era finalmente in un posto caldo e asciutto, riusciva a sentire ancora il freddo nelle ossa.
  * Mi sei mancata da morire. – Sussurrò la latina una volta essersi rivestita, percependo la presenza dell’altra dietro di sé.
  * Anche tu tesoro. – Ammise Anya poggiandosi alla sua schiena cingendole la vita. – Ora andiamo a letto, devi riposare. – Bisbigliò con dolcezza appena dietro al suo orecchio.
  * Resti con me? – Domandò la Reyes con speranza, pur sapendo che con quella tempesta in atto, Anya, avrebbe dovuto stare sul ponte, ad aiutare gli altri due a mantenere la rotta di casa.
  * Non vorrei stare da nessun’altra parte Rae. – Le confermò dolcemente sorprendendola.



 

E finalmente rassicurate dalla presenza l’una dell’altra, le due ragazze si stesero in quella misera branda all’interno della cabina, sotto una coltre di coperte, strette in un abbraccio, fino che quel piacevole tepore non le portò nel mondo dei sogni.

 

*****

 

Un colpo del lanciagranate esplose lungo la strada sterrata del ranch, attirando i morti sempre più vicino ai depositi di carburante, Troy era riuscito a raggiungere il pick up armato degli indiani, sotto il fuoco di copertura di Crazy Dog, che dalla torretta della mitragliatrice assestava colpi precisi alla testa, a tutti i morti che gli si avvicinavano troppo. Con rapidità il ragazzo saltò nel cassone e Taqa iniziò a girare attorno al capanno a tutta velocità, per far avvicinare quella mandria sempre di più al punto di esplosione. Gran parte dei morti si trascinarono proprio contro le grandi taniche di gasolio, e quando il grosso di quell’esercito era ormai così vicino da non avere più scampo, Troy caricò l’ultimo colpo. Mentre il pick up si allontanava dal punto di impatto a tutta velocità, puntò l’arma e fece fuoco, mandando a segno anche quell’ultima granata rimasta. Il boato assordante riecheggiò per la vallata, per un istante sembrò quasi che i rumori del forte temporale fossero spariti. Il terreno vibrò quasi come se ci fosse stata una scossa di terremoto, l’aria si spostò per la potenza dello scoppio, liberando per un istante il cielo dalle fitte gocce di pioggia, ed una lunga fiammata si innalzò verso le nuvole scure, per poi espandersi al suolo, distruggendo ogni cosa sul suo cammino. La parte di mandria più vicina, venne triturata a pezzi dalle scaglie del capanno, e un’altra buona parte continuò a camminare con le fiamme addosso, o verso il grande falò acceso nella radura. L’odore di carne marcia abbrustolita riempì l’aria, il fumo nero dell’esplosione oscurò i bagliori delle saette nel cielo, ed il crepitio del fuoco che scoppiettava vivacemente alimentato dal temporale, si divorava tutto.

Del capanno non era rimasto nulla, e i morti si erano abbondantemente decimati, avevano perso tutto il carburante, ma almeno avevano salvato gli abitanti del ranch, e scongiurato così una catastrofe. Taqa diresse la vettura verso la casa degli Otto, dove avevano visto andare gli altri combattenti sotto il comando di Jake, ma lungo il breve tragitto, si ritrovarono con ancora qualche morto da sistemare. Gli infetti non erano troppi, ma nemmeno pochi, da affrontare con quel che avevano a loro disposizione. Crazy Dog riprese a fare fuoco con il grosso mitragliatore, mentre Troy estrasse la sua 9 mm, iniziando a sparare. Quando il più giovane degli Otto finì i colpi, balzò giù dal cassone, afferrò un machete da terra ed iniziò a menare fendenti a tutti i vaganti che gli andavano incontro. Ben presto riconobbe alcuni uomini tra i cadaveri atterra che si rialzavano, erano ancora armati, e dopo averli ammazzati rendendogli il vero riposo eterno, si impossessò delle loro pistole mezze scariche e dei loro fucili. Qaletaqa era già arrivato a parcheggiare il mezzo sulla cima del promontorio, e ben presto lui e Crazy Dog scesero per bussare e farsi aprire la porta a casa degli Otto, ma all’interno sembrava non esserci nessuno. La porta dopo un paio di pugni si aprì da sola. Entrarono circospetti guardandosi attorno con attenzione, ed effettivamente pareva non esserci proprio nessuno.

 

  * Jake? – Chiamò il capo indiano, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. – Ragazzi c’è nessuno? – Chiese nuovamente, ma il silenzio del luogo, veniva disturbato solo dal bubbolio dei fulmini e dal tuono che lo seguiva poco dopo.



 

I due uomini salirono le scale, si piazzarono sul balconcino della camera, e da quella postazione sicura iniziarono a far fuori con colpi precisi i morti in avvicinamento. Tra di loro anche Troy stava avanzando in su per la riva, la pioggia lo aveva inzuppato completamente, e il sangue putrefatto aveva cambiato il colore della sua mimetica. Mozzò la testa dell’ultimo essere rantolante ancora in piedi, e l’attimo dopo si sentì afferrare la caviglia. Per poco non infilzò la punta della sua lama nel cranio dell’essere che lo aveva afferrato, e quando vide a chi apparteneva quasi sbiancò.

 

  * Jake! – Gridò riconoscendo il viso ricoperto di sangue di suo fratello, avanzare fuori da sotto al corpo di uno di quegli esseri privi di vita. – Che cazzo è successo? Dove sono tutti gli altri? Cosa ci fai qui sotto? – Chiese a raffica lasciando cadere atterra l’arma per togliergli quel cadavere di dosso.



 

Il più grande dei fratelli Otto, scosse la testa per far capire a Troy che per gli altri, non c’era stato nulla da fare, come in fondo sentiva sarebbe stato anche per lui.

 

  * Puoi camminare? – Domandò Troy allungando una mano per aiutare suo fratello a mettersi in piedi.
  * Si… - Rispose guardando lo sfacelo di corpi sparso per la proprietà.
  * Entriamo in casa. – Disse frettolosamente il più giovane iniziando a fare qualche passo.
  * Troy… - Lo richiamò Jake piuttosto urgentemente. – Non è sicuro farmi entrare a casa. – Gli comunicò con dispiacere sollevando la manica e mostrando il morso infetto sul suo avanbraccio.
  * Cristo! – Esclamò sconvolto. – Tu non morirai Jake, mi hai capito? Non puoi morire. Non oggi. Non così cazzo! – Protestò prendendogli il viso tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi, e poi trascinarlo all’interno dell’abitazione.



 

Con l’aiuto di Crazy Dog e Taqa, racimolarono tutto il materiale medico della casa. Asciugamani puliti, garze, disinfettante, una cintura, e qualche altro oggetto tagliente della cucina. Jake era già pallido e sudato, aveva sicuramente la febbre, segno che il morso stava già facendo il suo decorso, ma Troy non si sarebbe mai arreso, non fino ché suo fratello respirava ancora.

Era l’ultimo componente della sua famiglia ancora in vita, l’unico che non lo aveva abbandonato. Senza di lui sarebbe stato perso, e doveva fare tutto il possibile per salvarlo.

 

*****

 

Camminare per i corridoi affollati del bazar, si rivelò alquanto fastidioso. La folla che normalmente riversava nella piazza centrale, si era concentrata in quello spazio angusto, chiacchierando, complottando e chiudendo affari di vario genere. Strand osservava la gente con interesse, e fingendosi distratto ascoltava le conversazioni che più attiravano la sua attenzione. Uno dei mercanti imbeccava il suo garzone ad uscire a sistemare i bidoni per la raccolta dell’acqua, un altro tentava di scambiare delle batterie per qualche barretta energetica, alcuni invece festeggiavano la giornata di pioggia, brindando con la bottiglia in mano e tirando giù generosi sorsi di quel liquido spacca budella che vendevano al bar, per poi entrare gioiosi nella zona del bordello, dando fondo agli ultimi crediti rimasti a loro in tasca. Ad un tratto si ritrovò dal lato della struttura a cui meno di tutto aveva prestato attenzione, la gente era molta di meno, e per la stragrande maggioranza faceva parte della milizia. Forse, aveva trovato il posto giusto dove scovare informazioni importanti, così si mise seduto rannicchiato atterra in un angolino, fingendosi assopito, e captando tutto ciò che accadeva attorno a lui.

 

  * Che cazzo di fine avevi fatto Bryan? – Domandò un uomo con urgenza e preoccupazione.
  * Scusi Dottor Jackson, è stata dura la fuori. Per poco non ci lasciavo le penne questa volta. – Disse il giovane dispiaciuto ed impaurito da quel tono.
  * Se non mi hai portato quello che ti ho chiesto, rischi davvero di lasciarci le penne. – Precisò il medico tendendo una mano aperta in attesa di ricevere la sua ordinazione.
  * Il laboratorio era pieno di infetti, non potevo entrare Dottore. – Si giustificò il ragazzo.
  * Mi prendi per il culo? – Inveì senza alzare troppo la voce. – Sei proprio un imbecille… - Commentò con disappunto. – Ora lo vai a spiegare tu al Re perché non posso continuare gli esperimenti! – Disse infine puntandogli un dito al petto.
  * Ma mi metterà incatenato fuori disarmato a uccidere i vaganti! – Si lamentò con lo sguardo colmo di paura il giovanotto, ma ormai due delle guardi lo avevano già preso per le braccia.
  * Non saresti dovuto più tornare Bryan. – Commentò con dispiacere il Dottore, forse non era d’accordo con la politica del luogo, pensò Victor, ma infondo lui giocava la partita con il culo coperto, e ribellarsi significava buttare via quel vantaggio.
  * No per favore. – Supplicò. – No, ti prego, giuro che torno fuori e prendo tutto. – Continuò senza ritegno. - No! No! Lasciatemi andare! – Gridò agitandosi, mentre le due guardie lo trascinavano via di li.
  * Trovate qualcuno che vada a quel laboratorio analisi e mi porti questa roba. – Disse il Dottore allungando un foglietto spiegazzato ad una delle guardie rimaste alla porta. – Subito! – Aggiunse imperativo.



 

Victor seguì la guardia con lo sguardo, poi in modo indifferente si alzò ed uscì andando nella sua stessa direzione. Doveva procurarsi quella lista, doveva capire cosa ci fosse di losco in quel posto. Ora aveva degli indizi in più, ma che tipo di esperimenti stava facendo quel Dottore? E chi era il Re? Ormai aveva capito che dietro la facciata del mercato, si nascondeva molto più di quanto si possa immaginare, e finalmente aveva trovato anche un modo per scoprirlo.

Appena arrivati tra la folla, vide l’uomo passare il biglietto ad un altro ragazzo, ed in meno di cinque minuti, tra la calca della gente, quel biglietto era già finito nelle sue tasche. Non appena il tempo si fosse calmato sarebbe uscito alla ricerca di quel laboratorio, avrebbe studiato la situazione, recuperato quel materiale, e poi si sarebbe presentato alla porta del Dottore, con in mano tutto l’occorrente da offrirgli, in cambio di un posto privilegiato tra quelle mura.

 

*****

 

Si accorsero dell’arrivo della sera non tanto per il buio fuori dalla stalla, quanto per la stanchezza sui loro volti. Nick sembrava essere particolarmente a suo agio con tutte quelle persone nuove, forse si sentiva finalmente utile, forse sentiva che i fallimenti della sua vita prima di tutto questo schifo, finalmente non avrebbero più influenzato il suo futuro, o forse era solo maturato e quelle persone gli stavano particolarmente simpatiche.

Nyko, il medico della base, effettivamente era un uomo piuttosto scherzoso, si divertiva molto a punzecchiare Harper e provocarla con battutine imbarazzanti o sconvenienti, ma alla fine si vedeva che entrambi nutrivano un affetto fraterno nei confronti dell’altro.

Infondo anche Lincoln e Octavia non erano niente male, la ragazza sapeva il fatto suo nel combattere, sicuramente lo aveva dovuto imparare per sopravvivere, ma indubbiamente ne aveva una predisposizione naturale.

Ofelia invece era rimasta seduta tranquilla su quel covone di fieno, pressappoco a un metro dalla piccola Clark. La ragazza più giovane del gruppo era rimasta taciturna, assorta nei suoi pensieri, pensieri che la sud americana accanto a lei, era riuscita ad immaginare senza problemi. Non voleva di certo farsi i fatti loro, quando l’ultima mattina sulla terra ferma le aveva viste scambiarsi quel bacio, le era solo capitato di guardare fuori dalla finestra della camera per controllare fosse tutto apposto, richiamata dal tono piuttosto alto e furioso di Alicia. Nessuna delle due dopo quel giorno ne aveva parato esplicitamente, ma almeno Ofelia, aveva cercato di starle vicino, e nonostante tutto, le aveva offerto l’aiuto e il supporto di un amica.

 

  * Allora McIntyre… con il Tenente Green? – Insinuò Nyko ammiccante, scoppiando in una risata per aver colto immediatamente l’imbarazzo e il disagio di Harper.
  * Non c’è niente tra me e il Tenente Green! – Ribatté subito la ragazza impacciata con le guance arrossate. Alicia la conosceva solo da pochi giorni, eppure percepì l’interesse della sua vicina per quel ragazzo.
  * E dai Harper raccontaci qualcosa di interessante… mi sto annoiando! – Continuò a prenderla in giro lui.



 

Un fruscio strano bloccò i due soldati che si fecero immediatamente seri, Lincoln balzò in piedi e si portò una mano dietro la schiena estraendo una radio dalla cintura.

 

  * Squadra uno mi sentite? Wilde rapporto, dove siete ragazzi? – Chiese una voce un po’ gracchiante in uscita dall’apparecchio.
  * Parli del diavolo… - Affermò lui prima di rispondere, guardando la bionda con un sorrisetto pungente. - Hey Monty, qui tutto bene. Nessun problema su questo versante, ci siamo fermati dai McIntyre a controllare il bestiame, ma per il momento è tutto tranquillo. – Disse in modo amichevole ma efficiente e garbato. Ad Alicia quasi venne un sorriso capendo finalmente che il Tenente Green fosse Monty, uno di quei due simpatici ragazzi con cui aveva brindato qualche sera prima.
  * Ottimo, almeno voi siete al sicuro. – Affermò con sollievo il ragazzo dall’altro capo della radio. Ed in quel momento la piccola Clark raggelò assalita dalla preoccupazione.
  * È successo qualcosa? – Chiese Lincoln con urgenza, pronto a scattare in soccorso di chi avesse bisogno.
  * Non lo so amico, abbiamo avuto problemi tutto il giorno. Le comunicazioni sono terribilmente disturbate, il satellite è completamente andato, io e Jusper siamo riusciti a ristabilire il segnale radio solo ora, ma non riusciamo a contattare la terra ferma. – Spiegò vagamente abbattuto l’asiatico.
  * Lex? La Forest? – Domandò di conseguenza il soldato ancora in piedi nell’angolo della stalla, ed Alicia trattenne quasi il fiato in attesa della risposta. Sperò con tutto il cuore di sentire la voce di Elyza rispondere alla radio, sperò che fosse ancora alla base, al sicuro, ma dopo qualche istante la voce che uscì dall’altoparlante fu sempre quella del Tenente Green.
  * Spero siano arrivate sane e salve a San Diego. – Rispose il ragazzo senza alcun tipo di certezza.
  * Appena si calma la tempesta rientriamo. – Gli comunicò Lincoln cercando di infondergli un po’ di conforto.
  * Fino quando il Comandante e la sua squadra non tornano, io e Jusper non ci muoviamo da qui. – Confermò in chiusura Monty, e poi il fruscio della comunicazione cessò.



 

Una volta chiusa la conversazione con il Tenente Green calò il silenzio, la conferma che Elyza fosse la fuori in mare aperto sotto quel diluvio, fece preoccupare ancora di più la piccola Alicia, che si strinse le gambe al petto e si isolò ulteriormente dal resto del mondo attorno a lei.

Quando a notte fonda l’intensità della pioggia diminuì, i quattro rinforzi arrivati dalla base decisero di rientrare, lasciando ad Harper ed ai fratelli Clark il controllo sul bestiame, che da quando i tuoni avevano smesso di esplodere con prepotenza, giaceva tranquillo a riposare nella stalla.

 

*****

 

Un fulmine tagliò l’aria, ed il flash della sua luce, accecò il povero Jake sdraiato sul tavolo da pranzo di legno massello. Qualche secondo più tardi il suo fruscio elettrico e il botto rimbombarono nella valle lacerandogli i timpani. Lo scroscio della pioggia era aumentato notevolmente, portandosi dietro quell’odore di bagnato tipico della tempesta. Sudava freddo, ed i suoi sensi erano come acuiti, non aveva mai avuto la vista, l’udito, e l’olfatto tanto sensibili. Ma la testa, quella faticava a stare concentrata su qualcosa, i pensieri gli arrivavano sconnessi, e le parole faticavano quasi a comporglisi sulla lingua. Troy gli arrivò accanto e gli strinse una mano chinandosi sopra di lui per poterlo guardare negli occhi, occhi che a stento riconosceva, vedendoli pian piano spegnersi.

La luce del lampadario sfarfallò un paio di volte, e poi si spense per non tornare più. Il temporale doveva aver messo fuori uso il generatore. Taqa arrivò pochi istanti dopo con una lampada a petrolio accesa, rischiarando un pochino l’ambiente lugubre di quella sala da pranzo.

 

  * Fa quel che devi. – Riuscì a dire con voce tremante, in un attimo di lucidità, il ragazzo steso sul tavolo, rivolgendosi a suo fratello.



 

E mentre Crazy Dog accendeva il camino per scaldare la stanza, e dare quel poco di luce in più, Troy afferrò la cintura, la legò attorno al braccio di Jake, gli strinse nuovamente la mano, e poi afferrò la mannaia presa poco prima dalla cucina. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo, cercando la forza per tirare il colpo, Jake era madido di sudore, il suo respiro era debole, e quando ritrovò il coraggio di guardarlo, gli annuì chiudendo gli occhi. Il più giovane dei fratelli Otto alzò l’arma e con un colpo secco e deciso sferrò il colpo. Un urlo disumano riempì l’intera casa, il braccio di Jake cadde atterra inerme, perdendo le ultime gocce di sangue sul parquet. Il ragazzo aveva le lacrime agli occhi per il dolore, le sue iridi azzurre sembravano aver perso del tutto la lucentezza, ed il bianco dei bulbi era iniettato del rosso del sangue. Taqa accorse poco dopo con una piastra incandescente per cauterizzare il taglio, e lo sfrigolio della carne appoggiata sopra a bruciarsi venne sovrastato da un altro urlo, ed a quel punto il ragazzo finalmente svenne per lo shock. Così bendarono il moncherino rimasto del braccio di Jake, e lo misero a riposare nella sua stanza.

Troy era per la prima volta visibilmente scosso, e mentre stava al capezzale di suo fratello, gli altri due diedero una ripulita allo scempio di quella sala da pranzo, iniziando a pianificare il da farsi non appena il temporale si fosse calmato.

Ci vollero un paio d’ore prima di sentire arrivare qualche suono dalla camera da letto, il pianto soffocato di Troy, fece capire agli altri due che il povero Jake non ce l’aveva fatta. Ci volle ancora una buona mezzora prima di sentire dei rantoli ed il rumore di una lama che si infilzava in un cranio. Ormai quelli erano diventati i rumori di sottofondo della vita di tutti i giorni, ma quella volta, per nessuno in quella casa, ci fu sollievo nel sentirli. Troy comparve poco dopo con il coltello ancora gocciolante del sangue di suo fratello, e fu grato del silenzio che gli altri due decisero di mantenere in segno di rispetto. Non era mai andato d’accordo con Qaletaqa e la sua tribù, in realtà non li aveva mai nemmeno voluti conoscere, ma in quel momento, fu quasi felice di avere lui e Crazy Dog al suo fianco, al posto che chiunque dei suoi uomini, o dei vecchi abitanti del ranch, che si sarebbero sicuramente mostrati troppo compassionevoli.

Il cielo continuava a piangere goccioline d’acqua anche se ora con un intensità minore, verso ovest le nuvole si erano leggermente diradate, ed un raggio di sole rischiarava appena la casetta degli Otto, creando un piccolo ed incantevole arcobaleno sopra alla vallata. All’interno del ranch, dopo che gli ultimi vaganti sopravvissuti all’esplosione, e la furia di Troy, se ne erano andati, nessuno aveva avuto il coraggio di uscire dal rifugio. Tutto era immobile e silenzioso.

 

  * Fuori è sicuro. – Comunicò Crazy Dog ricevendo un assenso dal suo capo tribù.
  * Andiamo a chiamare gli altri allora. – Disse Taqa alzandosi in piedi e puntando verso la porta.
  * Vengo con voi. – Affermò l’ultimo degli Otto seguendoli fuori dalla porta. – Ho proprio bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria. – Aggiunse respirando a pieni polmoni dalla soglia della sua abitazione.



 

Dentro a quelle mura, riusciva solo a vedere il sangue e fantasmi della sua famiglia. Prima sua madre, poi suo padre, e ora anche Jake… si sentiva solo, abbandonato, inadeguato. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di uscire da lì, e forse anche di non rientrarci mai più.

A passo deciso camminarono verso la porta del bunker, e quando lo aprirono, videro che al suo interno tutte le luci erano spente, si ricordarono quindi di quel fulmine caduto poco distante da lì che aveva fatto saltare improvvisamente la corrente.

 

  * Heylà, potete uscire, abbiamo sterminato la mandria. – Schiamazzò Crazy Dog con la porta ancora in mano. Dall’interno nessuno rispose, solo un leggero rumore di passi.
  * Coraggio venite fuori, sono morti tutti. – Li incitò Taqa, alla base della scala arrivò una donna dai lunghi capelli scuri, e quando alzò lo sguardo verso di loro, Troy scattò fulmineo alla porta richiudendola con prepotenza.
  * Cazzo! Cazzo! Cazzo! – Gridò il ragazzo gettandosi con le ginocchia a terra.
  * Che vuol dire? – Chiese incredulo Crazy Dog.
  * La corrente… la ventola non… lì sotto non avevano aria. Sono morti tutti! – Disse il ragazzo mentre dall’altro lato della porta i corpi si ammassavano e ci sbattevano contro per uscire. – Jake avrebbe immaginato. Jake lo avrebbe saputo. Io… io… - Bisbigliò con disperazione Troy.
  * Ti stavi prendendo cura di tuo fratello, non potevi pensare anche a questo. – Disse con fare consolatorio Taqa.
  * Si invece! Io lo sapevo! Lo sapevo e non mi sono ricordato! – Disse con rabbia verso di sé. Avevano fatto tutto quel casino per salvare quella gente, e lui era stato così stupido da lasciarla morire soffocata dalla mancanza di ossigeno, nel posto dove credeva sarebbero stati al sicuro.
  * Abbiamo fatto tutto il possibile Troy. – Affermò Taqa posandogli una mano sulla spalla.
  * E adesso cosa facciamo? – Domandò il ragazzo ritirandosi sui suoi piedi sfinito dagli avvenimenti della giornata.
  * Carichiamo tutto quello che possiamo sul furgone. Andiamo a Tijuana. – Disse con sicurezza Qaletaqa prendendo le redini del loro futuro, verso l’unico posto che credeva ancora sicuro per vivere.



 

*****

 

L’acquazzone e il forte vento, stavano iniziando a creare dei primi problemi anche a Tijuana. Gli impianti di ricircolo dell’acqua della diga Gonzales, erano molto più attivi del solito, e con quel clima ostile, la pulizia e la manutenzione degli scarichi, doveva essere svolta molto più di frequente. L’acqua cadeva dal cielo con una tale prepotenza, da far increspare in discrete onde il lago contenuto dalla diga, che ad ogni scossone ricevuto da quella massa liquida, sembrava dover cedere da un momento all’altro.

Daniel ed Hector, si misero a coordinare due squadre di lavoratori per ripulire ogni scarico, e fare in modo che il troppo pieno della diga potesse fluire oltre la parete di cemento armato con facilità. Efrain, si occupò di mantenere la calma della gente, che da pochi giorni ospitavano tra le mura in di quel luogo, ma la forza spaventosa di quel temporale, stava iniziando a mettere a dura prova quei vecchi serramenti di ferro, che ormai non più a tenuta stagna, lasciavano entrare grossi rivoli di pioggia, allagando i pavimenti dell’intera struttura. Lola invece stava cercando di tenere sotto controllo gli impianti, aveva ancora poche opzioni per allentare la pressione delle tubature. Aprire alcune delle chiuse, e scaricare una parte della riserva, nel vecchio letto del fiume sembrava la soluzione migliore, ma avrebbero perso un quantitativo d’acqua piuttosto importante. La messicana si trovava davanti ad una scelta relativamente difficile, e sicuramente molto importante. Solo lei poteva capire i dati che gli uomini a lavoro sull’impianto le riportavano, solo lei riusciva a calcolarne l’effettiva pericolosità della situazione. Se quelle vecchie tubazioni avessero iniziato a cedere, non ci sarebbe voluto molto per ritrovarsi la struttura completamente allagata, e se avessero retto quelle, non era detto che avrebbe retto la parete portante della diga. Gli scossoni delle ondate d’acqua increspate dal vento, facevano tremare gli spessi muri, e se non avessero retto, a quel punto sicuramente sarebbe stata una catastrofe.

Luciana passò per il corridoio proprio in quel momento, bagnata fradicia per essere stata fuori al cancello, a controllare che tutto fosse tranquillo, cosa che sfortunatamente non era affatto. I vivi erano stati spiazzati dal clima, e non si erano presentati alla diga come tutte le mattine. Probabilmente, si erano messi a raccogliere l’acqua che stava cadendo dal cielo, al posto che camminare fino a lì per prenderla, ma in compenso a rimpiazzarli, una schiera di morti pareva essersi riversata davanti al cancello.

 

  * Hey Galvez! – La richiamò Lola quando capì si trattasse di lei a correre per il corridoio, affacciandosi rapidamente dalla porta. – Com’è la situazione fuori? – Chiese con una certa urgenza.
  * Un branco di vaganti assedia il cancello principale. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per toglierli da li. – Spiegò in modo sbrigativo camminando all’indietro per non perdere tempo. – Qui come vanno le cose? – Chiese ormai da davanti la porta dell’armeria.
  * Male, entra acqua ai piani inferiori. Ho paura che tra non molto, dovrò aprire le chiuse e scaricare parte della riserva. – Ammise sconfortata.
  * Quanto tempo abbiamo? – Domandò Luciana con negli occhi, il guizzo di chi aveva appena avuto un idea.
  * Un ora al massimo. Che hai in mente? – Chiese di rimando la messicana.
  * Se attirassimo i vaganti fino al fiume, potremmo sfruttare la corrente dell’acqua per liberarcene. – Spiegò ancora con lo sguardo perso di una che stava architettando un piano.
  * Si ma come pensi di fare? – Domandò Lola vedendo la pericolosità dell’azione e non capendo come poterla svolgere senza rischiarci la vita.
  * Tu preparati ad aprire, agli infetti ci penso io. – Affermò afferrando un paio di armi dalla stanza accanto a lei.



 

E poi solo il tempo di un veloce cenno di assenso da parte di Lola, e Luciana sparì lungo il corridoio. Dagli impianti iniziarono subito a predisporre tutto per l’apertura, e mentre il temporale continuava a scrosciare, sotto un cielo nefasto che veniva rischiarato solo da qualche bagliore di alcuni crepitanti fulmini, anche l’altra ragazza si preparava ad agire. Avvisò un paio di uomini ancora all’interno dell’edificio, e con una piccola tanica di gasolio stretta in mano, Luciana era riuscita a superare indisturbata la recinzione, arrivando al deposito auto poco più a valle di li. Scelse con cura una vecchissima jeep con il tettuccio apribile, riversò all’interno del serbatoio il carburante, e partì verso il cancello principale. La massa di morti fu attratta subito dal rumore di quel motore chiassoso, che, a passo d’uomo, costeggiava la recinzione metallica. La mandria degli infetti, la seguiva arrancante per il suolo scivoloso, e una volta arrivata nel letto del fiume, la ragazza suonò un paio di colpi di claxon. Dall’alto della diga, uno dei due uomini con cui aveva parlato prima di uscire, calò una corda assicurandola al parapetto. Luciana aprì il tettuccio del veicolo, e si issò al di sopra dello stesso, mentre i morti pian piano riempivano tutto lo spazio intorno alla scassata vettura. La ragazza alzò le mani ed dopo un paio di tentativi andati a male, afferrò la corda, se la legò in vita alla svelta, e mentre i ragazzi che l’avevano calata iniziavano a tirala su, Lola aprì le chiuse spazzando via la mandria e tutto ciò che ancora toccava terra.

Era stato decisamente un azzardo, un idea piuttosto folle, ma infondo entrambe le ragazze sapevano che se ci fosse stata ancora con loro il Tenente Reyes, quell’unica idea che avevano avuto, l’avrebbe messa in pratica anche lei senza esitazione. Ed una volta che una fu al sicuro dietro la ringhiera di ferro della passerella esterna, e l’altra fu più tranquilla per lo stabilizzarsi dei valori degli impianti, convennero che per quella volta, avevano preso la decisione migliore, salvando la diga e tutti i suoi abitanti.

 

*****

 

Il viaggio in barca, fu lento ma decisamente più tranquillo di quello dell’andata, la pioggia non aveva mai smesso di cadere, ma la violenza iniziale del temporale si era temporaneamente acquietata. Ci volle comunque l’intera notte per raggiungere il molo di San Nicolas, la visibilità al buio era pessima, ed il radar non sempre riusciva a captare i detriti che il temporale aveva fatto arrivare sulla loro rotta, quindi dovettero procedere a passo d’uomo per non rischiare di danneggiare lo scafo. Per il Sergente Black, e il Comandante Lex, fu una lunga notte, e le duecento miglia percorse in mare, furono le più lunghe di sempre.

Ormai vicini alla costa, e quasi in fase di attracco, Elyza scese sotto coperta per avvisare le sue amiche dell’imminente sbarco sulla terra ferma. Il salottino comune dove qualche giorno prima avevano trasportato i nuovi arrivati alla base, era completamente vuoto, atterra in un angolo riposti con ordine solo gli scarponi di Raven.

 

  * Forest, Reyes? – Chiamò spostandosi verso le porte delle due cabine. – Ragazze siamo arrivati. – Aggiunse guardando all’interno della prima deserta.



 

Oltre il rumore del motore della barca, e quello delle onde attorno ad essa, nessun suono. Lex si voltò verso l’altra porta socchiusa e diede due colpi con le nocche per avvisare ulteriormente della sua presenza, che fino a quel momento non era stata nemmeno poi così silenziosa, ma anche così, ancora nessuna risposta. Spinse l’anta della porta che cigolò leggermente sui cardini, e nella piccola branda della cabina, trovò le sue due amiche profondamente addormentate. Raven era rannicchiata sul fianco dando le spalle alla porta, ed Anya con fare protettivo la stringeva tra le sue braccia, come a volerle fare da scudo da qualsiasi pericolo. Elyza sapeva che quelle due all’occorrenza potevano essere di una dolcezza disarmante, infatti per quanto amassero punzecchiarsi e scherzare, per chi gli era vicino, era chiaro quanto davvero tenessero l’una all’altra. Si abbassò poggiando un ginocchio al suolo, e cercando di non spaventarla, posò una mano sulla spalla del Vicecomandante scuotendola leggermente.

 

  * Forest? – Chiamò scuotendola ancora.
  * Mmm… - Mugugnò il Vicecomandante in risposta.
  * Anya svegliati. – Disse Lex dandole un altro scossone alla spalla.
  * Elyza… che succede? – Chiese con la voce impasta rigirandosi quel tanto che bastava per vedere la sua amica. – Temo di essere crollata… avete bisogno? – Domandò mettendo finalmente a fuoco la situazione. – Ti do subito il cambio. – Affermò sbadigliando e tirandosi indietro i capelli.
  * Tranquilla Forest, siamo già arrivati. – Rispose con un sorrisetto divertito.
  * È? Com’è possibile? Ma che ore sono? Quanto diavolo ho dormito? – Chiese a raffica con preoccupazione.
  * Sono circa le sei del mattino, tra poco attracchiamo, volevo solo avvisarvi. – Disse con la sua rara gentilezza la bionda. – Ora torno di sopra ad aiutare Gustus, non vorrei mai che a Raven venga un colpo aprendo gli occhi e vedendomi qui. – Aggiunse ridacchiando.
  * Se non sono morta vedendoti tutte le mattine durante il college, penso di poter sopravvivere anche a questa. – Commentò assonnata e sarcastica la latina, cercando la mano di Anya senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi e rannicchiandosi ancora di più.
  * Sempre gentile appena sveglia Reyes… - La schernì Elyza fingendosi offesa.
  * Molto. – Confermò Raven con ironia. – Ora sparisci che stai distruggendo tutto il romanticismo del mio risveglio. – Aggiunse agitando svogliatamente una mano per mandarla via, facendola così ridere di gusto.
  * Ci vediamo di sopra. – Disse continuando a ridere. E divertita dalla scena di quella Raven lamentosa in cerca di privacy ed attenzioni, tra le braccia di un Anya piuttosto stranita da quell’atteggiamento insolito, se ne andò lasciandole di nuovo da sole.
  * Da quando tutto questo bisogno di affetto Reyes? – Le chiese con un sussurro vicinissimo al suo orecchio la donna dai lineamenti orientali.
  * Mah… sarà colpa del viaggio tutta sola… - Borbottò la latina carezzandole distrattamente un braccio.
  * Probabile… infondo sei stata via solo un paio di settimane… - Confermò con un filo di voce Anya lasciandole poi un bacio sul collo.
  * Due settimane sono interminabili senza di te. – Protestò Raven portando una mano ad intrecciarsi nei folti capelli chiari della sua ragazza, voltandosi un poco per tirarla a se e lasciarle un soffice bacio a fil di labbra. – Ciao… - Sussurrò la latina scostandosi appena per far uscire il fiato. Anya riprese con dolcezza quel bacio, riposando le labbra su quelle dell’altra ragazza, che senza interrompere il contatto si era girata completamente tra le sue braccia.
  * Ciao… - Rispose dopo qualche minuto la Forest riprendendo fiato con la fronte poggiata su quella della sua ragazza. – Non ho voglia di andare alla base e fare finta che non mi importi che sei tornata. – Ammise con un sospiro il Vicecomandante, riferendosi al fatto che i rapporti sentimentali con i subordinati, erano severamente vietati dalla marina degli Stati Uniti, e quindi solo pochi amici all’interno della base, erano a conoscenza della loro lunga relazione.
  * Allora andiamo a casa, ho in mente un paio di cose che non ti permetteranno affatto di ignorarmi. – Rispose con la sua maliziosa ironia la latina, dipingendosi sul viso quel suo sorrisetto furbetto, sempre in grado di far sciogliere la corazza del Vicecomandante.
  * Sai che non posso. – Sbuffò dispiaciuta Anya sorridendo a sua volta.
  * Lo so… - Ammise Raven schioccandole un altro dolce bacio a fil di labbra. – Le terrò per stasera quelle due cosette che ho in mente. – Soffiò la Reyes in maniera piuttosto provocatoria direttamente sulla sua bocca.



 

La sera era troppo lontana da attendere, così la Forest azzerò nuovamente lo spazio tra di loro, perdendosi completamente in quel bacio pieno di bisogno, ricolmo di promesse, e traboccante di quell’amore, sempre espresso tra le righe con battute e piccoli gesti d’affetto, senza mai essere stato dichiarato esplicitamente a parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, le Lexark ci sono e non ci sono… si fanno piccoli passi in tante direzioni ma per le ragazze non è arrivato ancora il momento buono, chissà forse nel prossimo capitolo accadrà qualcosa di più rilevante.  
> Intanto mi son fatta prendere dalla trama generale, dalla tempesta, dal ranch distrutto, dalla morte di Jake, dalla versione badass di Luciana, e forse un tantino dalla disarmante tenerezza delle Ranya!  
> Spero che nonostante tutto il capitolo, e la storia vi stiano piacendo e vi stiano prendendo, io dalla notizia che vedrò Eliza Taylor alla Con-clave di Milano il 3 giugno non ci sto più con la testa, quindi spero di riuscire a ritrovare la concentrazione per continuare a scrivere in modo decente. Per ora vi ringrazio per seguirmi continuamente in questa mia avventura, e un abbraccio a tutte le persone che lasciano sempre un commento incoraggiante.  
> Alla prossima settimana kru, siete insostituibili.  
> Pai


	25. Capitolo 25

Una volta attraccati al molo di San Nicolas, scaricarono le armi e le poche provviste rimaste sul Rover parcheggiato lì vicino alla banchina. Era ormai l’alba, ed anche se il sole restava un leggero luccichio oltre i nuvoloni dell’orizzonte, l’ora era quella. Anya si diresse verso il lato di guida del mezzo militare, ed impose ai suoi due compagni di viaggio che erano stati svegli tutta la notte di mettersi tranquilli dietro, poi partì per quell’ultima e veloce tratta di tragitto per i cancelli della base.

Quando arrivarono a parcheggiare nel piazzale la maggior parte dei soldati era già sveglia, e nei corridoi interni c’era già il trambusto mattutino. Il più degli uomini si dirigeva verso la mensa, mentre altri visibilmente sfiniti dalla notte in servizio andavano verso e docce ed i dormitori. I quattro appena arrivati dalla spedizione sulla terra ferma, si diressero nella zona uffici e dopo aver ricevuto gli aggiornamenti optarono per andare a fare colazione tutti assieme. Ovviamente non appena entrarono tutti corsero a salutare Raven, la latina al contrario delle sue due amiche al comando, era molto socievole, e all’interno della base tutti avevano sentito la sua mancanza. Così mente l’intero esercito della marina se la contendeva gli altri tre andarono al banco a riempire i vassoi per la colazione.

 

  * Rae, ti ho preso dei pancake. – Disse la Forrest con gentilezza posando il vassoio con la colazione sul tavolo davanti alla ragazza, noncurante della sala piena di gente.
  * Vicecomandante. – Rispose Raven irrigidendosi immediatamente.
  * Quanta formalità Tenente, puoi anche chiamarmi Anya sai… - Ribatté il Vicecomandante Forrest avvicinandosi di un passo e posandole una mano sulla spalla in modo fin troppo amichevole e disinvolto, lasciando Raven spiazzata.
  * Cosa cavolo stai facendo? La mensa è piena dei tuoi soldati. – Le fece notare con agitazione in un sussurro il Tenente Reyes, girando il capo per guardare la sua mano, per far scivolare poi lo sguardo, in quegli occhi nocciola fiduciosi, e a quell’espressione stranamente incurante.
  * Ed è un problema se scoprono che ti amo? – Rispose Anya bisbigliandole all’orecchio con sicurezza, tornando poi ad immergersi nello sguardo di Rae, carezzandole la guancia con quella mano che dalla spalla era strisciata su per il collo fino posarsi sul viso dell’altra, spiazzandola sempre di più, con quelle semplici ma importanti parole. Il Tenente Reyes, presa alla sprovvista, per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, solo per aver tentato di prendere fiato.
  * Tu cosa? – Chiese la latina sgranando gli occhi con incredulità per ciò che aveva appena udito.
  * Va al diavolo Reyes! – Affermò scherzosa la Forrest, dipingendosi un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra, avvicinandosi lenta ma sicura alla sua bocca fino a scontrarla.



 

Ci volle un attimo a Raven per capire cosa stesse davvero accadendo, ma passato lo sgomento iniziale che l’aveva paralizzata e riempita di brividi, si lasciò andare stringendola tra le braccia, e rispondendo dolcemente a quel bacio. La verità è che non si aspettava nulla di tutto quello che era appena successo, ma infondo non le dispiaceva affatto questa dichiarazione pubblica, e il fatto di poter finalmente smettere di fingere. Il silenzio scese sull’intera sala, gli sguardi di tutta la base erano finiti su di loro, la latina con imbarazzo si staccò da quelle labbra, ma Anya non la lasciò scappare trattenendola con la mano dietro la nuca, e poggiando la fronte alla sua.

 

  * Credo ci stiano fissando tutti An… - Bisbigliò appena Raven non avendo il coraggio nemmeno di aprire gli occhi per guardarsi attorno.
  * Non era mai stato tanto facile attirare l’attenzione di tutti questi soldati. – Anya rispose in un sussurro sfregando la punta del naso sul suo.
  * Stupida! – La canzonò Raven, ma la bionda con il sorriso stampato in volto, al posto che ribattere le lasciò un ultimo veloce bacio a fil di labbra, per poi dare la sua attenzione alla sala, e parlare con i suoi uomini.
  * Sono stata piuttosto dispotica ultimamente… - Esordì a modi scuse.
  * Tu sei sempre dispotica Anya! – Urlò Elyza dal fondo del tavolo, con un sorrisetto strafottente stampato sulle labbra, ed alzando la tazza del caffè a modi brindisi per farsi notare.
  * Senti da che pulpito. – Commentò la Forrest facendole il verso, e qualche istante dopo tutti scoppiarono in una risata. – Se sono stata più dispotica dal solito ultimamente… - Continuò Anya, variando appena la sua precedente affermazione, guardando di traverso la sua amica, che non ebbe più nulla da aggiungere. – Bè, credo che ora sappiate il perché... il Tenente Reyes è la mia ragazza, e stavo davvero impazzendo senza di lei. – Disse lanciando un occhiata ricolma di dolcezza a Raven ancora scossa. – La Marina degli Sati Uniti non ci avrebbe mai permesso di lavorare nella stessa base, ma visto come sta andando a rotoli il mondo intero, spero che a voi questo non crei problemi. – Urla, fischi, e applausi si levarono in sala mensa, davvero nessuno sembrava contrario, anzi, erano tutti felici e forse un po’ invidiosi.
  * Ascoltate gente. – La voce del Comandante risuonò sopra tutte quel frastuono. – Ora più che mai la vita è diventata insidiosa, pericolosa, e molto breve… insomma una vera schifezza. – Commentò con il suo sarcasmo, e subito si alzò qualche risatina divertita qua e là. – Certe regole non hanno più senso di esistere, siamo tra i pochi sopravvissuti dell’intera umanità, e non vi sto chiedendo una dichiarazione come quella del Vicecomandante, semplicemente se avete qualche relazione che non avreste potuto avere, vi sto dicendo che non avete più alcun bisogno di nasconderla. Ovviamente certe effusioni nella base, continueranno a non essere ammesse, cerchiamo di mantenere un minimo di decenza. – Dichiarò con serietà passando in rassegna con lo sguardo tutta la sala. – E voi due, cercate di tenere le mani apposto. – Aggiunse in tono scherzoso riportando l’attenzione sulle due ragazze, stemperando la situazione e facendo ridere di nuovo tutti.



 

In tutta risposta il Vicecomandante Forrest sbuffò spazientita, ed intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Raven, la trascinò a sedersi al tavolo accanto a lei, per poter fare finalmente colazione.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver recuperato tutte le armi sparse per ciò che si era trasformato in un campo di battaglia, ed essere riusciti a svuotare da vestiti e provviste ogni casa, ed ogni tenda del ranch, gli unici tre sopravvissuti partirono per il Messico.

All’inizio del lungo viaggio, la tempesta sembrava andargli incontro, ma una volta giunti nelle vicinanze con il confine la pioggia cominciava a diradarsi. Erano partiti con il camper rimasto nel miglior stato, avevano bisogno di spazio per caricare tutto, e di un posto sicuro dove potersi fermare in caso la stanchezza il clima o una mandria li avessero sorpresi lungo il tragitto. Qaletaqa aveva seguito lo stesso percorso che aveva fatto con Jake qualche giorno prima, attraversando la frontiera con il Messico proprio vicino alla città di Mexicali. Si guardò bene da avvicinarsi al centro, e tantomeno al bazar, la quantità di vaganti presenti nella periferia era già piuttosto alta, e non aveva intenzione di correre più rischi del dovuto andandogli incontro. Nel giro di venti minuti si ritrovarono fuori dal centro abitato, rivolti verso ovest sulla strada principale per Tijuana. Si fermarono in un posto isolato per riposare un po’, la notte era già calata da diverse ore, e loro erano tutti e tre provati dalla lunga ed estenuante giornata. Dopo qualche ora di sonno, qualche pallido raggio di sole, li svegliò facendosi largo tra i nuvoloni pesanti del cielo, che pigramente sfumavano verso nord.

Un paio d’ore più tardi, arrivarono ai cancelli della diga Gonzales, dove Hector li fermò con la solita prassi, e prima di lasciarli passare contattò il comando.

 

  * È appena arrivato l’indiano dell’altro giorno per la consegna. – Disse la guardia via radio.
  * Fallo entrare, lo aspetto qui. – Rispose una voce femminile dall’altro capo della comunicazione.



 

Hector fece segno a i due uomini di aprire il cancello, ed il camper venuto dal ranch entrò finalmente nella proprietà della diga. Fermarono il mezzo accanto all’ingresso del fabbricato principale, subito dopo sulla porta comparve Luciana con un sorriso accogliente. Non aveva piena fiducia di quella gente dopo i suoi trascorsi al ranch, anche se dopotutto Jake era sempre stato piuttosto ragionevole ed accondiscendente, ma dell’indiano sapeva davvero poco. Ora che li aveva visti tornare rispettando il patto fatto per un carico d’acqua, si sentiva decisamente più tranquilla. Almeno non sarebbe dovuta tornare in quel posto a cercarli e a prendersi il pagamento dovuto.

 

  * Non credevo di rivederti arrivare presto. – Disse la messicana riferendosi alle condizioni atmosferiche decisamente sfavorevoli per intraprendere un viaggio di quei tempi.
  * Sono un uomo di parola. – Rispose l’uomo dai lunghi capelli neri e la pelle rossastra. – Purtroppo non ho potuto tenere completamente ai patti. – Aggiunse piuttosto dispiaciuto.
  * Che vuoi dire? – La voce malfidente e guardinga di Lola irruppe intromettendosi nella conversazione appena iniziata. E la ragazza si fece avanti con la mano già posata sull’impugnatura della sua arma.
  * Calma signorina. – Disse Troy scendendo dal camper con disinvoltura.
  * Tu… - Digrignò tra i denti Luciana guardandolo in cagnesco, pronta a scattare avanti ed azzannarlo.
  * Sembra che tu ti sia ripresa piuttosto bene. – Commentò il giovane Otto andandole incontro con spavalderia.
  * Cosa ci fai qui Troy? – Domandò lei con sguardo assottigliato e rabbioso. – Dov’è tuo fratello? – Chiese serrando i pugni per cercare di scaricare la tensione.
  * L’ho ucciso. – Fu la risposta secca e priva di emozione del ragazzo. Troy era riuscito a tornare freddo e spietato, aveva già trovato il modo di estraniarsi da tutto per apparire privo di sentimenti.
  * Jake è stato morso… - Intervenne un altro uomo mettendosi di mezzo. – Ci stavamo mettendo al riparo dalla tempesta ed una mandria ci ha assaltati. Siamo sopravvissuti solo noi. – Spiegò con calma unendosi al gruppo, mentre Qaletaqa annuiva confermando la sua versione.
  * E tu sei? – Chiese Lola portando l’attenzione su quel nuovo elemento.
  * Il mio nome è Lee, ma tutti mi chiamano Crazy Dog. – Rispose cordialmente porgendo la mano che entrambe le ragazze ignorarono troppo dubbiose e diffidenti di quella bizzarra situazione.
  * Possiamo parlare con il Tenente? – Chiese Qaletaqa con gentilezza riprendendo le redini della conversazione.
  * La Reyes non c’è. Parlerete con noi. – Disse Salazar uscendo dall’ombra ed arrivando alle spalle delle due ragazze.
  * Daniel. – Disse il capo indiano facendogli un cenno di saluto.
  * Taqa. – Ribatté ricambiando la formalità.



 

Salazar fece entrare quei tre nell’ufficio di comando, aveva notato la forte tensione tra il ragazzo più giovane e Luciana, così intervenne subito cercando di mantenerli tranquilli e lontani. Non conosceva da molto la ragazza, e sperava che riuscisse a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco senza che effettivamente i problemi che potesse aver avuto con il fratello di Jake non influissero con la situazione in cui si trovavano.

 

*****

 

All’interno della base, la mattina passò velocemente. Elyza, era riuscita a chiudere gli occhi giusto un paio d’ore, rannicchiata sulla poltrona del suo ufficio, mentre Anya dopo la sua sconvolgente dichiarazione pubblica, aveva ripreso la sua posizione di comando al posto di Lex.

Le comunicazioni radio ancora non riuscivano ad arrivare fino la terra ferma, ed il satellite non dava alcun segno di vita, le nuvole erano ancora troppo fitte per riuscire a far passare il segnale. Anche Raven si era unita alla squadra di ripristino delle comunicazioni, ma nonostante le loro menti brillanti, e gli innumerevoli tentativi di ripristinare il segnale con la diga, non c’era stato niente da fare. L’unica cosa rimasta da fare, era aspettare che la tempesta svanisse, e sperare che a Tijuana non avesse creato danni.

Il vento pungente e l’esagerata umidità, anche nei momenti in cui la pioggia improvvisamente cessava, toglievano del tutto la voglia di uscire all’aperto. Il Comandante Lex stava valutando la possibilità di rientrare a casa almeno per quella notte, tra le missioni fuori ed il dormire alla base, ormai era più di un mese che non ci metteva piede. Ogni scusa per lei era buona per non tornare tra quelle quattro mura, dove ormai, riusciva solo a sentire il vuoto e la mancanza di tutte le persone che aveva perso nella sua vita. Il ricordo di suo padre seduto sulla poltrona a guardare la partita di palla canestro, o chiuso in cucina a preparare il pranzo della domenica, o ancora intento a studiare carte e compilare rapporti mentre sorseggiava uno dei suoi liquori pregiati, era ancora così vivido nella sua mente. Eppure era morto da quasi tre anni, poco dopo dello scoppio di questa piaga che si stava divorando il pianeta intero. Da quando era mancato lui, le era rimasta solo Jessica. Lei era il pilastro nella sua vita, ma poi durante quella ricognizione sulla terra ferma, quel cinico folle l’aveva uccisa davanti ai suoi occhi. E da quel momento Elyza era davvero rimasta sola in questo nuovo mondo terrificante. Certo c’erano ancora Raven, Anya, e Abby, ma nessuna di loro avrebbe mai potuto colmare il vuoto lasciato da suo padre e dalla sua ragazza. Quell’ultima perdita le aveva reso quasi impossibile il vivere in quella casa, dove tutto le ricordava alcuni dei momenti più belli della sua vita, con quelle due persone, che ormai da tanto tempo non c’erano più.

Alla fine la bionda, irrequieta per quei pensieri, si ritrovò a passeggiare per i corridoi della base. Non aveva una vera meta, camminava tra quelle mura solo per tenersi in movimento, per tenere la mente impegnata, cercando di non pensare a tutto ciò che la opprimeva in quei giorni.

 

  * Lex! – La chiamò Ofelia per attirare la sua attenzione e bloccarla, di modo da avere il tempo di correrle incontro. – Hai un secondo? – Chiese una volta arrivata davanti a lei.
  * Certo Ofelia, tutto bene? – Rispose educatamente la bionda, dopotutto chiacchierare con la sud americana non le dispiaceva affatto, e solo in quel momento, si rese conto che da quando l’aveva portata alla base non si erano più viste.
  * Ieri sono stata la fuori a dare una mano per il temporale. – Iniziò a dire la ragazza prendendo il discorso alla larga.
  * E vorresti una sistemazione più decente fuori dalla base? – Tirò ad indovinare la bionda. – Lo so, hai ragione. Scusa è che da quando siamo tornati ho avuto talmente tanti pensieri per la testa, che mi è uscito di mente. – Si scusò immediatamente senza darle il tempo di replicare, perché effettivamente da quando era rientrata aveva avuto la testa tra le nuvole, era stata il Comandante peggiore di sempre, scappando via dalle sue responsabilità per i suoi problemi personali, lasciando Anya a risolvere i problemi.
  * Non è questo, cioè magari anche, sto impazzendo a stare qui dentro senza far nulla. – Disse in modo scherzoso, sorridendo. – Dovresti andare a trovare i Clark alla fattoria. – Aggiunse invece con una certa serietà, rabbuiando del tutto lo sguardo di Elyza già piuttosto cupo.
  * Sono sicura che Madison preferirebbe non lo facessi. – Sentenziò con freddezza il Comandante.
  * Alicia era preoccupata per te. – Incalzò la latina, sperando di riuscire a smuovere quella ragazza testarda che si ritrovava davanti. Ofelia non sapeva cosa fosse successo tra le due ragazze, ma era sicura che qualcosa opprimesse entrambe, e dalla reazione di Lex ne ebbe la conferma.
  * Come? – Chiese invece aggrottando la fronte, tra l’infastidito e l’incredulo. In quel momento la sud americana non avrebbe proprio saputo interpretare la sua espressione corrucciata.
  * Eravamo entrambe dai McIntyre quando ha scoperto che eri fuori in missione. Non ha detto più niente per tutta la notte, si vedeva che era in pensiero. – Le spiegò fingendosi indifferente alla sia strana reazione, mettendoci una certa malinconia nel tono, che ad Elyza fece quasi male sentirlo.
  * Ofelia lei… io… - Farfugliò il Comandante ripensando all’ultima volta che si erano viste. – Insomma non so, non credo sia una buona idea. – Concluse rischiarandosi la voce.
  * Sembrava davvero spaventata dall’idea che potesse succederti qualcosa. – Disse con tono morbido la sud americana, ricordando quanto la giovane Clark si fosse chiusa a riccio nei suoi pensieri, accettando a malapena quelle poche parole di conforto che le aveva detto.
  * Io non posso. – Rispose scuotendo la testa ed indietreggiando di qualche passo.
  * Passa solo a farti vedere, fallo per Alicia. Lo so che ci tieni, e credo che sia lo stesso per lei. – Provò a insistere seguendola, non capendo questo suo bisogno di fuggire dalla conversazione e dalla ragazza di cui è palesemente innamorata.
  * Non lo so… – Disse poi voltandosi e sparendo alla velocità della luce.



 

Elyza voltò l’angolo e prese la prima porta sulla sinistra, quella che conduceva alle scale. Salì a due a due i gradini fino ad arrivare all’ultimo, poi aprì e fece un passo all’esterno. L’aria gelida la investì immediatamente, e qualche istante dopo qualche goccia di pioggia riprese a cadere qua e là, segno che nel giro di qualche istante ci sarebbe stato un altro potente scroscio di tempesta. Camminò fino l’altro lato del terrazzo che faceva da copertura alla base, arrivando alla torretta di guardia in disuso. Con una spallata aprì la vecchia porta dai cardini cigolanti ed arrugginiti, e si sedette a terra guardando l’acqua iniziare a cadere dal cielo, che pian piano aumentava di intensità. Si strinse le ginocchia al petto e con gli occhi chiusi, vi picchiò la fronte tre o quattro volte, quando tornò a guardare avanti a sé, il prepotente scroscio si stava già abbattendo con ferocia al suolo, l’aria umida che entrava dalla porta spalancata odorava tipicamente di tempesta, e si portava qualche piccolo schizzo di pioggia. Aveva il fiato corto e gli occhi lucidi, le parole di Ofelia l’avevano inquietata più di quanto già non lo fosse. Il pensiero di Alicia preoccupata per lei, le dava sensazioni così contrastanti da incasinarle del tutto i pensieri. Da un lato era felice di saperlo, voleva dire che almeno quella ragazzina che l’aveva stregata, a lei ci teneva. Ma pur sapendolo, non poteva smettere di pensare a ciò che era successo un paio di mattine prima, a ciò che Alicia aveva insinuato. Quelle parole le facevano ancora terribilmente male, e poi non poteva permettersi di avere qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lei. Elyza aveva ancora una missione da compiere, aveva giurato di vendicare la morte di Jessica ad ogni costo, e sapere che ogni volta che fosse uscita in missione, Alicia sarebbe stata in pensiero, l’avrebbe distratta e fatta sentire in colpa. Quando il respiro le si calmò, e riuscì a cacciare indietro quelle lacrime che le avevano fatto pizzicare ed inumidire gli occhi, mise una mano in tasca ed estrasse il pacchetto logoro di Winston. Ne erano rimaste poche, ma in quel momento, sentiva più che mai il bisogno di rilassarsi con una sigaretta. La portò alle labbra, dalla stessa tasca prese lo zippo, e facendosi scudo dal vento con l’altra mano la accese. Una nuvoletta di fumo aleggiò nell’aria davanti ai suoi occhi spenti, che fissavano un punto indistinto del cielo tra la pioggia incessante, annebbiandole la vista allo stesso modo, di come erano annebbiati anche i suoi pensieri.

 

*****

 

Il temporale sembrava essersi già calmato sopra l’arena, alla fine a Mexicali non pareva aver fatto grossi danni, si c’era stato un forte vento, e aveva piovuto forte per ore, ma i tuoni risuonavano in lontananza, e a metà della giornata il clima si era tranquillizzato. Victor approfittò di quella tranquillità, e del subbuglio che ancora risiedeva tra le pareti dell’arena per andare a preparare il suo zaino e uscire da li con la lista. Con i crediti rimasti era riuscito a procurarsi un cambio, qualche cosa da mangiare per il viaggio, e una pistola. Attorno all’alta recinzione del bazar molti corpi senza vita giacevano al suolo, alcuni ancora a fare da banchetto ad dei vaganti, altri invece si dimenavano rantolanti ancora attaccati alle catene. Lì fuori, di persone ancora vive non c’era nemmeno l’ombra.

Un paio di vie più avanti si intrufolò nella stazione di polizia, la caserma era completamente vuota, nessun essere umano, e nessun morto la infestavano, l’armeria era stata già ripulita alla perfezione, come del resto i distributori automatici di bevande e snack, ma alla parete vi era attaccata una cartina dettagliata dell’intera città. Strand si appoggiò alla scrivania ed iniziò a studiarla, cercando i punti suoi di interesse della città. Da bravo ladro controllò in ogni cassetto ed ogni armadio dell’ufficio fino ché non trovò le chiavi del parco auto della centrale. Un paio di volanti erano ancora parcheggiate nel cortile, e dopo averle controllate ed essere riuscito a sbloccare il cancello, ne prese una e partì verso l’indirizzo dei laboratori.

Venti minuti più tardi, si ritrovò davanti ad un edificio piuttosto nuovo, dalla linea moderna e di lusso. L’insegna era rotta e cadeva da un lato, ma almeno il resto sembrava integro. Lungo il perimetro qualche cadavere giaceva a terra e nonostante l’acquazzone, le pareti ed i vetri del palazzo, erano ancora sporchi di sangue. Una volta arrivato all’ingresso principale si decise a guardare all’interno, la sala era piena di morti che ancora si trascinavano avanti ed indietro senza meta tra quelle pareti, il posto era pieno zeppo di infetti, in quello stato era praticamente impossibile entrarci. Pur essendo stato silenzioso qualcuno di quei cadaveri putrefatti si era già accorto della sua presenza, e si era schiacciato sulla grossa vetrata seguendo i suoi movimenti. Victor prese dal bagagliaio una corda la legò alle maniglie dell’ingresso, la assicurò al gancio di traino dell’auto, e partì strappando via le due ante di vetro, facendo riversare quell’esercito di morti per la strada. Si fermò un paio di edifici più avanti e salendo sul tetto dell’auto si trascinò sulla scala antincendio fino ad andare sul tetto della palazzina. Forse aprire a quel modo e far uscire tutti quei morti non era stato un gran piano, ma se voleva entrare non poteva fare altrimenti. E poi stare li sopra ad aspettare che se ne andassero da soli, era sicuramente il modo più sicuro che aveva di liberarsene senza usare le armi.

Passò diverse ore su quel tetto, e fortunatamente la pioggia non si fece rivedere, il vento aveva spinto quei grossi nuvoloni a nord o verso la costa, mostrando finalmente degli sprazzi di cielo puliti. La luce del giorno iniziava a svanire, e di lì a poco riuscire a controllare l’ingresso del laboratorio sarebbe stato impossibile, perciò butto un occhio di sotto e decise di muoversi. Scese silenziosamente dalla scala antincendio, con due colpi decisi della mazza da baseball fece fuori un paio di vaganti, e risalì nell’auto. Parcheggiò di traverso davanti all’ingresso, grattandoci contro anche un po’ la fiancata per chiudere l’accesso ai morti, poi aprì la portiera ed entrò direttamente nel grande atrio ora sgombro.

La puzza di putrefazione aveva impregnato la sala, e probabilmente l’intero edificio, sarebbe stata dura riuscire a disinfestarlo da solo, ma infondo a lui bastava riuscire ad arrivare alla stanza con le scorte dei materiali medici, e chimici che usavano per gli esami e la sperimentazione. La medicina non era davvero il suo campo, tantomeno la ricerca, ed anche se non aveva ide di cosa fossero tutte quelle sostanze elencate sulla lista per il Dottore, non se ne sarebbe andato prima di trovare tutto il necessario.

Un cartello accanto ad una delle due porte ai lati del bancone della reception indicava il laboratorio analisi al piano secondo, e Strand senza esitazione si avviò in quella direzione controllando di non avere troppa compagnia sgradita nel corridoio e lungo le scale, e facendo fuori uno ad uno i restanti morti, silenzioso, ma abbastanza rapido, arrivò alla meta senza incappare in grossi intoppi.

 

*****

 

Dopo mesi di completa siccità per il secondo giorno di seguito, anche quella giornata era iniziata con il cielo plumbeo, carico della promessa di scatenare uno degli acquazzoni più violenti di sempre lì alla base di San Nicolas. Di fatti per tutto il giorno la pioggia scrosciante si era alternata a brevi momenti di apparente tregua per poi riprendere più forte e selvaggia.  Elyza, dopo essere rimasta a lungo su quel tetto, era rientrata alla sua abitazione sull’isola. Aveva decisamente bisogno di tranquillità e solitudine, ed ora che anche Raven era tornata a casa, e più nessuno dei suoi uomini era disperso, o in missione sulla terra ferma, non aveva più la scusa buona per restare confinata nell’ufficio.

Riuscì ad arrivare appena in tempo, giusto un paio di minuti prima che l’ennesimo scroscio d’acqua iniziò a riempire l’aria circostante. Di tanto in tanto i fulmini rischiaravano il cielo nero come la pece, e qualche istante più tardi il rumore stridente dell’aria lacerata dalla scarica sovrastava ogni cosa, fino a esplodere nello scoppio finale del tuono. Infondo casa le era mancata, anche se appena aperta la porta la malinconia la investì senza alcun riguardo. Si diresse al mobile bar del soggiorno, dove suo padre custodiva gelosamente del rum Jamaica pregiato. Prese un bicchiere in cristallo, e mentre se ne versava una generosa dose, il leggero bussare alla porta d’ingresso la fece sobbalzare.

 

  * Anya da quando bussi alla porta al posto che fare irruzione in cas… – La voce le morì in gola quando spalancò l’anta, e si ritrovò davanti l’ultima persona che avrebbe mai immaginato. – Alicia… - Sussurrò guardando la ragazza fradicia e tremante sotto al suo modesto portico. La piccola Clark aveva uno sguardo determinato, grintoso, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava spaurita e distrutta. Lex non si mosse di un millimetro, non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire. Semplicemente, pervasa da un brivido, si perse in quel verde che ogni volta la incantava.
  * Posso entrare? – Chiese Alicia in un sussurro battendo i denti per il freddo.
  * Ma come cazzo t’è venuto in mente di farti una passeggiata sotto questo temporale? Sei fuori di testa? – Chiese arrabbiata ed allibita per la sconsideratezza della giovane Clark, fingendo di non aver notato quanto fosse imbarazzata ed infreddolita. Come al solito aveva lasciato fosse la sua parte burbera a prevalere, ma la vista di Alicia bagnata come un pulcino davanti alla sua porta, le aveva fatto mancare un battito, facendo trasparire la sua preoccupazione con prepotenza, tramite un apparente rabbia.
  * Ti devo parlare… - Ebbe il coraggio di borbottare la più giovane, mentre percorsa dai brividi guardava a terra.
  * Prima ti vai a fare una doccia calda, e ti metti qualcosa d’asciutto addosso. – Ribatté la bionda in modo intransigente scostandosi per farla passare. Stava parlando con quel tono piuttosto severo, eppure aveva detto qualcosa che lasciava vedere preoccupazione. Svuotò a goccia il contenuto del bicchiere mentre richiudeva la porta alle spalle della sua inattesa visita, e poi la indirizzò alla camera con bagno annesso. – Prendi pure qualcosa di pulito dall’armadio, ti aspetto di là. – Aggiunse in modo pratico più che garbato, e se ne andò senza attendere risposta.



 

Per la seconda volta aprì la bottiglia e si versò un altro goccio nel bicchiere, poi finalmente oltre lo sciabordio del violento acquazzone sentì anche il rumore dell’acqua della doccia, segno che Alicia stava davvero facendo quanto le aveva imposto. Era talmente immersa nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse del tempo passare, l’unica cosa che glielo fece notare fu il bicchiere nuovamente vuoto tra le sue mani. Lo appoggiò sul mobile senza grazia, sbattendo il fondo in modo piuttosto brusco e distratto, con l’idea di riempirlo ancora. La porta di ingresso alle sue spalle si spalancò senza preavviso, quasi facendola saltare in aria. Questa volta però, era davvero Anya, che come suo solito, entrava in casa sua senza tanti complimenti per lasciarle il resoconto della giornata da controllare.

 

  * Non si usa bussare? – Chiese in modo seccato e scontroso Elyza.
  * L’ho mai fatto? – Lo sguardo tagliente di Elyza rispose per lei. Anya sapeva che qualcosa non andava, la bionda non aveva mai avuto nulla da ridire sull’eccessiva confidenza che aveva nei suoi confronti, erano praticamente cresciute assieme, e le bastò quello sguardo per comprendere che era turbata. Un rumore di piedi nudi sul pavimento attirò la sua attenzione, e quando alzò lo sguardo ed incrociò quello di Alicia, che arrivava dalla zona notte con in dosso una semplice maglietta di cotone della base a coprirle a malapena il busto e metà delle cosce, capì quali fossero i problemi della sua amica. – Ho interrotto qualcosa? – Domandò con un filo di voce per farsi sentire solo da Lex, che seguendo lo sguardo sorpreso di Anya, intercettò Alicia in tutta la sua bellezza. Elyza sussultò quando i suoi occhi avidi e curiosi impattarono sulle lunghe gambe nude della piccola Clark, faticò quasi a deglutire, ma poi il suo lato autoprotettivo e scontroso prese il sopravvento.
  * Cristo ragazzina, mettiti qualcosa addosso. – Disse Lex in modo secco e scorbutico, come tutte le volte che le rimproverava qualcosa per tenerla alla larga.
  * Non credevo di farti tanto schifo. – Rispose stizzita e quasi offesa Alicia, che di certo non si aspettava quella reazione per aver lasciato in bella mostra le gambe nude, e senza indugiare oltre si girò per tornare nella stanza da dove era venuta.
  * Non ascoltare quest’idiota, sei uno schianto Alicia. – Gridò Anya dopo aver tirato uno scappellotto ad Elyza che ora la fissava in modo stralunato. – Se è venuta qui con questa tempesta solo per parlare con te, non ti è passato per la testa che forse almeno un po’ ci tiene? Cerca di non mandare tutto a puttane. – Sibillò la ragazza dai lineamenti asiatici, puntandole un dito contro a modi rimprovero.



 

Anya non attese alcuna replica, uscì ed attraversò la strada di corsa, entrando immediatamente nell’abitazione di fronte. La bionda dovette armarsi di coraggio, forse la sua amica aveva ragione, non poteva continuare comportarsi in quel modo scorbutico con Alicia, chiaramente non faceva bene a nessuna delle due, e non stava funzionando per tenersela lontana. Bussò alla porta della camera socchiusa, e in risposta ricevette solo un sospiro esasperato, quindi aprì un po’ di più la porta, e sbirciò all’interno poggiandosi con la spalla allo stipite. Alicia era davanti alla cassettiera e le dava le spalle. I capelli bagnati ancora avvolti nell’asciugamano, ed il suo fisico perfetto e longilineo, era ancora coperto soltanto da quella maglietta enorme con la scritta NAVY.

 

  * Ce l’hai un phon? Mi si arricciano i capelli se non li asciugo con il phon… - Borbottò la più piccola levandosi l’asciugamano dalla testa in modo disinvolto, senza girarsi a guardarla, ma percependo quelle iridi azzurre a scrutarla.
  * È nel mobile sotto il lavandino. – Rispose in modo distratto avvicinandosi silenziosamente, e quando Alicia si voltò si ritrovò a pochi centimetri da lei. – Comunque a me piaci con i capelli arricciati… - Sbuffò sfiorandole una guancia con l’impercettibile pressione dei polpastrelli della mano destra. Alicia prese un respiro chiudendo gli occhi, e quando li riaprì e si immerse in quell’azzurro, si sentì i brividi a percorrerle il corpo.
  * Scusami per l’altra mattina, non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose. – Disse con impaccio abbassando lo sguardo a terra. – Ho avuto paura… - Sussurrò quasi vergognandosene.
  * Di me? – Chiese Elyza in modo dolce risollevandole il viso per poterla guardare di nuovo negli occhi. Alicia non rispose, trattenendo il fiato fece di no con la testa, poi le prese la mano ancora a reggerle il mento e se la portò al petto.
  * Di questo… - Ammise facendole sentire il battito frenetico del suo cuore agitato per la vicinanza e quel semplice contatto. – So di Ofelia. – Confessò puntandole gli occhi nei suoi.
  * Alicia, quello che è successo con Ofelia non significa niente per me. - Il tono di Lex era molto più dolce, ed il suo sguardo quasi incredulo. Allo stesso modo prese l’altra mano della ragazza e gliela posò sul suo cuore, che galoppava anche più di quello di Alicia. – Sei tu che mi fai sentire così. – Bisbigliò in modo appena percettibile distogliendo timidamente lo sguardo dal suo.
  * Allora perché fai sempre la stronza? – Chiese la piccola Clark abbassandosi un pochino per cercare i suoi occhi.
  * Perché ho già perso tutto nella vita. Perché dopo aver visto morire la mia ragazza, credevo di non poter più avere nessuno. – Il tono di Lex era così triste, indifeso. Alla piccola Clark fece stringere il cuore. – Poi sei arrivata tu, e tu, che sei tutto ciò che vorrei avere. – Confessò la bionda ritrovando il coraggio di perdersi nel verde davanti a lei, osservando il fremito di emozione nei suoi occhi. – Ma averti nella mia vita, rischiare di metterti in pericolo, rischiare di perderti, questo mi distruggerebbe completamente Alicia. – Confessò Elyza stringendole la mano che teneva schiacciata sul suo petto, ed avvicinandosi quel tanto che bastava ad appoggiare la fronte alla sua. – Mi comporto da stronza perché se tu mi avessi odiato, sarebbe stato più facile tenerti lontana da me, sarebbe stato più facile tenerti al sicuro… - Disse abbattuta per giustificare il suo comportamento, lasciando andare un sospiro profondo, come se per tutto il tempo non avesse nemmeno respirato.
  * Bè, non ha funzionato. Credo di essermi – Le labbra di Elyza si scontrarono urgentemente con le sue non lasciandole finire la frase, questa volta Alicia non ebbe alcuna esitazione e rispose subito a quel bacio, assaporando dolcemente il contatto lento e delicato della bocca di Lex. La piccola Clark le buttò le braccia al collo, e schiuse le labbra desiderosa di approfondire quel bacio da giorni sospirato, ed Elyza la strinse subito a sé lasciando che le loro lingue si incontrassero timidamente. Si staccarono solo per riuscire a regolarizzare il respiro, con la fronte appoggiata a quella dell’altra, e le punte dei nasi a sfiorarsi, perse in quel lieve contatto. – Smettila di allontanarmi da te… - Sussurrò ad un filo dalle sue labbra, e di rimando Elyza si avvicinò nuovamente per darle un casto bacio sulle labbra.
  * Non lo farò. – Promise carezzandole una guancia ed allontanandosi appena per guardarla con lo sguardo più dolce del mondo, ed un sorrisetto imbarazzato, entrambe cose che Alicia vide sul suo volto per la prima volta.
  * Posso fermarmi a dormire qui? – Domandò girando appena lo sguardo verso la finestra, e al temporale che ancora imperversava sulla sera.
  * Certo. – Rispose la bionda dolcemente spazzolando con il pollice la sua guancia e lasciandole un altro bacio a fil di labbra. – Ti preparo subito una camera. – Disse scostandosi con gentilezza.
  * Possiamo dormire assieme se per te non è un problema. – Affermò di getto, senza pensarci più di quel tanto la più giovane, facendo tornare Lex sui suoi passi. – Insomma abbiamo già dormito nello stesso letto, non ne ho bisogno uno tutto per me. – Aggiunse Alicia impacciata abbassando lo sguardo per non mostrare le guance arrossate.
  * Basta che domattina non mi svegli buttandomi a terra un'altra volta! – Ribatté la bionda con sarcasmo e lo sguardo assottigliato, ridacchiando sommessamente per sdrammatizzare e toglierla da quell’improvviso imbarazzo.
  * Ero ubriaca! Non è giusto rinfacciarmelo così… – Brontolò la mora fintamente imbronciata.
  * Scusa ma non ho proprio saputo resistere, sei troppo tenera quando metti il broncio. – Affermò Elyza con un sorriso sincero, riavvicinandosi a lei per stringerla in un abbraccio.



 

Risero entrambe per quel momento scherzoso e spensierato, e prima di sciogliere la presa, Lex con dolcezza le lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.

Alicia, non avrebbe mai immaginato, quanta dolcezza il Comandante potesse nascondere dietro a quel carattere tenebroso, ma da quel momento iniziò a farsene un idea. Così dopo aver condiviso il pasto che Lex aveva portato a casa dalle cucine della base, le due ragazze circondate da una nuova aura di consapevolezza, sfinite dalla lunga giornata, si diressero in camera per passare un’altra notte assieme.

Elyza recuperò la sua vecchia canottiera larga dei Lakers, e girandosi verso la sedia dove era solita buttare gli abiti della giornata si spogliò con disinvoltura. Stava infilando la maglia viola e gialla quando nello specchio appeso alla parete notò gli occhi si Alicia sbarrati e stupiti nella sua direzione. Nell’immediato le spuntò un sorriso compiaciuto, infondo a chi non piaceva essere apprezzati dalla persona da cui si è terribilmente attratti, poi notò una sorta di panico quando dal riflesso i loro occhi affondarono gli uni nella profondità degli altri, e togliendosi quel sorriso spavaldo, mantenendo la calma, fece scivolare quel tessuto traforato a coprirle interamente il busto.

 

  * Ely… - Il tono di Alicia sembrava spaesato. Ed Elyza per un attimo si preoccupò seriamente fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribile. Lo sguardo smarito di Alicia puntava da lei alla porta, e solo quando ci si ritrovarono entrambe davanti, la piccola Clark si sentì in trappola.
  * Va tutto bene Alicia? – Chiese la bionda poggiandole una mano sul braccio.
  * Forse dovrei tornare a casa, non è il caso che mi fermi qui. – Farfugliò imbarazzata guardando a terra.
  * È buio pesto fuori! Senza contare che piove a dirotto… ma se proprio vuoi ti riaccompagno a casa in auto. – Alicia scosse la testa in segno di negazione. – Hey guardami piccola… – Disse cauta Lex, portando la mano sotto al mento della ragazza per farle rialzare lo sguardo. – Che succede Alicia? - Domandò con dolcezza, cercando il suo sguardo timido e spaurito.
  * Io non ho mai… insomma tu… ecco io non… - Le sue parole sconnesse ed insicure combinate a quello sguardo perso e sfuggente facevano tenerezza, ed Elyza intuì quale fossero le sue preoccupazioni.
  * Dormirò nell’altra stanza se è questo il problema. – Affermò senza mostrare il suo dispiacere, ma non riuscì a mascherare la sorpresa quando Alicia la abbracciò. Era convinta la stesse allontanando, eppure allo stesso momento stava cercando conforto tra le sue braccia. Le accarezzò delicatamente la schiena, ed i lunghi capelli, poi le lasciò un soffice bacio sulla tempia.
  * È solo che io non ho mai… insomma non con una donna… - Farfugliò con un filo di imbarazzo la più giovane.
  * Non avevo nessuna intenzione di fare ciò che pensi. – Il tono di Elyza suonò forse un po’ tropo convinto perché Alicia si allontanò per guardarla piuttosto stranita. – Non sto dicendo che non lo vorrei Alicia, tu sei una ragazza meravigliosa. Sei intelligente, sveglia, forte, anche dolce, e bella da togliere il fiato. Chi non ti vorrebbe? – Chiese facendole sbucare un piccolo sorriso, e tornando a stingerla a sé. - Non ti chiederei mai di fare qualcosa che non vuoi, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve. – Disse lasciandole con tenerezza un altro bacio sul capo. – E poi sono stanca morta, potrei addormentarmi anche qui in piedi. – Aggiunse Elyza in modo spiritoso, riuscendo a far tranquillizzare del tutto la piccola Clark.



 

Così tra timidi sorrisi, dolci risatine divertite, e delicate carezze da mettere i brividi, accoccolate l’una tra le braccia dell’altra, talmente strette ed intrecciate da non capire più dove finisse una ed iniziasse l’altra, crollarono in un sonno profondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre vorrei parlarvi di Daniel, e Victor, so che li amate alla follia ahahaha  
> Scherzo ovviamente… in questo capitolo ci sono giganteschi passi avanti sia per le Ranya che escono allo scoperto, che per le Lexark, che finalmente chiariscono e trovano apparentemente un po’ di equilibrio.  
> Cosa ne pensate di questo sviluppo? Vi ho sorpreso almeno un po’?  
> Come sempre grazie a tutti per le numerose letture, e gli immancabili commenti, siete davvero fantastici per tutto il supporto che mi date.  
> Ci si legge al prossimo capitolo, un grandissimo abbraccio  
> Pai


	26. Capitolo 26

Anya chiuse la porta di casa del Comandante, si voltò verso la sua, e proprio in quel momento la pioggia con un forte scroscio aumentò di intensità.

 

  * Grandioso! - Affermò con sarcasmo alzando gli occhi al cielo.



 

La ragazza pensò di attendere qualche istante sotto al portico per non bagnarsi, ma poi pensò a Raven che la attendeva in casa, così si alzò la giacca sulla testa per ripararsi, ed iniziò a correre quei pochi metri allo scoperto per arrivare sotto al suo portico. Entrò in casa sbuffando, e con fare svogliato tolse la giacca gettandola sulla spalliera del divano vicino all'ingresso. Tolse i pesanti scarponi infangati, si ravvivò i capelli, e quando rialzò lo sguardo incrociò la figura di Raven che usciva dal bagno, avvolta solamente in un salviettone. I capelli della latina erano sciolti sulle spalle ed ancora bagnati, la pelle bronzea delle spalle, era scoperta ed ancora imperlata di goccioline d'acqua, che Anya non riusciva a smettere di guardare con invidia mentre scivolavano verso il basso andando a sparire contro la spugna dell'unico pezzo di stoffa che la ricopriva.

 

  * Hai fatto la doccia senza aspettarmi? – Chiese l’ovvio la Forest, osservandola con uno sguardo infastidito e famelico.
  * Ho pensato di approfittarne mentre eri da Lex, e poi tu l'hai già fatta alla base. – Commentò Raven alzando un sopracciglio non capendo dove fosse il problema.
  * Già… ma non con te. - Rispose la bionda con uno sguardo ancor più predatorio, che nonostante il passare degli anni, a Raven ancora metteva i brividi per l'intensità e il desiderio.



 

Anya si avvicinò rapida in un paio di passi posandole le mani ai fianchi, spingendola indietro fino a farle poggiare la schiena al muro freddo, facendola sussultare. Con sorriso compiaciuto si avvicinò alle sue labbra senza toccarle davvero, e schiacciandola al muro con il suo corpo, scostò di lato il viso privando la latina di quell’agognato contatto, aumentando così la tensione ed il desiderio che si erano immediatamente creati. Sentire il respiro di Anya solleticarle la pelle, la stava facendo impazzire, e quando per l’ennesima volta ad un soffio dalla sua bocca si ritrasse, Raven le buttò le braccia al collo e la tirò a sé con impazienza. Le labbra di Anya si incurvarono in un sorrisetto soddisfatto per poi rilassarsi e lasciarsi coinvolgere in quel bacio esigente e famelico, che immediatamente scaldò l’atmosfera.

 

  * Almeno sono arrivata prima che ti mettessi addosso troppa roba. – Sussurrò la bionda, direttamente al suo orecchio con tono sensuale ed estrema malizia, lasciano qualche delicato morso qua e là, lungo il collo della latina sempre più irrequieta.



 

Raven fece per ribattere, ma non ne ebbe nemmeno il tempo, che le labbra di Anya si erano già reimpossessate avidamente delle sue. E per quanto odiasse essere zittita, in quel momento non le dispiacque affatto, anzi, approfondì subito quel bacio, lasciandosi trasportare dalla passione.

Con delicatezza le mani di Anya risalirono lungo il suo corpo arrivando a sganciarle il salviettone che cadde rovinosamente a terra, scoprendo completamente il fisico snello ed atletico del Tenente. Il leggero tocco delle mani di Anya, come sempre le dava una scarica che le attraversava tutto il corpo, e presto Raven si trovò a boccheggiare senza fiato, alla ricerca disperata di aria. Un morso sul mento un bacio sulla gola, la lingua calda e bagnata del Vicecomandante che scorreva lungo la sua pelle… Anya sapeva esattamente come farle perdere la testa, e dopo quella breve ma lunghissima assenza, non aveva alcuna intenzione di risparmiarsi. La Forest assaporava il suo corpo con dedizione, come se non lo avesse mai posseduto prima di allora, e mentre le mani risalivano lungo le sue cosce, le labbra scendevano per tutto il torace verso il ventre, soffiandovi sopra il fiato caldo, e chiudendo il contatto di tanto in tanto con qualche bacio umido. La bionda, inginocchiata davanti al corpo nudo ella sua ragazza, con lo sguardo affamato si morse il labbro, poi fissò i suoi occhi a mandorla in quelli scuri e ricolmi di desiderio di Raven, che al primo scaltro contatto di quella lingua con la sua intimità, butto indietro la testa annaspando. L’eccitazione saliva ogni istante sempre di più, la latina si reggeva ancora in piedi solo ed esclusivamente perché alle sue spalle c’era il muro a reggerla, sentiva le gambe che le cedevano, ed il ventre le si tendeva sotto la piacevole tortura di Anya. Ormai vicina ad esplodere, Raven affondò le mani in quei lunghi capelli chiari, indirizzando la bocca della ragazza tra le sue gambe, proprio là dove più ne aveva bisogno, facendosi portare finalmente al culmine del piacere.

Quando si calmò, la bionda ripercorse con leggeri baci la strada di ritorno lungo il corpo scolpito della sua ragazza, per tornare alle sue labbra, e schiacciarsi ancora sul corpo della latina, premendolo di nuovo completamente contro al muro.

 

  * Com’è che tu sei ancora tutta vestita? – Sussurrò Rae sulle sue labbra, mentre le faceva scivolare le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei pantaloni della divisa, stringendo la presa sulle sue natiche.



 

Non ci fu una risposta, solo un mezzo sorriso, e di nuovo lo scontro delle loro lingue. Continuarono a baciarsi fino che i pantaloni piuttosto larghi della mimetica, non scivolarono lungo le gambe di Anya arricciandosi al suolo. Le mani di Raven non si arrestarono nemmeno per un istante, alla ricerca di altra pelle da scoprire, e solo quando iniziarono a strattonare verso l’alto la maglietta del Vicecomandante, le loro labbra si staccarono per far passare il leggero indumento, che finì scaraventato assieme agli altri da qualche parte sul pavimento.

 

  * Non porti il reggiseno. – Osservò la latina tirandole con i denti il labbro inferiore.
  * È un problema? – Chiese di rimando Anya una volta liberata da quella presa, facendo scivolare le dita lungo le braccia di Raven, arrivando ad allacciarle dietro il suo collo.
  * Assolutamente no… - Sospirò la latina avvolgendo tra le mani i suoi piccoli seni tonici, e scendendo rapidamente a succhiarle un capezzolo già turgido, facendo sfuggire all’altra un forte sospiro incontrollato. – Una cosa in meno da togliere. – Affermò poi con sicurezza e malizia, risalendo il suo corpo per riprendere a baciarla con trasporto.



 

Dopo qualche minuto Raven, senza staccarsi da quel bacio esigente, fece scendere le mani lungo quel corpo magro e tonico, portando le braccia ad avvolgersi sotto il sedere dell’altra ragazza per sollevarla da terra. Anya sussultò rilasciando un gemito sorpreso direttamente sulle sue labbra, strinse di più la presa attorno alle sue spalle, le cinse le gambe attorno alla vita, e continuando a baciarla, si lasciò trasportare fino alla camera da letto per un intera notte di passione.

 

*****

 

Dopo una buon ora di chiacchiere chiusi in quell’ufficio, Daniel e Lola avevano preso il controllo sulla situazione. Luciana proprio non ne voleva sapere di vivere nello stesso posto di Troy, e d’altronde dopo quello che gli aveva visto fare, e che stava per fare anche a lei, come darle torto. Si ricordava perfettamente la sgradevole sensazione di sentirsi in trappola quando Troy ed i suoi uomini li avevano chiusi nello scantinato di quella base militare a sud di San Diego, la paura di essere scelti ogni volta che uno di loro entrava a prendere qualcuno, che non tornava più. Si sentivano come dei maiali davanti al macello, con la sola differenza, che anche agitandosi, non avrebbero mai e poi mai potuto ribaltare il rimorchio del camion. E quando alla fine presero lei, Nick, ed il suo patrigno Travis, capì quanto la similitudine fu azzeccata. Troy ed altri quattro sadici dei suoi uomini si divertivano ad ucciderti per scommettere su quanto tempo ci mettevi a trasformarti, ed intanto lasciavano a guardare i malcapitati successivi. Avrebbe sempre provato disgusto per quel ragazzo, non lo avrebbe mai perdonato per le sue folli azioni, e di certo non ci avrebbe mai vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto. Non aveva paura di lui ora che giocavano ad armi parli, no, aveva più che altro paura di sé nel caso in cui avesse dovuto affrontarlo. Aveva paura di scoprire quanto crudele e disumana sarebbe riuscita ad essere per fargli pagare tutti i suoi peccati, facendo in un istante da giudice, giuria, e boia.

Provarono varie volte a contattare la Reyes alla base, ma probabilmente il maltempo disturbava ancora le comunicazioni, o almeno così sperarono. Raven non si era più fatta sentire da quando era partita, e non erano nemmeno sicuri fosse arrivata a casa sana e salva. Alla fine dopo aver ascoltato i tre nuovi arrivati, ed aver accettato la loro offerta di armi e cibo per rimanere lì alla diga, si ritrovarono punto e a capo. Le provviste sarebbero durate meno di un mese anche razionando in modo più severo, e ancora non erano in grado di allevare o coltivare, perciò l’unica soluzione era trovare un accordo con qualcun altro. La situazione dopo il devastante temporale iniziato con la partenza del Tenente Reyes era anche peggiorata, avendo dovuto aprire la diga per scaricare il troppo pieno nessuno aveva davvero bisogno di acqua, almeno non in quel momento, e sicuramente non li a Tijuana. Fu Daniel a proporre l’unica soluzione possibile: mandare una squadra al ranch a recuperare tutto il salvabile, e tornare a Mexicali per trovare un contatto affidabile, e fare un accordo con qualcuno per sistemarsi. Erano tutti concordi su quel piano, l’unico problema da risolvere era quella mina vagante di Troy. E fu sempre Salazar a lanciare un idea per mantenere l’equilibrio alla diga, Lui e Troy sarebbero andati a Mexicali, mentre Luciana e gli indiani al ranch, così almeno per qualche giorno non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di cosa sarebbe successo tra quei due, ed avrebbe potuto tener d’occhio quello sconosciuto, presumibilmente pericoloso ed incontrollabile.

 

*****

 

La mattina seguente Elyza si era svegliata con un insolito calore a cingerle il corpo, accompagnato da un inusuale peso sul suo petto. Il profumo fruttato di uno shampoo che non era il suo, le riempiva le narici prepotentemente, e il piacevole e lieve indolenzimento della sua lingua, le fece tornare alla mente il piacevole ricordo di ciò che era accaduto qualche ora prima, e di chi fosse quel corpo stretto al suo.

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti nella chiara luce del mattino, finalmente aveva cessato di piovere ed il sole era tornato ad impossessarsi del cielo californiano. Alicia era ancora teneramente assopita, con un braccio attorno alla sua vita, e la testa dolcemente abbandonata nell'incavo del suo collo. Il suo respiro lento è regolare, procurava a Lex quasi i brividi, lasciando apparire sulle sue labbra un inatteso sorriso. Cercò di spostarsi appena per riuscire a guardare il viso della splendida creatura dormiente che delicatamente stringeva tra le braccia, ma subito un lamento di disappunto spezzò il silenzio della stanza, e la piccola Clark ancora nel mondo dei sogni aumentò la presa sul suo fianco. Elyza decise di restare lì, avrebbe rinunciato alla possibilità di perdersi ad osservare i lineamenti d’angelo di quella ragazza, ma oramai era sveglia e di certo non le sarebbe riuscito di restare perfettamente immobile. Dopo essersi stropicciata un attimo gli occhi, ed essersi tirata indietro i capelli, lasciò ricadere il braccio inerme sul materasso, mentre l’altro avvolto attorno al corpo di Alicia, iniziava a muoversi lasciando che le sue dita le sfiorassero la schiena in una leggera carezza, provocando nella giovane ragazza dei mugugni di apprezzamento, mentre piacevolmente smarrita da quel gesto, iniziava a svegliarsi.

 

  * Ancora cinque minuti. – Farfugliò Alicia nascondendo ancora di più il viso nell’incavo del collo della bionda, e stringendo ancora un po’ la presa sul suo sinuoso corpo.



 

Una mano di Elyza scivolò alla vita dell’altra ragazza stringendola ancora di più a se, e l’altra si insinuò tra le lunghe ciocche castane che le coprivano il viso, e dopo averle spostate scivolò lentamente dalla guancia intrufolandosi affettuosamente tra quei morbidi capelli mossi accarezzandole la nuca. La ragazza sembrò rilassarsi tra le braccia della bionda rilasciando un respiro pesante come se si fosse già riaddormentata. Lex ne approfittò per lasciarle un leggero bacio distratto sulla testa.

 

  * Dormi piccola. – Sussurrò con la voce ancora più roca del solito dovuta al poco riposo ed al suo primo utilizzo della giornata, prima di riabbandonarsi sul cuscino.



 

Il respiro di Alicia accelerò, ed insieme ad esso anche i battiti del suo cuore iniziarono a galoppare, mentre si rendeva effettivamente conto di dove fosse. La voce di Elyza, l’aveva fatta tremare ancora più del contatto con la mano tra i suoi capelli che stava realizzando solo ora essere la sua. Iniziò a muoversi quel poco che le era consentito stretta nella dolce morsa di quell’abbraccio, andando ad ancorarsi alla mano dell’altra per portarsela alle labbra e lasciarvi un bacio. La piccola Clark non aprì nemmeno gli occhi, anche se non aveva mai incontrato quel lato tenero di Lex, dopo averla sentita parlare, ed aver percepito l’odore della sua pelle, era sicura si trattasse di lei. Automaticamente intrecciò le dita a quelle della bionda, e tornò a sprofondare nel suo collo per lasciarvi un altro bacio questa volta ancora più morbido, lento, e umido.

 

  * Alicia… - Mormorò la bionda quasi con esasperazione, mentre un brivido di eccitazione per quel contatto le correva lungo la schiena. Certo che quella ragazza non aveva proprio pietà per i suoi ormoni già messi a dura prova da tutti quei baci e dalla sua vicinanza.
  * Buongiorno. – Disse sussurrando sulla sua pelle fingendo indifferenza, e spostando le sue labbra un po’ più in su, appena dopo la mandibola, e poco sotto al suo orecchio senza mai perdere il contatto.
  * Buongiorno. – Rispose Elyza voltandosi ed arrivando ad un soffio dalle sue labbra ma senza sfiorarle. Il fiato corto ed affannato di una si rifrangeva sulle labbra leggermente dischiuse dell’altra, i loro sguardi sprofondarono mischiando quel blu ricolmo di desiderio, a quel verde brillante carico di emozione.
  * Elyza… - Sospirò la più giovane con l’ultimo filo di voce rimasto, mentre di improvviso condividere la stessa aria iniziava a non bastarle più.



 

La presa della mano di Alicia si sganciò dalla mano dell’altra, e si strinse sul cotone della maglia della bionda, e aggrappandosi con forza si tirò alla sua altezza sfiorandole il naso con il suo. Lex si abbandonò a quel contatto, e dopo aver riportato le dita ad intrecciarsi nelle ciocche dei suoi capelli, l’attirò a se per lasciarle un dolce bacio a fil di labbra. Il contatto casto e delicato si prolungò per qualche secondo, poi si sciolse solo per cambiare angolazione e riprendere a sfiorarsi. La delicatezza di Elyza era qualcosa di disarmante a cui Alicia ancora non era abituata, la bionda sempre forte coraggiosa ed impavida, sembrava avere il tocco più delicato del mondo, come se avesse timore di romperla, facendola sentire la cosa più importante e preziosa del mondo. Al contempo però riusciva a trasmetterle sicurezza e decisione, facendola sentire protetta e desiderata. Di tanto in tanto si scostavano appena prendendo una boccata d’aria calda e rarefatta appena sbuffata dai polmoni dell’altra, per poi rituffarsi in quel delicato e confortevole tocco delle loro labbra. Ci volle un po’ prima che il bacio si trasformasse in qualcosa di più esigente, Elyza faticava a trattenersi, ma trovò il modo di non sconfinare tenendo le mai occupate a giocare con le ciocche di quei bellissimi capelli, approfondendo quel bacio lentamente, dolcemente accogliendo il tocco della lingua di Alicia contro la sua con fare languido ed estremamente seducente.

Erano passati diversi anni dall’ultima volta che aveva baciato tanto a lungo senza spingersi oltre, e mai prima di allora lo aveva fatto in questo modo così carico di emozioni e ricco di sentimenti. Quella ragazza l’avrebbe fatta impazzire, ormai ne era certa, ed era anche dannatamente consapevole che per lei, in quel modo, sarebbe impazzita più che volentieri.

 

*****

 

La porta del laboratorio era proprio lì davanti a lui, fino a quel momento tutto era filato fin troppo liscio, non gli restava altro che entrare, prendere l’occorrente e tornare al bazar vittorioso. Guardò oltre il vetro della porta per controllare la situazione, provò a tirare la maniglia, ma ovviamente era chiuso. Tirò con più forza, e la porta oscillò un pochino producendo un rumore sordo, ma non si aprì. In compenso al suo interno qualcosa si mosse, un infetto… doveva essere rimasto chiuso dentro per non farsi mangiare, oppure era già morto quando hanno chiuso la porta, ma in ogni caso, ora era lì. Victor pensò che uno solo non fosse un problema, infondo ne aveva già fatti fuori molti quel giorno, ma quella dannata porta bloccata lo era eccome. Si guardò in giro, e vide a metà del corridoio la tipica cassetta rossa dell’antincendio sulla parete, con il vetro da frantumare per poter prendere gli attrezzi in caso di emergenza. Sperò con tutto sé stesso non fosse l’attacco per la manichetta dell’acqua, e con rapidità si avvicinò. Fortunatamente oltre al vetro di sicurezza c’era appesa una grossa ascia rossa, Strand si sfilò la giacca, se la attorcigliò attorno al braccio, e diede una gomitata al vetro che subito si infranse in piccoli pezzetti, prese l’arma e tornò davanti alla porta del laboratorio. Dopo il primo colpo sulla serratura, il morto al suo interno arrivò rantolante contro l’asse di legno facendosi vedere dal piccolo vetro della porta. Victor colpì un’altra volta, ed oltre alle scaglie di legno qualche rivolo di sangue marcio schizzò fuori dalla fenditura appena creata. Diede un altro paio di colpi ben assestati e la porta finalmente cedette, e quel cadavere ancora vivo, uscì andandogli incontro. L’uomo prontamente alzò l’ascia, usandone il manico per tenere i denti di quel corpo putrido lontano dal suo, il vagante indossava un camice del laboratorio, ormai logoro e lurido, si chiese da quanto tempo fosse chiuso lì dentro. Sul fianco riportava una ferita frastagliata provocata dall’apertura della porta, lasciando fuoriuscire una piccola parte di intestino mezzo decomposto. Victor spinse indietro quell’essere con tutte le forze facendolo cadere al suolo, e poi finendolo sempre con quell’ascia, tirandogli un colpo alla testa e fracassandogli completamente il cranio.

Quando entrò nella stanza si accorse che il laboratorio era molto più grande di quanto immaginasse, si guardò attorno immediatamente, ed individuò alcuni armadietti pieni di sostanze chimiche di vario tipo. Vi si avvicinò, e si accorse che erano chiusi a chiave. Il contenuto era estremamente delicato, non poteva sfondarli come aveva fatto con la porta, quindi tornò al cadavere nel corridoio, e gli frugò nelle tasche nella speranza di trovarci la chiave giusta. Fece appena in tempo a trovare il mazzo delle chiavi che vide due morti arrivare nel corridoio, il rumore che aveva fatto li aveva attirati.

 

  * Cazzo! – Imprecò sottovoce per non attirare ancora di più l’attenzione.



 

Rapido come un fulmine facendo il minor rumore possibile, Victor raccolse l’ascia da terra e rientrò nel laboratorio, si chiuse la porta alle spalle, ed infilò il manico dell’arma dietro ai grossi maniglioni per bloccarla. Non sapeva quanti infetti ci fossero ancora nell’edificio, e non sapeva quanti quel rumore ne avesse attirati, ma di sicuro non poteva rischiare di ricevere troppa compagnia sgradita. Per sicurezza spinse anche la scrivania davanti alla porta, di modo da renderla ancora più sicura, poi prese il mazzo di chiavi, e finalmente andò all’armadio. La prima aveva una forma completamente diversa, non provò nemmeno ad avvicinarla a quella piccola serratura, la seconda invece entrava ma purtroppo non era quella giusta, la terza niente da fare, non girava, la quarta nemmeno. Forse quello non era il suo giorno fortunato. D’improvviso oltre a quei morti che si ammassavano fuori dalla porta sentì lo strisciare di passi zoppicanti, si voltò di scatto e vide che da una porta che prima di quel momento non aveva nemmeno notato, stava uscendo un vagante. Gli andò incontro con il pugnale stretto in mano, e lo freddò all’istante. Nemmeno il tempo di cadere a terra, che altri due si fiondarono fuori andando verso di lui. Questa volta Strand aveva fatto male i conti, non era stato cauto, e si ritrovava a doversi sporcare e mani più del previsto. Afferrò lo sgabello accanto a lui, e portandoselo davanti al petto lo usò per tenere la distanza con il primo di quegli esseri spintonandolo indietro. Il morto cadde addosso al suo compare putrefatto che lo seguiva, buttandolo a terra. Un altro cadavere sbucò dalla porta, erano tre contro uno, Victor si girò e con un passo svelto gli arrivò contro, infilandogli il pugnale da sotto il mento fino al cervello. E quando si staccò dal nuovo arrivato uno dei due moribondi caduti poco prima, si stava tirando in piedi faticosamente. Riafferrò lo sgabello per le gambe, e usandolo come una mazza gli colpì la testa facendogliela girare indietro aperta in due. Girò lo sgabello tra le mani e lo sbatté atterra infilando una delle gambine nell’occhio dell’ultimo infetto rantolante, ponendo fine alle sue sofferenze. Prese una boccata d’aria, e velocemente corse a guardare dentro quella porta se ci fosse altra compagnia, poi si guardo accuratamente attorno, ed una volta stabilito che finalmente era al sicuro, cercò le chiavi addosso a quegli esseri putrefatti inermi sul pavimento.

 

  * Avanti… avanti… - Si disse mentre tastava con schifo le tasche intrise di umori marcescenti di quegli esseri. – Bingo! – Esclamò quando finalmente le trovò.



 

Quella volta erano le chiavi giuste, controllò la lista del dottore, e riempì lo zaino. Solo dopo vide altri due borsoni a terra, così riempì anche quelli. Per sicurezza ricontrollò la lista un paio di volte, e quando decise di avere finalmente tutto, chiuse le borse e si preparò per tornare all’auto.

 

*****

 

Alicia scese dalla motocicletta dopo il breve viaggio dalla casa di Elyza a quella dove ora viveva la sua famiglia. Si avvicinò alla binda alla guida afferrandole con entrambe le mani il collo ripiegato del suo inseparabile chiodo di pelle nera, tirandola a se per darle un ultimo bacio a fil di labbra. Elyza rimase sorpresa dell’iniziativa, ed in un primo momento non mosse un muscolo, il contatto delle loro labbra si prolungò per qualche secondo dando il tempo a Lex di rispondere con dolcezza a quel bacio, e di portare una mano sulla guancia dell’altra ragazza carezzandola delicatamente.

 

  * Alicia! Ma che diavolo state facendo? – La voce impetuosa di Madison riecheggiò da sotto il portico.
  * Beccate… - Sussurrò la piccola Clark ancora sulle labbra di Elyza, in maniera piuttosto scocciata dall’interruzione della madre.
  * Forse è meglio che vada in caserma. – Rispose Lex prendendo un po’ di distanza e lasciando scivolare via lentamente la mano dalla guancia di Alicia ancora immersa nella loro piccola bolla godendosi quell’ultimo contatto.
  * Tu non vai proprio da nessuna parte. – Richiamò l’attenzione Madison intromettendosi nel discorso. – Sarai anche il Comandante di questo posto, ma non pensare di poter fare quello che vuoi con mia figlia! – Disse piuttosto arrabbiata la donna, come se potesse effettivamente permettersi di decidere per la vita di Alicia.
  * Forse, spetta a me decidere cosa voglio fare, e con chi. Non credi mamma? – Obbiettò piuttosto infastidita la ragazza facendo un paio di passi nella sua direzione.
  * L’ho sempre saputo che eri una cattiva persona Lex! – Affermò la donna guardando male Elyza. – Come ti permetti di mettere le mani addosso alla mia bambina? – Chiese in modo minaccioso, che però, con il Comandante non funzionava un granché.
  * Ora sei davvero ridicola! – Rispose a tono Alicia togliendo ad Elyza la possibilità di replicare. – I morti si rialzano e si mangiano i vivi, e tu stai davvero dando di matto perché una bella ragazza mi bacia? – Le fece notare in modo arrabbiato e sarcastico, perché era davvero assurdo che sua madre non fosse sconcertata da quegli esseri, ma si fosse alterata per la sua bisessualità.
  * Alicia va in casa. – Ordinò Madison in modo piuttosto autoritario, come si fa con i bambini per metterli in castigo, o per toglierseli dai piedi, quando è il momento di parlare tra soli adulti.
  * Cosa? – Chiese allibita la ragazza. – Non se ne parla nemmeno! – Protestò scocciata. – E per la cronaca, Elyza non ha fatto niente che non volessi. – Aggiunse stizzita tornando verso la moto.
  * E ora dove pensi di andare signorina? – Chiese Madison con tono severo.
  * Lontano da te mamma. Perché nonostante il mondo sia andato completamente a puttane, ti prendi la libertà di giudicare senza sapere come stanno le cose. – Disse con disprezzo iniziando a fregarsene del parere di sua madre, che da sempre l’assillava.
  * Alicia torna qui! – Ordinò la signora Clark uscendo dal portico.
  * Ti prego parti. – Disse la piccola Alicia subito dopo essere montata in sella, ed Elyza dopo aver dato un occhiata quasi di scuse alla donna che le aveva appena sbraitato dietro, eseguì la richiesta partendo a tutta velocità.
  * Lex fermati! – Strillò Madison iniziando a correre verso la moto. – Alicia! Aliciaaa! – Urlò di nuovo tentando di fermarle ma senza alcun risultato.



 

Arrivate sul fondo della strada allo svincolo per la base, Elyza si fermò e si voltò un attimo per accertarsi che la piccola Clark stesse bene, la guardò per qualche istante, poi dopo essersi passata la lingua sul labbro per inumidirlo finalmente riuscì a dire qualcosa.

 

  * Dove ti porto Alicia? – Chiese in quel modo indecifrabile tipico di Elyza Lex, indicandole le due possibili direzioni, la base o casa sua dove già avevano trascorso la notte assieme.
  * Dove vai tu. Voglio stare con te. – Rispose con un po’ di imbarazzo la piccola Clark, nascondendo il rossore delle sue gote poggiando la guancia sulla spalla di Lex e stringendola in un abbraccio.
  * E così sarei una bella ragazza? – Domandò con il tono serio e un po’ offeso. – E io che credevo di essere stupenda. – Aggiunse con falsa modestia per sdrammatizzare prendendo in giro la sua passeggera allentando la tensione.
  * Sta zitta e guida stupida! – La ammonì Alicia dandole una pacca sul braccio e ridacchiando.



 

Elyza scattò verso di lei lasciandole un veloce bacio sulle labbra, il suo fingersi narcisista aveva funzionato, l’aveva fatta ridere. Innestò quindi la marcia e senza obbiettare partì in direzione della base. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto portarla con lei, sapeva che non sarebbe stato opportuno, ma allo stesso tempo era felice di poterla avere attorno mentre studiava le novità di ciò che restava del mondo. Sapeva anche che Anya le avrebbe tirato un occhiataccia ammonitrice, e avrebbe sicuramente detto qualcosa di inappropriato, ma alla fine, lo avrebbe fatto di certo solo per infastidirla, e non perché disapprovasse davvero la cosa. E sapeva anche che non appena lo avesse scoperto Raven, non gliel’avrebbe mai fatta passare liscia, facendole battute pungenti fino la morte, ma tutto quello era un prezzo disposta a pagare anche per più di una vita intera, per poter avere Alicia al suo fianco.

Quando arrivarono alla base, Elyza nascondeva a fatica il sorriso che le faceva spuntare la presenza della piccola Clark, ed Alicia le camminava accanto un po’ impacciata ed imbarazzata, si sentiva come se tutti la stessero fissando, come se tutti avessero capito che qualcosa tra di loro era cambiato. Ed effettivamente, tra di loro tutto era cambiato. Fino al giorno precedente, la giovane ragazza, non si sarebbe mai e poi mai aspettata di entrare negli uffici della base, con la mano stretta in quella di Elyza ad infonderle il coraggio di affrontare una nuova giornata.

 

*****

 

Il respiro lento ed assopito di Raven le solleticava la pelle dietro la nuca, ed il suo braccio morbido ed addormentato le circondava la vita protettivo. Il fastidioso ticchettio delle lancette della vecchia sveglia poggiata sul comodino iniziava a darle ai nervi, ma come tentò di muoversi per levarla di torno, il corpo completamente nudo dietro al suo, la strinse schiacciandosi ancora di più sulla schiena, emettendo un mugugno di disapprovazione. Le labbra di Anya si incurvarono in un sorriso, mentre con le dita carezzava il braccio attorno alla sua vita, andando a cercare la mano per intrecciarvisi. Erano davvero rare le dimostrazioni d’affetto pubbliche di quelle due ragazze, ma quando erano sole, senza nessuno a poterle osservare e giudicare, proprio non riuscivano a stare lontane l’una dall’altra. Tant’è vero che anche quando la temperatura estiva toccava i quaranta gradi, si ritrovavano misteriosamente a dormire strette assieme come quella mattina. Rae le lasciò un bacio sulla schiena, poi le addentò la base del collo, arrivando a succhiarle il lobo dell’orecchio.

 

  * Dove pensi di andare Forest? – Chiese la latina ad un soffio dal suo orecchio.
  * È tardi, dovremmo già essere alla base… - Commentò Anya spinta dal senso del dovere ma con visibile svogliatezza.
  * Si dà il caso che ho conoscenze altolocate, non credo ci faranno alcun richiamo se arriviamo tardi… - Bisbigliò la ancora la Reyes al suo orecchio lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia. – O se non arriviamo affatto. – Aggiunse con malizia facendola girare per darle un bacio sulle labbra.
  * Sarebbe fantastico, ma temo che a me non sia permesso oziare troppo, qualcuno deve dirigere la baracca. – Disse sognante la Forest, tornando subito seria cercando di prender un po’ di controllo sulla situazione, che sicuramente le sarebbe sfuggita di mano sotto le attenzioni del suo Tenente.
  * C’è il Comandante per quello. – Rispose Raven andando a richiudere quel poco spazio che Anya aveva messo tra di loro.
  * Si certo… figurati… Elyza non uscirà di casa per tutto il giorno, da quando è tornata dalla missione è completamente assente. Poi ieri sera era con Alicia… - Sbuffò il Vicecomandante, con un po’ di risentimento. Non ce l’aveva davvero con Elyza, ma a volte non poterci contare era davvero difficile.
  * Chi? – Domandò Raven perplessa per non aver mai sentito quel nome.
  * Alicia Clark, la ragazzina che ha portato con sé alla base quando è rientrata. – Spiegò piuttosto frettolosamente la Forest finalmente girandosi del tutto verso la donna nel letto con lei.
  * E… - La incitò la latina ad andare avanti abbracciandola più stretta.
  * E, credo che Lex si sia presa una bella sbandata per quegli occhioni verdi. – Commentò tra il preoccupato ed il divertito, ripensando a come l’aveva vista in quei giorni.
  * Non so come ci sia riuscita a voltare pagina, ma se l’ha davvero fatto, sono felice per lei. – Commentò Raven ripensando a tutto quello che era capitato alla sua amica da quando il mondo era cambiato, e spostando una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Anya, sfoderò un dolce sorriso. - Comunque è uscita in moto un paio d’ore fa… - Aggiunse baciandole la punta del naso.
  * Dici sul serio? – Domandò la Forest stupita ed incredula.
  * Il tre cilindri della vecchia Triumph di Paul è inconfondibile. – Rispose annuendo sicura di sé, ripensando a quanto il vero Comandante Lex fosse geloso della sua moto.
  * Si ma chissà dove cavolo è andata. – Commentò dubbiosa e sbuffante Anya poggiando la fronte a quella di Raven.
  * Ok, se la metti così, sono davvero costretta a sfoderare la mia arma segreta. – Disse Raven con quel sorriso seducente, sciogliendo quell’abbraccio e spostandosi verso l’orlo del materasso. Poi aprì il cassetto del comodino, ed estrasse una ricetrasmittente, e la accese. Attese qualche secondo, poi parlò. – Jordan, Green siete in ascolto?
  * Certo Raven, che succede? – Rispose immediatamente Monty riconoscendola.
  * Siete riusciti a ripristinare il segnale? Ci sono novità lì alla base? – Domandò seria. – Ma soprattutto, avete bisogno dell’opprimente presenza del Vicecomandante Forest questa mattina? – Chiese ridacchiando divertita.
  * È tutta tua Reyes, lo copro io il primo turno. – Rispose la voce graffiante di Elyza che nel frattempo aveva rubato la postazione del Tenente Green.
  * Grazie Lex. – Disse la latina prima di chiudere la comunicazione e gettare distrattamente la radio sul comodino.
  * E così sarei opprimente? – Domandò Anya dopo essersi messa a sedere sul letto a braccia conserte coperta solo dal sottile lenzuolo bianco, con la fronte corrucciata, e il suo sguardo serio e minaccioso.
  * Nah, volevo solo farli ridere… - Rispose divertita e noncurante la latina gesticolando in modo un po’ nervoso.
  * Raven! – La richiamò la Forest nient’affatto divertita.
  * Ok, ok… la smetto Forest, stavo solo scherzando un po’ con i ragazzi. – Disse con un po’ di timore riavvicinandosi a lei in ginocchio sopra al lenzuolo, non badando minimamente al fatto di non avere addosso assolutamente niente.
  * Faresti meglio a trovare un argomentazione migliore. – Affermò la donna dai lineamenti asiatici con lo sguardo sempre più tagliente, e Raven strisciò ancora un po’ più, ed alla fine anche se piuttosto alterata Anya non riuscì a respingerla ulteriormente lasciandosi avvolgere in un abbraccio.
  * Sei davvero permalosa sai? – Sussurrò Raven stringendola. – Sei sfacciata, pericolosa, e cazzuta, molto cazzuta… - Sorrise lasciandole un bacio sulle labbra. - Incredibilmente bella… - Continuò allontanandosi quel tanto che bastava per poter parlare, e baciarla di nuovo. – Dannatamente sexy… - Disse ancora sulle sue labbra immergendo una mano tra i suoi capelli e baciandola ancora. – Non cambierei niente di te An… - Sussurrò strofinandole la punta del naso con il suo. – Ti amo così come sei. – Finì con un filo di voce guardandola dritta negli occhi, con il cuore a scalpitare nel petto.



 

Raven non aveva mai detto quelle parole in vita sua, le avevano sempre fatto paura, e anche adesso continuavano a fargliene. Una manciata di secondi passarono immobili e silenziosi, mentre il panico divorava una e la rabbia scemava dall’altra, furono le labbra di Anya a rompere quello stallo infinito, posandosi ancora una volta su quelle di Raven, dolci ma esigenti, leggere ma decise, e pochi minuti dopo, si ritrovarono nuovamente a consumare tra le lenzuola, quell’amore che si dimostravano ogni giorno da anni, ma che avevano mantenuto inespresso a parole per tutto quel tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che l’intro e la chiusura con le Ranya vi siano piaciute, ho davvero poco da aggiungere su di loro, tranne che sono abbastanza invidiabili.  
> Intanto le Elyza e Alicia comunque iniziano a fare qualche passo verso la costruzione di qualcosa, ed era anche ora che smettessero di scappare l’una dall’altra. Ovviamente non sarà tutto rose e fiori, ed ecco che vi ho già presentato uno dei loro problemi futuri, che sto ancora tentando di capire come affrontare… Madison!  
> Daniel e la diga sembrano davvero futili qui, ma presto o tardi verrà buono tutto per la trama generale.  
> Victor invece vi dirò che in questo capitolo mi ha quasi entusiasmato, poi magari a voi ha fatto schifo come sempre, ma del resto come ho già detto sarà fondamentale ad un certo punto della storia.  
> Il tempo per stare dietro a tutto continua a scarseggiarmi, e presto diventerà davvero difficile per me tenere il ritmo di un capitolo alla settimana, spero di non perdere nessuno di voi per strada sfasando la mia costanza nel postare, vi ringrazio per il tempo che mi dedicate leggendomi e commentandomi, siete davvero fantastici, un grandissimo abbraccio, a presto  
> Pai


	27. Capitolo 27

Quella mattina alla diga Gonzales, dopo due estenuanti giorni di tempesta, finalmente risplendeva il sole. L’arrivo inaspettato di Qaletaqa e i suoi due accompagnatori, aveva creato tensione ed un certo scompenso nell’aria. Già dalla sera prima i tre lasciati al comando dal Tenente Reyes si erano spartiti i compiti, Daniel sarebbe tornato a Mexicali portandosi dietro il giovane Otto, Lucina con Taqa e Crazy Dog sarebbero andati a ripulire il ranch da ogni arma e provvista, e Lola avrebbe badato all’impianto della diga con l’aiuto di Hector per la sicurezza, ed Efrain per la distribuzione dell’acqua a Tijuana città.

Si ritrovarono tutti a fare colazione nella sala mensa, e vista la tensione ancora nell’aria per l’arrivo dei nuovi ospiti, Daniel decise di agire subito.

 

  * Visto che il ranch è andato distrutto e non sarà più produttivo, ho pensato sarebbe saggio andare a ripulirlo di ogni cosa utile per vivere meglio qui tutti assieme. – Annunciò Daniel attirando l’attenzione dei tre nuovi ospiti della diga.
  * Io la non ci torno. – Sentenziò Troy guardandolo storto.
  * E non lo farai. – Affermò facendogli un cenno comprensivo. – Ho pensato che Taqa e Crazy Dog potrebbero accompagnare Luciana a caricare tutte le provviste e le armi rimaste. – Aggiunse cercando un consenso dagli altri due.
  * Con piacere Daniel. – Disse il capo indiano con decisione, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo al suo fidato braccio destro.
  * Tu vieni con me Troy, ora che non abbiamo più nessuno che ci fornisce il cibo, dobbiamo trovare un altro modo di procurarcelo. – Riprese a parlare Salazar rivolgendosi a quel ragazzo problematico e instabile che aveva davanti.
  * E dove pensi di andare a procurartelo vecchio? – Ribatté in modo sprezzante e strafottente, privo di speranza e rispetto, ricolmo di tutta la delusione della sua vita.
  * Chiamami un’altra volta vecchio e ti faccio mangiare quella lingua insolente ragazzino! – Ribatté immediatamente Salazar accompagnando il tono severo delle sue parole ad uno sguardo furente. – Quando hai finito di mangiare partiremo per il bazar di Mexicali, sono sicuro che ti piacerà. – Aggiunse poi vista l’apparente resa dell’ultimo degli Otto, che aveva alzato le mani senza più rispondere, forse spiazzato per la grinta di quell’uomo che non aveva ancora considerato potesse avere carattere.



 

Daniel aveva avuto poco a che fare con Jake, ed ancor meno con Troy, ma quel poco gli era bastato per capire quanto lui e suo fratello fossero completamente diversi. Si fidava abbastanza di Luciana da credere che non mentisse sul conto di quello spocchioso e strafottente ragazzo dall’aria glaciale, che probabilmente dentro soffriva come un cane e sfogava la sua rabbia nei modi peggiori. Non era di certo una persona gradevole, e probabilmente era pericoloso lasciare nelle sue mani quel compito importante, ma se voleva che alla diga regnasse ancora l’armonia, l’unico modo possibile era di toglierselo dai piedi. Ma dato che ancora non era arrivato al livello di odiarlo tanto dal volerlo ammazzare, allontanarlo con la scusa di un compito importante, gli sembrò il migliore dei modi.

Prima di partire provò invano a contattare la base di San Nicolas, ma il segnale gracchiante e disturbato ancora una volta fu l’unica risposta. Avrebbe scambiato volentieri due chiacchiere con il Tenente Reyes per sapere come fosse andato il suo viaggio di rientro, e la avrebbe aggiornata altrettanto volentieri degli spostamenti previsti per ricevere un po’ di copertura, ma con lo strascico di quella tempesta ancora ad infestare il cielo, il segnale proprio non voleva stabilizzarsi. Sussurrò tra i denti qualche imprecazione in spagnolo, e quando vide arrivare Lola buttò il microfono della radio sul tavolo piuttosto spazientito.

 

  * Il segnale è ancora disturbato, non riesco a contattare la Reyes. – Comunicò con fare scazzato alla messicana.
  * Continuerò a provare io fino che non mi risponde qualcuno. – Lo rassicurò la ragazza.
  * Porto una radio per contattarvi, fanne prendere una anche a Luciana. – Disse piuttosto preoccupato, infondo Raven aveva fatto una cosa davvero utile ripristinando le comunicazioni. – Dovremmo anche iniziare a pensare di difendere ancora meglio questo posto, ho paura che Mexicali ci potrebbe portare anche qualche guaio. – Affermò poi cercando di non mostrare troppa paura che quel sospetto fosse vero, ma sapeva benissimo che se fossero entrati in affari con le persone sbagliate, quel posto dall’apparenza inespugnabile, sarebbe stato attaccato ed assediato per prendere il controllo del bene più prezioso al mondo.
  * Buona fortuna Daniel. – Sussurrò la ragazza stringendogli una mano sul braccio.
  * Anche a te… ci rivediamo presto. – Rispose facendole un cenno di capo come saluto, e ricevendo solo un piccolo sorriso in risposta.



 

Salazar si affrettò ad uscire, per la gioia di tutti afferrò per un braccio Troy che lo aspettava lì fuori dallo stabile, e lo trascinò con sé nelle gallerie sotterranee che arrivavano fino al deposito recintato delle auto, per scegliere il loro mezzo di trasporto per quella tratta non poi così lunga ed insidiosa.

 

*****

 

Ormai arrivati a metà della giornata, il Tenente Green ed il suo inseparabile amico Jordan, erano finalmente riusciti a ripristinare il collegamento con il satellite. La tempesta stava migrando verso il nord, affievolendo la sua furia, ed iniziando a diradare quei pesanti nuvoloni che avevano oppresso il cielo per quasi tre giorni. Sull’isola di San Nicolas splendeva il sole già da quella mattina, e dentro la base il clima era finalmente tornato più rilassato. Alicia era seduta sul divano dell’ufficio del Comandante intenta a sfogliare un libro guardandone distrattamente le immagini, quando tre colpi leggeri alla porta richiamarono la sua attenzione.

 

  * Si? – Rispose Elyza distrattamente.
  * Comandante, abbiamo stabilizzato il segnale. – Comunicò con urgenza il Tenete Green non appena aprì a porta.
  * Ci sono novità sulla terra ferma? – Domandò immediatamente la bionda avida di informazioni.
  * La zona ad est di San Diego è ancora ricoperta di nuvole, non si vede quasi nulla, in Messico invece sembra tutto tranquillo. – Rispose Monty dopo aver dato un’occhiata distratta alla piccola Clark che nemmeno sembrava prestargli attenzione.
  * Avete stabilizzato anche il segnale radio? – Chiese quindi Lex, sperando di poter ripristinare le comunicazioni con la diga.
  * È ancora parecchio disturbato ma iniziamo a ricevere qualcosa. – Affermò il ragazzo in modo orgoglioso, era da un giorno che ci lavoravano sopra, ed ora che finalmente stavano riuscendo a far funzionare tutto, si sentì dannatamente fiero di sé.
  * Tra poco vengo a vedere. – Sentenziò il Comandante facendogli un cenno e scoccando un occhiata fugace ad Alicia.
  * Tenente Green, torna pure in sala comunicazioni, è arrivata anche la Reyes, io e il Comandante abbiamo un discorso in sospeso, arriviamo appena possibile. – Ordinò con voce risoluta il Vicecomandante Forest arrivando silenziosamente dietro al ragazzo, che immediatamente si tese sull’attenti.
  * Agli ordini Vicecomandante. – Rispose secco Monty, e sgusciò via il più velocemente possibile. Il tono della Forest lo aveva decisamente fatto rabbrividire, se lo avesse usato contro di lui non sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscito a restare impassibile come invece era il Comandante.
  * Allora… - Disse Anya con enfasi, entrando nell’ufficio. Il suo sguardo vagò per la stanza, e quando incrociò quello della piccola Clark seduta sul divano, si bloccò all’istante. Ma che ci faceva Alicia lì? Anya stava giusto per chiedere ad Elyza come fosse andata la serata con la ragazza. – Da quando ospitiamo civili in ufficio? – Chiese di ripiego accennando con il capo nella direzione di Alicia, che rannicchiata sul divano si sentì quasi a disagio per essere lì.
  * E tu da quando salti il primo turno solo per stare a più tempo a letto con la tua ragazza? – Chiese di rimando il Comandante con lo sguardo stretto ad una fessura a modi sfida.
  * Idiota! – Affermò la Forrest alzando gli occhi al cielo, e dandole una leggera spintarella sulla spalla le strappò un sorriso.
  * Dai Forest, andiamo a vedere se ci sono novità. – La incitò Elyza spingendola fuori dalla porta, facendo un piccolo cenno di saluto ad Alicia che le osservava silenziosa.
  * Te la rimando subito ragazzina. – Promise Anya una volta fuori rivolgendosi alla giovane Clark che guardando la porta chiudersi sbuffò per quel nomignolo.
  * E non chiamarla ragazzina Anya, ti ho già detto che lo odia. – Sentì la voce di Elyza risuonare per il corridoio con tono di rimprovero.



 

Alicia si immerse nuovamente in quel libro che teneva sulle gambe, con un sorrisetto allegro ed imbarazzato per come si stavano comportando le due ragazze al comando di quella base. Non sapeva nulla sul loro rapporto, ma era chiaro che si conoscevano da molto tempo, e fossero anche molto amiche. Tra di loro c’era una confidenza, che per quanto avesse visto fino a quel momento, nessuno degli altri abitanti dell’isola si permetteva di prendere nei loro confronti. Rimise il libro sulla mensola dietro la scrivania, proprio da dove lo aveva preso Elyza poco prima, e prese quello accanto. Circa a metà sbucava fuori una striscia di carta lucida a fare da segnalibro, ed automaticamente le pagine si aprirono tra le sue mani proprio in quel punto. La sequenza di quattro fototessere, fatte ad una cabina fotografica a gettone chissà quanti anni prima, attirò subito la sua attenzione. Indubbiamente, una delle due ragazze ritratta nelle foto era Elyza, in una versione più ribelle, con le punte dei capelli tinte di rosa. L’altra ragazza invece proprio non sapeva chi potesse essere, ma per come erano abbracciate, sicuramente non era una semplice amica.

 

Una volta arrivate in sala comunicazioni, Anya ed Elyza trovarono Monty e Jusper che finalmente riprendevano a monitorare la situazione sulla diga, e sul Broke Jaw ranch, mentre Raven stava armeggiando ancora con la radio cercando di mantenere stabile il segnale con la terra ferma.

 

  * Tenente mi senti? Reyes sei tu? – Gracchiò una voce femminile tra i fruscii del segnale radio ancora parzialmente disturbato.
  * Finalmente vi ricevo, sono arrivata alla base ieri mattina, ma il temporale aveva oscurato le comunicazioni. – Spiegò il suo ritardo nel farsi sentire. – Com’è la situazione da quelle parti? – Chiese poi piuttosto interessata.
  * Che bello sentirti Raven! Sono felice di sapere che sei arrivata sana e salva. Sentiamo già la tua mancanza qui. – Rispose la ragazza con esagerato entusiasmo strappando un sorriso al Tenente, infondo anche a lei mancavano gli abitanti della diga, e l’impero che era riuscita a crearvi, ma non sarebbe riuscita a restare un minuto in più senza Anya, e non era affatto pentita di essere partita dalla diga in quel momento.
  * Chi cazzo è questa? – Chiese vagamente infastidita con un tono piuttosto tagliente la Forest, sentendo la voce squillante della ragazza alla radio che stava facendo sorridere Raven.
  * Lola qui con me in ascolto, ci sono sia il Comandante Lex, che il Vicecomandante Forest… che è quella dalla voce pacata, e molto fine. – Disse Raven in modo divertito beccandosi un occhiataccia da Anya e provocando una risata soffocata ad Elyza al suo fianco.
  * Non me lo avevi detto che la tua ragazza è un pezzo grosso! – Commentò Lola dall’altro capo.
  * Gli hai detto di me? – Chiese la Forest piuttosto stupita, vagamente in disaccordo ma al contempo contenta che la sua ragazza avesse messo le cose in chiaro con quella.
  * No, le ho detto che non vedevo l’ora di tornare a casa dalla mia ragazza. Sarà stato il tuo tono acido a farle capire il resto tesoro. – Replicò Raven facendo ridere la messicana dall’altro capo della comunicazione, e schioccando un bacio sulla guancia di Anya che rimase di stucco. – Novità lì alla diga? La tempesta ha fatto danni? – Domandò subito dopo il Tenente cambiando argomento e spostando la conversazione su cose più professionali.
  * Abbiamo dovuto aprire le chiuse per scaricare la pressione degli impianti, ma non abbiamo subito danni, e nemmeno perdite fortunatamente. Ma abbiamo qualche problema per gli accordi con il ranch. – Le riferì in modo tranquillo, come quando ogni mattina lei, Luciana, e Daniel andavano a farle rapporto, e decidevano cosa fare in quella giornata.
  * Immagino non siano riusciti a muoversi con questo clima ostile, la tempesta si è spostata proprio sulla loro zona. – Le spiegò Raven pensando di tranquillizzare in qualche modo la ragazza.
  * Invece Qaletaqa è arrivato ieri sera con un certo Crazy Dog, e Troy Otto. – Rispose Lola sorprendendo tutti gli ascoltatori. – Il ranch è stato completamente distrutto da una mandria di vaganti, sono sopravvissuti solo loro. – Aggiunse senza indorare la pillola, e facendo capire immediatamente a Raven quale fosse davvero il problema. L’accordo era saltato perché quella gente aveva perso tutto e non aveva più nulla da barattare.



 

Lola spiegò la situazione lì alla diga, riportò gli eventi raccontati dai nuovi arrivati, e come avevano pensato di muoversi per rimediare a quel gigantesco inconveniente. Raven fu felice di vedere che nonostante avesse deciso Daniel cosa fare, le ragazze lo avessero appoggiato dividendosi i compiti senza discutere, certo avrebbe preferito essere la per poter gestire la situazione in prima persona, o ancora meglio avrebbe preferito filasse tutto liscio, ma ormai si sapeva che nel nuovo mondo niente andava mai secondo ai piani. Anya apprese le informazioni senza sconvolgersi più di quel tanto, non conosceva realmente nessuna di quelle persone, e riusciva a mantenere un certo distacco da quelle tragiche notizie. Elyza invece, nonostante non fosse stata molto tempo al ranch sembrava preoccupata, Ofelia ed Alicia conoscevano molte di quelle persone, ed in qualche modo avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di dire ad entrambe che ora erano morti tutti.

 

*****

 

Una volta recuperata la volante parcheggiata sulla soglia dell’ingresso principale, Victor mise in moto senza aspettare un secondo di più e schizzò via lontano da quei laboratori infestati. E proprio mentre svoltava l’angolo si accorse di un gruppo di persone che stavano arrivando dal lato opposto dello spiazzo davanti alla clinica. Premette di più il pedale dell’acceleratore e svanì per le strade desolate di Mexicali lasciandosi alle spalle quel gruppetto appiedato. Sulla strada che portava verso al bazar vide una bella casetta dalle sembianze ancora integre, si appuntò mentalmente la posizione, e andò a parcheggiare la vettura alla centrale dove l’aveva requisita per non destare attenzioni sulla casa che aveva puntato. Prese lo zaino ed i due borsoni, e percorse a ritroso per un isolato la strada appena fatta.  La villetta non era niente di esageratamente lussuoso, ma per il posto dove si trovavano doveva essere di certo di una persona facoltosa. Non era una di quelle case da lusso sfrenato di quegli spocchiosi che era abituato a truffare, ma era pur sempre una villettina di tutto rispetto. La porta di ingresso e le finestre erano tutte chiuse, ad eccezione del finestrino alto sul retro del box. Strand trascinò il bidone della spazzatura sotto il finestrino, ed arrampicandocisi sopra guardò al suo interno. Nel box, una vecchia ed impolverata Dodge rosso fuoco, se ne stava parcheggiata chiaramente inutilizzata da anni, e proprio dietro ad essa, si notava la porta in legno di collegamento all’abitazione. Per quel che poteva vedere da lì non c’era segno di vita, o di non vita visti i tempi, perciò dopo un’ultima occhiata di rassicurazione, calò all’interno le due borse e lo zaino alle sue spalle, poi scivolò attraverso al basso telaio di ferro della finestrella ed entrò.

Il box era sgombro, proprio come aveva visto dall’esterno, aveva già corso troppi rischi nelle ultime ventiquattro ore dentro quella dannata clinica, e non aveva intenzione di correrne altri inutilmente. Controllò la porta ed ovviamente era chiusa, la Dodge Challenger anni 70’ al suo interno invece no. Sotto all’aletta parasole c’erano le chiavi di avviamento, ed all’interno del vano porta oggetti quelle di casa. Il proprietario di quel posto non aveva grande fantasia sui nascondigli, forse era uno sprovveduto, forse un fatalista, o forse uno così pericoloso ed importante, che nessuno avrebbe mai pensato di portargli via qualcosa. Victor sganciò l’ascia da pompiere assicurata su uno dei due borsoni, e si avviò ad esplorare la casa. Come aveva dedotto già dall’esterno non era un posto di estremo lusso, ma arredato con gusto in un modo nemmeno troppo economico. Fece un giro veloce in ogni stanza, e fu contento di non trovare nessuno, né vivo, né tantomeno morto.

In cucina c’era ancora del cibo in scatola, una confezione sigillata di biscotti, e qualche snack ormai scaduto da anni, ma per uno che non voleva morire di fame durante un apocalisse, sicuramente erano le provviste per una settimana di sopravvivenza. Victor pensò che quel posto potesse diventare momentaneamente il suo alloggio, sicuramente sarebbe stato più comodo della stanza lurida con il materasso bucato che lo aspettava al bazar, recuperò le borse, distribuì meglio il materiale chimico che aveva rubato, nascondendo i flaconi in più nel bagagliaio dell’auto. Voleva tenersi qualcosa come merce di scambio sicura per il futuro, e non sprecare tutto il materiale rubato nel primo incontro, perciò decise di attenersi al quantitativo scritto sulla lista. Gettò via i vestiti lerci di quel sangue putrido e ne recuperò altri puliti dall’armadio della camera, recuperò le cose di valore da barattare all’ingresso del bazar, e dopo aver chiuso accuratamente tutto si avviò a piedi verso l’arena al centro della città.

 

*****

 

Quando Elyza rientrò nel suo ufficio, aveva lo sguardo cupo e piuttosto serio, i suoi occhi solitamente chiari e brillanti, sembravano un po’ spenti, ma nonostante tutto, restavano di una bellezza magnetica inaudita. Un lieve sorriso amaro le si dipinse in viso quando lo sguardo le cadde sul libro tra le mani di Alicia, era il preferito di Jessica, l’aveva vista leggerlo e rileggerlo così tante volte mentre aspettava finisse di scrivere i rapporti della giornata proprio in quell’ufficio. Alicia quasi a disagio faticava a deglutire sentendosi il cuore in gola, mentre il Comandante le si avvicinava, fissando la striscia di foto incastrata tra quelle pagine come segnalibro. Le arrivò davanti posando una mano sulla sua e sprofondando intensamente in quegli occhi verdi smarriti.

 

  * Lei è – Disse la bionda tentennante, ed in quel momento furono interrotte dalla porta dell’ufficio che si aprì senza preavviso.
  * Scusa non sapevo che ci fosse qualcuno. Ripasso più tardi. – Affermò la latina tornando immediatamente sui suoi passi.
  * Non c’è problema Rae, entra pure. – Affermò la bionda spostandosi appena di un passo per osservare entrare la sua amica.
  * Tu devi essere una delle ragazze nuove, Tenente Raven Reyes piacere. – Disse cordialmente la ragazza dai lineamenti ispanici appena entrata, porgendo la mano alla piccola Clark che a quel gesto chiuse il libro le lo posò sulla mensola.
  * Alicia Clark. – Si presentò ricambiando la stretta con un lieve sorriso imbarazzato.
  * Lo avevo capito da quegli incantevoli occhioni verdi. – Ribatté Raven ammiccante, mettendo a disagio la giovane ragazza.
  * Ma tu e la Forest non avete niente di meglio da fare che darmi il tormento? – Chiese Elyza sbuffando ed alzando gli occhi al cielo in maniera quasi teatrale, facendo ridacchiare la Reyes e guadagnandosi un occhiata interrogativa di Alicia che avrebbe dovuto attendere le sue risposte ancora per un po’.
  * Pare proprio di no Comandante! – Affermò la Forest entrando in ufficio e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.
  * Bene ora sono in due… forse era meglio restare con tua madre al posto di passare il tempo qui con loro. – Boffonchiò Lex girandosi verso Alicia con un’espressione esasperata che finalmente le strappò un sorriso.
  * Non credo proprio…. – Ribatté la più giovane con un filo di voce abbassando lo sguardo teneramente.



 

Lex era quasi tentata di fregarsene di quelle due che confabulavano alle sue spalle, e sistemare dietro l’orecchio di Alicia quella ciocca di capelli mossi sfuggita dal mollettone. Ma alla fine decise di trattenersi, perché se lei era abituata alle frecciatine scherzose delle sue due migliori amiche, Alicia che le conosceva da soli cinque minuti, probabilmente si sarebbe sentita terribilmente in imbarazzo per le loro osservazioni spiritose. Un paio di colpi alla porta smorzarono l’attimo, ed un viso curioso fece capolino dal piccolo spiraglio che la ragazza all’esterno aveva aperto.

 

  * Mi hai fatto chiamare Lex? – Esordì Ofelia notando la folla presente in quell’ufficio.
  * Si vieni Ofelia. – Rispose facendole cenno di accomodarsi e facendo altrettanto. - Il Tenente Reyes che sicuramente avrai notato in sala mensa ieri mattina, è rientrata da una missione che l’ha portata a Tijuana in Messico. – Iniziò a spiegare Elyza mentre anche Raven ed Anya si mettevano comode. – Li, con un gruppo di persone del posto, ha rimesso in sesto una situazione sgradevole capeggiata da un criminale, e ha creato una comunità collaborativa e pacifica, in grado di aiutare la gente della città e altre comunità. Per poter far funzionare tutto hanno stretto un accordo con delle vostre vecchie conoscenze. – Concluse osservando le due ragazze, un po’ sorprese di essere messe al corrente di questi dettagli.
  * Chi? – Si permise di domandare Alicia con curiosità.
  * Da quando siamo fuggite dal ranch, Qaletaqa ed i suoi uomini l’hanno attaccato. E dopo averlo conquistato si sono uniti alla gente che viveva li. – Continuò a ragguagliarle sulla storia il Comandante.
  * E questo come lo sai? Lincoln è scappato via prima che iniziasse lo scontro. – Osservò Ofelia ancora all’oscuro del potenziale di quel posto.
  * Abbiamo controllato la situazione con i satelliti, qualcuno funziona ancora anche dopo tutto questo tempo. In più grazie a Raven abbiamo un collegamento radio con la comunità di Tijuana. – Spiegò questa volta in modo tranquillo il Vicecomandante Forest.
  * Taqa e Jake Otto, sono venuti a Tijuana in cerca di acqua, che al ranch iniziava a scarseggiare per colpa della siccità. Ci hanno offerto cibo, sementi, e bestiame in cambio di un’autocisterna d’acqua della nostra diga. – Proseguì il racconto il Tenente Reyes, avendo vissuto quel momento in prima persona.
  * Non capisco perché ci stiate raccontando tutto ciò. – Disse Alicia piantando quel verde indagatore nelle iridi azzurro chiaro del Comandante.
  * La tempesta che ha colpito l’isola nei giorni scorsi, sulla terra ferma è stata anche peggiore, ed è arrivata fino al Broke Jaw ranch. Oltre ai problemi dovuti dal tempo, è arrivata a fargli visita anche una mandria piuttosto numerosa di vaganti distruggendo tutto. Qaletaqa, Crazy Dog, e Troy Otto, sono gli unici sopravvissuti. – Spiegò Lex con apprensione, senza affrettare le parole ad uscirle dalle labbra, e senza mai lasciare lo sguardo sconvolto di Alicia.
  * Non può essere… viveva tantissima gente in quel posto. – Ribatté Ofelia incredula, non è che non si fidasse di Elyza, ma con tutte le risorse che avevano Taqa e gli uomini del ranch non le sembrava possibile fossero stati sconfitti a quel modo.
  * Ti fidi di Taqa Ofelia? - Fu Anya ad intervenire nella conversazione con quella domanda secca e pratica, come solo lei in quei momenti riusciva ad essere.
  * Si. – Disse annuendo la sud americana, dopo essersi sfregata nervosamente i palmi sudati sul tessuto ruvido del jeans che indossava.
  * Allora fidati di noi, l’informazione arriva direttamente da lui. Sono tutti morti. – Confermò ancora il Vicecomandante con distacco.
  * Jake? – Sussurrò la piccola Clark, senza avere il coraggio di guardare nessuno all’interno della stanza, e subito ad Elyza si strinse il cuore sentendo la sua voce tremante. Era chiaro che anche se le aveva detto che andava a letto con lui solo per tornaconto, a quel ragazzo un minimo tenesse davvero. La bionda si scostò dalla scrivani e si avvicinò di quei due passi arrivando al suo fianco accucciandosi alla sua altezza per poterla guardare negli occhi.
  * È stato morso Alicia… mi dispiace. – Disse addolorata posando con gentilezza la mano sulla sua per darle conforto in qualche modo, o almeno farle capire che lei era proprio li.



 

Alicia si scostò da quel contatto e si rannicchiò nell’angolo del divano senza più emettere alcun suono, ed il Comandante decise di lasciarle il suo spazio per elaborare quella notizia piuttosto sconvolgente. Non se l’era presa per il fatto che tenesse a Jake, e nemmeno perché le si era allontanata rifiutando quell’innocente contatto. Lex avrebbe voluto stringerla tra le braccia sussurrandole che andava tutto bene, ma non voleva mentirle, non andava tutto bene, non per quella gente almeno. Nemmeno Ofelia si azzardò a rompere quel silenzio che si era andato a creare, probabilmente ripensava a tutto il tempo passato con le persone della tribù del cappello nero, o a quelle poche che in quei giorni aveva conosciuto e tradito al ranch. Come Alicia era visibilmente scossa e dispiaciuta, anche se stava reagendo alla notizia in modo migliore, e così il Comandante e i suoi due sottoposti uscirono dall’ufficio lasciandole tranquille a riordinare i pensieri.

 

*****

 

Subito dopo la partenza di Daniel, Luciana ed i suoi due accompagnatori si procurarono gli armamenti necessari per la missione, il camioncino telonato scolorito e sgarrupato parcheggiato al lato delle autocisterne, e salutando Lola partirono verso nord.

La strada che stava seguendo Crazy Dog alla guida, era abbastanza sgombra, poche auto erano abbandonate nel mezzo della strada, e ancor meno vaganti a camminare tra i loro resti. Probabilmente era la stessa strada che già avevano fatto le volte precedenti che erano stati alla diga, ad ogni modo arrivare fino al verde di quei boschi da cui la messicana era fuggita poco tempo prima, fu un viaggio abbastanza rapido e tranquillo. Una nuvola nera si sollevava ancora all’interno della vallata, qualcosa stava bruciando, o più probabilmente aveva smesso da poco. Più si avvicinavano e più Luciana riconosceva la zona, ben presto si trovarono a quello svincolo dove aveva salutato quella bionda misteriosa, e aveva proseguito sola verso il confine, lasciandole gentilmente la moto. Se ripensava a quel momento le sembrava fossero passati mesi, ed invece erano passate meno di due settimane. Se poi pensava al ranch, a Nick, alla sua famiglia, le sembrava addirittura un’altra vita.

Il verde del bosco si apriva in una radura, costeggiata dalla strada sterrata che arrivava all’ingresso principale del ranch. Il cancello sembrava essere stato sradicato brutalmente, ed anche da quella distanza si vedevano corpi ovunque. L’odore acre di bruciato riempiva i polmoni, ed il capanno sul fondo nero come il carbone, rilasciava ancora lingue di fumo scure. Dal posto incantevole e sorprendente che era, il ranch era diventato un cumulo di obbrobri inutilizzabili. Non le era mai piaciuto quel posto che pareva un oasi felice nel mezzo dell’apocalisse, ma ora ridotto in quello stato, conciato anche più del resto del mondo, le fece quasi venire i brividi. Il camion si fece strada passando tra i corpi morti putrefatti zuppi e bruciacchiati stesi inermi al suolo, schiacciandone qualcuno per riuscire ad arrivare nei pressi del magazzino interrato, pareva di viaggiare su una strada disseminata di buche e sabbie mobili, ogni volta che un corpo cedeva spappolandosi sotto le gomme di quel mezzo, producendo un rumore agghiacciante e facendoli sobbalzare. Lo spettacolo attorno a loro metteva la nausea, e l’odore di fumo e di morte non aiutavano di certo.

Una volta che il veicolo si fermò si guardarono senza proferire parola, e facendosi coraggio con gli sguardi saltarono fuori dalla cabina trattenendo a stento i connati di vomito.

 

  * Le armi e le provviste rimaste sono lì dentro. – Affermò Taqa sfilando dal fodero il suo machete e facendo un cenno alla porta sbarrata.
  * Perché non le avete prese quando siete scappati? – Domandò ingenuamente la ragazza.
  * Perché tutti i vivi erano lì dentro, e quando abbiamo aperto… - Provò a giustificarsi Crazy Dog senza riuscire a portare a termine la frase.
  * Non lo erano più. – Concluse lei con orrore.



 

Luciana afferrò la piccozza da scalatore che le aveva portato fortuna nel viaggio di arrivo alla diga, la sfilò dalla cintura, e si preparò a sterminare quelle persone morte che di lì a poco sarebbero uscite dalla porta.

 

  * Facciamo in modo che la porta non si apra del tutto, se loro faticano ad uscire, noi faremo meno fatica ad ammazzarli tutti. Male che vada, se la cosa diventa insostenibile torniamo nella cabina sul camion, e aspettiamo che si spariscano da soli. – Propose astutamente. Anche se era una donna piuttosto intraprendente e forte, era pur sempre una donna, e non le andava di buttarsi nella mischia a menare colpi senza senso, sfinendosi e rischiando di perdere, quando con l’astuzia avrebbe potuto faticare meno ed avere più successo.



 

I due annuirono poggiando la sua idea, recuperarono una delle auto del ranch, e la posizionarono per metà davanti alla porta permettendo l’uscita di un solo corpo per volta, sparsero delle barriere, e qualche ostacolo al suolo per rallentarli ulteriormente, e solo dopo tolsero la spranga che bloccava quelle porte in metallo, sbattendogliela sopra per attirare l’attenzione dei morti al suo interno.

Presto i corpi si ammassarono e riuscirono ad aprire iniziando a scivolare fuori uno ad uno, inciampando sulle casse sparse qua e là, scivolando sul terreno fangoso, ribaltandosi su altri corpi morti, ed i tre fuori ad attenderli li colpivano uno dopo l’altro senza correre troppi rischi, mandando a segno ogni fendente senza problemi. Quando ormai pareva non uscire più nessuno, e fuori la terra aveva assunto il colore marcio del sangue infetto, spostarono l’auto e spalancarono la porta. Dentro solo un morto si dibatteva impigliato nel cancello dell’armeria, e rapidamente lo freddarono con il pugnale.

Non erano rimasti molti fucili, e nemmeno troppe munizioni, ma in compenso gli scafali con il cibo sembravano ancora ben forniti, così con la stanchezza del viaggio sulle spalle, e del massacro appena concluso, iniziarono a caricare il camion per poter tornare indietro il prima possibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo siamo tornati a concentrarci sulla trama principale, sull’effettiva situazione di ogni luogo e personaggio conosciuto nella storia. Non c’è molto sulle Lexark, anche se tra le righe scopriamo piccole cose importanti. Sarete felici di sapere che però il prossimo capitolo sarà tutto completamente incentrato su di loro, quindi non disperate per non averle avute troppo in questo, settimana prossima si recupera!  
> Il resto procede per la sua strada e non credo abbiate bisogno di ulteriori approfondimenti in merito, io invece sono proprio curiosa di sapere cosa ne pensate di questa storia, e cosa vi aspettate dai prossimi capitoli, chi lo sa, magari mi darete anche uno spunto per continuare a scrivere dato che purtroppo sto andando a rilento.  
> Intanto voglio ringraziarvi per essere così tanti a leggermi, e a sostenermi in questa mia “nuova” avventura.  
> Dato che non penso di aggiornare fino a giovedì prossimo, anche se sono un po’ in anticipo, vi lascio i miei migliori auguri di buona Pasqua.  
> Un mega abbraccio a tutti, alla prossima kru!  
> Pai


	28. Capitolo 28

Quando Elyza tornò nel suo ufficio, le due ragazze erano ancora sedute sul divano agli angoli opposti, avvolte nel pesante silenzio della stanza. Ofelia vedendola entrare si alzò, e mosse un paio di passi nella sua direzione, fermandosi ad un metro da lei.

 

  * Anche se è una notizia orribile, grazie per avercelo detto, non eri tenuta a farlo. – Disse la sud americana con sincerità, sicuramente ancora sconvolta, ma comunque abbastanza tranquilla, al contrario di come ancora sembrava essere Alicia rannicchiata nel suo angolino.
  * Non avrei mai potuto tenervi nascosta una cosa del genere, so che non serve a nulla dirlo, ma mi dispiace davvero per tutte le persone che avete perso. – Dichiarò il Comandante scoccando un’occhiata fugace ad Alicia, che nonostante il suo arrivo, non aveva minimamente accennato ad alzare lo sguardo.
  * Mi hai già trovato una nuova sistemazione? – Chiese Ofelia cambiando improvvisamente argomento.
  * Scusa Ofelia con questa storia io… - Cominciò a giustificarsi Elyza, che ovviamente ancora non aveva nemmeno iniziato a pensarci.
  * No va bene. – Affermò la latina interrompendo il suo sproloquio di giustificazioni inutili. – Non ce n’è bisogno. – Aggiunse con un sorriso posandole una mano sul braccio per farle capire che davvero non serviva.
  * Vuoi andare via? – Domandò con sorpresa preoccupazione la bionda, prendendola per le spalle e fissandola dritta negli occhi.
  * No. – Disse con sicurezza la sud americana scuotendo la testa. – Voglio restare qui alla base, voglio imparare a combattere, e a difendermi. Se è una cosa possibile vorrei iniziare ad addestrarmi con i tuoi soldati. – Spiegò sorprendendola, facendole sparire quell’espressione preoccupata dal volto.
  * Per quel che vale non te la cavi affatto male. – Ribatté la bionda a quel suo modo un po’ distaccato che usava sempre per velare un complimento.
  * Posso ancora migliorare. – Rispose Ofelia con un sorriso, ed Elyza indietreggiando di un passo da lei, le fece un cenno di assenso.
  * Fatti inserire dalla Forest nell’addestramento di domani, ti darà il programma con tutti gli orari delle esercitazioni. – Disse il Comandante dandole il benestare sulla cosa congedandola con un sorriso compiaciuto.



 

Ofelia uscì dando un ultimo triste sguardo alla piccola Alicia, che se ne stava ancora raggomitolata in quell’angolo del divano. In qualche modo la sud americana, aveva trovato l’energia di reagire a quella spiacevole notizia appena appresa, aveva deciso di prendere in mano la sua vita, ed iniziare un nuovo percorso di crescita. Era vero che se l’era già cavata in situazioni davvero terribili, ma era stata sicuramente aiutata dalla fortuna. Ora aveva capito che non poteva continuare a sfidare la sorte, doveva e voleva imparare a combatterla, per riuscire a sconfiggere ogni cosa, con la forza e la sicurezza che dimostravano quegli uomini e quelle donne, che stava imparando a conoscere lì alla base.

Una volta sole, Elyza con calma si avvicinò al divano accucciandosi sulle ginocchia proprio davanti ad Alicia. Lo sguardo della ragazza era torvo e rivolto verso il basso, non aveva il coraggio di alzare gli occhi e scontrarsi con quell’azzurro limpido e luminoso davanti a sé. Ma Lex non avrebbe mollato, le aveva lasciato un po’ di tempo per digerire la notizia, ora, voleva farle capire che qualsiasi cosa stesse passando, lei era lì per darle il suo sostegno. Le accarezzò delicatamente un braccio che stringeva davanti alle ginocchia, e vide la presa della giovane Clark cedere sotto il suo tocco, rilassandosi e lasciando svanire un po’ di tutta quella tensione accumulata. Alicia sospirò, poi lasciò andare le gambe, e fece scivolare i piedi giù dal cuscino, fino a toccare al suolo.

 

  * Hey, guardami piccola. – Sussurrò dolcemente Lex alzandole il mento con il tocco gentile della sua mano.



 

Quel tono e quel nomignolo le facevano decisamente uno strano effetto, le tremavano le mani, il cuore le batteva velocissimo, e lo stomaco le si contorceva dandole una sensazione di vuoto che metteva quasi paura. Ma quel lato premuroso di Elyza, oltre che emozionarla in un modo che non avrebbe mai pensato, la faceva anche sentire capita e protetta. Gli occhi verdi di Alicia erano umidi, la ragazza aveva trattenuto il suo pianto per tutto quel tempo, e quando finalmente alzò il suo sguardo triste e colpevole, scontrandosi con quello di Elyza, quelle lacrime ormai incontrollabili iniziarono a rigarle il volto, facendola crollare completamente tra le braccia del Comandante, che senza chiederle niente, mostrandole solo comprensione e dolcezza la strinse a sé senza esitare, fino a farla tranquillizzare.

La bionda non allentò la presa fino che non fu l’altra a farlo, la piccola Clark si era rifugiata dal mondo affondando il viso nell’incavo del collo di Elyza, ed ora, con gli occhi ancora lucidi, e gli evidenti segni il residuo salato delle sue silenziose lacrime sulle guance, la guardava ancora incapace di parlarle.

Quelle iridi azzurre incastrate nelle sue, erano profonde e rassicuranti. Quello sguardo comprensivo e amorevole le metteva i brividi per la sua intensità, eppure immersa in quegli occhi più brillanti di una pietra preziosa, ed avvolta gentilmente in quell’abbraccio, si sentiva dannatamente al sicuro da tutto.

 

  * Per quanto i tuoi occhi diventino di un magnifico verde intenso quando piangi, preferisco di gran lunga vederti sorridere Ali… – Disse la bionda con leggerezza asciugandole gli ultimi residui di quelle lacrime, riuscendo a strapparle il piccolo accenno di un sorriso.
  * Leashy. – Sussurrò godendosi quella piacevole sensazioni delle mani di Elyza sul suo volto, e poggiando la fronte alla sua. – Quando eravamo piccoli, Nick mi chiamava sempre così. – Spiegò la mora chiudendo gli occhi, probabilmente perdendosi in quel lontano ricordo. Elyza si scosto appena sistemandole accuratamente una ciocca di capelli, e poi lasciandole un affettuoso bacio sulla fronte.
  * Mi piace come suona, se ti fa piacere ti chiamerò così anche io. – Rispose con quel suo sorriso ammaliante e contagioso rimettendosi in piedi. – Vorrei mostrarti un posto, ti va di venire con me? – Chiese porgendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, non che ne avesse davvero bisogno, ma alla bionda sembrò cortese farlo, ed Alicia accetto quel gesto gentile di buon grado.
  * Verrei ovunque con te. – Sussurrò una volta alzata aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia, che fece quasi arrossire la bionda.



 

Il Comandante sorrise quasi con imbarazzo, e con l’indice andò a sfiorare la punta del naso di Alicia in modo scherzoso. Una volta comparso il sorriso anche sulle labbra della più giovane e presa un po’ di distanza, intrecciò le sue dita con quelle della piccola Clark, e a passo lento ma deciso, uscirono dalla base dirette alla Triumph Bonneville verde militare, con cui erano arrivate quella mattina.

 

  * Alicia! – Gridò a gran voce Nick dall’altro lato del piazzale quando la vide, e la ragazza si irrigidì immediatamente strizzando la mano di Lex ancora agganciata alla sua, per poi lasciarla andare di malavoglia, e rivolgere le sue attenzioni al fratello. – Hey tutto ok? – Chiese dopo essersi avvicinato di corsa, e lei semplicemente annuì.
  * Mamma è qui? – Domandò fredda guardandosi attorno piuttosto allarmata.
  * No. – Affermò scuotendo la testa in segno di negazione. – Sono con i McIntyre, abbiamo consegnato un po’ di viveri alla cucina. – Spiegò tranquillamente. – Ma che succede? Mamma è fuori di sé, da stamattina. – Chiese ansioso di capire quale fosse il problema tra le due uniche donne rimaste nella sua vita.
  * Non approva le mie frequentazioni. – Rispose piatta Alicia scoccando una veloce occhiata a Lex, che nel frattempo si era avvicinata alla moto, e si era messa a parlare con una donna di colore dall’aspetto piuttosto ingessato ed autoritario.
  * Anche se a volte ha dei modi di fare un po’ arroganti, Lex è stata gentile con noi. – Disse il ragazzo osservando la bionda. – Se non fosse stato per lei, molto probabilmente sarei morto. A me piace. – Affermò scrollando le spalle.
  * Anche a me piace... – Sussurrò Alicia guardando a terra.
  * Non aveva nessun obbligo, eppure ci ha aiutati. – Continuò a valutare Nick. – Lascia perdere la mamma, Lex è apposto, dovrebbe adorarla non capisco proprio perché non la sopporti. – Sentenziò lui ancora confuso da quel comportamento irritante della madre.
  * Stamattina mi ha visto mentre la baciavo… - Confessò la più giovane con un filo di voce continuando a guardarsi la punta delle scarpe.
  * Oh… - Disse stupito realizzando finalmente tutta la situazione. – Non è mica la fine del mondo, dalle un po’ di tempo, vedrai che le passerà. – Aggiunse in modo tranquillo.
  * Non è un problema per te? Cioè intendo… - Farfugliò sorpresa la ragazza gesticolando nervosamente.
  * Alicia, sono l’ultimo al mondo a poter giudicare le scelte di vita altrui, se lei ti rende felice, per me è ok. Sei la mia sorellina, e anche se hai sempre dovuto badare tu a me, ho sempre voluto che fossi felice. – Disse lui con dolcezza. – Ma se ti spezza il cuore, giuro che non la passerà liscia! – Aggiunse con fare minaccioso strappandole un sorriso.
  * Grazie Nick. – Affermò Alicia abbracciandolo così stretto da togliergli il fiato.
  * Credo che la tua affascinante bionda ti stia spettando, va da lei Leashy. – Le disse il ragazzo appena riuscì a sciogliersi da quella morsa stritolante.



 

Alicia sorrise raggiante quanto non mai a suo fratello, il suo malumore iniziato con la sfuriata di sua madre quella mattina iniziava a scemare, sapendo che almeno Nick l’avrebbe accettata. Lo vide allegro alzare una mano in saluto, e quando si girò, il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Elyza, che ricambiava il gesto accompagnandolo con un sorriso. Solo in quel momento, la piccola Clark si rese conto di quanto fosse dannatamente sexy quella bionda. Quell’atteggiamento sicuro di sé, la rendeva intrigante, ed in quel momento, appoggiata alla sella di quella vecchia moto d’epoca, con indosso i solito stivali neri con la fibbia cromata, un paio di jeans chiari stretti strappati sulle ginocchia, e quell’inseparabile chiodo sgualcito e consumato, sotto quel luminoso raggio di sole, era da togliere il fiato. E tutto questo senza considerare i suoi lunghi capelli biondi mossi dalla leggera brezza del vento, e quegli occhi irresistibilmente magnetici, che la catturavano completamente anche in quel momento, mentre la fissavano da lontano attendendo il suo arrivo.

 

  * Tutto a posto con Nick? – Chiese la bionda ad Alicia che annuì. – Vuoi tornare a casa con lui? – Domandò comprensiva non volendo imporle la sua compagnia, e la giovane Clark, senza esitare, fece segno di no con la testa. – Allora andiamo. – Affermò la bionda sorridendole mentre si sedeva al posto di guida.



 

L’istante dopo, Alicia era già seduta dietro di lei, e le stava cingendo la vita per reggersi in sella alla moto, aderendo completamente alla sua schiena, posandole il capo sulla spalla. Elyza mise in moto, innestò la marcia, e dopo aver dato un paio di sgasate, partì a velocità moderata, uscendo dai cancelli della base. Per tutta la durata del viaggio, la ragazza più giovane ammirò il paesaggio dell’isola, a tratti scoglioso e brullo, scorrere a lato della strada. Non si era ancora resa conto, di quanto quel pezzo di terra potesse davvero essere grande. Di certo non immaginava fosse più di cinquanta chilometri quadrati, come invece era effettivamente. Si ricordava vagamente sulla carta geografica delle isolette ad ovest della California, ma aveva sempre pensato fossero piccolissime, ed invece li c’era davvero tanto spazio in confronto a quelle poche persone che vi risiedevano. Oltrepassarono una zona che sembrava colpita dalla guerra, auto traforate di proiettili, veicoli devastati da fiamme, c’era persino la mezza carcassa di un piccolo aereo schiantata al suolo. Probabilmente quell’area, era ciò che restava del campo esercitazioni della base.

La strada iniziò a salire, e una ventina di minuti più tardi, le ragazze arrivarono sulla cima di una scogliera, alle spalle di un modesto faro di segnalazione, ormai spento da anni. Lex parcheggiò la moto proprio accanto a quella struttura dipinta di bianco e rosso, mentre Alicia si guardava in giro senza fiato, sorpresa da quel luogo incantevole. Scesero dalla moto e senza parlare si incamminarono verso una delle rocce piatte, vicina allo strapiombo della scogliera. Elyza ci si sedette sopra a gambe divaricate, spostandosi indietro per fare spazio anche ad Alicia, che subito si accomodò davanti a lei guardando il panorama mozzafiato, e lasciandosi abbracciare teneramente dalla bionda.

 

  * Mio padre veniva sempre qui quando era triste. – La voce bassa e graffiante di Elyza le carezzò l’orecchio con un bisbiglio, mettendo i brividi, e catturando tutta l’attenzione della giovane e bellissima ragazza tra le sue braccia. – Diceva che osservare la bellezza del mondo da qui al tramonto, lo faceva sempre sentire meglio. – Aggiunse lasciando intrufolare le dita di Alicia tra le sue carezzandole distrattamente il dorso della mano con il pollice.
  * È stupendo… - Sussurrò la mora incantata a guardare l’orizzonte, mente il sole pian piano scendeva sulla linea sottile di confine tra il cielo e l’oceano.
  * Già. – Confermò Elyza, che però era intenta a guardare il suo profilo perfetto, rischiarato dalle luci rossastre del tramonto in avvicinamento.



 

Restarono li abbracciate in silenzio, a godersi la compagnia reciproca, e lo spettacolo del tramonto, fino che anche l’ultimo spicchio di sole non svanì dietro la coltre blu scura dell’infinita distesa d’acqua davanti a loro. Solo qualche minuto dopo Alicia si girò a guardare la bionda alle sue spalle, che le sorrise dolcemente perdendosi con lo sguardo nel suo. La giovane Clark distolse lo sguardo che le sfuggì sulle labbra della bionda, e facendo scivolare le mani dietro il suo collo l’attirò a sé per un tenero bacio.

 

  * Meglio rientrare prima che faccia buio. – Sussurrò Lex ancora sulle labbra di Alicia.
  * Grazie. – Disse la più giovane lasciandole un altro bacio sulla bocca.
  * Non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi, non ho fatto nulla. – Affermò Lex giocando con una ciocca dei suoi lunghi cappelli castani, e lasciandosi rapire dalla sua espressione timida.
  * Non mi hai lasciata sola, è molto più di quanto tutta la mia famiglia abbia mai fatto per me. – Bisbigliò tristemente abbassando lo sguardo dispiaciuta.
  * Non ti lascio Alicia, te l’ho promesso ricordi? - Disse Lex con tono dolce e rassicurante. – Fin che il mondo non finisce piccola. – Aggiunse chinandosi un poco per andare a cercare gli occhi sfuggenti della più giovane, mostrandole quel suo sorrisetto sicuro e arrogante.
  * Il mondo sta già finendo Elyza! – Protestò Alicia alzando gli occhi al cielo come aveva fatto anche la volta precedente, ma questa volta un sorriso divertito le increspò le labbra.
  * Non per me, non finché ci sei tu. – Rispose la bionda guardandola talmente intensamente da toglierle il fiato. E la piccola Clark la abbracciò con forza, stringendola a sé per non mostrarle l’emozione che le avevano provocato quelle parole, mentre la testa le volava tra le nuvole, ed il cuore le martellava rapidamente nel petto.
  * Andiamo a casa. – Disse poi Alicia una volta che le farfalle allo stomaco si acquietarono.



 

Ancora una volta salirono in sella alla moto, una stretta all’altra, e con le ultime luci del giorno partirono per tornare alla casa del Comandante. Dal faro la strada del rientro era un pochino più lunga, ma Elyza pensò che ne era davvero valsa la pena andare a passare un po’ di tempo lì. Quel posto le ricordava suo padre, le ricordava una vita che non aveva più, ma era riuscita a far tornare un piccolo sorriso sul viso di Alicia, perciò da quel giorno le avrebbe ricordato anche l’inizio di questa sua nuova parte di vita. Una volta calato il sole l’aria sembrava essersi raggelata, e la piccola Clark iniziava ad accusare il freddo stringendosi sempre più alla vita della bionda. Arrivarono davanti a casa che ormai la luce era quasi svanita del tutto, e quando scesero dalla moto, si ritrovarono due paia di occhi puntati addosso, che le osservarono curiose dall’altro lato della strada.

 

  * Iniziavo a preoccuparmi che ti fosse successo qualcosa Comandante. – Disse la Forest con tono di sufficienza, poggiata alla porta della sua abitazione.
  * E da quando ti preoccupi per me? – Domandò il Comandante girandosi a guardarla con un sopracciglio alzato, e l’espressione perplessa.
  * Da tutta la vita idiota! – Rispose con il suo modo grezzo che faceva sembrare una frase vagamente gentile tutto l’opposto.
  * Hey non far arrabbiare la mia dolce metà. – Esordì Raven cingendo con un braccio la vita del Vicecomandante.
  * Forse dovresti rivedere i tuoi parametri di dolcezza Reyes. – Ribatté scherzosamente la bionda dall’altro lato della strada, ancora in piedi accanto alla sua moto, con Alicia a pochi passi che le guardava in modo piuttosto perplesso. Era incuriosita dalla loro esagerata confidenza, in quei pochi giorni sull’isola, si era accorta che nessuno si riferiva a Lex o alla Forest in modo così poco formale, né tanto mento così irrispettoso, era piuttosto chiaro che tra quelle tre ci fosse un rapporto piuttosto speciale.
  * Stronza… - Boffonchiò la donna dai lineamenti orientali. – E io che volevo invitarvi per cena. – Aggiunse con una certa noncuranza, senza nemmeno guardare nella loro direzione.
  * Non sono così sicura di voler vedere le vostre brutte facce mentre mangio. – Rispose Elyza ridacchiando, mentre gli occhi di Alicia si spostavano da lei, a quelle due figure ferme sulla soglia della casetta di fronte, in maniera sempre più perplessa.
  * Ah, ah, ah, spiritosa… - Rae le fece il verso in modo serio, per poi farsi comparire un sorriso raggiante e divertito sulle labbra.
  * So che quelle due sembrano spaventosamente irritanti, ed a volte in effetti lo sono anche. – Disse Lex in tono abbastanza basso da farsi udire solo da Alicia. - Ma sono tutto ciò che mi resta, e se provi a conoscerle un pochino, poi capisci che non sono tanto male. – Aggiunse voltandosi a guardarla, notando il suo dolce sguardo triste ed apprensivo, perché in fondo anche a lei non era rimasto più molto nella vita, e la capiva perfettamente. – Che ne dici, accettiamo? – Chiese poi la bionda fissandola negli occhi incuriositi, lasciando a lei il potere di quella scelta.
  * Coraggio ragazzina! Guarda che non mordo mica. – La incitò la Forest che pur non avendo sentito una sola parola di ciò che aveva detto Elyza, aveva immaginato che la sua amica non si sarebbe affatto imposta.
  * Sicura? Eppure sono convinta di avere qualche segno di stamattina. – Obbiettò la Reyes con fare malizioso ed un tono non poi così basso e discreto.
  * Raven! – La riprese piuttosto indignata Anya, provocando una risatina sommessa di Elyza.
  * Ok, veniamo! – Disse la più giovane del gruppo in modo deciso. Non aveva accettato solo per lo sguardo speranzoso di Elyza o per le sue parole, Alicia era davvero curiosa di scoprire come, e quanto, fossero legate quelle due al Comandante, e per farlo avrebbe dovuto sicuramente iniziare a conoscerle. Inoltre vederla ridere in quel modo le sembrò la cosa più bella del mondo, e non poté far altro che accettare. – Ma non mi chiamare mai più ragazzina Vicecomandante, non voglio dover trovare un nomignolo irritante da consigliare ai tuoi soldati. – Mise in chiaro la giovane Clark con tono duro, strappando un sorriso orgoglioso ad Elyza, e puntando lo sguardo minaccioso in quello della Forest ammutolita.
  * Hey ha carattere… mi piace. – Sibillò Raven in direzione della sua ragazza, ricevendo così una gomitata poco gentile nel fianco, che nonostante il dolore la fece sorridere. Anya odiava essere messa al suo posto quando decideva di prenderti un po’ in giro, e quella giovane ragazza, l’aveva zittita alla prima frase, sostenendo il suo sguardo tagliente in modo più coraggioso di tanti altri valorosi guerrieri.



 

Anya accennò un segno di approvazione con il capo, e rientrò velocemente in casa tenendo la porta aperta, mentre Raven fuori sul portico brontolante, si massaggiava il costato appena colpito dal gomito appuntito della sua ragazza, osservando l’avanzare deciso di Elyza, che arrivata ormai all’ingresso con galanteria ed un sorriso ammaliante lasciò passare Alicia per prima.

 

  * Il tuo cucciolo spaurito ha tirato fuori gli artigli. – Commentò la latina ammiccante e con il suo ghigno beffardo stampato sulla faccia.
  * Alicia non è un cucciolo spaurito. – Ribatté la bionda alzando le sopracciglia con disappunto.
  * Interessante… - Disse la Reyes osservandola con curiosità. – Non hai obbiettato sul fatto che sia tua… - Aggiunse piuttosto divertita con tono piuttosto malizioso.
  * Cammina Reyes! – Le ordinò il Comandante, spingendola dentro casa con un affettuoso scappellotto sulla testa. Rae borbottò in segno di protesta, ed Elyza sorrise per quella reazione piuttosto scontata della sua amica.



 

All’improvviso, a Lex, tutto sembrò tornato spensierato come un tempo. Anya e la sua pungente ironia, Raven ed il suo simpatico sarcasmo, ed una piacevole sensazione di euforica spaesatezza solo per aver ricevuto uno sguardo, o un sorriso da quella ragazza seduta davanti a lei.

La zuppa di verdure era diventato uno dei piatti più comuni da quando era scoppiata l’apocalisse, almeno lì sull’isola dove avevano tante coltivazioni, e il cibo fresco fortunatamente non mancava. Come non mancavano latte, uova e formaggi prodotti dagli allevatori, tutto un altro discorso era per la carne che purtroppo non abbondava in quantità. Il vero pezzo forte della cena però, fu quella mezza pagnotta fresca ancora tiepida, che Anya mise sul tavolo. Alicia non ricordava nemmeno più che sapore avesse del pane appena fatto, e lo addentò subito con una certa avidità, gustandosi quel boccone di mollica morbida e profumata, mista alla croccante crosta d’orata dell’esterno.

A Lex fece piacere vedere che nonostante l’inizio della serata un po’ teso, la piccola Clark sembrava essere a suo agio con quelle due ragazze che non conosceva affatto, e fu altrettanto sorpresa di notare, che sia Anya che Raven parevano aver smussato gli spigoli delle loro lingue biforcute, e chiacchieravano piacevolmente del più e del meno con lei senza alcun problema. Finito il semplice ma abbondante pasto, Alicia, si ritrovò a vagare con lo sguardo per il modesto ed accogliente soggiorno della casa del Vicecomandante, e notò su una mensola della vecchia libreria in massello, una cornice contenente una fotografia leggermente sbiadita. Si alzò per aiutare a sparecchiare, quando lo fece anche Anya, ma Elyza le rubò immediatamente il piatto di mano con un sorriso cortese, dicendole semplicemente “lascia faccio io”. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, si mise a vagare per la stanza, e si ritrovò davanti a quella stessa foto, che poco prima osservava da lontano. L’immagine ritraeva quattro ragazze sorridenti, tre delle quali erano proprio in quella casa con lei. La quarta, aveva l’impressione fosse quella vista nella striscia di fototessere, trovata come segnalibro quella stessa mattina. Non dovevano essere passati poi così tanti anni da quella foto, eppure Elyza, Anya, e Raven, le sembravano così giovani e senza preoccupazioni li. Era talmente assorta ad osservare quello scatto, e ad immaginarsi il passato di Lex, che nemmeno si accorse dell’arrivo silenzioso della Reyes al suo fianco.

 

  * Sembra passata una vita intera… - Commentò la latina guardando la cornice, ed attirando l’attenzione della più giovane. – Io e Anya non uscivamo ancora assieme, non in quel senso almeno. – Valutò sovrappensiero, dando alla più giovane un’informazione che le fece rivalutare l’età di quella foto.
  * Ma dopo tutto questo tempo, in questo mondo schifoso, state ancora assieme. È una fortuna che hanno in pochi. – Disse Alicia osservandola con un piccolo sorriso. – Chi è l’altra ragazza? – Trovò il coraggio di chiedere la piccola Clark.
  * Jessica. – Rispose semplicemente Raven, e non notando alcun cenno di comprensione, capì che Elyza se ne era guardata bene dal toccare l’argomento. – Non è più tra noi da quasi due anni. – Spiegò senza entrare troppo in merito alla cosa.
  * Mi dispiace… - Sussurrò la ragazza come solitamente si fa in quelle spiacevoli circostanze.
  * Che musi lunghi voi due, di che state parlando? – Chiese Anya nel suo modo grezzo e privo di tatto che sempre usava per sdrammatizzare, poi notò lo sguardo di Alicia sulla foto, e considerando lo stato d’animo di Elyza di quegli ultimi giorni, iniziò a preoccuparsi di aver toccato un argomento off-limits, ma non fece a tempo a cambiare discorso che si ritrovò la bionda dietro, che sbirciava nel soggiorno dà sopra la sua spalla.
  * Allora? Che succede? – Domandò Lex facendo capolino dalla cucina non sentendo più fiatare una mosca. Elyza si bloccò facendo rimbalzare gli occhi da Raven ad Alicia in attesa di una risposta.
  * Niente. – Rispose sbrigativa la latina, ma non convinse affatto la bionda che ora fissava quella vecchia cornice con insistenza, per poi rivolgere uno sguardo indecifrabile ad Alicia, per farla parlare.
  * Guardavo quanto eravate giovani in questa foto. – Ammise Alicia indicando la cornice incriminata. – Mi dispiace per la vostra amica. – Aggiunse con gentilezza, ed il gelo scese sull’intera stanza. I suoi occhi cercavano una risposta negli sguardi delle altre ragazze, per poi restare incastrati in quelli di Elyza, che nel mentre sembrava aver perso la sua apparente allegria manifestata per tutto il resto della serata.
  * Jessica non… lei… lei era… la mia ragazza. – Rispose il Comandante tentennando e prendendo svariate pause prima di riuscire a concludere la frase, con la voce che si affievoliva ad ogni parola sempre di più, abbassando lo sguardo a terra, e togliendo così ogni possibile dubbio ad Alicia, che a quelle parole quasi si sentì mancare. Era passato così tanto eppure Elyza sembrava starci ancora male, e ad Alicia fece ancora più male vederla in quello stato.
  * Oh… - Sospirò senza nemmeno accorgersene, facendosi travolgere dall’immenso dolore di quell’azzurro iridescente dello sguardo di Elyza, che immediatamente si puntò nel suo scavandole nel profondo dell’anima.
  * Credo sia ora di togliere il disturbo ora, grazie per la cena ragazze. – Sentenziò secca la bionda, senza smettere di sprofondare negli occhi chiari e smarriti di Alicia, che era rimasta completamente senza parole, concentrata sul significato ed il dolore di quelle poche parole sussurrate da Lex.



 

Elyza afferrò la giacca dallo schienale della sedia, e gettandosela su una spalla uscì senza aggiungere altro, né tanto meno, guardarsi indietro per controllare cosa decidesse di fare la giovane Clark. Il silenzio nella stanza, si fece pesante come un macigno. Anya e Raven, si scambiarono fugaci sguardi preoccupati, la situazione era crollata in pochi istanti, e non sapevano se preoccuparsi per l’improvviso cattivo umore del Comandante, o per lo stato sconvolto della ragazza rimasta immobile nel loro soggiorno.

 

  * Scotch? – Chiese Anya spezzando il silenzio come niente fosse.
  * Non è il caso... – Rispose Alicia uscendo da quella bolla in cui si era rinchiusa. – Penso sia meglio che la segua. – Aggiunse scoccando un occhiata alla porta rimasta completamente aperta, per poi avviarsi verso l’uscita e seguire la sua bionda.
  * Alicia? – La richiamò Raven ancora in piedi davanti alla libreria. – Lex ne ha passate davvero tante, non la vedevo sorridere così, da quando non c’è più lei. – Le spiegò con un tono tranquillo ed un sorriso amaro sulle labbra, che mostrò ad Alicia quanto davvero la Reyes ci tenesse al Comandante. – Si vede che ci tiene a te, solo cha a volte è… complicato. – Aggiunse dopo aver catturato a pieno la sua attenzione, nella speranza che quella giovane ragazza, fosse in grado di capire quanto le cose possano essere diverse da ciò che appaiono.
  * Già. – Concordò prima di uscire chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.



 

In una manciata di secondi era crollata tutta quella serata perfetta, con quella ragazza perfetta, che aveva passato tutto il giorno a starle accanto, mostrandole dolcezza e affetto. Alicia, non aveva ancora realizzato quanto la bionda poteva sentirsi male, a vederla in quello stato per la morte di Jake, almeno fino che non aveva visto come il parlare di Jessica aveva incupito lei. Sapeva di non essere la prima ragazza della vita di Elyza, eppure vedere nei suoi occhi quel dolore, per una persona morta da tanto tempo, le aveva fatto mettere in dubbio tutto. Si poteva essere gelosi di qualcuno che non c’era più? Le sembrava tutto così assurdo… Anche lei sapeva ciò che si prova a perdere qualcuno di tanto vicino, ci era passata all’inizio dell’apocalisse, quando il suo ragazzo Matt era stato morso. Il dolore che aveva visto nello sguardo di Elyza, era qualcosa di sconvolgente, qualcosa che non era riuscita a decifrare, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare possibile provare dopo tutto quel tempo.

Alicia aveva bisogno di parlarle, aveva bisogno di sapere, aveva bisogno di abbracciarla, ed essere abbracciata. Voleva starle vicino, voleva aiutarla ad affrontare la sua disperazione, per superare anche quella che si stava impossessando di lei. Le erano venuti mille dubbi su ciò che potesse provare Lex, Raven aveva ragione a volte era tutto così complicato, ed Elyza spesso lo era anche più di tutti, ma questo non significava che non valesse la pena di provare a far funzionare le cose tra loro.

Corse dall’altro lato della strada, ed entrò in casa senza esitare. Elyza era seduta sul divano con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e la testa tra le mani, rilasciò un sospiro quando la sentì entrare, ed alzò il viso solo quando vide le punte delle scarpe di Alicia arrivare in mezzo alle sue.

 

  * Grazie per oggi, non avevo capito quanto potesse essere difficile starmi accanto. – Disse la più giovane in tono comprensivo sorprendendola. – Mi dispiace davvero molto per Jessica. – Aggiunse con l’ultimo filo di voce rimastole.



 

Lex a quel punto le circondò i fianchi con le braccia e l’attirò a se poggiandole il capo in grembo. Non disse niente. Il suo respiro era pesante, tremava, Alicia la sentiva arrancare, ma il Comandante, non si lasciò scappare nemmeno una lacrima. Per quel poco che poteva cercò di tranquillizzarla carezzandole delicatamente i lunghi capelli biondi che le ricadevano morbidi sulle spalle. Ci volle un po’ di tempo, un bel po’ di tempo, ma alla fine Elyza iniziò a mollare la stretta, e a riprendere il controllo su sé stessa.

 

  * È morta per colpa mia. È stata tutta colpa mia. – Affermò la bionda alzando finalmente lo sguardo e lasciandolo scontrare con quello di Alicia, che percepì la pesantezza di quel senso di colpa opprimente che l’altra si portava sulle spalle. – Se non fosse stata con me lei… - Provò a spiegare, ma le parole le morirono in gola. Alicia le si sedette accanto, talmente vicina che dalla spalla fino al ginocchio i loro corpi poggiavano l’uno all’altro. – Quel Bastardo voleva fare soffrire me, e l’ha ammazzata davanti ai miei occhi! – Confessò quel momento tanto difficile della sua vita lasciando andare un sospiro profondo.
  * Non è colpa tua, non l’hai uccisa tu. – Disse Alicia in modo consolante prendendole una mano tra le sue. – Non sei responsabile delle azioni degli altri, non sei stata tu a toglierle la vita. – Aggiunse cercando di farla calmare. Non aveva mai visto Elyza tanto agitata, con quelle poche informazioni stava collegando le piccole cose che aveva scoperto di lei dagli altri, e stava vedendo quello che c’era dietro alla facciata sicura e impassibile del Comandante, che mostrava al resto del mondo.
  * Avrei potuto salvarla, avrei dovuto ucciderlo, invece ho esitato, ho esitato solo un istante. Avevo la visuale, dovevo fare fuoco, ma l’ho guardata negli occhi un secondo, un solo fottuto secondo, e quel figlio di puttana le ha spezzato il collo. – Continuò a fatica il suo racconto. Le tremava la mano che Alicia stringeva tra le sue, mentre le unghie dell’altra affondavano con forza nella sua gamba quasi a volersi autopunire. La voce era increspata dal senso di colpa per non essere stata abbastanza fredda ed impassibile nel togliere la vita a qualcuno.
  * Non sei stata tu Elyza, non è stata colpa tua. – Ribadì con convinzione la più giovane, e tutti i dubbi che aveva avuto uscendo dalla casa di Anya sparirono. Ora le era chiaro che quel dolore che Elyza mostrava, non era più quello per aver perso quella ragazza, la sua ragazza, ma era indubbiamente quello del pensare di essere responsabile di quell’ingiusta morte.
  * Si invece. – Affermò ancora con i nervi a fil di pelle. – L’ho stretta tra le braccia non so quanto tempo… ho aspettato che si risvegliasse… poi l’ho… - Proseguì incerta con la voce spezzata dal pianto che tratteneva a fatica. In quel momento Elyza sembrava una ragazzina fragile e disperata, la sua normale arroganza e spavalderia erano completamente scomparse rivelando tutta la sua umanità.
  * Shh… hai fatto quello che dovevi. – Le sussurrò con dolcezza Alicia tirandola a sé per abbracciarla. – Non l’hai uccisa tu. – Le ripeté stringendola e cullandola per tranquillizzarla. Era inimmaginabile che in così poche ore si sarebbero ritrovate a parti invertite, eppure incredibilmente, la piccola Clark stava dimostrando di poter essere forte abbastanza da sostenerla.
  * Mi sembra di averlo fatto però. – Farfugliò la bionda contro spalla della più giovane, grata del fatto che al contrario di ogni aspettativa, si stesse preoccupando e prendendo cura di lei. Ofelia aveva ragione, Alicia non era affatto una ragazzina, era molto più matura e comprensiva di chiunque altro alla sua età.



 

In tutta risposta Alicia la strinse ancora più forte, continuando a cullarla e ad accarezzarle il capo con dolcezza, e sussurrandole continuamente che non era colpa sua. All’inizio, quando era entrata in casa trovandola in quello stato, aveva temuto che Elyza potesse cacciarla via, aveva avuto paura che si chiudesse a riccio come suo solito, e che la allontanasse con qualche sua solita battuta acida e sarcastica, invece la bionda l’aveva sorpresa lasciandosi andare, e se pur in modo frammentato le aveva raccontato quello spiacevole evento della sua vita. Le aveva mostrato un lato che non pensava sarebbe mai riuscita a vedere, le aveva dimostrato fiducia, lasciandole vedere tutta la sua fragilità.

 

  * Scusami Alicia. – Disse la bionda incorniciandole il viso con le mani, e poggiando la fronte sulla sua.
  * Per cosa? Per essere umana? – Domandò di rimando la più giovane.
  * Sono passati quasi due anni, e… - Farfugliò la bionda.
  * Fa parte del tuo passato. Tutti ne abbiamo uno, mi dispiace che il tuo sia stato così terribile. – La interruppe Alicia vedendola in difficoltà, mentre le mani le correvano ad asciugarle una lacrima che stava sfuggendo al suo controllo.
  * Grazie per aver capito. Non sono brava a parlare di certe cose. – Sospirò il Comandante.



 

L’attimo dopo le labbra di Alicia erano sulle sue, morbide e delicate, la zittirono silenziose esprimendo più di mille parole in un solo gesto. Elyza ne rimase sopraffatta, sentì un vuoto allo stomaco incredibile, e quei dannati brividi lungo tutta la schiena, accompagnati dallo scalpitare frenetico del suo cuore impazzito, e da quell’improvvisa leggerezza alla testa, del resto era l’effetto che ogni volta aveva su di lei un bacio della piccola Clark.

In pochi giorni Alicia le era entrata sotto pelle come non aveva mai lasciato fare a nessuno, la capiva, la faceva sentire amata, e non poteva più far ameno di amarla a sua volta. E così, con il bisogno di stare assieme, si ritrovarono un’altra volta ad addormentarsi strette l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probabilmente vi aspettavate tutt’altro quando vi ho anticipato che il capitolo sarebbe stato tutto incentrato sulle nostre ragazze, vi sto facendo sospirare certi attimi e certi eventi importanti, ma credo che ogni cosa debba arrivare al tempo giusto. La situazione in cui si sono ritrovate le ragazze, non è delle più allegre e spensierate, prima è Elyza a dover confortare un Alicia abbattuta e dispiaciuta per la brutta notizia ricevuta dal ranch, e poi i ruoli si invertono quando sbuca fuori il nome di Jessica. Un capitolo tutto Lexark, ma con tante altre comparse, Ofelia all’inizio, la veloce apparizione Nick, e per finire la cena dalle Ranya. Abbiamo scoperto un po’ di passato, ed approfondito un po’ il rapporto che sta nascendo tra il Comandante Lex, e la piccola Clark… le ragazze iniziano a nutrire fiducia, amore, e rispetto una verso l’altra. Ormai le basi per una relazione duratura ci sono, chissà adesso cosa accadrà.  
> Come sempre grazie a voi che mi leggete, e soprattutto a voi che mi commentate, mi state davvero aiutando a portare a continuare a scrivere questa storia.  
> Un abbraccio a tutti, alla prossima  
> Pai


	29. Capitolo 29

Non appena la porta si chiuse alle spalle di Alicia, Raven si voltò verso il fondo del soggiorno. Anya stava già richiudendo la vetrinetta della credenza con in mano una bottiglia di single malt, e un bicchiere in metallo per esaltarne il suo gusto come facevano originariamente nelle distillerie scozzesi di quel particolare whisky.

 

  * Sul serio An? – Chiese la latina osservando la sua ragazza poggiare il bicchiere sul tavolo da pranzo. – La tua migliore amica se ne va via a quel modo, e tu proponi una sbronza in compagnia alla sua nuova fiamma? – Chiese sconcertata osservando la Forest che in modo indifferente stappava la bottiglia versandosene una generosa quantità.
  * Le ho offerto un bicchiere mica una bottiglia… - Affermò la donna dai lineamenti asiatici richiudendo il suo pregiato scotch. – Al posto suo, Lex lo avrebbe bevuto volentieri per rischiararsi le idee. – Valutò afferrando quel bicchiere mezzo pieno, incantandosi a guardare il movimento di quel liquido quasi orato a contrasto con l’argento del metallo.
  * Alicia non è Lex. – Le fece notare l’ovvio Raven, perché effettivamente l’aveva conosciuta solo quel giorno, ma aveva visto quanto quella giovane ragazza potesse essere diversa dal Comandante, e aveva anche notato quanto bene facesse ad Elyza averla attorno.
  * Io ne ho bisogno. – Disse scolando in un sorso il contenuto del bicchiere, guadagnandosi uno sguardo preoccupato dalla sua ragazza. – Stava andando tutto bene, e con la mia stupida osservazione ho rovinato tutto. – Ammise Anya con un pizzico di sconforto posando maldestramente il bicchiere e poggiandosi al tavolo.
  * Tesoro, non è colpa tua. – Sussurrò dolcemente Raven aggrappandosi ai suoi fianchi, facendo aderire il corpo alla sua schiena.
  * Mhm… dillo a chi non ha tirato fuori l’unico argomento, che ancora riesce a distrugge in quel modo Elyza. – Commentò con nervoso sarcasmo la Forest, mentre le mani di Raven andavano a cingerle la vita tirandosela contro in un abbraccio.
  * Non potevi sapere di cosa stavamo parlando io e Alicia. – Le disse con un tono calmo la Reyes, cercando di tranquillizzarla.
  * Avrei dovuto immaginare. E ora Lex si farà prendere dallo sconforto, e quella ragazzina scapperà a gambe levate. – Disse versandosi il secondo bicchiere di scotch, che le venne immediatamente sottratto di mano. – Hey quello è il mio bicchiere. – Protestò il Vicecomandante girandosi e cercando di acciuffarlo dalle mani del Tenente Reyes.
  * No, il tuo era quello che ti sei già bevuta, questo è il mio. – Affermò Raven sventolandole un dito davanti al naso per rimarcare la sua negazione, per poi buttare giù tutto d’un fiato quel liquido ambrato, sotto lo sguardo allibito di Anya che la guardava storto a braccia conserte per quell’affronto. – Alicia non è una ragazzina, se voleva scappare non l’avrebbe seguita a casa. Sei sempre tragica Forest, dagli un po’ di fiducia. – Proseguì Raven fingendo di non aver notato la faccia di disappunto della sua ragazza per averle rubato il whisky.



 

Il Tenente Reyes posò il bicchiere sul tavolo, e poi guardò Anya con uno dei suoi sorrisi ammalianti, uno di quelli che l’avevano fatta innamorare perdutamente di lei, placandola e zittendola con un bacio, per poi trascinarla a letto.

L’argomento Jessica era un po’ spinoso per tutti, non solo per Lex. Infondo anche loro due erano molto affezionate a quella ragazza, era stato solo grazie a lei ed Elyza che erano finite per mettersi assieme. Raven ricordava di aver notato subito la bellezza del Vicecomandante Forest una volta arrivata alla base, ma i modi di fare sempre freddi e distaccati della donna l’avevano quasi intimidita, ed ovviamente per un semplice Cadetto all’inizio dell’addestramento non era una buona idea provare a flirtare con l’allora Sotto Ufficiale dagli occhi a mandorla, che metteva paura a tutti i soldati con un solo sguardo.

Fu il ritorno a casa di Elyza in compagnia di Jessica a smuovere le acque, e soprattutto a fare in modo che anche Anya finalmente la notasse. Ci volle ancora molto prima che tra di loro accadesse qualcosa di davvero significativo, ma alla fine in una delle trasferte alla base Kitsap, a nord di Seattle, approfittando della serata libera che passavano sempre con Elyza, tra una birra e l’altra, Anya aveva fatto il primo passo. E da quel giorno, nonostante il severo regolamento della marina, nonostante l’impossibilità di stare assieme come avrebbero voluto, nonostante il subbuglio del mondo intero, e l’arrivo dell’apocalisse, da quel preciso momento, non erano state più in grado di separarsi.

 

*****

 

Per la seconda mattina di fila, Alicia si era svegliata in quella stanza per lei nuova, su quel letto confortevole, tra quelle lenzuola che profumavano di buono. Accanto a sé Elyza dormiva rannicchiata sull’angolo del materasso, dandole le spalle e lasciandole più spazio del necessario, spesso era stata scorbutica e scortese, soprattutto con lei, ma da quando si erano baciate la prima volta, qualcosa era cambiato… Elyza era cambiata… Alicia aveva iniziato a vedere il riguardo che la bionda aveva nei suoi confronti, e non poteva fare a meno di notare il suo lato più dolce, senza contare tutto quello che era successo tra di loro negli ultimi due giorni. Si avvicinò al suo corpo, e facendo scivolare una mano lungo il suo fianco per cingerle la vita, posò un delicato bacio sulla sua spalla scoperta.

 

  * Che stai facendo? – Chiese Lex con la voce ancora roca e assonnata, non trovando nemmeno la forza di aprire le palpebre e far lottare le sue iridi chiare con la luce accecante della mattina.
  * Volevo solo abbracciarti… - Sussurrò la più giovane appena dietro l’orecchia dell’altra, mentre il suo corpo si rilassava contro a quello di Elyza. Alicia lasciò un altro delicato bacio sotto il lobo della bionda, che percorsa da un brivido caldo tese le labbra in un sorriso.
  * Ho l’impressione di essere in serio svantaggio in questa posizione. – Farfugliò rigirandosi sotto il braccio della piccola Clark, trovando la forza di aprire gli occhi ed immergersi in quel verde. Strofinò la punta del naso contro la sua, e le lasciò un soffice bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Hey… - Sussurrò la più giovane lasciandole a sua volta un bacio innocente.
  * Hey… - Rispose Elyza una volta che le loro labbra si staccarono. Si sorrisero con spensieratezza, ed in un modo dolce ma al contempo possessivo, Lex si sdraiò in modo più comodo stringendo Alicia tra le sue braccia, tirandola contro al suo fianco. Per la piccola Clark fu già naturale accoccolarsi a quel modo su quel corpo ancora sconosciuto, incastrando la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, inspirando l’odore della sua pelle, posandovi una scia di baci. – Per caso vuoi farmi impazzire? – Chiese con tono incrinato dal desiderio, cercando di mantenere il controllo sul suo corpo, sulle sue mani, e sulla sua bocca che non avrebbero resistito molto alle azzardate piccole attenzioni della più giovane.
  * Forse… - Rispose beffarda Alicia sussurrando direttamente nel suo orecchio. – Ci sto riuscendo? – Chiese poi con tono suadente mordicchiandole il lobo. Il lungo sospiro della bionda accompagnato da un brivido fu una risposta più significativa di qualsiasi parola.
  * Alicia… - Sbuffò faticosamente spingendo indietro la ragazza che visivamente divertita si mise a cavalcioni su di lei mordendosi un labbro in modo provocante.
  * Elyza… - Ansimò quasi la più giovane, portandosi le mani della bionda sulle cosce lasciando scivolare le sue all’orlo della larga maglietta della marina che aveva indosso, per poi togliersela con un movimento lento e fluido, scoprendo il suo torace completamente nudo, e lasciando l’altra boccheggiante senza fiato, con gli occhi oscurati dal nero dilatato delle pupille, bloccati ed immersi nei suoi. Lex deglutì a fatica per quel groppo improvviso che le si era creato in gola, annaspò in cerca d’aria, senza essere in grado di muovere più un muscolo. Alicia poggiò le mani ai lati della figura sdraiata sotto di sé, e con lenta decisione lasciò che il suo corpo vi aderisse completamente, prima di baciare le labbra dischiuse di Elyza ancora in cerca di ossigeno. - Io non… tu non… - Farfugliò Lex una volta sciolta da quel bacio decisamente più appassionato dei precedenti.
  * Fa l’amore con me. – Le sussurrò a fil di labbra la più giovane prima di ricominciare a baciarla.



 

E quanto avrebbe mai potuto resistere un essere umano ad una tale supplica fatta con dolcezza e convinzione? Al Comandante non sfuggì il termine usato dalla giovane ed implorante ragazza a cavalcioni su di lei, avrebbe potuto chiamarlo sesso, avrebbe potuto dirle “scopami”, e invece no, aveva detto “fa l’amore con me”. E per ribadire il concetto, il bacio iniziato subito dopo che le stava consumando lentamente, era carico di passione, morbidezza, dolci timidi e brevi contatti delle labbra, e fugaci scontri delle lingue, fino ché finalmente Lex con la mente annebbiata dagli ormoni in subbuglio, non trovò la forza di prendere il controllo. Spinse Alicia indietro, riportandola a sedere a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, e lasciando scivolare le mani sulla pelle liscia del suo busto, si tirò su. Portò i palmi a coppa su quei seni sodi e ben proporzionati massaggiando di tanto in tanto i capezzoli con un passaggio deciso dei pollici.

Ora senza fiato era la piccola Clark, che cercava aiuto nello sguardo di Elyza. Inevitabilmente le loro bocche si unirono all’istante, ma la bionda fece fuggire le labbra ad assaporare la punta del mento della più giovane succhiandolo dolcemente, per poi scivolare con la punta della lingua lungo la sua trachea tesa, e scendere con una scia di baci umidi sul costato, fino ad arrivare a mordicchiare gentilmente il suo seno, tirandole tra i denti i turgidi capezzoli, per poi leccarli e succhiarli con devozione. Le mani di Alicia scivolarono tra le ciocche d’orate di Lex, stringendola in una morsa per non farla scappar via, mentre buttando indietro la testa provava a riprendere fiato.

Le labbra di Lex lasciarono scivolare fuori con delicatezza quel bottoncino, ed immediatamente cercarono quelle di Alicia, che qualche istante dopo, senza nemmeno aver capito come, si ritrovò stesa sul letto sotto la bionda. Le mani della giovane Clark si ancorarono alla canotta traforata dei Lakers che il Comandante usava per dormire, tirando appena quel lembo di stoffa che la separava dal contatto con quel corpo formoso, schiacciato completamente contro al suo. Elyza staccò le sue labbra da quelle di Alicia, e senza troppo indugio si tolse quell’indumento fastidioso, tornando subito dopo a stendersi sopra di lei, pelle contro pelle, labbra contro labbra. I baci sempre più audaci di Lex perlustravano la pelle leggermente abbronzata di Alicia, che sussultava e tremava sotto ogni delicato ed inaspettato contatto di quella bocca calda e premurosa, che lentamente assaporava il suo corpo accendendola sempre di più. Il fiato era ormai già corto e spezzato quando i denti di Elyza pizzicarono l’elastico della sua biancheria tirandola. I loro occhi si cercarono, quelli di una in cerca di approvazione e del permesso di poter proseguire, e quelli dell’altra ricolmi di impazienza e desiderio. L’odore invitante dell’intimità di Alicia investiva le narici di Elyza anche attraverso alla stoffa delle sue mutandine, sulle quali lasciò un bacio sul pube, e senza mollare il suo sguardo, strofinandoci le labbra contro, espirò l’aria calda dai suoi polmoni, scendendo lentamente ancora più in basso, fino a lasciargliene un altro sul suo punto più sensibile. Un gemito soffocato di apprezzamento sfuggì dalla bocca della mora, grattandole la gola, rendendolo più cupo e gutturale di quanto avesse mai immaginato, mettendo un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra della bionda ancora così pericolosamente vicina alla sua intimità.

Le dita di Elyza scivolarono lungo quelle gambe lunghe e snelle, agganciandosi a quell’ultimo brandello di stoffa, il bacino di Alicia si sollevò dal materasso e l’attimo dopo si ritrovò completamente nuda, e lievemente imbarazzata, sotto lo sguardo iridescente, famelico, e adorante del Comandante. Una carezza sulla guancia e un tenero bacio rassicurante, riportarono la piccola Clark a trovare la sua iniziale spigliatezza. Alicia si aggrappò a quell’unico indumento che ancora copriva la pelle nivea di Lex, trovando il coraggio di chiederle silenziosamente, di scoprire anche l’ultima parte del suo corpo. Una volta libere da quell’ultima barriera, tornarono a stendersi l’una sull’altra, sprofondando in baci e sospiri affannati, mentre il contatto delle loro intimità abbondantemente bagnate diede a entrambe subito una scossa di piacere, amplificata ed intensificata dai lenti movimenti sinuosi del bacino di Lex, che con ritmo crescente incalzavano la loro eccitazione fino a farla esplodere.

 

*****

 

Una volta tornato al bazar, a Victor non ci volle molto per riorganizzarsi e recuperare la sua vecchia stanza per sistemarsi anche tra quelle mura. E munito del materiale recuperato al laboratorio, si incamminò per il corridoio alla ricerca di quell’area tranquilla dove aveva visto il dottore. Due guardie armate piantonavano la porta, ma l’uomo fece finta di nulla e si avvicinò con il braccio alzato pronto per bussare.

 

  * Cosa credi di fare? – Domandò uno dei due bloccandogli il braccio.
  * Vado dal Dottore? – Affermò l’uomo afroamericano con ovvietà.
  * Il Dottore non vuole essere interrotto mentre lavora. – Disse la guardia in modo secco sbarrandogli la strada con il fucile.
  * Oh credimi quando vedrà cosa gli ho portato, sarà felice di questa piccola interruzione. – Ribadì Strand mostrando la borsa gonfia del suo prezioso bottino.
  * E cosa pensi di avergli portato di tanto importante? – Chiese quindi l’alto uomo di guardia con un ghigno maligno sulle labbra.
  * Tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno. – Rispose Victor sicuro di sé.
  * Staremo a vedere… - Sbuffò la prima guardia spingendolo indietro di un passo per poter entrare dalla porta. – Dottor Jackson? – Chiamò l’uomo facendo un paio di passi all’interno della stanza.
  * Che vuoi? Se continuate a venire a disturbarmi non riuscirò mai a trovare questa stramaledetta cura! – Inveì il medico piuttosto irritato, dimenandosi tra i suoi numerosi appunti ed i suoi strumenti di ricerca.
  * Ci sono visite. – Disse semplicemente la guardia senza scomporsi per quel piccolo scatto d’ira del Dottore, facendosi da parte per mostrare la presenza di quell’uomo tanto insistente.
  * E questo chi è? – Domandò il Dottor Eric Jackson lanciandogli a mala pena uno sguardo, per poi tornare a fissare la guardia in modo spazientito.
  * Ho sentito che avevi bisogno di rifornimenti. – Intervenne Victor cercando di smorzare la tensione, ed entrando posò la borsa sul tavolo mostrandone il contenuto, attirando così per davvero la sua attenzione.
  * Come cavolo hai trovato tutta questa roba? – Chiese il medico incredulo.
  * Sono sempre stato piuttosto bravo in certi affari. – Disse con un sorrisetto furbo, felice di aver centrato il suo obbiettivo, e pronto a sfruttare le sue carte. – Se ti interessano i miei servigi Dottore, potremmo parlarne. – Aggiunse infatti approfittando della situazione.
  * Ma chi diavolo sei? – Chiese di nuovo il Dottore incuriosito.
  * Victor Strand. – Affermò con orgoglio porgendogli la mano, che ovviamente l’uomo probabilmente di origini indiane davanti a lui, ignorò completamente. – E come vedi, posso procurarti tutto ciò che ti serve. – Disse allora per ribadire il concetto.
  * Cosa vuoi? – Domandò con sospetto il Dottore. – Crediti? – Ipotizzò banalmente.
  * Il denaro non lo disdegno mai, ma voglio vivere al meglio possibile, un po’ come tutti. – Rispose Victor facendogli un sorriso. – Perciò ti faccio una proposta: io ti procuro quello che ti serve, e tu mi aiuti ad ottenere rispettato e a stare al sicuro quando sono tra queste mura. – Propose ammaliante come suo solito quando voleva chiudere un affare conveniente.
  * Prova a fregarmi, e finirai più male di quelli che sono venuti prima di te Victor. – Lo intimò il Dottore, incurante del fatto che quella minaccia avrebbe potuto fare paura solo a lui e ai pochi che erano a conoscenza della fine che faceva chi tentava di fregare il Re o uno dei suoi sottoposti importanti.
  * Abbiamo un accordo? – Domandò quindi fiducioso della risposta affermativa.
  * Suppongo di si. – Confermò il dottore. – Hey. – Richiamò la guardia che nel mentre si era assentata nei suoi pensieri. – Dagli la stanza di Bryan, poi portalo dal Sovraintendente, e digli che può smettere di reclutare altri idioti per procurarmi il materiale, lo farà lui. – Affermò con tono autorevole.



 

Il Dottor Jackson svuotò la borsa di tela che Victor gli aveva appoggiato sul banco in acciaio, proprio accanto alla pigna di fogli con scarabocchiati appunti di formule chimiche e tabelle contenenti strani dati, poi si voltò lanciandogliela indietro.

 

  * Grazie. – Disse Strand, prendendo l’oggetto al volo.
  * Resta nei paraggi, avrò bisogno presto di altri rifornimenti. – Disse il Dottore senza prestargli troppa attenzione.



 

E così Victor, con un paio di giorni di lavoro, era velocemente riuscito ad entrare nelle grazie di qualcuno che sembrava contare qualcosa. Ed anche se da quel che aveva visto in quella stanza, e dal materiale chimico che aveva recuperato, aveva capito che quel Dottore, non era proprio uno di quelli che rimettevano in sesto, sembrava più uno scienziato che faceva ricerche di qualche tipo, ma ancora doveva capire quali.

 

Pur essendoci un sole splendente sul cielo messicano, l’aria era ancora fresca per quegli ultimi due giorni di tempesta. La strada che collegava Tijuana a Mexicali, era perfettamente sgombra anche dai morti, almeno da quelli che ancora camminavano. Qua e là vi era qualche cadavere, ma in fondo di quei tempi era una cosa normale, e di tanto in tanto avevano incrociato qualche vagante solitario.

Il viaggio era stato piuttosto silenzioso, Daniel non era di certo mai stato un gran chiacchierone e Troy ancora non lo aveva inquadrato, così si risparmiò dal fare battute sconvenienti mantenendo la bocca cucita. Ci vollero un paio d’ore per arrivare nei pressi della città, e man mano che si avvicinavano gli effetti di quel devastante temporale ormai finito si notavano sempre meno, segno che da quelle parti l’inferno era stato più clemente. Come la scorsa volta che Salazar era stato lì, di morti in giro per la città se ne vedevano ben pochi, ma sapendo come andavano le cose al mercato, non se ne preoccupò minimamente, non facendoci quasi nemmeno caso. Troy invece era particolarmente allerta, la sua postura tranquilla e svaccata sul sedile del passeggero, era immediatamente svanita, ed il suo sguardo quasi assente per tutto il tragitto, si fece più vigile ed attento. La densità dei fabbricati aumentava man mano che procedevano verso il centro, e quel briciolo di vita in più di quella zona cominciava a farsi vedere. L’asfissiante presenza di costruzioni, sfociò in un grande spiazzo cintato, ed il giovane Otto sgranò gli occhi vedendo che fuori da quei cancelli a qualche metro l’uno dall’altro delle persone erano legate alla caviglia con delle spesse catene d’acciaio.

 

  * Dove cazzo siamo finiti? – Chiese allarmato il giovane Otto.
  * Quelle sono le mura del bazar ragazzo. – Rispose incurante Salazar, continuando a guidare a passo tranquillo sfilando disinvolto davanti a quelle persone incatenate.
  * Sembra un posticino molto accogliente. – Commentò con un certo sarcasmo Troy, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle mura ed osservando il suo compagno indifferente alla guida.
  * Credevo avresti apprezzato il macabro senso di giustizia e rigore di questo posto. – Rispose Daniel rivolgendogli un veloce sguardo accompagnato da un leggero accenno di ghigno. – Quelli che vedi legati qui fuori, sono le persone che hanno fatto qualche casino la dentro. – Spiegò puntando il dito verso l’arena. – Se infrangi le regole del bazar, crei casini, e non estingui i tuoi debiti, finisci qui a difenderlo. Ma se sopravvivi alla durata della tua pena, sei libero di andare. – Aggiunse serio e imperturbabile, come se stesse spiegando le regole del poker, e non qualcosa che poteva mettere a rischio la vita della gente. Troy non aveva ancora minimamente capito niente di Daniel, ed ora iniziava a pensare che forse dopotutto potesse essere davvero un tipo più sadico di lui.
  * Davvero esilarante… - Commentò freddo con un sorrisetto divertito, ma la realtà era che a lui piacevano queste cose solo se era sicuro di non poter essere la vittima.



 

Parcheggiarono sul fondo del piazzale come la volta precedente, lasciarono nell’auto tutto ciò che non volevano farsi ritirare all’ingresso, e si incamminarono alla fila di gente che stava attendendo il suo turno per entrare in quel posto.

 

*****

 

I movimenti decisi della lingua di Elyza che danzava leggiadra tra le pieghe della piccola Alicia, insinuandosi di tanto in tanto nella sua apertura, e scivolando fuori per lambire il suo punto più sensibile portandola sempre più vicina al limite, la stavano facendo impazzire. Nella sua breve vita amorosa, nessuno era mai riuscito a darle piacere solo con l’uso della bocca, eppure Lex la stava portando inesorabilmente verso un altro tanto bramato orgasmo. Le mani di Alicia schizzarono ad afferrare i capelli della bellissima donna tra le sue gambe, trattenendo ed indirizzando al meglio quella lingua esperta, dove più ne aveva bisogno. Elyza prese tra le labbra quel nervo scoperto in grado di donare il piacere estremo, continuando a leccarlo delicatamente, e succhiandolo avidamente. Il respiro corto e spezzato di Alicia si tramutò in un gemito, rotto di tanto in tanto dalla sensazione di vuoto che le prese lo stomaco, subito prima che i tremiti irrefrenabili del piacere le fecero inarcare la schiena, e tendere tutti i muscoli, portandola direttamente in paradiso. Non fece tempo a riprendersi che le labbra di Elyza erano già sulle sue, portandosi dietro un gusto nuovo.

 

  * Mi piace sentire il mio sapore sulle tue labbra. – Sussurrò Alicia gettandole le braccia attorno al collo, obbligando la bionda a stendere il corpo sopra al suo.
  * Anche a me… - Asserì Lex catturandola un’altra volta in un bacio. La piccola Clark rise divertita da quella presunzione e spavalderia della bionda, trascinando anche lei in una risata sommessa tra un bacio e l’altro.
  * Ely… - Sussurrò piano la mora staccandosi da quelle labbra adulatrici incollate alle sue. L’imbarazzo si dipinse sul suo volto e la voce quasi le sparì, mentre la mano scivolava dalla guancia giù per il collo verso quelle porzioni di pelle proibita che ancora non aveva avuto il coraggio di esplorare. – Posso toccarti? - Chiese tentennante prima di posarle una mano aperta sul petto, poco sopra al cuore, per sentirlo battere all’impazzata, come stava battendo anche il suo.
  * Tu puoi fare di me quello che vuoi, non devi chiedermelo. - Elyza le sorrise con dolcezza, dandole un bacio scherzoso sulla punta del naso.
  * Ma… ma non so come fare… - Ammise poi sconfortata in uno sbuffo. La bionda si spostò sul financo le prese la mano appoggiata sul suo petto intrecciandovi le dita, per portarsela alle labbra e baciarla teneramente.
  * Non devi fare niente che non ti senti di fare. – Affermò Lex con tono neutro, senza farle pressioni di alcun tipo.
  * Ma io voglio farlo. – Insistette Alicia con lo sguardo perso sulle loro mani giunte, e la vergogna a non farle alzare gli occhi in quell’azzurro così sconvolgente.
  * Allora non ci pensare e fallo. – Rispose Elyza guardandola in modo amorevole, riportando poi la sua mano tremante al petto. – Lo senti? – Chiese poi riferendosi al battito frenetico del suo cuore. – Questo è l’effetto che mi fai anche solo a starmi vicino.



 

Alicia incoraggiata da quella dolcezza, portò l’altra mano dietro la nuca di Elyza e la tirò a sé, facendo scontrare le loro labbra, assaporando quel bacio, e perdendovisi all’interno di esso. Senza nemmeno farci caso le dita posate sul cuore di Elyza scivolarono lentamente sulla sua pelle chiara, andando ad esplorare con gentilezza e timido riguardo, i seni prosperosi della bionda, che sorpresa da quel contatto, si sentì mancare quasi l’aria. Annaspò sulle labbra di Alicia rubandole il suo fiato, lasciando andare un ansito apprezzante, che incoraggiò la più giovane a procedere più di mille parole.

Il collo scoperto ed invitante del Comandante fu un richiamo impossibile al quale resistere, e la piccola Clark, vi affondò delicatamente i denti mordicchiandolo e riempendolo poi baci provocanti, che portarono Lex ad un passo dalla pazzia. Quei baci scesero ben presto sui morbidi seni per poi risalire di nuovo sulle sue labbra. La curiosità di Alica si limitò più che altro al tocco delle sue mani su quel corpo così simile al suo, eppur così diverso. Non aveva mai baciato una ragazza prima di Elyza, figuriamoci toccarla, ma presto, si rese conto di non aver mai toccato nessuno con la stessa cura e dedizione, con cui stava toccando lei. I palmi caldi di Alicia scivolavano sulle curve dell’altra ragazza, seguiti dalla leggerezza del contatto di quelle dita lunghe e affusolate, che ad Elyza mettevano brividi di piacere.

Si percepivano anche senza toccarsi, si vedevano immaginandosi nelle loro menti senza bisogno guardarsi, si sentivano come un urlo nella notte silenziosa senza nemmeno doversi parlare, e finalmente si vivevano senza preoccuparsi, perse in una carezza o in un bacio appassionato dopo l’altro. Quando la mano di Alicia accarezzò l’interno della coscia di Elyza dirigendosi sempre più in alto andando a sfiorare la sua intimità, la bionda rilasciò l’ennesimo sospiro pesante, gemendo direttamente sulle sue labbra. Il cuore iniziò a batterle all’impazzata, ed un improvviso vuoto le prese lo stomaco facendole sentire lo strano svolazzare delle farfalle. Per Elyza non era certo la prima volta, eppure si sentì sopraffatta dalle emozioni quasi come se lo fosse. La fronte di una appoggiata a quella dell’altra, i corpi stretti assieme, pelle su pelle, con le bocche ansimanti a sfiorarsi distrattamente alla ricerca contemporanea di aria e contatto. Lex fece scorrere la mano su di sé, andando ad incontrare quella insicura e tremante di Alicia, afferrandola decisa e delicata, trattenendola sul suo stesso sesso, guidandola nei movimenti per qualche istante, come se fosse la sua. Non appena il tocco di quelle dita inesperte si fece più sicuro, la mano del Comandante la abbandonò, facendosi strada verso l’intimità della ragazza, che le stava dando piacere come mai nessuno prima di quel momento. Entrambe alternavano delicate carezze sul punto più sensibile, a stuzzicanti e fugaci penetrazioni, imitando l’una i movimenti dell’altra, arrivando a far sprofondare lentamente le dita fino le nocche, attaccando con qualche affondo, e proseguendo con un ritmo crescente, che con graduale costanza, le stava portando inesorabili verso la beatitudine. Concentrate in quei movimenti, sopraffatte dalle loro sensazioni, si persero l’una nello sguardo dell’altra, fino a sentire l’involontaria contrazione del ventre, data dalla soddisfacente sensazione di piacere, che esplodeva attorno alle loro dita.

 

*****

 

Una volta risaliti sul camioncino ora stracarico di armi e provviste del ranch, Luciana e i due indiani, ebbero ben poco da raccontarsi nel lungo viaggio verso Tijuana. Si erano fermati a riposare qualche ora durante la notte, ma al di fuori dello stretto indispensabile non si erano detti un granché. La situazione in quel piccolo angolo immerso nel verde che una volta per qualcuno poteva essere il paradiso, era stata brutta quanto una gita all’inferno. Il fumo, il fango, i morti, e quelli che ancora vagavano in cerca di pace, avevano distrutto e ricoperto di marcio ogni cosa. Vivevano nell’apocalisse da tre anni ormai, avrebbero dovuto essere preparati a quello scenario, ma nessuno era mai veramente pronto.

Qua e là per la strada riconoscevano i segni del devastante temporale dei giorni precedenti, qualche albero sradicato, qualche muretto di contenimento crollato, qualche vagante bloccato nel fango o sotto delle frasche cadute. Man mano che si avvicinavano al confine messicano, la vegetazione si diradava, e la terra normalmente arida e spaccata dal sole mostrava il residuo della tempesta con grandi pozze fangose lungo tutto il panorama. Oltrepassarono la barriera metallica dalla solita apertura clandestina che avevano usato anche all’andata, e ben presto si ritrovarono nei pressi della periferia di Tijuana. Con l’accenno di sole che era sbucato quella mattina, Luciana riconobbe la zona, ed individuò la stradina sterrata che portava alla casetta isolata dello sceriffo dove aveva incontrato Raven per la prima volta. Un sorriso le spuntò sul viso a quel ricordo, mentre continuando a guardare fuori dal finestrino del passeggero la strada scorreva verso la diga. Arrivarono pressappoco all’ora di pranzo, Hector come sempre era di guardia al cancello principale, e quando li vide arrivare si fece sostituire da uno degli uomini di ronda per seguirli ed aiutarli a scaricare il bottino. All’udire dell’arrivo del mezzo, Lola ed Efrain si precipitarono alla porta ansiosi di scoprire come fosse andato il viaggio, ma quando videro scendere dalla cabina i tre passeggeri quasi ebbero paura a fare domande. Luciana fece il giro del camioncino aprendo la sponda posteriore, mostrando il contenuto e richiamando con un fischio gli uomini di pattuglia che stavano passando, per farsi aiutare a scaricare il tutto. Poi dopo aver dato disposizioni, quando anche Hector li raggiunse davanti all’ingresso della zona abitata della diga, sfinita e ricoperta di fango fino alle ginocchia, e cosparsa di schizzi di sangue, si avvicinò a parlare con i suoi compagni al comando.

 

  * Abbiamo recuperato tutto quello che si poteva. – Affermò la messicana rivolgendosi agli altri che erano rimasti a curare la diga.
  * State bene? Siete feriti? - Domandò Lola guardandoli con un filo di preoccupazione che mai aveva mostrato per loro.
  * Non è stata una gita troppo tranquilla ma siamo tutti interi. – Rispose Taqa in modo schivo e risoluto.
  * Daniel? Raven? – Domandò Luciana per ricevere informazioni sugli altri e spostare l’attenzione da ciò che avevano appena dovuto affrontare.
  * Daniel starà qualche giorno a Mexicali con Troy, e Raven è arrivata a casa siamo riusciti a parlarci ieri. – La informò immediatamente Lola con un accenno di sorriso per quella buona notizia. Dovevano molto a Raven, tutti quanti, e saperla al sicuro, nel posto che chiamava casa, rendeva felici anche loro.
  * Ottimo, qui invece tutto ok? Ci sono stati altri problemi dopo il temporale? – Chiese di rimando facendo balzare lo sguardo tra i suoi due compagni al comando.
  * No nulla, vista la situazione non ci siamo allontanati da qui. – Disse Efrain senza indugio. – Penso che la gente abbia riempito le taniche con l’acqua piovana o dal fiume, perché non sta arrivando più nessuno al cancello. – Valutò poi guadagnandosi un cenno di assenso.
  * La fuori è stato devastante questo temporale, non voglio immaginare cosa sia successo a quelli che non hanno trovato un riparo sicuro. – Ribatté Luciana rattristata da quel pensiero.
  * Sono felice che siate tornati sani e salvi. – Disse in modo piuttosto sicuro Lola.
  * Per caso inizio a starti simpatica Guerrero? – Chiese quindi Luciana con un pizzico di compiaciuta arroganza e ed un tono beffardo.
  * Può darsi Galvez, può darsi… - Rispose l’altra alzando gli occhi al cielo e lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso.



 

Quei giorni avevano messo a dura prova un po’ tutti, ma almeno alla diga si erano ritrovati uniti a combattere per la sopravvivenza di ogni singolo abitante. Erano in quattro a dividere il comando e a prendere le decisioni, ma in qualche modo, per il bene dell’intero gruppo, erano riusciti a diventare una cosa sola, e ad aiutarsi davvero. Il Tenente Reyes ci aveva visto giusto sul loro conto, aveva trovato ed investito sulle persone migliori che avrebbe mai potuto mettere in quella difficile situazione, e quell’atmosfera ora più sicura e rilassata, ne era la prova schiacciante.

 

*****

 

Si erano svegliate relativamente presto quel giorno, ma poi erano rimaste a letto tutta la mattina, spinte dalla necessità di scoprirsi ed amarsi più di una volta. Ancora cercavano di recuperare il fiato dopo l’ultimo amplesso, ancora completamente nude, e a malapena ricoperte da un leggero lenzuolo, stese una accanto all’altra con le mani intrecciate assieme, come se tutto quel contatto fisico prolungato appena avuto, non fosse stato ancora abbastanza. Alicia faceva scivolare distrattamente due dita lungo il torace di Elyza, partendo dalla gola, scendendo tra i seni, e poi lungo l’addome, fino quasi ad arrivare a sfiorare quei riccioli biondi sul pube, per poi tornare lentamente verso l’alto, e ripetere di nuovo l’azione all’infinito.

 

  * Sei stupenda… - Sussurrò la più giovane quasi incantata ad osservare il profilo della bionda.
  * Si, immagino che spettacolo! Madida di sudore, e con i capelli tutti arruffati. – Rispose Lex scherzosa infilzando la mano libera tra i lunghi capelli biondi per tirarseli indietro, con un insolita spensieratezza. Accompagnando il suo gesto e le sue parole, con una risatina divertita, che produsse il suono più dolce e stupefacente, che la piccola Clark avesse mai sentito.
  * Stupida! – La riprese Alicia fingendosi indispettita dandole una pacca sul fianco, ma poi lasciandosi scappare un sorriso luminoso. – Non ti avevo ancora vista ridere così, sei più bella quando ridi. – Aggiunse poi con un filo di imbarazzo, fissando i suoi occhi del colore degli smeraldi, in quell’azzurro brillante di Elyza, smorzando così la risata del Comandante.
  * È tutto merito tuo piccola. – Disse Elyza con convinzione, facendola avvampare ulteriormente, prima di andare a cercare le sue labbra per depositarvi un tenero bacio. Dopo quel breve e dolce, ma altrettanto intenso contatto, Alicia si rifugiò nell’incavo del suo collo, che da un paio di giorni era diventato il posto che più la faceva sentire al sicuro.
  * Cosa accadrà adesso? Voglio dire, tra di noi? – Chiese insicura cercando di non mostrare la sua preoccupazione, perché anche se le ci era voluto un po’ per capirlo, Elyza le si era insinuata dentro giorno dopo giorno, e ora che l’apocalisse era diventata qualcosa di più della sola sopravvivenza, non sarebbe stata più in grado di farne ameno. – Insomma tu sei il Comandante… - Bisbigliò accoccolandosi ancora più stretta al suo corpo.
  * È un problema se sono il Comandante? – Chiese Lex non comprendendo dove la piccola Clark volesse arrivare.
  * Assolutamente no, credo sia sexy vederti al comando. – Ammise strappando un sorriso compiaciuto ad Elyza. – Però ecco, mi chiedevo… quando siamo alla base, con i tuoi uomini, come mi devo comportare? Devo fingere che non ci sia niente tra di noi? – Sussurrò con una certa insicurezza la più giovane, aggrappandosi con maggior intensità al Comandante senza nemmeno accorgersene.
  * Morirei se lo facessi… - Ammise Lex immergendo una mano tra i suoi capelli, e depositandole un bacio sul capo. – Comportati normalmente, il mio orientamento non è un segreto per nessuno. Certo, questo sempre se non è un problema per te. – Disse poi in modo da farle capire che avrebbe rispettato il suo volere.
  * Credo sia un problema solo per mia madre. – Affermò Alicia con tono amareggiato.
  * Non era la mia fan numero uno nemmeno prima, ora immagino mi odi proprio. – Ironizzò come suo solito Lex, cercando di strappare un sorriso a quella splendida creatura avvinghiata a lei.
  * Non riesco a credere che sia rimasta impassibile davanti alla cattiveria che c’è nel mondo, insomma abbiamo visto cose davvero terribili, e non ha mai battuto ciglio. Invece, è completamente andata fuori di testa per questo. – Valutò scocciata dal comportamento della donna che l’aveva messa al mondo, lasciandosi cullare nell’abbraccio di Lex, ed intrecciando le dita con le sue.
  * Forse l’abbiamo solo sorpresa, sicuramente non se lo aspettava, credo che dovresti provare a parlarle. – Provò a convincerla il Comandante, ed il suo tono tranquillo e sicuro le stava effettivamente facendo valutare la cosa. – Magari, fallo prima che decida di provare ad ammazzarmi per aver messo le mani su sua figlia. – Aggiunse poi scherzandoci su ridacchiando, ed Alicia le diede un leggero pizzicotto sul braccio per farla smettere. Aveva capito che Elyza si comportava così per sdrammatizzare, ed in realtà stava per sbucare un sorriso anche sulle sue labbra, ma invece senza riuscire a frenarle delle parole le sfuggirono.
  * Non ammazzerebbe mai la mia… - Pronunciò seria, bloccandosi a metà incredula nel sentire la sua voce.
  * La tua? – La incalzò la bionda cercando il suo sguardo.
  * La mia… - Farfugliò la più giovane completamente imbarazzata, senza sapere come concludere la frase.
  * Hey… - Elyza le sollevò il mento riuscendo finalmente ad incrociare il suoi splendidi occhi. - Tua e basta è perfetto piccola. – Le sussurrò ad un filo dalle labbra, guadagnandosi un dolce sorriso, e l’ennesimo bacio.



 

Il sole era ormai tornato a splendere su gran parte della California, e lì sull’isola, dalla finestra della camera di quella casetta, la giornata sembrava anche più calda e luminosa. Il silenzio all’esterno era disturbato solo dal frinire di qualche cicala in lontananza, e dal cinguettio di alcuni uccellini che volavano alti nel cielo. Facendo dimenticare a quelle due ragazze, tutto il peso ed i problemi del mondo la fuori, che inesorabile giorno dopo giorno, si spegneva sempre un po’ di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tre, due, uno… scatenate l’inferno! Direi di partire dalle parti davvero interessanti del capitolo, Victor, Daniel, e Troy, al bazar… Luciana, Taqa, e Crazy Dog alla diga ahahah scherzi a parte se parto da altro poi perdo il filo del discorso ahahaha  
> Bè comunque la trama generale si sviluppa, la storia sta procedendo, i personaggi secondari si stanno muovendo pian piano in varie direzioni, e si stanno sistemando al meglio delle loro possibilità.  
> Raven e Anya come sempre fanno luce su qualche brutta abitudine di Elyza, come quella di chiudersi a riccio quando si tirano in ballo i suoi sentimenti, e Jessica, ma fortunatamente sappiamo già che era solo una preoccupazione del Vice Comandate.  
> Su Alicia ed Elyza ho davvero poco da aggiungere, avevo scritto la scena per intero ma poi ho deciso di non sovraccaricare troppo le vostre “emozioni” spezzandola cogli gli avvenimenti degli altri. Non so se ve lo aspettavate, e se vi sareste mai immaginati una scena così, spero comunque di aver finalmente esaudito parte dei vostri desideri con la loro tanto attesa prima volta.  
> Grazie a tutti per il vostro incredibile sostegno, ora più che mai che purtroppo inizio a faticare a scrivere, è davvero fondamentale sapere che siete in tanti a leggere, commentare, ed apprezzare la mia storia.  
> Alla prossima, un grande abbraccio  
> Pai


	30. Capitolo 30

Come ogni giorno, anche quella mattina il bazar era affollato di gente che vendeva e scambiava ogni sorta di merce. Victor, girovagava indisturbato tra le bancarelle della grande piazza centrale, da quando era entrato in affari con il Dottore, le guardie con lui avevano un occhio di riguardo in più che con tutti gli altri. Aveva scommesso, aveva azzardato, aveva puntato tutto su quell’unica carta, e aveva decisamente preso il jackpot. Ancora non gli era chiaro tutta la situazione, ma per il momento sapeva di essere al sicuro, e di avere certe libertà di movimento che prima non poteva nemmeno immaginare.

Tra la folla gli sembrò di scorgere Daniel aggirarsi per i banchi osservando le merci, e notò subito che non era solo. L’uomo infatti, camminava affianco ad un ragazzo biondiccio, sui vent’anni, dal modo di fare disinteressato e arrogante, non proprio il tipo di persona che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere accanto a Salazar. Visto come era finito il loro ultimo incontro, decise di non farsi vedere, e si ritirò immediatamente nella zona coperta dell’arena.

Un paio d’ore dopo, mentre se ne andava dal bar, arrivarono due guardie a scorta di un uomo dall’aria selvaggia ma comunque importante. Aveva spalle larghe, ed un fisico piuttosto possente dalla muscolatura ben delineata, dei lunghi capelli castani piuttosto sfatti a ricadergli sulle spalle in modo disordinato, l’espressione dura rimarcata dagli occhi di un azzurro glaciale, e dalle numerose cicatrici sulle braccia e sul volto. Non sembrava affatto uno che necessitava di protezione, quindi doveva essere qualcuno di decisamente importante. Victor tornò sui suoi passi, si accostò al banco, e fece un cenno al solito uomo che serviva da bere. Come sempre gli allungò più crediti del dovuto, perché oltre al bicchierino di quell’alcolico spacca budella che servivano, voleva estorcergli un informazione.

 

  * Strand! – Esclamò una voce ruvida e dal tono piuttosto basso alle sue spalle, e Victor si irrigidì all’istante non riconoscendola. Con calma si girò e si ritrovò perforato da quello sguardo talmente freddo da mettere i brividi. – Sei il nuovo corriere del Dottore non è vero? – Domandò l’uomo con un sorriso agghiacciante, ricevendo un piccolo cenno di assenso da Victor. Il barman alzò la bottiglia e girò un altro shot sul banco, e lo riempì.
  * Maestà... – Farfugliò abbassando la testa e spingendo il bicchiere nella direzione di quell’uomo dall’aspetto per niente regale, ma piuttosto rozzo e crudele, facendo però capire a Strand, che effettivamente si trovava davanti alla persona più importante dell’intero bazar.
  * Al tuo nuovo lavoro Victor. – Disse alzando il bicchiere, in attesa che anche Strand facesse lo stesso. – Che tu possa servire la causa meglio del tuto predecessore. – Affermò scontrando il bicchiere con il suo, ed ingurgitando il suo contenuto d’un fiato, lasciando l’uomo di colore pietrificato al bancone.



 

Nemmeno il tempo di realizzare l’accaduto, che il Re era già arrivato all’uscita del locale, dove una ragazza di bell’aspetto dagli abiti succinti lo attendeva a braccia aperte.

 

  * Non so cos’hai fatto amico, ma sei entrato in un giro piuttosto esclusivo quanto pericoloso. – Disse il barman in modo discreto. – Cerca di stare attento, Re Roan non è un uomo che accetta i fallimenti. – Proseguì fissandolo negli occhi per fargli capire che non stava scherzando.
  * Grazie lo terrò a mente. – Rispose Victor buttando giù il contenuto del suo bicchiere rimasto sospeso a mezz’aria dal momento del brindisi.



 

Con la coda dell’occhio vide passare fuori dalla porta Daniel, e si decise che era l’ora di rifugiarsi nel suo alloggio per non doverlo incontrare, rischiando una qualche scenata, che vista la situazione, al momento sarebbe stata decisamente sconsigliabile. Ma prima di andarsene, decise di giocarsi un ultimo azzardo, per consolidare la lealtà di quell’unico uomo che aveva a guardargli le spalle.

 

  * Se, ipoteticamente parlando, avessi bisogno grandi quantitativi di acqua potabile… sempre ipoteticamente parlando… io andrei a chiedere a quel sud americano imbronciato che è appena passato qui davanti. – Disse Strand con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.
  * E perché non me lo presenti allora? – Domandò il barman poggiandosi al bancone con disinvoltura.
  * Non è un mio grande fan… diciamo che se ci vai tu, potresti guadagnarci davvero dell’acqua, ma se te lo presento io, non caverai un ragno dal buco. – Spiegò con una risatina amara Victor.
  * Allora ti conviene sparire amico, perché sta per entrare. – Lo avvertì l’uomo dietro il banco con un cenno nella direzione della porta principale.



 

Victor non se lo fece ripetere due volte, saltò giù dallo sgabello, e si precipitò verso l’uscita secondaria, che dava sul corridoio interno dell’arena. Sfrecciò attraverso alla zona del bordello, ed arrivò ai dormitori per chiudersi all’interno della sua stanza.

Gli erano bastati pochi giorni, ma era riuscito ad arrivare proprio dove voleva. Le guardie lo rispettavano, il Dottore lo reputava di vitale importanza, il suo primo e unico amico lì dentro, si era rivelato davvero come tale, ed aveva dato finalmente un volto all’uomo al comando di tutto. Certo non si aspettava di trovarsi una persona del genere, ma d’altronde, gli uomini al comando in quel nuovo mondo, erano più simili ai criminali di un tempo, che non agli uomini di potere prima. Ed il Re, non faceva di certo eccezione.

 

*****

 

Fu solo nel primo pomeriggio, che Elyza riuscì a convincere la piccola Alica ad uscire di casa, non tanto perché la più giovane volesse stare chiusa tra quelle quattro mura, anzi l’idea di vedere qualche altro posto incantevole di quell’isola con Elyza le piaceva molto, ma non aveva proprio alcuna voglia di passare dalla fattoria dei McIntyre con Lex ed incontrare sua madre. Alla fine la bionda, con qualche battutina pungente, e un po’ di dolcezza, era comunque riuscita a convincerla, ed anche se ancora un po’ titubante, la giovane Clark capì che doveva almeno provare a sistemare le cose con la donna che l’aveva messa al mondo.

Dopo quei giorni di buio e di tempesta, il sole accecante aveva ripreso a splendere con prepotenza su tutta la nazione, e sotto quella luce accecante, gli occhi azzurri di Elyza, sembravano ancor più ammalianti del solito. Alicia si perdeva a guardare il panorama, e di tanto in tanto a fissare il suo profilo dallo sguardo concentrato davanti a sé sulla strada. Quei lunghi capelli biondi arricciati sulle punte in qualche boccolo, ricadevano sulle spalle del Comandante morbidi, con una strana ed ordinata scompostezza, che la più giovane trovava dannatamente affascinante. Ai suoi occhi Elyza Lex era davvero perfetta, quel suo carattere a volte un po’ burbero e altre pungente l’aveva fatta arrabbiare molto spesso, ma alla fine, aveva imparato ad apprezzare ed amare anche quello, oltre al suo indiscutibile fascino da ragazzaccia e la sua disarmante bellezza.

Alicia, tentò in tutti i modi di mascherare il suo nervosismo all’idea di dover rivedere sua madre dopo quell’assurda scenata, le dita della sua mano sinistra, ticchettavano freneticamente sulla sua gamba scaricando la tensione. Vista l’apparente concentrazione di Elyza alla strada, non si sarebbe mai aspettata di sentire il tocco delicato e rassicurante della sua mano arrivare a stringere la sua. Eppure in modo disinvolto e tranquillo, la bionda aveva spostato la sua presa dal pomello del cambio del Rover, alla sua mano, infondendole immediatamente la calma e sicurezza che le mancavano.

Trascorsero quei pochi minuti di viaggio in auto immerse in un silenzio confortevole, con il calore del sole sulla pelle, e le dita impegnate ad intrecciarsi continuamente in mille modi diversi, fino che non arrivarono a fermarsi nel viale che divideva la casa dei McIntyre, da quella assegnata qualche giorno prima alla famiglia Clark. Elyza scese dall’auto e vi girò attorno attendendo che anche Alicia scendesse. La piccola Clark, era tornata visibilmente nervosa, ma quando si scontrò con l’azzurro luminoso dello sguardo di Elyza ed il suo dolce sorriso, si rifugiò immediatamente sulla sua spalla stringendole la vita. Il sorriso del Comandante si allargò all’istante per quel tenero gesto, e stringendo a sua volta quella ragazza, con estrema dolcezza le lasciò un soffice bacio sul capo, proprio mentre la porta d’ingresso si stava aprendo.

 

  * Tieni giù – Iniziò inveendo la signora Clark, appena sbucata fuori di casa.
  * Le mani da tua figlia… si, si, l’ho capito Madison… - Concluse Elyza alzando le mani in segno di resa, parlandole sopra maleducatamente, con quel suo modo di fare arrogante e presuntuoso, che sbucava fuori ogni volta che veniva ripresa o messa all’angolo.
  * Strano… a me non sembra affatto. – Rispose la donna in modo brusco stoccandole un occhiataccia ancor più rabbiosa, fomentata ancor più dal fatto che Alicia non si fosse minimamente scostata da lei.
  * Oh credimi l’ho capito… - Ribadì la bionda, riabbassando le mani, e cingendo con un braccio la vita di Alicia, ancora aggrappata con forza a lei. – Non spetta a te chiederlo Madison, tua figlia è grande abbastanza per decidere da sola, se è tanto fastidiosa la mia presenza nella sua vita. – Disse con sicurezza, e solo allora la piccola Clark uscì dal suo rifugio sicuro e la guardò con un piccolo sorriso, che Elyza ricambiò immediatamente.
  * Alicia entra in casa! – Ordinò Madison scocciata da quell’osservazione fin troppo giusta del Comandante.
  * Sono qui solo perché mi ha convinto Elyza a parlare con te, ed entrerò in casa perché lo voglio fare, non perché me lo stai ordinando mamma. – Fu la risposta secca della ragazza dopo aver trovato il coraggio di girarsi a guardare ed affrontare sua madre.
  * Meglio se vi lascio sole… sono qui accanto dai McIntyre. – Affermò il Comandante con tono decisamente più amorevole rivolgendosi esclusivamente ad Alicia, stringendole un ultima volta la mano per poi lasciarla scivolare via dalla sua presa in una carezza talmente lenta e delicata da mettere i brividi ed entrambe.



 

Elyza abbassò lo sguardo e le fece un piccolo sorriso, poi si allontanò qualche passo a marcia indietro, e solo quando Alicia staccò lo sguardo dal suo si girò e camminò fino al portone della stalla dei McIntyre, entrando senza premurarsi di dover bussare.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver girato per un po’ di tempo, in maniera piuttosto circospetta, per il mercato al centro dell’arena del bazar di Mexicali, Daniel e Troy si ritrovarono ad entrare nel bar principale. Dall’esterno, sembrava essere un posto abbastanza tranquillo, in cui potersi sedere per fare il punto della situazione su ciò che avevano visto, e su chi avrebbero potuto puntare la scommessa vincente per il loro baratto.

 

  * Bienvenidos extraños! – Disse in modo festoso l’uomo dietro al bancone accogliendoli nel locale con enfasi.
  * Hola hombre. – Rispose Salazar senza scomporsi più di quel tanto, lanciandogli a malapena un occhiatina sbieca.
  * Vi dispiace parlare la mia lingua? – Si intromise sgarbatamente il giovane Otto pur avendo capito le poche parole scambiate da quei due uomini, ma le sue conoscenze di spagnolo non arrivavano molto oltre a quello.
  * Certo che no, cosa vi posso portare? – Domandò in modo affabile e cordiale il barman facendogli cenno di accomodarsi al bancone.
  * Qualcosa di rinfrescante. – Disse Daniel passandosi una mano sulla fronte per asciugare il sudore.
  * Qualcosa di forte. – Affermò invece Troy con tono spavaldo.
  * Vacci piano ragazzo. – Lo riprese Salazar con sguardo severo.
  * È solo un bicchiere. – Protestò subito il ragazzo. – Mi serve per continuare a sopportarti. – Aggiunse con strafottenza e quel ghigno irritante.
  * Il ragazzo è spiritoso vedo… - Commentò il commesso dietro al banco smorzando la tensione tra i due. – Cosa vi porta qui al bazar? – Chiese poi curioso, iniziando a preparare un paio di bicchieri sul banco, pur conoscendo parte della risposta, o almeno immaginandola.
  * Affari. Come per tutti immagino. – Disse in modo piuttosto distaccato Daniel, che giustamente non voleva dare troppi dettagli al primo simpaticone trovato.
  * Ovviamente. – Disse con un sorriso affabile. – Vendete o comprate? – Chiese ancora continuando ad impicciarsi. Non che volesse davvero infastidirli, ma voleva capire se Victor gli avesse raccontato una balla, e se quei due avevano davvero una fonte d’acqua spropositata, sarebbero stati una miniera d’oro. Intanto riempì il bicchiere più grosso davanti all’uomo più anziano con una bevanda che dall’aspetto poteva sembrare una sorta di thè freddo.
  * Entrambe, amico. – Fu Troy a rispondere con una punta di irritazione. Il barman stappò la bottiglia del liquore spacca budella che servivano in quel locale, e riempì lo shot davanti al ragazzo spingendolo verso di lui.
  * Hey se mi dite cosa state cercando, magari posso aiutarvi. – Si propose in modo pacifico ed arrendevole.
  * Cerchiamo cibo. – Rispose secco e scocciato Salazar sperando di tagliarla corta e sorseggiando la bevanda appena servitagli.
  * Ci sono molti mercanti che vendono cibo, non dovrebbe essere un problema trovarlo qui a Mexicali. – Affermò il misterioso uomo dietro il banco riponendo con cura le sue bottiglie.
  * Molto cibo… - Si intromise il giovane Otto buttando giù l’intero contenuto del suo bicchierino.
  * Avete in programma un lungo viaggio? – Chiese perplesso l’uomo.
  * No, ma abbiamo altre persone che dipendono da noi. – Sentenziò Salazar guardandolo in modo piuttosto minaccioso, un po’ come se gli stesse dicendo “vieni al punto, o levati dalle scatole”.
  * Capisco... allora le cose potrebbero essere più complicate, ma dipende da cosa potete offrire in cambio. – Valutò ancora l’uomo dietro il bancone fingendo di non aver notato l’aumentare della sgarbatezza dei due.
  * Non so come, ma credo tu sappia cosa abbiamo da scambiare, perciò veniamo al punto, tu cosa pensavi di offrirci? – Chiese Daniel in modo piuttosto serio, un modo che non ammetteva prese in giro di alcun tipo.
  * Io posso offrirvi le mie conoscenze in questo posto. Certi affari meglio trattarli in modo discreto non trovate? – Sostenne in maniera convinta poggiandosi al bancone per avvicinarsi ulteriormente e abbassare il tono di voce.
  * E cosa vuoi in cambio? – Salazar era stufo di giocare al gatto col topo, soprattutto perché si sentiva più il topo in quel momento.
  * Scommetto che potremmo trovare un accordo vantaggioso per entrambi. – Affermò il barman con un sorriso.



 

Il discorso per i tre si fece più serio, ed alla fine riuscirono a trovare un buon punto d’accordo. Il barman conosceva tutti nel mercato, sia tra i mercanti che tra i clienti, prima o poi tutti passavano di lì a bere qualcosa, e poter sfruttare queste sue conoscenze era un ottimo punto di partenza.

Daniel sapeva di dover stare molto attento a fare affari con quello sconosciuto, ma del resto, lui sarebbe stato solo un tramite, e come pagamento aveva chiesto solo qualche tanica d’acqua in cambio della supervisione alle loro transazioni, dicendo che il suo guadagno vero e proprio sarebbe stato con il pagamento dell’acquirente. Era la miglior occasione e possibilità di fare affari in quel luogo, quindi i due visitatori della diga, si ritrovarono quasi costretti ad accettare tale offerta di collaborazione, nella speranza fosse davvero onesta e proficua.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver chiacchierato con Harper per un po’ di tempo, ed aver scoperto qualcosa sul passato della signora Clark, Elyza uscì dalla stalla dei McIntyre, ed andò a sedersi sopra il cofano del Rover. Poggiò la schiena al parabrezza, estrasse il pacchetto dalla tasca del giubbotto di pelle, si impossessò di una delle sigarette ancora al suo interno, e se la accese. Di tanto in tanto sentiva arrivare qualche stralcio di parola mezza strillata da una delle due donne in quella casa, avrebbe voluto entrare e dare sostegno ad Alicia, ma allo stesso tempo, non voleva peggiorare la situazione mettendosi ulteriormente contro Madison. Con fare disinvolto ed annoiato, si portò la sigaretta nuovamente alla bocca, e si prese una lunga boccata di fumo per rilassarsi e stare tranquilla.

 

  * Hey Comandante. – Salutò l’uomo di casa Clark arrivando vicino alla jeep di Elyza.
  * Ciao Nick. – Rispose cordialmente Lex dopo aver sbuffato fuori l’ultima boccata di fumo presa.
  * Alicia è dentro? – Domandò il ragazzo guardando l’ingresso della sua abitazione, il Comandante annuì e gli porse a modi offerta la sigaretta.
  * Già... – Rispose in un sospiro mentre il ragazzo afferrava dalle sue dita il filtro ed inspirava una boccata di fumo. - Come stai? Com’è vivere in questo posto? – Chiese Lex buttando giù di lato le gambe dal cofano per poi scendere con un abile e leggiadro balzo.
  * È un piccolo angolo di paradiso, i McIntyre sono fantastici, e adoro rendermi utile nella fattoria. – Disse in modo sognante osservando il tabacco ardere, poi prese un altro tiro veloce. – Grazie per averci portati con te Lex. – Affermò sincero restituendole la sigaretta.
  * È un piacere avervi qui. – Rispose con un mezzo sorriso la bionda, prima di sentir arrivare da dentro l’abitazione l’ennesimo sbraito di voce di quella donna. – Ok, forse non proprio tutti e tre… - Aggiunse in modo spiritoso accompagnato da una leggera risatina sdrammatizzante.
  * Non va così male come sembra. – La rassicurò Nick riuscendo a notare il suo nervosismo.
  * Ah no? – Chiese inarcando un sopracciglio. – Credo che Madison mi odi. – Aggiunse con una punta di rammarico. – Mi dispiace solo che sia tua sorella a pagarne le conseguenze. – Ammise poi sospirando.
  * Mamma non ti odia. – Si affrettò a precisare lui, osservando Elyza che consumava avidamente la sigaretta tra le sue labbra. – Per colpa mia ne ha passate tante, e con Alicia è diventata iperprotettiva quando il mondo è andato a rotoli. La vuole solo tenere al sicuro, e non si fida di nessuno. – Spiegò la sua ipotesi rifiutando con un cenno della mano l’ultimo tiro del mozzicone offertogli da Lex.
  * Non avete proprio preso da lei… - Sussurrò ironica dopo aver finito il tabacco della sua sigaretta con un ultimo e profondo tiro. – Tu e Alicia mi avete dato una possibilità. – Aggiunse buttando il mozzicone atterra e spegnendolo sotto lo stivale.
  * Tu hai dimostrato in ogni modo possibile di volerci aiutare, non sapevi nemmeno chi fossimo, eppure ci hai aiutato. Hai fatto più di chiunque altro per me e la mia famiglia, fai la dura ma so che sei una dei buoni Lex. – Dichiarò il ragazzo con un tono sincero di gratitudine, che la bionda apprezzò con tutto il cuore. Sapere che almeno qualcun altro oltre ad Alicia riusciva a vedere del buono in lei, e capire che la ragazza di cui si era innamorata, avrebbe avuto il suo sostegno, le fece davvero un piacere immenso. – Non credo tanto quanto piaci a mia sorella, ma mi piaci Comandante. – Aggiunse in modo più beffardo prendendosi un po’ più confidenza del solito.
  * Per fortuna! – Ribatté immediatamente Elyza. – Non avrei davvero saputo come gestire la cosa con due Clark a contendermi. – Aggiunse con il suo fare scherzoso mettendosi a ridere e trascinandosi immediatamente dietro anche Nick.
  * Elyza, promettimi solo che non la farai soffrire. – Disse poi lui tornando incredibilmente serio. Forse in passato non era stato uno dei migliori fratelli maggiori del mondo, ma da quelle poche parole, si percepiva tutto l’affetto che aveva nei confronti della sua sorellina, anche se ormai tanto piccola e bisognosa di protezione non era più.
  * Farò tutto il necessario per tenervi al sicuro, e per rendere Alicia la persona più felice sulla faccia della terra. – Rispose il Comandante, fermando immediatamente le risate, infondendo in quelle parole tutta la sua sicurezza e convinzione.
  * Sei una delle persone migliori rimaste al mondo, vedrai che lo capirà anche mia madre. – Disse il ragazzo trascinandola in un goffo ed inaspettato abbraccio.
  * Anche tu non sei niente male Nick. – Replicò il Comandante dandogli un paio di pacche sulla schiena sciogliendo quella stretta imbarazzante.
  * L’apocalisse mi ha fatto bene! – Rispose grattandosi la nuca e scoppiando in una risata per evadere da quel momento di lieve tensione appena creato.



 

Dall’esterno dell’abitazione, era davvero impossibile non percepire qualche parte di quella conversazione burrascosa tra madre e figlia, che si stava tenendo nella casetta dei Clark.

 

  * E ora dove pensi di andare Alicia? – Tuonò la voce di Madison mentre la serratura della porta scattava per aprire lasciando l’anta della porta ancora accostata.
  * Alla base, con Elyza. – Affermò con sicurezza la piccola Clark. – Tanto è inutile tentare di parlare con te. – Aggiunse la ragazza con un tono amaro. ~~~~
  * Quella bionda ti ha incanta con quegli occhioni azzurri e quel sorriso arrogante, ma io le conosco le persone come lei, Alicia. Ti farà soffrire, ti userà, e quando avrà ottenuto ciò che vuole, passerà a un’altra. Chissà con quante altre belle ragazze lo ha già fatto. – Replicò la donna sprezzante. La signora Clark si era fatta la sua idea sul Comandante Lex, e sembrava proprio non voler sentire ragioni.
  * Non sai proprio un cazzo di lei mamma. Se solo mettessi da parte i tuoi pregiudizi riusciresti a vedere che non è affatto una persona del genere. – Replicò Alicia con convinzione, continuando a difendere Elyza, che agli occhi di sua madre, pareva essere la persona peggiore rimasta sulla faccia della terra. Eppure Alicia aveva visto come fosse diversa dal modo in cui tentava di apparire, era riuscita a vedere sotto la sua corazza quasi subito, ed anche se all’inizio cercare di capirla la faceva impazzire, vedeva chiaramente che era una persona per bene, e che nonostante il suo modo di fare il più delle volte scorbutico, Lex era una persona su cui si poteva fare conto, e di cui ci si poteva fidare.
  * Ti ha raggirata completamente e non te ne accorgi nemmeno. – Disse poi Madison con un tono piuttosto irritato, quasi beffardo. – Voglio solo proteggerti Alicia. – Affermò in modo spazientito.
  * Speravo potessi capire mamma, speravo potessi essere felice per me… - Questa volta la più giovane aveva un tono deluso, sfinito. – Elyza è una persona davvero incredibile, non si merita i tuoi insulti solo perché a te non va giù il fatto che io voglia stare con una donna. – Protestò un’ultima vola ormai senza più forze. Il Comandante dall’esterno sentì a malapena quelle parole, e fece fatica a trattenersi dal correre ad aprire del tutto quella dannata porta ed abbracciarla per farle sapere che era lì, e che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Si trattene perché quella era la battaglia di Alicia, e perché la sua presenza in quella discussione avrebbe solo inviperito ancor di più Madison.
  * Non me ne frega niente se è una donna Alicia! – Sbottò la signora Clark. – Non è la persona giusta per te tesoro, ed è il Comandante, a sua posizione porterà solo guai, e ti metterà sicuramente in pericolo. – Cercò di spiegarle con più calma, ma ormai avevano discusso per così tanto tempo che qualsiasi cosa avesse detto, sua figlia non la stava più ascoltando, o meglio non aveva più alcuna voglia di farlo.
  * Non devi deciderlo tu se è o no la persona giusta per me mamma. Di sicuro ora è l’unica che mi faccia sentire davvero al sicuro. – Ribatté a tono la ragazzina, tirando fuori una grinta che nemmeno lei sapeva di avere ancora.



 

La porta si aprì di scatto, ed Alicia uscì di casa sbattendosela alle spalle. A malapena degnò di uno sguardo suo fratello, e salì velocemente sulla jeep. Il Comandante fece un cenno di saluto al ragazzo che le aveva fatto compagnia per una sigaretta, e silenziosamente si mise al posto di guida, partendo in direzione della base, mentre Nick in modo piuttosto svogliato entrava in quell’abitazione per calmare la furia di sua madre. Il viaggio in auto fu un po’ teso e silenzio quasi fino alla meta, quando Elyza osservando distrattamente con la coda dell’occhio la giovane ragazza seduta accanto a lei, capì che Alicia era finalmente pronta per parlare.

 

  * Non volevo origliare, ma… insomma era impossibile non sentirvi. – Disse per rompere quel pesante silenzio nell’abitacolo, disturbato solo dal leggero rumore del motore elettrico di quel grosso mezzo. – Stai bene? – Chiese distogliendo per un attimo gli occhi dalla strada, piantandoli dritti in quel verde ora così spento e malinconico.
  * Mi dispiace… lei non aveva il diritto di dire quelle cose su di te. – Sussurrò colpevole come se fosse stata lei stessa a dirle, e come sempre quando ne aveva bisogno, la stretta rassicurante della mano di Elyza sulla sua arrivò all’istante per darle conforto.
  * Sai su una cosa tua madre aveva ragione. – Disse con dolcezza attirando la sua attenzione. - Essere la ragazza del Comandante è una cosa piuttosto pericolosa di questi tempi, e metterti in pericolo è l’ultima cosa che vorrei. – Aggiunse quelle parole senza nemmeno rendersi conto fin dopo averle pronunciate di averla definita la sua ragazza. Ormai lo aveva detto, ed era terrorizzata dal possibile rifiuto di quella stupida definizione, ma Alicia le strinse un po’ più la mano, ed il Comandante capì che almeno quello non era un problema.
  * Lo so… ma non voglio sopravvivere guardandoti da lontano, senza poterti avere davvero nella mia vita. – Disse la giovane Clark mentre Elyza varcava il cancello della base dirigendosi al suo parcheggio.
  * Giuro che farò qualsiasi cosa per tenerti al sicuro. – Affermò subito dopo aver spento il motore del Rover girandosi verso di lei con uno sguardo intenso.



 

Alicia sorrise, ed Elyza non si trattenne più. Infilò una mano tra i suoi capelli e l’attirò a sé facendo scontrare con urgenza le loro labbra. La baciò con una fretta ed una disperazione che non aveva ancora avuto, si lasciò prendere dal desiderio, ed Alicia si lasciò trasportare da quella frenesia aggrappandosi disperatamente al bavero della sua giacca di pelle, come se Lex avesse bisogno di essere incoraggiata o trattenuta per continuare ad approfondire quel bacio ogni istante sempre più esigente ed affamato.

 

  * Vorrei prenderti e farti mia proprio ora su questo sedile… - Sussurrò il Comandante ad un soffio dalle sue labbra riprendendo una boccata di fiato. – Ma temo che avremmo del pubblico indesiderato. – Disse ancora ridacchiando e lasciandole un ultimo veloce bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Ho l’impressione che abbiamo già un po’ di pubblico. – Affermò con imbarazzo la piccola Alicia guardando avanti a sé.



 

Gli occhi dell’azzurro più glaciale di Elyza seguirono immediatamente il suo sguardo con preoccupazione. Raven e Anya, se ne stavano lì in piedi, una accanto all’altra, proprio davanti al muso del suo Rover, fermo nel suo parcheggio privato.

 

  * Gran bel bacio Comandante. – Scherzò come suo solito la Reyes, facendo accigliare Elyza ed imbarazzare a morte Alicia.
  * Potevate stare a casa ragazze, sembra proprio che abbiate bisogno una stanza. – Commentò ammiccante e con quella punta di malizia il Vicecomandante.
  * E lasciare in mano a voi il comando per tutto il giorno? – Domandò con una certa acidità Lex. – Non se ne parla proprio. – Affermò scuotendo la testa con divertimento e quella sua risatina incantevole. Allungò la mano nella direzione di Alicia incoraggiandola a scendere dal veicolo. – Andiamo piccola. – Disse dolcemente con gli occhi bassi e quell’espressione tenera decisamente inusuale per il Comandante di una base della marina.
  * Oh ma guarda come sono carine. – Commentò Raven in modo irritantemente mellifluo.
  * Sicuramente più di voi! – Affermò con fredda spietatezza Elyza puntandogli contro il dito in modo quasi accusatorio, per poi girarsi ed entrare nella base con un ghigno soddisfatto per i borbottii di sottofondo della sua amica.
  * Non è assolutamente vero! – Protestò Raven infastidita e spiazzata dalla risposta, come se fosse una bimba di cinque anni a cui avevano appena fatto un torto.
  * Andiamo dentro tesoro, questa te la sei proprio cercata. – Disse la Forest sforzandosi di non ridacchiare per il broncio della sua ragazza.
  * Ma amore noi siamo imbattibili. – Affermò il Tenente in cerca di una conferma della sua affermazione, come se davvero ce ne fosse bisogno.
  * Cammina Reyes! – Sbuffò Anya alzando gli occhi al cielo.



 

A volte, in mezzo a tutto quel casino di mondo che ogni giorno cadeva sempre più a rotoli, riuscivano ad essere normali, anzi addirittura stupide ed infantili, e forse era proprio quel loro modo di fare immaturo, che tiravano fuori in quei momenti, a permettergli di trovare la forza di continuare a vivere in quel mondo terrificante, regalandosi qualche minuto allegro e spensierato.

 

*****

 

Efrain era appena tornato dal suo giro per Tijuana a distribuire acqua, i vaganti della città aumentavano sempre più. Appena ci si allontanava dalla diga, e si entrava nella zona che un tempo era abitata, purtroppo i vivi ogni giorno erano sempre meno. Il temporale aveva fatto uno sfacelo, di tanto in tanto si vedeva qualche pianta sradicata, e qualche riva completamente franata. Il suolo stava già tornando arido e polveroso come sempre in quella zona del Messico, eppure nonostante tutta quella morte, tutti quei disastri, quell’uomo continuava a voler fare la cosa giusta aiutando quella povera gente, che comunque ancora non si fidava abbastanza, da voler andare a vivere al sicuro tra le mura della diga.

Avevano ancora molti problemi da risolvere, ma dopotutto in quel luogo, erano stati molto più fortunati che in molti altri. Parcheggiò la cisterna al solito posto, poi passeggiò vicino alla riva del grosso bacino idrico che li forniva. Alcuni degli uomini che erano venuti a stabilirsi li, stavano zappando un pezzo di terra all’interno delle recinzioni, si avvicinò per controllare che non stessero scavando una fossa per qualcuno, e con suo sollievo notò una piccola cesta con delle sementi. Qaletaqa comparve con il suo fedele braccio destro, portando da quegli agricoltori improvvisati, altri ortaggi da piantare, ed altri attrezzi per farlo. L’accenno di un sorriso gli comparve sul viso, e con un nuovo entusiasmo andò a comunicare il suo rientro a Lola, e a sentire le novità di Luciana per la missione di recupero al ranch.

Entrò nell’edificio sulla sommità della diga, ed a passo svelto si diresse verso la zona con il vecchio ufficio di Esquivel, quello con la radio che aveva riparato il Tenente Reyes, che ora usavano come stanza per tutte le loro chiacchiere sul comando di quel luogo.

 

  * Efrain! – Salutò gioiosa la sua amica seduta alla scrivania alzando lo sguardo da delle cartacce con complicati schemi e tabelle relative agli impianti della diga.
  * La fuori è sempre più terrificante, ma è andato tutto bene. – Affermò l’uomo leggermente abbattuto. – Luciana? – Domandò poi sperando di ricevere qualche buona notizia.
  * Qualcuno ha chiesto di me? – Chiese la ragazza affacciandosi alla porta.
  * Tutto bene al ranch? – Domandò l’uomo guardandola con un piccolo accenno di sorriso.
  * Se per bene escludi che il posto è stato completamente distrutto dai vaganti, e da svariate esplosioni, e tutto il terreno era ricoperto di sangue e cadaveri… allora sì, è andato tutto bene. – Rispose con un pizzico di sarcasmo, pensando a quanto sarebbe stato più facile affrontare tutto quello che aveva appena fatto, se solo avesse potuto scherzarci su con Raven.
  * Dev’essere stato terribile. – Commentò invece Lola con dispiacere. Proprio quello che a Luciana non serviva, anzi aveva decisamente più bisogno di sdrammatizzare, proprio in quel modo pungente tipico del Tenente.
  * Non sono stata in quel posto molto a lungo, non avevo davvero legato con nessuna di quelle persone, ma non è comunque stato piacevole vedere tutta quella devastazione. – Ammise cercando di sembrare più leggera di quanto in realtà non si sentisse.
  * Immagino di no. – Disse comprensivo Efrain. - Qualche novità sugli altri? – Chiese poi spostando l’attenzione su altro, ed almeno per quello Luciana gli fu grata.
  * Raven è alla base, e Daniel non ci ha ancora contattati. – Disse Lola in modo quasi apatico. Nemmeno il tempo a dirlo, e la radio frusciò in modo insolito.
  * Lola mi senti? Hey c’è nessuno in ascolto? – La voce distante e ovattata di Salazar uscì dall’altoparlante, e Luciana in piedi lì accanto si affrettò a prendere in mano il microfono per rispondere.
  * Daniel? – Nonostante aspettassero solo la sua chiamata, lo chiese con un filo di incertezza.
  * Luciana! – Esclamò l’uomo con sorpresa. – Sei già tornata alla base. – Constatò in modo più allegro.
  * Siamo arrivati con un bel bottino, fortunatamente non tutto era andato distrutto. – Spiegò la ragazza con un sorrisetto soddisfatto almeno per le provviste che erano riusciti a recuperare da quel posto completamente devastato.
  * Bene. – Asserì rapidamente. - Io ho trovato un aggancio al bazar, domani rientro. Lascio il ragazzo a tenere i rapporti con i mercanti e io farò avanti e indietro con i carichi. – Spiegò rapido e con pochi particolari, proprio come avevano deciso di mantenere le comunicazioni.
  * Ottima notizia. Ti aspettiamo. – Rispose la ragazza, giusto prima che il fruscio svanisse, e la radio tornasse muta.



 

Non avevano ricevuto molti dettagli, per quanto ne sapevano la frequenza poteva essere ascoltata, non era la linea radio sicura protetta della base militare, e quindi si comunicavano le informazioni cercando di rivelare il minimo indispensabile. Forse Daniel aveva trovato davvero una sistemazione permanente, ma sicuramente la notizia che Troy non sarebbe tronato con lui, era bastata a mettere di buon umore Luciana per il resto del pomeriggio.

 

*****

 

All’interno della base, come ogni pomeriggio, l’istruttore capo stava svolgendo il suo dovere addestrando con severità i soldati. Alicia scorse dalla finestra quella donna di colore dall’espressione dura impartire ordini a quei poveri militari che si allenavano sotto il caldissimo sole della California. Si chiese per quale motivo Ofelia avesse chiesto di essere sottoposta a tale tortura, e provò a cercarla tra le file di quelle persone intente a correre lungo quell’insidioso percorso ad ostacoli, ma non riuscì proprio a scorgere la figura della sua amica. Elyza entrò dalla porta e le si accostò senza fretta porgendole una tazza fumante di thè. La giovane Clark guardò quel recipiente di ceramica bianca lievemente sbeccato, con impressi sul davanti il disegno dei gradi e la scritta Comandante. La afferrò con entrambe le mani e lo portò davanti alla bocca inspirando il profumo della bevanda calda, soffiando sulla superficie per raffreddarla leggermente. Lex intanto le aveva stretto un braccio attorno e spalle tirandola a sé, e con dolcezza le aveva lasciato un bacio sulla tempia. Dopo le battutacce di Raven e Anya non si erano più dette nulla, ma infondo le parole in alcuni casi erano sopravvalutate. A loro stava bastando essere li assieme, senza alcun bisogno di aggiungere nulla. Alicia sorseggiava quel thè osservando un punto indistinto di quel cortile fuori dalla finestra, confortata in quel premuroso abbraccio della bionda. Ormai giunta al fondo della tazza Alicia si era finalmente calmata dall’apparente nervoso accumulato nella conversazione con sua madre.

 

  * Ely, mi insegni a sparare? – La domanda arrivò come un fulmine a ciel sereno, Lex non si aspettava di certo di sentire quelle parole, ma il tono distaccato e freddo di Alicia le fece capire che diceva sul serio.
  * Ma tu sai sparare Alicia. – Obbiettò Elyza per non sminuire le sue capacità. Dopotutto in quell’inferno da cui erano scappate per salire sulla barca nemmeno una settimana prima, Alicia aveva scaricato l’intero caricatore su quella massa di morti affamati che cercavano di afferrarle per il loro pasto.
  * So usare una pistola, ma non sono poi tanto brava a farlo. – Disse con lo sguardo supplicante di qualcuno che non avrebbe accettato un no, ed infondo a Lex non dispiaceva l’idea che fosse in grado di difendersi al meglio anche da sola.
  * Che ne dici se ti insegno a usare anche le armi bianche, e un po’ di basi del combattimento? – Rispose la bionda sorprendendola per aver accettato così velocemente, guadagnandosi così un gran sorriso ti trepidante gratitudine.
  * Vuoi proprio farti mettere al tappeto da me? Inizio a pensare che le maniere forti non ti dispiacciano Comandante. – La provocò in modo ironico la piccola Clark, non immaginando minimamente quanto quelle poche parole scherzose potessero accendere i pensieri e le fantasie di Lex.
  * Forse… - Rispose con malizia inarcando un sopracciglio. – Ma pensi davvero di riuscirci con tanta facilità? – Aggiunse a modi sfida afferrandola per i fianchi e guardandola dritto in quegli occhi dal colore misteriosamente mutevole, che in quel momento alla luce del sole erano striati di una verde acqua incantevole.
  * Potrei avere delle armi segrete. – Affermò la ragazza più giovane con un sorriso, immersa nell’intensità di quello sguardo.



 

Il Comandante Lex si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito, e le labbra di Alicia subito andarono a coprirlo con un bacio appassionato, in grado di svelare già le sue carte vincenti contro Elyza. Ed effettivamente, la bionda iniziò a pensare che sarebbe stato davvero difficile resistere alla dolce tentazione di lasciarsi abbattere solo per ricevere un bacio da quella ragazza, fortunatamente per lei, il suo addestramento era abbastanza buono da poter avere almeno un vantaggio tecnico, ma alla fine le sarebbe importato poco se avesse fatto brutta figura facendosi mettere al tappeto per quel motivo.

Una volta fuori dall’ufficio del Comandante, si diressero in una zona della base che Alicia non aveva mai visto. C’era una palestra ben fornita, ed al suo esterno le postazioni del poligono. Octavia se ne stava in piedi a venti metri da un paglione, l’arco teso tra le mani e lo sguardo fisso sul bersaglio, scoccando una freccia dopo l’altra con grande precisione. Quell’arma sembrava essere a dir poco perfetta per lei, ma presto la piccola Alicia si sarebbe accorta che quella ragazza non era brava solo con l’arco. Poco distante da lei Lincoln e Ofelia sedevano ad un tavolo di metallo, con un fucile completamente smontato davanti a loro, il ragazzo, con molta calma e pazienza, le stava spiegando come rimontare ogni singola parte di quell’arma.

Elyza andò davanti ad uno dei bersagli e sfilò una delle sue bellissime Browning in acciaio finemente decorato, porgendo l’impugnatura luccicante di madre perla ad Alicia. La ragazza afferrò quell’arma e la osservò con ammirazione, era una pistola davvero unica, e la sua fattezza raffinata calzava a pennello sulla personalità di Lex. I decori intagliati nella parte argentata dell’arma, rimandavano ad un’altra epoca, rendendo quell’oggetto tanto letale quanto elegante. La madreperla liscia dell’impugnatura rifletteva la luce del sole, mostrando le sue venature di un bianco iridescente, ed il grilletto lucido d’ottone dava quel tocco di colore che mancava. Il comandante si mise dietro ad Alicia, afferrandola per i fianchi ed indirizzandola verso il bersaglio.

 

  * Tieni le gambe leggermente divaricate, un piede un pochino più indietro. – Disse al suo orecchio infilando un piede tra i suoi per farle assumere la posizione corretta. – Impugna l’arma con entrambe le mani. – Proseguì la spiegazione andando a chiudere la sua presa sopra a quella di Alicia. – Non mettere mai il dito sopra il grilletto fino che non sei sicura di voler sparare, appoggialo qui. – Aggiunse spostandole delicatamente l’indice sul ponticello. – Schiena dritta. Porta l’arma davanti a te all’altezza delle spalle. Tieni le braccia leggermente piegate, ti aiuteranno ad attutire il rinculo dello sparo. – Continuò lasciandole scorrere le mani sulle braccia per ammorbidire la sua posizione tesa. – Ora concentrati sull’obbiettivo, allinea il mirino. Regolarizza il respiro, stai più ferma e tranquilla possibile, e preparati a colpire. – In tutta risposta Alica annuì impercettibilmente, ed Elyza si staccò da lei che con la dovuta calma cercava la sua concentrazione.



 

La bionda recuperò degli occhiali protettivi e le cuffie. Tornò da lei subito dopo con le sue cuffie già al collo, e gli occhiali già sul naso. Con cautela fece notare la sua presenza alla ragazza concentrata sul bersaglio davanti a sé, le mise le lenti per proteggerle gli occhi, e si premurò di darle le ultime istruzioni.

 

  * Sgancia la sicura, e quando ti senti pronta fai fuoco. – Sussurrò al suo orecchio, un attimo prima di metterle anche le cuffie.



 

Immediatamente si scostò e portò le protezioni anche sulle sue orecchie, imitata anche dagli altri tre che erano lì nei paraggi a svolgere le loro attività. Elyza, osservava avidamente quella splendida ragazza portare il pollice alla leva della sicura, per toglierla senza fretta. Era calma e concentrata, esattamente come le aveva detto lei. I lunghi capelli castani raccolti in una coda alta, le permettevano di vedere in parte l’espressione del suo viso fisso sulla sagoma da colpire. La vide inspirare spostando l’indice sul grilletto, e l’attimo dopo il susseguirsi dell’esplosione dei colpi riempì l’aria, assieme al tipico odore di bruciato della polvere da sparo.

 

  * Non mi sembra proprio tu abbia bisogno di imparare a sparare dolcezza. – Disse il Comandante levandosi la cuffia. – Hai ridotto quel povero bersaglio in un colabrodo! – Aggiunse la bionda con ammirazione.
  * Forse dopotutto non me la cavo così male come pensavo. – Ammise Alicia con un filo di imbarazzo sentendosi osservata e ricevendo un sorriso ed un pollice all’insù da Lincoln.
  * Vediamo come te la cavi con le armi da lancio. – Suggerì Lex riprendendosi la sua pistola, e porgendole quel pugnale damascato che portava con sé dai tempi della fuga dall’accampamento indiano.
  * No so davvero come fare con questo. – Ammise Alicia afferrando per l’impugnatura in radica.
  * Ora ti faccio vedere io. – Disse la bionda sorridendo divertita, portandola davanti ad un paglione simile a quello che stava usando Octavia.



 

Il pomeriggio passò velocemente sotto il caldi raggi di sole della California, e ben presto venne l’ora di tornare a casa, con la stanchezza della giornata sulle spalle, ed il bisogno di una doccia calda e rigenerante. Nemmeno il tempo di parcheggiare il Rover davanti alla villetta di Lex, che Alicia si era già precipitata al suo interno.

 

  * Qualcuno ha fretta Comandante. – Osservò la Forest ridacchiando.
  * È stata una lunga giornata… - Sbuffò Elyza svogliatamente, con l’intenzione di non dare troppa corda alle sue due amiche lì fuori, sedute sotto al portico a godersi l’ultima luce del giorno.
  * E non è ancora finita Elyza. – Obbiettò maliziosamente Raven, con quel suo modo di fare ammiccante un po’ strafottente, che la bionda ignorò completamente dirigendosi verso la porta d’ingresso a passo stanco.



 

Quando Lex entrò in casa, sentì aprirsi il getto dell’acqua, e per un attimo invidiò quelle piccole goccioline immaginandole scivolare lungo il corpo completamente nudo di Alicia. Ma quell’invidia, se ne andò con la stessa rapidità con cui era venuta, nel momento esatto in cui considerò di poterle tranquillamente imitare e sostituire. Tolse gli stivali, le fondine con le pistole, ed il suo inseparabile chiodo, poi con passo felpato si intrufolò in bagno lasciando cadere al suolo gli altri indumenti, e scivolò all’interno della doccia, cogliendo la piccola Clark alla sprovvista, di spalle sotto il getto d’acqua già caldo.

 

  * Posso farti compagnia? – Domandò con un tono sensuale appoggiandosi alla sua schiena, e baciandole il collo.



 

Alicia si voltò sorpresa ed imbarazzata. Quella sua timidezza insensata la rendeva ancora più intrigante agli occhi del Comandante, che dal momento in cui era uscita da casa di sua madre, non desiderava altro che poter arrivare a quel momento. Il primo bacio sotto l’incessante scroscio d’acqua fu più che altro morbido e rassicurante, ma subito l’atmosfera si scaldò accendendo del tutto il desiderio della bionda. Quella stessa mattina Elyza era stata un amante dolce e premurosa, ma in quel momento si lasciò trasportare dal desiderio, facendosi prendere dalla foga di quell’attimo.

Quel bacio diventato un po’ più ruvido del solito, ma fortunatamente il suo modo predominante e possessivo di spingere Alicia fin contro la parete fredda, non sembrarono dar fastidio alla più giovane, che avidamente la teneva stretta a sé. Forse, quel pomeriggio passato a parlare di armi a pochi centimetri l’una dall’altra, aveva surriscaldato entrambe più di quanto volessero ammettere. Non ci volle molto tempo prima che l’iniziale timidezza di Alicia svanì completamente, facendosi rimpiazzare dallo stesso desiderio bruciante di Elyza.

E così poco dopo, una gamba della piccola Clark cinse la vita della bionda, schiacciando quel corpo dannatamente sensuale, completamente contro il suo. Quell’azione inaspettata diede a Lex un ulteriore carica, ed il libero accesso alla sua intimità. Il Comandante non perse nemmeno un secondo, lasciando che le sue mani andassero immediatamente ad avvinghiarsi al corpo di Alicia. Con una si prestò a reggere il peso della sua coscia, mentre l’altra con audacia, scivolava tra le sue gambe, soddisfacendo la richiesta silenziosa della mora. In un attimo furono entrambe prese dalla foga e dall’impazienza di consumare quel sospirato momento, e poco dopo iniziarono a coprire il rumore dello sciabordio dell’acqua, con sonori gemiti appagati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incastrare la scrittura con il resto della mia vita sta diventando abbastanza complesso, il capitolo per la settimana prossima è quasi pronto, ma poi sarete praticamente quasi in pari con me, e li dovrò chiedervi un po’ di pazienza per i prossimi aggiornamenti.  
> Intanto ditemi un po’ se questo capitolo è stato abbastanza interessante… alla base abbiamo lo scontro con Madison, che non si schioda molto dalla sua idea, ma forse fa qualche piccolo passetto avanti. Le Ranya son sempre pronte a prendere per i fondelli il Comandante, e tra le ragazze le cose sembrano andare piuttosto bene.  
> Alla diga la situazione è apparentemente in miglioramento, Luciana con la missione al ranch ha portato davvero una boccata d’aria a quella gente, e il nostro ben amato Daniel, forse è riuscito a sistemare ulteriormente la precaria situazione.  
> Grazie infinite a tutti voi che mi leggete, supportate, e sopportate tutte le settimane. Siete davvero tanti, la vostra presenza, e i vostri messaggi mi sono di grande aiuto per trovare la carica nei pochi momenti che ho a disposizione per scrivere. Come sempre se avete voglia lasciate un commento, un grandissimo abbraccio, alla prossima settimana  
> Pai


	31. Capitolo 31

La calda luce del sole entrava prepotente dalla finestra, la sera prima, prese l’una dall’altra, avevano completamente dimenticato di chiudere le imposte, ed ora che il nuovo giorno era iniziato, la camera era ricolma di quei fastidiosi raggi solari a rischiarare l’ambiente. Svegliarsi ancora una volta avvinghiata al corpo di Elyza, con la testa poggiata al suo petto, cullata dal suono ovatto e tranquillo del suo cuore, le mise subito il sorriso. La bionda, ancora profondamente addormentata, si era portata un braccio sopra gli occhi coprendoli inconsciamente dall’accecante luce del giorno che aveva svegliato Alicia. Uno sbuffo interruppe il suo respiro lento e regolare, quando la piccola Clark provò a muoversi. Elyza la stava stringendo a sé con l’alto braccio, in quel suo modo dolce e protettivo, che riusciva a far sentire la più giovane nel posto più sicuro rimasto al mondo. Provò a rifugiarsi ancora più contro il corpo del Comandante, ma il sonno proprio non voleva saperne di tornare a rapirla, fino che la sua mano non iniziò a vagare direttamente sulla pelle nuda dell’addome piatto di Lex. Presto realizzò, che la sera precedente, da quella doccia bollente, e non per la temperatura dell’acqua, erano finite nel letto senza minimamente premurarsi di mettere addosso qualcosa. Ovviamente, con l’acquisizione di quella consapevolezza, l’idea di rimettersi a dormire era immediatamente svanita del tutto, sostituita da quella di infastidire piacevolmente il sonno della bionda.

In quegli ultimi giorni passati a stretto contatto con Elyza, aveva notato un cambiamento sia in lei che in sé. Il Comandante aveva mostrato più apertamente l’interesse nei suoi confronti, smettendo di nascondersi dietro quel modo di fare burbero e scocciato che usava per tenerla alla larga. Si era lasciata andare condividendo piccoli pezzi del suo passato, l’aveva vista crollare svelandole la sua debolezza, e si era sentita amata e rispettata come non mai. Forse era merito di Elyza, o forse semplicemente nel marasma dell’apocalisse, non si era ancora accorta di essere diventata un’altra persona, di gran lunga distante dalla piccola e spaurita Alicia terrorizzata dalla cattiveria del mondo. La giovane Clark, si sentiva più matura, forte, sicura, e decisamente più audace. Fino pochi giorni prima non avrebbe mai osato dare contro a sua madre per qualcosa o qualcuno. Si era sempre sentita insicura ed impaurita stringendo l’impugnatura di una pistola, e non sarebbe mai riuscita a scaricare un intero caricatore a segno come invece aveva fatto sotto gli occhi del Comandante. Sicuramente la vecchia sé, sarebbe stata terribilmente in imbarazzo a dormire completamente nuda abbracciata ad un’altra persona… l’ultima volta che era stata a letto con qualcuno che non fosse Elyza, era scappata subito dopo averci fatto sesso, rivestendosi di fretta e furia per uscire il prima possibile da quella stanza. Qualcosa in lei era sicuramente cambiato, ma obbiettivamente non sapeva né come, né quando, fosse successo.

Si tirò su a osservare il viso di Elyza mezzo coperto da quel braccio, e subito la ragazza emise un mugugno e la strinse un po’ di più. Vista quella reazione sospettò che la bionda fosse sveglia, invece stava continuando a dormire beata, era come se il suo corpo reagisse in automatico per non lasciarla scappare. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che il Comandante Elyza Lex potesse in realtà essere tanto tenera? L’audacia di Alicia prese del tutto il sopravvento, quando decise di torturare la bionda con qualche bacio, esplorando parti di lei che le sue labbra non avevano ancora toccato. Dal petto scese lungo il suo addome, cercando di attirare l’attenzione, ma oltre a qualche respiro più pesante, ottenne solo più libertà di movimento. Elyza sembrava rilassarsi al suo tocco, ed anche quel braccio che la stringeva in modo possessivo, si era disteso lasciandola andare. Stava sognando… pensò la bionda sentendo li caldo di un respiro, e l’umidità di alcuni baci sul ventre. Era un sogno dannatamente realistico, aveva l’impressione di sentirsi incredibilmente eccitata, sentiva quelle labbra sulla sua pelle come se fossero reali, ed un suono gutturale simile ad un rantolo le sfuggì dalla gola quando le sentì arrivare sul pube. Fu solo nel momento in cui sentì il contatto della lingua calda e bagnata sulla sua intimità che riuscì a riprendersi dalla sua dormiveglia, sgranando gli occhi e sollevando di scatto il lenzuolo.

 

  * Alicia… - Ansimò Elyza incrociando i suoi occhi che la scrutavano maliziosi.
  * Qualcosa non va Comandante? – Domandò la più giovane allontanando la bocca dalla sua intimità, giusto di quel poco che le bastava per poter muovere le labbra senza sfiorarla e poter parlare.
  * Sei… - probabilmente avrebbe aggiunto “sicura?”, ma la mora tra le sue gambe riprese a far scivolare la sua lingua tra le sue pieghe, smorzandole completamente la voce.



 

Elyza crollò sul materasso, il battito del suo cuore era incredibilmente accelerato, il respiro corto e affannato, ed ogni singolo muscolo le si tendeva per l’aumentare dell’eccitazione. Mai si sarebbe aspettata un risveglio del genere, ma stava imparando velocemente che Alicia era tutto fuorché una persona prevedibile… almeno non per ciò che riguardava la sua vita sentimentale. Il Comandante riuscì a portarle una mano tra i capelli, ma la giovane Clark sembrava non aver affatto bisogno di essere indirizzata da nessuna parte. Quella lingua, quelle labbra, copiavano alla perfezione i movimenti che la bionda aveva esercitato sul suo corpo nelle ultime ventiquattrore, e con l’aggiunta di due dita al momento giusto, in poco tempo portò Elyza oltre il bordo.

 

  * Sicura di non averlo mai fatto prima? – Chiese la bionda ancora in affanno ritrovandosi Alicia completamente sdraiata sopra di lei.
  * Lo sai che sei l’unica donna con cui ho… - Rispose farfugliante facendosi tornare quell’insensato imbarazzo.
  * Hey… - Elyza la interruppe con quel tono calmo ed incredibilmente dolce. – Era solo una battuta stupida per dire che è sei stata fantastica. – Sussurrò sulle sue labbra prima di lasciarle un lento e soffice bacio.
  * Devo aver imparato qualcosa da una bionda che non se la cava affatto male. – Affermò Alicia direttamente sulle sue labbra prima di ricambiare con un altro bacio, perdendo finalmente l’imbarazzo, e rispondendo ad Elyza nel suo stesso modo ironico.
  * Ah sì? – Domandò con tono curioso Lex, trattenendo a fatica una risatina divertita.
  * È probabile… - Bisbigliò tra un bacio e l’altro la più giovane, facendosi prendere da quel tono beffardo che aveva preso quel veloce scambio di battute.
  * Allora lascia che ti mostri qualcosa di nuovo. – Disse il Comandante ribaltando le loro posizioni di modo da sovrastarla ed avere il controllo.



 

Le risate cessarono velocemente, e l’atmosfera tornò a scaldarsi all’istante, accendendo il desiderio di entrambe, come a buttare un fiammifero in una cisterna di benzina. Le mani di Elyza iniziavano a scorrere sulla pelle liscia e setosa di Alicia, e seguite dalla sua bocca, iniziavano a compiere la loro magia, ricambiando con passione quell’incredibile risveglio. Se, come si diceva un tempo, il buongiorno si vedeva davvero dal mattino, quella sarebbe stata davvero ottima giornata.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver salutato Daniel al parcheggio del bazar, Troy si aggirava calmo e silenzioso per le zone dell’arena che ancora non aveva potuto vedere. Non conosceva nessuno in quel luogo, ma forse per lui era meglio così. Nessuno gli avrebbe ricordato casa, nessuno gli avrebbe rinfacciato le sue azioni, nessuno si sarebbe interessato di lui, e soprattutto nessuno gli sarebbe stato tra i piedi. Dal caos della piazza centrale con il mercato e le aste, si ritrovò in una zona più tranquilla. Il corridoio con i dormitori lo conosceva già, proseguì oltre e notò l’atmosfera cambiare. Il corridoio in cui si trovava era simile a quello di prima, ma era decisamente più popolato. Alcune stanze erano aperte, e delle donne in abiti succinti se ne stavano sdraiate su dei letti di gran lunga messi meglio di quelli della sua stanza. Una giovane donna, molto bella, dallo sguardo sveglio ed accattivante che non perdona, gli si avvicinò in modo elegante e leggiadro.

 

  * Cerchi qualcosa ragazzo? – Gli chiese la mora con malizia.
  * Io stavo solo… - Farfugliò lui, e lei rise. Troy non capì se era semplicemente divertita, folle, o se lo stesse prendendo per il culo in modo tanto sfacciato.
  * Se vedi qualcosa che ti piace puoi averlo, basta avere crediti a sufficienza e potrai fare ciò che vuoi con le ragazze. – Disse con un misto di malizia e divertimento.
  * Posso avere anche te? – Domandò lui mostrando la spocchiosa spavalderia che normalmente lo contraddistingueva.
  * Giovane e presuntuoso. – Affermò la ragazza con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. – Mi piaci, ma non fino a quel punto giovanotto… - Valutò squadrandolo da testa a piedi in modo altezzoso e predatorio. – Non sono sul tuo menù mi dispiace, sua maestà non ama condividere nulla. – Aggiunse con sufficienza ed un alzata di spalle disinteressata.
  * Sua maestà? – Chiese Troy incerto di aver capito l’appellativo giusto, ma la donna mozzafiato davanti a lui non fece a tempo a rispondergli.
  * Echo, che fine hai fatto bellezza? – Chiamò una voce maschile piuttosto cupa, gutturale, ed abbastanza roca, da una delle stanze del bordello, interrompendo bruscamente la loro conversazione, attirando l’attenzione di quella ragazza. Lei si voltò immediatamente e con fare provocatorio e seducente, se ne andò in direzione di quella stanza aperta.



 

Troy vide chiaramente quell’uomo in volto, i suoi occhi erano freddi e chiari come il ghiaccio, aveva un accenno di barba sfatta, e delle vistose cicatrici su entrambe le tempie. I capelli castani lunghi e sciolti gli ricadevano disordinati camuffandole un pochino, ma era chiaro che di quelle cicatrici non se ne vergognava affatto. Era grosso e muscoloso, con una postura fiera e arrogante, come se si credesse al comando di tutto e di tutti, e quando l’affascinante donna che chiacchierava con lui entrò in quella stanza e lo baciò con passione iniziò a collegare tutti i punti. Due uomini armati stavano ai lati della porta ancora aperta, rivolti verso al corridoio che osservavano le persone passare, mentre il suo sguardo continuava ad indugiare verso quella strana coppia. Li vede bisbigliarsi qualcosa all’orecchio, poi lei si inginocchiò sbottonando i pantaloni di pelle di quell’uomo, che con un ghigno minaccioso e pietrificante, lo fissava dritto negli occhi marcando la sua proprietà in modo alquanto animalesco.

La porta si chiuse, e il giovane Otto esterrefatto si ritrovò senza saperlo fuori a prendere una boccata d’aria. Non sapeva cosa gli avesse scatenato quella scena, ma improvvisamente capì che come tutto ciò che era rimasto al mondo, anche in quel posto c’era più marcio di quello che si potesse immaginare. Nemmeno fece a tempo a pensarlo che una porta davanti a lui si aprì, ed il Sovraintendente uscì seguito da qualche guardia armata che spintonava degli uomini incatenati ad uscire dai cancelli per legarli all’esterno delle mura. Quasi gli venne un connato di vomito, ma lo respinse immediatamente mettendosi a ridere. Era davvero ironico come lo faceva sentire il trovarsi dal lato della preda e non da quella del predatore come sempre era stato. Ne ebbe quasi paura e si sentì in trappola, ma al contempo la cosa lo eccitò da morire. Stava avendo un piccolo assaggio di disgusto e terrore che avevano provato tutte le sue vittime, e di colpo si sentì potente, compiaciuto, e presuntuoso. Lui era esattamente come quegli uomini, anzi, lui non solo non avrebbe battuto ciglio a commettere quelle atrocità che stava vedendo, ma avrebbe provato il piacere che provava un tempo, e quella sensazione di potere assoluto a scorrergli nelle vene gli mancava così tanto, da lasciargli credere che forse avrebbe potuto trovare il modo di finire da quella parte della barricata a servire il Re, per poter sentire di nuovo il sapore del sangue.

 

*****

 

Era già la seconda volta che Daniel faceva ritorno alla diga dal bazar. Alla fine, lasciare Troy a mantenere i contatti con gli acquirenti era stata un ottima idea. Li a Tijuana sembrava tutto abbastanza tranquillo, certo ancora c’erano molti più vaganti rispetto alla città di Mexicali, ma almeno, tra vivi non sembravano esserci minacce imminenti da una comunità all’altra, né tantomeno verso la diga.

Qaletaqa e Crazy Dog, si erano dimostrati utili per le loro conoscenze sulla coltivazione, e le comunità arrivate lì grazie all’accordo con il Tenente Reyes, si erano dimostrate un ottima forza lavoro nei campi. Pian piano la diga si stava rendendo autonoma in tutto e per tutto, dando stabilità anche alle persone che vivevano fuori da essa, fornendo acqua ed offrendo accoglienza a chi era esausto di sopravvivere solo in quel mondo distrutto da una macabra pestilenza.

Lola era sempre la più cauta, la più seria, e la più malfidente di tutti, persino ancor più di Daniel, che con i suoi viaggi a portare acqua a Mexicali, ed il suo azzardo di fare affari con quegli sconosciuti si era buttato in qualcosa che poteva diventare pericoloso. Lei invece usciva solo se necessario, e coordinava la routine ed il funzionamento degli impianti. C’era voluto qualche giorno di lavoro per rimettere in sesto tutti i danni del temporale, alcune recinzioni erano state danneggiate, ed il cancello principale aveva risentito della folla di vaganti che vi premeva contro per entrare. Ma dopo il ritorno di Luciana, Salazar, e la chiamata con Raven, la messicana era riuscita a tranquillizzarsi e vedere un po’ di speranza per il futuro.

Hector e Luciana avevano creato una bella accoppiata, i due uscivano spesso a fare qualche ricognizione, e la ragazza aveva avuto la fortuna di incappare in un piccolo deposito della polizia locale, trovando una modesta scorta di armi di vario genere. Con Daniel si era detto che sarebbe stato opportuno aumentare la sicurezza alla base, e lì aveva trovato tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Due casse di fucili, una di pistole, proiettili e caricatori a riempire uno scafale intero, ed accanto dell’esplosivo plastico con comando a distanza. La ragazza ed Hector non sapevano ancora che cosa ne avrebbero fatto, ma decisero di prendere anche tutto il C4, prima o poi sarebbe potuto venire buono anche quello.

Riuscirono giusto ad aggiornare Daniel della loro nuova conquista, prima che l’uomo salisse sull’autocisterna per tornare al bazar. Il suo avanti e indietro con acqua in cambio di provviste sembrava funzionare. Gli affari con i mercanti di Mexicali procedevano bene, dopotutto l’uomo che li stava aiutando a trovare gli acquirenti, stava davvero facendo un ottimo lavoro, e Troy sembrava essere contento di poter stare la per i fatti suoi, piuttosto che lì alla diga sotto il giudizio severo dei suoi abitanti.

Dal canto suo il giovane Otto, aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno, ed aveva trovato qualche lavoretto extra da fare quando Daniel tornava a Tijuana. Non aveva davvero fraternizzato con nessuno, se ne stava sempre per i fatti suoi se non fosse stato per affari di qualche tipo. Comunque in un mese lì dentro, aveva imparato le abitudini delle guardie, i loro giri di ronda, e a capire quando e dove fosse il famigerato Re. Di tanto in tanto Enrique, l’uomo del bar, lo mandava a prendere qualcuno dei suoi ingredienti segreti, e questo lo aveva fatto entrare nelle grazie del Sovraintendente che lo lasciava andare e venire ogni volta che voleva senza fare domande. Infondo non se la passava affatto male in quel luogo, prima o poi avrebbe dovuto riconoscere a Salazar, che quel macabro spettacolo fuori dalle mura non lo turbava affatto, anzi, e che grazie al loro amico barman, riusciva ancora a provare di tanto in tanto il piacere di sporcarsi le mani del sangue non solo dei morti.

Non era più stato nella zona del bordello, non perché fosse un uomo retto contrario alla prostituzione, più che altro lo aveva fatto per non incontrare più quella meravigliosa donna che lo aveva colpito con il suo fare provocane. Non che si fosse innamorato a prima vista della puttana del Re, ma aveva capito che quella bellezza avrebbe portato solo problemi, e per quanto avesse voluto passare una notte intera in un letto con lei, fu abbastanza furbo da tenersi alla larga da quella pericolosa tentazione. Non aveva mai detto a Daniel cosa fosse successo quel giorno, non gli aveva mai parlato di quella donna, e tantomeno di quello che le aveva visto fare con l’agghiacciante sovrano. L’unica cosa che aveva ritenuto opportuno condividere con Salazar, è che oltre al Sovraintendente, c’era un altro uomo al comando di tutto, che si faceva chiamare con l’appellativo di Re, o maestà, ma che di regale e raffinato non avesse niente, anzi all’apparenza pareva il più spietato dei mercenari rimasti in tutto il mondo.

 

*****

 

Le giornate sull’isola di San Nicolas scorrevano una dopo l’altra con una piacevole similitudine, ormai da un mese Alicia aveva preso l’abitudine di addormentarsi tra le braccia del Comandante, e di svegliarsi ogni mattina ancora accanto a lei. Apprezzava quella splendida monotonia di iniziare e finire la giornata facendo l’amore con Elyza, o semplicemente lasciandosi coccolare dolcemente chiacchierando della giornata, e dei progressi che stava facendo nel suo addestramento.

Madison era ancora infastidita dalla sua decisione di stare con Lex, ma almeno aveva smesso di inveirle contro ogni qual volta la vedesse. Un paio di volte la settimana Elyza la lasciava alla fattoria dei McIntyre così che potesse stare un po’ con suo fratello e cercare di appianare le divergenze con sua madre, ed anche se non voleva assolutamente sentir parlare della bionda, e si infastidiva visibilmente ogni volta che si salutavano con un bacio a fil di labbra, alla fine aveva smesso di fare qualsiasi tipo di obbiezione. Avevano stretto una sorta di tacito accordo che comportava il fatto di fingere che Elyza non esistesse mentre stavano assieme. Certo per Alicia non era facile dato che la sua vita ruotava completamente attorno a quella del Comandante, ma per quanto a volte sua madre fosse seccante, era pur sempre sua madre.

Elyza in quel mese le aveva raccontato di suo padre, dei suoi primi anni di vita senza una figura materna accanto, dell’arrivo della Dottoressa Griffin sull’isola, di come quella donna fosse diventata un punto di riferimento per lei mentre cresceva e realizzava il suo sogno di andare al college e diventare un medico. Voleva poter salvare la vita alle persone, e far sì che nessun bambino dovesse crescere senza i genitori. Un po’ più a fatica le aveva parlato di Jessica, di come l’aveva conosciuta alla caffetteria del campus Seattle, di quanto ci avesse messo per trovare il coraggio di chiederle di uscire, e di come prima di allora non avesse mai avuto una relazione seria. Quando le aveva chiesto del tatuaggio sul suo piede sinistro, un piccolo cuoricino seguito dalle parole “home is…” le aveva detto che Jessica era stata la prima a farle provare davvero qualcosa, e che si erano fatte quel tatuaggio assieme. Fu qualche giorno dopo sfogliando un album di foto a casa di Lex, che trovò l’altra metà di quel tatuaggio sul piede sinistro di Jessica che concludeva la frase con “…wherever you are”. La trovò una cosa dannatamente dolce, e si sentì invidiosa di non poterlo avere lei inciso sulla sua pelle. Un'altra cosa per cui invidiava incredibilmente Jessica era il fatto che c’erano un sacco di foto di lei ed Elyza in quegli album, e lei invece, avendola conosciuta già nel pieno dell’apocalisse, non avrebbe potuto averne nemmeno una assieme alla bionda. Almeno così credeva, ma la sera dopo quando Lex era andata a prenderla da sua madre, l’aveva portata ancora una volta a guardare il tramonto sulla scogliera del faro, ed aveva sfoderato una vecchia polaroid scattando una foto al suo viso stupito. Avevano riso assieme di quella sua espressione incredula, che però Elyza trovava incredibilmente tenera, ed un paio di foto dopo, si erano ritrovate sdraiate sull’erba incolta a baciarsi con dolcezza, con i sorrisi felici e due polaroid a terra accanto a loro, a testimoniare la nascita di qualcosa di importante.

Anche Alicia le aveva parlato del suo passato, della scomparsa prematura di suo padre, dell’arrivo di Travis e Chris, dei problemi di Nick, e di come tutto andava a rotoli già prima che il mondo iniziasse a cadere davvero a pezzi. Le parlò di ciò che sognava diventare, del college che avrebbe voluto frequentare, di come all’inizio di tutto questo aveva perso il suo fidanzatino del liceo, e del come se la fossero cavata la fuori per quasi tre anni senza avere davvero alcun addestramento alla sopravvivenza. Avevano in comune più di quanto la bionda avrebbe voluto. Se avesse avuto il potere di cancellare il passato, o di tornare indietro nel tempo, avrebbe fatto in modo da rendere la vita di Alicia meno triste e travagliata di quel che era stata. Ma infondo il passato è ciò che crea le persone che si diventa, ed Elyza si era terribilmente innamorata di quella ragazzina cresciuta così alla svelta, che non avrebbe assolutamente voluto cambiare niente di ciò che era.

In quel mese condivisero tanto, quasi tutto ciò che avevano vissuto. Raven e Anya non avrebbero mai smesso di fare battutine su di loro, ma Alicia sembrava iniziare a divertirsi sentendole punzecchiare Elyza e di tanto in tanto si azzardava anche ad aiutarla a rispondere a tono alle due ragazze rigirando la frittata per andare a punzecchiare la loro relazione. Spesso si allenavano con Lincoln, Octavia, e Ofelia, e qualche volta avevano coinvolto altri soldati per le simulazioni di qualche missione. Alicia era diventata davvero brava con le armi da fuoco, ed anche con i coltelli da lancio se la cavava alla grande. Aveva bisogno ancora un po’ di addestramento per il combattimento corpo a corpo, ma forse più che altro per il fatto che lei e Lex si ritrovavano sempre stese l’una sull’altra a ridere e a baciarsi.

Abbastanza di frequente, passavano dai laboratori della base a salutare Abby, e ben presto Alicia si rese conto che tra quelle due c’era un rapporto davvero simile a quello che c’era tra una madre e una figlia. Forse la Dottoressa Abigail Griffin non era la madre biologica di Elyza, ma sicuramente si comportava come tale, anche se la bionda non si era mai sbilanciata a chiamarla in quel modo, ed utilizzava semplicemente l’abbreviazione del suo nome.

Li alla base si era creato un clima piuttosto allegro e spensierato, tutti i nuovi arrivati si erano integrati piuttosto bene trovando il loro ruolo e la sistemazione migliore lì sull’isola. Octavia ed Ofelia di tanto in tanto prendevano parte alle squadre di ronda che controllavano il perimetro dell’isola, giusto per mettere in pratica alcuni degli insegnamenti di Lincoln e del Comandante, con qualche bersaglio in attesa della morte vera e propria. Nick aveva trovato il suo posto alla fattoria in mezzo agli animali, ed aveva stretto amicizia con John, il figlio del contadino che stava a pochi chilometri dall’allevamento dei McIntyre. Nonostante i suoi contrasti con Lex, Madison aveva iniziato a smollarsi, il Vicecomandante Forest le aveva proposto un posto da insegnante nella piccola scuola di San Nicolas, e la donna dopo qualche giorno di incertezze, aveva accettato di far visita ai ragazzi che la frequentavano. La signora Clark, non era abituata a lavorare con i bambini, lei aveva sempre insegnato alle superiori, dove la sua intransigenza e durezza di carattere erano più appropriate, ma alla fine si ritrovò colpita da quei pochi giovani ragazzi desiderosi di conoscere la storia del vecchio mondo, di imparare da essa, e di apprendere il modo di cavarsela in questo nuovo mondo. Così accettò il suo incarico, passando alcuni giorni alla settimana a plasmare il futuro della razza umana.

 

*****

 

Ormai Victor si era stabilito piuttosto bene all’interno dell’arena di Mexicali, la camera che gli aveva fatto assegnare il Dottor Jackson, era di gran lunga migliore di quella dove alloggiava prima. La milizia non lo infastidiva, gli lasciavano libero accesso quasi ovunque, pur tenendolo sempre d’occhio onde evitare qualche possibile falla nella sicurezza, ma alla fine più che guardargli addosso quando era in certe aree contrassegnate solo per gli uomini del Re, più che guardarlo non facevano.

Aveva mantenuto i suoi rapporti con Enrique, e quando era sicuro di non trovare Daniel al bar, andava spesso a fargli visita, sentendo le novità e impicciandosi degli affari che gli aveva fatto concludere. Ovviamente con il passare dei giorni aveva conosciuto anche il giovane ragazzo che Salazar aveva lasciato lì a coordinare gli scambi, estrapolandogli qualche vaga informazione aggiornata sulla diga. Ma ben presto capì che il ragazzo non fosse particolarmente interessato a quel posto e a quella gente, piuttosto se ne stava lì al bazar perché nessuno gli rompeva le scatole, e poteva gestirsi i suoi interessi come preferiva. Di tanto in tanto Strand e il giovane Otto, avevano bevuto qualche bicchiere assieme, e condiviso qualche veloce pasto. L’uomo aveva osservato molto quel ragazzo, ed aveva visto in lui un atteggiamento piuttosto pericoloso. Aveva notato come la violenza non aveva grande effetto, almeno non di disprezzo fastidio o disgusto, no sembrava quasi che Troy godesse nel vedere i soldati quando acciuffavano qualche imbroglione prendendolo a calci e legandolo per poi sbatterlo fuori dalle mura. Quando poi erano saliti assieme all’ultimo piano dell’arena ed avevano visto non lontano in uno dei cortili cintati da alte mura una buca piena di morti affamati ed una delle guardie che vi buttava dentro dei prigionieri armati soltanto di un misero coltello, il ragazzo era scoppiato in una risata piuttosto raccapricciante. Strand era un truffatore, un ladro, un gran imbroglione, ma di certo non era un sadico, e non godeva vedendo certo marciume e certa sofferenza. Troy e quei soldati al contrario, sembravano proprio gustare quegli ultimi attimi di disperazione di una persona che lotta per la sua sopravvivenza.

Dopo quegli episodi gli fu piuttosto chiaro, il motivo per cui il ragazzo era felice di essere lì e non alla diga, e il motivo per cui ogni volta Daniel tornava solo e se ne andava senza di lui. Un ragazzo del genere sarebbe stato decisamente difficile da gestire all’interno di una comunità piuttosto pacifica come quella che pareva essere diventata la diga Gonzales.

Erano ormai tre settimane che lavorava per il dottore, e l’uomo lo aveva mandato già fuori a cercare del materiale quattro volte. Ogni volta Victor se trovava qualcosa in più, lo portava al sicuro nella casetta che aveva trovato lì vicino, prendendosi mezza giornata di ferie e di tranquillità tra quelle quattro mura, godendosi la pace e la comodità di quella villetta.

 

  * Dottor Jackson, in cosa posso esserle utile questa volta? – Domandò Strand entrando nel laboratorio quella mattina.
  * Credo di essere vicino… - Commentò l’uomo continuando a guardare nel binocolo del suo grande microscopio. – Prendimi le cose che ci sono su quella lista. – Gli ordino indicandogli un tavolo con poggiato sopra un foglietto tutto stropicciato.
  * Dove vado a prendere queste cose? – Chiese Victor non comprendendo l’utilità di alcuni degli oggetti in quella lista.
  * Dovresti riuscire a trovare tutto all’ospedale, o in qualche ambulatorio. Ormai ci siamo, non vedo l’ora di avere tutto. – Disse l’uomo con entusiasmo.
  * Esattamente a che serve questa roba Doc? – Domandò curioso con quel poco di confidenza acquisita da quando aveva iniziato a lavorare per lui.
  * Ad iniziare la sperimentazione. – Affermò in risposta il medico.



 

Strand, non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di chiedere altre specifiche, che due guardie entrarono dalla porta portando di peso un uomo svenuto, o probabilmente appena morto.

 

  * Mettetelo sul lettino e legatelo. – Ordinò l’uomo con il camice bianco. – Che aspetti Victor? Ho bisogno di quella roba il prima possibile! – Aggiunse spronandolo ad andare con un gesto della mano.



 

Non aveva mai pensato a cosa servissero davvero le sostanze che stava racimolando per il Dottore, ora aveva quasi un senso di nausea dato dal pensiero di ciò che di lì a poco sarebbe accaduto in quella stanza. Jackson aveva parlato di trovare una cura, ma Victor non gli aveva mai prestato più di quel tento attenzione, ora più che mai però era incuriosito da ciò che avesse trovato il Dottore, e per il bene dell’uomo incosciente trasportato nel suo studio, sperò che qualsiasi cosa fosse, funzionasse.

 

*****

 

Anche per Raven ed Anya le cose erano piacevolmente tornate alla normalità, anzi dopo il ritorno della latina dall’ultima missione, con il loro coming out, erano anche migliorate. L’atmosfera era diventata più serena, e dopo tanti anni avevano finalmente smesso di preoccuparsi del fatto che qualcuno potesse vederle assieme, o di trovare una scusa per farsi visita negli orari lavorativi. Il Tenente Reyes spesso si alternava con uno dei suoi colleghi in sala comunicazioni, o ad una delle postazioni per il controllo satellitare. Gustus dato che non vi erano missioni da programmare all’orizzonte passava poco tempo in quell’ufficio, mentre Jusper e Monty, continuavano a tenere d’occhio gli spostamenti del gruppo della diga e del bazar. Per quest’ultimo il via vai di gente era troppo esagerato per riuscire a controllare tutti, ma almeno potevano tenere sott’occhio il luogo per accertarsi che non vi fosse qualche rivolta o qualche problema piuttosto serio. Nonostante avesse ormai la certezza di aver lasciato la diga in ottime mani, Raven quasi tutti i giorni verso sera, se non riceveva una chiamata di aggiornamento della situazione, li contattava lei stessa. Era ormai quasi giunta l’ora di cena quando la latina entrò in sala comunicazioni silenziosamente, e sorprese la sua ragazza da dietro stringendola in un abbraccio.

 

  * Raven! – Protestò il Vicecomandante spaventandosi per quell’improvviso contatto, ma poi lasciandosi avvolgere da quelle braccia forti, lasciando scivolare le mani sulle sue.
  * Aspettavi qualcun’altro? – Domandò la Reyes posandole il mento sulla spalla, e strofinando la guancia contro la sua.
  * Certo che no stupida! – Ribatté il Vicecomandante. – Ma questo è inappropriato. – Aggiunse in tono serio.
  * È solo un abbraccio An, e poi, come se Green e Jordan non lo sapessero che stiamo assieme. Ti ricordo che tu mi hai baciato davanti a tutti in sala mensa, e quello sì che è stato inappropriato. – Ribatté il Tenente Reyes con il suo sorrisetto beffardo e divertito, prima di stamparle un innocente bacio sulla guancia.
  * Ti diverti a provocare Reyes? – Chiese voltando il suo sguardo tagliente e severo, che a fatica copriva la sua espressione divertita che a Raven non sfuggì affatto.
  * Può darsi Forest… - Rispose in un sussurro avvicinandosi alla sua bocca per impossessarsene con dolcezza.
  * Se continui così dovrò sporgere un reclamo per molestie. – Affermò il Vicecomandante a fil di labbra, ancora piacevolmente stretta nella morsa di quell’abbraccio.
  * Non sono molestie se sei consenziente. – Ribatté prontamente la latina con un sorrisetto divertito azzerando nuovamente lo spazio tra di loro.
  * Santa Claus, qui Gonzales, c’è qualcuno in ascolto? – Una voce proveniente dalla radio, leggermente metallica e disturbata da qualche fruscio, interruppe il momento richiamando l’attenzione delle due donne nella stanza.
  * Grazie a Dio, tra poco avremmo dovuto sporgerla noi denuncia se continuavate così. – Disse Monty in modo scherzoso facendo ridere Raven e beccandosi un occhiataccia da Anya.
  * Se tu ti decidessi a fare una mossa con Harper, non saresti tanto invidioso di noi. – Lo punzecchio in modo gelido e lapidario il Vicecomandante. Da quando Raven era tornata dalla missione, e passava tutto quel tempo lì in ufficio con loro, anche Anya aveva iniziato ad ammorbidirsi e a lasciar prendere un po’ di confidenza a quei due.
  * Oh oh, colpito fratello! – Disse Jusper ridendo del suo migliore amico seduto accanto a lui.
  * Senti chi parla… Jus, tu non sei messo di certo meglio. – Sentenziò il Tenete Green facendo sparire quella risata divertita dal Cadetto Jordan, che pensando a Maia, la miglior amica di Harper McIntyre, si zittì immediatamente.
  * Santa Claus, qui Gonzales, c’è nessuno? – Ripeté la voce alla radio richiamando nuovamente l’attenzione di quei quattro.
  * Gonzales, qui Santa Claus, ti ascoltiamo. – Rispose la Reyes in modo professionale.
  * È sempre bello sentirti Tenente. – Disse in modo allegro la ragazza che stava chiamando dalla diga, provocando l’alzata degli occhi al cielo del Vicecomandante.
  * Anche per me. – Rispose cortesemente la latina, ignorando gli sbuffi della sua ragazza. – È tutto a posto lì alla diga? Possiamo fare qualcosa per voi? – Chiese con gentilezza.
  * In realtà, questa volta, sono io che posso fare qualcosa per voi. – Affermò Lola con una nota di fiero orgoglio nella voce.
  * Manca ancora qualche mese a Natale, ma dimmi tutto. – Scherzò come sempre la Reyes curiosa di scoprire cosa avessero di interessante per loro lì alla diga.
  * Credo di aver trovato il tuo uomo. – Disse secca la messicana senza tenerla troppo sulle spine, lasciando Raven piuttosto di stucco.
  * Senti un po’, già fatico a tollerare tutta la confidenza che ti sei presa con la mia ragazza, ora vuoi anche presentarle un amico? Questo è davvero troppo. – Ad Anya quella ragazza proprio non piaceva, nessuno si era mai azzardato a mettersi tra lei e Raven, e quella dannata messicana invece continuava a scherzarci in modo piuttosto fastidioso, facendole scattare continuamente una certa gelosia.
  * Anya tesoro, credo intenda il nostro obbiettivo. – La rabbonì immediatamente la Reyes afferrandole la mano per richiamare del tutto la sua attenzione, ed infondendole calma con il suo sguardo più dolce.
  * Si scusa, mi sono espressa male Vicecomandante. Ho ragione di credere che al comando del bazar di Mexicali, ci sia l’uomo che state cercando. La descrizione combacia perfettamente, ma ovviamente non posso esserne sicura al cento per cento. – Spiegò di fatti Lola non lasciando spazio ad altri stupidi equivoci, anche se dopotutto questa possessiva gelosia della Forest la divertiva più che spaventarla, ma forse era solo perché non se l’era mai trovata davanti.
  * Grazie Lola. – Disse in modo sentito Raven, dando una gomitata alla ragazza accanto a sé.
  * Si grazie… - Farfugliò Anya svogliata guardando storta la Reyes.
  * Ti dobbiamo tutto Raven, questo è il minimo per ricambiare. – Disse in modo riconoscente la messicana prima di chiudere la comunicazione.



 

La sessione di addestramento con le tre nuove arrivate alla base, era giunta al combattimento corpo a corpo. E sotto il sole cocente di quel pomeriggio Lincoln ed Elyza stavano mostrando alle ragazze qualche altro metodo di difesa, disarmo, e contrattacco. Octavia eccelleva in modo piuttosto eclatante su Ofelia, mentre Alicia era continuamente messa a dura prova dal confronto con il Comandante, che ogni volta la lasciava arrivare ad un soffio dalla vittoria, per poi ribaltare completamente la situazione, facendo finire la loro pratica nei combattimenti sempre allo stesso modo, con una giovane Clark imbronciata, ed un Elyza affettuosa pronta a farla ridere e tirarle su il morale con qualche stupida battuta o qualche gesto romantico. Ma non quel giorno, non quella volta. Alicia era riuscita ad atterrare la bionda distraendola con fare seducente e prendendola alla sprovvista. E così erano finite atterra una sopra l’altra ridendo in modo spensierato.

 

  * Lex! – Chiamò il Tenente Reyes con urgenza affacciandosi alla porta per attirare l’attenzione della bionda. – Lo abbiamo trovato. – Aggiunse una volta ottenuto il suo sguardo su di sé.
  * Chi? – Chiese Alicia smarita facendo rimbalzare gli occhi da Elyza a Raven, che nel mentre si erano fatte improvvisamente serie.
  * Lincoln ti dispiace continuare da solo? – Disse la bionda ignorando la domanda curiosa della sua ragazza, rialzandosi da terra con indifferenza.
  * Ely, che succede? – Domandò ancora la piccola Clark, afferrando la mano del Comandante per fermarla.
  * È tutto ok Alicia, continua ad allenarti, torno appena possibile. – Rispose Elyza con freddezza senza nemmeno guardarla, che sfilando la sua mano dalla presa della più giovane, rientrò all’interno della base in compagnia del Tenente Reyes.



 

Se avesse avuto davvero qualche dubbio in proposito, quell’immediato cambio dello stato d’animo di Elyza glielo aveva di sicuro tolto. È vero che non si conoscevano poi da così tanto tempo, ma quasi due mesi nel mezzo di un apocalisse, potevano essere paragonati ad una vita intera, e Alicia aveva visto quella reazione fredda distaccata, ma allo stesso tempo preoccupata e spaventata, solo e soltanto quando le aveva parlato dell’uomo che aveva ucciso Jessica davanti ai suoi occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rieccomi con un nuovo capitolo, ho saltato una settimana, e temo proprio che capiterà ancora di non essere puntuale con le pubblicazioni come con i primi 30 capitoli.  
> Questo capitolo è un po’ di passaggio, le cose si sono stabilizzate un po’ ovunque, ed il tempo sta passando velocemente senza intoppi… almeno non fino alla scena finale.  
> Scopriamo un po’ di passato di Elyza, e che porta sulla pelle un altro tatuaggio della vera Eliza, per chi non lo sapesse, nella realtà si completa sul piede della sua amica Alexandra Smith e non su quello di Jessica.  
> Alla diga e al bazar tutto sommato le cose vanno bene, nessuno è ancora finito in qualche brutto guaio, ma la storia sta per cominciare a movimentarsi.  
> Anya e la sua gelosia mi divertono sempre, ed anche questa volta l’unico momento vagamente divertente è merito loro.  
> Adesso vi lascio con i dubbi su ciò che verrà… il Re è davvero l’uomo che il nostro Comandante cerca da anni per vendetta? E cosa farà ora che ha scoperto dove trovarlo? Io prevedo un po’ di burrasca, ma vi confesso che ancora non so come finirà la cosa.  
> Un grande abbraccio e un enorme ringraziamento a voi che continuate a seguirmi lasciandomi qualche commento, siete tutti importantissimi. Alla prossima  
> Pai


	32. Capitolo 32

Dopo che Raven le aveva riferito più e più volte le parole della conversazione avuta con Lola, Elyza, aveva preso le carte raccolte in quell’ultimo periodo inerenti al bazar, una carta del Messico, la mappa della città di Mexicali, e già da un bel po’, si era rintanata silenziosa e solitaria nel suo ufficio.

 

  * Tutto ok Comandante? – Domandò la Forest entrando nell’ufficio.
  * Si… - Sospirò Elyza senza degnarla nemmeno di uno sguardo. Stava mentendo, e lo sapevano perfettamente entrambe, eppure fecero comunque finta di non saperlo.
  * Questa volta pagherà per quel che ha fatto quel bastardo. – Disse Anya in modo grintoso, con una sicurezza spaventosa, e la sete di vendetta negli occhi. Jessica era stata una sua amica, era una brava persona, non si era meritata quella morte, ed Elyza non si era meritata tutto quel dolore nel vederlo accadere proprio davanti ai suoi occhi. Quella era diventata una questione personale anche per lei.
  * Già… - Sussurrò il Comandante in modo sconsolato, come se la notizia l’avesse spiazzata. Distrutta. Come se in realtà, non stesse aspettando quella notizia da due lunghi anni.
  * Perché mi sembra che ti stia deprimendo? È quasi due anni che lo cerchiamo senza darci pace, finalmente abbiamo una pista buona per vendicare la sua morte, e tu non sembri affatto contenta. – Anya cercava disperatamente lo sguardo della sua amica, eppure quando Elyza alzò gli occhi, non vide nemmeno la metà della grinta e della carica che sentiva lei.
  * Sono felice di averlo trovato, credimi. – Disse il Comandante puntando i suoi occhi penetranti, in quelli dal taglio a mandorla della sua migliore amica. – È solo che… - Annaspò in aggiunta non trovando le parole per giustificare quella sua apparente apatia.
  * È per Alicia? – Chiese Anya in quel modo diretto e conciso che non lasciava scampo a nessuno.
  * Come faccio a dirle che partirò per una missione dalla quale non so se farò mai ritorno? – Domandò di rimando dopo aver annuito flebilmente, ed essersi persa nuovamente ad osservare le carte sulla scrivania.
  * Come se non avessi mai dovuto farlo prima... – Commentò con una punta di sarcasmo la Forest. Ogni volta che qualcuno di loro partiva per una missione non sapeva se sarebbe tornato, ogni volta si ritrovavano a salutare qualcuno a cui tenevano. Anya lo sapeva bene, lei e Raven erano state tante volte là fuori, e solo in poche occasioni erano partite assieme. Ed ovviamente non era una cosa nuova nemmeno per Elyza.
  * Con Jessica era diverso, lei… lei sapeva che... – Farfugliò insicura, cercando il coraggio di tirar fuori i suoi sentimenti almeno con la sua amica.
  * Da come la guardi, lo capirebbe anche un cieco che la ami Lex. – Tagliò corto Anya cogliendola di sorpresa. – E si vede lontano un miglio che lei prova lo stesso per te. – Le fece notare con indifferenza, come se le avesse appena comunicato qualcosa di ovvio e irrilevante. Per quanto il Vicecomandante a volte potesse apparire insensibile, non era così. Quello era piuttosto l’unico modo che conosceva per scatenare una reazione nella sua amica, ma sapeva anche che ora Elyza aveva bisogno del tempo per riflettere su quelle parole, quindi si avvicinò alla porta per lasciarla sola. – Ad ogni modo, penso che dovresti dirglielo prima di partire. – Aggiunse all’ultimo.



 

Anya abbassò la maniglia e senza rialzare lo sguardo uscì dalla porta, fece un paio di passi e si ritrovò un paio d’occhi verdi a scrutarla con curiosità. Si bloccò all’istante quando lo sguardo di Alicia si fissò nel suo, ma tentò comunque di non risultare colta di sprovvista.

 

  * Ciao Anya. – Disse la piccola Clark con indifferenza.
  * Alicia… - Rispose la Forest a modi saluto, sentendosi trafitta da quello sguardo che lentamente la oltrepassava posandosi sull’ingresso dell’ufficio.



 

La giovane ragazza l’aggirò senza aggiungere altro, sembrava frastornata e sovrappensiero, probabilmente era lì fuori già da qualche tempo ed aveva udito parte della conversazione del Comandante con il suo secondo, oppure aveva semplicemente altro per la testa. Ad Anya questo non era dato saperlo, ma probabilmente Elyza lo avrebbe scoperto abbastanza presto.

Non appena la porta si richiuse alle spalle di Alicia, Lex alzò lo sguardo dai fogli avanti a sé e si sforzò di sorriderle nel modo più naturale possibile. Le labbra si curvarono leggermente all’insù, ma l’espressione spenta dei suoi occhi, fece capire immediatamente ad Alicia che qualcosa non andava.

 

  * Qualcosa non va? – Chiese l’ovvio la piccola Clark, togliendo al Comandante ogni speranza di averla in qualche modo ingannata con il suo sorriso.
  * No. – Rispose fin troppo velocemente la bionda.
  * Elyza… ti conosco abbastanza bene da capire che non è vero. – Disse la più giovane avvicinandosi al comandante. – Non devi proteggermi da ogni brutta cosa che accade, non sono una ragazzina, credevo lo avessi capito ormai. – Continuò stringendole una mano. Se aveva capito una cosa della bionda, è che quando doveva affrontare dei discorsi piuttosto spinosi come sembrava essere quello, il contatto fisico le dava conforto, e la faceva sbottonare più facilmente. – Se lo puoi sopportare tu, lo posso fare anche io. – Aggiunse stringendo un filo di più la presa sulla sua mano.
  * Lo so. – Ammise Elyza con un sorriso sghembo guardandola negli occhi.
  * Ho sentito quello che ha detto Anya. – Elyza si bloccò completamente perdendosi nel verde della ragazza davanti a lei, il cuore le si fermò per poi iniziare a battere talmente forte da sovrastare ogni rumore della base alle sue orecchie. Il fiato le venne a mancare, e d’improvviso sentì la bocca asciutta. – Partire per dove? Dimmi cosa sta succedendo ti prego.
  * Dopo tutto questo tempo, forse abbiamo finalmente trovato quel figlio di puttana. – Affermò il Comandante alzandosi dalla sua sedia mostrando un pizzico di sicurezza in più di quella che non era stata in grado di mostrare ad Anya. Questa volta, in questo specifico caso, non poteva far vedere ad Alicia la sua preoccupazione.
  * L’uomo che ha… - Elyza annuì immediatamente non facendole finire la frase. – Quando partiamo? – Domandò senza indugio la ragazza più giovane.
  * Non partiamo. – Rispose immediatamente scuotendo la testa, sconvolta per non aver proprio valutato quell’opzione. – Io parto. Tu non vieni. – Sentenziò secca, molto più dura di quanto avrebbe voluto, ma proprio non riuscì a trattenersi.
  * Non se ne parla nemmeno. – Protestò immediatamente la piccola Clark ripagando Elyza con la stessa asprezza usata verso di lei.
  * Alicia è troppo pericoloso. – Ribatté il Comandante con più calma dopo aver preso un respiro profondo.
  * Anche per te! – Replicò senza remore la più giovane, assottigliando lo sguardo in modo minaccioso per essere presa sul serio. Stavano litigando per colpa della loro testardaggine, perché ormai tenevano troppo l’una all’altra, anche se nessuna delle due lo aveva mai ammesso.
  * Alicia, sono il Comandante, e ho detto che tu non vieni! – Ribadì la ragazza dai capelli biondi in modo serio e conciso. Non voleva urlare, non voleva farle una sfuriata, ma doveva fare in modo che l’unica persona a cui teneva davvero restasse al sicuro.
  * Non sono mica uno dei tuoi soldati, io non prendo ordini da te. – Chiarì la mora puntandole un dito al petto per rimarcare il concetto. - Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare da sola! – Aggiunse scuotendo la testa in segno di negazione. Alicia aveva carattere, non c’era proprio nulla da obbiettare, ed Elyza la rispettava ed ammirava anche per quello, ma in quel momento avrebbe decisamente preferito non fosse così. Aveva appena realizzato che convincerla a stare alla base, sarebbe stata la cosa più difficile che avesse mai dovuto fare.
  * Cristo santo… - Sbuffò la bionda spazientita alzando gli occhi al cielo. – Ma lo vuoi capire che non posso sopportare l’idea di metterti in pericolo? – Chiese con decisione caricando la frase con tutta la preoccupazione che non avrebbe voluto far trasparire.
  * E tu, pensi di poter accettare il fatto, che non potrei mai sopportare l’idea di non essere con te se ti accadesse qualcosa? – Domandò coraggiosamente di rimando senza rispondere al suo quesito.
  * Ho detto di no Alicia, non posso rischiare di perdere anche te. – Disse infatti in modo risoluto il Comandante, svelando così quale fosse il suo vero problema. Aveva già perso Jessica per colpa di quell’uomo, e non avrebbe mai e poi mai permesso che lui potesse fare del male anche ad Alicia. Sarebbe stato difficile stare lontana da lei il tempo necessario per compiere quella missione, ma doveva saperla al sicuro, doveva essere certa che sarebbe stata sana e salva quando tutto fosse finito.
  * Credi che io possa perderti invece? – Domandò con ironia. – Come pensi che starò sapendoti là fuori a rischiare la vita? – Chiese facendosi seria quanto non mai, lasciando sprofondare i suoi occhi in quelli agitati e terrorizzati di Lex. – È così difficile pensare che non voglio, anzi non posso più stare senza di te? – Continuò con sicurezza e senza paura, mentre lo sguardo di Elyza iniziava a cedere per il significato di tutte quelle domande. – Ti amo cazzo! – Affermò in modo disperato, cedendo per prima a esternare quel sentimento che era cresciuto rapido e prepotente tra di loro. – Ti sembra tanto impossibile? – Disse in modo dolce ed interrogativo, calmandosi ed avvicinando una mano tremante al suo viso, depositandovi una carezza.
  * Ti amo anche io Leashy, mi sono innamorata di te nel primo istante in cui ti ho vista. – Confessò Elyza lasciandosi andare al tocco di quella mano, sospirando poggiando la fronte a quella di Alicia.
  * Allora lasciami venire con te. – Supplicò un’ultima volta la piccola Clark, ricevendo appena un cenno del capo del Comandante.



 

Elyza non era affatto sicura di quel suo momentaneo cedimento, avrebbe fatto di tutto per provare a convincere Alicia a non partire, avrebbe fatto di tutto per tenerla al sicuro, ma non voleva litigare con lei fino al momento della sua partenza, solo perché l’amava troppo per accettare potesse capitarle qualcosa di brutto. Perciò smise semplicemente di controbattere, e mentre pensava ad un modo per continuare a proteggerla, la strinse a sé accarezzandole dolcemente i suoi lunghissimi e morbidissimi capelli castani, godendosi quell’abbraccio, come se sentisse che potesse essere l’ultimo.

 

*****

 

Era già da un paio di giorni che era partito dal bazar, e dopo aver cercato informazioni alla centrale di polizia sulle cliniche mediche della zona, Victor si era stabilito in quella casetta che aveva trasformato nel suo luogo sicuro. Il primo giorno era sfumato alla ricerca delle informazioni, durante il secondo giorno aveva fatto visita ad un paio di quelle cliniche, trovandole già completamente saccheggiate.

Da quando era stato l’ultima volta nello studio del dottore non era più tanto sicuro di essersi infilato in una posizione molto comoda, anzi vedere le guardie che portavano quell’uomo in laboratorio legandolo al lettino, sentendo parlare di sperimentazione, lo aveva fatto rabbrividire. Si ricordava di quel tipo barbuto, all’interno del mercato, il Sovrintendente lo aveva fatto prendere da alcune delle guardie, e lo aveva condannato ad un giorno incatenato fuori dalle mura. Probabilmente ora, aveva vinto una punizione peggiore.

Strand non capiva nulla di scienza o medicina, ma più andava avanti più gli era chiaro che il dottore aveva per le mani qualcosa di davvero grosso, forse stava davvero aiutando qualcuno che voleva fare del bene, ma visto i loschi individui che giravano al servizio del Re, e tra i sorveglianti, il gruppo di mercenari che di tanto in tanto svolgevano missioni per lui, non ne era poi tanto sicuro. Il Dottore era un ragazzo piuttosto giovane, sui trent’anni, parlava un inglese perfetto con l’accento tipico del Canada, nonostante i suoi lineamenti caratteristici dell’india. Sembrava una brava persona, come tutti a volte si arrabbiava, ma il più delle volte era un uomo gentile, infondo a Victor, sembrava fosse una delle tante pedine incastrate in qualche modo su quella scacchiera immaginaria. Doveva essere sfruttato per i suoi servigi, probabilmente era ricattato in qualche modo da quegli uomini spietati, che senza farsi vedere troppo, dirigevano tutto il gioco. Sapeva che non sarebbe potuto tornare senza tutto il materiale, nonostante ciò che pensava di Jackson, lo aveva visto chiamare le guardie per far portare via l’uomo che lo aveva preceduto come fattorino. Il fallimento nella consegna non era contemplato, sapeva che se non avesse trovato l’ultima apparecchiatura, sarebbe stato meglio non far più ritorno al bazar, e di conseguenza dire addio ad un posto dove poter dormire sonni tranquilli senza doversi preoccupare troppo dei morti che popolavano il pianeta.

Poco più tardi il rumore di alcuni grossi veicoli aveva attirato la sua attenzione, e con curiosità, da un buco di una delle finestre sbarrate del lato strada, aveva sbirciato fuori. Tre camion di tipo militare stavano passando proprio lì davanti, e dentro l’abitacolo di uno di quelli, aveva riconosciuto John, il capo dei mercenari a servizio di Roan. Stavano trasportando uomini armati, alcune grosse casse di legno, dei barili probabilmente di carburante, e da quel che sembrava anche delle scorte di cibo. John a prima vista non incuteva il terrore del Re del bazar, ma non era comunque un uomo da sottovalutare, sembrava avido di potere, e pronto a tutto per guadagnare qualcosa nei suoi affari loschi. Una volta aveva visto i suoi uomini controllare della merce in una cassa, ed era quasi sicuro che si trattasse di cocaina. Il mondo stava andando a rotoli, e la gente pensava ancora a farsi una dose… ma quanto si poteva essere stupidi? Eppure se quegli uomini trasportavano e trattavano ancora droghe, era solo ed esclusivamente perché esisteva ancora un mercato pronto a farli guadagnare.

Aspettò una buona mezzora prima di uscire dalla porta sul retro, chiuse a chiave per bene con tutte le mandate, e si avviò nell’ultimo luogo che ancora doveva perlustrare. Era il più pericoloso, il più grande, e quello che molto probabilmente avrebbe avuto tutti i nomi mancanti della sua lista, ma era anche l’unico posto dove proprio non teneva ad andare. L’hospital de la Famiglia, situato a nord-est della città, proprio vicino ad uno dei passaggi doganali con gli stati uniti d’America.

 

*****

 

In sala comunicazioni Gustus stava già studiando tutte le possibili strade per raggiungere Mexicali, aveva già pianificato il percorso più veloce, e cercato le strade secondarie in caso di intoppi di qualche tipo. Raven aveva suggerito di attraccare al porticciolo da dove era partita a Tijuana, se avessero trovato dei vivi, nessuno le avrebbe fatto problemi facendo il nome di Efrain, e parlando della diga. Anche se l’ultima volta che era stata da quelle parti, l’unico essere ancora vivo in quel posto era lei.

Anya dopo essere scappata via dal corridoio dove poco prima aveva incrociato Alicia, era passata dal laboratorio medico per avvisare Nyko di tenersi pronto per la partenza. Poi si era incamminata per la base alla ricerca del Caporale Sinclair, doveva mettere assieme un equipaggio ben efficiente, pronto a coprire le spalle a chi fosse sceso sulla terra ferma, e altrettanto pronto a difendere l’imbarcazione in attesa delle persone coinvolte nella missione. Quella volta aveva deciso che non sarebbe rimasta seduta in panchina, se Raven avesse voluto partire con Lex, cosa più che scontata, non sarebbe rimasta al comando della base potendo solo guardarle da uno stupido monitor a miglia e miglia di distanza. Rientrò un’ora più tardi, il Sergente Black, ed il Tenente Reyes, stavano spiegando al Comandante le ipotesi vagliate, il che non le sembrò affatto strano, ma quando al fianco di Elyza, china sulle mappe vide anche la giovane Clark, rimase decisamente stupita. Quella ragazza la sorprendeva ogni vola, ormai non avrebbe più dovuto stupirsi di come riuscisse a imporre il suo volere sul Comandante, eppure era convinta che quella volta Elyza non avrebbe ceduto tanto facilmente.

 

  * Hey ragazzina, sei venuta a spiare i piani dei grandi? – Domandò con irriverenza e spavalderia il Vicecomandante alzando un sopracciglio.
  * Credevo avessimo chiarito ormai per quel ragazzina… - Ribatté Alicia fulminandola con lo sguardo. Ed anche se per spaventare Anya ci voleva molto più di un occhiataccia, la giovane Clark riuscì a prenderla in contropiede.
  * Accidenti non mordere, stavo solo scherzando Clark. – Commentò con fare ironico la Forest.
  * Alicia partirà con noi, conosce il ragazzo che fa da tramite con la diga, potrebbe farci comodo un uomo già infiltrato al bazar. – Si intromise Raven spiegando la situazione all’ultima arrivata, ea Anya ebbe un impercettibile sussulto nell’apprendere la notizia, ma si trattenne dal non criticare quell’assurda decisione.
  * Più siamo meglio è. – Asserì quindi il Vicecomandante destando ogni qualsiasi dubbio sulla sua possibile controversia.
  * Siamo? Come sarebbe a dire siamo? – Chiese Lex con un po’ di perplessità. Non che Anya non avesse mai partecipato alle missioni, anzi era sicuramente più addestrata di lei, ma sapere di avere a seguito praticamente tutte le persone che contavano qualcosa nella sua vita, stava diventando troppo. – Hai intenzione di venire anche tu? – Domandò ancora guardando nella sua direzione fino a scontrare lo sguardo affilato della sua migliore amica.
  * Con il casino che avete combinato nell’ultima missione, pensi davvero che potrei mandarvi la fuori da sole un’altra volta? – Rispose di rimando con voce increspata dalla collera per il comportamento delle due ragazze nell’ultima missione.
  * Non saranno sole. – Disse Alicia cercando di stemperare l’atmosfera seria di rimprovero che si era andata a creare.
  * Con tutto il rispetto Alicia, ci vuole qualcuno con un addestramento più completo del tuo per tenere a bada queste due teste di cazzo quando si mettono in mente un’idea stupida. – Le rispose con noncuranza il Vicecomandante, stoccando poi un occhiata alle due ragazze accanto a lei.
  * Hey! – Protestò Raven facendo notare la sua presenza, pronta ad obbiettare il fatto che nonostante tutto se l’erano cavata piuttosto bene.
  * Scusa tesoro, ma è vero, potete essere micidiali quanto folli assieme. – La anticipò la Forest con un tono più dolce, prima che la sua ragazza potesse aggiungere altro.
  * Si ma se partiremo entrambe, chi resterà al comando? – Domandò Elyza che faceva conto di lasciare la base nelle ottime mani del suo vice.
  * Ottima domanda bionda! Che dici di andare a parlarne mentre loro studiano mappe e piani? – Disse Anya cogliendo la palla al balzo, per riuscire a parlare a quattrocchi con Lex senza nessuno tra i piedi, e senza destare strani sospetti.



 

Una volta entrate nel loro ufficio ed essersi chiuse la porta alle spalle, il silenzio ghiacciò la stanza, e lo sguardo tagliente di Anya lo caricò ancor più di gelo. Era chiaro che il Vicecomandante non volesse parlare del loro possibile sostituto, ed era altrettanto chiaro che disapprovasse la scelta di portare Alicia in quella missione con loro. Del resto come darle torto, anche Elyza aveva non pochi dubbi al riguardo, ma proprio non era stata in grado di controbattere ulteriormente a quella giovane e meravigliosa creatura.

 

  * Come cazzo ti è venuto in mente di reclutare Alicia per una missione del genere? Sei andata fuori di testa porca puttana? – Chiese la Forest in modo accusatorio senza farsi alcuno scrupolo, offrendo alla sua amica uno sguardo arrabbiato, duro, ed impassibile.
  * Io non ho nessuna intenzione di portare Alicia in questa missione. – Confessò il Comandante con un tono frustrato, abbassando lo sguardo accompagnato da un sospiro sfinito.
  * Ah no? Perché lei sembra piuttosto convinta del fatto che verrà. – Ribatté Anya ancora piuttosto inviperita, ma più che altro per nascondere una certa preoccupazione.
  * Lo so… è solo che non volevo litigarci tutto il giorno. – Disse Lex in modo quasi pentito per le proprie azioni. – La convincerò a restare, troverò un modo. – Affermò con decisione, sperando di riuscire davvero a convincere quella ragazza a desistere, ma soprattutto sperando di riuscire a tenerle davvero testa.
  * Buona fortuna allora. – Commentò la Forest. Aveva chiarito la questione, aveva la certezza che Elyza non fosse diventata completamente pazza, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che Alicia nonostante quel suo bel faccino angelico, potesse essere cocciuta come il muro, e capiva perfettamente il motivo per cui avrebbe lottato con tutte le sue forze per partire con loro.
  * Già… - Sbuffò sconsolata il Comandante.
  * Che ne dici di Indra? – Domandò la Forest dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.
  * Indra? – Chiese perplessa Lex.
  * Tutti la rispettano, è una donna forte, ha molta esperienza, e potrebbe essere addirittura più adatta di noi a comandare questo posto… - Valutò il Vicecomandante con onestà. – Di te sicuramente… - Aggiunse in modo più spiritoso e pungente, per tirare una delle sue solite frecciatine sdrammatizzanti alla sua amica.
  * Ah, ah… ti diverti a prenderti gioco di me Forest? – Domandò Elyza seria fingendosi quasi offesa.
  * Oh sì… - Rispose divertita Anya soffocando una risatina.
  * Indra sarà perfetta. – Confermò con serietà invece il Comandante annuendo, perdendosi poi nei suoi pensieri, sulla difficile situazione che si era andata a creare con la ragazza di cui era follemente innamorata, e l’imminente e pericolosa missione alle porte.
  * So che Alicia è forte, ed è stata la fuori tutto questo tempo cavandosela alla grande, ma cerca di risolvere la questione. – Disse Anya rompendo l’ennesimo silenzio che si era creato. – Potrebbe diventare un problema durante la missione. – Fece notare in modo freddo ma obbiettivo. Ed era vero per quanto adorasse quella ragazzina, perché alla fine Alicia aveva fatto breccia anche nella sua scorza, e aveva guadagnato il suo rispetto anche solo per come riusciva a rendere felice Elyza, Anya sapeva che non aveva sulle spalle abbastanza esperienza, e che Lex l’avrebbe sempre messa al primo posto facendola diventare la sua più grossa distrazione, mettendo a repentaglio ogni cosa.
  * Lo so… - Ammise la bionda sconfortata e pensierosa.



 

Mentre chiacchieravano sul problema Elyza si sforzò di trovare un modo per risolverlo. Un modo che potesse far capire ad Alicia che sarebbe stato meglio così, che non aveva bisogno di prendere rischi inutili. Ma soprattutto un modo per non farsi odiare troppo lasciandola a casa. Alla fine arrivò alla conclusione che poteva chiedere aiuto solo ad una persona, anche se la cosa non le andava affatto a genio.

 

*****

 

Da quando il Tenente Reyes era partita, nessuno della diga era più andato giù fino al molo di Tijuana, dove risiedevano delle vecchie conoscenze di Efrain. Ed onestamente, nei suoi giri di consegna dell’acqua alle comunità li vicine, l’uomo non li aveva più visti. Quel giorno Hector e Luciana si erano uniti a lui per la spedizione, con la scusa di passare a controllare alcuni negozi nelle vicinanze.

Arrivati alla comunità dove dovevano fare la loro consegna d’acqua, i due più giovani del gruppo si allontanarono a piedi in cerca di qualsiasi cosa utile della zona, e dopo qualche chilometro di passeggiata arrivarono a sentire l’odore salmastro dell’oceano, e a scorgere la sua immensa distesa blu scuro, che dalla costa in piccole onde agitate toccava l’orizzonte.

 

  * Hey, andiamo a dare un occhiata laggiù. – Disse la ragazza indicando un magazzino ed un piccolo pontile più avanti sulla costa.



 

Hector annuì semplicemente, ormai dopo tutte quelle ricognizioni assieme a cercare materiali utili per la sopravvivenza, sul campo riuscivano a capirsi ancor prima di parlare. Silenziosamente si avvicinarono a quello che doveva essere una specie di porticciolo, il piazzale era seminato di cadaveri, e qualche vagante si trascinava ancora tra di loro inciampandovi sopra e cadendo rovinosamente al suolo. I due si guardarono e si divisero ai lati, i non morti erano pochi e sparsi qua e là, sembravano piuttosto in difficoltà a camminare su quel terreno impervio pieno di insidie, alcuni sembravano essersi uccisi da soli inciampando e sbattendo la testa su ciò che restava dell’asfalto del parcheggio. Hector aveva recuperato una modesta accetta che portava sempre alla cintura, e Luciana impugnava già la sua piccozza da scalatore che l’aveva salvata in situazioni difficili. Lui prese il lato sinistro del piazzale, lei il destro. Avanzavano lentamente, quasi quanto quelle creature in fin di vita che popolavano quel luogo malconcio e maleodorante. Affrontarono con calma ad uno ad uno quei morti, fino ad arrivare all’ingresso del capannone che da quel che diceva l’insegna, doveva essere il deposito delle barche. Prima di entrare Luciana notò qualcosa di strano sul pontile, alcuni vaganti erano stesi attorno alla metà di esso, ma al suo ingresso sembrava esserci una moto rovesciata a terra. Fece segno al suo fedele compagno di avventure, e si incamminò ad osservarla. Hector arrivò ad aiutarla a rimetterla in piedi, sembrava leggermente ammaccata per la caduta dal cavalletto, ma per il resto era proprio come la ricordavano. Le chiavi erano ancora nel quadro, nel serbatoio pareva esserci ancora un po’ di benzina, e nei borsoni laterali rigidi solo la mappa di Tijuana… quella con segnati i negozi di elettronica che Luciana e Raven avevano perlustrato assieme qualche tempo prima. Se ancora avevano qualche dubbio, ora erano certi che quella BMW XR, era proprio quella del Tenente.

Si misero le chiavi in tasca e la spostarono più vicina al fabbricato per avere una possibile via di fuga rapida, poi finalmente aprirono la porta ed entrarono. L’odore di morte era quasi più persistente rispetto all’esterno, era ben chiaro che lì dentro non avrebbero trovato nessun essere ancora vivo, o almeno non del tutto. Nell’ufficio vicino all’ingresso un corpo con il cranio smaciullato sulla scrivania giaceva inerme nella poltiglia della sua materia grigia, e del suo sangue rappreso. Lo spettacolo non era di certo dei migliori, e il puzzo di putrefazione avanzata era tanto persistente da mettere il voltastomaco. Entrambi si portarono una mano alla bocca ricacciando indietro il connato di vomito che stava per renderli due facili prede degli altri possibili ospiti del magazzino.

All’interno della rimessa seppero subito di non essere soli, qualcuno, o meglio qualcosa, si stava agitando emettendo rantoli e grugniti. Dietro alla pila di canoe ed all’unico gommone rimasto, la scena che gli si presentò davanti era anche più raccapricciante della precedente. Un uomo, o quello che ne restava di lui, si dibatteva legato ad una sedia in acciaio. Aveva la punta delle dita rosse, ed a terra proprio davanti alle sue mani, c’erano le sue unghie insanguinate. Le braccia erano piene di tagli più o meno profondi, come anche le gambe. I polsi e le caviglie erano stretti da una corda ancora ben tirata ed annodata, aveva gli occhi gonfi e lividi, segnati da ripetute percussioni, ed ogni volta che apriva la bocca emettendo un primitivo lamento, si poteva notare la mancanza di svariati denti. Difronte a lui un altro corpo era legato ad una catena sul soffitto, a malapena le punte dei suoi piedi sfioravano il pavimento, e ad ogni movimento emetteva un acuto tintinnio di ferraglia. Come l’altro cadavere portava i segni di svariati e differenti tipi di tortura subiti. La schiena lacerata da frustate, il torso nudo pieno di bruciature di ferri incandescenti, rimasti poi abbandonati lì sul pavimento. Aveva un taglio profondo sull’addome, sicura causa della pozza di sangue che si allargava ai suoi piedi. Taglio che si stava aprendo ulteriormente iniziando a mostrare le budella, per il continuo movimento di quell’essere. I morti erano affamati, facevano paura, ma quello scempio spettacolo, era opera di qualcuno di vivo. Quei due uomini erano stati torturati a morte, e lasciati lì a marcire. Hector e Luciana si avvicinarono e con un colpo secco diedero fine al tormento di quegli esseri.

Non trovarono altre sorprese, così contattarono Efrain via radio dicendo che sarebbero rientrati per conto loro, pulirono il capannone, ed ammucchiarono i cadaveri al centro del piazzale dandogli fuoco per risanare l’area. Lo avevano già fatto altre volte. Il mucchio di cenere che ne restava dopo, era indubbiamente sgradevole, ma meno che quei cadaveri marci e decomposti, così una volta acceso il falò, salirono in moto, e tornarono verso la diga, mentre qualche altro vagante attratto dalle fiamme, si gettava sul mucchio autodistruggendosi.

 

*****

 

Elyza Era ricomparsa dopo quello che le era sembrato un infinità di tempo, anche se indubbiamente non era passata nemmeno un’ora, Alicia ne aveva già in qualche modo sentito la mancanza. Decisamente non riuscirebbe mai e poi mai a stare lì alla base ad aspettare il suo ritorno, senza poterla contattare ogni volta avesse avuto bisogno di sentire anche solo la sua voce. Non molto dopo avevano salutato tutti nella sala comando, si erano date appuntamento con Raven per la partenza della mattina successiva, ed erano passate dalla cucina della base a ritirare la cena che la bionda aveva preventivamente richiesto.

Sarebbe stata una serata difficile per entrambe, Elyza non aveva davvero nessuno da andare a salutare prima di partire per la missione, se non Abby che però sicuramente sarebbe stata direttamente al molo con Nyko al momento della partenza. Per la piccola Clark le cose erano ben diverse, ed anche se un po’ di malavoglia, alla fine aveva accettato l’idea di Lex di andare a salutare la sua famiglia, e cenare con loro. Le sembrava una cosa assurda andare a cena da sua madre con Elyza, non lo avevano mai fatto, Madison non faceva che ripeterle quanto non volesse una persona come Lex al suo fianco, e quello era un motivo piuttosto valido per non farle sedere allo stesso tavolo per la cena.

Il Rover elettrico della base si fermò davanti alla casa assegnata alla famiglia Clark, Alicia guardò con incertezza la bionda accanto a sé, che le accennò un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante, come se il terrore che Madison prendesse male la sua presenza non la turbasse affatto. Scesero dall’auto, salirono i due gradini del portico, e con un filo di timore, Alicia bussò alla porta.

 

  * Alicia tutto ok? – Domandò con sorpresa la donna non aspettandosi di trovarsi sua figlia davanti.
  * Sì mamma sono solo passata a farvi un saluto. – Rispose la ragazza più giovane con una mezza verità.
  * Ciao Madison. – Intervenne il Comandante palesando la sua presenza. - Abbiamo portato la cena. – Aggiunse Elyza entrando in casa senza invito, lasciando la donna esterrefatta e visibilmente irritata. Alicia guardò sua madre, le porse un piccolo sorriso, ed un innocente alzata di spalle.
  * Ma che cazzo… - Commentò Madison guardando storto la bionda e seguendola ruota in cucina. Mentre suo figlio Nick, arrivava all'ingresso allegro, salutando sua sorella con un abbraccio.
  * Questo è davvero troppo… - Sbuffò la signora Clark entrando in cucina e trovando il Comandante a svuotare una borsa piena di cibo sul bancone.
  * Abbiamo poco tempo, quindi smettila di borbottare e ascoltami. – Affermò seria e con urgenza Lex, assicurandosi di avere tutta l’attenzione della donna. - So che non mi sopporti, ma ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto. – Aggiunse puntando lo sguardo in quello della madre della sua ragazza. – Alicia sta per dirti qualcosa che non ti piacerà affatto, e non ti piacerà almeno tanto quanto non piace a me. – Si affrettò a dirle sentendo le chiacchiere dei due fratelli Clark in avvicinamento. Madison annuì, e nemmeno lei seppe perché quella volta decise di fidarsi di Elyza, ma lo fece senza obbiezioni.



 

A quella donna il Comandante Lex non era mai piaciuta, non si era mai davvero fidata, e non l’aveva mai rispettata nel suo ruolo di potere. Ovviamente la sua opinione non era migliorata quando scoprì che l’interesse di Alicia nei confronti di quella bionda andava ben oltre ad una semplice amicizia. Il problema per lei non era la sessualità di sua figlia, non lo sarebbe stato prima, figuriamoci ora in un mondo dove niente ha più importanza se non il riuscire a sopravvivere. No il problema era proprio che di tutte le donne al mondo fosse proprio Elyza Lex ad averla stregata. Obbiettivamente Madison doveva riconoscere che quella bionda era davvero una bellissima ragazza. I suoi occhi erano di un azzurro così brillante che era davvero difficile non ammirarli, e per quanto le desse fastidio ammetterlo, sapeva essere davvero affascinante con il suo modo di fare vagamente presuntuoso. Aveva anche scoperto dai McIntyre qualcosa sul suo passato che la stava convincendo non fosse poi una persona orribile come credeva, ed aveva notato il rispetto e la gentilezza che mostrava nei confronti di sua figlia. Per come la vedeva Madison, restava solo un punto a sfavore di quella bionda, ma quel punto le bastava a disapprovare la loro vicinanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi chiedo scusa per aver dovuto rallentare con il ritmo delle pubblicazioni, ma del resto il lavoro e la vita reclamano il mio tempo, e purtroppo non riesco proprio ad essere più efficiente di così.  
> La notizia di aver trovato l’assassino di Jessica crea un po’ di tensione e malcontento, ma del resto era abbastanza scontato. Mamma rompiscatole Clark sarà davvero d’aiuto o riuscirà ad incasinare ancora di più tutto?  
> Intanto a Tijuana comincia a tirare un aria pesante, almeno per quel che trovano i nostri due esploratori della diga, e anche Victor a Mexicali si prepara a qualcosa di davvero complicato.  
> Grazie a tutti per la vostra presenza, e per la vostra pazienza, vedere quanto siete numerosi a seguirmi, e leggere i vostri commenti è sempre una gioia immensa. Come sempre se ne avete voglia fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, un grande abbraccio a tutti, alla prossima  
> Pai


	33. Capitolo 33

Alicia, era decisamente sorpresa da come le cosa sembravano filare liscio, mentre per la prima volta da quando erano arrivati sull’isola, lei ed Elyza avevano deciso di condividere una cena con tutta la sua famiglia, o meglio Elyza lo aveva deciso… le aveva detto che se voleva davvero partire per quella missione, avrebbe dovuto almeno passare l’ultima sera con sua madre e suo fratello, che anche loro meritavano di sapere, e che sarebbe stato giusto salutarli. La piccola Clark aveva avuto da ridire, credeva che sarebbe stata un completo disastro quella serata, e che sarebbe partita arrabbiata a morte con sua madre, che invece sembrava non essere poi così infastidita dalla presenza del Comandante Lex, seduta a tavola con loro. Madison di fatti si limitava a lanciare qualche occhiata di vaga disapprovazione quando le due ragazze si avvicinavano un po’ più del dovuto, e quando il contatto distratto delle loro mani, si prolungava un po’ troppo, ma sembrava davvero essere piuttosto calma rispetto al solito.

 

  * Mamma, c’è una cosa che devo dirti… - Disse Alicia una volta arrivati ormai alla fine della cena.
  * Alicia va tutto bene? – Chiese la donna in modo apprensivo, vedendo sua figlia piuttosto strana.
  * Si è solo che… - La mano premurosa di Elyza le si poggiò sulla coscia stringendola appena in segno di incoraggiamento. – Domattina, una squadra della base partirà per una missione sulla terra ferma. Ho deciso di partire con loro. – Disse partendo con un filo di incertezza, che svanì pian piano mostrando sicurezza nella propria decisione.
  * Cosa? Stai scherzando vero? – Domandò la donna in modo tra il sorpreso, il preoccupato, e la disapprovazione.
  * Io devo andare, non posso restare qui senza fare niente. – Ribadì la piccola della famiglia Clark puntando i suoi occhi decisi in quelli di sua madre, che a quel punto, capì a cosa il Comandante si riferisse con quella richiesta d’aiuto.
  * Alicia qui c’è gente addestrata per svolgere quelle missioni, non hanno di certo bisogno di badare a te per tutto il tempo. – Fece notare la donna sminuendo di proposito le sue capacità.
  * Non dovranno badare a me, in questo mese Elyza mi ha insegnato a combattere, e a usare qualsiasi arma. – Rispose con orgoglio andando a cercare la mano della bionda per stringerla alla ricerca del suo appoggio.
  * Come puoi essere d’accordo Lex? – La aggredì Madison. – Non ti importa proprio niente del bene di mia figlia… non so come ho potuto pensare di darti anche solo per un attimo il beneficio del dubbio! – Commentò con disgusto e sarcasmo, che attirò a malapena l’attenzione della bionda, infuocando invece l’istinto protettivo di Alicia nei suoi confronti.
  * È una mia decisione mamma! – Protestò alzando il tono e il volume della conversazione in modo autoritario.
  * Ma il Comandante è lei, non dovrebbe mettere in pericolo una ragazzina. – Obbiettò Madison puntando il dito contro la bionda che se ne stava in silenzio con lo sguardo di fuoco, ad osservare quella conversazione alterata tra madre e figlia.
  * Io non sono uno dei suoi soldati. – Rispose subito a tono la piccola Clark. – Sono la sua ragazza, ed Elyza non mi dà ordini. – Precisò con grinta sorprendendo entrambe le donne ancora sedute al tavolo.
  * E io sono tua madre, e ti dico che non andrai proprio da nessuna parte! – Comandò Madison notando come Lex stesse evitando di intromettersi nella discussione. Sembrava quasi avesse paura di prendere posizione, ma paura non nei sui confronti, ma piuttosto in quelli di sua figlia, che in modo sempre più intransigente la fissava con sfida.
  * Se Elyza parte, io parto con lei. La discussione è finita. – Sentenziò alzandosi dalla sedia, pronta a fuggire via da quella casa. Alicia non si aspettava di certo di trovare resistenza in quella mano intrecciata alla sua che non la fece allontanare, attirando completamente la sua attenzione.
  * Leashy, sai che tua madre ha ragione. – Sussurrò Elyza non trovando la forza di guardarla negli occhi, tenendoli bassi ad osservare le loro mani giunte. – È pericoloso venire con me, non voglio che ti accada qualcosa. – Aggiunse poi con tono più alto, trattenendole con dolcezza la mano tra le sue. Madison le guardò senza il coraggio di assalire come suo solito il Comandante per quella troppa confidenza con sua figlia, infondo forse ci teneva davvero.
  * E io non voglio succeda a te, ne abbiamo già parlato Elyza. – Rispose Alicia tornando a sedersi e cercando lo sguardo perso di Elyza con il suo.
  * Avrò Anya e Raven a guardarmi le spalle, non mi succederà nulla. – Affermò la bionda trovando la forza di immergere il suo azzurro cangiante, nelle iridi grigio verde di Alicia. – Tornerò prima che tu possa accorgerti della mia mancanza. – Aggiunse facendole un piccolo e timido sorriso.
  * Non dire assurdità, starei male fino al momento in cui non faresti rientro. – Ribatté scuotendo la testa in segno di negazione, con gli occhi lucidi a quel pensiero.
  * Ma saresti al sicuro, qui, con la tua famiglia. – Bisbigliò carezzandole con dolcezza una guancia. – E sapere che sarai qui ad aspettarmi, sarà l’unico pensiero che mi farà tornare a casa da te il prima possibile. – Sospirò il Comandante, lasciando andare la tensione e poggiando la fronte a quella della sua ragazza.
  * Ho paura di perderti… - Rispose la più giovane dopo un momento di silenzio quasi infinito, proprio lì sotto gli occhi allibiti di sua madre, che con circospezione valutavano la sincerità di Lex, ed il suo modo di fare con lei.
  * Non succederà. – Disse il Comandante con un ostentata sicurezza che in realtà non aveva affatto.
  * Come fai ad esserne sicura? – Domandò titubante Alicia, deglutendo a fatica.
  * Fin che il mondo non finisce ricordi? – Disse dolcemente la bionda con il sorriso ad incresparle le labbra. Nick le guardava con tenerezza, stava soffrendo per la loro imminente separazione, ed allo stesso tempo, le invidiava per essere li così vicine e palesemente innamorate.
  * Sei tu il mio mondo… - Soffiò fuori dalle labbra Alicia chiudendo gli occhi, chiudendosi in quella bolla dove il resto del mondo non esiste, dove c’erano solo lei, Elyza, e il loro amore.
  * E tu il mio. – Rispose la bionda guadagnandosi un bacio a fil di labbra che fece alzare gli occhi al cielo a Madison, mentre il suo figlio maggiore Nick, scuoteva la testa disapprovando la reazione di sua madre, alla dolcezza di quel momento. – Resterai? – Domandò allora il Comandante quasi spaventata dalla possibile risposta, almeno non fino ché non la vide annuire.
  * Ma stanotte la voglio passare con te. – Ribatté la più giovane senza ammettere repliche.



 

Il piano sembrava aver funzionato, Madison sembrava aver colpito i tasti giusti proprio come aveva sperato il Comandante. Alicia sembrava essersi convinta, ed Elyza sarebbe partita con un peso in meno sulla coscienza. Le faceva un male assurdo l’idea di separarsi da quella giovane ragazza, ma l’idea di mettere a rischio la sua vita, le faceva ancora più male. E forse, iniziava a nutrire un briciolo di speranza, di essere riuscita a diventare almeno un pochino più sopportabile, alla madre della sua ragazza. Una mezz’ora più tardi, levarono il disturbo dalla piccola casetta dei Clark, e silenziosamente tornarono a casa per poter passare quell’ultima notte assieme, prima dell’imminente partenza di Lex il mattino seguente.

Non parlarono più di quella dolorosissima decisione di separarsi, piuttosto passarono il poco tempo rimastogli ad amarsi con tutta la dolcezza e la passione che avevano sempre avuto, fino a crollare dalla stanchezza, l’una stretta tra le braccia dell’altra, sprofondando in un sonno profondo.

 

*****

 

L’aria torrida e rarefatta di quel giorno era quasi soffocante da respirare, ed i raggi del sole bruciavano sulla pelle scura di Victor, che arrancando attorno alla struttura a passo lento ed affaticato, stava controllando tutto il perimetro del grande ospedale. Nei piazzali all’interno delle recinzioni una schiera di corpi avvolti in lenzuoli bianchi ben allineati giaceva al suolo inerme, l’odore di morte non si percepiva nemmeno più. Quei corpi dovevano essere lì fin dall’inizio della fine, fin dal momento in cui era scattata l’allerta, e la gente ancora speranzosa di poter ricevere assistenza e una cura, si recava nelle strutture sanitarie in cerca di un aiuto impossibile da avere. Aveva visto scenari simili anche a Los Angeles, eppure nonostante tutto, non era preparato a guardarlo un’altra volta.

La situazione al di là della recinzione sembrava tranquilla, statica. I cadaveri sdraiati a terra, erano davvero morti una volta per tutte, nel cortile che girava attorno alla grande struttura non dovevano esserci sorprese inaspettate, o almeno così sembrava. Senza indugiare oltre si arrampicò sulla recinzione e saltò dentro. L’idea di camminare tra quei cadaveri non lo allettava affatto, ma si fece coraggio e corse dall’altro lato del piazzale per godere finalmente di un po’ dell’ombra dell’imponente palazzina, scappando per un attimo da quel sole cocente che lo stava prosciugando di ogni energia.

Al porta principale del pronto soccorso, era completamente divelta e spalancata, i vetri rotti che coprivano ancora il pavimento dell’ingresso scricchiolarono al passaggio dei pesanti scarponi di Victor, disturbando il silenzio in cui sembrava essere avvolto quel luogo. Nella prima delle sale visita, sembrava esserci stato un tornado, i carrelli emergenza erano rovesciati a terra, una pozza di sangue rappreso macchiava il centro del pavimento, ed altri schizzi adornavano la parete di fondo. Sbirciò dalla porta comunicante la stanza accanto, e notò un cadavere ancora legato al lettino, bussò nel vetro osservando attentamente alla ricerca di una risposta. Nessun segnale, anche il cadavere sdraiato lì sopra era davvero morto.

Si chiedeva come avrebbe potuto trasportare tutta la roba che serviva al Dottore fino al bazar, poi come una visione celestiale, scorse un veicolo militare ancora parcheggiato accanto all’entrata d’emergenza del pronto soccorso. Corse fuori e guardò subito nel retro del mezzo, una catasta di corpi maleodoranti avvolti in sacche per cadaveri riempiva tutto il piano, il lato positivo era che almeno erano morti davvero, cosa non altrettanto veritiera per ciò che restava del loro autista. Il cadavere era attaccato al sedile di guida con la cintura di sicurezza, il parabrezza aveva un foro al centro ed una considerevole ragnatela lo adornava in modo piuttosto invadente. Qualcuno aveva sparato in quella direzione ed il pover uomo alla guida, ne aveva fatto le spese restando bloccato tra la vita e la morte in quell’abitacolo per chissà quanti anni. Strand estrasse il coltello, ed afferrando con la mano libera le braccia agitate di quel morto, ormai ridotto ad uno scheletro, ricoperto di pelle sgretolata, diede fine alle sue sofferenze. Si assicurò che il mezzo potesse ancora partire, poi svuotò l’abitacolo ed il retro. Ora aveva un mezzo di trasporto ed un rifugio piuttosto sicuro all’interno del perimetro. Non gli restava che spuntare la lista del Dottor Jackson.

L’ospedale era enorme, ma già rovistando al pronto soccorso, era riuscito a trovare qualcosa di utile, sia per la sua missione, sia per la sua scorta personale. Garze, bende, e disinfettanti, non abbondavano di quei tempi, quindi riempirsi lo zaino con una bella scorta, era sempre un ottimo affare. Prese le sacche di fisiologica, due boccettini abbandonati di morfina, e quello di adrenalina trovati sotto ad uno dei carrelli rovesciati delle sale visita. Caricò sul suo nuovo mezzo un po’ di cose tra cui delle aste portaflebo, ed un paio di barelle da ambulanza. Fortunatamente lo spazio su quel furgone militare non mancava, così avrebbe davvero potuto portare tutto senza problemi fino al bazar. Guardò la cartina dell’ospedale, individuò l’edificio in cui vi era il laboratorio, accese il mezzo, e finalmente si spostò in quella direzione.

 

  * Merda! – Imprecò fermandosi davanti all’edificio.



 

Una parte piuttosto consistente del fabbricato, portava i segni di un vecchio incendio, probabilmente dei primi giorni dell’epidemia, una vetrata era esplosa, ed al suo interno si scorgevano diversi vaganti che si trascinavano per la stanza. Se al pronto soccorso era stata una passeggiata, senza praticamente incontrare ostacoli, entrare li sarebbe stata tutta un’altra cosa.

 

*****

 

Anya era rientrata in sala comunicazioni quando ormai vi erano rimasti solo Monty, Jusper, e Raven. Il Tenente Reyes aveva già preparato una tabella di marcia con il Sergente Black, con tutti i percorsi migliori per raggiungere Mexicali. Aveva già contattato Sinclair per organizzare la partenza in nave per la mattina seguente, ed aveva già avvisato via radio Lola della loro partenza, così da poter avere il supporto di Daniel una volta giunti al bazar. Anche se praticamente la missione l’aveva organizzata tutta Raven, il Vicecomandante Forest sembrava ridotta ad uno straccio, la chiacchierata con Elyza e la ricerca del loro rimpiazzo al comando, doveva essere stata più dura del previsto.

La Forest si appoggiò sbuffando al tavolo centrale della grande sala, e subito catturò tutta l’attenzione e la preoccupazione di Raven per la sua espressione contorta, mentre i due ragazzi intenti a fare ricerca sui monitor, parevano non aver fatto caso nemmeno al suo ingresso. Quando il Tenente Reyes le si avvicinò per prenderle una mano in segno di conforto, il Vicecomandante prese un respiro profondo e si raddrizzò dipingendosi in volto la maschera sicura ed impassibile di chi stava al comando.

 

  * Da domani prenderà il comando l’istruttore capo. Fino quando io e il Comandante non rientreremo dalla missione, aiutate Indra a tenere in ordine ed al sicuro la base. – Comunicò in modo lapidario attirando l’attenzione dei due ragazzi. – Non voglio trovare un completo disastro al nostro ritorno. – Aggiunse con severità ed uno sguardo minaccioso, cosa che attirò ancora di più l’attenzione del Tenete Reyes.
  * Si Vicecomandante. – Risposero all’unisono il Cadetto Jordan e il Tenente Green, quasi intimiditi dal ritorno della versione più dura della Forest.
  * An… - Sussurrò Raven al fianco della sua ragazza, in modo pacato, cercando di richiamare l’attenzione in modo discreto.
  * Non fate disastri, la base e l’intera missione sono nelle vostre mani. Non possiamo permetterci errori questa volta. – Continuò con un tono serio e duro, quasi di rimprovero, ignorando di proposito il richiamo di Raven in piedi al suo fianco.
  * Si signora. – Risposero rigorosamente sull’attenti visibilmente irrigiditi da quel modo cambio drastico nei loro confronti. Non che Anya fosse diventata dolce e troppo gentile in quell’ultimo mese, ma quella freddezza improvvisa ed insensata era decisamente insolita e spaventosa.
  * An… - Provò di nuovo Raven afferrandole il braccio per farla girare nella sua direzione. – Ragazzi perché non andate a prendervi qualcosa da mangiare? – Aggiunse poi distrattamente senza togliere lo sguardo da quello di Anya.
  * Il nostro turno finisce tra mezzora Tenente. – Rispose Jusper per paura della reazione del Vicecomandante, non comprendendo che quello fosse un ordine più che una richiesta.
  * Ora Jordan. – Ringhiò Raven lanciandogli uno sguardo minaccioso.
  * Certo Reyes. – Disse correndo verso la porta che il suo amico Monty aveva oltrepassato appena il Tenente gli aveva gentilmente consigliato di levarsi dai piedi.
  * Sei preoccupata per la missione? – Chiese Rae con dolcezza una volta rimaste sole.
  * No. – Rispose la Forest fredda e ancora nascosta dietro quell’espressione distaccata da donna insensibile ed autoritaria.
  * Anya, lo sai che mi accorgo quando menti vero? – Domandò retoricamente la latina girandole il viso per poter tornare ad immergersi nel suo sguardo. – Te lo leggo in faccia che qualcosa non va. – Sussurrò poi accarezzandole una guancia.
  * Sono preoccupata per Lex. – Rispose il Vicecomandante in un sospiro.
  * È proprio per questo che andiamo con lei no? – Disse Raven in un sussurro posandole le mani sui fianchi e poggiando la fronte alla sua.
  * Non possiamo portare anche Alicia con noi. – Sussurrò scuotendo la testa in segno di disapprovazione. – Lex farà tutto per proteggerla se si metterà male, le cose le sfuggiranno di mano, e ci ritroveremo in situazioni in cui non vorremmo mai finire… lo sai anche tu. – Anya diede voce finalmente ai suoi pensieri, tirando fuori la vera causa della sua preoccupazione. Elyza era un ottima combattente, entrambe le avevano affidato la loro vita più di una volta, ma l’avevano anche vista crollare per Jessica, e sapevano che non avrebbe mai permesso potesse capitare lo stesso ad Alicia.
  * Alicia sa badare a sé stessa. – Cercò di rassicurarla Raven lasciando scivolare le mani dietro la schiena della sua ragazza per confortarla con uno stupido abbraccio.
  * Lo so… ma sappiamo quanto è spietato quell’uomo… una mossa falsa e siamo tutte morte. – Disse lasciandosi andare ed allacciando le braccia al collo del Tenente, cercando di riprendere un po’ di sicurezza e controllo. – Spero che la convinca a non venire. – Aggiunse rifugiandosi nell’incavo del collo di Raven che dolcemente la stringeva a sé.
  * Non ci conterei troppo, quella ragazza ha la testa davvero dura. – Rispose la Reyes con tono ironico, baciandole la guancia.
  * Deve farcela Raven. – Affermò la Forest scostandosi per guardandola negli occhi, sprofondando in quello sguardo scuro ed intenso che tanto amava. – Se dovesse succederle qualcosa, Elyza non riuscirebbe mai a superarlo. – Aggiunse seria e preoccupata, ed eccola lì la vera grande paura di Anya. Anche se loro due ed Elyza fossero tornate tutte intere, poteva perdere la sua migliore amica un’altra volta se Alicia non ce l’avesse fatta.
  * Allora cerchiamo di non far andare storto niente. – Disse Raven in modo rassicurante, avvicinandosi e lasciandole un soffice bacio a fil di labbra.



 

Improvvisamente tutto sembrò svanire, ogni preoccupazione, ogni problema, ogni stupido timore. Anya era sempre stata una donna forte, tutta d’un pezzo, ma come tutti a volte aveva bisogno di conforto e sostegno per riuscire a continuare ad esserlo, ed il Tenente Reyes, era l’unica persona al mondo che con un bacio ed un abbraccio anche nei momenti più difficili, riusciva a farla tornare determinata e coraggiosa come tutti la vedevano. In qualche modo riuscivano sempre ad essere una il sostegno dell’altra, trasformando le loro momentanee debolezze nelle loro più grandi forze. Trovando il coraggio perso, nella forza e nella determinazione, che il loro amore riusciva a infondergli. Ed anche quella sera, senza aggiungere più inutili parole sull’argomento, assieme recuperarono la concentrazione e la carica necessarie, per affrontare la difficile missione che le attendeva l’indomani.

 

*****

 

Troy si aggirava nei dintorni del bazar, di tanto in tanto una passeggiata all’aria aperta non gli dispiaceva affatto. Da qualche giorno Enrique non gli aveva commissionato alcun lavoretto, e il ragazzo, si era stancato di stare lì ad ammuffire al bancone del bar. Così aveva ben pensato di andare a curiosare cosa ci fosse nel quartiere del bazar, che dalla cima dell’arena o dalle sue veloci uscite, non fosse ancora riuscito a vedere. Persino Victor, quell’uomo di colore che di tanto in tanto gli faceva compagnia per una bevuta era sparito. Lo aveva visto uscire svariati giorni prima, e non era ancora rientrato. Non che gli importasse qualcosa di quell’uomo, non era assolutamente in pensiero per lui, semplicemente era annoiato, ed avrebbe gradito fare due chiacchiere, con qualcuno di diverso dall’uomo che gli serviva da bere. Il giovane Otto non sapeva nemmeno dove stava andando, a dire il vero non ci stava prestando proprio alcuna attenzione. Sapeva che Daniel non sarebbe tornato prima di un paio di giorni con il nuovo carico, perciò, cosciente del fatto che nessuno avrebbe avuto bisogno in alcun modo di lui all’interno del bazar, si perse a girovagare senza meta. Improvvisamente sentì dei rantoli, quelli tipici dei morti, ma non si trattava di uno o due corpi che si trascinavano lenti e senza più vita lungo la strada. No, era un rumore ben più assordante. Capì subito dove era andato a finire, ed alla stessa velocità si infilò nell’edificio accanto appena udì l’avvicinarsi di alcuni mezzi. All’interno della vecchia palazzina era buio, molto più buio dell’esterno illuminato dal cocente sole di quella giornata afosa, e gli occhi di Troy ci misero un po’ ad abituarsi a quel rapido cambio di luce. Rimase immobile contro la porta appena chiusa alle sua spalle, in silenzio trattenendo il fiato per qualche secondo. Non aveva avuto il tempo di controllare se ci fosse qualche infetto all’interno, quindi doveva essere cauto. Non percepì alcun rumore, nessun movimento. L’ingresso dell’edificio sembrava essere vuoto. Appena i suoi occhi si abituarono alla fioca luce della stanza, riuscì a mettere a fuoco qualcosa. Sulla scala per il piano superiore, un cadavere riverso a testa in giù sembrava riposare inerme completamente essiccato, ma giusto per sicurezza prima di passarci accanto senza preoccupazioni, con un colpo secco del tacco dello scarpone gli sfondò la testa. Salì le scale senza nemmeno provare ad aprire nessuna di quelle porte, voleva andare sul tetto ed osservare indisturbato dall’alto cosa stesse succedendo.

La porta del tetto era chiusa a chiave, fortunatamente per lui qualcuno aveva già tentato di forzarla, ed il telaio in ferro, non era più molto ben fissato alle pareti di cemento. Con un paio di spallate la struttura cedette, e d’improvviso l’accecante luce del giorno, tornò a colpire violentemente le sue iridi azzurre, facendo ritirare all’istante le sue pupille, ed obbligandolo a chiudere le palpebre. Avanzò qualche passo con gli occhi appena appena aperti in una sottile fessura, e una mano sopra la fronte a coprire la luce in eccesso. Arrivato al muretto di cornicione, si appoggiò e guardò in basso. La palazzina non era affatto bassa, almeno non per lui che era abituato alle casette di legno del ranch, che al massimo avevano il secondo piano, ma infondo sei piani non erano nemmeno troppi.

 

  * Mettete quella roba nel magazzino! – Ordinò un uomo appena sceso dal camion più grosso.
  * Quanta fretta capo. – Sentenziò il suo autista scendendo con calma dall’altro lato del mezzo.
  * Non farmi girare le palle o ti metto nella vasca. – Lo riprese un po’ seccato quello che doveva essere il capo.
  * Non lo faresti mai. – Ribatté l’altro sfidando la sorte con un sorriso ammaliante. Evidentemente quei due avevano un passato, o un rapporto decisamente più stretto degli altri sottoposti, altrimenti non si sarebbe permesso di rispondere a tono in quel modo.
  * Non sfidarmi. – Disse con serietà il capo assottigliando lo sguardo e puntandogli un dito sul petto spingendolo all’indietro.



 

A Troy non ci volle molto a capire cosa fosse la vasca, anche perché, da lassù riusciva a vederne una parte proprio nel cortile accanto a quella palazzina. Dalla strada si sentivano i lamenti gutturali di quegli esseri, ma da lì, riusciva chiaramente a vederli, ammassati in quella buca sul terreno, pronti a dimenarsi e mangiarsi qualsiasi essere vivente vi fosse caduto dentro.

 

  * Abbiamo visite John! Qualcuno è entrato nel palazzo. – Strillò una delle guardie correndo verso i mezzi appena parcheggiati.
  * Voi tre, controllate ogni stanza, se manca qualcosa, voglio la testa di quel figlio di puttana che ha avuto le palle di rubare a noi Sorveglianti. – Comandò serio e infuriato l’uomo al comando.



 

Troy capì subito che l’infiltrato era lui, e per quanto gli piacesse scherzare con il fuoco, quegli uomini erano in troppi, e anche armati fino ai denti, il rischio di finire morto, o anche peggio, non era proprio il caso di correrlo. Si guardò attorno, e vide la vecchia scala antincendio in ferro completamente arrugginita sull’altro lato dell’edificio, non di certo era il massimo, ma quella poteva essere l’unica sua via di fuga senza dover dare spiegazioni. Corse immediatamente giù dalla prima rampa, passò cautamente davanti alla finestra, e poi riprese la sua rapida discesa. La fortuna non era proprio dalla sua, e alla scala già piuttosto malconcia mancavano le ultime rampe, che erano crollate nel vicolo chissà da quanto tempo. Accanto al palazzo c’era il magazzino, era una cosa rischiosa, ma se non voleva farsi trovare, non aveva altra scelta. Il ragazzo prese la rincorsa e saltò nel vuoto, si aggrappò al cornicione del fabbricato adiacente, e si issò sul tetto. Riuscì a non cadere per un soffio, e sarebbe rimasto lì a riprendere fiato, se non avesse iniziato a sentire i rumori in avvicinamento di quegli uomini nell’edificio che aveva appena abbandonato, così, riprese subito a correre lungo il lato di quel tetto piano, per poi saltare sulla catasta di vecchi bancali di lato al capannone, e toccare finalmente il suolo. Con altrettanta rapidità, attraversò la strada, girò l’angolo, ed entrò dall’ingresso sul retro del bazar, quello che solo in pochi conoscevano, riuscendo in un attimo, a mischiarsi con la folla di gente intenta a chiudere qualche buon affare.

 

*****

 

Alicia spalancò improvvisamente gli occhi senza fiato, come se si stesse svegliando da un brutto sogno. Non si era nemmeno accorta di essersi appisolata. Era ancora buio pesto, probabilmente aveva dormito solo pochi minuti dopo aver infuocato l’atmosfera della stanza come se potesse essere l’ultima volta. Il leggero lenzuolo di cotone le copriva il corpo ancora completamente nudo, ed Elyza profondamente addormentata alle sue spalle, la stringeva a sé con fare protettivo. Sarebbe davvero riuscita a fare a meno di tutto questo? Quella domanda le risuonava in testa continuamente con prepotenza, e la risposta era sempre la stessa… no.

Aveva capito perfettamente che Elyza lo stava facendo solo per il suo bene, che voleva solo proteggerla, tenerla al sicuro da rischi inutili, da cose pericolose che non la riguardavano. Aveva capito tutte le sue motivazioni, ma l’idea di lasciarla partire da sola, l’idea di doverla aspettare senza sapere se stesse bene, l’idea che potesse non tornare più, erano tutte cose che la stavano devastando. Era delusa, arrabbiata, ferita. Elyza le aveva fatto credere di poter avere scelta, di poterla seguire, e poi invece l’aveva portata da sua madre. Si era alleata con la donna che non la sopportava, per farle credere fosse una sua decisione quella del non partire con lei. E proprio mentre stava realizzando quel pensiero, Lex spostò la mano sul suo fianco, liberandola in parte della sua presa, lasciando sprofondare il viso tra i suoi capelli, solleticandole la pelle della schiena con il suo respiro calmo e regolare.

Si rese conto che non sarebbe più riuscita a dormire, e che non avrebbe mai avuto il tempo di affrontarla di nuovo per riuscire a spuntarla. Velocemente ma nel modo più silenzioso possibile, la giovane Clark, sgusciò fuori dal letto, si vestì, afferrò uno degli zaini del padre di Lex, ci buttò dentro qualche cambio, una borraccia, e le sue armi. Staccò la foto di loro due dal frigorifero mettendosela subito nella tasca posteriore dei jeans. Poi prese un foglietto e ci scrisse due righe, prima di lasciarlo sul tavolo davanti alla sedia dove c’era appoggiata la giacca in pelle di Elyza, ed ancora nel cuore della notte, uscì.

 

Alle prime luci dell’alba, come un orologio svizzero, il Comandante aprì gli occhi sbattendo le palpebre per l’abbondante luce che già riempiva la stanza. Era rannicchiata su sé stessa al centro del letto, ed al suo fianco non c’era nessuno. Il materasso era freddo, il cuscino stropicciato tra le sue mani odorava ancora di Alicia, ma di lei nella stanza non c’era l’ombra. Si stiracchiò sbadigliando, si mise a sedere, poi recuperò la maglietta da terra, infilandosela svogliatamente. Nella casa non sentiva alcun rumore, ma la piccola Clark doveva essere per forza lì da qualche parte.

 

  * Alicia? – Chiamò bussando alla porta del bagno senza ottenere alcuna risposta. – Alicia? – Ripeté a voce più alta abbassando la maniglia, ma lei non aveva risposto perché non era li.



 

Velocemente si lavò la faccia con dell’acqua fresca per svegliarsi, poi con urgenza andò verso il soggiorno, forse si era alzata nel cuore della notte e si era riaddormentata sul divano pensò. Ma una volta arrivata li, della sua bellissima ragazza non c’era traccia.

 

  * Alicia? – Chiamò ancora una volta ottenendo sempre lo stesso risultato. – Alicia dove sei piccola? – Chiese ancora arrivando alla porta della cucina.



 

Lex iniziava a temere che fosse successo qualcosa, che Alicia fosse in pericolo, che non se ne fosse accorta, e che qualcuno nel cuore della notte gliela avesse portata via. Poi finalmente lo vide. Un biglietto ben ripiegato giaceva sul tavolo della cucina, proprio davanti alla sedia dove aveva lasciato il suo chiodo. Sopra, con una calligrafia piuttosto minuta ed elegante, vi era scritto il suo nome. Senza esitare ulteriormente, lo aprì leggendo avidamente quelle poche righe.

 

_“Sono andata da mia madre…_

_Farebbe troppo male guardarti andare via_

_Torna presto_

_Ti amo_

_Leashy”_

 

Un sorriso amaro le comparve sul viso. Avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarla un’ultima volta, darle un bacio appassionato, e sussurrarle sulle labbra che anche lei l’amava. Ma capiva quanto fosse difficile, e probabilmente, la scelta di Alicia di andare via senza salutarla, le aveva inconsapevolmente reso la partenza meno dolorosa.

 

  * Tornerò da te il prima possibile piccola… - Sussurrò più che altro a sé stessa portandosi quel biglietto al petto.



 

Lo infilò nella tasca interna della sua giacca assieme alla foto di Alicia che vi custodiva gelosamente, e finalmente corse a vestirsi. Il suo zaino della sopravvivenza era già pronto dalla sera precedente, lo afferrò e dopo essersi assicurata di aver chiuso tutto, uscì di casa e lo caricò sul Rover.

 

  * Tutto a posto Comandante? – Domandò la Forest appena uscita dalla sua abitazione, con discreto interesse, ed una velata allusione alla problematica “Alicia”.
  * Pronta per partire. – Affermò in risposta Elyza con grande sicurezza. Mentre Raven arrivava sbuffante a caricare i loro zaini.
  * Alicia? – Chiese Raven tirando un occhiataccia al Vicecomandante per non averla minimamente aiutata. Come sempre, Anya aveva finto di scordarselo all’interno, facendo fare alla sua ragazza tutto il lavoro pesante.
  * L’ho convinta a restare qui con la sua famiglia. – Rispose non sapendo se sentirsi delusa o orgogliosa di quel risultato. Infondo era difficile anche per lei separarsi da quella ragazza, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che era necessario farlo.
  * Hai fatto la cosa giusta. – Disse Anya dandole una pacca sulla spalla a modi conforto, notando l’espressione incerta della sua amica.
  * Andiamo. – Affermò annuendo con sicurezza il Comandante.



 

Infondo Elyza sapeva che era giusto così, ma sentirselo confermare dalla sua migliore amica, era stato decisamente più confortante. Inoltre, non si era affatto persa quegli sguardi che Raven e Anya si erano scambiate qualche istante prima, e subito si era sentita meno male per doversi separare da Alicia. Si perché con loro due accanto, era sicura che le probabilità di riuscita di quella missione sarebbero aumentate di molto, e la forzata distanza dalla ragazza che aveva conquistato il suo cuore, le sarebbe pesata molto di meno. In pochi secondi erano già tutte e tre sul veicolo, e correvano per le strade sterrate polverose dell’isola in direzione del molo, pronte a partire per la missione più difficile e pericolosa che avessero mai affrontato, ma almeno erano assieme, pronte a coprirsi e guardarsi le spalle l’un l’altra, come avevano sempre fatto da che ne avessero memoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho fatto di tutto per non lasciarvi troppo in attesa dal capitolo precedente, e togliervi i dubbi su come sarebbe andata la situazione con Madison… insomma che dire, non male ma nemmeno troppo bene. Comunque, pare che il Comandante abbia ottenuto l’effetto desiderato.  
> Scommetto che qualcuno di voi si stava chiedendo come se la passa il nostro amico Victor, e giustamente eccolo in ricognizione all’ospedale. Per non parlare delle avventure del nostro giovane e spericolato Otto, ormai la loro presenza sarà piuttosto importante.  
> Raven e Anya sono quasi sempre le mie parti preferite, che siano serie, scherzose, tenere, o cazzute, in qualche modo mi lasciano sempre qualcosa… poi magari a voi no, ma spero almeno non risultino una completa schifezza.  
> Siete sempre tantissimi a leggermi e a commentare, riempendomi di gioia e soddisfazioni, spronandomi a continuare a scrivere per non deludervi. Grazie per tutto il sostegno che mi date ogni volta, un grandissimo abbraccio, a presto  
> Pai


	34. Capitolo 34

Quando quella mattina, Lincoln non vide arrivare puntuale al consueto allenamento il Comandante e la sua incantevole brunetta, il soldato non si pose troppe domande. Probabilmente Lex, stava valutando tutte le informazioni che aveva scoperto il giorno prima Raven, del resto, non l’aveva più vista da quando era scappata all’interno della base, al richiamo del Tenente con quel “lo abbiamo trovato”. Se non si fossero proprio presentate, appena finita la sessione di allenamento con Octavia e Ofelia, sarebbe passato in ufficio a farle visita per scoprire le novità.  Di certo, non poteva immaginare che quelle tre folli, sarebbero partite alla ricerca di vendetta, con meno di dodici ore di preavviso e senza nessuna squadra di supporto sulla terra ferma a coprirle.

Il ragazzo, era soddisfatto del risultato del mese di addestramento con le sue due allieve, Octavia si era dimostrata decisamente un portento. Nonostante la sua minuta corporatura, riusciva ad essere abbastanza veloce e snodata, da dare anche a lui del filo da torcere nei combattimenti corpo a corpo. La sua mira e precisione con l’arco erano diventate impeccabili, facendola diventare uno spettacolo da osservare, quando con eleganza nella sua postura rigida e fiera, estraeva una freccia e la scoccava contro il paglione, facendo un centro dopo l’altro. Anche Ofelia non se la cavava affatto male dopotutto, aveva degli ottimi riflessi, ed aveva imparato in poco tempo tutto ciò che c’era da sapere sulla manutenzione e il sabotaggio delle armi. Forse il combattimento corpo a corpo serrato non era il suo forte, ma compensava con una buona mira, ed un acquisita astuzia con diversivi per evitarlo.

Era ormai giunta l’ora di pranzo, ed anche le ragazze, avevano iniziato a chiedersi per quale motivo il Comandante Lex e Alicia non si fossero ancora presentate. Per quella volta Lincoln decise di concludere l’addestramento con un pelo di anticipo, congedandosi e lasciando a Octavia ed Ofelia il tempo di andare a darsi una sistemata prima del pranzo alla mensa. Senza dare spiegazioni si addentrò per i corridoi della base, dirigendosi nella zona degli uffici di comando. Arrivato al fondo del corridoio, si accorse subito della porta aperta e dell’assenza di Elyza o Anya al suo interno, così avanzò per la sala comunicazioni, dove sperava di trovare almeno Raven.

 

  * Hey amico! Qual buon vento? – Disse il Cadetto Jordan in modo festoso vedendolo entrare dalla porta, e beccandosi un occhiataccia storta di rimprovero per l’eccessiva confidenza appena mostrata dal suo nuovo diretto superiore appostato nella stanza accanto.
  * Jus, Monty. – Rispose a modi saluto. – Cercavo il Comandante. – Aggiunse andando dritto al punto, iniziando seriamente a preoccuparsi, quando le facce dei due suoi amici lo guardarono in modo piuttosto torvo.
  * Soldato Wilde, c’è qualche problema? – Chiese con voce autoritaria Indra affacciandosi alla porta dalla sala comunicazioni. – Per qualsiasi cosa puoi dire a me, sostituisco temporaneamente il Comandate. – Specificò la donna con il suo solito fare distaccato e professionale. Indra era così, sempre rigida e attenta ai protocolli e alle apparenze, eppure Lincoln la conosceva bene, e sapeva che sotto quella scorza severa c’era una donna gentile e comprensiva, solo che per tenere a bada tutti quei soldati in addestramento, non poteva mai permettersi di farlo vedere.
  * Istruttore capo. – Disse facendole un cenno del capo per salutarla, poi attese che si facesse da parete e che con un gesto della mano lo invitasse ad entrare nell’altra stanza. Entrò ed attese che la donna chiudesse la porta e gli rivolgesse l’attenzione. – Ma che succede Indra? Dov’è Elyza? E perché ci sei tu e non Anya a sostituirla? Non che non abbia fiducia in te per questo ruolo, è solo strano. – Domandò il ragazzo in modo più confidenziale, e lontani da orecchie indiscrete la donna non ebbe nulla da obbiettare sul suo tono perplesso ed amichevole.
  * È strano anche per me Lincoln, il Comandante Lex, il Vicecomandante Forest, e il Tenente Reyes, questa mattina sono partite per una missione importante in Messico. – Spiegò senza alcuna remora.
  * Lo hanno trovato davvero? – Chiese lui ancora sconvolto dalla notizia.
  * Pare di si… - Rispose la donna al comando in un sospiro preoccupato.
  * Alicia? – Domandò ancora il ragazzo preoccupato di non aver visto nemmeno lei, ma infondo, era anche comprensibile volesse starsene per i fatti suoi in un momento come quello.
  * La giovane Clark è con la sua famiglia. – Gli confermò Indra tranquillizzandolo appena.
  * Chi c’è nella squadra di supporto? – Continuò lui assetato di informazioni, con la preoccupazione alle stelle. Era appena tornato da una missione che lo aveva fatto credere morto, eppure se solo avesse saputo sarebbe ripartito con loro per coprirgli le spalle.
  * Non c’è nessuna squadra di supporto… Sinclair e Nyko le aspetteranno sulla nave. – Fu la risposta sconsolata dell’istruttore capo che mostrava un certo disappunto per tale scelta del Comandante.
  * Dovevo aspettarmelo… quelle tre riescono sempre a prendere decisioni folli ed imprudenti. – Soppesò il Soldato con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra, pensando a quanto Elyza, Anya, e Raven a volte riuscissero ad essere tanto sconsiderate. – Quanto staranno via? – Fu l’ultima curiosità di Lincoln, che ormai come Indra si sentiva impotente davanti all’evidenza dei fatti.
  * Se tutto va bene poco più di una settimana. – Disse la donna nel tono più confortante che riuscì a tirar fuori, ma confortare la gente e mostrare eccessiva empatia non era certamente uno dei suoi punti forti.
  * Se posso fare qualcosa per aiutare, chiamami in qualsiasi momento. – Lincoln si rese disponibile con la sua gentilezza ed un sorriso brillante.
  * In realtà una cosa ci sarebbe Lincoln… ti andrebbe di gestire i turni delle ronde e magari portare le tue allieve a farne qualcuno? – Ne approfittò subito lei, delegandogli un compito che riuscisse a tenerlo impegnato sul serio. Sapeva quanto era diventato bravo nell’insegnamento con le ragazze che erano arrivate lì alla base solo un mese prima, ma sapeva anche che era un uomo d’azione, e vedeva che aveva bisogno di rendersi ancor più utile di quanto già non fosse.
  * Certo Indra, ci penso io. – Affermò infatti piuttosto soddisfatto. - Organizzo tutto e passo dai Clark a vedere se è tutto ok, Alicia non è venuta a fare l’addestramento stamattina. – Aggiunse con preoccupazione. - Domani porto tutte a fare una ronda, così metteranno in pratica qualcuno degli insegnamenti di questo mese. – Concluse poi in modo più pratico.



 

Il Soldato Wilde, fece quanto pattuito con l’istruttore capo ora al comando della base, e dopo aver sistemato i turni e aver recuperato ed aggiornato Octavia e Ofelia, si diressero alla fattoria McIntyre alla ricerca della giovane e sicuramente sconsolata Alicia Clark. Il viaggio fu abbastanza veloce ed altrettanto silenzioso, Octavia di tanto in tanto posava la mano distrattamente su quelle di Lincoln intento a guidare, mentre Ofelia, contemplava lo scorrere il paesaggio all’esterno della jeep. Probabilmente tutti e tre stavano pensando alla situazione critica della missione del Comandante, e al possibile stato emotivo di Alicia. Ofelia più di tutti era preoccupata per quella giovane ragazza, che aveva già visto soffrire in pensiero per Lex, ancora prima che ammettesse di essersene innamorata.

Nemmeno il tempo di parcheggiare nel vialetto della fattoria, che la sud americana era già schizzata giù dal mezzo militare, e a passo svelto e deciso era entrata nella stalla dei McIntyre.

 

  * Dov’è? – Chiese con urgenza Ofelia trovando Harper a spazzolare uno dei cavalli assieme alla sua inseparabile amica Maya.
  * Dov’è chi? – Rispose quest’ultima sorpresa dalla tanta fretta e sgarbatezza, che normalmente non si addicevano alla ragazza che avevano imparato a conoscere in quel mese.
  * Alicia! – Affermò in modo più che ovvio la latina guardandole quasi storto.
  * Non ne ho idea, non la vedo da un paio di giorni. Tu? – Continuò Maya smettendo di spazzolare il grosso animale e rivolgendosi alla sua amica.
  * Ieri sera era da sua madre con il Comandante. – Rispose con tranquillità Harper, non stava comprendendo la situazione, del resto con le informazioni che aveva, o meglio non aveva, non avrebbe potuto. – È successo qualcosa? – Domandò con un filo di preoccupazione per la giovane Clark, da quanto era sconvolta Ofelia, era chiaro fosse successo qualcosa di serio.
  * Non l’avete più vista? – Chiese quindi con insistenza la latina, ignorando completamente la sua domanda.
  * No, perché? – Dissero entrambe le ragazze scuotendo la testa in segno di negazione.



 

Con la stessa velocità con cui era venuta, Ofelia era anche scappata fuori dall’edificio, senza dare spiegazioni alle due ragazze, piuttosto sbigottite dal suo comportamento bizzarro, lasciandole con i loro dubbi e le loro domande senza risposta. Appena fuori trovò Lincoln e Octavia a parlare con il fratello maggiore di Alicia, e ringraziò il cielo di non essersi trovata davanti Madison. Per quanto le cose si fossero tranquillizzate, a quella donna non faceva mai piacere vederla, e riusciva a mostrarlo ogni volta nel più sgradevole dei modi.

 

  * Grazie Nick, andiamo a cercarla a casa di Elyza allora. – Il tono gentile di Lincoln riusciva ad essere tranquillo e rassicurante anche in una situazione del genere, eppure Ofelia continuava ad essere piuttosto agitata e preoccupata.
  * Vengo con voi. – Rispose il ragazzo aggregandosi, infondo era il fratello di Alicia, ed anche se era fatto a modo suo, le voleva bene e la sosteneva. Forse lui più di tutti, aveva bisogno di sapere che la sua non più così piccola sorellina stesse bene.



 

Ofelia aveva un brutto, bruttissimo presentimento. Sperava vivamente di sbagliarsi, sperava di trovare Alicia triste, abbattuta, e sconsolata, a contemplare il vuoto di quella casa senza la sua proprietaria. Invece di lì a poco, avrebbe scoperto che il suo terribile presentimento, era più che fondato.

 

*****

 

Victor aveva fissato per un po’ l’edificio, aveva studiato i punti di accesso, le possibili vie di fuga, i possibili modi per distogliere l’attenzione da lui, di tutti i suoi occupanti. Questa volta avrebbe dovuto stare molto attento, non poteva solo aprire la porta e scappare a gambe levate, per liberarsi il passaggio attendendo nascosto pazientemente nei paraggi, lo sgombro di quelle creature dalla strada.

La scala antincendio purtroppo era stata parzialmente mangiata dalle fiamme, e le vetrate annerite e rotte dal calore del fuoco erano proprio nelle sue vicinanze, quindi era da escludersi come possibile via d’accesso, o di fuga, se non proprio come ultima spiaggia. L’unico accesso buono pareva essere una finestra al secondo piano, dall’altro lato dell’edificio. Strand, vi spostò sotto il mezzo militare che aveva recuperato fuori dal pronto soccorso, si arrampicò sopra la cabina, e con la mazza da baseball che portava con sé, batté qualche leggero colpo sul vetro. Un morto iniziò a barcollare verso di lui, ed appena si sporse verso l’esterno il colpo arrivò veloce e preciso a frantumargli il cranio. Victor stava per afferrarlo e buttarlo fuori, quando ne vide un altro paio farsi avanti affamati e rantolanti. Si ritrasse subito, si mise fuori dalla portata delle loro lunghe braccia ossute, ed attese che si sporsero prima di sferrare loro il colpo che gli avrebbe dato finalmente il riposo meritato. Una volta liberatosi delle tre carcasse, balzò all’interno, ed iniziò a perlustrare l’area con circospezione. Era finito in una zona con ambulatori ed uffici, secondo la cartina che aveva visto, i laboratori erano sul fondo di quel piano. Con attenzione passò da un ambulatorio all’altro trovando solo pochi morti ancora a trascinarsi per le stanze, per la maggior parte indossavano camici o divise dell’ospedale, e li eliminò tutti senza troppi problemi. Arrivato finalmente alla porta del laboratorio, l’oblò di vetro della porta era parzialmente oscurato da uno schizzo di sangue rappreso. Sicuramente lì dentro era successo qualcosa di terribile, ma del resto ormai, non esisteva luogo dove qualcosa del genere non fosse accaduto. Dall’interno della sala si udivano dei rantoli, e dei passi goffi ed impacciati di qualche vagante, ma la porta sembrava essere chiusa a chiave. Tornò sui suoi passi e cercò l’occorrente, il piano sembrava rimasto tranquillo, fatta eccezione per la sala del laboratorio e per la scala completamente invasa dai morti che ondeggianti salivano e scendevano senza sosta e senza meta, ma fortunatamente per lui, anche quella porta era stata ben chiusa.

Con un paio di colpi ben assestati, spaccò l’oblò della porta attirando l’attenzione degli occupanti della sala, che si rianimarono all’istante correndo verso di lui. Prima di aprire voleva essere sicuro di poter affrontare ciò che si trovava all’interno, così estrasse il pugnale, ed eliminò un paio di vaganti che avvicinarono troppo le loro fauci a quella piccola apertura. Poi non vedendo altri movimenti, forzò la serratura, ed aprì.

 

  * Gesù! – Esclamò portandosi un pugno davanti alla bocca trattenendo un connato di vomito.



 

Due lettini come quelli che aveva il dottore al bazar, avevano ancora i resti di due uomini legati sopra. I vestiti sbrindellati inzuppati di sangue rappreso, e le budella a scivolare fuori da ciò che restava del tronco di quei corpi privi di un anima, ma non del tutto di vita. Lo spettacolo era raccapricciante, quei corpi dilaniati a metà, si dimenavano sbattendo i denti e guardandolo con sofferente appetito, facendo cadere al suolo qualche altro metro di intestino putrido e rivoltante. Victor riprese il pugnale tra le mani avvicinandosi ai due lettini, dando la pace a quei due malcapitati. Non gli ci volle molto a capire cosa stavano facendo in quel posto. Parte della strumentazione era simile a quella del Dottor Jackson, ed anche qualche dicitura sugli appunti sparsi al suolo, gli pareva piuttosto familiare.

L’uomo controllò gli armadi, riempì lo zaino con le ultime forniture, prese sottobraccio l’ultima importante apparecchiature che gli era stata richiesta e con rapidità si diresse a quell’unica via d’accesso sicura che aveva trovato. Fece giusto a tempo a saltare sul tetto del camion che un paio di vaganti con le divide dell’esercito, complete di giubbotto antiproiettile, ed elmetto antisommossa, passarono trascinandosi lungo il corridoio senza notarlo.

 

*****

 

Da quando erano salpati dal molo dell’isola di San Nicolas, il Comandante e le sue due inseparabili compagne d’avventura si erano rintanate sotto coperta, lasciando Nyko e il Caporale Sinclair sul ponte superiore, a pilotare la nave fino a destinazione. Le ragazze si accomodarono al tavolo srotolandovi sopra le mappe, osservando e memorizzando i percorsi consigliati dal Sergente Black, per arrivare senza problemi dal molo di Tijuana da dove era partita Raven, fino al bazar di Mexicali.

Elyza ascoltava ogni informazione con grande attenzione, la sua concentrazione per il piano e per l’intera missione, era alle stelle. Non poteva permettersi distrazioni, non poteva permettersi di fallire. Aveva lasciato indietro Alicia, ed anche se lo aveva fatto per proteggerla, sentiva già terribilmente la sua mancanza, e non vedeva l’ora di poter tornare da quella giovane ragazza, che in così poco tempo era riuscita a farle tornare la voglia di vivere, dandole un altro scopo nella vita oltre a quello della vendetta verso quell’uomo. Avevano ripassato il piano già tre volte, ed avevano ancora cinquanta miglia di oceano da attraversare quando calò il silenzio, ed Elyza si perse nei suoi pensieri. Senza nemmeno accorgersene lasciò scivolare una mano nella tasca della giacca, e distrattamente con delicatezza e riguardo, strinse tra le dita il biglietto e la foto al suo interno.

 

  * Ancora non mi spiego come sei riuscita a convincerla a non venire. – Affermò la latina come se fosse riuscita a leggere nei pensieri del Comandante.
  * Non ero sicura di esserci riuscita… e poi, gran parte è stato merito di sua madre, almeno credo. – Rispose la bionda con l’amaro in bocca ed il sorriso di una persona tristemente sconfitta.
  * Mi sorprendo che quella donna non ti abbia ucciso quando ha saputo. – Ironizzò Anya dando alla sua amica una gomitata nel fianco e ridacchiando.
  * Forse ha capito che abbiamo qualcosa in comune. – Fu invece la risposta seria e triste di Lex, che proprio non pareva avere intenzione di lasciarsi coinvolgere in uno scambio di battute punzecchianti per sdrammatizzare.
  * I capelli biondi? – Domandò un po’ pensierosa Raven, ignorando quell’apparente malessere della sua amica per provare a strapparle un sorriso.
  * Ah, ah, spiritosa. – La canzonò Elyza restando seria.
  * Ah! Intendevi dire che tenete entrambe ad Alicia, certo come ho fatto a non pensarci prima! – Esclamò il Tenente Reyes in modo teatrale, facendo ridere Anya, ed alzare gli occhi al cielo al Comandante.
  * Sei proprio una stupida Rae… - Disse la bionda a labbra tirate.
  * Almeno ti ho strappato un sorriso. – Affermò soddisfatta la latina, rivolgendole una dolce espressione carica di affetto.
  * Hai ragione scusa, è che se n’è andata via senza salutarmi. È stato strano svegliarmi senza di lei, ma forse è stato meglio così... non so se sarei riuscita ad andarmene con i suoi occhi puntati addosso. – Valutò il Comandante tornando seria, cercando di focalizzarsi sul lato positivo della cosa, perché infondo lo sapeva perfettamente che se Alicia fosse stata al suo fianco quando si fosse svegliata, non sarebbe partita, o peggio l’avrebbe portata con sé.
  * Ely, lo sai anche tu che era troppo pericoloso portare anche lei. Alicia è al sicuro, questo è l’importante. – Affermò in modo premuroso il Vicecomandante stringendole il braccio con la mano in modo confortante. Ed effettivamente Anya aveva ragione Alicia era al sicuro, e quello certamente era un pensiero di grande conforto.
  * Non so come farei senza di voi ragazze. – Dichiarò inaspettatamente dopo lunghi secondi di silenzio, incrociando il suo sguardo pieno di gratitudine, con quello delle sue due amiche.
  * Già… siamo proprio insostituibili bionda! – Non perse tempo ad elogiarsi la Reyes, facendo finalmente ridacchiare Elyza per la sua ostentata presunzione.



 

Ed è con un atmosfera più spensierata e leggera, con qualche risata genuina per merito di Raven, e l’immancabile supporto di Anya al suo fianco, che finalmente Elyza si sciolse lasciando scivolare via tutta la tensione accumulata. Dagli oblò della modesta imbarcazione iniziavano a scorgere la terra ferma in avvicinamento, così risistemarono le carte nei loro zaini, rimisero i giubbotti antiproiettile, riallacciarono le cinture con le armi, e si prepararono all’attracco ed alla lunga passeggiata sotto il caldo sole messicano, fino alla casa dello sceriffo che aveva ospitato il Tenente Reyes, nei suoi primi giorni lì a Tijuana.

Il piano era quello di attrezzarsi più possibile, prendere in prestito la jeep parcheggiata nel box, e volare sopra l’asfalto della strada statale verso est, per arrivare nei pressi del bazar entro sera. Studiare la situazione senza dare nell’occhio, ed una volta acquisite le informazioni più importanti sulle abitudini di quell’uomo e delle sue guardie, agire silenziose e invisibili, per poi fuggire subito dopo tornando a casa.

 

*****

 

Come tutte le mattine, Hector stava percorrendo la cima della diga per arrivare al cancello principale, quando con la coda dell’occhio, si accorse che nell’acqua del grande lago a monte delle chiuse, galleggiava qualcosa di sospetto. Richiamò l’attenzione di uno degli uomini di guardia, e con il modesto gommone attraccato alla piccola banchina, gli andarono incontro. Non appena arrivarono ad una distanza ravvicinata, quel corpo iniziò a dibattersi sulla superfice dell’acqua, era un morto… uno di quelli che però ancora non lo era del tutto. Lo agganciarono per il colletto della camicia a quadri che indossava, lo tirarono contro l’imbarcazione, ed una volta assicurato con la schiena verso lo scafo, Hector si sporse affondandogli la lama del coltello nel cranio.

Lo tirarono a bordo, e poi con grande urgenza mentre tornavano a riva, comunicarono l’accaduto via radio. Tornati al punto di partenza trovarono Daniel, Luciana, e una manciata di altri uomini, armati fino ai denti, fermi sulla banchina ad attenderli.

 

  * Disfatevi del corpo. – Ordinò Salazar a due degli uomini alle sue spalle. – Dividiamoci in due squadre, e perlustriamo tutto il perimetro. Dobbiamo capire com’è entrato, non possiamo permetterci ne entrino altri. – Disse poi guadagnandosi l’assenso di tutti.
  * Miguel, tu ed Hector con me. – Affermò Luciana con sicurezza prendendo il comando di quella prima squadra.
  * Alejandro Efrain, noi prendiamo l’altro lato. Voi altri coprite le postazioni normali.
  * Ci vediamo in fondo al lago Salazar. – Disse Luciana congedandosi, iniziando a camminare con i suoi due aiutanti al seguito.



 

Da quando era arrivato li, era la prima volta che capitava una cosa del genere. Avevano trovato alcuni vaganti nei canali di scolo, ammassati dentro al letto del fiume appena fuori dal muraglione di cemento armato della diga, ma mai a galla nel lago. Da qualche parte la recinzione perimetrale doveva aver ceduto, altrimenti nessun morto sarebbe mai e poi mai riuscito ad entrare a farsi un bagno nella grande riserva d’acqua. Daniel cominciava ad essere preoccupato, continuavano ad avanzare vigile, ma la rete era perfettamente tirata ed in ottime condizioni. Al di là di essa, qualche morto attirato dai loro movimenti si avvicinava affamato, trovando così l’agognata morte per sua mano. Faceva schifo come sempre arrivare ad un soffio da quelle creature putrefatte per donargli la pace eterna, ma almeno con in mezzo la rete, non si rischiava di finire a far parte del loro esercito in continua crescita.

Anche Hector e Luciana avanzavano senza trovare falle nella sicurezza, ed ormai quasi giunti al punto d’incontro con l’altra squadra, iniziavano a pensare che il danno fosse dall’altro lato. Udirono qualche rantolo in più nella piccola zona di vegetazione sul fondo del lago, e videro un paio di furgoni abbandonati poco distante da li. Erano passati pochi giorni prima da quella strada, ed entrambi erano sicuri che quei due mezzi non ci fossero. Dalla recinzione osservarono in quella direzione, ed in un primo momento pareva non esserci movimento. Sentirono qualcosa poco distante da lì sbattere contro la rete, il suo continuo tintinnio metallico richiamò la loro attenzione, ed il tipico grugnito di un morto lo sovrastò poco dopo. Corsero in quella direzione, e videro quella creatura impigliata nei ferri della recinzione divincolarsi fino a strapparsi via la carne dalle ossa, per sgusciare all’interno del loro perimetro sicuro. La rete era quasi nuova, non mostrava segni di ruggine, era sicuramente stata tagliata, e quel morto, si trascinava al seguito qualche altro suo simile moribondo. Luciana si avvicinò al primo e lo atterrò colpendolo dietro al ginocchio, per poi colpirlo alla testa una volta steso al suolo, mentre Hector e Miguel si occupavano dei suoi due “amici”.

Un paio di minuti più tardi arrivò anche l’altra squadra, Daniel era schizzato di sangue, e a giudicare dall’odore acre e marcescente, anche lui aveva avuto un incontro poco desiderato con uno di quei cadaveri.

 

  * Ce n’era uno incastrato nei rovi laggiù. – Disse il Sottoufficiale indicando la direzione da dove era appena venuto.
  * Qualcuno ha tagliato la recinzione. – Gli comunicò Luciana ripulendo il coltello nel giacchetto tutto strappato del morto ai suoi piedi.
  * Ne stanno arrivando altri, attirateli lontano da qui, mentre cerco di riparare la rete. – Affermò Alejandro estraendo dalla tasca un rocchetto di filo cotto per armature, ed iniziando ad armeggiare con le maglie saltate della rete metallica.



 

Gli altri cinque, si misero a fare casino richiamando l’attenzione di quel piccolo branco in avvicinamento, attirandolo abbastanza distante da poter uccidere ad uno ad uno i suoi componenti, senza correre il rischio di farli entrare nel perimetro della diga. Ad ogni modo, avrebbero dovuto iniziare seriamente ad aumentare la sicurezza di quel posto, iniziando dal rinforzare le recinzioni, raddoppiare i giri di ronda sul perimetro, e controllare quei due veicoli sospetti non molto distanti dal loro confine. Daniel lo aveva detto che presto o tardi qualche problema sarebbe arrivato, ed erano piuttosto sicuri, che quello sarebbe stato il primo di una lunga lista.

 

*****

 

Era ormai ili tardo pomeriggio del quarto giorno quando Victor tornò al bazar. Il sole iniziava a scendere verso l’orizzonte e la temperatura seppur alta, iniziava ad essere più gradevole. Troy se ne stava seduto all’ombra in disparte, tra gli archi di uno dei piani superiori della grande arena, con lo sguardo perso all’orizzonte sopra al parcheggio laterale. Il ragazzo quando vide entrare il mezzo militare, ebbe un sussulto e di scatto ritirò le gambe che teneva a penzoloni giù dal porticato, nascondendosi dietro alla colonna più vicina. Per un attimo aveva temuto fossero i mercenari che lo avevano quasi scoperto il giorno prima, e decisamente non voleva farsi beccare da quegli uomini senza scrupoli, in un luogo dove non poteva stare. Quando si accorse che alla guida del grosso camion c’era Strand, il suo compagno di scorribande, si rilassò ed uscì allo scoperto.

 

  * Hey Victor, serve una mano? – Gridò il ragazzo uscendo dall’ombra del porticato del secondo piano dell’imponente arena di Mexicali.
  * Solo se prometti di non fare domande e non combinare guai. – Rispose l’uomo di colore alzando lo sguardo verso di lui coprendo con la mano la luce accecante del sole.
  * Scendo subito amico. – Affermò scattando verso le scale contento di avere finalmente qualcosa da fare per ammazzare il tempo.



 

Pochi attimi dopo Troy era già sceso nel piazzale, era contento di rivedere Victor, e di potersi distrarre finalmente un po’ dalla monotonia delle giornate al bazar, una di quelle dove Enrique non gli dava alcun compito da svolgere. Non sapeva esattamente cosa l’uomo facesse di tanto importante per essere rispettato dai sorveglianti, doveva comunque essere qualcosa di fondamentale visto come quegli uomini lo trattavano, lasciandogli pieno accesso ad ogni angolo dell’arena senza mai avere nulla in contrario. Di certo non sembrava una persona spietata come loro, anzi, ma il ragazzo apprezzava che fosse uno che sapeva il fatto suo, e che se la fosse giocata bene per arrivare in quella posizione agiata, all’interno di quello schifoso sistema di comando che era stato imposto dal Re.

Il giovane Otto aiutò Strand a scaricare le due barelle, e a riempirle con le bizzarre apparecchiature e scorte mediche che aveva portato. Come aveva promesso non fece domande a riguardo, ed in silenzio lo seguì all’interno di una zona del bazar semi deserta. Victor si fermò davanti ad una porta piantonata da due uomini armati, due mercenari che sicuramente facevano parte dei Sorveglianti, quegli uomini spietati sotto al comando di John, che per poco il giorno prima non lo linciavano il povero Troy e la sua curiosità.

 

  * Iniziavo a pensare che non saresti più tornato. – Disse l’uomo di colore dalla testa perfettamente rasata, lì in piedi accanto alla porta, con il fucile ben saldo tra le mani.
  * Ti mancavo Charles? – Domandò Victor in modo accattivante per prenderlo in giro. Da quando aveva capito di potersi prendere certe libertà con i mercenari che piantonavano il Dottore, non perdeva occasione di scherzare un po’ per alleggerire l’atmosfera sempre troppo seria.
  * Come una carie al dente. – Rispose piuttosto cinico e scocciato da quel modo di fare burlone di Strand, ma del resto sapeva di doverlo sopportare e fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, quindi seppur infastidito non aggiunse altro.
  * Oh… così mi offendi, ormai credevo di averti fatto innamorare di me. – Affermò Victor in modo teatrale portandosi una mano al petto, fingendosi realmente dispiaciuto dalla sua affermazione.
  * Sei proprio un finocchio del cazzo Strand. – Commentò con acido sarcasmo Charles buttando gli occhi al cielo, ma poi lasciandosi andare in una lieve risatina di scherno. Forse quell’uomo non apprezzava la sessualità di Victor, ma certe cose le diceva più per toglierselo dai piedi che per offenderlo realmente.
  * Ora se hai finito di fare il buffone, puoi levati e fammi passare. Devo portare questa roba lì dentro. – Disse Strand in modo canzonante per mettere fine al loro stupido battibecco insensato, a cui il giovane Otto stava assistendo piuttosto stupito e confuso. Charles si fece da parte ed aprì la porta del laboratorio alle sue spalle, facendo segno di entrare a Victor.
  * Tu no ragazzo. – La guardia ammonì immediatamente Troy che era avanzato un paio di passi spingendo il suo lettino ricolmo di nuove forniture. – Lo porto io. – Disse poi scansandolo e prendendo in malo modo il suo posto.



 

Victor si voltò e gli fece un cenno di assenso con un mezzo sorriso grato dell’aiuto appena fornitogli, dopo di che, non esitò un istante di più, ed oltrepassò la porta del laboratorio. Non controllò davvero nemmeno che Troy andasse via di lì, entrò spingendo la prima delle due barelle cariche di rifornimenti, seguito immediatamente da Charles. Non ebbe quasi nemmeno il tempo di entrare nel laboratorio e annunciare il suo ingresso, che Charles lo abbandonò, lasciandolo solo con il Dottor Jackson e i suoi terribili esperimenti.

 

*****

 

Le ragazze, scesero dalla barca ad ancorare gli ormeggi, prima ancora che Gustus spegnesse il motore. Il piccolo molo sembrava deserto, e dopo aver salutato con la mano i loro due accompagnatori che le avrebbero attese lì fino al loro ritorno, corsero lungo il pontile fino ad arrivare al caseggiato adiacente al molo. Non era niente di ché, una piccola rimessa per barche di dimensione piuttosto contenuta. Il fabbricato era ancora sgombro proprio come aveva riferito Luciana, e nel piazzale davanti ad esso una montagna di cenere ancora fumante, confermava la pulizia dai corpi putrefatti dei vaganti sparsi per tutto il parcheggio, che lei e Hector avevano fatto poco tempo prima. Purtroppo per loro, nei paraggi, non c’erano mezzi di trasporto integri o funzionanti, così si arresero a doversi fare qualche chilometro a piedi. E con cartina alla mano, il Tenente Reyes iniziò a fare strada verso la casa dello sceriffo.

Tijuana dopotutto sembrava essere diventata una cittadina abbastanza tranquilla, le strade secondarie che dal piccolo molo dove erano attraccate portavano alla periferia nord della città, erano piuttosto sgombre. Solo qualche cadavere qua e là già mezzo essiccato, e qualche raro vagante solitario si erano frapposti tra il trio in missione, e la loro prima destinazione. Faceva dannatamente caldo, e nonostante avessero un abbondante scorta d’acqua facilmente rimpiazzabile una volta arrivate dallo sceriffo, la gola restava arsa anche dopo averne bevuto generose sorsate.

Raven, si fermò improvvisamente al centro di un grosso incrocio, nel quale riconobbe la vetrata di un vecchio negozio dall’altro lato della strada. Da quella via ci era già passata, chiuse gli occhi ricordando quel triste giorno, sospirò, poi portò la cartina davanti a sé, notando che effettivamente erano proprio vicine a quella comunità che avevano perso qualche tempo prima quando stava alla diga. Il ricordo di quel bambino con il suo peluche stretto tra le braccia nonostante il suo stato di morte, la investì con prepotenza in un attimo. Lex la oltrepassò alla ricerca di un po’ d’ombra dietro l’imponente facciata del palazzo dal lato sinistro della strada, mentre Anya percependo lo stato d’animo cupo della sua ragazza, le si avvicinò posandole una mano sull’avambraccio, per attirare la sua attenzione con quel piccolo stupido gesto di conforto. Subito i loro sguardi si incrociarono, e l’istante dopo un timido sorriso incoraggiante comparve sulle labbra del Vicecomandante, scatenando in Raven un piacevole attimo di stordimento mentre si perdeva negli occhi di quella meravigliosa ragazza al suo fianco. Il comandante, a pochi metri da loro, non poteva non invidiare questa loro completezza e complicità, a quelle due bastava uno sguardo, mezza parola, e l’intesa che avevano creato negli anni faceva in modo che non servisse niente di più per capirsi.

Elyza era così stanca. Il caldo, la lunga passeggiata sotto quell’insopportabile sole, l’assenza di Alicia… ogni cosa le pesava sulle spalle come un grosso macigno. Raggiunse il muro scrostato e polveroso del palazzo, e vi si abbandonò contro, accasciandosi a terra in modo scomposto per riprendere fiato. L’esplosione di due colpi d’arma da fuoco e un grido acuto di dolore, la fecero scattare in piedi all’istante. Si affacciò dall’angolo del fabbricato, e quasi si pietrificò nel vedere le sue due amiche al centro dell’incrocio stese a terra. Il Vicecomandante Forest sembrava annaspare a corto di fiato, e il Tenente Reyes con le mani già coperte di sangue si stringeva una coscia emettendo lamenti sofferenti. Si ritrasse giusto il tempo di estrarre una delle sue Browning dalla fondina legata al torace, per poi riaffacciarsi sulla strada alla ricerca della sua vittima. Un altro colpo esplose dalla posizione opposta a prima. Proveniva quasi dalle spalle di Elyza, ma a giudicare dalla direzione del rumore, sembrava spostato sull’altro lato della strada. Subito fu seguito da un altro colpo, e poco dopo da un altro ancora. Erano i colpi di un mitragliatore impostato a sparo singolo, e incredibilmente non puntavano a lei, ma al palazzo da dove probabilmente aveva colpito il primo cecchino. Guardò incredula in quella direzione alla ricerca del suo misterioso aiutante, e ben coperta dietro ad un cassone dei rifiuti, riconobbe la figura che stringeva saldamente quel kalashnikov, proprio come le aveva insegnato. Elyza non sapeva se esserne contenta o terrorizzata, la sua Alicia era lì a coprirle le spalle, e la cosa la rendeva tanto felice quanto al contempo arrabbiata. Rimase immobile, imbambolata, e spaesata, lunghi ed interminabili attimi, quasi più di quando poco prima aveva visto le sue amiche stese al suolo ferite. Non poteva crederci, aveva fatto di tutto per tenerla al sicuro, era certa di averla convinta a restare sull’isola, ed invece incredibilmente lei era lì. Quasi dimenticò di essere proprio nel mezzo di una pericolosa sparatoria, a metà di un fuoco incrociato di Alicia e del loro killer, che non si davano tregua.

 

  * Che aspetti? Portale al riparo ti copro io. – Gridò la giovane Clark spazientita dal momentaneo stordimento del Comandante.



 

Solo a quel punto Elyza riconquistò la lucidità, rinfoderò la pistola al fianco destro, e, a testa bassa, corse verso le sue due migliori amiche. Si inginocchiò tra di loro, dando una veloce controllata alle loro condizioni. Non aveva fatto a tempo a diventare un medico prima che il mondo si stravolgesse, ma anche se forse non sarebbe mai stata all’altezza di Nyko, un minimo di conoscenza sul come comportarsi in quelle situazioni, l’aveva appreso in quegli anni sul campo. Non c’era tempo per decidere nulla, doveva essere veloce come un fulmine a valutare tutto, ed agire d’istinto senza pensare. L’unica cosa certa, era che le sue amiche dipendevano completamente da lei e dalle sue competenze. Raven perdeva sangue, la mascella contratta in una smorfia dolorante, e l’espressione delusa di essersi fatta sorprendere in un modo tanto stupido. Anya invece aveva un foro sfilacciato al centro del giubbotto antiproiettile, il piombo del proiettile luccicava ancora incastrato al suo interno. Era stata colpita in pieno petto, proprio sopra al cuore, ma si stava tranquillizzando, ed iniziava a respirare finalmente in modo più lento e regolate.

 

  * Forest, ce la fai a camminare fino dietro quell’edificio? – Chiese Lex porgendole una mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi, e ricevendo un rapido assenso. – Ok, allora va, io ti seguo con Raven. – Aggiunse svelta tornando a dare attenzione all’altra delle sue amiche. – Resisti Reyes, ti porto al sicuro. – Affermò poi afferrando la maniglia dietro al collo del giubbotto antiproiettile della latina, iniziando a trascinarla verso l’edificio dove aveva indirizzato Anya.



 

Mentre a passo svelto trascinava il Tenente attraverso quel polveroso incrocio, Elyza alzò lo sguardo sul palazzo da dove provenivano i colpi del loro aggressore, e riuscì per un istante a vedere dove si stesse nascondendo. L’uomo si rifugiava sopra ad un tetto davanti a loro, e continuava a sparare qualche colpo un po’ alla cieca nella direzione di Alicia, che con molta precisione rispondeva con attenzione, proprio come se quella fosse l’azione più normale del mondo, riuscendo a coprirle alla perfezione.

Una volta al sicuro dietro quel muro, Elyza iniziò immediatamente a prendersi cura di Raven, se avesse perso troppo sangue sarebbe stata la fine, doveva fermare l’emorragia. Le slacciò la cintura, con rapidità tirò facendola scivolare fuori dai passanti, e gliela strinse sulla coscia diminuendo il copioso afflusso di sangue. Raven emise un ringhio stringendo i denti, ma la bionda non si fermò. Estrasse il pugnale dalla cinta, e le tagliò per il lungo una parte dei pantaloni per controllare meglio la ferita. Il proiettile era fuoriuscito dall’altro lato, e fortunatamente non sembrava aver lesionato la safena. Nonostante la sua copiosa perdita di sangue, quelle informazioni, avevano aumentato di gran lunga le possibilità di sopravvivenza del Tenete.

Dopo aver frugato nello zaino, il Comandante estrasse una maglietta pulita, e la tagliò a strisce. Premette una pezza sulle ferite di Raven, ed iniziò a fasciarle la gamba stringendo per bene quelle bende improvvisate. Nel frattempo, il Vicecomandante controllava la situazione attorno a loro, né Alicia né il cecchino parevano voler mollare la presa in quel serrato scontro a fuoco. I proiettili volavano incrociando le loro traiettorie senza sosta, alcuni colpi andavano più vicini di altri, e presto o tardi uno dei due avrebbe finito i colpi. Avrebbe voluto imprecare contro Alicia, non era pronta per essere lì, non era pronta per affrontare quella pericolosa missione, ma dovette ammettere, che fu proprio la sua presenza ad averle appena tirate fuori dai guai. Così Anya una volta stabilizzato il respiro, con le costole doloranti per il forte impatto del piombo sul suo torace, prese il fucile che portava a tracolla, si sporse dal palazzo, e si aggiunse alla mischia creando un diversivo.

 

  * Corri ragazzina! – Ordinò in modo imperativo senza un briciolo di riconoscenza. Era arrabbiata, era preoccupata, ma soprattutto detestava l’idea di dover ammettere che Alicia Clark le aveva appena salvato il culo, quando fino quella mattina, era convinta che non ne fosse ancora pronta.
  * Te lo dicevo io che ha la testa dura… - Commentò Raven prima di soffocare un grido mentre Elyza stringeva con più forza benda sulla ferita, per cercare di bloccare il più possibile quel sangue.
  * Chiudi la bocca Reyes. – La rimproverò Anya distraendosi per un attimo dalla sparatoria, aspettando così qualche secondo di troppo per sparare il colpo successivo.



 

La Forest si girò nuovamente verso il suo obbiettivo, aveva perso solo qualche secondo, e quel tizio aveva avuto finalmente il coraggio di rialzarsi sporgendosi un po’ di più, velocemente prese la mira, trattenne il fiato, e premette sul grilletto. L’ultimo sparo riecheggiò tra i palazzi, e proprio mentre Alicia arrivava da loro, il corpo privo di vita del loro assalitore, precipitava al suolo senza vita, arrestando la sua lunga caduta, con un tonfo pesante sul terriccio arido e polveroso della strada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci qui con un altro capitolo, questa settimana è stata abbastanza proficua e sono riuscita già ad abbozzare anche il prossimo che necessita ancora di una bella sistemata, ma insomma, tra i mille impegni sto cercando di riprendere il ritmo.  
> Ormai la storia è ben formata su più fronti, e qui vediamo un po’ tutto. Prima la base, poi Victor, la diga, il bazar, e ovviamente le nostre tre ragazze in viaggio, che scoprono di essere in quattro. Le cose si stanno complicando un po’ per tutti, il Messico non sembra essere più tanto tranquillo come poche settimane prima, ed i guai stanno arrivando un po’ per tutti.  
> Non odiatemi per questo finale di capitolo un po’ teso e preoccupante, ormai dovreste saperlo che adoro le uscite ad effetto. Raven e Anya non sembrano messe troppo bene, ma l’inaspettato aiuto di Alicia potrebbe davvero aver fatto la differenza. Ora c’è solo da capire come la prenderà il Comandante, voi che ne dite, Elyza sarà contenta di rivedere quegli occhi verdi o si arrabbierà come una furia? Credo che le azioni di entrambe avranno delle ripercussioni sul loro rapporto, del resto non poteva essere tutto rose e fiori no?  
> Come sempre se ne avete voglia fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, apprezzo davvero moltissimo ogni vostro parere e critica, siete tutti importantissimi e mi state aiutando a crescere dal primo capitolo di ogni mia avventura, non so davvero come ringraziarvi.  
> Ci si legge la prossima settimana, un grande abbraccio  
> Pai
> 
> P.S. Per chi come me, questo weekend sarà al con-clave 2 di Milano, buona convenction kru, e se vedete qualcuno svenuto ai piedi di Lindsey Morgan, sappiate che potrei essere io ahahaha


	35. Capitolo 35

Il lamento di dolore di Raven risuonò più forte dei precedenti, sembrava quasi che Elyza si stesse divertendo a farle sentire più dolore del dovuto tirando all’inverosimile il nodo di quell’improvvisata fasciatura. La latina serrò i pugni e la mascella alzando lo sguardo al cielo, e quando finalmente la bionda ebbe finito si rilassò lasciando andare uno sbuffo. Anya le si sedette accanto sgraziatamente, lasciandosi cadere a terra in malo modo, accusando con una smorfia dolorante l’impatto del muro sul suo costato. Solo allora il Comandante si mise in piedi e si voltò, trovandosi a poco meno di un metro gli occhi verde muschio della giovane Clark. I loro sguardi si intrecciarono turbati ed afflitti, duri e distaccati come le prime volte che si erano incrociati. Alicia era furibonda per essere stata messa da parte per quella missione, ed Elyza lo era per non esserci riuscita. Nessuna delle due mostrò visibilmente il sollievo e la gioia di aver appena superato quel momento difficile, e di essere lì, una davanti all’altra, con la voglia di stringersi saldamente in un abbraccio.

 

  * Resta con loro. Vado a controllare sia davvero morto, e che non sia in compagnia. – Sentenziò in modo glaciale non ammettendo repliche ed andandosene via alla velocità della luce.
  * Sapevo che non saresti mai rimasta a casa. – Disse in modo scherzoso Raven, cercando di alleggerire la tensione della giovane Alicia.
  * Credo che qualcuno non l’apprezzi affatto la mia presenza. – Commentò mostrando finalmente quel pizzico di delusione data dalla reazione severa e distaccata di Lex.
  * Si preoccupa solo per te. – Le fece notare con dolcezza la latina.
  * E io per lei… - Ammise Alicia abbassando lo sguardo mentre le gote le si facevano rosse per l’imbarazzo.
  * È stato folle seguirci a questo modo Alicia. – Le fece notare la Forest come suo solito in modo un po’ brusco.
  * Se non vi avessi seguite sarebbe potuta finire davvero male. – Rispose a tono Alicia ormai da un pezzo non più intimidita da i modi di fare taglienti del Vicecomandante.
  * Dico sul serio, quello che hai fatto è stato avventato ed incosciente. – La rimproverò Anya con lo sguardo severo di disapprovazione per la sua presenza.
  * Sta solo cercando di dirti grazie Alicia. – Intervenne Raven con un sorriso rassicurante che ammorbidì un filo la preoccupazione della più giovane.
  * Non stavo – La Reyes zittì la sua ragazza con una gomitata prima che potesse finire la frase. – Ouch! – Esclamò dolorante portando una mano nel punto del costato appena colpito.
  * Oddio scusa Forest! – Affermò immediatamente mortificata. – Ti ho fatto male? – Chiese con preoccupazione, non avendo ancora avuto effettivamente il tempo di sincerarsi delle sue condizioni.
  * Nulla di ingestibile Reyes. – Affermò con un ghigno vendicativo dandole una pacca sulla gamba.
  * Ahi! – Gridò la latina tirandole un occhiataccia.
  * Oops… - Disse il Vicecomandante con finta sbadataggine, non aveva dato un colpo abbastanza forte da farle veramente male, lo sapeva, e come sempre tra lei e Raven stavano ironizzando su una situazione alquanto spiacevole.
  * Mi hanno appena sparato idiota! – La rimbeccò la Reyes apparentemente infastidita, sotto gli occhi increduli di Alicia che continuava a osservare il loro buffo comportamento alquanto bizzarro.
  * Anche a me deficiente! – Ribatté stizzita assottigliando lo sguardo in modo minaccioso. Anche se dopotutto Raven non le aveva davvero fatto male, e non era affatto arrabbiata. Semplicemente era Anya, e quello era il suo modo di sdrammatizzare.
  * Hey, stai bene An? – Domandò poco dopo la Reyes con dolcezza posandole il capo sulla spalla e stringendole la mano.
  * Credo di avere un paio di costole rotte… tu? – Rispose preoccupata più per la sua ragazza che per sé.
  * Sopravvivrò, ma temo di non poter camminare per qualche giorno. – Disse in modo serio ma tranquillo il Tenente, e sulle labbra di Alicia a pochi passi da loro, sbucò l’accenno di un sorriso finalmente rilassato.



 

Un rumore di vetri rotti sovrastò la loro conversazione mettendole tutte allerta, Elyza non era ancora tornata, Anya era dolorante ed impacciata nei movimenti, e Raven non poteva muoversi più di quel tanto in quelle condizioni. Alicia non attese il loro consenso, scattò di lato con il fucile spianato, guardando oltre l’angolo da cui era provenuto il rumore. Un paio di morti avevano sfondato la vetrata malconcia di un barbiere, e si erano avventati su Elyza buttandola atterra. La mora vide la scena come se fosse al rallentatore, e lei fosse impotente ed inutile, impossibilitata ad intervenire. Immobilizzata dalla paura, a corto di fiato, di forze, di voce… il Comandante aveva perso di mano il pugnale, ma dopo qualche secondo riuscì a districarsi sotto quei corpi estraendo al pistola e sparando alle teste di quei due vaganti sopra di lei. La giovane Clark si infilò il fucile a tracolla, e corse verso di lei togliendole il primo cadavere di dosso. Lex non attese altro aiuto e spintonò via l’altro mettendosi seduta per rinfoderare la pistola nella sua fondina, e l’attimo dopo si ritrovò travolta con impeto dal corpo di Alicia accasciato sulle ginocchia tra le sue gambe, che tremante la stringeva a sé in un abbraccio.

 

*****

 

Improvvisamente, quello che aveva visto nei laboratori dell’ospedale in cui era stato solo poche ore prima, non gli sembrò più tanto assurdo. Il Dottor Jackson sfogliava distrattamente una cartella accanto al lettino del laboratorio, dove ancora giaceva un corpo con un grosso coltello piantato nel cranio. Victor non lo riconobbe subito, ma ricordò di aver visto quel ragazzo aggirarsi per il mercato, rubando di tanto in tanto qualcosa da mangiare. Dovevano averlo scoperto, e per lui la sorte aveva scelto una punizione ben peggiore di quella dell’incatenamento fuori dalle mura del bazar. Solo in quel momento il Dottore si accorse effettivamente della presenza di Strand nel suo laboratorio, lo osservò un attimo con fare distaccato, posò la cartella sopra al corpo di quel ragazzo che a malapena avrà avuto diciott’anni, e gli andò incontro.

 

  * Come procede la sperimentazione? – Chiese l’uomo di colore tentando di indifferenza, ma fallendo miseramente nel suo intento.
  * L’inizio è sempre difficile Victor. – Disse l’uomo senza rimorsi, come se semplicemente fosse un ovvia constatazione di fatto, e non avesse appena dovuto uccidere nessuno. Eppure le sue mani sporche di sangue, raccontavano tutta un’altra storia.
  * Quello era solo un ragazzino. – Osservò Victor facendo un cenno al cadavere disteso sul lettino del laboratorio, che tra le altre cose, non era lo stesso che aveva visto portare dalle guardie incosciente pochi giorni prima.
  * Era stato morso. – Spiegò il Dottor Jackson, nello stesso modo pratico e distaccato di poco prima. – Mi hai trovato tutto l’occorrente? – Chiese dopo qualche istante senza preoccuparsi della reazione di Strand. Victor non era di certo un uomo che spiccava per il suo altruismo e per l’empatia, ma non era nemmeno un mostro senza cuore, e quel ragazzino morto che fino qualche giorno prima aveva visto correre tra le bancarelle del mercato, un minimo di compassione e dispiacere gliela creava.
  * Ti ho portato anche qualcosa in più. – Rispose con voce flebile senza staccare gli occhi da quel cadavere.
  * Vedo che sai come farti perdonare i ritardi nelle consegne. – Replicò il Dottore in modo piuttosto serio e severo, destando una certa preoccupazione nel suo interlocutore che sussultò.
  * Non avevo una scadenza. – Disse Victor voltandosi a osservarlo con sguardo torvo.
  * Quel ragazzo si, e ora è morto perché tu non mi avevi ancora portato tutto l’occorrente. – Incalzò senza pietà Jackson, come se improvvisamente avesse avuto a cuore la causa di quel poveretto, e volesse far sentire in difetto ed in colpa l’inconsapevole Strand.
  * Ho fatto prima possibile, certe cose sono diventate difficili da trovare qui in città. – Rispose deciso, mostrando grinta e sicurezza. Il Dottore lo stava mettendo alle strette, e a lui non piaceva essere messo all’angolo a quel modo. Sicuramente non da una persona del genere, che invece avrebbe dovuto portargli rispetto, o quantomeno riconoscenza per le commissioni che gli portava a termine.
  * Ti avevo detto di andare all’hospital de la Famiglia. – Continuò in tono freddo e scortese, con lo sguardo duro e furente, come pronto a rimproverarlo.
  * Ed è quello che ho fatto… - Ammise Victor riprendendo parola in modo sicuro, attirando così l’attenzione di quel Dottore dall’umore piuttosto variabile. – Il palazzo del reparto di ricerca è stato incendiato, di agibile non ne è rimasto molto. – Spiegò poi, notando finalmente l’ammorbidirsi dell’espressione di Jackson, che da insolente e dura, mutava in dispiaciuta. Probabilmente il Dottore aveva lavorato lì nella sua vita “normale”, quella prima della fine del mondo.
  * Non sparire, potrei avere ancora bisogno di te. – Disse a modi saluto dopo lunghi secondi di interminabile silenzio, tagliando corto per congedandolo.
  * Si Dottore. – Rispose Victor con un cenno del capo, dirigendosi finalmente alla porta.



 

Per un attimo Strand aveva rivisto la versione fredda di quell’uomo, che aveva fatto incatenare il suo predecessore fuori dal muro. Fortunatamente per lui, fu solo un piccolo barlume, aveva avuto una buona idea ad aggiungere qualche scorta in più alla lista. Per questa volta era riuscito a cavarsela con mezzo rimprovero, ma da quel momento in poi, avrebbe dovuto stare molto, ma molto attento, a non commettere alcuna sbavatura. Il rischio ora, era passato dall’essere incatenati fuori come cani da guardia, al diventare cavie da laboratorio.

 

*****

 

Ci vollero attimi, una manciata di secondi, eppure sembrarono quasi ore, ma alla fine le mani di Elyza si posarono sui fianchi di Alicia scivolando dolcemente sulla sua schiena ricambiando la stretta. Il viso della giovane Clark era già nascosto nell’incavo del collo del Comandante, ed il suo respiro le solleticava la pelle insinuandosi sotto il collo della giacca, mentre il profumo dolce e terribilmente familiare dei suoi capelli le riempiva i polmoni.

 

  * Stai bene? – Chiese spaventata ad un soffio dal suo orecchio la giovane Clark. Elyza annuì prendendo un po’ di distanza per poterla guardare negli occhi. Quegli occhi che tutte le volte le toglievano il fiato.
  * Che cosa ci fai qui Alicia? – Le chiese il Comandante con un tono neutro. – Credevo che fossi al sicuro, credevo di averti convinta a restare con tua madre… - Aggiunse con preoccupazione più che con rabbia.
  * Sono al sicuro. – Affermò Alicia prendendole il viso tra le mani e poggiando la fronte alla sua. – Con te. – Sussurrò poi avvicinandosi a sufficienza da poter sentire il calore del suo respiro infrangersi sulla sua bocca, e l’attimo dopo trovarsi le labbra del Comandante congiunte alle sue in un bacio morbido ed appassionato. Nel quale entrambe si lasciarono andare mettendo per un attimo da parte la loro rabbia e la loro paura.
  * Quando avrete finito di amoreggiare, sarà meglio trovare un posto sicuro dove riprenderci. – La voce fredda, schietta e severa di Anya le fece sobbalzare, e quell’attimo di momentanea beatitudine svanì ancor più velocemente di come era arrivato.
  * Sul fondo del palazzo c’è una clinica veterinaria, potrebbe fare al caso nostro. – Disse il Comandante indicandole la direzione da prendere e rialzandosi da terra assieme ad Alicia.



 

Una volta entrate ed aver subito sbarrato la porta, le ragazze si liberarono dei giubbotti anti proiettili e fecero sdraiare la Reyes sul divano della sala d’attesa. Le bende che Lex le aveva stretto attorno alla coscia, iniziavano a colorarsi di rosso fino l’esterno, doveva trovare il modo di fermare del tutto quell’emorragia o per Raven sarebbe stata davvero la fine. Nessuna aveva parlato, nessuna aveva avuto il coraggio di dare voce alle conclusioni che passavano per la testa di tutte in quel momento. La situazione era piuttosto grave, ma forse erano finite nel posto giusto per riuscire a contenere i danni. Elyza ed Alicia sparirono nelle sale visita a cercare qualche cosa di utile per la loro amica, nella speranza che le scorte mediche non fossero state già completamente razziate.

Anya si accomodò sul divano portandosi la testa della sua ragazza in grembo, accarezzandole il viso con una dolcezza disarmante. Raven aveva un colorito pallido e stava sudando, il suo sguardo continuava a perdersi in quello ormai preoccupato del Vicecomandante, che nonostante la sua bravura nel celare i sentimenti dietro una maschera impassibile ed inespressiva, non riuscì a non far trapelare la sua agitazione.

 

  * Andrà tutto bene An. – Sussurrò Rae stringendole una mano. Non stava andando affatto bene, e il Tenente Reyes lo sapeva benissimo.
  * Shh… riposa. – Bisbigliò la Forest cercando di stare tranquilla, coccolandola con tenerezza.
  * Anya… - La chiamò la latina dopo minuti eterni di completo silenzio.
  * Lo so… - La interruppe il Vicecomandante posandole un dito sulle labbra per non farla parlare. - Anch’io tesoro. – Affermò poi immergendo le sue iridi nocciola in quegli occhi scuri ed affascinanti del Tenente. – Anch’io… - Ripeté con un sospiro stringendole la mano e riprendendo a carezzarle i capelli.



 

Raven tremava, e non era certamente per il freddo dato che ci saranno stati quaranta gradi, ed Anya tremava con lei per la paura di perderla per uno stupido colpo d’arma da fuoco alla gamba. Quando erano partite sapevano tutte che sarebbe potuto essere un viaggio di sola andata, ma nessuna avrebbe immaginato potesse finire ancor prima di iniziare. L’ingresso di Lex seguita dalla giovane Clark la distrasse per un attimo dai suoi pensieri, e vederle arrivare con le braccia piene di materiali medici le regalò subito un po’ di speranze.

 

  * Non sono le forniture di un ospedale, ma per il momento andranno benissimo. –Disse Elyza poggiando ferri e flaconi che stringeva al petto, per poi inginocchiarsi accanto al divano.



 

Il Comandante tagliò ulteriormente i pantaloni di Raven per poterle liberare completamente la gamba ferita, strinse un po’ di più la cintura sulla sua coscia, che fece emettere un mugugno dolorante a Raven. Tagliò le bende improvvisate che aveva applicato poco prima all’esterno della struttura, e si liberò di quei brandelli di stoffa ormai completamente intrisi di sangue. La fece sdraiare su un fianco per avere miglior visibilità sul foro d’uscita, le porse un brandello di cuoio da stringere tra i denti, e prendendo le garze con il disinfettante preparate da Alicia, iniziò a pulire la ferita.

 

  * Questo brucerà un po’ Reyes, resisti. – Il foro d’ingresso mostrava margini piuttosto puliti, delineati e leggermente bruciacchiati dal calore del proiettile, il lavoro fu abbastanza veloce e dolorosamente sopportabile, tutta un’altra storia fu per il foro d’uscita. Del terriccio si era impastato nella ferita quando Lex l’aveva trascinata via dalla zona di fuoco, e le ci volle un po’ più tempo e attenzione, per pulire in profondità quel buco sbrindellato nella carne della sua amica, che cercava di lamentarsi il meno possibile serrando con forza i denti, e stringendo le mani di Anya. – Questo scalderà un po’, potrebbe farti male Rae, mi dispiace… - Disse la bionda aprendo una strana bustina argentata.
  * Fallo e basta Lex! – Sibilò la Reyes tra i denti con l’ultima forza rimastale.



 

Elyza non attese nemmeno un secondo, versò una parte della polverina bianca all’interno della bustina sulla ferita fresca. Subito fece reazione iniziando a sciogliersi a contatto con il sangue, creando una specie di schiuma che accelerò il tempo di coagulazione arrestando l’emorragia in un paio di minuti. Il Comandante finalmente tolse la cintura che fungeva da laccio emostatico, pulì dal sangue la gamba, mise un unguento lenitivo sulla ferita appena rimarginata, e poi fasciò la coscia del Tenente Reyes con cura. Raven era crollata per la stanchezza poco dopo, il peggio era passato, ma non avrebbero mai e poi mai potuto continuare la missione con lei in quello stato, e tantomeno avrebbero potuto lasciarla indietro. Anche se non aveva lesionato alcun vaso sanguigno importante, aveva perso una quantità più che considerevole di sangue. Aveva bisogno una trasfusione per riprendere le forze, e non c’era modo di trovare sacche di sangue ancora buone lì a Tijuana, l’unico modo per aiutarla, era senza dubbio quello di riportarla immediatamente alla base.

 

*****

 

Quando Lincoln e i suoi tre accompagnatori arrivarono alla casetta del Comandante, di Alicia non trovarono alcuna traccia. La moto e la jeep di Elyza erano nel box, e tutta la casa sembrava completamente chiusa. C’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello, Indra era sicura della sua affermazione, Anya Raven ed Elyza erano partite con Nyko e Sinclair, ma Alicia non era sulla barca. Allora perché non la si trovava da nessuna parte? I sospetti di Ofelia diventarono presto quelli di tutti, la piccola Clark, in qualche modo doveva essere riuscita ad infiltrarsi nella missione. Non c’erano altre spiegazioni.

 

  * Dovevo immaginarmelo. – Commentò Nick. – Aveva fatto la stessa cosa seguendo Jake da Qaletaqa quando stavamo al ranch.
  * Non lo sapevo… eppure eravamo tutti là con lei. – Ammise Octavia alla ricerca di conferme nello sguardo del suo ragazzo, ignaro anche lui di quel particolare.
  * Se la caverà. Tua sorella è una tosta Nick. – Affermò Ofelia facendogli coraggio con un sorriso. Sapeva di non poter fare o dire nulla per essere davvero d’aiuto, ma l’uomo della famiglia Clark, parve comunque rincuorato da quel piccolo gesto.
  * Già… - Ammise Nick in uno sbuffo. - Ma se torna viva, ci penserà mia magre ad ammazzarla. – Commentò poi con un pizzico di divertimento a quel pensiero.
  * Se arrivano notizie via radio vi aggiorneremo immediatamente, intanto andiamo a dirlo a tua madre. – Disse con la sua tipica gentilezza Lincoln, non che fossero proprio amici, ma quel ragazzo gli aveva sempre mostrato empatia e sostegno in ogni modo, ed in quel momento più che mai, Nick gliene fu grato.
  * Grazie. – Rispose semplicemente prima di tornare sui suoi passi.



 

I quattro risalirono in auto, e tornarono con la coda tra le gambe alla fattoria, dove Madison aspettava il loro arrivo comodamente seduta sulla panca sotto al portico.  Lincoln spense il motore e scese dal veicolo assieme a Nick, e poco dopo anche le due ragazze seguirono il suo esempio. La signora Clark li guardò interrogativa mentre si avvicinavano, notando l’assenza di sua figlia, ma per lei la fastidiosa presenza di Ofelia, che se ne stava in silenzio sul fondo del gruppo.

 

  * Dov’è Alicia? – Chiese la donna a quel suo modo arrogante ed autoritario.
  * Pensiamo che sia partita con Elyza mamma. – Rispose il suo figlio maggiore salendo i due gradini del portico.
  * Lo sapevo che di quella bionda arrogante non ci si poteva fidare… mi ha fatto credere di volerla tenere al sicuro e invece è riuscita a metterla in pericolo. – Constatò con indignazione la signora Clark, dopotutto nessuno di loro era all’oscuro dell’astio e dell’antipatia che ogni volta dimostrava per il Comandante.
  * Non credo che Lex ne fosse al corrente Madison. – Ofelia si permise di prendere le difese della bionda, che per quel che conosceva, non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per mettere in pericolo Alicia. Lei era stata la prima a capire che il comportamento scorbutico di Lex, fosse un modo per non lasciarsi avvicinare, e non cedere ai sentimenti che stava sviluppando per quella ragazza.
  * Qualcuno ha chiesto il parere di quella che ha tentato di uccidere mio figlio? – Ribatté la donna più anziana con sarcasmo, il tempo passava, ma lei, come fosse un mastino, pareva non voler mai lasciare la presa. Ogni occasione per lei, era sempre buona per rinfacciare alla latina le sue colpe.
  * Andiamo mamma, falla finita. Ofelia ha commesso uno sbaglio, non puoi continuare a trattarla così per tutta la vita. – La difese Nick, andando contro ogni convinzione di Madison, lui apprezzava Lex, e aveva già da tempo perdonato Ofelia per quell’unico torto nei suoi confronti, che tra le altre cose non era stato nemmeno fatto con cattiveria.
  * Lei e la sua amichetta che difende sempre, non si meritano un trattamento migliore. – Sentenziò la bionda in modo secco e lapidario.
  * Con tutto il rispetto signora. – Intervenne Lincoln attirando su di sé tutta l’attenzione. – Credo che prima di giudicare il Comandante, dovrebbe conoscere l’intera storia. – Aggiunse con convinzione sostenendo il suo sguardo.
  * Sembri davvero un bravo ragazzo, non capisco proprio come fai a sopportare gli ordini di quella ragazzina egoista. – Disse la donna mostrando un briciolo di rispetto per lui, e la solita diffidenza per la ragazza di sua figlia.
  * Se solo le desse una possibilità, si accorgerebbe che Elyza non è una ragazzina, e tantomeno un egoista. – Ribatté il soldato con decisione. – Non dovrei essere io a farlo, ma forse è ora che sappia tutta la verità sulla persona più forte e coraggiosa che io abbia mai conosciuto. – Continuò poi con ammirazione ed orgoglio.



 

Il Soldato Wilde, sapeva che se mai avesse rivisto il Comandante Lex, avrebbe dovuto farci i conti per quel che stava facendo in quel momento. Ma vedere quella donna trattarla con tale disprezzo, era la cosa che più di tutte lo infastidiva. Elyza sicuramente non era una ragazza perfetta, aveva il suo carattere cocciuto, spesso si ficcava nei guai, e quando si trattava di sé prendeva decisioni anche piuttosto avventate. Ma sicuramente nessuno degli abitanti dell’isola oltre a quella donna, la reputava egoista ed indegna della carica che ricopriva. È vero che il titolo di Comandante non lo aveva guadagnato in accademia, ed è vero che nemmeno si era addestrata realmente nella marina militare americana, ma aveva dimostrato più e più volte negli anni, di meritare quel nome almeno tanto quanto lo aveva meritato suo padre.

Gli raccontò la vita di Elyza partendo dal principio, partendo dalla sua prima perdita, dal fatto che non avesse mai potuto conoscere sua madre, ma che la ricordava con affetto grazie alle foto ed ai racconti di suo padre, rendendole omaggio ogni giorno con orgoglio portando il suo nome inciso sulla pelle. Il ragazzo non aveva conosciuto Elyza da piccola, ma quando era arrivato lì alla base, aveva legato subito con il Tenente Reyes, e in poco tempo, si ritrovò nella cerchia di amicizie ristrette della figlia dell’allora Comandante Paul Lex, avendo l’opportunità di conoscere più profondamente di tanti altri soldati, quella ragazza vivace ed indipendente con il sogno di salvare vite preziose.

Madison ascoltò senza fiatare. Forse era curiosa dopotutto, o forse cercava di non essere troppo sgradevole con quel ragazzone educato e gentile, che dopotutto riusciva anche a starle simpatico. Scoprì così il modo in cui in una missione il primo Comandante Lex perse la vita, e come in un’altra Elyza riuscì a conquistare la fiducia dei soldati. Lincoln non si risparmiò sui dettagli, voleva a tutti i costi che la signora Clark capisse, e accettasse il fatto che la ragazza di cui sua figlia era innamorata, non era affatto la brutta persona che lei credeva. Per ultima cosa decise di raccontarle di Jessica, l’aveva tenuta per ultima di proposito. Gli parlò di quell’affascinante dolce ragazza solare e spensierata, che aveva fatto breccia nel cuore di Elyza, di come la sua amica fosse seria nelle relazioni, e quanto ancor più soppesasse certe parole importanti nel definirle. Lex non era una santa, ma non era sicuramente la sciupafemmine che Madison aveva immaginato. Quasi mostrò un briciolo di compassione quando Lincoln le raccontò di come le era stata portata via quella ragazza, e di quanto ne avesse sofferto, fino al momento in cui non aveva conosciuto Alicia. Alla fine a tutti i presenti furono chiari i termini di quella missione a cui il Comandante non poteva assolutamente rinunciare, e nella quale non voleva assolutamente coinvolgere la piccola Clark, che ormai avevano constatato, fosse in qualche modo riuscita ad intrufolarcisi ugualmente.

 

*****

 

Dopo essersi liberati dello spiacevole inconveniente della visita indesiderata di quel gruppo di vaganti all’interno della recinzione della diga, le due squadre fecero ritorno al campo base, e si attrezzarono per disporre lo smaltimento di quei corpi, e per una ricognizione ai due furgoni abbandonati da cui con molta probabilità erano arrivati quei morti. Luciana stava per chiedere a Hector di accompagnarla come sempre la fuori, ma Daniel l’aveva anticipata proponendosi per la missione.

I due non erano proprio sempre stai d’accordo su tutto, ma infondo lavoravano piuttosto bene assieme, e per quanto Salazar potesse a volte sembrare un uomo duro e scorbutico, alla comunità della diga e a lei, aveva sempre dato tanto. Era davvero grata a quell’uomo per aver trovato una soluzione per mantenere gli abitanti di quel posto, e per aver allontanato Troy rendendolo utile. Si fidava di Daniel, lo rispettava, ma aveva intuito ci fosse dell’altro dietro al suo desiderio di accompagnarla.

Una volta usciti dall’armeria, presero un auto, ed in modo calmo e silenzioso si avviarono all’esterno della recinzione, lungo la strada che girava attorno al grande bacino idrico ormai diventato di loro proprietà.

 

  * È successo nient’altro di strano mentre non c’ero? – Domandò Daniel dopo aver oltrepassato il cancello.
  * No… qui alla diga è stato tutto tranquillo. – Rispose la ragazza in modo un po’ pensieroso.
  * Troppo tranquillo? – Insinuò Salazar prendendo la strada a sinistra per costeggiare i confini della diga senza dover attraversare il letto del fiume.
  * Si forse si… in verità io e Hector siamo incappati in qualcosa di strano. – Ammise Luciana ricordando le varie uscite a perlustrare la città con il gigante “buono”, o almeno con lei, che ora poteva definire quasi amico.
  * Dove? – Chiese Salazar con urgenza e un pizzico di preoccupazione.
  * Giù al molo… abbiamo trovato i corpi di due uomini torturati a morte. – Gli riferì la ragazza cercando di non rabbrividire a quel terribile ricordo.
  * Chi erano? Avete trovato indizi su chi possa essere stato? – Domandò lui con impazienza. Aveva visto molte scene come quella, lui in prima persona ne era stato artefice durante la guerra civile, e di quei tempi ogni criminale sopravvissuto poteva essere l’artista di quelle atrocità.
  * Non lo sappiamo, dovevano essere li già da un po’. – Ammise lei con un pizzico di sconforto. Onestamente era terrorizzata all’idea ci fosse gente del genere al mondo, alcuni sadici li aveva conosciuti, li aveva temuti, e li aveva evitati scappandovi il più lontano possibile. Ma ovunque andasse, presto o tardi ne sbucava uno nuovo.
  * Ho paura che la tranquillità di Tijuana stia per finire. – Commentò Daniel con dispiacere in uno sbuffo. Sapeva che prima o poi le cose avrebbero dovuto iniziare a precipitare, prendere il comando della diga di Esquivel aveva il suo prezzo da pagare, ed il conto stava per arrivare.
  * Farò aggiungere qualche rinforzo alle recinzioni per tenere lontani i vaganti, nell’armeria abbiamo un po’ di esplosivo con comando a distanza, lo preparerò per creare qualche diversivo in caso di attacchi dai vivi. – Propose Luciana in modo convinto ed efficiente, confermando a Daniel di aver fatto la scelta giusta a puntare su di lei per tenere la loro casa al sicuro.
  * Fa predisporre ogni difesa che possa venirti in mente, se quella gente arriverà alla diga, farà sicuramente ogni cosa per prenderne il controllo. – Rispose dandole conferma dei suoi piani, per poi svoltare un’ultima volta verso l’oggetto della loro ricognizione.



 

La chiacchierata del breve tragitto non era stata delle migliori, se questi due episodi apparentemente isolati fossero davvero opera dello stesso gruppo di persone, che pian piano si stavano insinuando nella loro città, Sorveglianti o meno, chiunque essi fossero, stavano davvero iniziando a disturbare la quiete di Tijuana.

Arrivati al punto d’interesse, scesero dall’auto in modo lento facendo il minor rumore possibile, ed in modo circospetto si avvicinarono ai due mezzi apparentemente abbandonati. Il primo aveva le porte posteriori completamente aperte, ed a parte del sangue sul pavimento del cassone, misto ad un po’ di budello putrefatto schiacciato, non conteneva nulla. L’odore era ripugnante, ma del resto, quello era il puzzo della vita di tutti i giorni da quando era scoppiata l’apocalisse. Nello stesso modo cauto, con le armi ben salde tra le mani, si avvicinarono al portello del secondo mezzo. Nemmeno il tempo di affacciarsi all’interno del cassone che udirono dei lamenti provenire dal suo interno. Due cadaveri in avanzato stato di decomposizione giacevano al suolo, ed un terzo corpo con le mani legate da una catena sul fondo del furgone, se ne stava adagiato tremante in un angolo completamente rannicchiato su sé stesso. Daniel aprì meglio il portellone facendo entrare più luce, e quel corpo si ritrasse portandosi le braccia davanti agli occhi, proteggendoli dal sole accecante. Quell’uomo stringeva in mano un coltellino a serramanico con la lama lunga meno di quattro dita, era ricoperto di sangue e sudore, e tremava come una foglia. I suoi occhi erano rossi e cerchiati, i suoi polsi lividi e abrasi dalle catene strette. La sua mente delirava in preda al virus che lo stava già uccidendo, mostrava un morso infetto sulla spalla destra. Per lui non c’era più nulla da fare.

 

  * Uccidimi ti prego. – Rantolò quel poveretto tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro.
  * Che cosa t’è successo? – Chiese Luciana preoccupata avvicinandosi di un passo, ma Daniel le sbarrò la strada con un braccio fermandola lì fuori dal mezzo.
  * Non lasciarmi diventare come quelli. – Bisbigliava in continuazione l’uomo disperato.
  * Chi ti ha fatto questo? – Chiese Salazar in modo autoritario. Lo sconosciuto farneticante ebbe un sussulto per il cambio di voce, ma probabilmente le sue condizioni non gli permettevano di capire più di quel tanto.
  * Devi uccidermi! – Supplicò a voce più alta tossendo sangue, riprendendo poi a tremare e dondolare rannicchiato su sé stesso sussurrando a modi preghiera quelle due frasi imploranti.
  * Chi è stato? – Domandò secco ed impetuoso Salazar, ormai sapeva che quell’uomo era finito, ma voleva provare ad estorcergli almeno un indizio su quale folle stesse mettendo a soqquadro così la sua tranquilla città.
  * Voglio morire! – Rispose l’uomo farneticante prima di riprendere a rantolare parole senza senso. – Uccidimi! – Strillò di punto in bianco. – Uccidimi! – Chiese ancora gridando in tono implorante dopo qualche minuto di bisbigli angoscianti.



 

Il colpo d’arma da fuoco rimbombò con irruenza tra le lamiere del camioncino. Luciana aveva estratto la sua pistola ed aveva esaudito le suppliche di quell’uomo. Proprio non poteva immaginare cosa avesse dovuto sopportare, o forse non voleva nemmeno pensarlo. Aveva deciso di dare pace a quell’anima tormentata togliendogli la vita per pietà, aiutandolo a smettere di soffrire le pene dell’inferno fino al momento della trasformazione, ma così facendo aveva bruciato l’unica pista che avevano da seguire per capire chi stava giocando con loro a quel modo tanto macabro. Salazar si girò a guardarla con disappunto, lei aveva la pistola fumante ancora puntata verso i resti di quell’uomo, con lo sguardo ricolmo di disgusto e pietà. Solo a quel punto crollò sulle ginocchia, poggiando le mani nel terriccio arido e rimettendo quel poco che aveva in corpo. Aveva appena ucciso un uomo. E pur sapendo di aver fatto la cosa giusta, davanti a quello scempio, si sentì come i mostri che lo avevano legato lì dentro.

 

*****

 

Ci volle un po’ a convincere Anya a staccarsi dal capezzale di Raven per farsi dare un’occhiata alle sue ferite, ma alla fine il Comandante riuscì a convincerla. Fortunatamente il giubbotto in kevlar l’aveva protetta salvandole la vita, come dimostrava la grossa macchia livida sul suo costato che mostrava il punto esatto di impatto del proiettile, che altrimenti le avrebbe trapassato in pieno il cuore.

 

  * Ti ho detto che sto bene Lex! – Disse la Forest con il tono di qualcuno scocciato dalle attenzioni, e dalla voglia di liberarsi il prima possibile da tale incombenza. – Ahi! – Esclamò quando la sua amica premette con due dita sopra il suo sterno.
  * No Anya, tu non stai bene. – Sottolineò l’ovvio Lex. - E nemmeno Raven. – Aggiunse seria puntandole gli occhi nei suoi con tutta la sua freddezza da Comandante. – Dobbiamo tornare indietro. – Sentenziò in modo secco e risolutivo.
  * Ma non possiamo abbandonare. E se quell’uomo se ne andasse da Mexicali? – Protestò il Vicecomandante pur sapendo che la sua amica aveva pienamente ragione.
  * Non se ne andrà. – Affermò con sicurezza Elyza. – È il Re del bazar no? – Le fece notare con sufficienza ed un alzata di spalle.
  * Sei sicura di voler annullare tutto? – Domandò ancora una volta la Forest per essere sicura della convinzione della sua amica. Non l’aveva mai vista abbandonare una missione, tantomeno se così importante. Razionalmente sapeva che tornare alla base era la scelta giusta da fare, quella migliore, ma era preoccupata che Elyza non ne fosse affatto convinta.
  * Con metà squadra fuori gioco, è troppo pericoloso continuare. – Valuto la bionda riferendosi a lei e Raven, forse dopotutto stava davvero annullando l’operazione per non metterle ulteriormente in pericolo, del resto loro tre erano come una famiglia, e la famiglia è sempre venuta prima di tutto.
  * Non sono affatto fuori gioco… - Rantolò la latina alzando la testa e riaprendo gli occhi per la prima volta dal suo breve crollo.
  * Si certo Reyes, sei pronta per correre i cento metri… - Ribatté con ironia Elyza, dipingendosi sulle labbra un sorriso beffardo. – Niente discussioni, torniamo a casa ragazze. – Affermò il Comandante con estrema sicurezza, sparendo lungo il corridoio della clinica alla ricerca di Alicia.



 

Quando il Comandante e la giovane Clark tornarono, Raven si era messa seduta tenendo la gamba ferita distesa sul divano, ed Anya si era sistemata alle sue spalle abbracciandola dolcemente. Alicia si bloccò davanti a quella scena, quelle due erano davvero brave a nascondere al resto del mondo l’importanza che avevano l’una per l’altra, ma in quel momento, in quel gesto tanto semplice ed innocente, la giovane ragazza riusciva a vedere tutto il loro amore. Afferrò Elyza per un polso obbligandola a girarsi verso di lei, la guardò intensamente, era arrabbiata, delusa. Forse lo era più con sé stessa che con Elyza, o forse aveva solo paura. Era tutto un casino, e doveva assolutamente fare chiarezza, ma almeno di una cosa era sicura. Lei era follemente innamorata di quella bionda testarda e autoritaria, e per qualche assurdo motivo, il Comandante ricambiava quel sentimento.

 

  * Sarebbe potuto succedere a te! – Affermò Alicia con un briciolo di rabbia, ma senza alzare la voce per non attirare l’attenzione delle altre due ragazze. – E io avrei potuto non essere qui. – Aggiunse spaventata a quella terribile idea. – E… - Annaspò con preoccupazione.
  * Hey va tutto bene, stiamo tutte bene. – La interruppe il Comandante mettendosi davanti a lei ed afferrandola per le spalle. – Raven si riprenderà. – Disse in modo rassicurante sistemandole una ciocca di capelli sul lato del viso.
  * Non chiedermi mai più di stare a casa. – Ringhiò la piccola Clark tirando fuori la rabbia che aveva represso nel momento in cui l’aveva vista in pericolo sotto quei due vaganti. – Non permetterti di scegliere della mia vita per me, obbligandomi a seguirti in questo modo. – Proseguì snocciolando il vero problema. Alicia si sentiva messa da parte come l’aveva fatta sempre sentire sua madre, e questo da Lex, non lo poteva accettare, anzi non lo voleva accettare. – Non lasciarmi… - Aggiunse con meno foga in un sussurro perdendosi nell’azzurro brillante di quegli occhi timorosi puntati nei suoi.
  * Non lo farò. – Confermò il Comandante scuotendo la testa e tirandola in un abbraccio.
  * Promettilo Elyza. – Disse con un filo di voce la più giovane accoccolandosi sulla spalla della bionda.
  * Te lo prometto Leashy. Sarò sempre con te. – Rispose Lex tenendola stretta tra le sue braccia, lasciandole un bacio rassicurante sul capo.



 

Dal ripostiglio della clinica, avevano recuperate una vecchia lettiga in PVC per il trasporto animali domestici di grossa taglia, non era il massimo, ma non avendo un veicolo, era l’unica cosa che potevano usare per trasportare il Tenente Reyes fino al porticciolo di Tijuana. Il sole iniziava a calare, ed il caldo stava diminuendo, avevano più di un’ora di cammino per tornare indietro, e gliene rimanevano poco più di due di luce. Non c’era tempo da perdere, passeggiare al buio per le strade della città trasportando un ferito poteva essere letale per tutta la squadra, quindi convinsero Raven a farsi trasportare, ed Anya a fare strada con la cartina in una mano e la pistola nell’altra, ed iniziarono il lungo viaggio di rientro alla nave.

Appena le vide arrivare, Nyko corse lungo il pontile andandogli incontro. Aveva raccolto tra le sue braccia Raven e l’aveva portata fino alla cabina sistemandola sul tavolo per darle un occhiata, seguito dalle altre tre ragazze visibilmente stremate. Nessuno prestò più di quel tanto attenzione ad Elyza che si era defilata con la scusa di dare una mano sciogliere gli ormeggi per partire, nessuno tranne Alicia che ad ogni rumore si voltava verso la porta per controllare se stesse tornando. Il rumore dei motori iniziò a ruggire, e l’imbarcazione cominciò a muoversi lentamente girandosi per prendere il largo. La giovane Clark preoccupata dalla lunga assenza del Comandante, uscì sul ponte, e in un istante realizzò che quella figura di spalle sul piccolo molo ormai ad una decina di metri da lei, altri non era se non la ragazza che le aveva appena promesso di non lasciarla mai più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi qui superstite dal Con-clave, portandomi nel cuore questa magnifica esperienza condivisa con persone stupende, e soprattutto con il magnifico ricordo di Lindsey e Tasya che mi abbracciano 


	36. Capitolo 36

Il rumore di un grosso schizzo d’acqua differente dall’onda dell’oceano che si infrangeva sulla riva, attirò l’attenzione di Elyza facendola voltare con preoccupazione. Era arrivata sul fondo del pontile ormai, e la barca distava già più di venti metri dalla costa, ma quello strano rumore la allarmò non poco. Non le ci volle molto per veder qualcosa riemergere dalla superficie scura di acqua salata, o meglio qualcuno. Ancora una volta, aveva fatto di tutto per tenere Alicia al sicuro rimandandola a casa e partendo da sola per quella folle missione, ed ancora una volta la giovane Clark, la aveva sbaragliata accorgendosene e buttandosi letteralmente al suo inseguimento. Alicia con fatica per il peso degli abiti zuppi stava nuotando verso di lei, che a quel punto iniziò a correre lungo il piccolo pontile, andandole incontro per poterla tirare fuori dall’oceano il prima possibile. Si sdraiò sul legno del molo allungando le braccia verso il basso in direzione dell’acqua, in direzione di Alicia. Le loro mani si sfiorarono un paio di volte prima di riuscire finalmente a chiudere la presa una sull’altra, agganciandosi disperate con impeto. Al Comandante Lex, ci volle tutta la forza che le era rimasta per riuscire a issare il corpo fradicio della sua ragazza sulla banchina, e metterla in salvo da ciò che poteva celarsi sotto l’incantevole superficie increspata dell’oceano.

 

  * Cristo Alicia, ma sei pazza? – Chiese Elyza tirandosi in piedi sul molo, con un tono di voce piuttosto furioso.
  * E lo dici a me? – Rispose la piccola Clark con indignazione. – Tu sei pazza! – Affermò con rabbia scostando stizzita la mano tesa del Comandante per aiutarla ad alzarsi. – E sei anche una stronza Lex! Me lo hai promesso si e no due ore fa cazzo! – Continuò furibonda spintonandola indietro, una volta tornata alla sua altezza.
  * Eri al sicuro. Saresti tornata a San Nicolas sana e salva! – Provò inutilmente a giustificarsi la bionda. E dopo quasi due giorni a parlarne, erano tornate al punto di partenza. Elyza intenzionata a proteggerla a tutti i costi, ed Alicia indisposta a lasciarla andare.
  * Ma lo voi capire che non me ne frega un cazzo di stare su quell’isola di merda se non ci sei tu? – Imprecò la più giovane rimarcando il suo punto di vista, ed il concetto di voler stare con lei.
  * Hey ascolta piccola... – Sussurrò il Comandante provando ad avvicinarsi alla ricerca di un contatto che però le fu rabbiosamente negato.
  * Fottiti Elyza! – Ringhiò tra i denti Alicia, scivolandole di lato per oltrepassarla.
  * Leashy ti prego. – Tentò nuovamente di rabbonirla Lex, senza ottenere alcun risultato.
  * Muovi il culo Comandante, dobbiamo arrivare a casa dello sceriffo prima che faccia buio. – Rispose invece la giovane Clark arrivata ormai sul fondo del pontile.
  * Alicia! – La richiamò la bionda. – Alicia! – Disse ancora con un volume più alto. – Ma porca puttana… - Imprecò Elyza iniziando a correrle dietro. – Alicia ti vuoi fermare? – Chiese afferrandole un polso dopo averla rincorsa fino a metà del grande piazzale.
  * Cosa vuoi Lex? – Domandò la più giovane senza garbo ne gentilezza.
  * Alicia… - Sussurrò il Comandante un’altra volta, alzando lo sguardo e puntandolo nel suo verde. - Mi hai spaventata a morte saltando giù dalla barca. – Confessò spaventata spostandole dal viso una ciocca bagnata di capelli, cosa che finalmente Alicia le aveva permesso di fare lasciandola avvicinare.
  * Tu invece lasciandomi là, mi hai fatto incazzare talmente tanto. – Disse secca ritraendosi dal contatto di quei polpastrelli che bruciavano sulla sua guancia. Rimettendo distanza fisica ed emotiva tra sé e il Comandante.
  * Andiamo da quella parte, la strada di prima potrebbe non essere più sicura. – Disse Lex qualche attimo dopo affiancandola ed indicandole la direzione.
  * Prego… allora fai strada tu Comandate! – Affermò con sarcasmo facendole segno di passare.



 

Il tragitto fu lungo ma fortunatamente non particolarmente insidioso, non avevano incontrato anima viva fortunatamente, ed erano incappate in pochi vaganti solitari, che avevano steso con facilità. Quando arrivarono alla semplice ed isolata casetta dello sceriffo, il sole era ormai calato da un po’, ma ancora non era buio pesto, ed il Comandante nonostante aprisse la strada, si era accorta dei brividi di freddo di Alicia, procurati dai suoi vestiti ancora zuppi per la nuotata inaspettata. Elyza estrasse il grimaldello, e nel giro di pochi secondi aprì la porta dell’abitazione. Era tutto come lo aveva descritto Raven, semplice ma accogliente. Spartano ma rassicurante. Estrasse dalla tasca il suo zippo, ed accese subito la candela posata sul mobile del soggiorno rischiarando l’ambiente. La piccola Clark aveva un’espressione contorta e sfinita, cercava inutilmente di non farle notare i suoi tremori, ma dallo sguardo della bionda sapeva perfettamente che li aveva notati, e vi leggeva dispiacere e preoccupazione per lei.

 

  * Tieni. – Disse Elyza porgendole la candela. – Al piano di sopra c’è un bagno funzionante, ed un armadio con vestiti asciutti. – La informò cercando di essere il più gentile possibile. – Va a farti una doccia, io preparo qualcosa da mangiare. – Concluse poi in modo tranquillo facendole un dolce sorriso apprensivo.



 

Elyza la stava trattando con quel rispetto e quella dolcezza che ogni volta riuscivano a farla sentire importante, e nonostante la rabbia, anche quella non fece eccezione. Anche se sentiva una morsa allo stomaco restò inespressiva, non si erano più parlate dal momento in cui avevano iniziato il viaggio a piedi. Prese la candela evitando di sfiorare la sua mano, poi con indifferenza si voltò, e salì per le scale sparendo nel silenzio del piano superiore.

 

*****

 

Raven aveva un colorito piuttosto pallido e slavato, decisamente poco consono con la sua tipica tinta ambrata latina. Anya iniziava a preoccuparsi seriamente, e non le lasciava la mano nemmeno per un secondo, mentre Nyko controllava la ferita subita dal tenete. Un colpo singolo piuttosto pulito, il Dottore si era assicurato che non avesse lesionato la vena, e fortunatamente come aveva già intuito Elyza, la Safena correva qualche centimetro più in là. Tutta un’altra storia per il muscolo perforato da quel proiettile vagante, che presentava un serio trauma, decisamente lungo a guarire. I margini leggermente arrossati del foro d’uscita, presentavano un accenno di ustione causata dalla polvere coagulante, il Comandante aveva fatto un buon lavoro di pulizia e fasciatura della ferita, e nonostante quei segni sul retro della coscia, era stata eccellente anche nell’utilizzo piuttosto pericoloso di quel medicinale. Soprattutto considerando che non aveva sicuramente usato quello distribuito per il soccorso degli esseri umani. L’uomo dalla grossa corporatura e dalla lunga barba, applicò con cura una pomata antibiotica lenitiva, poi fasciò nuovamente la coscia del Tenente. Dal borsone con le attrezzature mediche recuperò un ricostituente, glielo fece prendere obbligandola a sorseggiare anche un po’ d’acqua fresca, per poi mettersi a convincere il Vicecomandante a lasciarsi visitare. La Forest non si spostò di lì e non si lasciò visitare fino ché Raven non si addormentò cullata dall’ondeggiare della nave nell’oceano e dalle sue dolci e premurose carezze, solo allora si liberò del giubbotto antiproiettile lasciando visionare al suo sottoposto la sua lesione. Per lei c’era poco da fare, due costole rotte era la presunta diagnosi del Dottore, che però senza una lastra non poteva avere alcuna certezza, sarebbe stato un processo lungo e doloroso anche il suo, ma pian piano, con molta pazienza e un po’ di riposo, anche lei si sarebbe rimessa in sesto senza grossi problemi.

Solo a quel punto i due si accorsero dell’innaturale silenzio che aleggiava nella cabina, Alicia ed Elyza non erano più lì assieme a loro. Il Vicecomandante non aveva fatto molto caso a quando erano sparite, tantomeno da che parte fossero andate, la sua preoccupazione per Raven, che con grande probabilità, ancora aveva bisogno di una trasfusione, e per cui con i mezzi a loro disposizione non potevano effettuare fino all’arrivo alla base quella sera, era talmente alta che non aveva visto né sentito altro.

 

  * Sapevi che Alicia era sulla nave? – Domandò la donna con sguardo assente.
  * Non ne avevo idea, sono rimasto sorpreso vedendola arrivare con voi. – Rispose Nyko guardandola con attenzione. Anya sembrava sfinita, e dal suo tono non riusciva a capire se provasse rabbia o ammirazione per quella ragazza che nonostante tutti gli impedimenti le avesse seguite.
  * È dura ammetterlo, ma è stata lei a salvarci il culo. – Sbuffò fuori con arrendevolezza sentendosi osservata.
  * Quella ragazzina è una continua sorpresa. – Commentò il Dottore con un mezzo sorriso ed uno sguardo piuttosto dolce. Per quanto a volte potesse sembrare un uomo burbero, dopotutto Nyko non lo era affatto.
  * Già… - Ammise il Vicecomandante in un sussurro con lo sguardo perso nella direzione di Raven. – Ma non la chiamare mai ragazzina, si infuria come una bestia. – Aggiunse girandosi verso di lui con una certa consapevolezza.
  * Allora farò molta attenzione. – Disse l’uomo divertito ridacchiando sotto i baffi. – A proposito, che fine ha fato? Non la vedo da quando siamo salpati. – Domandò curioso.
  * Sarà andata a cercare Lex, e non credo proprio stiano avendo una conversazione piacevole. – Rispose lei con un sorriso compiaciuto. In realtà non aveva proprio nulla contro Alicia, anzi, se non fosse stato per il suo intervento, probabilmente non ne sarebbero uscite vive. Ma aveva visto la reazione di Elyza nel trovarsela lì, ed era sicura che avevano ancora molto di cui discutere.
  * Povero Sinclair! – Esclamò in modo teatrale il Dottore strappandole un sorriso più spensierato. – Coraggio andiamo a dargli un po’ di supporto. – Disse facendole segno di seguirlo, ma gli occhi a mandorla del Vicecomandante si posarono sul corpo assopito di Raven. – Dormirà almeno per un’altra ora, non si accorgerà nemmeno della tua momentanea assenza. – La rassicurò poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.
  * Ma… - Provò a protestare il Vicecomandante, nient’affatto convinta di poter lasciare Raven sola per qualche minuto.
  * Coraggio Forest, poi un po’ d’aria fresca ti farà bene, ordini del Dottore. – La interruppe subito Nyko puntando il suo sguardo convincente in quello della donna al comando.



 

L’aria fresca e salmastra sul ponte dell’imbarcazione effettivamente fu un toccasana, Anya respirò a pieni polmoni per quanto le fu possibile prima di sentire dolore. Stavano inseguendo la rotta a tutta velocità, solcando le onde, con il sole che stava giungendo ormai sulla linea dell’orizzonte, e un innaturale calma regnava sull’intera imbarcazione. Dalla cabina di pilotaggio non si sentiva provenire alcuna voce, così si decisero ad entrare. Il Caporale Sinclair era al timone, concentrato sulla rotta, con gli occhiali da sole a proteggerlo dall’accecante luce, e lo sguardo perso davanti a sé. Il resto della cabina, era completamente silenzioso e sgombro. Anya ebbe un terribile presentimento, i brividi le fecero drizzare i capelli alla base del collo, e quasi iniziò a sudare freddo.

 

  * Ti prego dimmi che quella testa di cazzo non è rimasta a Tijuana. – Disse il Vicecomandante conoscendo già la risposta.
  * Ha sciolto gli ormeggi e mi ha intimato di andare facendomi il saluto militare. – Spiegò il Caporale abbassando lo sguardo con dispiacere. Era arrivato alla base quando Elyza era poco più di una ragazzina, e per quanto non avessero mai avuto un rapporto troppo confidenziale, portava un incredibile rispetto per il primo Comandante Lex, e si sentiva in dovere di nutrire la stessa fiducia anche verso sua figlia.
  * Alicia era con lei? – Chiese quindi la Forest con urgenza e preoccupazione.
  * Io non l’ho vista, credevo fosse giù con voi. – Rispose l’uomo al timone, lasciandole un briciolo di speranza almeno per la piccola Clark.
  * Dio fa che sia stesa su una branda e non l’abbia seguita di nascosto senza dire nulla… - Sospirò Anya terrorizzata alla sola idea che quelle due stessero facendo una cosa tanto stupida e folle.



 

Il Vicecomandante scese immediatamente sottocoperta, e pur essendo sicura di sprecare il suo tempo, controllò le due stanze non trovandovi nessuno all’interno. Sconsolata tornò sui suoi passi e si fermò accanto a Raven, che ancora addormentata, poteva continuare a bearsi nell’inconsapevolezza del casino in cui quelle due erano appena andate a ficcarsi.

 

*****

 

Una volta arrivata al bagno del piano superiore, Alicia si era tolta immediatamente gli abiti ancora bagnati dell’acqua salmastra dell’oceano, li aveva riposti nel lavandino, e si era gettata sotto al getto dell’acqua piacevolmente tiepida di quella doccia. I suoi tremori ci avevano messo un po’ a svanire, ma alla fine il gelo che aveva accumulato per colpa della brezza serale contro gli abiti inzuppati, era finalmente sparito. Sciacquò e mise ad asciugare i suoi vestiti, poi ancora avvolta nell’accappatoio gentilmente offerto dallo sceriffo, si spostò nelle camere in cerca di qualcosa da indossare. Si infilò una maglietta larga del distretto di polizia di Tijuana, e il pantalone leggero di una vecchia tuta, poi sentendo un invitante profumino, riprese la candela tra le mani e scese al piano di sotto.

Elyza aveva acceso una vecchia lampada a petrolio, ed aveva apparecchiato la tavola finemente, quasi come se fosse un appuntamento galante. La bionda sembrava volerla impressionare con esagerata gentilezza e cavalleria, era innegabilmente bellissima pur indossando una maglietta vecchia e tutta sgualcita, con i lunghi capelli raccolti in una crocchia sopra la testa, ad armeggiare davanti al fornello. Alicia pensò quasi di restare lì in silenzio ad osservarla, non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare e di riprendere a discutere con lei. Si sentiva tremendamente ferita per ciò che Elyza le aveva fatto, ma non riusciva a odiarla davvero, più che altro era infastidita e delusa da questo suo continuo allontanarla per proteggerla. Senza nemmeno accorgersene sbuffò sovrappensiero, ed il Comandante in modo fulmineo e sorpreso si girò nella sua direzione incrociando il suo sguardo. Lex le sorrise e per un attimo Alicia pensò di potersi lasciare andare e rispondere a quel sorriso con la solita gioia con cui lo aveva fatto da un mese a quella parte, invece restò impassibile voltandole le spalle ad andando a sedersi a tavola. Lo stufato in scatola della scorta dello sceriffo si rilevò un ottimo pasto caldo per finire quella lunga e faticosa giornata. Durante tutta la cena le ragazze non proferirono parola, di tanto in tanti si scambiavano qualche sguardo, ed il più delle volte la durezza di Alicia riusciva a far spegnere quel piccolo accenno di dolcezza del Comandante, che in modo sommesso ed imbarazzato si ritrovava a giocare con quei pezzetti di carne nel suo piatto.

La piccola Clark, si alzò da tavola non appena mise in bocca l’ultimo pezzetto d’ananas sciroppato nella sua ciotolina, che Elyza le aveva servito poco prima.

 

  * Io vado a dormire. – Affermò fredda parlando dopo ore di estenuante silenzio, decisa a mantenere la sua posizione ferita ed arrabbiata.



 

Il Comandante annuì capendo di non poter fare molto per alleviare quella tensione creatasi tra loro, sparecchiò la tavola, sistemò la cucina cercando di perdere un po’ di tempo, e poi salì al piano di sopra alla ricerca della sua ragazza. Una leggera brezza rinfrescava l’aria pesante della casa, Alicia aveva lasciato la porta della camera aperta, Elyza non era sicura fosse un invito a seguirla, ma di certo andare a dormire nell’altra stanza, in un altro letto, le sembrava una scelta piuttosto assurda. Lasciò gli stivali e i jeans nel bagno, poi con passo felpato entrò in camera, osservò Alicia girata di spalle nel letto, si sedette sul materasso, spense la lanterna, e si sdraiò al suo fianco.

La bionda poco per volta si avvicinò al corpo rannicchiato della piccola Alicia, con timore lasciò scivolare una mano sul suo fianco cingendole la vita, ed andando ad appoggiarsi alla sua schiena. Inspirò il suo profumo, e le lasciò un leggero bacio sulla spalla. Il corpo della più giovane si tese come se fosse stata messa in trappola, facendosi pervadere da un brivido.

 

  * Potresti stare dalla tua parte del letto? – Domandò in modo freddo e scocciato la più giovane, ancora decisamente sul piede di guerra per tutto ciò che era accaduto.
  * Ok… - Sospirò il Comandante staccandosi con grande dispiacere dal corpo della sua ragazza. – Leashy? – La chiamò in un sussurro dopo aver preso le distanze ed aver lasciato passare qualche minuto di completo silenzio.
  * Si? – Rispose in uno sbuffo un po’ seccato la piccola Clark.
  * Sai che l’ho fatto perché ti amo vero? – Ebbe il coraggio di domandare Elyza dopo aver preso un respiro profondo.
  * Ti amo anche io Elyza, ma sono ancora incazzata con te. – Affermò lasciandosi sfuggire un briciolo di dolcezza in quelle prime parole, per poi tornare ad avvelenare con un po’ di rammarico le ultime.
  * Scusa. – Disse la bionda con la voce tremante e realmente dispiaciuta.
  * Buona notte Lex. – Sentenziò Alicia chiudendo definitivamente il discorso, almeno per quella sera.
  * Notte Alicia. – Rispose Elyza mostrando un tono più tenero ed arreso.



 

C’era talmente tanta tensione tra di loro che si raggomitolarono agli opposti del letto fingendo di dormire per lasciare all’altra la possibilità di riposare per la notte, ma ovviamente, nonostante la grande stanchezza, a causa di quella snervante tensione, nessuna delle due riuscì davvero a chiudere aocchio per più di qualche minuto filato.

 

*****

 

Abby era già pronta sul molo dell’isola di San Nicolas, con il portellone dell’ambulanza spalancato, per caricare le ragazze e portarle al centro medico della base. I suoi studi sulla miracolosa cura dal virus della resurrezione dei morti, avrebbero potuto aspettare un po’, in quel momento le sue ragazze erano decisamente più importanti, della salvezza dell’intero mondo. Sinclair l’aveva fatta avvisare del loro imminente arrivo, e Nyko, l’aveva aggiornata sulle condizioni mediche di Raven e Anya, trascurando il fatto che invece Elyza era rimasta a Tijuana in compagnia della sua giovane e caparbia ragazza.

Quando attraccarono, Raven era ancora in uno stato di dormiveglia confuso, e Nyko come poche ore prima se ne fece l’intero carico prendendola tra le braccia portandola sulla terra ferma, mettendola distesa sulla barella già pronta ad accoglierla. Anya li seguiva come un ombra, se solo il petto non le avesse fatto quel male allucinante, l’avrebbe portata giù dalla barca lei stessa, non permettendo a nessuno di metterle le mani addosso. A volte era esagerata nella sua gelosia, Nyko stava facendo solo il suo lavoro, ma da quando aveva gridato al mondo che il Tenente Reyes era sua, non riusciva più a trattenere quel sentimento scalpitante, rischiando di risultare persino assurda.

La Dottoressa Griffin guardò subito la latina sulla barella scostandole in modo affettuoso una ciocca di capelli sfuggitale dalla sua coda alta, per poi rivolgere un veloce sguardo comprensivo e rassicurante ad Anya, prima di concentrare la sua attenzione sul collega medico.

 

  * Serve subito una sacca di fisiologica, e una di 0 negativo. L’emorragia si è fermata, ma è debole, leggermente disidratata, e ha perso molto sangue. – Ordinò Nyko alla sua collega lì ferma in attesa.
  * Fatto. – Dichiarò rapidamente Abby dopo aver inserito nel braccio del Tenete le due flebo richieste. – Carichiamola in ambulanza, meglio portarla subito al centro medico per fare tutti i controlli. – Disse sbrigativa e pratica, come bisognava essere nelle emergenze. – Anya dov’è Elyza? – Chiese poi al Vicecomandante che a fatica teneva il passo con sguardo perso nel terrore. – Anya? – La richiamò scrollandola per una spalla, non l’aveva mai vista così sovrappensiero, ma non aveva mai visto nemmeno Raven in quelle condizioni, quindi le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e la trascinò verso l’ambulanza.
  * Abby Elyza è rimasta a Tijuana, le ha portate al sicuro sulla barca e se n’è andata. – Fu Nyko a rispondere al posto della Forest, mentre aiutava entrambe a salire sull’ambulanza.
  * Che cosa? Ma è matta? – Domandò con sgomento la Dottoressa Griffin. Non poteva crederci, Elyza quella volta aveva superato sé stessa. Aveva sempre professato che certe decisioni andavano prese con la testa, e poi era la prima a lasciar comandare il suo cuore ferito in cerca di vendetta, e ad Abby questo fece molta paura.
  * Ora pensiamo a loro Dottoressa, sono sicuro che il Comandante sta bene. – Tentò di dire in modo confortante quel ragazzone dagli occhi azzurri di una tonalità un po’ più scura di quelli del Comandante.



 

Abby capì che il suo compagno di laboratorio aveva perfettamente ragione, seppur non fosse troppo grave, avevano per le mani un emergenza medica, e dovevano dare la priorità a quelle due ragazze ferite che erano riuscite ad arrivare fin lì ancora vive. Per pensare a quanto fosse irresponsabile e avventato il comportamento di Elyza, ne aveva tutto il tempo una volta che si fosse accertata che le sue due amiche fossero davvero fuori pericolo.

Come arrivarono al centro medico, Abby si prese cura di Anya accertandosi della diagnosi con una radiografia toracica, dopo tutti quegli anni non avevano più la possibilità di stamparle, ma grazie ai pannelli solari dell’isola, la macchina funzionava ancora, e trasmetteva le immagini direttamente sullo schermo di un vecchio computer, permettendo alla dottoressa di verificare la diagnosi del collega. Due costole fratturare, l’orgoglio ferito, e lo spirito smarrito. Il Vicecomandante Forest in realtà, sembrava più in apprensione per la sua ragazza, e per la follia di Elyza, che effettivamente preoccupata per la sua salute, e la Dottoressa Griffin capiva perfettamente il suo stato d’animo.

 

  * Cos’è successo la fuori? – Domandò la Dottoressa in modo curioso. Non voleva assillare Anya, ma aveva bisogno di sapere cosa fosse capitato.
  * C’era un cecchino… - Sussurrò il Vicecomandante socchiudendo gli occhi probabilmente rivivendo parte di quella terribile esperienza appena trascorsa. Era una delle persone con il grado più alto in quella base, sempre stoica, forte, e pronta a tutto, ma era pur sempre una donna preoccupata per le persone a cui teneva più al mondo, e che aveva appena subito un grande trauma.
  * Elyza è stata brava a portarvi in salvo entrambe da sola. – Cercò di distoglierla dalla preoccupazione facendola parlare delle azioni eroiche di qualcun altro, il più delle volte con la Forest funzionava a distoglierla dai suoi pensieri più cupi.
  * A dire il vero non era sola. – Affermò fissando la Dottoressa negli occhi. – Alicia ci ha seguite, è stata lei a tirarci fuori dai guai. – Ammise lasciando andare un sonoro respiro pesante.
  * Alicia? Credevo fosse rimasta dalla sua famiglia. – Disse Abby con sgomento. Elyza aveva trovato proprio la ragazza giusta, testarda e caparbia quanto lei, incapace di accettare un no, e di essere messa da parte. Si era proprio perfetta per tener testa a quella bionda cocciuta.
  * Lo pensavamo anche noi… - Sussurrò Anya sovrappensiero. L’adrenalina era svanita da un po’ ed il dolore al torace si faceva sentire ogni volta che respirava un po’ più profondamente del normale, ed ovviamente anche parlare iniziava a costarle fatica.
  * Dov’è ora? – Domandò preoccupata che a quella ragazza fosse accaduto qualcosa, o che si fosse ficcata in qualche guaio per il quale Elyza avesse deciso di restare a Tijuana per aiutarla.
  * Con Lex… - Rispose invece senza rabbia o preoccupazione aggiuntiva, e da quel suo tono arreso, Abby capì che quelle due in qualche modo avevano scelto di correre quel pericolo e mettere in pratica quella follia assieme.
  * Dannazione! – Imprecò la Dottoressa scocciata e preoccupata per quel comportamento tanto avventato delle due ragazze, se ancora aveva dei dubbi, ora aveva la conferma di quanto Alicia fosse almeno su queste cose, dannatamente uguale ad Elyza.
  * Abby… Raven se la caverà? – Sussurrò la Forest con la voce tremante dopo un tempo di silenzio così lungo, che quasi la Dottoressa aveva creduto si fosse addormentata.
  * Nyko sta facendo solo qualche esame per valutare tutte le lesioni alla gamba, sai che quella ragazza è una combattente, vedrai che si rimetterà. Proprio come te. – Disse Abby nel modo più rassicurante possibile, comportandosi più da madre che da medico, proprio come avrebbe fatto con Elyza.
  * Questa volta c’è stato un momento in cui ho davvero avuto paura di perderla. – Le confessò il Vicecomandante lasciandosi sfuggire una piccola lacrima. Aveva resistito fino a quel momento, ma ora la tensione e la lontananza da Raven la stavano facendo crollare.
  * Eccoci qua! – Esclamò Nyko entrando nella stanza spingendo il lettino del Tenente Reyes. Anya si asciugò rapidamente la lacrima sistemandosi meglio sul materasso, e allungando una mano verso di loro. - È tutto nella norma, la lacerazione al vasto mediale non è troppo grave, le resterà una brutta cicatrice e un po’ di gonfiore, ma dovrebbe tornare a camminare normalmente nel giro di qualche mese. – Disse lui in modo rassicurante facendole un resoconto e parcheggiando il letto accanto al suo, di modo che il Vicecomandante potesse averla abbastanza vicina da poterla toccare.
  * Questo è un antidolorifico, e qui c’è dell’acqua. – Disse Abby con fare gentile posandole una pasticca e una bottiglia sul comodino. - Se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa chiama pure, siamo nella stanza qui accanto. Ora vi lasciamo riposare, ne avete bisogno entrambe. – Affermò con quell’affetto che concedeva a pochi.



 

E così dicendo, i due dottori con un sorriso sulle labbra, si congedarono scivolando fuori dalla porta della stanza, lasciando Anya intenta a perdersi con lo sguardo sul profilo rilassato ed assopito della sua ragazza. Mentre intrecciando le dita della sua mano a quelle di Raven, lasciava scivolare sul suo dorso il pollice in dolci carezze premurose, prendendosi cura e vegliando su di lei, fino a crollare completamente raggiungendola nel mondo dei sogni.

 

*****

 

Alla comparsa del primo raggio di sole, Elyza sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per abituarsi alla luce del giorno che con puntuale prepotenza stava arrivando a rischiarare la stanza, si stiracchiò stanca ed indolenzita dall’attesa del mattino in quella posizione rannicchiata sul limite del materasso. Quella poteva essere l’ultima notte passata sopra un comodo letto, eppure non era riuscita a dormire nemmeno cinque minuti. Si alzò più sfinita e agitata di quando era andata a dormire, stare così vicina, ma tanto lontana da Alicia, l’aveva distrutta tormentando i suoi pensieri per l’intera notte. Sbuffò sfregandosi le mani sul volto, e si alzò decisa a lasciare ancora un po’ di tranquillità alla sua ragazza. L’aria e il caldo avevano già fatto asciugare gli abiti della piccola Clark, così li ripiegò con cura e silenziosamente glieli sistemò ai piedi del letto, poi tornò nel bagno e si concesse una doccia nel tentativo di lavare via il suo malessere interiore. Una volta rivestita, si affacciò nella camera dando un ultimo sguardo ad Alicia ancora raggomitolata di spalle nel suo angolino, e scese per chiamare la base, e preparare il caffè.

Pur essendo rimasta completamente immobile fino quando Elyza non era scesa al piano inferiore, la piccola Clarke aveva lo sguardo sveglio e fisso nel vuoto della stanza avanti a sé. Era tesa come una corda di violino, ed anche lei pur non avendo emesso quasi nemmeno un fiato, non aveva dormito per niente quella notte. Aveva chiesto a Elyza di starsene dalla sua parte di letto senza sfiorarla, e la bionda lo aveva fatto, ma stare nel suo stesso letto, senza essere stretta tra le sue braccia, era stato uno dei principali motivi per cui non era riuscita a chiudere occhio. Attese la fine della conversazione via radio del Comandante, poi si vestì e attirata dal profumo pungente del caffè decise di scendere.

 

  * Buongiorno splendore! – Esordì Elyza con ostentata sicurezza ed un sorriso arrogante. Un po’ come se fossero tornate indietro nel tempo e si fosse ricreata tutta l’elettricità che c’era tra loro ancor prima del loro primo bacio. – Caffè? – Domandò mostrandole una tazza fumante, ed Alicia faticò davvero a non correrle incontro gettandole le braccia al collo per avere il suo bacio ormai abituale del buongiorno, ma vista la situazione si limitò ad un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato annuendo.



 

Era strano essere tornate a parlare a monosillabi, ma ancora di più lo era il fatto che fosse Alicia a tenere le distanze. Nessuna delle due era più abituata a evitare l’altra, ed era decisamente faticoso provare a farlo. Lex riempì la tazza con quel liquido nero fumante e gliela porse, non si erano più avvicinate tanto dalla brutta conversazione a letto della sera prima. Inevitabilmente quando la giovane Clark afferrò la tazza con entrambe le mani, le sue lunghe dita affusolate andarono a sfiorare la mano del Comandante, che sussultò senza ritrarsi da quel piccolo contatto, anzi, ne approfittò prolungandolo per qualche attimo.

 

  * Sono stata un idiota ad andarmene senza di te, perdonami. – Disse la bionda con gli occhi puntati nei suoi, prima di lasciarle un tenero bacio sulla fronte ed andarsene nel soggiorno.



 

Alicia rimase quasi paralizzata da quella tenerezza, mai si sarebbe aspettata quel cedimento di Elyza, eppure eccola lì a chiedere con dolcezza perdono per aver tentato di proteggerla. Avevano ragione entrambe, ed allo stesso tempo avevano torto. Forse dovevano solo riuscire ad ammetterlo a sé stesse, ed avere il coraggio di ripeterlo ad alta voce, e stranamente Elyza sembrava essere riuscita a farlo per prima mettendo da parte il suo solito ostinato orgoglio.

Quando anche Alicia svuotò la sua tazza di caffè, di Elyza nel soggiorno non vi era più traccia, ma subito sentì dei rumori arrivare dal garage adiacente. Sbirciando all’interno, vi trovò il Comandante ad armeggiare con la scorta di armi e proiettili dello sceriffo. La piccola Clark rimase a bocca aperta per l’arsenale che si trovava in quella stanza, e per tutto quel che la sua ragazza stava caricando nella Jeep parcheggiata al suo interno. Se non avessero avuto l’inconveniente con il cecchino il giorno precedente, probabilmente grazie a tutto quel ben di Dio, sarebbero arrivate già la sera stessa nella città di Mexicali. Ma erano sperdute nel bel mezzo dell’apocalisse, e gli inconvenienti purtroppo, erano sempre dietro l’angolo.

 

  * Posso guidare io? – Domandò la piccola Clark per rompere il ghiaccio e per poter trovare una distrazione da Elyza per il viaggio.
  * Certo. – Rispose il Comandante in modo spensierato e affermativo a quella richiesta insolita di Alicia, infondo anche se per una volta le cedeva il volante, non sarebbe stato di certo un problema, e poi litigare anche per quello sarebbe stata una cosa davvero stupida. Chiuse il bagagliaio, le lanciò le chiavi che teneva nella tasca, e salì dal lato del passeggero. – Hai mai usato il cambio manuale? – Chiese notando solo in quel momento la leva delle marce di quella Wrangler piuttosto datata ma in ottime condizioni.
  * Cosa? – Domandò un po’ sulle nuvole Alicia, non avendo ascoltato minimamente la domanda di Elyza. – Che diavolo? – Chiese spaesata una volta seduta al posto di guida. – Perché ci sono tre pedali? – Domandò in modo smarito guardando Lex in maniera perplessa. La bionda scoppiò in una risata divertita e liberatoria, guadagnandosi uno sguardo piuttosto arrabbiato. – Non c’è nulla da ridere Elyza! – La rimbeccò subito Alicia infastidita da tutto quell’improvviso divertimento.
  * Scusa, scusa. – Rispose Lex tra una risata e l’altra, cercando di tornare seria davanti allo sguardo minaccioso e imbronciato della sua ragazza.
  * Elyza… - Sbuffò nuovamente la più giovane incrociando le braccia e corrugando la fronte in un’espressione buffa e dannatamente tenera, che cambiò immediatamente quando si ritrovò una mano di Elyza a carezzarle la guancia, e le labbra sorridenti della bionda poggiate alle sue. L’aveva completamente spiazzata, l’aveva colta in contropiede, e senza nemmeno accorgersene stava rispondendo alla dolcezza di quel bacio.
  * Ha il cambio manuale… - Sussurrò la bionda a un soffio dalle labbra della sua ragazza. – Questa vecchia carretta intendo. – Specificò schiarendosi la voce e prendendo le distanze. – Non è difficile come può sembrare, ti insegno io. – Affermò sorridendole in uno di quei modi che ad Alicia facevano perdere completamente la testa.



 

All’inizio era stato difficile capire come fare a partire lasciando pian piano il pedale della frizione, la vecchia Jeep dello sceriffo le si era spenta più di una volta, ma poi una volta partita cambiare le marce le era risultato più semplice. Ogni tanto aveva fatto grattare il cambio producendo un rumore piuttosto sgradevole, qualche volta era partita un po’ a colpi, ma in complesso non stava andando poi in modo così terribile. Certo che se avesse dovuto imparare a farlo nel mezzo del traffico di Los Angeles sarebbe andata completamente in panico, ma fortunatamente si trovavano sulle strade quasi completamente deserte della periferia di Tijuana, e la lezione di guida stava distraendo entrambe dai loro problemi, rendendo il viaggio più piacevole e meno teso di come si sarebbero mai aspettate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace davvero non riuscire a velocizzare i tempi di scrittura e pubblicazione, ma la complessità della storia, e gli impegni della vita, mi stanno facendo andare davvero al rallentatore.  
> Alicia si è buttata! Qualcuno aveva dubbi in merito? Io sicuramente no. Avevo già deciso che questa missione sarebbe toccata a loro due in solitaria, e che avrebbe sollevato qualche piccolo problema di sfiducia e tensione tra le nostre ragazze.  
> Raven e Anya sono tornate sane e salve, e pian piano tutti stanno apprendendo la notizia che il Comandante e la sua bella ragazza, hanno intrapreso questa follia assieme.  
> Spero non vi dispiaccia troppo l’assenza degli altri scenari in questo capitolo, ma ho voluto concentrarmi sulle sorti delle mie quattro ragazze preferite, da capitolo 38 torneranno tutti… si perché per il prossimo, ho in serbo qualcosa di folle ed interamente incentrato sull’evolversi della situazione tra Elyza e Alicia.  
> Come sempre spero di leggere le vostre importantissime opinioni sulla mia storia, e vi ringrazio di cuore per non esservi ancora stufati di me.  
> Alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	37. Capitolo 37

Era già metà mattina quando un assordante scoppio riecheggiò nelle loro teste con prepotenza, seguito dallo stridio delle gomme, dallo strisciare del metallo sull’asfalto malconcio delle campagne messicane, e dalla botta violenta di arresto, dopo che il veicolo aveva girato su sé stesso un paio di volte. Alicia aveva completamente perso il controllo della vecchia jeep dello sceriffo, che pochi metri più avanti andò a schiantarsi contro un palo della corrente a lato della strada. Era stato tutto così improvviso, il boato, l’immediata perdita di aderenza a quell’asfalto rovinato, il traliccio in avvicinamento, il colpo in pieno cofano, il vapore bianco annebbiare la vista, e poi tutto nero. Il colpo era stato forte ma fortunatamente non troppo, il rumore però aveva attirato una certa attenzione, e fortunatamente il Comandate Lex, riuscì a ridestarsi alla svelta da quella brusca fermata.

 

  * Alicia! Alicia! – Chiamò la bionda scuotendola per la spalla.
  * Mmm… - Mugugnò la più giovane in modo confuso e spaesato.
  * Forza piccola riprenditi dobbiamo proprio scappare. – Disse Lex con urgenza, schiaffeggiandola leggermente per farle riaprire gli occhi.



 

I primi rantoli di qualche morto in avvicinamento si fecero sentire, facendo spalancare subito le palpebre alla piccola Clark, che finalmente aveva ripreso il controllo su sé stessa. Il suo sguardo colpevole e spaventato incrociò finalmente quello di Elyza, che più che altro pareva preoccupato per lei, e forse anche un po’ per la compagnia indesiderata che stavano per avere. D’improvviso tutto il risentimento, la tensione, e la rabbia, che avevano accumulato in quelle ultime ore l’una contro l’altra, sparirono completamente. Erano in pericolo, e non c’era tempo per quelle stupide divergenze, l’unica cosa che importava in quel momento, era uscirne entrambe sane e salve, perché per quanto potessero essersi comportate male, ed aver sbagliato, ciò che provavano l’una per l’altra non era cambiato di una virgola. Giusto per confermare l’ipotesi che gli imprevisti durante un apocalisse erano sempre dietro l’angolo, solo dopo poche ore dalla loro partenza, gliene si era presentato un altro, e perdere così il loro unico mezzo di trasporto, arrivate si e no a metà strada, era decisamente uno di quelli belli grossi. Senza contare il fatto che da una delle vie che avevano da poco oltrepassato, stava arrivando un gruppo piuttosto numeroso di vaganti affamati.

Velocemente presero uno zaino ed un paio di fucili dal retro del loro mezzo distrutto, saltarono giù dalla Wrangler ormai distrutta, ed a passo piuttosto svelto si allontanarono in direzione opposta a quei morti. Arrivate al fondo dell’isolato della piccola cittadina, un'altra sorpresa gli si stava avvicinando pericolosamente, quel piccolo gruppo di morti che le stava inseguendo strisciando i piedi incespicanti sull’asfalto sconnesso dal luogo in cui si erano schiantate, parve quasi un pericolo insignificante. Elyza si bloccò all’istante aprendo un braccio per fermare l’avanzata di Alicia e farle scudo con il suo corpo. Una mandria di enormi dimensioni si stava dirigendo nella loro direzione, alzando polvere dai lati sterrati della strada, e portandosi dietro il puzzo e gli inquietanti grugniti tipici dei vaganti.

Il tempo per decidere era praticamente pari a zero, il Comandante passò in rassegna le varie opzioni, indietro non si poteva tornare, avrebbe dovuto aprire il fuoco su quel gruppetto di morti per passare, e quella sarebbe stata davvero la fine. Davanti a loro la strada era chiusa, e da nord lo squadrone della morte si avvicinava a passo piuttosto deciso e rinvigorito dalla vista del loro movimento, e l’unica strada libera sembrava non avere rifugi e copertura almeno per un po’, ma era anche l’unica percorribile senza rischiare di essere mangiate vive. La bionda afferrò la mano di Alicia, e tirandosela dietro riprese a camminare in modo spedito. Il sole scottava, e l’aria rarefatta rendeva più difficile prendere fiato, ma la situazione imponeva di resistere o morire in uno dei peggiori modi immaginabili. Non c’era tempo di prendere fiato, di guardarsi indietro, o di chiedere semplicemente “tutto ok?”, perciò senza dire nulla avanzarono il più velocemente possibile, ancora frastornate e doloranti per incidente appena fatto.

Era ormai mezzora che correvano cercando di mettere distanza da loro a quella mandria, tenendosi per mano e trascinandosi l’un l’altra verso quella che speravano sarebbe stata la salvezza. La situazione sembrava assurda, non poteva finire così, non potevano morire arrabbiate e o deluse per una decisione difficile e sbagliata presa sul momento. Non potevano permettersi di andarsene senza aver appianato le loro ora apparentemente stupide divergenze.

Elyza aveva il respiro corto, annaspava, e ringraziò l’arrivo dell’apocalisse per averla obbligata a diminuire drasticamente il numero delle sigarette della sua giornata, altrimenti tutto quel correre l’avrebbe fatta restare completamente senza fiato. Oltrepassarono svariati fabbricati mezzi distrutti, incespicarono nelle macerie rischiando di cadere al suolo, ma in qualche modo si erano sorrette a vicenda continuando ad avanzare. I lamenti gutturali di quelle creature al loro inseguimento pian piano si fecero più lontani, avevano guadagnato un centinaio di metri, ma non avrebbero potuto continuare a correre a quel modo sperando di riuscire a seminarli, erano stanche, e assetate, e dovevano trovare a tutti i costi un riparo o un diversivo per allontanarli. L’occasione si presentò con l’apparire di una palazzina dall’aspetto vecchio e un po’ trascurato, ma almeno dall’esterno piuttosto intatta. La oltrepassarono, ma quando Lex notando un portone leggermente aperto al suo fianco, deviò bruscamente, trascinandosi dietro Alicia ormai stremata, ed infilandocisi all’interno. Per la prima volta non si premurarono di controllare se ci fosse qualcosa all’interno prima di oltrepassare la soglia, qualsiasi sorpresa sarebbe stata meno pericolosa di ciò che le inseguiva.

La scala per i piani superiori era stata sbarrata meticolosamente con dei legni, e sulla porta d’ingresso, risaltavano degli imponenti chiavistelli in ferro. Dopo aver barricato quell’unico ingresso del palazzo, ed essersi accertate dell’impossibilità di avere sorprese dall’alto grazie a quello sbarramento, scesero nello scantinato. Il soffitto era alto meno di due metri, dava una sensazione di opprimenza, ma per la loro statura non era di certo un problema. Un lungo corridoio di reti metalliche mezze arrugginite, partiva dal fondo della scala da dove erano arrivate, ed attraversava l’intero edificio, delineando i limiti delle cantine del piccolo condominio. L’aria era umida lì sotto, e la luce proveniente da piccole lastre di vetro sporco sull’alto delle cantine, filtrava a malapena da permettere alle ragazze di vedere qualcosa. I loro respiri affannati, erano l’unico rumore dell’intero seminterrato, nel quale regnava una surreale calma, soprattutto rispetto all’enorme mandria che lenta e scoordinata, sfilava via sulla strada principale davanti al palazzo.

 

  * Tutto ok? – Chiese finalmente il Comandante con preoccupazione, e l’unica risposta fu un rapido cenno di assenso di Alicia. – Facciamo un giro per controllare questo posto, assicuriamoci di essere sole, e vediamo se c’è qualcosa di utile. – Disse estraendo dal fodero di cuoio il pugnale damascato che le aveva regalato Lincoln qualche tempo prima.
  * Io guardo il lato sinistro. – Affermò la piccola Clark, prendendo il suo butterfly dalla tasca posteriore, ed estraendone la lama con disinvoltura ruotando il polso in un trick di apertura.



 

Elyza non lo aveva mai ammesso, ma trovava quella versione di Alicia sicura di sé a giocare con il coltello a farfalla, estremamente sexy ed eccitante. Questa volta fu il suo turno di annuire, e poi seguire la ragazza più giovane ad un passo di distanza, controllando le cantine sull’altro lato del corridoio. Avanzavano lente e silenziose verso il fondo dello stabile, che sembrava leggermente più illuminato. Probabilmente la parete di fondo era quella a sud, ed il sole vi stava battendo con molta più intensità, o magari i piccoli inserti in vetrocemento, erano solo più puliti rispetto che nelle altre cantine, o forse ancor più probabilmente rotti. Le ragazze presto scoprirono che c’erano un paio di aperture in più li sul fondo, e che effettivamente, oltre che essere rivolte verso sud, la mandria non vi si era piazzata lì davanti oscurando la luce del sole. In contemporanea entrarono nelle ultime due cantine aperte, Elyza si guardò attorno, su una delle pareti, uno scafale era riempito di giochi da tavolo, sull’altra vi era una pigna di scatoloni impolverati, ma una cosa attirò la sua attenzione. Era di sicuro la cantina più ordinata che avesse visto in tutto il Messico, e quella scatola di Risiko posata sulla pila di scatoloni, e non con gli altri giochi da tavolo, accese immediatamente la sua curiosità. Il coperchio era meno impolverato del resto, segno che era lì da meno tempo degli altri oggetti lì riposti, e quando la aprì sbirciandoci dentro con curiosità, sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa e deglutì a fatica.

 

  * Lex, ho trovato qualcosa! – Affermò Alicia richiamando la sua attenzione dall’altra cantina.
  * Anch’io. – Rispose la bionda con malizia richiudendo la scatola, e prendendola sottobraccio raggiunse la piccola Clark.



 

Elyza fischiò alla vista della postazione radio appena scoperta da Alicia. In quella cella, vi era una modesta scrivania, con davanti una sedia piuttosto usurata, ed un vecchio divano poggiato alla parete difronte. La mora si girò appena stoccandole un occhiataccia per quel suo arrivo un po’ poco opportuno, ma alla fine alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffo divertita da quel suo modo di fare inappropriato. Quella situazione di pericolo aveva decisamente alleggerito l’atmosfera tesa tra di loro, riportando quasi alla normalità i loro scambi di battute. Il Comandante poggiò la scatola sulla scrivania e si mise ad ispezionare la vecchia radio, trovando la batteria completamente scarica, ed il cavo di alimentazione mangiato dai topi. La bionda ancora in ginocchio mostrava sbuffando con delusione quei due fili di rame spennato dalla gomma, per poi rialzarsi togliendo la polvere dalle ginocchia dei pantaloni. Quel viaggio era iniziato decisamente male, ma almeno rispetto la giornata precedente, la tensione che si era creata tra di loro, stava iniziando a svanire.

 

  * Hai trovato Risiko? – Chiese la piccola Clark, mentre la bionda si tolse il suo inseparabile giubbotto di pelle e lo appoggiò allo schienale della sedia. – Davvero Elyza, fuori dalla porta sta passando la mandria più grande che avessi mai visto, e tu vuoi giocare a Risiko? – Continuò allibita la più giovane, che si ritrovò poco dopo il corpo di Elyza poggiato alla sua schiena a schiacciarla contro la scrivania. Alicia non se lo aspettava di certo, e sobbalzò appena per quel contatto che tanto le era mancato la notte precedente.
  * Quel gioco potrebbe sorprenderti. – Le sussurrò il Comandante all’orecchio in modo suadente lasciandole un paio di baci sul collo, provocandole dei brividi.



 

Se l’erano vista brutta, l’incidente con la jeep, e l’arrivo di quella mandria, aveva fatto riconsiderare ad entrambe le proprie priorità. Per quanto Alicia potesse essere arrabbiata con Lex, per la sua folle decisione di abbandonarla sulla nave per tornare a casa, restando a rischiare la vita da sola in Messico, non riuscì a sottrarsi a quelle attenzioni che la bionda le stava regalando. Infondo Elyza aveva provato a chiederle scusa, aveva ammesso il suo errore, forse non meritava di essere trattata ancora a lungo in quel modo freddo e rabbioso che le aveva riservato. Tutta l’adrenalina per la fuga che aveva in corpo, e quella paura di essere raggiunta e mangiata viva da quella folla inferocita di morti, l’avevano resa più incline a riconsiderare la situazione. E poi onestamente, l’effetto di quei baci umidi lungo il collo, la sensazione del corpo di Elyza contro il suo, e la morbidezza della sua lingua a carezzarle quel lembo di pelle, stavano rendendo impossibile mantenere quella posizione ostile nei suoi confronti, obbligandola a cedere a quel contatto che iniziava a desiderare ardentemente.

 

  * Credo che questo gioco possa essere di gran lunga più interessante… - Commentò Alicia inclinando la testa per dare libero accesso alle labbra di Lex ancora incollate al suo collo, infilandole una mano tra i capelli per attirarla ancora più a sé.
  * Ne sei davvero sicura? Perché non provi ad aprire la scatola. – Disse la bionda in un sussurro eccitato, quasi ansimando al suo orecchio con la voce più rauca del solito.



 

Alicia stretta nell’abbraccio famelico e possessivo di Elyza, si decise ad aprire la scatola, e appena ne mise a fuoco il contenuto, il coperchio le cadde di mano. Improvvisamente, capì il tono ed il modo di fare, che Lex aveva avuto negli ultimi due minuti. Quegli occhi scuri e predatori, e quelle piccole attenzioni provocanti. Non si aspettava niente del genere in quella scatola da gioco, ed era rimasta quasi bloccata da quella scoperta, ma allo stesso tempo, si sentiva più che mai accesa ed eccitata, dimenticandosi completamente di tutta la rabbia che aveva covato nei confronti del Comandante.

 

  * Non dobbiamo per forza giocare a Risiko… - Affermò la bionda poggiando il mento alla sua spalla, continuando a stringerla in un abbraccio.
  * Tu vuoi giocarci? – Domandò Alicia con tono piatto, privo di qualsiasi emozione.
  * Cazzo si! – Fu la risposta sboccata e spontanea che Elyza non riuscì a trattenere. – Ma solo se lo vuoi anche tu. – Ritrattò la sua affermazione in modo più pacato e gentile, provocando una risatina alla ragazza tra le sue braccia.



 

Alicia spostò il coperchio ricaduto in malo modo, lasciando in bella vista quell’oggetto per lei nuovo. Toccò le cinghie nere aggrovigliate assieme, e poi lasciò scivolare le dita sulla parte di gomma tastandone la durezza. Conosceva l’esistenza di quegli affari, ma non ne aveva mai visto uno. In realtà nella sua vecchia vita, probabilmente non avrebbe mai nemmeno pensato, che un giorno avrebbe potuto volerlo usare. Invece ora osservava quello strap-on in modo curioso, infiammata dall’idea che Elyza fosse già così eccitata al pensiero di usarlo con lei. Si rigirò nell’abbraccio di Lex portandole le braccia al collo, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra senza sfiorarle, scatenando una certa frustrazione nella bionda, e facendo crescere la sua voglia ormai irrefrenabile.

 

  * Effettivamente Risiko sembra piuttosto sorprendente Comandante. – Sussurrò Alicia con le gote leggermente arrossate ed un filo di imbarazzo.



 

L’attimo dopo la bocca di Elyza si era già posata sulla sua, in modo incontenibile, disordinato, e poco aggraziato. La bionda stava mostrando una nuova parte di sé, più istintiva, impulsiva, quasi animalesca, ma questo ad Alicia non diede proprio alcun fastidio. Anzi ad essere sincera, questo aspetto momentaneamente rude di Elyza, la stava eccitando ancora di più. Avevano appena visto la fine avvicinarsi alle loro vite, erano riuscite a sfuggirgli, e ora avevano bisogno di risistemare un po’ le cose tra di loro. Forse avrebbero dovuto parlare ed affrontare le loro paure e le loro divergenze, ma in quel momento la testa non voleva sentire ragioni che non fossero l’alleviare della sofferenza del corpo.

La bionda le slacciò quegli unici due bottoni chiusi della camicia, sfilandogliela con una certa urgenza, lasciando il busto della giovane Clark coperto solo da una canotta leggera ed aderente. Il bacio sempre più esigente prendeva fuoco nella danza frenetica delle loro lingue, che con invadenza si cercavano attorcigliandosi assieme ripetutamente. Le mani di Elyza scorrevano lungo il corpo di Alicia decise e possessive, mentre senza grossi problemi saltava fuori dai suoi stivali da motociclista, slacciandole anche la cintura dei pantaloni. Fino a quel momento non si erano mai lasciate travolgere dal desiderio a quel modo, avevano sempre fatto con calma, con dolcezza, facendosi prendere dai sentimenti, senza trascurare nulla, e indubbiamente senza bruciare troppo alla svelta. Era la prima volta che si stavano lanciando a quel modo rude e irruento l’una sull’altra, con la necessità di calmare quegli ormoni improvvisamente impazziti alla sola vista di quell’imbragatura. Forse era colpa del loro litigio, e forse della paura anche, ma sicuramente non stavano perdendo tempo a domandarsi i motivi dell’irrefrenabile voglia di consumare quel momento, lasciandosi prendere dalla foga e dalla passione. Alicia afferrò la maglietta vecchia e consumata degli AC-DC indossata da Elyza, sfilandogliela rapidamente e buttandola a terra.

 

  * Spogliati. – Ordinò il Comandante slacciandosi i pantaloni e lasciandoli cadere al suolo.



 

Con una rapidità mai avuta prima Lex si librò della biancheria intima, afferrò le cinghie e si infilò quel giocattolo, non badando all’altra alle prese con le stringhe degli scarponi ben strette. Alicia indossava ancora l’intimo di pizzo nero, quando Elyza si premette sulla sua schiena stringendola a sé, facendole sentire la pressione del suo seno nudo sulla pelle della sua schiena, e la possenza di quel membro duro sul suo sedere. Le morsicò delicatamente il collo, lasciando sfregare i denti sulla sua pelle, e le carezzò a palmi aperti l’addome salendo fino al suo seno per dargli una veloce strizzata. Poi, le fece scendere strisciando sulla sua pelle, infilando in modo dannatamente lento, la punta delle sue dita sotto al bordo elastico delle sue mutandine raffinate. Alicia, lasciò andare un piccolissimo gemito, quando la mano sinistra di Elyza, si insinuò più in basso, andando a sfiorare per pochi splendidi attimi, il suo centro pulsante già completamente in fiamme.

Spinse indietro Lex di un passo, facendola staccare dal suo corpo, e pur sentendone subito la mancanza, decise di resistere e mantenere il controllo della situazione. Non che le dispiacesse sentirsi la preda della bionda, anzi non vedeva l’ora di farsi prendere da lei, ma allo stesso tempo voleva far durare il gioco più a lungo possibile, sfidandola con lo sguardo a restare al suo posto, chiedendole per una volta di fidarsi a lasciarle prendere il comando. Dopotutto anche quella era una piccola ripercussione delle azioni del Comandante del giorno precedente, e poi, comunque da lì, sicuramente non avrebbero potuto uscire per ore, tanto valeva far durare quegli attimi piacevoli, il più a lungo possibile.

Elyza si stupì di quella reazione di allontanamento, ma quando vide Alicia voltarsi con le pupille talmente dilatate da coprire completamente le sue splendide iridi verdi, rimase immobile e boccheggiante, quasi in adorazione. Quella ragazza era bellissima, ed il suo sguardo carico di sicurezza e desiderio la bloccò a bocca aperta rendendole la gola completamente asciutta. Le mani di Alicia le si posarono sulle guance, seguite subito dopo dalle labbra, che le chiusero la bocca in un veloce bacio appassionato. E mentre le sue dita le scorrevano giù per il corpo, la giovane ragazza si abbassava sulle ginocchia per divertirsi a torturarla ancora un po’ di più, provocandola, ed attizzandola maggiormente. Quando la piccola Clark dischiuse le labbra ed assaporò la punta del cazzo finto tra le gambe di Lex, il Comandante si rianimò con un brivido di spropositata eccitazione. Elyza era appena passata dall’essere il cacciatore all’essere la preda, vedere Alicia comportarsi in quel modo tanto azzardato e sensuale era una novità, ma infondo era stata lei a cambiare le carte in tavola, ed ora avrebbe dovuto adattarsi ed improvvisare. Qualche attimo dopo, una volta ripresa dallo smarrimento di quel momento, le mani di Elyza si immersero nelle lunghe ciocche castane dell’altra, ed i suoi fianchi iniziarono ad ondeggiare ritmicamente avanti e indietro, cominciando a darle piacere. Era più lo spettacolo visivo che non l’atto in sé ad eccitarla, eppure iniziava a rilasciare qualche leggero ringhio mugugnato sentendo le prime contrazioni del suo basso ventre, segno di un imminente orgasmo. Si fermò quasi delusa, quando la mano di Alicia si posò al centro del suo addome spingendola indietro senza preavviso. Elyza, era così eccitata che se la più giovane non l’avesse fermata in quel momento, le sarebbero bastate ancora poche spinte, per venire a quel modo. Ma la piccola Clark in qualche modo la stava punendo per essere stata abbandonata, lasciandola a un passo dalla sua meta, e la bionda non poté minimamente controbattere, sapendo bene che anche se quella decisione l’aveva presa per proteggerla, non era la decisione giusta da prendere. O almeno, l’aveva messa in atto nel peggiore dei modi possibili, facendo sentire la sua ragazza un burattino senza voce tra le sue mani, tradendone così la sua fiducia.

Alicia si rialzò, osservando il corpo della bionda completamente nudo, adornato esclusivamente con quel grosso strap-on color carne. Non lo avrebbe mai immaginato, eppure in quel momento pensò che quella davanti ai suoi occhi, era un’immagine particolarmente sexy, alla quale non era sicura di voler resistere ancora a lungo. Aveva sentito l’odore dell’eccitazione di Elyza mentre glielo succhiava, e la cosa l’aveva fatta eccitare ancora di più, facendola bagnare come non mai in vita sua. E mentre si baciavano nuovamente con foga, Elyza fece scivolare giù le spalline dell’intimo di Alicia, fino a far cadere le coppe lasciandole scoperti i suoi piccoli e giovani seni sodi. La sua bocca si apprestò immediatamente ad andare a succhiare i capezzoli di quella splendida ragazza, per poi tornare a baciarla spingendola verso quel vecchio divano sgualcito.

 

  * Voglio scoparti finché ne avrò le forze. – Bisbigliò la bionda con voce rotta dal più peccaminoso dei suoi desideri di possessione.
  * Allora fallo… - Rispose già ansimante la mora, senza rendersene conto, parlando ormai unicamente sopraffatta dal desiderio.



 

Lex non se lo fece di certo ripetere, la fece sistemare con le ginocchia sul divano, facendole poggiare i gomiti sopra la spalliera, poi le scostò i folti capelli sulla spalla destra, e si avvento animalescamente a mordere e baciare quella sinistra. Quell’ingombrante oggetto tra le sue gambe, sbatteva distrattamente tra quelle di Alicia, procurandole se possibile, ancor più desiderio di averlo una volta per tutte dentro di sé.

Finalmente Elyza si decise a portarle le mani ai fianchi, facendo scivolare giù lungo le cosce fino le ginocchia, quell’ultimo brandello di stoffa incredibilmente rovinato che ancora copriva il suo frutto proibito. Le lasciò un bacio appena accanto alla sua intimità già abbondantemente bagnata, sbuffandoci sopra il suo caldo respiro, poi la torturò ancora con un morso sulla natica opposta che procurò ad Alicia l’ennesimo sussulto impaziente. Il Comandante nonostante l’incredibile desiderio che le bruciava dentro, ci stava provando gusto a tenerla sulle spine, e solo dopo aver risalito la sua intera colonna vertebrale con dei ravvicinati, lunghi, e lenti, baci umidi, lasciò scontrare quella sua nuova grossa appendice contro l’intimità della giovane ed insofferente Alicia Clark. Lasciò scorrere la punta del pene lungo le sue pieghe per inumidirla, e poi la indirizzò sulla sua apertura. Alicia stava per lamentarsi per la smania di riceverlo, quando il bacino di Elyza schizzò finalmente avanti in un movimento piuttosto brusco e secco, penetrandola aggressivamente con l’intero fallo. Un mugugno sommesso uscì dalle labbra della più giovane, mentre il suo corpo si abituava a quella tanto attesa e voluminosa intrusione. Elyza affrancò una mano ad uno dei suoi fianchi, e l’altra la infilò nei suoi capelli, strattonandoli leggermente indietro. Era in una posizione di dominio assoluto, godeva dell’espressione di piacevole resa di Alicia, si crogiolava nell’udire i suoi lamenti goduriosi ogni volta che spingeva dentro e fuori dal suo sesso quel grosso pene in gomma, gustando il suono ritmico dello schiaffeggio del suo affondo nella sua intimità abbondantemente bagnata. L’olfatto si stava deliziando con odore di sesso, che stava prepotentemente prendendo il posto della puzza di chiuso e di umido dello scantinato, riempiendo l’intera stanza. Elyza di tanto in tanto, lasciava sprofondare il naso tra il dolce profumo dei capelli della sua consenziente vittima, sdraiandosi con impeto contro la sua schiena, affondandole le unghie nel fianco, ed i denti nella spalla, aggiungendo ancora più enfasi e ruvidezza. Il Comandante impartì il suo ritmo senza pietà, muovendosi dentro e fuori dall’apertura di Alicia con foga, per poi rallentare e spingere lentamente fino infondo, e riprendere ad aumentare la velocità, seguendo le tacite richieste del corpo della ragazza che si contorceva sotto di lei, ascoltandone ogni respiro, sospiro, e gemito, ogni fremito, tremito, ogni piccola contrazione… possedendola con forza, lasciando affondare le unghie nella carne del suo fianco, e di tanto in tanto gustando sulla lingua il sapore del sudore imperlato sul suo collo.

Se avesse continuato a prenderla a quel modo, Elyza era certa che avrebbe lasciato dei segni indelebili del suo passaggio su quella pelle leggermente abbronzata e perfettamente liscia, ma i gemiti sempre più apprezzanti di Alicia le toglievano ogni preoccupazione facendola continuare in quel modo sempre più arrapato, privo di gentilezza ma comunque ricco di devastanti emozioni.

Le spinte veloci continuavano ad alternarsi ad altre più lente ma più profonde, fino che Alicia si aggrappò disperatamente al cuscino dello schienale, affondandovi con forza le unghie. Era vicina, ed anche Elyza iniziava ad annaspare in preda dell’arrivo del piacere. La bionda lasciò scivolare la mano dai capelli dell’altra lungo la schiena, le girò sul fianco mantenendo un leggero contatto sulla sua pelle, le strisciò l’ungo l’addome teso, premendo un po’ di più mentre si avvicinava al suo pube, facendole provare un piacere maggiore ad ogni poderoso affondo, ed una volta sicura di aver portato Alicia sull’orlo del baratro, lasciò scivolare le dita a stimolare il suo centro nervoso, facendola esplodere in poco in un incredibile e sfiancante orgasmo, ritrovandosi a seguirla subito dopo.

 

  * Sdraiati. – Sussurrò in modo imperativo la bionda mordicchiandole il lobo, prima di scostarsi dal corpo di Alicia, lasciandole una strana sensazione di vuoto tra le gambe.



 

Alla fine era stata Elyza a riprendere le redini del gioco, ed Alicia l’aveva lasciata fare arrendendosi completamente a lei, e scoprire che la bionda ancora non era soddisfatta, e ancora non aveva finito con il suo corpo, le procurò la consapevolezza che anche Lex non riusciva a controllare quell’ondata di emozioni che le stava investendo. La piccola Clark eseguì l’ordine del Comandante mettendosi sdraiata sul divano, sotto lo sguardo rapace e lussurioso di Lex, che distrattamente giocava con quel membro mordendosi un labbro. Quando Alicia si sistemò ancora in affanno ed arrossata, finalmente Elyza le sfilò del tutto le mutandine che ancora aveva abbassate all’altezza delle ginocchia, le lasciò un fugace bacio sul pube, ispirandone l’odore della sua eccitazione, e si sistemò tra le sue gambe. Le infilò una mano sotto la coscia e la sollevò portandole la gamba sopra la sua spalla, per poi ripetere l’azione con l’altra. Il Comandante baciava e mordeva lentamente ma con avidità, l’interno coscia di quelle lunghe gambe snelle, tentando di non farsi prendere dall’eccitazione, facendole male, o almeno tentando di non fargliene troppo. Accarezzava quel corpo con attenzione, non trascurandone nemmeno un centimetro, pur essendo brusca nei movimenti, e poco delicata. Entrambe sapevano che l’eccitazione stava per prendere di nuovo il sopravvento, che presto la foga della possessione le avrebbe riportate all’oblio senza troppi complimenti, ma infondo nessuna delle due ne era dispiaciuta. Il dildo era già pronto a sprofondare nel calore della profondità della più giovane, ed il Comandante iniziava a fremere dalla voglia di farla sua ancora una volta. Lasciò affondare a metà la sua dura asta nell’intimità di Alicia, questa volta lo fece lentamente, godendo della percezione di quella lieve resistenza alla sua intrusione, ed incantandosi nell’espressione estasiata della più giovane, che annaspante cercò qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi. Le sue mani agitate alla cieca incontrarono quelle di Elyza, che immediatamente si intrecciarono alle sue dita. Ma oltre a quella gentile offerta di sfogo, il Comandante non perse tempo, sovrastandola con il peso del suo corpo, schiacciandole le sue cosce al petto e penetrandola ancora più profondamente di prima.

Ad ogni vigorosa spinta, seguiva un ansito, un piagnucolio, o un lamento di pura libidine. Le fantasie più proibite di Lex stavano prendendo forma una dopo l’altra, e realizzarle con la ragazza di cui era profondamente innamorata riusciva a rendergliele ancora più eccitanti.

Le loro intimità sbattevano ritmicamente l’una contro l’imbragatura che imprigionava quella dell’altra, le loro mani ancora giunte ai lati della testa di Alicia reggevano il peso di Elyza e delle sue possenti spinte incessanti, i loro respiri, e i loro battiti erano praticamente in sincrono, ed i loro occhi incatenati gli uni negli altri, si scavavano fin nel profondo dell’anima, dando un senso di appartenenza ed amore, a quella che altrimenti sarebbe stata soltanto una scopata cruenta e affamata.

 

  * Ti piace così? – Chiese la bionda in un sussurro rauco dal piacere, arrivando a sfiorare le labbra di Alicia con le sue.
  * Ti prego, non fermarti. – Fu la risposta faticosamente espressa a modi supplica che arrivò tra un respiro pesante e l’altro.



 

Elyza spinse un po’ di più, e sentendo fremere la ragazza sotto di sé, la baciò sommergendo il suo grido di piacere, continuando a muovere in modo sempre più frenetico il suo bacino, scopandola in modo ancor più duro e profondo, continuando anche dopo averle fatto raggiungere il suo secondo orgasmo, fino a provocargliene un altro ancora più potente e ravvicinato, facendola esplodere in contemporanea a sé.

Si accasciarono una sull’altra, i corpi completamente sudati, i respiri affannati, la vista appannata, la gola arida, le membra doloranti per il movimento duro e martellante ripetuto un infinità di volte fino sfinirle completamente. Non sapevano quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che avevano dormito più di un paio d’ore, ma dopo la fuga dalla mandria, e quella scopata quasi surreale rispetto a tutte le volte che avevano fatto l’amore, erano entrambe stanche morte. Si liberarono solo del loro nuovo giochino, e senza premurarsi di rivestirsi, si sdraiarono nuovamente sul divano esauste.

 

  * Ti ho fatto male? – Chiese nel suo solito modo preoccupato e protettivo il Comandante, tornando ad essere dolce e gentile nei confronti della più giovane.
  * No. – Affermò Alicia. – Solo un po’… - Ammise poi dandole un leggero bacio a fil di labbra, sistemandosi per metà sopra il suo corpo e lasciandosi avvolgere in un abbraccio.
  * Scusa… io… - Balbettò Elyza carezzandole i capelli con estrema delicatezza.
  * Non preoccuparti. – Si affrettò a dire la giovane Clark dandole con tenerezza un altro bacio. – È stato più piacevole che doloroso. Questo tuo lato selvaggio è davvero eccitante. – Ammise rifugiandosi per l’insensata vergogna nell’incavo del collo di Lex, che la strinse forte a sé baciandole con dolcezza il capo.
  * Avevo così paura di perderti che mi sono comportata da imbecille. Perdonami. – Disse Lex scusandosi nuovamente per le sue azioni. Questa volta in modo più tranquillo, senza quella tensione e quella rabbia che aleggiavano attorno a loro negli ultimi giorni.
  * Scusami tu… sono stata una vera stronza anche io. – Affermò dispiaciuta la più giovane.
  * Ti amo piccola mia. – Sussurrò teneramente Elyza riuscendo come sempre a far emozionare Alicia.
  * Ti amo anch’io. – Rispose la più giovane in un bisbiglio direttamente all’orecchio del Comandante.



 

Le loro labbra si scontrarono un’ultima volta, senza foga, senza l’urgenza, senza quella durezza, e quell’irruenza che avevano avuto fino poco prima. Fu un bacio dolce, lento, passionale, delicato, amorevole. Un bacio con il quale sprofondarono finalmente nel mondo dei sogni, mentre fuori da quel palazzo, la numerosa mandria di vaganti dalla quale erano scappate, si stava ancora trascinando a passo lento e svogliato verso sud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo un pelo più corto del solito, chiedo scusa per questo, però capitolo tutto Lexark, e non c’è altro da aggiungere.  
> Credo che a parte un paio di persone che sapevano, non vi sareste aspettati una svolta del genere. Ho azzardato molto, forse anche troppo in questa scena di “riappacificamento”, vi dico solo che è stata la conseguenza disagiante alla dichiarazione di Eliza Taylor ad una convenction di di qualche tempo fa: “during the Clexa sex scene, the director told me I was being too aggressive with Alycia, and needed to be more loving.”.  
> Spero di non avervi turbato troppo, di non essere stata troppo rude, o volgare, ma proprio non sono riuscita a trattenermi dal buttare giù una scena così infuocata al pensiero di Eliza in approcio aggressivo con Alycia.  
> Grazie per continuare a leggermi, siete numerosissimi, e non immaginate minimamente quanta carica mi date con i vostri commenti.  
> Spero di riuscire a trovare il tempo di scrivere in questi giorni, perché ormai siete in pari con me, e non voglio deludervi con lunghe attese e lavori incompiuti.  
> Un grandissimo abbraccio, alla prossima  
> Pai


	38. Capitolo 38

Era ormai diventato piuttosto chiaro per tutti che la tranquillità di Tijuana stava per finire, o meglio, stava per essere messa in discussione da qualche pazzo giunto in città negli ultimi tempi, che in modo piuttosto plateale, stava facendo notare la sua presenza, intimorendo la comunità della diga. Daniel e Luciana erano pronti a combattere per quel posto che ormai consideravano casa, quello che in poco erano riusciti a costruire grazie all’aiuto del Tenete Reyes, pareva quasi un miracolo. Ormai risiedevano tante persone all’interno delle recinzioni della diga, i bambini avevano ripreso a giocare spensierati, e gli adulti sembravano finalmente sentirsi al sicuro. Qaletaqa ed il suo inseparabile amico Crazy Dog, erano stati fondamentali per le loro arcaiche conoscenze agricole, e tutti si davano da fare per mantenere la diga un posto sicuro e autosufficiente, dove vivere spensierati ed in armonia. Dopo gli avvenimenti degli ultimi giorni però, era ormai chiaro che mantenere quella situazione ancora a lungo, non sarebbe stato affatto semplice. Hector era uscito alla ricerca di materiali per rinforzare le recinzioni, ed aveva riferito di qualche cadavere fresco lungo le strade della città, l’ultimo sembrava essere stato colpito da un proiettile al petto, volato giù dalla cima di un palazzo, e freddato con una pugnalata al cranio. In quella zona periferica di Tijuana sembravano esserci visibili anche segni di una sparatoria e di lotta, era chiaro che qualcosa di grosso stava per accadere, ma ancora nessuno sapeva cosa.

Luciana in quei giorni, aveva passato molto più tempo con Daniel che con la sua guardia preferita, al quale aveva affidato tutte le missioni esterne, poi si era chiusa in armeria ed all’interno della diga con Salazar, senza dare spiegazioni di alcun tipo. Da quel momento i due confabulavano continuamente lontani dalle orecchie di tutti, e sparivano per ore in zone inutilizzate della diga. Con la scusa di rendere più efficienti le difese in caso di qualche pericolo, avevano anche riorganizzato al meglio l’armeria, e fatto in modo che ogni arma fosse carica e pronta all’uso. Questo gli permise di portare avanti i loro piani sottraendo un po’ di materiale. Fortunatamente per loro, nessuno si accorse di ciò che avevano fatto sparire, nessuno tranne Hector.

 

  * Hey Galvez, ce l’hai un minuto? – Chiese la guardia riuscendo finalmente ad incrociare Luciana sola in uno dei corridoi.
  * A dire il vero sono un po’ di fretta. – Rispose lei senza nemmeno fermarsi.
  * Si certo, come sempre in questi giorni. – Sbuffò l’omone in modo deluso. Era infastidito da questa presa di distanze della ragazza, non aveva il coraggio di ammetterlo ma infondo Luciana gli piaceva più del dovuto.
  * Scusa Hector. – Sospirò lei con dispiacere bloccando finalmente la sua avanzata. Avevano passato molto tempo fuori in missione assieme, e alla fine anche lei aveva imparato ad apprezzare la sua compagnia.
  * Non me ne faccio niente delle tue scuse, che cazzo sta succedendo Luciana? – Chiese Hector alzando la voce e sollevando la vera questione. – Credi che io sia così imbecille da non capire che qualcosa non va? – Domandò poi in modo tagliente scoprendo le sue carte. – Ho notato che è sparito tutto il C4. – Sibilò poi avvicinandosi a lei mettendola alle strette. La guardia non aveva davvero idea di ciò che stava per accadere, Daniel e Luciana non avevano detto niente a nessuno. Neppure Lola ed Efrain sospettavano quelle estreme misure di sicurezza che stavano mettendo in atto.
  * Shh… lo hai detto a qualcuno? – Lo zittì lei tirandolo da parte e controllando che nessun’altro fosse nei paraggi.
  * No certo che no! Non sono così stupido, non voglio mica mandare tutti in panico! – Affermò Hector deluso ed incredulo da quella domanda. – Mi fido di te, e speravo che fosse una cosa reciproca, ma vedo che non è così. – Aggiunse poi con amarezza.
  * Mi fido di te… - Disse la ragazza guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Era una cosa che faceva raramente, e per quello la guardia capì che in quel momento Luciana era davvero sincera. – Senti ho poco tempo prima della partenza di Daniel, dobbiamo finire di mettere in sicurezza questo posto, prometto che poi ti spiegherò tutto. – Aggiunse rapida e sbrigativa stringendogli una mano al braccio in modo rassicurante.
  * Sarà meglio per te bellezza. – Azzardò lui in risposta con uno sguardo minaccioso per poi rivolgerle un sorriso scherzoso.



 

Luciana doveva immaginarlo che avrebbero fregato tutti tranne Hector, e voleva davvero spiegargli tutto quello che lei e Daniel avevano pensato di fare come misura estrema per non far cadere la diga nelle mani delle persone sbagliate, ma il tempo scarseggiava. Salazar doveva ripartire per Mexicali, e chiudere il più velocemente possibile l’ultimo scambio. Lì avrebbe dovuto incontrare il Tenente Reyes e la sua squadra, condividerci tutte le informazioni utili, e scappare via prima dello scoppio dell’imminente disastro che avrebbe messo in ginocchio tutta la comunità di quel bazar. Stavano correndo un rischio enorme per aiutare Raven e il Comandante Lex, se qualcuno al mercato le avesse scoperte e ricollegate a Daniel o Troy, avrebbero sicuramente attaccato la diga, e la cosa peggiore, era che probabilmente erano proprio quei mercenari di Mexicali chiamati Sorveglianti, a tenerli già sotto scacco.

 

*****

 

Il Comandante riaprì gli occhi che la nuova giornata non era ancora iniziata, la metà del corpo schiacciata sotto il peso di Alicia le si era intorpidita completamente, ma la giovane Clark non sembrava affatto intenzionata a spostarsi da lì. Erano crollate abbracciate sul divano di quella squallida cantina che la luce del sole non era ancora del tutto svanita, e probabilmente stremate da tutta la situazione, avevano dormito quasi fino l’alba del giorno seguente.

 

  * Alicia? – Bisbigliò il Comandante dandole una carezza. – Forza piccola è ora di svegliarsi. – Cantilenò Lex con dolcezza lasciandole un bacio sul capo.
  * Ma è ancora buio Elyza… - Boffonchiò la più giovane ancora assonnata rintanandosi nell’incavo del suo collo.
  * Dobbiamo metterci in marcia prima possibile, non sarà uno scherzo arrivare a Mexicali a piedi. – Valutò Lex in modo pratico ed obbiettivo. Con un auto gli ci sarebbe voluta più di un’ora ad arrivare in città, ma a piedi, con quella mandria sguinzagliata per i dintorni, le cose sarebbero state molto più complicate, e rischiare di restare scoperte con il buio sarebbe stato decisamente folle. Elyza aveva ragione, avrebbero dovuto assolutamente darsi una mossa, i rischi ed i pericoli di quel viaggio erano davvero tantissimi.
  * Mi dispiace per – Provò a scusarsi la piccola Clark, ma subito venne interrotta.
  * Non è stata colpa tua. – Disse Il Comandante con rapida convinzione.
  * Ma… - Borbottò ancora Alicia in modo insicuro.
  * Non è stata colpa tua. – Ripeté Elyza con più calma fissandola dritto negli occhi, per poi avvicinarsi alle sue labbra lasciandovi un soffice bacio. - Però dobbiamo tornare indietro a prendere le nostre cose, e poi riprendere il viaggio. – Sussurrò con la bocca ancora a poche dita da quella della mora, strofinando teneramente la punta del naso sulla sua.
  * Non avrei dovuto seguirti a quel modo Ely, ma sono felice di averlo fatto. – Disse la più giovane con un po’ di timore e d’imbarazzo.
  * E io non avrei dovuto lasciarti… due volte… – Ribadì la bionda per scusarsi delle sue azioni un’altra volta. – Ho paura Leashy, ma sono felice tu sia qui con me. – Ammise il Comandante guadagnandosi un altro bacio a fil di labbra, e forse finalmente il perdono, o quantomeno la tregua cercata dal momento in cui erano entrate in casa dello sceriffo.



 

Dopotutto forse il sesso riparatore aveva aiutato davvero ad appianare le loro incomprensioni, facendo in modo che riuscissero a capirsi, e a tornare a supportarsi. E poi finalmente riposate dopo una bella dormita, e ancor più unite di prima, riuscirono a sentirsi nuovamente pronte ad affrontare il mondo intero, o almeno ciò che ne rimaneva.

Dopo aver raccolto gli abiti da terra ed essersi rivestite, imbracciarono le armi e lentamente aprirono il portone del palazzo. Il peggio sembrava passato, ma subito udirono un rantolo soffocato. Elyza si girò di scatto, un unico vagante si trascinava in modo claudicante poco distante dalla loro unica uscita. Con rapidità estrasse il pugnale e lo lanciò dritto nella sua testa, ponendo rapidamente fine alla sua vita. Fece segno ad Alicia di uscire, intanto si incamminò verso quell’essere per recuperare quello stupendo coltello dalla lama damascata affilatissima, e dalla splendida impugnatura di radica che Lincoln le aveva gentilmente donato nel momento del bisogno. Senza fretta sbirciarono oltre al fabbricato, controllando che la mandria si fosse davvero allontanata, poi finalmente tornarono sui loro passi, dirigendosi alla jeep dello sceriffo. Il sole come sempre in quella stagione, illuminava la giornata appena iniziata, e dopo quasi un’ora di cammino, le due ragazze giunsero al loro punto di partenza.

Una macchia d’olio sostanziosa, luccicava sull’asfalto sotto al muso del loro vecchio mezzo di trasporto, il cofano aperto aveva smesso di emanare fumo bianco puzzolente, e come aveva sospettato il comandate, la gomma anteriore sinistra era esplosa squarciandosi completamente. Non era stata colpa di Alicia, probabilmente lo pneumatico era vecchio ed un po’ secco, e qualcosa di appuntito disperso sull’asfalto, doveva aver fatto tutto il resto, facendole finire in quel casino.

 

*****

 

Da quando erano rimaste sole, Anya con la mano stretta a quella di Raven, a fatica si era girata sul fianco. Le costole le facevano un male assurdo, le facevano male in qualsiasi posizione ora che l’adrenalina aveva smesso di circolare nelle sue vene, ed in quella posizione forse il dolore era anche paggio, ma poter osservare meglio il profilo del viso della sua ragazza assopita, dopo aver temuto di poterla perdere per sempre, valeva tutto il dolore del mondo. Inevitabilmente dopo un infinità di tempo a perdersi sui suoi lineamenti armoniosamente perfetti, riscaldata dal tepore del corpo del Tenente quasi a contatto con il suo, e coccolata dal dolce profumo della sua pelle liscia e morbida, anche il Vicecomandante era crollata per la stanchezza, ritrovandosi nel mondo dei sogni.

Quando finalmente Raven si riprese, sentì subito quell’inconfondibile presenza accanto a sé, ed istintivamente girò il capo in quella direzione arricciando all’insù le labbra ancor prima di aprire gli occhi. Anya era lì accanto a lei, ad un soffio dal suo naso, con alcune ciocche chiare a coprirle il viso. Il Tenente non si preoccupò di dove fosse, né di come ci fosse arrivata, se la sua ragazza era lì accanto a lei, andava tutto bene. Ancor prima di accorgersene, la sua mano si era mossa ad accarezzarle la guancia portandole dietro l’orecchio quei capelli ribelli che le oscuravano la visuale, strattonando un po’ tutti quei tubicini conficcati nel suo braccio. Quando la bionda aprì gli occhi, il sorriso del Tenente si illuminò mostrandosi radioso come ogni volta che i loro occhi si scontravano. In quei momenti Raven lasciava cadere tutte le sue barriere con estrema facilità, e con quella sua espressione felice e spensierata, riusciva a far crollare anche tutte quelle di Anya. Erano due donne forti, incredibilmente coraggiose, e dannatamente testarde, il più delle volte si mostravano fredde e distaccate, più che altro il Vicecomandante, ma ogni volta quando vedeva quel sorriso, nemmeno lei riusciva a restare impassibile, lasciandosi catturare da quella dolcezza e sciogliendosi completamente, davanti allo sguardo scuro e profondo della sua ragazza.

 

  * Sei sveglia! – Affermò Anya incredula sprofondando in quelle iridi del colore del caffè. La mano di Raven era ancora poggiata al suo viso, e le dita intrecciate ai suoi capelli quando il Tenente annuì semplicemente.
  * Non avrai mica pensato che è tanto semplice liberarsi di me Forest. – Ribatté nascondendosi dietro la sua solita beffardaggine la latina. L’attimo dopo la mano del Vicecomandante stava scivolando sull’addome piatto di Raven, separata solo da una sottile canottiera che le lasciava sentire ogni forma ben delineata dei suoi addominali tesi, aggrappandosi poi al suo fianco per tirarsi ancora più vicina, per posare le labbra sulle sue con urgenza, zittendola all’istante.
  * Vado a chiamare Abby e Nyko. – Sussurrò la donna dai lineamenti orientali alzandosi a sedere velocemente, dimenticandosi completamente di essere anche lei piuttosto malandata. Infatti la fitta di dolore che la prese al torace le fece emettere un grugnito poco piacevole togliendole immediatamente il fiato. Raven immediatamente si tirò su, era ancora debole, ma in fondo il dolore alla gamba non era così terribile da non permetterle di stare seduta per stare vicina alla sua ragazza.
  * Abby, Nyko, serve aiuto! – Gridò il Tenente sorreggendo ed abbracciando delicatamente Anya ancora con il fiato corto per il brusco movimento.



 

I due medici arrivarono subito, erano sorpresi di sentire la voce della Reyes a chiedere soccorso e non quella del Vicecomandante, la cosa li preoccupò e gli diede sollievo allo stesso tempo, facendoli scattare immediatamente verso la camera delle loro uniche due pazienti. Anya stava riprendendo a fare piccoli e lenti respiri, e per quella volta era Raven quella allarmata delle due. Rapido come un fulmine Nyko aveva iniziato a correre verso di lei, che, appena lo vide avvicinarsi alzò una mano per bloccarlo.

 

  * Lascia che si prendano cura di te An. – Sussurrò dolcemente il Tenente facendo scorrere la mano in modo rassicurante dietro la schiena dell’altra.
  * Ora passa… - Riuscì a dire il Vicecomandante prima di riprendere a concentrarsi sulla respirazione.
  * Ok, è tutto ok tesoro. Nyko vuole solo aiutarti. – Bisbigliò in modo rassicurante Raven dandole un bacio sulla tempia.
  * Sto… sto bene. – Annaspò Anya tra un respiro e l’altro. Voleva essere d’aiuto alla sua ragazza chiamando i medici, e aveva finito facendola preoccupare per lei.
  * Non è vero, e lo sappiamo entrambe. – Le fece notare la latina scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso ed immergendo i suoi bellissimi occhi scuri, in quelli nocciola leggermente allungati del Vicecomandante. – Quante costole ha rotto? – Domandò poi girandosi verso i due medici che finalmente si erano avvicinati a loro.
  * Un paio. Deve fare attenzione a non fare movimenti bruschi, o potrebbe peggiorare le cose. Sente sicuramente male, ma vedo che non ha preso l’antidolorifico. – Spiegò la Dottoressa Griffin osservando la pasticca sul comodino.
  * Sei la solita stupida… - Commentò Raven scuotendo la testa e tornando a dare attenzione alla sua ragazza. – Non c’è sempre bisogno di dimostrarsi indistruttibili, alleviare il dolore non ti farà apparire debole. – Aggiunse con calma e dolcezza poggiando la fronte alla sua.
  * Ho bisogno di restare lucida nel caso in cui Elyza – Provò a giustificarsi la Forest, ora finalmente riuscendo a respirare quasi normalmente, ma Raven non voleva sentire ragioni e la interruppe ancor prima che potesse spiegarsi.
  * Sono sicura che se la caverà benissimo anche senza di te. – Disse la latina alzando gli occhi al cielo, sapeva benissimo quanto Anya tenesse alla loro amica, teneva molto anche lei ad Elyza, ma proprio non capiva questo bisogno di esserci per lei anche ora che chiaramente non stava bene.
  * No non capisci, abbiamo fallito Rae… - Affermò Anya prendendo un po’ di distanza e guardandola con un’espressione seria e preoccupata. – Lei è rimasta la… - Disse in un sussurro sconsolato, facendo finalmente capire anche al Tenete Reyes la gravità della situazione. Raven era rimasta semincosciente durante il viaggio, e ancora non sapeva cosa avesse combinato il Comandante Lex dopo averle portate in salvo sulla barca.
  * Merda! – Esclamò istintivamente, Lex a volte era proprio una gran testa di cazzo, lo sapeva, ma non si immaginava sarebbe stata tanto folle, da restare sola sulla terra ferma a compiere quella pericolosa missione. Rifletté qualche istante, ed il suo cervello riuscì a elaborare un altro quesito preoccupante. – Alicia? – Domandò quindi sapendo già dall’espressione di Anya che la risposta non le sarebbe piaciuta affatto.
  * Con lei… - Le confermò la sua ragazza sempre più sconsolata. Sicuramente Elyza era scesa dalla barca, ed Alicia facendo di testa sua l’aveva seguita. Raven non ci poteva credere, lei ed Anya avevano fatto di tutto per evitare che accadesse proprio questo, per evitare a Lex di affrontare il suo demone da sola, e per evitare di mettere in pericolo l’unica persona che era riuscita a farle tornare la voglia di vivere.
  * Quelle due sono testarde allo stesso modo. – Commentò il Tenente con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra. Da un certo punto di vista era contenta che Elyza non fosse sola, ma da un certo altro, era preoccupata che la presenza di Alicia potesse essere più un pericolo che non un aiuto.
  * Mi sembra che stiate abbastanza bene, cercate di riposare, o giuro che vi do qualcosa per farvi dormire. – Disse la Dottoressa Griffin dopo aver controllato i loro parametri vitali ascoltando la loro conversazione. Abby non si era espressa in merito alla bravata del Comandante, ma dentro ribolliva di rabbia per quella sua decisione azzardata.
  * Ma se mi sono appena svegliata Abby! – Protestò Raven mettendo un adorabile broncio da bimba appena messa in castigo, non riuscendo comunque a smuovere la decisione dei due dottori.
  * Allora sta sdraiata a guardare il soffitto Reyes, devi riprendere ancora le forze. – Rispose la donna in modo convinto e severo, quasi imperativo. Abby voleva bene ad Elyza come ad una figlia, e con il tempo, aveva imparato a volerne anche quelle due testone delle sue migliori amiche. – E tieni buona la Forest chiaro? – Si raccomandò avviandosi all’uscita.
  * Hey guardate che vi sento, sono proprio qui. – Affermò con tono offeso Anya, facendo sorridere la Dottoressa Griffin, quelle due a volte sapevano essere davvero infantili, ma infondo in quei momenti riuscivano anche ad essere piuttosto divertenti.
  * Forza Vicecomandante, mettiti comoda, il Dottore ha detto che dobbiamo stare a letto. – Suggerì Raven in tono provocante, dipingendosi in volto quel sorrisetto malizioso.
  * Per l’amor del cielo signore, cercate di tenere le mani apposto o vi mettiamo in stanze separate. – Affermò Nyko esasperato e minaccioso, prendendo parola per la prima volta. – Passiamo più tardi a controllarvi. – Aggiunse poi prima di uscire, in tono più gentile e morbido, lasciandosi scappare una risatina.



 

Le ragazze si arresero e tornarono a sdraiarsi su quelle brande non poi così comode, accoccolandosi l’una accanto all’altra. Erano stravolte, stanche, e sconvolte per gli avvenimenti delle ultime ventiquattr’ore, avevano avuto paura di perdersi, di morire… eppure continuavano a fissarsi sorridenti. Il pensiero di Elyza ed Alicia la fuori da sole senza alcun supporto era angosciante, ma erano davvero felici e grate per quel che il Comandante e la piccola Clark avevano fatto per loro. Dovevano la vita ad entrambe, e speravano di poterle rivedere e ringraziare molto presto.

 

*****

 

Quella mattina Victor, era uscito ancora a fare delle commissioni per il Dottore, e Troy si era ritrovato nuovamente solo. Per fortuna o sfortuna, quello stesso giorno sarebbe tornato Daniel, non che quel vecchio burbero gli mancasse, ma almeno avrebbe avuto qualcosa da fare per impegnarsi la giornata. Da quando aveva aiutato Strand a scaricare quelle strane apparecchiature, e lo aveva accompagnato davanti a quella porta misteriosa sorvegliata, il giovane Otto, faticava a tenere a bada la curiosità per ciò che stesse accadendo lì dentro, e nell’interno bazar che improvvisamente sembrava essere diventato più agitato del solito. O almeno per quel che riguardava le guardie ed i mercenari sotto il comando del Re.

Era talmente distratto dal trambusto dato dall’asta di una vecchia motocicletta nella piazza centrale dell’arena, che fino all’ultimo non si accorse di quella presenza al suo fianco. Non capitava spesso di vederla lì fuori tra i comuni mortali, tantomeno che si fermasse a dare attenzioni a qualcuno, eppure quella venere affascinante dalla pelle lievemente ambrata, dal fisico scultoreo perfettamente modellato, e dallo sguardo scaltro e sicuro di sé, gli si era fermata quasi accanto, richiamando la sua attenzione con quell’ondata di dolce profumo che si portava sempre appresso.

 

  * Non sei più passato a trovarmi… mi stai evitando per caso? – Ruppe il silenzio lei con tono suadente, bisbigliando direttamente al suo orecchio.
  * Ho avuto da fare. – Rispose il giovane Otto cercando di mantenere la voce ferma, mentre i capelli alla base del collo gli si rizzavano per quella vicinanza.
  * Si certo immagino… - Replicò lei con sufficienza. – Ma tutti qui trovano il tempo per una scopata con le mie ragazze. – Aggiunse facendogli scorrere una mano lungo il braccio.
  * Tieni le mani a posto! Non voglio problemi chiaro? – Affermò Troy irritato scostandosi e scrollandosela di dosso. In realtà quelle mani le avrebbe tenute volentieri sul suo corpo, ma a giocare con quel fuoco sentiva che si sarebbe presto scottato.
  * Stiamo solo chiacchierando… - Sentenziò serafica con un sorriso spiazzante. Quella donna sapeva far paura, sapeva essere sexy e sensuale, e sapeva anche prendere in contropiede mostrando un inaspettata dolcezza.
  * Bé non mi va di chiacchierare. – Ribatté il ragazzo scostandosi ancora un poco, mentre l’azzurro dei suoi occhi si ritrovava ad immergersi nello sguardo caldo e seducente della donna del Re, che con disinvoltura riguadagnava quello spazio che lui tentava di imporre tra i loro corpi.
  * E allora cosa vorresti fare? – Chiese compiaciuta, aggiungendo un sorriso malizioso notando le sue mani giunte a coprire quell’imbarazzante rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni.
  * Lasciami in pace ok! – Affermò esasperato voltandosi per rientrare a rintanarsi nella sua stanza.
  * Dovresti fare più attenzione agli uomini con cui fai affari Troy. – Gli disse bloccando la sua avanzata. Una sola frase e lo aveva pietrificato sul posto, gli aveva tolto ogni facoltà di replica, ed ora come se nulla fosse, era lei che stava riprendendo le distanze per tornare ai suoi affari.
  * Hey aspetta. – La richiamò il giovane Otto qualche istante dopo. – Come sai il mio nome? – Chiese una volta rincrociato quegli occhi nocciola.
  * So così tante cose che nemmeno ti puoi immaginare ragazzo. – Rispose con il sorriso beffardo. – Guarda è arrivato il tuo amico. – Aggiunse poi facendo un cenno del capo nella direzione del mercato.



 

E così com’era arrivata, la bellissima amante del Re era sparita. Troy riuscì a scorgerla mentre si faceva largo tra la folla, lasciando ondeggiare i fianchi con quella disinvolta sensualità spiazzante, da sopra quei tacchi decisamente poco indicati da indossare durante un apocalisse, ma che slanciavano ancora di più la sua imponente figura, mettendo in risalto le sue lunghe gambe toniche, e rendendola il sogno proibito di ogni uomo nelle immediate vicinanze.

 

  * Quando una donna è tanto bella, i guai che si porta appresso non valgono mai la pena. – Disse Daniel una volta che lo aveva raggiunto, fissando la camminata ondeggiante e sensuale di Echo.
  * Credimi Daniel, lo so bene. – Ammise sbuffante il ragazzo più giovane. Lui ci stava provando con tutte le forze a tenersi alla larga da quel genere di guai, ma quella donna e la sua consapevolezza di essere rimasta una delle più belle al mondo, lo facevano impazzire.
  * Sbrighiamo subito i soliti affari, ho idea che questo posto non resterà tranquillo ancora a lungo. – Affermò Salazar spronandolo a raggiungere Enrique al bar.
  * C’è qualche problema? – Chiese Troy guardandosi attorno sospettoso durante il breve tragitto.
  * Non ne sono ancora sicuro, ma ho delle brutte sensazioni. – Rispose il più anziano dei due. Non conosceva bene il giovane Otto, fino a quel momento non aveva causato problemi, ma non era così sicuro di voler condividere con lui l’arrivo del Tenente Reyes e del Comandante Lex per la loro missione. O almeno non ancora.



 

Enrique li aspettava già con la bottiglia in mano ed un sorriso lucente, fare affari con loro si era rivelato a dir poco redditizio, e con le sue conoscenze aveva trovato sia mercanti del bazar disposti ad acquistare abbondanti quantitativi di acqua, sia qualche piccola comunità esterna sopravvissuta nelle zone di Mexicali. Troy aveva intuito che Salazar gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, e che forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a preoccuparsi, dopotutto anche Echo lo aveva avvertito di fare attenzione. Stava per accadere qualcosa, lì al bazar, o forse alla diga, non lo poteva sapere, ma forse avrebbe potuto provare a scoprirlo.

 

*****

 

Avevano camminato lungo la federal highway 2D, da Tijuana verso Mexicali, per quasi tutta la mattina senza trovare un mezzo di trasporto in funzione. La strada che le separava ancora da Mexicali era davvero lunga a piedi, se solo quella maledetta gomma non fosse esplosa, lasciandole senza l’unica jeep ancora integra della contea, sarebbero già arrivate a destinazione da almeno un giorno. Ed invece, quel viaggio era iniziato nel peggiore dei modi, mettendo al Comandante ancora più preoccupazione e più ansia del dovuto. Faceva caldo, troppo caldo. Il sole picchiava i suoi raggi insistentemente, da sopra quel cielo azzurro perfettamente limpido, al quale le ragazze tentavano di scappare coprendosi il capo sotto la giacca del Comandante, continuando a camminare a passo lento e costante verso ovest. Avevano appena oltrepassato La Rumorosa, arrampicandosi per i promontori irti e aridi della zona, non trovando nemmeno lì, nulla di utile per il loro viaggio. La cittadina sembrava essere stata completamente ripulita, avevano faticato ad incontrare persino i morti dopo quella grossa mandria che le aveva costrette alla fuga. Stanche di seguire la strada tagliarono per una radura, incontrando una piccola fattoria. Il posto era deserto, degli animali non era rimasta traccia, ed un vagante ormai quasi completamente essiccato al sole, era rimasto impigliato in uno dei fili spinati della recinzione. Alicia rapidamente estrasse il coltello, lo aprì con il movimento ormai fluido e naturale del polso, e lo finì. Elyza si avvicinò alla piccola abitazione ed entrò stando all’erta. La accolse un soggiorno piuttosto disastrato, pieno di ragnatele, polvere e caos, il mobile della cucina era completamente sottosopra, come se fosse passato un tornado, e l’unica stanza oltre al bagno non era messa di certo meglio. Alicia la seguì poco dopo, accomodandosi a terra su uno dei cuscini strappati e smangiucchiati del divano, per riprendere un po’ di fiato, e fuggire da quel sole cocente. In completo silenzio divisero qualche sorso d’acqua, e sgranocchiarono della carne essiccata gentilmente offerta dallo sceriffo, poi si rialzarono, ed andarono a controllare la stalla.

Quel posto era completamente deserto, e di certo non si aspettavano di trovare qualcosa di utile, le loro scorte iniziavano a scarseggiare ed il vagare per quei posti brulli e quasi completamente disabitati, non le stava di certo aiutando a migliorare il loro viaggio. Senza contare il rossore della pelle esposta al sole che iniziava a ad essere fastidioso, i piedi gonfi e doloranti dentro gli scarponi, e la comparsa dei primi tagli sulle labbra dati dal caldo e disidratazione. Non era di certo quello il viaggio che si aspettavano, ma del resto di quei tempi, purtroppo era quello più probabile. La modesta stalla in legno fu una vera e propria rivelazione, al centro c’era un pozzo, e fortunatamente non era secco come tutta la vegetazione della zona. Tirarono su una secchiata e riempirono le borracce, un’altra e bevvero avidamente quel liquido fresco e cristallino, prima che Lex si impossessò del secchio intero vuotandolo sulla testa di Alicia. La giovane Clark, ne rimase sorpresa. Per un attimo non le sembrò vero sentire un piacevole brivido di freddo lungo la schiena, poi udì il suono della risata di Elyza, probabilmente dovuto alla sua espressione incredula di piacere, e subito si ritrovò a ridere con lei. La bionda tirò su un’altra secchiata per rinfrescare anche sé stessa, e si ritrovò gli occhi di Alicia puntati addosso a bruciarla ancor più del sole, al passaggio sul tessuto inzuppato ed aderente alle sue curve. Se solo avessero avuto il tempo e le forze, in quella stalla sarebbero rimaste ore a rotolarsi sulla paglia amandosi con passione, ma la strada era ancora lunga, e dovevano arrivare a Mexicali prima del buio, perciò sorridenti si scambiarono un veloce bacio, e ripartirono subito per il loro viaggio.

Mancavano ancora settanta chilometri alla meta, quando Elyza scorse tra le sterpaglie di uno dei campi che stavano attraversando, un piccolo furgoncino da lavoro. All’interno del cassone c’erano ancora un po’ di attrezzi per la potatura e la coltivazione, e delle ceste vuote per raccogliere frutta e verdura. Lo controllò un paio di volte prima di decidersi a salire per verificare se funzionasse ancora, e purtroppo si accorse che le chiavi non erano nel quadro. Non aveva più nulla da perdere, perciò frugò con la mano sotto lo sterzo e strappò giù il mazzo di cavi che andava al blocchetto di accensione, ne spellò accuratamente due, e li mise in contatto creando qualche scintilla. La batteria era carica, ma il motore sembrava non voler essere altrettanto collaborativo, al secondo tentativo, oltre al rumore della scossa sentì anche quello di ferraglia. Indizio che i pistoni sotto quel cofano, stavano iniziando a fare qualche piccolo movimento. Riprovò una terza volta, e finalmente lo scoppio del quattro tempi si fece udire in maniera più insistente accendendosi. Alicia sorrise ringraziando il cielo di non dover camminare ancora, sistemò immediatamente le borse e le armi nel cassone, prima di salire al posto del passeggero.

Il furgone si fermò privo di carburante quasi un’ora più tardi, ma ormai mancava davvero poco ad arrivare alle porte di Mexicali, perciò scesero decise ad oltrepassare il cartello della città, per cercare un posto sicuro e tranquillo dove passare la notte prima di entrare al bazar. Il sole stava tramontando ed entrambe erano piuttosto stravolte per quel lungo viaggio, non c’era più tempo da perdere, così saltarono il basso steccato della prima casetta piuttosto in ordine che incontrarono, sperando di aver la fortuna di riuscire ad entrare. Elyza estrasse il grimaldello dalla tasca, e si inginocchiò davanti alla porta di ingresso principale, armeggiando con il cilindro della serratura, mentre Alicia fece un giro di perlustrazione attorno al fabbricato. La giovane Clark si accorse di qualcosa di strano, ma non fece a tempo a tornare dal Comandante, arrivò giusto all’angolo accanto all’ingresso, quando sentì la serratura scattare, il cigolio della porta in apertura, ed il click inconfondibile del cane di un revolver a caricare il colpo in canna.

 

*****

 

A Lincoln era giunta voce del premature rientro della missione della Reyes e della Forest, a causa di alcune ferrite piuttosto importanti che non gli avrebbero finito di essere d’intralcio al piano prestabilito. Indra gli aveva gentilmente riferito che entrambe le ragazze si sarebbero rimesse, e che erano fuori pericolo. Solo dopo gli aveva svelato che il Comandante non era con loro, e che Alicia era rimasta a Tijuana con lei. Era già stata dura tenere tranquilla Madison la volta precedente, raccontandole il passato di Elyza per cercare di convincerla fosse una persona ben diversa da quella che credeva, ma doverle dire che sua figlia era ancora dispersa la fuori in solitaria con la bionda, sarebbe stata molto più dura.

Fortunatamente il Comandante sembrava si stesse attenendo al piano studiato a tavolino da Gustus, e quella mattina presto aveva contattato la base via radio dalla casa dello sceriffo. Lei ed Alicia stavano bene, ed erano arrivate sane e salve alla prima fondamentale tappa del viaggio. Non sapeva quando sarebbe riuscito ad avere nuove notizie, probabilmente non fino al loro arrivo al bazar, e all’incontro con gli uomini della diga dove era stata Raven, ma sapere che avevano armi ed un mezzo di trasporto per attraversare quasi duecento chilometri di Messico, lo aveva tranquillizzato almeno un po’.

Come aveva promesso all’Istruttore capo, quel giorno avrebbe fatto il giro di ronda sull’isola con le ragazze, così da spezzare la monotonia dei loro allenamenti, e da poter essere davvero utili. Anche se normalmente, non trovavano niente di ché sulle rive dell’isola. A volte qualche vagante arrivava alla spiaggia spinto li dalle forti correnti dell’oceano, oppure più raramente avvistavano qualche imbarcazione abbandonata alla deriva. Insomma era più che altro un sistema per passare la giornata in modo differente.

I tre si trovarono davanti all’armeria, presero una pistola carica a testa, un pugnale, o comunque un arma da taglio silenziosa, ed un fucile, o nel caso di Octavia il suo ormai inseparabile arco. Salirono su uno dei Rover elettrici della base, e senza indugiare oltre uscirono dai cancelli della zona militare, per dirigersi sulla costa a controllare la situazione. Il sole misto alla brezza marina erano un piacere ad accarezzare la pelle, mentre viaggiavano per le strade di quell’isola un po’ brulla ma ugualmente incantevole, con alte scogliere, e piccole spiagge bianche tra un insenatura e l’altra. Al di fuori della base militare, l’isola di San Nicolas infondo era un bel posto dove stare, anche prima che l’apocalisse scoppiasse.

Erano appena passati dalla parte di scogliera più alta, proprio quella dove Elyza portava Alicia a vedere il tramonto ai piedi del faro, il panorama anche in quel momento che il sole era alto nel cielo, era decisamente mozzafiato, ed il cielo limpido, permetteva di vedere molti più chilometri di oceano che al solito. Lincoln rallentò, provò ad assottigliare lo sguardo sulla distesa d’acqua, poi si fermò. Prese un cannocchiale dal cassetto portaoggetti della jeep e lo portò senza indugio davanti agli occhi.

 

  * Che succede Linc? – Domandò Octavia piuttosto allerta.
  * Credo ci sia una nave in lontananza. – Rispose il ragazzo tornando a dare un occhiata nel binocolo.
  * Ne sei sicuro? – Chiese Ofelia portandosi una mano sulla fronte e tentando di vedere qualcosa ad occhio nudo all’orizzonte. Il soldato Wilde le passò il binocolo indicandole la direzione.
  * Passami la radio. – Disse poi alla sua ragazza seduta davanti accanto a lui. – Jus, Monty, mi ricevete? – Disse subito nell’apparecchio elettronico.
  * Forte e chiaro amico. – Rispose il Cadetto Jordan amichevolmente, e ciò fece capire a tutti che i due ragazzi dovevano essere in sala comunicazioni soli.
  * Accendete I radar e controllate il versante nord ovest di oceano ragazzi, temo stia per arrivare della compagnia indesiderata. – Comunicò in modo pratico e sbrigativo Lincoln.
  * Sembra un imbarcazione alla deriva, faremo tutti i controlli possibili. – Fu la voce del Tenente Green a comunicarlo, ma ovviamente non poteva avere alcuna certezza in proposito.
  * Grazie ragazzi. – Lincoln chiuse la comunicazione con la sua solita innata gentilezza.
  * Ottimo lavoro soldato. – Rispose Jusper prima di iniziare a digitare freneticamente al computer tutte le indicazioni per spostare la visuale del satellite fino a quelle coordinate.
  * Credi possa essere qualcuno di pericoloso? – Domandò Ofelia preoccupata.
  * Pensi che potrebbero attaccarci? – Chiese in aggiunta Octavia già pronta a combattere per difendere la sua nuova casa.
  * Spero sia la solita nave abbandonata trascinata fino qui dalla corrente, ma è sempre meglio controllare prima di avere brutte sorprese. – Fu la risposta sincera e pacata del soldato, che lasciò speranze senza comunque dare alcuna certezza alle ragazze.



 

Ripresero il giro di ronda, la scogliera iniziava ad abbassarsi sul livello del mare, e la rete metallica ben puntellata dai pali in acciaio iniziava a correre lungo la costa come difesa da qualsiasi cosa arrivasse dal mare, chiudendo fuori una striscia di spiaggia sulla quale stavano strisciando un paio di naufraghi mori che ancora si muovevano. Lincoln fermò il Rover poco distante da quei due esseri ripugnanti, sembravano morti già da molto tempo, e probabilmente da altrettanto era ammollo nelle acque salmastre dell’oceano. Indossavano vestiti stracci e zuppi d’acqua, sulla testa mostravano rade ciocche di capelli più o meno lunghi, la loro pelle flaccida era gonfia per aver assorbito l’acqua dell’oceano, e con la tipica lenta goffaggine di tutti i vaganti, avanzavano verso la rete, attirati dal movimento dei primi vivi che incontravano da chissà quanto tempo.

Octavia si precipitò contro la recinzione, sbatté contro la rete metallica per attirarli nella speranza di velocizzarli, e quando finalmente anche i due corpi putridi e semi decomposti arrivarono dall’altro lato della rete, estrasse il pugnale giustiziandoli con un singolo colpo alla testa. Poco più avanti un altro corpo venne sbattuto sulla sabbia di quella spiaggia dalla marea pomeridiana, ed anche Ofelia si apprestò a seguire l’esempio della sua compagna di addestramento. Fischiò e urlò attirando l’attenzione di quel morto, e non appena la creatura arrivò a tiro gli donò il meritato riposo infilzandolo tra una maglia e l’altra della recinzione. Anche Lincoln era sceso dalla jeep, qualcosa non andava. Si udivano i suoni di numerosi rantoli, e qua e là tra le onde si intravedeva sbucare qualcosa annaspare sulla superficie scura dell’oceano. Quella nave avvistata a poca distanza, e questa strana invasione di morti sullo stesso versante dell’isola, dovevano essere due cose correlate. Altri corpi stavano arrivando a riva, troppi per essere una coincidenza.

 

  * Cercate di risparmiare le munizioni per quando saranno davvero toppi. – Disse il soldato una volta arrivato alla recinzione.
  * Facciamo fuori questi bastardi! – Esclamò piena di carica ed adrenalina Octavia. Quella ragazza era un vero portento, ed ora che aveva assunto sicurezza addestrandosi, era diventata praticamente inarrestabile.



 

Ofelia e Lincoln stavano attirando quei morti in due punti distanti della recinzione, quegli esseri iniziavano ad essere troppi, e la spinta contro la rete, per la loro fame di carne umana, iniziava a diventare piuttosto importante, tanto da far flettere un pochino i pali della recinzione. Octavia salì sopra al cofano del Rover per avere una miglior visuale, impugnò saldamente l’arco con la mano sinistra, sfilò una freccia dalla faretra, si mise in posizione, e scoccò il primo colpo a distanza mandando al tappeto subito il primo di una lunga serie di morti. Le frecce non creavano trambusto, solo un leggero sibilo della punta a solcare l’aria, ed il tonfo del corpo accasciarsi al suolo. La ragazza con raffinata eleganza scoccava colpi veloci e mortali uno dopo l’altro, sfoltendo quella massa di morti in avvicinamento nel modo più veloce e sicuro possibile. Una volta finite le frecce erano rimasti ancora una ventina di morti al di là della rete di cinta dell’isola, così andò ad aiutare i suoi compagni. Ma al posto che freddarli con il pugnale dalla rete, la ragazza scavalcò la recinzione, sfilò il machete dal fodero, e si buttò nella mischia prendendoli alle spalle, menando fendenti letali. A Lincoln si gelò il sangue quando la vide dall’altro lato della barricata, era una scelta pericolosa, e non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lei, eppure allo stesso modo non poteva fare a meno di ammirarla con orgoglio, per come metteva in pratica con maestria uno dopo l’altro tutti i suoi insegnamenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decisamente tutto un altro capitolo rispetto al precedente… si torna alla storia, e si torna a scoprire le situazioni di tutti i differenti scenari.  
> Il viaggio continua e il bazar si avvicina sempre di più. Onestamente sto ancora elaborando quello che accadrà in seguito, ma credo davvero che arrivare alla fine di questa storia sarà sconvolgente e ricco di adrenalina.  
> Tornando a questo capitolo invece, alla diga si preparano al peggio, Raven e Anya soffrono come due animali in gabbia ma come sempre provano a scherzarci su, all’isola avvengono strani avvistamenti e invasioni di vaganti, il bazar è in fermento, e le nostre ragazze finalmente arrivano a Mexicali.  
> Non mi stancherò mai di ringraziarvi per il sostegno che mi date con letture e commenti di questa storia, siete la mia carica più grande, senza di voi non riuscirei a combinare nulla!  
> A presto, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	39. Capitolo 39

Alicia si pietrificò dietro l’angolo della casetta, sbirciò appena la situazione, quel tanto che bastava per capire se avesse potuto intervenire o meno. Elyza era ancora in ginocchio davanti alla porta ora spalancata, dalla quale si vedeva sbucare solo la mano di un uomo di colore, con l’acciaio luccicante di quell’arma carica serrata tra le dita.

 

  * Non fare sciocchezze. – Disse l’uomo tenendola sotto tiro, appena la bionda fece un piccolissimo movimento. – Mani dietro la testa e faccia al muro. – Ordinò poi freddo e autoritario. Indubbiamente non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare, e stava sottovalutando la situazione. Elyza con calma alzò le mani portandole dietro al capo, e con altrettanta calma tentò di alzarsi per mettersi contro il muro. – Non scherzare biondina. Tieni quelle ginocchia sul pavimento. – Il Comandante non ribatté, poggiò nuovamente il ginocchio a terra, e camminandoci sopra si trascinò contro la parete esterna della casa.



 

Lex sembrava la persona più tranquilla di questo mondo, avere un arma puntata addosso, non sembrava turbarla affatto. Alicia osservava silenziosa senza far notare la sua presenza, doveva aspettare il momento giusto per intervenire, oppure sarebbero potute finire in una situazione ben peggiore di quella in cui già si trovavano. L’uomo uscì mettendosi dietro al Comandante, infilò la pistola nella cintura, e si abbassò a perquisire il corpo della bionda, sfilando le sue due Browning dalle fondine ancorate al suo torace, ed il pugnale nel fodero alla cinta. Alicia avanzò lentamente, silenziosa come aveva imparato a fare in quegli anni per non attirare i morti, e quando fu solo ad un passo da lui, avendo già capito che era solo, gli puntò il suo fucile alla schiena caricando in canna il proiettile con un movimento veloce e deciso.

 

  * Toglile le mani di dosso! – Affermò la piccola Clark in modo talmente minaccioso che quasi fece venire i brividi anche ad Elyza. L’uomo alzò le mani e si lasciò sfilare la pistola dal retro dei pantaloni. – Tutto bene Lex? – Chiese poi alla bionda premendo la bocca del fucile sulla schiena di quell’uomo.
  * A meraviglia piccola. – Il tono beffardo del Comandante mostrava sicurezza e quasi anche divertimento, mentre con disinvoltura raccoglieva le sue armi da terra, e si alzava per spingere il suo assalitore con la faccia contro il muro.
  * Voltati. – Lo intimò la più giovane in modo glaciale.
  * Lentamente amico. – Aggiunse Elyza tenendolo sotto tiro, invertendo così i loro ruoli di poco prima.
  * Victor? – Domandò Alicia con un certo stupore. La ragazza non lo vedeva dai tempi dell’hotel, e di certo non avrebbe mai immaginato di ritrovarselo davanti durante quella missione a Mexicali.
  * Alicia! – Esclamò lui ugualmente sorpreso, ed anche un pelo sollevato. – Madison è… - Cominciò quella frase in modo tentennante, per paura di scoprire che la sua amica non ce l’avesse fatta. A Strand sembrava strano che Alicia fosse lì con un estranea, e che sua madre non fosse nei paraggi a controllarla.
  * Lei sta bene – Disse la giovane Clark interrompendolo.
  * Nick? – Chiese quindi trovando il coraggio di abbassare le mani, sempre sotto lo sguardo severo ed attento della bionda che sembrava continuare a giudicarlo un pericolo.
  * Anche, sono entrambi al sicuro. – Rispose Alicia con un sorriso lasciando la presa sul fucile, che le rimase attaccato alla spalla grazie alla tracolla.
  * Noto con piacere che vi conoscete… - La voce di Lex spezzò quel piccolo scambio di battute amichevoli dei due.
  * Elyza metti via la pistola, Victor è un amico. – Sentenziò la giovane Clark spingendo verso il basso il suo braccio armato, ma la bionda non sembrava poi così convinta della cosa. Il suo sguardo continuava a guizzare in quello di quell'uomo ’avanti a lei, alla ricerca di qualsiasi segno di pericolo.
  * Sei davvero un amico Victor? – Chiese in modo freddo e lapidario il Comandante. – Posso davvero abbassare la mia arma, senza dovermi preoccupare che tenterai di farmi fuori? – Continuò retorica fissandolo, sotto lo sguardo allibito di Alicia che oscillava dall’espressione tagliente di Elyza a quella enigmatica di Victor.
  * Immagino vi serva un posto dove passare la notte. – Cambiò argomento lui evitando di rispondere a quella domanda. – Se siete sole ho una stanza in più. – Proseguì guardando Alicia esponendo la cosa come un affermazione più che come un offerta.
  * E tu sei solo? – Domandò di rimando la bionda non facendosi sfuggire il velato indagare di quell’uomo di cui ancora non sapeva se potersi fidare.
  * Lo sono. – Ammise guardandola con sincerità. – Tregua? – Propose allungando una mano. – Victor Strand dolcezza. – Disse facendo il simpatico pensando di stemperare l’atmosfera.
  * Elyza Lex, e non ti azzardare a chiamarmi biondina o dolcezza un’altra volta. – Rispose lei accettando a fatica quella stretta di mano obbligata. Non tanto perché si sentisse in dovere di essere cortese verso di lui, ma perché non voleva sembrare eccessivamente scortese con quello che pareva essere un amico di Alicia.
  * Perché non entriamo. – Propose Victor indicando la porta spalancata. – Di questi tempi non è troppo sicuro stare all’aperto qui a Mexicali. – Spiegò senza battere ciglio ed incamminandosi oltre la soglia.



 

Nonostante non le piacesse particolarmente quell’uomo, il Comandante decise di fidarsi del giudizio di Alicia, e poi il sole stava calando, ed avevano un disperato bisogno di riposare dopo quel lungo viaggio. Dopotutto accettare l’ospitalità di Strand sembrava l’idea migliore, e decisamente la proposta più alettante che avessero ricevuto, in quei giorni piuttosto difficili di viaggio.

 

*****

 

Daniel, era già partito da qualche ora quando Luciana finì il suo giro a controllare le nuove disposizioni sulla sicurezza. Lola aveva affidato tutto nelle sue mani, dopo gli iniziali conflitti, finalmente le due ragazze avevano imparato a fidarsi l’una dell’altra diventando un ottima squadra. Efrain non le aveva fatto domande, aveva eseguito alla perfezione tutto ciò che gli era stato assegnato.

Era davvero importante per tutta la comunità, che loro tre, rimasi lì al comando, facessero vedere più che mai di essere tranquilli e uniti su ogni decisione. Il Dottore aveva notato un po’ di trambusto in più del solito, ma non aveva comunque chiesto nulla, pensando che semplicemente fosse dovuto all’ingresso di quei pochi vaganti un paio di giorni prima sul fondo della loro grande proprietà. L’unico che fremeva realmente per avere risposte restava Hector.

La luce del sole stava iniziando a calare, e gli uomini di guardia iniziavano a darsi il cambio per la sera, anche Luciana si era diretta all’armeria per lasciare il suo equipaggiamento, e dirigersi in sala mensa, per poi chiudersi nella sua stanza. Ma quando fu il momento di lasciare piccozza e pistola nell’armadio, per la prima volta da quando era giunta lì, esitò. Stava rinfilando la pistola nella fondina quando Hector entrò e la guardò perplesso. L’uomo sapeva che una volta arrivata la sera, la ragazza depositava tutto e se ne stava tranquilla all’interno della diga fino il mattino, eppure quella sera, ai suoi occhi non sembrava affatto tranquilla come al solito. La guardò senza dire niente, il suo sguardo perplesso e dubbioso diceva più di mille parole, e poneva tacitamente tutte quelle domande senza risposta, che dal loro ultimo incontro gli frullavano per la testa.

 

  * Vieni con me. – Disse Luciana sfilandogli accanto e uscendo dalla porta. A passo svelto percorsero tutto il corridoio, poi salirono per una scala stretta, e qualche istante dopo si ritrovarono sul terrazzo di copertura.
  * Che sta succedendo Galvez? – Chiese la guardia senza girarci troppo attorno.
  * Ti devo delle spiegazioni, ma è meglio che nessuno senta ciò che sto per dirti. – Rispose la ragazza mettendosi ad osservare il panorama dalla cima della diga. Il sole in fronte a loro stava scendendo verso l’orizzonte, ed il vento che spirava da ovest, si portava dietro la fresca brezza marina, ed il profumo salmastro dell’oceano Pacifico.
  * Potevamo anche andare in ufficio come al solito. – Replicò lui portandosi il braccio davanti al viso per fare scudo dalla prepotente luce sugli occhi.
  * Questa cosa non la sanno nemmeno Lola ed Efrain, non capirebbero. – Disse Luciana scuotendo la testa. Hector si voltò nella sua direzione guardandola dritto negli occhi, ora aveva tutta la sua attenzione, e il precario equilibrio della loro reciproca fiducia, stava per stabilizzarsi di nuovo.
  * Ok… si tratta di quel che stavi combinando con Daniel vero? – Domandò Hector in modo tranquillo e pacato, Luciana aveva deciso di confidarsi con lui, e non poteva non apprezzare quel gesto.
  * Qualcuno ci sta controllando, credo che presto potrebbero attaccare la diga. – La ragazza svelò le sue preoccupazioni come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Sapeva che il suo amico e compagno d’avventure aveva già intuito qualcosa, ormai lo conosceva piuttosto bene, quindi non si preoccupò troppo di indorargli la pillola.
  * Ecco perché tutta questa sicurezza in più. – Valutò l’uomo con tutta la calma di questo mondo. Non era di certo uno sprovveduto, e sapeva bene che se Luciana e Daniel avevano preso tutte quelle precauzioni, doveva esserci un motivo più che fondato.
  * Non possiamo rischiare che la diga cada nelle mani sbagliate Hector. – Affermò lei con una serietà e una preoccupazione che non gli aveva mai visto. – Immagini cosa potrebbe accadere a tutta Tijuana se qualche tiranno ne prendesse possesso? – Domandò in modo sconsolato non pensando a ciò che già sapeva del passato dell’uomo con cui stava parlando.
  * So esattamente cosa accadrebbe. – Rispose lui di getto. – Prima della Reyes ero già qui, e fidati, con questo posto sotto le mani di Esquivel, non è stato un bel periodo per la città. – Aggiunse tristemente perdendosi nei ricordi. Alla fine l’arrivo del Tenente aveva avuto un risvolto positivo anche nella vita degli uomini come lui, che inizialmente l’avevano sottovalutata.
  * Io e Daniel, abbiamo pensato che c’è bisogno di avere nella manica un ultima mossa estrema da compiere, di modo da impedire il monopolio della diga a certi individui pericolosi, che stanno comparendo in città. – Spiegò Luciana prendendo il discorso alla larga, e cercando di far capre al ragazzo i loro motivi e il loro punto di vista.
  * Avete minato le fondazioni vero? – Domandò lui capendo al volo di cosa stesse parlando. Infondo prima della fine del mondo Hector aveva lavorato nel settore edile, e collegare la scomparsa del C4 dall’armeria, all’unico suo possibile utilizzo per fermare persone come Dante Esquivel e gli uomini con cui faceva affari, era l’unica spiegazione possibile.
  * Si… ma spero davvero di non dover mai arrivare a premere questo bottone. – Ammise mostrando il telecomando a distanza ancora disattivo.
  * Lo spero anche io. – Disse lui annuendo, per poi voltarsi ed incamminarsi verso la porta delle scale. – Luciana. – La richiamò lui prima di entrare. – Grazie per avermelo detto. – Disse prima di aprire la porta e tornare all’interno della diga.



 

Da quando Raven se ne era tornata alla base, Luciana si era ritrovata spesso ad andare in missione con Hector, si erano coperti le spalle talmente tante volte la fuori nel bel mezzo dell’apocalisse, che si fidava ciecamente di quell’uomo. Ma cosa ancora più importante, sapeva che non l’avrebbe giudicata per quella scelta difficile e discutibile, che lei e Daniel avevano dovuto prendere, per salvaguardare quel posto. Era una soluzione estrema, ma allo stesso tempo era anche necessaria. Nel caso in cui la diga fosse caduta in mani sbagliate, quello era l’unico modo per rendere l’acqua nuovamente un bene pubblico come facevano loro. Ora anche Hector, faceva parte delle persone a conoscenza di questa ultima folle carta da giocare, ed almeno lui, al contrario di come sicuramente avrebbe reagito Lola, capiva perfettamente che per la sicurezza di tutti, bisognava assolutamente farlo.

 

*****

 

Dopo essersi liberati di tutti quei naufraghi decomposti e rantolanti, ed aver recuperato dai loro corpi ciò che poteva esserci di utile, i tre finirono il giro di ronda rientrando alla base. Octavia era ricoperta di sangue come fosse stata un soldato appena uscito dalla missione più cruenta di tutti i tempi, e fortunatamente nemmeno una goccia, era di sangue suo.

Ofelia era rimasta quasi sconvolta dall’impresa dell’altra, quella ragazza si era buttata nella mischia in modo selvaggio ed implacabile, usando il machete come fosse una spada, e danzando tra i corpi di quei vaganti, affondando un colpo mortale dopo l’altro. Era stata veloce, precisa, quasi elegante, eppure immersa in uno scenario di morte e violenza, stava sterminando violentemente e senza scrupoli quegli esseri, cospargendosi di schizzi di sangue fino a diventare irriconoscibile persino per quei vaganti.

Lincoln aveva sudato freddo per tutto il tempo. La giovane e dolce ragazza dagli occhi azzurri, di cui si era innamorato durante quel periodo di soggiorno forzato alla riserva del cappello nero, era diventata una combattente eccezionale, quasi migliore di lui, e di questo ne andava veramente fiero. Anche se, fino al momento in cui l’ultimo di quei morti non smise di muoversi, il soldato continuò a preoccuparsi per lei, e per il suo gesto tanto folle quanto coraggioso. Fu solo una volta entrati nella base che si separarono, il ragazzo doveva fare rapporto, e poi voleva le novità su quell’imbarcazione che aveva intravisto a largo. Quando entrò in sala comunicazioni, trovò Indra e Gustus intenti a studiare la situazione, avevano già davanti le carte nautiche, e stavano calcolando gli spostamenti che l’imbarcazione avrebbe avuto durante la notte, con il vento e la corrente oceanica presenti in quel momento.

 

  * Istruttore Capo, Sergente. – Salutò il soldato in modo estremamente professionale entrando nella stanza.
  * Soldato Wilde, vieni, stiamo giusto finendo i controlli sulla nave che hai avvistato. – Rispose la donna di colore spostandosi di lato per permettergli di osservare le carte sul tavolo.
  * Avete scoperto qualcosa? – Domandò Lincoln, guardando il tracciamento fatto da Gustus della presunta rotta dell’imbarcazione.
  * Sembra abbandonata. – Rispose il Sergente Black mostrandogli le scansioni satellitari fatte dal Tenente Green e dal Cadetto Jordan, che ancora armeggiavano sui computer.
  * È probabile. – Valutò il soldato. – Gran parte dell’equipaggio è già arrivato tutto sulla nostra costa, abbiamo trovato una gran quantità di non morti oggi, e presumo viaggiassero su quella nave. – Spiegò con disinvoltura l’accaduto senza scendere troppo nei dettagli.
  * Comunque per precauzione la terremo d’occhio tutta notte, domattina sarà più vicina all’isola e manderò una squadra a controllarla. – Disse Indra senza scomporsi, era la decisione più saggia e sensata da prendere, andare là fuori in mare aperto con il buio della notte a ispezionare una nave probabilmente piena di infetti, non era sicuramente una buona idea.
  * Mi piacerebbe farne parte. – Ribatté il ragazzo senza nemmeno avere il tempo di pensarci. L’isola poteva essere in pericolo, o forse potevano avere la fortuna di trovare una nave carica di cose utili, e lui era davvero stufo di stare in panchina, aveva bisogno di agire.
  * Certamente. – Acconsentì con un cenno del capo la donna al comando.



 

Lincoln si congedò, uscì dall’edificio, attraversò l’intero piazzale ora quasi completamente sgombro di soldati, ed entrò dalla porta dell’infermeria. Nyko sorrise immediatamente alla vista dell’amico appena entrato, a quando lo vide, anche Abby fece altrettanto. I tre iniziarono a chiacchierare lì all’ingresso aggiornandosi sugli avvenimenti delle ultime ore. Lincoln raccontò della giornata di perlustrazione con le ragazze e dell’avvistamento di quella nave, poi ovviamente, si interessò anche della salute delle sue due amiche tornate sull’isola quella mattina.

 

  * Lo sapete vero che è un grande infrazione della privacy dare notizie dei pazienti a persone che non sono dei familiari? – La voce decisa dal tono retorico di Raven li fece sobbalzare tutti quanti. Era ovvio che non fosse infastidita perché il suo amico si preoccupava della sua salute e di quella di Anya, ma come sempre, non poté fare a meno di fare un osservazione pungente palesando la sua presenza alla porta. La dottoressa Griffin scosse la testa lasciando andare pesante un sospiro, mentre i due uomini che parlavano con lei si voltarono di scatto verso il punto da cui era giunta quella voce.
  * E voi due che cavolo ci fate in piedi? – Domandò piuttosto stizzito l’altro medico. – Non vi avevamo ordinato di stare a riposo? – Aggiunse spazientito dal comportamento delle due ragazze, che se ne stavano lì alla porta come niente fosse. La Forest doveva essere sgattaiolata fuori dalla camera già da un po’, perché Raven era provvista di un paio di stampelle che sicuramente non si trovavano nei loro paraggi.
  * Dai Doc, a furia di starcene in quel letto ci è venuto culo piatto! – Brontolò il Tenete Reyes facendo spallucce e mostrando quel sorriso al quale si faticava a dir di no.
  * Piuttosto, dimmi della nave Lincoln. – Intervenne Anya prima che uno dei due medici le rimettesse in branda.
  * Ma tu pensi sempre solo al lavoro Forest? – Chiese l’amico in modo scherzoso visibilmente divertito dalla situazione. Vedere Raven e Anya a scherzare come se tutto fosse a posto, lo rassicurò donandogli il buon umore.
  * Oh no, ti assicuro che so come fala pensare ad altro. – Affermò la Reyes in modo insinuante e malizioso, facendo spuntare un sorriso sulle labbra dei due ragazzi.
  * Siete incredibili! – Commentò Abby alzando gli occhi al cielo, e poi tutti e cinque scoppiarono in una risata che riportò l’atmosfera tranquilla e spensierata.



 

Contro due ragazze tanto ostinate c’era poco da fare, ed alla fine Nyko ed Abby si accontentarono di poterle tenere sotto controllo assecondando un po’ il loro bisogno di fuggire da quella stanza. Recuperarono quindi una sedia a rotelle per Raven che per quanto fosse riuscita ad arrivare fin lì con le stampelle che le aveva procurato Anya, aveva ancora bisogno di recuperare le forze, e saltellare non era di certo d’aiuto. Poi con calma uscirono sul retro del laboratorio, e si misero al tavolo esterno per prendere una boccata d’aria fresca, spizzicando qualcosa per cena e facendo il punto della situazione.

Il Vicecomandante Forest si reputò soddisfatta della decisione di mettere Indra a sostituire lei e Lex al comando. Come avevano pensato, la donna aveva tutte le competenze per poter prendere il controllo della base, e stava gestendo al meglio ogni cosa. Comunque Anya pensò, che l’indomani mattina avrebbe dovuto passare a farle visita, per dare una mano, e ammazzare il tempo, prima di ritrovarsi lei a morire di noia.

 

*****

 

Il tempo sembrava scorrere noiosamente lento da quando Daniel era tornato a Mexicali con l’ultimo carico d’acqua. Enrique il barman, aveva trovato molti più acquirenti del solito, ma nessuno di loro sembrava necessitare di grosse quantità, ed il carico d’acqua distribuito a poche taniche per volta, sembrava essere praticamente infinito. Per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato quegli scambi, le cose sembravano non andare affatto bene. Daniel pareva non essere troppo preoccupato, infondo poteva capitare che gli affari non filassero sempre a meraviglia. Il fatto che fosse proprio quella volta ad andare per le lunghe, non lo faceva certo impazzire di gioia, soprattutto perché voleva essersi liberato di quel problema prima dell’arrivo della squadra della base di San Nicolas. Quando Troy si alzò sbuffando ed uscì dal retro del bar con tra le mani una sigaretta appena rollata, Salazar non obbiettò, e lasciò che il ragazzo si prendesse quei cinque minuti di pausa.

Il giovane Otto si poggiò con la schiena al muro, posandovi anche la suola di uno degli scarponi, poi si infilò la sigaretta tra le labbra ed estrasse il pacchetto di fiammiferi dalla tasca destra dei pantaloni.

 

  * Lavori per Dante? – Domandò con disprezzo una voce femminile che subito gli mise un brivido.
  * Chi? – Chiese di rimando il giovane Otto mostrandosi indifferente mentre si accendeva quella cicca mezza storta e spiegazzata.
  * Avanti Troy, non prendermi per il culo. – Affermò la donna del Re, strappandogli di bocca la paglia e gettandola a terra. – Tutta quell’acqua che avete da barattare, arriva dalla diga Gonzales, non sono stupida. E lo sanno tutti che quella diga è di Esquivel. – Aggiunse severa guardandolo negli occhi in maniera minacciosa.
  * Non so davvero di cosa stai parlando. – Ribadì lui alzando le spalle e scuotendo la testa, Troy era sincero, almeno per quel che riguardava questo Dante Esquivel, ma quella donna non ne sembrava affatto convinta. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé dietro una porta di servizio, poi giù per una scala, ed infine all’interno di una piccola stanza di deposito.
  * Quello stronzo aveva stretto un accordo, non doveva avvicinarsi a questo posto! – Imprecò lei dopo essersi chiusa la porta alle spalle. – Ha reso la mia vita un inferno per la sua sete di potere, e ora manda tutto a puttane così! – Continuò a ringhiare lei inviperita e risentita da ciò che Dante aveva deciso per lei.
  * Che ti ha fatto? – Chiese Troy mostrando per la prima volta una certa preoccupazione. Lui che non si era mai preoccupato di nessuno al di fuori della sua famiglia, lui che da quando erano finiti nell’apocalisse non dava peso alle vite umane che intralciavano il suo cammino, lui che sembrava sempre provare divertimento dove la maggior parte della gente ci vedeva orrore, si stava preoccupando per quella donna che per lui non avrebbe dovuto significare nulla.
  * Sono solo parte del suo stramaledetto accordo! – Esclamò Echo con disgusto. – Il Re per lasciargli il comando della diga, ha posto la condizione che non venisse mai a interferire negli affari del bazar, e ha chiesto a quel bastardo, me a garanzia del loro patto. – Spiegò crollando. In quel momento nonostante la sua imponenza fisica, la sua età, e la sua indiscussa bellezza che normalmente mettevano una certa soggezione, quella donna sembrò una bambina spaurita.
  * Davvero Echo, io non so chi sia questo Esquivel. – Disse il ragazzo avvicinandosi a lei più di quanto avesse mai fatto di sua spontanea volontà dopo il loro primo incontro. Lo disse in modo quasi dolce, cercando lo sguardo di quella bellissima donna, provando a trasmetterle empatia e sicurezza. Lei abbozzò un piccolo sorriso, non sembrò meravigliata di quel gesto, sicuramente non lo era quanto ne era meravigliato lui stesso.
  * È uno dei peggiori criminali del Messico, nonché figlio del mio stesso padre. – Spiegò tristemente, in un misto tra dispiacere e disgusto per quello che era in parte sangue del suo sangue. Nessuno lì al bazar sapeva la verità su di lei, nessuno immaginava fosse il frutto di una scappatella del capo di uno dei più grandi cartelli della droga messicano. Eppure stanca da tutta quella situazione, lo aveva appena confessato a quel ragazzo a malapena conosciuto.
  * Non ci sono criminali nel posto da cui vengo, te lo giuro. È solo una comunità pacifica di sopravvissuti. – Disse Troy con calma, non mostrando compassione o pena per la sua storia. Echo apprezzò infinitamente quella reazione, ed anche quella veloce carezza di conforto che lui le aveva offerto.
  * Allora sono tutti in pericolo. – Affermò senza pensarci troppo. – Se i Sorveglianti hanno scoperto che Dante non ha più la diga, sta pur certo che verranno a riprendersela. Devi andare ad avvisarli. – Spiegò senza nemmeno porsi la domanda di che fine avesse fatto quel verme di suo fratello.
  * Non c’è bisogno che mi muova da qui, non ti lascio sola in questo posto. Ho una radio, userò quella per avvisarli. – Annunciò lui mettendole entrambe le mani sulle spalle. Forse dopotutto quella donna lo aveva colpito molto più di quanto volesse ammettere, forse per la prima volta aveva trovato qualcuno che riuscisse ad insinuarsi dentro di lui senza dover far nulla per attirare l’attenzione. Echo in quel momento non incuteva la sua solita soggezione, eppure lo guardava in modo profondo. I suoi occhi color nocciola avevano una luce diversa dal solito, non erano più così determinati e spavaldi come quando l’aveva incontrata dentro al bordello. E le sue labbra tirate in un lieve e dolce sorriso la facevano apparire di una bellezza più naturale.
  * Controllano le comunicazioni, sentono tutto, se li avvisi con quella sapranno. Devi andare via da solo, e devi farlo subito se non vuoi essere massacrato per queste informazioni. Ti stanno già cercando. – Sentenziò alla fine facendogli capire che le cose si stavano davvero mettendo male. Lo aveva già avvisato l’ultima volta che si erano visti, ma non ci aveva prestato poi molta attenzione.
  * Cosa? – Fu l’unica parola sorpresa e perplessa che pronunciò il giovane ragazzo.
  * Prendi queste. – Affermò lei mettendogli in mano delle chiavi. – Sono del pick up parcheggiato sul retro. Il serbatoio è pieno, e troverai delle armi all’interno. Torna alla diga, ferma questi bastardi prima che sia troppo tardi. – Disse lei quasi imponendogli il ruolo dell’eroe che non era mai stato, ed incoraggiandolo così a diventarlo. Il ragazzo non ne era molto convinto, ma Echo sembrava esserlo abbastanza per entrambi, ed infondo chi era lui per obbiettare e distruggere la convinzione di quella splendida donna.
  * Vieni con me. – Disse allora Troy senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Improvvisamente, non solo voleva fare la cosa giusta ed aiutare le persone della diga che nemmeno aveva avuto l’opportunità di conoscere durante il suo breve soggiorno la, ma addirittura voleva portare al sicuro anche lei.
  * Non posso. – Sussurrò in risposta lei scuotendo il capo con dispiacere.
  * Quando sarà tutto finito, giuro che tornerò a prenderti. – Affermò il giovane Otto con convinzione, prendendole il viso tra le mani ed avvicinandosi ancora un po’ a lei.
  * Sappiamo entrambi che non finirà mai. – La donna valutò tristemente la realtà in un bisbiglio, poi chiuse lo spazio tra di loro e gli diede un casto bacio a fil di labbra.



 

Nessuno dei due si aspettava quel risvolto, eppure non se ne tirarono indietro, né tantomeno ebbero il coraggio di aggiungere altro. Non c’era tempo per obbiettare, e nemmeno per approfondire, e Troy avrebbe sicuramente voluto approfondire la cosa con quella donna, che, fino a poco prima avrebbe pensato irraggiungibile per il resto della sua vita. Ancora stordito dalla sensazione delle labbra di Echo sulle sue, non diede peso alla sua mancanza di speranze, e scappò via nella speranza di poter mantenere la sua promessa di tornare a prenderla.

 

*****

 

La situazione in quella casetta di Mexicali si era tranquillizzata, Elyza non vedeva ancora troppo di buon occhio quel vecchio amico di Alicia, e quasi sicuramente era una cosa reciproca, ma decisero comunque di abbassare per un attimo gli artigli, provando a convivere pacificamente per quella notte. Victor aveva lasciato le due ragazze in soggiorno, ed era andato a sistemare le forniture mediche che avrebbe dovuto portare al Dottore l’indomani, sparendo nel garage di quell’abitazione. Poco dopo la piccola Clark, era crollata sul divano, quelle ultime due giornate, l’avevano a dir poco sfinita. Litigare e restare imbronciata con Elyza era stato psicologicamente distruttivo, per non parlare poi della stanchezza dal punto di vista fisico, accumulata dalla loro partenza dall’isola, fino ad arrivare li. Dopo poco meno di un minuto Lex le si era messa davanti inginocchiandosi a terra per mettersi alla sua altezza.

 

  * Perché non provi a riposarti un po’, sembri davvero esausta. – Disse la bionda con dolcezza sistemandole una ciocca di capelli sfuggitale dalla coda alta.
  * Questo viaggio è stato così sfiancante, mi fa male praticamente ogni muscolo, anche quelli che non sapevo di avere. – Ammise Alicia con uno sbuffo stanco.
  * Ho come l’impressione che quella sia anche un po’ colpa mia. – Affermò con un briciolo di malizia il Comandante mordendosi distrattamente il labbro, e facendo imbarazzare Alicia. – Mettiti comoda, ora ci penso io a te. – Sussurrò come se niente fosse, lasciandole un soffice bacio sulla fronte.



 

Alicia osservò Elyza mettersi comoda in quella casa, la bionda aveva abbandonato la sua giacca sulla spalliera di una delle sedie del tavolo da pranzo, aveva tolto gli stivali, e si stava raccogliendo i capelli sopra la testa in una crocchia disordinata. La piccola Clark la trovava affascinante anche così, quando era nei panni di una ragazza qualunque, senza il peso del mondo sulle spalle che sempre la opprimeva nel suo ruolo, quando era solo e semplicemente sé stessa e non il Comandante. Si tolse gli scarponi, e dopo un giorno di caldo cocente finalmente posò i piedi nudi sul pavimento fresco di quella casa. Accettò volentieri la borraccia che la sua ragazza le passò e bevve avidamente un sorso d’acqua prima di restituirgliela. Solo dopo tirò su le gambe e si sdraiò per la lunga occupando l’intero sofà. Quel divano era decisamente più comodo di quello impolverato all’interno della cantina, dove avevano dormito l’ultima volta, ed Elyza sorrise con tenerezza vedendola finalmente rilassarsi a quel modo. Per un attimo tutto sembrava essere normale, come se fuori da quella porta, il mondo fosse del tutto guarito, e l’apocalisse solo un brutto ricordo. Le spostò le gambe per sedersi, e se le mise in grembo iniziando a massaggiarle i polpacci per sciogliere la tensione dei muscoli, risalendo pian piano anche lungo le cosce.

 

  * Oh mio Dio Elyza, le tue mani sono magiche. – Affermò Alicia in uno sbuffo di piacere e soddisfazione per quel meraviglioso ed inatteso trattamento.
  * Sono sicura di essere piuttosto brava anche con la lingua, per non parlare di certi altri giocattolini… - Insinuò con malizia la bionda ammiccando, mentre le sue mani lente e sicure scivolavano sull’alto delle cosce della più giovane, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suo inguine.
  * Tu mi farai impazzire Comandante. – Sentenziò la piccola Clark schiaffeggiandole con scherno la mano che si stava insinuando un po’ troppo in alto tra le sue cosce. Alicia in quel momento era davvero troppo stanca per pensare a certe cose, e sicuramente lo era anche Elyza, senza contare il fatto che Victor era proprio oltre la porta.
  * Oh no dannazione! – Imprecò il Comandante in modo serio scrollando la mano appena colpita dalla sua ragazza. – Come farò ora che hai scoperto il mio obbiettivo? – Replicò la bionda a quel modo beffardo e divertente più tipico di Raven che non suo, ma che in quel momento strappò una risata allegra alla piccola Alicia.
  * Sei proprio una stupida Lex. – Commentò con il sorriso tirandosi su a sedere per spintonarle una spalla in modo scherzoso fingendo di volerla allontanare da sé. Anche le labbra di Elyza erano tirate in un sorriso spensierato, e l’atmosfera tesa tra di loro del giorno prima sembrò solo un brutto ricordo. Quando poi i loro occhi si incrociarono, perdersi l’una nell’altra fu inevitabile, e la bionda chiuse lo spazio tra i loro corpi stringendo Alicia in un abbraccio, trascinandola dolcemente in un bacio a fil di labbra.
  * Perché non ti giri? – Sussurrò Elyza una volta staccata solo di un soffio. – Dopo una giornata così ti meriti un bel massaggio anche alla schiena. – Aggiunse carezzandole il viso e lasciandole un bacio scherzoso sulla punta del naso, giusto prima di rialzarsi e darle il tempo di sistemarsi nella nuova posizione.



 

L’atmosfera tra il Comandante e la piccola Alicia era tornata quella di qualche giorno prima, quando ancora non sapevano che sarebbero dovute partire dalla base, in cerca di quella tanto agognata giustizia della bionda. Tutto quello che era successo in quei giorni, aveva incrinato appena la superficie della loro relazione, rimettendola assieme in un modo più saldo di prima. La piccola Clark si voltò sistemandosi a pancia in giù sul divano, e Lex si accomodò al suo fianco, posando le sue mani sulle spalle sciogliendole i muscoli del collo, scendendo lungo il trapezio, attraversando i dorsali, fino ad alleggerire la tensione della fascia lombare. Era un massaggio energico e delicato al contempo, il piacevole caldo dei palmi di Elyza le accarezzavano la schiena su entrambi i lati in modo talmente rilassante, che ad un certo punto, sovrastata dal piacere di quelle cure, Alicia cedette alla stanchezza e si addormentò profondamente.

 

  * Ne avrei bisogno anche io di un bel massaggio. – Esordì l’uomo di colore tornando nel soggiorno tirandosi la schiena. Elyza lo fulminò all’istante con lo sguardo. Facendogli poi notare di abbassare la voce perché Alicia stava dormendo.
  * Non ti fare strane idee amico, darti piacere non è sicuramente nei miei interessi. – Sentenziò La bionda con voce bassa, graffiante e profonda, alzandosi con calma dal divano controllando che i suoi movimenti non svegliassero la piccola Clark. Poi, dando un ultimo sguardo a quella bellissima ragazza, senza aggiungere altro, si incamminò verso la cucina.
  * Nemmeno nei miei credimi. – Rispose Strand seguendola nel locale adiacente. – Allora che vi porta a Mexicali? – Chiese con interesse poggiandosi al bancone della cucina.
  * Ho sentito dire che c’è un bel bazar da queste parti, mi sembrava una buona meta per portarci una bella ragazza in vacanza. – Disse il Comandante tirando fuori quel suo sarcasmo pungente ed autodifensivo, tenendo a distanza il più possibile Victor. Con poche parole aveva chiarito che no, non ne voleva parlare, e si era decisamente interessata al gentil sesso, quindi ribadendo di non farsi strane idee.
  * Sei incredibilmente sarcastica, mi piace! – Commentò lui con quel suo tipico sorriso beffardo.
  * Tu invece sei dannatamente curioso, e non mi piace affatto! – Ribatté lei nel modo più piatto e gelido possibile. Strand le dava sui nervi, si era fidata del giudizio di Alicia ma avrebbe voluto prenderlo a pugni per togliergli quel suo modo di fare il simpatico a tutti i costi.
  * Ok, non ti va di fare amicizia, capito… - Sbuffò lui alzando le mani in segno di resa. Elyza non era affatto una persona socievole da come si era mostrata, e lui non voleva tirare troppo la corda. – Ma ipoteticamente parlando Lex, forse poterti sapere qualcosa di utile su quel bazar. – Azzardò un ultima battuta, attirando così l’attenzione di quegli occhi azzurri su di sé. Aveva fatto centro, aveva appena trovato un punto d’incontro con quella ragazza, e come suo solito non voleva farsi scappare una possibile alleanza interessante.



 

Le informazioni di Victor erano state davvero illuminanti, ancora non sapeva se potersi davvero fidare di quell’uomo, ma almeno ora aveva un idea di cosa aspettarsi, e di cosa controllare tra le mura di quell’arena. Dopo quella chiacchierata aveva già pensato di prendersi una camera all’interno, mischiarsi con la folla, fingersi interessata alle merci, e girare per quel posto come una normale cliente, fino che non avesse individuato quell’uomo. Era una follia, ma non c’erano altre possibilità. Victor le aveva fornito una buona base da cui partire, ma non poteva coinvolgerlo e chiedergli del Re. Già il fatto che conoscesse il suo nome poteva mettere a rischio tutto, se solo avesse scoperto anche il suo vero obbiettivo, la missione sarebbe stata in estremo pericolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortuna vuole che l’aitante di quella casetta fosse il nostro Victor, e che almeno questa volta alle ragazze le cose siano andate bene. Elyza non è certo una fan di Strand, almeno non per il momento, ma forse ha scoperto che dopotutto quell’uomo potrebbe esserle utile.  
> Alla diga niente nuove eppure qualcosa si smuove. Luciana svela il folle piano suo e di Daniel, chissà se dovranno mai arrivare a tanto per difendere l’intera città?  
> Un piccolo scorcio sulla base, e ovviamente all’appello non potevano mancare Raven e Anya per stemperare l’atmosfera.  
> Al bazar le cose si stravolgono un pochino, o meglio uno dei personaggi che potevano sembrare inutili, si è rivelato invece piuttosto interessante facendo la sua mossa, lasciando scoprire così qualcosa di inaspettato.  
> Anche questa settimana sono riuscita a buttare giù un capitolo, ma purtroppo non vi garantisco per la prossima. Grazie a tutti per l’immancabile supporto, un grandissimo abbraccio, alla prossima  
> Pai


	40. Capitolo 40

Quando Alicia aprì gli occhi quella mattina, non sapeva nemmeno come ci fosse finita in camera, eppure era sdraiata su un soffice materasso, con un braccio sotto la testa a farle da cuscino, ed un alto avvolto attorno alla sua vita. Sulla schiena percepiva il piacevole tepore del corpo di Elyza poggiato al suo, e sulla nuca, il solletico del suo respiro lento e regolare. Amava svegliarsi per prima, gli permetteva di restare qualche attimo, a rubare con lo sguardo i particolari incantevoli dei lineamenti rilassati di Lex, mentre ancora dormiva beatamente. Per non parlare di quanto adorasse svegliarla con qualche attenzione inaspettata, per farle iniziare la giornata con il sorriso. Il sorriso, altra cosa di Elyza che amava alla follia.

Si girò nel suo abbraccio intrecciando le gambe con le sue, e come sempre, il corpo del Comandante reagì involontariamente nel sonno a quei movimenti, serrando la presa alla vita di Alicia tirandola ancora più vicina a sé. Ormai era istintivo, automatico. Era diventato vitale mantenere costantemente il contatto con la piccola Clark, e questo Elyza lo faceva soprattutto quando non aveva il controllo su di sé. Alicia sorrise portandole una mano sulla guancia, e lasciando poggiare la fronte alla sua. La piccola Clark rimase con gli occhi chiusi per qualche istante, stare stretta tra le braccia di Elyza la faceva sentire sempre al sicuro, amata e protetta, e voleva gustarsi il più possibile quella sensazione.

Le sue iridi chiare di una sfumatura tra il grigio e il verde, iniziarono a scrutare quel viso assopito così vicino al suo. Era insolito fosse lei a fare quell’azione, ma l’espressione della bionda le ispirò così tanta tenerezza, che tirò il collo per riuscire ad allungarsi abbastanza da lasciarle un bacio sulla fronte. Elyza mugugnò facendole spuntare il sorriso sulle labbra, così Alicia gliene diede un altro sulla punta del naso, provocandole un incontrollato sospiro nel sonno. Ad Alicia piaceva da impazzire notare tutte le reazioni che aveva il suo tocco sul corpo di Elyza, che nonostante tutto, ancora stringeva la sua vita in modo possessivo e protettivo, tenendo i loro corpi non più lontani di un soffio. La piccola Clark continuava a sorridere mentre con un pollice le carezzava la guancia, per poi scivolare su quelle labbra sottili ma sempre morbide e rassicuranti, perdendosi ad osservare quel piccolo neo che le contornava sull’angolo superiore sinistro. Presto sostituì quel dito con la sua bocca lasciandovi un bacio delicato, ed a quel punto le braccia di Elyza la strinsero ancora di più, e le sue labbra risposero con dolcezza a quell’elettrizzante contatto.

 

  * Buongiorno. – Sussurrò Alicia scostandosi quel tanto che bastasse da lasciar passare il fiato.
  * Iniziando così, sembra proprio possa esserlo. – Ribatté Elyza con un sorriso, tornando subito a catturare le labbra dell’altra, in un bacio decisamente meno casto ed innocente.



 

L’atmosfera nella stanza si stava facendo piuttosto calda, e quel bacio iniziato con dolcezza, diventava sempre più esigente. Alicia stringeva nel suo pugno la maglietta di Elyza tirandola a sé, mentre il Comandante le accarezzava la pelle nuda della schiena da sotto la sua canottiera. Continuavano a tirarsi l’una all’altra intrecciando sempre più le gambe tra loro, e lasciando lottare con foga le loro lingue in una piacevole danza frenetica e passionale. Inevitabilmente, il contatto della coscia di una sull’intimità dell’altra, provocò ad entrambe un sussulto, che le obbligò ad annaspare e staccarsi per riprendere fiato a pieni polmoni. E stavano proprio per riprendere quel duello eccitante quando sentirono tre colpi alla porta.

 

  * Sveglia dormiglione. È ora di colazione. – Disse l’uomo dall’altro lato della porta, gettando una secchiata d’acqua gelida sul fuoco che stava per divampare in quel letto.
  * Arriviamo subito Victor. – Rispose Alicia cercando di mantenere la voce il più normale possibile, anche se dentro di sé, il cuore le stava battendo all’impazzata, come se l’amico le avesse appena scoperte a fare qualcosa di illegale. Ma Strand fuori da quella stanza, non aveva la minima idea di cosa aveva appena interrotto.



 

Solo quando sentirono i passi di Victor allontanarsi dalla porta, ripresero a respirare. Si strinsero in modo tenero e rassicurante, poi si sorrisero con imbarazzo, e solo dopo essersi scambiate un ultimo bacio a fil di labbra, saltarono fuori dal letto per rendersi presentabili e seguire il padrone di casa in cucina.

 

*****

 

Al bazar c’era uno strano trambusto, eppure Troy fece come se niente fosse. Uscì dalla stanza, scese le scale, attraversò la porta che conduceva al piazzale sul retro, e si avvicinò all’unico pick up parcheggiato lì. Provò le chiavi ed aprì lo sportello, guardò dietro e come gli aveva detto la donna del Re, vide al suo interno un paio di fucili, poi aprì il vano porta oggetti, e vi trovò una semiautomatica con un caricatore di scorta. Era equipaggiato anche meglio di come avrebbe mai immaginato. Il ragazzo quasi nemmeno sapeva come era arrivato fino a lì, e se quella conversazione che lo aveva indirizzato ad andare a salvare quella gente fosse esistita davvero. Eppure quel mezzo di trasporto non era suo, e quelle chiavi che aveva in mano, giravano nel quadro senza problemi accendendo il motore. Si guardò per un istante allo specchietto, e sulle sue labbra era ben visibile un alone di rossetto carminio, lo stesso colore che usava sempre Echo. Vi passò sopra un pollice sfiorandolo, e gli tornò alla mente quella sensazione bruciante provata poco prima, quando lei lo aveva baciato. Vi passò la lingua e si pulì le labbra, poi con un sorriso compiaciuto e soddisfatto, partì finalmente verso Tijuana. Il giovane Otto considerò solo in quel momento le parole di quella magnifica donna che lo aveva incantato, “ti stanno già cercando” gli aveva detto allarmata, eppure lui lo stava apprendendo solo in quel momento. Uscì dalla strada principale, e si insinuò in vie parallele meno frequentate, mantenendo il sole alle spalle, e dirigendosi verso ovest, nella speranza di non perdersi durante il tragitto da lì alla diga.

Il viaggio fu più lungo del solito, le strade secondarie dissestate non permettevano di proseguire a velocità elevata, ma Troy riuscì ad evitare sia i Sorveglianti, che gruppi di vaganti troppo numerosi da oltrepassare, arrivando a metà pomeriggio in vista dei cancelli della diga Gonzales. Le guardie non riconobbero il veicolo in avvicinamento, ed ancor prima di aver potuto vedere chi ci fosse alla guida avevano già chiesto rinforzi via radio. Hector e un altro paio di uomini corsero al cancello principali sfoderando le armi e puntandole verso il pick up in avvicinamento, preparandosi a fare fuoco nel caso in cui si trattasse di un estraneo ostile. Quando il mezzo rallentò la sua corsa, i ragazzi non si mossero di un millimetro, e lasciarono che fosse Hector ad avvicinarsi al finestrino a scoprire chi vi fosse all’interno.

 

  * Tu… - Sibilò a denti stretti la guardia della diga una volta raggiunto quel veicolo sconosciuto.
  * Porto notizie da Mexicali, fatemi entrare. – Passò dritto al sodo Troy ignorando lo sguardo truce e disgustato di Hector nel riconoscerlo.
  * Potevi chiamare per radio. – Obbiettò sospettoso il messicano non dando alcun segno di voler accontentare quella richiesta.
  * Ci ascoltano. – Spiegò il giovane Otto senza perdersi in fronzoli inutili. Non conosceva bene nessuno lì alla diga, si era fermato talmente poco che le uniche persone su cui avrebbe potuto contare, Taqa e Crazy Dog, erano anche quelle che lo odiavano da più tempo di tutti.
  * Chi? – Domandò Hector con una certa sfiducia e perplessità.
  * Quelli che stanno venendo qui a prendersi la diga. – Sentenziò il giovane ragazzo, freddo e serio quanto non era mai stato.



 

Hector non obbiettò oltre, saltò nel cassone e batté due colpi sul tetto dell’abitacolo per farlo ripartire. Non lo avrebbe mai lasciato entrare da solo alla diga, non dopo quello che Luciana gli aveva raccontato di lui, e sicuramente, non l’avrebbe mai lasciato avvicinarsi a lei. Hector era uno dei pochi che conosceva il vero motivo dell’allontanamento di Troy dalla diga, Luciana durante alcune delle loro missioni, si era lasciata sfuggire brutti ricordi di quel ragazzo folle e sadico, e di certo, non poteva lasciare che combinasse qualche casino all’interno del posto che a fatica, avevano fatto diventare una casa per molte persone disperate di Tijuana.

Quando Lola, Efrain e Luciana appresero l’arrivo del giovane Otto tutto solo, senza la scorta di Daniel temettero il peggio. Subito pensarono che fosse accaduto qualcosa di veramente spiacevole a Salazar, ma nessuno di loro si aspettava le notizie che quel ragazzo portava con sé, e soprattutto che quelli in serio pericolo, erano appena diventati tutti loro.

 

*****

 

Quella mattina Elyza era decisamente combattuta. Non vedeva l’ora di entrare al bazar e trovare l’uomo che le aveva portato via la felicità un paio d’anni prima, ma allo stesso tempo, non sarebbe mai voluta uscire da quella camera… da quel letto. Alicia era tranquilla, chiacchierava spensierata con Victor, ma la bionda era dispersa nei suoi pensieri, nelle sue preoccupazioni, e non aveva prestato attenzione ad una sola parola della loro conversazione. Lex ancora seduta al tavolo della cucina, stava giocando distrattamente con il pacchetto delle sigarette ormai quasi completamente vuoto, facendolo picchiettare e saltellare ritmicamente sul piano. Continuava a sentire il brusio delle voci in sottofondo, ma proprio non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza per comprenderne il significato. Era nervosa, nervosa in un modo che non ricordava di essere mai stata. Aprì il pacchetto e si portò l’ultima sigaretta tra le labbra, estrasse il suo zippo dalla tasca dei jeans, lo picchiò sulla coscia per rigirare all’indietro il coperchietto, e strisciò la rotellina sullo spesso denim teso sulla gamba, per accenderne la fiamma. Si bloccò a mezz’aria quando sentì le braccia di Alicia cingerle la vita, e la sua voce dritta all’orecchio, le arrivò finalmente chiara e distinta.

 

  * Elyza ma ci stai ascoltando? – istintivamente chiuse lo sportello dell’accendino, e si sfilò la sigaretta ancora spenta dalla bocca per rispondere. Eppure non sapeva minimamente cosa dire. – Va tutto bene? – Chiese Alicia stringendosi ancor di più alla sua schiena e lasciandole un bacio sulla guancia.
  * Scusa, ero sovrappensiero. – Rispose semplicemente il Comandante, rilassandosi contro il petto della piccola Clark.
  * Victor dice che ci può accompagnare fino al bazar. – Ripeté la più giovane poggiando il mento alla spalla di Elyza. – Non è molto distante da qui. – Spiegò in modo neutro e tranquillo.
  * Non voglio coinvolgere altre persone in questa cosa. – Affermò infatti Lex senza indugio. Alicia si aspettava quella risposta, ormai riusciva a capire e prevedere certe reazioni di Elyza. – Niente di personale Strand. – Disse poi rivolgendosi all’uomo che le osservava appoggiato allo stipite della cucina. Alicia con un po’ di imbarazzo riprese le distanze dalla bionda, ma ormai dallo sguardo del suo amico aveva intuito che nascondersi non sarebbe servito a nulla. Infondo Strand non sembrava nemmeno sorpreso dalla loro eccessiva confidenza, probabilmente aveva capito già da un po’ cosa ci fosse tra loro due, e per una volta Alicia fu grata di non dover spiegare, o di non doversi giustificare in proposito.
  * Figurati Lex. – Rispose lui con non curanza. – Ma sono diretto lì anche io. – Spiegò lui tranquillamente. Dopo la loro chiacchierata della sera prima, in qualche modo avevano iniziato a capirsi. Forse non sarebbero mai diventati migliori amici, ma almeno sapevano di poter collaborare senza pestarsi troppo i piedi.
  * Ok, ma meglio se arriviamo separati credimi. – Affermò convinta il Comandante. Alla fine aveva accettato un compromesso vantaggioso senza dover mettere in pericolo anche lui. – Sai che vorrei non ci venissi nemmeno tu. – Disse poi la bionda facendo ruotare lo sgabello girevole della cucina nella direzione di Alicia, per poterla guardare negli occhi e cogliere la sua reazione a quelle parole poco più che sussurrate.
  * Elyza, quante volte devo ripetertelo che non ti lascerò affrontare questa storia da sola? Se tu vai, io verrò con te. – Rispose con sicurezza la più giovane riavvicinandosi di un passo.
  * Non è la tua guerra questa. – Disse il Comandante scuotendo la testa. – Tu non la conoscevi nemmeno. – Aggiunse tristemente in un sospiro pesante. Per Elyza andare a vendicare la morte della donna di cui era innamorata, con la ragazza di cui si era innamorata dopo di lei, sembrava sempre più una follia. Eppure alla piccola Clark non sembrava dar fastidio che il Comandante avesse amato qualcun altro prima di lei. Forse quella ragazza era davvero molto più matura di quanto chiunque si poteva aspettare da una giovane della sua età.
  * No. – Confermò mettendole le braccia al collo. - Ma conosco te. – Disse attirando del tutto la sua attenzione. – E so che lei era importante, e ora tu lo sei per me. – Affermò in modo dolce senza scomporsi per quelle parole piene di significato. – Quindi smettila di provare a mettermi in panchina, mi basta mia madre per quello. – Concluse alzando gli occhi al cielo ridacchiante.
  * Lo facciamo solo perché teniamo a te. – Ebbe il coraggio di ribattere Elyza ricambiando finalmente il suo abbraccio.
  * E io tengo a te. Non ti lascio da sola. – Furono le ultime parole di Alicia prima di stringerla a sé in modo confortante. A volte anche il Comandante aveva bisogno qualche rassicurazione, e la piccola Clark, sembrava aver capito come prenderla e come essere in grado di rimetterla in sesto.



 

Ovviamente, tutti i dubbi e le preoccupazioni di Elyza, non cessarono di esistere dopo quella conversazione, ma il Comandante si sforzò di nasconderli al meglio dietro quella sua tipica finta ostentata spavalderia. Strand come aveva proposto, le accompagnò per le vie secondarie della città, facendole arrivare in vista dell’ingresso principale del bazar.

 

  * Cercate di non ficcarvi in guai troppo grossi. – Si raccomandò l’uomo di colore salutando Alicia con un abbraccio. – Là dentro c’è gente che è meglio non far arrabbiare. – Aggiunse stringendo la mano a Lex.
  * Se va tutto bene, non si accorgeranno nemmeno della nostra presenza. – Rispose la bionda, ostentando una sicurezza che proprio non aveva. Eppure, sperava davvero che per una volta le cose filassero tutte lisce.
  * Buona fortuna. – Disse iniziando ad indietreggiare di qualche passo.
  * Grazie. – Rispose il Comandante. – Ah Victor, se fossi in te, cercherei di non rimanere al bazar più del dovuto. – Aggiunse richiamando la sua attenzione.
  * Fate attenzione. – Replicò lui annuendo.
  * Anche tu. – Gli rispose Alicia con un piccolo sorriso.



 

Anche se Elyza non lo aveva voluto coinvolgere in quella missione, Alicia fu decisamente contenta di poter avere un uomo in più all’interno di quelle mura su cui contare. Se le cose si fossero messe male, e non avessero trovato gli uomini di supporto della diga già infiltrati lì a Mexicali, Victor avrebbe sicuramente potuto essere d’aiuto. O almeno così sperava.

Sul fondo della via si poteva notare un grande parcheggio ed un antica arena, Strand glielo aveva indicato come il bazar prima di prendere in una viuzza secondaria, e sparire dietro al fabbricato. Elyza aveva ancora i nervi a fil di pelle, anzi più si avvicinava a quel posto, e più si sentiva tesa. Quando entrarono nel parcheggio, davanti all’ingresso principale c’era un po’ di gente in attesa di entrare, e due furgoni pieni di mercenari armati fino ai denti, uscirono allontanandosi dal bazar. Non sapeva se quegli uomini erano al servizio del suo obbiettivo, ma di certo meno gente armata c’era tra le mura di quel posto, meglio sarebbe stato per loro. Dovevano assolutamente passare inosservate fino all’ultimo, compiere quella vendetta, ed uscire di lì come fantasmi, prima ancora che qualcuno potesse trovare il corpo del Re.

 

*****

 

Il Caporale Sinclair, quella mattina, era già pronto a salpare dal porticciolo dell'isola di San Nicolas quando Gustus e Nyko arrivarono sulla banchina. I due uomini, erano provvisti di carte nautiche con la rotta da seguire, attrezzature mediche di base, e qualche arma da caricare sullo scafo, in attesa dell'arrivo della squadra completa per la missione. Il Rover della base si fermò accanto a loro, Lincoln Miller ed Octavia scesero armati di tutto punto, per aggregarsi agli altri tre compagni d’avventura.

L'oceano Pacifico era appena increspato da piccole onde, il sole iniziava a rischiarare il blu profondo di quell'enorme distesa d'acqua, e man mano che si avvicinavano alla misteriosa imbarcazione, incrociavano rottami galleggianti del relitto, e qualche ospite annaspante passato a miglior vita che si dimenava sulla superficie dell'oceano.

In modo cauto e circospetto girarono attorno all'imbarcazione sconosciuta per controllare la situazione. Qualche vagante si trascinava a passo goffo e claudicante sul ponte della nave, spingendosi nella direzione del loro arrivo, attirato dal rumore e dal movimento inattesi. Octavia imbracciò l'arco e incoccò una freccia, mandando a segno il primo colpo nel cranio di uno di quegli esseri, che ricadde all'indietro sul ponte. Lincoln e Miller lanciarono delle funi provviste di rampini per agganciare il loro scafo a quelle del relitto, e poter salire senza doversi tuffare in quelle acque fredde e piene di insidie. Una volta a bordo, i tre iniziarono a sfoltire l'equipaggio non morto con l'utilizzo di coltelli da lancio, per poi finire il lavoro con pugnali e machete, facendo un lavoro silenzioso ed efficiente.

Una volta sgombrato il ponte, si ritrovarono a forzare la porta della cabina di pilotaggio della nave, trovando ad accoglierli soltanto il Capitano. Il corpo rantolante e dall’equilibrio precario, provò a sollevarsi da terra andandogli incontro, Lincoln con un calcio in pieno petto lo atterrò senza troppi sforzi, e l’attimo dopo Octavia era sopra di lui con la lama del coltello già ficcata nella sua testa.

 

  * Nate, anche se ne dubito, prova a vedere se questa cosa parte ancora. – Disse Lincoln all’amico, del resto era lui il più esperto dei tre in materia. – Io e Octavia controlliamo la situazione sotto coperta. – Aggiunse ricevendo un assenso dalla sua ragazza, che certamente non sembrava impaurita all’idea di sporcarsi nuovamente le mani con il sangue di quelle creature.
  * Fate attenzione. – Si raccomandò Nathan riponendo le armi, ed avvicinandosi alla postazione di comando.



 

E mentre i due scendevano sotto coperta, con la torcia accesa tra le mani a rischiarare il buio del corridoio, Miller si apprestava a controllare il quadro di accensione di quella nave. L’imbarcazione non era sicuramente delle più grandi ancora esistenti, ma le sue dimensioni iniziavano già ad essere importanti. A bordo c’era sicuramente più gente di quella che avrebbero potuto caricare, ma di quei tempi, dove l’unica cosa importante era sopravvivere, non era di certo il tipo di normativa a cui prestare attenzione. Il quadro elettrico si accendeva ancora, radar, sonar, e persino la radio erano perfettamente funzionanti, ma il motore proprio non voleva saperne di iniziare a far girare quei grossi e pesanti pistoni, per mandare in compressione la camerta di scoppio e partire. Probabilmente erano rimasti alla deriva con i serbatoi del carburante completamente a secco, ed erano vissuti con le provviste imbarcate e la pesca finché avevano potuto. Poi ovviamente, morti i primi, si erano portati dietro tutti gli altri.

Nel lungo corridoio buio che attraversava l’imbarcazione, la maggior parte delle porte delle cabine erano già aperte, e Lincoln muovendosi silenziosamente, e facendo più attenzione possibile, le controllava e le richiudeva assicurandosi di non ricevere compagnia indesiderata. Il salone di ristoro comune, e la cucina, erano completamente sottosopra. Al suolo una distesa di vassoi, piatti, posate, tazze e bicchieri erano sparsi a pezzi per tutto il pavimento, ma fortunatamente non vi era anima viva, né tantomeno, esseri senz’anima ancora vivi.

La porta della dispensa era socchiusa, ed avvicinandosi, sentirono un pesante odore nauseabondo, dovuto probabilmente alla fermentazione di alcuni prodotti conservati al suo interno. Octavia si preparò con la torcia puntata avanti, e il pugnale ancora grondante del sangue dei precedenti infetti pronto ad assaggiare altra carne putrida, mentre Lincoln, facendosi di lato spingeva la pesante porta in acciaio, per aprire quell’ultima stanza da ispezionare.

Quello che si trovarono davanti, non era certo ciò che si sarebbero aspettati. Con calma e circospezione entrarono ed avanzarono uno accanto all’altra, fino ad arrivare a quell’unico corpo rannicchiato in posizione fetale sul fondo della dispensa, svenuto tra gli scafali ancora pieni di cibo in scatola, e vasetti di conserve di vario genere.

 

*****

 

Entrarono al bazar barattando un po’ di merce comune in cambio di crediti, Elyza aveva detto che non aveva alcuna intenzione di attirare l’attenzione, e che avrebbero dovuto mischiarsi con la folla senza farsi notare, per poi colpire e scappare via il più velocemente possibile. Ed effettivamente vista la loro grande inferiorità numerica, era l’unico piano possibile.

All’interno della grande piazza dell’arena, molte bancarelle offrivano cibo o materie prime utili alla sopravvivenza, e la gente vi girava in mezzo con calma ed interesse.

 

  * Hai dei capelli stupendi, perché non entri? Potremmo accordarci sul prezzo. – Disse un uomo dalla capigliatura piuttosto stramba afferrando un braccio della piccola Clark.
  * Ma che cavolo… - Imprecò la ragazza guardando la persona che l’aveva fermata bruscamente, rendendosi conto si trattasse di uno dei mercanti del bazar in cerca di affari.
  * Hey, levale quelle mani di dosso. – Tuonò in modo tagliente Elyza, osservandolo in modo così glaciale da impietrire chiunque.
  * Niente male nemmeno i tuoi bionda, posso pagarveli bene. – Proseguì a trattare l’uomo alzando però le mani in segno di resa.
  * Non se ne parla nemmeno. – Rispose Alicia tirandosi i suoi capelli di lato su una sola spalla, un po’ come a volerli proteggere.
  * Posso darvi almeno una sistemata al taglio signorine? – Insistette il parrucchiere facendo cenno di entrare nella sua bottega. Sembrava proprio non avesse niente di meglio da fare che divertirsi ad infastidirle.
  * Sparisci. – Sentenziò secca Lex, cingendo la vita di Alicia, ed incamminandosi di qualche passo per allontanarsi da quel tizio strambo ed insistente.



 

Alicia, non poté fare a meno che guardare Elyza, con un sorriso divertito e compiaciuto. La bionda non voleva attirare l’attenzione, ma non si era di certo sprecata a fingere di essere gentile per non farlo. Eppure quel parrucchiere sembrava non aver nemmeno fatto troppo caso alla sua sgarbatezza. Lex incrociò il suo sguardo, sorrise impercettibilmente ed intrecciando le dita alle sue riprese a camminare nella folla tra le bancarelle. Qua e là vicine alle uscite, si potevano notare delle guardie armate, ma fu una porta in particolare ad attirare l’attenzione del Comandante. Una bellissima donna, alta, elegante, in abiti succinti, ed provocatoriamente ondeggiante sui suoi tacchi, oltrepassò due di quei mercenari sistemandosi con disinvoltura i capelli, in una coda alta. Elyza si fermò ad osservare la scena, e con un cenno la fece notare anche ad Alicia.

La più giovane le rivolse uno sguardo torvo, avevano appena risolto i loro problemi relativi a quella missione, ed ora Lex stava guardando in modo interessato un’altra, e gliela stava anche indicando facendogliela notare con disinvoltura. La gelosia di Alicia stava per prendere il sopravvento, ma la bionda si accorse del possibile fraintendimento, e la anticipò bloccando la possibile scenata che di lì a poco, sarebbe potuta esplodere attirando inutili attenzioni.

 

  * Hai notato quante guardie? – Chiese Elyza bisbigliandole all’orecchio.
  * Troppe per una donna qualunque. – Constatò a quel punto Alicia, capendo finalmente cosa aveva davvero attirato l’attenzione del Comandante.
  * Già… credo che il nostro uomo sia là. – Presuppose la bionda dopo aver annuito.
  * Che vuoi fare? – Domandò seria la giovane Clark voltandosi verso di lei.
  * Troviamo un modo per restare ad osservare quel che succede senza dare nell’occhio. – Suggerì il Comandante iniziando a guardarsi attorno. Fosse stata un’altra situazione, si sarebbe resa insospettabile, baciando Alicia con passione contro uno dei muri dell’arena, da un angolazione da cui avere buona visuale. Indubbiamente con quel metodo sarebbe stato l’appostamento più piacevole della sua vita, ma se il Re l’avesse riconosciuta, l’avrebbe messo la piccola Clark ancor più in pericolo di quanto già non fosse.
  * Hai qualche idea? – Domandò la più giovane notando l’insolita espressione assente e calcolatrice di Elyza.
  * Forse… - Rispose Lex con il sorriso furbo di chi sta valutando un ipotesi spiazzante.



 

Il Comandante si spostò di un paio di metri, si fermò davanti ad un banco con un quaderno pieno di disegni da sfogliare, ed iniziò a girare le pagine osservandolo distrattamente, e alzando lo sguardo di tanto in tanto per controllare la situazione al di fuori di quella porta. Alicia guardò nella direzione di quel fastidioso rumore ritmico e costante di un motorino elettrico, e dietro la tenda bianca leggermente aperta, intravide un uomo sdraiato che si stava facendo fare un grosso tatuaggio sul petto. Sgranò gli occhi e guardò Elyza con preoccupazione.

 

  * Che dici ti piace questo? – Chiese con noncuranza fermandosi un istante sulla pagina, ma poi non convinta proseguì a sfogliare. – No forse è meglio quest’altro… - Valutò qualche disegno più avanti. – Questo! Questo è proprio quel che cercavo! – Esclamò convinta mostrando ad Alicia il quaderno.
  * Vuoi davvero farti fare un tatuaggio ora? – Domandò la più giovane con perplessità, fissando le sue iridi verdi incredule nell’azzurro chiaro e sconfinato di Elyza.
  * Perché no? – Rispose la bionda alzando le spalle. – I tatuaggi si fanno sempre dispari, ed è anni che aspetto di fare il terzo. – Aggiunse in modo spensierato e naturale, come se non fossero affatto nel bel mezzo di una missione rischiosa.
  * Ely non scherzare. – La riprese la piccola Clark con un’espressione seria.
  * Non sto scherzando. – Affermò la bionda guardandola intensamente con un piccolo sorriso. - Ho anche già trovato il disegno. – Aggiunse porgendole di nuovo il quaderno. – Non ti piace? – Chiese osservandola con interesse per cogliere il suo parere.
  * Una rosa dei venti? – Domandò in modo inespressivo Alicia.
  * Per non perdere mai la strada di casa. – Spiegò il Comandante facendole un occhiolino.



 

Alicia non replicò, continuò a guardare il disegno, non era niente di così sensazionale, era molto classico, quattro punte più lunghe, e quattro centrate più corte, tutte e otto completamente riempite di nero. Un anello punteggiato a metà lunghezza, le iniziali dei quattro punti cardinali, ed un cerchio vuoto centrale. Elyza tolse il suo chiodo lasciandolo tra le mani della più giovane, poi si accomodò sullo sgabello, disse due parole al tatuatore e si sfilò la maglietta lasciandolo lavorare comodamente dietro al sua spalla sinistra. La giovane Clark fissava l’espressione tranquilla della sua ragazza, che si comportava come niente fosse, ma notò che restava concentrata su un punto ben preciso proprio difronte a sé. Infatti da lì Elyza aveva piena visibilità su quegli uomini armati e su quella porta ancora chiusa.

 

  * Fatto. – Disse l’uomo ripulendole la spalla dai residui di inchiostro e sangue una mezzora più tardi, porgendole poi uno specchio, ed alzandone un altro alle sue spalle per mostrarle il disegno inciso sulla sua pelle.
  * Hey Leashy vieni a vedere. – La richiamò Lex in modo piuttosto allegro. Alicia si era seduta lì dietro al banco del tatuatore, osservando distrattamente quello che accadeva tra la gente che passava, ma mai andando a controllare il lavoro di quell’uomo sulla sua schiena. – Cosa ne dici? – Chiese la bionda una volta che la piccola Clark fu alle sue spalle.
  * Elyza è… - Annaspò con la voce mentre i suoi occhi indugiavano nel vedere la piccola scritta al centro del tatuaggio. Elyza aveva fatto incidere l’abbreviazione “Ali” proprio in quel cerchio bianco che copriva la convergenza delle otto punte, e quando la più giovane se ne rese conto si sentì quasi mancare.
  * Non ti piace proprio? – Domandò con sconsolata tristezza non sentendo più la voce della sua ragazza che stava realizzando il messaggio indiretto dietro a quel gesto. Elyza le aveva detto che serviva per non perdere la strada di casa, e poi ci aveva fatto mettere il suo nome come se ormai, fosse lei la sua casa e non l’isola su cui abitava.
  * Lo hai fatto per me? – Domandò titubante ed emozionata. – È stupendo! – Esclamò quando la bionda annuì in conferma.
  * Tu sei stupenda. – Rispose girandosi a lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia. Si rimise la maglietta, e riprese la sua giacca dalle mani di Alicia ancora imbambolata. – Coraggio andiamo. – Disse poi prendendola per mano e conducendola fuori dallo spazio di quel negozio a cielo aperto.



 

Il bazar infondo non sembrava un posto tanto male, se non fosse stato per tutte quei mercenari armati, sarebbe sembrato un mercato allegro e gioioso come quelli tipici delle piccole comunità messicane di qualche anno prima, quando il mondo ancora non si era capovolto. Le ragazze, si persero ad osservare le merci esposte camminando lentamente tra le bancarelle, con gli occhi perennemente a cercare qualche segno in arrivo da quella stanza sorvegliata. Alicia sussultò quando la porta si aprì di scatto. Un uomo piuttosto alto, dal fisico tonico e massiccio, uscì seguito da quella bellissima donna, che avevano visto entrare all’incirca un’ora prima. Entrambi guardarono nella sua direzione, e appena riuscì ad intravedere gli occhi glaciali ed il volto deturpato dalle cicatrici di lui, ebbe la certezza che si trattasse proprio del loro obbiettivo. Istintivamente cercò la mano di Elyza per afferrarla, ma la bionda non era più al suo fianco. Eppure il Comandante era lì fino ad un attimo fa, non poteva essersene andata di nuovo, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato. Si girò scrutando la folla, guardò di lato tra le bancarelle, ma di Lex non c’era proprio traccia. Alla fine tra i gruppi di mercenari in subbuglio, e la gente intenta a fare compere, scorse finalmente l’unico volto amico. Victor veniva nella sua direzione, camminando con una certa urgenza, guardandosi attorno in maniera circospetta, non riuscendo a mascherare l’espressione piuttosto preoccupata che aveva, e che fece raggelare il sangue alla piccola Clark. Ora certa, che anche se non si era accorta di nulla, qualcosa era decisamente andato storto, e che Elyza quella volta, non l’aveva affatto abbandonata per sua volontà.

 

*****

 

Dalla sala comunicazioni monitoravano e controllavano ogni movimento della squadra mandata ad ispezionare quell’imbarcazione sospetta. Il Caporale Sinclair, dopo aver terminato l’abbordaggio, li aveva avvisati per radio che erano arrivati. Il satellite non mostrava alcuna attività oltre loro in quella porzione di oceano, così il Tenente Green ed il Cadetto Jordan si concentrarono sul ponte della nave, aumentando lo zoom, ed iniziando ad approfondire la visione con delle scansioni termiche. Avevano visto i due soldati e Octavia salire sul ponte e combattere contro i vaganti che lo popolavano, ma poi una volta entrati sotto coperta, riuscivano appena a vedere le scie di calore dei loro corpi che si muovevano all’interno della nave.

 

  * Come procede la missione? – Domandò con il solito tono autoritario Anya entrando nella sala comando, trovando i soliti due ragazzi alle postazioni di lavoro, ed Indra ad osservare ogni particolare sullo schermo.
  * Vicecomandante! – Salutò con sorpresa l’Istruttore Capo voltandosi verso la porta.
  * Possiamo essere utili? – Chiese il Tenente Reyes spingendo la carrozzina all’interno della stanza. Per Anya era troppo faticoso spingerla, ma Raven non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, e aveva fatto notare a tutti che le avevano sparato ad una gamba, ma le braccia per arrangiarsi a spingere le aveva ancora buone.
  * Per il momento procede tutto nel migliore dei modi, ma quattr’occhi, e due teste in più, fanno sempre comodo. – Asserì la donna di colore che avevano lasciato al comando, facendogli un cenno con la testa ed invitandole ad unirsi a loro.
  * Menomale! In infermeria stavamo morendo di noia. – Affermò la Reyes con uno sbuffo seguito da una lieve risatina divertita.
  * Tenente faccia meno la spiritosa e si metta a quella postazione, non abbiamo solo la nave da controllare, stamattina il Comandante e Alicia sono arrivate al bazar. – Disse Indra riportando una certa serietà nella sala sotto il suo comando, cosa che del resto, avrebbe fatto anche la Forest se una battuta del genere non l’avesse fatta la sua ragazza, che a quelle parole, mise un buffo broncio che strappò un sorriso al Vicecomandante. – Questi sono i rapporti di questi giorni Forest, ti aggiorno e ti lascio subito il comando. – Aggiunse l’Istruttore Capo facendosi subito da parte nel rispetto della gerarchia di comando presente in sala.
  * Non c’è bisogno, hai iniziato tu questa missione, è giusto che la porti a termine. – Mise subito in chiaro Anya, mentre Raven ormai si era sistemata davanti ad uno dei computer ed iniziava a far danzare le dita sui tasti per sistemare ogni parametro. – Io sono solo un ospite in convalescenza sul quale potrai fare affidamento se ne avrai bisogno. – Concluse la donna dai lineamenti asiatici senza grossi problemi. Si fidava del giudizio di Indra, ed anche lei come Raven, non ce la faceva più a stare chiusa tra le mura dell’infermeria, quindi prendere una boccata d’aria e tenere la testa impegnata sulle novità della giornata, sicuramente l’avrebbe aiutata a non morire di noia, ed arrivare al giorno successivo.



 

Anya e Indra si spostarono nei pressi della radio, mentre l’Istruttore Capo aggiornava con tutti i dettagli della missione in corso il Vicecomandante. La donna dai lineamenti orientali, annuiva senza fare obbiezioni, concordava pienamente sulla linea di approccio che Indra aveva ordinato di seguire alla squadra di perlustrazione. Anya sapeva già di aver fatto la scelta giusta mettendo lei al comando, ed in quel momento ne stava ricevendo conferma. Era contenta anche di aver scoperto che Lex e Alicia erano giunte a destinazione, anche se la cosa al contempo la preoccuparla e non poco. Il Vicecomandante non fece a tempo ad iniziare a pensarci però, che la radio iniziò a gracchiare aprendo una conversazione con la missione in corso.

 

  * Lincoln a Santa Claus, mi ricevi? – Esordì con voce sicura il soldato usando la radio dell’imbarcazione sconosciuta sulla quale ancora si trovava.
  * Qui Santa Claus ti riceviamo forte e chiaro Lincoln. – Rispose la Forest per abitudine trovandosi accanto al microfono.
  * Vicecomandante? – Chiese lui sbalordito da sentire quella voce e non quella dell’Istruttore Capo a rispondergli.
  * Qual è la situazione soldato? Aggiornaci. – Ordinò Indra. Anya aveva fatto un passo indietro e le aveva lasciato nuovamente il comando, restando lì in disparte ad ascoltare la conversazione.
  * Area ripulita dagli infetti, abbiamo trovato provviste e un superstite. – Fu la risposta esauriente ma sbrigativa del soldato Wilde.
  * Ottimo, che mi dici dell’unico sopravvissuto? – Domandò quindi la donna al comando cercando di ottenere informazioni utili per valutare il da farsi con un possibile nuovo arrivo.
  * È una ragazza piuttosto giovane, non sappiamo nulla di lei, l’abbiamo trovata priva di sensi, Nyko la sta visitando ora. – Spiegò Lincoln, mentre alla base Indra ed Anya si scambiarono degli sguardi di intesa su ciò che sarebbe stato giusto fare.
  * Portate tutto alla base… anche la ragazza. Ma Lincoln, assicuratevi che non crei problemi. – Ordinò Indra dopo aver ricevuto un cenno d’assenso dal Vicecomandante. Era solo una ragazza, ma avrebbe potuto trasformarsi, e la sicurezza dell’isola veniva prima di tutto. Salvare una vita era importante di quei tempi, ed il pericolo che un solo elemento in più creasse problemi una volta inserito nella comunità dell’isola, non era poi così esagerato. Infondo avevano accolto Ofelia e tutta la famiglia Clarke poco prima, e le cose non erano andate affatto male.
  * Allora rientriamo subito trainando l’intero carico. Potrebbero esserci un po’ di tecnologie utili sull’imbarcazione. – Il ragazzo confermò l’ordine chiudendo la conversazione.



 

Mentre sotto coperta della nave con cui erano arrivati, Octavia e Nyko stavano dando assistenza a quella giovane ragazza mingherlina dai capelli scuri, che avevano trovato ancora viva nella dispensa, Miller e Lincoln iniziarono a sbrogliare le funi sul ponte, legandole ben salde alla prua della nave appena ispezionata. Le lanciarono sulla loro modesta imbarcazione, ancora ancorata al suo fianco, e sciolsero i nodi che le avevano tenute allacciate fino a quel momento. I due ragazzi si lanciarono dal ponte atterrando agilmente sulla nave della base, assicurarono le due cime a poppa come traino, e finalmente si sistemarono comodi all’interno della cabina, per affrontare la mezzoretta di viaggio che li separava dall’isola di San Nicolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cose iniziano a complicarsi un po’ ovunque, Troy arriva alla diga, la nave a largo di San Nicolas porta una sorpresa, e i piani di Elyza vengono scombinati.  
> Per questa volta non voglio prolungarmi troppo nei commenti, per chi non lo sapesse, vi informo che quel tatuaggio è veramente dietro la spalla sinistra di Eliza Taylor, scritta “Ali” compresa, perciò non potevo non aggiungere un po’ di disagio in più alla storia inserendolo, tanto più che il tatuatore al bazar lo si vede anche nella serie originale.  
> Come sempre vi ringrazio per avermi sopportato e supportato fino a qui, se tutto va come previsto ancora 5 capitoli e saremo al gran finale… ora devo solo trovare il tempo e la giusta ispirazione per scriverli tutti, perciò anche se ne mancano pochi, non so davvero quanto ci metterò a pubblicarli.  
> Un abbraccio a tutti, e come al solito se ne avete voglia, lasciate un commento.  
> Pai


	41. Capitolo 41

Alicia rimase bloccata nel mezzo della folla del bazar, la gente le passava attorno urtandola, ma lei non riusciva a fare più nemmeno un passo. La maggior parte dei mercenari che fino poco prima popolavano i lati della piazza erano spariti, ma nessuno sembrava averci prestato troppa attenzione. Ed infondo, nemmeno lei aveva ancora compreso, per quale motivo d’improvviso quegli uomini intenti a fare baldoria, se ne erano andati dal mercato. L’unica cosa che la stava davvero distruggendo, era che Elyza non era più al suo fianco, e lei si stava facendo prendere dal panico, ancor prima di comprendere la reale situazione.

 

  * Alicia! – Disse Victor arrivandogli davanti. – Alicia! – Chiamò di nuovo mettendole le mani sulle spalle per scuoterla. – Alicia dov’è la tua ragazza? – Chiese senza girarci attorno appena la giovane Clark gli rivolse uno sguardo meno assente.
  * Io non… lei era… era qui… e adesso non… - Balbettò Alicia non in grado di dire qualcosa di senso compiuto. Forse se fosse riuscita a finire quelle mezze frasi avrebbe informato il suo amico che non lo sapeva, che lei era lì al suo fianco, e che l’attimo dopo non c’era più, ma non riuscì a dire nulla senza farfugliare parole senza senso.
  * Merda! – Esclamò l’uomo di colore con una certa enfasi. – Vieni con me. – Continuò in modo risoluto a modi ordine.



 

Strand l’aveva afferrata per un braccio ed aveva iniziato a camminare trascinandosela dietro. Uscendo dalla porta del dottore, aveva sentito delle guardie parlare di un certo Comandante Lex, ed aveva sperato con tutto il cuore, non si trattasse di quella bionda che aveva conosciuto soltanto la sera prima. Trovare però Alicia sola nel mezzo del bazar, con quell’aria spaesata, l’aveva allarmato e non poco. La sua unica consolazione, era che fortunatamente non avevano collegato la piccola Clark, ad Elyza, e che almeno per il momento, la sua amica era al sicuro, anche se a giudicare dal suo stato d’animo spaesato e confuso, non stava affatto bene. Victor aprì la porta di una stanza, e la intimò ad entrare, poi la richiuse dietro di sé, e riprese a guardarla con preoccupazione.

 

  * Dov’è Elyza? – Domandò Victor con intransigenza e serietà.
  * Eravamo assieme al mercato, poi mi sono voltata ed era sparita. – Rispose in completo panico la giovane ragazza. Il tono di Strand non era stato affatto amichevole, e le aveva indirettamente appena sbattuto in faccia, la realtà che Elyza era davvero sparita.
  * Ok… - Sospirò in modo più calmo. – Perché siete qui al bazar? – Chiese ancora tornando a mostrare impazienza e curiosità. Victor sapeva qualcosa, Alicia ne era sicura, ma ancora non era sicura di potergli confidare certi dettagli.
  * Che sta succedendo Victor? – Domandò invece di rimando, sperando di ricevere una risposta e non una di quelle frasi ad effetto tipiche sue, buttata lì solo per sviarla dalla verità.
  * I mercenari sotto il comando diretto del Re, stanno cercando un certo Comandante Lex. – Rispose piatto lui, togliendole ogni dubbio, e svelandole di avere in qualche modo la possibilità di conoscere certe cose all’interno di quel posto.
  * Com’è possibile? Siamo appena arrivate… come hanno fatto a sapere che lei… - Chiese e valutò le ipotesi, mentre il suo sguardo puntato sull’uomo si induriva sempre più, ipotizzando una versione della storia che non le piaceva affatto. – Dimmi che non sei stato tu! – Affermò con rabbia scuotendo la testa. – Ti prego Victor dimmi che non ci hai tradite. – Continuò ad imprecare con disgusto.
  * Non essere ridicola, non ti farei mai una cosa del genere. – Rispose immediatamente affrontando quello sguardo di fuoco verde che non lo aveva lasciato nemmeno per un istante. – Non avevo nemmeno idea che la tua ragazza si facesse chiamare Comandante… - Aggiunse alzando le spalle. – Non so nemmeno per quale motivo siete qui Alicia! – Proseguì sicuro e sincero sostenendo al meglio la sua difesa contro quella ragazzina che aveva conosciuto indifesa, e ora vedeva pronta a qualsiasi cosa pur di salvare chi amava.
  * Lei non… - Ringhiò tra i denti come un feroce animale pronto all’attacco. Alicia stava esplodendo, e Victor lo aveva capito benissimo.
  * Alicia, dimmi cosa siete venute a fare qui. – La interruppe lui. – Dimmi perché il Re ha messo una taglia su Lex. – Richiese cercando di mostrare empatia e comprensione. Decise per una volta tanto di non fare solo i suoi interessi, e di capire se c’era la possibilità di aiutare quelle due ragazze, anche se la posta in gioco era davvero altissima, e il duro lavoro per guadagnarsi una posizione lì al bazar, sarebbe potuto andare in fumo nel tempo di uno schiocco di dita.



 

La piccola Clark era disperata, senza Elyza al suo fianco, senza sapere dove fosse, e se stesse bene, stava crollando. Mostrava forza e rabbia, ma dentro di sé, stava morendo al pensiero che qualcuno avesse potuto portargli via la ragazza che amava. Dopo quello che le aveva appena rivelato Victor, era ovvio che Elyza fosse nei guai, e lei, non sapeva davvero come fare ad aiutarla. Se solo ci fossero state anche Raven e Anya, loro sì che avrebbero saputo come comportarsi in una situazione del genere, lei invece, aveva solo paura di perderla, e stava anche iniziando a farsi prendere dal panico.

Oltre a Victor non conosceva nessuno in quel posto, sapeva che Troy doveva essere lì da qualche parte, ma si fidava decisamente più della fedeltà di Strand, che non della pazzia del più giovane dei fratelli Otto. Alla fine raccontò a Victor i dettagli utili sulla missione di Elyza, cercando di non aggiungere troppi particolari sulla sua vita privata. Victor ascoltò senza interrompere, il suo sguardo gravava di preoccupazione, ed Alicia cercava di non crollare davanti ai suoi occhi, mostrando una maschera di impassibile freddezza, anche se osservando bene nei suoi occhi, era ben chiara la sua disperazione.

Alla fine Victor la indirizzò al bar da Enrique, che sicuramente avrebbe potuto dirgli dove trovare i contatti che stavano cercando. Non era certo si trattasse di Daniel e Troy, Alicia non aveva dato nomi, ma da quel che aveva detto, era abbastanza chiaro che i loro uomini di supporto arrivassero dalla diga Gonzales. Intanto Victor per aiutarla, si era reso disponibile a fare delle ricerche, aveva i suoi metodi, e i suoi uomini di fiducia a cui domandare, ed avrebbe fatto loro visita volentieri per trovare informazioni su quella bionda sarcastica e arrogante, che dopotutto non gli dispiaceva affatto.

 

*****

 

Nonostante il trambusto all’esterno dell’imponente costruzione in cemento armato, Lola se ne stava tranquilla in ufficio a controllare i rapporti degli impianti, e ad ascoltare le comunicazioni via radio, degli uomini a lavoro per rinforzare la sicurezza delle recinzioni, sul fondo del grande bacino idrogeologico contenuto dalla diga.

 

  * Corvo a Gonzales, Corvo a Gonzales, mi ricevete? – La voce di Raven gracchiò fuori dalla vecchia radio sulla scrivania secondaria del lussuoso ufficio di Esquivel. – Gonzales qui è Corvo, siete in ascolto? – Ripeté il Tenente non ottenendo risposta.
  * Reyes è sempre un piacere sentirti, come procede il viaggio? Siete arrivate a Mexicali? – Disse Lola tutto d’un fiato, rispondendole come sempre con grande entusiasmo.
  * A dire il vero Guerrero, io e Raven siamo tornate alla base! – Smorzò subito i toni il Vicecomandante rubando il microfono dalla mano della sua ragazza.
  * Ciao anche a te Forest… - Sbuffò la messicana con una punta di acidità. Anya era sempre piuttosto gelosa e possessiva, e se la cosa all’inizio l’aveva fatta sorridere, con il passare del tempo invece iniziava a seccarla. – È successo qualcosa? Come mai siete alla base? – Chiese quindi la Guerrero riportando la conversazione su toni professionali.
  * Tijuana non è esattamente come la ricordavo, ci hanno sparato appena arrivate. Il Comandante e Alicia hanno proseguito e sono arrivate al bazar questa mattina, io e Anya invece siamo dovute rientrare. – Spiegò Raven con calma, prendendosi qualche piccola pausa ad effetto, senza comunque evidenziare reale preoccupazione o malessere nel tono di voce.
  * Stai bene? – Domandò di getto senza riflettere. – Cioè volevo dire… state bene? – Aggiunse tornando sui suoi passi per non scatenare l’ira del Vicecomandante sicuramente ancora in ascolto.
  * Ci rimetteremo presto tranquilla. – La rassicurò il Tenente Reyes, ed anche se non l’aveva davanti, avrebbe scommesso che lo stava dicendo con uno di quei suoi sorrisi ammalianti.
  * Ne sono felice. – Rispose la messicana con grande sincerità.
  * Vicecomandante, ci sono dei mezzi in avvicinamento. – Jusper richiamò l’attenzione di Anya con quell’unica e rapida frase. Il suo tono trasudava preoccupazione ed urgenza, mentre dall’altro capo della radio Lola restava silenziosa in ascolto.
  * Fammi vedere Jordan. – Rispose la donna dai lineamenti orientali avvicinandosi allo schermo. - Cazzo! – Imprecò osservando quei tre grossi mezzi militari che raggiungevano Tijuana puntando dritto verso la diga. – Rae, tre mezzi pesanti in avvicinamento dal lato ovest della diga. Ho paura che la tua amica, avrà compagnia indesiderata molto presto. – Comunicò alla svelta alla Reyes, anche se Lola non le piaceva, la comunità della diga Gonzales era piuttosto grande, e Raven aveva investito molto tempo e molte energie per salvare più gente possibile in quella città, perciò per quella volta avrebbe messo da parte la sua gelosia, e avrebbe aiutato quella ragazza.
  * Hai sentito Lola? – Chiese il Tenente. – Chiama Luciana e predisponete una linea difensiva, avete visite dall’entroterra. – Aggiunse con urgenza senza attendere la sua risposta.
  * Merda! – Affermò la Guerrero ora realmente preoccupata. L’ingresso di quei vaganti dalla recinzione posteriore non le era piaciuto, ma sperava fosse un episodio isolato, e che le paranoie di Daniel e Luciana si rivelassero errate.



 

La messicana non salutò nemmeno, chiuse la chiamata, e tornò sul canale di comunicazione radio interno alla diga. Subito chiamò a rapporto Luciana ed Hector al rapporto, in assenza di Daniel era sempre lui a darle una mano per ciò che riguardava la sicurezza della diga. Non fece nemmeno a tempo a finire di chiamarli che qualcuno bussava già alla porta del suntuoso ufficio di Dante Esquivel. Hector aprì la porta ed entrò accompagnato da un ospite alquanto inatteso e sorprendente.

 

  * Chiudi la conversazione. – Disse Troy senza nemmeno salutare.
  * Cosa? – Domandò lei incredula di trovarselo davanti, non capendo davvero cosa stesse succedendo.
  * Lola ascoltalo, dice che qualcuno sta pensando di attaccarci e spia le nostre conversazioni. – Intervenne Hector dando credito alle parole del giovane Otto.
  * Ok… - Confermò mettendo giù il microfono e spegnendo al radio. – Hector abbiamo tre mezzi in avvicinamento alla recinzione ovest, il Tenente mi ha appena avvisato sul canale protetto. – Disse lei cercando di apparire tranquilla, ma nei suoi occhi si poteva notare il terrore di ciò che stava iniziando a realizzare. La diga era davvero sotto attacco, e per la prima volta da quando era morto quel tiranno che li governava, si sentiva di nuovo in pericolo.
  * Sono già qui… - Constatò Troy in uno sbuffo preoccupato.
  * Chi? – Fu la domanda ovvia della guardia al suo fianco.
  * I Sorveglianti. – Disse semplicemente il ragazzo, come se quel semplice nome potesse spiegare tutto, e forse lo aveva fatto davvero.



 

Luciana arrivò proprio in quel momento, non sapeva se sbiancare per la presenza di Troy, o per la notizia appena acquisita. Daniel l’aveva messa in guardia su quel gruppo di mercenari, ed effettivamente tutte quelle estreme misure di sicurezza che avevano predisposto servivano proprio in caso qualcuno di tanto terribile li avesse attaccati, ma tra il prendere precauzioni e doverle mettere in atto c’era una gran differenza, e non avere l’esperienza di Salazar, o quella della Reyes ad aiutarla per attuare un piano, era decisamente un idea spaventosa.

 

*****

 

La stanza di Victor al piano superiore del bazar, aveva una piccola finestrella che dava sulla piazza interna dell’arena, il mercato sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla, la gente continuava a girare per le bancarelle, le aste al centro della grande piazza proponeva un articolo dopo l’altro, e la maggior parte delle guardie svanita nel nulla stava ricomparendo.

Ad Alicia sembrava di vivere in un incubo, Non avevano nemmeno fatto a tempo ad arrivare, che Elyza era già sparita. Victor era uscito velocemente, dicendole che avrebbe chiesto ai suoi contatti e cercato di capire dove potessero averla rinchiusa, perché ormai era chiaro ad entrambi, che il Comandante non era certamente andata via di sua spontanea volontà. Era ormai un po’ che osservava dallo spiraglio della finestra senza sapere cosa fare. Strand le aveva consigliato di andare al bar dal suo amico Enrique a chiedere se avesse visto i suoi contatti, solo che effettivamente Alicia non conosceva nemmeno il nome del secondo uomo, tantomeno aveva specifiche su quella dannata diga di Tijuana, anche se forse dare troppi dettagli di quel posto, non sarebbe stata poi un’idea così brillante. Si ridestò quando vide passare ancora nella piazza quella donna snella ed affascinante, dalle gambe lunghissime e la camminata sensuale. Tutti parevano notarla, ma nessuno azzardava mai nemmeno provare ad avvicinarla. Solo a quel punto, si decise a prendere un respiro profondo, e a uscire da quella stanza, con l’idea malsana di trovarla, e provare ad estorcerle informazioni, nella speranza che potesse essere d’aiuto più dell’amico al bar di Victor.

Come in una corsa contro il tempo Alicia si precipitò fuori dalla porta, scese i gradini a due a due, e si gettò all’esterno sotto il caldo sole del primo pomeriggio. La piazza dell’arena brulicava di gente, e la luce improvvisa che colpì i suoi occhi l’accecò per qualche secondo. Guardò dal lato della piazza dove l’aveva vista l’ultima volta, corse in quella direzione a slalom nella folla, si bloccò quando si rese conto che lì non c’era più. Iniziò a scrutare ogni volto che le passava accanato, ogni testa che vedeva, ogni singola persona che potesse sembrarle quella donna misteriosa, o Elyza, ma di nessuna delle due purtroppo, vi trovò davvero traccia, ed ancora una volta, si sentì spaesata, sola, ed abbandonata. Per un attimo sperò che Lex avesse fatto di testa sua, che l’avesse lasciata indietro per agire sola tenendola al sicuro, lo sperò per non pensare al peggio. Perché invece era stata catturata, e non sapeva né come trovarla, né come aiutarla.

Il sudore le imperlava la pelle lievemente abbronzata, le scivolava lungo la fronte facendole bruciare gli occhi. La sua disperazione era ormai arrivata al limite, e il suo totale senso di smarrimento era così opprimente da non farla ragionare più. Tutto attorno a lei sembrava muoversi al rallentatore, eppure al contempo era tutto troppo frenetico. Scorse l’arrivo di alcuni mercenari, ed alla fine trascinando i piedi in un passo dopo l’altro, imboccò la direzione che avrebbe dovuto prendere fin da subito, ritrovandosi a seguire quegli uomini. Li guardò entrare sicuri ed andare a sedersi ad un tavolo, il bar non era molto pieno a quell’ora, quasi tutti al pomeriggio, preferivano bivaccare alle bancarelle esterne che non in quella piccola topaia. Doveva riprendersi, e doveva farlo alla svelta. Ormai aveva varcato la soglia, e doveva smettere di sentirsi persa ed agire. Da lei alla sua lucidità, il suo coraggio, la sua freddezza, sembrava ci fossero miglia e miglia di distanza, eppure, aveva solo il tempo di percorrenza di quei cinque miseri metri a separarla dal bancone, per fare in modo di ritrovare tutta la sua forza.

 

  * Sei Enrique? – Chiese la piccola Clark in modo sicuro ma a tono discreto per non attirare troppo l’attenzione degli uomini seduti a bere qualche tavolo più in là.
  * Dipende. – Rispose in modo enigmatico l’uomo dietro al banco.
  * Sto cercando delle persone, Victor mi ha detto che avrei potuto chiedere a te. – Azzardò quindi Alicia, ormai sicura di avere davanti la persona giusta.
  * In tal caso sembra tu sappia già la risposta a quella domanda. – Disse lui con un sorriso storto un po’ arrogante. – Vediamo se posso davvero aiutarti a trovare le persone che cerchi. – Affermò poi con tono più servizievole, infondo con certi uomini le bastava parlare con quel tono sicuro che nel limite del possibile, l’assecondavano sempre con le sue richieste.
  * Sto cercando un ragazzo… sui vent’anni, occhi azzurri capelli chiari… si chiama Troy. – La giovane Clark in qualche modo era riuscita a dipingersi decisione e sicurezza in volto, ed aveva davvero iniziato a chiedere quello che doveva.
  * Sapevo che aveva qualche bella ragazza in giro. – Commentò Enrique sorridendo in modo ammiccante insinuando chissà che. Se solo avesse saputo, avrebbe riso a crepapelle della sua stessa battuta, ma Alicia la ignorò preferendo fargli pensare quello, che non dovergli spiegare perché avesse bisogno davvero di lui.
  * Non direi proprio… - Farfugliò a bassa voce. – Ad ogni modo, sai dove posso trovarlo? – Domandò ostentando quella sicurezza e quella calma che non aveva affatto.
  * Non lo vedo da questa mattina. – Rispose l’uomo dietro al bancone rattristandola. – Ma so dov’è l’uomo che è sempre con lui. – Aggiunse attirando la sua attenzione e guadagnandosi un sorriso. – Aspetta qui fuori, te lo mando. – Concluse in modo pratico e sbrigativo.



 

Non un grazie, non un ciao, solo quel leggero accenno di assenso con la testa, ed ognuno andò per la sua strada. Alicia si chiese se poteva davvero fidarsi di uno sconosciuto, non che reputasse il giovane Otto un ragazzo affidabile, per non parlare del fatto, che non avrebbe saputo davvero cosa dirgli per quello che era successo a suo fratello Jake. Uscì dal bar, si rintanò contro la parete all’ombra, e attese qualche minuto. La pazienza non era certo una delle sue virtù, e dell’uomo che Enrique doveva mandarle, non si vedeva nemmeno l’ombra, così alla fine, iniziò a girovagare per il bazar senza allontanarsi troppo, scrutando ogni cosa, in cerca di qualsiasi indizio che potesse portarla da Elyza.

 

*****

 

Immediatamente Luciana, mandò a chiamare tutti gli uomini di riposo all’interno della diga, per creare delle squadre pronte ad intervenire in caso di attacco. Mandò Hector al cancello principale con la metà degli uomini arrivati, e l’altra metà la indirizzò all’ingresso secondario. Prese un gran numero di armi e trascinandosi dietro il giovane Otto appena arrivato, salì su uno dei mezzi parcheggiati, e si precipitò verso il fondo del grande lago, dove una squadra di uomini seguita da Qaletaqa e Crazy Dog, stava finendo di sistemare e rinforzare al meglio la recinzione.

 

  * Che cosa hai fatto Troy? – Chiese stizzita mentre guidava all’impazzata accanto alle acque del lago. – Ci hai venduti al miglior offerente? – Ringhiò tra i denti con disgusto.
  * Di cosa stai parlando? – Chiese in modo giulivo ed innocente il ragazzo, come se non avesse minimamente pensato che qualcuno avrebbe dubitato di lui in quella situazione di pericolo. Cosa che effettivamente non aveva fatto.
  * Ci attaccano per colpa tua? – Domandò diretta e furiosa, pestando il piede sul freno con prepotenza per arrestare la corsa del veicolo.
  * Io sono venuto ad avvisarvi appena ho saputo! – Affermò il ragazzo in protesta. Luciana non riusciva a vederlo nel ruolo del buon samaritano, ricordava solo la sua espressione compiaciuta, mentre con i suoi soldati, uccideva chi non reputava utile alla sua causa, e scommetteva su quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo a trasformarsi.
  * Si certo…. – Commentò sarcastica e disgustata. Era ovvio che non aveva creduto a una sola parola di ciò che aveva detto il ragazzo.
  * Avrei potuto fingere di non sapere e restare tranquillo al bazar. – Protestò lui in sua difesa, mentre lei lo spingeva giù dalla vecchia jeep aperta, per scavalcare il tunnel centrale, e scendere subito dopo dal suo stesso lato.
  * E invece hai voluto fare l’eroe. – Commentò balzando sul terreno asciutto e polveroso accanto alla strada sterrata. – Forse ti sei dimenticato di come ci siamo conosciuti. – Gli rammentò con tutto il suo disgusto spintonandolo con rabbia, mentre le immagini di quelle persone legate e maltrattate le passavano avanti una dopo l’altra. Troy le aveva uccise tutte a sangue freddo con un colpo al cuore, per poi freddarle minuti, o ore più tardi, quando si sarebbero trasformate in esseri senz’anima affamati di carne umana.
  * Ho fatto delle cose terribili, non sono una brava persona, ma questa volta ti giuro che sto cercando di fare la cosa giusta. – Cercò inutilmente di giustificarsi Troy, mentre la ragazza continuava a spintonarlo con rabbia. Non provò nemmeno a ribellarsi, lei aveva ragione, aveva fatto forse peggio di quei mercenari che stavano arrivando, ma da quando era al bazar le cose erano cambiate. Lui era cambiato, o almeno ci stava provando. – Sono qui per aiutarvi. – Affermò ancora.
  * Sappiamo entrambi quanto ti piace vedere la paura e la sofferenza della gente. – Luciana gli sbatté in faccia la verità, e con un ultima spinta lo fece cadere atterra.
  * Quegli uomini, sono peggio degli animali. – Rantolò sputando la polvere che aveva mangiato cadendo al suolo, alzandosi sulle ginocchia.
  * E tu li hai portati qui! – Lo accusò lei sfilando dalla cinta la sua piccozza e puntandogliela sotto il mento in modo minaccioso.



 

Troy se ne stava in ginocchio senza fare nulla, le mani lungo i fianchi, lo sguardo perso e abbattuto che raccoglieva tutto il male che aveva seminato nella vita, male che gli perforava l’anima attraverso lo sguardo arrabbiato e tagliente di Luciana ormai fuori controllo. Per la prima volta in vita sua aveva fatto la cosa giusta, eppure in quel momento gli sembrò di aver preso la decisione più sbagliata possibile. Forse per redimersi era già troppo tardi, forse non lo voleva nemmeno… sicuramente Echo, era stata di grande incoraggiamento a tirandolo matto per poi fargli prendere la decisione di aiutare questa gente, anche se probabilmente, lui non avrebbe mai potuto aiutare davvero nessuno. La testa vacillò quando Luciana scostò da sotto il mento la punta della sua piccozza, aprì la bocca per parlare, o forse solo prendere fiato, ma la ragazza non gli diede alcuna possibilità. Il ragazzo crudele e spietato, che aveva visto solo pochi mesi prima commettere quelle barbarie, tenendola là in fila ad aspettare il suo turno per morire, era lì inerme ai suoi piedi, e la sua mano animata dalla sete di giustizia, si spostò di lato sollevandosi a mezz’aria, e sferrò un colpo veloce e preciso. Uno schizzo di sangue macchiò il braccio di Luciana, e gocciolò sul terreno. Non un urlo, non una lacrima, nemmeno un sospiro. Solo il rumore di metallo che si conficcava nella calotta cranica del ragazzo, spappolando il cervello al suo interno. Con freddezza ed indifferenza gli mise un piede sulla spalla e tirò fuori la piccozza imbrattata di sangue e materia grigia, la scrollò al suolo togliendo il grosso, poi la ripulì nella maglia verde militare consunta di ciò che restava di Troy, abbandonandolo lì al suolo senza vita, e rimontando sulla jeep per occuparsi della nuova minaccia alla diga.

 

*****

 

La stanza dell’infermeria, sembrava molto meno brutta, vista da una prospettiva differente rispetto a quella del letto. Raven e la sua smisurata curiosità, si erano offerte di restare lì a controllare la sconosciuta appena arrivata sull’isola. La ragazza era magrolina, ma non poi così minuta come gli aveva fatto credere Lincoln per radio. Aveva i capelli castano scuro, non troppo lunghi, mossi ed un po’ arruffati. Sulla pelle portava i segni di bruciature del sole e qualche abrasione, ed il suo viso aveva un non so che di famigliare, ma il Tenente non gli diede assolutamente peso.

Quella ragazza, era riuscita a sopravvivere su una nave ricolma di morti, sperduta nell’oceano senza carburante, e senza altri esseri umani ancora vivi con cui poter parlare, per chissà quanto tempo. Doveva essere una persona molto forte, determinata, e con grande voglia di vivere. A Raven non sfuggì il primo movimento, incondizionato della sua mano, poi spostò la testa di scatto, iniziò ad emettere dei lamenti biascicando un nome che il Tenente non capì, ed iniziando ad agitarsi nel sonno. La latina si alzò di scatto facendo affidamento alla gamba buona, e saltellò accanto al letto stringendole il braccio in modo confortante, proprio mentre la sconosciuta riapriva di scatto gli occhi.

 

  * È tutto ok, sta tranquilla. – Le disse la Reyes nel modo più rassicurante possibile, ma la ragazza provò a dimenarsi ancora, tirando le cinghie che la legavano al letto. – Non ti agitare sei al sicuro. – Affermò ancora sporgendosi sopra di lei e poggiandole le mani sulle spalle per tenerla ferma.
  * P… p… perché sono legata? – Chiese a fatica con voce roca dal prolungato inutilizzo.
  * Era solo una precauzione, non sapevamo se ti saresti trasformata. – Le spiegò in modo pratico ma cortese la latina.
  * Non mi hanno morsa. – Affermò schiarendosi la gola e deglutendo vistosamente.
  * Lo sappiamo. – Disse Raven con uno dei suoi sorrisi rassicuranti.
  * Sappiamo chi? Dove mi trovo? – Chiese invece la ragazza impaurita tornando ad agitarsi su quella branda non poi coì comoda.
  * Siamo su un’isola a largo della California, sei al sicuro nella nostra comunità. – Spiegò il Tenente senza rilasciare troppi dettagli nella speranza che la ragazza si calmasse. – Se prometti di stare tranquilla ti slego. – Disse poi con gentilezza, e quando la giovane annuì, Raven iniziò a sciogliere le cinghie liberandola. – Doc vieni. – Chiamò poi ad alta voce per attirare l’attenzione di uno dei due medici che sapeva essere nella stanza accanto. - La bella addormentata si è svegliata! – Aggiunse con il sorriso e il suo naturale sarcasmo.
  * Bella è? – Chiese la ragazza con malizia e curiosità. – Bè… anche tu non sei affatto male. – Commentò ammiccante afferrandole la mano che le aveva appena liberato i polsi dalle cinghie.
  * Veramente io… - Farfugliò Raven guardandola allibita, e piuttosto spiazzata da quella sicurezza e quella mossa azzardata che aveva appena fatto l’altra.
  * Era solo un modo di dire… sai non conosciamo ancora il tuo nome. – Sbuffò Anya dalla soglia in modo piuttosto scocciato e minaccioso, marcato da un pizzico di gelosia. E per quanto fosse inopportuno quell’intervento, Raven abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo con una dolcezza che la straniera non credeva possibile, poi in modo cortese le posò la mano sul materasso e si voltò verso la ragazza appena arrivata.
  * Anya non iniziare già ad intimidirla. – Disse con un filo di rimprovero la latina. – Si è appena svegliata in un posto per lei nuovo, non c’è bisogno di essere sempre tanto ostili. – Le fece notare con fermezza.
  * Non sono ostile. – Protestò la Forest alzando le sopracciglia meravigliata dal chiaro messaggio di disapprovazione nei suoi confronti di Raven. – Sto solo mettendo in chiaro fin da subito ciò che non deve toccare. – Raven sorrise divertita da quell’insensata gelosia che Anya aveva verso il mondo intero. Stavano assieme da anni, si fidavano ciecamente l’una dell’altra, eppure non si davano mai per scontate, e spesso si comportavano con l’insicurezza di due che si stavano frequentando solo da qualche giorno.
  * Non è il dottore vero? – Domandò la mora ancora sdraiata nel letto della sala medica.
  * Io sono il dottore. – Esordì Nyko entrando dalla porta a passo veloce facendo scansare il Vicecomandante.
  * Grazie al cielo… - Sbuffò la ragazza mettendo il sorriso a quel ragazzone barbuto che si avvicinava con lo stetoscopio tra le mani.
  * Non mi ringraziare ancora, io sono il medico, ma lei è il capo… e anche la ragazza di Raven. – Disse a voce bassa per farsi udire solo dalla sua nuova paziente, così da non far arrabbiare il Vicecomandante per quella battutina innocente.
  * Peccato… - Commentò con dispiacere la giovane sconosciuta.
  * Come ti senti? – Domandò cortesemente il medico controllandole le pupille con una torcia.
  * Abbastanza bene. – Rispose la ragazza mostrandogli un sorriso imbarazzato.
  * Allora, qual è il tuo nome? – Chiese la Forest una volta giunta ai piedi del letto, fregandosi di lasciarle la dovuta privacy tra medico e paziente, che un tempo sarebbe stata opportuna.
  * Luna. – Anya la guardò in attesa di altro, facendole un cenno della mano come a chiederle di proseguire. – Luna River. – Affermò quindi la ragazza dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.
  * E da dove vieni Luna? – Chiese ancora il Vicecomandante in modo freddo e lapidario.
  * Sono di Seattle. – Rispose lei fissandola negli occhi con decisione.
  * Hai fatto un bel viaggio per arrivare fin qui. – Osservò la donna al comando non lasciandosi sfuggire il coraggio dell’altra che non sembrava affatto intimidita dal suo modo di fare brusco ed autoritario.
  * Non vedo la mia città da molto tempo… ero già in viaggio per la California quando è scoppiata l’epidemia. – Spiegò con indifferenza Luna. Aveva l’animo della sopravvissuta, si vedeva che era una ragazza forte e difficile da spaventare, del resto dopo tutti quegli anni di apocalisse, ormai nessuno era più tanto semplice da spaventare.
  * Come sei sopravvissuta tutto questo tempo lì fuori? – Domandò ancora dubbiosa Anya, assottigliando sempre più il suo sguardo già tagliente.
  * Come tutti immagino. – Rispose l’altra in un primo momento, prese una pausa e poi continuò il suo racconto. – Quando sono arrivata a San Francisco, ho vissuto per molto tempo con un gruppo di persone che si era rifugiato ad Alcatraz. Era un posto sicuro, niente infetti, il cibo abbondava, e gli alloggi delle guardie non erano poi così male. – Disse raccontando qualcosa della sua avventura pur non dando troppi dettagli o troppe spiegazioni. Effettivamente presidiare l’isola per sopravvivere aveva senso. Alcatraz aveva ottime recinzioni e l’oceano attorno a proteggerla, le vecchie strutture delle carceri in disuso, e le abitazioni delle guardie ormai abbandonate da anni da ripopolare. Scappare da lì era un’impresa quasi impossibile, quindi era sicuramente un ottimo posto dove rifugiarsi dal resto del mondo impazzito, tenendolo fuori senza troppi problemi.
  * Perché te ne sei andata? – Chiese ancora il Vicecomandante senza mollare la presa.
  * Sto cercando una persona... – Ammise Luna abbassando lo sguardo con un flebile sussurro.
  * Qualcuno che ami o che odi? – Proseguì senza pietà il suo interrogatorio la Forest, ma la risposta sembrava abbastanza ovvia. Nessuno avrebbe avuto quell’espressione cupa e dispiaciuta per qualcuno di cui vendicarsi.
  * Anya, dai smettila di farle il terzo grado, dalle tregua. – Raven intervenne placando quel fiume in piena che era la sua ragazza quando era diffidente verso qualcuno. Capendo che forse quel nome che aveva sussurrato svegliandosi fosse quello della persona che stava cercando. – Ora ha bisogno di riposare e riprendersi, dalle del tempo. – Disse in modo ragionevole prendendole la mano per farle distogliere l’attenzione dalla sconosciuta e convincerla a mollare la presa.



 

Il Vicecomandante, non fu particolarmente contenta di ritrovarsi proprio Raven in difesa di quella sconosciuta, infondo stava solo facendo il suo lavoro, si stava accertando di potersi fidare di lasciare quella ragazza slegata e libera di muoversi per la clinica. Negli anni aveva imparato, che risultare scortese era meglio che non perdere qualche compagno per aver sottovalutato una possibile minaccia, ma come quasi sempre a Raven non seppe opporsi. In questo caso molto probabilmente la sua ragazza aveva ragione, stava esagerando, perciò quando saltellò indietro per recuperare le stampelle e uscire dalla stanza, la seguì senza indugiare oltre.

 

*****

 

Si era sentita afferrare da dietro, mentre le tappavano la bocca con uno straccio carico dell’odore dolciastro inconfondibile del cloroformio, il suo ultimo ricordo era Alicia di spalle qualche passo davanti a lei, e poi il vuoto. Il suo cervello pigramente iniziava a registrare qualche rumore attorno a sé, rumori di sottofondo che non c’entravano davvero nulla con il chiacchiericcio ed il brusio del bazar, anzi ricordava più quello spiacevole dei morti. Il puzzo di putrefazione fu la seconda cosa a destare i suoi sensi, poi a fatica riaprì gli occhi sbattendoli qualche volta per cercare di mettere a fuoco l’ambiente attorno a sé. Era mezza sdraiata atterra, un bavaglio bianco lurido legato alla bocca, proprio come si mette il morso al cavallo, ed i polsi stretti da una corda dietro la schiena. Sollevò silenziosamente la testa e studiò l’alto muro color mattone che le si parava davanti. Era in un cortile polveroso sotto il sole cocente, legata e imbavagliata, privata delle sue armi, e della sua inseparabile giacca di pelle nera. I lamenti dei vaganti sembravano piuttosto vicini, ora li sentiva chiaramente alle sue spalle, ed anche il loro odore nauseabondo era piuttosto forte. Un brivido le percorse l’intera schiena, e la paura le si dipinse solo per un istante sul volto. Strisciò più avanti qualche centimetro, poi si tirò su a sedere di scatto. L’effetto del sedativo non era ancora svanito del tutto, la vista le si annebbiò nuovamente, e tutto le sembrò surreale. Qualche secondo dopo iniziò a vedere più nitidamente, da un lato c’era la parete di una palazzina di qualche piano, e gli altri tre erano cintati con quel muraglione che già aveva visto. Al centro del cortile una buca profonda conteneva una quindicina di quegli esseri, ed appesi al centro su una grata, c’erano tutte le sue cose. Strattonò i polsi e mugugnò tentando di liberarsi, e solo allora l’unica porta di tutto il perimetro si aprì, e quell’uomo che da anni l’aveva ossessionata, apparve magicamente sulla soglia. Elyza si tirò in ginocchio, e quando provò ad alzarsi lui la colpì dietro la gamba con una mazza da baseball rimettendola al suo posto.

 

  * Immagino fossi qui per me Lex… - La bionda farfugliò qualcosa di incomprensibile dietro al bavaglio ben stretto. – Come dici? Non riesco a capirti. – Se ne fece beffe lui girandole attorno. – Per caso le corde sono troppo strette? – Domandò ridendo di gusto, mentre Elyza provava per l’ennesima volta a strattonare i polsi per liberarli.
  * Bastardo. – Biascicò lei riuscendo a pronunciare quell’unica parola in modo comprensibile. La mazza si caricò a mezz’aria, e la colpì in pieno stomaco facendola piegare in due dal dolore.
  * E io che stavo pensando di toglierti almeno il bavaglio… - Disse mettendosi a cavalcioni sul suo corpo rannicchiato al suolo. – Ma se sei così scortese, credo te lo lascerò anche mentre ti mangeranno viva. – Affermò compiaciuto direttamente al suo orecchio, strattonandole i capelli per tirarle indietro la testa e rimetterla dritta. – Coraggio Comandante, ora fa la brava e alzati! – Ordinò afferrandole saldamente il braccio e tirandola in su.



 

Lui la tirò avanti qualche passo, verso quella vasca, le fece osservare più da vicino ciò che la attendeva, l’unica consolazione di Elyza in quel momento, era il semplice fatto che di Alicia non c’era traccia da nessuna parte, e che almeno lei era riuscita a rimanere al sicuro. Roan le scostò i lunghi capelli biondi portandoglieli dietro la spalla, poi scivolò dietro di lei posandole le mani sui fianchi e spingendola avanti di un altro passo. Nonostante la sua mente cercasse in tutti i modi di opporsi, il corpo di Lex era ancora intontito e provato, e con le mani legate dietro la schiena, aveva ben poco da fare per ribellarsi.

 

  * È giunta l’ora di raggiungere la tua famiglia, e quella sgualdrina della tua ragazza. Sai, ricordo ancora la tua faccia quando gli ho spezzato il collo davanti ai tuoi occhi. – Il tono macabro e divertito del Re le fece ribollire il sangue, Elyza serrò la mascella e ringhiò furiosa, appena prima di sferrare una testata all’indietro e rompere il naso di quell’orribile uomo. – Puttana! – Imprecò lui portandosi le mani sul viso imbrattato di sangue. – Sei una maledetta puttana Lex! – Strillò ancora guardandosi le mani piene del suo stesso sangue. – Godrò ancora di più sentendoti urlare mentre ti – Roan non finì mai quella frase, perché Elyza aveva abbassato la testa, e con quella poca rincorsa che aveva gli si era fiondata addosso, colpendolo con una spallata in pieno petto.



 

Caddero entrambi al suolo, proprio all’orlo di quella maledetta vasca. Elyza provò a rialzarsi ed indietreggiare, ma lui la prese per una gamba facendola ricadere a terra. La bionda si dimenò il più possibile, scalciò furiosamente tentando in ogni modo di buttarlo giù a fare compagnia ai suoi amici morti senza seguirlo. Il terreno arido di quel cortile cedette improvvisamente, ed il Re si trovò più nella buca che fuori. Elyza ce l’aveva fatta, era rimasta in bilico ma al sicuro, o almeno così aveva pensato, quando una mano le afferrò un braccio con forza, e Roan la tirò giù in mezzo ai morti con lui. L’impatto con il suolo fu piuttosto irruento, il suo braccio destro dopo essere strattonato giù dalla riva, prese tutto il colpo della caduta, ed inevitabilmente la spalla si lussò. Gridò dal dolore soffocata nel bavaglio, il Re invece era disteso apparentemente privo di sensi, e mentre i morti avanzavano nella sua direzione riuscì a sfilargli un coltello dalla cintura e liberarsi le mani. Si alzò appena in tempo per colpire il primo. L’adrenalina stava facendo il lavoro al posto suo, quasi ridestandola da quello stato confuso che le era rimasto come strascico del cloroformio. Aveva un braccio fuori uso, e un misero coltello per difendersi da tutti quegli esseri affamati della sua carne. Ne uccise un altro, macchiandosi in parte del suo sangue, e ne buttò uno sopra al corpo inerme del suo aguzzino. Le forze iniziavano ad abbandonarla, quando sentì l’urlo del Re azzannato dalla sua stessa trappola mortale, studiata apposta per uccidere in modo atroce a suo piacimento i suoi nemici. Si trascinò in disparte, lasciò che tutte quelle creature furono addosso al suo nemico, poi andò al centro, si aggrappò alla grata con il braccio ferito, e con un colpo secco riportò in sede l’articolazione della spalla. Un gemito di dolore le sfuggì dalle labbra, in simultanea allo schiocco delle ossa che brutalmente tornavano al loro posto, e per qualche attimo le forze le vennero a mancare costringendola a carponi, mentre il suo cinturone con le pistole, attaccato alla cima di quella grata, a causa di quello scossone appena ricevuto, cadde al suolo accanto a lei.

Accadde tutto così velocemente, o forse no… ma ad Elyza sembrò davvero così. Quel grido soffocato che aveva emesso poco prima aveva attirato l’attenzione di due di quegli esseri, ma il Comandante se ne rese conto quando ormai li aveva entrambi addosso. Soffocò un altro grido serrando i denti sul bavaglio, poi rotolò faticosamente sotto a quei corpi morti, uno dei quali con la bocca piena di sangue, che ancora bramava un assaggio della sua carne. Strinse il pugnale nella mano sinistra sino a far sbiancare le nocche e finalmente riuscì a colpire il primo dandogli la grazia. Poi trapassò il bulbo oculare dell’altro, sfondandogli il cranio, ritrovandoseli entrambi inermi sopra al suo corpo. Le mancava il respiro, le doleva la spalla, e aveva una fitta terribile al fianco. Spintonò via i due corpi, afferrò entrambe le sue pistole, e si mise in ginocchio sparando con precisione un colpo dopo l’altro.

Quando l’ultimo morto fu a terra, la porta da cui era arrivato il Re si aprì, e quella donna mozzafiato vista qualche ora prima, fece elegantemente il suo ingresso. Senza preoccuparsi di sporcarsi le mani, Echo, calò nella buca una scala a pioli, e guardò la bionda con ammirazione, mentre con tutta la calma del mondo si riattaccava al corpo le sue armi, e si infilava la sua giacca. Soltanto in quel momento Elyza si rese conto di avere un taglio profondo e sanguinante sulla fronte dovuto alla caduta, ed un morso infetto sul fianco della schiena. Ma nonostante tutto, l’unica cosa di cui le importava, era assicurarsi che Alicia fosse al sicuro. Sfilò un’altra volta la Browning, fece un paio di passi verso ciò che rimaneva dell’uomo che le aveva distrutto la vita, la puntò, e con pietà per quell’ammasso deforme di carne rimasto, sparò un colpo dritto in mezzo ai suoi occhi. Poi con freddezza ed indifferenza, rimise l’arma nel fodero, salì la scala a pioli, oltrepassò la bella donna dallo sguardo ammirato e riconoscente, ed uscì una volta per tutte da quel cortile degli orrori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho come la vaga impressione che a nessuno importi della morte di Troy, e nemmeno di quella incredibilmente rapida di Roan, o della diga sotto attacco, e forse manco della nuova arrivata alla base… anzi, credo che in questo momento, mi stiate odiando e non poco per come è finito questo capitolo.  
> Ormai manca davvero poco alla fine della storia, sono già al lavoro sul prossimo capitolo, e farò di tutto per riuscire a pubblicarla prima della mia partenza per le vacanze.  
> Intanto se volete lasciare un commento carico di maledizioni per quello che ho appena scritto sfogatevi pure, non ho ancora la certezza di quel che accadrà negli ultimi tre capitoli, potrebbe dipendere anche da voi, ma sicuramente da qui alla fine non mancheranno azione e angst.  
> Spero di ritrovarvi in tanti a leggere e commentare anche questi ultimi capitoli, siete la mia più grande forza, e la mia più grande soddisfazione, un abbraccio a tutti  
> Pai


	42. Chapter 42

Alicia girovagava senza meta dentro le mura della grande arena, tra il caos del mercato, e la vivace folla che presenziava a delle vendite all’asta. Non era riuscita a trovare Elyza da nessuna parte, non aveva trovato indizi di alcun tipo, e l’uomo della diga non si era ancora visto. Ovviamente la sua preoccupazione stava riprendendo a salire alle stelle. Era stato tutto così improvviso, un attimo prima camminava seguita dal Comandante, chiacchierando con lei spensierata, e l’attimo dopo si ritrovò sola senza sapere dove fosse sparita la sua ragazza. Victor non era ancora tornato dal suo giro di contatti per raccogliere informazioni, e lei come un’anima in pena, scrutava la gente alla ricerca di quell’unica persona davvero importante della sua vita. Distrattamente urtò con la spalla un uomo, e quando alzò lo sguardo verso di lui per chiedergli scusa, si ritrovò sorpresa da chi aveva davanti agli occhi. Le parole le morirono in gola, Daniel Salazar in carne ed ossa, la osservava stupito quanto lei, per quell’incontro inatteso.

Qualcosa appena oltre a loro agitò la folla, o forse era qualcuno. Alicia e Daniel si girarono a guardare in quella direzione colpiti da quell’improvviso movimento delle guardie che si spostavano veloci ed incredule correndo verso l’uscita dell’arena, come se stessero scappando da qualcuno.

 

  * Elyza – Sussurrò la piccola Clark intravedendo finalmente quella chioma bionda comparire oltre la folla irrequieta del mercato.



 

Daniel non ebbe il tempo di parlare o di chiedere nulla, che Alicia lo aveva già scansato mettendosi a correre in quella direzione. Lex aveva i capelli un po’ arruffati, le lunghe ciocche color miele si arricciavano in qualche soffice boccolo, rendendo la sua sfattezza comunque bella da togliere il fiato. Sul viso portava gli indiscussi segni di una lotta, uno zigomo ammaccato ed arrossato per un colpo ben assestato, ed un tagliato sulla fronte appena più su del sopracciglio, non bastavano a renderla meno affascinante agli occhi della ragazza che l’amava. Il Comandante, fece appena a tempo a rendersi conto della presenza di Alicia, che si ritrovò con le sue braccia buttate al collo, ed istintivamente la strinse a sé sollevandola da terra con il sorriso più bello e più dolce del mondo, rifugiando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, per poterne inalare il profumo familiare ed inebriante della sua pelle.

 

  * Oh mio Dio! Credevo di non rivederti mai più. – Sussurrò la piccola Clark all’orecchio del Comandante non lasciando nemmeno per un istante la presa.



 

La bionda era provata e stanca, e dopo pochi istanti rimise la sua ragazza con i piedi a terra, ritrovandosi entrambe le sue mani ad incorniciarle teneramente il volto, accompagnate dal suo sguardo preoccupato.

 

  * È tutto finito piccola, il Re non farà più del male a nessuno. – Affermò Elyza mentre le dita di Alicia corsero delicate a carezzarle i margini della ferita alla fronte, dove il sangue fuoriuscito da quel taglio, era ormai già completamente rappreso.
  * Stai bene Ely? – Chiese con voce flebile e sincera preoccupazione.



 

Lex a quella semplice domanda non rispose mai, non poteva guardarla negli occhi e mentirle così. Quindi si avvicinò alle sue labbra catturandole in un bacio carico di trasporto e di passione, come se in quella piazza affollata non ci fosse nessun’altro oltre a loro.

Daniel l’aveva seguita, ed era arrivato al loro fianco qualche istante dopo. Si schiarì un paio di volte la voce per attirare l’attenzione, e quando le due si staccarono, Alicia sorrise con un filo di imbarazzo, prima di avere il coraggio di guardare il vecchio amico.

 

  * Elyza Lex? – La bionda girò il capo per squadrare l’uomo che aveva pronunciato il suo nome. – Comandante Elyza Lex? – Chiese nuovamente lui fissandola, ed attirando del tutto la sua attenzione.
  * Dipende da chi lo chiede. – Fu la risposta secca e scortese delle ragazza. Guardava Daniel fisso negli occhi con aria di sfida, e nonostante si sentisse uno straccio per il cloroformio ancora in circolo, ed il virus che dal morso iniziava a propagarsi, strinse la presa sua Alicia in modo protettivo, facendo quasi appello alle sue ultime energie.
  * Come sai il suo nome Daniel? – Domandò la più giovane dando all’uomo conferma dell’identità di Elyza, e beccandosi un’occhiata perplessa dalla sua ragazza, che ancora intontita, stava cercando di comprendere la situazione.
  * Aspetta… - Sussurrò iniziando a collegare quel nome pronunciato da Alicia. – Sottoufficiale Daniel Salazar? – Chiese speranzosa Lex, e quando l’uomo annuì, si permise di rilassarsi e togliersi quell’espressione dura e malfidente dal volto, che iniziava a far fatica a mantenere. – È un piacere incontrarti. – Affermò porgendogli la mano in segno di saluto.
  * Ma cosa… - Bisbigliò questa volta la piccola Clark perplessa da quell’improvviso cambio di Elyza.
  * Lui e Troy sono i nostri contatti della diga, quella dov’è stata Raven un paio di mesi fa. – Spiegò la bionda rivolgendo un sorriso alla sua ragazza. – Come hai fatto a trovarlo senza nemmeno saperlo? – Domandò il Comandante con orgoglio ed ammirazione.
  * Elyza, lui è il padre di Ofelia! – Esclamò Alicia cogliendola di sorpresa. Nessuno alla base aveva fatto quel collegamento con il cognome dei due. Ofelia le aveva raccontato che suo padre era morto pochi mesi prima che si incontrassero, ed il pensiero che quel Salazar, potesse essere lo stesso uomo, non l’aveva mai minimamente sfiorata.
  * Cosa? – Chiese con una certa incredulità, ma se lo diceva Alicia doveva essere per forza vero. – Io credevo che suo padre fosse morto in un incendio. – Affermò la bionda spiegando il suo punto di vista.
  * Me la sono cavata con questo. – Disse lui scostando il collo della camicia, e lasciando così intravedere una chiazza di pelle che portava i segni di un ustione piuttosto grave. – Conosci mia figlia? – Chiese rivolto alla bionda. – Sapete dov’è? – Domandò improvvisamente pieno di speranze facendo balzare lo sguardo da una all’altra.
  * Sta bene, è al sicuro alla base. – Lo rassicurò il Comandante. - Credo che le farà piacere rivederti. – Aggiunse rivolgendogli un accenno di sorriso.
  * Si penso che dovresti proprio venire con noi Daniel. – Suggerì la giovane Clark.
  * Alicia… - Il bisbiglio del suo nome la bloccò, Elyza aveva un tono strano, quasi dispiaciuto, quasi come se stesse per dirle qualcosa di terribile. – Tesoro, ho bisogno che tu vada con Daniel al punto di raccolta. – Disse infatti la bionda raggelandole il sangue. Trovare il padre di Ofelia, ed affidargli la vita di Alicia, ad Elyza sembrò la soluzione migliore da prendere. Doveva saperla al sicuro, doveva fare in modo che tornasse dalla sua famiglia sana e salva, e lei nelle sue condizioni temeva di non essere più in grado di farlo.
  * Non puoi farlo di nuovo. Non puoi lasciarmi ancora sola. – Protestò immediatamente la piccola Clark. Lex sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile convincerla, ma quella volta, sperava davvero di riuscire a farlo. Non poteva tenere Alicia con sé, non voleva che dovesse vivere e vedere ciò che di lì a poco le sarebbe successo.
  * Non sarai sola... – Disse il Comandante cercando di essere rassicurante.
  * Ma io voglio – Iniziò a ribattere con la sua solita decisione e fermezza la giovane Clark.
  * Lo so. – La interruppe Elyza posandole l’indice sulle labbra per zittirla. – Ti prego Alicia, per una volta fa quel che ti chiedo. – Disse in modo supplichevole continuando a fissarla negli occhi. – Vai con Daniel, accompagnalo al punto di estrazione, solo noi sappiamo dov’è. – Le fece notare dando una giustificazione alla sua richiesta, ma non spiegando ancora il perché non potessero aspettare lì con lei, o non potessero comunque partire tutti assieme. – Io sbrigo un’ultima cosa qui, recupero le nostre cose e vi seguirò subito. – Spiegò il Comandante senza lasciar trapelare l’agitazione, la paura, e la malinconia che sentiva dentro. Alicia doveva esserne convinta, doveva fare quello che le aveva chiesto, aveva solo quella possibilità per tenerla al sicuro. E l’idea di morire sapendola in pericolo, era una cosa che non poteva proprio accettare. – Ci troviamo giù al porto domani. – Affermò nel modo più sicuro che riuscì, carezzandole dolcemente una guancia, e poggiando la fronte alla sua.
  * Me lo prometti Elyza? – Chiese con un filo di voce Alicia, ed in quel momento Elyza voleva scoppiare a piangere, voleva credere con tutta sé stessa di poter mantenere quella promessa, ma la realtà dei fatti, la portavano a temere di non essere neppure più viva a quell’ora.
  * Promesso Leashy. – Riuscì a dire senza far scappare le lacrime che le spingevano dietro gli occhi, mantenendo il tono della voce stabile senza singhiozzare. - Metti questo, così non sentirai la mia mancanza, e avrai sempre qualcosa di me con te. – Disse sfilandosi il giacchetto di pelle e posandolo sulle sue spalle. Alicia non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato, ma quel gesto la tranquillizzò. L’odore della pelle di quella vecchia giacca consunta la investì immediatamente, seguita da quell’aroma dolce e vellutato che era il profumo inconfondibile di Elyza. – Cavolo piccola, sta quasi meglio a te che a me! – Affermò ammiccante il Comandante in quel modo spavaldo e scherzoso tipico suo, illuminando la sua espressione con un sorriso ammaliante.
  * Ne dubito… - Sussurrò Alicia imbarazzata. Non glielo aveva mai detto, ma amava vedere Elyza avvolta nella sua inseparabile giacca di pelle, le dava quell’aria arrogante da cattiva ragazza che la rendeva ancora più affascinante. Anche se poi, in realtà, era di tutto ciò che nascondeva dietro quella maschera che si era innamorata.
  * Sei un vero schianto con il mio chiodo, non immagini nemmeno cosa avrei voglia di farti in questo momento. – Bisbigliò il Comandante lasciando tutto e niente all’immaginazione della più giovane, che avvampò per quelle poche parole roche pronunciate direttamente al suo orecchio.
  * Idiota! – Affermò Alicia ridendo imbarazzata lasciandole uno schiaffetto sul braccio. Daniel era indietreggiato di qualche passo appena i toni di quella conversazione gli avevano fatto capire di essere di troppo. Aveva deciso di lasciare spazio alle due ragazze, pur osservandone i loro movimenti, e notando più di quel che Alicia stessa avrebbe potuto.
  * Ti amo. – Disse improvvisamente Lex tornando a fissarla negli occhi con estrema serietà.
  * Anch’io Elyza. – Rispose senza indugio la piccola Clark sorridendo e lasciandosi stringere in un abbraccio. La bionda guardò oltre la sua spalla e con lo sguardo richiamò l’attenzione di Salazar, sperava che lui avesse visto, sperava di non dovergli spiegare nulla, ed anche se non conosceva affatto quell’uomo, in quei pochi attimi condivisi guardandosi negli occhi, erano comunque riusciti a capirsi senza parlare.
  * Meglio se andate prima che faccia buio. – Disse il Comandante lasciando la presa e baciandole dolcemente la guancia.
  * Ci vediamo domani. – Rispose Alicia ancora attaccata al collo della maglietta della bionda, tirandola vicino a sé per darle un ultimo soffice bacio sulla bocca.
  * A domani piccola mia. – Sussurrò Lex con dolcezza ancora a un soffio dalle labbra carnose della sua ragazza, tirandosi poi definitivamente indietro per lasciarla andare.



 

Daniel fece un cenno di saluto, e con Alicia accanto si incamminò silenzioso all’esterno del Bazar, mentre Elyza si imprimeva nella mente ogni più piccolo dettaglio di quella giovane ragazza che era piombata all’improvviso nella sua vita, e in poco tempo era diventata il suo più grande amore. La osservò camminare sicura e decisa accanto al padre di Ofelia, fino quando non scomparve completamente dalla sua vista, fino ché non poté più scorgerla oltre le mura. Una lacrima solitaria le bruciò la pelle pallida della guancia, mentre col cuore diceva addio per sempre a quelle soffici labbra piene, a quegli occhi dal colore mutevole che ogni volta le toglievano il fiato, a quelle mani gentili ed affusolate che le mettevano i brividi ad ogni tocco, e a quel sorriso che più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, le dava la voglia di continuare a vivere. Ma purtroppo per quanta voglia avesse di vederla ancora, e di stare con lei per sempre, il tempo rimastole da vivere era giunto agli sgoccioli. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirglielo, non voleva che le restasse accanto fino all’ultimo respiro, trovandosi poi a doverle affondare un coltello nel cervello. Voleva solo morire ricordando il suo bellissimo sorriso, immaginandosi di poter finire in un posto migliore, dove avrebbe potuto sognarla ed immaginarla ogni istante accanto a sé, e non ritrovarsi a chiudere gli occhi per sempre, vedendo il suo viso deturpato dal dolore del suo pianto più disperato.

 

*****

 

Pur da quella distanza udì i primi spari alla struttura principale, ma imperterrita nel suo compito, Luciana proseguì verso il fondo del lago. Quando arrivò una cospicua mandria di vaganti si stava accalcando sulla recinzione, impegnando così gli uomini incaricati alla ricostruzione, a liberarsene. Scese dalla jeep, imbracciò dei fucili e li distribuì velocemente, sistemò un paio di infetti che erano riusciti ad entrare, e tornò sui suoi passi.

 

  * Dove vai? – Domandò Taqa vedendola tornare alla jeep.
  * I mercenari di Mexicali ci stanno attaccando, cercate di contenere i morti, e se si mette male e si prendono la diga, scappate più lontano possibile. – Rispose nel modo più sintetico e conciso possibile. Non aveva tempo per spiegare i dettagli, doveva correre ad aiutare gli altri a difendere ciò per cui avevano lavorato duramente in tutti quei mesi.
  * Come sapremo se hanno preso la diga? – Domandò ingenuamente il capo indiano cercando un minimo di rassicurazione.
  * Lo capirai fidati. – Disse semplicemente con il ghigno di chi aveva per le mani un uscita di scena piuttosto importante.



 

Rimontò al posto di guida, riaccese il suo mezzo e partì senza più guardarsi indietro. Percorse l’altro lato del lago, voleva controllare la situazione della recinzione anche di lì, o almeno così si disse come scusa, ma la realtà è che non voleva rivedere il cadavere di Troy riverso a terra per causa sua. Aveva appena ucciso un uomo disarmato a sangue freddo, e la sua coscienza iniziava a farle sentire il peso di quell’azione non poi tanto diversa da quelle che aveva compiuto quel ragazzo. Scosse la testa cercando di scacciar il pensiero, mentre si avvicinava al cancello principale.

La situazione era piuttosto disastrosa, all’interno della recinzione alcuni uomini erano stasi inermi ed immersi nelle pozze del loro sangue, l’accesso era stato sfondato da uno dei grossi camion, ed una volta scesa dalla jeep si rese conto di camminare sopra una coltre di bossoli di vario genere. Un lamento attirò la sua attenzione, poi un colpo di tosse.

 

  * Hector! – Chiamò riconoscendo quel corpo annaspante sdraiato atterra. L’uomo aveva la bocca sporca di sangue, un taglio profondo sull’addome, ed una mano sul collo. – Ora ti porto dal dottore resisti. – Disse controllando la situazione piuttosto disastrosa, ma lui scosse appena la testa e lasciò scivolare via la mano dal collo. Uno schizzo abbondante di sangue macchiò il terreno immediatamente. – No! – Gridò Luciana, posando il più in fretta possibile la mano sulla ferita per fermare quella fuoriuscita di sangue. Ma l’uomo la afferrò e stringendola con la sua gliela spostò delicatamente sul suo petto, la guardò negli occhi e spirò il suo ultimo respiro. – Hector… - Sussurrò la ragazza trattenendo le lacrime.



 

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di iniziare a piangere che un rantolo alle sue spalle la fece girare di scatto. Uno dei cadaveri al suolo si stava rialzando attirato dalla sua voce, così estrasse la pistola dalla cinta, puntò, e sparò un colpo preciso al centro della fronte di quell’essere, che fino pochi minuti prima, ancora era un uomo, poi guardò il suo amico morto davanti a sé, ed allo stesso modo, si assicurò che non si rialzasse più. Dal cancello secondario si sentivano ancora degli spari, ed animata dalla volontà di salvare il salvabile, tornò sulla jeep e partì in quella direzione.

Arrivò nei pressi della struttura nella quale vivevano, ed i cadaveri stesi al suolo aumentavano sempre di più. Guardie, donne, bambini… lo spettacolo era atroce. Si fermò a pochi metri dall’ingresso e vide Lola correre fuori dalla porta, riaccese il motore per andarle incontro, caricarla, e scappare via. Ma il riecheggio di uno sparo di grosso calibro la impietrì. Per la messicana fu come vedere la scena al rallentatore, la luce abbagliante del colpo fuoriuscire dalla canna della trentotto millimetri, il proiettile andare a segno, lo spruzzo di sangue e materia grigia schizzare via dalla testa dell’amica, il corpo accasciarsi sulle ginocchia, e poi cadere col viso sull’asfalto. Il mercenario con l’espressione soddisfatta per quel colpo andato a segno, era uscito di qualche passo dalla stessa porta, ed istintivamente Luciana premette l’acceleratore a tavoletta travolgendolo in pieno, lasciando che la rabbia e la sete di vendetta prendessero il sopravvento.

 

*****

 

Ora che Alicia se n’era andata, il mondo intero iniziava a crollarle addosso, respirava ancora, eppure si sentiva come se fosse già morta. Si guardò attorno, e si accorse di avere gli occhi di molti uomini armati puntati addosso. Probabilmente avevano saputo, probabilmente la guardavano con timore, oppure volevano ucciderla, ma arrivata a quel punto, non è che gliene importasse molto.

A fatica si trascinò un passo dopo l’altro all’interno del bar, se quella doveva essere la fine del Comandante Elyza Lex, almeno si sarebbe potuta concedere qualcosa di forte per accompagnarla. Si sedette su uno sgabello al bancone e fece un cenno all’uomo dietro ad esso per farsi servire da bere, quando di corsa e senza fiato, Victor arrivò al suo fianco.

 

  * Credevo che fossi morta. – Disse l’uomo di colore lasciandosi cadere con uno sbuffo esausto sullo sgabello.
  * Non mi manca ancora molto per quello. – Affermò con sarcasmo la bionda, osservando il barman che le versava da bere, proprio quella tequila che gli aveva indicato, tra la collezione di bottiglie pregiate dietro al bancone.
  * Alicia? – Chiese Victor non riuscendo a scorgerla nelle vicinanze.
  * L’ho rimandata a casa, è con il nostro contatto, è al sicuro… sarà al sicuro. – Rispose cercando di convincere più sé stessa che lui, che stava guardando il suo viso ammaccato e stanco.
  * Cosa diavolo è successo Lex? – Domandò curioso Strand, e per la prima volta sembrò sinceramente preoccupato nei suoi confronti.
  * L’uomo che ha distrutto la mia vita anni fa… il Re… è morto. – Affermò in tono piuttosto cupo alzando lo shot a modi brindisi prima di buttarlo giù a goccia.
  * E ora te ne starai qui a brindare sul suo cadavere? – Chiese Victor non comprendendo quel suo atteggiamento malinconico e demoralizzato. Elyza non sembrava affatto una persona felice di aver avuto la sua vendetta, al contrario sembrava il ritratto di chi aveva appena perso tutto.
  * Temo di non potermi permettere un altro giro. – Ribatté in modo beffardo, con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra, depositando il bicchierino rovesciato sul bancone, assieme agli ultimi crediti che gli erano rimasti. – Avrei bisogno di una radio, devo avvisare che Alicia sta tornando. – Aggiunse poi in modo piatto, senza mostrare alcun tipo di emozione nella voce.



 

Stand non chiese altro, Elyza sembrava sfinita, gli occhi arrossati, il respiro pesante, ed anche se non sapeva ancora cosa, ma sembrava che avesse un piano ben chiaro nella testa. L’uomo decise di accontentare il Comandante, il Re non c’era più, non sarebbe stato un problema recuperare una delle radio delle guardie, e poi trovare un posto tranquillo dove sistemarsi per usarla. Fece strada per i corridoi passando per il bordello, lì molti degli uomini arrivavano ubriachi e sopraffatti dalla lussuria, e di fatti, una volta terminato quel corridoio, Victor aveva abilmente sfilato una delle loro radio senza farsi scoprire. Salirono la scala, e per la seconda volta in quel giorno, portò una ragazza nella sua camera.

Elyza a fatica si sedette al piccolo tavolo malandato, la testa iniziava ad essere leggera, cloroformio e alcol non erano state una buona accoppiata. Il suo corpo invece, stava diventando terribilmente pesante, il morso sul fianco alla base della schiena, bruciava nella carne come se fosse un ferro rovente costantemente premuto in quel punto, iniziava ad avere qualche brivido, e a sudare più del dovuto. Con l’ultima lucidità che le era rimasta, accese l’apparecchio appena rubato da Victor, sintonizzò il canale militare della base, e premette il tasto per parlare.

 

  * Santa Claus, è il Comandante, mi ricevi? – Disse la bionda sicura ed autoritaria. – Comandante Lex per la base di Santa Claus, siete in ascolto? – Ritentò dopo qualche attimo di fruscio.
  * Ti riceviamo Comandante. – Rispose il Tenente Green dopo essersi precipitato alla radio.
  * Hey Monty, c’è Anya da quelle parti? – Domandò il Comandante nella speranza di poter parlare con il suo secondo, non ché con una delle sue migliori amiche.
  * Ci sono io Elyza. – Ribatté la voce del Tenete Reyes prendendo il posto del suo collega alla radio.
  * Rae… - Sospirò il Comandante in modo strano. – È bello sentire la tua voce. – Aggiunse malinconica.
  * Ti sei drogata per caso? – Domandò Raven con finto sarcasmo per quel suo insolito comportamento. La conosceva da tanto, troppo, da quella sola frase aveva già capito che qualcosa non andava, e come sempre provò a scherzarci su.
  * Ho solo bevuto un bicchiere… - Ammise il Comandante con tono lento e stanco.
  * Alicia? – Chiese istintivamente Raven, temendo che fosse successo qualcosa a quella ragazza che ormai per Lex era diventata tutto.
  * Lei sta rientrando alla base con Salazar. Manda una squadra al punto di estrazione per domani. – Disse la bionda in modo inespressivo. - Ah Raven, Daniel è il padre di Ofelia, mettila nella squadra di recupero. – Aggiunse poi con le labbra leggermente tirate in un sorriso, pensando che almeno per qualcuno, da quella brutta avventura ne sarebbe uscito qualcosa di buono.
  * Certo glielo dirò appena la vedo. – Affermò senza esitazioni la latina, felice per il prossimo ricongiungimento di quei due. – Tu dove sei? Cos’è successo? – Domandò poi con ovvia curiosità. Dalle sue parole aveva già capito che al punto d’estrazione l’indomani, Elyza non si sarebbe sicuramente presentata.
  * Sono ancora al bazar. Io non torno Reyes… - Le confermò tristemente Lex.
  * Non dire cazzate Elyza! – Protestò subito il Tenente iniziando a preoccuparsi, ed a pensare come fare a convincerla a tornare a casa e dare fine a quella missione in solitaria.
  * Ce l’ho fatta sai, quel bastardo è morto… - Disse il Comandante con l’amaro in bocca. Quella notizia doveva essere positiva, ed invece Elyza sembrava quasi sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime. – Ma non posso più tornare Raven. – Aggiunse poi tirando su con il naso. Nella testa di Raven, passarono immediatamente un sacco di scenari per cui la sua amica non potesse più tornare a casa, ma uno in particolare continuava a ripresentarglisi facendola raggelare.
  * Dove? – Chiese semplicemente con il terrore nella voce, sperando di ricevere in risposta un “dove cosa?” o un “ma che dici?”.
  * Sulla schiena. – Fu invece la risposta schietta e lapidaria. Elyza era così, era inutile girarci attorno, aveva poco tempo e non poteva prendersi gioco di una delle poche persone che le erano sempre state accanto. – Prenditi cura di Alicia per me ti prego. – Aggiunse dopo interminabili secondi di silenzio, mentre entrambe, trovavano un modo di gestire quella conversazione dolorosa, senza far trasparire la disperazione che stavano provando.
  * Lei lo sa? – Riuscì a chiedere la latina, immaginandosi quanto potesse essere distrutta la piccola Clark, ed immaginarsi al suo posto. Il Tenente iniziò a faticare a trattenere le lacrime, che silenziose le rigarono il volto.
  * Se glielo avessi detto, non sarebbe mai partita. – Confessò Elyza dispiaciuta dall’incombenza che gli aveva lasciato. – Rae, te lo chiedo come ultimo favore della vita, promettimi che tu e Anya le starete vicino. – Disse poi disperata, con il magone e gli occhi rossi e lucidi. Il fatto che Victor fosse lì nella stanza con lei, la infastidiva un pochino, ma anche se avesse mostrato la sua debolezza a quell’uomo quasi sconosciuto, dopotutto non aveva davvero più niente da perdere.
  * Lo faremo. – Rispose in modo freddo e deciso Anya prendendo il microfono con risolutezza, cercando di lasciare un attimo per riprendersi alla sua ragazza. Era arrivata sulla porta della sala comunicazioni giusto in tempo per capire la situazione, ed anche se dentro si sentiva morire, decise di assumere il controllo, prendendosi sulle spalle il peso di quella sconvolgente notizia.
  * Hey Forest, congratulazioni, sei appena diventata il nuovo Comandante della base. – Disse in modo ironico Elyza, e per un attimo riuscì persino a sorridere.
  * Io non voglio essere il nuovo Comandante, non così… questa resterà sempre la tua base Lex. – Disse a fatica cercando di non far sentire l’incrinatura che aveva nella voce per quel groppo in gola che si stava ingrossando sempre più.
  * Doveva essere tua già da tempo An… tu, Raven, e Abby, siete la cosa più simile ad una famiglia che mi è rimasta. È stato un onore avervi al mio fianco per tutti questi anni. – Disse il Comandante con le lacrime incontrollate ormai a solcarle le guance, lasciandosi andare a sentimentalismi che difficilmente mostrava persino a loro.
  * Come farò ad andare avanti senza quell’idiota della mia migliore amica? – Chiese in modo scherzoso la Forest iniziando a piangere silenziosamente a sua volta.
  * Hai sempre Raven! – Ironizzò Elyza lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina piuttosto divertita.
  * Hey! – Protestò la latina offesa da quell’affermazione, ma la realtà era che tutte e tre, in qualche modo cercavano di sdrammatizzare quel momento tanto duro da superare.
  * Non prendertela Reyes, sai che ti voglio bene quanto a quella testa dura della tua ragazza. – Affermò il Comandante continuando a ridacchiare con le lacrime agli occhi.
  * Senti da che pulpito… - Ribatté Anya sbuffando, perché se era lei quella con la testa dura, quella di Elyza era proprio indistruttibile. Quegli ultimi scambi di battute, almeno avevano portato delle risatine singhiozzanti, che per un attimo, avevano alleggerito la situazione piuttosto tragica.
  * Abbiate cura di voi ragazze, mi mancherete. – Disse Elyza balbettante ormai devastata dal pianto, riportando drasticamente alla realtà dei fatti anche le sue amiche, che improvvisamente si fecero silenziose.
  * Anche tu. – Affermarono assieme stringendosi la mano per trovare la forza di andare avanti dopo aver perso anche lei.



 

Lex spense la radio, asciugò distrattamente gli occhi con una mano, ed un fastidioso silenzio piombò nella stanza. Victor era sinceramente dispiaciuto per ciò che le stava capitando, ed anche per ciò che avrebbe passato la sua giovane amica. Alicia era diventata una ragazza forte, ma per quanto uno possa essere forte, perdere chi ami ti cambierà sempre la vita, e Strand sperò solo che la piccola Clark non dovesse affrontare tutto questo da sola.

 

  * Sei stata morsa… - Constatò l’uomo di colore in un sussurro terrorizzato.
  * Sei perspicace. – Ribatté lei con quella beffarda arroganza che la contraddistingueva quando si rifugiava dietro alle sue barriere.
  * Dobbiamo andare dal Dottore. Forse può fare qualcosa. – Affermò lui in modo speranzoso.
  * Dovresti sapere che non esiste una cura, funziona così da più di tre anni. Ti mordono, e la scelta che hai è: spararti un colpo in testa, o morire e diventare uno di quei cosi. Onestamente preferisco la prima. – La bionda sentenziò la cruda realtà dei fatti portando una mano sull’impugnatura di madreperla della sua semiautomatica.
  * Elyza ascolta, il Dottor Jackson sta lavorando a una cura da molto tempo, forse non funzionerà, ma arrivati a questo punto, tentar non nuoce. – Disse lui in modo persuasivo, regalando un briciolo di speranza alla quale farla aggrappare. – Fallo per Alicia. – Aggiunse vedendo un cedimento nel suo sguardo perso e sconvolto.
  * Ok… - Acconsentì dubbiosa. Sperare a volte poteva essere pericoloso, ed anche se voleva credere con tutte le sue forze di poter tornare ad abbracciare Alicia, non poteva davvero smettere di considerare che ancora nessuno al mondo, era sopravvissuto ad un morso di una di quelle creature. – Ma quando mi trasformerò – Iniziò a chiedere, fissando con serietà quell’uomo, che capì perfettamente ciò che il Comandante voleva, non facendoglielo nemmeno dire ad alta voce.
  * Ci penserò io. – Sentenziò con un cenno di assenso per sigillare quella promessa, così da rassicurarla, almeno sul fatto che il suo corpo privo di un anima, non avrebbe vagato per la terra fino la fine del mondo intero.



 

Nessuno dei due sapeva esattamente a cosa sarebbe andato incontro, Elyza diede un’ultima occhiata alla foto di Alicia un po’ spiegazzata che aveva tra le mani, fece scorrere la punta delle dita sui suoi lineamenti, e la rimise nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. Faticosamente si rialzò e rivolgendo a Victor un cenno di assenso si diresse verso la porta.

 

*****

 

Anche se per niente convinta, e sicuramente poco contenta di quella separazione forzata, Alicia uscì dal bazar, e salì nella cabina dell’autocisterna con Daniel. Il sole battente aveva reso l’abitacolo un forno, eppure la piccola Clark si era stretta all’interno del chiodo di Lex, come se fosse entrata in una cella frigorifera. In qualche modo Elyza aveva ragione, portare la sua giacca la faceva sentire più vicina al momento in cui si sarebbero riabbracciate. I due rimasero in silenzio fino quando non uscirono da Mexicali, immettendosi sulla strada principale che portava verso Tijuana. Solo dopo Daniel spezzò il silenzio chiedendo finalmente qualcosa di sua figlia, della famiglia di Alicia, della base, e di come fossero arrivati tutti sani e salvi fino li. Presto apprese che buona parte del merito andava attribuito all’intervento del Comandante, e si dispiacque di non averla potuta ringraziare per ciò che aveva fatto. Sospirò al ricordo di quello sguardo complice che si sera scambiato con la bionda, i suoi occhi mentre abbracciava per l’ultima volta Alicia, gli chiedevano tacitamente di tenerla al sicuro e di proteggerla al posto suo, e nonostante lo avrebbe fatto comunque per quel minimo di affetto che provava verso la giovane Clark, ora si sentiva ancor più in dovere di onorare la tacita promessa fatta a Lex. Non che gli interessassero i sentimentalismi, o come fossero davvero andate le cose, ma alla fine per spezzare il silenzio che si era ricreato in quell’abitacolo, chiese alla sua giovane compagna di viaggio, di parlargli di Elyza. Fu così che Daniel si ritrovò sommerso dal chiacchiericcio incessante di Alicia, fino alle porte di Tijuana, dove prese la radio e chiamò la diga.

 

Luciana era scesa dalla jeep, si era diretta verso il corpo di Lola. Il proiettile le aveva trapassato la testa da parte a parte, lasciandole un buco sulla nuca ed uno al centro della fronte. Era caduta sulle ginocchia e poi a terra senza emettere un fiato, aveva ancora gli occhi aperti in cerca di aiuto, ed in mano stringeva un vecchio rosario. Se solo Luciana fosse arrivata un minuto prima, se solo fosse stata lì davanti alla porta, forse avrebbe potuto salvarla al posto che vendicarne semplicemente la sua morte. Afferrò saldamente la pistola estraendola dalla cinta dietro la schiena, e velocemente si avvicinò alla porta poggiandosi contro il muro, attese qualche secondo prestando attenzione ai rumori provenienti dall’interno della diga, e poi scivolò al dentro silenziosamente. La porta dell’infermeria era aperta, ed il Dottore giaceva sgozzato sul pavimento. Prese la piccozza ancora sporca del sangue dei morti che aveva affrontato poco prima con Qaletaqa, e lo colpì per non farlo resuscitare in qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto essere. Vagò per il corridoio sentendo di tanto in tanto grida, lamenti, e spari. Alejandro e Miguel si erano rifugiati in un locale tecnico con dei bambini, e quando la videro le fecero cenno di entrare.

 

  * Da qui all’uscita ci sono solo morti, prendete i bambini e scappate più lontano possibile dalla diga. Correte via subito, tra poco non resterà più niente di questo posto! – Gli comunicò con urgenza facendogli segno di uscire subito di lì.
  * Non vieni con noi? – Chiese Alejandro prendendo per mani i due bambini più piccoli.
  * Devo andare prima alla radio. – Affermò mentre anche Miguel con altri due bambini usciva dal quel locale angusto.
  * Buona fortuna Luciana. – Le disse quest’ultimo con un cenno di capo.
  * Anche a voi. – Rispose ricambiando quel cenno di saluto.



 

Scapparono in direzioni opposte, Luciana salì al piano superiore, oltrepassò l’armeria, ed entrò nell’ufficio, quasi sorprendendosi di non trovarvi Lola dietro la scrivania, a controllare i rapporti degli impianti della diga, com’era solita fare ogni giorno. Ormai era diventata una costante trovarla lì, e solo in quel momento iniziò a realizzare che non avrebbe più rivisto ne lei, ne Hector.

 

  * Salazar a Gonzales, sto rientrando. – La voce sicura di Daniel uscì dalla radio nel momento in cui varcò la soglia. – Gonzales mi ricevete? – Chiese l’uomo stranito per il ritardo nella risposta. – Lola ci sei? – Domandò ancora Salazar con preoccupazione.



 

Luciana stava per prendere il risponditore, ma qualcosa afferrò la sua caviglia, facendola finire a terra. Un rantolo affamato provenne da quella direzione, ed istintivamente scalciò per allontanare quel morto dalla sua gamba. Aveva poggiato pistola e piccozza sul banco della radio, e quel cadavere pareva non volerla proprio mollare. Sbatterono entrambi contro la scrivania, ed il tagliacarte in argento di Dante Esquivel, cadde pericolosamente dal piano conficcandosi di punta nel parquet dell’ufficio, proprio accanto alla sua testa. Lo afferrò velocemente, e con uno scatto lo conficcò nella testa di quell’infetto che la stava aggredendo. Solo quando tutto finì e riuscì a rialzarsi, si accorse che quel corpo era di Efrain. Avevano ucciso meschinamente anche lui con un colpo al petto, proprio dritto sul cuore. Afferrò la radio velocemente, e senza perdere altro tempo prezioso, rispose all’unica persona della diga che le restava.

 

  * Non rientrare Daniel, siamo sotto attacco. Sono tutti morti, la diga è andata. – Disse la messicana sbrigativa, poi riprese le sue armi, e corse fuori dall’ufficio senza premurarsi di ricevere una risposta.



 

*****

 

Strand faceva strada giù dalle scale, e per il lungo corridoio circolare che girava attorno all’arena, aveva un passo piuttosto sostenuto, e Lex iniziava a fare fatica a stargli dietro. La sua vista era sempre più offuscata, e non sapeva più se fossero i residui del cloroformio ad annebbiargliela, l’unico bicchierino d’alcol ingurgitato a stomaco vuoto, o l’effetto del morso. Non si era mai sentita così confusa in vita sua, non lo era mai stata, nemmeno dopo la peggior sbronza presa con il moonshine di Jusper. Iniziava a mancarle l’equilibrio, e di tanto in tanto, poggiava una mano alla parete mezza scrostata, per riuscire a reggersi in piedi e non andare a sbattervi contro.

 

  * Resisti ci siamo quasi. – Affermò Victor mettendosi al suo fianco per aiutarla ad andare dritta.
  * Ce la faccio. – Rispose scostandosi, e tenendolo distante da sé alzando la mano.



 

Era chiaro fosse sfinita, i suoi occhi iniettati di sangue, il suo colorito pallido, le goccioline di sudore ad imperlarle la fronte, le labbra secche e completamente screpolate, ed i primi tremolii, erano la prova di quanto fosse peggiorata la situazione in quel poco tempo. Eppure il Comandante continuava a comportarsi stoicamente, come se la sua vita non fosse arrivata ormai alla fine. Finalmente, giunsero davanti ad una porta chiusa, con davanti due guardie armate ancora immobili ed impassibili a proteggerla. Victor si avvicinò posando la mano sulla maniglia ma le due guardie bloccarono entrambi.

 

  * Ho una consegna per il Dottore. – Affermò Strand in modo deciso e sicuro.
  * Ma lei non entra. – Acconsentì la guardia a sinistra della porta, squadrando da testa a piedi la bionda dietro Victor.
  * È lei la consegna. – Disse Victor spazientito abbassando il braccio di quella guardia che gli sbarrava la strada.
  * Il Re non ha dato ordini in proposito, non posso farvi passare. – Intervenne l’altro uomo che piantonava la porta. Charles non era uno dei peggiori, ma non si poteva certo dire fosse particolarmente permissivo. I loro sguardi si scontrarono piuttosto duramente, e quella piccola distrazione diede il tempo ad Elyza di reagire, afferrando finalmente le parole appena dette da quell’uomo piuttosto intransigente. In una manciata di secondi sfilò la sua browning con la mano sinistra, lo afferrò per il colletto, e gli puntò la canna della pistola sotto il mento.
  * Il tuo Re è morto cercando di ammazzarmi, perciò ora se non vuoi fare la stessa fine, levati dalla porta e fammi passare stronzo! – Ringhiò la bionda tra i denti avvicinandosi al volto della guardia senza alcuna paura. Stava impegnando le sue ultime forze in questa presa di posizione, e la lucidità mentale cominciava a venirle a meno. Vista l’impassibilità della guardia, caricò il cane guardandolo negli occhi con fare minaccioso, e si preparò a sparare.
  * Fatti da parte Charles. – Una voce femminile piuttosto autoritaria spiazzò tutti.
  * Ma che diavolo… - Bisbigliò con sorpresa la guardia una volta che la bionda lasciò la presa dalla sua camicia. Elyza si era spostata indietro di un passo continuando a tenerlo sotto tiro, tentando controllare sui suoi tremiti, e mantenendo una presa ferma sulla sua arma.
  * Il Comandante ha ragione, Roan è morto. – Sentenziò quella donna che finalmente Elyza riconobbe. Era la stessa che le aveva fornito un modo per uscire dalla fossa piena di morti. - Lasciatela passare immediatamente. – Ordinò secca ed autoritaria, incutendo quasi più soggezione di quella che riusciva ad incutere Anya ai suoi soldati.
  * Come desideri Echo. – Rispose Charles facendosi da parte, ed a quel punto Strand, si riavvicinò alla porta abbassando finalmente la maniglia.
  * Grazie per quello che hai fatto, spero davvero che il Dottor Jackson possa fare qualcosa per te, non ti meriti di finire così. – Aggiunse Echo rivolgendosi a Lex, che le diede un veloce sguardo d’intesa mentre rinfoderava la sua pistola.



 

Elyza annuì, ed oltrepassò la porta seguendo Victor all’interno del laboratorio. C’era una luce fastidiosa, un odore sgradevole di alcol, disinfettante, e chiuso, mista al puzzo di morte. Il Dottore stava in piedi tra due dei lettini sui quali giacevano due cadaveri. Stava pulendo le mani ed un grosso coltello in un vecchio straccio consunto, lasciando macchie di sangue scuro e maleodorante.

 

  * Ero convinto di avercela fatta... – Farfugliò l’uomo con il camice bianco ormai macchiato da svariati schizzi di sangue, gettando malamente quello straccio ed il pugnale sul carrello pieno di medicinali tra i due letti. – Victor! Non ti aspettavo. – Esclamò poi voltandosi ed apprendendo così la presenza di qualcuno nel suo laboratorio.
  * Mi serve il tuo aiuto. – Rispose Strand facendosi da parte per mostrare la sua accompagnatrice. Elyza si reggeva a stento in piedi, il suo respiro era corto ed affannato, ed i suoi occhi avevano iniziato a cambiare il colore.
  * E lei chi è? – Chiese in modo circospetto muovendosi con titubanza verso di loro di qualche passo.
  * La tua prossima paziente. – Riuscì a dire con una voce ancor più cupa e bassa del solito. Il tono graffiante e sporco della bionda, era diventato roco ed aspro, perdendo così gran parte del suo fascino.



 

Quel posto sembrava la brutta copia in stile horror del laboratorio di Abby, microscopi provette, appunti erano buttati alla rinfusa sulla grande scrivania, assieme a strani boccettini colorati, e campioni di carne putrefatta dei morti. La nausea si aggiunse agli altri sintomi che aveva già manifestato, ma prima ancora di riuscire a portarsi una mano alla bocca, le gambe le cedettero, ed il freddo penetrante del pavimento a contatto con il suo corpo, le diede un ultimo istante di sollievo, prima che l’immagine sfocata di quel posto, sbiadì assorbita nel nero dello stato di incoscienza che si stava impossessando di lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le cose non migliorano affatto. Elyza sistema le cose per Alicia, e la affida a Daniel per essere sicura che arrivi a casa sana e salva, ma non le dice che sta morendo. Come la prenderà la giovane Clark quando lo scoprirà?  
> Alla diga le cose non vanno di certo meglio, anzi, sembra proprio andato tutto distrutto. Hector è morto, Lola anche, e persino Efrain… Daniel non si sa se ha ricevuto il messaggio, e se deciderà di tornare ad aiutare Luciana.  
> E per ultimo, Victor ci regala un briciolo di speranza, ma badate bene che nemmeno io so ancora se il Dottore riuscirà a fare qualcosa per il nostro Comandante. Sempre che per lei non sia già troppo tardi.  
> Sono in seria difficoltà per questi ultimi capitoli, ho ancora tantissime decisioni da prendere, molte cose in sospeso da spiegare, e farlo in maniera obbiettiva, incastrando il tutto per dare senso alla storia, non è affatto semplice. Spero solo di riuscire a fare un buon lavoro, non deludervi, e soprattutto spero di riuscire ad emozionarvi.  
> Come sempre vi ringrazio per continuare a seguirmi, e se vi va lasciatemi un commento.  
> Alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


	43. Capitolo 43

La situazione era precipitata nel giro di pochi minuti. Quella mattina si era svegliata quasi di buon umore, e nemmeno arrivata a metà giornata, aveva ucciso un uomo a sangue freddo senza battere ciglio, aveva sentito morire tra le braccia, una delle persone a cui più e più volte aveva affidato la sua vita, aveva visto freddare a pochi metri da sé, quella che dopo un paio di mesi di convivenza alla diga, iniziava a considerare un amica, ed era quasi stata morsa dall’altro uomo che con lei, Daniel, e Lola, aveva governato quel posto, dopo che il Tenente Reyes era tornata a casa.

I Sorveglianti stavano ancora girando all’interno della struttura creando ingenti danni, e Luciana sperò vivamente che Alejandro, Miguel, e i bambini, fossero riusciti a fuggire via di lì. Quando finalmente tornò all’esterno del fabbricato, la jeep con la quale era arrivata, era sparita, e la distesa di corpi crivellati dai colpi di proiettile, iniziava a rianimarsi in maniera piuttosto sgradita.

 

  * Hey cerchi qualcosa dolcezza? – Chiese una voce piuttosto pungente alle sue spalle. – Per caso la jeep che hanno preso i miei uomini era tua? – Infierì l’uomo con un ghigno malvagio dipinto in volto, che fece disgustare ed arrabbiare Luciana.
  * Si può sapere chi cazzo sei? – Ringhiò lei tra i denti con tutta la sua aggressività, osservando quel volto arcigno compiaciuto, di quello che probabilmente, era l’uomo al comando di quel sanguinoso attacco.
  * Bella, e con la lingua tagliente… - Osservò in modo ancor più compiaciuto il capo dei Sorveglianti. – Sarebbe proprio un peccato doverti uccidere. – Aggiunse in modo beffardo.
  * Il dispiacere non è reciproco. – Ribatté la messicana senza paura, con la voce completamente carica d’odio.
  * Attenta a come parli donna. – La ammonì lui sputando sgarbatamente atterra, ed avanzando nella sua direzione in modo minaccioso. Luciana arretrò quel tanto che bastava per mantenere la distanza, senza mai però staccare gli occhi dai suoi.
  * Altrimenti che fai? – Domandò mostrando una spavalderia discordante con la sua azione di indietreggiamento, e l’uomo di fatti sogghignò continuando la sua avanzata. – Distruggi tutto ciò che mi era rimasto? – Continuò lei imperterrita, alla ricerca disperata di arrivare al muro della diga, che la divideva dalle acque del lago. – Temo tu lo abbia già fatto. – Commentò poi tristemente, arrivando finalmente a sbattere contro quel baso parapetto in cemento.
  * Se farai la brava potrai stare qui con noi, la diga sarà dei Sorveglianti, e la tua compagnia nel letto farà sicuramente molto piacere a tutti. – Disse John facendoglisi sotto, prospettandogli un futuro decisamente poco allettante.
  * Peccato che non avrete né me, né la diga. – Ribatté lei con un ghigno che per un solo secondo lo spiazzò.
  * Pensi davvero di poter scappare? – Chiese l’uomo lasciandosi andare in una risata piuttosto malvagia.
  * Preferisco morire provandoci. – Affermò lei, svelandogli sotto il naso, il comando a distanza dell’esplosivo, che aveva preventivamente posizionato alla base della diga. Lo guardò con aria di sfida, alzò il coperchietto della sicura, e con decisione premette il bottone rosso.



 

La prima carica alla base della diga saltò, un boato riecheggiò tra le sponde del fiume, e della polvere iniziò ad alzarsi dal muro di cemento armato, poi ne scoppiò un’altra più vicina, ed un’altra ancora. Daniel aveva studiato alla perfezione la predisposizione degli esplosivi, si sarebbero susseguiti vari colpi uno dopo l’altro, avanzando lungo tutta la diga in modo ordinato, e dando il tempo a chi le avesse innescate di fuggire da quel luogo. La distrazione di quell’uomo armato, giocò a favore della messicana, che approfittando di uno strappo nella rete di protezione, si buttò nel lago qualche metro più sotto. E mentre le esplosioni si avvicinavano, trovò la forza di salire sul piccolo gommone ancorato al pontile.

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio, quel silenzio che anticipa sempre le tempeste peggiori, poi il muraglione in cemento iniziò a cedere sotto la pressione dell’acqua, creando un apertura per ognuna delle esplosioni appena concluse. Lunghe crepe spaccarono il cemento indebolendo la struttura ormai attraversata dall’acqua, che stava già riempiendo completamente il letto del fiume davanti alla diga, Luciana tagliò la corda che tratteneva il gommone, ci si aggrappò con tutte le sue forze, ed iniziò a seguire la corrente sballottata da un lato all’altro, allontanandosi finalmente da quel posto pieno di morte.

 

*****

 

Dopo quella chiamata alla diga, con risposta ritardata e lapidaria sul non rientrare, Daniel aveva serrato la mascella, e cambiato immediatamente strada per dirigersi in città, puntando dritto sulla costa. Il silenzio era piombato nuovamente all’interno della cabina dell’autocisterna, e una certa tensione, aveva iniziato a crescere in entrambi. La strada secondaria che Salazar aveva scelto di percorrere, costeggiava in parte un fiume in secca, dove qualche morto era rimasto incastrato tra il pietrisco, e le rocce aride del fondo. Un forte boato sovrastò ogni cosa, qualche secondo dopo ce ne fu un altro, e Daniel fermò immediatamente il mezzo, comprendendo perfettamente cosa stesse accadendo. Scese dall’autocisterna, e si guardò indietro per controllare in direzione della diga. Del fumo grigiastro come la polvere del cemento, si innalzava da quella direzione, e fino lì, si sentì vibrare il terreno sotto i piedi.

Alicia gli arrivò accanto, mentre esplodeva l’ultima carica posizionata sulle fondamenta di quella diga, che negli ultimi mesi della sua vita aveva considerato casa. Presto però un rumore ben diverso riecheggiò tra le sponde di quel fiume, pur essendo ad un paio di chilometri dalla diga, il forte scroscio improvviso di acqua si udì chiaramente. Daniel rimase lì immobile a guardare davanti a sé, in attesa di qualcosa. E quando con la forza di un maremoto, l’acqua iniziò ad arrivare bagnando quelle sponde polverose, e trascinandosi via tutto ciò che incontrava sul fondale, Alicia, capì che in qualche modo stava dicendo addio a quel posto, a quella gente, a quella parte della sua vita. Rimasero lì. In piedi, fermi, in silenzio per minuti, forse addirittura per un’ora. Non sarebbero mai stati in grado di quantificarne l’esatto tempo, o non sapevano nemmeno se stessero aspettando qualcosa. Il nugolo di polvere dell’esplosione si era disperso nell’aria, il fiume si era riempito e le sue acque scorrevano impetuose e violente, sballottando qualsiasi cosa si stessero trascinando dietro. Un gommone di colore nero, scendeva a tutta velocità come ad essere sulle rapide, e sopra una ragazza tentava di far staccare un infetto aggrappato al suo esterno.

 

  * C’è qualcuno! – Affermò Alicia indicando la piccola imbarcazione sballottata dalla corrente.
  * Galvez resisti, ora ti tiriamo fuori da lì! – Urlò Salazar riconoscendo la figura di Luciana, alle prese con il restare all’interno della piccola imbarcazione, e di impedire a quel morto di entrarvi.
  * Come pensi di fare? – Chiese la piccola Clark piuttosto dubbiosa. La situazione non era di certo semplice, quella ragazza avrebbe dovuto arrangiarsi da sola per un bel po’, di certo non potevano buttarsi in acqua sperando di riuscire ad intercettare il gommone.
  * Prendi la corda nel cassetto dietro la cabina, e risali sul camion. – Disse Daniel a modi ordine facendole cenno di muoversi.
  * Ci vediamo al prossimo ponte, guarda in alto ragazza! – Urlò poi prima di seguire Alicia.



 

Dopo quella frase gridata nel vento, cercando di sovrastare il rumore dello scroscio dell’acqua, per farsi sentire dalla messicana, Daniel corse verso l’autocisterna, l’accese, e partì il più velocemente possibile. Tra la velocità del suo veicolo, e quella del gommone, era davvero un bel testa a testa, ma fortunatamente di tanto in tanto qualche corrente e qualche sporcizia sul fondale, arrestavano per qualche istante la discesa lungo le rapide di Luciana, dando la possibilità a Salazar, di prendere qualche metro di vantaggio. Nel giro di cinque minuti, arrivarono al ponte. Un grosso tronco d’albero, sradicato probabilmente dalla tempesta di qualche tempo prima, sbarrava quasi metà del passaggio, bloccando cadaveri e rifiuti, che rapidamente vi si ammassavano contro, per poi scivolare via dall’unica parte possibile, per continuare a seguire la corrente. Daniel si fermò bruscamente al centro del viadotto, scese rapido afferrando la corda dalle mani di Alicia, e corse al parapetto a monte. Poco dopo anche la piccola Clark era giunta al suo fianco, ed il gommone con Luciana a bordo iniziava ad avvicinarsi. Fortunatamente nel frattempo la ragazza era riuscita a liberarsi di quell’ospite sgradito, ma il gommone iniziava a sgonfiarsi ed imbarcare acqua, di lì a poco, sarebbe affondato trascinandola giù con sé. Fu grazie all’intervento alquanto azzardato di Daniel, che non avrebbe dovuto arrivare al punto di scoprirlo.

Quando fu abbastanza vicina al ponte, Salazar le lanciò la corda, e come aveva fatto per spazzare via i vaganti dalla diga durante la tempesta, Luciana la afferrò e sfuggì all’impeto del fiume dall’alto.

Solo una volta in salvo, si rese conto che il suo amico non era solo, e che ad aiutarlo a tirare su la corda dove si era aggrappata, c’era anche un’altra persona, e quando la vide si bloccò completamente.

 

  * Luciana, lei il nostro contatto con la base di San Nicolas, ci accompagnerà al punto di estrazione. – Disse Salazar facendosi da parte per presentarle la sua giovane amica.
  * Ciao. – Salutò un po’ imbarazzata la piccola Clark. Aveva realizzato fosse Luciana appena aveva afferrato la corda ed avevano iniziato a tirarla in salvo, ma effettivamente i loro sguardi non si erano ancora incrociati.
  * Alicia! – Esclamò la messicana addirittura abbracciandola con una gioia mai mostrata prima.
  * Vedo che vi conoscete già… com’è piccolo il mondo. – Commentò con allegria ed una punta di sarcasmo Daniel, in realtà era felice che Luciana avesse appena trovato qualcuno che la conosceva. Avevano appena perso tutto ciò per cui avevano lavorato duramente in quegli ultimi mesi, ma lui sapeva di avere ancora sua figlia ad attenderlo alla base, mentre Luciana avrebbe dovuto ricominciare tutto da zero.
  * Nick sarà molto contento di rivederti. – Disse Alicia sciogliendosi da quell’abbraccio inatteso, e questa sua affermazione la fece sorridere. – Andiamo al punto d’estrazione, appena arrivano Elyza e la barca, partiremo per la base. Vedrete che San Nicolas vi piacerà. – Aggiunse con enfasi rivolgendo un sorriso ad entrambi. Di per sé, l’isola non era di certo la fonte di gioia di Alicia, ma infondo lì si stava piuttosto bene, ed era sicura che i suoi due amici appena ritrovati, si sarebbero integrati benissimo in quella comunità.



 

Daniel sorrise un po’ forzatamente, ma anche questa volta non ebbe il coraggio di dire niente ad Alicia, non ancora almeno. Voleva lasciarle il più possibile quella convinzione che tutto stava andando bene, e che presto avrebbe rivisto la sua ragazza, anche se lui sapeva bene, che purtroppo non sarebbe mai accaduto.

 

*****

 

Già dopo aver avvistato quei mezzi in avvicinamento alla diga Gonzales, nell’ufficio comunicazioni della base, era iniziato un certo trambusto. Ma dopo la chiamata del Comandante, la situazione era di gran lunga peggiorata portando con sé molto più fermento. Il Tenente Reyes era a pezzi, ed il Vicecomandante non era affatto in condizioni migliori. La Forest, cercava di tenere mente e corpo impegnati in qualsiasi cosa pur di non pensarci. Anya aveva richiamato Indra dalla finestra del suo ufficio, aveva appena deciso di partire, e che l’istruttore capo l’avrebbe sostituita ancora per qualche ora, mentre teneva fede alla promessa fatta a Lex, ed andava a recuperare Alicia sulla terra ferma. Sicuramente Abby avrebbe avuto da ridire in proposito, quindi si guardò bene dall’entrare in infermeria, non avvisandola così della sua imminente partenza. Prima però andò in ufficio, aprì il cassetto della scrivania di Elyza, guardò dentro la copertina del diario di pelle, e come immaginava, trovò una busta sigillata con il nome di Alicia scritto nella calligrafia più ordinata ed elegante del Comandante. Solo dopo iniziò a correre per la base a recuperare Ofelia, organizzò velocemente una squadra di recupero, e nel giro di un’ora, la loro squadra stava già lasciando il molo di San Nicolas.

Raven avrebbe voluto fermarla, avrebbe voluto solo stringerla forte a sé, e perdersi in quell’abbraccio piangendo a dirotto, non se l’era presa per la reazione apparentemente distaccata di Anya, si aspettava da parte sua. Del resto come sempre, non era né il luogo né il momento per crollare, e per mostrare a tutta la base, che a volte il cuore poteva venire prima della testa.

Nonostante l’incredibile tristezza che aleggiava in quella stanza, il Tenente Green, ed il Cadetto Jordan, anch’essi con le lacrime agli occhi, le rimasero accanto. Lavoravano su ciò che avevano, e continuavano a monitorare la disfatta della diga, e la partenza della squadra di recupero.

Ormai abbastanza in forze per saltellare con le stampelle, e vista l’inutilità dei suoi servigi, Raven attraversò il cortile ed entrò nell’infermeria della base. Forse parlare un po’ con quella sconosciuta confinata la dentro, non le avrebbe fatto affatto male come distrazione.

 

  * Ciao Raven. Non mi aspettavo di vederti così presto. – Il Tenente Reyes, non aveva calcolato il fatto che entrare lì dentro, avrebbe significato in realtà affrontare quel dolore che a fatica stava nascondendo, e che avrebbe dovuto informare Abby di quella terribile notizia.
  * Doc… - Salutò distratta con un tono velatamente triste, che alla Dottoressa Griffin non sfuggì affatto.
  * Qualcosa non va tesoro? Hai litigato con Anya? – Domandò la donna cogliendo quella punta di malumore nella voce, e notando quegli occhi sempre allegri, cerchiati ed arrossati da un pianto trattenuto.
  * No, direi di no… è appena partita con la squadra di recupero. – Rispose in un sussurro accennando un sorriso.
  * Maledizione, quando quella testa calda torna gliene dico quattro! Le avevo detto espressamente che doveva stare a riposo! – La donna più anziana, imprecò con rabbia verso la Forest, come nessun’altro oltre ad Elyza o Raven avrebbe mai osato fare lì alla base.
  * Abby… - Sospirò la latina tristemente, i suoi occhi erano di nuovo lucidi, e la Dottoressa si bloccò immediatamente assumendo uno sguardo preoccupato.
  * Inizi a farmi preoccupare Raven. Cos’è successo? – Trovò il coraggio di chiedere avvicinandosi di qualche passo al Tenente.
  * Si tratta di Elyza. – Riuscì a dire la Reyes, prima che una lacrima incontrollata scivolasse lungo la sua guancia.
  * No. – Disse la donna scuotendo la testa, aveva fatto istintivamente un passo indietro, portandosi una mano sul petto e l’altra davanti alla bocca.
  * Lei è… - Provò a spiegare la latina recuperando quel passo di distanza messo dalla Dottoressa mentre si asciugava col dorso della mano quell’unica lacrima.
  * No! – Affermò Abby in modo lapidario zittendola, e spingendola via con terrore.



 

Raven le si avvicinò lasciando le stampelle poggiate al muro, provando ad abbracciarla inutilmente per lenire quel dolore, e continuando ad essere respinta con lievi pugni al petto che la facevano indietreggiare. La disperazione negli occhi della Dottoressa, era qualcosa di così palpabile, che il Tenente si ritrovò a crollare assieme a lei, condividendo il suo stesso peso al cuore. La Reyes non era solita a mostrare a qualcuno questo suo lato più vulnerabile, eppure si ritrovarono a piangere l’una sulla spalla dell’altra, per un tempo infinito quanto le loto lacrime. Scordandosi completamente di quella presenza sconosciuta, che dall’altra stanza sicuramente, aveva udito ogni cosa.

 

  * Mi dispiace per la vostra amica. – Disse Luna non appena Raven entrò nella sua camera. Il Tenente aveva un aria triste ma decisamente composta, pensò che sicuramente si era data una sistemata prima di varcare la sua soglia. – Scusa non volevo origliare, ma non c’era davvero modo di non sentire la vostra conversazione. – Aggiunse la sconosciuta notando il suo sguardo turbato. Effettivamente non erano state molto discrete, e da quelle pareti si udiva davvero tutto, così Raven, le fece un cenno con il capo in segno di ringraziamento per quella frase di circostanza, che le sembrò comunque sincera. Non sapeva per quale motivo, ma voleva farle capire che tra di loro era comunque tutto ok, che infondo non le importava avesse sentito quella conversazione.
  * Come ti senti? – Chiese cambiando completamente argomento, facendole così capire che comunque no, non ne voleva proprio parlare.
  * Benissimo, ma non mi dispiacerebbe affatto poter uscire da qui. – Azzardò Luna accennando un sorriso. Sarà stato quello, sarà stato il fatto che la latina sapeva ciò che stava passando chiusa in quella stanza, ma la latina valutò seriamente quella richiesta.
  * Se prometti di non farmi correre, ti accompagno a fare un giro qui fuori. – Rispose Raven ricambiando quel sorriso in modo piuttosto sincero e spontaneo, tentando di oscurare il magone dal suo sguardo.



 

Anya avrebbe sicuramente disapprovato quella decisione, ma infondo al Tenente Reyes, Luna non sembrava essere una minaccia. Nei suoi confronti mostrava anche una certa empatia, cosa che forse più di tutto, aveva davvero infastidito il Vicecomandante. Così Raven, facendo come sempre di testa sua, e capendo benissimo la noia del restare forzatamente segregati in infermeria, decise di mostrarle qualche parte della base che non fosse troppo compromettente. Infondo ormai era lì sull’isola, e prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto scoprire di trovarsi all’interno dell’unica base della marina militare americana, ancora in funzione sulla costa ovest degli Stati Uniti.

 

*****

 

Quando la nave attraccò al piccolo pontile di Tijuana, non vi era ancora traccia di Alicia e del suo accompagnatore. Anya rimase sullo scafo con il fucile a tracolla ad osservare l’orizzonte, controllando ogni minimo movimento sulla terra ferma. Era l’ultima promessa che aveva fatto ad Elyza, e l’avrebbe mantenuta a tutti i costi. Ofelia era visibilmente agitata, faceva su e giù per quel misero pontile in legno in maniera nervosa ed impaziente, e non appena vide un mezzo sbucare da una stradina secondaria, si pietrificò all’istante, in attesa che i suoi passeggeri potessero scendere. Dapprima vide una ragazza che non conosceva minimamente uscire con un balzo dallo sportello del passeggero, poi dallo stesso lato uscì anche la piccola Alicia, che tranquilla chiacchierava e sorrideva a quella sconosciuta, e quando vide suo padre sbucare dall’altro lato della grossa autocisterna, si mise a correre verso di lui buttandogli le braccia al collo.

Per alcuni minuti, nessuno dei presenti, ebbe il coraggio di spezzare l’atmosfera gioiosa, che si era inevitabilmente creata in quel momento. Per quanto Salazar fosse un uomo burbero, riabbracciare sua figlia, dopo aver pensato che non l’avrebbe mai più potuto rivederla, aveva spezzato dall’emozione anche lui. Luciana ed Alicia si avvicinarono all’imbarcazione, e la più giovane fece le dovute presentazioni ad Anya, che ascoltò con interesse la versione sintetizzata della caduta della diga Gonzales.

 

  * Elyza non è ancora arrivata vero? – Domandò poi la giovane Clark, e l’atmosfera si raggelò all’istante. Ofelia e suo padre salirono sulla barca in quel momento, e Daniel fece segno a Luciana di seguirli sottocoperta.
  * A proposito di questo Alicia… c’è una cosa che devi sapere. – Disse il Vicecomandante estraendo una busta dalla tasca laterale dei pantaloni della mimetica.
  * Che cos’è quella Anya? – Chiese la mora terrorizzata dalla risposta.
  * L’ha lasciata per te. – Rispose allungandogliela, mentre i motori della nave si accendevano rumorosamente. – Mi dispiace Alicia, ma Elyza non potrà tornare. – Aggiunse la Forest facendo un respiro profondo per controllare quel magone che stava per assalirla. – Te la lascio leggere in pace, se vorrai altre spiegazioni sarò qui. – Affermò con gli occhi lucidi ed un mezzo sorriso comprensivo, poi sparì in cabina di pilotaggio.



 

Le mani di Alicia, tremavano come le ultime foglie ancora aggrappate ad un grande albero a fine autunno, si rigirava tra le dita quella busta bianca, con il suo nome inciso sopra da dell’inchiostro blu. Era l’inconfondibile grafia del Comandante, ed il cuore iniziò a martellarle nel petto così forte, che non era sicura di riuscire a sopportare ciò che racchiudeva quella carta. Dopo infiniti secondi senza fiato, prese coraggio, ed estrasse il foglio al suo interno. Lo aprì ed iniziò a leggere quelle righe che la spaventavano tanto.

 

_“Cara Alicia,_

_se stai leggendo queste parole, vuol dire che forse ho fatto qualcosa di eroico, o più probabilmente di terribilmente stupido, oppure entrambe le cose… ma non è andata esattamente come speravo. Se stai leggendo queste parole, è perché non posso dirtele di persona, e purtroppo non potrò farlo mai più._

_In questo momento non posso sapere come sia andata, se potessi sapere cosa mi riserva il futuro, farei di tutto per evitare che tu riceva questa mia lettera, ma se ora è nelle tue mani, significa solo una cosa piccola mia, qualcuno, o qualcosa di terribile, mi ha portata via per sempre da te._

_Se sono morta salvandoti, ti prego non fartene una colpa Leashy, se potessi tornare indietro, sicuramente lo rifarei altre mille volte, perché niente per me può avere più senso senza di te, e proteggerti da tutti i mali di questo mondo, è, e sarà sempre, il mio unico desiderio. Sono terribilmente presuntuosa anche da morta, lo so… eppure nonostante il mio caratteraccio non sei scappata via da me, non ancora almeno._

_Non posso sapere come andranno le cose da questo momento in cui ti sto scrivendo in poi, ma posso dirti ciò che avrei voluto per me, per te… per noi… sicuramente non un futuro dove non posso essere al tuo fianco, ma comunque spero che anche senza di me, il tuo possa essere meraviglioso, felice, e pieno di persone che ti vorranno bene._

_Ti ricordi quella notte a San Diego, quando dopo essere scappata da quel bacio ti promisi che ti avrei protetta sempre? Non mi dovevi nulla allora, e non mi devi nulla nemmeno ora, e ti chiedo perdono, ma temo di dover infrangere quella promessa… sappi solo che rubarti quel bacio, è stata la cosa più spaventosa e meravigliosa della mia vita._

_La verità, è che avevo paura di te, decisamente molta più di quanta tu ne abbia mai avuta di me. Avevo paura dell’effetto che mi facevi, e di come mi sentivo a starti accanto. Non so perché, ma dal primo momento in cui ti ho vista, ho capito che qualcosa stava cambiando. Che io stavo cambiando. Che la vita aveva ritrovato un senso. Che tu gli avevi ridato un senso. Mi ero persa Alicia, e tu con un solo sguardo, mi hai salvata dall’oscurità che per anni mi aveva divorata._

_Spero non dovrai mai leggere queste mie parole, e se lo stai facendo in questo momento, sappi che il mio unico rimpianto è di non poter più stare con te. Ti amo Alicia, ti ho amata con tutto il cuore ancor prima di incontrarti, ancor prima che tu sapessi della mia esistenza, e sicuramente l’ho fatto fino al mio ultimo respiro._

_Per sempre tua_

_Elyza”_

 

Le lacrime avevano iniziato a rigarle il volto già dalla prima riga, non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena letto. Non poteva essere vero, Anya si sbagliava, Elyza non poteva essere morta. La sua Elyza, sarebbe rimasta con lei fino alla fine del mondo, glielo aveva promesso. Eppure quelle parole che le aveva lasciato su quel pezzo di carta, erano chiaramente un addio. Ancora incredula, sopraffatta, e distrutta da quelle parole, ripiegò accuratamente la busta infilandola nella tasca interna della giacca. Istintivamente vi si strinse all’interno inspirando profondamente, e soffocando il suo pianto incontrollato, nel profumo del Comandante, ancora impresso intensamente in quel vecchio chiodo sgualcito.

 

*****

 

Quando arrivarono al molo di San Nicolas, Alicia era ancora sul ponte della nave, accovacciata a terra, con la schiena poggiata alla parete della cabina, e le gambe strette al petto. Anya si era seduta accanto a lei circa un’ora prima, imitandone la posizione, ma non proferendo parola. Voleva esserci senza invadere i suoi spazzi, voleva farle sapere che poteva condividere il suo dolore, perché anche lei lo stava vivendo, ed anche se in modo diverso dal suo, stava soffrendo per quella perdita. Alicia non aveva detto una sola parola, dopo un po’ aveva smesso di singhiozzare, ma aveva ancora le lacrime a riempire il verde spento dei suoi occhi, e a rigarle copiosamente il viso.

 

  * Come? – Domandò la piccola Clark con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.
  * È stata morsa. – Era inutile girarci attorno, la Forest decise di strappare il cerotto, e dirle le cose come stavano realmente. Anche se era dolorosa, Alicia si meritava di sapere la verità.
  * Quando? – Chiese ancora la più giovane senza nemmeno guardarla, mente con il palmo della mano, rimuoveva maldestramente le lacrime dal viso.
  * Prima di mandarti a casa con Salazar. – Rispose il Vicecomandante dopo aver preso un lungo respiro. Era difficile anche per lei affrontare quella conversazione, infondo da che ne avesse memoria, Elyza era sempre stata la sua migliore amica.
  * Perché non mi ha detto niente? – Domandò la piccola Clark in modo apatico scuotendo la testa.
  * Perché non saresti partita. – Rispose sincera Anya, posando la mano sul ginocchio della più giovane in un piccolo inutile gesto di conforto. – Lo ha fatto per proteggerti Alicia. – Disse il Vicecomandante cercando gli occhi tristi e spenti di quella ragazzina. – Non ti avrebbe mai fatto vivere quello che aveva passato lei con Jessica. – Aggiunse in sua difesa, con un tono malinconico e dispiaciuto.
  * Lo so. – Ribatté Alicia senza più lacrime. La sua voce non era più nemmeno incrinata dal minimo accenno di pianto, era totalmente priva di emozione, come lo era anche il suo sguardo completamente vuoto ed assente.



 

Anya non si aspettava quell’improvvisa freddezza, in lei, rivide un po’ la sua amica quando tornata sull’isola di San Nicolas dopo la morte di Jessica, si chiuse completamente in sé stessa. Sperò che Alicia riuscisse ad elaborare ed affrontare quel pesante lutto, in modo meno doloroso, ma dalla maschera inespressiva che le vide sul volto, capì che starle vicino ed aiutarla ad andare avanti, sarebbe stato anche più difficile di quanto non fosse stato con Lex.

 

Al momento dello sbarco, tutti i passeggeri dell’imbarcazione guardarono Alicia consapevoli dell’accaduto, alcuni con sguardo comprensivo, altri dispiaciuti, quello di Ofelia era pieno di apprensione, proprio come quando le aveva offerto il suo aiuto, per districare quell’ingestibile matassa di sentimenti ingarbugliati nei confronti di Lex, che tentava ancora di comprendere e districare. Nessuno aveva avuto coraggio di proferire parola sfilandole davanti per scendere, nessuno si era fermato più di qualche istante ad osservarla passandole accanto, eppure Alicia, si sentiva trafitta dagli sguardi ricolmi di pietà, di tutte quelle persone puntati addosso. Luciana le aveva stretto un braccio richiamando la sua attenzione, ma come tutti, nemmeno lei le aveva detto nulla con le parole.

Nick e Madison attendevano sul fondo della banchina, per quanto la donna non amasse particolarmente la presenza di Elyza, almeno per quella volta, decise di mettere da parte il risentimento ed essere lì per sua figlia. Non si aspettavano però di veder scendere da quell’imbarcazione Luciana, che quando si accorse della loro presenza sorrise e corse incontro a Nick, che felicemente sorpreso teneva le braccia spalancate per stringerla a sé dopo tanto.

La piccola Clark osservava da lontano la scena, tornare su quell’isola senza Elyza da parte, la fece sentire spaesata e fuori luogo, eppure la sua famiglia era tutta lì in piedi sul fondo del pontile, ad aspettare solo lei. Fermò la sua avanzata con la morsa allo stomaco, non voleva più piangere, non voleva più mostrare la sua sofferenza, e non capiva se avesse davvero voglia di rivedere la sua famiglia. L’attimo dopo Anya si era fermata al suo fianco, sembrava quasi averle letto nel pensiero, ed aver compreso tutti i suoi dubbi.

 

  * Se non vuoi stare da loro, io e Raven abbiamo una stanza in più... non sei sola Alicia, hai tanti amici qui alla base. – Affermò il Vicecomandante in modo serio e sicuro. Ormai la tristezza nella sua voce iniziava a percepirsi in modo piuttosto evidente, e se solo Alicia si fosse girata verso di lei, si sarebbe accorta anche di quegli occhi lucidi che a stento trattenevano le lacrime.
  * Vorrei solo poter tornare a casa Anya. – Disse invece la giovane Clark con il tono più distaccato del mondo, e la donna al suo fianco annuì semplicemente.



 

Se solo la Forest avesse capito ciò che intendeva, se solo al bazar Alicia avesse potuto dire ad Elyza quanto condivideva il significato di quel suo nuovo tatuaggio… ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Indubbiamente non sarebbe rimasta da sua madre, e non sarebbe andata nemmeno a casa del Vicecomandante, ma ciò che intendeva lei per tornare a casa, non era nemmeno entrare da quella porta di legno, che racchiudeva tristemente i più bei ricordi degli ultimi mesi della sua vita. No, tornare a casa, sarebbe stato farsi stringere in quell’abbraccio famigliare e confortante, che tutte le notti, la proteggeva dolcemente da ogni cosa, facendola sentire viva anche in quel mondo ricolmo di morte.

 

*****

 

All’udire quel tonfo sordo, Victor si voltò subito di scatto verso la porta. Elyza, era riuscita a ribattere a quel modo sfacciato ed arrogante che lo aveva da subito affascinato, e poi era crollata a terra completamente priva di forze.

 

  * Hey Doc svelto libera un lettino! – Affermò Victor, accucciandosi a terra accanto al Comandante. Elyza era crollata incosciente al suolo senza nemmeno rendersene conto, ed il suo corpo era scosso dai tremiti della febbre dovuta all’infezione.
  * No posso farlo ancora… non posso uccidere un’altra persona. – Farfugliò il ragazzo dai lineamenti mediorientali, ormai nauseato dalla quantità spropositata di insuccessi avuti in quei giorni di sperimentazione sugli esseri umani.
  * Ascoltami bene. – Disse Stand in modo deciso. – Questa ragazza sta già morendo, forse puoi fare qualcosa, forse puoi salvarla, e se non riuscirai almeno ci avrai provato. Ma se non farai nulla, allora la condannerai a morte certa. – Aggiunse con trasporto in un discorso di incoraggiamento, nella speranza di ottenere una reazione.
  * Portala qua. – Acconsentì Jackson liberando dall’ultimo cadavere la barella da ambulanza che gli aveva portato Strand solo qualche giorno prima.



 

Il corpo inerme di Lex tremava come una foglia, la febbre iniziava a salire, e quello non era affatto un buon segno. Victor la prese tra le braccia, e la posò sul lettino, dove il Dottor Jackson si premurò di legarle i polsi con le cinghie. Le controllò i riflessi delle pupille, che iniziavano ad essere fin troppo iniettate di sangue, auscultò il battito frenetico del cuore, ed attaccò una flebo al suo braccio per reidratarla.

La soluzione salina sicuramente non l’avrebbe salvata. Se fosse stato tanto semplice, quell’epidemia non sarebbe mai nemmeno iniziata. Ma sul tavolo del dottore, tra mille fogli scarabocchiati di appunti, c’erano ancora anche svariate provette numerate, piene di liquidi dei colori più stravaganti. Fece spostare a Victor il lettino accanto all’unico monitor per i parametri vitali, mentre riempiva un carrello con farmaci siringhe, strani flaconi, bende e tutto il necessario. Il Dottore accese il monitor ed attaccò gli elettrodi per monitorare il battito, e solo dopo iniziò a trafficare con il materiale appena portato. Per prima cosa le mise una pezza bagnata sulla fronte per abbassare la temperatura troppo elevata, poi la girò sul fianco, incise il contorno del morso, ne pulì ogni brandello sfilacciato di pelle rimuovendo tutto ciò che poteva, disinfettò e cicatrizzò la ferita come meglio poteva, coprendola poi con una garza pulita. Solo dopo iniettò direttamente nella cannula della flebo, un miscuglio di quelle sostanze bizzarre, accuratamente miscelato in una siringa, fino a formare un liquido di colore blu scuro.

Il battito del cuore di Elyza si velocizzò un paio di secondi più tardi, quella porcheria chimica doveva averlo raggiunto, causandone così quella reazione automatica. Il segnalatore acustico del monitor emetteva un suono frenetico, ed il respiro del Comandante lo seguiva a ruota.

 

  * No, no, no… questo non va affatto bene! – Imprecò il Dottor Jackson correndo all’armadietto con le scorte mediche per prendere altri farmaci.



 

Quel bip veloce e costante che segnalava la fibrillazione, diventò un suono piatto e continuo avvisando dell’asistolia. Ci fu qualche attimo di immobilità e completo silenzio, fatta esclusione del macchinario per controllare il battito.

 

  * Dannazione Doc fa qualcosa! – Supplicò l’uomo di colore facendosi assalire da tanta rabbia e disperazione. E dire che infondo, Elyza Lex non era niente e nessuno per lui, ma forse aveva sperato davvero in un miracolo, forse aveva pensato davvero di poterla salvare.
  * È troppo tardi Victor, non c’è più niente da fare. – Affermò ricordando quante altre volte fosse capitato in quegli ultimi giorni.



 

Quella risposta non piacque affatto a Strand, che invece aveva iniziato a premere sul torace della bionda, tentando di rianimarla con un massaggio cardiaco. Jackson si era arreso, aveva lasciato cadere sul carrello gli ultimi farmaci che aveva recuperato, e si era apprestato a recuperare il suo pugnale sul tavolo dall’altro lato della stanza. Non era pronto a uccidere un’altra persona, non voleva farlo, ma di certo non avrebbe potuto lasciare quella ragazza, legata al letto in quello stato di non morte. Fu in quel momento che Victor vide un iniettore di epinefrina lì a portata di mano sul carrello, non era un medico, ma sapeva che in caso di arresto cardiaco, era uno dei farmaci da somministrare, per provare a far ripartire un cuore. Afferrò l’iniettore prima ancora che il Dottore tornasse al lato del lettino, e senza perdere tempo conficcò l’ago nel petto di Lex rilasciandole la dose.

Passò un secondo interminabile a guardare i lineamenti immobili e rilassati della bionda legata sul lettino, un altro ancor più interminabile, ad incrociare lo sguardo dispiaciuto e privo di speranze del Dottore, e quando lui stesso, afferrò il coltello per dare come promesso la pace al Comandante, il monitor emise un bip solitario. Victor e Jackson si guardarono increduli, ma un altro di quei bip ruppe il silenzio della stanza. Il cuore di Elyza aveva ripreso a battere, era più lento di prima, era debole, ma almeno il ritmo sembrava essere costante, come anche il respiro più tranquillo e rilassato. Il Dottore controllò immediatamente i suoi occhi, sempre terribilmente arrossati e terribilmente cerchiati. Le iridi luminose di Elyza stavano prendendo una sfumatura più scura, il fatto che fosse ancora viva, e che nonostante il breve arresto cardiaco non si fosse trasformata, non la metteva affatto fuori pericolo.

La sua temperatura era ancora alta, l’infezione ancora in circolo, e ogni tentativo per tenerla in vita, era una completa incognita. Anche se, rispetto a tutti gli altri esperimenti del Dottore, se la stava cavando decisamente meglio, niente nel suo futuro era ancora davvero sicuro.

 

*****

 

La prima sera Alicia, si era sistemata sulla poltrona della casa del Comandante, stringendosi nella sua giacca, con la bottiglia di rum ed un bicchiere sul tavolino. Gli aveva posato accanto la lettera di Lex, e si era scolata un paio di bicchieri stringendosi nella sua giacca fino a crollare dalla stanchezza. Il gusto intenso e dolciastro di canna da zucchero di quel distillato pregiato, le ricordò il sapore del primo bacio che si diedero in quella casa. In quel poco tempo assieme, aveva imparato che Elyza non disprezzava affatto l’alcol, ma che beveva solo in occasioni particolari. Soprattutto quando tirava fuori dalla credenza le bottiglie di suo padre. Proprio come quella che aveva preso lei quella sera.

Nick il giorno seguente, era passato a trovarla in mattinata assieme a Luciana, Anya e Raven invece le avevano portato la cena. Alicia non accennava il minimo interesse per niente e nessuno, si era chiusa nel suo mondo di ricordi, e si mostrava fredda ed impassibile con tutti.

La seconda sera si convinse di non poter stare tutta la vita con indosso quella giacca, ed anche se non voleva separarsene, la posò sulla stessa sedia dove la lasciava sempre Elyza. Rimise la foto di loro due che teneva nella tasca dei Jeans, sotto alla calamita attaccata allo sportello di metallo del frigorifero, e si diresse in camera. Quella sera faceva molto caldo, e la brezza marina ad entrare dalle finestre aperte, sembrava non bastare a rinfrescare l’aria. Si spogliò, ed afferrò al canottiera viola dei Lakers che la sua ragazza usava abitualmente per dormire, ne inspirò l’odore della sua pelle, e se la infilò per sentirla ancora stretta a sé. Si addormentò stretta al cuscino che portava il profumo dello shampoo di Elyza, e finalmente si addormentò sfinita.

Le cose non andavano affatto bene, erano passati solo due giorni, eppure si sentiva intrappolata su quell’isola da anni. Non aveva senso quel disagio, e quella repulsione totale, verso quel posto e quella vita. Era sempre stata bene lì a San Nicolas, ma forse, non era mai stato davvero merito dell’isola o dei suoi abitanti. Ci stava bene perché lì con lei, c’era Lex a farla sentire ogni giorno, la persona più speciale rimasta al mondo.

Al terzo giorno di reclusione, a metà del pomeriggio, sentì il rumore crescente di zoccoli al galoppo che si avvicinavano a casa, e si ritrovò ad uscire sul portico per curiosare chi quella volta fosse arrivato a disturbare a sua quiete. Dapprima pensò ad Harper, ma il destriero dal manto bianco, non era uno dei cavalli della famiglia McIntyre. Un animale del genere, con quel portamento regale se lo sarebbe sicuramente ricordato all’interno delle stalle, e sopra ad esso non c’era quella bionda simpatica e sempre sorridente. La cosa che la stupì ancora di più Alicia, fu proprio la figura della ragazza in sella.

Come il suo animale aveva un portamento fiero, spalle larghe e ben dritte, mani sicure che stringevano con forza le briglie per far rallentare il cavallo, e quei capelli scuri e selvaggi ad adornarne il viso. Un viso, che Alicia non aveva mai visto prima di quel giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La diga salta, come del resto anche nella serie originale, ma per mano di qualcun altro, ed in tutt’altro modo. Luciana si salva con il gommone, Daniel la recupera e si va tutti alla base.  
> Raven alle prese con Abby e la breve comparsa di Luna, mentre Anya è alle prese con Alicia e non se la passa certamente meglio, vista la situazione precaria, ovviamente non poteva mancare un po’ di angast anche in questo capitolo… dimentico qualcosa? Ah sì, il Comandante! Bè Lex sta una schifezza ma per il momento è ancora viva. Nel prossimo avremo la svolta per il suo destino, data la mia indecisione mi è stato suggerito di scrivere entrambi i finali, ma non so se ci riuscirò, sicuramente non prima delle vacanze, intanto sto abbozzando un finale, ma non vi dirò assolutamente quale dei due, se mi convince comunque avrete gli ultimi due capitoli a breve.  
> Grazie per il vostro continuo sostegno, i vostri commenti mi danno sempre una carica incredibile per continuare, un abbraccio a tutti, a presto  
> Pai


	44. Capitolo 44

Per le prime ventiquattro ore, Victor non era praticamente mai uscito da quel laboratorio, lui e il Dottore si erano alternati a sonnecchiare sulla poltrona, per poter monitorare al meglio le condizioni precarie del Comandante. Dopo quel primo arresto cardiaco, la situazione, anche se sul filo di un rasoio, si era stabilizzata. Elyza non si era più svegliata, talvolta il suo respiro si faceva più pesante, quasi simile ad un rantolo, la temperatura seppur alta, era rimasta sotto ai livelli preoccupanti, e le sue iridi dell’azzurro più cristallino si erano scurite nel blu dell’oceano. Ma almeno ancora non si era trasformata.

Strand se ne stava lì pronto ad intervenire, aveva promesso alla bionda, che non l’avrebbe lasciata vivere come uno di quegli esseri derelitti che popolavano il mondo moderno dell’apocalisse, ed ora che l’intero bazar sembrava sconvolto dal cambio di potere, voleva mantenere fede a quella promessa, mantenendosi al sicuro all’interno di quel laboratorio. Il secondo, giorno le cose erano rimaste invariate, la fisiologica iniziava a scarseggiare, ed in quelle condizioni prolungate, ci sarebbe stato bisogno anche inserire un sondino nasogastrico per l’alimentazione. Victor dovette uscire a recuperare l’occorrente, fortunatamente, aveva accumulato qualche scorta in quella casetta poco distante dal bazar, così da lasciare Elyza il minor tempo possibile sola con il Dottore.

I giorni passavano uno dopo l’altro, e il Comandante sembrava essere caduta in un coma profondo dal quale non sapevano se si sarebbe mai svegliata, ed il Dottor Jackson, non si capacitava proprio di ciò che stava accadendo. Faceva continui prelievi ed esami, ed ogni giorno il sangue aveva una tonalità sempre più scura. Fino a diventare praticamente nero.

Il segno del morso sulla schiena, si era in parte rimarginato, ma i contorni della ferita erano ancora inviperiti dall’infezione, le croste erano contornate di un rosso acceso, e i vasi sanguigni visibili più vicini alla ferita, sembravano del colore del carbone. Victor iniziava a perdere le speranze, mentre al contrario Eric, il Dottore, sembrava affascinato da questo misterioso comportamento del virus.

Il settimo giorno qualcosa cambiò, il respiro di Elyza era sempre più soffocato, il cuore affaticato, ed il bip del monitor sempre meno frequente. Qualcosa stava variando, e non sembrava affatto essere un buon segno. Lex inspirò a fatica, quasi soffocata, ed il monitor accanto al letto tornò a segnare una linea piatta.

 

  * Porca puttana! – Gridò il Dottore frustrato ribaltando per la rabbia il carrello accanto al letto. Nessuno era mai durato tutti quei giorni dopo un morso, e dopo tutti quegli sforzi, non poteva aver fallito anche quella volta.
  * Questa volta è davvero finita Doc. – Bisbigliò Victor guardando al suolo arreso. Eric non poteva credere che si fossero arresi così entrambi, eppure il Comandante aveva smesso di respirare, ed il suo cuore aveva cessato ancora una volta di battere, e quella volta Strand non sembrava affatto intenzionato a fare nulla per salvare la situazione.
  * No cazzo! – Imprecò Jackson ancor con più rabbia, sbattendo violentemente un pugno sul torace della sua paziente. Victor si alzò dalla seggiolina sfilando dal fodero in pelle il pugnale, si avvicinò di un passo al letto, pronto a porre fine alle sofferenze di quella ragazza, come le aveva promesso. Ma proprio quando alzò il braccio armato, il respiro annaspante in cerca di ossigeno della bionda riprese, ed il monitor iniziò a segnalare il ritorno del suo battito cardiaco. – Cristo! – Esclamò il Dottore ritraendosi spaventato. – Porca puttana è ancora viva! – Affermò incredulo ma felice mentre gli occhi si Elyza faticosamente lottavano con la luce della stanza per riuscire a stare aperti, e Victor le si avvicinava rinfoderando il coltello.
  * Lex? – La chiamò facendole ombra sul viso, frapponendosi tra lei, e la fastidiosa lampada al neon appesa al soffitto. – Hey Comandante… - Disse con un sorriso sghembo, quando gli occhi blu della bionda si puntarono verso di lui. Elyza aveva un aspetto orribile. Occhiaie marcate, labbra screpolate nonostante le continue flebo per tenerla idratata, e quel tubo che le entrava dal naso non la rendeva certamente più in forma. – Come ti senti? – Domandò con gentilezza mentre il respiro della ragazza si calmava tornando ad un ritmo normale.
  * Mi hanno morso, come cazzo vuoi che mi senta? – Rantolò stizzita con la gola secca e la lingua impastata. Biascicava un po’ come se fosse brilla, e la sua voce era ancor più sporca e graffiante del solito. – Sto abbastanza di merda Victor. – Aggiunse facendo dei forti colpi di tosse. – Chi diavolo è questo? – Domandò in modo più scorrevole, quando finalmente vide l’uomo dai lineamenti mediorientali ed il camice bianco indosso.
  * Il tuo dottore, mi hai ingaggiato prima di svenire. – Rispose lui in modo cordiale e professionale, accennando appena un inchino con il capo.
  * Perché non mi hai ucciso? – Chiese il Comandante in modo dubbioso guardando di traverso quell’uomo che glielo aveva promesso. – Slegami e passami la mia pistola, faccio da sola. – Ordinò strattonando le cinghie del polso sinistro.
  * Perché non ti sei ancora trasformata, e probabilmente non lo farai. – Spiegò l’uomo di colore con tono speranzoso.
  * Nessuno è mai sopravvissuto. – Ribatté la bionda con un misto di delusione e sarcasmo.
  * Sono passati sette giorni Elyza, dovresti essere già morta da un pezzo. – Disse Strand in modo incredulo. Eppure era stato lì tutto quel tempo credendo di doverla uccidere, ed ora invece ci stava parlando assieme.
  * Com’è possibile? – Chiese Lex con stupore, facendo rimbalzare lo sguardo da Victor al Dottore.
  * Ti ho somministrato una miscela di farmaci che stavo sperimentando, e pare che per la prima volta, la cosa stia funzionando. – Spiegò in modo distaccato e professionale l’uomo con il camice. – Vorrei fare ancora dei controlli per esserne sicuro però, fino ad allora resterai legata. – Precisò poi avvicinandosi al letto per iniziare ad analizzare la sua paziente, che si ritrovò ad annuire consapevole del pericolo che potrebbe diventare.



 

Il Dottore non perse tempo, controllò le pupille con la luce della sua torcia, che si restrinsero immediatamente, le guardò la gola, auscultò il cuore, controllò il respiro ancora un po’ rantolante. Probabilmente quel cocktail di farmaci le aveva creato un po’ di ritenzione idrica, così decise di alzare lo schienale del letto per tenerla seduta. Le tolse il sondino naso gastrico procurandole un piccolo connato di vomito che controllò a fatica, con il martelletto testò i riflessi e la sensibilità degli arti, che ad ogni colpetto scattarono senza alcun problema. La febbre era scesa, ma non ancora scomparsa del tutto, e comunque il Comandante mostrava ancora ipersensibilità alla luce, stanchezza, e una respirazione piuttosto malandata. Ma fortunatamente sembravano essere tutti sintomi poco preoccupanti, e quasi sicuramente con i farmaci giusti, sarebbero svaniti senza grossi problemi.

 

*****

 

Come già da qualche giorno, anche quella mattina, Anya fu svegliata dal rumore ritmico e costante di un cavallo al trotto. Si alzò stiracchiandosi e guardò subito fuori dalla finestra, per vedere Luna smontare da quell’imponente animale, ed Alicia aprire la porta di casa. Quella ragazza non la convinceva ancora, ma oltre ad essere riuscita a domare quella bestia, che da anni ormai, viveva allo stato brado libera per l’isola, senza lasciarsi avvicinare da nessuno, era anche l’unica persona, che la piccola Alicia non cacciava via in malo modo subito dopo i saluti.

 

  * Fare una nuova amicizia, non la ammazzerà sicuramente. – Commentò Raven tirando su il busto e poggiandosi sui gomiti, per poter osservare la sua ragazza. - È ancora presto torna a letto amore. – Aggiunse sbadigliando e lasciandosi ricadere sul cuscino.
  * È che quella ragazza non mi piace. – Commentò il Vicecomandante, continuando a guardare fuori con lo sguardo fisso verso la porta di casa di Lex.
  * Lo so. – Sbuffò la latina girandosi sul fianco e portando un braccio sotto la testa. – A quanto pare ad Alicia sta simpatica invece. – Constatò con un sorriso triste.
  * È solo che è tutto così strano… quando guardo fuori, penso sempre di vedere Elyza seduta sotto il portico ad aspettarci per andare alla base, o a lei ed Alicia che ridono mentre fanno colazione, o che e se ne vanno via spensierate in moto. – Disse la Forest, con la mente persa in quei piccoli ricordi di quotidianità a cui era abituata. – Non sono pronta a vedere Alicia che lascia entrare in casa sua un’altra ragazza… - Sbuffò scocciata Anya, insinuando qualcosa che Raven non voleva proprio nemmeno pensare.
  * Primo non è casa tua, e poi lo hai detto tu ad Alicia, che poteva rimanere a vivere nella casa di Lex se voleva. – Sentenziò la Reyes infastidita dall’insinuazione della sua ragazza. Era passata una settimana dal ritorno di quella missione, sicuramente la piccola Clark non aveva già voltato pagina dimenticandosi di Elyza. Conoscendola, questo Raven proprio non lo riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare possibile. – E poi non credo proprio che Alicia sia interessata a Luna in quel senso, forse ha solo bisogno di stare con qualcuno che non la conosceva, per non continuare a pensare a lei. – Spiegò ad alta voce il suo punto di vista. Sapeva bene per quale motivo quella nuova arrivata non piacesse ad Anya, appena si era ripresa aveva osato ammiccare con lei, e questa cosa che la latina aveva preso con scherzo, alla sua ragazza aveva innervosito e non poco. In più ora la Forest, si sentiva in dovere di proteggere Alicia, allo stesso modo in cui avrebbe fatto Lex, e la vicinanza con quella nuova ragazza, seppur solo in modo amichevole, forse le sembrava prematura ed inappropriata.
  * Forse hai ragione tu, sto esagerando. – Ammise Anya lasciando finalmente la tenda, che ricadendo contro il vetro, le oscurò la vista sulla casa di fronte alla sua.
  * Ora ti dispiace tornare a letto? – Chiese in modo retorico la latina rimettendosi comoda e battendo la mano sul materasso accanto a sé. – È ancora troppo presto, ed ho in mente almeno un paio di idee per farti arrivare in ufficio in ritardo. – Aggiunse ammiccante e maliziosa, come ogni volta che voleva strapparle un sorriso in modo inappropriato, bypassando temporaneamente il problema.
  * Raven… - Borbottò il Vicecomandante alzando gli occhi al cielo. Da quando Elyza aveva chiamato per dire addio, anche tra di loro le cose si erano freddate un po’. Non che d’improvviso fosse scomparso l’immenso sentimento che provavano da anni, ma quella perdita le aveva segnate così tanto, da far credere ad Anya, che nonostante tutto quel dolore, il suo poter essere ancora felice fosse sbagliato.
  * An, sono sicura che non vorrebbe vederti così. – Disse Raven riuscendo a fermare la sua avanzata verso la porta. Il Tenente si mise a sedere e le afferrò la mano per non lasciarla fuggire da lei come tutte le altre mattine di quell’interminabilmente triste settimana. Intrecciò le dita alle sue, e le carezzò il dorso della mano con il pollice. – Dobbiamo continuare a vivere anche per lei. – Aggiunse tristemente con dolcezza, riuscendo finalmente a farla girare. Gli occhi nocciola dal taglio allungato di Anya erano velati di lacrime che ancora non aveva pianto. Dopo la comunicazione via radio, si era di fatti buttata a capofitto nel lavoro, e non si era ancora data la possibilità di condividere il suo dolore nemmeno con la sua ragazza.
  * È solo che mi manca così tanto quella testa di cazzo. – Farfugliò lasciandosi trascinare a sedere su quel materasso, e disintegrando le sue barriere lasciandosi consolare tra le braccia di Raven.
  * Anche a me. – Le ripeté più e più volte la latina continuando a stringerla a sé, lasciando che finalmente crollasse e si liberasse di quel peso opprimente. Non che Raven avesse superato quella perdita, ma sfogare il dolore con Abby, l’aveva decisamente aiutata ad andare avanti giorno dopo giorno, e voleva solo che anche la sua ragazza, riuscisse finalmente a condividere quel peso tanto opprimente con qualcuno.
  * Come farei senza di te? – Chiese svariati minuti più tardi, quando le lacrime si erano fermate e l’abbraccio di Raven era riuscito a tranquillizzarla. La latina le spazzò via i residui salati delle lacrime dal viso, e la guardò con gli occhi colmi di dolcezza ed amore. Le lasciò un bacio a fil di labbra, e infine le sorrise in quel modo che sembrava spazzare via tutti i problemi del mondo.
  * Farò tutto il possibile perché tu non debba mai scoprirlo. – Disse il Tenente sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio sinistro, ed a quel gesto fu Anya a riavvicinarsi a lei. Con un po’ d’incertezza, aveva azzerato nuovamente quello spazio, lasciando che le labbra di Raven si scontrassero con le sue. Fu un bacio carico di gratitudine e conforto, delicato ma al contempo passionale, che le trascinò inevitabilmente a tornare a vivere.



 

E mentre in quella camera le cose finalmente ricominciavano ad andare nel verso giusto, e di corpi tesi ed ammaccati di Raven e Anya, iniziavano a sciogliersi sotto la dolce accuratezza delle loro mani, nella casa difronte, Alicia preparava il caffè da condividere con quell’unica persona sull’isola, a non guardarla con compassione.

Luna da quel primo incontro casuale con la giovane Clark, aveva preso l’abitudine di portarle la colazione tutte le mattine, fermandosi con lei un po’ di tempo, prima di sparire in groppa al suo cavallo. Quella mattina però, la nuova arrivata indugiò un po’ più del solito nel soggiorno di quella casa, e si prese qualche minuto a curiosare le poche fotografie appese alle pareti. Aveva già notato quella polaroid di Alicia con la bionda attaccata al frigorifero, ma non aveva mai fatto domande. Almeno non fino a quel momento.

 

  * È Elyza vero? La bionda nelle foto… - Chiese in modo apparentemente casuale e disinteressato, pur conoscendo già la risposta.
  * Tu che ne sai di lei? – Domandò di Rimando Alicia mostrando per la prima volta un segno di ostilità nei confronti della nuova arrivata. Infondo Luna non aveva colpa per ciò che era successo, e non era giusto trattarla male, solo per quella semplice ed ingenua domanda. Lei non poteva davvero sapere quanto amasse Elyza, e quanto le desse fastidio il continuo preoccuparsi per lei, di tutta la gente che abitava su quell’isola.
  * Raven e la Dottoressa Griffin, ne parlavano qualche giorno fa in infermeria. – Spiegò Luna continuando a guardarsi intorno. – Mi dispiace molto per la tua perdita. – Disse sincera guadagnandosi un occhiataccia storta dalla più giovane. – Insomma se vivi nella sua casa, doveva essere una persona molto importante per te. – Continuò a giustificarsi la ragazza. – Sai, alla base ho notato che tutti piangono la morte del Comandante Lex… dev’essere stata un grande leader. – Concluse porgendole un sorriso privo di alcun tipo di malizia.
  * Lo era. – Confermò Alicia abbassando lo sguardo cercando di non apparire ostile come poco prima, ma semplicemente triste.
  * E l’altra ragazza nella foto del soggiorno? – Luna probabilmente, era da giorni che osservava l’interno della casa tenendosi quelle curiosità per sé. Era appena arrivata sull’isola, non aveva davvero nessuno da poter considerare amico, forse oltre a lei, le uniche persone con cui parlava un po’ erano Raven e la Dottoressa Griffin, ma di sicuro, non era niente paragonato al tempo che stava con Alicia.
  * Non l’ho mai conosciuta, è morta molto tempo prima che arrivassi qui. – Rispose senza indugi, osservando il dispiacere dipingersi sul volto di quella ragazza, che cercava di conversare del più e del meno, non trovando un argomento felice di cui poter discutere.
  * Ti posso fare una domanda? – Chiese ancora accomodandosi finalmente al tavolo della cucina, mentre Alicia le serviva una tazza fumante di caffè.
  * Stamattina mi sembra che tu non abbia fatto altro Luna. – La canzonò Alicia, posando sul tavolo anche la sua tazza, e prendendo un coltello per dividere il pezzo di torta, che l’altra ragazza aveva portato dalle cucine della base.
  * Vero, scusa… - Sussurrò infinitamente dispiaciuta la sconosciuta, che da quando era entrata si era lasciata prendere dai ricordi appesi in quella casa, e chissà forse un po’ anche dai suoi.
  * Dimmi pure, ormai sei l’unica persona con cui posso conversare. – Disse la giovane Clark finalmente rivolgendole un sorriso. Non ce l’aveva con Luna per quelle domande, prima o poi era logico che quella ragazza gliele facesse. Sapevano così poco l’una dell’altra, anzi a dirla tutta non sapevano quasi nulla, eppure in qualche modo, trovavano la compagnia reciproca, più confortante della solitudine che entrambe sentivano su quell’isola.
  * Sei felice qui? – Domandò Luna a bruciapelo spiazzandola completamente.
  * Lo ero… - Rispose Alicia rabbuiandosi. Effettivamente quel poco tempo passato lì sull’isola con Elyza, era stato il periodo più felice della sua vita, ed ora che lei non c’era più, non sapeva davvero se le sarebbe mai stato possibile esserlo di nuovo.
  * E adesso? – Chiese ancora l’ultima arrivata, posando la mano sulla sua per attirare la sua attenzione, e facendo in modo che quegli occhi cupi, di un grigio verde appena accennato, si scontrassero con i suoi.
  * Adesso vorrei solo scappare via, e lasciarmi tutto il dolore che provo alle spalle. – Confessò la piccola Clark. – Ma so che non mi lasceranno mai andare da nessuna parte. Cercano tutti di proteggermi, e non capiscono che mi stanno solo facendo soffocare ancora di più… quindi me ne sto qui, chiusa in questa casa, per non dover sopportare il resto del mondo. – Alicia si lasciò andare al suo dolore, ed alle sensazioni che la stavano distruggendo, eppure, lo fece con lo stesso distacco che aveva messo con Anya, quando sbarcarono qualche giorno prima sull’isola. Sembrava assente, fredda, priva di emozioni, anche se il significato delle sue parole lasciava intendere tutt’altro.
  * E se ti dicessi, che anche io non ho intenzione di restare qui ancora per molto? – Domandò attirando completamente l’attenzione della più giovane. – Possiamo andarcene Alicia, e io so come fare. – Affermò guardandola negli occhi con speranza. La più giovane, sapeva che Luna stava cercando qualcuno, e sospettava da un po’ che non si sarebbe fermata lì a San Nicolas per sempre, ma non si aspettava di certo che glielo dicesse in maniera così aperta. Anzi la donna misteriosa, sopravvissuta ad un intera nave ricolma di infetti, l’aveva velatamente invitata a seguirla, dandole così una via di fuga dal suo supplizio.
  * Quando si parte? – Chiese Alicia senza esitazione, lasciando l’altra sorpresa e compiaciuta.



 

Luna, le aveva appena offerto la possibilità di prendersi una vacanza da tutto e da tutti, di voltar pagina, di ricominciare da capo in un posto nuovo. Eppure non si aspettava quella domanda a bruciapelo, sperava di riuscire a convincere Alicia a partire con lei, ma non credeva sarebbe stato tanto semplice. Forse dopotutto, nessuna delle due voleva davvero restare in quel posto, che per quanto fosse un’isola felice, faceva sentire entrambe le ragazze inadeguate e fuori luogo. Quella mattina la colazione durò più a lungo del solito, Alicia volle sapere tutto sul piano di fuga, e sistemare gli ultimi dettagli. Non voleva davvero dimenticarsi di Elyza, non avrebbe mai potuto, ma voleva smettere di sentire quel peso e quell’angoscia opprimerla giorno e notte, ed in quel momento, lasciare l’isola le sembrò l’unico modo possibile.

 

*****

 

Il mattino seguente, Elyza, guadagnò la libertà dalle cinghie. Era stata sdraiata in quel letto per una settimana intera, ed anche se non la ricordava affatto, non vedeva l’ora di poter mettere i piedi atterra, anche solo per fare il giro del laboratorio, o più probabilmente solo del letto stesso. Mai come in quel momento, aveva desiderato avere degli occhiali da sole, la luce delle lampade al neon le dava davvero fastidio agli occhi, costringendola a passare gran parte del suo tempo con le palpebre chiuse. In più, l’acuto mal di testa, sembrava volerla uccidere più del contagio di quel virus. Victor le era stato accanto tutto il tempo, e le era davvero grata per ciò che aveva fatto per lei. Era ancora ridotta ad uno straccio, si sentiva come se le fosse passato sopra un treno, aveva fatto uno sforzo immenso già solo per riuscire a muovere qualche passo, e rimettersi a letto solo pochi minuti più tardi. Ed i farmaci in vena del Dottore, le mettevano una costante sonnolenza, a cui era praticamente impossibile resistere a lungo.

Passò un altro giorno, ed il Comandante aveva iniziato a mangiare qualcosa senza avere quel costante e fastidioso senso di nausea, che accompagnava costantemente le sue giornate dal momento del risveglio. La forte emicrania incessante, ed il fastidio alla luce, pian piano si stavano attenuando, ma il continuo senso di spossatezza non voleva proprio abbandonarla. Jackson le aveva appena cambiato la medicazione sopra al morso, cospargendo la ferita con della pomata antibiotica, mischiata a delle erbe dall’odore pungente, che rilasciano una sensazione di freschezza su quella parte tumefatta, altrimenti sempre bollente. Nonostante non si sentisse per niente in forma, decise comunque di mettersi in piedi per sgranchire le gambe, e provare almeno a muoversi un po’.

 

  * Non mi aspettavo di trovarti addirittura in piedi Comandante. – Affermò entrando nella stanza con sorpresa, quella che fino a pochi giorni prima era solo la puttana del Re.
  * Quel titolo mi ha portato solo guai… - Commentò la bionda poggiandosi al letto per reggersi. – Chiamatemi Lex. – Aggiunse Elyza rivolta a tutti e tre i presenti.
  * Non è stato il titolo di Comandante a portarti guai. – Disse Echo, rivolgendole un sorriso amaro, di chi conosce e disprezza la reale storia.
  * Che vuoi dire? – Domandò la bionda incuriosita da quell’affermazione. Giunta a quel punto, credeva che non avrebbe mai saputo la verità sull’uomo che le aveva rovinato la vita, ma forse data l’osservazione di quella che era la sua donna, una possibilità di sapere l’aveva ancora.
  * Roan… - Sospirò di fatti in tutta la sua sofferente bellezza. – Tu non sai nemmeno perché lo avesse fatto non è vero? – Chiese Echo intercettando lo sguardo blu scuro del Comandante, cercandovi una reazione. – Non sai perché ha ucciso la ragazza che amavi davanti ai tuoi occhi. – Disse poi con una certa amarezza nella voce.
  * Non ne ho proprio idea. – Le confermò Lex scuotendo il capo. A quanto pare però, di lì a poco, avrebbe scoperto cosa si celava dietro al volto freddo e cinico di quell’uomo, che per anni aveva popolato tutti i suoi incubi peggiori.
  * All’inizio di tutto, la marina mandò delle navi per aiutare ad evacuare San Diego. – Iniziò a raccontare lei con calma ed assicurandosi che Elyza la stessa davvero ascoltando. – Roan e la sua famiglia erano lì. – Affermò come se quella rivelazione dovesse già spiegare tutto, ma all’epoca Elyza era solo una ragazzina spaventata che da Seattle era riuscita a tornare sull’isola di San Nicolas in compagnia della sua ragazza, per rifugiarsi dalla pazzia del mondo, e dal diffondersi di questo nuovo virus infernale. – Il Comandante Lex, diede l’ordine ai suoi soldati di non imbarcare più nessuno, e la sua nave era l’ultima rimasta, ma era già troppo affollata. – Continuò a raccontare, iniziando a scorgere un cambiamento nello sguardo della bionda, che pian piano ricollegava i pezzi della storia di cui anche lei conosceva i fatti. – Arrivò una mandria mentre salpavano, e lì Roan perse sia sua madre che sua sorella, perché tuo padre non li aveva fatti salire. – Concluse spiegando il finale tristemente ovvio di quella terribile vicenda.
  * È stato lui a far affondare la nave… - Bisbigliò, realizzando in quel momento, che non solo era l’uomo che le aveva portato via Jessica, ma era lo stesso uomo, che qualche tempo prima, l’aveva privata anche di suo padre.
  * Mi ha raccontato che nel caos del combattimento, si è impossessato di un mezzo militare, ed ha sparato quei due missili, che colpirono i serbatoi dell’imbarcazione, causando le esplosioni e distruggendola. – Echo continuò il suo racconto, ma Elyza sembrava assorta completamente nei suoi pensieri. La bionda stava probabilmente pensando a quel giorno, il suo sguardo cupo e il suo visibile disprezzo ne erano una conferma.
  * Ha ucciso lui mio padre… è solo lui il responsabile delle disgrazie della mia vita. – Disse ad alta voce, realizzando completamente tutto quello che quella donna aveva detto. Non volva davvero credere che era iniziato tutto per una sfortunata casualità. Suo padre e Jessica, erano morti per colpa di una decisione obbligata dal buon senso. Elyza, era sicura che se il vero Comandante Lex aveva dato ai suoi soldati quell’ordine, era perché davvero non poteva fare più altro per salvare le persone in quel porto, altrimenti non avrebbe esitato ad aiutarle. Lui era un uomo di cuore, e non avrebbe mai e poi mai, lasciato a morire quella gente innocente, se avesse potuto salvarla semplicemente facendola salire sulla nave.
  * Roan era un pazzo assetato di vendetta, ed i suoi uomini non sono stati da meno. – Constatò dispiaciuta la sorellastra di Esquivel. Il suo tono era dispiaciuto, rattristato, come se le brutte notizie di quel giorno non fossero ancora finite. – Se solo fossi arrivata al bazar un giorno prima Lex, avresti salvato anche l’intera città di Tijuana. – Disse infatti senza girarci attorno, buttandole addosso quella notizia, come fosse un secchio di acqua gelata.
  * Cos’è successo? – Domandò il Comandante con una certa preoccupazione. Non era sicura di voler conoscere la risposta, eppure non poteva fare a meno di chiederlo.
  * La diga Gonzales è caduta. – Disse concisa andando dritta al punto. – Non ci sono sopravvissuti. – Aggiunse con schiettezza guardandola dritta negli occhi.



 

Elyza si sentì mancare, se la diga era caduta doveva trovare un modo di contattare immediatamente la base. Aveva mandato Alicia e Daniel al punto di estrazione, ma quasi sicuramente l’uomo sarebbe passato prima dalla diga a prendere le sue cose, o a salutare i suoi compagni di avventura, prima di tornare da sua figlia.

Chiese subito a Victor di portarle la radio, doveva chiedere, doveva sapere assolutamente, se aveva preso la decisione giusta. Sapere se non fosse stato meglio tenere Alicia con sé, ad affrontare quello strazio che aveva dovuto vedere Strand, stando al suo fianco. La testa continuava solo ed esclusivamente a dirle che aveva fatto una cazzata, che l’aveva messa in pericolo, e che non si sarebbe mai dovuta fidare di quell’uomo, che a malapena sapeva chi fosse. La radio era ancora impostata sul canale della base, ma oltre al fruscio del segnale disturbato, non riceveva altro. Come dai protocolli di sicurezza, quando un avamposto veniva distrutto e preso da forze ostili, la base aveva cambiato le sue frequenze di ricezione, e non c’era modo di riuscire a trovarle velocemente.

Lex aveva la disperazione negli occhi, la confusione nella testa, ed il dolore nel cuore. Non poteva essere sopravvissuta ad un morso per scoprire che l’amore della sua vita, era morta in una dannata imboscata, da parte di spietati mercenari, ad un paio d’ore d’auto dalla città dove si trovava. C’era solo una cosa da fare, e prima ancora che potesse esprimere i suoi pensieri, le altre persone presenti nella stanza li avevano già compresi.

 

  * Sei ancora troppo debole per affrontare un viaggio del genere. – Disse il Dottore in modo piuttosto imperativo, che quasi fece sorridere il Comandante. Nessuna delle persone che la conoscevano, si sarebbe azzardata a sprecare fiato per impedirle un azione del genere.
  * Devo farlo. – Ribatté la bionda con decisione. – Ho bisogno di sapere. – Disse guardandolo negli occhi in modo supplichevole. Era davvero grata a quell’uomo, ma non gli avrebbe mai e poi mai chiesto il permesso di andare a cercare la persona più importante della sua vita. Non farlo, era assolutamente fuori discussione.
  * Ti porto un po’ di rifornimenti, e le chiavi di uno dei nostri mezzi. – Disse la donna ora al comando di quel posto. Elyza non la conosceva affatto, ma sembrava essere di gran lunga una persona migliore del Re. Aveva la fermezza di un grande leader, eppure mostrava compassione ed umanità, miste a saggezza e determinazione.
  * Grazie Echo. – Rispose il Comandante rivolgendole un sorriso. Non era al corrente di chi fosse davvero, e di come fosse finita lì, ma per Elyza era stata davvero di grande aiuto dal primo istante in cui si erano viste, ed anche se non ne capiva il reale motivo, le era molto grata per ciò che stava ancora facendo per lei.
  * Se hai intenzione di andare a cercarla, verrò con te. – Intervenne Strand attirando l’attenzione su di sé. Il Dottore non obbiettò, anzi, fu felice che l’unica persona che sembrava essere riuscito a curare, non se ne sarebbe andata in giro sola per il Messico, con il rischio di morire perché ancora in fase di guarigione.
  * Non posso chiedertelo Victor. Hai già fatto fin troppo per me. – Replicò la bionda. Alicia aveva avuto ragione su quell’uomo, si era dimostrato un buon amico, ed un ottimo alleato, ma Elyza non voleva approfittare della gentilezza di nessuna di quelle persone.
  * Non me lo stai chiedendo, voglio farlo. – Rispose lui sicuro ed intransigente, ed infondo anche a Lex non dispiaceva l’idea di avere compagnia, soprattutto perché per quanto non volesse ammetterlo, il Dottore aveva ragione, era sicuramente troppo debole per affrontare quel viaggio in solitaria.



 

La sera iniziava a calare, ed era indubbiamente troppo tardi per iniziare un viaggio del genere, così Elyza e Victor accettarono tutto l’aiuto che la donna ora a capo del mercato poteva fornirgli, si presero una notte di riposo, e si prepararono per partire alle prime luci dell’alba.

 

*****

 

Erano partite a notte fonda di quello stesso giorno. Luna aveva detto che aveva già tutto pronto per la fuga, ed Alicia non aveva voluto aspettare un minuto di più. Con la complicità del buio pesto della notte, erano riuscite ad uscire da casa ed arrivare al pontile senza essere viste. Erano sempre tutti concentrati a prevenire attacchi dall’esterno, che nessuno badava davvero a cosa già si spostasse sull’isola stessa.

Nel porticciolo della base, c’erano anche svariate imbarcazioni civili che avevano recuperato abbandonate alla deriva nel corso degli anni, e la nuova arrivata alla base, era riuscita ad individuarne una abbastanza grande per solcare le acque dell’oceano senza correre rischi, ma non poi così enorme da segnalare facilmente la sua presenza al buio. Era un poco più piccola dell’imbarcazione che usavano per fare avanti e indietro dalla terra ferma, e per l’idea di fuga di Luna era a dir poco perfetta.

La modesta imbarcazione era dotata di motori elettrici, non era sicuramente una delle più veloci, ma i pannelli solari sulla sua copertura, ne garantivano un utilizzo pressoché infinito, e una silenziosità ancor più interessante, che gli avrebbe garantito una partenza senza attirare l’attenzione. Luna, aveva viaggiato alla cieca per la prima ora di navigazione, accendere radar e sonar avrebbe rivelato la loro posizione alla base, solo dopo aver messo quel po’ di miglia di distacco si decise ad accendere qualche apparecchiatura ed impostare meglio la rotta. Attraccarono all’interno di una piccola darsena sul fondo di un altrettanto minuscolo molo in legno, nel momento in cui iniziava ad albeggiare. Lo sciabordio delle onde le aveva accompagnate per tutto il viaggio, sovrastando il sordo ronzio dei silenziosi motori. Si trovavano su una costa ricca di verde, Alicia non ne riconobbe minimamente le sembianze, era un paesaggio molto diverso da quello in cui era cresciuta, eppure dovevano essere ancora in California. Luna le passò uno dei due zaini e dopo essersi accertata di aver assicurato per bene le funi del piccolo scafo, si incamminò facendole strada per i sentieri sommersi dagli arbusti di quel posto. Sulla cima di quella brulla collinetta si intravedevano un paio di fabbricati, Alicia non sapeva se essere felice o dispiaciuta di non essere nel bel mezzo del nulla, ma ben presto si rese conto che erano due case isolate ormai abbandonate da molto tempo. Luna aveva proprio scelto un posto ottimo per fermarsi, c’era una grande serra provvista di tutte le attrezzature per coltivare, dei serbatoi di raccolta per le acque piovane, ancora belli pieni per la tempesta di un paio di mesi prima, e soprattutto una distesa di pannelli solari per garantire l’elettricità. Solo quando entrarono nella prima di quelle due case la piccola Clark si rese conto di essere su un’isola poco distante da quella della base. Gli opuscoli del campeggio Landing Cove, confermavano la loro posizione sull’isola di Santa Barbara, ma infondo era davvero poco importante fossero ancora su un’isola, e così vicine alla base, l’importante per lei, era fuggire da quel posto che le ricordava l’assenza di Lex, per ogni minuto della sua giornata.

Alicia, credeva che quella sarebbe stata la prima tappa di un lungo viaggio spericolato ed avventuroso, alla ricerca di quella persona che Luna aveva perso, ed invece, dovette ricredersi subito, quando l’altra ragazza le mostrò le scorte di quel posto, e le potenzialità della serra lì accanto. Luna sembrava essersi arresa, non stava più andando a cercare nessuno, stava decidendo di stabilirsi lì, e stava organizzando un modo per sopravviverci. Un altro posto dove restare gran parte della giornata a guardare il soffitto, non era di certo ciò a cui la piccola Clark aspirasse, ma almeno si era liberata di quei fastidiosi sguardi degli abitanti di San Nicolas, che dalla morte di Elyza, riuscivano solo a farla stare peggio di come già non si sentisse.

 

*****

 

Niente sarebbe mai stato confortevole come la sua vecchia maglietta degli ACDC ormai mezza straccia, e il suo inseparabile chiodo che aveva lasciato ad Alicia, ma Echo era stata davvero gentile ad aggiungere alle provviste per il viaggio, ed alla scorta di armi, quella maglietta nera del parco di Topanga con il disegno di un aquila pronta ad acciuffare la sua preda, ed un giacchino di jeans chiaro, non troppo pesante ma dal tessuto sufficientemente robusto. Infondo quella donna non le doveva niente, o forse pensandoci bene sì. Era solo grazie a lei, che era riuscita a liberarsi dell’uomo che l’aveva sottomessa per anni della sua vita, ed ora era diventata padrona di sé stessa, e di tutto ciò che lui aveva conquistato con la sua malvagità. Il Dottor Jackson non era affatto felice della sua partenza, era convinto fosse troppo rischioso affrontare un viaggio del genere, eppure il Comandante non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, ed appena Victor arrivò nel laboratorio, si caricarono gli zaini e salirono su una delle jeep che usavano i sorveglianti per pattugliare Mexicali, partendo verso Tijuana, e la costa messicana.

Non appena Elyza vide le condizioni della diga dal lato della vallata, non reputò saggio avvicinarsi, di quell’imponete struttura restava poco più di un cumulo di macerie, ed osservando dal mirino di uno dei fucili che Echo gli aveva gentilmente fornito, pareva essere infestata di morti. Doveva continuare a sperare che Alicia e Daniel non fossero tra quelli, che fossero scappati per tempo, o che non fossero proprio passati di lì. Se solo provava a pensare che uno di quei corpi, a trascinarsi su ciò che era rimasto del muro di contenimento della diga, potesse essere Alicia, tutta la sua voglia di vivere e di tornare a casa, svanivano in un lampo. Fortunatamente il viaggio fino al porticciolo era filato liscio, ed in circa tre ore erano riusciti ad arrivare sulla costa. Come Lex purtroppo già sapeva, attraccato al molo non era rimasto nulla, ma sperava di trovare ancora quel gommone nella rimessa abbandonata lì accanto. Non sarebbe stato proprio l’ideale, avrebbero avuto un viaggio lungo e burrascoso, e per di più, senza alcun tipo di strumentazione per controllare la rotta, sarebbe stata un’impresa orientarsi per arrivare a San Nicolas, ma non c’erano altre alternative, ed Elyza non poteva più aspettare. Nel giro di mezz’ora riuscirono a trascinare il gommone a bagno nelle acque fredde dell’oceano, e poco dopo, caricarono tutto e partirono.

Se il, carburante fosse bastato, l’oceano fosse stato calmo, e se non avessero sbagliato la rotta per l’isola, ci sarebbero volute più o meno cinque ore e mezzo di navigazione, ma ovviamente più o meno a metà strada le onde iniziarono ad essere più grosse. Navigare in oceano aperto con un gommone di salvataggio da quattro metri era una sfida per chiunque, e data l’impetuosità di quella massa d’acqua, dovettero rallentare ulteriormente la velocità. La brezza che spirava, non era sufficiente a ridurre il caldo di quel sole accecante, ed Elyza che già da un bel po’ accusava la pesantezza di quel lungo viaggio, si ritrovò accasciata al suolo di quell’imbarcazione, ormai priva di ogni forza. Fortunatamente Victor era un buon marinaio, e continuò l’avanzata restando al timone fino che dopo ore di navigazione, il motore non iniziò ad andare a colpi abbandonandoli. Il sole era calato, e la luce iniziava a scarseggiare, impedendogli di scorgere qualsiasi cosa all’orizzonte. Probabilmente erano arrivati ad una cinquantina di chilometri dalla costa, sempre che fossero davvero andati nella direzione corretta, ma con il buio e il carburante esaurito, l’unica cosa che potevano fare, era sperare di essere trascinati dalla corrente sulle sponde dell’isola giusta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contro ogni probabilità sono riuscita ad anticipare la pubblicazione, eccoci quindi al capitolo della svolta, nonché il penultimo di questa lunghissima avventura assieme a voi.  
> Elyza è viva gente! Alla fine ho optato per il finale meno peggio, e quantomeno il morso non l’ha trasformata in un mostro.  
> Le Ranya attraversano un attimo di difficoltà per la perdita del Comandante, ed Alicia fa nuove amicizie discutibili.  
> Scopriamo da dove erano nati i rancori di Re Roan verso la famiglia Lex, ed Echo aiuta ancora una volta il Comandante.  
> Ovviamente il finale non poteva non essere il solito mistero, non odiatemi troppo, ancora un solo capitolo e la smetterò di lasciarvi con l’ansia e il fiato sospeso.  
> Oggi ho abbozzato anche il finale della storia, è solo da correggere, perciò preparatevi che se tutto va bene per fine di questa settimana sarà online. Grazie per la vostra pazienza, e costanza nel seguire ogni capitolo della storia, grazie per i vostri commenti che ogni volta mi hanno dato la forza di non mollare ed arrivare alla fine, spero di non deludere le vostre aspettative sul finale, un abbraccio a tutti, a presto  
> Pai
> 
> P.S.  
> Tra tutti i disagi della storia non potevo non mettere l’outfit di Eliza Taylor con il giacchino di jeans e la maglietta nera di Topanga!


	45. Capitolo 45

Victor, si era svegliato la mattina del secondo giorno di naufragio, con un caldo infernale, e senza più acqua nella borraccia. Quasi provava invidia per Elyza, che era svenuta da ormai quasi ventiquattr’ore, e non dava segno di soffrire ne caldo ne sete come lui. Quel maledetto gommone li aveva piantati in asso, e si ritrovavano nel bel mezzo del Pacifico, in balia delle correnti, sotto il sole cocente, e senza quasi più viveri. Si riappisolò poco dopo sfinito dal caldo, a caccia di ombra attaccato al bordo del gommone, rannicchiandosi poco distante da dove si trovava anche Lex. Si ridestò che il sole era già alto, sentì il rumore di un motore a tutta velocità, e per un attimo, credette di avere le allucinazioni. Poi vide una barca di modeste dimensioni avvicinarsi a loro con cautela, e fu allora che fece appello a tutte le sue forze tentando di tirarsi su. Rimase seduto sui talloni, con le mani poggiate alle ginocchia, fino al momento in cui quell’imbarcazione, non si accostò lentamente al loro gommone di fortuna. Un uomo ed una donna, sul ponte della barca, lo guardavano dall’alto in basso, tenendo dei fucili a tracolla.

 

  * Siete della base di San Nicolas? – Domandò Victor speranzoso, accorgendosi che la latina sul ponte, inarcò un sopracciglio perplessa da quella domanda. Alzò il fucile puntandoglielo contro, e solo allora Strand alzò le mani in segno di resa. – Per favore, io e il Comandante abbiamo bisogno di aiuto. – Supplicò quasi l’uomo di colore.



 

Solo in quel momento, Raven, si accorse di un altro corpo accasciato in quel gommone malconcio, i lunghi capelli biondi ne coprivano il viso, ma quelle parole, e l’intravedersi di quel tatuaggio familiare all’interno del polso destro, la fecero scattare all’istante.

Erano passati meno di venti giorni da quando le avevano sparato, eppure, in quel momento, saltò all’interno di quel gommone, senza preoccuparsi di pensare alla fitta di dolore, che le avrebbe sicuramente causato quello sforzo. Si buttò sulle ginocchia accanto a quella ragazza, e con urgenza scostò quella massa di capelli biondi che le coprivano il volto. Rimase senza fiato, non poteva crederci, quella era davvero Elyza. Era proprio la sua amica, che pochi giorni prima, aveva chiamato via radio, per dirle addio prima di morire. Invece era viva, ed era proprio lì, davanti a lei, distesa in quel gommone. Aveva un aspetto stravolto, nonostante l’esposizione al sole di quegli ultimi due giorni, Lex era piuttosto pallida, le sue labbra mostravano segni di disidratazione, e sul viso portava ancora i segni di una vecchia battaglia, eppure a giudicare dai suoi lineamenti rilassati, sembrava in pace con il mondo intero. Una volta ripresa dalla forte emozione di averla davanti, il Tenente Reyes le tastò il collo in cerca della giugulare, e poco dopo sentì il suo flebile battito lento ma costante.

 

  * È Lex! È ancora viva! – Esclamò creando sgomento all’intero equipaggio.



 

Nyko accorse subito a controllare il Comandante, e nel giro di un paio di minuti, Elyza e Strand erano già stati trasferiti sulla loro imbarcazione, pronta a rientrare alla base. La Reyes completamente scioccata, non l’aveva mollata nemmeno per un attimo, si era incollata al suo financo ancora incredula, non capendo più nemmeno cosa le stesse accadendo attorno.

Una volta tornato in cabina di pilotaggio, Sinclair, partì e comunicò via radio l’avvenuto recupero dei due passeggeri del gommone, informando il Vicecomandante che non si trattava affatto di Luna e Alicia come speravano, ma di qualcuno che davvero non avrebbero mai immaginato di poter rivedere. La notizia del ritorno del Comandante si diffuse talmente in fretta, che al loro ritorno, l’intera base era radunata nel piazzale per poter essere testimone di quel miracolo, e per rendere omaggio alla ragazza, che in quegli anni li aveva guidati saggiamente. Abby ed Anya se ne stavano in disparte accanto all’ingresso dell’infermeria, quasi impaurite di scoprire che fosse solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto di uno dei soldati. Ma non appena Nyko e Raven saltarono giù dall’ambulanza militare, e tirarono giù la barella con sdraiata sopra Elyza, la Dottoressa si portò una mano davanti alla bocca iniziando a singhiozzare. La Forest si commosse per quella scena, ed incrociò per un attimo lo sguardo contento di Raven sorridendole, poi si avvicinò alla donna al suo fianco cingendole le spalle, dandole sostegno. Pochi istanti dopo, entrambe li seguirono all’interno della clinica, ed i soldati disposti in squadroni nel piazzale sull’attenti, come alle adunate mattutine, abbassarono la mano dalla fronte concludendo il saluto al loro Comandante, e ordinatamente sciolsero le righe.

 

*****

 

Dopo che la Dottoressa Griffin si era ripresa, ed era entrata nella sala visite con Nyko per controllare Elyza, Anya era rimasta ad aspettare lì fuori dalla porta assieme alla sua ragazza.

 

  * È davvero lei Rae? – La latina le prese il viso tra le mani, appoggiò la fronte alla sua e con il sorriso sulle labbra annuì. – Ma com’è possibile? – Chiese ancora il Vicecomandante stringendo i fianchi della sua ragazza in un abbraccio.
  * Non ne ho davvero idea An. – Rispose il Tenente Reyes scuotendo la testa. – Ma è viva, ed è tornata a casa. – Proseguì lasciando scivolare le mani sulle spalle della sua ragazza stringendola a sé. – Forse dovremmo chiederlo a lui. – Aggiunse poi facendo un cenno in direzione dell’uomo di colore in piedi accanto all’ingresso, che Anya ancora non aveva notato.
  * Chi è? – Chiese il Vicecomandante.
  * Era con Elyza sul gommone, credo sia merito suo se sono riusciti ad arrivare fino qui. – Spiegò Raven indugiando qualche attimo con lo sguardo su Strand.
  * Hey, sei ferito? – Domandò il Vicecomandante in tono autorevole scostandosi appena da Raven, e l’uomo scosse la testa in segno di negazione. – Ce l’hai un nome? – Chiese poi la Forest con la sua solita inesistente gentilezza.
  * Victor, Victor Strand. – Rispose l’uomo con quel suo sorriso arrogante e sghembo.
  * Vicecomandante Anya Forest, e lei se ancora non si fosse presentata è la mia ragazza, il Tenente Raven Reyes. – Disse in modo cordiale ma autoritario la donna dai lineamenti asiatici.
  * Credevo fossi diventata il Comandante. – Ribatté lui attirandone l’attenzione e beccandosi un occhiataccia infuocata. – Ho procurato io la radio alla bionda per chiamarvi. – Spiegò per stemperare l’atmosfera scatenata da quella sua uscita azzardata.
  * No, quello è il suo titolo, nessun’altro può averlo. – Disse Anya seria, nemmeno una volta era riuscita a farsi chiamare Comandante da qualcuno all’interno della base. – Credo che io e te dovremmo fare quattro chiacchiere, vieni di qui, ti offro il pranzo. – Affermò poi indicandogli il salottino lì accanto.
  * Solo una domanda Vicecomandante. – Affermò attendendo un assenso dalla Forest prima di proseguire. – Alicia è tornata? Perché non è ancora arrivata qui? Lei e la sua famiglia stanno bene? Sono stato io a portarli in Messico quando le cose si sono messe male a Los Angeles. – Disse Victor tutto insieme, senza nemmeno prendere fiato, per paura di non essere più ascoltato. Aveva visto interagire Alicia e Lex per poco tempo, ma gli era stato chiaro fin dal primo istante, di che natura fosse, e quanto potesse essere forte il loro legame, e non vedere la piccola Clark lì al suo rientro, gli era sembrato piuttosto strano.
  * Queste sono ben tre domande Victor… - Sbuffò Anya spazientita. Non tanto perché non voleva rispondergli, o perché fossero domande inopportune. Tuttalpiù perché aveva realizzato che alla domanda del “dov’è Alicia?” avrebbe dovuto risponderne anche a qualcun altro, che sicuramente la sua risposta, non l’avrebbe preso affatto bene. – Comunque sì, Alicia è tornata, ma non è voluta restare sull’isola, è partita qualche giorno fa. Sua madre e suo fratello risiedono in una casetta non troppo distante dalla base invece, se vuoi, più tardi ti accompagno a fargli visita. – Disse poi facendogli nuovamente cenno di accomodarsi in quella stanza.
  * Mi farebbe piacere, grazie. – Rispose l’uomo annuendo e convincendosi finalmente ad entrare in quell’accogliente salottino.
  * Meglio che vada a ricominciare a cercare quella ragazzina… - Brontolò Raven chiamando Alicia con quell’appellativo che tanto detestava, e dopo aver accennato un sorriso alla sua ragazza si incamminò zoppicante verso l’uscita.
  * Raven? – La richiamò Anya correndole dietro ed afferrandole una mano. – Stai bene? – Chiese poi quando quegli occhi scuri come il caffè, incrociarono i suoi color nocciola, provocandole come sempre un piacevole brivido.
  * Si tranquilla. – La rassicurò la latina stringendo la presa sulla sua mano. – Forse non avrei dovuto saltare nel gommone dal ponte della nostra nave. – Ammise con un sorrisetto spavaldo e colpevole.
  * No, credo proprio di no. – Confermò il Vicecomandante avvicinandosi a lasciarle un casto bacio sulle labbra.
  * Se ci sono novità – Iniziò a dire la Reyes.
  * Ti avviserò subito. – La interruppe la Forest con ovvietà guadagnandosi un altro veloce bacio, prima di vedere la sua ragazza uscire dall’infermeria.



 

Anya, fece accomodare il nuovo ospite, in quello che una volta era il salottino privato dei medici, gli lasciò una brocca piena d’acqua ed un bicchiere sul tavolino, e poi mandò uno dei soldati a prendergli qualcosa da mangiare. Victor raccontò di come aveva incontrato Alicia ed Elyza a Mexicali, e la storia combaciava con il poco che anche la giovane Clark era riuscita a riferire. Spiegò a grandi linee il suo ruolo nel salvataggio del Comandante, il fatto che il Dottor Jackson al bazar studiasse da tempo una cura, e che prima di quel momento non era mai riuscito a tenere in vita qualcuno per più di un giorno dopo all’esposizione al virus. Era stato un tentativo disperato, ma Victor lo aveva convinto a provarci ancora, e senza che nessuno dei due sapesse precisamente il perché, quella strana miscela di sostanze chimiche, per la prima volta, aveva funzionato davvero, salvando così la vita di Lex.

Strand non era un medico, anzi non ce ne capiva proprio nulla di quelle cose, ma fortunatamente non era uno sprovveduto, ed aveva lascito la radio al Dottor Jackson, per poterlo contattare una volta arrivato alla base. Il Dottore, si era preso un ultimo campione di sangue prima di lasciar partire il Comandante, e sicuramente lo stava già analizzando, per provare a sintetizzare un vero e proprio vaccino da quel morbo che si stava divorando l’intera umanità, rendendolo ancor più efficacie, ma soprattutto più rapido e sicuro per la salute del paziente.

 

*****

 

Da un paio di giorni, Raven, aveva finalmente ripreso a camminare in maniera normale, ma dopo quel salto nel gommone per verificare l’identità di Lex, i muscoli lesi della sua coscia, avevano ricominciato a darle piuttosto fastidio. Si trascinò dolorante, con la sua riacquisita andatura claudicante, fin dall’altro lato del piazzale, ed si introdusse all’interno della base, sfilando lentamente per il lungo corridoio, fino ad arrivare alle sale di sorveglianza e comunicazione.

 

  * Jordan, Green, novità? – Domandò il Tenente in modo autorevole. La latina non si era mai comportata come se fosse il capo, eppure in quel momento, con quel tono e quella cadenza, sembrò la perfetta copia del Vicecomandante Forest.
  * Niente di rilevante Tenente. – Rispose Monty girandosi a guardarla con curiosità. Il ragazzo non era affatto spaventato da quel comportamento, si conoscevano dal primo giorno di accademia, avevano fatto carriera assieme, e sapeva che se Raven aveva appena usato quel tono con loro, doveva esserci un motivo più che valido.
  * Chiamate i rinforzi ragazzi, dobbiamo assolutamente trovarla prima che il Comandante si svegli. – Ordinò la ragazza annuendo e scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa con il ragazzo di origini orientali. Jusper si affrettò ad eseguire l’ordine, ed il Tenente Green notando l’aspetto stravolto dell’amica, le accennò un piccolo sorriso. Monty era sempre stato così, tranquillo, comprensivo, divertente, e anche molto dolce. Un ottimo soldato, ed un amico anche migliore.



 

Il Sergente Black, era rientrato nella stanza poco dopo, e subito lui e Raven, si erano messi a studiare il modo migliore per ispezionare per l’ennesima volta, tutto l’accaduto a partire dalla notte della scomparsa di Alicia, fino a quel preciso momento. Non dovettero aspettare molto per l’arrivo di Wick, Jaha, e Monroe, come rinforzi, e nel giro di qualche minuto, ognuno di loro stava già ispezionando accuratamente, l’area di competenza assegnatagli.

Raven dovette ammettere a sé stessa, che Luna gliel’aveva fatta proprio sotto al naso. Si era fidata di quella ragazza, le era parsa innocua, ed invece, alla prima occasione, aveva convinto Alicia a lasciare la base con lei nel cuore della notte. Era sicura che non avesse rapito Alicia, era sicura che la giovane Clark l’avesse seguita di sua spontanea volontà. Ed anche se la ragazza del Comandante non aveva lasciato alcun biglietto, il fatto che non ci fosse più la foto di lei e Lex attaccata al frigo, e che in casa mancasse il chiodo di Elyza, le avevano fatto capire che la piccola Clark se ne fosse andata di lì perché voleva farlo.

Purtroppo, quando la mattina seguente, si erano accorti della mancanza di una delle barche ormeggiate, era ormai tropo tardi per provare a dissuaderle. La sconosciuta aveva scelto bene, si era studiata un buon piano di fuga. La modesta imbarcazione che aveva scelto, L’Arkadia, era difficile da rilevare in movimento, soprattutto se teneva la radio e le apparecchiature di rilevamento spente. In oltre il colore dei pannelli solari a ricoprirla, la rendeva impossibile da vedere la notte tramite satellite. Senza contare il fatto più importante, non era un imbarcazione velocissima, ma con quella tecnologia a bordo, con una manutenzione appropriata, non avrebbe mai avuto alcun problema di restare senza carburante.

 

  * Bingo! – Esclamò il Cadetto Jordan battendo con enfasi un pugno sul tavolo.
  * Non dire bingo se non sei sicuro di… - La Reyes aveva già iniziato a rimproverarlo ancor prima di aver sollevato lo sguardo sul suo monitor. – Cazzo quella sembra davvero l’Arkadia! – Imprecò avvicinandosi al ragazzo.
  * Quella è sicuramente l’Arkadia Tenente. – Insinuò lui mostrandole la foto d’archivio dell’imbarcazione. Erano davvero fortunati ad avere un’intera base militare ancora perfettamente autonoma e funzionante come quella di San Nicolas, dove tutto veniva ancora catalogato e schedato metodicamente come prima dell’apocalisse.
  * Meriteresti una promozione Jordan! – Affermò soddisfatta Raven battendogli un paio di pacche amichevoli sulla spalla. – Voi quattro controllate ogni centimetro di quella cazzo di isola, e non perdete d’occhio quella dannata barca per niente al mondo! – Ordinò facendo segno a Jusper, Monty, Wells, e Kyle, prendendo in mano definitivamente le redini del comando. – Monroe tira fuori le carte nautiche, Gustus tu cerca ogni informazione su quel luogo. – Disse poi agli altri due con enfasi e ritrovata speranza. – Voglio un piano di ricognizione pronto prima di cena! – Dichiarò seria e carica d’adrenalina, ma altrettanto felice per quella scoperta.



 

Il Tenente Reyes, si reputò più che soddisfatta di quelle ore di lavoro congiunto con tutti i ragazzi. Era ormai da giorni, che tentavano invano di trovare un indizio su dove fosse finita Alicia, e quello era stato il primo in assoluto. Avevano pensato di trovare la barca attraccata sulla costa ovest della California, e come degli stupidi, avevano trascurato le piccole isolette lì attorno. Invece, era proprio accanto a quell’isoletta ad una cinquantina di chilometri più a nord di loro, che avevano finalmente scorto l’Arkadia.

La piccola imbarcazione, sembrava ferma ad un centinaio di metri dalla costa, come se fosse in attesa di qualcosa prima di attraccare sull’isola. A bordo si vedeva movimento, dovevano scoprire ancora chi ci fosse, ma ora che avevano un punto di partenza, Raven avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che fosse in suo potere, per trovare la piccola Clark, prima che Lex potesse iniziare a preoccuparsi della sua scomparsa.

 

*****

 

Da quando aveva trovato le attrezzature per la pesca nel capanno, Luna aveva adornato la barca con le due rastrelliere, una per lato, lasciando al suo interno qualche canna da pesca, per uscire a procurarsi del cibo fresco, differente da quello che iniziava a spuntare nella coltivazione sotto serra. Sull’isola di Santa Barbara, tutte le giornate passavano noiosamente uguali. Raramente incontravano un vagante, e quei pochi avevano sofferto talmente tanto la fame che si reggevano a stento in piedi. Alicia sapeva che l’isola era più che altro una meta turistica per chi amasse il campeggio, ma prima di allora, non c’era mai stata in vita sua. I primi due giorni, avevano girato un po’ per la zona dell’isola, dove ancora c’era qualche segno delle piazzole per campeggiare. Avevano trovato qualche tenda ancora montata, non troppo distrutta dal tempo, qualche zaino con all’interno alcune provviste a lunga conservazione ancora commestibili, e qualche oggetto utile, tra cui una faretra piena di dardi, ed una balestra da caccia. Per Alicia non era un’arma particolarmente comoda, tendere la corda per caricarla, richiedeva uno sforzo davvero notevole, e dopo aver sparato qualche colpo, le dolevano le mani nel farlo. Però, oltre che per difendersi da quegli sporadici vaganti, che ogni tanto si presentavano vicini all’abitazione delle ragazze, gli permetteva di provare a cacciare qualche lepre. Così, ogni volta che Luna usciva a pesca, la giovane Clark, prendeva la balestra si appostava nel bel mezzo della natura, sperando di riuscire a prendere anche qualcosa d’altro da mettere sotto ai denti. Purtroppo per raccogliere qualcosa di sostanzioso calla coltivazione sotto la serra, ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, e dopo aver vangato e fatto la semina delle piante durante i primi giorni, l’unico cosa da fare nell’attesa, era tenere ben bagnata la terra, per aiutare quelle piantine a crescere rapidamente.

Non erano lì nemmeno da una settimana, eppure era tutto così noiosamente identico. Ogni santo giorno era uguale. Sveglia, colazione, poi giro di controllo attorno a casa, irrigare l’orto, raccogliere qualcosa dalle piante da frutto che circondavano la proprietà, e poi separarsi qualche ora, dedicandosi alla pesca e alla caccia. Mentre le lepri si avvistavano di rado, ed il più delle volte riuscivano a sfuggire ai colpi di Alicia, Luna con la pesca, aveva decisamente più fortuna. La ragazza di fatti, almeno un paio di pesci di modeste dimensioni, riusciva sempre a portarli a casa, assicurando così, un po’ di proteine per la cena.

Nonostante con quella sconosciuta parlasse, Alicia si sentiva comunque sola. Luna continuava ad essere misteriosa, non diceva mai molto di sé, soprattutto di ciò che riguardava il suo passato a Seattle. In più da quando erano arrivate a Santa Barbara, improvvisamente aveva smesso di cercare quella persona di cui mai aveva rivelato il nome. Ad Alicia sembrò una cosa molto strana, ma in realtà stava già troppo male per le sue disgrazie per pensare di sentire anche quelle di quella sconosciuta. Il suo atteggiamento freddo e distaccato, non era migliorato affatto mettendo distanza tra sé e tutto ciò che le ricordava Elyza. Soprattutto perché, qualsiasi pensiero facesse, tornava sempre e solo a lei. Si svegliava ogni mattina sperando di aprire gli occhi e di trovarsela di nuovo accanto a sé, indossava la sua giacca ogni giorno per sentirla ancora vicina, e l’annusava sperando di percepire ancora la fragranza della sua pelle, ma la verità era che il profumo del Comandante ormai era sparito già da tempo, iniziava a faticare anche a ricordarlo, e purtroppo non l’avrebbe potuto sentirlo più. Quando andava a caccia, ricordava i suoi insegnamenti sul respiro e la concentrazione nel prendere la mira, e la sua mente dispettosa, le faceva percepire ancora, la sensazione delle sue mani sui fianchi, e del suo fiato sul collo, come quel giorno, quando gliele aveva spiegate davanti a quei bersagli di paglia all’interno della base. A certi orari poi, guardando il cielo, riusciva a vederci il colore chiaro e luminoso dei suoi occhi, e quando la sera tentava di addormentarsi su quel materasso freddo e solitario, l’unico pensiero che la portava nel mondo dei sogni, era quello del corpo di Elyza appoggiato al suo. Delle sue braccia forti strette attorno a lei, che sempre le davano quella sensazione di calore ed amore, che non aveva mai provato con nessun’altro, e che probabilmente nella sua vita, non proverà mai più.

Era con il ricordo di quelle sensazioni, che morfeo la rapiva per accompagnarla nel sonno più profondo, dove quei ricordi prendevano forma, e per l’intera notte si trasformavano in realtà, distruggendosi poi con l’arrivo della mattina seguente, riportandola in quella triste e squallida realtà, dove la morte della ragazza che amava con tutto il cuore, l’aveva completamente distrutta.

 

*****

 

Dopo la lunga chiacchierata con Victor, Anya aveva introdotto nella stanza anche la compagnia di Abby e di una radio, così da poter contattare il Dottore di Mexicali. La Dottoressa Griffin non lo conosceva personalmente, ma conosceva la struttura in cui quell’uomo lavorava prima dell’inizio dell’apocalisse, e fu felice di potersi confrontare sulla sua brillante scoperta. Elyza, era stato il primo successo di una lunga sfilza di cadaveri per il Dottor Eric Jackson, e per i due, potersi finalmente confrontare sull’argomento con qualcuno esperto in quel campo, fu una vera rivelazione. Intanto, non comprendendo assolutamente nulla, di quei paroloni complicati che i due medici stavano tirando fuori dal loro forbito vocabolario, il Vicecomandante, era sgusciato fuori dalla stanza, aveva recuperato una sedia, e si era accomodata accanto al letto della sua migliore amica, vegliando sui di lei, nella speranza di un risveglio.

 

  * Alicia… – Sussurrò il Comandante, dopo un tempo quasi infinito, iniziando a riprendere coscienza. – Alicia. – Ripeté a voce un pochino meno incerta quando sentì una presenza muoversi al suo fianco. – Alicia. – Disse ancora arricciando le labbra in un sorriso quando sentì una mano stringere la sua.
  * Hey Comandante… - Disse dolcemente Anya, ed all’udire quella voce, Elyza spalancò finalmente gli occhi. Subito la Forest si rese conto che quelle due pozze blu scuro, non erano la solita tonalità di azzurro cristallino che era abituata a vedere negli occhi della sua amica, e l’attimo dopo, si chiese in cos’altro potesse esser cambiata, ma fece finta di niente, e non disse nulla.
  * Anya… - Il Comandante la chiamò per nome con un flebile sorriso. Per Elyza fu strano trovarsi davanti l’amica, non era abituata a vederle quello sguardo dolce ed amorevole, normalmente quel lato di sé lo mostrava solo a Raven, figuriamoci poi quanto fosse strano avere la mano stretta alla sua. – Dov’è Alicia? – Domandò preoccupata non vedendo altre persone nella stanza.
  * Sono felice anche io di vederti, comunque sto bene Lex, grazie per avermelo chiesto. – Rispose il Vicecomandante con il suo tipico modo di fare acido e stizzito, nascondendosi dietro a quell’atteggiamento fintamente ostile, per temporeggiare e non rispondere alla domanda.
  * Accidenti quanto sei permalosa Forest. – Affermò il Comandante alzando gli occhi al cielo e tirandosi faticosamente su a sedere.
  * Bambina mia! – Esclamò la Dottoressa Griffin, affacciandosi alla porta, e trovando Elyza finalmente sveglia. Aveva gli occhi lucidi per l’emozione, quel piccolo scambio di battute che avevano appena avuto le due ragazze, aveva richiamato la sua attenzione, e subito si era precipitata a controllare.
  * Ciao Abby. – Disse semplicemente Elyza sorridendole con affetto, e l’attimo dopo quella donna era già seduta sul suo letto, abbracciandola talmente forte da toglierle il fiato.
  * Come ti senti? – Domandò Abby un buon minuto più tardi, quando si decise a lasciare la presa per guardarla negli occhi, incorniciandole il viso con le mani con la stessa dolcezza e preoccupazione, di una madre con la propria figlia.
  * Bene ora che sono a casa, e starò ancora meglio quando potrò vedere Alicia. – Affermò convinta Lex con un lieve sorriso. – È arrabbiata con me vero? – Chiese il Comandante guardando quella donna negli occhi. Alicia non era lì, e nessuno le stava dicendo nulla. Capiva perfettamente di aver sconvolto anche loro con il suo ritorno da morte certa, ma era stata la sua volontà di non voler lasciare Alicia a tenerla in vita, e non vedeva l’ora di poterla stringere ancora tra le sue braccia. – È per quello che non è qui? – Domandò conferma della sua ipotesi più logica. La piccola Clark a volte, era una ragazza veramente testarda, e probabilmente come aveva fatto l’ultima volta, le avrebbe fatto pagare con qualche giorno di broncio, anche quel suo obbligarla ad andare nascondendole la verità.
  * No, lei non si è arrabbiata quando ha saputo. – Riprese la parola la Forest con un tono tristemente malinconico.
  * E allora dov’è? Perché non è qui? – Elyza non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, non poteva essere sopravvissuta ad un morso per scoprire che la sua ragazza aveva avuto un destino peggiore. La sua mente iniziò a mostrarle scenari terribili, e non poteva proprio sopportarlo.
  * Raven la sta cercando… - Sussurrò Anya incerta dopo aver schiarito la voce. Gli occhi blu scuro di Elyza si puntarono minacciosi in quelli a mandorla della sua migliore amica, stava iniziando a realizzare quelle poche parole, ed una rabbia incontrollata si stava impossessando della sua ragione.
  * Dove cazzo è la mia ragazza Forest? – Domandò ancora sgarbatamente alzando il tono di voce.
  * Io non ne ho idea. – Ammise il Vicecomandante abbassando il capo e guardando a terra. Sostenere il fuoco negli occhi di Elyza era diventato ormai impossibile per lei, si sentiva in colpa per ciò che era successo, e quando avevano avvistato il gommone con a bordo Lex e Strand dal satellite, in realtà, speravano di aver trovato Alicia, invece si ritrovarono davanti ad un miracolo che reputavano davvero impossibile.
  * Cosa diavolo significa non ne ho idea Anya? – Lex la riprese in malo modo infierendo ancor più sul suo stato d’animo già abbastanza scosso. – Siamo su un’isola di cinquanta chilometri quadrati, come cazzo fai a non sapere dove sia? – Incalzò non ricevendo una risposta. Abby al suo fianco non fiatava, non aveva mai visto Elyza tanto arrabbiata con la sua migliore amica, si limitò a stringerle la mano come a chiederle silenziosamente di calmarsi, ma non aveva il coraggio di dire nulla davanti a quella scena.
  * Ecco lei… - Farfugliò il Vicecomandante cercando il coraggio di finire la frase.
  * Lei cosa? – Ringhiò Elyza tra i denti, era come se d’improvviso avesse ritrovato tutte le energie perse. – Ti avevo chiesto solo una cosa cristo! Dovevi proteggerla al posto mio, come puoi non sapere dov’è? – Inveì continuando a fissare con delusione la sua amica. Forse non ne aveva il diritto, quante volte in missione aveva promesso ad Anya che non si sarebbe separata da Raven? E puntualmente, lo aveva fatto ogni volta. Eppure in quel momento non riusciva a trattenersi.
  * Io lo so. – Intervenne un’altra voce richiamando l’attenzione di tutti i presenti nella stanza. Il Tenente Reyes se ne stava in piedi sull’uscio con un’espressione fredda e rabbiosa. Nessuno poteva trattare a quel modo la sua ragazza, nemmeno Elyza. Guardava le due persone più importanti della sua vita come fossero due sconosciute. Si stavano scannando inutilmente per qualcosa che lei aveva già risolto, o almeno così sperava.
  * Raven… - Disse Anya in un sospiro, guardandola con un dolce sorriso, che la latina ricambiò automaticamente, prima di rompere il silenzio che si era creato nella stanza al suo arrivo.
  * L’abbiamo trovata. – Affermò fissando gli occhi della sua ragazza, annuendo. Elyza le guardava esterrefatta, non stava davvero capendo nulla, sapeva solo che doveva vedere Alicia il più presto possibile.
  * Ma che cazzo è successo mentre non c’ero? – Chiese il Comandante dopo un respiro profondo, con un tono finalmente calmo e controllato.



 

Data l’atmosfera accesa con il Vicecomandante, fu Raven a prendersi la briga di spiegarle. Elyza era stravolta dall’infezione, dai farmaci, dal viaggio, e dalla paura di aver perso ancora una volta la persona che amava. Era abbastanza logico che scattasse a quel modo, ma con lei Abby e Anya non si era mai spinta a tanto. Sapere finalmente che Alicia era in un posto sicuro, l’aveva fatta tranquillizzare, ma fremeva visibilmente dalla voglia di uscire da quel letto, e correre immediatamente da lei. Fu abbastanza difficile riuscire a convincerla che avrebbe dovuto passare la notte in infermeria e che prima di un paio di giorni, non sarebbe potuta andare da nessuna parte. Così come quando erano al college assieme, e avevano qualche cosa da confidarsi, Raven si sedette sul letto accanto a lei, spalla contro spalla, ed aveva iniziato a parlare, raccontandole tutto, aggiungendo di tanto in tanto, delle battutine stupide per sdrammatizzare come suo solito.

 

La mattina dopo, quando finalmente Elyza uscì dall’infermeria, tutti i suoi soldati l’attendevano nel piazzale. Come il giorno precedente, erano disposti in righe ordinate rendendole omaggio con il saluto militare. Se già prima stimavano il loro Comandante, per la capacità che aveva avuto di guidarli e tenerli tutti uniti, ora la guardavano proprio come se fosse la loro unica salvezza. Eppure Elyza, si sentiva sempre la stessa ragazza, impulsiva ed incasinata di sempre. Ofelia, le corse incontro prima ancora di farla entrare negli uffici di comando, fermandola a pochi metri dalla porta, ed l’abbracciò con affetto. Dopo tutte le avventure che avevano vissuto assieme, il Comandante aveva imparato, che la sud americana a volte sapeva essere anche fin troppo espansiva, ma quell’abbraccio innocente, seguito dalla riconoscenza e dalla stretta di mano di Daniel Salazar, la fece finalmente sorridere per la prima volta da quando era tornata.

Lincoln e Octavia invece, la stavano aspettando al Rover per scortarla verso casa, e di fatti una volta uscita dalla base, se li ritrovò davanti, allegri e sorridenti che si tenevano per mano poggiati alla sua jeep.

 

  * È bello rivederti Lex. – Affermò Lincoln appena la vide avanzare verso di loro, spalancando le braccia per stringerla forte e sollevarla da terra.
  * Bentornata a casa Comandante. – Disse Octavia porgendole la mano con un sorriso sincero.
  * È bello anche per me essere ancora qui ragazzi. – Rispose Elyza con un sorriso malinconico per aver visto ormai tutte le persone a cui teneva, tranne quella che per lei era la più importante. – Abby vi ha ordinato di farmi da scorta? – Domandò poi ridacchiando divertita da quell’idea, scrutandoli attentamente per comprendere la situazione.
  * In realtà ci siamo offerti noi. – Rispose lui con il sorriso. Lincoln, era sempre così solare, che riusciva a farti passare il malumore in pochi minuti. – Poi ci sarebbe una persona che vorrebbe vederti, e credo sia anche colpa mia, quindi ti accompagno. – Aggiunse subito dopo facendosi serio, ed Elyza annuì semplicemente. Si fidava di lui, e non voleva di certo litigarci come aveva fatto con Anya il giorno prima. Anzi, ancora il pensiero di dover risolvere il loro diverbio, l’assillava già abbastanza, da non volerne aggiungere altri alla lista.



 

Lincoln fermò il Rover nel vialetto alberato della fattoria McIntyre, e di certo Lex non si aspettava di vederlo scendere proprio lì, per avvicinarsi alla casetta dei Clark. Per un attimo il Comandante sperò di vedere la porta aprirsi, e Alicia correre fuori ad abbracciarla, ma quando il suo soldato bussò, e la signora Clark in persona aprì, tutti i suoi sogni ad occhi aperti, svanirono all’istante. Non aveva litigato con Lincoln, ma non era certa di potersi trattenere con quella donna, che sicuramente con la sua solita insensata spietatezza, l’avrebbe accusata di qualcosa che non aveva fatto.

 

  * Comandante. – Salutò Madison pronunciando per la prima volta il suo titolo senza sdegno.
  * Signora Clark… - Ricambiò in modo scettico e guardingo la bionda.
  * Ti avevamo data tutti per morta. – Disse la donna rivolgendosi ad Elyza in un modo stranamente gentile, aprendo meglio la porta per permettergli di entrare.
  * Purtroppo per te, sono ancora qui. – Affermò con una punta di acido sarcasmo il Comandante. Quella donna non l’aveva mai sopportata ed Elyza non gliele aveva mai mandate a dire, cercava sempre di mantenere la calma per non farci andare di mezzo Alicia, ma la scarsa stima, ormai da tempo, era diventata una cosa reciproca.
  * Elyza! Che bello rivederti. – Esclamò il fratello di Alicia arrivando all’ingresso e sorridendo con allegria. Almeno uno dei due non l’aveva mai odiata, e soprattutto, la sua gioia di vederla sembrava essere realmente sincera.
  * Hey Nick, ti trovo bene. – Disse lei dandogli un affettuosa pacca sulla spalla. Con quel ragazzo era tutto così facile e spontaneo, i suoi casini della vita di un tempo, lo avevano portato ad essere una persona più vera e genuina durante l’apocalisse.
  * Perché non entrate, ho appena fatto il caffè. – Li invitò Madison facendosi da parte per sgombrare il passaggio. Lex la guardò poco convinta, ma quando sentì la mano di Lincoln ad incoraggiarla con una spinta sulla schiena, si ritrovò inevitabilmente ad entrare in quella casa.
  * Non credevo ci saremmo mai riviste Lex. – Disse la messicana nel soggiorno accogliendola con un sorriso. Si erano incontrate solo una volta, e per qualche strano motivo Elyza l’aveva aiutata, ed anche lei come Nick, sembrava sinceramente felice di vederla.
  * Mi sembri messa meglio dell’ultima volta che ti ho vista bionda! – Affermò Strand attirando la sua attenzione dall’altro lato della stanza. Ed il Comandante sorrise ad entrambi lasciando sparire per un attimo l’astio che aveva appena mostrato nei confronti di Madison.
  * Luciana, Victor… - Salutò facendo un cenno del capo ad entrambi, ed osservando quanto quella casa ora che aveva più abitanti, fosse cambiata in pochi giorni.
  * Cosa diavolo ci facciamo qui Wilde? Credevo fossi un amico… - Sussurrò Elyza quando Lincoln le arrivò accanto, ancora ignara di ciò che il suo soldato aveva fatto mentre lei non c’era.
  * Elyza vorrei dirti due parole, ti dispiace. – La voce di Madison lo salvò dal rispondere, ed Elyza tornò seria e glaciale in un istante, girandosi verso la donna ed annuendo semplicemente.
  * Cerca di non essere scortese Lex. – Bisbigliò Lincoln al suo orecchio, cercando di farle rilassare i nervi, che aveva notato quanto in un solo istante fossero tornati tesi.



 

Il Comandante si diresse lentamente verso la cucina dove era appena sparita la madre di Alicia. Non aveva una gran voglia di affrontare quella che sarebbe sicuramente stata una discussione estenuante, voleva solo che il tempo scorresse il più velocemente possibile fino al momento in cui non si sarebbe ritrovata davanti la sua ragazza. Elyza, entrò nella stanza mentre Madison prendeva delle tazze dalla credenza, si poggiò al mobile emettendo un sospiro, ed attese che la donna iniziasse ad inveire contro di lei.

 

  * Ho sbagliato tutto con te. – Disse invece la signora Clark. – Avevo paura, volevo proteggere i miei figli, e non ho mai voluto darti la possibilità di dimostrarmi che non fossi l’ennesimo mostro pronto a distruggere la mia famiglia. – Lex non credeva alle sue orecchie, per un attimo credette di avere le allucinazioni, eppure Madison era davvero lì a chiedere perdono.
  * Lo capisco. Tutti facciamo delle cose, e prendiamo decisioni terribili per proteggere chi amiamo. – Disse la più giovane annuendo in segno di accettazione di quelle scuse.
  * Alicia sarà sempre la mia bambina, e probabilmente continuerò a essere fastidiosa, intransigente, severa, e iperprotettiva. – Ammise con un sorriso amaro. – Non mi ero resa conto di quanto fosse cresciuta, e non potevo accettare il fatto che non avesse più bisogno di me. – Proseguì sorprendendo la bionda. – Quando è tornata senza di te però, solo a quel punto ho capito quanto davvero fossi importante per lei. – Concluse dispiaciuta, e per la prima volta Elyza, si sentì accettata da quella donna, che sempre l’aveva attaccata senza motivo.
  * Stavo morendo, io non sapevo niente della sperimentazione su una cura, ho visto Daniel, e ho deciso di proteggerla mandandola a casa con lui. Ma non avrei mai voluto lasciarla. – Spiegò Lex, ripercorrendo con la mente il ricordo doloroso di quel giorno, in cui aveva dovuto dire addio alla sua ragazza.
  * E lo hai fatto, l’hai protetta ancora una volta, Alicia è arrivata a casa senza nemmeno un graffio. – Ammise la donna sorridendo dolcemente. Ad Elyza quella conversazione parve quasi surreale, non avrebbe mai immaginato che Madison avesse sotterrato l’ascia di guerra, pensava più di essere arrivata al momento della sentenza della sua esecuzione. – Senza di te però non era più la stessa, abbiamo provato a starle vicino, ma se n’è andata… - Sospirò con delusione per aver fallito. Alicia a malapena l’aveva salutata al suo ritorno, poi non aveva più voluto vederla. – Perciò rischierò di sembrarti un ipocrita, ma ti prego, trova la mia bambina e riportala a casa. Solo tu puoi farlo Lex. – Disse poi disperata trovando il coraggio di guardarla negli occhi.
  * È proprio ciò che pensavo di fare signora Clark, non ho nessuna intenzione stare ancora un altro giorno senza di lei. – Rispose il Comandante con convinzione.
  * Che ne dici di darmi un'altra possibilità e di tornare a Madison? – Domandò quindi la donna più anziana, lasciando sparire quei toni malinconici ed accennando appena un sorriso.
  * Solo se sei pronta ad accettare il fatto che amo tua figlia, e sarò sempre al suo fianco. – Ribatté Elyza senza alcuna remore.
  * Arrivati a questo punto, credo di aver già iniziato. – Ammise la signora Clark porgendole la mano per suggellare quell’accordo.



 

La giornata passò lentamente, ma nonostante la noia ed i continui sbuffi di Elyza, Lincoln e Octavia rimasero con lei per tutto il tempo. A metà pomeriggio la portarono a casa, la costrinsero a stare un po’ a riposo, ed intanto le prepararono la cena. Raven e Anya erano rientrate a casa, il Comandante aveva chiaramente sentito sbattere le portiere della loro jeep, ma non aveva avuto le forze di affrontare la sua migliore amica, e di umiliarsi chiedendole scusa. Mangiò velocemente, poi si ritirò in camera, aprì il cassetto per cercare la sua canotta preferita, ma quando vi trovò la maglietta di Alicia, optò per infilarsi quella e buttarsi nel letto a dormire.

 

Con le pastiglie che le aveva dato da prendere la Dottoressa Griffin, il sonno era arrivato in un lampo, e il Comandante aveva riposato serenamente fino al mattino seguente. Quando aveva scoperto che Alicia se ne era andata, il cuore di Elyza aveva iniziato ad impartirle l’ordine di partire ed andare a cercarla, ma per una volta dovette scegliere di far vincere la parte razionale di sé. Abby aveva ragione, era troppo debole anche solo per un viaggio in mare di sole tre ore, figuriamoci per esplorare un intera isola alla ricerca della sua ragazza. Quei due giorni di sosta e riposo, rimpinzata e accudita dai suoi amici, erano stati un vero toccasana. Lex difatti quella mattina, si sentiva veramente piena di energie, come non le capitava più da molto tempo. Si vestì per andare alla base, poi ancor prima che Lincoln e Octavia uscissero dalla stanza degli ospiti, scese al piano inferiore e si mise a preparare la colazione. Era tutto così strano, essere a casa, immersa in quell’atmosfera familiare, con tanti amici attorno a sostenerla, era davvero fantastico, ma stare lì senza Alicia al suo fianco, era una vera tortura. Soprattutto ora che si sentiva in piena forma.

Uscì di casa solo dopo che i suoi ospiti si erano alzati, alla cintura portava il pugnale che le aveva regalato Lincoln tempo prima, ed aveva infilato la bretella con le doppie fondine nelle quali teneva le sue Browning ben oliate e lucidate. Prima di uscire aveva infilato la camicia appesa accanto alla porta, quella verde militare che metteva sempre Alicia, aveva preso le chiavi, e lo zaino con le provviste, e finalmente era sgusciata fuori dalla porta, godendosi il caldo dei raggi del sole sulla pelle. Nello stesso momento in cui uscì, si aprì anche la porta della casa di fronte alla sua. Raven rimase bloccata ad osservarla, e quando anche Anya le arrivò accanto, richiuse la porta bruscamente, mettendo una barriera tra di loro, in modo piuttosto scortese. Elyza attraversò la strada e bussò, non poteva andarsene via senza aver chiarito con la sua amica.

 

  * Avanti An, apri la porta! – Urlò quel tanto che bastava per farsi sentire all’interno.
  * Non ho voglia di vederti. – Rispose in modo freddo ed antipatico il Vicecomandante. Del resto Elyza non si aspettava nulla di diverso, non era stata affatto gentile, e le aveva praticamente dato la colpa per la fuga di Alicia, quando invece la colpa era solo sua.
  * E dai Forest. – La pregò la bionda fuori dalla porta, ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. – Sono stata una stronza ok? Non avevo il diritto di dirti quelle cose. Sei la mia famiglia, e so che non è colpa tua. – Continuò a modi sproloquio reggendosi con il braccio alla porta ed appoggiandovi anche la fronte. – Mi sento persa senza di lei, scusa. – Disse con un tono talmente basso, che se Anya non fosse stata attaccata all’altro lato della porta, non l’avrebbe mai sentita. Poco dopo la serratura scattò, e la porta si aprì mostrando la figura slanciata del Vicecomandante.
  * Vai da qualche parte? – Domandò la Forest scrutando il look dell’amica.
  * A prendere Alicia. – Rispose in modo ovvio il Comandante.
  * Cristo Elyza, tu sei fuori di testa. – Commentò Anya scuotendo la testa, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che appena fosse stata in grado di sorreggersi sulle sue gambe per più di un’ora sarebbe andata a cercarla, eppure sperava in un minimo di buon senso.
  * Vengo con te. – Intervenne Raven sbucando accanto alla sua ragazza.
  * Questa cosa devo farlo da sola Rea. – Rispose Elyza, mostrando il suo sconforto ed i suoi sensi di colpa. Riportarla a casa era compito suo, e non voleva coinvolgere nessun’altro.
  * Fa attenzione ok? – Disse Anya mostrando preoccupazione. Tutta l’arrabbiatura ed il risentimento dovuti a quella discussione del giorno prima erano, svaniti completamente, rimpiazzati da quell’affetto e quella preoccupazione che non poteva evitare di provare per la decisione della sua amica.
  * Sempre Forest. – Affermò con spavalderia il Comandante, facendo un veloce cenno di saluto con il capo.



 

E con la stessa rapidità con cui era arrivata alla porta, era corsa nel suo box a prendere la moto, ed era partita verso il molo. Raven e Anya si accoccolarono l’una sulla spalla dell’altra, stringendosi teneramente la mano, guardandola fino al momento in cui la moto non scomparve all’orizzonte.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver legato alla sponda la piccola imbarcazione che aveva requisito alla base, Elyza, corse a perdifiato sul sentiero sterrato, che dalla costa portava alle poche abitazioni in cima a quella riva. Dal basso aveva scorto due figure femminili voltate di spalle, che ignare del suo arrivo, si stavano godendo i caldi raggi del sole di quella giornata. Entrambe avevano i capelli castani, ed era sicura al cento per cento, che quella delle due che li portava più lunghi, fosse la sua Alicia. Doveva essere Alicia, non poteva davvero restare una altro secondo senza vederla. E quando si voltò, e finalmente i loro occhi si incrociarono, ad entrambe mancò il fiato.

 

  * Elyza... - Sospirò la giovane Clark, osservando con incredula adorazione, il Comandante che arrivava di corsa nella sua direzione.



 

Luna accanto a lei, non si era scomodata a voltarsi, ma sentendo quel nome, si irrigidì vistosamente, quasi più che per l'arrivo di un intera mandria di morti. L’improvvisa tensione che aveva scatenato quel semplice nome, era diventata quasi palpabile, e la ragazza che fino a pochi istanti prima sorrideva, aveva stretto i pugni ai suoi fianchi, e serrato la mandibola, mutando la sua espressione in una maschera di disprezzo e cattiveria.

 

  * E così, sei sopravvissuta anche questa volta Lex. – Affermò con sdegno la ragazza dai capelli più corti girandosi per guardarla dritto negli occhi. Lo sguardo di Luna era furente, all’inizio del suo viaggio sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rivedere Elyza Lex, ma dopo essere arrivata a San Nicolas, ed aver appreso la notizia della sua morte, aveva archiviato quell’idea. Anche se dopo aver scoperto come fosse morta la ragazza precedente del Comandante, onestamente, era dispiaciuta, di non essere stata lei l’artefice di quella morte prematura.
  * Tu… - Bisbigliò Elyza bloccandosi a pochi passi da loro. – Sta lontana da lei! - Ringhiò tra i denti il Comandante, ricordandosi di quella ragazza qualche anno prima. La donna in piedi accanto ad Alicia, conosceva Jessica, era stata l’oggetto di qualche loro litigio i primi tempi che uscivano assieme. Lex se la ricordava bene, molto bene. Era sempre al bancone del bar a trovare qualche scusa per chiacchierarci. Non erano amiche, ma Jess diceva sempre che anche se faceva la simpatica, ma era innocua, e soprattutto che lasciava buone mance. Altrimenti che mi fai? – Domandò con un ghigno divertito. – Io e Alicia, siamo diventate ottime amiche mentre non c'eri. – Disse Luna in modo soddisfatto e malefico, sfidando la bionda con uno sguardo tagliente, e mettendo un braccio sulle spalle dell'ignara piccola Clark.
  * Levale le mani di dosso! – Il tono minaccioso del Comandante fece ridere di gusto la mora dai capelli selvaggiamente mossi, e dagli occhi nocciola freddi e distaccati. Elyza ai tempi si era fidata del giudizio di Jessica, perciò non si era mai intromessa affrontandola, ma vederla comportarsi a quel modo con Alicia, le stava facendo proprio ribollire il sangue.
  * Non capisco... Cosa sta succedendo? – Trovò finalmente il coraggio di chiedere Alicia, si era creata una strana tensione tra le due, che si fissavano in cagnesco senza prestare attenzione a quella domanda.
  * Avrei dovuto metterti al tuo posto già quando giravi attorno a Jessica. – Disse il Comandante sibilando tra i denti e facendosi avanti di un passo in modo minaccioso. Quella ragazza dai capelli ispidi e spettinati, ancora una volta si stava intromettendo nella sua vita, riportando a galla vecchi dissapori.
  * Sarebbe ancora viva se fosse rimasta con me. – Ribatté Luna fronteggiandola in modo impettito. – L’ho cercata per tutto questo tempo sai… non ho mai smesso… so che l’hai ammazzata tu. – Sentenziò con rabbia la mora puntandole un dito al petto. Ed era vero, Luna aveva intrapreso quel lungo viaggio, scendendo lungo tutta la cosa ovest degli Stati Uniti d’America, fino ad arrivare li nella bassa California, solo ed esclusivamente per cercare Jessica. Prima dell’epidemia era già la sua ossessione, e quando l’aveva vista fuggire via di Seattle con Lex, aveva giurato che non se la sarebbe lasciata portare via così. Aveva sempre sperato che un giorno, la ragazza del bar, si sarebbe finalmente accorta di lei. Ovviamente le aveva sempre dato fastidio vederla con quella bionda, non poteva sopportare che fosse riuscita a portargliela via da sotto il naso a quel modo.
  * Non c’è giorno in cui non stia male per quello che le è successo, credimi… - Ammise con dispiacere Elyza. Alicia le osservava da poca distanza, e faticosamente stava cercando di comprendere il loro discorso. Luna le aveva chiesto di Elyza e anche di Jessica, ma non aveva mai dato l’impressione di conoscere nessuna delle due. Eppure si stavano affrontando lì davanti a lei, riportando a galla dei vecchi rancori. La piccola Clark era completamente bloccata. Si sentiva spettatrice di una scena surreale, e non capiva se stava sognando, o se Elyza fosse davvero lì davanti a lei, a rispondere prontamente a tono, alla ragazza che le aveva fatto compagnia, in quei giorni in cui si era persa.
  * Eppure sei andata avanti. – Commentò con disprezzo la mora, lanciando per la prima volta, un occhiata al viso stupito e preoccupato di Alicia.



 

Nemmeno un secondo dopo, Luna scattò e mise le mani attorno al collo della bionda, spingendola con rabbia indietro, allontanandola con prepotenza da Alicia. Lex non era ancora del tutto tornata in forze, e l'estenuante viaggio in mare, alla ricerca in solitaria della ragazza che amava, e quei pochi minuti di corsa, l’avevano sfiancata. Forse doveva accettare l’aiuto della sua mica Raven, ma non voleva creare altri problemi alle persone a cui teneva, quindi aveva deciso di fare da sé. Ci mise qualche secondo prima di riuscire a reagire a quell'affronto, ma appena se ne rese conto, colpì con entrambe le mani serrate a pugno, l'interno dei gomiti della mora, e la pressione alla gola diminuì all'istante.

Luna riprese ad attaccare con furia, e mentre Elyza ancora faticava a riprendere il respiro, mandò a segno un paio di pugni sul fianco del suo costato, dal lato della spalla che pochi giorni prima aveva infortunato contro Roan. Alicia rimase una spettatrice immobile ed incredula, non aveva mai visto quel lato aggressivo e violento di Luna, e ci mise un po’ a capire cosa stesse accadendo. Poi con ancor più rabbia, arrivò anche il terzo colpo, che fortunatamente la bionda parò senza problemi, così come il quarto. Con tutto quel trambusto, un non morto lì nelle vicinanze, uno di quei pochi che ancora si trascinavano per quell’isoletta, si ridestò avvicinandosi a loro, ed Elyza si distrasse soltanto un attimo, per estrarre il pugnale e colpirlo alla testa eliminandolo. Era vero che un morso non l'avrebbe ammazzata, non più almeno, ma non sarebbe comunque stato piacevole, e una nuova ferita, con l’aggiunta della perdita di ulteriore sangue, per lei poteva diventarle comunque molto rischiosa. Luna approfittò di quel misero istante per colpirla alle spalle, caricò con tutta la sua forza, e buttandosi addosso alla bionda, l’atterrò malamente. La costrinse a terra, schiacciandola con il suo intero peso sulla schiena, poi le fece scivolare un braccio attorno al collo. Elyza boccheggiò, afferrò con le mani quell'avambraccio saldamente stretto alla sua gola, e tirò con forza, ma era ancora debole, invece la sua avversaria, era nel pieno delle proprie forze. Sperò, pregò, e provò in ogni modo a sfuggire da quella presa, poi quando la vista iniziava a offuscarsi diventando nera, e l'aria nei polmoni non fluiva già da qualche respiro, sentì un botto secco, e l’allentarsi della morsa al suo collo.

Il corpo di Luna era riverso accanto al suo, la vista iniziava a tornarle annebbiata, quando un altro colpo deciso, assestato con la copertura della canna di un AR15, arrivò alla testa di quella ragazza stesa al suolo inerme. Elyza prese due boccate d'aria, e finalmente i suoi occhi iniziarono a mettere a fuoco la scena davanti a lei. Si raggelò vedendo lo sguardo scuro e assetato di sangue di Alicia, che sferrava un altro colpo ancora sul cranio ormai aperto in due di Luna, stesa a terra priva di vita. Si alzò di scatto, e riuscì a intervenire appena in tempo, bloccando l'ennesimo colpo, che stava per arrivare a ciò che restava di quel cranio spappolato e sanguinante.

 

  * Leashy... - Sussurrò con dolcezza stringendole il polso con la mano per fermarla. Gli occhi quasi grigi e assenti di Alicia, si scontrarono con il blu intenso di quelli di Elyza, erano diversi dal solito azzurro chiaro che era abituata a trovarci in quello sguardo, eppure fu solo allora che si calmò davvero. – È finita. – Disse la bionda senza lasciare il suo sguardo nemmeno per un secondo.



 

Il rumore del metallo caduto sul terreno risuonò sonoro, mentre quella parte di fucile che la piccola Clark teneva in mano fino a poco prima, rimbalzava al suolo, e lei si perdeva con lo sguardo sulla figura davanti a sé, osservandone ogni particolare, ed accorgendosi solo in quel momento, che la camicia verde militare che Elyza portava, era la sua.

 

  * Mi hai fatto credere di essere morta! – Esclamò con rabbia Alicia. – Mi hanno detto che eri stata morsa, che non saresti più tornata. – Continuò strappando via il braccio dalla presa salda della mano di Lex. – Hai idea di quello che mi hai fatto passare Elyza? Hai idea di quanto io ti abbia odiata? – Chiese delusa e furiosa scrutando il viso dispiaciuto del Comandante.
  * Lo so, mi dispiace. – Ammise Elyza abbassando lo sguardo, non più capace di affrontare tutto il dolore che leggeva negli occhi della piccola Clark.
  * Non me ne frega un cazzo che ti dispiace! Mi hai mentito e mi hai abbandonata ancora! – La rimproverò con eccessiva grinta la piccola Clark, la verità, è che era stata così tanto male per quella notizia, che ora stava sfogando tutto contro di lei, anche se in realtà l’unica cosa che desiderava davvero, era di poterla riabbracciare.
  * No Alicia. – Disse Elyza con il terrore negli occhi per quel rifiuto. – Mi hanno morsa davvero, non volevo fossi tu a dovermi uccidere. – Aggiunse giustificandosi, con tono sempre più abbattuto, la voce incrinata, e le lacrime a premergli dietro agli occhi.
  * Non è possibile, sei una bugiarda Lex, ti odio! – Alicia inveì ancora contro di lei, sbattendole i pugni sul petto, e lasciando che le lacrime che tratteneva dal giorno della sua presunta morte, le inondassero finalmente le guance.
  * Ok… odiami allora. – Acconsentì la bionda afferrandole i polsi per arrestare quella raffica di colpi che sembrava non volersi più fermare. – Posso accettarlo Alicia, ma non posso vivere una vita intera senza di te. – Aggiunse poi guardandola dritta negli occhi, fino a quando non scorse in quello sguardo un guizzo di vita.
  * Credevo che fossi morta... – Sospirò la giovane Clark, lasciandosi andare una volta per tutte, tra le braccia del Comandante, priva di ogni resistenza.
  * Sono qui piccola, sono tornata solo per te. – Le sussurrò con dolcezza Elyza, mentre la stringeva disperatamente a sé.



 

La bionda, le cinse la vita stringendola a sé, mentre l'altra mano si insinuava tra le lunghe ciocche dei suoi capelli castani. Alicia nascose la fronte nell'incavo della spalla della bionda, che continuava a stringerla tra le sue braccia in modo confortante e protettivo. Le lasciò un bacio sul capo, tra i folti capelli ondulati, ispirandone il profumo che tanto le era mancato, percependone in quel momento, tutta la sua forza e la sua debolezza, sentendo di doverla proteggere da sé stessa, e da ciò che aveva appena fatto. Lex sapeva bene che quella on era la prima vita che Alicia prendeva, ma si sentì male al pensiero che lo avesse dovuto rifare, proprio per salvare lei.

 

  * Non potevo perderti un’altra volta. - Sussurrò scostandosi appena per giustificare la sua azione, mentre lacrime disperate le bagnavano il volto.
  * Shh... va tutto bene, ci sono io. – La confortò la bionda poggiando la fronte alla sua, alla ricerca di quel contatto ormai assente da troppo tempo nelle loro vite.



 

Alicia afferrò ancora più saldamente il colletto della camicia di Elyza e si portese verso di lei, per scontrare finalmente quelle labbra morbide e carnose con le sue. Il contatto inizialmente urgente, esigente, disperato, fece agire la più giovane con un insolita irruenza.

Dopo un attimo di sgomento iniziale, fu Elyza ad allontanarsi, a mettere un po’ di distanza per prendere fiato, e a frenare l’impetuosità di quel momento tanto atteso. La guardò dolcemente, poi riprese a baciarla trasformando la foga di Alicia in passione, e la sua irruenza in dolcezza, trascinando la sua ragazza, in un turbinio di sentimenti ben distanti, da tutta quella disperazione che le aveva letto negli occhi pochi minuti prima. Quando finalmente la piccola Clark si calmò, il Comandante smise di scappare, permettendo che il contatto tra le loro labbra potesse essere più prolungato, approfondendo finalmente quel bacio, lasciando alle loro lingue la possibilità di assaporare quel dolce e delicato contatto, di cui davvero avevano bisogno. Ritrovando finalmente quell’amore che credevano di aver perduto, e che invece, tra un battito impazzito del cuore e l’altro, stavano riuscendo a riscoprire assieme.

 

  * Ero sicura di averti perso per sempre. – Piagnucolò Alicia rifugiandosi ancora una volta nell’incavo del collo di Lex.
  * No, fin che il mondo non finisce… - Replicò la bionda con quel suo sorrisetto arrogante scuotendo la testa e stringendola con più forza, come a potergli imprimere meglio quella verità.
  * Senza di te, il mio era già finito. – Sussurrò Alicia tristemente, scostandosi appena per poter sprofondare in quegli occhi del blu dell’oceano.
  * Sarò sempre con te Leashy. – Disse Elyza con estrema dolcezza, sostenendo il suo sguardo perdendocisi dentro, e carezzandole la guancia delicatamente.
  * Mi sei mancata da morire. – Ammise Alicia poggiando la fronte alla sua.
  * Anche tu piccola. – Rispose immediatamente il Comandante, rubandole un casto bacio a fil di labbra. – Sei stata l’unico pensiero che mi ha tenuta in vita. – Confessò pensando a quante volte in quei giorni di incoscienza, la sua mente l’aveva portata a immaginare momenti felici tra le braccia di quella meravigliosa ragazza.



 

Ed anche se il colore delle iridi di Elyza era cambiato, ed il suo viso era stanco e deturpato dai colpi appena ricevuti, perdersi in quegli occhi adoranti ed innamorati, fu per Alicia l’unico vero modo per sentirsi di nuovo a casa.

Aveva passato giorni di inferno, ma ora che la sua più grande preghiera era stata esaurita, e l’amore della sua vita era davvero lì a stringerla tra le braccia, in quell’unico modo che la faceva sentire a casa, la vita che aveva ancora davanti, improvvisamente non sembrò essere più tanto triste e spaventosa.

 

  * Questa però me la tengo io. – Disse in modo presuntuoso la più giovane, tirando il collo del chiodo di Elyza, che ormai indossava tutti i giorni da quasi due settimane.
  * Solo se mi lasci tenere questa. – Trattò la bionda con tono di sfida mostrandole la camicia verde militare che indossava lei quando l’aveva salvata dall’attacco al ranch.
  * Oh no, niente compromessi. Per come mi hai fatto soffrire, questo me lo sono meritato. – Affermò seria Alicia facendole oscillare un dito davanti al naso.
  * Me la sono meritata anche io. – Ribatté Lex facendole giocosamente il muso. Dallo scatenarsi contro tutta la rabbia e il dolore accumulato, si erano ritrovate a scherzare come se le ultime due settimane non fossero mai esistite.
  * E sentiamo cosa avresti fatto per meritartela? – Chiese la piccola Clark, avvicinandosi ad accarezzare la stoffa di quella camicia in modo provocante.
  * Sono tornata dalla morte solo per te! – Sussurrò Elyza afferrandole i fianchi e sporgendosi in avanti per catturare le sue labbra in un altro bacio.
  * Mmm… non so. – Farfugliò la più giovane ancora ad un soffio dalla bocca del Comandante. – Per ora puoi tenerla, ma resta mia! – Disse poi in modo imperativo, scoppiando poi in una risatina divertita, e scappando verso il sentiero da dove poco prima era arrivata la bionda.
  * Alicia! – La richiamò Elyza fingendosi indignata da tale risposta, ma poi iniziò a ridere seguendola giù per quella stradina sterrata.



 

A quel punto sorridere non sembrò più così impossibile, e nonostante le mille difficoltà che avevano dovuto attraversare, da quando si erano conosciute pochi mesi prima, erano ancora vive, e soprattutto ancora assieme. Ed una volta che Elyza la raggiunse, camminarono mano nella mano, lungo tutta la discesa per il molo, per poi salire sulla barca, e impostare la rotta che le avrebbe riportate sull’isola di San Nicolas.

E solo allora, a bordo di quella piccola imbarcazione, strette una tra le braccia dell’altra, sotto la luce arancione del tramonto, con lo sciabordio delle onde ad infrangersi sullo scafo, ed il vento tra i capelli, finalmente lontane dai problemi del mondo, si resero davvero conto, di aver trovato tutto ciò di cui avrebbero mai avuto bisogno.

 

 

 

 

** FINE **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, per prima cosa grazie per aver letto tutta la mia storia, avendo superato le 264000 parole, siete stati davvero grandi a sopportarmi!  
> Ora che è finita, allora che ne dite, vi è piaciuta? Ve lo aspettavate questo finale travagliato?  
> Personalmente è stato un percorso duro e faticoso, a volte ho temuto di non farcela ad arrivare fino in fondo, ma grazie anche a voi eccomi qui alla parola fine, dopo 13 mesi esatti da quando ho scritto la prima parola.
> 
> A volte è stato difficile scrivere certe scene, coordinare le storie parallele nei vari scenari nel modo più appropriato per farle intrecciare. Documentarsi su tanti luoghi, gestire così tanti personaggi, cercare di essere reale il più possibile, tentare di essere divertente con l’intervento di qualche battuta, coinvolgervi nella storia, e soprattutto emozionarmi scrivendola, per tentare di trasmettere quell’emozione anche voi.  
> Non so se sono riuscita a fare bene tutto questo, ma spero comunque di avervi fatto trascorrere qualche momento spensierato e piacevole nel corso di questa lunga avventura.
> 
> Su questo finale ho davvero poco da commentare, è talmente lungo, che credo che parli abbastanza da sé. Ho dato un po’ di spazio ad ogni personaggio, restando comunque incentrata sulla nostra protagonista, ed anche se in modo un po’ difficoltoso, ho optato per un lieto fine.  
> Dopo questo lunghissimo viaggio di scrittura, mi prendo le mie meritate vacanze, ho proprio bisogno di spegnere il cervello per un po’.
> 
> Un ringraziamento particolare a chi mi ha sopportato mentre farneticavo per trovare l’ispirazione, a chi mi ha spronato, a chi mi ha ascoltato, e incoraggiato a scrivere ed inserire certe scene su cui avevo dei dubbi. Ma soprattutto grazie a tutti voi che avete letto e commentato, dandomi la voglia e la carica per arrivare fino alla fine. Questa storia la dedico a tutti voi, ve la meritate.
> 
> May we meet again.
> 
> Pai
> 
> P.S. In questa storia lascio davvero un pezzo di cuore, queste Lexark, queste Ranya, ma soprattutto voi, mi mancherete veramente un casino.

**Author's Note:**

> Come vi avevo anticipato si parte dalla 3x02, con lo schianto dell’elicottero, e la storia segue la trama principale, almeno all’inizio, anche se come in questo caso sarà principalmente vista da personaggi esterni, come Elyza.  
> Per il momento non vi voglio annoiare con chissà quante spiegazioni, siamo solo all’inizio e c’è poco da dire. Si parte tranquilli e un po’ a rilento, ma siamo nell’apocalisse e le cose diventeranno di sicuro frenetiche.  
> Mi scuso nel caso ci fosse qualche erroraccio grammaticale, e/o di battitura, sto ancora facendo amicizia con questo nuovo stile di scrittura e talvolta ricado nelle vecchie abitudini, prometto che sistemerò gli eventuali orrori quando avrò più tempo, ma per ora ci tenevo a condividere questo nuovo inizio con voi.  
> Grazie per aver letto fino alla fine di questo primo capitolo, se vi è piaciuto seguite la storia, votatela, e se vi va di perdere qualche minuto invece, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, per me il vostro parere sulle mie storie è la cosa più importante del mondo.  
> Cercherò di aggiornare con regolarità ed il più velocemente possibile, ma non vi garantisco la solita costanza, questa avventura è ancora tutta work in progress. Alla prossima, un abbraccio  
> Pai


End file.
